Get What You Deserve by DarkSwordMage
by iNSaNiTY49
Summary: Caution: this story is ABANDONED. Alternative universe of MistressWinowyll's 'Get What You Wanted', written by DarkSwordMage.
1. Chapter 1: Get What You Deserve

**AN: As mentioned in the description above, this story was originally posted on ****MistressWinowyll's profile. I am not intending to steal someone's work nor do I intend to take credits. ****I have been given _explicit_ permission from the original author in regards of republishing this story. If you have any comments, feedback, or anything you want to say, please feel free to PM me. - iNSaNiTY49**

**I hereby credit and applause _DarkSwordMage_ for this story, ******_MistressWinowyll_ for providing readers to read DarkSwordMage's story previously through her profile, **and _cmcwiki_ for providing the original story.**

**XXX**

**AN: This story is a spinoff of mine from GET WHAT YOU WANTED, but diverges from the original and is written by DarkSwordMage. He requested I posted this for him and here it is. **

**There has been a change from the story to the original writing. DarkSwordMage asked me to add them, but in order for everyone to get the full affect I had to repost it. Please, if you've read the story already, it's REALLY WORTH ANOTHER REREAD.**

**Take it from your Mistress. Would I mislead you?**

**Respectfully,**

**Your Mistress.**

_"When a man is pushed to his limits, he will stand by his convictions."_

**Chapter 1: Get What You Deserve**

Gin couldn't help but toss a triumphant look over his shoulder. "So this is the reason you're going to give up the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world for? You're really going to let this happen when you can choose to end this right here and now, Tsukune?"

Tsukune's voice was gravelly and soft. "I may not be a human anymore, but that doesn't mean that all humans see monsters as some of us do. I was more than happy to have my children be raised by vampires and learn their ways and customs, however I won't exclude what has made me the person I am today, the person she has fallen in love with and accepted as her mate. I would be lying to myself and to her. No, I won't allow it."

"Then it is chosen. Let's go, Gin." Moka wiped her eyes as she led another man into the bedroom of her and Tsukune's most private place. When she turned to Tsukune, she seemed to offer one last look of hope, one last quiet, regretful plea to not let her do this, to stop her or do SOMETHING to stop the madness she was about to participate in. When he did nothing, she silently swallowed her hiccupped sob and whispered in a thick, quiet voice.

"Please, help me put an end to a decision Tsukune and I cannot come to grips with. I won't allow him to father them. I don't want a human's mentality to taint the upbringing of the next line of Akashiya. Would you do me the honors?"

Gin nodded while he closed the door behind him, allowing the sliver of light that speared the living room get smaller and smaller till it was nothing.

Tsukune was plunged into darkness, where sounds seem to be clearer. He wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop her from doing this or that he should have just let her win.

After the door closed to the bedroom, Tsukune moved for the first time. The very air in him felt heavy, his heart felt like everything beautiful and wonderful was being twisted out of him like some sponge torqued. Forcing himself to cross the room and then sit down next to the door, he sat himself there and heard all the things he had never wanted to experience.

Everything was so painfully clear to his ears.

The sound of their lips touching, the sound of the buttons being unbutton, the slide of cloth over limbs and then hitting the floor, the sighs coming out of the woman he loved more than his own after his friend touched her in a certain way, in an intimate way...all of this seemed to reach him through that small bit of wood from the door.

They were not taking their time to get to the purpose of this night.

He was surprised to be aware of when Gin must have first entered his Moka. He could actually imagine the sound of the springs of the bed settling, as if she was on her back and then him positioning himself over her.

Gin murmured gently, warmly, "I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan."

Her response was light and polite, "I know, Gin."

And then there was a spasmodic jerk in the springs and Moka's quick intake of breath.

It was at that same moment he felt something had pierced him through his heart, into his very soul and mortally wound him with fire and ice, poison and rage...

All he did was hold his breath and try not to breathe. It was too painful to make his chest do more then what it could to hold itself together.

Before that moment, everything from there could have been worked out in his mind. Up until that point, Moka and Him were just two people angry at each other, but this act, this very second she had willingly and intentionally lured Gin to their home, to their bed, and into her body against Tsukune's wishes, it was over.

She was no longer his Moka any more then he was her Tsukune.

Their argument had reached such heights, that she had told him that if he wasn't going to let their children be raised away from humans, she would find someone who would. Needless to say, he wouldn't budge and told her she was pushing this issue way to far. Both Mokas had tried to ask him to change his mind, but he would not steer clear of the fact that his children would know his mother, his father, and his friend Kyouko. No matter how softly, tactfully, and adamantly he tried to accomplish her to see things his way, he had only made things worse.

When she threw down the gauntlet and said, "You will change your mind, Tsukune or I will have someone else give me children that I can raise as I see fit."

What had been so heart breaking was that this was coming from Pink Haired, Outer Moka? Had it been from Inner Moka, he may have felt like she was being stubborn or elitist, but to hear it come out of the soft, girlish voice of his precious Moka-chan, there had been no real proper or expected way to accept it.

He decided to just see this through, to see for himself what her pride and her promises would be for something that she was uncompromising with as much as he was.

Now there was another man inside of his love, on top of her, with her body naked against his and enjoying her deepest warmth and wetness as he was only so blessed to after a few years after they had met.

Tsukune listened to everything from that point with unintended focus. He was only a few feet away when the two bodies started to make slow, accommodating love on the bed he used to enjoy her on. Then they must have felt more comfortable with the other because it was not long after they were making quick, enthusiastic sex that rattled the head board against the wall and knocked over a picture or two.

Young Aono could feel the vibrations through the wall he was leaning against.

Tsukune stayed there for a little under an hour, but when the two had sated themselves enough for them to talk a little to each other, the first thing he could understand was Gin ask, "Do you think he's still here?"

"I don't know." Moka's voice came out softly, with just the slightest twinge of nervousness in it.

"Do you want me to check?" Tsukune could hear Moka pulling covers over herself.

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all."

The sound of them kissing reached him.

Tsukune got to his feet and reached to his left wrist. He had told himself if this happened when Gin came over, he would make sure he was ready to let Gin receive the only thing he felt he could do in this current state of affairs.

Gin opened the door and he was face to face with Tsukune. Her scent was all over him and the room began to become heavy with their mixed musk.

Unapologetically, Gin smiled down at him. "Yeah, he's still here."

Pink haired Moka made a show of covering herself up in front of Tsukune, as if the were meeting for the first time and he had not been her lover for years now.

He could tell, by the way her eyes watered and the way her hands trembled as they held the sheets to her chest, she was crying. Had it been Inner Moka, she would have rather laughed or mocked Tsukune for allowing things to come to this kind of conclusion, however Outer Moka may have had her pride, but she did not have Inner Moka's fortitude

_'Human' mentality huh?_

Thinking that and staring at his former friend and the smug self-satisfied look on his face something inside Tsukune snaps. Grasping the Rosario around his left wrist Tsukune pulls, the cross coming off of his wrist with a barely audible 'plink.'

Both Gin and Moka stare at Tsukune in open surprise as he changes, his demonic aura flaring in unfathomable rage as Tsukune's left arm lances out to wrap around Gin's throat and squeeze it with vampiric strength. Tsukune's rage pounds through him, his blood boiling as some formerly unknown power floods into his system, his eyes glowing crimson red with the light reflecting off of Gin's face, his silver hair waving in his thick demonic aura like it's being blown in the wind. In the half moment it takes the naked young werewolf to realize that he's being strangled his hands come up and futilely grasp at his attacker's grip reflexively, instinctively trying in vain to restore the flow of air to his lungs.

Moka can only stare in awe at her mate. Satanic fury fills his demonic aura, making him look like a demon straight from the pits of hell. That same fury fills his voice and chills her to the very core.

"You _dare_ think you can come into _my_ home and kiss _my_ mate, and _steal_ her from me, and GET AWAY WITH IT!" Tsukune roars in indignation, turning Gin to the left as his fist draws back and slams into Gin's jaw.

The 'crack' of the werewolf's jaw breaking resonates throughout the apartment, the werewolf flying back as though he's been hit by a battering ram. Gin strikes the far wall and goes through it, the sheetrock wall giving away like tissue paper as Gin is sent through the wall and through the railing of the walkway outside Moka and Tsukune's second story apartment. Gin finally falls to the earth outside in the grass surrounding the building with an inert thud.

With his world spinning the naked young werewolf is hardly cognizant when Tsukune appears above him. Tsukune's left hand reaches out and grasps Gin's throat, the werewolf once again under the threat of death by suffocation. Tsukune raises Gin's face to his, glaring into his former friends eyes with blood seeping from Gin's smashed in nose, his jaw sitting at an odd angle that is anything but natural looking.

"Our friendship is over." Tsukune growls with finality while his demonic aura flares around him, his voice promising death to anyone who dare argue. "If I see you again, I swear I'll kill you."

Barely even conscious, Gin is able to nod and mumble an almost incoherent affirmative.

"Mm…" Gin mumbles, his jaw unable to move thanks to the irate vampire standing over him.

Tsukune raises his fist, his face showing his fury he strikes Gin again, except this time he holds back, striking the man to intentionally shake his brain and render him unconscious. As far as Tsukune is concerned his continued existence and temporary refuge from the pain is Tsukune's parting gift to his former sempai.

Staring down at the blood still pouring from Gin's nose Tsukune can only spit in disgust, a sudden vehemence filling him as he stares at the now unconscious werewolf before him.

_She would forsake _me, _for this dog?_

Turning around to look back at the hole in not only the wall but the handrail lining the exterior of the walkway Tsukune flexes his hands into fists twice before he slowly walks back to the steps. Walking up the steps to the second floor of the apartment Tsukune steps into the apartment through the hole created by Gin's unexpected exit Moka is now standing in the doorway to the bedroom, their bed sheets pulled up to her neck, the smell of Gin's musk and what has to be his semen coming off her in waves. The pink haired woman staring at him in a mix of shock and fear.

Walking toward his discarded Rosario Moka's Inner self is screaming in her mind. The silver haired vampire wanting out to deal with this unexpected change and the pink haired demure Outer Moka unable to move at what has become of her mate. As he strides toward the spot where his Rosario sits on the floor in front of their couch Inner Moka screams at her other self while her Rosario glows hotly, the jewel in the cross on her chest shining like a demon's eye.

**_Release me! Take off the Rosario and let me handle this! _**

_What's happened to him? His aura has never felt like this before, he's never acted like this before. What if he tries to kill us?_

**_He won't try and kill us he loves us, he is angry and now that he has punished Gin he will apologize to us and _****I****_ want to be the one he apologizes to!_**

Tsukune picks up his Rosario, holding the silver cross in his hand and looking at it a moment before he returns the Rosario to his wrist, the talisman flushing the demonic energy from his body. His body pitching forward Tsukune braces himself on his knees, waiting for the sensation of vertigo to pass. Once he's able to stand straight Tsukune silently walks over to the countertop in the kitchen. His fury still pounds through his system like a drug; intoxicating him and threatening to pull his sanity from him as he reaches into his pocket where he keeps his keys and his cell phone. Tossing both items out onto the counter dismissively the small electronic phone slides off the smooth countertop and falls off the opposite side, landing with a thud on the kitchen rug. The keys scratching nosily across the counter and coming to a stop in the middle of the counter. Tsukune then looks down at his left hand, at the simple gold band on his left ring finger and he feels his anger flare at the sight of it still on his finger. Everything the simple piece of jewelry stands for has been thrown out the window by the woman who was supposed to treasure him above all else. Grabbing the ring he yanks it off as though the metal is poison, and he drops it onto the counter, discarding the ring exactly like Moka has discarded their relationship.

Seeing her mate and the man she loves with her heart and soul take off his ring and drop it like he doesn't care about it Outer Moka feels the blood drain from her face. Standing there the realization hits her like a freight train.

_He's leaving us…_

The thought of it makes her feel like the wind has been knocked out of her, and staring at him as he slowly turns and walks toward the door to their apartment, it's all she can do to breathe and remain standing.

**_Let me out! Remove the Rosario NOW!_**

The jewel in her own Rosario shining Outer Moka doesn't even hear her other self-demanding action, she can only watch as Tsukune stops at the door, her fears collapsing on her shoulders as his hand touches the knob. His voice comes out seething with barely restrained fury, as though the feelings he once had for the daughter of Bloodriver Akasha and the seal on his wrist are the only things stopping him from assaulting her and doing to her what he just did to her would-be werewolf lover.

"You would throw everything we had, the life we could've shared to fuck a werewolf…" He pauses a moment, Moka opening her mouth to say no when his next words cut her off, and hit her like a freight train. "FUCK YOU!"

Ripping the door open Tsukune tosses it aside. Simply not caring about the damage as he storms out of the apartment. His former mate and lover staring in disbelief at what she's seeing, so completely stunned by the entire scene that she can't act, until Tsukune disappears from her sight. Her former lover figuratively and literally walking away from her and the relationship they once shared.

"Tsukune…" Moka finally speaks aloud, tears in her eyes at the mess left by her departing mate.

**_What are you doing just standing there? If he didn't hold back he could've killed Gin and it's impossible to know who he's alerted to our presence here! You _****have****_ to get Gin out of here before the humans take him to one of their hospitals and examine him! _**

_But Tsukune…_

**_He will be fine! _**Her Inner self growls in annoyance. **_He is able and as long as he doesn't remove his seal in front of anyone no one will notice that he's anything but a normal human! If you don't _****do something****_ then our existence will be revealed and our relationship with our mate will be the least of our worries!_**

Hearing the truth in her Inner self's thoughts Outer Moka nods, steadying her own nerves she runs to the now empty doorframe and looks outside. Finding Gin's body lying on the ground unmoving but still breathing Moka dashes back inside. Grabbing her phone from the counter she opens it, the number for the special medical service set on speed dial, her finger finding the number and the phone automatically dialing the proper hospital that can save her werewolf friend's life.

_Tsukune, I promise that I'll come looking for you, but I have to protect our secret first, wait for me…_

**XXX**

Sitting in the park 15 minutes away from his former apartment Tsukune can feel his rage beginning to settle. The torrent of raw anger pulling back; his own demonic power no longer churning inside of him like an inferno searching for something to destroy. With every step away from the apartment Tsukune can feel his anger fade and as he sits there with his head hung low and his wrists on his knees the rage slowly flickers and dies. He glances at his watch, noting mentally that it's been 45 minutes since the arrival and subsequent ejection of Gin from his former apartment. Tsukune could hear sirens in the distance not too long ago, the sirens no doubt belonging to an ambulance called by Moka or some other witness to Tsukune's act of retribution against his former sempai.

_She would call for an ambulance, uncaring bitch…_

Dressed in a plain t shirt and jeans and wearing his seal Tsukune appears to any passerby as nothing more than a normal human. Fortunately for him the park is practically deserted at this time of night, and crime isn't a problem in the neighborhood that he and Moka used to live in.

Thinking back on it now Tsukune feels an emptiness in him that he's never felt before. Sitting there he remembers all the happy times, their vampire mating ceremony, moving into the apartment with her, the time the two of them spent as newlyweds. He realizes that to Inner Moka, the real Moka, it was never real, never anything more than a façade meant to appease not only him but also her pink haired Outer self.

_It was all a lie, all she ever really loved was her pride…_

The thought leaves him feeling empty inside, like he's a shell of his former self, but he clenches his hands into fists feeling the rage from before come back, nowhere near as strong and nowhere near as sudden, but it is there. He can feel it bubbling within him, giving him direction when all he feels otherwise is empty and numb.

_Go to her family, tell them what's happened. Her father will be furious to know she would ever consider having children with a wolf. It will embarrass her that she slept with him, and it will give her what she deserves._

Standing up Tsukune knows that it simply won't be that easy as going to her father and asking for a divorce. He will have to explain why and no doubt she will be called to refute the allegations he'll be spreading but what he's saying _is_ the truth. She had sex with a werewolf and plans to tarnish their precious family line with a half breed, and her father will _never_ stand for that.

Walking toward a pay phone Tsukune stops at a nearby trash can, his hand reaching into his pocket he withdraws his wallet and opens it. Grabbing the picture in the special holder and holding it in his right hand he stares down at it a moment, taking all of it in.

The image is of the two of them during a day they spent at the zoo together. It was his idea and Moka had agreed because they had nothing else to do and she'd never been to a zoo before. They both laughed and enjoyed themselves that day, and that night they'd made love together like they had so many times before.

_Gone, dust in the wind. _A voice in his mind whispers, his hand wrapping around the photo and crushing it before he tosses it into the trash. Grabbing some money from his wallet before closing it he returns it to his pocket as he strides to the bank of three pay phones.

Slipping the proper amount of money into the phone Tsukune's hand dials the number he's long ago memorized, telling himself then that he would never need to dial it and should never for a moment even consider it, but everything is different now…

_Moka would be furious if she knew…_

The thought brings a slight smile to his face as the phone rings.

**XXX**

Ria's personal cell phone rings, the sharp cheep of the phone loud in the warm air of the hotel room. Reaching out Ria grasps the device and looks at the screen, wondering to herself who could possibly be calling her at this time of night. Her father is busy with a meeting of the Vampire Elders and both Kahlua and Kokoa are busy working for their father's company Fairy Tale. Neither her younger sister Moka nor Moka's mate Tsukune ever calls her and they are the only other people who know the number.

Opening the phone Ria answers it neutrally, the idea that it could be one of those people calling her from a foreign phone crossing her mind as she raises the device to her ear.

"Sekitan Ria."

The line is quiet for a moment, and then Tsukune's voice comes through the small speaker.

"Ria-san…" He finally speaks, and Ria's eyebrows rise in surprise, Tsukune _never_ calls her willingly.

"Oh me oh my, is there something I can do for you brother dear?" Ria asks sweetly, feeling the man beneath her shift his dick inside her. The human surprised that she can speak on the phone without even a hint of arousal in her voice.

"Something has happened, and I would really appreciate it if you would come pick me up and bring me back to the castle, Ria-san." Tsukune says in a low voice, his tone hollow and lifeless. "Please don't speak about this to Moka."

Ria blinks in surprise, Tsukune's last statement confirming for her that something has in fact happened between her sister and her mate. Smiling to herself Ria speaks in a sweet loving tone, like an older sister who actually cares about her younger brother-in-law as more than a tool to hurt her younger half-sister.

"Of course I can do that brother dear." Ria says as the human continues to thrust into her, barely causing any feeling from her loins as he continues on his quest for orgasm. "Where can I find you?"

"I'm in the park fifteen minutes from the apartment complex."

"I know the one. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He hangs up then and Ria closes the flip phone, looking down at the dark haired human beneath her she feels her lips curl in a smile, her fangs glinting in the low light. She opens her mouth wide and leans down, chomping on his neck and tearing his skin open with her teeth sucking the delicious warm liquid down her throat like it's the nectar of life. The man screams in sudden agony, his arms grabbing her by the shoulders to push her off but Ria grabs him by the back of neck, holding onto him like a primal animal sucking the man dry as quickly as his still beating heart can pump the blood to the wound.

In less than five minutes he's been sucked dry and Ria pulls away from his neck. Grinning down at the now drained human body before her she gets off the bed, grabbing her nearby underwear and putting it on before she gets dressed. Pulling her dress and neck to toe covering outfit on in less than two minutes she turns away from her handiwork and picks up her purse and phone from the end table before walking toward the door. Flipping the phone open Ria dials the number for the special cleaning service her father provides for their family. Her thoughts focus on Tsukune and what could've possibly happened between him and his mate to force him to call her as a man answers the phone and Ria prepares to deal with the corpse.

**XXX**

Sitting on the bench in the park, Tsukune's mind keeps coming back to the events of this night, and the ramifications inherent in them.

_I was never anything more than her pet, and she never wanted anything more than an obedient little servant to please her and tell her how great and powerful she is and to placate her and bend over backwards for her. That's all I ever was to her, just a well-treated pet or her servant…_

The thought at first hurt him to even think it, and two months ago he would've dismissed it out of hand as impossible, but sitting there thinking that over and over he becomes numb to the pain it causes. Eventually he only feels a numb acceptance of the truth. That he simply never was her lover and she never truly loved him.

_Her pride was always what mattered to her._

The sound of an engine pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks up to see a black limo pulling up on the path in front of him. The car stops with its rear doors directly in front of him. The door on his side opens and Tsukune can smell Moka's older sister Ria the woman who forced him into her bed and threatened to expose his human family to her father Lord Akashiya unless Tsukune became a mated pair with her. He'd barely been able to get out of that, and only did it by going to Akashiya and telling him the truth of his former status and saying that he is now a member of the Shuzen family and is only maintaining a relationship with the Aono's for appearances sake. Even though it had been a lie Akashiya had believed him and Tsukune once and for all removed any and all blackmail material from Ria's possession.

Standing up he slowly approaches the rear door of the limo, slipping inside he closes the door behind him. He takes note that Ria sits in the rear forward facing seats, so Tsukune takes a seat setting perpendicular to her with his back against the passenger side wall of the car.

The car glides into motion, and Ria looks him over for a moment after he sits down, taking in his sealed form she remembers the many times she slept with him in that state, and how much it pleased her to feel his cock ramming up into her. The elder vampiress unable to keep a slight smile from her face at the memory.

"Oh me oh my it's rather rare to see you in true form brother dear." Ria says sweetly, taking in the lost look in Tsukune's eyes, the slouch in his walk from the bench to the car.

_Something did happen indeed…_

He's dressed in a t shirt and jeans, and looks completely unassuming with his seal on his left wrist.

"It's nice to see you too." He mumbles hollowly, and Ria remembers everything: his tone, his words, everything, filing it all away like positioning the pieces of a chess game for the final killing stroke.

"We're heading back to the castle brother dear." Ria says matter of factly, and Tsukune nods toward her, his eyes still fixed on the window across from him.

"Thank you, Ria-san." He says formally, never once looking at her.

"If something is bothering you brother dear I would happily listen if you want to talk?" Ria offers sweetly, her tone sincere and comforting but even in his current emotional state Tsukune remembers who he's talking to and he recognizes one of her lures for gathering information.

"It isn't something I want to do discuss." Tsukune avoids the question, and Ria keeps her face neutral, shrugging indifferently.

_I'll find out sooner or later…_

"Is Akashiya-sama home?" Tsukune asks flatly. "I need to speak with him, it's important."

"Father is unfortunately away for tonight, but he will return tomorrow morning and you are more than welcome to stay at the castle until he returns." Ria answers him, keeping her questions to herself. "The castle is your home anytime you wish to live there, brother dear."

Tsukune is silent at that, and Ria can see she struck a chord when she spoke about living arrangements and she quickly files the seemingly useless information away, her next question on her lips before Tsukune can say anything.

"What is it you wish to speak to Father about? He will want to know the reason for your sudden and unexpected return and it is my duty to tell him."

Tsukune looks at her a long moment, gauging the question and thinking about what to say in response to that. He knows that it's another attempt to garner information, but it is also true that it is Ria's duty as their father's right hand to apprise him of any business concerning the family that he isn't aware of.

"I want my bond with Moka abolished." Tsukune says flatly, and Ria is surprised by the words, blinking twice she looks him over, searching for a sign of deceit but she doesn't find any.

"Are you joking brother dear?" Ria asks cautiously, and Tsukune's face remains serious, not a flicker of doubt in him as he speaks.

"No, I'm not." He confirms for her, and the opposing pieces on the board begin to take shape for the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa.

Ria can't help but laugh, raising her hand to her face to cover her lips she giggles joyously, the news making her feel exalted.

"Oh me oh my, what did my dear younger sister do to deserve that brother dear?" Ria asks, suppressing her own laughter.

Tsukune looks at her seriously, his eyes never once flinching away as he meets her gaze, staring into her dark eyes without fear or hesitation.

"That is between Akashiya-sama and me." He answers frostily, and Ria sighs, still smiling in spite of Tsukune's answer.

"As you wish brother dear, I'll find out sooner or later."

**XXX**

Standing in the bedroom of the apartment she shared with Tsukune Moka looks herself over once more in the bedroom mirror. No longer is she dressed in the cocktail dress she wore to welcome Gin but instead a white t shirt and jeans. She's already called for a special ambulance and made sure that Gin was picked up by the ambulance before returning to her apartment and showering before changing clothes. Walking through the door to the apartment proper it's like walking into the aftermath of a disaster, the door ripped off the hinges, the hole in the wall created by Gin. Her gaze travels to the counter top where Tsukune's keys and ring still rest and just behind the counter where his cell phone fell.

Walking toward the counter Moka picks the wedding band up, looking at the ring that's nearly identical to the one on her left ring finger. Turning the band in her finger she can see the words 'T and M' engraved on the inside of the band, and she sighs as she wraps her hand around the ring, closing her eyes solemnly.

_He's left us, left his ring, his keys and even his phone. _

**_He hasn't left he's just angry. He will come back in time and he will apologize for his stupidity and we can work together to get things back to how they should be._**

_I don't think he's coming back. We need to go look for him. _

**_We can't go look for him! If we go looking for him then it makes us look weak and _****HE****_ is the one who needs to come back to us!_**

_He was angry when he left and-_

**_Tsukune is wrong and he needs time to realize that! Once he does he'll return and apologize._**

Slipping the ring into her pocket Moka looks toward the counter and stares at the keys still sitting there. Walking to the counter Moka walks around and picks up the phone lying on the ground, checking the phone in vain hoping to see Tsukune has called it, but the phone has not rung since Tsukune left it here. Setting the phone down on the counter Moka stares down at the keys and phone, feeling solemn and depressed.

_He's left his ring and phone and everything, what if he doesn't come back?_

**_He _****WILL****_ come back we are vampire mates and he owes us his life. If not for us he would've died in Yokai._**

_Of all the fights we've had this one is the worst._

**_We have pushed him away but he will return. Our relationship has survived Ria and her meddling it will survive this._**

_Ria didn't leave him a choice, she forced him into her bed. We called Gin willingly to our bed that we were supposed to share with just Tsukune._

**_We didn't have a choice! Tsukune forced us to do what we did this is _****his****_ fault! We were only doing what we threatened to do if he didn't yield and if he hadn't interfered then we'd _****still****_ be having sex right now!_**

Shaking her head Outer Moka sighs aloud.

_I never wanted this…_

**_Neither did I. If Tsukune had merely relented this never would've happened…_**

As if on cue Tsukune's phone rings, and Moka grabs at it frantically opening it without thinking hoping that it's her mate on the other end of the line, it isn't.

"Tsukune!" Moka answers the phone, and it isn't her mate that answers her.

"Ah, Moka-chan! My son must be indisposed at the moment. Well, you can answer my question too. Are the two of you still coming over here for dinner tomorrow night?" Tsukune's mother, Aono Kasumi asks curiously.

"We…" Moka mutters, remembering what Tsukune's mother is talking about.

_We were supposed to come over to his house tomorrow night for dinner…_

**_Tell her everything is fine and that we will be there. Tsukune will return by the end of the night and everything will be fine by tomorrow, so there's no reason for her to know that anything's happened._**

_But what if he doesn't come back? What if he means to leave us and he calls her and tells her we're getting a divorce?_

**_He won't. We're bound and married._**

"Moka-chan?" Kasumi's voice comes from the speaker, and Outer Moka blinks in surprise, making a decision.

"We had a fight." Moka answers her. "Something came up and he needed some time to think about things."

"Where is he?" Kasumi asks curiously, and Moka shakes her head.

"I don't know. He hasn't been home in over an hour and I haven't gone looking."

"He hasn't been home and you haven't gone looking!" Kasumi asks incredulously.

"He…He needed time to think, and I wanted to give it to him."

"Well, go look for him!" Kasumi growls anxiously. "I'll call all of our relatives and see if he's contacted them."

"Please call me if you hear anything, I have his phone and if I find him I'll have him call you."

"You better." Kasumi mutters before hanging up and Moka closes the phone, ignoring her Inner self's earlier protests.

Grabbing his keys she grabs her own phone and her own set of keys before walking to the now open door, not even thinking about how to secure their former apartment before she sniffs, searching for Tsukune's scent.

_Just stay put Tsukune, I'll find you soon!_

**XXX**

The limo pulls to a stop in front of Castle Akashiya and Ria is the first to step out with Tsukune close behind. Walking toward the front door Tsukune is careful to keep his eyes on Ria as she turns around, looking down at him carefully.

"Until Akashiya-sama returns tomorrow morning it is just you and I Tsukune-darling."

Tsukune looks away from her, not in the mood for her advances even with everything that's happened to him.

"I would like a guest room, it's late and I'd like to get some sleep, and please don't call me darling. I've told you already that I'm not interested in you romantically and even after everything that's happened to me I'm still not interested in you."

"Are you sure Tsukune-darling?" Ria asks, stepping forward into his personal space, putting herself close to him and putting her gloved hand on his arm. "If you have sex with me I promise I'll take good care of you, and Moka will absolutely hate you for it."

Tsukune shakes his head, taking a step back away from the older vampiress.

"Please prepare a guest room." Tsukune says again.

"You would have a _much_ better time with me Tsukune-darling, especially since you aren't wearing your ring."

Looking down at his left hand Tsukune slaps his right hand over it, trying to cover the absence of his wedding ring on his left hand.

"Please have a guest room prepared Ria-san." Tsukune insists, and Ria finally relents.

"As you wish." Ria finally concedes with a sigh.

The two of them walk into the castle proper, and Tsukune and Ria are both greeted by a group of ten maids, servants lined up shoulder to shoulder to greet the right hand of Akashiya and his only son.

"Greetings Ria-sama, Tsukune-sama." The maids say in perfect unison.

"Take Tsukune to a guest room." Ria orders them, and one of them a blonde blue eyed woman nods obediently.

"As you wish, Ria-sama." The woman agrees.

"Thank you Ria-san." Tsukune thanks her, and Ria shrugs her shoulders.

"I have things to do anyway." She says dismissively, and Tsukune walks away to be shown to a guest room.

Watching him walk away Ria puts her hand on her hip, smiling inside as his back recedes down the hall.

_Something has happened between you and my sister Tsukune, and I will find out what._

**XXX**

Following the maid Tsukune just puts one foot in front of the other, trying desperately not to think about everything that's happened and everything that he's lost.

"This is it Tsukune-sama." The maid says, opening a door to a sparsely decorated guest room.

"Thank you." Tsukune offers to her as he steps into the dark room, his vampire eyes adjusting to the low light almost instantly.

"Have a good rest Tsukune-sama, if you need anything don't hesitate to ring and summon one of us."

"I will." Tsukune assents before closing the door.

Turning around Tsukune walks to the bed and flops onto it, feeling totally exhausted by the events of the day, and wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep and forget everything that's happened.

**XXX**

Standing in the park near the apartment Outer Moka looks around curiously. She followed Tsukune's scent all the way here, and now she can't seem to follow it any farther.

_And what is Ria's scent doing here? She shouldn't even be in the country._

Opening her phone on a hunch Moka dials her elder sister. The phone rings twice and then her elder sister greets her coldly.

"Yes sister dear?" Ria answers the phone.

"Tsukune and I had a fight…" Moka begins, and she can almost see her older sister grin at her on the other end of the connection.

"Really? I had no idea. You and Tsukune always seem to be the picture of happiness, what happened between you that you would call me?"

"That business is between Tsukune and me." Moka answers quickly.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I'm in the park near our apartment and I can faintly smell your scent. Were you here to pick Tsukune up?"

"Why no dear sister. I haven't been anywhere near that park and I have no idea how my scent got there."

**_That's got to be a lie. The problem is we don't have any proof to call her on it._**

"Have you seen Tsukune Ria, tell me?" Moka insists.

"I haven't heard from your mate in weeks and I haven't seen him in three times as long." Ria assures her.

"How can I trust you?" Moka asks suspiciously.

"I swear I haven't heard from your mate." Ria says with a sigh. "The moment I hear from him I'll call you sister dear."

"I don't trust you Ria." Moka says matter of factly.

"Oh please sister dear." Ria says sarcastically. "I've put my machinations against you and your mate to bed years ago."

"Please call me if you hear from him."

"I will dear sister." Ria says before hanging up the phone.

**_We can't trust her. Tsukune probably went running to Ria to have sex with her again to try and get back at us._**

_We don't know that… It's possible that he just went out for a walk and right now he's back at the apartment waiting to talk to us._

**_I wouldn't bet on it. He can't just up and disappear, and since his scent just disappeared it's obvious he got transportation to go somewhere._**

_It's possible… Unless you have some idea as to where he might be all we can do is go home and wait._

**XXX**

"Yes my daughter?" Shuzen Akashiya Issa answers his phone.

Standing in her room in the castle Ria holds her phone to her ear, keeping her tone even and crisp.

"Tsukune has just returned to the castle and he is seeking an absolution of his bond with Moka."

"And why is he asking to be separated from Moka?" Issa asks inquisitively, and Ria shrugs her shoulders.

"He would not tell me Akashiya-sama." Ria answers him curtly.

"I'll speak to him immediately as soon as I return tomorrow morning." Issa explains for her, and Ria scoffs on the inside.

_Of course you would. Tsukune is Moka's mate after all… _Ria begrudgingly thinks.

"I will have Tsukune ready to greet you tomorrow morning Akashiya-sama." Ria continues curtly, and on the other end of the conversation Issa nods approvingly.

"I'll be returning at 9 am tomorrow." He explains for her.

"We'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents**

"Oh Gin!" Moka moans in ecstasy.

Gin thrusts forward, plowing into Moka and drilling his body into hers while the pink haired vampire moans in pleasure, the walls of her vagina gripping him and sucking him back in every time he pulls back, Moka's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts into her, her sweat soaked back pressed against the sheets.

"It feels so good; I'm going to cum inside you soon Moka-chan." Gin pants as he continues to pound his cock into her body.

Standing next to the bed, Tsukune can see everything as his mate and the woman he loved with all his heart is violated in every way possible, and he tries to move, to say something or take off his Rosario and smash his former sempai's face in but his body won't respond. He can do nothing but stand there and watch as Gin continues to thrust, his moans and the moans of his former mate coming closer and closer to climax.

"I'm going to cum Moka-chan…" Gin pants, and Moka's legs wrap tighter around his waist.

"Yes, cum inside me! Give me your child! Make me pregnant!"

His eyes popping open Tsukune screams, sitting up in the bed Tsukune can feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he looks around to see that he's back in the guest room at castle Akashiya, and he remembers _everything_ that happened, and that he must've just been dreaming.

"Just a dream." Tsukune tells himself, taking a deep breath and blowing it out again.

He can feel his body trembling at the still vivid image of the dream, and Tsukune takes another deep breath, steadying his nerves. Lowering his hand to the sheets he can feel the sweat soaked into them, and a quick glance at the pillow shows a wet stain where his head had been moments before.

_That's just what Moka wanted, what she was doing while I was in the next room…._

Knock, knock.

Someone knocks on the door to his room, and Tsukune looks up, calling out to the unknown knocker.

"Enter."

The door opens to reveal a woman dressed in a maid uniform with a suit hung over her arm. She walks into the room, ducking her head in respect.

"Akashiya-sama will be returning soon, and he has requested that you be there along with Ria-sama to greet him when he returns." The maid informs him.

Tsukune nods, throwing off the blankets of the bed and standing up. He's still dressed in the same t shirt and jeans he left the apartment in, and he never bothered to get undressed before just flopping onto the bed and barely bothering to crawl under the blanket before he went to sleep.

"I understand." Tsukune says neutrally as he takes off his shirt.

With the maid's assistance Tsukune changes from the street clothes into the three piece charcoal suit she has draped over her arm. Once he's done he checks his Rosario bracelet, making sure that it's in easy reach should he need it before smoothing the front of the suit, looking himself over while the maid runs a comb through his hair.

"I'm finished." She says before stepping back as Tsukune turns around he nods toward her, smiling amicably.

"Thank you." He says earnestly, and the maid tilts her head to the side in an obvious offer.

"Are you thirsty Tsukune-sama?" She asks, and Tsukune can feel his hunger respond to the maid's generous offer.

"Thank you." He says again before he steps forward.

Grabbing the woman around her shoulders he leans in and sinks his teeth into her neck. The woman stifles a yelp of pain, and Tsukune can taste her blood flowing down his throat. Her blood isn't as good as a human's, but it isn't as bitter as a goblin or an orc. After a few moments Tsukune releases her, pulling his fangs from her neck he steps back, nodding toward the woman again.

"Thank you." He says again.

"Think nothing of it Tsukune-sama. It is my duty to serve. Ria-sama will be waiting for you in the main hall by the front door."

Nodding toward the maid she quickly bows to him, excusing herself and leaving him alone in the guest room.

_At least Ria didn't come here to try and dress me herself…_

Walking out of the guest room Tsukune heads for the front door, his arms at his sides, taking deep breaths as he walks through the castle hall. Opening the door to the main hall Tsukune quickly spots Ria standing near the door, dressed in a long high necked dress with sleeves and gloves, even her feet are covered, the only exposed skin on her body a portion of her neck and all of her face.

Walking toward her Tsukune exhales a low breath; forcing himself to look calm and unaffected, in spite of the fact that he can still remember the way Ria treated him and tried to break him and Moka apart.

_In the end she got her wish, though ironically she didn't have anything to do with it._

"Good morning Ria-san." Tsukune greets her formally, tilting his head toward her in respect.

"Oh me oh my Tsukune, I really would prefer it if you spoke to me less formally. You are my little brother after all."

Her words send a shiver down his spine.

"I won't forget what you did to me and what you tried to do." Tsukune says flatly.

Shaking her head Ria clicks her tongue dismissively.

"Oh me oh my you still look at me like that even after Moka has done something to you to offend you so deeply that you would run from her and call me."

"I intend to keep what happened between Moka-san and me between Akashiya-sama and me. I would rather not broadcast it to the world."

"I am his shield and his sword Tsukune, Father keeps nothing from me and he will tell me eventually."

"That is his choice, Ria-san." Tsukune responds formally, turning toward the door. "Please do not get involved in what's happening."

The older vampire scoffs at the request, dismissing it out of hand.

"All my life I have never been treated the way Moka has been by our father, after everything that I've done he's never once loved me like he has her, and how does my little sister repay that love? She spits in his face and acts like a spoiled child!"

"It isn't Moka-san's fault that your father loves her more than he loves you." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"Oh me oh my, even now after she's offended you so deeply you still defend her." Ria says with a shake of her head.

"Well, she was never happy with me, and far be it from me to hold her down."

Looking at her Tsukune immediately regrets saying that, and he can see the gears turning in the older vampire's head.

_The way he said that, it makes it sound as if she cheated on him…_ Ria thinks to herself, eying him critically.

After a moment it clicks, and Ria is suddenly sure that that's exactly what Moka did, she cheated on him.

"Oh me oh my! She cheated on you didn't she?" Ria half asks, and the look that comes to Tsukune's eyes cinches it as much as his solemn nod. "Oh me oh my what did she do to you brother dear, have some fun with some girls and not let you join in?"

Tsukune looks away from her.

"That is between me and Akashiya-sama." Tsukune says again, and Ria stifles a laugh.

"As you wish brother dear." Ria finally assents, striding toward the door.

Following Ria outside the two vampires walk down the steps as an old fashioned horse drawn carriage pulls up in front of the castle. A man dressed in a servant's uniform dismounts from the driver's position, and Tsukune can smell that the 'man' is actually a goblin in a human disguise. The driver strides to the rear door of the carriage and opens it, bowing to the occupant while he holds the door open. First an old fashioned cane emerges from the carriage, then a tall man with dark hair and regal eyes steps out of the carriage. Around his right wrist attached to a bracelet is a silver Rosario nearly identical to Tsukune and Ria's. Dressed in a suit complete with a red velvet lined cape the man looks every bit the part of an aristocrat as he steps down and onto the ground. Both Tsukune and Ria drop to one knee in respect, lowering their heads toward the master of Castle Akashiya.

"My children, it is good to see you both." He greets them warmly, motioning with his left hand for them to rise. "Stand and embrace me."

Both Tsukune and Ria rise to their feet, and Ria is the first to step forward. Akashiya opens his left arm for her and Ria embraces her father in a warm embrace. Ria steps back after a moment, and Tsukune steps forward, hugging the man in the most open display of affection he's ever been allowed to show to the head of Moka's family. Stepping back Tsukune looks into the older man's eyes and Akashiya stares at him seriously.

"It is my impression that you wish to speak to me about a matter of importance?" Akashiya asks frostily, and Tsukune nods.

"Yes, I would like my bond with Moka absolved immediately." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Blinking once in surprise Akashiya merely nods, starting toward the castle.

"We'll discuss this inside." He says simply, and both Ria and Tsukune nod their agreement.

**XXX**

_Tsukune never came home last night… He never tried to contact his family either, Where did he go?_

**_It doesn't matter he is immortal and he cannot die. _**

_That isn't the problem! I care about him and I'm worried about him! I don't want him to end up in jail or on the street alone._

**_He cannot leave us, he knows that. He owes us far too much. If not for us he would be dead by now._**

_Maybe he would rather be dead now, after what we did…_

**_What we did is nothing compared to what Ria has done to us. We got through that and we will get through this._**

_Everything that happened with Ria was against his will. He never willingly called her and asked her to have sex with him. Every time she called him and took him from us. We willingly sought someone else to give us a child and brought him into our home._

**_Tsukune forced us to do that! We told him that if he wouldn't agree to our way of raising our children then we would find someone else who would and we had to go through with our threat._**

_That doesn't make what we did any less hurtful…_

**_Yes, we have hurt him, but when he returns he will apologize to us and we will forgive him and our life can get back to how it should be._**

_What if he doesn't come back…?_

**_Preposterous, he will come back. We are bound and we love each other._**

_He might not think that we love him if we're willing to do this to him._

**_He and Ria slept with one another on several occasions. We slept with Gin once!_**

_That's only because he acted to stop it! If he hadn't we would've kept having sex and hurt him even worse._

Sitting on the couch Moka can't bring herself to leave the apartment out of fear that Tsukune might come back and she won't be there to see him. Sitting there she realizes how empty the apartment is when it's just her, and she can smell Tsukune's fading scent even with the door haphazardly set back into the wall and the trash bags taped over the hole made by Gin. Dressed in a t shirt and shorts Moka doesn't know what else to do when her phone rings. Reaching for it Moka feels a burst hope that it might be Tsukune calling her from a payphone, but when she checks the display it isn't Tsukune but instead it's her older sister Ria.

_**What does she want?**_

Opening the phone Moka raises the handset to her ear, speaking formally.

"Hello?"

"Hello sister dear." Ria greets her.

"What do you want from me Ria-san?"

"You're being summoned back to the castle by Father, he demands your presence."

"This has something to do with Tsukune doesn't it?" Moka knowingly asks. "Where is he?" Moka asks desperately, and Ria ignores the question.

"I've already left the castle to pick you up, where are you sister?"

"I'm at Tsukune's and my apartment." She answers.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Ria explains and then hangs up the phone.

_He must've gone back to the castle…_

**_He has no doubt called Ria and has gotten our father involved in this…_**

**XXX**

Standing before Akashiya on his throne Tsukune lowers his head humbly, the large room empty with only Tsukune and Moka's father in the grand throne room.

"There must be a reason for your request, my son." Akashiya says; more statement than question and Tsukune nods.

"Moka wasn't faithful to me." He says matter of factly. "I see what kind of woman she is now and I refuse to be bound to a woman like her anymore."

"What happened?" Akashiya asks calmly, and Tsukune takes a deep breath.

"Two months ago the subject of children came up between us. She wanted to raise our children purely around your family while I wanted them to have some human influence in their lives. We kept arguing about it and eventually she threatened that if I didn't yield to her will she would find someone else to give her a child. When I continued to deny her she called a werewolf we both know named Gin to our apartment with the intention of bearing the werewolf's child. After he and Moka had sex I removed my Rosario and attacked him and rendered him unconscious."

Akashiya stares at him carefully, measuring each and every detail about him.

"These accusations are very serious." Akashiya says matter of factly and Tsukune nods. "We take vampire lineage very seriously."

"I know, Akashiya-sama." Tsukune speaks in a low voice.

Akashiya shakes his slowly, leaning on his right hand with his right elbow on the arm of his throne.

"If these accusations are true then I seriously overestimated Moka's maturity and whether or not she was ready for a mate."

Tsukune nods solemnly.

"I respectfully ask that my bond with Moka be absolved." He says again when the door to the throne room opens.

Tsukune turns as a woman dressed in a Victorian style red dress walks into the room. She has a red hood pulled up over her head, and Tsukune can tell just from looking at her that she is a very powerful monster. Even with the red jeweled golden Rosario around her neck the woman seems to radiate power and authority, and Tsukune can't even begin to imagine how powerful she would be without her seal.

"Akasha." Akashiya greets the woman as she strides toward the throne.

"Issa." She says curtly, her voice similar to Outer Moka's.

_Issa, is that his first name?_

"Um, who are you?" Tsukune asks respectfully, and the woman pulls her hood down as she approaches the raised dais the throne sits on.

Pink hair falls from the hood and getting his first clear look at her face Tsukune sucks in a sharp breath in surprise. The woman looks eerily like Outer Moka, her hair, her eyes, the lines of her jaw and face, everything. However, something is very different with her, the aura of power and command coming off of her even in her sealed state is something that not even the silver haired Inner Moka could ever match.

"Aono Tsukune, meet the Dark Lord of this dimension and Moka's mother, Bloodriver Akasha." Akashiya introduces her.

_Moka's mother! _Tsukune thinks to himself as he drops to one knee, ducking his head in respect.

"Rise Tsukune." Akasha says pleasantly, a genial smile coming to her pink lips. "I'm glad that I can finally meet the man who won my daughter's heart."

Standing Tsukune shakes his head slowly, frowning at the statement.

"Moka never really loved me, not the same way I love her."

Akasha stares him down, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his statement.

"I have already heard the entire story when you explained it to Issa, and I won't be making a decision until after Moka is given a chance to defend herself against these allegations."

Tsukune scoffs at the suggestion.

"She'll deny everything." He says absolutely. "She'll claim it never happened just to protect herself."

"We have ways of learning the truth Tsukune." Akasha says matter of factly.

"I swear that I'm not making any of this up. I loved Moka with all my soul and I see now that she never meant for me to be a vampire like her, never meant for things to turn out the way they did. She's only gone along with all of this for the sake of protecting her pride and nothing more."

"Her pride?" Akasha asks curiously, and Tsukune mumbles an affirmative.

"Her pride is the most important thing to her." A vice squeezes Tsukune's heart as he says the words, making him feel numb and empty inside. "No matter what I do or say I will always be second to that, she only went along with being mated to me because she couldn't live down the embarrassment of creating a vampire by mistake."

"You honestly believe that's what this all is?" Akasha asks simply, and Tsukune nods.

"I've been nothing more than her pet all the years I've been mated to her. Anytime I stepped out of line she always made me bend to her will, and I thought it was just her way but I see now that she's always meant to push me away."

"You think she would spend five years with you just to push you away?" Akasha asks neutrally.

"What are a mere five years to someone who will live for over five hundred?"

Behind Tsukune Issa smiles approvingly at Tsukune's statement.

"Spoken like a true vampire." He agrees.

"Maybe Moka just got bored with you and wanted a distraction for a few hours?" Akasha offers, ignoring Issa's remark and Tsukune shakes his head.

"If she wants to have flings then she never should've been mated, and never should've allowed a werewolf to try and impregnate her."

"Maybe she just meant to show you your place." Akasha suggests, and again Tsukune shakes his head.

"I can't accept that. If that's all that the sanctity of our bond meant to her then I refuse to be with her another day."

"There is nothing in a vampire bond that says mates must be loyal." Issa offers and Tsukune looks over his left shoulder at Issa, Tsukune's eyes hollow and empty.

"I expect myself to be faithful, how can I go through life not expecting the same of my mate?"

Akasha nods approvingly at Tsukune's sentiment.

"For now you can return to your room Tsukune." Akasha tells him with a sigh. "We will summon you when you're needed again."

"Before I go, I have one question." Tsukune begins as he turns back to Akasha. "If you are the Hades Lord of this dimension, then why haven't I seen you until now?"

"Issa is my herald." Akasha explains for him. "Long ago he and I were mated and he asked me to grant him the responsibility of running the dimension."

"So…you just gave it to him?" Tsukune asks curiously, looking at Akasha and then over his shoulder behind him to Issa.

"We all have our reasons for doing what we do Tsukune." Issa answers him. "Akasha gave me the dimension as her herald, and did so willingly."

"That's right Tsukune." Akasha agrees with him, Tsukune's head turning back to her. "As for why you haven't met me until now, the situation has demanded that I stay away, to ensure not only your safety but the safety of this entire family."

"Then why come out of hiding now?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha smiles at him, the expression motherly and warm.

"I love my daughter Tsukune, and I want her to be happy. How could I stay away knowing that her bond is in peril?"

"If you want Moka to be happy then you'll release us from our bond." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Akasha sighs, closing her eyes and shaking her head before she speaks.

"I won't be making any decisions until my daughter has been given a fair chance to explain her actions." Akasha explains again. "If you have nothing else then you may return to your guest room, we'll summon you when you're needed."

Tsukune nods obediently, dropping to one knee.

"As you wish, Akasha-sama."

**XXX**

Getting into the back of the limo Moka immediately recognizes her older sister, ducking her head respectfully toward her.

"Hello, Ria-nee-san." Outer Moka greets her elder sister Ria.

Ria looks at the pink haired girl a moment, a twinkle of amusement coming to her eyes before she reaches out and snatches the Rosario from Moka's neck. Immediately demonic energy fills her body, changing her from the demure pink haired girl Tsukune fell in love with to the debutant vampiress that represents Moka's 'true' self.

Opening her red slitted eyes Moka glares angrily at her elder sister, holding her hand out to receive her Rosario.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asks angrily.

Ria smiles devilishly at her younger sister, depositing Moka's Rosario in her waiting palm as the limo pulls into motion.

"Oh me oh my dear sister, how rude to not even offer a greeting to your dear elder sister…"

"My other self greeted you." Moka growls in annoyance, sticking her Rosario into her pocket on her shorts. "Now, where is my mate?"

"Haven't you guessed?" Ria grins devilishly, and dread creeps into Moka's stomach at her older sisters question. "Why, he's back at the castle right now, seeking the absolution of your bond to him."

Moka narrows her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"That's a lie." She says dismissively, her outer self-shocked into silence.

"Oh?" Ria asks sarcastically. "Don't believe me hmm? Tell me, do you even realize just how deeply you've hurt your precious mate dear sister?"

"Don't talk about Tsukune like you care about him." Moka growls angrily at her half-sister. "After everything you did to try and hurt us you have no right to talk about him."

"You're right, I did do everything I could think of to hurt him and emasculate him, but after everything I did his spirit never wavered. Now though you've done a splendid job of breaking him and doing everything I never could."

"Tsukune isn't broken." Moka growls defiantly.

"Oh really? Tell me dear sister, do you know that he called me last night and asked me specifically to keep it a secret from you?"

Moka merely nods her head in affirmation.

"I expected as much."

"Did you expect that upon returning to the castle I would offer to spend the night with him, and he would solemnly and broken heartedly reject me? Did you expect that he would insist on sleeping in a guest room, rather than the room the two of you shared while you stayed at the castle together?"

"How can I believe anything you say Ria?" Moka huffs, looking away from her sister to put her eyes anywhere but her older sister.

"You think I'm lying? Well think what you want dear sister, but when we return to the castle and you hear from Father that Tsukune doesn't want anything to do with you, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

With that the limo ride falls into uncomfortable silence, and Moka's attention turns inward, her other self no longer silent.

_He's leaving us! How could I have let you talk me into calling Gin! He doesn't want anything to do with us and we'll never see him again!_

**_Stop your blubbering. _**Inner Moka growls in agitation. _**Ria is a liar and would say and do anything to get what she wants. Even if what she said is true and Tsukune is somehow seeking absolution Father will not simply grant his request without bringing us before him to answer for the allegations and we can use that chance to speak to him and work this out. **_

_What if he doesn't want to work it out? What if he hates us and doesn't want to see us again!_

**_He is just angry. Your worries are pointless, he loves us and after everything Ria has done to us there's no way something as trivial as this will break us apart._**

_Ria never gave him a choice! We told him that we didn't want his children and asked another man to give us a baby! I wish I never listened to you!_

**_You would rather see our children raised among humans? To go through what we went through growing up? You would condemn them to that?_**

_We could've compromised, done something else other than what we did…_

**_What's done is done. Once I have the chance to talk to Tsukune he will see that seeking absolution was a mistake and he will apologize. Then he will apologize for even coming to the castle and we can return to our home and things can go back to the way they were, as they are meant to be._**

_I'm not so sure…_

**_You will see. Once we see Tsukune again everything will be fine. He will apologize and we will forgive him, and we'll put this entire incident behind us._**

"Penny for your thoughts sister dear?" Ria asks, interrupting Moka's internal conversation.

Moka blinks her red eyes, glaring at her mate's former tormentor.

"There is nothing for us to talk about Ria." Moka says dismissively.

"Still think I'm lying to you? Tell me sister, what would I have to gain by lying to you about your mate wanting to be separated from you because you cheated on him?"

"How do you know about that?" Moka snaps, looking at her accusingly and immediately regrets it when she sees Ria smile devilishly.

"So, he wasn't lying after all. Tell me sister, what did you do? Invite some of the girls you knew in Yokai for a little fun and not let Tsukune have any?"

_She knows we cheated on Tsukune! If she knows then Father knows too!_

**_She knows we cheated but doesn't know the details. I doubt that Tsukune told her anything, he doesn't trust her and even after what's happened he won't have forgotten what she's done to him…_**

"What happened between my mate and me is my business Ria, none of yours."

"Oh? Well your mate has gotten Father involved, and whatever it is you've done _will_ come out sooner or later, sister dear."

Crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, Moka looks away from her elder half-sister again.

"Not going to talk? Oh that's all right. I would rather see you admit your dirty little secret in front of Father anyway."

**XXX**

With the limo rolling to a stop in front of the steps of Castle Akashiya Moka pushes the door open and steps out before the car has even come to a complete stop. Before he sits her family's ancestral home, the castle looking a run down and condemned castle, the look of the broken stones and vine covered walls giving the old building character. Striding toward the steps the silver haired Moka looks every bit the aristocratic debutant as she climbs the steps two at a time, pushing the large double doors open and taking in the grand main hall of her family's ancestral home.

Waiting to greet her in front of the central staircase are six servants, three maids and three butlers. In unison the six servants of the Shuzen family bow their heads toward Moka, and her elder half-sister slowly ascends the stairs behind her.

"Akashiya-sama requests your presence in the throne room, Moka-sama, Ria-sama." One of the servants speaks with their head bowed.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asks bluntly, stepping toward the servant who spoke. "Where is my mate?"

Standing over the servant the goblin's entire body quakes in fear of the vampiress standing not a foot away from him, glowering at down at him in anger.

"I-I do not know Moka-sama!" The goblin blubbers in fear. "Please! All I was told is that Akashiya-sama wants you in his throne room! I have no idea where Tsukune-sama is or if he's even here."

Satisfied that the goblin really doesn't know anything Moka takes a half step back away from the servant, turning toward the door that will take her to her father's throne room.

"Thank you. I appreciate your honesty." Moka spares for the servant before she strides away from him toward the doors that will take her to the throne room.

Pushing the double doors open Ria is right behind Moka, her elder sister grinning victoriously. Every fiber of her being consumed with joy that the day Moka finally gets what she deserves not only from her Father but also from her second born mate is finally here. Not to mention that if Tsukune leaves Moka, he'll be available, and sooner or later she'll be able to get her hands on his scrumptious body.

"You do not need to be present when I speak to father Ria." Moka says dismissively as they walk.

"I am Father's shield and sword dear sister. You know that better than anyone. It is my duty to be present and to carry out his will should he deem you in need of punishment."

"I bet you would just love that, wouldn't you?" Moka growls at her. "You've always been jealous that Father has doted on me more than you."

"You may be his most loved daughter now, but after today I doubt that you'll be enjoying as many of the freedoms you take for granted."

"I will not be involved with Fairy Tale. It's more than enough that Tsukune is working for one of the legitimate branches of the company."

"We'll see, dear sister."

With that the two of them stop before the throne room, and Moka glances at her elder half-sister standing next to her, Ria's face set in an emotionless mask.

_**She's enjoying this…**_

Pushing the large double doors open the throne room is revealed to Moka again, and she steps inside without hesitation. Striding toward the throne in the far side of the room Moka is surprised to see not only her father sitting on her throne but a second figure standing next to him. Moka quickly takes in the second figure's features, a woman slightly taller than her with long flowing pink hair and eyes of the brightest jade, dressed in a red Victorian style dress with a hood, around her neck a golden Rosario with a red jewel in center.

_**M-mother!**_

Outer Moka is silent at the sight of the woman who created her, and Moka breaks into a run, tears at her eyes at the sight of the woman she hasn't seen in over fifteen years and thought was dead.

"Mother!" Moka cries out, throwing herself against Akasha, who embraces her daughter warmly wrapping her arms around Moka's shoulders while the silver haired vampiress sobs into her chest. "Mother, I've missed you! I've missed you so much! Mother! Mother…" Moka sobs the word again and again into Akasha's chest, forgetting about Tsukune and Gin, her bond and everything else that's happened to her with her mother's warm and loving arms wrapped around her.

For her part Ria takes in her first sight of the mother of the woman she's despised ever since she was born with no visible show of emotion. She looks the older woman up and down, taking note of the aura of power around her that Moka doesn't even seem fazed by, and the seal around her neck.

_Whoever this woman is, she must be an incredibly powerful creature for me to feel her demonic aura even with a seal on her powers. _Ria thinks to herself, walking toward her father and dropping to one knee.

"Akashiya-sama, I've brought Moka as you requested." Ria says obediently, and Issa smiles at his eldest child.

"You don't even allow your own children to call you by your first name Issa?" Akasha asks dryly, and even kneeling Ria blinks in surprise.

_Issa…? _Ria thinks to herself, keeping her mouth shut.

"Issa…?" Moka speaks aloud, pulling her face from her mother's chest.

Clearing his throat, Issa takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly.

"My full name is Shuzen Akashiya Issa." He formally introduces himself. "My reasons for having my children refer to me by my middle name can be explained later. However…" He begins, turning his eyes to Moka. "The matter at hand cannot wait. Moka, do you know why you've been brought here?"

Lowering her arms Akasha steps back a step, putting a small amount of distance between her and her daughter. Looking into her mother's eyes Moka nods and then turns her body toward her father, dropping to one knee in respect.

"Father, my elder sister informed me that my mate has come here seeking an absolution of the bond between us."

"You don't believe her?" Issa asks neutrally, picking up on Moka's tone as she rises.

"My elder sister is known to frequently lie and has proven in the past that she will say or do anything to try and hurt me." Moka explains stoically. "So, I am disinclined to believe her when she claims that the man I love wishes to have nothing more to do with me."

Issa looks at her neutrally, his own face chiseled from stone.

"It _is_ true Moka." Issa confirms for her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Tsukune came before me seeking the absolution of your bond. Do you know why he seeks this absolution?"

_He knows! Tsukune told him and he knows everything!_

**_QUIET!_** Inner Moka snaps at her Outer self, silencing the demure voice in her mind.

"I have no idea why my mate would seek an absolution of our bond." Moka says matter of factly. "We recently had a fight, but it wasn't anything to be separated over."

"Is that so?" Issa asks haughtily "Well then why don't I bring him before me and have him restate his intentions?"

Opening her mouth to say that isn't necessary, Moka quickly closes it again; crossing her arms over her chest she turns her head away dismissively.

"You are lord of this castle Father. You are free to do as you wish."

Issa claps his hands, and like magic the doors at the far end of the throne room open and a servant quickly makes his way across the long carpet and stops before the dais, bowing in supplication.

"Yes Akashiya-sama?"

"Bring Tsukune before me." Issa orders the servant, who nods before standing up straight.

"It will be done, Akashiya-sama."


	3. Chapter 3: State Your Intentions

**Chapter 3: State Your Intentions **

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room Tsukune sighs to himself, looking down at the Rosario on his wrist for about the twentieth time since he was dismissed from the throne room.

_How long has it been since I got back here? Minutes, hours? I have no idea. I took off my watch when I put on this suit and I can't find it now that I'm back here…_

It's then that there's a knock at the door, and Tsukune looks up, blinking in surprise at the sudden knock.

"Enter." Tsukune calls out.

The door opens, revealing a goblin servant dressed in a butler's uniform standing in the doorway.

"Tsukune-sama, Akashiya-sama requests your presence in his throne room." The goblin informs him, and Tsukune nods.

"Thank you." He says politely and the servant nods, bowing to him.

"Please excuse me."

The servant steps away from the door and disappears from Tsukune's sight. Standing up Tsukune sighs heavily, feeling drain by recent events. Walking to the door he opens it and steps out into the hall, inhaling another breath and closing his eyes to steady his nerves.

_I can't even begin to imagine what I'm going to walk into when I get to the throne room. Isn't too hard to figure that she's denied everything I've said and now they're calling me to find the truth._

Walking down the hall Tsukune opens the door to the main hall, catching a whiff of Moka's scent as he walks across the grand hall. Stopping at the double doors leading to the opposite wing Tsukune sighs again, truly not looking forward to seeing his wife again, the scent of Inner Moka impossible to miss as he opens the door and walks into the hall. Striding toward the throne room Tsukune gathers his nerve, flexing his fingers open and closed in morbid anticipation he stops at the door, taking another breath and blowing it out again before he pushes the door open.

Walking into the throne room Tsukune quickly makes out the four vampires standing at the opposite end of the room. Issa sits on his throne, with Ria on his immediate right. Opposite Ria on Issa's left stands Akasha, and in front of Akasha near the edge of the dais stands the silver haired Inner Moka dressed in a sleeveless white blouse and blue shorts. She stands with her arms crossed over her chest, and Tsukune immediately looks away from her. Fixing his eyes on Issa Tsukune crosses the long walk from the door to the raised dais, stopping at the foot of the platform and dropping to one knee, lowering his head in respect.

The entire time Akasha watches her daughter carefully, noticing the open surprise on the debutant vampire's face that her mate and husband won't even spare a glance at her.

_He won't look at her huh? I guess it's to be expected, if she really did seek another man then he's probably disgusted with her._

"You summoned me Akashiya-sama?" Tsukune asks respectfully, and he can feel Moka's eyes on him, questioning why he won't even look at her.

"Yes Tsukune." Issa begins, Tsukune still kneeling at the bottom of the dais. "You've been summoned because your mate refuses to speak about your relationship, claiming that the matter is between the two of you. As such I would have you once again state your purpose for coming here."

"Gladly." Tsukune pauses, closing his eyes and licking his lips to wet them. "I wish for the bond between myself and my mate Akashiya Moka broken and absolved immediately."

The entire room falls into silence, and Moka's eyes go wide in surprise in disbelief, unable to believe that her husband and the man she loves doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"Tsukune, what is the meaning of…" Moka begins, only to be cut off by her father.

"Speak when you are spoken to, Moka." Issa reprimands her, and Moka closes her mouth, nodding solemnly toward her father in respect.

"Now rise Tsukune, and tell us all why you seek this absolution." Issa continues, and Tsukune rises to his feet, his eyes fixed on Moka's father.

"Moka sought the seed of werewolf over me intentionally to try and sire a child." Tsukune explains in a cold, emotionless voice.

Issa's lips curl slightly at the cold, heartless tone in Tsukune's voice, and Ria can't help but grin victoriously.

_At last, Moka is finally getting what she rightfully deserves! _Ria thinks to herself.

Issa turns his eyes from Tsukune to Moka, his face and the face of Moka's mother both chiseled from stone for all the emotion they show their daughter. Looking at Moka the proud vampiress meets her father's gaze, staring him down in spite of the difference not only in their standing but also their strength.

"Is this true Moka, did you take a werewolf to your bed for the express purpose of siring a child?" Issa asks heartlessly, and Moka looks at Tsukune, her mate and husband still refusing to even look at her.

Looking at her father she can't see a trace of compassion or caring in the eyes or on the face of either her father or her absentee mother.

"It wasn't meant to go that far." Moka insists.

"That was not the question Moka." Issa rebukes her. "Now, did you or did you not seek the seed of a werewolf?"

Looking at her Father and then her Mother Moka opens her mouth to answer and then closes it again. The silver haired vampiress is silent for a few moments, obviously trying to find a way to answer the question that doesn't incriminate her.

"Yes." Moka finally admits with a solemn nod of her head, and Tsukune blinks in surprise at her honesty. "Gin had to go to the hospital because of what Tsukune did to him."

"A fitting punishment for sleeping with a mated vampire without consent." Ria comments approvingly.

"'Gin?'" Issa asks curiously, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "So, you refer to dogs by their names now?"

**_Damn…I shouldn't have used his name._**

"He was a friend I met in Yokai Academy Father." Moka explains to her parents. "He proved to be a loyal companion and stood with us through all the trials Tsukune and I faced during our tenure at the Academy."

"I take it there is some reason you chose this werewolf in particular Moka?" Issa asks inquisitively.

"He was a friend and the first person who came to mind and I figured it was better to sleep with him then to choose a random stranger on the street."

"Tch…" Tsukune scoffs dismissively, and Moka spins her head toward him, glaring angrily at him.

"Your mate believes you are doing this as part of a single, ongoing attempt to try and push him away from you Moka." Akasha speaks for the first time, and Moka looks at her mother scandalously, seeing the serious expression on her mother's face she looks back to her mate with open surprise on her face.

"Is that true Tsukune?" Moka asks in astonishment.

"It is." Tsukune confirms for her, his eyes never once looking at her. "Moka, the only thing you love is your pride; you never meant to turn me into a vampire and only bound yourself to me to avoid the embarrassment of admitting that you _accidentally_ turned a _human_."

"You honestly think that?" Moka asks again, and Tsukune nods.

"I do."

"Look at me and say that Tsukune." Moka insists.

Tsukune turns his gaze to Moka, his eyes filled with vehemence and hate.

"I believe that you never wanted me as mate or another vampire. All I ever was to you was a distraction for your other self, and that is the only reason you kept me around. You would've been happier if I'd turned into a ghoul or if your blood had killed me." He says in a calm, matter of fact tone, like he doesn't even care about her anymore.

_Tsukune…no…don't say that… _Outer Moka cries in Moka's mind.

**_He's being so heartless, and that look in his eyes, I've never seen it before…_**

"I loved you Akashiya-san." He spits her name in contempt. "I would've given my life for you if you wanted, all you had to do was ask, but instead you chose to toss me aside like a piece of garbage so you can fuck around with a man I considered to be my friend."

Moka immediately glares at her elder sister, pointing at Ria accusingly.

"You're the one who did this!" Moka growls at Ria, her demonic aura flaring in rage. "You put these ridiculous ideas in his mind and…"

"Stop it!" Tsukune growls angrily, the jewel on his Rosario glowing at his wrist. "Ria-san hasn't said ten words me to since I arrived here in her limo!"

Ria laughs, chuckling gleefully at her sister, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

"You have no one to blame for this but yourself sister dear." Ria says with a laugh, truly enjoying the situation Moka has been put in by her mate.

Turning to Tsukune Moka is still furious, her eyes burning in anger she stares down her mate, Tsukune meets her gaze evenly, not looking away in fear like he has time and time again before.

"Where did you get these ridiculous ideas Tsukune?" Moka demands from him.

"This is the only explanation I can accept." Tsukune grounds back at her. "I can't accept that you honestly cared about me and would willingly try and hurt me like you have, forcing me to bend to your will whenever I stood up to you."

"It sounds like you treat a dog better than your mate, dear sister." Ria chides, and Issa glances at her.

"Ria, you will speak when spoken to." Issa reminds her, and Ria nods obediently.

"Of course, Akashiya-sama."

Looking back at Moka Tsukune shakes his head at her in denial.

"I won't be a servant Akashiya-san, no matter how well treated, and if I can't have this relationship ended then I will go jump off a cliff into the ocean."

The entire room goes silent at the threat, and both Issa and Akasha analyze him, trying to discern whether Tsukune's threat is real, or just a ploy.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Ria asks politely, and Issa nods toward his eldest daughter, giving her permission to speak. "Why not have a trial separation? You will both be free to see other people for a predetermined about of time and if something develops then you're free to go your separate ways."

"What will happen if I choose to leave her?" Tsukune asks seriously, and Issa considers the thought a moment, resting his arms on the arms of his throne and interlacing his fingers.

"Regardless of your marital status you are still a member of this family and as a man of this family you would have many vampire suitors."

"What if one of us chooses to leave while the other doesn't?" Moka asks.

"Then the decision will be left to me." Issa explains for them.

"I already know that I will not agree to be separated." Moka says absolutely, and Tsukune sighs, shaking his head in disgust.

"There's no point in acting anymore Akashiya-san." Tsukune says despondently. "You can move back here and I'll live in the human world and I'll even get a transfer so that I can live outside Japan. You'll never see me again."

_Tsukune…no…_

"It's possible that you're just angry Tsukune." Akasha suggests, and Tsukune rounds his gaze on Moka's mother.

"You did the exact same thing when Akashiya-sama refused to be loyal to you, so why are you trying to stop me?"

"My daughter loves you Tsukune…" Akasha begins.

"A part of her does." Tsukune interrupts the Hades Lord, correcting her. "The part of her that _you_ created with the Rosario. The real Moka, the one standing here in front of me doesn't want me and wants to screw around, and far be it from me to stop her." Tsukune finishes heartlessly.

Moka shakes her head in denial, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never wanted anyone else, Tsukune!" Moka insists, and Tsukune closes his eyes in denial. "I only wanted to show you my resolve and that I wasn't making empty threats when I said I would find another man to give me children."

"I'm not your servant Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with his eyes still closed, his voice weary and heavy. "If this is how you plan on treating your mate then I grossly overestimated vampire relationships and your character."

"How dare you bring my character into question Tsukune?" Moka growls in indignation, and Tsukune looks at her, his eyes hollow and lifeless.

"I'm not the one who sought someone else to give me children Akashiya-san. I never touched Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, or any of the other girls we met in Yokai in spite of them practically forcing themselves on me."

"That's enough, both of you." Issa says authoratively, bringing a swift end to the discussion. "A trial separation is a perfect idea, it will give both of you a chance to think about your situation and reflect on your feelings."

"Father, I don't need time to reflect." Moka argues, and Tsukune shakes his head tiredly.

"If I leave you for this it won't impune on your precious pride or your lineage, Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with a sigh.

Moka shakes her head in denial and Tsukune closes his eyes wearily.

"Please drop the act Akashiya-san." Tsukune begs her, refusing to call her by her first name. "I understand now, it will be like we never met, you can go back to how you were before we ever met and find another toy to amuse your other self with and I'll never come before you again."

Moka can't believe what he's saying, and for once in her life the debutant vampire is shocked into silence.

_Make him stop! Don't let him leave! Do something to stop him! _Outer Moka pleads with her silver haired self.

"I love you Tsukune…" Moka says in a small voice, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"You care for me like a master does her servant, or a dog." Tsukune says dismissively. "Hell, you actually care more about a dog then you do me."

"I gave you my blood." Moka tries to argue, but Tsukune is ready for her argument.

"You never meant for me to change, all you wanted to do was keep me alive so I would keep your other self-entertained, nothing more."

"Have you forgotten all the lovemaking we've done?!" She asks incredulously, allowing some heat to come into her voice.

"You just used me to fulfill a need; I may as well have been your vampire vibrator. The only one who actually cared is your other self and she's nothing more to you then a nuisance to be entertained."

Turning to Issa Tsukune doesn't even look at Moka as he speaks to her father.

"I would like to leave now." He says simply, and Issa waves his hand dismissively.

"It is late Tsukune, stay the night here and you may leave first thing in the morning." He pauses a moment. "Is there some place you have to go?"

Nodding solemnly Tsukune meets Issa's gaze evenly.

"I have a place in mind where I can go to get away from all of this, someplace where no one will think to look for me." Tsukune says assuredly.

"You may take your leave to make arrangements." Issa says with a wave of his hand, and Tsukune kneels before him again in supplication.

"Thank you." Tsukune says gratefully.

"_I _would be more than happy to ensure that my dear brother gets wherever it is he wants to go." Ria offers, and Tsukune stands, shaking his head no at the offer.

"I appreciate the offer Ria-san, but I don't want anyone to know where I'm going."

**_Ria-san? He's calling her by her first name but only refers to me by my maiden name?_**

Walking up the dais Tsukune approaches Moka, holding his hand out toward her, palm up.

"I want my phone back." He says simply, and Moka reaches into her pocket, withdrawing his phone and his keys, handing both of them to him together.

Separating the keys from the phone Tsukune lets the jangle of keys fall to the floor with a metallic clank. Opening his phone to check it Moka reaches into her back pocket and withdraws a gold wedding ring, holding it out for him.

"Here, Tsukune." Moka speaks, and Tsukune closes the phone, spotting the ring and scowling at it.

Snatching it from her hand he looks down at the gold band and closes his fist around it before slipping the ring into his pocket.

_I'll throw it away later._

"Tsukune…" Moka watches him pocket the ring, a slight glimmer of hope coming to her eyes.

Turning around Tsukune walks away from his mate and wife and the throne and through the throne room doors without another word. Walking through the throne room doors he turns to head back to his room when Moka's demonic aura suddenly vanishes. Stopping Tsukune half turns when he hears Outer Moka's voice call his name from inside the throne room.

"Tsukune!" She cries out in terror, the door flying open.

Outer Moka stops and turns, spotting him she runs toward him and throws herself into his chest, sobbing into chest, her entire body trembling in fear.

"Please don't leave! I'm sorry Tsukune! I'll never do anything like this again I swear! I'm so sorry Tsukune, please don't go…" Moka pleads with him, clutching onto his jacket like he'll disappear any moment if she lets him go.

"Get away from me Akashiya-san." Tsukune growls, pushing her away, remembering the way she moaned while Gin had his way with her, the way she covered herself in front of him when Gin came out to check to see if he was still there.

"Tsukune…" Moka sobs, staring at her mate in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"You think you can have sex with another man and I'll just let it slide? _You_ called Gin! _You_ asked him to give you a child. _You_ took him to our bed and had sex with him while I was in the next room!"

"I'm sorry Tsukune!" Moka insists, her hands together in front of her chest.

"Oh really? You didn't seem that sorry while Gin was having his way with you. I heard _everything_ you did with him Akashiya-san, you enjoyed every second of what you did."

"It was just sex Tsukune!" Moka tries to argue. "I don't love him! I never wanted to go through with it, but you forced me to!"

"Oh really?" Tsukune asks with a laugh. "You're saying I held a gun to your head and _made_ you cheat on me with my best friend? I didn't force you to do anything, you chose to cheat on me, and this is what you _both_ wanted."

"No Tsukune!" Moka argues, tears in her eyes. "We're married, I'm your wife, and…"

SLAP!

Outer Moka stumbles away from her mate, her cheek stinging from the (relatively) light slap. With the strength to crush concrete Tsukune could've knocked her to the floor, but he didn't.

**_He put his hand on us!_**

"Tsukune…" Outer Moka's voice trembles, touching her cheek where her husband hit her.

"No woman would dare call themselves a wife after what you did." Tsukune grounds at her in barely contained fury. "You don't want a human's mentality to taint the next line of Akashiya, remember?"

Moka opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it again.

"I…I didn't mean it Tsukune…" Moka whispers, and Tsukune scoffs.

"You're nothing but a liar Akashiya-san."

"I'm sorry Tsukune… Believe me, I'm so sorry for what I've done…"

"Really? You're sorry? What about her? Is she sorry for what's she done to me?"

Blinking her tears away Moka closes her eyes and looks away, giving him her answer without saying a word.

"…I thought so." He says with finality in his voice. "I can't stay with you. I won't be treated like a pet by the woman who is supposed to love and cherish me above all others."

"Tsukune…" Moka mumbles his name, her body trembling, her hands clutched together in fear at what he's about to say.

"Good bye Akashiya-san. I hope you have a nice life."

Moka sobs, tears flowing from her eyes her voice is nothing but a low, sorrowful wail as Tsukune turns away from her.

"No…this can't be happening…" She tries to deny reality, and Tsukune can feel his heart breaking at the words.

_Don't fall for this! _A part of him growls in barely restrained fury. _She's only trying to distract you from the issue at hand. Do you _want_ to go back to being her pet? Do you remember what she did? She took Gin into _YOUR _bed and had sex with him practically in front of you! Even if she isn't pregnant now how do you know she won't do that again, but this time she'll do it behind your back, she'll dupe you into a raising a child that isn't yours!_

"I'm not sorry Akashiya-san." Tsukune's voice could freeze napalm. "I refuse to be a married to a woman who treats me like her servant."

**XXX**

Sitting in his guest room with his phone in hand Tsukune looks at the contact list, seeing the name at the top of the list.

_Kurono Ageha, I'd forgotten that she gave me her phone number all those years ago. I heard that she's living in America with her sister and Kurumu. I'm sure if I call her and explain the situation then she'll happily let me stay with her. If need be I'll pay her or something to make up for living with her._

Feeling Moka's demonic aura a moment before the door opens Tsukune looks up to see his unsealed wife standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Akashiya-san?" He asks emotionlessly referring to her by her maiden name with a formal honorific, closing the phone in front of him and slipping it into his pocket.

"We need to talk Tsukune." She says, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame.

Moka for her part has noticed her husband's sudden change in how he refers to her, and she's willing to let it slide temporarily until they're able to get past this latest obstacle.

Shaking his head slowly, Tsukune sighs as he stands up.

"There is nothing for us to talk about. You've made it clear to me that you don't want my children. How can I ever trust you after you've willingly brought another man into the home we shared and had sex with him with me in the next room?"

"That is in the past Tsukune." The silver haired debutant reminds him. "I understand now that you won't just stand idly by while another man takes me to bed."

"You didn't have to bring Gin into our home to find that out Akashiya-san, you only had to ask."

"And all you have to do is apologize Tsukune." Moka says matter of factly.

Tsukune blinks in surprise, unable to believe his ears.

"Apologize! Apologize for what!"

"Apologize for releasing your true form in public and for causing a scene at our human apartment. My family will have to pay for the repairs for the apartment, and it's your fault that the apartment was damaged in the first place. Apologize for making me call Gin and for being stubborn and not realizing your mistake when you should have."

"I won't apologize. I'm not the one who brought another person into our marriage bed for the express purpose of having a child. You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't rip that bastard werewolf's head off and I didn't throttle you for insulting me and trying to shame me like you did."

"You dare think you can put your hands on me Tsukune?" Moka growls in challenge. "I haven't forgiven you for hitting me earlier." and Tsukune solemnly shakes his head slowly.

"You aren't worth fighting for Akashiya-san." Tsukune says matter of factly. "Why should I waste my time fighting for a whore who will spread her legs for anything with a dick?"

SLAP!

Moka's demonic aura flaring in rage Tsukune collapses on the floor, his right eye turning black and his cheek smashed in, his jaw set at an odd angle. Pain shoots through him from his cheek and his jaw, Moka glaring down at him furiously at his insult. Tsukune looks up at her, his one good eye glowering up at her in contempt.

"Moka!" Akasha's scolding voice floods into the room, and Moka turns away from her prone mate to see her mother staring at her, Akasha's hands on her hips, her displeasure written all over her face.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Moka asks calmly, staring the Hades Lord of the dimension down.

Then, something in Akasha changes, her voice taking on a demonic and authorative tone, like she's a completely different person.

"Stand aside, Moka." Akasha's voice is no longer that of a compassionate mother, but of a creature of tremendous power capable of inflicting even more tremendous pain.

Blinking in surprise at her mother's sudden change Moka nods, stepping away from the doorway and allowing Akasha access to Tsukune's guest room. The Hades Lord strides into the room and takes in Tsukune's state, walking next to him and kneeling down, her eyes looking him up and down.

"Tsukune, are you all right?" She asks curiously, her voice no longer that of the Hades Lord but of a kind and compassionate woman and Tsukune mumbles affirmatively.

"Mmm…" Tsukune nods his head, and Akasha looks down at him with concern in her eyes.

"Stay still Tsukune." She says gently, leaning in toward his neck and sinking her teeth into his flesh.

Tsukune cringes in pain when he feels Akasha's blood begin to flow into him, her ancient vampire blood even more potent than Moka's as she gives him the life giving fluid. As Moka watches in astonishment the wounds on Tsukune's face begin to heal, his jaw shifting back into a natural shape as the bones in his cheek and jaw snap back into place with a wet sound. After Akasha has given him a sufficient amount to heal him she pulls away, and Tsukune looks at her in open surprise as her eyes meet his, and it's like he's back in Yokai Academy again, her jade eyes so gentle and warm.

"How do you feel now Tsukune?" Akasha asks warmly.

"I'm fine Akasha…sama…" Tsukune mumbles, staring into Akasha's eyes.

"Mother! Tsukune! What are you doing?!" An irate Moka's voice shatters the revere between Tsukune and the Hades Lord of the dimension.

Akasha looks away then, turning her gaze toward her daughter.

"I've given Tsukune my blood to heal the wounds you've given him." Akasha says matter of factly.

Moka stands in the doorway, her hands on the doorframe her fingers digging into the wood around the frame at the sheer strength of Moka's unrestrained grip.

"He hit my other self and called me a whore Mother!" Moka tries to rationalize her actions.

Akasha looks her up and down slowly.

"Seems to me that he didn't hurt you nearly as bad you've hurt him." Akasha says neutrally.

"I'm sorry for that Akashiya-san." Tsukune apologizes, getting to his feet and Akasha stands with him, her posture defensive and it's clear to both Moka and Tsukune that she's worried that Moka will hit Tsukune again.

Moka on the other hand is clearly pleased with his apology, and she releases the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest to show her approval when Tsukune speaks again, shattering whatever pleasure she may've felt from his apology.

"I also want to apologize to all the whores in the world. They at least have the decency to charge." Tsukune grounds at her and Moka's eyes flare in anger at the insult. "You're nothing but a damn slut."

Her rage rising Moka raises her foot to kick him, and Akasha steps between Moka and her mate, grasping Moka's descending foot with her left hand.

"Get out of my way mother. This is none of your business."

Akasha glares at her daughter with undisguised anger in her eyes.

"This is _my_ home Moka, not yours." Akasha reminds her. "You both are members of this family, and I will not permit violence among siblings, am I clear?"

Moka stares into her mother's eyes a moment, and then nods, looking away she pulls her leg back, putting it down on the ground she looks away from her mother.

"Fine, I won't hit him." Moka concedes.

"However, he does have a point Moka." Akasha points out, and Moka blinks in surprise, glaring at her mother in disgust.

"I am not a…" Moka begins, but Akasha continues, cutting her daughter off.

"A slut is a woman who has promiscuous sex with multiple partners outside of wedlock Moka. Whores are women who charge for sexual services, they don't have sex for no reason, or to try and hurt their husband."

"You're siding with him!" Moka demands in outrage, and Akasha shakes her head.

"He is a member of my family, and as such it is my job to ensure his safety."

"And just what does that mean, mother?" Moka growls, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means that I'm not going to let you abuse your mate when he isn't even fighting back. Since Tsukune will be staying here tonight, he'll be sleeping with me."

Moka's face falls in surprise, and Tsukune starts in surprise as well.

"What!" Tsukune blurts out in surprise.

Akasha turns toward him, smiling at him compassionately.

"You just want to seduce him!" Moka accuses her mother, and Akasha shakes her head.

"If your husband and I do anything together tonight then it will be your husband's choice, not mine." Akasha reminds her.

_She's attracted to me? _Tsukune asks himself in surprise.

"Tsukune is angry right now, and he might sleep with you to try and hurt me." Moka argues.

"Well, maybe I should sleep with her." Tsukune says matter of factly. "You've made it clear to me that you don't want my children, and if Akasha-sama will give me children then why shouldn't I let her do that for me?"

Moka's face falls in surprise, and she takes an involuntary step back.

"You wouldn't!" Moka mutters in disbelief. "She's 20 times our age, and she's my mother!"

"You were going to cheat on me with Gin, and if you can do it, then I can too." Tsukune says flatly, and Moka glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If that's what you want Tsukune, then so be it." Moka growls defiantly.

"What I want is for you to apologize for what you've done Akashiya-san." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Moka turns away, stomping off in an angry huff.

"I have done nothing to apologize for Tsukune." Moka mutters in anger, walking away from him.

**XXX**

"Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks curiously, sitting on her sister's bed.

When Kokoa got word that Moka had returned to the castle she'd quickly finished her assignment for Fairy Tale and returned to see her precious sister once more and she arrived after Moka had already gone to speak to Tsukune and hit him for insulting her.

_That's what he deserves for speaking to my Onee-sama like that. _Kokoa thinks to herself.

Now Moka's mother Akasha has placed Tsukune under the umbrella of her protection, and decreed that both she and Tsukune will be sharing a bed tonight. Moka has already gone to their father to protest this, but Akasha is the Hades Lord, and her word is law, so all their Father can do is talk to Akasha about what happened.

Sitting on Moka's bed Kokoa can't believe that her precious and unflappable Onee-sama is lying on her bed just staring up at the ceiling, her eyes blank and unseeing. Kokoa is dressed in a sleeveless burgundy blouse and a black skirt with sneakers. She has her red hair tied into two pony tails at the top of her head that now hang down past her shoulders. Her bat Kou-chan sits diligently on her left shoulder.

"Onee-sama? Please talk to me Onee-sama?"

The silver haired Moka just stares up at the ceiling, her voice weary and lacking any of its normal haughtiness and arrogance.

"What do you want Kokoa?" Moka speaks as though she hasn't slept in months.

"Please don't act like this Onee-sama! He doesn't deserve you, and you should be happy that he wants to finally get away from you and out of your life forever!"

**_Forever…_**

Outer Moka is quiet at that, her opinion on what they should do to fix things between her and her mate already well known to her silver haired inner self.

"You have no idea Kokoa." Moka continues in that same weary voice.

"Why are you so depressed about this Onee-sama? With him gone things can go back to the way they were before! You can stay here and we can be a family again!"

**_Family…_**

The word makes her think of Tsukune and his parents, and the time she spent with his family. She can't help but pine for those days again, the happy times she spent with Tsukune and his parents, when the two of them could just look at each other for hours on end and it was like there was no one else in the world.

**_Gone…I'll never be able to spend any time with them again, he'll never love me again…_**

"You have no idea what it means to be a family Kokoa."

"Yes I do! I have sisters and a father that loves me and I never want for anything!"

"Providing for their children isn't the same as loving them Kokoa." Moka corrects her younger sister. "I don't want to go back to how things were when I lived here. This isn't my home, this isn't where I belong."

"Don't say that Onee-sama! This castle is your home and Father loves you."

"He loves me because my mother left him. They never even got married because he couldn't do something so simple as be faithful to her."

"Who cares about getting married?" Kokoa growls uncaringly.

"I do." Moka says wearily. "I'm married to Tsukune and the two of us were happy."

"Then he wouldn't let you raise YOUR children how you see fit, and you did exactly what you should have. He doesn't even deserve you and he dares to speak out against you! Who does he think he is to deny you?!"

Moka shifts her head and looks at her younger sister, just staring at her for a long moment.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did." Moka continues in that same beaten voice. "He was supposed to realize his mistake when Gin came into the apartment. He was supposed to apologize and I would've sent Gin away without a second thought. Now he doesn't care about me anymore and he's going to leave me."

"Who cares?! Tsukune is worthless, even with your blood in him he's nothing but a pathetic second born piece of trash that isn't even worth your time!"

"Father recognizes him."

Kokoa crosses her arms over her chest obstinately.

"So? It doesn't matter if Father thinks he's worthy of being your mate, when the truth is he isn't! You're a pure blood vampire and you deserve someone better, someone who can understand you."

"Tsukune does understand me, that's why he wants to leave me. He can't stand how much I value my pride over him."

"Then let him leave! He's worthless and deserves to be alone."

Looking up at the ceiling Moka closes her eyes tiredly.

"He was strong enough to protect me when we went to school together even though he was just a human and I was trapped behind the seal. He's nearly died for me more times than I can even count. How can you say that someone who was willing to give his life for me is worthless Kokoa?"

"He's nothing but a worthless human Onee-sama." Kokoa says absolutely.

Shaking her head Moka looks away from her younger sister.

"Please leave me alone Kokoa." Moka dismisses her half-sister. "I need to be alone."

Kokoa stares at her older sister a moment before standing up.

"You're worrying over nothing Onee-sama. Tsukune never deserved you and he never will. I know in time that you'll realize that."

Stepping out of the room Kokoa leaves her older sister alone, and Moka sighs heavily.

**_Is that how I've been acting toward him? Have I really been treating him like he isn't deserving of me?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Akasha

**Chapter 4: Akasha**

Walking through the halls of Castle Akashiya next to Akasha Tsukune can't help but think about what's happened, and what's happening to him. The Hades Lord of the entire dimension walks next to him, smiling and actually enjoying his company. Tsukune's only prior experience with a Hades Lord was with Tohou Fuhai and the Exorcist that runs Yokai Academy. Neither of the two of them were anything remotely like Akasha, and it's hard for Tsukune to wrap his head around the fact that the pink haired woman next to him commands the same power and respect that those other two monsters receive.

_Just think about dinner. Issa may've sat at the head at the table and been the one to 'lead' the meal but Akasha was the one really in charge. She sat across from Ria and no one did anything, Ria didn't use any innuendo or try and tease me or anything. I've never seen her act so prim and proper before in my entire life…_

Both Moka and Kokoa didn't attend the evening meal, and Tsukune wasn't surprised when the servant came into the dining hall and informed them that neither of them would be in attendance. For Moka it's obvious that she's still angry at her mate and Kokoa adores the ground that her 'Onee-sama' walks on and wouldn't leave her side for a moment and will probably try and murder Tsukune the next time he sees her.

_Not with Akasha next to me though, none of them dare to cross her…_

"Is it true that you're attracted to me, Akasha-sama?" Tsukune respectfully asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them as they walk down the hall of the castle.

The pink haired woman smiles warmly at him and Tsukune is reminded of the time he spent in Yokai Academy. Working in the newspaper club with Outer Moka, the two of them slaving away to meet deadlines, enjoying each other's company in a way that only two people in love can.

_Stop it. _An angry voice growls at him, and he takes a deep breath, blowing it out as Akasha speaks.

"You are a vampire unlike any other Tsukune." Akasha says warmly. "Your heart is pure and it is more forgiving then it has any right to be."

"I'm not going to forgive Akashiya-san, Akasha-sama." Tsukune reminds her harshly.

"I don't want you to." She says with a shrug, adding a hint of curiosity to her voice. "Do you want to sleep with me Tsukune?"

"I want her to suffer for what she's done." Tsukune answers, like her not directly answering the question.

_Where did that come from…? _

Akasha blinks in surprise at the young Aono's answer, clearly not expecting him to say what he did.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to try and force myself on you, like Ria did before you and Moka were mated?" Akasha asks, changing the subject and trying to figure out if Tsukune is just using anger to hide his true feelings.

Looking at the pink haired Akasha Tsukune shakes his head no before looking down at the burgundy colored carpet beneath his shoes.

"I don't think you'll do that." Tsukune says with a sigh. "Do you think she'll apologize Akasha-sama?"

Akasha shrugs her shoulders, her pink hair flowing off her shoulders and down her back.

"I do not know Tsukune, for all my power I can't read minds."

"All I really want is for her to apologize and at least act like she's sorry for hurting me like this, but instead she acts like I'm the one to blame and it was my duty to kill that bastard when all I did was lash out in anger."

"Moka's pride won't let her lower herself by admitting that she was wrong Tsukune." Akasha reminds him, and he shakes his head dismissively.

"Do you think she was wrong Akasha-sama?"

"Yes, I think she was, and I think she's being very arrogant and moronic by acting like she is."

"You don't really seem to have that same excess of pride that Akashiya-san and the others all suffer from, Akasha-sama." Tsukune points out.

Akasha nods, her jade eyes staring ahead, a far off look coming to her eyes as though she's remembering something long ago.

"I threw my pride away for my own happiness years ago Tsukune." Akasha says solemnly.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"No Tsukune, not for a moment." Akasha continues solemnly.

"Why?"

"At least now I have the memories of those happy times and no one can take that from me. That's much better to me then having my pride at never lowering myself and isolating myself from everyone around me, like they're all not good enough to be in the same room as me."

"I see…" Tsukune mumbles deep in thought, and the two of them fall into a comfortable silence as they continue to stride down the hall.

A handful of minutes later Akasha stops at a pair of double doors in the wall, and a half step later Tsukune stops and turns, his eyes scanning the seemingly ordinary interior doors like so many others in the castle.

"This is it Tsukune." Akasha says simply.

Reaching out toward the handle strange purple runes glow into existence, spreading out away from the handles and covering the entirety of both double doors. Tsukune knows just enough of the arcane to know that he's looking at a magic spell, but for the life of him he can't figure out what it is exactly he's looking at.

"This is my private chamber Tsukune. The spell you're looking at is designed to keep it private. Only I can release the seal that will allow entry. It also helps with keeping sound in the room, so I don't have to worry about eavesdroppers."

"I see…" Tsukune mumbles.

The glowing seal fades, and Akasha opens the door, stepping inside and motioning for Tsukune to follow. Following Akasha inside the Hades Lord closes the door behind him, the sealing spell coming back into effect, sealing the two of them into the room.

Looking around the room Tsukune is more than a little impressed. Living in the human world in Japan he isn't used to living in opulence, and this room can only really be defined by that word. The room itself is probably two thirds the size of the entire apartment he'd been living in with Moka. Against the left wall is a large curtained king size bed that looks like it could easily sleep three people. Hanging on the far right wall is a giant portrait, the painting an image of Akasha sitting on a black throne, dressed in regal clothes looking every bit the aristocratic Hades Lord she's supposed to be. On a nightstand on the right side of the bed are three pictures, and against the far left corner is a large darkly stained wardrobe. The center of the opposite wall is dominated by a large window with two dark curtains drawn in front of it, blocking out the exterior light. Hanging from the 10 foot high ceiling above the covered bed is a gothic chandelier that casts soft light throughout the entire room.

Walking to the bed Akasha sits on the edge closest to the door, running her hand across the maroon sheets.

"I miss this bed sometimes." She says wistfully.

"Are you sure about sharing a bed with me?" Tsukune asks cautiously as he strides toward the bed, stopping in front of the older vampiress.

"It's fine Tsukune, are you afraid that you're going to force me to do something against my will?"

Shaking his head no Tsukune turns his attention to the three pictures sitting on the nightstand. Looking closely at them Tsukune sees that one of the pictures is of Akasha and Issa standing next to one another. The second picture is an image of not only Akasha and Issa but also a young silver haired Moka standing in front of and between her two parents. The last image is of just Akasha and a slightly older looking silver haired Moka.

Taking note of his obvious interest in the pictures, Akasha begins to explain the three images, and their importance to her.

"The first picture is the day Issa and I were mated. The second picture is the only time the three of us ever had a picture taken together, and the last picture is right after Moka and I returned here for a short time before I had to leave and she was sent to live in the human world."

Picking up the oldest picture Tsukune stares at the image of just Issa and Akasha, both of them dressed like what they are, proud and noble vampires though only Akasha is smiling, Issa's face may as well have been chiseled for all the emotion it shows.

_The day you're mated to a woman who will give you a child and you don't even smile, even a little?_

"I was stupid to ever be mated to him." Akasha says in a low voice as Tsukune looks the picture over.

Setting the photo down Tsukune looks at the pink haired Hades Lord curiously.

"Why would you say that?"

"I am a Shinso Tsukune." Akasha says simply, and the blank look in his eyes at the statement elicits a light chuckle from the Hades Lord. "Sorry…" Akasha apologizes before continuing. "A Shinso is a vampire whose power and abilities far outclass other vampires. The legend is the Shino line is the oldest and purest of all vampire bloodlines, though even I don't know if that's true or not."

_A vampire stronger than even other vampires…_

"So, that's why you were made a Hades Lord, because you're a Shinso?" Tsukune asks curiously.

"Yes and no." Akasha answers. "Though, to explain what I meant by my mating to Issa being foolish I have to say that I pursued him for years. The Shuzen family was already a noble house of vampires before I became involved with them, and Issa had many other suitors other than me vying for his attention. He didn't choose me until after I was given the title of Hades Lord. I knew that he was only choosing me because it would put him in good standing with the Lord of the dimension, but love is blind."

"So you were mated to him, and he kept seeing other women behind your back, even though you're the Hades Lord?"

Akasha nods solemnly, looking down at the carpet beneath her feet.

"I told him I wanted him to be faithful to me, and he told me that he would be, but it was nothing but lip service. Like he said earlier there's nothing in a vampire mating that says mates must be loyal, it's the partner's choice whether or not to have an open relationship."

"So, you found him cheating?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha nods again, tears at the edge of her eyes.

"It hurt so much…" She whimpers, tears falling from her closed eyes. "I caught him doing it again and again and I forgave him so many times, then Moka was born and I thought that things would change, but nothing did. He never wanted to be mine alone and I was never enough for him, no matter what I did even as the Hades Lord."

Shaking his head in contempt Tsukune can't help but want to kick the living crap out of Moka's father for putting a woman like Akasha through that. Without thinking Tsukune approaches her and sits down next to her, embracing her and pulling her close to him, speaking softly and assuredly.

"It's OK…" He assures her, stroking her hair as she cries into his chest, her scent reminding him oddly of lilacs. "Just let it out…"

Sobbing into his chest Akasha cries for a few moments until she finally sniffles and pulls away from his chest, Tsukune opening his arms to allow her to move. Wiping at her eyes Akasha smiles at him, and in spite of the fact that she was recently crying Tsukune can tell that the expression is warm and sincere, and as she speaks her words are grateful.

"Thank you Tsukune." She pauses. "It's been a while since I've thought about that, I'm sorry for burdening you with listening to it."

Shaking his head Tsukune smiles at her.

"I know what it's like for someone you love to betray you like that." He says solemnly. "So I understand."

"It was stupid to expect loyalty from Issa. No matter what I did I could never satisfy his carnal appetite."

"Then it wasn't meant to be." Tsukune says softly, assuringly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers as he speaks. "There's someone out there that's meant for you Akasha-sama, and when you find him the two of you can spend eternity together and you'll both be happy."

"What about you Tsukune?" She asks curiously, looking up at him with innocent eyes filled with jade. "Is there someone out there for you?"

Looking away from her Tsukune can't help but sigh.

"I thought that Moka _was_ the one, but I don't know now."

Looking back at her Akasha smiles at him.

"You really are a wonderful man Tsukune…" Akasha says longingly.

Hearing the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes Tsukune kisses her, pressing his lips to hers Akasha's mouth opens in surprise a moment before she relaxes, her lips claiming his as her tongue intertwines with his. Kissing her again and again Tsukune pushes her down on the bed, the Hades Lord wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, kissing him back. For a few moments it's all Tsukune can do to kiss the older vampiress, and it isn't until he comes up for air that he meets her jade green eyes that he remembers where he is and what he's doing.

_What _am _I doing?_

He suddenly realizes that he's on top of her on her bed and she's blushing and smiling happily at him, and if someone else was there it's very likely they would be mistaken for lovers. A part of him can't help but feel secure and comforted in her arms. She's so much like the girl he fell in love with, and it would be so easy to hold her close, to seek comfort in her arms. It would be like all this never happened, like Moka loved him like he loved her…

_This is…_

Self-conscious Tsukune slips away from her shoulders and stands up, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry Akasha-sama." Tsukune apologizes guiltily, and Akasha sits up, looking at him compassionately as she stands, taking her hands in his and giving them a reaffirming squeeze.

"You really are a good man Tsukune." Akasha smiles at him; clearly pleased that he feels guilty about kissing her, in spite of the fact that she was clearly and empathically returning it. "You didn't do anything wrong Tsukune." She assures him.

Standing there looking at her he can't help but be reminded of Outer Moka and Tsukune can feel the desire to embrace her and hold her, to kiss her again and to feel her warmth against his body and take solace in her like he has with Outer Moka time and time again. Yet at the same time Tsukune is fully aware that the woman standing before him is _not _his wife or even his vampire mate, she is the mother of the woman he's been with since before he graduated high school.

Looking away from Akasha Tsukune doesn't know what to say to her.

"This room is really sparsely decorated." He comments, trying to change the subject and Akasha nods, his guilt at the kiss they just shared written all over his face.

"This room is meant for sleeping and not much else." She reminds him.

As if on cue there's a knock at the door, and Issa's voice carries through the seal. Even though Tsukune's respect for Moka's father has taken a nose dive, he's still glad for the distraction.

"Akasha?" His voice calls from the other side of the wall. "May I come in?"

Sighing exasperatedly the Hades Lord squares her shoulders and releases his hands. Turning away from Tsukune she marches to the door and opens it.

_Right, sound can't come out, but it can come in…_

Opening the door Tsukune can clearly see the regal aristocrat Shuzen Akashiya Issa standing outside the door. Moka's father's eyes take in his former mate, and then settle on Tsukune standing near the bed of the Hades Lord.

"I thought as much…" He comments dryly, and Akasha clears her throat.

"Is there something you want from me Issa?" Akasha asks casually, the only person Tsukune has ever seen speak so informally to Moka's father.

"I am here because our daughter is rather upset with you and has expressed her concern that you will attempt to do more than just share a bed with her mate this evening." Issa explains, and Akasha sighs.

"Of all of us, I am the only one who can be trusted to protect Tsukune from any violence his mate might attempt on him and not try to do something to him myself." Akasha reminds her former mate. "That is, unless you'd offer to share _your_ chamber with Tsukune, Issa?"

Moka's father is very quick to clear his throat in surprise.

"I have just returned today from a very long meeting of the vampire council. I am very tired and I will need my rest tonight." He politely declines.

_Yeah, I bet he wants to do a lot of 'resting' _Tsukune thinks dryly.

"We have not been mated for over two decades Issa." Akasha needlessly reminds him. "What I do in my private chamber is my business, just as what you do in your chamber is no one's business but your own."

"I am aware of that." Issa politely remarks. "However, I just wanted to remind you that our daughter still very much wants to be with her mate and I hope that you won't do anything to try and sabotage their relationship Akasha."

"I will tell you the same thing I told Moka." Akasha begins. "If Tsukune and I make love tonight it will be because Tsukune desires it, not to fulfill my desires." Akasha explains for him, not bringing up the kiss she just shared with Tsukune.

Nodding agreeably Issa quickly drops to one knee respectfully.

"Very well. Please excuse me Akasha." Issa says in a clipped voice.

With a furl of his cape Issa turns and walks away from the door, Akasha closing the door once more after he's gone. With the two of them alone Tsukune can't help but shake his head.

"I've never seen him act so humble before." Tsukune says remarkably.

"He only has his station because of me. If he angers me then I can easily take away his status as herald for the Hades Lord and all the wealth and power that comes with it."

"Would you do that to him?"

"I don't and never really wanted the responsibility of being the Hades Lord while Issa actually does." She says with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

"The two of us are so different…" Tsukune says in a low voice and Akasha shakes her head.

"I don't think we're that different, I think we're actually a lot alike."

"A lot alike? How are we alike? You're strong, wise and confident and you know what you want out of life."

_Even if _I _am what you want out of life…_

"Wisdom comes from experience, and both my strength and my confidence come from the centuries I've spent living as a Shinso." She explains for him. "We actually have more in common than you might think."

"What does that mean Akasha-sama?" Tsukune asks curiously, truly clueless as to what the Hades Lord is getting at.

"We were both born human."

_…W…h…a…t…_

Looking at her incredulously Tsukune can't help but not believe her.

"You're joking, right?" Tsukune asks nervously, and the pink haired vampiress shakes her head no.

"No Tsukune, I'm not."

"How…how is that possible?"

"I was born a very long time ago, and my village was attacked by bandits. The bandits killed everyone they could and took whatever valuables they could find. Somehow I managed to cling to life even though I'd been stabbed and was lying on the ground, barely even conscious when a man named Hayate found me. He picked me up and asked me if I still wanted to live, even after everything I'd seen. I told him I didn't want to die, and he bit me. I felt his blood coursing into me and when he gave me all the blood in his body he collapsed next to me. After that I went into a fever dream, and I saw things. I saw his memories, and through them I learned about what I was and where I could go to survive."

"What happened to Hayate?"

"When I woke up he was dead. He'd given me all the blood in his body."

"He sacrificed himself for you?"

Akasha shakes her head no solemnly.

"He didn't sacrifice himself for me. He was a Shinso and was alive for over 500 years. He was tired of living and wanted to die. He was searching for someone to pass the Shinso blood to."

"So, why choose you?"

"It takes someone with an extremely strong will to control the Shinso blood Tsukune. If the average person were to be exposed to it, it would turn them into a mass murder."

As she speaks Akasha looks at him fondly, and Tsukune gets the odd feeling that Akasha is talking about him.

_But why would she talk about me like that? I'm not a Shinso; I'm just a regular vampire…_

"So, a Shinso is created when one bites onto another creature and passes it on, like some kind of curse?"

"That's what legend says." Akasha offers.

"Well, even if you're a Shinso wouldn't Akashiya-sama look down on you because you're a second born vampire like me?"

"Yes, he would look down on me, if he knew."

Tsukune blinks in surprise. Completely astounded by Akasha's admission of not being a pure born vampire like Moka and every other member of her family.

"Does she know?" Tsukune asks scandalously, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"You're the only person I've told the truth of my origin to Tsukune."

"Why would you tell me this? Why not take this secret to your grave?"

"I just wanted you to know that I understand how you feel and unlike Issa and Ria I don't have the insurmountable vampire pride that Issa has instilled in every other member of this family."

"Are you trying to suggest that we'd make a good couple?"

"Not at all." Akasha says with a shake of her head. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love and I'm going to do my best to look out for you and protect you."

_She hardly knows me and yet she's willing to go so far for me? _

Akasha stands up then, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"It's late Tsukune, we should go to bed."

Tsukune feels fresh guilt fill him at the prospect of sharing a bed with the mother of his wife and the Hades Lord of the entire dimension, and at the kiss they just shared.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Tsukune says after looking away from her in guilt.

"Do you not trust yourself Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously.

_After what just happened…_

"Trust isn't the issue, Akasha-sama."

"I just want you to sleep next to me Tsukune." Akasha explains for him. "You can keep your pants on or whatever you want. It's just been so long since I've gone to bed with someone next to me."

Looking at her, Tsukune can see the pleading in her jade eyes, and he can't say no to her.

"All right." He agrees with a sigh, and Akasha smiles happily.

"Thank you Tsukune." She says earnestly before she turns and walks toward the darkly stained wardrobe. "I'm going to change now."

Tsukune spins on his heels. Putting his back to her and blushing in embarrassment at the thought of Akasha getting naked right there in the same room as him and more than a little uncomfortable at the fact that she trusts him so implicitly not to peek at her.

"I'm done." Akasha calls after a few minutes, and Tsukune turns around to see Akasha has changed into a red teddy nightgown, the sheer material of the garment covering her body, and at the same time showing it off.

_She really does look like Outer Moka, though her portions are more like Moka's Inner self then her Outer self._

"Would you like a night shirt or some pajamas Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously, and he quickly shakes his head no and looks away from her.

"N-no, I'm fine. I normally sleep in my underwear, so I don't need anything."

Akasha walks to the bed and grabs the blankets, pulling them down and sitting on the bed, her eyes watching him as he walks to the opposite side of the bed as her. Pulling his arms from the sleeve of his jacket Tsukune hangs the suit jacket on a nearby hook on one of the covered bed posts. Taking off the tie and folding it Tsukune places it on top of the night stand before slowly unbuttoning the shirt. Grabbing at the edges of his shirt Tsukune pauses, about to ask Akasha to please look away when he bites his tongue.

_Why ask her to look away? Moka fucked Gin to try and hurt you and you don't have anything Akasha hasn't seen before._

With the thought making a surprising amount of sense Tsukune pulls off his shirt, revealing his scarred chest, and Akasha eyes his muscled frame, and the numerous scars adorning his chest, at the center of it all a darkly colored scar in the shape of a giant X. Akasha just stares at him, and Tsukune can feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment at her undivided attention lingering on his body.

"Is something wrong Akasha-sama?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"I was just admiring your chest Tsukune." Akasha says matter of factly. "And could you please just call me Akasha? At least when we're alone?"

_She wants me to call her by her name with no honorific? Well, I guess as long as we're alone it'll be OK…_

"Sure, Akasha."

The pink haired woman smiles and Tsukune undoes his pants and pulls them down slowly, setting them aside along with his shirt before he gets into the bed opposite Akasha, making sure to leave his boxers on. At the same time Akasha slips into the bed and pulls the blankets up to her chest before she moves toward him, and Tsukune can feel her body touch his bare back. His entire body tenses at the contact, and Akasha slips her arms around his neck, her scent wafting into his nostrils when he feels Akasha's head against the back of his neck, her nose gently rubbing up and down the back of his neck, her eyes closed.

"I'd forgotten what this feels like." She murmurs with her eyes closed. "Good night Tsukune."

"Good night, Akasha." Tsukune whispers, not sure how he should be react to Akasha's intimate contact.

"Such a nice scent…" Her feminine voice breathes across his ear.

**XXX**

_**Such an empty bed…**_

Lying on her bed in her room in her pajamas Inner Moka just stares up at the ceiling.

_**I haven't noticed how big this bed is in so long…**_

_That's because the last time we were here we had Tsukune with us. _Her Outer self-reminds her dryly. _Now he's in bed with our mother doing to her what we were going to do with Gin!_

**_He might not sleep with her. Tsukune is a good man and he could've just said those things because he was angry and he's trying to hurt us._**

_Mother looks like me and she likes him. We both know that if pressed Tsukune would make love to her regardless of his motivation to do it._

**_Why does my life feel so empty now? I feel so betrayed and alone…_**

_Maybe this was what he was talking about when he said how much we hurt him by calling Gin. Will you apologize now that you know how he felt?_

**_I…I…may have made some mistakes, and I could make some concessions about raising our children…_**

_Let's go! The sooner we talk to him the sooner we can fix things between us!_

Getting up off the bed Moka walks to her desk with a mirror where her Rosario rests. Scooping the talisman up in her left hand Inner Moka raises the cross to her neck, ready to return the seal to its place around her neck.

_**You can be the one to speak to him. I don't want him seeing me like this.**_

Snapping on the Rosario Moka transforms, changing from an austere debutant vampiress to a demure young woman. The transition to a weaker form leaves her dizzy, and she uses a nearby bedpost for support, standing there waiting a few moments as the sensation of vertigo passes and Moka stands up straight, sighing to herself.

_Tsukune…_

**XXX**

Following Tsukune's scent through the castle Moka makes her way to a pair of double doors that she's never been inside before. Stopping outside the door Moka inhales, her husband's scent definitely coming from behind this door. Taking a calming breath to steady her nerves Moka raises her hand to knock on the door, opening her mouth to call out to her mate.

**XXX**

_She really does have a nice scent, so much like lilacs…_

Lying in bed with Akasha next to him Tsukune can feel her warm breath on the back of his neck and the lobe of his ear. The bed is comfortable, and it seems as though seconds after Akasha put her head on the pillow the pink haired Hades Lord was asleep and dreaming. Tsukune on the other hand can't find sleep with directions, a map, and even a guide. Lying there he can't get to sleep, shifting his arms or his legs slightly in agitation, not wanting to wake the woman lying next to him, and he doesn't want her to act guilty when she wakes up, seeing that he hasn't gotten any sleep and thinking it's because of her.

_She isn't even my girlfriend and I'm already considerate about her and would rather suffer then make her feel guilty. Am I acting like that because she was the one who came when Moka hit me and gave me her blood to help me heal, or is it because she looks so much like Outer Moka? Or is it that kiss? Why did I do that? How could I just kiss her? She's Moka's mother, even if she is attracted to me how could I do that?_

"Mmm…" Akasha mumbles in her sleep, her head snuggling against his bare back, and Tsukune can feel the toes of one of her feet caress the back of shins, as though to answer his mental question.

_It's so easy…she's giving herself so willingly, so unlike Moka. She doesn't even care that she's over 50 times my age, all that matters to her is how I make her feel…_

It's then there's a knock at the door, the knock accompanied by an all too familiar voice.

"Tsukune…are you in there?" Outer Moka asks from the other side of the door.

Tsukune glances back at Akasha, the pink haired woman still sleeping and doesn't even show a hint of a reaction at Moka's knock and calling out to him.

_I have to answer the door; if I don't she'll only call again and possibly wake Akasha up._

Reaching up Tsukune gently and ever so slowly extricates himself from Akasha's grip, going to great pains to move slowly and carefully, sliding out of the bed at a snail's pace, and in response Akasha murmurs again, nuzzling her head against the pillow. Starting toward the door Moka calls out once more.

"Tsukune? Will you please answer the door?" Moka asks urgently, and Tsukune picks up the pace, worried that Moka will inadvertently wake her mother from her restful sleep.

Grabbing the handle and opening it Tsukune is assaulted by the all too familiar scent of his mate and the sight of her wearing a nightgown. Under better circumstances he might've smiled at seeing her, but now he doesn't feel anything when he sees her standing there, just hollow and numb.

"Yes Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asks in a tone that could a blue flame.

Moka blinks in surprise, her mother's scent all over Tsukune's body, and she's reminded of the time he came home after Ria first forced him to have sex with her.

_He smells like mother! He must've had sex with her! I can't believe it!_

Moka's Inner self is quiet at the statement, having already accepted the fact that her mother would try to seduce him and with him in his current mental state he would sleep with her just to try and hurt her.

_**Whatever he's done he's only done out of anger. Once he's had the chance to think about what he's done he will apologize and we can get back to our life as it should be.**_

_But he's never called me by my last name before. Even when we were in school, I was always 'Moka-chan.' _

Her Inner self is silent at the thought, though she does agree with her Outer self in the statement; he has never called her by her last name before she was always either Moka or Moka-chan.

"Tsukune…we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Tsukune asks calmly, shaking his head in denial. "You went to another man to give you a baby to try and hurt me. There's nothing else you can say or do other than have your other self apologize that will allow me to even think about forgiving you for that Akashiya-san."

"She's willing to make concessions Tsukune."

"Concessions about what Akashiya-san?"

"About children Tsukune." Moka reminds him, her voice rising in intensity. "She wants to compromise with you."

Tsukune shakes his head again.

"You've already made it clear to me that you don't want my children, Akashiya-san, so what is there to compromise on? After all, I wouldn't want to 'taint the next line of Akashiya.'"

Hearing her own words come back to haunt her Moka lowers her gaze, her voice soft.

"I only said that because I wanted to show you my resolve Tsukune."

"Now you're going to tell me you didn't mean it?" Tsukune scoffs.

"I only wanted you to know how far I was going to go Tsukune."

"Whatever." He says dismissively. "You honestly think I still_ want_ to have children with you Moka?"

"What about you? You slept with my mother Tsukune!" Moka declares accusingly, her voice rising, and Tsukune quickly glances back at Akasha.

"Keep your voice down; people are trying to sleep Akashiya-san."

"Aren't you going to apologize for having sex with my mother?"

"Like you did with Gin?" Tsukune asks heartlessly and without missing a beat.

Moka opens her mouth to say something and then closes it, swallowing her knee jerk reaction to the statement.

"It wasn't supposed to come to that Tsukune."

"Don't fucking lie to me Akashiya-san." Tsukune growls at her. "If it 'wasn't supposed to come to that' you could've turned Gin away at the door, but what did you do? You took Gin into our marriage bed and asked him to give you a child. You had sex with him and let him cum inside you while I was in the next room. Why would I even want to touch you after what you did with him?"

Moka opens her mouth to say something, to try and argue with her husband but another voice cuts her off.

"Mmm…Tsukune?" Akasha calls from the bed, sitting up groggily and wiping at her eyes. "Come back to bed…"

Moka looks at her mother, her jade eyes hurt and with tears at the edges of them.

"Maybe now you'll understand Akashiya-san. What you're feeling now is how I felt when you brought Gin into our home and took him to our bed. You could've stopped this, all you had to do was apologize as your Inner self and I would've forgiven you and we could've tried to work this out, but you didn't want that."

"That's not true!" Moka cries out in denial. "All we both want is for things to go back to the way they were!"

"When I was your pet Akashiya-san? You want me to kneel in front of you and apologize for wanting nothing more to do with the woman who would rather have children with someone other then the man she's married to? I might not be a vampire at heart, but I have **my** pride as a man Akashiya-san, and I won't stand for what you did to me and not even regret doing it."

"She does regret it Tsukune!" Moka insists, and he shakes his head slowly in contempt.

"She only regrets it because I came here and got your family involved. Had I remained in Japan and not sought an absolution of our bond she wouldn't even feel that."

"That isn't true!" Moka tries to argue, and Tsukune just shakes his head again.

"Keep your voice down Akashiya-san, people are sleeping." Tsukune reminds her evenly.

"You've slept with my mother…" Moka trails, her voice fraught with pain and sorrow.

"Like you slept with Gin? You had every opportunity to stop what happened, all you had to do was apologize as your Inner self and I would've tried to work things out with you."

_**Don't listen to him; he's trying to turn our logic against us!**_

"How could you do this to me? How could you just sleep with my mother like this! Don't you care about me? I thought we loved each other!"

"I _did_ love you Akashiya-san." Tsukune says absolutely, meaning every syllable. "The only thing I've done is what you've done to me. Three months ago I never would've considered sleeping with any woman other than you. Then you forsook our bond and sought children from another man because I wouldn't let you raise them purely as you see fit. Since I don't want your children, and Akasha wants them from me and will let me raise them like I want to, why shouldn't I just do _what you did_ and get children from someone else?"

"It wasn't supposed to come to that!" Moka sobs, shaking her head in denial.

"Then what was supposed to happen? Was I supposed to just sit there and _let _Gin continue to have sex with you? What if you're pregnant with and have his child? Did you even think of that?"

Moka blinks in surprise, the question honestly never occurring to her before.

"I…" Moka mutters and Tsukune continues wearily.

"Did you think I would stay with you if you had a child with him? Did you honestly expect me to remain standing by your side like some dog and provide for another man's child while you bring him into our bed and have more children with him? Do you expect me to just stand there and let that happen? To swallow my _dignity_ as a man just so you can fuck around?"

Moka just stands there, shocked at her husband's words. Honestly she never thought of any of the repercussions of her having a child with Gin. All the act of sleeping with him was supposed to do was show Tsukune her resolve and break his will and bring him to her way of thinking. She never _actually_ wanted Gin's child, she never thought for even a second that it was possible that she could ever have children that weren't Tsukune's. She never thought for a moment that Tsukune wouldn't yield, and she would continuously have to seek out Gin for more children.

"Tsukune…I never wanted Gin's children. All I wanted was for you to see things my way."

"So I can see my children grow up and become like Kahlua, or maybe you'd like it better if our children turned out like Ria? Do you want our children to be so full of cruelty and so deceitful that they would sleep with their sister's boyfriend just to hurt their sister? Is that what you want for your children Akashiya-san, to turn out like the rest of your family?"

_**He talks like all our siblings are cruel hateful liars! **_

"My family isn't all bad Tsukune!" Moka tries to argue, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"Akasha isn't related to your family by blood Akashiya-san, we both know that." Tsukune responds casually. "Ria, Kahlua, Kokoa, you don't associate with any of them. **You** hardly even speak to your father and you choose to live away from him in the human world to get away from him and your family. And yet you **want** our children to be raised around these people?"

Moka shakes her head in denial.

"Tsukune, it wouldn't be like that. My family wouldn't raise our children to be like Ria-nee-san or Kahlua-nee-san…"

"Then how would they turn out Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asks inquisitively. "They won't turn out like you, after all _you_ grew up in the human world wearing your seal, and I was born and raised a human."

"I…" Moka mumbles, looking away from Tsukune in embarrassment.

_He does have a point…_

**_Don't listen to his nonsense! Our children would be born different from Ria and the others._**

"Things wouldn't be like that…" Moka tries to deny, but Tsukune just shakes his head futilely.

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about? To tell me that you're willing to make concessions about the raising of _my_ children like you're some queen deigning me with your favor? You made me a vampire Akashiya-san that means that we're _equals_. Until _both_ of you accept that and you see that you were wrong to have sex with Gin like you did then there's nothing for us to talk about. Good night Akashiya-san." Tsukune finishes dismissively, starting to close the door.

"Tsukune…" Moka sobs his name, tears flowing freely now. "I love you Tsukune, why can't you just talk to me?"

"There's nothing left for us to talk about Akashiya-san." Tsukune says with finality. "Unless your silver haired self wants to apologize, then there's nothing to be said between us."

Closing the door Tsukune can still hear Moka's sobs as his wife falls to her knees outside the door. Kneeling there Moka cries into her hands, her sobs heartbroken and full of sorrow.

_**Listen…**_

_JUST SHUT UP! _Outer Moka screams at her Inner personality. _This is ALL YOUR FAULT! You were the one who wanted me to call Gin! You were the one who told me to threaten Tsukune with another man, and now he's gone to our mother and doesn't want us anymore!_

**_This isn't my fault! Tsukune is the one who…_**

_JUST SHUT UP! It's YOUR arrogance and pride that is pushing him away from us! I don't want to be separated from him! I want him to hold me and tell me he loves me! _

**_And you think I wanted this? You can't blame this all on me! All I wanted, all _****WE**_** wanted was for him to agree with us. You were there, and we both agreed that we didn't want our children to go through what we did when we grew up.**_

_It's still your fault he's leaving! Why won't you apologize?_

**_Because I have done nothing wrong! Did we make him apologize when he slept with Ria?_**

_Ria didn't leave him a choice! If he didn't do what she said she would've gone to Father and Father would've killed him!_

**_So? All that proves is sex is just sex! Why can't we do what he and Ria did on numerous occasions?_**

_Because we CHOSE to sleep with Gin! Tsukune NEVER went to Ria willingly!_

With that Inner Moka tries to argue with her seal personality, but her Outer self doesn't listen to her. Kneeling in front of the door Moka just cries, sobbing into her hands in despair.

Inside the room Tsukune glances at the closed door before he walks back to the bed, slipping back into his position next to Akasha. The entire time the Hades Lord watches him come back to bed, her eyes showing her curiosity.

"Why didn't you deny her accusation Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously. "I would've sided with you, told her the truth."

Shaking his head Tsukune puts his head on the pillow.

"I think this is necessary. If she can somehow understand what it felt like for her to do what she did to me then maybe she'll finally apologize. If she does then I'll tell her the truth then."

"I hope that things work out for you Tsukune. I really do…"

"Me too Akasha."

Wrapping her arms around Tsukune Akasha snuggles close to him.

"I'm going to do everything I can to support you Tsukune, I promise."

"I know, thank you Akasha."


	5. Chapter 5: Kurumu

**Chapter 5: Kurumu**

Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak…

The bed in the hotel room squeaks as Ageha rides her lover for the night. The air is moist and wet, and the moans of both the succubus and the human fill the room.

"Ah, ah…your dick feels so good…" Ageha moans while she grinds on his cock, her breasts swinging wildly in front of her as she rides him, her pussy squelching in delight with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum…" The man moans, his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down.

"Do it! Give it to me!" Ageha begs the man to cum inside her.

"AHHHH!" The man moans in pleasure, closing his eyes and thrusting one final thrust deep into her sex, burying his cock up to the hilt in her sex, shooting his semen into the deepest parts of her pussy.

Ageha feels the warmth of his semen flow through her entire body, her own body convulsing in pleasure at being creampied by the man.

"Ah…" Ageha moans wistfully, feeling his now wilting cock getting smaller inside her, and she looks down to see the brown haired man lying there with his eyes rolled back in his head, his hands falling from her thighs.

_There really is no greater feeling._

Smiling Ageha begins to slide off of his cock when her phone rings, the electronic chirping shattering the quiet of the hotel room. Slipping off of his cock Ageha can feel his semen dribble down her thighs as she walks to the nightstand and grabs her phone, checking the number before opening the phone.

"Hello?" Ageha asks sweetly, and a young man answers her.

"Hello Ageha-san." Tsukune's voice returns her greeting.

Standing there with the feeling of orgasm fading while warmth slowly flows down her thighs and legs it takes Ageha a moment to recognize the young man's voice.

"Tsukune?" She asks curiously, and the young man chuckles.

"Yes Ageha-san, its Aono Tsukune."

"It's rare for you to call Tsukune; can I help you with something?"

In truth Tsukune hasn't spoken to Kurumu's mother in over two years. A part of that is that he doesn't want to remind her what has happened to her daughter in no small part because of him. When Kurumu was exiled Tsukune felt incredibly guilty about it, like it was his fault that Kurumu nearly revealed the existence of her race to humans and had to be exiled for her own protection.

"Actually Ageha-san, I do need a favor from you. I'm really sorry to ask you for anything after what's happened, but I need a place to say for a while, and I was wondering if you'd let me stay with you?"

Ageha blinks in surprise, never expecting to hear her daughter's destined one ask her for anything, much less a place to stay.

"Why do you need a place to stay Tsukune?" Ageha asks curiously.

"My wife and I got in an argument, a really bad argument. It's gotten so bad that now we're undergoing a trial separation and I want to go somewhere where I can get away from her and her family."

_A trial separation? That means that he's having problems with that Moka woman and this is Kurumu's chance to finally snatch him away from that bitch…_

"Of course you can stay with me and my nee-san and my daughter Tsukune." Ageha says sweetly, blissfully. "I'll come pick you up if you need it?"

"Can you be at the entrance to the vampire realm soon?"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes Tsukune."

Ageha moves to close the phone when Tsukune's voice stops her, and she listens to him as he speaks.

"Thank you Ageha-san. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

Casting a glance toward the now sleeping human Ageha smiles.

"Oh, you didn't interrupt anything Tsukune." Ageha says casually. "Give me thirty minutes and I'll be waiting for you."

**XXX**

Stuffing a shirt into a duffel bag Tsukune looks around the bed again, seeing the bag of toiletries and two already packed bags, one bag filled with bags of herbs used to mix baths and the other filled with a laptop computer and all the necessary charging equipment and a high speed broadband wireless modem.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider this Tsukune?" Akasha asks from behind him, and Tsukune's lips are set in a grim line.

"No Akasha. I won't." Tsukune affirms for her.

The two of them are now back in the guest room Tsukune used, and he's packing his bags for his extended stay in the human world. The castle's guest rooms are all stocked with clothes in their closets of various sizes, and Tsukune bought and left an entire wardrobe here for when he stays in the castle, the servants happily retrieving the clothes from Moka's room for him. Fortunately Akasha gave him permission to take whatever he needed, and he's loaded up on t shirts and pants and some shorts and other 'normal' clothes that he'll be able to wear in Las Vegas.

"I refuse to be a part of a relationship where I'm nothing more than a servant. Maybe this time apart will be good for Moka and show her how serious I am about this."

"You could still talk this out. That kiss we shared, it wasn't bad Tsukune, and you don't have to feel guilty about it." Akasha says amicably, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"We've been talking for the last two months Akasha." Tsukune reminds her. "She refuses to budge on this issue, and even went so far as to have sex with another man to give her a child. There's no reason for me to stay in a relationship where I'm treated like that, not when there are other women out there who will treat me like I deserve to be treated and won't betray me like she has." Tsukune finishes, not wanting to talk about the kiss he and Akasha shared.

"You're bitter Tsukune." Akasha reminds him. "I'm sure that if you just talk about this a few days with Moka then you'll be able to work past this."

"Moka is wrong Akasha, you've told me you think so yourself. Unless she comes to me and apologizes and admits that then there won't be any point to us talking. Why are you even involved in this at all? You didn't come to our wedding or even our vampire mating ceremony."

"I am Lord Tsukune…" Akasha says somberly, her jade eyes showing that she truly does regret not being able to attend the special occasions in her daughter's life. "I had to keep a distance between myself and the rest of you and I was content to just watch from afar and I saw how happy the two of you were and I want you to go back to that because I know what's down the road you both are on."

"Maybe infidelity is in this family's blood and Moka can't be loyal to me or anyone…" Tsukune mutters as he stuffs the toiletries into the bag.

"Not all of her blood is Issa's." Akasha argues. "She doesn't take after him unlike her sisters."

Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Right now I can see a definite resemblance between Moka and her Father."

"Is there nothing I can do to make you reconsider?" Akasha asks warmly and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"The only way I'll forgive her is if she comes to me as her Inner self and apologizes and means it."

Sighing Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"You have a better chance of winning the lottery then you do of getting an apology from someone in this family Tsukune."

"If she won't apologize then she's free to go find a goblin and fuck to her heart's content." Tsukune says heartlessly. "Because I won't be the one to give her children and then have my family cut out of their lives so they grow up to be like Ria, Kahlua or Kokoa."

"Moka wouldn't let her children turn out like that." Akasha says gently, and Tsukune sighs.

"It doesn't matter what you believe Akasha. This latest incident has only strengthened my opinion that raising a child in this environment is tantamount to creating a cruel and manipulative monster and I won't stand for it."

"We are all monsters Tsukune." Akasha reminds him, and Tsukune nods.

"I know we're all monsters compared to humans Akasha, but not all monsters are cruel and so full of pride that they refuse to apologize for cheating on their spouse."

"I…I…could shelter you. There are plenty of places I could take you to hide." Akasha asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be anywhere around this family. If I am Moka will only try to find me and make me come back to her."

"How will Moka be able to contact you if she has a change of heart?"

"I'll have my cell and I'll keep it off, but I'll check the messages daily so if she wants to apologize she can call and tell me so in a voicemail and if not then we can meet in a month and then go our separate ways."

"It really is a shame that you want to go this way Tsukune."

"There are other women out there who I forsook to be with her and she won't even do the same."

**XXX**

Sitting in the back of a limo with Akasha Tsukune has his bags in the trunk of the limo. Approaching the entrance and the exit to the realm the limo pulls up alongside a black 1951 Ford Thunderbird convertible with the top down. Standing next to said convertible is a tall, large breasted woman with shimmering blue hair and azure eyes, wearing a black dress that is only a few centimeters from being obscene. Kurono Ageha stands next to her car with her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom, her breasts practically popping out of her dress. Sitting next to Tsukune Akasha looks out the window past him to see Ageha standing next to the car and immediately recognizes her.

"You're going to stay with a succubus?" Akasha asks in surprise.

"I met her family in Yokai." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"You're going to stay with Kurono Kurumu?"

"I know that I'm still bound and married to Moka." Tsukune continues matter of factly. "I'll physically repel them if I have to."

"You're going to a den Tsukune. After a few days you won't _want_ to repel them."

"If something happens then I'll tell Moka and see how it makes her feel then maybe she'll be ready to apologize."

"Would you please stay Tsukune?" Akasha begs, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Akasha, but I can't. If I stay here Akashiya-san will only try and talk to me more and try to bend me to her way of thinking."

Getting out of the limo Tsukune closes the door behind him before he walks around to the back of the limo and opens the trunk. Taking his bags from the trunk Tsukune closes the trunk and walks toward Ageha's car, holding his three bags spread out over both of his arms.

"It's nice to see you Tsukune." Ageha greets him, pushing herself off of the side of the car, thrusting her chest out toward him. "You can just throw your bags in the back seat."

"Thank you Ageha-san."

Setting his bags in the back of the car Tsukune smiles as Ageha walks around the car and gets in the driver's seat. Opening the passenger door Tsukune sits down in the passenger seat, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"This is a really nice car." Tsukune says appreciatively.

"Thank you. It belonged to my late husband."

Starting the car Tsukune buckles up, and Ageha glances over at him before she shifts into first gear.

"It's quite the surprise that you would call me Tsukune. Though Kurumu-chan should be hitting the stage any time now…"

"Please don't tell me about it." Tsukune quickly cuts her off. "I know she was exiled and has been working as a stripper and I would rather not know or see her doing it."

"What do you plan on doing at night hmm?" Ageha asks as she brings the car into motion.

"I'll lock myself in my room and I have plenty of work to do on my laptop."

Turning the car around to head back toward the tunnel Ageha grins at her daughter's destined one.

"You know, I could help you find something to occupy your time other than work Tsukune." Ageha says, the young vampire shivering at the thought.

**XXX**

Emerging from the tunnel Tsukune and Ageha emerge in the middle of a desert at night. Sitting in the car Tsukune can feel the dry desert air whipping past him as they speed toward the human city often referred to as 'Sin City.' Tsukune can see the lights of Vegas in the distance, the city shining like a star in the middle of a starless sky.

_So that's where Kurumu-chan has been since she was exiled?_

Cruising down the road Ageha glances over at her passenger, the thrum of the 51 Thunderbird a constant counterpoint to the whipping wind.

"Let's listen to a little music, shall we?" Ageha asks, wanting to break the gloom that hangs over her vampire passenger.

Reaching out Ageha flips the radio on, rotating the knob a rock song comes on, and while Tsukune's English isn't the best, he knows enough to understand the words coming through the speakers. Guitar driven music blares from the speakers, playing for nearly thirty seconds before the singer begins.

_I'm sorry for the demon I've become  
You should be sorry for the angel you are not  
I apologize for the cruel things that I did  
But I don't regret one single word I said_

Listening Tsukune can't help but think of Moka, and how she truly feels about their relationship. Her Inner self refused to apologize to him for what happened, and even hit him when he spoke his mind about her.

_Just walk away, make it easy on yourself  
Just walk away, please release me from this hell  
Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel  
Just walk away, pretend that none of this is real_

Listening to the song Tsukune can't help but find the irony in the words. As the chorus plays Tsukune can't help but hear Inner Moka in his mind, saying the words. Standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at him like he isn't worth her attention.

_Forgive me if I told you that I cared  
Would you be sorry if I swore that I'd be there?  
Please forgive me for laughing when you fall  
I'm so sorry but I never cared at all_

Sitting there Tsukune can't help but nod, the emotions from before coming back to him, the rage at her putting Gin before him, at her carelessly throwing away everything he fought, struggled and bled for all those years like it was nothing.

_Just walk away, make it easy on yourself  
Just walk away, please release me from this hell  
Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel  
Just walk away, pretend that none of this is, none of this is_

A guitar solo starts then and Tsukune closes his eyes at the almost melancholy notes coming from the speakers. Sitting there he remembers all the good times from his relationship with Moka, the first time they made love, the day they were mated, the day they got married. The short solo a keen for a love lost and shattered into nothing. His mind coming back to the present as the singer continues Tsukune can't help but think the words are somehow directed at him, telling him what to do, like fate laying his path out before him.

_Just walk away, make it easy on us both  
Just walk away, there was never any hope  
Just walk away, you already know the deal  
Just walk away, pretend that none of this is was, none of this was real_

Opening his eyes Tsukune finds himself nodding, because if there is one thing this whole incident with Gin and her family has shown him, it's that his feelings for Moka were never truly returned, it was never real, at least not for her true Inner self. Sitting there he can't help but think that his relationship with Moka truly is over, and for some reason he just can't find it in himself to feel sad about it.

"Feeling better?" Ageha knowingly smiles, shutting off the radio before Tsukune nods, leaning back into the seat, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"Yeah, I am."

"This city really is the perfect place for you to get some prospective on your marriage." Ageha smiles at him. "After all, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.'"

Shaking his head Tsukune locks his eyes on the dash, a far seeing look coming to his eyes, as though his mind is somewhere else entirely.

"I don't really want to think about my marriage. I'm actually worried that Kurumu-chan won't want me here; that she'll resent me because of what happened."

"Because she was exiled?" Ageha asks with a laugh, and Tsukune nods solemnly, his guilt clear as day in his chocolate eyes.

"Yes…If only I'd done something, then maybe she wouldn't have been sent away, and she could've been happy."

"Like take her as your mistress?" Ageha suggests sarcastically. "I'm sure your precious vampire wife would've just _loved_ that. Vampire pride would never let any of them accept being deemed inferior to anyone, especially a non-vampire."

"I don't care if I'm inferior to someone." Tsukune mutters dryly, and Ageha reaches across the seat and pats him on the shoulder assuringly.

"Sorry, I forgot that you were born human."

"It's all right." He assures her, still staring at the dash. "If I knew then what I know now I would've given Kurumu-chan a real chance back in Yokai. Instead all I did was ignore her and kept her at an arm's length while I fawned all over Akashiya-san."

_Akashiya-san? Kurumu said he always called her 'Moka-chan.' Maybe there's real hope for her yet._

"You know Kurumu has been seeing someone?" Ageha explains for him, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"I thought as much. I'm really glad that she's found someone else to make her happy." He says with a forced note of happiness in his voice.

Ageha glances over at him again, taking in the depression in his chocolate eyes as he stares at the Thunderbird's dash.

"Do you honestly think he makes her happy?"

Tsukune looks over at her, curiosity replacing the depression in his eyes.

"Why would she date someone who doesn't make her happy?"

"Because the only man who can make her happy turned her away and chose to get married to a vampire and not even let her be his mistress." Ageha retorts dryly.

Tsukune looks away from her, his face distorting in shame.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, tongue tied as to what to say.

"Though I don't know if she's still together with him _now. _The last I heard she was going to dump him."

"Why?"

"She caught him having sex with two of the girls from a competing establishment."

"'Competing establishment?'" Tsukune asks curiously.

"Strippers who work for another club." Ageha clarifies. "Kurumu-chan walked in on him while he was having sex with both of them at once, and she was quite angry with him afterward."

Tsukune's hands ball into fists, staring down at the floor of the car Ageha swears she can see his eyes glow like they're lit from within, and the look he sends to the floor could set a person on fire.

"He was cheating on her?" Tsukune asks in a low animalistic growl.

"…Technically…no."

Blinking the anger and the light from his eyes is gone, and Tsukune looks at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though they were dating for over a year Kurumu-chan never slept with him. From what I can tell he tried everything to try and get in her pants but she never did anything with him."

_She was going out with him but wouldn't sleep with him?_

"Why? Aren't succubus' all about lust and sex?"

"Yes, we are creatures of lust and sex Tsukune. However it's a bit different for Kurumu-chan since she's never slept with a man before. For now she's like a sleeping beast waiting for the right man to wake her up."

"So, she didn't sleep with him because she doesn't want to give him her virginity?"

"You'd have to ask her Tsukune." Ageha says with a shrug, her breasts threatening to pop out of her dress with the motion.

Looking out Tsukune can see that they're about halfway to the city, and Tsukune sighs, looking down again at the dash.

"Can you at least tell me about him?"

"His name is Trevor, and he's a regular customer of my nee-chan's establishment."

_So he frequents strip clubs huh? Sounds like a real winner to me…_

"What does he do for a living?"

"He was born into a well off family, so he doesn't have to work. He spends his days drinking and having fun."

"He sounds like a scoundrel."

"That's quite an accurate description of him Tsukune." Ageha says with a giggle.

Sighing Tsukune looks at Ageha curiously. "Are you sure this is all right Ageha-san? I mean, if my staying with you is only going to cause trouble for Kurumu-chan, then I can find somewhere else to go…"

"It's fine Tsukune." Ageha assuages him. "We happen to have a spare bedroom that isn't in use and you're welcome to it."

"Th-Thank you Ageha-san. It's very generous of you to open up your home to me, after everything that's happened."

Ageha reaches out and places her hand on his thigh, her hand drifting up toward his manhood with an alluring smile on her face.

"I'm sure we can find some way for you to repay our generosity." Ageha says suggestively.

"I'm sorry Ageha-san." Tsukune apologizes, looking out toward the desert, away from the succubus driving the car. "I can pay you rent or something, but I won't have sex with you just because you're letting me stay with you."

Looking at him Ageha is oddly reminded of her own destined one, and when her nee-san tried to seduce him right in front of her.

_He turned her away without hesitation and without a second thought._

Pulling her hand from his thigh she returns her hand to the gear shift, downshifting as the car enters the city proper, the speed limit dropping appropriately.

"You really are a good man Tsukune. I'm sorry to see you've become a vampire, because I know that sooner or later they'll corrupt you and make you into one of them."

Shaking his head Tsukune looks down at the floor of the car, the lights of city clearly illuminating his face.

"Not if I have a choice about it."

"I honestly hope that's true Tsukune. I can honestly say that vampires like you are few and far between. All that power and you're still such a kind and moral man."

"Apparently I wasn't enough for the next line of Akashiya." Tsukune says dryly, scowling at the thought of giving Moka a baby only to have her cut his family out of their lives.

"You know, Kurumu still has feelings for you, she always will."

Blinking in surprise Tsukune glances toward the elder succubus, disbelief written all over his face.

"Really? She still likes me, even after everything that's happened?"

"Of course." Ageha answers him as though Tsukune just asked 'is water wet.' "For her you're the only man she'll ever love. Tell me, were you ever in the least bit even attracted to her after everything she did?"

His eyes dropping Tsukune's shoulders sag guiltily. Some part of him still embarrassed to admit that he was and still is attracted to the busty blue-nette woman who threw herself bodily at him every day of his tenure at Yokai Academy and for over a year after they both graduated.

"I was…" Tsukune answers her solemnly. "Kurumu-chan did everything for me, and all I really wanted was for her to be happy, and it's one of my biggest regrets that things turned out the way they did."

_So…there's still a chance after all…_

Smiling Ageha uses her free hand to flip some of her long blue locks behind her shoulder, smiling as she looks out the windshield.

"Well, if you want her, I'm sure Kurumu-chan would be happy to have her destined one return her feelings."

"I…I don't want to rush things. I'm still bound to Akashiya-san, and if her family refuses to absolve my bond to her then I'll be forced to be with her. If I get involved with Kurumu-chan and have to leave her or something happens to her…I…I couldn't live with myself…"

"Just because you're stuck with someone doesn't mean you can't see other women. If you hate your wife so much why not sleep around a little and use that to piss her off?"

Tsukune shakes his head slowly, seeing where the elder succubus is going with this train of thought.

"Sex is more to me than just an act Ageha-san." Tsukune explains for her. "It just isn't in me to just use a woman like that."

Smiling Ageha slows the car some more, flipping on her blinker as they near the turn to pull onto the lot where her sister's club is built.

"You really are a good man Tsukune."

**XXX**

Sitting at her VIP table in the middle of her club Shade watches her niece as she dances. Kurumu just took her top off and the crowd has exploded as a result. Money rains down on the stage like it's nothing, and Kurumu grabs the pole, hooking one leg around the pole and swinging around it as her breasts bounce with every step, every motion. The guitar solo in her song continues, and Kurumu wraps both legs around the pole, hanging from the top of the pole by her legs and looking out at the crowd with a sultry smile. Holding the pole with her hands Kurumu spreads her legs, doing an inverted split on the pole while money rains in a torrential downpour.

The mostly male crowd hoops and yells, clearly enjoying Kurumu's performance. It's then that the doors to the club open, and Shade glances toward them to see her sister Ageha come into the club followed closely by a normal looking Japanese man in his twenties. He's dressed rather plainly, a t shirt and jeans, and he has a large duffel bag hanging on his left shoulder with a smaller bag in each hand. With the smell of cigarettes and beer and masculine sweat filling the air Shade can't get a whiff of his scent.

_It's odd that Nee-chan would bring a man into club carrying bags…_

Shade watches the two of them carefully, both Ageha and her young man stopping near the rear of the club, and the young man looks toward Kurumu, his eyes going wide in surprise as Kurumu struts her stuff on stage. For a moment it's all he can do to look at her niece, and Shade is about to consider him among her many adoring fans before the man looks away, guilt flashing in his eyes and hanging over him like a cloud. His shoulders sagging he leans toward Ageha and says something to her, and with the booming music Shade can't hear a word of what is said, and thanks to the angle she can't even read his lips.

_What is going on? Why did he take one look at her and then look like someone just ran over his dog?_

Ageha nods toward her young man in response to whatever is said between them and the two of them walk to the door at the far end of the club. Standing on either side of the door are bouncers, and Ageha says something to both of them before they allow her and the young man past.

_She's taking him upstairs? He must be her toy for the night. He looks kind of cute; have to ask her how he is before I try him…_

**XXX**

Throwing her head back and thrusting her chest forward Kurumu moves her body in rhythm to the music, capable of doing this routine in her sleep. Even with her breasts in full view and wearing only a black thong she doesn't feel even a hint of shame or modesty. After doing this job for over three years Kurumu doesn't actually _see_ the crowd anymore, all she sees is nothing but a sea of faceless bodies in front of her.

When her mother comes in she does notice, and when Kurumu sees someone accompanying her mother Kurumu doesn't even give him a second glance. It's commonplace for her mother and her aunt to have a different lover (or two or three) every night of the week. With that in mind she keeps her thoughts focused on her routine, and the rain of cash being thrown at her by the more than willing horny young men surrounding the stage like if they throw enough she might actually consider sleeping with one of them.

_There's easily three hundred bucks there, and more to be made. Should be a great night tonight…_

Pushing thoughts of her mother and the revolving door that is the position of her lover out of her mind, Kurumu continues her routine, not giving her mother or her new beau a second thought.

**XXX**

"This is it Tsukune." Ageha says gently, opening the door ahead of the young vampire.

Both Tsukune and Ageha have come upstairs, where she, Kurumu and Shade have their bedrooms. The second level of the club is simple, a single hallway running down the middle of the building with two doors on either side of the hall and one at the end. The four doors closest to the stairs are bedrooms, the first one on the left Kurumu's bedroom, the second on the left belonging to Ageha. The first door on the right is the guest bedroom that Tsukune will be using, with the fourth and largest bedroom belonging to Shade.

The bedroom is sparsely decorated; the walls are plain unpainted concrete with a dark blue rug. There's a small closet and a desk and a chair with a single overhead bulb and a window directly across from the door the only sources of light in the room. With the curtains drawn and the light off the room is dark and Ageha flips the switch near the door, filling the room with bright yellow light.

Walking into the room Tsukune takes in his surroundings with half a mind, absent-mindedly filing everything away.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall." Ageha explains for him. "Kurumu-chan's room is across the hall, and Shade-nee-chan is in the room next to yours. Across from her is my room."

"Thank you Ageha-san." Tsukune says flatly, tonelessly before setting the bags in his hands down and then slipping the duffel off his shoulder to rest near his bags.

"You know you're always welcome in my room Tsukune." Ageha says sweetly, walking up behind him.

"Please leave Ageha-san. I'm very tired and would like to get some sleep."

Putting her hands on his shoulders Ageha presses her G-cup breasts into his back, sliding her hands down his shoulders and to his fingers. Interlacing her hands with his, she gently rubs her breasts into his back, the feel of his body hard against her soft, inviting flesh.

"I can help you get some sleep Tsukune." Ageha purrs into his ears. "I've got some _really_ soft pillows, and you're _more_ then welcome to them."

Closing his eyes Tsukune sighs heavily, exhaling a low shuddered breath.

"Please leave Ageha-san." Tsukune says in a low voice, not reacting to his friend's mother's advances at all.

"I can be _very_ consoling Tsukune." Ageha purrs in his ear, undeterred by his rejection. "With my help you'll forget all about your troubles in no time."

"Please leave Ageha-san." Tsukune says again, his voice tinged with sorrow and anguish.

Blinking in surprise Ageha very slowly pulls her fingers from his. Stepping back slowly she watches him stand there inert the entire time; the young vampire not moving so much as a millimeter in spite of everything she's offered.

"All right Tsukune." Ageha hesitantly agrees, stepping out into the hall. "I'll be just downstairs if you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me."

"I will Ageha-san." Tsukune says in that same sorrow filled tone.

Closing the door Tsukune slowly walks to the desk and picks it up. Even with his seal in place he's much stronger than a human and can crush concrete even like this, so lifting the desk is an easy feat. Dropping the desk in front of the door Tsukune sighs heavily, feeling somewhat safe in spite of his situation.

_I knew she was stripping, but to actually see her doing it…_

For Tsukune he's always thought of Kurumu as the sweet, loving girl he'd known back in Yokai Academy. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that she would take her clothes off for money, and that she would excel at it. When he married Moka he knew that she pursued him, trying her best to try and convince him that she was the better woman for him, and in doing so nearly revealed the existence of not only Succubus' but all monster-kind in the process.

Flipping off the light the room is plunged into darkness, and Tsukune's eyes adjust instantly. Walking somberly to the bed Tsukune flops down onto it face first, feeling suddenly tired and weary, his thoughts focused on what he's just seen.

_How can I face her after seeing that? The only reason she's in this position is because of me. If Moka had just let me be with her then she'd still be back in Japan and she wouldn't have to take her clothes off for money._

**XXX**

Opening her eyes Kurumu yawns, stretching her arms and legs in bed before she sits up. Rubbing her eyes the blankets fall from her body. Sleeping in only a large white button down shirt Kurumu isn't cold in spite of the lack of pajamas.

Sitting there Kurumu can't help but think back to the night before. Her mother came back down after she finished her performance and was collecting her money. Oddly her Okaa-san was alone and there was no sign of her newest lover. At that time she didn't really think about it, and was focused on collecting her earnings.

_Made four hundred dollars last night. Not bad for 4 minutes worth of work if I might say so myself._

Any pride Kurumu might feel at her ability to separate men from their money simply never forms. She knows that He would never approve of her doing this, and she knows full well that if he saw her he would be totally surprised to see just how good she is at what she does. Though a part of her does hope that if he ever does see her perform that he enjoys what he sees, and it excites him to see her perform so well, even though she knows that it's a remote possibility that she'll ever see him again. She was exiled to keep her away from him and to prevent her from revealing their existence to humanity. Meaning he would have to come to her, and since he's happily married to his vampire wife, the odds of that happening are slim.

_Though there's always hope…_

Though last night she did notice that her mother went to bed in her own room, and the door to the normally empty room across from hers is now locked and barricaded, not even moving an inch in the frame when she tried to open it.

"How dare you bring him here?!" Kurumu can faintly hear her aunt's voice through the vent in her room.

_She sounds pissed…_

Curious Kurumu throws off the blankets and stands. Walking slowly toward the vent the young succubus kneels down next to the vent, putting her ear to the vent and listening attentively.

"He was asking for our help, how could I turn him away?" Her mother Ageha responds and she can faintly hear her auntie sigh.

"She's just now starting to get over him, and you bring him back into her life…" Shade trails sarcastically.

_Are they talking about that bastard Trevor?_

Before Kurumu went on stage she broke up with her longtime boyfriend Trevor. The man is absolutely despicable, and when she caught him sleeping with two of the girls from a competing club Kurumu honestly wasn't surprised. She hadn't slept with him, hadn't let him touch her or even touched him. After over a year of spurned advances Kurumu finally decided to end it, she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to sleep with him, and for Trevor there simply wasn't anything else on his mind.

_Which is the root of the problem…_ Kurumu thinks dryly.

"You know as well as I do that this is a prime chance for Kurumu-chan to be with her Destined One." Ageha responds, and Kurumu's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets at the statement.

Without thinking Kurumu stands up and flings her door open, not caring that she's only wearing a t shirt and nothing else as she heads for the stairs and practically flies down them, taking them three at a time she's at the bottom in record time. Flinging the door open to the club proper Kurumu is greeted by the sight of the empty club with chairs stacked on all the tables save for one, her aunt's VIP table. Kurumu quickly spots both her aunt and her mother sitting at the table, her mother and niece dressed in their normal almost indecent ensembles and neither of them misses her extravagant entrance.

Practically flying to the table she stops directly in front of them, looking at her mother desperately.

"Where's Tsukune!" Kurumu blurts out, and both her aunt and her mother share a knowing look before her mother stands up from the table.

"Sit down Kurumu-chan." Her mother says sagely, and Kurumu ignores her mother's suggestion.

"Where is Tsukune, why is he here?" Kurumu insists, and Shade sighs in frustration.

"Sit down and we'll tell you." Her aunt growls in annoyance and Kurumu begrudgingly does as told, plopping down on a chair she crosses her legs and then her arms over her chest.

Sitting there her patience is wearing thin, and it takes all of her willpower not to stand up and grab her mother by the neck and shake her and demand to know where her destined one is.

"Well…" Shade begins, looking at her younger sister. "Go ahead, tell her."

Sighing Ageha takes a deep breath before blowing it out and meeting her daughter's eyes evenly.

"Last night I got a call from Tsukune Kurumu-chan." Ageha begins her explanation, sensing more Kurumu stays quiet to let her mother continue. "He said that he needed a place to stay for a while, and when I asked why he said that he and his wife were undergoing a trial separation and he wanted to be somewhere where she wouldn't be able to find him. I agreed to pick him up and I brought him here last night, while you were performing."

For a half second Kurumu wonders whether or not her destined one was enjoying the show, when her mother continues and completely shatters the thought.

"He looked at you for a few seconds and then looked like he was going to fall over in guilt. After that he wanted to be taken to his room and I tried to talk to him, but he just kept asking me to leave and didn't respond in the slightest to any of my advances. I tried checking on him last night but he locked the door and even barricaded it and we haven't heard from him since."

Hearing all she needs to hear Kurumu gets up from the table and runs for the door. Flinging it open she hits the steps and takes them two steps at a time, ascending the staircase like a woman possessed she barrels through the door at the top of the stairs and heads straight for the door to Tsukune's room. Banging on the door Kurumu calls out to him desperately, hoping to hear his voice or bring him out of the room.

"Tsukune! It's me Kurumu!" She calls out to the door, shouting as loud as she can; pounding on the door in desperation.

Stopping for a moment the young succubus listens, and she can't hear anything from inside the door. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Kurumu quickly ducks into her room and changes, pulling on some underwear and some clothes in a flurry, dressing in a sleeveless white blouse and black mini skirt in less than ten minutes she returns to his door, banging on it again in desperation.

"Tsukune! It's me, please open the door!" Kurumu calls out desperately.

Listening for any response at all Kurumu hopes desperately that her destined one will open the door but as the seconds tick by nothing happens. Sighing to herself Kurumu puts her back to the doorframe and sits down next to the door, determined to be as close to her destined one as possible and to see him the moment he comes out of the room.

Thirty minutes later when Shade and Ageha come up the stairs that's how they find her, sitting in the hall next to his door, staring at the wall across from her, waiting for her destined one to come out of his room.

"Kurumu-chan, you can't just sit there and mope; waiting for him to come out of that room." Ageha says with a shake of her head.

"What if he comes out and leaves without ever seeing me?" Kurumu asks desperately, and Ageha sighs tiredly.

"He isn't going anywhere Kurumu-chan." Ageha says assuringly. "He just needs time to process everything and if he doesn't come out by tonight we'll ask some of the bouncers to help us force our way in."

"I…I guess so." Kurumu hesitantly agrees, pushing herself to her feet.

"Let's go Mumu-chan." Shade grins at her niece. "Let's go get some grub and give your emo vampire some time to think."

"Auntie!" Kurumu scowls at her mother's sister. "I never said 'Mumu' when I was younger and he isn't an emo vampire!"

"Whatever." Shade says with a dismissive shrug.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming to Grips

**Chapter 6: Coming to Grips.**

Listening to the trio of Succubus' walking away from his door Tsukune pushes his face into his tear soaked pillow.

_Thank God they're leaving…_

Hearing Kurumu so desperately pounding at the door to see him Tsukune couldn't help but feel guilty for what's happened to her. Even now he can feel his guilt festering inside of him, rotting him from the inside out.

_How can she want to see me? After everything I've done to her, and after everything that's happened, why doesn't she hate my guts? Maybe that's why she was pounding on the door, maybe all she wanted was to yell at me and tell me how furious she is with me for showing up here after all this time…_

Fresh tears falling from his eyes Tsukune buries his head into his pillow, sobbing muffled sobs into the pillow.

**XXX**

Stomping through the castle Moka can feel her anger pounding through her veins, her fists balled in righteous fury. Even with her mother wearing a seal Moka can sense her presence, and it is that feeling that the young vampiress follows, stomping her way to the main hall and finding her mother just now striding to the grand central staircase. Spotting her pink haired mother Moka strides toward her and glares accusingly at the Hades Lord of the dimension.

"Where is my mate and why am I not allowed to leave the castle!" Moka lays into her mother.

"Your mate has left of his own accord." Akasha answers her daughter.

"Where did he go?"

"Somewhere to get away from you. He intentionally didn't tell me or anyone else where he was going."

"How will I contact him then?"

"He'll be checking his voicemails daily. When you're ready to apologize you can call him and depending on whether or not you're sincere he might just call you back."

Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly Moka growls in annoyance.

"I have done nothing to apologize for." She says adamantly. "We just need to talk."

"He doesn't think so." Akasha reminds him. "He thinks that you've only been treating him as a servant and you never loved him."

"My feelings are between me and my mate." Moka says stubbornly.

"Did you ever _really_ care for him or was he right and you never meant to turn him like you did?"

Looking away a hint of insecurity creeps into her otherwise proud and arrogant voice.

"I didn't _mean_ for him to become a vampire… All I wanted was for him to live, I never wanted to make him vampire without his consent."

"Tsukune doesn't think that." Akasha explains for him. "He thinks that your pride is more important to you than him and you only agreed to be mated to him to protect it and you've been trying to push him away ever since and you're finally succeeding."

"I never meant to push him away." Moka growls in annoyance.

_She never denied that her pride is more important to her then her mate is…_ Akasha thinks to herself.

"Taking another man into your bed to give you a child tends to send that message my daughter. Trust me, I know from experience."

"Like when he slept with you last night?" Moka says accusatorially.

Akasha is unfazed by her daughter's rude remark.

"What happened between Tsukune and I last night is between him and me, Moka." Akasha reminds her evenly. "Tsukune asked me to be the mother of his children, and I agreed to do that for him."

"You're already mated and already have children!" Moka reminds her mother.

"Yes I do, and as a vampire I will be able to have children for several centuries yet. Since your father and I are no longer mated there is nothing holding me back from agreeing to mother his children for him."

"Don't you even care that he and I are still mated?"

Akasha looks at her daughter with sarcasm in her jade green eyes.

"Moka, your so called 'mate' has repeatedly requested that your bond be absolved, and as for as your human marriage, we aren't humans and their laws don't apply to us."

"So you'll just steal my mate away from me!" Moka demands and Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"I have done no stealing my daughter." Akasha says evenly. "Tsukune sought me out of his own volition, and asked me to give him a child of his own accord. Just as you sought a werewolf to do the same for you."

"What kind of mother agrees to have a child with her daughter's husband?"

"What kind of wife willingly asks another man to give her a child?"

Moka opens her mouth to deny that, and then swallows the reaction, looking away from her mother in disgust.

"I have done nothing that Father hasn't done repeatedly over the centuries." Moka reminds her mother, who nods solemnly.

"That's right Moka. Your father did seek out more than one woman to mother his children, and look what happened between him and me?"

"What's happening between Tsukune and I is different then what happened between you and Father, Mother." Moka says matter of factly.

Akasha shakes her head in denial.

"It isn't Moka, save for the genders being reversed it is exactly the same." Akasha affirms for her. "How could you have sex with another man if you weren't trying to push him away from you? Tsukune adored the ground you walked on and never touched another woman, how could you just throw that away unless you don't really care?"

"I DO love him." Moka growls in annoyance. "However, he refused to let our children be raised how I see fit and keep them away from any and all human influences."

"That's why you sought another man Moka? Because your mate and equal and the only man who should father these hypothetical children wanted them to have human influences in their lives?"

"He didn't want our children turning out like Ria or Kokoa, and he thought that if they had human influences then they wouldn't grow up like them."

"Well, maybe he was right." Akasha says matter of factly. "After all, you cheated on him to try and hurt him and bend him to your will. How did _you_ feel when you saw him last night? Are _you _going to let _him_ walk all over you like that?"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"…Pride shouldn't be his concern." Moka tries to argue.

"Because he's your toy and he isn't allowed to have a backbone?" Akasha knowingly asks.

"No!" Moka growls in denial.

"What is it then? What makes you cheating on him better than him cheating on you _for the same reason_?"

"I-I never wanted it to turn out like this." Moka explains, and Akasha sighs.

"Then how was it supposed to turn out?"

"He was supposed to defend me and then apologize for his error in judgment!"

The Hades Lord Sighs, shaking her head in disbelief. "Well…I suppose I'm lucky you're treating him like you are." She says with a shrug. "After all, if you push Tsukune away then I can put myself out there for him."

"Mother! You're fifty times his age!" Moka growls scandalously.

"I'm not going to actively pursue him Moka." Akasha rebukes her. "I know my appearance reminds him of your other self and it would cause problems with him."

"Why was he allowed to leave while I'm being detained?" Moka asks irately, changing the subject.

"You spread your legs for a werewolf and knowingly tried to stain our bloodline Moka." Akasha reminds her. "If we let you leave what guarantee is there that you won't try to have a child with that dog or maybe an orc or a goblin? As long as you're here you can be watched."

"What if Tsukune has a child with a woman that's from another race?"

"Then those children will likely belong to the mother race. Should another vampire become his lover and speak her desire for his hand then she will be tested, just as Tsukune was. As for you, it is the responsibility of your family to enforce the rules of our society. As for Tsukune, he is a second born and his family is human."

_He doesn't want us anymore! _Moka's other self wails in her mind. _He's going to leave us! How could I let you talk me into calling Gin?_

_**WE called Gin because WE didn't want our children to be raised around humans and go through the same hardships WE did!**_

_At least _WE _would be happy and would have our mate with us! Instead he's gone off to who knows where and his entire family probably thinks we're a whore!_

**_What do we care what a bunch of pathetic humans think about us?_**

_They're good people! I got to know them and they made Tsukune!_

**_Tsukune is special. There is no one else like him._**

_Then that's all the more reason to go apologize!_

**_We have done nothing to apologize for! If I have to wait a month before I can talk to him and work this out then so be it!_**

_What if he sleeps with someone else while we aren't there?_

**_If he strays again then we will punish him. He slept with mother to have children and to hurt me. If he thinks that's enough then he is sorely mistaken…_**

_He isn't going to come back to us…_

"Tell me Moka, do you have any intention at all in apologizing to him for what you've done?"

Crossing her arms defiantly over her chest Moka glares into her mother's jade green eyes.

"No." Moka answers absolutely. "I will not apologize because I have done nothing wrong."

Shaking her head Akasha sighs in frustration at her daughter's refusal to even consider apologizing to her husband for trying to cheat on him.

"Your father and I are going to discuss your relationship Moka." Akasha explains for her daughter. "Should he and I agree that you aren't mature enough for a mate then your bond with Tsukune will be absolved immediately."

Moka glowers at her mother, the silver haired vampiress' gaze saying 'I dare you.' to her much older and much more powerful mother.

"I love my mate and I want to be with him. However, I have done nothing to apologize for."

"Return to your room Moka." Akasha says with a dismissive wave of her hand, raising her other hand to her temple to rub at it where the Hades Lord can feel a headache beginning to form. "We'll summon you if you're needed for anything else."

**XXX**

_Now, where is that awful woman…?_

Inhaling deeply Sekitan Ria catches the scent of her target, the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha. Striding down the hall Ria follows her scent, finding her quarry ahead of her. Following the scent Ria finds the Hades Lord walking toward her, and Ria stops in front of her, bowing courteously toward the Hades Lord.

"Akasha-sama, may I have a moment of your time?" Ria asks respectfully, and the look that Akasha sends her is unmistakable.

_She doesn't trust me._

"What is it you want Ria-san?" Akasha asks dubiously.

"I am curious, do you happen to have any idea where that delicious Tsukune went off to or who he's with? He didn't go back to the human world, and I was so looking forward to spending some time with him now that he sees Moka for what she is."

Akasha narrows her eyes at the younger vampiress, a hint of anger coming to her voice.

"And just what is my daughter?" Akasha asks coldly, and Ria smiles sweetly when she answers Akasha's question.

"Why, she's the daughter of Lord Akashiya, a man who can never be satisfied with just one woman no matter who it is." Ria says matter of factly.

Ria can see she's struck a chord in Akasha by bringing up the fact that her mate could never be satisfied with just one woman, even if it is the Hades Lord herself. However, Akasha doesn't fall for Ria's barb.

"Moka is my daughter Ria, not just Issa's."

Ria laughs lightly, raising her hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. "Oh me oh my, how can you say that after everything that's happened? After everything that's happened it's obvious to me that Moka really did cheat on Tsukune with that werewolf more than once and they're just hiding it to try and protect Moka." Ria says with a grin.

"And how would Tsukune benefit from lying for Moka's sake Ria-san?" Akasha asks calmly, and Ria's smile doesn't flicker.

"That's obvious. If Tsukune lies for her then Moka won't try and stop him from seeing other women and she won't be punished for repeatedly defiling her womb with the seed of a werewolf."

"I sensed no lies in either of them when we spoke earlier."

"That doesn't mean anything Akasha-sama." Ria says matter of factly. "They're vampires; they lie every day of their lives."

"I know what you're trying to do Ria." Akasha says knowingly.

"All I've ever wanted is for Moka to get what she rightly deserves. What better way for her to get what she deserves then to have her second born mate throw her away and declare her unworthy of him? I've had many lovers, but none of them have ever thought I wasn't worth their time."

"What about Tsukune? You slept with him multiple times but he turned you away, did he not?"

Ria swallows her initial reaction to the question, her anger flaring at the mention of Tsukune and her failed attempt to bind him to her and steal him away from her bitch of a younger half-sister.

"Tsukune was never my lover." Ria retorts matter of factly. "I was just using him to try and hurt Moka, and in that I succeeded."

"From what I'm told you tried to bind him to you, threatening to reveal his former humanity to your father if he didn't."

"That was just another attempt to hurt Moka." Ria says with a scowl. "I never really wanted to be with him."

"Then why are you seeking him out now? If you despise him and my daughter so wouldn't you be happy to see him leave?"

"I just wanted to taste what Moka has been keeping to herself since they were bound." Ria says casually.

Standing there something in Akasha's eyes changes, a darkness coming to her jade eyes, a promise of pain and suffering in her gaze that's directed directly at Ria.

"Leave the both of them alone." Akasha warns the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa. "I don't care what you do with your servants or other lovers but leave my daughter and Tsukune _out_ of your machinations, even if they are separated. Am I clear?"

"And if he comes to me, looking to taste my body?"

"You will turn him away." Akasha says absolutely.

"If he wants to have sex with me who am I to deny him Akasha-sama?"

Akasha's green eyes suddenly glow red, her hair swirling around her body as her demonic aura flares. Her Rosario jangles on the end of her chain, the seal barely remaining in place in spite of the tremendous demonic power seeking to be released. Ria can feel the tremendous power sleeping in Moka's mother, and for one of the few times in her life feels true fear at the sight of the Shinso Bloodriver.

"I am Lord." Akasha's voice booms with authority. "Do you dare defy me?"

Taking an involuntary step back Ria quickly shakes her head no, her dark hair swinging behind her shoulders.

"N-N-No. Of course not Akasha-sama." Ria quickly agrees, truly terrified of the pink haired woman in front of her.

The green returns to Akasha's eyes, and her Rosario settles onto her chest, her demonic aura pulling back into her body.

"If there is nothing else then I have urgent business to discuss with my herald." Akasha says dismissively

"There's nothing else." Ria quickly agrees, and Akasha's pink hair bobs in response.

"Good." Akasha says pleased. "Remember what I've said."

With that Akasha walks past her mate's eldest daughter and once Akasha is past her Ria watches the elder vampiress walk away, her eyes never once leaving Akasha's back.

_You won't be here forever. Once you're gone I'm going to enjoy turning Tsukune into my willing slave for all eternity. Once I succeed where Moka failed I will revel in her despair._

**XXX**

_Finally…_

Stepping back into the club Kurumu sighs, taking in the empty strip club and the lack of Tsukune's fresh scent. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Kurumu can faintly smell the scent of her destined one wafting under the door from upstairs, and she can tell that Tsukune hasn't come downstairs since they left, and that means he must still be upstairs in his room.

_We just went out for some Chinese. It's easier and cheaper than cooking since there isn't actually a kitchen in this place and we can usually get some free food. All auntie or momma have to do is give the manager a little 'favor' and we don't have to pay for anything._

Shaking her head at the thought of her mother's promiscuous nature Kurumu walks to the only available table, setting her bag on the table before she sits down, both her mother and aunt following her lead, each of them holding one brown bag from the Chinese takeout joint near their club.

"I do so hope our new male tenant decides to show his face sometime soon." Ageha smiles as she sits down.

"What do you care?" Kurumu asks as her aunt takes a seat next to her mother. "You can get free food anytime. You don't need someone to pay for it for you."

"I'm actually hoping to get a chance to properly meet that delicious looking young man myself and see for myself just what kind of vampire he is."

"Auntie!" Kurumu scolds with a blush. "He's _my_ destined one!"

"Do you think that stopped her from trying to seduce your father?" Ageha asks without missing a beat, and Kurumu's mouth hits the table.

"H-How could you auntie!" Kurumu cries out scandalously.

Looking at her niece innocently Shade shrugs her shoulders. "What? If he's worthy of being your destined one then he won't fall for me. Besides, there's nothing saying that we can't share destined ones, Mumu-chan."

"Stop calling me that! I never said Mumu when I was younger!" Kurumu scolds her aunt, her voice softening as she changes the subject. "Please don't try anything with Tsukune."

"You _really_ expect me to just let a sweet little thing like that get away?" Shade asks incredulously.

The sound of a door opening calls the attention of the trio of succubae, and all three of them watch as the door upstairs opens and Tsukune stands in the doorway, dressed in a white t shirt and jeans, his seal bracelet hanging limply at his left wrist. His chocolate eyes meet with Kurumu's a moment and he looks away in guilt, his eyes locking on the floor in front of him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tsukune asks in a small voice and Ageha stands up, holding a brown paper bag out for him.

"Of course not!" Ageha smiles at him. "We even got you some food if you're hungry."

His stomach growling Tsukune blushes at the sound, walking toward the table in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Tsukune says as he accepts the bag, taking a seat next to Kurumu at the table.

"We got you some chicken, I hope you like it." Ageha says with a smile.

Opening the bag Tsukune looks inside for a moment before he reaches inside and withdraws a small take out container and sets it on the table before he looks up to see three pairs of eyes locked on him.

"Can I help you…?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Shade licks her lips.

"You're quite the delicious looking morsel Tsukune." Shade smiles at him, and the Arch Succubus can't be more suggestive unless she outright says 'let's fuck.'

The young vampire looks down at the table, avoiding the gaze of the three women surrounding him, and he can feel them all staring at him, and it's Kurumu who speaks next, her own gaze filled with worry and concern, whereas both Ageha and Shade have something else entirely on their minds.

"What happened Tsukune, why are you even here?" Kurumu asks curiously as Tsukune feels a foot move along his inner thigh, and he looks glances at Shade, the Arch Succubus' foot touching his member, gently stroking it with her toes.

His eyes dropping to the table Tsukune sighs heavily, closing his eyes wearily and trying his best to ignore Shade's attempt at giving him a foot job.

"My wife and I aren't together anymore." He says solemnly.

"What happened? You two were perfect together…" Kurumu trails and Tsukune shakes his head, Shade continuing to rub his cock with her foot, Tsukune's member beginning to get stiff in response to her attention, in spite of his less than receptive mood.

_Because all she ever loved was her pride… Why won't she stop trying to jerk me off?_ Tsukune thinks to himself.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I just know that I was nothing more than her pet, nothing more."

"That's such a shame." Ageha says consolingly, leaning forward and giving the young Aono an unobstructed view down her dress. "_I_ would never dream of doing something like that to you."

_No…because all I am to you is a dick to satisfy your insatiable lust._

The entire time Shade rubs his cock with her foot, smiling at him as she tries to jerk him off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet." Tsukune shakes his head slowly, shifting his lower body away from Shade and knocking her foot away from his crotch.

"What's there to be ready about?" Shade asks curiously as she pulls her foot back under the table, and Tsukune sighs.

"I just don't want sex right now."

"None of us are going to pressure you into anything Tsukune." Kurumu says assuringly, touching the top of his palm.

"Speak for yourself." Shade grins, and Kurumu glares at her aunt in anger. Looking back to Tsukune Kurumu's face softens in concern.

"If you want to talk Tsukune, I'll listen."

"I don't want to talk about it. My mate and the woman I loved has been using me as a pet for five years." Tsukune says as he gets up from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Walking away from the table Tsukune goes back upstairs without another word, leaving the three succubae alone again. Once her destined one is gone Kurumu glares at her aunt in anger. Flashing her best innocent look Shade shrugs her shoulders.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"He's been betrayed by the woman he loves and you come along throwing yourself at him!" Kurumu asks incredulously.

"A good rebound fuck will do him a world of good." Shade says matter of factly. "And it will show him that there are better things out there then vampire pussy."

Her blue hair swaying Kurumu looks at her mother expectantly.

"Don't you have anything to add to this?"

"I'd _love_ a good roll between the sheets with him, but right now he's an emotional wreck. He needs some time to recover."

Sighing in relief Kurumu sits down at the table, her shoulders sagging tiredly.

"At least that makes one of you…" She mutters to herself, and Shade scoffs in contempt.

"What do emotions matter when faced with a good fuck? If I got my hands on him I'd have him forgetting that he ever got married."

"He's my destined one Auntie." Kurumu insists. "Please, just let me handle him."

Shade opens her mouth to say something when she feels her sister's hand on her arm. Looking at her sister Shade's head bobs in agreement.

"You have a week to try and 'help' him, but if you haven't gotten him out of the slump he's in then I'm going to handle it myself."

"Thank you Auntie." Kurumu says in relief, reaching into the bag in front of her.

**XXX**

Slipping out of the window of his room Tsukune drops the two stories to the asphalt below, bending his knees to absorb the impact when he lands. Exhaling a low breath Tsukune can feel his need to feed pounding through him.

_It's been 3 days since I left the castle and I last fed. If I don't get some blood soon I'll go crazy. I can't just ask one of them to give me blood, so I'll have to charm a random person on the street. I hate doing this, but I'll do much more damage if I go into a blood lust…_

Stepping out into the street Tsukune slips his hands into his pockets, sighing he can smell the blood of so many delicious humans all around him, and he feels like he's standing before a buffet line.

_So many choices, who to eat, who to eat…_

Tsukune blinks the thoughts away, forcing them out of his mind.

_Just charm a girl, get what you need and send her on her way._

Nodding to himself he starts down the street, his eyes flickering from person to person as he walks past them, eventually finding a lone brunette dressed in shorts and a tank top walking the opposite direction toward him. Smiling Tsukune steps out in front of the woman, and she stops, her hand reflexively going toward her purse as Tsukune looks into her eyes, forcing his will onto her like its second nature.

"Please come with me." Tsukune says politely, and the woman's bourbon eyes glaze over, her hand dropping from her purse to her side.

"Anything you say." The woman answers zombielike.

Walking down the street the woman follows him dutifully as he strides into a nearby alley, stopping ten feet from the mouth of the alley he turns around, and his charmed subject follows him dutifully, staring at him blankly as he once again looks into her eyes, subverting her will with his own once again.

"Stay still." He orders her, and the woman nods.

Stepping forward Tsukune grabs her by the shoulders and bites her; sinking his teeth into her neck he can taste and feel her blood flowing down his throat. Her blood is so delicious, so sweet and hot it's like life itself is flowing into him and he can feel himself slipping to the thirst, the desire to drink more and more filling him. Forcing himself away he pulls back, pulling his teeth from her flesh and stepping away, raising his hand to cover his mouth.

A bruise slowly begins to form on the woman's neck, and Tsukune licks his lips a moment before he takes a breath, inhaling her delicious scent and feeling his thirst ebb back to a minor throb, no longer a pounding need. Looking into her eyes for the final time Tsukune uses his charm for the last time.

"You're going to go home and forget about what's happened. You'll wake up tomorrow morning feeling refreshed and not concerned about the bruise on your shoulder."

The woman nods her head like a puppet on strings.

"As you wish."

Without another word the woman turns around and walks out of the alley, leaving the young Aono alone Tsukune takes a calming breath to steady his nerves, blowing it out slowly.

_I hate having to do this, but I don't have a choice. This is all Moka's fault. She inflicted me with her blood and now I can never be normal again. I'll drink blood until the day I die…_

Sighing to himself Tsukune starts back toward Devil's Little Angels, wanting nothing more than to get back to his room and go to bed.

**XXX**

_What am I going to do?_

Sitting with her back to Tsukune's door Kurumu exhales a sigh, frustration pounding through her at the situation she's facing. It's been five days since Tsukune came out of his room and her time to try and help him is running out. She's spent hours sitting in front of his door and just talking, trying in vain to try and convince him to leave the room, but nothing works. She's tried just about everything she can think of to get him to come out, and he's kept the door barricaded the entire time. She knows that if she doesn't do something soon her aunt will force her way into the room and do whatever it takes to have sex with him, even if it means raping him.

_I have to do something. If Auntie gets her hands on him she'll turn him into her sex slave…_

"Any luck?" Her mother's voice wafts up the steps, and Kurumu looks up to see her mother crest the top of the steps and stride into the hall, stopping in front of Kurumu with her back to Kurumu's door.

Shaking her head Kurumu's depression at the situation hangs over her like a demon possessing her.

"I don't know what to do momma." Kurumu leans against the wall next to Tsukune's door heavily. "I've tried talking him out and I've tried going in but he keeps the door barricaded and he won't let me in."

"Well, if he won't let you then maybe it's time you forced yourself into his room. If you don't do something to help him then your Auntie will. Do you want her to have to step in?"

Kurumu's hair sways left and right, the young succubus' gaze dropping to the floor.

"I love him Momma. All I've ever wanted is for him to return my feelings."

Kneeling down Ageha cups her daughter's chin, raising Kurumu's gaze to her own.

"Then you need to tell him that Kurumu-chan. Make him understand how you feel. Right now he needs someone to be there for him, and your aunt is not the one who should be consoling him."

"I know Momma, I just…" Kurumu mutters and Ageha lowers her arm, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"What about your mutual friends from school? Didn't you say that Tsukune once had a venerable harem in high school?"

"They're all living their lives Okaa-san…" Kurumu trails, not quite sure where her mother is going with this train of thought.

"Wouldn't they be willing to help you? You said they all had feelings for him in some way shape or form. Try calling them, see if they'll come here, I'm sure your destined one will appreciate seeing them all again."

Feeling exhausted Kurumu's head bobs in agreement; at this point she'd be willing to try anything to help him.

"I'll call them."

"Good, try and get them over here tomorrow. I know some of your auntie's bouncers. If you want I can call them and they'll come over and help you push this door open."

Kurumu looks up at her mother, pushing up off the floor the young succubus smiles at her mother.

"Thank you Momma." Kurumu smiles at her. "I really appreciate this…"

**XXX**

Sitting in her lab Toujou Ruby scans the printout in her hand critically, searching for any mistake or any information that seems out of place.

_Unfortunately it looks like he truly is sterile. Poor Mizore, to still be able to have a child and her husband unable to give her one…_

Flipping the paper on the clipboard Ruby scans the list of names on the second page, a list of potential donors to give Mizore one last child in case it is found that her husband is infertile. A very familiar name occupies the top of the list.

_Aono Tsukune… how long has it been since I've spoken to him?_

Not much farther down the list another familiar name stands out.

_Morinoka Ginei, the perverted werewolf of the Yokai Newspaper. It's such a shame that he never really did change his ways. Being a bouncer really does suit him, though that little website of his couldn't be in worse taste…_

Like the rest of her family, Ruby was there when Tsukune and Moka were married. It was a beautiful ceremony, and the two of them were blissfully happy together. Mizore had been there, even though she already had a daughter and was two months pregnant with her second child like Ruby she'd come to see the man she loves get married. Yukari had been there too, though the younger witch had been repeatedly warned to keep any requests involving the married couple to herself for the day, Tsukune's family was there and they were blissfully ignorant of where their son spent his high school years, and what has become of him. Kurumu had been there too, though unlike Mizore, Ruby and Yukari she desperately tried to convince Tsukune not to go through with the ceremony, and in spite of her protests Tsukune had said that this is what he wanted, and he wanted Kurumu there, as an irreplaceable friend. She hadn't liked it, but she'd kept quiet, allowing the ceremony to happen in spite of her misgivings, it had definitely been the hardest for her, to sit there and watch the man she set her soul on as her destined one renounce all others save for the woman in front of him, and to watch as her pink haired friend did the same, it had to have hurt her. Gin had been invited, but declined to come, claiming that he couldn't make it.

_It hurt us all to watch, but he wanted us there as friends, and none of us could say no to him, in spite of everything…_

Sitting there in her laboratory the light of the sconces casts a flickering light around the room, and the aide to the Headmaster of Yokai Academy sighs, putting the clipboard down on her desk feeling exhausted.

_I need to get some sleep. That slave driver never hesitates to make sure my day is filled to the brim with work…_

RING, RING, RING…

The unfamiliar sound of the phone in the lab startles the elder witch, her head spinning around to spot the phone set into the wall with a single light on the antique phone lit to show that someone is putting a call to it. Exhaling Ruby stands up, her long dress swaying around her feet as she walks to the phone, thinking that it will be some urgent matter from the Headmaster or one of his many other workers or aides.

Picking up the phone Ruby answers curtly.

"Toujou Ruby."

"…Ruby-san?" A familiar female voice wafts from the speaker, and it takes a moment for the eldritch enchanter to realize who it is that's calling her.

"Kurumu-san?" Ruby asks curiously, the words hanging in the air.

"Yes, it's me Ruby-san. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I always have time for my friends. Is there something on your mind Kurumu-san?"

"Actually I was hoping I could ask you a favor, you see, Tsukune came here a week ago…"

Ruby listens as Kurumu tells her the story, everything about how he called her mother and everything Tsukune and Ageha spoke about on the trip from the Castle to the club. As Kurumu tells her tale Ruby can't help but wonder what has happened between Tsukune and Moka, what could've made Tsukune want to disappear from in front of her?

"What do you want me to do?" Ruby asks without hesitation and Kurumu smiles on the other end of the line.

"I was hoping you and that washboard might come here? I think it would be good for Tsukune to see all of us again. Once I get off the phone with you I'm going to call that stalker and see if she can make it."

Hearing that Ruby suppresses a frown, simply unable to not think about the results of the fertility exam she was just reading.

"I'm sure she'll want to be there." Ruby assures her blue haired friend. "I assume you want the bus driver to help?"

"Would you have him bring you here? I was kind of hoping you'd go get stalker girl and then all three of you come here."

"I'm sure we can work something out Kurumu-san." Ruby says with a slight smile. "Call me back after you've spoken with Mizore."

"I will." Kurumu agrees before she hangs up the phone, and Ruby returns the phone to its place on the wall.

_Tsukune, what has Moka done to you?_

**XXX**

"Momma! Phone call for you!"

Blinking in surprise Mizore reaches out to the knob on the stove, turning the heat down on the pot of rice, lowering the flame to a low simmer.

Standing in the middle of the modern kitchen of her single family home Mizore rolls the lollipop in her mouth around, enjoying the sweet cherry flavor as she turns toward the phone. Dressed in only a white blouse and shorts with an apron Mizore looks every bit the part of a housewife, reaching back to flip her now long hair off her shoulders before she grasps the phone and raises it to her ear.

"I've got it now Yukino, you can hang up." Mizore speaks to her daughter.

"Ok Momma!" A little girl's voice agrees followed shortly by the click of the phone in the other room being put on the receiver.

"Stalker-girl?" A familiar voice from the past comes from the hand set, and Mizore feels her lips curl at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hello Empty Head." Mizore shoots back, and Kurumu grins on the other end of the connection. "It's nice to hear from you, did you finally find someone to have children with and are looking for advice?"

"No…actually, this is about Tsukune."

"Tsukune?" Mizore asks curiously around her lollipop. "What about him? Has something happened to him?"

"Actually…"

Mizore listens to Kurumu recount the tale, ultimately ending with Kurumu explaining that Tsukune has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out.

"What can I do to help?" Mizore asks without question, and Kurumu can't help but smile at her friend in spite of the fact that Mizore can't see it.

"Actually, I was hoping that you could come here for a visit tomorrow? Tsukune would really appreciate it and I think it would be good to see all of us again. I already spoke to Ruby and she's going to bring Yukari in the bus, would it be all right if they came to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I just have to talk to my mom and have her take the kids for the day."

"Are you sure you can do this? If it's too much trouble…"

"I'll be there you big boobed idiot."

_Tsukune…what's happened to you?_

**XXX**

Standing near the outskirts of her village Mizore can feel the bone chilling wind whipping past her skin, but she's hardly aware of it. Dressed in a short sleeved white blouse with blue sleeves a skirt that hangs down to mid-thigh Mizore is hardly dressed for the weather, though as a snow maiden the cold never bothered her.

_Tsukune…_

Ever since she got off the phone with Kurumu she's been unable to think of anything but the human she met and fell in love with in high school. She'd tried everything to get him to give her a child, but he'd turned her down every time and she'd been the first to give Moka her blessing and resolved to love him from afar. As long as he was happy she was happy, and all this time she's assumed that he and Moka were happy together, two people hopelessly in love with one another. To hear from Kurumu that he's left Moka and disgusted with her it was like Mizore's very faith in love and happiness was shaken, her world simply wasn't right if he wasn't happy, and it hurts her to be standing here waiting while he's suffering and there's something she could do to help him.

"Tsukune…" Mizore mumbles around the lollipop, the cherry treat sweet against her tongue.

Fortunately her eldest daughter could see that something was bothering her mother and offered to help prepare dinner for her husband and the rest of the family. Suitaro is a good man, and when she told him that she would be taking a trip for the day the next day, he was understanding and gave her his blessing to go. After that she'd called her mother who agreed to watch her children for the day, and after a hectic morning of making sure her family was prepared for the day Tsuara had come over and Mizore had given her a few last minute instructions before departing.

In the distance a pair of lights appear from the windblown snow, and Mizore watches as the pair of lights get closer and closer, until finally a familiar yellow bus appears from the fog, pulling up alongside her. The door to the bus opens, the visage of the bus driver complete with uniform, glowing eyes and cigar greeting her.

"All aboard little lady." He says with a grin, his deep voice rumbling the words.

Stepping onto the bus Mizore is immediately aware that the temperature is much warmer on the bus then outside, and the door closes behind her as she steps onto the bus, taking in the nearly empty vehicle and its two riders.

"Stalker-girl!" Yukari bubbles, standing up from her front seat to embrace her friend, the teenager opening her arms to hug her and then stopping, her eyes showing her caution. "Is…Is it OK if I hug you? It won't hurt anything will it desu?"

Smiling at the younger girl Mizore opens her arms and the teenager needs no further encouragement, hugging the older snow maiden with a smile.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much desu!"

The little witch is dressed nearly identically to how she dressed when she went to Yokai, a pointed hat and cape, a short dark skirt with high white stockings and a pink blouse. Her hair is still the same ear length style she preferred in school, though her body has grown into that of young woman's, and while she isn't as flat as she was when they went to high school, but she's still nowhere near Kurumu.

Ruby for her part still looks much the same, a long ankle length dark dress with a pink corset with forearm sleeves made of a darker pink. Her hair tied into two pony tails at the side of her head. Her finger nails are even still painted red.

"I've missed you too Yukari-chan." Mizore smiles at the little witch, and Yukari steps back after a moment, looking toward Ruby questioningly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mizore-san." Ruby says as she stands, bowing her head in greeting.

Mizore returns the greeting, smiling in spite of the less than enthusiastic greeting.

"You look good Ruby-san." Mizore comments and the bus driver clears his throat.

"Everyone take your seats, we have a rough ride ahead of us."

Nodding in agreement both of the witches sit in the front seat near the door, and Mizore slips into the seat behind them, sitting casually as the bus begins to pull into motion. Sitting there Yukari can't help but look over the seat, taking her friend in for the first time in a long time.

"You grew your hair out again." Yukari notices, and Mizore nods, picking up a lock of pale blue hair and running her fingers through it.

"I thought I should grow it out again, it reminds me of when I first met Tsukune."

The three of them all go quiet at that, the Ruby is the first to voice the thought that is shared between them.

"What could have happened between them?" Ruby asks aloud, her eyes on the seat between her and Yukari.

"Big boob didn't tell you anything?" Mizore asks, leaning forward and over the back of the seat in front of her.

Ruby shakes her head solemnly, her twin pig tails swaying around her head.

"No, she just said that he got into a fight with her and they're undergoing a trial separation. She didn't say why or what's happened, only that he's been with them a week and he's spent the majority of that time locked in a room."

"Do you think they'll break up?" Mizore asks in a hushed whisper, and Ruby shrugs her shoulders.

"They can't break up! If they break up I'll never be the meat in a vampire sandwich desu!"

Staring at her young apprentice Ruby reaches out and whacks Yukari on the head with her knuckles.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." Ruby scolds her, the little witch cringing in pain.

"Owie…" Yukari mutters, and Mizore sighs, crossing her arms on the top of the seat and resting her chin on her forearm.

"I honestly hope things aren't irreconcilable." Ruby voices aloud, looking between Mizore and Yukari. "It would be such a shame, especially after everything that they went through to be together."

"Maybe it's just a fight desu?" Yukari asks hopefully, and Mizore shakes her head solemnly.

"You don't go through a trial separation because of just a fight." Mizore sighs to herself. "Whatever happened, it has to be bad."

As if on cue the sound of the wind hitting the bus disappears, and outside the bus lights flash as it enters the inter-dimensional network.

"We'll know soon enough…" Ruby mutters, and Mizore nods her agreement, sitting back against the seat, her eyes drifting to the right, looking out the window at the myriad of lights outside the bus.

_We'll be there soon Tsukune…_

**XXX**

Standing outside Devil's Little Angels Kurumu can feel the eyes of the people passing by on her, some of them staring at her with lust in her eyes, and she's already had two guys come up to her to try and take her out for a date in the fifteen minutes she's been standing in front of the club. Sighing to herself Kurumu can't help but tap her foot impatiently, it's the last day she has to help Tsukune before her aunt steps in, and Mizore, Ruby and Yukari were supposed to be here by now…

_Calm down, they'll be here, don't stress. Everything will be fine, even if they don't show you can force your way in on your own and talk to him._

As if on cue a familiar yellow bus enters her peripheral vision, and Kurumu looks at it hopefully as it pulls up in front of her, the lights coming on and the sign coming out, stopping traffic on both sides of the street before the door opens. Stepping back to give the passengers room Kurumu watches as Ruby is the first to dismount, followed closely by her apprentice and young friend Yukari, and finally Mizore walks off the bus, waving to the driver who grins at the three of them.

"I'll be back at 10 tonight to pick you all up, don't be late."

"We'll be here." Ruby says assuredly before the doors close, and the bus pulls away.

Standing there Kurumu can't help but look at three of them in turn, and Mizore is the first to speak.

"Where is Tsukune?" She gives voice to the thought shared between the three of them.

"This way." Kurumu says, motioning inside. "Some bouncers are here to help push our way into the room." She explains as they walk into the club.

"That won't be necessary." Ruby says simply. "I can teleport us inside."

"You can do that even though you've never been here desu?" Yukari asks in a hushed whisper, and Ruby smiles at her apprentice.

"Just leave it to me." Ruby says confidently, and both Yukari and Mizore nod, Kurumu leading them toward the stairs upstairs.

Standing near the door upstairs is her mother and three bouncers, the three of them groggy after being woken up when they're normally asleep in bed.

"We're going to try and have Ruby-san teleport us in Momma. If that doesn't work then we'll use the bouncers."

A collective groan rumbles from the gathered men, and Ageha smiles at them.

"Oh hush! You're all going to get a special treat for coming, so don't complain."

The thought of sleeping with the elder succubus quiets any complaints from the assembled bouncers.

"Follow me." Kurumu says as she leads them up stairs.

The four of them move quickly, ascending the stairs at a brisk pace and emerging into the central hallway only to stop directly in front of Tsukune's door.

"This is it."

Ruby stops, holding her hand out and summoning her wand from the ether, holding it out for the other three girls to take hold of it.

"I need a description of what it's like inside." Ruby says as she closes her eyes, forming a mental picture of the room just on the opposite side of the door.

"There's a small desk in front of the door, probably 2 or 3 feet out from the wall. Then there's a lot of open space, probably 6 or 7 square feet or more of space."

"OK, that's all I need. Now, all of you take hold of my wand, and I'll take us inside."

Nodding each of the three girls grasps a section of the wand, the jewel set in the head beginning to glow as Ruby concentrates, focusing her energies into the wand.

**XXX**

Lying on his bed Tsukune stares up at the ceiling, not really looking at the ceiling, his mind elsewhere.

_How can I face any of them? I got Kurumu exiled so I could be with that bitch and it fell apart! I bet that bitch has been seeing Gin behind my back. Ever since she brought up the subject of children she's been sleeping around on me, mocking me from behind her seal. She never wanted my children. All she wanted was to fuck Gin while I was nothing but her pathetic little pet. How could I have been so blind all those years?_

Closing his eyes Tsukune can feel tears in his eyes at his wife's betrayal of everything he holds scared. Love, loyalty, honor, respect, and she took all of it and threw it away like it meant nothing to her.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

The sound of air rushing pulls Tsukune from his thoughts, and he sits up in time to see a flash of light and a sudden gust of air push against him. Shutting his eyes against the light Tsukune raises his arms to protect him, and as the air settles he can smell four distinct scents waft into his nose.

_Kurumu, but how, and why are these other three so familiar…?_

"Tsukune!" A familiar, young voice cries out his name, and the Aono vampire lowers his arms and opens his eyes in time to see a 16 year old girl jump onto him, wrapping her arms around him in a loving hug. "I've missed you so much desu!"

Blinking Tsukune can only look around, not only is Yukari suddenly in his room, but so are Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu.

Meeting the succubus' eyes Tsukune looks away in guilt, focusing his attention on Yukari, who is beginning to smell very delectable to him as the seconds tick by.

"Yukari-chan…what're you all doing here?"

"We came to see you Tsukune." Mizore answers him as the three girls approach his bed, surrounding the foot of the bed and approaching him on both sides.

On one side stands Kurumu and Mizore, and the other stands Ruby, who looks down at her apprentice still lying on top of him. Gently pushing Yukari off of him the little witch thankfully releases him, and he can't help but look around at the four of them, seeing a singular emotion shared in their respective eyes.

_They're worried about me…_

"I called them Tsukune." Kurumu answers the question before he can voice it. "I thought it would be nice if you got to see us all again."

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, looking away from the four of them. "Thank you."

"What happened Tsukune? Why are you and Moka getting separated?" Yukari asks aloud, and Tsukune swallows the lump in his throat.

"Two months ago Akashiya-san and I started to discuss the subject of children, and she wanted them raised purely around her family, completely cutting my family out of their lives. I wouldn't stand for it and told her that I wouldn't allow it, so she went to Gin and wanted to have sex with him in front of me. She wanted to have his child instead of mine, because she didn't want a human mentality to 'taint the next line of Akashiya.'"

Staring at him the four girls can't believe what they're hearing.

"She cheated on you Tsukune?" Mizore asks in a hushed whisper, and Tsukune looks down at the blankets, balling his hands into fists.

"She did…" He admits in a hushed whisper. "I listened to them for almost an hour, and that's when Gin came outside to see if I was still there. Seeing him I just couldn't control myself, I hit him and knocked him through the wall of the apartment. But I'm sure that she's been seeing him behind my back."

"She had sex with him in front of you?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune nods his head solemnly.

"She did. Then after that she had the gall to tell me that she still wants to have children with me, but how can I trust her anymore? She kissed Gin. She shoved her tongue down his throat and took him to our bedroom and had sex in the bed we shared purely for purpose of having a child."

"I'm sorry Tsukune…" Kurumu is the first to speak, sitting down on the bed she can feel the depression she sees in his eyes, and none of the other four girls miss the look in his chocolate orbs.

"Would you like me to kill her Tsukune?" Ruby asks in all seriousness, and Tsukune looks up at her in shock, the elder witch's face set in a completely serious expression.

Looking away Tsukune shakes his head no.

"No Ruby-chan. I don't want you to kill her." Tsukune says in a low whisper, and Ruby nods her understanding, the desire to end Moka's life for her own reasons resting in the back of her mind.

"What are you going to do Tsukune?" Mizore asks, stepping around Kurumu and standing near the head of the bed, Tsukune eyes drifting to the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know. We're only under a trial separation, and I only have a month before I have to go back to her family. If I go back and my bond with her isn't absolved…" Tsukune doesn't want to finish the statement, and the four young women all understand exactly what he's saying.

"Do you think they're going to absolve your bond with her?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Right now we're supposed to get perspective on our relationship, and after a month we're supposed to meet and talk about whether or not we want to stay together."

"Do you want to stay with her?" Kurumu asks, and the solemn shake of his head no is answer enough.

"…No…I don't…" Tsukune whispers, closing his eyes. "I bend over backwards for her, and how does she repay me? She turns me into a vampire and then fucks one of my best friends right in front of me."

The four girls exchange a glance, and they all share the same concern for their beloved friend.

"What can we do to help desu?" Yukari asks, and Tsukune's shoulders sag.

"I don't know…" His voice sounds lost, drained of hope or happiness.

"How about I show you around the city Tsukune?" Kurumu offers. "We can all go out together, and it will get your mind off of things."

For the first time in days Tsukune's lips curl slightly, the thought of seeing the city with his friends bringing a very slight smile to the vampire's face.

"I…I think I'd like that Kurumu-chan." Tsukune answers and Kurumu stands up, offering him her hand.

"Let's go, no time like the present." She says with a smile, and Tsukune looks at her curiously.

"Don't you have to work tonight?"

"I'll take the night off." Kurumu says dismissively. "It's been a long time since I've had a reason to anyway."

Reaching out Tsukune takes his hand in hers, smiling as he stands up.

"If you're sure…"

"I am Tsukune."


	7. Chapter 7: Vows

**Chapter 7: Vows**

"I want to be notified immediately the moment his credit cards are used or his bank account is accessed, am I clear?" Ria speaks into her phone.

The man on the other end of the line, a young businessman working for Fairy Tale's banking division stammers an agreement.

"O-O-Of course Ria-sama." The man says meekly.

"Good." Ria says with a smile, closing the phone and ending the call.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Ria can't help but smile as she sits in her room in Castle Akashiya. Sitting at her chess table Ria looks down at the chess set ready to begin a game. Reaching out to touch the white king Ria grasps the piece by the top and tips the piece over.

_The moment he uses his credit cards or tries to access his bank account I'll know _exactly_ where he is, and that information is worth its weight in gold right now._

"It's only a matter of time until Checkmate Tsukune." Ria mutters to herself, simply unable to help the smile on her face.

**XXX**

Standing in Issa's study Bloodriver Akasha stands across the desk from her former mate. Dressed in her normal red Victorian style dress Akasha looks every part a proper young woman, while Issa is dressed in a suit and tie, his hair slicked back making the man look every bit the aristocrat he is.

"It is such a shame Moka and Tsukune are going this route." Issa says with true remorse. In spite of Tsukune's human beginnings he has become a proud member of his family and is as much his son as Kahlua or Moka is his daughter.

"I honestly hoped the two of them would be together forever." Akasha says longingly, and Issa scoffs sarcastically.

"That is a very romantic ideal Akasha, but it will never happen."

Narrowing her eyes accusingly Akasha stares her herald down. "It never happened because of you and your philandering. If you had just been loyal to me, then I never would've seen it fit to break the bond between us."

Ignoring his former mate's barb, Issa continues.

"It will never happen because emotional attachment can only last so long. Eventually the sex just gets boring. These recent events with our children have shown that."

"If you love one another then sex should never be boring, and your relationship should be about more than just a physical act."

"You truly are an idealist Akasha." Issa says with a shake of his head. "If that is what you really want why don't you pursue Tsukune yourself, or go find a human and turn him?"

Staring at her former mate a moment both Akasha and Issa know exactly why the pink haired Hades Lord doesn't go find a human and turn him, because she is a Shinso and the odds are that her blood would turn any human into a mindless killing machine.

"I couldn't do that to Moka." Akasha says simply. "I know what it's like to be betrayed like that and I could never do that to my own daughter."

"Yet you still slept with him before he left didn't you?" Issa asks neutrally, and Akasha sighs in frustration.

_This lie of Tsukune's hasn't even affected Issa in the least, I guess it's to be expected, since it's been nearly 20 years since I broke our bond…_

"I slept with him because that is what he wanted. It's been over twenty years since I've felt the touch of a man."

"Tell me…" Issa says with a knowing smile. "Does he even compare to me?"

"Tsukune is a wonderful lover and will be an ever better father."

"Hmm? So you're going to give him children then? I'm sure Moka is thrilled to know that her mother is going to do what she refused to do."

"Just like you did with Lady Shuzen even though you were mated to me?"

Chuckling Issa leans back in his seat, steepling his fingers in front of his face, his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"You still haven't forgiven me have you Akasha?"

"You're still doing it." Akasha says matter of factly. "It's only been twenty years since I left this place. What is twenty years to someone who's lived over one thousand?"

"You knew how I was before we were mated Akasha." Issa reminds her and she shakes her head, her pink hair swaying behind her.

"That doesn't change my point or make it any less hurtful that you sought another woman behind my back and gave her a child."

"Ria was born before you even met me, look what happened to her mother."

Sighing Akasha rubs at her temples, feeling a headache coming on, again. "You're probably proud of the way Moka has treated Tsukune."

"Their relationship is their business." Issa says matter of factly. "Though it does sadden me to see Tsukune so desperate to be away from my daughter that he would choose death then remain with her."

"I think that he acted out of anger, and it was only later that he realized that he could put that spin on things."

"No matter what he was right in protecting his mate and our bloodline."

"Ria thinks they were lying." Akasha says, changing the subject. "She believes that Moka slept with this werewolf multiple times and convinced Tsukune to lie to us about it and in return she will allow their bond to be absolved."

"Ria has always been a tad jealous of Moka and has never approved of her choices in life." Issa says with a frown.

"Do you want to do a more thorough questioning?"

"Do you feel that our daughter was lying and possibly has a litter of half breed abominations growing in her womb?"

Narrowing her eyes Akasha takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly.

"It can't be hurt to be sure."

"When will we question her?"

"Tomorrow, I'll have everything prepared."

**XXX**

Walking toward the dojo Moka stops in her tracks when she catches the scent of her younger sister Kokoa. Spotting the red haired vampiress ahead of her Moka sighs as her younger sister approaches her, Kokoa's beaming smile far too happy for Moka's less than stellar mood.

"I'm really glad that you're staying here Onee-sama. With Akasha-sama here it's like back then when the two of you came here and everyone was happy." Kokoa needlessly reminds her elder sister.

Shaking her silver hair Moka closes her red eyes, not in the mood to hear her younger sister's insipid hero worship.

"I'm not staying here because it's my choice Kokoa." Moka reminds her sister coldly. "I'm here because mother and father don't trust me. They think that I will have sex with a werewolf and soil our bloodline."

"Well, didn't you to do that to try and have a child with a werewolf to show your mate his place?" Kokoa asks curiously, and the silver haired vampiress shakes her head no.

"It was never supposed to come to that." Moka mutters obstinately.

"Didn't you mean to hurt him and try to shatter his conviction and make him see he was wrong because he forgot his place and was defying you?"

"He is my mate. All I wanted was for him to know my resolve and to agree with me."

"That isn't the impression I got from seeing you two together Onee-sama." Kokoa explains to her.

"I was only showing him that I wasn't making idle threats when I told him that I would have another man give me children if he wouldn't. He was supposed to have relented, admitted he was wrong and I would've sent Gin home without touching him."

"You expect another vampire to bow to you like that Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks incredulously. "I knew that Tsukune didn't have any pride, but even most _humans_ won't put up with something like that."

"Tsukune forgot his place…" Moka tries to argue, and Kokoa nods.

"You're absolutely right." Kokoa agrees with her, and Moka has a brief moment to feel satisfied before her sister continues, shattering any satisfaction she might have. "He forgot that his only purpose was to serve and appease you Onee-sama and now that he's not doing that I'm going to enjoy hurting him and punishing him for disobeying his master."

Moka's red eyes go wide at the statement.

"You won't touch Tsukune Kokoa." Moka says absolutely, and Kokoa nods.

"Of course. I'm sure you've got something much more painful in mind for him than anything I can think of Onee-sama."

**XXX**

Sitting outside a coffee shop Tsukune smiles, looking up at the clear blue sky Tsukune can't help but feel good about things. He's spent the last two and a half hours going up and down the Las Vegas strip with Kurumu and the others. She's spent the time as their unofficial tour guide, pointing out all the sites to them while he's spent the majority of the morning noticing the looks they're receiving. Nearly every man they come across looked on with open jealousy that Tsukune has four women with him hanging all over him.

_People were never really jealous of Moka when she was with me. Back in Yokai Moka had an innocent charm about her that helped to attract the following she had. Now though she's lost that charm while Kurumu has only gotten even sexier, like her entire body is sculpted to attract men. Ruby has always had her own charm, the same with Mizore, and Yukari is lolicon's dream._

The four of them have stopped in a chain coffee shop for a break. Since Tsukune has never been to one before when it came time to order he just ordered the same thing Kurumu did, and the woman behind the counter gave him a somewhat sweet concoction that tastes of vanilla and now the four of them are sitting outside the coffee shop, enjoying the warm air and catching up.

"Since I'm living in the club I'm up all hours of the night since the club is open so late. Plus it's really hard to sleep after a performance."

"I've been making a living as an executive in Fairy Tale." Tsukune says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you really not have any qualms about working for them Tsukune?" Mizore asks and both Ruby and Yukari have already spoken about their status, the two of them working as aides to the Headmaster of Yokai Academy.

"I work for a legitimate branch of the company. I'm a member of the executive board and I represent the majority stockholder on the board of the advertising branch." Tsukune explains for them.

"So, what do you do desu?"

"Basically I sit through meetings and listen to all the ideas pitched to the executive board by our advertising teams and I decide whether or not the company backs the idea or shoots it down."

"It sounds boring…" Kurumu comments blandly and Tsukune nods before he sits back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It is boring, but it pays the bills and thanks to the ridiculous salary I've got quite a nest egg saved up."

"Well, at least it pays well." Mizore says.

After the four of them fall into silence for a few moments, all of them drinking their respective coffee until Tsukune is the one to break the silence.

"Well, what should we do now? We've got all day, and this is the first time I've been out and about."

"Why don't we gamble?" Mizore asks curiously, rolling her lollipop in her mouth. "I've always wanted to go to a casino."

"We can't." Ruby speaks up, glancing toward Yukari. "If memory serves you have to be 18 to gamble, and Yukari is only 16."

The young witch scowls in displeasure.

"You don't have to remind them all desu!" Yukari grumbles irately.

"How about we just walk some more? This is a beautiful city and I'd like to see as much of it as I can with you all while you're here."

**XXX**

"Well, this is it." Ruby says with a smile.

The five of them stand in front of Devil's Little Angels, the bus pulled up right next to the curb. Mizore, Ruby and Yukari all stand apart from Kurumu and Tsukune, and the young Aono smiles at them all, the expression sincere in spite of everything that's happened.

"I'm really glad you all came to see me. I really appreciate it." Tsukune says as he wraps his arms around Mizore. "Take care of your family Mizore-chan; tell your husband I said hi."

The snow maiden nods her head, her pale hair bobbing.

"I will Tsukune."

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that her husband is sterile and that she's looking for a sperm donor to give her another child. She's long ago accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to have a child with him, and even if he gets divorced from Moka, there's nothing saying that he'll be allowed to impregnate her.

Moving to Ruby Tsukune smiles at the elder witch, hugging his friend warmly.

"Don't let the Headmaster overwork you." He says warmly, and Ruby returns the hug, her hands lingering on his back a few moments.

"Don't let her walk all over you, you deserve better Tsukune." Ruby whispers, and Tsukune nods.

"I know." He whispers back, and Ruby lowers her hands.

Moving to Yukari the little witch looks up at him hopefully.

"You really aren't going to get back with Moka?" Yukari asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry Yukari-chan." He says, patting her on the head. "Looks like you won't get to be the meat in a vampire sandwich."

The little witch's face falls, and she looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading with him.

"Please Tsukune…?" Yukari whispers and Ruby whacks her apprentice on the head with her knuckles.

"Let's go." Ruby growls, grabbing Yukari by the collar and dragging her onto the bus.

Looking him up and down one last time Mizore smiles at the man she loves.

"If you ever come to the snow village, I'll be there Tsukune." Mizore solemnly promises, and Tsukune nods.

"I know Mizore-chan." Tsukune assures her, hugging her one last time.

"Hey! She got two hugs!" Yukari calls from the bus, and Tsukune laughs lightly at their young friend's protests.

"Bye Tsukune." Mizore says as she pulls back. "Please do come visit, I'd love for you to meet my family."

"I will Mizore-chan. I promise."

Turning Mizore slowly walks up the steps before she stops and looks over her left shoulder casting a long look at Tsukune she honestly contemplates getting off the bus and not going back, staying here and trying to have a baby with him. Now that he isn't married there's nothing stopping her from trying again, except that she has a family, two daughters and a husband who all depend on her.

_Can I do that? Can I just leave Yukino and Yuko in the village with Suitaro, just so that I _might_ have the opportunity to have a baby with the man I love?_

Standing there Mizore can feel the desire to stay fighting with her reason, pulling at her and whispering to forget about her family, to go back to how things were in high school, to let him touch her and make love to her.

Closing her eyes Mizore steps forward, descending the steps slowly, all eyes turn to her as she steps onto the sidewalk, her one hand on the bus for support, the other hanging at her side.

"Ojou-chan?" The bus driver asks curiously, his glowing eyes watching Mizore as she walks toward Kurumu, stopping just out of arm's reach of the young succubus.

"Take care of him Kurumu." Mizore solemnly pleads with her friend, her heart breaking in her chest as she speaks. "Don't make me regret not staying here, keep him safe, help him heal. Don't let her ruin him like she has their marriage."

Both Kurumu and Tsukune know exactly whom Mizore is talking about, and her plea does not fall on deaf ears.

"I promise. I'll do everything I can, to the ends of the Earth and beyond." Kurumu vows solemnly, and Mizore nods, accepting Kurumu's vow.

"Good." She says simply, turning away from Kurumu and walking back toward the bus.

"Mizore-chan…?" Tsukune whispers her name, staring in shocked disbelief at what's transpired before him.

Stopping at the foot of the steps Mizore inhales, taking in his scent one final time for what will probably be years, if not decades before she sees him again.

"Find happiness Tsukune. Don't let her take your compassion from you, don't let her corrupt you."

Tongue tied Tsukune can only stare at Mizore as she steps onto the bus, taking her seat without another word.

Looking down at Tsukune the bus driver watches him for a long moment, his glowing eyes just staring at him, offering him one last opportunity before his white gloved hand touches the door control. Swinging the doors closed Tsukune watches as the bus engine rumbles, and both he and Kurumu stand there as it pulls off of the curb and into traffic, driving down the strip until only its tail lights are visible, and shortly, not even that. Standing there it's all Tsukune can do to just watch the bus take his precious friends back to their lives, and he feels a gentle hand on his wrist, looking down to see slender fingers grazing his skin.

"I meant what I said Tsukune." Kurumu solemnly resolves for him, her eyes are so sincere, and Tsukune can't help but look away, guilt coming back to him like a bad cold that just won't go away.

"I know Kurumu-chan." Tsukune manages to answer.

"Let's go Tsukune, there's no point staying out here." Kurumu suggests gently, and the young vampire nods.

"Yeah…"

Taking his hand into hers Kurumu heads for the doors to the club, missing the sudden blush that darkens Tsukune's cheeks.

**XXX**

Walking back into Devil's Little Angels Kurumu can't help but notice that the club is now open and there's a line of people waiting outside. Holding hands with her destined one Kurumu leads him into the club and toward her aunt's private table where both her mother and her aunt sit. Kurumu can feel the eyes of many of the patrons on her but she just ignores them, sitting down at the table with Tsukune taking a seat next to her.

"You two have been gone all day." Ageha says with a grin, not missing the fact that the two of them are still holding hands.

"I showed Tsukune the city and got him acquainted with the area and we went to dinner together with everyone."

"Dinner?" Ageha asks with a knowing grin, and Kurumu blushes at her mother's implication.

Smiling sultrily Shade looks directly at Tsukune and licks her lips.

"Mmm…I hope you enjoyed your first taste of my niece Tsukune."

Kurumu turns a shade of cherry red at her aunt's statement.

"Auntie! We just had dinner together! And I would never do that in front of all our friends!"

"Dinner?" Ageha asks curiously, and Tsukune nods toward her. "Aren't you still married?"

"My wife and I are undergoing a trial separation. That means I'm free to see other people, so I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're free to see other people hmm?" Shade smiles at the thought, looking at the young Aono with open lust.

Tsukune opens his mouth to say that he doesn't want to have meaningless sex when Kurumu stands up, pulling his hand away from the table.

"Let's go Tsukune." Kurumu says as she pulls him away from the table, Tsukune thankful for the way out of responding to Shade's blatant desire to jump his bones.

Kurumu leads him through the club, their hands intertwined as they move through the crowd and through the door upstairs and up the steps. Halfway up the steps Kurumu stops and Tsukune looks up at her in open surprise as she looks down at him over her right shoulder curiously.

"What are you going to do now Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune stifles a yawn, suddenly feeling tired from the events of the last few days.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I haven't been sleeping well lately, so…"

Looking at him Kurumu makes a solemn, absolute vow.

_The next time I see Moka I'm going to make her regret doing this to him. I entrusted the love of my life to her and she makes him suffer._

"I took the night off, so if you're OK with it I can stay with you tonight?" Kurumu asks hopefully, and Tsukune's eyes narrow warily.

"I…I don't know about that Kurumu-chan…"

Turning around Kurumu takes his hands in hers, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise I won't pressure you into anything Tsukune." Kurumu vows solemnly. "I just want to be next to you."

"What about your aunt and your mother? If they see us together sharing a bed they'll want to do the same thing won't they?"

"They don't have to know Tsukune." Kurumu says with a slight smile.

"They'd have to be blind not to notice."

Looking away from him Kurumu can feel a lump of sadness forming in her throat at her destined one's refusal to sleep next to her.

"I'll talk to them Tsukune, can I please just sleep next to you?"

Standing there Tsukune feels like an eel, seeing the look in her eyes and slump of her shoulders the young vampire feels a sudden urge to slam his head into a wall in frustration.

_Moka sleeps around and you hesitate to let a girl sleep next to you? _A bitter voice growls in Tsukune's mind, making his decision for him.

What's wrong with just sharing a bed with a girl, as long as they don't have sex?

"All right Kurumu-chan." Tsukune relents with a nod.

Looking up Kurumu grins victoriously, her hands sliding up his arms and around his shoulders, pulling her to him she hugs him, embracing him tenderly.

"Thank you Tsukune."

Tsukune can't help but smile while being hugged by the beautiful, sexy girl.

"Let's go." Tsukune offers and Kurumu steps back, walking up the steps with Tsukune in tow.

The two of them head to Tsukune's room, Kurumu walking inside first with the young vampire close behind. Closing the door behind him Tsukune grabs the desk near the door and picks it up, dropping it in front of the door, eliciting a light giggle from the blue haired succubus standing in the room with him.

"You're going to do that every night?" Kurumu asks lightly, and Tsukune nods affirmatively.

"Yeah. I wouldn't put it past your mom or especially your aunt to come in here in the middle of the night and try and seduce me so that I wake up with my dick inside them."

Laughing Kurumu puts a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"You're absolutely right." She says with rosy cheeks, and Tsukune can't help but think that she looks cute standing there blushing at him.

Giving the desk a light push, Tsukune makes sure the desk is in place before he walks away from the door and to the bed. Sitting down the edge of the bed Kurumu's eyes follow him the entire time, and he sighs as he sits there a moment before her hands reach behind her back, grasping the zipper on her blouse and pulling it down. The halter top that barely constrains Kurumu's F cup chest falls away, revealing her massive chest and Tsukune looks away, his own face heating up at the sight of his precious friend's ample assets.

"What're you doing?" Tsukune whispers, and Kurumu smiles, crossing her arms over her chest, still wearing a pair of tight shorts.

"I sleep in my underwear Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him, and the young vampire pushes up off the bed and strides toward the door.

"I've got to use the bathroom." Tsukune blurts out before he grabs the desk and moves it before he slips out of the room, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Standing in the modest bathroom Tsukune puts his hands on the sink, staring at himself in the vanity mirror above the sink, taking several deep breaths.

"Calm down, calm down…" He repeats the phrase over and over, taking more and more deep breaths to relax his mind and his body.

With some semblance of his wits Tsukune walks back to his room and opens the door, only to be greeted by a very naked woman standing next to the bed.

Tsukune catches the sight of a small patch of blue hair around her thighs and the shape of her breasts before Tsukune turns away, any of the calm he'd gathered in the bathroom effectively shot out of the window at the sight of the naked succubus.

"I'll lend you a shirt…" Tsukune mumbles, walking backward to where his duffel sits on the floor.

Rummaging around inside of it he grabs a large white button down shirt and tosses it to her, Kurumu catching the shirt midair and pulling it to her chest, smelling the white fabric.

Risking a glance over his shoulder he glimpses Kurumu pulling the shirt on and a thought occurs to him, the thought on his lips before he has a chance to think about it.

"I thought you said you sleep in your underwear." He comments dryly, and Kurumu smiles.

"I figured this would be a great way to get you to lend me a shirt." She says matter of factly. "It has your scent, Tsukune."

His face heating in embarrassment the young Aono looks away from his friend, unable to help the blush on his face.

_Well yeah, that bag has all my clothes in it that I kept at the castle; it stands to reason that they would smell like me…_

Tsukune looks over his shoulder then, and realizes that her wearing his shirt to bed probably isn't going to be much better than her going to bed naked. Looking her up and down the shirt is tight around her chest and is barely long enough to cover her sex, and Tsukune can feel his lower body respond to the sight of the alluring woman wearing only his shirt standing just outside of arm's length from him.

_Don't think about it. Just go to bed and get some sleep. You've got a month to be with her; right now you need to get some sleep._

Nodding to himself Tsukune stands and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off and revealing his scarred chest to her. Kurumu for her part watches him take off his shirt and then walk toward the door, moving the desk in front of the door once again. Once that's done Tsukune then takes off his pants, Kurumu admiring the sight of her destined one in nothing but his underwear.

"If you look at me like that I'll get embarrassed Kurumu-chan."

"What do you have to be embarrassed about Tsukune? It's like you're wearing a bathing suit."

_That logic makes a surprising lot of sense…_

Walking to the bed Tsukune turns the blankets down before slipping into the bed, Kurumu right behind him. The bed is small, and barely capable of sleeping two, and Tsukune can feel Kurumu press her body against his back through the thin material of his shirt he can feel practically everything.

Lying there he can't just fall asleep, and he can feel Kurumu's eyes on his back, smell her scent right next to him, and he can't help but speak without thinking, wanting something, anything to break the silence that has fallen over the two of them.

"So…how's Trevor?"

The young succubus looks away at the question, shame coming to her eyes at the mention of her long time on again off again human boyfriend.

"Ageha-san told me about him on the drive from Castle Akashiya." Tsukune explains and when Kurumu speaks it's in a low whisper.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that you and Trevor were dating on and off for over a year and you never slept with him."

"I broke up with him over a week ago, just before you got here."

"That's good." Tsukune agrees with a solemn nod. "Ageha-san told me some really disturbing things about him; like that he was sleeping with random strippers and tried to pressure you when you weren't ready."

Nodding Kurumu's voice is low and soft.

"That's all true Tsukune."

"Why would you date someone like him Kurumu-chan?"

"Because he would've served his purpose."

"What purpose?"

"My mother and aunt both wanted me to sleep with him to lose my virginity and start to get over you."

Tsukune's chocolate eyes go wide in surprise, and he can't believe what he's just heard.

"You're really still in love with me Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks disbelieving, and the succubus nods once, pressing her head against his back.

"You're my destined one Tsukune. For me there simply isn't anyone else that I'll ever truly care about. Trevor was someone who would be easy to use and then discard."

"If he was so easy to use, why didn't you sleep with him?"

"I…I just couldn't bring myself to sleep with him. I felt like if I did then I'd be betraying you and I really wanted you come back to me and if you did I would still be pure if you wanted me."

Hearing that Tsukune's eyes drop, guilt burning through him like a wildfire.

_She chases me across Japan and eventually is exiled to another hemisphere and doesn't see me for five years and she never once sleeps with another man in spite of the fact that her aunt and her mother are pressuring her to. I see Moka every damn day and she cheats on me with my best friend…_

Reaching back Tsukune takes her hand in his, giving it a gentle, reaffirming squeeze.

"I really appreciate that Kurumu-chan."

The blue haired succubus blushes in embarrassment at her destined one's admission, and can feel her heartbeat pick up just at the touch of his skin against hers. Gently squeezing her hand Kurumu feels like she's dreaming as Tsukune rolls over, his chocolate eyes meeting her azure ones as he continues.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us Kurumu-chan. I…If you still want me I'd like it if we could go out together?" Tsukune asks awkwardly, not knowing how to say what he feels without feeling like a pompous overblown jackass.

Lying there Kurumu feels her heart stop mid beat, her destined one's words ringing in her ears, repeating over and over in her mind.

_Did…did he just ask me out on a date?_

Several long moments of silence pass between them, and when Kurumu just stares at him unresponsive the confidence starts to leak away, and he slips his fingers from hers, saying her name gently.

"Kurumu-chan…?" Tsukune whispers, and her azure eyes blink in surprise, snapped out of her delirium.

Remembering where she is and what was just said and seeing the look in his eyes and his slowly retreating hand Kurumu doesn't think.

"Yes Tsukune!" Kurumu yells out, grabbing his head and glomping onto him, and out of instinct or muscle memory she pulls his head straight into her chest, burying her destined one's face neck deep in her breasts.

For Tsukune it's a reminder of his time in Yokai Academy, where nearly every day Kurumu would unabashedly throw herself at him and nearly suffocate him with her body. For a moment Tsukune remembers those times back in high school, when everything was simple and life didn't seem so complicated.

Unfortunately, having his face buried in his friend's bosom is also an excellent way to suffocate him, and it's in that desire to breathe that Tsukune calls out to her, his cry muffled by her F cup chest.

"Mmmumu-mmmm…" Tsukune mumbles and she blinks in surprise, her face turning red she quickly releases him and Tsukune extricates his head from her chest, sucking in a gasping breath and blowing it out.

"Sorry Tsukune." Kurumu admits with a blush and the young vampire smiles at her.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan. I'm fine. If a little suffocation could kill me, I'd be dead already."

Kurumu looks away from him then, and Tsukune can see the memory of their time at Yokai flash before her eyes, all the times he nearly died with Kurumu looking on. Seeing the look in her eyes Tsukune closes his eyes, his voice low as he continues.

"I need you to promise me something Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune begins softly, and Kurumu looks up then, the momentary memories forgotten.

"Yes Tsukune?"

"If I start to talk like I'm having a nightmare, I want you to wake me up, OK?"

"I will Tsukune." She assuages him, and he nods.

Taking a deep breath Tsukune can feel the warmth of her body and her breath on his neck, he can also smell the tantalizing scent of her blood pounding through her veins.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune begins as he opens his eyes, looking up into her azure orbs. "I actually have one more favor to ask you."

"What is it Tsukune?"

"It's been a week since I last fed, and I'm starting to get really hungry…"

"You want some of my blood Tsukune?" Kurumu asks and Tsukune nods guiltily before Kurumu tilts her head to the side, offering him her neck.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune breathes before he wraps his arms around her shoulders and moves closer, sinking his fangs into her neck.

Feeling his fangs pierce her skin Kurumu suppresses a squeal of pain, feeling Tsukune's hunger for her blood sends shivers down her spine. For Tsukune her blood is delicious, like the essence of life and after a few seconds he forces himself to pull back, licking his lips and removing any trace of her blood on his lips.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says again, and Kurumu looks up at him longingly, her voice coming out in a soft whisper.

"Would…would you kiss it like you did back in high school Tsukune?"

Smiling at her Tsukune nods, leaning forward to kiss the spot on her neck.

"Sure Kurumu-chan." Tsukune's breath blows across her neck before his lips grace her skin, the contact sending shivers down her spine.

"I hope this bruise will heal." He says as he pulls back, and Kurumu feels like she's in heaven.

"Next time you'll have to bite me somewhere less conspicuous Tsukune."

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks her curiously, and Kurumu snuggles up against him, inhaling his scent, the feeling of emptiness that she's felt since she exiled finally gone, like she's finally complete and whole after so long.

"Can I just stay like this Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, closing her eyes with her body pressed against his, the feel of him against her so filling and reassuring.

"Sure Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune whispers, putting his left arm around her shoulder, his other arm pinned beneath his ribs.

"Good night Tsukune." Kurumu says with a sigh.

"Good night, Kurumu-chan."

Putting his head on the pillow Tsukune closes his eyes, Kurumu's head resting against his shoulder, her scent filling his nostrils.

_This is the first time in over five years I've ever gone to bed without her next to me…_

Closing his eyes Tsukune tries not to think about his wife or the situation that has lead him to the situation he's in.

_Just go to sleep, you can think about her when the month is over._

Nodding to himself Tsukune settles his head on the pillow, Kurumu's arms snaking beneath and around his ribs, her fingers interlacing behind his back.

"I love you Tsukune…" Kurumu's voice comes out in a hushed whisper, and Tsukune just nods to himself, pretending that he doesn't hear the heartfelt confession.

_I know, Kurumu-chan…_


	8. Chapter 8: Arid

**Author's note after the Chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Arid**

Walking up the steps Ageha opens the door to the upper level, walking toward her daughter's room hoping to convince Kurumu to give an impromptu performance. Pushing Kurumu's door open Ageha looks into the room and finds it empty, her bed unmade with the blankets pushed down, like she hasn't been in the room since she left that morning.

_If she isn't here, then maybe…_

Turning away from her door Ageha crosses the hall, stopping at Tsukune's door and taking a deep breath, inhaling not only the scent of the young vampire but of her daughter as well. Ageha can't help the smile that comes to her face then, truly happy for her daughter to finally get to be with her destined one.

_Give him a night he'll never forget Kurumu._

Turning away from the door Ageha can't help but grin as she walks down the steps, emerging into the club proper she's subjected to the usual cat calls and whistles from the mostly male customers as she strides over to her sister's table, finding it oddly empty with just her sister sitting there.

"What'd she say?" Shade asks curiously, looking up at her sister as the man under the table wiggles his tongue inside her.

Smelling the spike in her sister's pheromones Ageha leans down to look under the table, seeing a young man in his twenties with his head firmly between her sister's thighs under the table.

"Yeah! Look at that ass!" One of the customers whistles at her, and Ageha looks over her shoulder, smiling.

"Want to taste it?"

Almost at once nearly every man in ear shot stands up, and Ageha can't help but grin as she turns back to her sister.

"Tsukune and Kurumu are sharing a room together." Ageha informs her sister, and Shade smiles, her boy toy flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Mmm…about…time…" Shade moans, and Ageha turns to the gathered crowd of eager men.

"Wait just a moment and I promise you'll all get a taste of me." Ageha purrs to the crowd, the men looking more like a pack of horny rabbits then anything.

Turning back to Shade Ageha smiles at her.

"Looks like I win tonight."

"Too bad I've had them all already."

As if on cue, a man in a white suit pushes himself through the crowd, forcing his way to Shade's table, followed closely by six rather muscular looking individuals.

"All right, where is she?" Trevor growls at Ageha, his displeasure clearly written on his face as he glares at Kurumu's mother, and almost immediately Ageha can feel her libido disappear along with the mood.

"Who might you be looking for?" Shade asks from the table, her voice not showing a hint of arousal in spite of the fact that she has a man's face buried between her thighs.

"You know damn well who I'm looking for!" Trevor growls at her, turning his full ire toward Kurumu's aunt. "I put over a year into that bitch and she just breaks up with me? No way am I going to walk away without any action."

"_I _think it's best if you just go." Shade says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Kurumu's found a new man, and they're fucking right now."

Trevor's face screws in anger, his hands balling into fists.

"That bitch was seeing someone on the side? I can't fucking believe this!"

"She just met him today." Ageha corrects him, and Trevor opens his mouth to say something but Shade cuts him off.

"I think it's best if you just left _little_ man. You don't want to cause trouble for my niece or the new man in her life."

"Where is this bastard? I'll kick his fucking teeth in!"

"It'll be your funeral."

Trevor opens his mouth to argue when a rough hand comes down him and the six men he brought with him into the club. Looking around Trevor can see several bouncers who work for the club have corralled him and his men, and when Shade speaks, she isn't addressing him anymore.

"Escort these men out." Shade says dismissively.

"Let's go." A gruff voice commands Trevor, and he glares hotly at Shade, the look he sends the Arch Succubus could melt steel.

"This isn't over." He growls, and Shade laughs.

"If I see you again I'll see to it that you wish you never born, now get the hell out of my club."

Trevor bites his tongue, being out maneuvered and over powered he's willing to concede, this time.

_I'll be back, and I'll make that bitch and whatever prick she's fucking pay for stringing me along like she did._

**XXX**

Lying on top of Tsukune Kurumu looks at his cock, holding his member in her hand it's everything Kurumu ever thought it could be. Putting her lips on it she kisses it, savoring the taste and the smell, the masculine scent of his pheromones filling her. Tsukune's scent like some drug as she licks around the tip, moistening it before she takes Tsukune into her mouth, relaxing her throat as she goes down on it, sucking on Tsukune's dick like her mother and her aunt taught her to.

"Unnnhhhh…" Tsukune groans in pleasure as Kurumu slurps on his meat.

Her head bobbing up and down on Tsukune's cock she can feel his dick hitting her throat, his smell and his taste filling her.

_It tastes and smells so good…I could really get addicted to this…_

Her hand gently caressing his balls Kurumu temporarily pulls his cock from her mouth, sucking on his sack a few moments before she returns her attention to his cock, plunging down on it like she's bobbing for apples.

**XXX**

Lying naked on his bed Tsukune looks up at the ceiling, vaguely aware that he's back in the apartment he shared with Moka.

_Where am I? Why am I here?_

A euphoric feeling runs through him, and Tsukune looks down to see his silver haired wife with his dick in her mouth. She skillfully sucks on his member, making his entire body feel like rubber, his arms and legs distant, the euphoria coming from his cock overriding everything else.

"I know all your weak points Tsukune." Moka says before she licks his balls, sending a different pleasure coursing through his body.

A moment later her mouth is back on his shaft, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it like she never has before.

"It…feels…so…good…" Tsukune mutters in a euphoric slur, the words coming out of his mouth barely coherent.

Moka starts to work him over like a piston, her head bobbing up and down on him, sucking on him like she wants him to cum, needs him to.

_Something…something isn't right… She's never like this, why is she doing this? Is she trying to apologize like this?_

Any other thoughts Tsukune might have about his wife blowing him are cut short when he feels himself begin to climax, Moka's attention on his member sending him over the edge with a final moan of pleasure.

"I'm cumming…"

Tsukune opens his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath he realizes that he's back in his bedroom at Devil's Little Angels. Tsukune gasps in ecstasy, blinking as the feeling of orgasm begins to fade before he notices the feel of someone on top of him. Looking around a pair of silk skinned thighs are on either side of his head, a vagina with a small patch of blue hair directly in front of his face.

_Kurumu-chan…?_

"Unnnhhhh…" Tsukune moans again, feeling the girl on top of him sucking on him, even after he's climaxed.

"Kurumu-chan…?" Tsukune calls out, hoping that it's her on top of him, and not her mother or god forbid her aunt.

Her eyes fluttering open Kurumu looks down to see his cock is still in her mouth. She slowly pulls his meat out of her mouth to look past her shoulders hopefully.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu whispers, her face showing her relief when she realizes that it's her destined on she was just servicing and not some random person.

Rolling off of him Kurumu can't look at him, her eyes downcast in shame. Sitting up Tsukune doesn't need any of his vampire senses to know that blue haired succubus feels incredibly guilty about what she was just doing. Feeling a slight dribble from her bottom lip Kurumu wipes it with her arm before she speaks.

"I'll go now…" She whispers, her voice laced with guilt and sorrow, moving to stand up from the bed.

"Kurumu…" Tsukune mutters her name, reaching out and grasping her hand in his, and the young succubus looks down at his hand holding hers, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I didn't know, I thought I was dreaming and I'm sorry I…" Kurumu apologizes.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune soothes her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "It's OK, I'm not mad it's all right."

Sniffling Kurumu wipes her eyes, clearly shaken by what's just transpired.

"Are you really not mad at me Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in a tiny voice.

"No Kurumu-chan, I'm not mad." Tsukune continues opting not to tell her about the dream he was having before he woke up.

"I'm sorry…I told you I wouldn't and then I…"

"Did you mean to do it Kurumu-chan?"

"No! I would never do something like that without your consent. I just…"

"It's fine then, it was a mistake and that's all."

"I don't want you to hate me because of this…" Kurumu admits in a whisper. "I was dreaming and I always dream about you and being with you I had no idea my body was actually doing it I must've moved on my own and…"

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, stroking her hair. "I understand and I'm not angry."

"…Tsukune…" Kurumu sobs into his chest, and Tsukune just lets her cry, holding the girl in his arms while she cries for a few moments before she pulls back, Tsukune's hands sliding across her back to let her move.

Wiping her eyes with her hand Kurumu manages a smile, the expression soft and sincere in spite of what's happened.

"I'm really glad that you aren't mad at me Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him. "When I woke up I thought you were going to be mad and…"

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune continues. "I understand you're a Succubus and these things happen though it's kind of hard for me believe you're a virgin, because what you just did was the best I've had…"

Blushing Kurumu feels a brief moment of pride.

"My mother and my aunt have been teaching me how to do things like that since Middle School, but I've never put it to use until now…"

"Well, you've learned really well." Tsukune says with a blush of his own.

_It's no wonder that Issa frequents a Succubus. If they're all skilled like Kurumu then it's no wonder that they don't have every male monster wrapped around their fingers. _

"Can we just stay like this awhile?" Kurumu asks in a small voice.

"Sure, Kurumu-chan…"

Reaching down Tsukune grabs the blanket and pulls, the two of them lying down on the bed to just relax before the sound of the desk scratching across the floor shatters the mood. Both of them sit up in time to see the door pushed open, and a bouncer standing with his hands on the door, nodding toward the both of them before he steps out into the hall. Not a moment later Shade and then Ageha waltz into the room, looking like they're at a high class party as the two of them look in their direction, a smile coming to Ageha's face.

"This is a sight for sore eyes." She says with relief in her voice at the sight of Tsukune and Kurumu holding one another in bed together.

"So Mumu-chan, did you enjoy your Maiden night?"

"We didn't have sex." Tsukune informs them. "We just shared a bed."

"I heard moaning not too long ago." Ageha says with a smile.

"I gave him a blow job Auntie." Kurumu says simply, and a twinkle comes to both Ageha and Shade's eyes, the elder's Succubus' lips spreading in a predatory grin.

"Did she do it right Tsukune?" Shade asks, her attention fixing on him. "Did she remember to slurp your cock and deep throat it?"

Blushing Tsukune shakes his head.

"I…I don't think that's any of your business Shade-san."

"Damn right it is." Shade says with a grin. "As Mumu-chan's teacher I want to know if she put all the lessons I put her through to good use."

"It…It was an accident, Shade-san." Tsukune says simply, and Ageha's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"'Accident?'" Ageha asks curiously, the first time she's ever heard of a Succubus' serving a man referred to as an accident.

"I was dreaming that I was blowing him in the dream and my body must've moved on its own. I honestly don't remember getting on top of him and getting into his boxers." Kurumu explains. "I didn't even wake up until Tsukune came in my mouth."

"Did you swallow it?" Shade asks inquisitively, leaning toward Kurumu's face as she nods sullenly, and Shade smiles. "Let me smell."

Opening her mouth Kurumu exhales, letting her aunt smell Tsukune's semen on her breath. Ageha is right behind her sister, sniffing Kurumu's breath and smelling Tsukune's semen on her breath.

"Your cum has an interesting smell Tsukune, mind if I try some?"

"If anyone is going to try some of his semen it's going to be me!" Ageha chimes in, glaring at her sister.

"As if! I give better blow jobs then you! Just ask anyone!"

Sighing Tsukune just shakes his head solemnly.

"I'm not going to let you blow me." Tsukune says with shake of his head. "I know that Kurumu-chan has feelings for me, and I couldn't betray them like that."

"Please!" Shade says dismissively. "A little blow job between Succubus' is nothing!"

"I don't feel that way, so would you please leave? Kurumu-chan and I have to get dressed."

Stepping back Shade crosses her arms beneath her ample chest while Ageha flicks some of her blue locks from her shoulders. Neither of the two of them moves from the spot where they're standing.

"Go ahead, we don't mind." Shade says permissively, and Kurumu sighs as she stands up.

"Out, both of you." Kurumu growls, pushing both her aunt and her mother out of the room.

"Oh, come on Mumu-chan, it isn't like your destined one has anything I haven't seen before." Shade says with a feigned pout and Kurumu sighs, pushing her aunt and her mother through the doorframe.

Closing the door Kurumu looks back at her destined one, seeing him still sitting on the bed she's still wearing his shirt and he's still dressed in his boxers from the night before. Walking back to the bed Kurumu looks him in the eyes, only for her destined one to look away from her, guilt flashing in his chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to dance tonight Tsukune, would you watch me?"

Tsukune closes his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't think I can do that, Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune says with a heavy heart.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you Kurumu-chan. I don't know if it's as more than a friend or not but I saw you a week ago stripping and I felt so guilty about putting you in this situation…"

Looking at him Kurumu's eyes soften, sitting down on the bed Kurumu reaches out and touches his hand with hers.

"It isn't your fault I'm in this situation Tsukune." Kurumu says sincerely. "You didn't do this to me, I did everything to myself because I tried to be with you no matter what and you wouldn't have me."

"That means it's my fault…" He says solemnly, and Kurumu shakes her head.

"Even if I wasn't exiled from Japan I would probably be working there as a stripper instead of here."

"You could've worked at a Host Club or something…" Tsukune argues in a weary voice, and Kurumu shakes her head.

"No matter what you call it, I'd still be doing the same thing, using my body to make money. I'm not a whore Tsukune, I don't let men have their way with me for money, and all I do is take my clothes off for them."

Tsukune can't bring himself to look at her, in spite of her words to the contrary he still feels guilty at Kurumu's situation.

"I'm sorry Kurumu-chan, I just can't…"

"Please come Tsukune…" Kurumu pleads with him. "You can sit at my aunt's private table; you won't have to deal with the crowds or anything Tsukune."

"You're really insistent on this, aren't you Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks solemnly, and Kurumu nods.

"Yes Tsukune. It's what I am now."

Closing his eyes wearily Tsukune sighs.

"I'll be there Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assents, and Kurumu's smile is bright as she hugs him.

"You won't regret it Tsukune, I promise."

"Yeah…" Tsukune agrees, and Kurumu slips her arms off his shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm going to go grab a shower now, once we both get a shower how about we go to breakfast?"

"Sure." Tsukune agrees pleasantly. "While you're in the shower I just want to check my e mail. I might have a response from what I sent last night."

"OK Tsukune." Kurumu agrees as she stands, grabbing her clothes before walking out.

Grabbing his laptop from the bag Tsukune opens it and turns it on, going through the motions of waiting for it to boot up and connecting the high speed wireless modem to it. Once it's running Tsukune opens his e mail client, finding a single message from a sender he doesn't recognize.

"Who the hell is 'thewolfmansplayground?" Tsukune asks to himself, opening the e mail cautiously.

Inside the message is only a single link, the words 'Click Here' in blue signifying a hyperlink. Moving the mouse over it cautiously Tsukune sees the link leads to an address at, and Tsukune clicks the link, not knowing what to expect as a new window pops up. The page is a black page with the words "Wolfman's Playground' at the top in stylized red text. Below the text is a video window, and Tsukune watches as the video loads a moment before it comes on. It opens with Gin and Moka kissing, and Tsukune recognizes the inside of their apartment. Tsukune sucks in a sharp breath when he recognizes the dress Moka is wearing and the clothes on Gin. Sitting there Tsukune can only watch in shocked horror as he watches his wife and the woman he loved with his heart and soul be undressed by Gin. He can only watch as they kiss and undress, touching one another like lovers, Moka's sighs from the video exactly like what he remembers that horrible night. Then Moka leads Gin over to the bed, lying down on her back and opening her legs, Gin positioning himself between them, putting his dick at her entrance.

"I've always wanted to make love to you Moka-chan." Gin's voice is exactly as it is in Tsukune's memories.

"I know, Gin." Moka's voice is exactly how he remembers.

Tsukune can only watch as Gin thrusts into her, and Moka's sharp intake of breath at being penetrated by the werewolf who was once Tsukune's friend.

It is at that moment, seeing his wife willingly violated by his former best friend that any and all remaining affection for his wife vanishes like water in the desert. Tsukune just watches as the hour long video continues; Gin and Moka having sex right in front of his eyes, and while the video is slightly grainy the moans of his wife and pants of his former best friend are identical to his memories.

When the door opens twenty five minutes later Kurumu stands with a towel wrapped around her body, and Tsukune doesn't look up, his eyes fixed on the screen. Hearing the familiar sounds of sex and the familiar voices Kurumu calls out to her destined one.

"Tsukune, what are you watching?"

Tsukune just sits there, staring at the screen unhearing, unseeing of anything other than the candid porn video playing before his eyes. Kurumu strides around to his side, looking over his shoulder her face falls when she recognizes Gin and Moka, her eyes darting to Tsukune, seeing them locked on the screen, as though he can't look away.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers softly, her destined one still unmoving and unresponsive, his entire attention focused on Gin violating his most beloved person in the world, and his wife screaming how much she likes it.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu says harshly, reaching out and using the laptop's mouse to close the window, and the moment the video is gone Tsukune blinks, his mind suddenly back at the present, and he looks up at Kurumu.

_It's there again, all that pain and sorrow that I saw in him when he came downstairs for the first time…_

He looks away from her, guilt battling its way into his gaze, the young Aono wracked with emotions, sadness, sorrow, pain, guilt, each feeling fighting for supremacy inside him.

"I'm sorry…" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu sits down next to him, pulling him to her and resting his head against her warm, somewhat moist bosom.

"It's OK Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers, feeling his entire body trembling against her, his arms wrapping around her ribs to hold her. "Just let it out…"

Tsukune just sits against her, his entire body trembling against hers; not a single tear falls from his chocolate eyes. The two of them sit there for a few minutes, the young Aono's face pressed against her breast, his eyes closed. After nearly three minutes Tsukune pulls away from her, his eyes as dry as the Sahara.

"I don't have any more tears to shed for her…" Tsukune says softly, looking into Kurumu's eyes with conviction. "There's no point in crying anymore, because it won't change what she did."

Kurumu nods, leading Tsukune to his feet.

"Let's go Tsukune." Kurumu says solemnly, leading him out of the room.

Leading Tsukune into the bathroom Kurumu undresses him slowly, the young Aono stoic and unmoving as she takes off his boxers. Tsukune just stands there limp, and Kurumu leads him to the tub, the vampire blindly following his lead as he gets into the prepared water, sinking up to his neck in the tub.

"Move forward Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, and he nods, bending his legs and shifting forward.

Stepping into the tub Kurumu slides in behind him the water rising and threatening to spill over. Pulling him back to her she can feel his skin touch hers in the warm herb scented water, and under better conditions she would be inclined to try and touch him, please him…

_He just saw the video of his wife cheating on him. You really want to sleep with him now? Is that how you want to have your first time, when your partner is just doing whatever you say and isn't even interested in it?_

Nodding to herself Kurumu reaches back and grabs a wash cloth, her voice soft and consoling as she speaks.

"I'll wash you Tsukune, so just do as I say, OK?"

"Mmm…" Tsukune mumbles with a nod, his vacant eyes staring down at the water in the tub.

**XXX**

"Okay, hold your arms up Tsukune."

Nodding obediently Tsukune does as he's told, raising his arms over his head Kurumu pulls one of his shirts down over his head, making sure the shirt's on right before she soothes it out, looking him up and down.

He's dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a black t shirt, the clothes chosen at random from his bag.

"Ok, all done."

Lowering his arms Tsukune's eyes drop to the floor and Kurumu can see it's still there, that soul sucking depression brought on by the sight of his vampire wife being fucked by Gin.

Touching his cheek Tsukune's eyes look up to hers, his gaze searching for something, anything to help the sorrow and pain in his heart go away.

"I promised I would be here for you Tsukune." Kurumu says absolutely, looking into his eyes. "I'm here for you, and I love you, just like Mizore, Ruby and Yukari, we all love you Tsukune, so don't do this to yourself."

Blinking for the first time since he laid eyes on that video Tsukune looks away from her, his voice fraught with sorrow and pain.

"What should I do Kurumu? Every time I think about, my heart just…"

"Then don't think about it Tsukune. There's no reason for you to think about it, it's done, in the past, you can't change it."

"I know…it's just…"

Placing both hands on his cheeks, Kurumu takes a deep breath as she looks into his eyes.

"Tsukune, don't think about what's happened between you and Moka." She orders him, using her charm like she did so many times in Yokai.

Her destined one's eyes glazing over Tsukune nods obediently.

"Ok…" He accepts the suggestion, and Kurumu pulls her influence back, releasing him from the hypnotic stupor.

"Wake up Tsukune…"

Blinking the 'light' comes back to Tsukune's eyes, and he looks her up and down, remembering everything that just happened, and he is fully aware that his friend just hypnotized him.

"Kurumu-chan, you…" Tsukune mutters and she nods solemnly.

"I charmed you Tsukune; I only did it for your own benefit. You remember everything that's happened; all I did was force you not to think about it. I haven't fiddled with your feelings or manipulated you into thinking you love me. I just want to help you."

Nodding Tsukune can hear the truth in her words, and in his own memories and thoughts. Every time he tries to think about that terrible night and what happened it's like his thoughts suddenly switch tracks and something else pops up in his mind, preventing him from thinking about it.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, not sure how he feels about being charmed by the young Succubus.

"I promised I would do anything to help you Tsukune. Turning you into a mindless slave isn't helping you, but keeping you from thinking about something that causes you so much pain is."

"I…I guess Kurumu-chan."

"Let's go get something to eat Tsukune; it'll help take your mind off things." Kurumu suggests, and the young Aono nods.

"Ok Kurumu-chan."

**XXX**

Walking down the strip Kurumu can't help but smile. Her destined one is next to her, and in spite of everything that's happened he seems to be on the road to recovery, even if it is with some hypnotic assistance.

Blushing Kurumu loops her arms through his right arm and leans against it, smiling contentedly.

"This is the best day of my life Tsukune. You don't know how happy I was when you asked me out last night."

Looking down Tsukune exhales a slow breath.

"I just hope that things work out all right…" Tsukune mutters and Kurumu blinks in surprise.

"Are you talking about Moka?" She asks while leaning on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his right arm.

"No, I mean her family. They won't accept you as my mate. The best they'll ever view you as is my mistress."

"So what will you do Tsukune?"

"I…don't know…" He answers with a weary sigh. "Right now M…Akashiya-san and I are still bound. Unless that's absolved by her father and her mother I won't be able to get away from her."

Looking up at him Kurumu can't help but shake her head.

"It's hard for me to believe that she did that to you. After everything that you've gone through together…"

"I'm not going to go back to her. You saw…it… Even if her parents make me I won't have children with her, and I'll tell her that I've found someone else and she'll use it as an excuse to divorce me."

Walking with Kurumu Tsukune can't help but think of Akasha and he decides not to Kurumu about Moka's mother. If Kurumu found out there was another woman like Moka out there who was sweet on him she'd only worry. After all, what could an exiled succubus do when facing the vampire Hades Lord?

While Tsukune does have feelings for Moka's absentee mother, he doesn't know whether or not he wants her as a wife. She is Moka's mother, and even though they're both immortal Akasha _is_ over fifty times his age. After the kiss they shared, and the way she bared her soul to him, Tsukune is almost certain that she cares for him, but he doesn't know if he can just be mated to her. She _is_ the Hades Lord and Queen of probably every vampire. Not to mention Kurumu and what's growing between them.

_They'll never accept Kurumu as my mate, and as long as she's alive I don't want to take a vampire mate._

"I…I don't want to be the reason you two get divorced Tsukune." Kurumu speaks, bringing him back to the moment.

"You aren't the one to blame Kurumu-chan." Tsukune explains for her. "The reason I even came here was because of what happened. Everything that's happened because of that is her fault."

"I don't want to have sex with you just because you're angry at your wife."

Smiling at her Tsukune shakes his head.

"I'm not going to force you into anything Kurumu-chan. Even if we don't make love I'm not going to go back to her."

"What if…what if we make love and then she apologizes?"

"She won't apologize, and even if somehow she did it won't be sincere. I'm never going to forget what she's done to me. She had her chance with me and she threw it out the window so she could have sex with a dog."

**XXX**

**_I haven't felt like this in years, so alone…_**

Lying on her bed in her bedroom wearing a nightgown Moka just rolls from side to side, the bed seemingly much larger than it was before, without her husband next to her to share it.

_We wouldn't be alone right now if you just apologized! I've already told him I'm sorry for what we did, why won't you apologize too? If that's all we have to do for him to hold us and love us it's a small price!_

**_We have done nothing wrong, it's just sex._**

_Like it was between him and Ria?_

**_Yes! Exactly! Tsukune is just confused right now and when he comes back after the trial we will speak and he will see things our way and realize that we have done nothing to apologize for. Once he realizes that he will apologize and things will go back to how they should be._**

_I'm not so sure we were right anymore. What if we're pregnant with Gin's child? Tsukune will never love us if we have another man's baby!_

**_You are the one who suffered through our childhood in the human world. You would condemn our children to that?_**

Inner Moka intentionally ignores her Outer personality's question about being pregnant, she simply isn't pregnant, and that's all that matters.

_Our children would be different, they would have a family, a mother and father who love them and…_

It's then there's a knock at the door and Moka sits up, hearing her mother's voice carry through the door.

"Moka, are you awake?" Akasha's voice carries.

"Enter." Moka calls out and the door opens to reveal her mother standing in the doorway, Akasha's scent wafting into her nostrils. "Can I help you Mother?"

"I've come to talk about Tsukune." Akasha says simply, and Moka's lip press together in a grim line.

Stepping into the room Akasha closes the door behind her, Moka watching her pink haired mother the entire time. Standing there Akasha can feel her daughter's gaze on her, the look coming from her one of scorn and anger, Moka apparently still holding some emotion toward her for the sex with her mate that never happened.

"Are you here to tell me where Tsukune is, Mother?" Moka growls in annoyance, not wanting to see or speak to her mother for any other reason.

The thought that Akasha may be there to try and mend things between Mother and daughter never comes to her mind. Even though her other self had been the one to see it both Moka saw the state of their mate when he opened the door to Akasha's room, smelling him covered in her scent, dressed in only his underwear with her wearing a nightgown that was hardly appropriate for sharing a platonic evening with a man. In all truth, Akasha _had_ meant to try and seduce Tsukune that night, a part of her wanting the touch of man, another part of her testing him. She wanted to know the limits of his conviction, how far would he go to hurt Moka for what has transpired between them? A part of her had been extraordinarily pleased that Tsukune had not touched her. At the same time, she'd also been extraordinarily displeased that he hadn't. For a vampire that's known the touch of a man to abstain for twenty years is unheard of, as much as Succubus' may be the monster embodiment of sex and lust, vampires can be a close second when they want to be.

"I'm sorry Moka, but I truly don't know where your mate has gone." Akasha says with a shake of her head.

Technically, the Hades Lord of the Dimension isn't lying. She doesn't know _exactly _where Tsukune is at that exact moment, however she is more than capable of locating him.

"Then what is there to discuss between us Mother?" Moka asks coldly. "You offered yourself to mother my mate's children."

"I did _not_ offer myself to mother Tsukune's children Moka. Tsukune came _to me_, asking me to give him children." Akasha reminds her daughter.

"What did you come here for Mother?" Moka asks tiredly, and Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"I've thought about this a lot my daughter and I haven't slept since I met with your father and we both agreed on the decision."

Moka stares at her mother uncomprehending. Akasha's tone is solemn and filled with regret, but what could she possibly have to feel regretful about, other than having sex with her mate to give him children? They way she's talking it almost sounds as though she's already agreed to split her and Tsukune apart when they're still under a trial separation!

"What are you talking about Mother?" Moka asks, swallowing the lump of dread in her throat.

"If Tsukune returns and he still seeks an absolution of your bond, then I'm going to give it to him."

Staring at her mother Moka can't believe her ears. How could her mother separate them without any regard to what _she _wants? Is Tsukune truly more important to her then her own flesh and blood daughter? Is she so lonely that she would willingly absolve their bond for her own benefit?

"You can't do that." Moka argues, and Akasha sighs heavily.

"I am lord, it is my right, and I will not see a vampire like Tsukune bound to a woman he despises and refuses to have children with."

Shaking her head Moka doesn't want to hear what her mother is saying. She can't believe that Akasha would so easily destroy what Moka and Tsukune spent years and suffered so much to build.

"Tsukune is just angry Mother. When he returns he will realize the mistake he's made and he will apologize." Moka says absolutely.

Nodding solemnly Akasha looks at her daughter apologetically. As much as Moka may not be inclined to believe her, Akasha does not want to see her daughter and the man she loves split, but if Moka was stupid enough to actually try and conceive a child with a werewolf then she simply doesn't deserve to be mated. The point of a vampire mating is to ensure the lineage of the pure born child. If Moka intentionally goes outside of that bond seeking children then there is no point to her even being mated. If word ever got out that Moka tried to conceive a child with anyone other than a non-vampire then their family would never live down the embarrassment. As of now the only people that know of Moka's transgression are in the family, and the werewolf she invited to her marriage bed, and if he runs his mouth about this incident, then he'll be taken care of, discreetly.

"I hope that will happen Moka, I really do." Akasha says earnestly. "However, if it doesn't then I am going to absolve your bond with him."

"You…You can't be serious…" Moka trails incredulously, and Akasha's jade eyes meet hers.

"I am deadly serious, my daughter." Akasha says absolutely.

Throwing off her blankets Moka gets to her feet and stares her mother down, righteous anger pounding through her at her mother's proclamation.

"Tsukune is _mine_ Mother." Moka grounds out, her hands balled into fists.

"He is a member of this family Moka, and without a bond you have no more claim to him then Kahlua or Ria."

"What about my father? Don't you care about him?"

Akasha nods solemnly, her eyes closing she exhales a low sigh.

"I care about Issa, but I can't be with him anymore. I feel that in time, Tsukune and I could possibly fall in love with each other. He's already proven that he's a loyal and faithful mate, in spite of numerous opportunities to do otherwise."

"You're over fifty times his age!" Moka growls incredulously. "How can you even think about being with him?!"

"I am immortal, so is Tsukune. What are a handful of centuries to an immortal?"

Moka turns away from her mother, simply unable to wrap her head around her mother's logic. Akasha is over a millennia old, how can she possibly consider being mated to a man in his twenties?

"I can't believe you would do this to me, mother. After everything that's happened between us, you disappear for ten years and when you finally return you threaten my bond with my mate and try to steal him away from me?"

"This is all your doing my daughter. You called another man to your marriage bed and pushed him away, not me."

"What about your children! He wants them raised in human society! What will you tell his family when you show them your children?"

"I feel that our kind should be raised among humans, and I have no problem with that in the least." Akasha answers rationally, and Moka flares her lips in anger, baring her fangs.

"What about his family? What will you tell them when Tsukune brings you before them to meet them?"

"A simple lie will handle them." Akasha says dismissively. "I can just tell them I'm your elder sister, and that Tsukune and I fell in love after you divorced him."

Moka glares at her mother hotly, truly surprised at the level of her mother's betrayal.

**_I am _****not****_ divorcing Tsukune!_**

"I never expected this betrayal from you Mother." The silver haired debutant grounds at her mother. "From Ria, perhaps, but never from you."

Standing there looking at her daughter Akasha can only shake her head. This isn't the reaction Akasha had been hoping to get. She'd been hoping to spur her daughter's sense of jealously and help her to see the error of her ways. Instead Akasha has run headlong into the wall that is her daughter's insurmountable vampire pride.

"A vampire like Tsukune is rare my daughter." Akasha says sagely, and Moka looks away from her mother in a huff.

**_I can't believe one of them would try and poach Tsukune out from right under my nose like this._**

"None of that matters Mother, because Tsukune will return and he will apologize. Everything will be as it should be."

Closing her eyes Akasha nods solemnly.

"I hope that's so, my daughter." Akasha says sincerely before she opens her eyes and turns to the door. "I will leave you alone for now, if I need to speak with you I will come find you."

Moka merely nods as Akasha excuses herself, closing the door to Moka's bedroom behind her Moka flops onto her bed, exhaling a frustrated sigh.

**_I can't believe Mother would even consider doing that…_**

_I don't want Tsukune getting bound to Akasha! I couldn't stand to see him happy with her! He belongs with us, not her!_

**_Don't be so childish, there's no reason to worry because Tsukune is going to come back to us and everything will be as it should be._**

**(DarkSwordMage: Well, I hope the name of the Chapter seems appropriate to you, and I figured I would take this space to explain a few things. First and foremost, the only reason you're even reading this is because of the Mistress, had it not been for her encouragement this story never would've seen the light of day. Second, the Song featured earlier is 'Walk Away' By Five Finger Death Punch, and I don't own that song or any of the characters here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.)**

**(Ok, here's number nine. Fair warning, this chapter and probably at least one more will have music in it, though the chapter isn't centered around the song. For those that are curious, the song is called 'Porn Star Dancing' and it's done by My Darkest Days. It's a rock song and I used the radio version (the one without Ludacris (SP?)) for this chapter. I thought the song's subject captured what Kurumu would be doing on stage, so I suggest you give it a listen just to hear it so you know what I'm talking about when I reference it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dance

**Chapter 9: The Dance**

Sitting at Shade's private table in Devil's Little Angels Tsukune closes his eyes, trying to block out the sights and sounds of the strip club around him. After going to breakfast with Kurumu the two of them came back to the club and just relaxed. The majority of the day was spent in Tsukune's bed room, the two of them just enjoying one another's company. For Tsukune it had been ample opportunity to just relax and think, not only about his marriage but about his life, and what he's going to do now that he's realized what exactly he meant to Moka and how much she cared about their relationship. For Kurumu, it was simply the opportunity for her to be close to her destined one. After spending years away from him, feeling empty and just going through life on a day to day routine, she finally feels whole, the emptiness from before gone with her soul mate lying next to her.

Lying next to him Kurumu could feel her desire to embrace him growing, to kiss him and touch him, to pounce on him like her kind are famous for and ravish him until he can't even think. She'd resisted the urge though, and been content to just kiss him, the feel of his lips against hers like a drug, and even though she'd only meant to kiss him once, she quickly did it again, and again, and again and again, and it was Tsukune who stopped her, telling her that things were going too far too fast when he caught her hands sliding down his ribs, heading for his waistline. He just wasn't comfortable with taking things any farther than they were. Reluctantly she'd agreed, and lied down next to him, snuggling next to him for however long she could, until her mother came to the room and told her it was time for her to get ready.

Tsukune had looked dismal when he heard that Kurumu was about to go on stage, and he asked her if she really wanted him to be present to watch her. She'd said yes immediately, and Tsukune had reluctantly agreed, Kurumu excusing herself to go get ready and Ageha saying to follow her so he can sit with her and her Nee-san. Nodding glumly Tsukune followed her down into the club, the sound of loud hip hop music blaring into his ears punctuated by the howls and cheers from the many eager, horny men composing the majority of the club's customers.

_Is this place ever not busy…?_

"Oh, why so sad Tsu-ku-ne?" Shade purrs into his ear, somehow audible even with the pounding music and the young vampire can feel the heat of two bodies sandwiching him in place, the soft feel of their inviting flesh hard to ignore.

Opening his eyes the young Aono sits between two very voluptuous Succubuses'. Sitting there Tsukune tries not to look at either of them, though it's hard when both Ageha and Shade are doing everything they can to press their flesh against his, and to give him an unobstructed view of their alluring forms. Squirming uncomfortably Tsukune is hard pressed to remember a time when he's had two women like them offering themselves to him so openly, and when he actually wanted it.

Contrary to fate, Aono Tsukune has wished for a 'harem' of young women eager to please him in however manner they could. All he'd really wanted in middle school and going into high school had been just to have normal friends, and a single, loving girlfriend. He'd never wanted the venerable harem he'd had during his tenure at Yokai, and never asked Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari or Ruby to love him and treasure him as they did. All he wanted was to protect them and live peacefully, and more often than not he had to protect them from the very woman who was protecting him, and risking life and limb to stand up to an angry, scary vampire bent on savagely beating her opponent into a shell of their former selves won him more friends than it did save enemies.

"You don't know what this means to my Kurumu, Tsukune." Ageha says to him, her lips practically on top of his ear. "She's wanted you to watch her since the day you came here a week ago."

Lowering his head Tsukune stares at a spot on the table in front of him, feeling guilt work its way through him, the memory of Kurumu dancing on stage, her body moving like the incarnation of lust she is to the rock music blaring from the speakers flashing before his eyes. He remembers that guilt, that terrible, sinking sensation that swallowed him as he recognized one of his dearest friends from high school as she struts herself on a stage around a pole, being subjected to the jeers and whistles of nearly every pair of eyes watching her.

Ageha on the other hand can't believe that her daughter's destined one hasn't even glanced at her since he sat down. The entire time he's spent not looking at either her or her sister on his arms, and it is both frustrating and endearing that he can be fawned over by not one but two beautiful women and not even bat an eye their way.

However, Shade is experiencing an emotion she isn't very familiar with when it comes to seducing men, frustration. Most men, _normal_ men take one look at her and start drooling. The young vampire however hasn't been drooling at her, and the few times he has even looked in her direction it hasn't been with lust or even confused attraction, it's as though she's nothing more than a normal woman in his eyes, and where he her destined one it would be an endearing and loveable thing. Tsukune however is _not_ her destined one, he's a vampire that Shade wants to taste, to feel his unsealed body slamming into hers, driving him inside of her savagely, and abusing her body like it has been on only a handful of nights in her entire life.

"I…I really don't want to be here Ageha-san." Tsukune says morosely. "I don't want to watch her take her clothes off for money…"

For him, stripping isn't an occupation one willingly chooses, it's something a woman does because she doesn't have a choice, because she needs money and has exhausted every other option. While Kurumu may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer in school, he could think of a handful of other things she could do instead of this, and yet here he is, sitting in a strip club, surrounded on both sides by the family of one of the most precious people in his life, about to watch said precious person take her clothes off and do what her kind most excel at.

"Don't worry about her Tsu-ku-ne." Shade whispers, her tongue flicking his earlobe suggestively. "After all, you've got two fine women right here."

_God why won't she leave me alone? Am I really that attractive? Am I that alluring that these two _really_ can't take their eyes off of me?_

Closing his eyes Tsukune dismisses the thought out of hand; it simply isn't true; it can't be. If he were so alluring and so attractive then how could the woman he'd chosen and fought for throw him away like she did?

Immediately Tsukune can feel Kurumu's suggestion kick in, and his thoughts immediately shift back to the subject of the two women on either side of him, sandwiching him on the seat and effectively trapping him at the table.

"Oh would you relax?" Shade drawls as she reaches out, grabbing Tsukune's head and thrusting it into her breasts, the warmth of her bosom accepting the young vampire as it has so many other men. "You aren't married, so why not have a little fun, hmm?"

For his part Tsukune can't not smell the Succubus' scent, feel her warmth on either side of his head. Smelling her it's like she exudes raw sensuality and Tsukune can feel his lower body respond to Shade's…'invitation.' He knows that it would be so easy, all he has to do is say a few words and the blue violet haired Arch Succubus would take him to her bed and probably show him the night of his life, and when she was done he's sure that her younger sister would be next in line, ready to show him all over again just what a Succubus is capable of…

But it isn't him to do it, he just doesn't want to, at least, his brain doesn't want to, his body on the other hand…

Feeling hands on his shoulders something pulls Tsukune back, extricating his head from Shade's bust, and he sucks in his first breath of air in ten seconds before his eyes and face are one again plunged into soft, inviting flesh.

"My sister and I would be more than happy to teach you all sorts of things together Tsukune." Ageha purrs as she rubs his face with her body, causing the young vampire to close his eyes and reach out with his hands, touching her stomach and her sides, searching for purchase to remove his head from her bosom.

_Are they offering me a threesome?_

Somehow finding Shade's shoulders Tsukune carefully pushes Ageha away, careful not to hurt the woman, but he does rather like to breathe, and while many a man would love to go out being suffocated by Ageha's G cup breasts Tsukune has suffocated before, and it isn't pleasant. Especially since suffocating won't kill the young Aono, one of the many disadvantages of being immortal, you survive pain that would kill most other creatures, including not breathing for over three minutes.

It's then that the entire crowd club goes silent, and then the whine of a guitar plays from the speakers, and the crowd gets on their feet as the drums kick in and the lights come up, and Kurumu busts out from behind the curtain, dressed like a school girl with her blouse tied below her ample chest, her skirt just bare centimeters from being obscene, the outfit complete with high socks and loafers, her hair tied back into twin pony tails. Her body moves in tune to the high energy music, the unfamiliar singer beginning an oddly fitting song.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball._

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

Sitting there watching Kurumu Tsukune can feel his guilt rising inside of him. Watching Kurumu strut and dance to the music he can feel his guilt weighing down on him as she pulls the ties from her hair, flinging them away as she swings her hair behind her.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed,_

_Got her number from the bathroom stall._

_Brandy just got way too much baggage,_

_And that shit just gets old._

_But I got a girl who can put on a show,  
The dollar decides how far you can go with her._

Kurumu grabs the knot in her shirt below her impressive chest, pulling the knot open and throwing the white top away, revealing her black spaghetti strap bra that's little more then a few strings connecting a pair of pasties. Sitting there Tsukune has to admit to himself that Kurumu is a _very_ attractive woman, but he could've seen that just looking at her fully clothed, she doesn't have to parade herself on stage like she is.

_She wraps those hands around that pole,_

_She licks those lips and off we go,_

_She takes it off nice and slow,_

_'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

Sitting there Tsukune tries to look away, but he can't bring himself to. Kurumu wanted him to see her, to accept what she's become, and as much as it makes him feel like an eel he forces himself to watch, to keep his eyes on her as she continues her well-practiced routine.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,_

_She drops that dress around her legs,_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,_

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

Unlike Tsukune, both Ageha and Shade watch Kurumu with pride. Kurumu is their star performer, and in the span of a few short years has gone from a relative unknown to their headliner, and it wasn't without their tutelage and assistance. The stunning woman grinds and dances around the pole, her eyes scanning the members of the crowd, inviting them, the men in the crowd howling at her, throwing money like it's worthless.

_Your body's lightin' up the room._

_I want a naughty girl like you._

_There's nothing hotter than her..._

Kurumu swings around the pole as the men cheer for her routine, Kurumu landing on her feet and undoing the skirt, letting it fall and revealing her black thong as the men around the stage and throughout the club cheer enthusiastically, egging her on as money flies onto the stage. Then, another voice comes through the speakers, the male voice different from the first, but still unfamiliar to Tsukune's ears.

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage,_

_But that's just not my style._

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at,_

_But I want Girls Gone Wild._

The second voice doesn't sing anything more after that, and the first singer comes back, repeating the chorus of the song. Sitting there Tsukune can only watch as Kurumu parades herself in front of them all, silently wondering to himself how many of these men are like him, married with wives and possibly children waiting for them at home..? He doesn't know, though he wouldn't have been surprised if Ageha and Shade could look around the room and tell him exactly who is married and who isn't just by looking at them.

_But I know a place where there's always a show,_

_The dollar decides how far you can go._

_She wraps those hands around that pole,_

_She licks those lips and off we go,_

_She takes it off nice and slow,_

_'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

Sitting there Shade puts her hands on Tsukune's thigh, the young vampire barely feeling the touch with his attention focused on Kurumu on stage. Sliding her hand up his thigh toward his zipper Shade can feel the beginning of the bulge there, and a smile comes to her face, feeling the size of Tsukune's manhood through his shorts, and she can only salivate at how much better it will be once he removes the seal around his wrist. Grabbing at his zipper the young Aono blinks in surprise as Shade pulls it down beneath the table, her hand snaking through the zipper and his boxers to grab at the vampire's bulging manhood. Tsukune's eyes flash to her, and Shade grins as her hand starts to stroke his rod, her soft fingers sliding up and down his engorged member.

"Shade-san…" Tsukune mumbles, barely audible over the music as he fidgets uncomfortably trying to get Shade's hand off of him, but the young vampire is effectively pinned between the Arch Succubus and her younger sister, preventing him from doing much of anything to stop Shade's skillful hand.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,_

_She drops that dress around her legs,_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,_

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

Ageha looks him up and down when he fidgets, and her eyes drift to the familiar grin on her older sister's face, Kurumu's mother recognizing the look as her own hand drifts below the table. Finding his fly open and feeling the movement beneath Tsukune's clothes Ageha's hand grabs her older sister's wrist, pulling it away from Tsukune's member. For a moment Tsukune breathes a momentary sigh of relief before Ageha slips her own hand into his zipper, doing the exact same thing to Tsukune that her older sister was.

The entire time Kurumu dances on the stage, grinding and spinning around the pole, doing things to it that many of the assembled men in front of her would kill to have done to them. Dancing on the stage Kurumu is oblivious to her aunt and her mother trying to seduce her destined one, and Tsukune for his part hides his discomfort well. The young Aono is used to being put into uncomfortable sexual situations, his time spent as Ria's plaything can easily attest to that…

_Your body's lightin' up the room._

_I want a naughty girl like you._

_Let's throw a party just for two,_

_You know those normal girls won't do._

The song continues, and Tsukune repeatedly fidgets and tries to get away from the two Succubuses' to no avail. All he can do is hold on, keep himself from giving in to their touch and giving them what they want, which is to see him climax, to give him pleasure in the most basic, primal way possible.

A guitar solo begins then, and Kurumu rips her bra off at the beginning of the solo. Kurumu moves her body in time to beat, the crowd cheering and hollering at the sight of her bare chest, her breasts jiggling and bouncing with every movement. The eyes of every man sitting around the stage locked on her breasts as she parades them around the stage. With the cheer of the crowd the two Succubus's' and Tsukune's eyes look up to see her swing around the pole, landing on her feet and grinding against it, making her audience salivate at just the sight of her more than ample assets.

The solo is short and fast, the notes quick and building, growing in speed going faster and faster until finally the whine peaks in a series of extremely fast notes, the last of them all held, drawn out and waning as the singer continues.

_She wraps those hands around that pole,_

_She licks those lips and off we go,_

_She takes it off nice and slow,_

_'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

Lowering his eyes Tsukune can feel Shade's hand push into his shorts, threatening to split his fly as Shade's other hand finds his left hand, pulling it to her breast, her eyes meeting his Tsukune doesn't touch her, his hand leaving her body the moment her hand leaves his wrist.

"…Please stop…" Tsukune whispers, pleading with the Succubus' on both sides of him, the two Succubuses' revealing in his unintended pleasure at their touch.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,_

_She drops that dress around her legs,_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,_

_PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

With that the song ends and Kurumu smiles at the crowd, blowing a kiss to Tsukune, who nods and waves, shuddering unintentionally with both her aunt and her mother still working him over beneath the table as Kurumu begins to collect her earnings. To Tsukune's relief a man in a white suit pushes his way through the crowd and toward the table, and while Tsukune doesn't recognize the brown haired blue eyed young man dressed in white his sudden arrival does cause both Ageha and Shade to stop torturing him beneath the table.

"This must be the son of bitch that Kurumu was seeing on the side." The man growls in English, pointing an accusing finger toward Tsukune.

_Huh?_

Sitting there Tsukune's confusion is clear on his face, and Shade grins, hiding her displeasure.

"What?" Tsukune asks curiously in English, tilting his head to the side.

Trevor opens his mouth to say something, when Shade cuts him off.

"I thought I told you to never show up here again?" Shade growls at him menacingly, and Trevor snorts in disgust, his usual cronies flanking him.

"It's because of me and my money that this place even exists." Trevor shoots back. "And I have a score to settle with this punk!" He growls, pointing a finger directly at Tsukune.

"Look…I've never even met you before, so I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Tsukune explains in his best English, and both Shade and Ageha can't help but smile.

"Tsukune, this is the man I told you about, Trevor." Ageha explains. "Trevor, this is Kurumu's new boyfriend, Tsukune."

Tsukune's eyes narrow at the mention of the name, remembering everything Ageha said about the man during the trip from the castle here. How the man tried to pressure Kurumu into having sex with her, and the fact that she caught him having sex with multiple girls from other clubs.

"You're the man Kurumu was dating before." Tsukune says simply, his hands balling into fists on top of the table.

"Yeah." Trevor growls, leaning down and staring unknowingly into the young vampire's deceptively human looking eyes. "I'm the guy she was supposed to be fucking while you two were off fucking behind my back."

_I never slept with Kurumu while they were dating. She and I haven't even had sex, and she said that she broke up with him before I even got here._

Opening his mouth to argue Shade cuts him off, her tone light and friendly.

"Don't waste your breath darling." Shade smiles at him before she raises her left hand and points a single finger into the air, spinning her hand around lazily at the wrist, giving a signal to her bouncers stationed around the club.

Like magic men seem to appear as if from out of the crowd. As one they converge on Trevor and his men, the twelve bouncers surrounding and binding Trevor and his five men like they're children. Trevor and his men try to struggle, fighting against not only superior numbers but also superior strength they're all quickly bound in muscular arms thicker and stronger then they're own.

"Give them all the very special VIP Treatment." Shade orders the head bouncer, who grins at the words, nodding toward the owner of the establishment.

At that the men pull Trevor and his group away, hauling them off to be treated to 'the very special' VIP treatment. Sitting there Tsukune is glad for the interruption, since Trevor showed up neither Ageha nor Shade has tried to please him, and he's been able to get their hands out of his pants. Reaching down to close his fly Tsukune looks up, just happening to see Kurumu scooping up bills from the stage and he closes his eyes, standing up resolutely.

"I can't watch this anymore."

Hopping up onto the table Tsukune quickly jumps off the other side and onto the floor of the club, pushing himself through the crowd and away from the table, Kurumu's family, and everything else as he heads for the door, his mind filled with a single, all-encompassing desire.

_I _need_ to get out of here._

**XXX**

Sitting in the back room Kurumu flips her fingers through her earnings, counting the wad of cash thrown at her by the more then eager horny men sitting around the stage. Sitting there Kurumu can't help but think about Tsukune. This is the first time he saw her perform and she hopes that it excited him and he enjoyed the performance, though a part of her knows that Tsukune just isn't the type to enjoy watching a friend take her clothes off for money.

_Then again, he was sitting with my aunt and my mother, who's to say he even paid attention to even a second of my performance?_

She'd gone to her aunt and her mother separately and asked both of them to please not put their hands on Tsukune. Though she knows full well that asking them _not_ to touch a man is like asking the wind not to blow, it just doesn't happen. But what else could she have done? There was no way Tsukune would be allowed backstage and putting him in the crowd was just asking for trouble. He's a vampire and he drinks blood. She wouldn't put it past him to start a fight with one of the customers just for the way they talk about her.

The door opens, and Kurumu's head spins toward the noise, a burst of hope flooding her mind that it's Tsukune. But as the door opens it isn't her destined one in the doorway, but rather her mother. Walking into the room Ageha closes the door behind her, her expression solemn as she meets her daughter's gaze.

"Okaa-san? Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously, and Ageha sighs somberly.

Sitting there Kurumu can tell that whatever her mother has to say can't be good. Ageha is not a woman who walks around looking depressed, and when she does she has a very good reason for it. The night Kurumu had been exiled Ageha had looked stricken with guilt, drugging and dragging your daughter away from the one person in the world who can make them happy will put a damper on anyone's perpetual good mood.

"Tsukune left the club after your dance while you were gathering your money and hasn't come back." Ageha shakes her head, and Kurumu's face falls in disbelief.

_He's left and hasn't come back! It's been thirty minutes since I got off the stage!_

Hearing that, Kurumu immediately thinks that he's left, that he's going to leave all his things here and go back to the castle, and it will be another ten years before she'll see him again. Standing up Kurumu doesn't hesitate. Dropping her cash into the safe Kurumu doesn't bother to count the rest. Walking to a nearby coat rack Kurumu grabs a long coat from the rack and pulls it on. Dressed in only her stage attire, a tight white blouse, a very short skirt, high socks and loafers Kurumu would stand out like a sore thumb, even in Las Vegas.

"I'm going to go look for him." Kurumu says absolutely as she heads for the door to the hall.

Seeing her daughter pull on the coat Ageha's eyebrows rise in surprise, her daughter already striding to the door when she speaks up, her eyes watching her daughter the entire time.

"Shouldn't you change first?" Ageha asks curiously, stepping aside to allow her daughter past.

Shaking her head Kurumu puts her hand on the door, her eyes locked in front of her.

"I don't want to waste another second."

**XXX**

_This is the second time in two weeks I've been like this…_

Rolling his wedding band between his thumb and pointer finger Tsukune just stares at the simple gold band, trying not to think about anything. Looking up the young Aono can see the spectacular sight of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino in front of him, and between the bench he sits on and the Casino proper is a large fountain, the sight of the famous fountain shows known around the world. Sighing to himself Tsukune looks down at the band again, absentmindedly spinning the ring between his fingers, a solemn thought coming to his mind.

_It's over between Moka and I, it's _really_ over…_

Wrapping his hand around the wedding band Tsukune pushes himself up from the bench. Striding toward the railing surrounding the now dormant fountain Tsukune stops at the rail, opening his palm to look down at the ring one last time.

_I could pawn it, sell it to someone who will melt it down and make some money, or I could give it away to a homeless person who will do the same thing, and at least someone will benefit from this fiasco._

Shaking his head Tsukune wraps his hand around the ring again, looking up he realizes that he already knows what he's going to do with the ring as he pulls his hand back and throws the ring, wanting nothing more to do with the ring or anything associated with it. Standing there Tsukune watches as the ring falls into the water, hitting the fountain water a small splash, followed by only a scant few ripples in the otherwise calm surface. Looking at it a moment Tsukune can't help but find the irony of it all.

_That's exactly what our marriage will be to her, a little splash with a few ripples. Once I'm out of her life she'll be happy again. She'll be able to do whatever she wants and I'll… I don't know what I'm going to do. I could move here, get an apartment or a condo, get a transfer to the Fairy Tale office here, and maybe start a family with Kurumu…_

Shaking his head the young Aono walks back to the bench, flopping onto it with a weary sigh. Slipping his hands into his pockets Tsukune leans back against the bench, casting his eyes up to the sky.

_I suppose I'll have to go back to Japan to get the divorce in order. I'm sure it will go simply, there's nothing in that apartment or anything we had that I want. All I really want is just to put all of it behind me, Moka can have the apartment, the furniture, the appliances, everything. _

Thinking about getting a divorce Tsukune doesn't think even for a second that Moka might try and fight the divorce and push for reconciliation. After all, what is there to reconcile? She broke her vows and deep down, he **knows** she doesn't regret what she did in the least.

Sighing Tsukune closes his eyes, Kurumu's suggestion taking hold, forcing his thoughts to switch gears away from the subject of what happened between him and her that horrible night.

_I'll visit my folks when I go back, I'm sure they'll be sad to hear that Moka and I are splitting up. Mom will probably be sad, and Dad…_

Sitting there Tsukune remembers everything that happened between his father and Moka's eldest sister. He can clearly remember going to his father's office in the Fairy Tale building, seeing his father's eyes when he began to cry as he explained the situation. How Ria took him out for drinks to celebrate his recent employment at Fairy Tale. Unaware of what Ria truly is, his father had drank more and more, and had been falling down drunk when they'd left the bar. Ria had taken him to a hotel, and in a drunken haze seduced him and had her way with him. He wasn't even aware that anything happened until the next morning, when he woke up next to Ria in bed, and she explained the whole evening to him. Of course he immediately wanted to end it there, call it a drunken mistake let it go, but Ria had been insistent. She'd supposedly enjoyed their evening together and wanted another round. When his father had tried to talk her out of it she'd promptly threatened to tell his wife about the whole thing and out of fear for his marriage he'd agreed and Ria had won. It had gone on for months until Tsukune learned the truth, and he'd promptly gone to Ria and fought her, but the older and stronger vampiress took everything he had to give and then some. When everything was said and done Ria had been victorious, beating him into submission and hording her victory over him, threatening to make his father her personal toy by taking him on a 'business trip' with just the two of them. Caught between a rock and hard place, Tsukune had done the only thing he could, he'd bargained for his father's freedom, and as a result had been thoroughly sexually humiliated by her once again.

Shaking his head to clear the memories from his mind Tsukune just breathes, slowly inhaling and exhaling as he sits on the bench; enjoying the solitude a moment before his nose catches a familiar scent. Looking toward the source of the scent Tsukune isn't surprised to see Kurumu standing there wearing a long knee length coat. With her hair down Kurumu looks very different then she did in Yokai. Seeing her Tsukune can't keep his eyes on her, his eyes drifting down to the ground between his legs.

_I ran out after her performance, she's probably mad…_

"Is this seat taken?" The young Succubus asks hopefully, her azure eyes large and bright, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

With palpable hesitation Kurumu sits down next to Tsukune on his right, the young Succubus glad that her destined one hasn't left the country and gone running back to his vampire family. Sitting there Kurumu had been honestly afraid that he was going to do what he did when he left Moka, call her elder sister Ria and disappear.

_At least he's still here… But what can I say to him? Should I ask him what he thought of my performance, or would that only make him feel worse?_

Sitting there Kurumu can't decide just exactly how to start a conversation with the young vampire sitting next to her. As for Tsukune like the succubus sitting next to him he too just doesn't know what to say to the blue haired girl next to him. The two of them sit in silence for nearly three minutes, neither one wanting to break the silence between them until Tsukune closes his eyes, exhaling a low breath.

"I'm sorry." Tsukune whispers and her azure eyes blink in surprise.

"What are you sorry for Tsukune?"

"I ran out after your performance."

"What happened?"

Opening his mouth to answer Tsukune closes it again, swallowing his knee jerk response to the question. Telling her that her aunt and her mother were both trying to jerk him off while she danced isn't going to solve anything.

"I couldn't look at you without feeling guilty about your whole situation." Tsukune admits in a small voice. "Like it's all my fault that you're doing what you're doing."

Shaking her head Kurumu reaches out and puts her hand on his, her fingers intertwining with his.

"It isn't your fault Tsukune." Kurumu says simply. "I've told you that before."

"I…I just still think of you like the girl I knew back in school and it's hard for me to see you stripping like you are."

"I don't have to do it Tsukune, I can quit whenever I want."

Tsukune doesn't miss the offer in her tone, the veiled question in her statement being 'do you want me to quit?' Thinking about it the young vampire can't bring himself to say yes, a single thought stopping the words in his throat.

_What if she quits being a stripper and you get dragged back to the castle and made to be with Moka after the month is up? After everything you've put her through, can you make her quit her job and then leave her high and dry when Akasha comes for you and takes you back? _

"If you quit and I'm taken back after the month then you won't have a job, and it'll be my fault."

"I can always get my job back. My aunt owns that club Tsukune, and if I quit she won't be able to just replace me."

"Then that's all the more reason you shouldn't quit." Tsukune tries to argue, but his heart isn't in it.

"I want to be with you Tsukune." Kurumu says simply. "If me being a stripper bothers you that much then I'll quit."

Pulling her hand from his the young succubus gets to her feet, the vampire Aono watching her stand up.

"Where are you going Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks curiously, standing on his own, watching as the blue haired succubus turns back the way she came.

"I'm going to go tell my Aunt that I'm quitting."

Tsukune's mouth falls in surprise, his entire body freezing in surprise at the blasé manner that she can just decide to up and quit her job without a second thought. Kurumu starts walking back to the club Tsukune's hand lances out, grabbing her by the wrist his grip is strong and firm, the touch sending a slight blush to her face.

"No, wait." Tsukune calls out to her, his grip on her wrist tight. "I don't want you to quit."

"My destined one can't watch me do my job, I'd rather you accept what I do then make a lot of money."

Blinking in surprise Tsukune remembers something Ageha told him a long time ago, something he'd thought was just a simple metaphor.

_'She'd give you anything Tsukune. All you had to do was ask it, and it would be yours.'_

"Don't quit." Tsukune says again.

"Will you watch me?" Kurumu asks simply, her back to him, Tsukune's hand still on her wrist.

Stepping toward her Tsukune wraps his free arm around her, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent, finding an odd serenity in her scent, so different from Moka and Akasha's.

"I'll try." Tsukune says solemnly, and Kurumu's face flushes in embarrassment.

"I…I won't quit Tsukune." Kurumu stutters and he nods his understanding, feeling a familiar need begin to fill him.

"Kurumu-chan…I…" Tsukune mumbles, and somehow the young succubus knows what's on his mind, tilting her head to the side, exposing her gorgeous neck to him.

"Go ahead Tsukune." Kurumu whispers breathlessly, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Whispering a thank you Tsukune opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into her flesh. Feeling his fangs pierce her skin Kurumu can feel her body shiver in pleasure. Euphoria filling her Kurumu can feel her entire body shiver at his bite. Her body becoming racked with pleasure, her arms and legs distant, she practically melts in his arms. Her eyelids fluttering she opens her mouth shuddering a low breath as her knees buckle from the sheer pleasure of it all. Tsukune's grip around her shoulders tightens; supporting her as he pulls his fangs from her neck, her body convulsing in pleasure, her words a breathy exhale.

"Kiss it Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes and his lips dip to the already healing wound.

His lips gracing her skin Kurumu's entire body quivers, her knees shaking Tsukune wraps his other arm around her waist, the feel of masculine arms around her so strong…so safe…so right…

"Are you all right Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune whispers, more than a little concerned for the woman in his arms.

_Why does this keep happening to her? Is it because I'm her destined one, or is it something else? Is it because she's a succubus? I fed off of her in Yokai a handful of times, and she never acted like she was having an orgasm when I did it then. In fact neither did Mizore or Ruby, so why is she doing it now? Is she trying to seduce me? Or maybe she's trying to make me feel better, trying to comfort me in that my need for her blood doesn't hurt her when I know firsthand what it feels like…_

Thinking that Tsukune remembers the countless times Moka fed off of him when he was still human. He clearly remembers how much it hurt when the pink haired vampire stuck her fangs into his neck and drank his blood, her excuse every time being 'it's so delicious.'

Her senses quickly coming back to her Kurumu steadies on her feet, her legs straightening and her composure coming back to her face. Standing there most of the passersby don't even give them a second glance, they're just a young couple enjoying themselves in 'Sin City' with a little necking in public.

"Are you OK Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks again, his voice tender and full of concern, and for a split second the young succubus debates whether or not to lie, just to keep him holding her like he is.

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu finally speaks, and the succubus makes no move to disengage herself from the embrace, relaxing her body against him, closing her eyes, smelling his scent, the feel of his arms around her.

"Did my mom or my aunt do something to you Tsukune?" Kurumu whispers and the young vampire's entire body stiffens like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

His head lulling Tsukune nods, his head hanging over her right shoulder, Kurumu watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, they did…something." He responds in a hoarse whisper, tightening his arms around her ever so slightly.

"What did they do Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in that same low whisper, and the young vampire swallows the lump in his throat.

"They hung all over me, and they tried to…please me…with their hands…"

Nodding Kurumu isn't surprised in the slightest. Her mother and her aunt are both mature succubae, they practically can't keep their hands off of a man, no matter the reason.

"They offered me a threesome…" Tsukune continues solemnly with his eyes closed.

_They must _really_ want to sleep with him, they _never_ willingly share a single man…_

"They're just being what they are Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, still leaning her back against him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"It's just a preconceived notion…" Tsukune continues solemnly. "They only want to be with me because they think I'm some kind of super lover, just because I'm a vampire…"

Hearing the way he talks about himself in bed it's clear to Kurumu that the young Aono blames himself in part for his marriage falling apart. It doesn't take a genius to connect his wife cheating on him with a thought like 'I couldn't satisfy her, that's why she strayed.' Unbeknownst to him, it was _not_ his skill in bed that forced his wife to stray, but her own pride and his inability to bow to her on the issue of the rearing of their children.

"I'm probably the world's worst vampire in bed…" Tsukune continues morosely, and Kurumu feels another spark of rage for Moka, with one single act she took the man Kurumu would do anything for and shattered him, turned him into a shadow of his former self, stripping away his confidence and from what she saw in that video, Moka enjoyed doing it.

"I don't think that's true Tsukune." Kurumu says softly, consolingly. "I've seen you, and I don't think you're small or anything like that, you were with Moka for years and…" Kurumu stops herself then, but it's too late.

"Yeah…" The young vampire murmurs sullenly. "I couldn't even satisfy her even after I spent years making love to her."

_That was smart. Open mouth, insert foot…_

Her hands rising to his Kurumu gently opens his arms, Tsukune's eyes opening to watch the young succubus pull away from him and turn around, taking his hands in hers.

"Come on Tsukune, there's someplace I want to take you."


	10. Chapter 10: Loose Ends

**(Well, here's Chapter 10. I know a lot of people weren't exactly pleased with the last chapter, and I hope this one redeems this story in their eyes. A lot happens, so I hope you all enjoy.)**

**Chapter 10: Loose Ends**

Sitting down at an Ice Cream shop Tsukune sighs as he takes his seat across the table from Kurumu. In front of him is a hot fudge sundae made with vanilla ice cream, and as delectable as the treat is, human food just doesn't have the same draw it once did for Aono Tsukune.

Raising a spoon full of mint chip ice cream to her lips Kurumu sucks the ice cream off the spoon. With her coat hanging on the chair behind her the young succubus has become the center of nearly every pair of male eyes in the room. Dressed in her stage attire Kurumu fits the description of a 'naughty school girl' to a T, and neither she nor her destined one misses the attention from the other patrons. Kurumu just ignores it, while Tsukune tries to focus on the ice cream in front of him, but it's hard to find an appetite for anything when he can still remember the taste and feel of Kurumu's blood flowing down his throat.

_Stop that…If you start thinking about it then you'll get thirsty again. Out of sight, out of mind._

"Is something the matter Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously, seeing him just staring at his slowly melting sundae. "Don't you want it?"

For a half second Tsukune considers the possible double meaning to the question, but promptly dismisses it. Kurumu may be a succubus, but she isn't the type to ask him out loud in a public place if he wants to have sex with her. Her aunt on the other hand…

"Food has just really lost a lot of its appeal for me." He says matter of factly, poking at the sundae with the spoon.

"You always ate back in Yokai, M…she did too." Kurumu offers, and Tsukune shrugs, not missing the fact that Kurumu almost brought up his soon to be ex-wife's name.

"Yeah…" He says with longing in his tone, poking at the sundae with the spoon, mixing the ice cream and hot fudge together. "Those were the days, weren't they…?"

Smiling Kurumu takes another bite of her sundae, hoping that conversation will distract him from other, unpleasant topics.

"Yeah they were." Kurumu agrees with a nod, and Tsukune scoops a spoonful of the ice cream out of the glass, raising it to his lips and swallowing it, the ice cream, like most other 'normal' food only has a small hint of the flavor it had before he was turned.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Tsukune asks after swallowing the mouthful of ice cream. "Back to those days when we only had to worry about what to write in the newspaper and what was going to be on the next test?"

_When marriage and having children didn't matter…_

The young Aono doesn't give voice to the thought, though Kurumu can see where her destined one is going with the train of thought.

"Do you regret ever coming there Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in a small voice, her eyes falling to the top of her sundae, a part of her very afraid that her destined one is going to say yes, that he wishes he never came to that school and never got involved with Moka or the monster world in general.

Sitting there Tsukune thinks about that question a moment, and for Kurumu it's the longest, most drawn out few seconds of her life.

"No." Tsukune answers with a slight smile, remembering all the happy times he had, in spite of near constant danger and life or death situations he was almost always involved in. "I don't regret going there, but if I knew then what I knew now, I'd avoid her on her bike that first day."

"It wasn't all bad Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, knowing exactly whom the young Aono is referring to when he says 'her.' "Because you and her were friends I noticed you, and I learned what type of person you were and you became my destined one."

"That's true…" He mutters, poking at the sundae with the spoon in his right hand. "Though, if I never met her, I won't need this…" He trails, raising his left wrist and the Rosario attached to the bracelet there. "I wouldn't have this hunger…"

"If she hadn't done what she did, you would've died Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, and the young Aono nods solemnly in agreement.

"Probably…though I wish there had been another way, some other way I could've gotten through all of that without changing."

"Do you mean that Tsukune?" Kurumu asks in a small voice, and he nods again.

For Kurumu, seeing Tsukune in his vampire form is like looking at an Adonis. He's strong, fast, and has the power of an S-Class monster and still has a kind and caring soul, in spite of what Moka has done to rip it from him. When Moka had changed him it was like everything about him had gotten better, and while she'd been attracted to him before, after the change it was like he was reborn as the perfect man.

"Yes." He continues solemnly. "Like this, I can never fully relax around my family, never be in front of them in my true form."

"You can be with me Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, reaching across the table with her free hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "We can get a house away from people and you can walk around in your vampire form, and no one will care."

"I know, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, gently squeezing her hand, taking another bite of the bland sundae. "I just can't help but worry about our children, if they're born succubus wouldn't they have problems being around an unsealed vampire?"

"Maybe for the first few years Tsukune, but once they start going to school they should be all right. A lot of our kind are scarred of vampires because we don't know any, and we're taught that they're all powerful and they don't care about any of the other races. If our children were around you every day I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem seeing you in your true form."

"I suppose." Tsukune agrees hesitantly, and another thought comes to the young vampire's mind. "If you and I were married, and I brought a vampire woman to our bed to have children with her, wouldn't that make you mad?"

Kurumu blinks in surprise, she hadn't been expecting him to ask her anything remotely like that, and sitting there Kurumu can see that her destined one wants an answer. Sticking her spoon into the sundae Kurumu shakes her head solemnly.

"I wouldn't like it Tsukune, but as long as it wasn't your choice, then I'd accept it."

"Like Ria?" Tsukune asks knowingly, and Kurumu nods solemnly.

"I know that you and Moka's older sister had a prolonged sexual relationship Tsukune. I know that it wasn't your choice, that she was raping you against your will. While Moka might hold it against you, I don't."

_Is it really that simple? Moka always had a problem with it, and I think deep down, she's still angry about the whole thing. Hell, I wouldn't put it past her to have done what she did just to get back at me for it. She was always jealous of the other girls in school, and I know she was afraid I was going to choose one of them over her…_

_Hell, in hindsight, I should have._

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says simply, smiling at her in spite of his less than stellar mood.

"If we have children Tsukune, I want them to know your family, your _real_ family, your human family." Kurumu says simply. "I want them to know the people that made you into the wonderful man you are."

For Tsukune, Kurumu's confession is like night and day. For two months he's spent arguing that very issue with Moka, no matter how tactfully he tried to sway her she was insistent that their children would not know a human's upbringing. Now, sitting in front of him a woman has just told him in no uncertain terms that she would want their children to know his human family, and not the group of uber rich vampires that hold onto him like a leech refusing to let go.

"I love you Tsukune." Kurumu continues. "Even though I'm a creature of lust I would do anything to prove to you that I'm yours and yours alone."

Tsukune can't help but smile at that. After all, what man wouldn't feel good after being told by a beautiful woman that she would do whatever she has to do to be with him?

"I believe you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her.

"When my mother met my father, she was well into her thirties and she had a small harem of men that were just her playthings. The moment my father said he wanted to be with her she cut them all off. It's just how we are Tsukune."

Nodding the young vampire can't help but chuckle.

"It's kinda funny if you think about it, the sex monsters are more moral then the bloodsuckers…"

Blinking in surprise Kurumu watches him a moment, looking into his chocolate eyes she can see the veiled emotion in his eyes as clear as day.

"I don't think you're going to become like them Tsukune." Kurumu assures him solemnly, squeezing his hand for emphasis. "You're a good person, you're different."

"I've got a long life ahead of me Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says with resignation in his voice. "I know that sooner or later, I'll start to be like them. I'll just accept that the way they do things is how it's done and I won't care because they don't care."

"You could try running away from them Tsukune." Kurumu offers and Tsukune chuckles mirthlessly.

"They're vampire royalty Kurumu-chan. They recognize me as one of their own, you honestly think they'll just up and let me run from them? You think they won't look for me, track me to the ends of the earth and beyond if they have to?"

"What if we have children? Don't they frown on that if it isn't with another vampire?"

"Our children wouldn't be accepted as a part of their family Kurumu-chan." Tsukune explains for her.

"What will you do if they make you go back?" Kurumu asks in a small voice, and Tsukune shakes his head slowly.

"I won't go back to her. I absolutely refuse to go back to her. I'd sooner die."

"Would they kill you if you don't?"

Tsukune shakes his head again, sighing in resignation.

"No, they'd probably lock me up in a cell for a few years, slowly working me over until they get me to accept her again."

"I really wish there was more I could do for you Tsukune." Kurumu offers and Tsukune smiles at her.

"I'm just glad you're here Kurumu-chan."

Sitting there the two of them fall into silence, and both of their eyes drift to their still intertwined hands. Cheeks flushing in embarrassment at the fact that they're still holding hands they both pull away, Tsukune chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Tsukune, about what my aunt and mother did to you…" Kurumu begins, and Tsukune feels a lump form in his throat. "If they try something like that with you again, I want you to be forceful with them, tell them no and physically repel them. They won't listen to you unless you physically stop them from touching you."

Sighing Tsukune looks down at his sundae, stabbing the spoon into the ice cream and leaving it there.

"I didn't do anything to them because I didn't want to make a scene. I know I can't take my Rosario off, and if a fight breaks out and I end up hurting someone…"

Tsukune leaves the thought hanging in the air, and Kurumu nods solemnly, her blue hair bobbing behind her head.

"I know." Kurumu answers him, and Tsukune sits back in his chair.

"I'm not going to let myself get into that situation again." He says solemnly. "If I have to watch you dance I'm not going to sit between them. I'll sit on the end, and keep both of them at arm's length away from me."

"I'll talk to them Tsukune. I'll tell them the next time they do something like that you're going to do something about it. Hopefully that will be enough."

"I hope so, Kurumu-chan."

**XXX**

Exhaling a tired sigh Moka wipes her sweaty face with a towel, walking through the castle halls from the dojo to her room Moka is dressed rather plainly, shorts and a short sleeve shirt, functional attire that won't get in her way and won't cause her to sweat any more than absolutely necessary.

**_At least Kokoa gives me an outlet to vent. She insists on challenging me like she did back in Yokai to try and defeat me. Even though she's become an enforcer in Fairy Tale, she still can't beat me in one on one combat._**

Walking down the hall Moka can't help but remember the six weeks she and Tsukune spent here after the Academy was nearly destroyed by Anti-Thesis. They'd seen each other every day and Kokoa had been here, challenging her every day to try and best her in a sparring match. Back then she'd been happy, she'd had a wonderful man to spend eternity with and she truly wasn't alone anymore.

**_Once he realizes the full extent of his mistake he _****will****_ come back and apologize. Everything can go back to how it was before this whole mess even began._**

It's then that her Outer self speaks up, the pink haired version of Moka quiet for days at time now.

_What if he comes back and he's slept around with other women just so spite us?_

Sighing exasperatedly Moka closes her eyes and shakes her head at her girlish side's worries.

**_If he's slept around, he will apologize and we will move past it._**

_What if he demands that we have to apologize to him for sleeping around on us?_

**_That's preposterous. We didn't make him have sex with any other woman; we don't want him to have sex with anyone else! Remember how we felt after Ria had her way with him?_**

Outer Moka has had days to just sit and think about not only their relationship but also her own actions leading up to her amazing romp with Gin and afterward. Thinking back on it now, she's come to the conclusion that she shouldn't have waited to go after Tsukune, she should've gone immediately after him and tried to talk to him. She knows now that by letting him walk away she gave him the freedom and the opportunity to call Ria and come back to the castle, and set the whole string of events in motion that has led them to where they are now.

_Tsukune didn't want us to have sex with Gin. He tried to talk us out of doing it, but we didn't listen._

**_If he didn't want us to have sex with Gin then he should've done something before we took Gin to bed! You were there, we wanted him to stop us, but he chose to let us go! We had no choice!_**

_What if he comes back and says he wants to be with Akasha? She looks like me and she would never call another man to try and hurt him._

**_Once we have a chance to talk to him we can work past this._** Inner Moka growls at her pink haired personality.

_What if he doesn't want to work past this? _Outer Moka calmly asks in her mind. _What if he still wants to leave us?_

**_Quit your pointless whining. We are mated and in love with Tsukune, he understands what that means and what he means to us._**

_I don't think so, not after what we've done to him…_

**_We can and will get through this. Once we have a chance to talk to him after the trial period he'll see that he was wrong and things will go back to the way they should be and everyone will be happy again._**

Moka's Outer self is quiet at that, recognizing her Inner self's pride driven 'absolute truth' that she's heard time and time again: Tsukune is nothing but a distraction for you, I will never be with a non-vampire, I'm not in love with Tsukune. Striding down the hall Inner Moka feels vindicated at silencing her Outer self, blissfully unaware of what her mate is doing and what he's done.

**XXX**

When Tsukune and Kurumu return to Devil's Little Angels it's after 1 o'clock in the morning, and the club is beginning to wind down. Most of the customers have left and the majority of the seats in club are empty. After leaving the ice cream shop the two of them walked around the area some more, talking about the sights and some of things that Kurumu has seen over the 2 years she's been living here. The two of them held hands on the way back, and in spite of Tsukune still being bound and mated to Moka, for the first time since that horrible night he feels like he can really move on, truly accept what Moka has done to him and just let everything go, their relationship, their marriage, everything.

Walking through the door Tsukune sighs, feeling exhausted by the events of the day. Glancing over at her destined one Kurumu puts a hand on his arm, her touch soft and concerned.

"Are you tired Tsukune?" Kurumu asks softly, and the young vampire nods.

"I'm just tired. I just need to get some sleep." Tsukune says calmly, and Kurumu nods.

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight?" Kurumu continues softly, and Tsukune smiles at her.

"Sure Kurumu-chan." Tsukune agrees with a smile. "Though, right now I need to go upstairs and take a bath, alone."

As much as Tsukune may have enjoyed Kurumu bathing him, he recognizes that she only did what she did because he was in a bad way and needed help. Now, he's more than capable of bathing himself and he doesn't need the help.

"Ok Tsukune, I'll see you when you get out of the tub."

Smiling at her Tsukune heads for the door upstairs.

"I'll see you when I get out." Tsukune repeats as he goes upstairs, leaving Kurumu downstairs with the remaining customers.

Ignoring the blatant looks from the scattered men Kurumu starts toward her aunt's office, heading to the opposite side of the club as the door upstairs. With her private table empty, Kurumu is betting that her aunt is either in her office, or in her room and either way Kurumu needs to speak to her, not only about what she did to Tsukune while she performed but also about her possibly quitting her job.

Brushing past the pair of bouncers that guard the door to the club's offices Kurumu immediately notices that the music is nowhere near as loud outside of the main room. Walking back to her aunt's office Kurumu finds the door closed, and she doesn't hesitate to push it open. Waiting for her inside Kurumu does indeed find her aunt, but she isn't alone. Sitting in her aunt's chair in the office behind the desk is a young dark haired man, probably in his early twenties. His fly is open, and Kurumu can see a main of bluish purple hair between his legs, the young succubus immediately looking away in embarrassment. The man in the chair looks at her and grins, clearly not caring that someone just walked in on his little party with Kurumu's aunt.

"Do I have to perform again Auntie?" Kurumu asks and the sounds of her aunt's slurping suddenly stop.

Looking over her left shoulder Kurumu's aqua eyes meet her aunt's mismatched ones, the Arch Succubus looking less than thrilled with her niece's question.

"You have to dance Mumu-chan, you're our star." Shade reminds, her, and Kurumu shakes her head.

"Tsukune needs me Auntie." Kurumu insists, and Shade grins.

"What he needs is a good fuck. Now if there's anything else I'm busy." Shade turns back to her boy toy for the night.

"He told me about what you did last night."

"So?"

"Don't do it again." Kurumu says in warning.

Shade turns her head back to her niece, a confident look on her face.

"Is that a threat Mumu-chan?"

"Next time Tsukune won't care about making a scene, he will put his hands on you if he has to." Kurumu continues threateningly.

"All I've ever wanted is for him to put his hands on me, but he's too uptight to even consider it."

"I'm warning you auntie. Try something with him again, and you won't like what happens."

"It didn't seem like he hated what your mother and I were doing that much to me."

Shaking her head Kurumu turns away from the scene, her aunt going back to work on her boy toy's toy as Kurumu closes the door behind her.

**XXX**

Walking into his room Tsukune opens the bag he packed with the special herbs in it. Grabbing a smaller bag inside he carries the sandwich bag to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him Tsukune dumps the herbs into the tub before he turns on the water. Letting the warm water hit the herbs and dilute the water Tsukune undresses as the tub fills. Once it's ¾ of the way full Tsukune cuts off the water and sighs, sticking his hand into the water, feeling immense relief flood over him when pain doesn't shoot through his arm.

_At least I can bathe now…_

Getting into the tub the young Aono sighs, the smell of the herbs filling his nose as he starts to bathe.

**XXX**

Standing in her room Kurumu sighs, opening her drawer and going through the lingerie drawer, trying to find something to wear to bed with Tsukune that isn't revealing or sexy. Pushing aside a sheer teddy Kurumu continues her search, truly wanting something she can wear to try and _not_ seduce Tsukune.

_Don't I have any 'normal' pajamas? I know that Okaa-san and Auntie bought me a bunch of stuff to wear, but don't I have something that isn't sexy? _

Not that Kurumu wouldn't adore it if Tsukune wanted to make love to her, but right now he's emotionally vulnerable, and she doesn't want her first time with him to be because he's angry with his wife. She's always going to remember her first time, and she doesn't want that memory tainted like that.

The sound of a woman moaning faintly whispers in her ears, and Kurumu forces herself not to think about the sound. Right now her mother is in the room next to hers, sleeping with her lover for the night.

_Think about something else! Find something to wear that doesn't make it look like you want Tsukune to push you down and ravage you or that you want to ravage him!_

**XXX**

Emerging from the bathroom dressed Tsukune sighs, feeling refreshed after the long, relaxing bath. Sniffing the air Tsukune catches the immediately recognizable smell of an aroused woman, and can hear Ageha's moaning voice from behind her door.

Pushing the thoughts from his head Tsukune quickly heads for his own door, stopping in the middle of the hall, noticing that the door to Kurumu's room is closed. Leaning against the door Tsukune knocks politely.

"Kurumu-chan, I'm done in the shower." Tsukune calls out to her.

"Ok, I'm just going to grab a bath and then I'll come to your room." She says from beyond the door.

"OK." Tsukune agrees, walking to his door and going inside, closing the door and thankfully blocking out the sounds of Kurumu's mother getting laid.

Leaving the door unobstructed Tsukune walks to his bed and sits down, grabbing his laptop and opening it. Turning it on Tsukune checks his e mail again. Seeing that he's got 3 presentations sitting in his inbox Tsukune watches each of them in turn, using the internet to double check the market research and trends. Making sure that everything is right Tsukune sends back response e mails with any questions he has about each individual presentation.

_Hopefully they'll arrive before everyone gets to work in the morning._

Closing the laptop Tsukune sighs, sitting back against the wall and relaxing. Hearing the sound of the door knob turning Tsukune looks in time to see Kurumu walk into the room wearing a sheer white teddy with frills and even a ribbon with a matching panty. Looking at her the young vampire's eyes practically bulge out of his head before he turns away guiltily, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Is that what you're planning to wear to bed?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Kurumu blushes in embarrassment, fully aware that Tsukune can see her body through the sheer material, the nightgown meant to seduce a lover.

Although the irony of the whole situation isn't lost on her. Tsukune has seen her topless on stage, seen her strut her stuff without a care in the world, and yet now standing here she can't help but be embarrassed that he can see her, wearing what she is.

_Unfortunately this is the most conservative thing I have as far as underwear goes…_

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Kurumu apologizes as she approaches the bed, sitting down next to him. "I just don't have anything less risqué to wear. Like I said, I normally sleep naked."

Sitting there Tsukune actively tries not to look at her or the curves of her supple form sitting right next to him. It doesn't help that the nightgown she's wearing doesn't hide anything, and is probably counter intuitive to her purpose of trying not to excite the man sitting next to her on the bed.

"Are you done your work Tsukune?" Kurumu asks casually, trying to change the subject and help him relax.

"Yeah…" Tsukune answers her, scratching the back of his head, still refusing to look at her. "I've already reviewed everything that requires my attention."

Looking at him Kurumu can tell just from his body language that there's something on his mind. Putting her hand on his the succubus wraps his hand with hers, smiling at him in spite of the situation.

"Is something bothering you Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune looks at her, his eyes meeting hers, an emotional conflict warring in the young vampire's eyes.

"I…" Tsukune mutters, his mind unable not to think about sleeping with blue haired vixen sitting next to him. "We shouldn't…"

Looking at him Kurumu blinks in surprise, the thought of sleeping with him having honestly never crossed her mind.

"I'm not going to force you Tsukune." Kurumu says solemnly.

"It's just…so much is up in the air right now." He explains in a low voice. "What if we make love and you get pregnant and her family takes me away from you? It would kill me to know that my child is going to grow up without me there."

"I would do anything for you Tsukune…" Kurumu says absolutely, and he shakes his head slowly.

"I know Kurumu-chan. It's just for now, I would rather wait. It doesn't have anything to do with me still having feelings for Akashiya-san or anything. I just don't want someone I care about ripped away from me, or worse."

"Or worse?" Kurumu asks in a low voice. "What are you talking about Tsukune?"

Sighing Tsukune honestly doesn't want to think about this train of thought, but he has to. He has to tell her why he's hesitating and make her understand that it isn't her fault.

"If you wound up pregnant, it's possible that her family would kill you to save face, to keep word from getting out that a member of the Shuzen family sired a half breed child."

Reaching out Kurumu embraces him, pulling herself close to him Tsukune's entire body stiffens in surprise at the intimate contact.

"I won't to let you go again Tsukune…" Kurumu says solemnly. "If that means dying at the hands of the Shuzen family then I'll accept that with my head held high."

"I don't want you to die Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says with a shake of his head.

Sighing Kurumu pulls away from him, smiling she stands up, holding her hand out for him to take it.

"For now it's late Tsukune, and we have to both get up tomorrow." Kurumu reminds him, the young vampire nodding.

"Yeah." Tsukune agrees, taking her hand and getting to his feet. "Thank you for understanding Kurumu-chan."

Together the two of them pull down the sheets on Tsukune's bed, the young Aono getting into bed with Kurumu close behind.

"Good night Tsukune." Kurumu whispers, putting her forehead against his spine before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune closes his eyes, taking a cleansing breath and blowing it out.

**XXX**

Sitting in his study in his Castle Shuzen Akashiya Issa leans back in his chair, his eyes scanning the document in front of him. In his right hand the Vampire Herald of the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha holds a parchment, the paper a recent report of the Elder Vampire families and all their unbound children. Looking at it Issa reaches out with his left hand, grasping a quill and dipping into an ink reservoir Issa jots down a list of names, adding them to a pair of lists already written on the paper on the desk. Rolling the parchment up Issa sets it aside, returning the quill to its reservoir. Looking down at the two lists written side by side Issa smiles slightly, interlacing his fingers across his chest and leaning back in his chair. At the top of one list, the word 'Moka' is written, and at the top of the other the word 'Tsukune.'

_Assuming Tsukune still wants to absolve their bond and I can keep Moka's stupidity from getting out I'll have two very sought after children in need of an arranged marriage._

Smiling Issa feels happy. No matter how the situation works out he'll end up winning. If Moka and Tsukune stay together then his daughter will end up happy and if they don't, he'll be able to barter for all kinds of political capital and favors just so the other Elder Families can be considered as a potential wife or husband.

His phone rings then, the mechanical chirp a stark contrast to the quite serenity of Issa's study. Reaching out for the phone Issa picks it up from its cradle, bringing the handset to his ear.

"Shuzen Issa." He answers curtly, and a familiar feminine voice wafts from the speaker next to his ear.

"Ah Issa, it's so nice to hear your voice." A very sexy voice greets him.

"Maria?" Issa asks curiously, speaking flawless English to the British vampire queen. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Renard Maria is an Elder vampire, the only Elder Vampiress on the Vampire Council that controls their society. The blonde haired blue eyed vampire beauty is over a thousand years old and is as dangerous as she is beautiful. The woman is ruthless, and once threw her son into a well and left him there for ten years as a punishment for thinking to defy her. She also happens to be one of the only women that Issa hasn't tried to seduce, she's far too dangerous to approach and Issa doesn't dare let her guard down around him.

"The human's internet really is a wonderful thing isn't it Issa?" Maria asks curiously. "It really is true what they say, you can find anything you want there, as long as you look for it."

"What does that have to do with me Maria?" Issa asks impatiently.

"Tell me Issa, are you aware of little Moka's recent…career choice?"

Sitting there the lord of the Shuzen family blinks in surprise.

"What are you talking about Maria?"

On the other end of the line the Lady Renard smiles, hoping that the Shuzen Lord hadn't been notified of his daughter's recent web debut.

"Your daughter Moka, it would appear that she's taken an interest in being an adult film star."

_Adult film star?_

Issa narrows his eyes dangerously, a threatening growl coming to his voice.

"What are you talking about Maria?"

"I've sent an e mail to your address Issa. This really is something you have to see for yourself."

Reaching out to the laptop on his desk Issa moves the mouse, the screen saver disappearing, a simple desk top appearing in its place. With a few clicks Issa navigates to his E mail client, opening the program to see an unread message at the top of the list, the sender identification identifying the sender as Renard Maria. Opening the message it's a simple message, a single hyper link next to the words 'click this.'

"What is this Maria?" Issa asks in annoyance, staring at the e mail.

On the other end of the line, the Elder Vampiress smiles.

"Open the link Issa, it will explain itself."

Moving the mouse to the link Issa presses the link, a new window popping up over the e mail message. Issa watches as the black background of the page appears, and then a banner of stylized red text appears at the top of the page, the banner reading 'Wolfman's Playground.'

_What the hell is this?_

Watching the page load a video window appears, and within a few seconds the video appears inside the window. Looking at it Issa immediately notices that the film quality is grainy and it isn't the clearest picture, but he can clearly recognize his pink haired daughter and a dark haired young man that is definitely not Tsukune kissing her.

"What is this Maria?" Issa asks again, his voice a barely restrained growl.

"Just keep watching Issa, it gets better."

Sitting there Issa watches as the dark haired boy slowly strips Moka's dress from her body, Moka slowly taking off her lover's clothes before she leads him to bed. Watching the video Moka lies down on her back, spreading her legs for the dark haired man in front of her.

"I've always wanted to make love you, Moka-chan." The dark haired man says to her, and Issa's lips curl away from his fangs menacingly.

"I know, Gin." His daughter's voice is crystal clear, and completely unmistakable.

Issa watches as the werewolf pushes himself inside of her, Moka's sharp intake of breath not lost to the camera's microphone.

"WHAT IS THIS MARIA?" Issa practically screams into the phone, his grip on the hand set so tight it threatens to shatter the phone in half.

"Why, it's an adult video of your daughter being soiled by a werewolf Issa." Maria explains as the sounds of his daughter making love to the werewolf play in the background.

Feeling a burst of rage Issa coils his free right hand into a fist, feeling his finger nails digging into his palm, the pain a minor throb compared to the anger he feels at being embarrassed like he has.

Reaching out Issa slams the laptop closed, cutting off the video.

"Tell me Issa, are you aware that your daughter allowed a dog to try and impregnate her? Perhaps you didn't teach her the proper values if she would ever consider soiling herself like she did and then post it on the internet for all to see."

"How did you find out about this?" Issa asks menacingly.

"Oh, one of my subordinates is a subscriber to that werewolf's little web site. Apparently there's also a little video of the dog himself bragging about how much he enjoyed the feel of your daughter's flesh around him, and how good it felt to defile her womb."

Grinding his teeth in rage Issa closes his eyes, holding his rage in check, for the moment.

"Who else have you told about this?" Issa asks and he can almost see the Elder Vampiress smile.

"Why, I've told all the other Elders of course. They all have the right to know that the heir to the Shinso bloodline and Hades Lord was foolish enough to stain her bloodline with a dog."

_That's it then. All I can do is damage control._

"They've all agreed that an emergency meeting of the Elders is in order Issa." Maria informs him calmly. "The day after tomorrow at the normal meeting time."

"I'll call you back Maria." Issa says simply.

"We'll be expecting to hear how your daughter is going to be punished Issa. You can't use your status to protect her this time, our laws are clear, and they're there for a reason."

"Of course Maria." Issa says simply. "I will see you at the meeting."

Hanging up the phone Issa takes a deep breath and blows it out, trying to calm himself in spite of the massive embarrassment his most beloved daughter has dumped on him.

_This is nothing…_

Picking up the phone again Issa dials a number, the phone ringing twice before a familiar ditzy voice answers.

"Hello daddy. Do you need me for something?" Shuzen Kahlua answers in her normal sweet tone.

"Yes Kahlua, I have a job for you…"

**XXX**

Sitting in his apartment Morinoka Ginei can't help but smile. Sitting in front of his computer Gin watches the screen in front of him, the display showing the flow of money coming to his bank account from his website, Wolfman's Playground. Dressed in an open button down t shirt and jeans Gin reaches up, gingerly touching his nose.

Feeling a spark of pain shoot through him Gin pulls his hand away from his still sore nose, cursing Aono Tsukune for the fiftieth time since he woke up in the hospital. His former friend may've just been angry, but Tsukune's little show of anger has cost the young werewolf, with his nose in cast he can't very well go out looking for lovely young woman to keep him company, and he isn't stupid enough to enter into an underground bare knuckle boxing match with a broken nose. Fortunately for him though the video of him and Moka has been raking in the coin, the fact that it's an actual video of him finishing inside the beautiful pink haired woman makes it a big draw. His fans love a good cream pie after all…

Thinking about it Gin can't help but grin. Remembering that night the young werewolf lets out a low howl of enjoyment. Thinking about it Gin can remember everything, her smell, her taste, her wetness, her tightness, everything about her was first rate and it only could've been better if Tsukune had been in the room, watching Gin give his wife the night of her life like some depressed little bitch.

"Those sunglasses with a camera in them were worth every penny…" Gin says to himself, increasingly glad that he thought to set the special sunglasses on the desk in the bedroom before he and Moka began.

_I'll get her over here soon; once I can get in contact with her I'll talk to her a little and remind her that she can't have children with Tsukune. Then when she's secure and feels safe I'll give my fans some high definition video of Moka howling like the bitch in heat she is. Tsukune deserves that, to see his wife fucked in crystal clear high definition, to hear her squeal with delight while I'm giving it to her like a champ._

DING DONG, the doorbell to his apartment rings and Gin sighs. Hitting a few keys the screen changes to a screen saver, preventing anyone but someone with the password from using the computer. Getting up from his chair Gin walks to the door and goes through it, closing the door behind him and locking it with the keypad. Striding across the unassuming living room the doorbell rings again.

DING, DONG.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Gin calls out as he strides to the door.

Reaching out Gin opens the lock on the door and then opens it, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets at the sight before him. Standing before him like some sort of princess is a blonde haired brown eyed woman with tanned skin. She's dressed in a white evening gown and is even wearing a tiara. In her hands she holds a small matching handbag, her body curving in all the right places. On her ears she wears a pair of silver cross earrings.

"Can I help you?" Gin asks sweetly, turning on the charm in spite of the fact that his nose is in a cast.

The woman smells strongly of perfume, and Gin can't smell anything off of her other then the suffocating smell of the flowery perfume.

_Did she bathe in that stuff before she got here?_

Unbeknownst to the young werewolf, his svelte visitor did in fact douse herself in perfume before coming here, to hide her scent.

"May I come in?" The woman asks politely, her voice somewhat ditzy in spite of her appearance.

_Young and dumb, just my type…_

"Sure." Gin says amicably, stepping back and allowing his visitor into his lair. "I never say no to a lovely lady."

Walking inside Gin closes the door behind her, a smile coming to his face at what he's going to do to his beautiful visitor.

"Morinoka Ginei?" The beautiful girl asks casually, and Gin smiles.

"That's my name, don't wear it out or you'll have to get me a new one."

With her back to him the dark skinned vampiress reaches into her pursue, grasping the small revolver there.

"Please don't scream." Kahlua says with tears in her eyes as she turns around, a small revolver in hand.

"Hey!" Gin shouts in surprise, raising his hands, palm out toward her. "Hold on a minute! Just put that down and…"

BAM!

The revolver goes off in the vampire's hand, the bullet striking Gin's chest. The young werewolf clutches at his chest, feeling a hot shooting pain flaring out from the wound. Looking down Gin can see blood dribbling from the hole, the wound sizzling with a small amount of smoke wafting from the wound.

_A silver bullet? No way…_

Staring at the woman in astonishment Gin opens his mouth to say something, when the gun fires again, a second silver round striking him in the heart. Pain filling him Gin can't stay on his feet. Falling to the floor Gin chuckles at his chest, feeling the pain from the silver bullet in his heart. Walking up to the young werewolf Kahlua holds the revolver over his forehead.

"Silver…bullets?" Gin asks weakly, and the dark skinned vampire assassin nods once.

Nodding Gin closes his eyes, accepting the fact that he's already dead with two silver bullets in his heart. Looking down the revolver's sights Kahlua pulls the trigger one last time. His head jerking in impact Gin's body goes still, the werewolf shuffling loose the mortal coil.

Raising the revolver to her face Kahlua blows the smoke from the muzzle before returning the hand gun to her purse. Stepping over the body Kahlua walks to the door, opening it and closing it behind her. Walking away from the door Kahlua reaches into her purse, grasping the cell phone there and opening it. Hitting the speed dial the phone automatically dials her father, the Shuzen Lord answering at the second ring.

"The loose end has been taken care of daddy." Kahlua says sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11: Schism

**(Well, here's Chapter 11. A lot happens in this one, and I just wanted to say thank you for the 100+ reviews you've left for this story. I honestly never thought it would do that well. Also, I just wanted to point out that the name Maria Renard is a reference to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night the video game. I knew that when I used the name, and I'm stating here that I don't own the name, it belongs to its original creator. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Leave a review if you feel so inclined.) - DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 11: Schism**

Tsukune stares in front of him, the dank smell of Castle Akashiya's dungeon mixing with the smell of blood and tears. Ahead of him, suspended a foot in the air is Kurumu, the young succubus is naked, but the sight of her is anything but erotic. Hanging there blood seeps from cuts on her arms and legs, her stomach sporting multiple stab wounds, her wings lie on the floor on either side of her, the nubs of her bat like wings hanging limply at her back, her tail pinned to the floor with a metal spike rammed through it. Her stomach slowly rises in falls, her breath coming in haggard gasps, for the young succubus everything hurts, especially breathing.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu's voice whispers, her eyes barely open, blood dribbling down her chest from the wounds where her breasts used to be.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune mumbles, his voice filled with guilt, his eyes unable to even look at her.

After all, it's his fault she's in this situation.

"Hmm, still conscious are we?" Ria's haughty voice enters Tsukune's ears, her very voice making him want to vomit.

Sitting in a chair, Tsukune's arms and legs are bound, held in place by steel bonds. Wearing his Rosario Tsukune could break his bonds and try to fight, but ultimately the bonds are just for show. Standing around him are not one, but four vampires. His father in law Shuzen Issa, Issa's former mate and Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha, Issa's eldest daughter Sekitan Ria, and finally Tsukune's former mate and lover, Akashiya Moka.

Walking around in front of him Moka grasps his chin, holding his face up to look at the scene before him, to make him see the results of his 'true' family's handiwork.

"Don't look away Tsukune." Moka's silver haired self-orders him. "This is your fault after all. When you impregnated her, you brought this on her."

"No…" Tsukune mutters, closing his eyes, trying not to see one of his precious friends tortured.

"It's OK Tsukune…" Kurumu croaks, her blue hair caked with dried blood.

_I'm so sorry Kurumu-chan…_

Tears in his eyes Moka pushes his head aside in annoyance, Tsukune's head jerking to his right at his former's wife's touch.

Stepping forward Ria holds a long dagger in her right hand, the woman dressed in her normal head to toe attire, except now her clothing is covered in succubus blood. Stepping toward Kurumu Ria mercilessly sinks the dagger into her flesh, somehow finding a spot on her stomach that hasn't been cut, driving the dagger into her body, Kurumu letting out a short, sharp cry of pain before she bites her lip. Tsukune opens his eyes again, watching as Ria sinks the blade up to its hilt into her body. The smile on Ria's face is one of sheer enjoyment. Standing behind him Issa and Akasha stand next to one another, both of the elder vampires faces are chiseled from stone for all the emotion they show. Issa stands with his hands clasped behind him back, watching the torture scene with mild disinterest, Akasha stands with her hands folded in front of her, overseeing the torture session like the proper ruler she is.

"You can end this all right now Tsukune." Akasha offers from behind him, her voice like Satan herself offering him a contract for his soul. "All you have to do is take a mate, and we'll help her."

Tsukune looks down, opening his mouth to agree, just to end Kurumu's suffering when the blue haired woman speaks up, her voice filled with conviction and sheer willpower.

"Don't give in Tsukune." Kurumu's voice is high and clear, in spite of the dagger stuffed in her stomach. "Don't let them change you…"

"Silence wench." Ria growls, twisting the knife, Kurumu letting out a short cry of pain.

Her cries seem only to please the eldest daughter of Shuzen Issa, the woman slowly pulling the knife from her stomach, the blade dripping even more of her blood onto the stone floor.

"Please stop this…" Tsukune pleads to anyone who will listen. "Punish me, just let her go."

"We can't do that Tsukune." Akasha says solemnly. "You're the only male child in this family, you're far too special. You need to be taught this lesson."

Ria shoves the knife into Kurumu again, the succubus gasping again in pain, and Tsukune shuts his eyes, unable to help the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Don't listen to them Tsukune." Kurumu gasps through the pain of the knife in her gut.

The fact that she's still conscious is a testament to her sheer force of will. Most normal people would've passed out from the shock of everything Kurumu has been put through, but she's held on.

"I know…" Tsukune agrees with his voice thick with resignation. "Just let her go…"

"No Tsukune…" Kurumu pleads with him. "Don't give in."

"Say it Tsukune." Akasha's voice is clear and filled with authority.

Lowering his head Tsukune swallows the guilt rising in his throat, the feeling coming back with a vengeance.

"I'll take a mate." Tsukune's voice is thick with resignation. "I'll have children with her."

"No Tsukune…" Kurumu pleads, the pain flushing from her azure eyes, but the Aono vampire can't bring himself to look at her.

_I'm sorry Kurumu-chan, I'm so sorry…_

Akasha glances at her former mate, the head of the Shuzen family nodding toward her. Her face chiseled from stone Akasha turns her gaze to Ria, nodding to the eldest daughter of the Shuzen Lord. Sighing Ria pulls the blade from Kurumu's stomach, dropping the dagger to the stone floor, the weapon clattering to the floor. Reaching out Ria opens the shackles at Kurumu's legs, her body hanging by her arms for a moment before Ria opens the shackles at her wrists, the young succubus falling to the stone floor with a thud, landing in a puddle of her own blood.

"Help her Ria." Akasha says permissively, and Ria smiles.

"Yes, Mother Akasha." Ria responds curtly.

Stepping toward her Ria reaches down with her hand, grasping Kurumu around the neck. Tsukune watches with a mix of hope and fear as Ria raises his blue haired lover into the air. Watching Tsukune's eyes go wide as Ria squeezes, her unsealed strength more than enough to snap Kurumu's neck like a twig. The crack of the bone breaking like a thunderclap in his ears.

"KURUMU!"

**XXX**

Opening his eyes Tsukune can feel the blood drain from his face. He blinks as his heart pounds in his chest, and Kurumu nuzzles against his chest. Tsukune can feel her arm across his chest, her warm body lying next to his.

_Just a dream…_

Feeling her next to him Tsukune can feel any desire for her rush out of him like air into a vacuum. Closing his eyes Tsukune tries not to think about what he just saw, but he can't get the image of her hanging in front of him, blood seeping from cuts all across her body with her breasts cut off, blood seeping from the wounds.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu mutters, opening her eyes and looking up at him, her blue eyes tired but aware.

"Sorry Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune apologizes to her, looking away from the blue-nette next to him.

"What's wrong Tsukune? Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I had a dream about you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says solemnly, and Kurumu can tell that whatever it was, it wasn't a good dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks gently, sitting up next to him, the sleep gone from her eyes.

Pushing himself to a sitting position Tsukune can clearly remember the sound of her neck breaking, the 'crack' of her spine. Looking at her Tsukune can see her blue hair caked with blood, her arms and legs gashed open, blood dribbling down her extremities, her stomach covered in gore. His eyes filling with guilt Tsukune looks away from her, the dream still too fresh and too vivid for him to just forget.

"I dreamt Moka and her family were torturing you." Tsukune whispers solemnly.

"Because I got pregnant with your child?" She asks knowingly, and Tsukune nods guiltily.

"Yes… They were torturing you because I impregnated you, to teach me a lesson that I shouldn't have done it."

"What were they doing?" Kurumu asks in a quiet voice.

"They cut your wings and breasts off, and then they spiked your tail to the floor before they stabbed you in your stomach over and over again before they cut your arms and legs."

"They stabbed me in the stomach repeatedly?" Kurumu asks curiously, and Tsukune nods swallowing the lump in his throat.

"They wanted to destroy the baby."

"How did it end?"

"I gave in to them. They wanted me to take a mate and have children with her, but I wouldn't, so they kidnapped you and tortured you. When I finally agreed I thought they would try to heal you, but Ria snapped your neck and killed you. After that I woke up…"

Smiling Kurumu reaches out, gently putting her hand on his chest, looking up into his chocolate eyes reassuringly.

"Well, I'm not dead Tsukune. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding Tsukune takes a deep breath, blowing it out.

_That's what I'm worried about Kurumu-chan…_

**XXX**

Sitting in his study Shuzen Issa fumes, his breath coming out in a low growl, his elbows on his desk, his fingers interlaced in front of his face. He got off the phone with Kahlua hours ago, and after everything that's happened he's been unable to think about anything other than the fact that his beloved daughter has taken his family name and drug it through the mud, all to try and convince her mate that her way was the proper way to raise their children. Instead she's driven the one man she's _supposed_ to have children with away from her and permanently ruined any chances she'll have of ever finding another proper vampire mate.

The sound of the door knob moving pulls Issa's attention from his thoughts, and as the door opens Issa can smell the scent of his former pink haired mate. The woman is still dressed in her preferred red Victorian style dress though she isn't wearing any kind of cloak or hood.

"Akasha." Issa says in greeting, lowering his arms to the top of his desk.

Stepping into the room Akasha closes the door behind her, striding to the opposite side of Issa's desk as her former mate.

"I am here to discuss our child." Akasha says simply, and Issa nods, suppressing a growl of anger.

"You're finally ready to expose the truth about what Moka has done?"

"I am prepared, and everything is ready."

"There's something else…" Issa begins with a sigh, and Akasha's jade green eyes look at him curiously.

"What is it Issa?" Akasha asks curtly.

Sighing Issa reaches for his laptop. Opening his e mail browser Issa clicks on the link in the message before he rotates the laptop around, showing Akasha the page as it loads. Issa doesn't say anything as Akasha watches the video, the pink haired woman silent as she watches it. Standing there Akasha feels her gorge rise as Moka is violated on the video.

"What is this?" The Hades Lord growls at her herald, and Issa closes his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"Apparently, that damnable dog ran his own internet porn service. Moka is his latest and might I add, last 'catch.' There's also another video of just the dog bragging about how much he enjoyed the feel of our daughter's body, and how good it felt to impregnate her."

Shaking her head Akasha can't help but feel disappointed in her daughter.

_To think that Moka would do this…_

"How did you learn about this?" Akasha asks authoritatively, and Issa sighs in resignation.

"It was brought to my attention by the Elder Council. They are all aware of Moka's indiscretion, and are going to hold an emergency meeting to discuss what we're going to do to punish our daughter for this. I've already called a doctor, he will arrive tomorrow to examine her, and if she's pregnant…"

Akasha knowingly nods, knowing full well what their laws say must be done in this situation.

_They'll destroy the fetus if it's impure, and then we'll have to at least sterilize her, and then strip her of her position as heir to the title of Hades Lord._

"Summon her, it's time we ascertained the truth." Akasha growls at her mate, and Issa nods.

"As you wish."

**XXX**

_**Why do I feel this way…?**_

Kneeling over the toilet in her bathroom, Moka can feel her gorge rising. Leaning over the toilet Moka evacuates her stomach, vomiting into the toilet a wet, disgusting blob that tastes strongly of bile. Kneeling there Moka can still taste the bile in her mouth, the taste making her want to gag, again.

"Why me…?" Moka mutters to herself, trying to spit the taste of bile from her mouth.

KNOCK, KNOCK. The sound of someone knocking on Moka's bedroom door makes the debutant vampire stand up in shock. Looking toward the door to her bedroom Moka can feel the color drain from her face. She _can't_ be seen like this, with puke in her toilet and looking so disheveled.

"Moka-sama, are you in here?" A maid's voice carries as she opens the door, poking her head into Moka's bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom." Moka calls out to the maid, who stands in the doorway to the hall.

"You've been summoned to Akashiya-sama's study." The maid explains, and Moka closes her eyes, feeling dread form in her stomach.

"I'll be there." Moka says assuredly, and the maid on the other side of the door bows toward the door respectfully.

"Please excuse me Moka-sama." The maid says before stepping back out of the door frame, and closing the door behind her.

With the sound of the door closing Moka sighs, leaning against the sink in the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror the silver haired vampire looks like she feels, her hair is unkempt and there are dark circles around her eyes. She hasn't been sleeping well since she returned here. Though she would never admit it, both sides of Moka are very worried that Tsukune is going to leave her. Just the thought of Moka being alone again terrifies her, the memories of her time in middle school and high school before she had any friends coming back to her with haunting clarity.

_**Don't think about that now. Get cleaned up and go see what Father wants.**_

Nodding to herself Moka stands up straight, turning on the water and cupping her hands below the faucet. Filling her hands with water Moka splashes it on her face, the water mercifully pre-treated with herbs to make it harmless against her vampire skin. Sighing Moka dries her face and then flushes the toilet, removing the vile smelling vomit from the toilet before she walks out of the bathroom.

Walking into her bedroom Moka quickly changes from her nightgown, pulling on a pair of shorts and a shirt, forgoing a bra to save time as she looks herself over once more in the mirror above her dresser. Nodding to the proud silver haired woman standing there Moka is pleased that no hint of her worry about her mate is evident on her face, and she looks like what she is, a proud and strong vampire.

Walking out of her room Moka strides down the hall of the castle, heading straight for her father's study. Walking through the halls Moka is treated to the same respect and reverence that the family servants always show her. They all step aside for her and bow their heads in respect.

It isn't until she arrives at her father's study that Moka begins to suspect something is amiss. Walking into the study she finds her father sitting behind his desk with his laptop open. Standing next to him, on this side of the desk is her mother, the both of them regarding her with open disgust.

_**What's this?**_

Stepping into the room confidently Moka ignores her mother, instead focusing on her father as she approaches the desk, dropping to one knee in supplication before him.

"Father, you wished to see me?" She says respectfully, and Issa just stares at her, smoldering anger in his dark eyes.

"Yes Moka, both your mother and I need to speak to you." Issa explains for her. "It has become our belief that you were lying to us when you told us that you only slept with that dog once. It is our belief that you repeatedly soiled yourself with his seed, and convinced your mate to lie for you."

Akasha puts her hands together, whispering arcane words the walls, ceiling and floor glow as arcane runes appear like graffiti. Looking at it all Moka takes an involuntary step back in surprise, not expecting the room to be placed under some sort of spell or seal. A second after the runes appear, both her mother and her father change, the color bleeds from their hair as it changes into a rich, pure silver, and their eyes become red, even though both of them are wearing their seals, the truth about what they are has been laid bare for anyone to see.

Seeing her mother in her true appearance Moka can remember the last time she saw her like that, when Alucard had swallowed her and Moka thought she had lost her forever. Seeing her father in his true form Moka is reminded of her childhood spent here, before her father began to regularly wear his seal.

"What is this?" Moka growls defensively, and her father stares at her neutrally, ignoring his daughter's surprised anger.

"You are aware of the D'jinn's spell that they've cast over Azkarra?" Issa asks knowingly, and Moka blinks in surprise.

"You mean the spell that forces the truth out of anyone under its influence?" Moka asks, and Issa nods agreeably.

Tsukune had told her all about his trip with Ria to the D'jinn's 'hidden world' and everything that happened there. He told her all about the truth spell and how Ria used it to get Tsukune to admit that he was sexually attracted to her and to try and tell her what race he was before Moka had turned him. Tsukune had expertly avoided the second question, but ultimately only delayed the inevitable.

"Why is this necessary?" Moka growls and Akasha sighs.

"Because we believe that you've intentionally allowed a werewolf to repeatedly sully your womb and break one of highest laws over and over again, in a foolish attempt to sire a half breed dog."

"That's ridiculous!" Moka growls in denial, and Akasha stares her daughter down evenly.

"We believe you have convinced your mate to lie for to cover your tracks and keep your shame secret and avoid any sort of punishment for doing something you know that you shouldn't have done."

Staring at her mother Moka crosses her arms over her chest, not backing down when faced with the leader of the Great Three Hades Lords.

"And what would Tsukune gain out of that arrangement?" Moka asks curiously, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"You will allow him to break your bond and release him from your human marriage." Issa explains, and Moka shakes her head in disgust.

"That's moronic, with that kind of information he would be able to blackmail me forever."

"Only until you're able to abort the baby and dispose of any residual evidence left of your indiscretion."

Moka sighs in disgust, shaking her head.

"You _will_ answer our questions Moka." Akasha says absolutely, and Moka nods tiredly.

"Fine, as you wish." Moka relents with a weary sigh. "I've already spoken the truth, this spell won't change anything, but if this is what you want, then so be it."

"Humor us." Akasha says dryly, and Moka nods her agreement. "Did you or did you not invite a werewolf into the home you shared with your mate for the express purpose of having children?"

"Yes." Moka says with a weary sigh.

"Did you have sex with him and allow such an undeserving creature to sully your womb?" Akasha continues, and Moka nods again.

"Yes, once." Moka says without a hint of trouble, her tone that she just wants to get this over with. "Tsukune beat him within an inch of his life after one time."

Nodding Akasha glances to Issa, who returns the gesture to his former mate, the both of them accepting the truth in her daughter's words.

"Did you or did not mean to turn Tsukune into a vampire when he changed?" Akasha asks, and Moka blinks in surprise, narrowing her eyes suspiciously toward her mother.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Moka growls and Akasha narrows her now red eyes.

"Answer the question Moka." Akasha growls threateningly, her silver hair fluttering behind her, and a sliver of her demonic aura creeping past her seal.

Moka swallows the saliva in her mouth, staring at the Hades Lord and feeling just a fraction of her Shinso power Moka quickly looks away in fear.

"Fine…" Moka agrees reluctantly, and Akasha's hair falls to her back, her demonic aura pulling back into her body behind her seal.

"Now…" Akasha begins again. "Did you or did you not mean to turn Tsukune into a vampire when you did?"

"No." Moka says with a shake of her head. "I only wanted to save his life."

"Did you want him to be a vampire eventually?" Akasha continues inquisitively.

Moka opens her mouth to say 'yes' when something happens. Her mouth moves on its own, her words spilling out without any thought on her part.

"At the time I didn't want him to be a vampire. All he was to me was a distraction for my seal personality." Moka blurts out, and she blinks in surprise.

She hadn't meant to say that…

Nodding Akasha accepts her daughter's statement as truth, just as she realizes that her daughter thought to lie about answering that question, and the spell did what it's supposed to and forced the truth out of her.

"Were it not for your other self, would you have even cared for him during your time together in Yokai Academy?" Akasha continues.

Moka opens her mouth to say yes, but her mouth moves on its own again.

"No, he would've been nothing more than a juice box for me to snack on, nothing more."

Again Moka blinks in surprise when she finishes talking, and both Akasha and Issa share a knowing look.

"Do you feel that you made a mistake when you brought Gin into your home and had sex with him and allowed him to defile you?" Issa asks, and Moka thinks about saying yes, but after what just happened Moka resigns herself to the truth.

"No." She answers solemnly, and both her parents just nod.

"If you were in the same situation, would you do it again?" Issa asks, and again Moka contemplates lying but doesn't try to speak, instead she simply speaks the truth.

"Yes, I would do what I did again, to show my mate his proper place." Moka answers him.

Again her parents look at one another, and Akasha is the next to speak.

"Will you apologize to him if it is the only way you can remain bound?"

"No." Moka says with a shake of her head. "My pride will never let me apologize when I have done nothing wrong."

Neither of her parents say anything about what she just said, Issa just files the information away, and Akasha just ignores the statement.

"What is more important to you Moka, your pride or your mate?" Akasha asks, and Moka doesn't hesitate to answer. She opens her mouth to say 'Tsukune, but her mouth moves again, the truth spilling out of her like a faucet that can't be closed.

"My pride." Moka answers quickly. "I can live without Tsukune, my pride is the most important thing to me I will _never_ relinquish it."

Moka closes her mouth, not believing what she just said.

"I thought as much." Akasha says with resignation.

"Something is wrong." Moka tries to deny. "I didn't mean to say that!"

"That is the nature of the spell Moka. It works to force the truth out of anyone it's placed on. What you just said is how you truly feel. After hearing that, I can no longer allow you to be mated to Tsukune."

_Not that you'll be allowed to take another mate again… _Akasha thinks to herself.

"You can't do that!" Moka blurts out, not thinking about what she's saying, panic filling her. "What about my father? He slept around and was never faithful to you!"

"Our bond was broken years ago Moka." Akasha retorts casually, picking apart Moka's argument in a blasé manner. "And your father has never been stupid enough to conceive a half breed child, as you have."

Her face falling in disbelief Moka just stares at her mother.

"I love Tsukune Mother." Moka admits, and Akasha doesn't flinch.

"You just love your pride more."

Moka closes her mouth and looks away, guilt playing across her face in spades.

"How do you think he would feel if he heard you say that Moka?" Akasha continues, and Moka closes her eyes, knowing exactly how Tsukune would feel about it.

"He would be deeply offended and pushed even further away from me than he already is."

"What is pride compared to any eternity alone my daughter?" Akasha asks rhetorically.

"It's better to be proud and alone than to give into others." Moka responds absolutely.

"So, you'd sooner live your life like you were in Jr. High, all alone with no one who understands you? No one to spend the nights with?"

Standing there Moka remembers her time in Jr. High, how alone she felt, like it would've been better if she'd never been born…

"I spent years putting up with your father's philandering to avoid that loneliness, Moka." Akasha continues, her voice solemn, the man in question staying quiet.

"I…I don't want this…" Moka trails in a small voice.

"I'm afraid I sorely overestimated your level of maturity Moka." Issa says matter of factly. "Had I known then what I know now, I never would've approved of your bond with Tsukune."

"I agree completely." Akasha says with a nod.

Scowling at her father Moka points a finger at him accusingly.

"You've never been faithful to one woman Father!" Moka accuses him. "Who are you to talk and cast judgment?"

Issa's eyes glow, a low rumble of anger escaping his lips, and Moka blinks in surprise. She's never seen her father _truly _angry at her, and the look in his eyes is one of cold, calculating anger. In her father's eyes Moka can see an absolute promise of punishment and suffering, something she's never seen before.

"I am over one thousand years old Moka." Issa explains to her. "I never chose to take a mate until I was well over five hundred. You are only in your twenties."

Moka shakes her head in denial and her mother asks her a question that stops her heart cold.

"Are you pregnant now Moka?" Akasha asks ruthlessly, and it suddenly occurs to her that her recent donation to the porcelain god just might be her first bout of morning sickness…

_**No…I CAN'T be pregnant! Not with Gin's child…**_

The pink haired Moka is silent at question, the thought already occurring to her over a week ago that they could very well have Gin's child growing inside their body. Her other self though, the one standing before her mother and father, would never accept the idea, it 'wasn't possible.'

"I…I don't know…but I woke up not too long ago and I was sick to my stomach…"

Hearing her daughter admit to that, Akasha makes her decision.

"I Bloodriver Akasha, Hades Lord of all Vampires do hereby declare the bond between Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka absolved." Akasha declares with finality.

Glaring at her mother Moka points a finger accusingly at the Hades Lord.

"You're only doing this to try and be with him!" Moka snaps accusingly. "You see everything you want in him and you're abusing your position as Lord to get what you want!"

Immediately Moka regrets saying what she did, and the look that her mother sends her way could freeze napalm.

"You are my daughter Moka." Akasha growls in anger, stepping toward her. "Because no one else would live after speaking to me like that!"

Stopping in front of her Akasha slaps her daughter, knocking the debutant vampiress to the ground, Akasha's red eyes glower down at Moka in barely restrained rage and for some odd reason Moka is reminded of Tsukune on that horrible night. When he looked at her with his seal removed before he hit Gin.

"Know your place!" Akasha growls at her in disgust. "You are nothing but a spoiled child who knows nothing of the value of another vampire! Your mate is not a creature you order around and punish like a servant! A mate is someone you hold scared and above all others."

On her side, her one hand on the floor Moka pushes herself up to a sitting position, completely shocked that her mother would _dare_ to put her hands _on her_.

"I know all of that Mother." Moka grounds back at her.

"Then how could you choose to sleep with a pathetic dog over your mate?"

"To show _him his place_!"

"A mate's place is at your side! Not at your feet bowing to you like a servant!" Akasha snaps at her. "You are not to leave the castle until I _personally_ grant you permission, am I clear?"

Moka just stares at her mother, completely shocked that her mother would say and do these things to her. Then her father speaks up, and Moka feels fresh horror flood over her.

"There's something else…" Issa begins, and Akasha nods.

"Yes, you need to see this, my daughter." Akasha grounds at her, reaching down and grabbing Moka by the top of her head.

Twisting Moka's silver hair in her hand Akasha roughly pulls her daughter to her feet. Moka cries out in pain at having her hair pulled as Akasha literally drags her silver haired debutant daughter toward her father's desk as Issa presses a few keys on the laptop before rotating the laptop around. Thrusting her daughter forward Moka's head is shoved directly in front of the screen, watching as a video window appears against a black background.

_**What is Wolfman's Playground?**_

The video begins to play, and Moka recognizes the bedroom of the apartment she shared with Tsukune, and in spite of the video's less than crystal clear picture she can clearly see her pink haired self-kissing Gin as the two of them stand in the middle of the bedroom. Standing there, Moka feels the blood drain from her face, the realization that Gin had to have somehow recorded what they did together hitting her like a ton of bricks.

_**No…This can't be happening…**_

Outer Moka is shocked into silence, unable to do anything other than look through 'her' eyes at the video playing on the screen. Listening to it Moka just watches as Gin takes the dress off of her, and she strips his own clothes off of him before she leads him to the bed. Lying down on her back, Moka hears Gin say something, and her lilting response before Gin enters her.

At the sight of it Moka remembers the feeling of the werewolf inside of her, her body quivering in remembered pleasure. Neither Akasha nor Issa miss this and the look that they give their daughter as they force her to watch the hour long video is one of disappointment and disgust.

_**This can't be happening…**_

After nearly ten minutes of standing there, being forced to watch her and Gin make love, her cries of pleasure at her friend's technique like needles in her skin, each one a pleasure filled reminder of the worst mistake Aono Moka has ever made.

"Stop this." Moka finally snaps, looking away from the screen, unable to stand the sight of it anymore.

"No Moka." Her mother says absolutely. "You _will_ watch this." Akasha orders her as she twists her daughter's hair, sending fresh pain lancing through her skull.

Akasha's free hand grabs her by the chin and pulls her head forward, forcing her to look toward the screen. The young debutant closes her eyes, not wanting to relive the passion filled vigorous sex she had with Gin that ultimately ends with him sowing his seed inside of her, flooding her womb and making her climax like she never has before.

"Open your eyes Moka." Issa's voice haunts her ears, it was not a request.

Growing up a vampire, Moka has been taught to obey her father without question, and it is that ingrained obedience that forces her to open her eyes, to see the screen showing Gin thrusting into her, grunting each time he pounds his dick into her. She watches as he continues, the sight of it all making her feel numb, the sounds just going in one ear and out the other, until…

"I'm going to cum Moka-chan…" Gin pants, on the video and the Moka in the video wraps her legs around his waist, keeping him from pulling out of her, as she did on that horrible night.

"Cum inside me, give me your child." Moka's Outer self-begs her lover, who is more than happy to oblige.

"Here it comes, take it all!" Gin thrusts one final time, and Moka can remember the feeling of him exploding inside of her, the warmth spreading seemingly throughout her entire body…

After that Gin collapses on top of her, huffing lightly from the nearly hour long fuck session that he's had with Moka. A minute or two later Gin rolls over, and Moka can clearly see a white discharge flow from between her legs after Gin pulls out of her, and Gin looks in the direction of the camera, winking at the camera. Moka hadn't missed the wink in the heat of the moment she'd just attributed it to some sort of after coitus habit he'd developed.

But now she knows the truth, he was winking at some hidden camera.

_**I will beat that smug, loathsome dog within an inch of his life. When I'm done with him he'll never have sex with anyone ever again…**_

"This brings shame to our _entire_ family Moka." Issa says coldly, staring at her while he closes the laptop. "How could you be so foolish?"

"I…" Moka mumbles, breaking eye contact with her father, her red eyes falling to the top of the desk. "I didn't know, didn't think…"

"That's the exact problem Moka." Issa interrupts her. "You _didn't think_ and you were stupid enough to even consider lying down with a disgusting dog. You were raised better than that."

Moka just stares at the desk in silence. What could she possibly say to defend herself after seeing that? She was raped? The entire time Moka never once said no, and even asked him to finish inside her. That she didn't want to do it? She led him to the bed, took his clothes off and let him have sex with her. There really is nothing she can say to try and defend her actions, not in the eyes of her mother or her father, or anyone who has seen that video at least.

"Summon servants." Akasha says in a no nonsense tone of voice as the writing on the walls fade, the pink coming back to her hair, the jade returning to her eyes, Issa returning to his human form as well.

Nodding Issa presses a button on his desk and less than a minute later the doors to the study open and two women step inside.

"Take her back to her room." Akasha orders the maids, pulling Moka away from the desk and toward the two women standing near the door.

Whipping her daughter's head around Akasha watches as Moka stumbles, the two maids catching her and holding her up by her arms. Moka just stands there, after everything she's just seen what can she do? By choosing to sleep with Gin she's shown her body to the entire world and has disgraced not only herself but her entire family.

"Lock her in." Akasha continues; speaking to the maids and ignoring her daughter held between them. "I'll accompany you to ensure that she doesn't do anything."

The maids both nod their heads in agreement, pulling Moka toward the door while the debutant vampiress' slitted red eyes are blank and lifeless as she is literally dragged away to be locked into her room. Following the maids Akasha closes the door to Issa's study behind her. Outside the room, Akasha cannot miss Ria standing right next to the door, the woman no doubt listening to the entire conversation. Looking at the eldest daughter of her former mate Akasha does not miss the smug, satisfied smirk on Ria's face.

"You heard everything." Akasha says blandly, more statement then question.

Ria still nods her head in affirmation.

"Of course Akasha-sama. I am Father's shield and sword."

"You will continue to remain uninvolved in both Moka and Tsukune's life Ria." Akasha says crossly, her words a stern warning to the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa.

"If I may ask, who will take dear Tsukune's hand in bond now that he and my dear younger sister are separated?" Ria asks innocently, and Akasha narrows her eyes.

"That matter is not your concern." Akasha remarks sharply.

"_You_ don't intend on mating with him, do you Akasha-sama?" Ria asks inquisitively, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"If he seeks me out, I would consider courting him." Akasha remarks matter of factly. "As I'm sure _you_ would as well."

"I really wish I knew where dear Tsukune was. I would love to deliver this news in person to him."

"_I _will be the one to tell him." Akasha snaps at her. "You should only concern yourself with matters that pertain to you."

"Of course, Akasha-sama." Ria says in supplication before Akasha strides away from Issa's eldest daughter.

Akasha follows after the pair of maids as they carry Moka through the halls of the castle to her room. Following them Moka doesn't move, just hangs between the two women limply as they carry her to her bedroom. Nearing Moka's bedroom door Akasha walks around the two maids, opening the door for the maids so they can carry Moka uninterrupted into the room.

"Put her on the bed." Akasha orders the maids, who comply, gently lying Moka down on her bed on her back, the debutant vampiress just staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

With Moka on her bed the maids excuse themselves, and Akasha remains, looking at her once proud daughter just lying on her bed, the only difference between her and a corpse the slow rise and fall of her stomach to show that she's breathing. Striding to the bed Akasha stops at the head of the bed, looking into her daughter's eyes, knowing that her daughter is still there, still aware of everything that's going on.

"A doctor will be here tomorrow to examine you." Akasha informs her. "We are going to learn for sure whether or not you have a half breed child growing in your womb."

**XXX**

"And in local news a local man has been deemed the victim of a tragic accident." A male reporter calmly explains on the evening news. "Twenty-three year old Morinoka Ginei was killed earlier today when his apartment was destroyed in a tragic explosion. Police are claiming that a faulty gas line caused the apartment to fill with natural gas while Ginei was asleep. According to police reports the refrigerator's compressor clicking on caused the spark that ignited the gas which consumed his apartment and the young man. According to sources who wish to remain anonymous, the young Ginei allegedly ran a web site that was centered on his sexual conquests. He would allegedly film local women having sex with him in his apartment and post the videos on the internet and charge people a fee to view them. Also according to these same sources he would allegedly participate in illegal unsanctioned bare knuckle boxing matches and video and post them as well. While this reporter cannot confirm or deny any of these allegations, I can say for sure that this is a great tragedy, a young life snuffed out in its prime…"

Turning off the TV in the den of her home Aono Kasumi sighs as she stands up. She's dressed in a nightgown, the house relatively empty with just her and her husband Aono Taka living here. Stretching she can't help but think about her son after hearing about that story. Tsukune is twenty-two and it would kill her to think that he was involved in some horrible accident and died. The last time she spoke with his wife, Moka told her that she and Tsukune had a fight, and that Moka had given him time and space to think but Kasumi has been unable to get in contact with him since. She's called his cell phone numerous times but every time it's gone straight to voice mail and Kasumi doesn't have it in her to leave a voice mail that he might never hear.

BEEPBEEP, BEEPBEEP, BEEPBEEP.

The ring of the phone nearly makes Aono Kasumi jump through the roof. Her husband is upstairs in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Walking to the phone Kasumi picks the handset up, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Aono residence." She answers politely.

"…Okaa-san…? It's Tsukune." Her son's voice comes through the speaker with palpable hesitation.

At the sound of his voice relief floods through Aono Kasumi like a dam breaking. The feeling washes over her, and she can't help but smile at the sound of his voice. To know that he's at least alive and able to speak when she hasn't heard from him in over two weeks is an immense relief. Like all loving mothers would be Kasumi has been worried sick about her child, afraid that something had happened to him and that the fight he had with his wife was much more serious than Moka let on. Her husband Taka had told her to relax, that Tsukune is a grown man and he's more than capable of taking care of himself and he was just probably busy and forgot to charge his phone. He'd told her that her hair would start to fall out if she didn't stop worrying, and while Kasumi had known her husband had meant well, tried to assure her and even ease her tension with a little humor, she would've gladly gone bald if it meant knowing her child was safe and well.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad to hear from you!" Kasumi gushes, a million questions popping up in her mind. "Are you OK? Moka told me that you and she had a fight, what happened?"

On the other end of the line Tsukune sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed with his phone pressed to his ear Kurumu sits next to him silently.

"I'm leaving Moka Okaa-san." Tsukune explains for her, his tone a detached, Zen-like calm.

_He's leaving her?_

"What happened Tsukune?" Kasumi blurts out again.

"She cheated on me with one of my friends, while I was in the next room." Tsukune says simply, and Kasumi's face falls in shock.

_She slept around on him? Right _in front _of him?_

"Why Tsukune?" Kasumi asks incredulously.

Tsukune forces himself to think about it, to tell his mother the truth about things, in spite of Kurumu's hypnotic suggestion fighting him tooth and nail not to.

"We had an argument about how our children should be raised, and she threatened to get children from someone else if I didn't yield. I didn't, so she did." Tsukune pushes the words past his lips.

Shaking her head Kasumi finds it hard to believe that Tsukune's sweet, pink haired wife would do something like that, but after what she said when Kasumi spoke to her Tsukune's mother is more inclined to believe her son than whatever impression she may've had about a girl that in truth, she hardly knew.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. Are you going to come home? You're always welcome here."

"Actually, I'm staying with a friend right now, so I won't be coming home, at least, not for a while." Tsukune explains for her. "I just wanted to call you and let you know that I'm all right and not to worry."

"Is…Is this going to affect your father's position Tsukune?" Kasumi asks in a small voice, her guilt like a lump of lead in her stomach.

"No, dad isn't going to get fired because of this." Tsukune assures her. "Her family considers me to be one of their own, and even if Moka and I get separated they won't leave me be."

"Do you want to talk about it Tsukune?" Kasumi asks gently, and Tsukune shakes his head, in spite of the fact that Kasumi can't see it.

"No Okaa-san, I don't really want to talk about it. Just know that I'm OK and I'll call you in a week or so and let you know what I'm going to do."

"OK Tsukune. I'll talk to you in a week."

**XXX**

Closing the phone in his hand Tsukune looks down at it a moment, Kurumu's eyes resting on him the entire time he talked to his mom. Looking at him she can tell that he wants to tell his mother more, to explain the full truth to her and tell her _everything_, but he knows that if he dared to do that it would only make things worse. Even if his parents believed him and agreed to keep things quiet, the moment Moka's family found out about him telling them the truth they would kill every member of his family just to ensure that the truth doesn't get out.

"Are you going to go back home Tsukune?" Kurumu asks him, breaking the silence between them.

After Tsukune had woken up because of his dream Tsukune had been unable to get back to sleep, and Kurumu wasn't really tired. She sat with him on his bed and enjoyed his company, the two of them just sitting in silence for a while until Tsukune remembered that he hadn't spoken to his parents since the incident, and decided to call them.

"Maybe…" The young Aono says with a shrug, leaning back and lying across his bed, his legs hanging off the edge at his knees. "After everything that's happened I just want to get away though, and I've honestly been thinking about moving here and getting a transfer to the offices here. I'm sure if I ask Issa he'll get everything taken care of."

Kurumu looks at him with fragile hope in her azure eyes, a part of her wanting nothing more than for that to happen, for Tsukune to move here to be with her and finally accept her as her destined one.

"Are you going to do that Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and he glances at her and then up to the ceiling, a faraway look coming to his eyes.

"I'll probably go back long enough to file for a divorce. Once my vampire bond with her is absolved I'll have the human marriage taken care of. When I'm legally separated from her then I'll move here. I think it will be good just to get out of Japan for a while, and see what it's like to live here."

Kurumu's eyes fall to the sheets of the bed, her shoulders sagging in disappointment. She knows that divorces **never** go smoothly, and can normally take months or even a year to be finalized and both spouses 'legally' separated. After spending all this time with her destined one and finally experiencing what she's been missing all her life, Kurumu doesn't want Tsukune to disappear to Japan for a single day, much less months or even a year.

"You could file for divorce here Tsukune." Kurumu reminds him. "You'd have to get a green card or some kind of citizenship, but once that's out of the way you should have no problem filing here and you wouldn't have to go back to Japan to deal with the divorce."

"I suppose." Tsukune agrees with a shrug.

Feeling a burst of hope Kurumu opens her mouth to say something more when the door opens, the sound of her aunt's voice shattering whatever mood may've developed between the busty blue-nette and her destined one.

"Tsu-ku-ne…" Shade purrs his name as she steps into his room, her mismatched eyes taking in the fact that Tsukune and her niece are sharing a bed.

Sitting up Tsukune narrows his eyes at Kurumu's aunt, the memory of what she and her sister did to him the night before while Kurumu performed fresh in his memory.

"Yes, Shade-san?" Tsukune asks frostily.

"Someone just came to see you Tsukune." Shade informs him, her fingernail traveling up her long, silky smooth leg, the nail catching the bottom of her skirt and pulling it up, revealing the bottom of a skimpy black thong.

Immediately Tsukune looks away from her, not wanting to look at Shade's unmentionables.

"Did they say who they were?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Shade pulls her finger from her skirt, letting it fall before she puts her finger to her lip, looking at him with a sultry yet somehow thoughtful look on her face.

"She didn't say who she was." She says with a shrug, her double D breasts threatening to pop out of her dress with the motion. "It's a woman with pink hair and a really monstrous aura about her."

Tsukune blinks in surprise, his thoughts immediately focusing on his wife when he hears Shade's description.

_How does Moka know where I am? I thought Akasha wasn't going to tell her where I've been living?_

Looking at Kurumu Tsukune's guilt at the prospect of going to see his wife is clear in his chocolate eyes.

"I need to go talk to her." Tsukune says as he pushes himself to his feet. "Alone."

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, getting to her own feet, watching as Tsukune grabs a shirt from the floor and pulls it on, slipping his feet into his shoes. "I can come with you if you think you'll need help."

Tsukune smiles appreciatively at Kurumu's concern for him.

"I'll be OK Kurumu-chan. I'm just going to go tell her that I don't want anything to do with her and show her out."

"OK Tsukune…" Kurumu hesitantly agrees, and Shade watches him the entire time.

"Sure you don't want some company to tell your wife off Tsukune?" Shade offers her assistance. "I'm quite good when it comes to dealing with a jealous spouse."

Tsukune shakes his head again, chuckling humorlessly.

"That's all right Shade-san. I'll be fine." Tsukune assures her before he steps out of the room.

Walking downstairs Tsukune opens the door to the now quiet club and catches his first whiff of the visitor's scent. The scent coming from the visitor is _not_ his wife's but rather her mother. Standing in front of him, dressed in her normal red Victorian style dress Bloodriver Akasha smiles at the sight of her daughter's former mate. Tsukune is dressed simply, and she's glad to see that he looks to be in relatively high spirits, in spite of everything that's happened to him.

Dropping to one knee Tsukune lowers his head humbly before the Hades Lord.

**XXX**

Standing in the stairwell Kurumu and Shade both stand near the door, peeking through a crack between the door and the frame.

"Akasha-sama." Tsukune greets the woman from one knee, his head lowered in supplication.

_Akasha? Who the hell is Akasha, and why does she look so much like Moka?_

Kurumu keeps her thoughts to herself, glancing to her aunt in a desperate search for answers, but Shade's eyes are forward, absorbed in the scene playing out before her in her club.

"Rise Tsukune." Akasha says with an upward wave of her hand, and Tsukune stands up straight, his arms at his sides, his hands balled into fists.

Looking at him Akasha can see the question in his eyes and on his lips, the Hades Lord opening her mouth and beating him to the proverbial punch.

"I am here to inform you that your bond with my daughter, Akashiya Moka has been absolved, just as you requested."


	12. Chapter 12: Separate Ways, Worlds Apart

**(Well, here's Chapter 12. Yes I know it's a reference to a Journey song but I felt the title fits. As for what happens, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll only say that Ria is involved in the next chapter, as is Shade. Anyway, enjoy the Chapter.) -DarkSwordMage  
**

**Chapter 12: Separate Ways, Worlds Apart**

"I am here to inform you that your bond with my daughter, Akashiya Moka has been absolved, just as you requested."

He'd been so sure those words would've given him great joy. To be free of the woman who's been trying to turn him into an immortal trained ape. Instead he doesn't know what he feels. He'd been expecting it to be so much harder. He'd thought that he was going to have to wait the rest of the month and then return to the castle and then endlessly argue with not only Moka but her father and the rest of her family that the dissolution of their bond is for the best, and that deep down it's exactly what Moka really wants. Deep down in his soul he _knows_ that Moka never wanted him, that everything she's done from the moment they were mated was designed to push him away from her.

She'd agreed to just hand him over to Ria without a second thought and without shedding a tear. He didn't want to go along with Ria, he'd wanted to fight her or at least try to make her see reason, to do something other than become her fuck toy for hours on end. Sure, his body had felt pleasure at what she'd done, but he'd never wanted it, never felt true pleasure like he did when he was with Moka. When he made love to Moka it was like they were the only people in the world, with Ria it had been drastically different, he'd wanted nothing more than for her to let him go and no matter how he begged and pleaded she'd never stopped playing with him, torturing him sexually and making him feel like a slug.

Then he'd gone to see his father Aono Taka in his new office at Fairy Tale and his father explained to him that Ria got him drunk when they were celebrating his new position and seduced him. Ria had used his father Taka like a toy in place of Tsukune, and when Tsukune had confronted her about it Ria fought him. He'd hit her again and again, putting all his hatred for her into every punch and kick, but the elder vampiress took every strike, and when Tsukune had finally thought he'd beaten her Ria had bounced back. She'd come after him and in minutes beat him into submission, proving that Tsukune's strength and skill were nothing compared to hers. He'd never felt so powerless before. That's when Ria told him there was a way that she would leave his father alone and she would even apologize and admit her mistake to him and swear to never tell his mother Kasumi about what she's done.

She'd wanted Tsukune to become a mated pair with her. She didn't care about a human wedding, and didn't care if Tsukune slept with any of the girls he knew in Yokai or any other woman he'd wanted. She'd wanted him to agree to hurt Moka, she'd wanted Tsukune because Moka wanted Tsukune and for her spiteful older sister that was more than enough reason for Ria to make a life-long decision and become mated to him. She didn't care that Tsukune hated her, and that there wasn't even a speck of love in him for her. Tsukune had been appalled, he'd immediately said that there was no way and that in his eyes the beautiful elder vampiress didn't compare to Moka and he'd immediately regretted saying it. Ria hated being deemed inferior to anyone, _especially_ Moka, and being denied what she wanted. She'd accepted Tsukune's decision and told him that she was going to go on 'a business trip' with his father and truly turn Aono Taka into her sex slave. Tsukune had pleaded with her to reconsider, and in the end had bartered to get her to agree to leave his father alone until after he graduated from Yokai Academy and over the following month he'd racked his brain for an answer to get him out of the situation and it had been the unlikely Kurumu who'd thought of the solution.

She'd told him that the only thing he could do was remove the blackmail material from Ria's possession, and the only way to do that was to go to her father and tell him directly that Tsukune used to be human. He'd immediately said that was moronic, but Moka had said it could work, telling him that if her father believes that Tsukune truly feels that he's one of them and only maintaining a relationship with his former family for appearances sake then Lord Akashiya would accept it. Tsukune had done just that, he'd gone to Lord Akashiya and poured his heart out to him, and in doing so had finally broken free from Ria's grasp.

Ria had finally conceded then, when Tsukune had threatened to tell her father that she was abusing a human and would dare soil herself by letting a human into her body. Ria had given up, admitting defeat and gracefully bowing out, though her hatred of Moka and her desire to see her sister's face rubbed in a pile of excrement hadn't gone away, it had only intensified. That day Ria had sworn that Moka was going to be put in her place. That Ria's younger half-sister would pay for all the spurned love their father showered her with and blasé arrogance she'd shown him in return.

"…What…?" Tsukune whispers under his breath, Akasha's sharp hearing picking up the young Aono's whispered question easily.

Behind the door Kurumu feels a weight lift from her shoulders. She'd been afraid that Moka's family was going to force Tsukune to remain with her and try to force them to reconcile. Hearing that his vampire bond with Moka is gone Kurumu feels like she's just won a war.

Shade on the other hand licks her lips, her right pointer and middle fingers tracing the lines of her cheek and chin, her fingertips gliding down to her bosom, her imagination already envisioning what the young Aono will be like in bed and how much better it will be when he removes the seal and shows her what a vampire is truly capable of. She'd only been with Moka's father once when he wasn't wearing the seal, and to this day she's had many men that were good, but nothing has been able to compare to what Issa had done to her, how he'd ravaged her with all his strength that blissful week.

She hadn't been able to walk straight for nearly a week afterward.

"Your bond with my daughter Akashiya Moka has been absolved." Akasha says again, simply, easily.

Again, Tsukune doesn't really know what to feel. He hadn't expected it to be this easy. He'd thought that Moka would fight tooth and nail to protect her precious pride, and that Tsukune would have to crawl away from her, kicking and screaming and fighting the entire time. Instead Akasha is now standing before him, telling him that he and Moka no longer have anything more to do with one another, and if Tsukune doesn't want to be with her he's free to tell her to go fornicate with a sharp stick.

"What happened?" Tsukune asks in a low voice, and Akasha's jade green eyes meet his.

"Her maturity level was greatly overestimated." Akasha says matter of factly. "She simply too young and not emotionally ready for a mate."

Was it really that simple? It couldn't be, otherwise Akasha would've broken them up when he'd met with Moka in the throne room after he'd run from the apartment and gone to Castle Akashiya. Instead he'd been made to undergo a trial separation, and while Tsukune didn't mind the time away from her, he would've preferred if his bond had been absolved right then and there.

Then another thought pops into the young Aono's mind. The thought chills him to the core, and it's on his lips before he can really think about it, his fear tainting his voice.

"Are you here to bring me back to the Castle?" Tsukune asks fearfully, and behind the door Kurumu blinks in surprise.

She doesn't want him to leave, and it takes all of her willpower not to burst through the door in front of her and run across the room and embrace him, latching onto him for dear life, saying over and over again that Kurumu doesn't want him to go and to beg and plead for Akasha to let him stay.

Shade isn't too thrilled with the thought of Tsukune leaving her den either, but for her, it isn't because she loves him. For Shade, Aono Tsukune represents a brass ring, an unattainable goal that she's constantly reaching for, and now that rung seems to be just within reach. With some effort she was sure that she could get Tsukune between the sheets. Sure the young vampire is strong willed, though for her it's simply the fact that nothing ever worth having is easy to acquire. She knows that her time with his unrestrained self is going to be fantastic, there's simply isn't any other option for it. He'll be able to ravage her as only one other man has, and she means to be ravaged.

Sniffling lightly Akasha looks him up and down, the strong smell of a succubus coming off of Tsukune in waves. Fortunately there's no evidence of sex in the scent that covers Tsukune's body and saturates his clothes, and Akasha is fairly sure that Tsukune hasn't been having sex with one of sex crazed monsters.

"You smell like a Succubus Tsukune." Akasha says evenly, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

She hadn't answered his question, worse, she'd pointed out that he's spent a lot of time in close contact with a Succubus, and even though he hasn't done anything voluntarily with Kurumu Akasha might just take exception to her presuming to be so close to the man she apparently has her eyes on. If Akasha found out that Kurumu gave him a blow job while he was sleeping… he doesn't know how she'd react. But after everything that Issa has done to her, it would be understandable if the pink haired Hades Lord has a possessive personality, and doesn't like the idea of the man she's set her eyes on being tempted by anyone.

"I've been sleeping next to my friend Kurumu." Tsukune explains. "I haven't touched her."

_Unlike Moka and Gin…_

Since he isn't thinking about what they did that night, Kurumu's suggestion doesn't take hold.

"I believe you." Akasha says with a nod. "It speaks volumes about your character that you can spend nine days in the den of a trio of Succubae and not had sex with any of them. I'm sure they've tried to get in your pants more times than I can count."

_Well, since Kurumu has been sleeping next to me and I've been barricading the door, it's actually been pretty tame._

Tsukune opts not to tell Akasha about Shade and Ageha playing with him while Kurumu performed. What would telling her accomplish, other than to make him look like a weak willed idiot and make her angry? The last thing he wants is an angry Shinso out for Succubus blood.

"The temptation is there, but after everything that's happened with Akashiya-san, I just don't look at sex the same way anymore." Tsukune admits, and Akasha nods approvingly.

After all, what heterosexual male _wouldn't_ be tempted to enjoy the readily offered services of a pair of sensual women who are more than willing to please him and teach him the true prowess of a mature Succubus?

"He just needs a good fuck to get him out of his rut." Shade mumbles behind the door.

Kurumu glances at her aunt, her face set in a disapproving scowl.

"Quiet." Kurumu shushes her, her eyes snapping back to the sliver of space between the door and the doorframe.

"What will happen to me now?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha half turns away from him, her eyes scanning the walls of the establishment.

"You are still a member of our family Tsukune." Akasha explains absolutely. "Our blood flows in your veins, and Issa has accepted you into the fold."

Resolution comes to Tsukune's chocolate eyes, his hands balling into fists.

"I **won't** go back to her." Tsukune says absolutely, like it's a universal law rather than how he feels.

Akasha shakes her head slowly, her pink hair waving behind her head before she turns her head toward him. Favoring him with a slight smile.

"No one is making you go back to my daughter Tsukune." Akasha explains casually. "If you choose to have a relationship with her it will be your choice, and no one will force you."

"What if I choose to be with a non-vampire?"

Behind the door Kurumu's eyes focus, listening with laser like focus to the pink haired woman's answer to Tsukune's question.

"You don't have to take a mate right now Tsukune." Akasha says simply. "You're free to take any lovers or mistresses you want."

"I don't want a mistress." Tsukune says with a shake of his head, and Akasha crosses her arms beneath her bosom, her shoulders relaxing as she faces Tsukune with her body.

"You know that only another vampire will be accepted as your mate Tsukune." Akasha needlessly reminds him. "As the only male member of the Shuzen family other than Issa you'll be highly sought after by the other noble houses as a means to marry into the family."

"I'm not going to be used as means for someone to marry into our family."

"You will have a line of suitors seeking your hand, Tsukune, and I'm sure they will all be beautiful and talented. Proper vampires all."

Kurumu feels her face fall. She doesn't want Tsukune being married off to some snobbish vampire woman who's going to take her away from him. She doesn't care about what happens to her, all she's ever wanted is to be with her destined one, and now that she's finally getting that chance it's like fate is determined to rip it away from her.

"I don't want to think about taking a mate right now." Tsukune says solemnly, and Akasha nods her understanding.

"I understand." Akasha says sympathetically.

The pink haired Hades Lord is intimately familiar with the pain caused by the person you love betraying you. Unlike Tsukune Akasha didn't immediately leave her mate, Akasha had remained with him, forgiving him over and over again for his transgressions until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"You can remain here for the time being." Akasha continues. "I'm the only one who knows where you are and as long as you remain here no one from their family will be able to find you."

"Thank you for not saying anything Akasha-sama."

"I'll be in touch Tsukune." Akasha says before she steps back.

A moment later black fire springs to life around her body, her body disappearing into the momentary obsidian blaze before the fire disappears, and the Hades Lord Bloodriver is gone. Standing there Tsukune's eyes linger on the spot where Akasha once stood, not even a speck remains of the pink haired Shinso.

The door behind him opens, and Tsukune spins around to see not only Kurumu but also Shade standing in the doorway. Shade stands tall, her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom, lifting her breasts just enough to cause them to threaten to pop out of her too-tight dress. For her part Kurumu is on one knee, her head held close to the door. She's still dressed in the t-shirt she wore to bed and nothing else and Tsukune doesn't miss the fact that they were listening to the conversation between him and Akasha.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Kurumu breaks the silence as she gets to her feet.

Her aqua colored eyes meet his, and Tsukune can see the sympathy in his eyes. For him it's hard to imagine that Kurumu can possibly be sympathetic to him. Ever since she set her soul on him as her destined one Kurumu has been doing everything she can to try and convince Tsukune that she is _the_ woman for him. That she would feel sorry for him at all after he's gotten exactly what he wanted from Moka's family is beyond him.

"You're officially a single man again." Shade smiles at him, leaning forward, giving Tsukune an unobstructed view of her breasts, sensual pheromones coming off of her in waves.

Tsukune doesn't miss Shade's 'blossoming' for him, his sense of smell superhuman even with his Rosario on his wrist. Standing next to her aunt Kurumu doesn't miss the sudden pheromone assault Shade unleashes on her destined one. Looking away Tsukune forces himself to exhale, actively trying not to smell the lust literally coming off of Shade in waves.

"I just need to go out for a bit." Tsukune says to them both, turning away from them.

"OK Tsukune. I just need to get dressed and I'll come with you…" Kurumu offers and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I just really need to be alone." Tsukune says before he walks out of the club and onto the Vegas Strip.

Walking away from the club Tsukune just wants to get away from everything and find a place to think, where he can sort everything through.

**XXX**

Lying on her bed Moka just stares up at her ceiling. She hasn't moved since her mother had her brought here and unceremoniously dumped on her bed. She's still dressed in the t shirt and shorts, her stomach slowly rising and falling. Her other self, the demure pink haired woman created by the seal hasn't stopped crying since her mother Akasha announced that she and Tsukune would no longer be mated and that _she_ was too immature to be with him.

Sniffling in her mind Outer Moka wipes her eyes, swallowing a sob.

_This is it, we're all alone again. I hope you're happy…_

_**I never wanted this…**_

_We're locked in the Castle while Tsukune is out there doing who knows what with who knows who. _

**_I never wanted this…_**

_This is all your fault! If you hadn't been so set on disagreeing with him and unwilling to compromise with him he wouldn't have left us! Now we're all alone again when all we had to do was apologize and work with him but instead you had me call Gin and now we're never going to see him again!_

While Outer Moka had been the one to 'throw down the gauntlet' to Tsukune when it came to the issue of how their children will be raised, deep down she'd wanted to work with him and try to compromise. It had been her proud, egotistical 'Inner Self' that had put her foot down on the issue. Her 'true' silver haired personality always had the power in the relationship between Inner and Outer, and Outer Moka had listened to her other self when she'd said that she would not stand for their children to be raised around humans. When she'd said 'You will let me raise them how I see fit, or I will find someone else to give them to me' it had been at her silver haired self's behest. They both had known that if Inner Moka had said that to him Tsukune would've seen it as her being elitist and dismissed it. By having her pink haired self say it Moka had been hoping to prove to Tsukune that she was serious about this issue, and that she wouldn't waiver. Instead they ended up pushing Tsukune away from them and shattering the one thing that matters more to her than anything else, her relationship with the man she loves.

She truly had never wanted this. All she'd wanted for him to just listen to her and agree with her. Now, she's lost the man she loves and her body has been broadcast all over the internet by the man she'd brought into the home she was supposed to share with Tsukune for the express purpose of siring a child.

_**We will see him again Omote. No matter what he does or what he says he is a member of this family, and even if we don't have a bond with him we will still see him as our brother.**_

_What if he comes back saying that he's chosen Akasha and doesn't want us anymore?_

**_He's already done that…_**

_We need to go find him! We need to talk to him and YOU need to apologize to him and tell him that we're never going to do anything like this again!_

**_We can't. Even if we knew where he was we've been forbidden from leaving the Castle by Mother. Unless we sneak out and risk our father's wrath then we're stuck…_**

_Just talk to Akasha! Make her see that we're sorry for what we've done and we truly want to apologize and that we know that we were wrong to call Gin!_

**_It doesn't matter. Our mother wants him for herself and he doesn't even want us anymore._**

_We have to try and fix this!_

**_We can't stand up to our mother in a fight, not even our father can do that._**

_We can't just give up! _

**_What point is there? We've ruined the best thing to ever happen to us, we're probably pregnant with a half breed child and the man we love doesn't want anything to do with us anymore._**

_He does care about us! _Outer Moka tries to argue. _We've just hurt him really badly and he thinks we've been intentionally pushing him away from us this entire time!_

**_Please be quiet Omote, there's no point to it anymore. Tsukune is gone._**

Outer Moka is quiet at that. Even though the two of them aren't 'speaking' vocally they know one another better than anyone. Inside Moka's mind Outer Moka can hear the resignation in her normally unflappably confident 'true' self's thoughts. She can feel her 'Inner' self's acceptance of what they've done and what they've lost, as though she's lost the will to fight for what she wants.

Outer Moka stays quiet for long time, her own thoughts quiet and hidden from her 'birth' self. For the fifteen minutes of silence Inner Moka feels satisfied, her Outer self has finally stopped crying and her mind is finally quiet. Even though she can't hear her Outer personalities' thoughts she still isn't tired. Moka doesn't know how long she's just been lying on her bed, minutes, hours, she truly doesn't know.

_He was right. _Her Outer self breaks her silence. _You always meant to push him away and you could never get past the fact that he was human!_

Sitting up Inner Moka feels a torrent of anger fill her, her red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know damn well better than that!" Inner Moka growls dangerously, her anger making her forget that she's alone, and it's just as easy to speak to her seal personality using her thoughts.

_Prove it. Do _something_ to try and fix this! Don't just lie here and mope! What happened to that pride you value even more than Tsukune?_

"**SHUT UP!**" Moka growls in fury.

Getting up off the bed Moka grabs the closest nearby object and throws it in blind fury.

CRASH! The sound of glass shattering snaps Moka out of her angry haze, and Moka looks to the source of the noise to see a picture on the floor at the foot of the wall, broken glass and a mangled picture frame cluttered together. Feeling the blood drain from her face Moka hurries over to the mass of mangled metal and broken glass. Carefully brushing the glass aside Moka tenderly grasps the picture there, lifting it up slowly, careful not to cut the precious picture on the shards of broken glass. Rotating the picture in her hand the image is revealed to her, and relief floods through Moka that the picture isn't damaged. The image is a picture of her and Tsukune, the two of them in their true forms, dressed in their school uniforms with Castle Akashiya in the background. In the picture Moka stands with her hands clasped behind her back. Tsukune has his right arm around her shoulders, holding her close. The two of them are smiling, and for Inner Moka it is one of the only pictures she has of the both of them in their true forms looking happy.

Running a finger across the image Moka smiles at the memory, the picture smooth in spite of the fact that Moka nearly destroyed the picture in a blind rage.

_**Those were the days… In spite of everything I was really happy then…**_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Glancing toward the door Moka stands up straight, walking to her desk and placing the picture on the desk. She'll have to call a servant to deal with the broken glass and mangled picture frame, and hopefully be able to get her hands on another frame for the picture.

"Who is it?" Moka calls out to the unknown knocker.

"It's me." Kokoa's voice wafts from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

As the door opens Moka walks to her bed and sits down on the edge, her eyes following her younger sister the entire time as Kokoa walks into the room. The orange haired vampiress is still dressed in the same clothes Moka last saw her in, and in her left hand Kokoa holds a familiar looking necklace that Moka can't quite place. Closing the door behind her Kokoa looks around the room, taking note of the broken glass lying against the foot of the far wall but not asking any questions about it.

"You've no doubt heard." Moka says blandly, and Kokoa nods, knowing exactly what her Onee-sama is referring to.

"I have." Kokoa assures her. "I want to know why you haven't left your room since you were brought here. Why do you care so much for a measly second born who doesn't even know his place?"

"I love him Kokoa." Moka replies absolutely. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I've just had all of that ripped away from me."

"You're better off without him Onee-sama." Kokoa continues.

"Is there anything else you want Kokoa? I really don't want to talk about this with you." Moka says with a weary sigh.

"I thought you might want this." Kokoa says, tossing the necklace in her left hand at her sister.

The strange necklace lands next to Moka on the bed. Reaching out for the necklace Moka grasps it and picks it up, looking at it a moment she recognizes it.

_This is Gin's necklace…_

It's then that Moka smells a familiar scent, and she looks at the pendent to see a splotch of blood on it. Sniffing it Moka knows her former werewolf lover's scent, and she can feel her hands go cold as she holds the necklace in front of her.

Turning her crimson gaze to Kokoa Moka's eyes show her foreboding.

"Why do you have this?" Moka asks in panic, dreading what she knows her younger half-sister is about to say.

"Kahlua paid your friend a visit. Father ordered it, and he wanted you to have that, as a memento."

_Gin's dead, killed because of what we did with him…_

**_This isn't our fault! We didn't order his death, and had he not posted what we did on the internet for the entire world to see he wouldn't have been killed! His death was his own fault, not ours…_**

Outer Moka knows that her Inner self doesn't truly believe that, and she can feel her silver haired self's remorse at her friend's death. As much as Moka may try to argue the point, she does feel guilt snaking through her stomach.

"Father has already asked me if I want to seek Tsukune's hand in bond." Kokoa explains stoically. "I declined."

Moka just nods, the recent news that her friend was killed because of her eating away at her, leaving her unable to say anything to her younger sister's explanation.

After a few moments Moka swallows the saliva in her mouth, closing her eyes and exhaling a long sigh.

"It's just as father said. Tsukune is a child of this family, and the position of his bond mate will be sought after by the other noble houses." Moka says with resignation thick in her voice.

"Are you really all right with that Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks curiously, and Moka nods regretfully.

"What can I do Kokoa?" Moka asks dejectedly.

"Go to Father. Tell him you want to be one of his suitors. Even if he doesn't choose you, you still want to try."

"What's the point?" Moka asks in a low voice. "He won't choose me, no matter what I did."

"You'll have at least tried. Or will your pride just let you sit there and mope?"

A low growl rumbles past Moka's smooth lips.

"You don't know a damn thing about pride." Moka growls threateningly at her younger sister, and Kokoa shakes her head in disgust.

"You've changed Onee-sama. The old you would never just roll over for anything."

"That is the **exact** reason I'm in this situation!" Moka glares at Kokoa, her patience for her younger sister waning thin.

"Whatever." Kokoa says with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders. "I'm done."

Without another word Kokoa turns and walks out of the room, closing Moka's door behind her. Now alone Moka looks down at the necklace still in her hands, her guilt at what she's done coming back to her like a bad itch.

_**I can't believe this…**_

Looking away from the necklace Moka's eyes linger on the picture on the desk, Kokoa's words coming back to her.

_**Can I really just let him walk away after everything we've gone through?**_


	13. Chapter 13: A True Face

**(OK, here's Chapter 13. This will probably the last chapter to feature music, and it's a relatively minor part of the chapter though it does help to at least have heard the song so you can understand what I'm talking about and why Tsukune reacts the way he does. The song is 'Save Me' by My Darkest Days. I hope you enjoy the chapter, leave a review if you're so inclined.) -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 13: A True Face**

Shan Yu once said: 'Live with a man 40 years, share his house, and share all his meals. Speak on every subject. Then, tie him up and hold him over the volcano's edge. On that day you will finally meet the man.' Tsukune hadn't gone to college; his position in Fairy Tale's advertising division was simply given to him by Issa after he'd graduated Yokai Academy. However, he had been a student of history, and one of the classes at Yokai Academy did focus on Human History, particularly the violent parts, mostly war and the most violent, brutal humans who ever walked. The other monsters in the class had all paid rapt attention. None of them seemed even the least bit appalled as they discussed some of the most brutal, disturbing things humans have done to one another over the course of their long, bloody history.

For Tsukune, sitting at a bench in a park under the shade of a tree he can't help but find the irony in the statement, the underlying truth in mad psychopath's words. He'd known Moka for years; thought he'd known everything about her, shared her meals, her home, spoke with her on practically every subject. Then, he'd proverbially tied her up and taken her to the volcano. The one time he wouldn't yield to her, he'd finally, really 'met' her. The woman who had taken Gin into their marriage bed and had sex with him in the next room was the 'real' Moka, the true face of the woman he'd been head over heels in love with.

How could he have been so stupid? Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Moka would've done what she did, but when it came down to it, when it came time to give up either her pride or her mate, Moka had chosen her pride. He'd been stupid to fall in love with her, been an absolute idiot to think that Moka was any different from Kahlua, Ria or Issa. He'd been sure that she wasn't like them, that her time spent in the human world had changed her for the better but Issa's influence in her had already taken hold. Giving Moka the Rosario and sending her to live in the human world had been nothing but a gigantic waste of time. Things would've been better if Akasha had never created the seal, never created the demure, pink haired beauty that had run over Tsukune that fateful day at Yokai Academy. If Outer Moka didn't exist, Tsukune would probably be dead. If not dead, he at least wouldn't have spent four years of his life married to that horrible woman. He wouldn't need the Rosario on his left wrist.

He thought he would've been happier than this. When he'd gone to Moka's father demanding that their bond be absolved Tsukune had been resolute. He'd been ready to either be separated from her or jump off a cliff into the ocean and suffer the water's effects for the rest of eternity rather than remain standing at that whore's side for one moment more.

Sitting on the bench Tsukune has his elbows on his knees, his fingers interlaced in front of him, the green tree thankfully shading him from the harsh sun. Looking down at his left wrist Tsukune's eyes focus on the Rosario attached to the bracelet there.

_You just have to move on. It was never real, not for her._

Nodding to himself Tsukune accepts that as the truth, that Moka never really loved him, and that what he fell in love with was nothing more than an illusion.

_She deserves to be alone. She loves her pride so much, she can have it. You deserve someone who cares about you, will show you the respect you deserve, not expect you to act like their lap dog and bend over backwards for them._

_You have a beautiful woman back there who has waited five years for you. She's denied her very nature _**FOR YOU**_. When did that whore ever sacrifice anything for you? She never hesitated to sacrifice _**YOU**_, sending you to fight that Dragon, and then just handing you over to her older sister to be Ria's plaything. _

_Kurumu is everything you've ever asked for in a girl. She's kind, compassionate, she cares about you, and what has she ever asked in return? All she's ever wanted was for you to love her, to care for her like she cares for you. What did that whore want? She wanted you to pass a test, to let her older sister rape you and dodge her younger sister's repeated attempts to kill you. Then, as though you hadn't sacrificed enough, she tells you that if you won't agree to raising your children solely around her family so they can all turn out to be like the rest of her insane family she'll eagerly get someone else to give her children instead!_

Tsukune's eyes glow then, Kurumu's charm on his mind pushing his thoughts on to other subjects, forcing him not to dwell on what happened between him and his former wife.

_Kurumu is about as good as it gets when it comes to a consolation prize, it's time you accepted that. Give her a chance. She isn't perfect, but was that whore perfect?_

Shaking his head Tsukune closes her eyes, leaning back against the bench. That's the exact problem. Love doesn't just go away no matter how much you may hate the person you once loved some remnant of those feelings of love still remain. Sitting there Tsukune can feel some small part of his old feelings for his ex-wife bubbling inside him. While those feelings are nowhere near as strong as they were the day he was married to Moka, they are also no longer alone. Thinking about his former mate Tsukune can feel a surge of anger rise up inside him, overpowering any of the other feelings he may have for Akashiya Moka.

"Is it because it's her blood in my veins?" Tsukune mutters to himself, looking down at his hands.

"What was that about blood?" A very familiar voice calls out to him.

_Oh no…_

Looking up Tsukune sees plum colored hair and a tight black dress sashay up to him, the woman's scent filling his nose.

_At least she isn't trying to fill my head with pheromones like she was before._

Sitting down next to him Shade makes a point of sliding across the bench, putting herself right next to her latest target. She leans toward him, giving the young vampire sitting next to her an unobstructed view down her dress, and Tsukune's chocolate eyes spin in the opposite direction.

"Are you here to proposition me now that my vampire bond is broken?"

The Arch Succubus shrugs her shoulders.

"Is that an offer? I never turn down a good fuck…"

Tsukune exhales a low, frustrated sigh.

"I don't know what you possibly could want from me, I'm horrible in bed."

"Let _me_ be the judge of that Tsukune." Shade shoots back without missing a beat, licking her lips in anticipation.

Shaking his head Tsukune closes his eyes, leaning back his head hangs over the back of the bench.

"How can you just sleep with man after man, night after night?" Tsukune asks neutrally, to Shade's surprise his voice isn't judging or condescending.

Normally when a man like Tsukune asks her about her relationship practices it's either to proposition her, or to try and make her feel like she's a filthy woman who needs to change.

"The truth Tsukune?" Shade asks in warning.

The young Aono pitches his head forward, nodding once.

"Yes, the truth."

"I just don't really care about any of them." Shade answers simply, crossing her legs. "I haven't found my destined one and I haven't met anyone I feel even remotely qualifies."

"Are all Succubae like that?"

"Normally, yes, but little Mumu-chan is different. She cares a lot about you, like her mother, my nee-chan did for her destined one."

"You tried to sleep with him too didn't you, Kurumu's father?"

"That I did Tsukune." Shade answers without a moment's hesitation. "I offered to ride his dick until he saw stars, but he turned me down."

"That must've stung…" Tsukune offers in sympathy, and Shade grins.

"It isn't as though he was anything special." Shade counters nonchalantly. "It isn't as though I bore him or my nee-chan any ill will because of it."

"Is it really that simple though?" Tsukune asks disbelievingly. "Will it be that simple if Kurumu is disappointed with me in bed?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Shade asks incredulously, and Tsukune nods his head guiltily.

After all, after what Tsukune's been through what man wouldn't question his ability in bed? Tsukune spent ten years making love to Moka, and after those ten years Moka called his former best friend to their home and had sex with him while Tsukune was in the next room. He listened as Gin made her scream and cry in joyous rapture, and _then _has the gall to tell him that it's just sex, and that was somehow supposed to make it better?

"I would _gladly_ give you some pointers Tsukune." Shade offers. "I'm sure my nee-chan would gladly help you too if you'd only ask."

Looking at her Tsukune's eyes fill with resolution.

"I won't put up with you messing with me again." He warns her. "The next time I tell you to stop, listen."

The Arch Succubus can't help but grin.

"Oh? I don't mind if you want to be the dominant one Tsukune, whatever gets you off…" Shade trails, her hand drifting to his thigh.

The moment after her hand touches his thigh Tsukune's left hand lances out, wrapping around the Arch Succubus' throat and squeezing like a vice. Meeting his eyes Shade can see violence the Aono vampire's eyes, and when he speaks, his voice holds a promise of pain and punishment.

"You have five seconds to remove your hand, or you forfeit it." Tsukune growls at her, his hand tightening around her neck just enough to further restrict the flow of air down her windpipe.

Were Ria standing there at that moment, the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa would be proud to see her younger brother acting like a 'proper vampire.' Shade quickly removes her hand from his thigh, and she expects Tsukune to release his grip on her throat. However the young Aono doesn't release his hold, instead his eyes bore into hers, his voice thick with barely restrained anger.

"The next time you put a hand on me, you forfeit that hand, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Shade croaks with a nod.

Tsukune's hand opens, releasing her neck.

"Good, remember that in the future." He says dismissively, turning his attention away from her, putting his left arm back on his left leg.

Rubbing her neck where Tsukune's hand was Shade sighs, determined not to give up. Vampires don't have the reputation they have because they're easy to seduce.

"Fine, though it isn't as though you've got anything to worry about even if you do disappoint Mumu-chan your first time with her. She'll be more than willing to help you become better."

"I've only ever slept with one woman though…" Tsukune mutters.

"Your ex?" Shade half asks.

"Yeah."

Chucking the Arch Succubus uncrosses her legs before she stands up, stretching her arms and legs she can feel Tsukune's eyes on her, and can feel his gaze linger on her breasts that are oh so close to popping out of her dress with her arms stretched over her head. Lowering her arms Shade half turns toward him, flipping her plum colored hair behind her shoulder, giving him an even better view.

"You really should come back." She says with a grin, leaning toward him ever so slightly.

Since her more overt advances weren't working, she'd have to go for subtlety.

"Mumu-chan is worried sick." Shade continues. "If you don't come back by the time we open she's saying she won't go on stage so she can go looking for you."

Tsukune looks away from her then, another subject coming to mind that has been hindering his advancing his relationship with Kurumu.

"I don't like her stripping." Tsukune gives voice to the emotion.

"It's a part of what we are Tsukune. We are Succubae after all. If you don't like it then be committed to her and assume the responsibilities of her destined one, and Mumu-chan will be whatever you want her to be."

When he'd been about to be mated to Moka Kurumu had come to see him. She'd begged and pleaded with him to just make her his mistress, and when that didn't work she asked him to just sleep with her once. She said she would do anything for him; she would let him tie her up or whip her or whatever kinky fantasy he had. Unfortunately for her Tsukune wasn't and still isn't into bondage or any kind of kinky, 'perverted' stuff. His time with Ria had introduced him to practically every sexual perversion that he knew, and a quite a few that he'd never even read about. The entire time he'd been miserable, and he'd associated all of those activities with Ria and that horrible experience, so he'd turned her away.

Then she'd started to cry. She threw herself at him and began to weep into his chest, sobbing heart wrenching sobs as she pleaded with him to reconsider. She'd told him that she would literally do anything for him. If she wasn't smart enough, she would get smarter, if her cooking wasn't good enough she would take lessons from the best chefs in the world. She'd asked him what it was, what didn't he like about her, why wouldn't he choose her? He'd told her the truth, that there was nothing wrong with her and that there wasn't anything about her that he didn't like. He told her that he loved Moka and that she was first in his heart.

He'd thought she'd accepted the truth; that he loved Moka and wanted to be with her. They'd performed the vampire mating ceremony and bound themselves together. After that, Kurumu began to follow them, and Moka's patience for her high school rival was nearing its end. When they'd gone to Okinawa together for a little private time, and Kurumu came to their suite fifteen minutes after they checked in that had been it, Moka took matters into her own hands and Inner Moka came out. The result of that had been Kurumu flying away, afraid for her life, and a few people had gotten blurry shots of her escaping, and they'd wound up on the internet. Most people didn't believe it, but it had been far too close for comfort, and a judgment had come down. Kurumu would be exiled to another hemisphere or killed.

The Exorcist who runs Yokai Academy had made the decision, and he'd given his aide Ruby permission to carry out the punishment. Her orders were to either ensure Kurumu would never see Tsukune again unless he sought her out, or her head was to be separated from her neck. Ruby had gone to Ageha and explained the situation, and Ageha had immediately agreed that exile was the proper response. With Shade's assistance, Ageha and Ruby were able to drug Kurumu and tie her up and toss her into a private plane bound for America. Tsukune had heard from Ruby about the whole plan, and showed up at the private airstrip hoping to apologize to Kurumu for all the years she'd spent chasing him in vain. Instead Ageha had greeted him, telling him that both she and her sister would be going with Kurumu and that he would likely never see either of them again. She'd given him his cell phone number, shoved his face into her breasts one final time, and then blown him a kiss before getting on the plane.

Tsukune hadn't seen any of them since, and it was pure fortune that Ageha's phone number had been at the top of his cell phone's contact list and he'd called her looking for a place to stay.

Sighing Tsukune shakes his head.

"All I want is for her to be herself, and for her to be happy."

"Then tell her that." Shade insists. "She's only stripping so she can save up the money for a house and to start a family. You know she spends less than a hundred dollars a week? She easily makes three times that in a single night, and yet she never treats herself or spoils herself. Everything she's done has been for that single goal."

_Well, we at least have that much in common, and if there's anything I know for absolute certain about Kurumu it's that when she puts her mind to something, she pursues it for as long as she has to, even to the detriment of the rest of her life._

"I'm going back." Shade continues, turning away from him. "You better be back by opening or I'll personally tie you up and have you screaming for mercy."

Tsukune knows the empty threat is just that, and if he wanted to he could break Kurumu's aunt in half.

"I will." He says with a light chuckle.

**XXX**

Sitting in the prep room Kurumu forces her hand to steady. Shaking in anticipation while you're trying to apply make-up does not make the already arduous task any easier. No matter how much she tries not to think about it, her thoughts keep coming back to a single thought.

_He's going to be watching, he's going to be watching…_

Her mother Ageha is in the room with her, and the older Succubus sighs, plucking the make up brush from her daughter's hand.

"Let me help you Kurumu, you can't exactly win your destined one's heart with your make-up looking like a hack job." Ageha explains as she goes to work on her daughter's face.

"Sorry Okaa-san." Kurumu apologizes to Ageha. "I just never thought that I'd be performing this routine…"

"He's out there waiting for you." Ageha reminds her, finishing with Kurumu's face. "Just remember what you practiced and everything will be fine."

Smiling Kurumu reaches out, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Thank you Okaa-san." Kurumu smiles at her.

**XXX**

Sitting at Shade's VIP table Tsukune tries his best to ignore the loud music and the woman parading herself on the stage, dry humping the silver pole to the cheers and cat calls of the many male patrons surrounding the stage. Tsukune had come back to the club at opening time, and he'd been rushed ahead of the rest of the waiting crowd straight to the owner's VIP table that's reserved for the owner and her sister. Sitting down Shade wisely heeds Tsukune's prior warning and doesn't try touching him, even though Tsukune is sitting across the U shaped table from the Arch Succubus. Shade had apparently informed her younger sister about Tsukune's recent declaration, and Ageha had been given the same warning by the Aono himself.

He hadn't seen Kurumu yet, though Ageha had told him that Kurumu was in back, and that she would be performing a 'special' routine for him tonight. Tsukune has no idea what that was supposed to mean, and can only wonder how Kurumu taking her clothes off could possibly change.

It's then that Ageha emerges from the back of the establishment, and as the top heavy blue-nette woman strides through the club she's subjected to the same cat calls and leers from the customers. For her part Ageha smiles at them and bats her eyelashes at a man here or there, the act driving the rest of them wild and those that she favors feel like melted butter.

Sitting down at the table Shade makes room for her younger sister, the Arch Succubus moving closer to Tsukune to allow her elder sister a seat at the table. Tsukune meanwhile watches the both of them like a hawk.

"She's ready." Ageha says with a smile, flashing her azure eyes at him.

Tsukune's eyes intentionally drop to the table, and the glass of tomato juice in front of him. He knows how these women work, and he isn't about to let them try and use their ample feminine wiles on him to try and get to him.

The music playing over the PA system stops, and Tsukune looks around the club, his eyes assaulted with garish neon light mixed with the ever present haze of cigarette smoke. He can smell not only the two sex-pots sitting at the table with him, but also the strong smell of masculine body odor and hormones and cigarette smoke. Tsukune raises the glass to his lips, drinking a mouthful of the tomato juice before the stage lights go down and the stage is plunged into darkness. Sitting there Tsukune's eyes are drawn to the stage, watching as the lights come on dimly, barely illuminating the stage as synthesized music with a steady bass drum beat plays from the speakers, the lights pulsing slowly in rhythm to the music. After thirteen seconds the drummer rolls on the snare drum, and the rest of the band begins to play. The lights staying on as a guitar and synthesizer work together to create a very melancholic mood as the singer begins. Kurumu emerges then from the curtain, and the young Aono nearly spits the tomato juice in his mouth out when he sees her.

_She's dressed in her uniform from Yokai Academy!_

Looking at her she looks exactly like a slightly older version of herself from back then. Her hair is held up, and she even has the same barrette in her hair that she wore when the two of them were in school together. For Tsukune, it's amazing that her old school uniform can still fit her, and even though it isn't meant to be sexy or revealing the crowd goes nuts when they see her in the yellow sweater and very short skirt.

Tsukune recognizes the voice coming through the speakers as the same man from the song she normally dances to, but the song isn't the same. Listening to the words Tsukune is struck with the profound revelation that the song could very well be talking about her and the situation she's in.

_Spanish lullabies under moonlit skies, we found love there.  
Dancing in the sand, walking hand in hand both without a care.  
Haunted by her past completely in her grasp, simply unaware.  
Was it meant to last, it fell apart so fast, and life is just not fair.  
It's time to face what this love has done to me,  
I can't escape, only your love can save me. _

When the chorus begins Kurumu pulls of the sweater, flinging her head left and right in time to the music, the crowd mesmerized by the movements as her body as she flows across the stage. The young Succubus doesn't falter once in her well-practiced routine, putting all her heart and unrequited love into the movements.

_You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonelier than ever and only your love can save me.  
I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me. _

Watching Kurumu Tsukune can't take his eyes off of her. The lyrics and mood of the song meshing with everything he knows about Kurumu's situation and what she's feeling hitting him like a freight train. Kurumu moves across the stage like she was born there, every move, every shift, every twitch flowing so naturally, so smoothly that the crowd goes silent as Kurumu continues her routine, the blue haired succubus dancer not caring that none of the men are tipping her. She isn't doing this routine for the money.

_Each day I'm in hell, everyone can tell by the look on my face,  
Not one day goes by that I don't wonder why don't believe it's fate.  
It's time to face what this love has done to me,  
I can't escape, only your love can save me. _

By now Kurumu is down to her black bra and the uniform's skirt. Grabbing the pole Kurumu spins around it, hooking her leg around the pole to steady her as she rotates 3 times on the pole before she's on her feet again. Pulling the skirt off the crowd, like Tsukune is mesmerized by her performance, as though everything Kurumu has been feeling these years in exile are finally crossing distance between her and her destined one.

_You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonelier than ever and only your love can save me.  
I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me._

_Only your love can save me,  
Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Only your love can save me._

Kurumu pulls off her bra, her movements just flowing across the stage like form and grace, shifting, dancing, the woman showing why she's the star dancer of Devil's Little Angels.

The chorus begins again, and Tsukune can't help but watch, all the feelings not only from the song but in her performance and most especially Kurumu's eyes like just coming together and filling him.

_You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonelier than ever and only your love can save me.  
I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me. _

The singer vocalizes one last time, and Kurumu winds up her routine as the song slowly ends.

_Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Only your love can save me.  
Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh  
Only your love can save me._

When the song ends the light comes up to normal, the club goes silent for a half second. A flustered Kurumu looks out over the crowd, the sea of faces all staring at her agape for a moment until a cheer erupts from them. The crowd whoops and cheers, money flying toward Kurumu like it's raining. Kurumu's eyes find his, and the two of them lock eyes, and a rosy blush tints her cheeks, and the crowd only gets louder, even more money flying her way at the display of embarrassment.

"That was all for you Tsukune." Ageha says with a smile, barely audible over the crowd. "She created that routine thinking her feelings for you."

Tsukune nods dumbly, his eyes still locked on the busty blue-nette standing on stage, and even though she's topless Tsukune can't bring himself to be jealous or mad that fifty other people can see her.

**XXX**

Sitting in the prep room Kurumu's hands are shaking. She's been trying to count her money, but she can't keep a steady count because she can't stop thinking about Tsukune and how he felt when he was watching her. She would've liked to have looked at him while she was performing, but it took all her concentration to perform.

The door to the hall opens, and Kurumu looks up to see Tsukune walk into the room, a nervous smile on his face.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks hesitantly, afraid that he's going to walk in on a room filled with half naked women.

"Tsukune!"

Dropping her earnings for the night Kurumu jumps from the chair she was sitting in and hugs him. Dressed in the Yokai Uniform Tsukune is smothered in a field of yellow sweater, her arms wrapping around his head, her legs around his waist. Rubbing his head in her breasts Tsukune can't help but grin as he's slowly smothered by her.

"Just like old times…" The young Aono mutters into the sweater.

Releasing Tsukune from her embrace and getting to her feet Kurumu is blushing when she looks up into Tsukune's eyes, and he can smell her nervousness, the emotion clear not only in her scent but also in her body language as she fidgets, her fingers flicking each other behind her, her shoe gently rubbing against the floor.

"What did you think of my performance Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, her voice tinged with curiosity.

Smiling Tsukune knows exactly how to answer the question. Grabbing her around the shoulders he pulls her to him, the blue-nette's azure eyes going wide in surprise a moment as Tsukune's lips claim hers, and her eyes close. Kurumu melts into the kiss as her arms wrap around him. Feeling her kissing him back Tsukune does his best to continue, and after nearly a full minute he pulls back, her eyes staring up at him drunkenly. Her cheeks are red, and her entire body is pressed against his.

"Your feelings got through Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles at her.

The feel of him kissing her, of him grabbing her pulling her to him, of him holding her like he is. It's all Kurumu can do to remain standing. Leaning against him she slowly moves her lips toward his again, her words coming out in a whisper.

"Would you…would you do that again Tsukune?"

Kissing her again Kurumu feels like she's in heaven. With his arms around her it's like the whole world is finally right, and the loneliness that has been her constant companion since the day she was exiled is finally gone.

Ever since she was exiled everyone around her had been pressuring her to move on, to give up on her destined one and lose her virginity and 'truly' become a Succubus. The idea had disgusted her, she wanted her first time to be with someone special, someone she loved, and there was only one man Kurumu loved, but he didn't want anything more from her than friendship. She hadn't known what she was going to do when the time finally came and she had enough money stashed away to be able to afford a home and live comfortably. She had no idea who was going to be the man who would father her children if not Tsukune, though she did know that it wasn't going to be that ass Trevor.

Their lips parting Tsukune's eyes flicker past hers, looking at the mess of dollar bills on the edge of the desk and on the floor around the chair. The money belongs to Kurumu, and she should count it and store it for safe keeping.

"You really should pick your money up." Tsukune offers gently, his arms still around her, still holding her close to him.

"It can wait."

She kisses him again, greedily pressing her lips to his it's as though she's putting the weight of her entire body into the kiss, as though she wants them to become one being simply through sheer force of will by pressing their bodies together. Taken by surprise Tsukune stumbles backward, the young Aono falling to the carpeted floor with a thud, Kurumu landing softly on top of him. She quickly straddles him, their lips never once parting as her hands begin to roam up and down his body, her fingers slipping beneath his shirt to feel his muscled and scar filled chest and sides. His own hands drift down her sides, holding her at the hips she can feel something bulge in his pants as she unknowingly grinds against him.

Tsukune can feel himself being led on, and he can't find it in himself to care that much. Lying there he can feel Kurumu's lust for him growing, the desire to be with her destined one that's been percolating for nearly a decade finally spilling over and flowing out of her.

"Room for one more?" A haughty voice asks curiously, and the two of them stop as though time itself is frozen.

Their lips part and both Succubus and vampire look 'up' to see Shade leaning against the doorframe, the Arch Succubus clearly pleased with the free show and more than eager to join in and get the party started. Behind her Ageha sighs, shaking her head slowly in frustration. Her older sister was always a little wilder than her, and while Ageha has no qualms about the three of them sharing Tsukune in bed, she doesn't want to do it in a relatively public room with the door open where anyone with a video camera can come along.

Shade on the other hand doesn't care a bit if they do it right then and there. Even with a seal a vampire's stamina is more than any human can hope to have, and it's been a long time since she's been with one single man who's been even remotely able to satisfy her.

"How long have you both been there?" Kurumu asks in surprise, she hadn't noticed either of their presences or smelled them; she'd been otherwise occupied, as had her vampire destined one under her.

"Long enough." Shade says with a flick of her hair, walking into the room as though she owns the place, which in reality she does, stopping just inside arm's reach of Kurumu and Tsukune, intentionally giving the Aono male on the floor a look up her dress at the scant black thong that barely passes as underwear. "Mind if I join you?"

Sighing exasperatedly Ageha shakes her head slowly before she steps into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I think that's enough nee-chan." Ageha's voice of reason wafts from behind her.

Tsukune reluctantly nods, turning his eyes away from Shade's long creamy legs and barely covered neither region.

"You really should count your money Kurumu-chan." Tsukune reminds her, and the young Succubus on top of him sighs, her entire body weighing down on top of him regretfully.

She truthfully didn't want to stop. For their kind to abstain from sex is unheard of and for good reason. Their sex drive is such that even a vampire's notorious and insatiable desires pale in comparison to them. They are born as creatures of lust and sex, it's in their very blood to seduce and sleep with men, and the longer they go without satisfying that need the stronger it gets, not unlike a vampire's need for blood. Though, a Succubus has never gone insane from a lack of sex and killed someone trying to fulfill that need.

She also doesn't want her first time with her destined one to be a foursome where she has to share him not only with her hyper sexual aunt but her mother too. What woman would want to lose her virginity like that?

"You're right…" Kurumu agrees with a heavy sigh, reluctantly getting to her hands and knees.

Looking down into Tsukune's eyes Kurumu smiles at him, and her head dips toward his, their lips meeting in a quick, loving kiss. Tsukune looks at her curiously a moment, the young vampire momentarily not sure whether or not Kurumu is going to take her aunt up on the offered foursome or get off of him and count her money.

When Kurumu pushes herself off of him and to her feet relief comes over him like a cleansing rain, metaphorically speaking. With Kurumu on her feet Tsukune pushes himself to a sitting position, and Kurumu offers him her hand to help him up. Taking her hand Tsukune can feel how soft and warm her hand is compared to his, and he smiles as he gingerly pulls on her arm and uses his other arm to push himself up to a bipedal position.

"I'll help you count Kurumu-chan." Tsukune offers, and Kurumu nods, glad that Tsukune isn't disappointed that he just missed out on the opportunity to be with two or possibly three Succubae at the same time.

Moving to the desk the two of them quickly count Kurumu's haul for the night while Shade and Ageha watch. Shade had figured that Tsukune wouldn't take her up on the offered threesome, but she can see that she's at least put the idea in his head, and for now that's enough. Subtlety requires a gentle hand, and an abundance of patience. Normally Shade would never consider using such a protracted method of a seducing a man, but vampires are a rare breed, and for one to practically fall into her lap that's been having relationship problems is a one in a million possibility. She isn't going to ruin it by continually trying to force herself on him when that strategy has repeatedly failed and seemed to only further strengthen her target's resolve not to give her what she wants.

_So, I'll slowly wear down his resolve, if he's anything like Issa, I can wait._

Besides, there's nothing saying that she can't enjoy any man who catches her fancy while she slowly goes to work on Tsukune.

Ageha for her part is happy to see her daughter finally smiling and happy again. Since the exile Kurumu has been acting like she's a shell of her former self, and while Trevor and any other man may have been oblivious to it, Ageha has known deep down that her daughter isn't going to sleep with just anyone. Her heart is too pure to do something that she'll forever remember and forever regret. Ageha's first time had been less than pleasant, and while she knew it had been necessary at the time, there have been times where she regretted doing it, like when she'd found Kurumu's father and felt her heart go 'thump.' She'd known that she could never give him that special night; that she couldn't undo the past, but she could change the present. She'd had a proverbial male harem of lovers that she frequented when she met him. One of the reasons she knew he was 'the one' was because he'd still smiled at her and talked to her, he didn't care that she slept around after she'd told him. He didn't want to become one of her many lovers, but he would still be friends with her, still spend time with her, but he wouldn't take her to bed. He was a truly special man and Ageha had changed just by meeting him. She'd cut her harem off the next day and went through the slow process of going from friend to girlfriend to lover…

"Eight hundred and forty five dollars, my personal best." Kurumu speaks up, bringing her mother back to the present.

Standing to her left Tsukune reaches into his back pocket and withdraws his wallet, opening it and reaching inside Tsukune withdraws a green bill that both Shade and Ageha are very familiar with, the face of Benjamin Franklin coming to rest on the top of Kurumu's pile.

"Make it nine-hundred and forty five." Tsukune says with a smile.

Seeing the 'c-note' Kurumu looks at him curiously, endeared that he would give her money to support her.

"Tsukune, you don't have to…" Kurumu trails, and he smiles at her, the expression warm and honest.

"I know what you're doing with the money Kurumu-chan, and I want to help." Tsukune assures her, and then she hears the seven words she thought she'd never hear. "I want to be your destined one."

The seven words resonate in her mind, her face falling she can feel the blood rush to cheeks, suddenly feeling dizzy and light headed her world begins to spin, her eyes drifting closed as her body pitches toward the floor.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune's voice calling out to her is the last thing she hears before darkness calms her.

**XXX**

Holding Kurumu in his arms 'bridal' style Tsukune gently sets her down on his bed, careful not to hurt her or do anything to harm her. She'd just passed out while she was sitting in the chair, and Tsukune had quickly caught her before she fell out of the chair and hit her head on the floor and hurt herself. Holding her in his arms he'd called out to her but she was unresponsive, and he'd been seriously worried when Ageha had explained that everything was fine, and that she was more than likely OK. She explained that Kurumu had probably just felt a little overwhelmed when he finally agreed to be her destined one, explaining to Tsukune that it means he's ready to return the feelings she's had for him, and it probably just left her light headed and that combined with all the stress and worry she's felt today she just passed out, saying that she'll be fine in an hour or so. He'd asked what they should do, and Ageha had said to put her on his bed, she'd appreciate waking up in his room. So, he'd carried her up the steps and into his room, just now placing his blue haired friend turned into something more down on the bed he's been using since he came to Devil's Little Angels.

Both Ageha and Shade followed him up the steps, Kurumu's aunt and mother watching the way he treats the youngest member of their family with interest.

"Are you sure she's OK?" Tsukune asks curiously, pulling the blanket from under Kurumu's inert form and pulling it over her, her head gently resting on his pillow.

"She's fine Tsukune." Ageha assures him. "When my destined one told me he wanted me I nearly passed out too."

Looking back at Kurumu concern fills Tsukune's brown eyes, looking at Kurumu's sleeping face he can't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"If I'd known she was going to faint I would've waited."

"She'll be fine Tsukune, she just needs some rest." Ageha assures him again, and for the first time in his life the young Aono hopes that Kurumu's mother is right.

**XXX**

Sitting in her room in Castle Akashiya Ria looks down at the chess table in front of her, the pieces set and ready to begin a new game. Ria can't help but grin, remembering Akasha's words heard through her father's study door, the absolution of Tsukune's bond to Moka and Moka being laid into by her own mother. Ria herself couldn't have imagined a more glorious scenario, even if she'd tried. Sitting there revealing in her victory the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa is glad that she chose to thoroughly investigate and follow not only Tsukune but also every other person Moka associated with during her time in Yokai. It had led her to that ridiculous little wolf's web site, and when she'd seen the video of her dear younger sister posted on the internet she'd immediately had it brought to the attention of one of the servants of the other noble houses. She didn't do it directly of course. If she did she would feel the reprisal from her father for not bringing the knowledge of such evidence directly to him so he could probably contain the disaster, possibly cover it up before the other noble houses had found out. Instead Ria had effectively blown the lid off of the entire situation, and in doing so has completely ruined her sister's reputation among other vampires and had delicious Tsukune ripped away from Moka like the arrogant little bitch has always deserved. Things could only be better if Ria could openly gloat about her triumph, but if she were to say anything to anyone, it would incriminate her and bring a swift punishment not only from her father but from the bitch's mother, and while Ria has no qualms about taking Moka on in a fight, she isn't going to battle a two thousand year old Shinso without some sort of trump card or ace in the hole to assure at least a level playing field.

The cell phone on the table next to the board rings, and she reaches down, opening the phone and raising it to her ear. Unable to keep her joy completely out of her voice, Ria answers as neutrally as she can.

"Sekitan Ria."

On the other end of the connection Ria can hear a man clear his throat.

"Hello, Sekitan-sama, this is Yanigawa Kazuya, from Fairy Tale's banking division." The man identifies himself. "You told me that you wished to be notified the next time Aono Tsukune uses his bank card."

When Tsukune had disappeared, Ria had put out discreet inquiries to try and locate him. She'd had people check out his human family, the apartment where he'd lived with Moka, even called in a few favors to get one of Mikogami's personal guards to tell her that Tsukune hasn't been to Yokai Academy since he graduated. She'd known that the Succubus friend of his Kurumu had gone to Vegas, but trying to locate a single person in what is colloquially and rightfully known as 'Sin City' is nearly impossible, and she didn't know exactly where Kurono Kurumu was in the city, and without at least a point of reference to watch there had no point in hiring a private investigator to try and locate him. She knew that he hadn't gone to the snow maiden's village, the infiltrator she'd sent there had come back empty handed, no sign of the young Aono anywhere near his old friend Mizore. Instead she'd quietly spoken to a Fairy Tale employee in the banking division, and she wanted to know was where he was when Tsukune next uses his bank card. It was a simple request, and coming from someone in Ria's position the clerk had instantly agreed.

"Well?" Ria asks impatiently, and the man's skin pales on the other end.

"It was just used in the United States, Las Vegas Nevada." The man blurts in surprise, and Ria can't help but grin.

_Las Vegas huh? Well, it can't be too hard to find him._

"I want the address." Ria commands and the man swallows the saliva in his mouth.

"Of course, I'll send it to you immediately Sekitan-sama!"

"Good." Ria says, clearly pleased.

Closing the phone Ria doesn't bother with any sort of good bye or pleasantry; human beings simply aren't worth it. The clerk will send her an e mail with the address, and with it Ria will be able to track down her half-sister's former mate and finally get what's been denied her since the day Tsukune graduated Yokai Academy.

_Checkmate, brother dear…_


	14. Chapter 14: Mizore

**Well, here's 14. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and it should please at least some of you. On a side note, I just wanted to say that this whole chapter and plot line wasn't in my original outline, but after talking with the Mistress this idea came to me and I hope you all enjoy it. Leave a review if you feel so inclined. Until next time. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 14: Mizore**

Lying on her sofa in her modest home in the Snow Village Hutaro Mizore can't help but sigh. To say that the mother of three has been distracted since she returned from her day trip to see Aono Tsukune would be an understatement. Since returning her mind has been absorbed not only with Tsukune but also with his soon to be (hopefully) ex-wife and mate Moka. In her mind the young snow maiden has replayed all her memories of her time in Yokai Academy, all the time she spent stalking Tsukune when the Aono believed himself to be alone with Moka, replaying every conversation, searching for some hint that their relationship was going to turn out as it did. Unfortunately for her, Mizore's mental wanderings have not come without a cost. She's allowed the rice in the cooker to overflow twice and lightly burned herself on a hot stove top.

Thankfully her mother Tsuara has been there, and at the moment her three children are with her mother, who was more than happy to take the kids for a while and it would give Mizore plenty of time to think without any distractions. It helps that her husband works in the human world, and is gone for most of the day and doesn't come back until well into the night, usually Mizore can time when she serves dinner so that the rest of the family is just sitting down for the meal when he gets home. He told her later that he appreciates the opportunity to share a meal with them, though he'd said she was more than welcome to start the meal without him. He said their children were what's important and that he could just as easily eat alone after they've all finished.

Deep down, Mizore knows that her husband doesn't view her as his wife, or their children as his 'family.' For him, his family died along with his first wife and first child, and a part of him has never gotten over that sadness, and that is the reason that Mizore chose to take him as a father to her children. She had married him, though she hardly ever thinks of him as her husband, the only man she wanted to be her husband is a vampire, inexorably tied to a family that she honestly believes is going to chew him up and spit him out. Unfortunately there's little that she could do, Tsukune made his choice, just as she'd been forced to make hers.

DING-DONG.

Blinking Mizore recognizes the sound of her home's doorbell. Swinging her legs off of the comfortable couch and planting her feet Mizore stands and stretches, her bare toes wiggling in plush burgundy carpet. She's dressed in a white tank top and short denim shorts. Her ever present lollipop rolls gently in her mouth as she walks away from the sofa, her feet going from carpet to cold linoleum as she strides to the door. Reaching out with her left hand she opens the door, and is forced to stifle a gasp at who she sees standing in front of her door.

Dressed in a lavish and beautiful kimono the Snow Priestess is a strikingly beautiful woman. Her lavender hair is up, clipped against the back of her head. Her white kimono is the same color as freshly fallen snow; her lavender eyes have a quiet serenity about them. Her face is sculpted, the lines of her face smooth and her skin slightly paler than Mizore herself. With her hands in her sleeves, and her long kimono hanging down to her feet the woman almost looks like a creature without limbs, but Mizore knows better.

"Miko-sama…" Mizore whispers in surprised greeting, staring at her in a mix of surprise and dread.

There can only be one reason that the leader of their settlement would come to see her at her home. Whatever this woman wants, Mizore knows it will be related to who will be the man to give Mizore her last child. For the Snow Priestess, there is no greater goal than ensuring the survival of their race, and Mizore has known for some time that she's going to have to have one last child, and that Siiko is unable to give it to her. That means a donor will be needed, and that is likely the subject that the Priestess has come to her home to speak on.

"May I come in, Hutaro-san?" The Snow Priestess asks cordially, and Mizore quickly steps aside, motioning for the leader of her people to enter.

"Of course, Miko-sama."

Gliding three steps into Mizore's home the Snow Priestess stops and casually looks around, searching for some sign of Mizore's three children while Mizore closes the front door behind her. With the door closed Mizore slowly walks around the older Snow Woman, Tsukune's former stalker doing her best to be respectful and polite, in spite of the fact that she doesn't want to hear what the elder woman has to say.

"Would you like something to drink Miko-sama?" Mizore offers politely, and the Priestess smiles at her, enjoying the dread the younger woman has veiled with kind eyes and polite offers.

"No, thank you." The Priestess responds politely. "As you have no doubt guessed, the reason for this visit is anything but casual."

Mizore nods her head solemnly, her hands balling into fists.

_I knew it…_

"Tell me Mizore, what was the name of the man you wanted to give you a child? For some reason I just can't remember what his name was…"

Surprise registers on the younger woman's face like a bolt of lightning, there and gone in the blink of an eye. The Priestess doesn't miss the momentary expression, and she thoroughly enjoys watching the younger woman react to her question. She's seen how this exact conversation will play out, and exactly how the younger snow maiden will respond to what she has to say.

Being blessed (or more often than not, cursed) with the ability to see the future the Snow Priestess and her gift of foresight has been largely responsible for her kind's continued existence. She's spared her people numerous tragedies and maintained their autonomy thanks to her ability to foresee the future, though that gift has often times been a curse as much as it has been a blessing. For her, every important decision she's ever made has been foreseen in some shape or form, and there have been several times where she's felt as though she merely a puppet, being manipulated by the strings of fate and chance. Then there are the times like now, where she feels more akin to the puppet master than the puppet, controlling her interactions with her people and saying a certain thing to make them react a certain way. For her, it is but one way for her to keep her sanity, and in the end very little harm is done because of her private musing.

"His name is Aono Tsukune, Miko-sama." Mizore answers her calmly, the younger woman's guard rising.

The Snow Priestess simply doesn't just 'forget' something and then come to the home of one of her subjects to ask such a rudimentary question. If the Snow Priestess just wanted to know the name of the man she wanted to have a child with, there is a list developed by the Priestess herself with a list of names on it should Mizore need a man to give her a child, Tsukune's name is at the top of said list. He'd been the only man she'd named to give her a child if Siiko couldn't. All the others on that list, including that bastard Gin, were put there by the Priestess herself incase Tsukune was unavailable.

The Snow Priestess nods, smiling cordially.

"Ah yes, Aono Tsukune." She says in an enlightened tone. "I understand you recently went to visit him. Tell me, did you enjoy your visit with him?"

"Yes…" Mizore answers coolly. "However, I wish the visit had been under better circumstances."

"Of course, marital troubles can be hard to get through."

_How does she know that? Has she seen something to do with Tsukune?_

"I didn't say…" Mizore begins, only for the older woman to cut her off.

"You didn't have to." The Snow Priestess quickly reminds the younger woman. "Now, do you still seek to bear his child? Is there no other man you would rather have than him?"

Blinking Mizore just looks at the older woman a long moment, her mind struggling to try and figure out just what the leader of her people is asking her. Why was she even discussing this with Mizore? Tsukune is a vampire and wouldn't be allowed to give her a child because he has a vampire bond with Moka. Were it simply a human marriage there would be nothing stopping Mizore from seeking Tsukune's child, but the vampire bond's sole purpose as far as the rest of the monster world is concerned is to ensure the lineage of children. There would be no way Moka's father would give Tsukune permission to impregnate her as long as he was bound to Moka, and as far as Mizore knows that bond is still in existence. Tsukune had said he's under a trial separation, and still has over two weeks before he'll have to return to the castle and possibly renounce his mate.

"Yes Miko-sama." Mizore answers resolutely. "Tsukune is the only man I've ever wanted to give me a child."

The Snow Priestess quirks an eyebrow in questioning.

"Even after all this time Hutaro Mizore?" The Priestess asks curiously. "It's been over four years since you graduated Youkai Academy and began having children. Have your feelings not changed since then?"

Mizore's voice is thick with resolve, her tone unquestioning and unwavering.

"Yes Miko-sama. I still love Tsukune, and even if I cannot be with him I will always love him."

The Snow Priestess merely tilts her head in acknowledgement of the younger woman's words. She'd expected, and known, Mizore would respond as she has. However, her next question should provoke a much different reaction from the wife of Hutaro Siiko.

"Are you aware that your friend, Morioka Ginei is dead?" The Priestess asks curiously.

_He's dead…?_

"What happened?" Mizore asks curiously, though her guard is still up, the woman standing away from her leader.

"He was murdered." The Priestess answers without hesitation. "He was foolish enough to post a video of him rutting with a mated vampire and trying to impregnate her on the internet."

_There's a video of that? Does Tsukune know about it?_

"So, Moka's family killed him?" Mizore asks curiously.

"Yes, they sent an assassin to murder him in his home and then covered it up." The Priestess begins. "He was shot three times with silver bullets, and then his body was badly burned in a propane explosion."

Since she'd learned of what transpired between Moka and Tsukune, Mizore's opinion of her former sempai has plummeted like a proverbial lead balloon. He'd been nice enough to train both her and Kurumu during their first summer break to try and make them strong enough to be able to take Inner Moka on in a fight and win, though he hadn't done that without his own motivations. Gin wanted Moka; he was incredibly jealous of Tsukune and made no attempt to hide his desire for Mizore's vampire friend and rival. He'd agreed to train them in the hopes that they would become strong enough to defeat Moka in battle and 'take' Tsukune from her. Then Gin would swoop in to pick up the pieces, and sooner or later he would get between her legs and get what he ultimately wants from just about any girl he meets.

During their time in the academy, he'd been completely unsuccessful, and when he graduated Mizore had assumed that he wouldn't be a problem anymore. Then she went to see Tsukune and heard from him exactly what had happened between him and Moka. While Mizore doesn't blame Gin solely for what happened, had he been a proper friend he wouldn't have thrown away his friendship with Tsukune to sleep with Moka, and had Moka been a proper mate and wife, she wouldn't have done what she did.

Like Ruby, Mizore had made a silent promise that day when she'd learned about what Moka had done to the most precious man in her life. If she is ever given the chance, Mizore is going to make Moka suffer, and if possible, kill her. On the trip back Ruby had explained her own intentions are along those same lines, though the both of them know that the odds of them being put in a situation to make Moka suffer are slim, though for Mizore it's the intent that matters.

_Good riddance…_

The Snow Priestess can see the thought pass behind the younger woman's eyes, a slight smile coming to the older snow woman's face at the sight.

"Then, I assume that someone else from the list you prepared will be the man to give me my last child?" Mizore asks in a businesslike tone.

"That's correct Mizore." The Priestess confirms for her, and the young snow woman feels her heart fall.

More than anything she'd been hoping, praying, that her very last child would be Tsukune's. That something would happen and her dream would finally be fulfilled. Even if he was only with her long enough to just give her a child and only saw her sporadically for the rest of her life. Though a part of her knows that hope is nothing pipe dream, she still hopes.

"Who is it?" She asks in a low voice, her gaze drifting to the floor between her and the leader of her people.

"Aono Tsukune, if he will give you a child."

Mizore's head snaps up, her eyes bulging out of their sockets in surprise. Her mouth opens, and the lollipop falls from her tongue, hitting the linoleum floor with a light thud. Staring at the snow Priestess Mizore simply can't believe her eyes and ears. The Snow Priestess is standing there, her hands in her sleeves, her face showing only tranquil serenity.

"Miko-sama…?" Mizore mutters, and the older snow maiden looks Mizore directly in the eyes.

"You've been given permission from Tsukune's father to seek his child." The Priestess explains for her.

"But…his vampire bond…" Mizore stutters in disbelief.

"It has been absolved by his lord herself. If you desire Tsukune's child, you are free to seek him out and ask him to give you a child."

"What happened?"

"I saw what transpired between your Tsukune and his vampire mate, and I knew that the bond between them was going to be absolved."

She also knows a great many other things that pertains to Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka, but those things aren't of any importance to Mizore.

"So, you wait until now to tell me?" Mizore asks curiously, and the Priestess smiles at her subject.

Oh, if Mizore only knew what she's also seen…

"I knew that Tsukune and his mate would be separated, I did not know when." The Priestess explains sternly. "They have just been separated, and I have spoken to Tsukune's father, and he has agreed to give you permission to seek his child."

_Though, not without cost…_

**Flashback**

Standing in the grand hall of Castle Akashiya Issa forces himself to take a calming breath. The creature known only as Karzai is enigmatic at best, and while Issa is a stickler for propriety and adhering to a schedule, Karzai is nearly the exact opposite. The creature is at least twice as old as Issa, and his abilities are not to be taken lightly or crossed. The Djinn are an incredibly powerful race, and Karzai is one of, if not the most powerful of them all. Why such a creature would choose to live as he does, living as recluse and renting his abilities out to the various other races that are in need of his services and are willing to pay for them is beyond Issa.

He never was a man who enjoyed serving another. When he was younger he'd obeyed his father as was proper, but the entire time he'd been plotting his own empire, seeking to not only carve a name for himself in vampire society but also to ensure that his name was twice as big as his father's. In that ambition Shuzen Issa had more than successful. Whenever the name Shuzen is mentioned around other vampires, it is his name that comes up, not his father's.

Then again, Issa had been the one to not only ruthlessly wrest his father's empire from him, but end his father's life as well…

The door on Issa's left opens, and a maid steps through, dressed in a proper uniform holding a serving tray. On said tray is a wireless phone, the maid holding the phone on the plate like a servant would hold food or glasses of drink. Glancing at the woman Issa watches her out of the corner of his eye, his hands clasped behind him he doesn't move to acknowledge the servant or say anything to her.

"Akashiya-sama, there's an urgent phone call for you." The maid says in supplication, dropping to one knee and holding the serving plate with the phone on it out for him at waist level.

"Who seeks to speak to me?" Issa asks in his characteristic baritone.

"She identified herself as the Snow Priestess Akashiya-sama, with an urgent request."

_A request…perhaps she needs my services for some of her maidens again..._

Reaching out Issa picks the phone up from the platter, bringing the handset to his ear.

"Speak." He says curtly, not wasting any time with pleasantries.

"Ah, Shuzen-sama." The Snow Priestess refers to him by his family name, the name he despises and has been unable to cast off no matter how hard he tries.

"What do you want Miko?" Issa asks rudely, not in the mood for any woman's games.

"Straight to business, just as I foresaw." The woman comments and Issa grinds his teeth in annoyance.

Issa is not a man used to hearing the word 'no' or that something 'cannot be done.' To him, with his vast fortune and resources he can do just about anything with a scant few words. However, there is one thing that the Lord of the Shuzen family cannot do, and that is knowing the future. No vampire in the history of their entire race has been able to know what is to come before it happens. Powerful families have fallen to dust and ruin thanks to a single, ill-fated decision, and Issa has spent a lot of time building his vast fortune and influence to rise to the same rank as those families, and the last thing the Lord of the Shuzen family wants is to see everything he has crumple thanks to a single misguided decision on his part or on the part of his children. The ability to see the future would certainly help prevent that, but the Snow Priestess' prophetic ability is unique and truly the only one of its kind. Deep down it has always grated on Issa's nerves that he has been unable to acquire that power, the Priestess always seemingly a move ahead of him.

"What do you want Miko?" Issa asks again, allowing some of his annoyance to enter his tone.

On the other end of the line the Snow Priestess smiles, pleased with herself that she's caused a man like Shuzen Akashiya Issa to be annoyed, spoiling his perpetual haughty arrogance that all vampires are so well known for.

"I have a request." The Priestess begins amicably. "One of my maidens is nearing the end of her fertility, and has selected a member of your family as possible donor to give her one last child."

_So, it looks like I'll be getting the taste of a snow girl in the near future… It has been too long since I've tasted one of them…_

Were Issa gifted with the ability of foresight, he would know that the Snow Priestess is not talking about him.

"Unfortunately I cannot come to your village for at least forty eight hours Miko." Issa says with a smile. "However…"

The Snow Woman cuts him off, metaphorically making Issa open his mouth and insert his foot.

"Whoever said I was speaking about you, Shuzen Issa?" The Snow Priestess asks calmly. "The man I seek is Aono Tsukune. His bond with your daughter Akashiya Moka was absolved recently, was it not?"

Standing there Issa's mouth hangs open a moment in surprise, and then he snaps it shut. It wouldn't do for a servant to see him lose his composure thanks to a lowly Snow Maiden, even if she is a particularly gifted Snow Maiden.

"Yes." Issa answers as calmly as he can, trying not to let the shame that he feels toward what Moka has done come through in his voice. "My son Tsukune is now a free man."

"Then I would like permission for one of my maidens to bear his child." The Priestess says without hesitation. "As you are already well aware, the child of their union will be a snow girl or boy, as no other monster can thrive in our women's bodies."

"I am aware." Issa grumbles; still annoyed that it wasn't him that the Snow Priestess was seeking, he could use a little release right now. "However, I must ask, why should I acquiesce to this request?"

On the other end of the connection the Snow Priestess can't help but grin. She doesn't need her ability to see the future to have predicted that Issa was going to ask that question before he so much as thinks about granting her request. The man is not stupid, and hasn't risen to his position by being benevolent.

"If you were to grant this request, Akashiya-sama, I would consider it a great personal favor from you to me, and I would summarily be indebted to you for this kindness. Surely, there must be something that I can do for you that would be worth allowing one of my maidens a night with the man they love."

Smiling Issa can think of all sorts of things that the Snow Priestess could do for him. The quickly vanishing fertility of the snow people and their society's drive to have their women have as many children as possible are infamous. Neither Issa nor the Snow Priestess can count how many snow people have been born as a result of another race impregnating them. Their race is in dire need of as much breeding stock as possible, and their physiology prevents the birth of half breed monsters, so there really is no downside to one of their maidens seeking a child from a vampire, a demon fox, or even a human.

"As this is to be her last child, I assume this favor would be worth more than any one single compensation?" Issa half asks half demands.

"Of course Akashiya-sama." The Snow Priestess answers him, stroking his ego. "I would be eternally grateful if you were to do this for me."

Still standing there Issa finds himself smiling, his decision as regards to the Snow Priestess' request made.

"You have my permission to seek Tsukune." Issa acquiesces to her request. "Though I cannot speak for him in regards to bedding one of your maidens. His morals are very human, and he has never viewed sex quite like myself or any of my children."

"Thank you, Akashiya-sama." The Snow Priestess agrees, dismissing Issa's warning. "I shall inform my maiden immediately."

**End Flashback.**

**XXX**

Standing there Mizore listens as the Priestess finishes weaving her tale. Once the older woman is done Mizore turns to her right, heading for the phone in the kitchen.

_I'll call my mom; see if she can keep the kids for night and maybe for a few days. I'll call Siiko's cell and tell him the good news, and I'm sure that he'll be more than happy for me. I'll get packed, go say good bye to the kids for a few days and explain that I'll be back in two or three days, and then I'll leave and head straight for Las Vegas…_

Reaching for the phone Mizore is about to pick it up to call her mother when the Snow Priestess calls from her spot near the door.

"If I were you, I would wait to call your mother and ask her to watch your children." The Priestess warns, and Mizore's hand leaves the handset, her eyes drifting to the older woman.

"Why? Has something happened to Tsukune?" Mizore asks inquisitively, and the Snow Priestess meets her gaze, the older woman's eyes absolutely serious.

"Are you sure you want the honest answer to that question Mizore?" She asks in warning.

"What is wrong with Tsukune?" Mizore asks, walking out of the kitchen and back toward the Snow Priestess, halfway to her when the Priestess speaks, Mizore stopping mid step.

"For the next two days your Tsukune will be indisposed with your succubus friend Kurumu." The Priestess explains. "After that, you are free to leave to seek him out to give you a child."

"Will I be successful?" Mizore asks curiously, and a slight smile comes to the Priestess' lips.

"That will be up to you and how much stamina you've gained as a lover, Mizore-chan." The Priestess smiles and Mizore can see that the Snow Priestess doesn't want to answer her.

_Not that it matters that much. We'll just have to do it ten or more times without him pulling out, that's all…_


	15. Chapter 15: Destined One

**Well, here's 15. Those of you looking for some fluff, I hope this helps. The next chapter in all likelihood will probably be a lemon, it depends on whether or not I choose to include the scene or not. Anyway, enjoy. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 15: Destined One**

Opening her eyes Kurumu looks up to see a familiar ceiling overhead. Tsukune's scent fills her nose, and she can feel a warm blanket pulled up to her neck. Tsukune's scent covers everything around her, and a quick look around confirms that she's somehow in Tsukune's room at Devil's Little Angels.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asks aloud, sitting up, holding the blanket up to her neck as she sits up.

Her aqua gaze sweeping the room Kurumu sees that she's alone in his room. Inhaling deeply Kurumu can smell the strong scent of her destined one, as well as the faint familiar scents of her mother and her aunt. She's still dressed in her old Yokai Academy uniform, and her hair is still up.

The last thing the young Succubus remembers is Tsukune giving her a hundred dollar bill and telling her he wants to be her destined one. Remembering it Kurumu can feel her cheeks heat up just from the memory. She'd wanted him to return her feelings for so long, wanted to be more to him than just a busty friend that he knew in high school, denied her very nature for eight long years, and it had finally paid off when he'd put that hundred dollar bill on the stack and looked into her eyes and said those words.

Sitting there Kurumu can't feel any sort of pain or injury, and a quick peek beneath the blankets confirms that. There isn't a mark on any of her exposed skin and her clothes are only slightly ruffled, no doubt the result of sleeping in them. Sitting there Kurumu reaches up and gently touches her head, checking for lumps or any strange wetness, the young woman aware that she could've hit her head when she fell. Her hand comes away clean, and her skull has no more lumps than usual, that combined with the fact that she feels absolutely fine assures her that she is in fact, unharmed.

_If he carried me up here why isn't he still here? Why do I faintly smell my aunt and my mother? Don't tell me that he gave in to my Auntie's and okaa-san's advances!_

Throwing off the blanket Kurumu plants her feet and stands up. She can't feel any fledgling light headedness or nausea as she rises to her feet. Walking to Tsukune's door Kurumu steps out into the hall and immediately walks to her aunt's room. Putting her hand on the knob Kurumu listens, straining her ears to listen to any sound coming from inside her Aunt's room, even though she can clearly hear the driving beat of the music from the club downstairs. Pushing her doubts aside Kurumu opens the door, expecting to see Tsukune, Shade and Ageha all naked together on her aunt's king size bed. Instead, the room is vacant, her aunt's scent hitting her along with the smell of lust and sex. Her eyes scanning the room its empty, save for her aunt's furniture.

Assured that Tsukune isn't her aunt's room Kurumu closes the door and turns around, grabbing the knob on her mother's room and flinging the door open. Again she expects to see the three of them lying on her aunt's bed or on the floor, all of them naked together, Tsukune inside one of them while the other sits on his face, kissing the one having sex with Tsukune…

To her immense relief her mother's room is just as vacant as her aunt's, and Kurumu exhales a weary sigh. Like her aunt's room, the smell of sex and lust has permeated all the furniture, coming off of the bed, the desk, the sofa, even the carpet in a near suffocating wave.

Closing her mother's door Kurumu walks down the hall and into her own room, confident that if Tsukune isn't upstairs with her aunt and mother, then he's downstairs, probably sitting at table with both her aunt and mother on his arms. She doesn't know for sure or why, but she has noticed a slight change in her aunt's behavior. The hyper sexual arch succubus has been acting just a little…subdued toward Tsukune than she was before. When Shade had walked in on Kurumu and Tsukune making out on the floor of the changing room, Kurumu had expected her aunt to strip right then and there and dive in, instead all she'd done was approach them and offer to join in and give Tsukune a threesome.

Opening her door and stepping inside Kurumu walks to her dresser. Taking off her Yokai uniform the young succubus carefully folds the special outfit and places it on her bed. Opening her drawers Kurumu takes off the rest of her clothes, setting her underwear down before her hands dip into her underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of panties that are essentially a pair of strings attached to small piece of black fabric. Smiling at it Kurumu pulls it on, grabbing a matching bra and slipping it onto her G cup breasts, the bra barely covering her areolas.

Walking to the mirror above the desk Kurumu looks at herself in the mirror a moment, her left hand reaching behind her head she removes the clip from her hair and flings her hair left and right, her aqua locks falling to her shoulders and slightly beyond. Looking at herself in the mirror Kurumu smiles. Her right hand coming up Kurumu puts her hand behind her ear, her arm up above her head, bent at the elbow. She puts her left hand at her hip and tilts her head to the side, striking a pose she looks at herself in the mirror and inwardly nods, pleased with what she sees.

This is the night she's going to lose her virginity after all; she wants to be properly prepared.

Satisfied that her lingerie is appropriate Kurumu lowers her arms and walks back to her dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a black sleeveless spandex tank top. Getting dressed her belly button is left exposed, as is the majority of her legs. Walking back to the mirror again she strikes another pose, and again she's satisfied with what she sees. Even 'fully dressed' she's still a knock out, and the tight top and short shorts accentuate her feminine curves and her bigger than average breasts.

Closing the open drawers Kurumu opens the bottom drawer on the dresser, a random assortment of clothes greeting her. Pawing through the clothes Kurumu spots what she's looking for, an olive green metal box with a handle on top and a metal clasp. The box is no bigger than her lap, and is there to keep its contents from getting mixed up with the jumble of clothes, not to secure it against burglary. Pulling the box from the dresser Kurumu opens the clasp in the side of the box and raises the hinged lid, revealing her personal 'rainy day' fund that she's kept separate from the money in her safe. Inside the box are several thick rolls of hundred dollar bills, all tightly wound in rolls of twenty bills each, a total of ten thousand dollars in the box. Scooping all four rolls up Kurumu pockets them, needing the money for what she has planned she closes the now empty box and returns it to its place in the drawer. It took her four years of scrimping and saving to build up the reserve, and now she's going to blow it all on one, or possibly two nights.

It will be money well spent.

Closing the drawer and nodding to herself for a final time Kurumu slips her bare feet into a pair of black six inch stiletto heel shoes before she steps out of her room. The resolve to find Tsukune filling her as she walks down the steps to the club proper. Walking down the steps in the heels like it's second nature. Opening the door to the club proper Kurumu is greeted with the familiar sight of her aunt's club while it's filled with customers. Her eyes scanning the room she takes note of the red haired girl on stage wearing a pair of panties and clear heels and nothing else. Her eyes panning the room she doesn't really look at the tables filled with both customers and girls, instead her eyes lock on a pair of blue haired women sitting at a table away from the rest of the customers, between them sits a young dark haired Japanese man.

Relief flooding through her that Tsukune is just sitting there and that neither her aunt or mother are trying to tease him or do anything to him Kurumu starts toward the table, getting tunnel vision, her eyes focus on Tsukune to the point that she doesn't see one of the customers look her way, his hand coming out behind her as she passes.

"Back that ass up girl!" The man calls out, his hand slapping Kurumu on the ass, the stinging pain as well as the surprise that one of the customers would put a hand on her shocking her out of her delirium.

"Hey!" Kurumu shouts at the top of her lungs, rounding on the older man the blue haired succubus is irate. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

At Shade's table Ageha, Shade and Tsukune had been talking, the subject of course being sex, particularly what positions Tsukune has done it in while both Ageha and Shade comment. Tsukune didn't really want to talk about his sex life with them, but they were insistent, and Shade is putting him up for free and just talking never hurt anyone, so he'd given in to their questioning. Once they learned that Tsukune has only done it in relatively 'normal' positions (he doesn't even think about his time with Ria as experience) both Ageha and Shade began to explain some…fancier positions to him, the majority of them making the young Aono vampire blush in embarrassment. Nearly all of the 'positions' suggested to him by Ageha and Shade involve three people, and when either Ageha or Shade would suggest a position the other would normally respond positively, saying 'that sounds fun' or 'we should do that again,' or something along those lines.

When Kurumu shouts, all three heads turn in that direction, Tsukune spotting her through the crowd, seeing her standing over a man sitting at a table along with three others, the four men looking like the stereotypical 'biker gang' members. They're all dressed in leather vests and one of them even has a long red beard braided into 2 braids. Both Ageha and Shade take in the scene, their eyes shifting to Tsukune, Ageha opening her mouth to ask Tsukune if he's going to do something when the young vampire hops over the table, landing on his feet with an almost feline grace.

Pushing his way through the crowd Tsukune's hands are balled into fists as he approaches Kurumu and her older harasser.

"Come on baby! You know you like it!" The man who slapped Kurumu's ass grins at her from the table.

"Don't put your hands on me you ass!" Kurumu snaps at him, her own hands on her hips, her face set in an angry scowl.

"Oh come on! You shouldn't waste that pretty face scowling like that. I got something you can use your face on..."

Standing the man reaches for his fly on his leather pants, the smell of alcohol and lust coming off of him in waves. For Kurumu she's heard the line before, and her right hand opens, the young succubus ready to raise it to slap the taste out of the man's mouth when an arm comes into her vision, a bracelet on a man's wrist, a Rosario with a jade stone attached to that bracelet.

_Tsukune…?_

The man is facing Kurumu, his hand on his fly, completely engrossed with the all-consuming activity of pulling his fly down and showing the busty blue-nette dancer his package. So, when Tsukune's hand roughly grabs his right shoulder, he isn't expecting it. When that same rough hand pulls him ninety degrees so that he's perpendicular to Kurumu and instead face to face with an irate young Japanese man he's surprised. A fist comes seemingly out of nowhere, Tsukune's fist cracking the man's jaw and knocking the biker on his ass. The 'crack' of Tsukune's fist meeting the biker's jaw resonates throughout the entire club, and the music immediately stops, the dancer on the stage stopping her routine mid motion, the entire club's attention turning toward the source of the noise.

"Hey!" The biker's three friends call out in unison, standing up and pushing their chairs away from the table.

All three of them reach for knives, and Tsukune glares down at the biker laid out on the floor a moment before his eyes dart to the three men now staring at him with open hostility in their eyes and in their body language.

"He put his hands on the lady." Tsukune grounds at them, his fists at his sides; ready to take on the other three bikers should they come at him.

On the floor the biker mumbles incoherently. He feels like he's been hit in the jaw with a baseball bat, and that combined with the twelve beers worth of alcohol working its way through his system has his entire world spinning. His left hand is still on his fly; though he isn't thinking about pulling it down to show his dick to anyone anymore.

For Kurumu, it's all she can do just to stand there, her arm falling to her side, her eyes wide in surprise.

_Did he just defend me?_

While the young succubus doesn't need anyone to fight for her, the fact that Tsukune knocked the drunk biker who put his hand on her on his ass is an endearing thing. That he felt compelled to act on her behalf is a sign of how he feels about her, though in Yokai Tsukune never hesitated to stand up and protect his friends, this time it feels like it's so much more than the simple act of one friend protecting another.

After all, what woman deep down wouldn't love to have the man they love knock the shit out of a guy in her defense?

The people at the surrounding tables quickly vacate the tables and get away from the scene, afraid that bodies, bottles, knives or possibly even bullets are going to start flying, and none of them wants to get caught up in a fight between four brawny bikers and a slightly stocky Asian that probably isn't going survive the confrontation (at least, in their eyes). Then again, none of them even begin to suspect that Tsukune is much more than a normal man, but in fact a vampire capable of crushing concrete, even in his current sealed state.

For the three standing bikers they can see something in Tsukune's eyes, the look in the Aono's eyes one of long repressed anger and violence. That, and even if it was a sucker punch Tsukune did knock their (relatively) tough friend to the floor with one punch. A 'normal' man wouldn't have been able to do what Tsukune has done, and if that isn't enough to give them pause, men dressed in black clothes with sunglasses appear seemingly out of nowhere, their strong rough hands grabbing ahold of the three Hell's Angels, the hands that once hold weapons are pulled away as their faces are slammed into the table by the bouncers.

Smiling Shade sashays to the table, her hips rolling and her breasts bouncing with each step. Stopping near Tsukune the arch succubus flips her hair from her shoulder, smiling approvingly at him with her mismatched eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Auntie, this jerk grabbed my ass!" Kurumu complains to the club owner, and Shade nods her understanding.

"Well Mumu-chan, can you really blame him? You've certainly put the goods on display."

Tsukune's eyes glance between Shade and Kurumu, and the younger succubus blushing in embarrassment.

"Auntie! Stop calling me that!" Kurumu scolds her aunt. "And I'm allowed to dress however I want!"

"I know Mumu-chan." Shade says with a dismissive wave of her hand, a smile on her lips, the smile disappearing as Shade rounds her gaze on her bouncers, her hand dropping to her waist. "Get this trash out of here."

"You can't do this to us! We're paying customers!" One of the men tries to protest, and Shade leans toward him, a sadistic twinkle coming to her eyes.

"You forgot the golden rule asshole." Shade smiles at him.

Tsukune's eyes dance from Shade to Kurumu, his gaze searching and curious.

_Golden rule…?_

"But, we didn't-!" The man tries to argue as his face is ground against the wooden table.

Straightening her posture Shade raises her hand, waving it dismissively.

"Get them out of here and someone pick up this filth and throw it in the trash."

The men all go into motion, following their employers' orders without question. The three bouncers who restrain the remaining three bikers quickly pull their respective prisoners to their feet and push them toward the door. All three of them watch as two more bouncers grab the laid out fourth biker by his arms and pick him up, dragging the man out of the club along with his three friends.

"You can't do this to us! We're Angels!" One of them yells in defiance.

"Yeah, yeah, get outta here buddy." The bouncer holding him roughly shoves the man out the door.

The two standing bikers soon follow, with the fourth man being unceremoniously and literally thrown out. With the four biker's gone Tsukune's eyes drift back to Shade, the woman smiling as she watches the four men being tossed out like the garbage they are.

"I could've handled that you know." Tsukune grumbles at her.

"I don't doubt it Tsukune." Shade smiles at him, turning her full attention to the young vampire. "However, I can't have a bloodbath in my club, it tends to scare the customers away and attract the police."

"I wouldn't have killed them." Tsukune grumbles, looking away from the older woman.

"Still though…" Shade begins, stepping toward him. Shade leans close to him, putting her face near his but careful not to touch the Aono vampire. "It was really manly you defending Mumu-chan like that." Her voice is hot and breathy. "I'm so wet for you right now."

The last part is said out loud, and everyone within ear shot looks at the plum haired woman. Shade is well known as the club's owner and for to her say something like that to an apparently ordinary and not that attractive Japanese man makes more than a few eyebrows rise in questioning. What would a smoking hot woman like Shade (or Kurumu for that matter) possibly want from an average looking Japanese guy with a weird taste in bracelets? For the ignorant customers, it's just a mind boggling situation.

To his credit Tsukune takes Shade's admission in stride. After spending the last few days talking with her on and off he's learned not to be surprised by anything the woman says, and more importantly, to never underestimate her.

"Auntie!" Kurumu's voice screeches in Shade's ear, and the arch succubus chuckles playfully, turning away from her niece's destined one, a playful smile coming to her face.

"Would you relax Mumu-chan?" Shade smirks at her niece. "After all, the way you're dressed Tsukune can't even take his eyes off of you."

The scowl on Kurumu's face vanishes, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment as her eyes dart to Tsukune, the vampire's chocolate eyes meeting her azure ones. Tsukune blushes in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head.

"Um…" Tsukune mutters tongue tied, and Ageha chooses then to approach her older sister.

"With that taken care of, why don't the four of us go upstairs?" Ageha suggests as she smiles at Tsukune. "A king size bed should be more than enough for the four of us…"

"Sounds good to me." Shade agrees, her mismatched eyes traveling to Tsukune and then Kurumu. "What about you two? Wanna have some fun?"

Tsukune immediately looks away in guilt, and Kurumu shakes her head in exasperation. Walking around her aunt Kurumu wraps her arms around Tsukune's left arm, intentionally sandwiching his arm between her G cups.

"You wanna get out of here Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously, her heeled shoes making her almost as tall as him.

Tsukune quickly nods, his eyes darting down to Kurumu's chest and then back up to her eyes.

"Let's go Tsukune." Kurumu says, lightly pulling on his left arm, the young vampire's arm still between her soft, inviting flesh.

"We won't wait up." Ageha calls out to the two of them as they walk away, and Kurumu looks over her shoulder at her mother, nodding before she sticks her tongue out playfully toward her aunt as if to say 'ha-ha.' Tsukune and Kurumu disappearing through the doors of the club a moment later.

Looking around Shade can see that the majority of the eyes in the place are on her.

"Let's get this party going! Next round is on the house!" Shade calls out, a cheer rising from the customers as the music starts playing, the red haired dancer on the stage resuming her routine.

With the club in motion again Shade turns her attention toward her younger sister, a challenging smile on her features.

"I bet I can seduce Tsukune before you." Shade throws the gauntlet toward her younger sister.

Ageha's eyes twinkling Kurumu's mother crosses her arms beneath her ample chest.

"What're the stakes?" Ageha asks curiously, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Shade tilts her head toward a corner of the club, the table there occupied by an overweight greasy looking man who looks like he hasn't felt the touch of a willing woman in years without money changing hands. Both Ageha and Shade know the man, his name is Vince, and he is one of Kurumu's most devout, adoring fans.

"Vince?" Ageha asks curiously, scowling on the inside at the thought of sleeping with the man.

Incarnations of lust they may be, they still have standards, and hygiene is one of them. After all, sex with a man who hasn't had a bath in over a month can cause all sorts of problems afterward. Yeast infections aren't fun, not to mention the stench…

Ageha smiles agreeably, her gaze traveling back to older sister.

"Deal." Ageha agrees. "The bet begins tomorrow morning."

"Then we're agreed."

The two of them remain there a moment, their eyes on the doors both Tsukune and Kurumu went through.

_For a succubus, one night is more than enough…_

**XXX**

Walking down the strip with Kurumu on his arm Tsukune shifts his neck back and forth, stretching the muscles there. While Tsukune has nothing against 'titty bars' or what Shade, Ageha, and Kurumu choose to do with their lives, the young vampire can do without the loud music. Ever since Moka turned him, his senses have been sharper than they were as a human (save for his sense of taste, which only seems 'there' when he feeds on blood) so when a sound is loud to a human, it's even louder to him, even in his sealed form.

"It's good to get away from that loud music." Tsukune comments dryly, and Kurumu smiles at him.

"Yeah it is." She agrees, hanging on his arm, feeling truly happy just being close to him. A question popping into her head as she walks with him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh, about an hour." Tsukune answers. "Ageha-san and Shade-san both said that you were just a little overwhelmed and that you were going to be fine. I was going to go check on you in a little bit if you didn't come downstairs when you did. I would've sat with you, but your aunt and your mother said I should let you sleep, that you needed the rest."

She did need the rest, because odds are that she won't be sleeping that much over night.

"I'm just glad you finally accepted being my destined one Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him, still happily hanging on him, oblivious to the jealous looks being sent Tsukune's way. "I've dreamed about this since high school, so it was a little overwhelming for it to happen when it did."

"I just hope I can make you happy Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says earnestly, and Kurumu doesn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that the statement is related to what has happened between him and Moka.

"You're my destined one Tsukune. I'm happy just being near you like this."

The young vampire looks away from her, hesitation coming to his chocolate eyes.

"About my ability in bed…"

"Don't worry Tsukune." Kurumu says dismissively, dismissing his concerns out of hand. "I'm sure you're worried about nothing."

"I've only ever slept with one woman though…" Tsukune tries to explain.

Neither of them brings up Ria or what she and Tsukune shared. While Kurumu doesn't know all the details about what happened between Tsukune and Moka's older half-sister she does know enough that Tsukune absolutely loathed what she did to him, and he would rather just forget about it and pretend it didn't happen. For her part Kurumu is more than willing to go along with that decision. It wasn't easy for her to sit in the Newspaper Club room and listen to Tsukune as he finally broke down and told his friends the story. To hear that this woman was raping her destined one Kurumu had been both appalled and secretly, jealous. Ria had gotten what Kurumu wanted more than anything else, but Kurumu wasn't going to resort to blackmail to get her destined one to make love to her. She wanted Tsukune to love her and for them to have sex as an expression of that love, not as an act that was forced on him against his will.

"I'm not worried about the sex, not with you Tsukune." Kurumu assures him, and he blinks in surprise.

"Would you be worried if I were someone else?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Kurumu nods.

"Well yeah. You're my only destined one Tsukune, the only man I'll ever make love to. Any other man I have sex with would be just a passing thing, someone to enjoy a physical act with and that's it. For a succubus sex is what we're born to do, we train for it from the age of seven on."

Hearing her words Tsukune can't help but think of Moka and what she said after he'd confronted her about her philandering. She'd said it was just sex, that what she'd done was OK because she didn't love Gin. Deep down, Tsukune hopes that Kurumu doesn't share that belief with his ex-mate.

"Isn't seven a little young?" Tsukune asks curiously, not giving voice to his thoughts about Kurumu and Moka thinking along the same lines.

"It's nothing graphic at first." Kurumu assures him. "When we're young we're only taught how to move, what to wear, what to say, stuff like that. Foreplay and everything else doesn't come until later."

"So, Ageha-san used a marital aid to…" Tsukune trails, her face heating up at the prospect of even asking that Kurumu's mother used a vibrator to remove her hymen.

"No, but you don't have to worry about that Tsukune, it won't hurt me the first time we're together."

"Your mom and your aunt, they're both so different from you. Is that how you're going to act after you lose your virginity?"

While Tsukune does care deeply for the blue haired woman on his arm, he also doesn't want to change her and turn her into a walking, bubbling sex machine. Tsukune's feelings toward Kurumu have always been a little conflicted. Had he not been carrying a torch for Moka, he probably would've been open to the possibility of at least dating her (after she'd dissolved her male harem and proclaimed him her destined one), instead he was greeted every morning by her trademark smothering, she'd given him cookies and sweets and time and time again told him in no uncertain terms that she would literally do anything for him. For Tsukune, who never thought that he would attract the attention of even a decently beautiful woman it always surprised and amazed him that Kurumu would say and do those things, _for him_. What was he? Before Moka turned him he'd been nothing but average, middle of the pack grades, average physical ability, the only thing that stood out about him was his kindness. He'd always felt that forgiveness was better than hatred, and that with time even the most horrible sins could be forgiven if repentance was paid and was sincere.

Then the woman he loved with his heart and soul, the person he'd wanted to spend the rest of eternity with cheated on him. He'd been in the next room and heard everything, and he learned that there are a few things in this world that he considers unforgiveable, and that even his ample forgiveness has its limits. There is no forgiving Moka for what she did, and now that his bond with her is broken, Tsukune isn't going to even speak with her unless he's told to by either Akasha or Issa. Was Tsukune overreacting, letting his pain cloud his judgment and make his decision for him?

Moka had made her choice.

"My mother and my auntie both lost their virginities a long time ago Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him. "I haven't. For a succubus in their twenties to still be a virgin is unheard of. It's counter to everything we were born and bred to do."

Tsukune's eyes drop to the sidewalk in front of him.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long Kurumu-chan." Tsukune apologizes in a hushed whisper.

In spite of his somber tone, Kurumu can't help but not be angry with him. One of the reasons she'd loved Tsukune so dearly was his heart, he is a kind man who loved unconditionally and never asked for anything in return. He would risk his life for his friends and family, even when he knows that doing so is very well going to kill him. What other male, human or monster, would go that far just for his friends? What other powerless human would stand up to an unsealed vampire and put himself willingly and without coercion between an angry vampire and the source of her ire?

She'd been a despicable woman, trying to steal him away from Moka for a petty reason like proving herself to the rest of the monsters at Yokai Academy. At first she'd only been interested in him because Moka had been, and the boys at the academy had placed Moka above her in terms of beauty and attractiveness, and Kurumu had wanted to restore the pride of her species by showing them all that she could steal away and seduce the only man Moka had any apparent interest in. She'd lured him away and tried to turn him into her slave, Moka had shown up just before she could, and Kurumu had tried to take him and run, but Moka had been persistent, and Tsukune had somehow removed her Rosario.

Then he'd stood up for her, protected her with his own life and limb, claiming that he thought that she was really a good person, and he didn't want Moka to hurt her. Hearing that and seeing the vampiress actually relent Kurumu had begun to weep and thrown herself at him. Eventually things settled down and they returned to their rooms. That night Kurumu did a lot of soul searching, and she made her decision.

Tsukune is her destined one, pure and simple.

"It isn't your fault Tsukune." Kurumu says gently. "I wanted you to be happy, and if that meant you were going to be with another woman then I accepted that."

_As hard as it may've been…_

Tsukune shakes his head, his eyes traveling up to the sky, a far seeing look in his chocolate eyes.

"I really wish I could go back in time…" He mutters to himself.

"So you'll never meet her?"

The young Aono bobs his head solemnly.

"Yeah." He whispers hoarsely.

"It wouldn't matter Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, trying to change the subject. "There's something about you, you just draw people to you, like you have some power that no one has."

"It would've helped if I knew to let that delinquent Saizo keep ahold of her." Tsukune whispers bitterly. "If I hadn't taken off her Rosario she never would've had the power to beat him, he would've forced her into the same kind of relationship she wanted me forced into. Then maybe she'd be a better person."

Kurumu knows that Tsukune isn't intentionally talking about his ex-mate because he wants to. He's only talking about her because he's still angry at her, and when a person is angry they just need to vent, to let out the feelings they're holding back and get it out of their system. While Kurumu doesn't like the fact that he's been talking about Moka with her right here, she also knows that it's part of the process of moving on that he does.

"Do you really want to talk about her Tsukune?" Kurumu asks curiously and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask, what's 'the golden rule?'" Tsukune asks curiously, looking at her with open curiosity in his eyes.

"That?" Kurumu asks curiously, remembering that her aunt did mention it before those four bikers were unceremoniously thrown out of Devil's Little Angels.

"Yeah. Your aunt said something about a golden rule, and it seemed like everyone knew what she was talking about except me, so I was kinda curious."

"It's nothing major." Kurumu says dismissively. "It doesn't really apply to you."

"OK…so what is it?" Tsukune asks again, insistent.

"The golden rule of Devil's Little Angels is…" Kurumu begins like she's reading from a textbook. "Don't fuck with Caro Shade."

Tsukune blinks in surprise, the words truly surprising him. He'd thought it would be something like 'Don't mess with women with blue hair' or 'don't argue with the owner' or something like that. He hadn't expected it to be worded as it was either.

"No offense, but isn't that contradictory? Your aunt loves to have sex…"

Kurumu chuckles lightly at the question leaning against him she puts her head on his shoulder.

"It means don't mess with her. It's meant to scare and intimidate all the drunken slobs and bubbling pots of testosterone that come into the club every night."

"Oh, well I guess you could interpret it that way…" Tsukune says in an enlightened tone.

The two of them keep walking, falling into comfortable silence they just slowly make their way down the Las Vegas strip, no particular destination in mind. For Kurumu, a single thought has been running around her head since she woke up, and with their conversation apparently done, the thought has come to the forefront of her mind.

"Tsukune, do you want to go get a hotel room tonight?" Kurumu gives voice to the thought. "I've got plenty of money and can afford to splurge on a single night."

Tsukune's eyes go wide at the offer; his face turning to her he looks her in the eyes, his own expression serious.

"Are you sure Kurumu-chan? I know that you've been saving your money for, and it isn't like I need you to pay my way."

While Tsukune doesn't have any American cash on him (he'd only gotten a hundred dollars out of the ATM before he'd returned to Devil's Little Angels) he does have his bank card which has a Visa™ logo on it and can be used as a credit or debit card. His bank account has more money in it then he cares to even think about, and he's sure that paying for a hotel room for tonight would hurt him a lot less than it would her.

"Of course Tsukune." Kurumu says, tightening her grip on his arm just enough to show she's sincere. "I want to do this, will you let me?"

Hearing the pleading in her tone Tsukune is sunk. Even after everything that's happened to him, it's still hard for him to say no to a simple, honest request.

"OK Kurumu-chan, lead the way."

**XXX**

Walking through the door to the hotel room Tsukune's eye bulge in awe. The room, a villa at a hotel casino is huge. The room is styled in modern architecture, with black columns and overhead recessed lighting. The far wall is nothing but a series of floor to ceiling windows, showing a great view of Las Vegas at night, the city like a sea of lights before him. The right side of the room is dominated with a stocked bar, no doubt the bottles are all marked and if he and Kurumu so much as open one the hotel will charge them for it. On the left side of the room is a baby grand piano, and there's even a stereo system against the wall facing the floor to ceiling windows. The room has multiple bedrooms, and the woman at the counter had said that it comfortably sleeps four people. Tsukune had tried to argue that they didn't need a room that has more than one bedroom, but Kurumu had wanted it.

"Wow…" Tsukune mutters, walking toward the far wall and the floor to ceiling windows. "I think this is bigger than my parent's house."

"Well, it's ours until the day after tomorrow." Kurumu comments from behind him, closing the door to the hall.

Standing near the window Tsukune half turns toward Kurumu, watching as the succubus walks from the door through the sitting area toward him.

"Are you sure about this Kurumu-chan?"

"This is my honeymoon Tsukune." Kurumu says with a smile, and Tsukune's face heats up in embarrassment.

"As long as you're sure." Tsukune agrees, turning his gaze toward the view before him. "It's so different from back home."

Walking up behind him Kurumu presses her body against his. Wrapping her arms around him Tsukune can feel her love for him with her arms around him.

"This is my wedding night Tsukune…" Kurumu voices from behind him, the virgin succubus in a hurry to get the point of the night.

Turning around slowly Tsukune's arms gently slide up her sides, his arms wrapping around her ribs just below her breasts, the Aono vampire glad that she's wearing the heels, not that Kurumu is much shorter than him in the first place.

"Kurumu-chan? Can I ask you a favor?"

Looking up into his eyes Kurumu feels like she could get lost in Tsukune's chocolate pools. With her arms around his neck Kurumu wants to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers.

"Yes Tsukune…?" She whispers breathily, her lips moving toward his unconsciously.

Their lips touch, Kurumu kissing him, and Tsukune returns the kiss, the two of them kissing for a few moments before Tsukune is the one to pull back. He has something that he needs to get off his chest, and this is the time to say it.

"Kurumu-chan, earlier, when I was feeling depressed, you charmed me. Would you remove your charm?"

Kurumu blinks in surprise. She'd forgotten about that. With everything that's happened in the last day she wasn't even thinking about the suggestion that she'd put on Tsukune, that she wasn't going to allow him to think about what Moka did to her. Now, with her destined one holding her in her arms Kurumu can't help but wonder why he would ask to have that suggestion removed.

"All right Tsukune, look into my eyes."

Her hands touching his cheeks Tsukune looks into Kurumu's eyes, and he can feel something inside his mind disappear, like there was something that he hardly noticed was even there, and now it's gone.

"It's done Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, her hands still on his cheeks.

Standing there Tsukune thinks about what's happened between him and Moka. He thinks about what she did, when she called Gin to the home that they shared, and how he reacted when he saw Gin after he violated Moka.

_There's nothing I could've done. It wasn't my fault._

The thought is like a weight lifting off of his shoulders. Standing there the pain Tsukune feels from what Moka did doesn't hurt as much as it did when he first came to Devil's Little Angels. It will always hurt, but standing there with Kurumu's arms around him the pain is trivially easy to ignore.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asks gently, and the Aono man smiles at her, the expression warm and sincere.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune whispers, scooping the busty blue-nette into his arms.

Letting out a startled cry Kurumu wraps both of her arms around his neck, holding onto her destined one for dear life while he carries her bridal style in his arms. Smiling down at her Tsukune kisses her, his lips grazing hers Kurumu looks up at him in shock for a moment, not knowing what her destined one has planned for her.

"Allow me to carry you into the bedroom, milady." Tsukune smiles at her, Kurumu feeling a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body.

"All right Tsukune." Kurumu agrees; relaxing in his arms as he easily carries her across the villa to one of the bedroom doors.

Using his foot Tsukune opens the door, turning sideways to carry Kurumu into the bedroom. Once she's through, the young Aono's foot catches the bottom of the door, closing it behind him.


	16. Chapter 16: One Wild Night

**OK, here's Chapter 16. First, I wanted to say thank you for the 200+ reviews, and I honestly hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll never be 100% on the lemon, but that's just me, and I hope you all enjoy. I know the chapter name isn't the most appropriate, but it's the only thing I could think of. Also, I just wanted to say that this story is far from over, and I've got more twists and curveballs planned and I hope you all enjoy. Also, I just wanted to say that I'm going to try and work the events of Akasha's canon fate into this story (she does 'seal' Alucard) and I'm going to explain how she's back now, and why she didn't immediately return to Moka and resume her motherly duties. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 16: One Wild Night**

Carrying Kurumu over to the bed Tsukune gently, gingerly lays the blue haired goddess down on the sheets. Looking up at him Kurumu's arms are over her breasts, looking up at him with mix of anticipation and nervousness. Her heart is pounding in her chest like a machine gun. To Tsukune, a predator that feeds on the blood of others he can hear Kurumu's heart pounding in her chest, her eyes looking up at him, hopeful and at the same time, afraid.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu mouths in the barest whisper.

"What's wrong Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks curiously, his face inches from hers.

"I…I feel like this is a dream, and I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up…" Kurumu whispers, and Tsukune smiles at her, putting his hand on his cheek.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

The blue-nette succubus nods meekly, tears at the edges of her eyes. More than anything she just wants him to be happy, she's spent the last four years thinking about him and this very moment and yet now that it's finally here, it's taking all her willpower not to shake like a leaf.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, his hands touching her shoulders and flowing down her arms, his fingers interlacing with hers as he brings his lips toward hers, his brown eyes staring into her azure ones. "I'm here."

His lips touching hers Kurumu can feel her apprehension begin to melt away. Kissing her destined one back, Kurumu greedily presses her lips to his, wanting more of this, the feeling of her destined one loving her and caressing her. His hands slowly untangle from hers, drifting to her sides Kurumu can feel Tsukune's fingers through the sheer tank top, his hands grazing the bare skin of her mid-rift, stopping at her waist, just above her shorts.

"Tsu…ku…ne…" Kurumu whispers between kisses, the succubus trying unsuccessfully to kiss her destined one and talk at the same time.

The Aono vampire pulls his lips back ever so slightly, his chocolate eyes tender with concern and caring.

"Yes, Kurumu-chan?" He asks in a throaty whisper, and Kurumu can feel her body shudder as his breath wisps across her neck, the young woman never feeling so alive in her life.

"I…" Kurumu whispers, her cheeks heating up at what she's about to say.

"What do you want, _Kurumu_?" Tsukune whispers her name, accenting the loss of the honorific, his words begging her to continue.

"I…I want you to…" She mumbles, feeling her cheeks get even darker in embarrassment.

What kind of succubus gets embarrassed about wanting her destined one to please her? Were her auntie and her mother standing there right now they would both be yelling at her, telling her to forget about her modesty and go through with it.

Literally and figuratively.

"You're beautiful Kurumu." Tsukune whispers easily, placing gentle kisses along the side of her neck, the intimate contact making her loins flutter.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes, feelings his lips on her skin, the contact making her feel like an electrical current is shooting through her body.

His lips slowly traveling past her shoulder Tsukune stops just above the tank top, his gaze traveling up to look at her, his chocolate eyes questioning and hesitant.

"Go ahead Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers throatily, bidding her destined one to continue.

Slowly Tsukune grasps the bottom of her tank top, pulling up slowly Kurumu raises her arms to help him take it off, revealing her chest and stomach in all its glory. The creamy smooth skin of her stomach and her firm breasts hardly contained by her barely there bra.

"You're beautiful Kurumu." Tsukune compliments her again, his words like the most beautiful music to her ears.

"Tsukune…"

Placing his hand on her breast Tsukune kisses her, claiming her lips as her mouth opens to receive him, a startled gasp consumed by her destined one's eager lips, his fingers finding her nipple through the bra, gently caressing it while his other hand slowly drifts down her stomach, Tsukune's touch making her feel like putty in his hands.

_When did he get like this? Is it because he's my destined one, or…_

Kurumu never completes the thought, as Tsukune's hand drifts under her shorts, somehow slipping beneath her panties to touch her lips, the contact of his finger against her most intimate spot making her arch her back slightly, gasping in surprise.

Pulling back so that only a hair's breadth is between them, their foreheads touching Tsukune smiles at her.

"Let's get these off…" Tsukune whispers, pulling his hand away from her, working the button on her shorts before he pulls it off of her.

The entire time Kurumu's hands stay on the bed, the young woman happy to have her destined one lead her through her first time. Now though, feeling him start to take her shorts off her hands reach out, grasping his shirt and pulling it up, the young Aono chuckling when Kurumu pulls his shirt up to his shoulders.

"Let me help…"

Releasing her shorts Tsukune puts his hands on hers, helping her to pull his shirt off, revealing his masculine scarred chest, each mark a testament to what the Aono vampire has gone through in his life.

Kurumu can't help but run her hands over the scars, her fingers tracing Tsukune's chest, each mark a reminder of the sacrifices her destined one made not only for her, but for all of his friends. Feeling her fingers running across his scars Tsukune's face heats up a little, his own cheeks flushing.

"I know they aren't very attractive…" Tsukune whispers, a small amount of worry leaking into his voice.

"No Tsukune…" Kurumu denies his statement, sitting up to kiss him, pressing her lips to his as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, the young Aono's bare chest pressed against hers, her bra doing nothing to stop him from feeling her soft breasts on his skin, and her from feeling his warm strong chest against hers. "To me, you're the most beautiful person in the world; there is nothing ugly about you, my love. My destined one."

Tsukune can't help but smile, taking her words for encouragement his hands slide down the sides of her ribs, the soft caress of his fingers tickling her ever so slightly as his hands find the zipper on her shorts, slowly pulling the zipper down and then pulling on her shorts.

Breaking the kiss, Kurumu looks up at her destined one, a sly smile coming to her lips.

"Let _me_ help." Kurumu whispers back to him, her own hands reaching down to grasp her shorts, arching her back just enough to slip the shorts off of her waist and down her legs.

Looking at her Tsukune can't help but smile. Lying on the bed in her underwear Tsukune can't think of any other word to describe her other than stunning. To him her body is sculpted, literally like a goddess given flesh.

"You really are beautiful…" Tsukune earnestly whispers, her eyes looking up at him, her heart beating even faster now that she's lying before him nearly naked.

"Tsukune…will you be gentle?" Kurumu whispers in a small voice.

"Of course Kurumu." Tsukune says assuredly, smiling warmly at her.

Feeling his hands running up and down her body Kurumu does her best to try and ignore her pounding heart, her excitement mixed with anticipation and a little bit of fear.

His hand drifting over her panties Tsukune can feel the thin piece of fabric is already damp before he gently pulls it aside, his finger grazing her clitoris, a surprised gasp escaping Kurumu's lips, her entire body tensing at the sudden sensation. Carefully, slowly Tsukune gently slides his pointer finger into her.

Slipping his finger inside Tsukune can feel Kurumu's wetness all around his digit, the walls of her body clinging to his finger as he slowly slides it into her. The woman sucking in a sharp breath of surprise she flings her head back, looking up at the ceiling as a joyous feeling begins to emanate from her vagina and spread throughout her entire body. His other hand traveling to her breast Tsukune begins to play with her nipple, teasing it and flicking it with his finger.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes, the feel of his finger inside her and against her breast different than anything she's ever felt before.

"Do you like this Kurumu?" Tsukune asks her in a whisper, his face next to hers as he slowly caresses her beautiful body.

"Yes…" She pants, pleasurable feelings surging through her as Tsukune continues to caress her.

His hands continue to move, Kurumu's body responding eagerly to Tsukune's touch, his fingers working their magic on her body.

Kurumu moans, her voice echoing throughout the bedroom, the young succubus giving voice to the euphoric feelings rushing through her.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu pants with her body racked with pleasure. "I…"

Smiling at Kurumu the thumb on Tsukune's left hand flicks her clitoris, Kurumu gasping in pleasure while her destined one continues to pleasure her.

Feeling her euphoria building Kurumu knows what she's heading toward, what Tsukune is bringing her to.

"Tsukune…please…I'm going to…" Kurumu pants between moans, her voice pleading.

Smiling Tsukune pulls the bra from her right breast, lowering his mouth on top of the nipple, sucking on it and rolling his tongue around it. The feel of Tsukune's tongue is completely different from his finger, the feel of his mouth greedily sucking on her breast, bringing Kurumu closer and closer to climax. Tsukune picks up the pace, moving his finger faster and faster, lapping at her breast with his tongue hungrily, bringing Kurumu closer and closer.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cries out as every muscle in her body tenses, the tension releasing in a euphoric wave cascading over her entire body.

Releasing a shuddering exhale Kurumu's body lies on the bed, Tsukune's finger slowly moving inside her. She hadn't wanted to cum on her own, she wanted to cum with Tsukune, to feel him inside of her…

"Was that good for you Kurumu?" Tsukune teases her, and she blinks, looking over at him, her breathing light while clear liquid seeps from between her thighs.

"I want to see you Tsukune…" Kurumu breathes, her hands drifting toward his pants, his zipper.

The young Aono chuckles, Tsukune in no real hurry to get to what Kurumu wants so badly.

"Then let's get these off." Tsukune whispers, slowly pulling her panties down.

Kurumu nods, arching her back and letting Tsukune pull her underwear off of her. With her panties gone Kurumu pulls an arm through her bra, pulling the underwire off over her head, now completely naked while Tsukune still has his pants on.

"Now show me yours Tsukune." Kurumu begs, the look in her eyes screaming 'fuck me.'

Smiling Tsukune reaches down, undoing his pants and pulling them off along with his boxers. Kurumu can only stare at his half erect member, seeing her destined one's cock for the first time in her life. Her hands drift toward his dick, unconsciously wanting to touch it, feel it.

"Kurumu…?" Tsukune whispers, her eyes locked on his dick, her gentle fingers touching it, her right hand cupping his sack while she gently wraps her fingers around his shaft.

Seeing her just staring at it like it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen Tsukune smiles down at her.

"It's OK Kurumu, go ahead."

Needing no further encouragement Kurumu puts her mouth on his cock, opening her mouth and gently slurping on Tsukune's member like she has time and time again in her dreams. Feeling the pleasure running up and down his spine Kurumu works him over, showing Tsukune just what a succubus is capable of.

For Tsukune it's incredible, Kurumu deep-throating him, doing something with her tongue that sends pleasure running down his spine.

"Oh Kurumu…" Tsukune moans, his eyes rolling back in his head as she bobs her head up and down, the wet, slurping sound of Kurumu sucking on his cock like music to his ears.

For her she can feel his cock hitting her throat, but she doesn't even care. She keeps going, hearing Tsukune moan in pleasure, the sound encouraging her, egging her on.

Taking him into her mouth Kurumu can taste every part of him, her tongue wiggling against his shaft, gently sucking as she pulls her mouth back, and rolling her tongue around his head as she sucks on it, saliva dribbling past her lips and down his shaft.

"Ohhhh…." Tsukune moans, the young vampire feeling like the proverbial putty in her hands with Kurumu's lips wrapped around his cock.

He tastes so good to her; it's criminal that something like this can be so delectable, so pleasant. Is it because she's a succubus, or because he's her destined one…?

"Kurumu…" Tsukune begins, the blue-nette looking up at him, her hand on his cock, her lips wrapped around the head.

"I want this Tsukune." Kurumu breathes as she pulls his cock from her mouth, her breath hot against his saliva covered cock, her lips a hair's breadth from his head.

"OK." Tsukune agrees with a light chuckle.

Laying down Kurumu spreads her legs for him. Lying there Kurumu has never wanted anything more in her entire life. She's finally going to become a woman, join her Auntie and her mother as a full-fledged member of her race…

"I want you to make me a woman Tsukune." Kurumu states her intentions in a throaty purr.

"All right Kurumu." Tsukune smiles at her, positioning himself between her legs. "Are you sure?" He asks one last time.

Kurumu nods, wrapping her legs around him, her shins smooth and soft against his waist. Pulling Tsukune closer he slowly slides himself inside her, the young Aono feeling the walls of her sex part as he slides inside of her.

Even though she told him that it wouldn't hurt, Kurumu grits her teeth in pain, looking up to the ceiling and forcing herself not to cry out. Her hands squeeze around two fistfuls of the blanket on the bed, closing her eyes against the pain.

_Okaa-san you liar…_

For Tsukune it feels incredible, her tight wetness clinging to him. It's as though every muscle in her body is squeezing him.

_Wow…_

"Kurumu…?" Tsukune breathes, leaning over her to look at her face, seeing her eyes shut and her teeth clenched.

"I'm fine Tsukune…" Kurumu forces the words past her lips, trying to keep the pain from her voice. "Just go slow, be gentle."

Nodding Tsukune very slowly pulls back, Kurumu not really feeling much of anything other than pain as Tsukune pulls back, and then slowly pushes inside her again. Feeling his member penetrate her and part her Kurumu keeps her teeth clenched, forcing herself to grin and bear the pain.

_It will feel good soon, it has to…_

Tsukune slowly pulling back he tries to go as slow as he can. Her body is so tight against his cock. For Tsukune it's hard not to be rough with her, to pick up the pace and drive his dick into her.

"You feel incredible Kurumu." Tsukune whispers, slowly making love to her, knowing that how he feels is a small consolation next to the pain she must be experiencing.

"Keep going Tsukune." Kurumu bids him to continue.

Tsukune does just that, slowly making love to her, Kurumu's body slowly getting accustomed to him as he thrusts into her. The sounds of her pussy squelching as he thrusts into her low in the otherwise quiet room, his ragged breath and Kurumu's sharp inhales as Tsukune thrusts into her an odd combination.

After ten minutes the pain begins to subside, and pleasure begins to replace it. Tsukune can feel her begin to slowly enjoy what he's doing, releasing her hold on the blankets she looks up at him, her eyes no longer filled with pain and hurting.

"It's OK Tsukune, you can be rougher."

"Are you sure Kurumu?"

Nodding Kurumu wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to him.

"I am Tsukune, please, make me forget the pain."

Smiling Tsukune picks up the pace, slowly driving himself into her harder and harder. Kurumu moans in pleasure as her destined one drives his body into hers, Tsukune's cock hitting her sweet spot, sending waves of euphoria through her body.

"Oh Tsukune!" Kurumu cries out, drowning herself in her ecstasy.

"You feel so good…" Tsukune whispers, driving himself into her again and again.

"I love you Tsukune…" Kurumu moans erotically, the wet slaps of their bodies crashing against each other filling the room with the music of sex.

"I love you Kurumu." Tsukune whispers back, the succubus overjoyed at his words, her pussy gripping him even tighter.

Feeling Tsukune pound his cock inside of her Kurumu can feel her pleasure building. Tsukune driving himself inside of her it takes all of his willpower not to cum at any moment, wanting more than anything for the two of them to cum together, to give Kurumu what he knows she's always wanted.

"Tsukune…I'm going to cum…" Kurumu moans, kissing him, her womb twitching, wanting her destined one to release inside of her.

"Me…too…Kurumu…" Tsukune whispers, Kurumu kissing him as he drives his body into her.

"I'm…" Kurumu moans between kisses, moaning in pleasure as she nears climax. "I'm going to cum…"

"I…" Tsukune pants, feeling his own release coming.

"Do it Tsukune, let it out inside me." Kurumu begs.

Hearing that the young Aono can't hold himself back anymore. Driving it deep inside her one final time Tsukune moans in euphoric rapture as he explodes inside of her, his cum like warm lava spilling inside of her and filling her. Kurumu cries out in ecstasy as his cock drives into her one final time, the feeling of him cumming inside of her filling her with rapture, her pussy wrapping around his cock even tighter, her entire body convulsing in pleasure as she holds onto him.

Breathing heavily Kurumu can feel Tsukune's seed slowly seep out of her, the warm thick liquid dripping onto his waist and onto the bed sheets. Breathing deeply Kurumu looks Tsukune in the eyes, her entire body glowing with happiness, Tsukune smiling back at her, his own breathing light as he holds onto her.

"You want to go again?" Tsukune asks curiously, still hard inside her.

The smile that comes to Kurumu's face answers him as much as the words that pass her lips.

"Please fuck me again Tsukune."

Smiling the Aono vampire does just that, proving to Kurumu that he has more stamina than the average man, and just one time isn't enough to sate a vampire, and that Kurumu is more than willing to try and keep up.

**XXX**

Lying on her bed in Castle Akashiya Moka looks up at the ceiling, a funny, premonition like feeling coming over. Blinking the silver haired debutant sits up slowly, the feeling like a hiccup in her chest. Putting her hand over her heart Moka looks down at her chest, waiting for the feeling to repeat itself, but it doesn't.

_**What was that feeling? Is it because I'm pregnant…?**_

Her 'Outer' personality is quiet, the pink haired girlish Moka doesn't know anything more than her silver haired 'Inner' self and she just doesn't have the energy to comment on the whole thing, since she hardly felt anything through the seal.

Shrugging Moka lies back down on the bed, her silver hair behind fanning out behind her on the bed.

It's only been ten days since Tsukune left but she already feels so empty. She wants to see him again, to fix what has transpired between them and feel his caress as he holds her, stroking her hair and telling her that he loves her.

_He doesn't love us. _Outer Moka speaks up in Moka's mind. _Not anymore, not after what we did…_

Closing her eyes Moka reaches up with her hand and rubs her temple tiredly.

_**Please, just shut up…**_

Moka is just too exhausted, both mentally and physically to argue with her other self. She's been feeling light-headed since she returned here, and that combined with the morning sickness has the silver haired debutant thinking that she has to be pregnant. The only question on her mind is whether or not the child is Tsukune's, or god forbid, Gin's.

_**I just want to see him again, to try and fix things between us…**_

_Things will never be the same anymore._ Her Outer self says absolutely. _Gin is dead because of us and Tsukune has left and we're pregnant with Gin's baby and father is going to destroy it and it's all our fault!_

**_I _****know.**_** Our actions got Gin killed and are going to cause an innocent baby whose only crime is being the product of a union between us and a werewolf to be destroyed.**_

_I can't believe Gin is dead…_ Outer trails with tears in her voice.

_**Do you think he would ever willingly part with that necklace? He treasures that pendant more than his own life. There's no explanation for how Kokoa could've gotten it unless he's dead.**_

_At least Kahlua probably made it quick, unless our father ordered her to make him suffer. We need to contact Gin's parents, tell them the truth about what has happened and apologize! It's our fault he's dead, and that's the least we can do!_

**_Don't be stupid! The sooner we move past this and just accept his death and move on the better. If we apologize to his family it will only cause more pain and suffering. It's best if we let them think Gin died however father chose to cover it up, rather than reopen the wound it's caused._**

_Things weren't meant to go this far…_

**_I know… All we wanted was for Tsukune to agree with us. Instead we've lost him and now one of our only friends is dead._**

Lying on the bed unbidden tears flow from the corners of Moka's eyes, the silver haired vampire crying over the loss of her friend and her love.

_**Breakfast will be ready soon; I need to get up…**_

Sniffling and wiping her eyes the silver haired vampire pushes herself to a sitting position, wiping the tears from her eyes again she throws off the blanket before she stands, her bare feet enjoying the feel of the plush carpet between her toes. Taking a cleansing breath Moka heads for the bathroom, ready to get ready to start the day.

**XXX**

Walking into the Castle's dining room Aono Moka (since she's still married, in spite of whatever her family has done) moves with the grace and poise of a woman of high society. She's dressed rather plainly, a t-shirt and shorts with flat tennis shoes, her long hair hanging down behind her, gently swaying from side to side as she walks. Entering into the dining room Moka's head is held high and her back is straight, the lessons ingrained here during her childhood never fading with the passage of time.

The dining room is a large chamber dominated by a single, long stone table capable of seating twenty, though at the moment it's only set for five. Darkly stained plush wooden chairs surround the table, an ornate chandelier hanging over the center of the table, though presently it isn't lit. Instead, natural light flows into the room from the large windows dominating the ten foot high stone walls, the exterior light filling the room with an almost bog like atmosphere.

Her father, Ria, Kokoa and Kahlua all sit at the table, the four of them waiting quietly for her as she pushes the doors open and strides into the room. Her father is the only one to react to her presence, the eldest vampire motioning toward the seat at his immediate right, the Shuzen lord sitting at the head of the table.

"Sit." Issa says cordially, though Moka knows better than to refuse.

Walking around the table her father makes no move to embrace her or even favor her with a smile like he normally would. Instead his eyes remain ahead of him, his arms on the arms of his chair. Sitting down Moka silently pulls her chair in, silently noting that no servant is present in the dining room.

The food has already been served, with decanters of slightly chilled blood laid out along with various kinds of fruit. Glancing around the table Moka is hard pressed to see any emotion in the faces of the rest of her family, the four of their faces set in impassive masks.

In front of her and the rest of her family is a stoneware plate with silver utensils and an old fashioned glass, the place setting simple for the relatively simple meal.

Unease flutters in Moka's stomach as she looks around the table, the young debutant swallowing the saliva in her mouth at the sight of the stoic expressions looking back at her. None of them are looking AT her of course, but normally her childish older sister Kahlua would be playing with dolls or fiddling with her hair or doing some other mundane task to occupy her mind, instead she's sitting there quietly.

The silence that hangs over the table is oppressive, and across from Moka Ria can't help the slightest flicker of mirth in her eyes as she locks gazes with her younger half-sister. Ria knows that Tsukune is in Las Vegas, and has quietly hired several private investigators to scour the area in a twenty five block radius from the ATM Tsukune used. Wherever he's hiding, they will find him, the exorbitant price she's paying each of them all but assures that.

For her part Moka catches the slight twinkle of happiness in her elder sister's eyes, but doesn't think anything of it. To Moka, Ria is probably still pleased with the outcome of Moka's recent interrogation, and the subsequent absolution of her bond with Tsukune.

Turning her gaze away from her older sister Moka meets her father's gaze, her red slitted eyes questioning.

"Where is Akasha-sama?" Moka asks stoically, breaking the oppressive silence that hangs over the dining room table.

"Akasha left yesterday and hasn't returned." Issa says quickly, his tone clipped and precise.

"That figures…" Moka mutters under her breath, her eyes shifting down toward her plate at the table.

_**She probably went to go tell Tsukune that our bond is absolved and then she probably took him off somewhere so they can have sex again.**_

Moka's other self doesn't say or do anything, inside Moka's mind the demure 'seal' personality sits with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs with her head buried in her thighs. She hasn't said or 'done' anything since their conversation this morning, and for that at least 'Inner' Moka is grateful. These moments when her mind is quiet and she truly feels alone with her thoughts are few and far between, and she isn't about to shatter that by trying to communicate with her weaker, girlish side when there's nothing to be said between them.

"Akasha has always acted with this family's best interests at heart Moka." Issa rebukes her lightly; confirming that he did in fact hear Moka's quiet muttering under her breath.

Her eyes come up, meeting her father's gaze and holding it.

"Does that include stealing my beloved from me?" Moka grounds at her father, needlessly reminding him of the situation between his former mate and his only son.

"I am well aware of Akasha's desire to be one of Tsukune's suitors should _he _choose that he is ready for another mate." Issa retorts calmly, emphasizing that it will be Tsukune's decision to take and choose a new mate, not his nor Akasha's.

"And you're just going to allow that?" Moka asks in surprise, fully expecting her father to have taken some offense to Tsukune replacing him as Akasha's mate.

"Akasha is lord Moka." Issa's teeth ground the words past his lips. "It isn't my place to dictate what she does or whom she favors."

"Tch…" Ria scoffs in disgust, and both Issa and Moka turn their gaze to her as the eldest progeny of Shuzen Akashiya Issa continues. "In all the time I've been alive I never even suspected that you were not the true Hades Lord, Akashiya-sama." Ria finishes in disgust, her hatred of Moka's mother second only to her hatred of Moka herself.

"I desired the role of Hades Lord, and Akasha all but gave it to me of her own volition." Issa states calmly. "Now, let us begin before the food gets warm."

With that Issa and his four daughters begin the meal, the decanters of blood filling their glasses before the lighter food of grapes, strawberries, and other assorted fruits are picked at. Taking the glass to her lips Moka quietly drinks from the glass, the chilled blood not as succulent as it is straight from the source.

"Speaking of suitors, how many do you have arranged for my little Itotou-chan daddy?" Kahlua asks casually, and Moka's arm stops mid reach, her fingers barely gracing her cup.

She wasn't aware that her father was arranging for Tsukune to meet with potential suitors. She'd been expecting, been hoping, that her father wouldn't put Tsukune's hand out there for the rest of the vampire community, that he would want Tsukune bound within the family and _that _would be her saving grace. Tsukune will never fall in love with any of her sisters (especially Ria) and if his only options were within the family then she possesses the greatest chance of his choosing her. Instead, the other noble houses have been brought into the mix, and while Moka doesn't know them personally, she's sure that at least one of the daughters of those families might be able to sway his heart, and in time Moka is afraid that Tsukune will develop feelings for one of those women, and take her as his bondmate instead of her.

Issa's lips curl in a slight smile, the thought that Tsukune, a creature that is related to him by conversion is more valuable to him and more of a proper vampire than his own flesh and blood bringing the smile to his face.

"So far ten of the other noble families have put forth their bid to have their daughter become his bondmate." Issa explains calmly, his tone casual, like he's speaking about the weather or a local sports game.

"Tsukune will never accept a bond like that." Moka says in denial, grasping her cup and raising it to her lips, taking a drink from the goblet before she returns it to the table.

Picking up a cherry Issa twirls the fruit in his fingers before he pops it into his mouth, biting off the cherry and chewing it a moment before he swallows it.

"He is an immortal." Issa says after swallowing the cherry. "He doesn't have to be mated right away."

From her place next to Moka Kokoa looks up, a strawberry held between her right thumb and pointer finger.

"What about onee-sama?" Kokoa asks curiously.

Issa narrows his eyes, any trace of the happiness he felt about arranging Tsukune's next bond disappearing at the mere mention of the daughter that has brought shame not only on him, but their _entire_ family.

"Both Akasha and I feel that Moka should spend the next century or two single, so she'll be free to sample whatever creature she wants and not worry herself with a mate or children."

_They're going to make us be alone for a century! _Outer Moka cries out in Moka's thoughts, the silver haired debutant cringing at the sudden volume of her other's self's cry.

"You are only doing that to punish me." Moka grounds, picking up the piece of tangerine and popping it into her mouth, the fruit nowhere near as tasty as the blood in her glass.

"That's true Moka." Issa doesn't even bother trying to deny. "You've done quite a lot to be punished for."

Moka narrows her eyes in restrained anger, looking away from her father and glaring heatedly at her plate.

"I only did what I did because my mate refused to allow my children to be raised as I see fit."

"Seeking a dog to give you children instead was _not_ a proper response." Issa rebukes her, his hand reaching out and grasping a bundle of grapes still on the vine, placing them on his plate.

"Nothing was supposed to happen." Moka growls in response, not looking at her father or any of her siblings. "He was supposed to realize his error and apologize."

"Instead Tsukune acted to protect our lineage that you would've continued to try and soil. I'm only sorry that Tsukune didn't act sooner, but it isn't his place to dictate who you can and cannot have sex with, and there is no guarantee that filthy mongrel succeeded in your mutual desire to impregnate you. Tsukune would never do such a moronic thing; he is more of a proper vampire than you Moka."

"It's only because of me that Tsukune is even a vampire." Moka grumbles in annoyance, disgusted that her father would speak so highly of her former mate, and be so disgusted with her.

Kahlua looks at her younger half-sister with her normal, vapid expression.

"But Imotou-chan, you didn't mean to turn him, didn't you?"

_**Does **_**everyone**_** know about that?**_

As if reading his third daughter's thoughts Issa leans back in his chair.

"There are no secrets among this family Moka." Issa reminds her casually. "All of your siblings are aware of what has transpired between you and your mate."

Glancing at her father Moka shakes her head, closing her eyes and leaning back against the back of her chair.

"So…I am to be the 'black sheep' of this family now?"

"I am sorry I wasn't more active in your childhood Moka." Issa says with true regret in his voice. "I wanted to respect Akasha's wishes for you that is why I sent you to live in the human world with the seal in place."

Moka shakes her head slowly, opening her eyes she leans forward and grasps her cup, raising it to her lips she takes a drink from the goblet, holding it to her lips and savoring the flavor of the blood in her mouth as it slowly slides down her throat.

"I wish you had been Father. I hated my time in Junior High and I wish you had rescued me from that hell."

Ria sarcastically pouts toward Moka, the expression mocking and disgusted.

"Aw…" Ria's voice drips with sarcasm. "Poor little Moka, stuck in a human school with no one to swoop down and rescue you."

Moka's eyes narrow in anger, her demonic aura swirling in rage as she slams her fists on the table, standing up in outrage and glaring down at her older half-sister and former tormentor.

"_YOU_ have _NO IDEA_ what it was like for me to be sealed up like I was! I was made to be among them and treated like I was inferior! _Me!_ Inferior to them!"

Issa closes his eyes, putting both hands on the table, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Calm down Moka." Issa orders her, his voice holding just the slightest tinge of authority.

For Moka it's like a dousing rain on the fire that is her rage. Spending her earliest years here Moka has been trained to obey her father above all else, and she doesn't need him to raise his voice and openly display his anger to show his disapproval and maintain order among his progeny.

Nodding Moka sits down again, picking at the remaining fruit with little interest.

"Clearly even my own family is against me." Moka grumbles as she finishes what's on her plate, reaching for her glass when Kahlua speaks up.

"You did screw up pretty bad Imotou-chan." Kahlua says in her normal singsong tone. "You brought a boy home and even had him accepted into the family as your mate, and then you chose a werewolf to be the father of your children over him. None of us would ever do something like that."

"Ria has been through more lovers then I care to count." Moka growls, taking a drink from her cup, her patience for the meal wearing thin.

"That may be true dear sister." Ria smiles at Moka across the table. "However I've _never_ brought any of them back here and introduced them to the family to become my mate. I never lead them on and let them believe that what we shared was more than it was, unlike you."

"Tsukune was more to me than just a passing fling." Moka snaps at her elder sister.

"That isn't what he thinks." Ria retorts casually. "Considering he came here seeking an absolution of your bond with him."

"He is just angry." Moka says absolutely, taking a drink from her glass. "Once we have a chance to talk we'll be able to work things out and go back to how things were."

Issa can't help but raise an eyebrow at his daughter's proclamation. It's hard even for him to comprehend the massive pride and ego that Moka must possess to say something like that and honestly believe that it's going to come true. Should Tsukune choose to come back to Moka Issa won't stand in his way, though after what Issa has seen, he's positive that Tsukune _won't_ be coming back to Moka, that much is clear in the fact that it's been ten days since he left and he hasn't returned or even tried to call her.

Ria can't help but laugh on the inside. She's wanted her father to see Moka for what she is, and now her own actions are doing all the work for her without Ria even having to lift a finger.

Kahlua just wants her family to be happy again. If her little Itotou came back and said he wanted to come back to Moka it wouldn't really affect her, and if it makes Moka and everyone else happy then she's all for it. Though, after what her father has told her and what she's heard, she doesn't honestly think that Tsukune is going to come back to Moka. She may not be the most mature person in the world, but she is an assassin that is intimately familiar with how the world works, and she knows her Itotou well enough that he wouldn't go through all of the trouble of breaking his bond with Moka unless he meant to do it.

Kokoa on the other hand hopes that she never sees her older sister's former mate again. When his bond with her had been absolved she'd been overjoyed. To her, Tsukune is nothing more than an intruder that was trying to steal her precious older sister away from her family. Inside Kokoa honestly hopes that both Tsukune and Akasha get together and the two of them disappear from their lives forever, never to be seen again.

"Why would he want to come back to you? He wanted to be separated from you and now he is. It wouldn't surprise her if he came back and said he's found another lover or maybe he's gotten into dollies instead."

Moka's red slitted gaze ever so slowly pans toward Kahlua, the third daughter of Shuzen Issa furious at the thought of 'her Tsukune' cheating on her with anyone. She's already been through it once with Ria, and she _will not_ tolerate it again.

"Tsukune and I are meant to be together." Moka grounds toward her older sister. "Even if we're apart now, he _will_ come back to me in a few years."

Ria's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Oh me oh my, why on earth would he ever do a thing like that? So he can watch you sleep with _another_ dog?"

Moka clenches her hands into fists, her anger at her older sister slowly building inside her.

"Do you know what he said when I figured out that you were cheating on him my little Imotou?" Ria continues curiously, ignoring her sister's slowly mounting anger. "He told me it was clear that he no longer made you happy, and he wanted you to be free so you could finally be happy. What a considerate mate Tsukune is...willing to break up over a little thing like screwing woofie."

"Shut up!" Moka screams in rage, her anger bursting Moka grabs her nearly empty glass and throws it, hurling the glass at Ria's head, her older sister easily avoiding the goblet turned projectile. The glass shattering against the wall behind Ria, the blood seeping down the wall to the floor, mixing with the remaining shards of glass.

Standing Moka feels somewhat better at having destroyed the glass, though she would've been happier if she'd hit her older sister right in the face and cut her skin and disfigured her for a while.

"Sit down Moka." Issa commands her again, her eyes flickering to her father before returning to her older sister, who just sits across from her smiling, enjoying Moka's impotent anger like the most delectable blood.

Begrudgingly Moka does as she's told, sitting down at her seat at the table, crossing her arms over her chest in obstinately.

"Why do we mate Moka?" Issa asks her casually, and Moka blinks in surprise, not expecting the question.

Looking at him Moka's face is set in an angry scowl.

"We mate for love and companionship." Moka answers, not seeing the point to the question.

"That's only partially true Moka." Issa reprimands her. "Ria, please enlighten your younger sister."

Ria practically glows at her father's request, nodding agreeably.

"Of course, Akashiya-sama." Ria agrees. "Vampires mate for companionship, honor, and children."

"That's correct Ria." Issa says approvingly, his eldest daughter smiling proudly at him.

"Thank you, Akashiya-sama." Ria bows her head toward him, her eyes turning to Moka, the smug, satisfied smirk on her face making Moka want to reach across the table and wring her older sister's neck.

"What is your point, Father?" Moka grounds out respectfully toward her father, not even her current anger enough to make her lose her sense of propriety around her father.

Issa sighs, shaking his head and rubbing his temple, as though he's speaking to an ignorant child.

"The blood rites demand loyalty Moka." Issa reminds her. "When you take a mate you swear to bear his children and no one else's. When you chose to defile your womb with a werewolf's seed you broke the blood rites, and renounced your mate. The only reason your bond remained in effect as long as it did is because your mother wanted the two of you to try and salvage things between you. Had Tsukune chose to, he could've come before me and explained that you renounced him and done the same to you, and there is nothing you or your mother could have done to deny him."

Moka looks at her father scandalously.

"I did not renounce Tsukune!" Moka shoots back at her father, her anger seeping into her voice.

Hearing this, Kokoa can't help the bright, beaming smile that comes to her face. She's always known that her older sister didn't really love that son of a bitch Tsukune, and she had to have known what she was doing when she called the werewolf to her home. While she may deny it on the surface, Kokoa _knows_ that deep down Moka wanted away from him, there simply isn't any other explanation why she would put with him as long as she did.

"Actually, now that I think about your mating ceremony I do remember you both swearing to have children with one another." Kokoa speaks up brightly. "You swore to be loyal to one another and not seek children from any other creature."

Moka's head spins toward her younger sister, flabbergasted that Kokoa would remember something like that. Kokoa had only been present at her and Tsukune's mating ceremony because her father had demanded it. Moka had thought that Kokoa had been asleep through the entire ceremony, and she would've been the last person to bring up any part of the vows she and Tsukune swore to one another that day.

"Even Kokoa understands the purpose of the blood rites Moka." Issa says tiredly, showing the disgust he holds toward his middle daughter.

"I'm going back to me room." Moka growls obstinately, standing up from her seat at the table.

Walking around the table Issa's eyes follow Moka as she makes her way to the door out of the dining room.

"A doctor is coming this evening to examine you Moka, be ready." Issa warns her as she passes.

"Understood, Father." Moka says coldly, walking past the table and out into the hall without another word.

Closing the door behind her Moka heads back for her room, her other self speaking up for the first time since her father announced that she would spending the next century alone.

_I don't want to be separated from Tsukune for a century! _Outer Moka cries out in Moka's mind.

_**We will not be separated from him. Even if we are not bound to him he is still a member of this family. We will see him at family gatherings and parties.**_

_What if he refuses to get back together and he's sleeping with another woman like they all said he was?_

**_If Tsukune does stray we will get past it when we get back together, just as we will get past this._**

_What if he won't?_

Inner Moka's thoughts betray her feelings, her tone no longer that of a haughty high born vampire but of a woman desperate for the man she loves.

**_He must…_**


	17. Chapter 17: Gettin' Even

**Ok, first and foremost I just want to say that I wrote this story a while ago, before LOTLOF wrote his work. The similarities between the two are pure coincidence, and if you doubt that I have a plan you can ask the Mistress, she has seen my outline and knows that I have events planned out well in advance, I just go back and flesh out the details when I actually write the chapter. As for this chapter, I can only say that I KNOW I'm going to catch hell from a lot of you, though I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 17: Gettin' Even**

**Flashback**

"Why didn't you deny her accusation Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously, lying on the bed next to him. "I would've sided with you, told her the truth."

Shaking his head Tsukune puts his head on the pillow.

"I think this is necessary. If she can somehow understand what it felt like for her to do what she did to me then maybe she'll finally apologize. If she does then I'll tell her the truth then."

"I hope that things work out for you Tsukune. I really do…" Akasha's voice is earnest and kind

"Me too Akasha."

Wrapping her arms around Tsukune Akasha snuggles close to him.

"I'm going to do everything I can to support you Tsukune, I promise."

"I know, thank you Akasha."

Sighing Akasha leans against him. To Akasha Tsukune smells so good, such a sweet scent, so unlike Issa and every other male vampire she's ever met. Lying there she can't help but enjoy his smell, her head resting against his muscular scarred chest, his body warm against hers.

Laying there Tsukune can't help but scowl up at the ceiling, his eyes not looking at anything. He's aware that Akasha is lying next to him, the lilac scented woman's breath slowly wafting across his nipple, tickling him slightly. With her head on his chest Akasha looks up into his eyes, seeing the emotional war playing in Tsukune's chocolate gaze. Akasha can see Tsukune's anger and his pain battling for dominance in his eyes, the two emotions churning inside of him. Akasha can practically feel his pain and his anger, all of it directed toward her daughter, Moka.

_He's so angry right now…If I give him just a little push…_

Akasha can feel the temptation to take advantage of the situation building inside of her. Vampires are creatures of desire and sensuality, and like all other creatures they are subject to the same urges and desires that affect all monster races and humanity, the desire for intimacy, to feel a man inside of her and pounding her. While not quite on par with a succubus, Akasha _is _a Shinso, the vampire blood in her veins more potent and powerful than any other.

"Do you know that Moka doesn't want you?" Akasha asks in a small voice, the Hades Lord blurting the words out.

"What…?" Tsukune whispers quietly, his head turning toward her, his eyes taking in the top of Akasha's pink haired head.

Blinking Akasha can't believe she just said that. She hadn't meant to say anything. She doesn't want her daughter to lose him, and yet she can feel her desire for him churning through her. It's been over twenty years since Akasha has felt the touch of a man, felt that euphoric pleasure as a man churns his cock inside her…

_Why am I even debating about this? Moka might be my daughter, but the truth is she did renounce Tsukune, and she already thinks that he and I slept together, so what harm will it do if you enjoy him? All you have to do is give him just a little push, say a few words and he'll ravage you again and again…_

Thinking about it Akasha can feel her loins tingle, her desire to feel Tsukune's cock ramming inside of her overpowering her quickly crumbling reason.

_What harm is there in just one night? Don't you deserve that much?_

"What are you talking about Akasha?" Tsukune asks again, his voice rising in volume.

Making her decision Akasha slowly pulls her head from his chest, twisting her body to a sitting position Akasha looks down at him, her right hand supporting her weight with her left hand on his chest, just above his sternum.

"She renounced you Tsukune." Akasha says again. "When she took that werewolf into her bed and let him try to give her a child she broke the blood rites, and in doing so renounced you as your mate."

Tsukune's eyes bulge at her words, looking into her jade green eyes Tsukune can only see concern and empathy, the older pink haired woman knowing exactly what Tsukune is going through, what he's feeling.

"Are you sure Akasha?" Tsukune asks in a low whisper, and the Hades Lord bobs her pink haired head.

"I am Tsukune. The blood vows are clear, and by breaking them Moka renounced you. She doesn't want you anymore."

Lying there Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth, his eyes gaining a far off look as he thinks back to the day he swore to be Moka's mate, remembering the words that they both said.

_She's right. We _both_ swore to seek children from _no one else_. Moka doesn't want you, so why are you hesitating? Can't you smell it? Akasha _wants_ you, and Moka already thinks you've slept with her. Why not enjoy her? You've been faithful to that wench for years, and she didn't think twice about fucking Gin, so why are you even hesitating to do what Moka did? If it's your fault she slept with Gin, then it's her fault that you're going to do what you're about to do!_

With that logic starting to make a surprising amount of sense Tsukune looks up, meeting Akasha's pretty jade green eyes with resolution in his gaze.

"Do you really want to sleep with me Akasha?" Tsukune asks seriously, and Akasha feels a burst of victory, knowing that she's succeeded, and all she has to do is say a few simple words and Tsukune will give her exactly what she wants.

Leaning forward Akasha lies on top of him, pressing her body against his as she brings her lips to his. Kissing him she closes her eyes, parting her lips Tsukune's mouth opens and his tongue slips inside hers, his arms wrapping around her, kissing her back.

Putting all her pent up desire into the kiss Akasha can feel his tongue writhing against hers, the two of them dry humping against one another, the air around them heating up with desire, Akasha's arms wrapping around his neck.

Pulling her lips back ever so slightly, Akasha's voice comes out in a throaty purr.

"I want you Tsukune, I want you now."

"Me too." Tsukune breathes back at her, not a hint of shame or modesty in him.

Kissing him again Akasha can feel her desire building, can feel Tsukune's desire for her through the kiss; can feel the bulge in his boxers through the sheer material of the nightgown.

Her hands move, slipping off his shoulders and down his back, her long fingers gently sliding down his sides.

"Mmm, mmph…" Akasha moans, grinding her waist against his she can feel his member pressing against her sex, a layer of clothes on each of them keeping them from becoming one.

That is going to change.

Pulling her lips from his a string of saliva connects their lips a few moments as she sits up. Her hands coming up she slips the teddy from her shoulders and then pulls it off, revealing her breasts to him, her nipples already as hard as rocks.

Tsukune's eyes take in her breasts, lingering there for the barest moment before he reaches out, grasping them with his hands, squeezing her soft breasts in his hands Akasha can feel her loins flutter at the intimate touch, the feel of his strong fingers grabbing her sensitive flesh.

"Your breasts are wonderful Akasha." Tsukune says as he squeezes them, his hands drifting to her nipples, playing with them, sending pleasure shooting through her body.

"That feels good Tsukune…" Akasha moans, grinding her sex against his waist.

"I want you Akasha." Tsukune breathes throatily, the Aono man slowly grinding himself against her.

"Fuck me Tsukune."

"Yes ma'am!" Tsukune grabs her by the sides, rolling over so that the older woman is under him, Akasha purring throatily as she looks up at him, her eyes filled with lust and desire.

Tsukune looks down at the crimson panties still on her, the desire to fuck Akasha pounding through him. Grasping her panties Akasha raises her legs, allowing Tsukune to strip her underwear off of her, revealing her already moist sex to him, the pink patch of hair above her slit perfectly trimmed.

"Your turn." Akasha moans, completely unashamed that Tsukune can see her most intimate place.

Nodding Tsukune inches away from her, his dick hard as a rock as he pulls his boxers down, rolling onto his back to pull them past his knees and off his feet. Flinging them aside Tsukune looks back at her, getting back to his knees Akasha can see Tsukune's manhood at full attention, his dick twitching in anticipation at what's about to happen.

Reaching down Akasha spreads her lips for him, holding it open Tsukune can smell the scent of her sex flooding his nostrils, her desire for him coming off of her in waves.

Seeing her pink insides Tsukune quickly moves into position, placing his cock at her entrance, he slips it inside slowly, feeling her warm wetness clinging to him as he slides his cock into her, her body accepting him greedily, sucking him in.

"Tsukune!" Akasha moans as he slides his cock all the way inside her.

'Balls deep' inside the Hades Lord Tsukune moans, feeling her clamping down on him, squeezing him.

"You're so tight Akasha." Tsukune moans, the young Aono finding it hard to believe that she isn't a virgin.

"Fuck me Tsukune; fuck me until I can't even think anymore."

Nodding Tsukune pulls back, feeling her walls clinging to him, trying to pull him back in as he pulls back until just his head is inside her.

Thrusting into her Tsukune can feel her gripping him, the older woman moaning in pure, unadulterated lust as he drives his cock into her. Thrusting again and again Tsukune doesn't think about being tender or loving. Instead he drowns himself in pleasure, fucking Akasha like he's never fucked Moka.

Moaning Akasha wraps her legs around him, drowning her own sorrows in pleasure, the euphoria of Tsukune pounding her pussy like an animal filling her as he ravages her.

"Yes! OH FUCK YES!" Akasha screams at the top of her lungs, her voice filling the room.

"You feel so fucking good Akasha…" Tsukune moans, grinding his cock inside her, pushing and pulling, the feel of her pussy incredibly tight against his rock hard member.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tsukune moans, grunting with each thrust, Akasha's pussy squelching in pleasure, the older woman moaning at the top of her lungs.

Crying out in pleasure Akasha grabs Tsukune by the shoulders, her finger nails digging into his back, and Tsukune doesn't even feel it. His hot breath across her neck Tsukune wraps his arms around her waist, pausing his thrusting just long enough to pull her into a vertical position, Tsukune extending his legs as he raises Akasha up, the older woman tumbling forward, kissing him as Tsukune thrusts up into her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"So…good…" Akasha moans around his tongue as Tsukune drives his cock up into her.

"Fuck me Akasha…" Tsukune groans, Akasha riding him cow girl style, her hips sloshing up and down his cock, her butt jiggling with each wet slap against his waist.

Tsukune's moans begin to rise, and Akasha can feel her own pleasure building, her pussy gorging itself on Tsukune's cock.

"I'm going to cum Tsukune." Akasha moans, her breath hot against his neck.

"Me too…"

"Don't stop…don't take it out, keep fucking me!"

Letting out a moan Tsukune puts his hands on her hips, guiding Akasha up and down his cock, her pussy sucking against his cock.

"Bite me Tsukune…" Akasha whispers into his ear. "Bite me as you cum."

Nodding Tsukune opens his mouth, Akasha tilting her head to the right, exposing her neck to him. Letting out an animalistic growl Tsukune sinks his teeth into her, sexual pleasure filling her as Tsukune sinks his teeth into her tender flesh. Akasha opens her own mouth, sinking her own fangs into him, savoring his hot, delicious blood as it flows down her throat, Tsukune's pleasure rising to unparalleled heights.

"Mmph!" Tsukune moans with his teeth against her flesh, his cock exploding inside her, his semen filling her as he cums, and somehow he keeps going, more and more of his seed spilling inside her body.

Feeling him explode inside of her Akasha can feel her pussy quiver, every muscle in her body tightening for a brief moment before her entire body quivers in rapture; euphoric bliss filling her as her lover fills her pussy to overflowing with his seed.

After a few moments Tsukune carefully pulls his fangs from her neck, Akasha slowly pulling her own teeth from his flesh. Looking down at him Akasha's eyes meet his, her jade green eyes filled with lust.

"Want some more?" She whispers throatily.

"Fuck yes…"

**XXX**

Opening his eyes Tsukune can feel something warm resting on his left arm. Looking to his left Tsukune takes in a sleeping woman's face, long cotton candy pink locks covering her forehead and hanging down behind her, a scent that smells oddly of lilacs filling his nostrils. Lying on his back Tsukune looks around; taking in where he is, remembering that he is in Akasha's bedroom, and that last night he and Akasha…

Looking down Tsukune can feel Akasha's breast against his side, her head nuzzling against his arm. The blankets are only pulled up to his waist, and Akasha is sleeping peacefully next to him. Grasping the blanket Tsukune pulls it up, risking a peek underneath to see dried white fluid on her thighs with wet spots on the bed, his cock covered in dried semen and Akasha's honey.

Seeing that Tsukune remembers everything that happened, how Moka had come here and he'd told her that he'd already slept with her mother. He'd wanted to hurt her, to try and get her to understand the pain she put him through. When he'd confronted her about it she'd insisted that things weren't supposed to go the way they did, and that she never wanted to bear Gin's child. She'd never even considered apologizing, and instead had tried to convince him to try and come back to her, telling him that she would 'make concessions' like he still wanted to have children with her after what she did to him.

Then he'd…Then he'd…

_I had sex with her. I really had sex with Akasha…_

Lying there Tsukune can clearly remember the animalistic sex he'd had with her, fucking Akasha with abandon, never once even thinking about being tender and caressing her. He can still hear Akasha screaming his name, howling to the heavens as he ravages her body, willingly giving her everything he can and more, fucking her as hard as she wanted and then some, the Hades Lord taking everything he had to give greedily.

He doesn't know if he managed to satisfy her, all he knows is that she cried out his name over and over again, and he could swear that she orgasmed several times, and he'd climaxed inside of her again and again.

_Oh shit! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? _Tsukune's thoughts spin into panic._ I had sex with a _Hades Lord_! What if Issa finds out? He was mated to her and he's Moka's father! Will he be jealous? What if he wants to rip my head off or challenges me or wants to kill me?_

Feeling his heartbeat begin to pound like a trip hammer Tsukune takes short, sharp breaths, panic setting in as he stares up at the ceiling, his mind running at a million miles a minute.

As if she can hear his thoughts, Akasha gently stirs next to him; her arms and legs gently shifting against the bed as she wordlessly mumbles. Her eyes slowly opening with her head still on Tsukune's outstretched left arm.

"Good morning Tsukune." Akasha says quietly, and Tsukune's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets in surprise.

Her hand gently sliding down his chest Akasha gently traces a circle against his abs.

"Last night was wonderful Tsukune." Akasha purrs in his ear. "I've never been fucked so hard in my life."

Guilt immediately wells up inside Tsukune, closing his eyes he feels like he's utter filth.

He hadn't cared about making Akasha feel good last night; he'd only cared about his own pleasure, his own enjoyment.

_I used her like Ria used me back then…_

Thinking that Tsukune feels his gorge rising, the urge to throw up rising to the back of his throat. Thinking that it's like he's been hit in the gut, the feeling forcing its way up his throat, past his lips…

Pulling his arm from beneath Akasha's head Tsukune scrambles across the bed, grabbing on the edge of the bed Tsukune barely manages to lean over it before he opens his mouth, a vile string of white…stuff…flowing past his lips and onto the floor.

"Tsukune!" Akasha's worried voice calls out to him from her spot on the bed, the older woman throwing off the blanket and crawling toward him, her hands touching his shoulders, her grip soft and caressing.

Tsukune heaves again, spewing another stream of white gruel from his lips, the taste of bile heavy on his tongue. Breathing heavily Tsukune stares at the floor, thankful that whatever he's just thrown up didn't get on Akasha's bed sheets.

"Tsukune…are you all right?" Akasha asks slowly, her voice soft and caring.

Tsukune is still on his hands and knees, his head hanging over the edge of the bed.

_That I could be even remotely like that horrible bitch…_

"Akasha, I'm so sorry!" Tsukune gushes, closing his eyes as the torrent of guilt pours out of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just…!"

Akasha gently squeezes his shoulders.

"It's OK Tsukune." Akasha assures him, her voice tender and light. "I enjoyed what we shared last night, and I hope you did too."

Tsukune's mouth drops open in surprise, his mouth working a few times but no sound escapes his lips.

"I…I didn't hurt you…?" He whispers scandalously, and Akasha warmly chuckles.

_He smells so good, and he feels so guilty over something like what we shared, what I wanted…_

"I'm a lot tougher than I look Tsukune." Akasha smiles at him.

"If I hurt you Akasha, I want you to tell me."

Akasha shakes her head, pressing her cheek against his collar bone, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"You didn't hurt me Tsukune, I promise."

"I…" Tsukune mumbles the word, his eyes flickering between Akasha and the floor, the Aono man unable to help the guilt still festering inside of him, or the strange, conflicted comfort he feels with Akasha so close to him. "Last night I was angry, I used you…"

"I wanted to be with you Tsukune. What we shared last night, there wasn't anything wrong with it."

"You and I…we aren't mated…I was angry at Moka, and I…"

"I know Tsukune." Akasha gently cuts him off, the young Aono blinking in surprise. "I wanted to have sex with you. It's been over twenty years since I've been with a man."

"I…"

"I am not my daughter Tsukune." Akasha continues evenly. "Last night you were with me, Bloodriver Akasha, not my daughter Moka."

"I know…" Tsukune answers, slowly moving away from the edge of the bed, sitting on the bed, his body sinking slightly into the soft mattress.

For the first time Tsukune's eyes meet hers, his lips curling ever so slightly in the barest smile.

"You're the first woman I've ever wanted to be with, other than Moka."

Akasha's smile is earnest, the older woman glad that Tsukune had desired her. Issa had never made her feel desired, but instead made her feel like she was merely one of his many lovers. He'd never treated her any differently than any of his other lovers. The only thing he'd done differently with her had been to try and get her pregnant, other than that he'd never once told her that he loved her (and actually meant it) and he never apologized when she caught him cheating on her with a maid or even that horrid Caro Shade. She'd only wanted him to come to her when he felt those desires, to use her to sate his lust, but he could never give up his proverbial harem, even in exchange for the renowned 'leader' of the three Hades Lords.

"…You don't have to leave Tsukune." Akasha whispers, the tinniest bit of hope in her voice as she speaks to the young Aono.

Tsukune shakes his head slowly in denial, resolution coming to his eyes.

"I can't stay here, and I refuse to go back to her. She renounced me, and she knew that she was doing it when she did it. She doesn't love me, and I won't be with a woman who treats me like Issa treated you."

"In time Tsukune, I hope that you will come to see me as more than Moka's mother." Akasha begins slowly, taking his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't expect you to proclaim your love for me, or tell me that you're ready to love me when you aren't."

_She…_

In spite of how he'd felt, Tsukune had felt something from her when he'd been with her. The way she'd held him, the way she'd cried out his name, it hadn't been just animal lust…

"I…I can't tell you I love you Akasha." Tsukune admits solemnly. "You're a good woman, and you've done a lot for me…"

Tsukune opens his mouth to say more when Akasha's pointer finger rises touching his lips, the Aono vampire pausing in surprise, Akasha's lips rising in a smile.

"You don't have to tell me that you aren't in love with me Tsukune. I know that you don't love me, not the same way you felt for my daughter when the two of you went to school together."

Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise, his mouth falling open in shock.

"You know about all of that?" Tsukune whispers scandalously, completely forgetting the fact that both he and Akasha are sitting on the bed, naked as the day they were born, save for their Rosarios and the jewelry holding them to their bodies.

Akasha's pink haired head bobs solemnly, her jade green eyes looking into his.

"I know about everything that's transpired between you and Moka. Issa told me everything, and I do feel for you Tsukune. I know what it's like to be a human thrust into a world you don't understand, forced to do things against your will to protect the people you love."

Hearing Akasha's words Tsukune can't help but think of Ria, his face contorting in an angry scowl. Moka had let Ria take him from her, done things with her that he wishes that he could just forget, and he'd done it all to protect his family. The thought of Ria abusing his father, blackmailing him into cheating on his mother, it had made him sick, and he did whatever he could to protect the people he loves when they couldn't protect themselves.

"Then…"

"We are immortal Tsukune." Akasha says easily. "You are a member of this family, and after what you've gone through it would be wrong of me to expect you to immediately proclaim your love for me when the truth is you hardly know me. It took me over a decade to get over the sadness I felt when I left Issa, and it is my hope that in time, when you're ready, that you will come to me and at least try to get to know me better."

Listening to her words Tsukune feels a rush of warmth for her, the feeling familiar, and yet at the same time, wholly different than anything he's felt before.

"What about Issa?" Tsukune asks, Akasha's mentioning his name reminding the Aono vampire of the train of thought he had earlier. "If I choose to court you, and we become mated, won't he be angry?"

"My blood vow to Issa has been absolved Tsukune." Akasha says simply. "Issa has no more claim to me then I do to him. Should we become mated there is nothing he can do, other than voice his approval or disapproval."

"Wouldn't he be angry though?" Tsukune asks curiously. "I mean, you made him your herald, and if I became your mate…"

"My authority as Hades Lord is mine and mine alone. If I take a mate, that is all he is, my mate. He does not automatically become my herald or my right hand or an extension of my authority. I made Issa my herald because he sought the position, and I didn't want the responsibility of running the dimension."

"Do you think he would be angry?" Tsukune asks, remembering the polite threat Issa had laid before him when Tsukune had first come to the castle and Moka had introduced him to Issa as her mate.

"Honestly?" Akasha asks curiously, and Tsukune nods solemnly. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

Sitting there Tsukune stares at her in shock, his mind unable to comprehend that statement.

"You're saying he wouldn't care if a second born vampire came along and became mated to the woman who left him after having his daughter?"

"As long as he doesn't lose his position as herald, no." Akasha says with a shrug of her shoulders. "I think he would actually be happy. If I had a mate I would have someone to preoccupy my time, and I would thus be less likely to get involved with his handling of the dimension."

_Is that all I am to Issa if I get together with her? Am I just a means to keep his ex-wife distracted? Doesn't he care about Akasha at all? Or is he really _that_ shallow?_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Akasha-sama?" A woman's voice calls from the other side of the door, the voice no doubt belonging to a family servant.

The sound of a person gently knocking on Akasha's door causes both heads to spin toward the door in surprise. Looking at the door a moment Tsukune glances to Akasha, like him the pink haired Hades Lord is on the bed naked.

"I'll answer it." Akasha speaks up, sliding away from Tsukune off the bed.

Standing the pink haired Hades Lord is completely comfortable showing her body to Tsukune, her golden Rosario gently jangling on the end of the chain as she walks to the door. By the time Akasha puts her hand on the knob Tsukune has already located his underwear, searching for something to clean his body with other than Akasha's bed sheet before she opens the door wide, revealing her naked body to whoever happens to be standing in the hallway, completely unashamed of her naked form and the state it's in.

Seeing a woman in a maid uniform standing in the doorway Tsukune quickly jumps to the floor, leaning against the side of the bed with only his head above the top of sheets.

The maid, a bourbon eyed brunette takes in the state of the Hades Lord and her eyes quickly scan the room, seeing Tsukune on his knees on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. The maid's eyes quickly snap back to Akasha, her feet inches from a sleeping body lying peacefully on the floor right in front of the door. Lying there on the floor is Aono Moka, vampire wife and mate to Aono Tsukune. She's still dressed in the same nightgown she wore to speak to Tsukune, and thanks to the seal around the room she couldn't hear the animalistic moans of her mother crying out Tsukune's name, or her mate moaning Akasha's name as he climaxes inside of her over and over again.

For her part the maid is stone faced, not a flicker of emotion passing in her dark eyes. Were Moka awake she would be hurt to see her mother standing there with dried semen running down her legs and the bruises on her neck where Tsukune bit her.

"Is there something you need?" Akasha asks the servant evenly, the Hades Lord silently wondering how many times the woman has serviced Issa during her time here.

"It is 9:30 in the morning Akasha-sama, Akashiya-sama thought you would want to know."

_It's 9:30 in the morning already?_

Akasha nods gratefully.

"Thank you." Akasha smiles at the woman, her eyes drifting down toward her daughter, still lying on the floor gently sleeping at the foot of the door.

"What would you like me to do with Moka-sama? It appears as though Moka-sama never returned to her room last night." The maid explains.

Akasha can't help but shake her head slowly. Were it not for the seal on the room Akasha is sure that her silver haired daughter would've come barreling into the room looking for blood, figuratively speaking.

"Moka's still out there?" Akasha hears Tsukune mumble, the young Aono's shoulders coming into view as he raises his head, looking between Akasha's legs to see the sleeping form of his pink haired mate lying on the floor. Seeing her Tsukune is filled with revulsion, the sounds of her crying out Gin's name as she made love to him coming back to him with crystal clarity.

"Take her back to her room, but be careful not to wake her." Akasha orders the maid, intentionally keeping her voice down.

The maid nods, carefully dropping to one knee in supplication.

"As you wish Akasha-sama."

Reaching out the maid gently picks up the sleeping pink haired Moka and rises to her feet, holding the second youngest daughter of the family she serves in her arms carefully. Stepping away from the door the maid slowly begins to walk down the hall, carrying Moka back to her room, away from her mate and her mother.

With the maid gone Akasha closes the door, turning her attention back to the now kneeling Tsukune, the male vampire still kneeling on the opposite side of the bed, careful not to expose himself to the family servants.

"They're gone Tsukune." Akasha says gently, and he stands up, revealing his body from the knees up to the pink haired Hades Lord.

"Thank you Akasha…" Tsukune trails, his eyes falling to the floor, looking away from the naked woman standing right in front of him.

Every time Tsukune catches a glimpse of the dried white substance on Akasha's thighs Tsukune is reminded of everything he did the night before, and he's once again reminded that he used Akasha like Ria used him.

"Tsukune, why are you averting your eyes? Am I that unattractive to you?"

Tsukune's eyes immediately snap up, his chocolate eyes looking straight into her jade green ones.

"No!" The Aono vampire blurts out in surprise. "You're very attractive, it's just…" He trails, once again looking away from Akasha and the marks and fluids he left on and inside her body.

"Tsukune…" Akasha begins slowly, walking around the bed, taking his hands in hers. "I know that you've gone through a lot, and I know what it feels like to have the person you love turn their back on you. I'm here for you, and I'm going to do whatever I can to ensure that you get back on your feet as quickly as possible, and I'll help you get over this however I can."

Tsukune can 'feel' her sincerity in her grip, Akasha's hands soft and warm around his.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, an emotional war raging inside of him.

At that moment Tsukune can feel vestiges of what he once felt for Moka stirring inside of him. A part of him wonders if he's just taking his rejected feelings that he once held for Moka and transferring them to Akasha. The two are nearly identical, and could pass for sisters to anyone who doesn't know them. At the same time he's also acutely aware that the woman standing in front of him is **not** Moka, and while she knows exactly what Tsukune has gone through and clearly holds some sort of feelings for him, Tsukune doesn't even know her all that well. He knows that she's at least a millennia old, and was born as a human and ultimately turned into a Shinso on her deathbed. He doesn't know anything about her wants or desires, what she wants out of life, does she want more children, where does she want to live? How does she want those children raised? What kind of music does she like, what are interests? All of these things are important to him, and if he's going to take Akasha as a mate he has to learn the answers to those questions.

"Tsukune, am I making you uncomfortable?" Akasha asks in the barest whisper, her eyes falling to the floor, her hands still wrapped around his.

"A little…" Tsukune answers her nervously. "You're very beautiful, and you're also very nice…"

"But I look too much like Moka's seal personality, don't I?" Akasha asks in a small voice, her shoulders sinking ever so slightly.

"It isn't because you look like Outer Moka, Akasha." Tsukune explains to her, his eyes meeting hers, he gives the much older vampiress a slight smile. "But I hardly know you. I spent years getting to know Moka, and I never thought she would do what she did. I just don't think it would be smart if I took you or anyone for a mate right now. We both have time, and if after a few years I feel like I'm returning your feelings then I'll ask you to swear the blood rites with me. Right now though, there's a girl I've known for years and she loved me so deeply that she chased me everywhere I went and kept asking me over and over again if I would just take her as a mistress. I'd denied her for Moka, and now that she and I aren't together anymore I owe it to her to at least go to her and tell her what's happened, and at least go out with her if she still wants me."

Standing there Tsukune doesn't think for a second that Kurumu still wants him. The fact that she was exiled because of him has been sitting in the back of his mind, gnawing away at him at night and whenever he thinks or talks about the time he spent in Yokai Academy. Even if she did set her soul on him as her Destined One, who's to say that she hasn't moved on? The last he saw of Kurumu she's still and always has been a very beautiful woman in the prime of her life. To Tsukune he wouldn't be surprised if she's been beating guys off with a stick, going through boyfriend after boyfriend.

"So, you're going to go to her and tell her that you and Moka aren't together anymore?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"Yes. Kurumu-chan did everything for me, and I turned her away because I couldn't bring myself to be unfaithful to Moka. If she still has those feelings for me I owe it to her to at least give her a chance. If she doesn't want me anymore, then so be it. After everything I've done to her, I can't blame her."

"What if she tells you that she doesn't want you anymore?" Akasha asks hopefully, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"If Kurumu-chan doesn't want me around then I'll call you, and I'll ask you to take me somewhere away, where Moka can't find me, where I can live the next month in peace and try and get my life together."

"And if she still has feelings for you?"

"Then I'll try and date her."

"You can't be mated to a Succubus Tsukune, if you have children with her, without taking some precaution to ensure that you don't spawn a half breed…"

Tsukune nods guiltily, the memory of Moka's recent attempt to tarnish the precious 'Shuzen' bloodline coming back to him with haunting clarity.

_If I have a child with Kurumu then I'll be put in the exact same situation that Moka is in. Issa must use some form of birth control or something to keep him from having a bunch of bastard children running around._

"I know. I was wondering how could I be with her and not risk getting her pregnant? If things work out between us…"

"There's a seal you can use Tsukune, it seals your reproductive ability but doesn't affect your sex drive. It's easy enough to apply, though it will take time for me to teach you."

"Oh…I see…" Tsukune's eyes cloud with guilt and Akasha squeezes his hands just a little tighter.

"Though I don't think you'll have anything to worry about Tsukune. Succubae control their reproduction mentally. As long as she doesn't consciously make the choice to have a child, she won't get pregnant."

Looking at her Tsukune can't help but raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"You mean they can just choose not to be capable of having children?" Tsukune asks disbelieving, and Akasha nods.

"Succubae thrive on sex and lust. If they could get pregnant like human women each of them would constantly be pregnant from the day they lose their virginity to the day they die."

"I see…"

Nodding Akasha releases his hands, her fingers falling to her sides, her posture straightening.

"We both should get cleaned up Tsukune. You need to pack a bag."

Smiling Tsukune raises his arms and wraps them around Akasha's shoulders. The pink haired Hades Lord stiffens in surprise as Tsukune pulls her to him. Akasha can smell Tsukune's scent flooding her nostrils, feel his warm arms wrapped around her. More than anything she wants to bury her head in his chest and just lose herself in his scent, his kindness.

"Thank you Akasha."

Hearing the sincerity in his words Akasha can feel a strange calm settle over her, the truth in Tsukune's words doing a lot to settle her mind.

"You're welcome, Tsukune."

**XXX**

**Present**

Opening his eyes Aono Tsukune sits up slowly. He's in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, his senses coming to him in a rush, his eyes scanning around the room. After a moment he realizes that he's in the bedroom he and Kurumu made love in, in the four bedroom villa she rented for them.

_But why was I thinking about what happened with me and Akasha? We both agreed that it was best to just treat it as a one night stand and not bring it up. Moka already 'knew' about it and it isn't like any other member of that family is going to care about what we did. Hell, Akasha made it sound like Issa might even approve of his former mate finally 'getting back on the horse' not that I think I'm that well-endowed…_

Pushing his thoughts about Akasha out of his mind Tsukune looks to his left seeing that he's alone on the bed, with Kurumu's discarded clothing nowhere to be seen. Her scent is still strong in the room, though it isn't fresh; it's fading, which tells him that she hasn't been here for at least thirty minutes.

Throwing the blankets off Tsukune quickly picks up his underwear, pulling it on he scoops up his pants, putting them on as well before he calls out, raising his voice to try and locate his lover from the night before.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune calls out, straining his ears to listen.

Only silence answers his call, and Tsukune quickly makes his way to the connected bathroom attached to the bedroom, opening the door the light is off and everything is quiet. Looking at the vanity and the sink Tsukune spots the regular single use shampoo and soap hotels always leave out for their guests, and Tsukune takes note that they've been used, the small shampoo bottle empty and the bar of soap nearly half the size it should be.

_So she took a shower, but where did she go, and why didn't she wake me?_

Standing there Tsukune doesn't like the answer that his mind comes up with, his thoughts unable to accept any other answer.

_She couldn't...wouldn't leave me in the room like I was nothing but a one night stand, would she? Am I _that_ horrible in bed that even her love for me as her destined one couldn't make up for it?_

"Tsukune!" A familiar voice calls out faintly from the main room in the villa. "Are you awake?"

Hearing her voice Tsukune feels a sigh of relief pass his lips. In spite of what Kurumu said, his confidence as a lover, at least, when he isn't having sex with abandon, drowning himself in lust, isn't what it used to be. Walking to the bedroom door Tsukune opens it, the bare chested vampire greeted with the morning sun of Las Vegas at 10 o'clock in the morning, the sun shining directly at him through the floor to ceiling windows on the wall opposite the bedroom door, the windows giving the room the view Tsukune had admired the night before.

His eyes adjusting to the light he quickly looks around, spotting the blue-nette succubus standing in the villa's kitchenette, a pair of bags on the black polished marble counter, one on either side of the sink. She's still dressed in the same 'sprayed on' spandex top and shorts, and as his eyes linger on her Tsukune can see two small bumps on her breasts, where her nipples should be…

_Is she not wearing a bra?_

For her part Kurumu is completely comfortable. She isn't wearing any underwear, and the reason for that being that her panties were still moist and she felt stupid putting on a bra but no panties, so she just decided to go au natural. She'd gotten some looks when she went out this morning, but she couldn't find it in herself to care that much. She'd finally gotten to be with her destined one, and after nearly a decade of unrequited love and frustration trying to get him just to look at her, she's on the proverbial cloud nine now.

Glancing over her shoulder at him Kurumu's eyes look into his, Tsukune's chocolate eyes questioning as he stands there in the doorway to the bedroom shirtless.

"I went shopping Tsukune." Kurumu says casually, reaching into one of the bags. "Here, I got you something."

Grasping a small object Kurumu turns around and tosses a small can toward Tsukune underhanded. His eyes go wide in surprise, raising both hands and holding them open, catching the small can with both hands, he wraps his fingers around it as he looks down at it. His eyes take in the label, feeling a mix of both affection and frustration at the sight of it.

"Tomato juice?" Tsukune asks curiously. "You didn't have to spend money on this, I…"

"I wanted to buy it Tsukune." Kurumu says simply, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Besides, when I got up this morning you were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up."

Standing there his eyes drop to the can of tomato juice still in his hands.

_I was stupid to think that she was going to walk out on me…_

Popping the top on the can Tsukune walks into the main room of the expansive villa, raising the can to his lips as he walks toward Kurumu, stopping just outside of arm's reach, giving her personal space as he drinks the semi-satisfying juice from the can.

"Thank you for this." Tsukune offers, raising the can toward her, and Kurumu smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I also got something to cook for breakfast. One of the reasons I wanted this room was it comes with a kitchen."

"I can do that." Tsukune offers, finishing the can of juice before crushing it in his hand like it's made of tissue paper. "Just let me get dressed."

"I got it Tsukune." Kurumu says gently, wanting to cook for her destined one after so many years as she starts to unload the grocery bags.

"You're on your honeymoon Kurumu." Tsukune says easily as he strides back to the door to the bedroom and ducks inside, grabbing his shirt and walking back out with it in hand, pulling it down over his head as he walks. "Let me cook. I actually got quite good at it since I last saw you."

Standing there Kurumu wants to 'prove her worth' to Tsukune by cooking for him, a part of her still has the mindset that she's in a competition with a bunch of other women for the affection of her destined one, even though he's standing right here in the same room as her, alone with her. Though another part of her wants to sample her destined one's culinary skills. Would it be so bad to have a destined one who can pamper her a little and cook for her if she doesn't want to?

"Yahoo, looks like I'm going to try some of my destined one's home cooking then!" Kurumu leaps at him, tackling him in one of her trademark hugs, lovingly suffocating her destined one with her ample pillows.

To Tsukune's credit he remains on his feet, even when the succubus tackles into him, wrapping her legs around his ribs and her arms around his chest, pulling his face into one of her trademark 'hugs' that she used to greet him with every morning of his tenure at Yokai Academy.

_And you were worried things were going to change?_

"Mmmu-mmn…" Tsukune mumbles, the sounds muffled thanks to the pair of soft 'pillows' on either side of Tsukune's face, burying him in spandex.

"Yes Tsukune?" Kurumu innocently asks, slowly slipping off of him, allowing his face to pull back from her chest, the Aono vampire breathing once again.

Kurumu smiles at him, and Tsukune returns the gesture, a part of him overwhelmingly glad that Kurumu hasn't completely changed into a bubbling pot of lust seconds away from overflowing, like her aunt.

"I'll get to work on the food." Tsukune offers, and Kurumu's happy smile doesn't waiver.

"OK Tsukune."

**XXX**

Outside Castle Akashiya a figure dressed in a long black cloak slowly makes its way to the steps of the castle. The creature leaves no tracks on the ground in its wake, its appearance like death itself as it slowly plods toward its destination. Its name is Karzai, and it has often been referred to as a 'he' though 'his' kind often doesn't need the use of such labels. They are creatures of magic, fully realized they are capable of taking whatever form they choose, and more often than not will abandon a physical form in favor of something more, only assuming a physical shell when dealing with other creatures of flesh and bone.

Reaching the top of the steps the large double doors ahead of it swing open as if on their own, the heavy wooden doors staying open as the hooded figure slowly walks the four feet from the top of the steps into the Castle proper. Once inside the doors swing closed behind him, the hinges silent in the motion.

Standing in the grand hall of Castle Akashiya Karzai is unimpressed. As a creature of magic he could care less about physical opulence, and only cares for material wealth as it pertains to other creatures. During his many centuries of life, the creature known as Karzai has found that life is much easier when you possess some sort of monetary value, and other creatures are less likely to disturb you when you pay them specifically to keep their noses to themselves and to not ask questions.

There is one other creature in the grand hall, but unlike him this creature is not a creature of the arcane and magic, but an entity of flesh and blood, like all the other inhabitants of this opulent home. The creature, a female orc in human guise and dressed in servant's attire stops mid step at the sight of the black cloaked figure, her eyes bulging out of their sockets at the unknown visitor.

"I am here to speak to Shuzen Issa." A haggard voice says from beneath the cloak, it's Japanese perfectly intoned.

The maid had been warned that a visitor was expected, though she had no idea it would come in the form of a hooded, death-like specter with a voice that sounds like an old sage filled with knowledge on the cusp of dying.

It sends chills down her spine…

"Just wait here; I will go inform Akashiya-sama!" The maid quickly excuses herself, practically running to the door on the left side of the castle.

'Standing' there Karzai remains motionless, the hooded creature immobile beneath the dark, hooded robe. Ten minutes later those same doors on the left side of the hall open, and a regal man with dark hair dressed in a suit with a red lined black cape steps into the grand hall. Karzai immediately recognizes the self-important creature as the one who summoned him, the hooded figure remaining motionless and forcing the vampire to come to him as Issa marches toward him.

In Issa's left hand he holds a small black satin bag with a draw string closure, the bag filled with pieces of gold.

"Greetings Karzai." Issa offers in his normal baritone once he's 'in front' of his guest. "Had you sent word you were coming, I would have prepared a formal welcome."

The 'sleeve' of the hood rises, a ghostly arm looking nothing so much like a skeleton made of smoke appearing inside the sleeve, the ghastly limb held out toward Issa, the bony palm held up, toward the sky.

"My payment…" The haggard voice intones, to Issa the voice sounds like the moan of a damned soul.

"Of course." Issa quickly agrees, raising the bag and approaching Karzai, dropping the small bag into his 'palm.'

The arm and the bag it holds quickly disappear into thin air, the sleeve falling to Karzai's side. Beneath hood Issa can only see a deep and unending darkness, Karzai quite literally looking like the human visage of death, lacking only the sickle to complete the image.

"The payment…is satisfactory." Karzai's moaning voice informs Issa, the elder vampire nodding agreeably.

"Follow me please, and I will show you to a room you can use."

The hood gently bobs up and down, Karzai's best imitation of a physical nod. Smiling Issa turns and walks away at a clipped pace, heading back the way he came the black hooded figure follows him practically on his heels, the hood gliding across the carpet as though there is no physical body beneath it at all, and Issa knows the creature well enough to know that there just might not be anything beneath the cloak.

Djinn are mysterious and powerful creatures capable of doing practically anything, if you're willing to pay the price. More than once Issa has been tempted to seek out a Jinni and ask one of them to bless him with the ability to see into the future, though he knows better than to act on those temptations. He may be making a wish to try and protect his fortune and honor, but having that wish granted might just cost him everything he's trying to protect, and there is no guarantee that the Djinn will allow him to see things with enough time to prevent them from happening, and if there is one thing Issa knows for sure, it's that while getting hit by a freight train hurts, seeing it coming and not being able to stop it or get out of the way is infinitely worse.

Opening the doors Issa leads Karzai through the hall, stopping at a single door that leads to a parlor that Issa uses to entertain guests the elder vampire motions toward the door with his left hand.

"Is this satisfactory?" Issa asks amicably, his guest 'looking' the door up and down.

"It shall suffice…" The old voice groans, arcane runes appearing on the wooden door.

Issa forces himself not to start in surprise at the sudden appearance of the ancient runes, instead the elder vampire watches as the arcane pattern of purple symbols covers the door from top to bottom.

A moment after the runes are in place the door swings open, revealing not a parlor filled with a bar and a pool table, but a laboratory with vials and glass jars, books lining walls and in the center of the room an empty stone table. Issa knows that he is looking at the Djinn's workroom.

"Bring Aono Moka before me." The old voice says as Karzai glides into the room.

"Right away." Issa agrees, the door closing behind the hooded figure.


	18. Chapter 18: We're Through

**Well, this is chapter 18. I give you all fair warning, this chapter is over 13,000 words and is probably the longest single chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoy. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 18: We're Through**

Sitting on her bed Aono Moka stares at her cell phone. Holding it in both hands the silver haired woman hopes that it will ring, that Tsukune will call her and tell her that he just wants to talk. At this point, just that would make her feel elated. To say that she's afraid that Tsukune is committed to leaving her is an understatement, and her time in the castle has forced her to take a long, hard look at herself and at her relationship with him.

_**I've made mistakes. What we did was wrong, we shouldn't have called Gin. We shouldn't have pressured Tsukune into that situation. We made him look at our relationship and made him think that we value the upbringing of our children more than him, and now we're going to lose him if we don't do something…**_

_What can we do? He's already told us that he doesn't want us and he hasn't called even though it's been over a week since he's left and our bond has been absolved and he hasn't called to say he's sorry or that he regrets it or anything!_

Since Tsukune left Moka has called him repeatedly, each time the young debutant prays that the phone will ring and that Tsukune will answer. Instead her calls always go straight to voice mail, and she can't bring herself to leave him a message. She needs to physically talk to him, speak to him preferably face to face so he can see how much this has affected her, how much she's suffering knowing that he doesn't want her and wants to leave her. She knows that she has to apologize, that she owes him at least that much.

She hasn't slept in days, and even though she's tired and bored she can't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes she thinks about Tsukune, and what he could be doing and with whom he's doing it with. She's already suffered through the pain of the man she loves going to another woman for sex. She'd given her permission for it to happen, but that doesn't mean she liked it, and she never wanted it to happen. She'd wanted to confront her older sister and kick her head in, but Tsukune had tried just that, and Ria had made him look like a newborn baby trying to take on the Heavyweight Champion in a boxing match.

When Tsukune had finally come up with his solution to the problem Moka had been hesitant. She knew her father well enough to know that he might not react positively to the news that Tsukune was human, and even though her father had accepted him into the family he could still very well rip Tsukune apart. Moka knew that deep down her father respected him, more so than her father would ever admit to anyone. He'd always been protective of her and Issa had done his best to thoroughly scare Tsukune off or kill him. Instead a second born vampire had managed to do what Issa and several other vampire elders could not, and he retrieved Issa's sword and brought it back to him. Tsukune had no idea the power he held in his hand, and could've used the sword to carve Issa up like a steak. Instead Tsukune had turned the weapon over to him with a smile.

When Issa had learned he was formerly human, he'd been honestly surprised. That humanity could spawn a creature such as Tsukune was incomprehensible, and yet Tsukune came before him with his head held high and told Issa everything. Moka had been present, watching and ready to step between Tsukune and her father if she thought for even a second that Issa was going to rip him apart. Instead Issa stood up and approached Tsukune, putting his hand on Tsukune's shoulder Issa looked him in the eye and asked if this confession was truth, and Tsukune had merely nodded, telling him that it was the truth, and that now he is a member of this family, and will only maintain ties to his human kin to keep up appearances that monsters don't exist. Issa had been pleased, and as far as Moka is aware it is the only time in their entire relationship Tsukune has managed to lie convincingly.

The door to the hall opens, and Moka smells the scent of her father before she looks up, seeing her father standing there in all his regal glory. He's dressed in a suit with a long, red velvet lined cape. His hair is clipped short and his dark eyes are hard and unforgiving. For years every time Moka looked into those eyes she always saw love and adoration, now not even a trace of those emotions remain.

It's just one more thing that she's lost thanks to her calling Gin and taking him to her bed. She's lost one of her closest friends, her husband and the man she loves more than anything else in the world, the love of her father and the rest of her family. Sitting there she feels like she has nothing.

"It's time for you to be examined Moka." Issa's voice is cold, not even a hint of the warmth and love he used to hold for his third daughter.

Nodding Moka slips off her bed to her feet. She's dressed simply, in shorts and a short sleeve blouse. Her hair is down, and as she walks toward her father he turns and walks out her door, not looking back to see if Moka is going to follow her.

Swallowing the saliva in her mouth Moka falls in step behind her father, her guilt rising with each step she takes toward her eventual examination. She doesn't know exactly what's going to happen, only that somehow she's going to find out one way or another whether or not she's pregnant, and if she is, whether or not the child is a pure blood vampire, or a half breed that her father is going to euthanize.

_**I need to find out whether or not I have Gin's child growing inside me. I hope that I'm not pregnant, but if I am, please let it be Tsukune's…**_

Following her father Moka closes her hands into fists at her sides, her eyes drifting down to the floor in front of her.

_**If anyone's listening, God, Buddha, whoever, please don't let me pregnant… **_

Neither Moka has ever prayed before, nor has she put any of her faith in religion. As a vampire she's going to live for centuries if not longer, and for her she doesn't have any delusions about what is going to happen to her 'soul' after she dies. She's always believed that she's just going to rot in the ground after she dies, and there simply isn't anything else after death.

Stopping at a door covered in glowing purple runes Issa reaches out, opening the door to reveal a strange laboratory like room that has no place in her family's castle. Books line the walls, and there's a large desk with tubes and vials on it, a second desk in front of it that looks to her like an examination table. Inside the room a creature wearing a long black cloak stands behind the farther desk, the cloaked figure's face lowered to the desk, watching whatever experiment is going on in front of him with interest.

"Have her lay down on the table." A haggard voice moans, coming from the cloak. "I'll examine her in a moment."

Hearing the male voice a chill runs down Moka's spine. She's never seen or heard of this creature before, and just looking at him she gets the feeling that he's much more than just a normal doctor.

Issa's face is chiseled from stone, the Vampire Elder's emotions carefully held in check. Like Moka, Issa wants to know the results of this examination, and even if Moka is pregnant with Tsukune's child, this will not end in her favor. By allowing herself to be filmed rutting with a werewolf and having it broadcast over the internet for anyone to see Moka has brought shame to this entire family, and has permanently soiled herself in the eyes of the upper crust of vampire society. As far as political worth, Moka is practically worthless, and Issa isn't going to be stupid enough to allow her the freedom to seek out another mate of her own accord. She was given that precious opportunity once and she chose to waste it and instead sought the child of a dog. If she is allowed to take another mate it will be an arranged mating, and she will respect her mate per his position.

"Lie down on the table Moka." Issa commands her, his voice laced with authority.

"Yes, Akashiya-sama." Moka answers in supplication, doing as she's instructed.

Lying down on the gray stone table the stone is cold, and Moka forces herself not to think about the cold stone or about what's going to happen to her.

After a few moments the cloaked figure glides across the floor, the hooded figure silently moving around the table filled with experiments and stopping next to her. Looking up into the cloak Moka sucks in a sharp breath of surprise. She can't see anything beneath the hood, like there physically isn't anything beneath the cloak holding it up or moving it.

_**What is this?**_

"Remain still." The creature moans at her. "Normally, I would sedate you when performing this examination; however my payment was only for an examination. This will cause you great pain and discomfort."

The left sleeve on the cloak rises, and a ghastly limb seemingly made of smoke and looking like a skeleton's arm appears there. Held in the boney fingers is a small bundle of cord, roughly the size of a human mouth.

"Bite down on this." The creature offers, and Moka opens her mouth, the creature placing the bundle of cord in her mouth.

Moka knows exactly what the cord is for.

_**This is going to hurt so bad I'm to bite down on this rather than scream…**_

Bracing herself Moka nods, sinking her fangs into the bundle of cord. The creature raises its left arm, the other sleeve rising before another ghastly limb appears there. Shackles appear at her wrists and her ankles as if summoned from thin air, the restraints made of heavy stone and Moka can feel them tight against her limbs. She knows that they're there to serve a purpose, to prevent her from lashing out in pain and hurting either herself or her father or her examiner.

"I'm beginning my examination now."

The moment the word 'now' comes from beneath the cloak the two arms lose cohesion, changing into a cloud of smoke. The smoke flies toward her, the 'left arm' flowing past her mouth and down into her throat. The 'right arm' flows under her shorts and past her panties, the smoke finding its way to her most intimate place.

The moment the smoke hits her throat and her vagina tremendous pain fills her. Moka feels like something far too big is literally being shoved down her throat and into her body. She can feel the urge to throw up, but her throat is blocked, her legs trying to close but she can't, the pain unlike anything she's ever felt before as her entire form is violated in a way that she's never even imagined.

Biting down on the cord Moka somehow manages a small, shrill scream that barely comes out of her mouth as more than a whisper in spite of the obstruction in her throat. Standing there Issa can hear her scream, her arms and legs tensing and struggling against the restraints, but Karzai's restraints hold tight, keeping her lying on the table as his phantom limbs fill her body.

"You have brought this pain on yourself Moka." Issa says heartlessly, not feeling even a flicker of compassion for her. "If you have any pride at all you will endure it quietly."

Lying there Moka tries not to scream, tries not to think about the all-consuming pain that fills every part of her body.

"AHHHHH!" Moka screams around the cord, her jaw threatening to snap the cord in half.

It's a little known fact that along with many of a vampires prodigious abilities they also have a very high tolerance for pain. To make a vampire in its true form pass out from pain is an almost impossible task, and usually only accomplished by severing multiple limbs very slowly while dousing them with pure water. For Moka, this has always been an advantage. In battle she can not only survive wounds that would make most other monsters collapse in pain, but remain conscious and continue fighting. Never once has she regretted her ability to endure pain, never once has she thought it a curse rather than a blessing.

Until now…

The exam will last for over an hour, the young vampiress conscious throughout the entirety of it, screaming every second.

**XXX**

"You know Tsukune; it really is like we're newlyweds, eating breakfast like this." Kurumu smiles at him, the expression soft and warm.

Kurumu and Tsukune sit at the modest dining table in the villa, the table designed to seat four but only the two of them occupy it. They sit across from one another, the width of the table separating them rather than the length. Tsukune cooked the food Kurumu bought that morning, and the two of them are currently enjoying the late breakfast.

"Well…my ex didn't know how to cook, and refused to learn, so I learned a thing or two."

"It really is a shame about that." Kurumu says sarcastically, and Tsukune smiles at her.

"Well, at least you get to reap the rewards Kurumu-chan."

Nodding Kurumu takes another bite of her food, the succubus making an 'mmm' sound as she chews and swallows. Taking a bite of his food Tsukune can't help but taste the relatively bland food, trying to remember what eggs tasted like before Moka turned him. Thinking about it Tsukune can't help but curse her, his sense of taste a constant reminder of what Moka has stolen from him, and what he can never get back.

_My humanity, my normal life. That bitch took all of it. Did she ever apologize for that?_

"Tsukune, what's on your mind?" Kurumu asks, breaking the momentary silence between them.

Blinking the Aono quickly smiles, pushing his bitter thoughts about his ex-aside.

"It's nothing Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says dismissively, taking another bite of the scrambled eggs.

Looking at him Tsukune can see the questioning in Kurumu's eyes, and can tell that she wants to say something, but she lets it drop. She's finally gotten her destined one, and she isn't going to say or do anything that she feels will even remotely begin to push him away. If Tsukune doesn't want to talk about something, then she isn't going to force the issue.

"So, I take it you really like my cooking Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles, changing the subject.

"It's really good Tsukune." Kurumu smiles at him. "I'll have to talk to my aunt and Okaa-san about letting you cook for all of us at the club…"

"I don't know about me living at Devil's Little Angels full time Kurumu-chan." Tsukune admits hesitantly. "Then there's my job to consider. I can't live off my savings forever."

He knows that he could easily ask Issa to get him a place and provide him with anything he needs, but Tsukune has never felt right about taking anything for free. Sure, he never complained or said anything about the ridiculous salary he was given and the position that was just handed to him, but he works for what he makes, he controls the entire advertising firm's future and makes decisions that affect thousands of employees. He also knows for a fact that the other shareholders on the board all make money hand over fist, and each of them all have two or even three homes, and all of them are mansions that can comfortably sleep twenty.

"I'll quit being a stripper." Kurumu offers and Tsukune shakes his head no solemnly.

"If I'm going to stay here I have to find a job of some kind." Tsukune says absolutely, the young Aono not caring if he has to flip burgers.

"What about the Fairy Tale building downtown? Couldn't you use your connections and get a position there?"

"I could request a transfer." Tsukune offers, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know how that will work though, and I'm thinking about just quitting that job all together."

"I want you to be happy Tsukune. If you enjoy your job and are good at it then you should try to get a transfer of some kind. If you get a job here you could live here and just disappear into the crowd."

"I would love to do that…" Tsukune admits longingly, his eyes pitching down toward the table.

The young Aono isn't stupid enough to delude himself into thinking that just 'disappearing into the crowd' is even an option. He knows for a fact that Ria is interested in him, and one of the (if not THE) richest creatures in the world considers him a member of his family and isn't going to just allow him to drop off the face of the planet. Tsukune knows that if anything, Ria is going to press Issa into keeping track of him, and she's probably going to do something to try and get him to agree to take her as his mate.

_That will never happen. That bitch enjoyed raping me and I will _NEVER_ accept her or what she stands for. That entire family (except Akasha) is fucked in the head. There's no other explanation for it. Being born a pure blood vampire makes you an immoral monster that enjoys toying with people and using them as playthings…_

"I'd love to get away from everything that's been dragging me down…" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu's eyes go drop, insecurity filling her azure gaze.

"Tsukune, am I dragging you down…?" Kurumu whispers in a small voice, her eyes dropping to the table, her pointer fingers nervously pressing against each other.

"Of course not Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles at her, reaching across the table he takes both of her hands in his and squeezes them reassuringly. "Honestly, you're one of the only good things I have going in my life right now."

Smiling Tsukune kisses her, trying not to get his food on his shirt. Relief settles over Kurumu like a gentle rain, and Kurumu smiles at him as Tsukune returns to his seat. Sitting down again Kurumu raises her arms over her head, the young succubus stretching her arms and legs, unintentionally thrusting her breasts out toward him.

_Damn they are big, and last night…_

Tsukune remembers the soft feel of her breasts, the sweet taste of her nipple; a part of him responding to the memory rather favorably. Tsukune has never been one to let 'that' head do the thinking for him, and as attractive as Kurumu is he's already gotten to know her mentally, and while he isn't going to get married or try and start a family with her, if him being with her will make her happy, and she makes him happy, where's the harm in that?

"I never imagined that we'd ever be like this." Kurumu admits, and Tsukune's lips quirk in a smile.

"What did you imagine Kurumu-chan?"

"I thought I would spend every waking minute making love to you Tsukune." Kurumu admits unabashedly. "I spent so long pursuing you; I always thought that if I finally got you I wouldn't waste a minute."

Tsukune's lips crease in a slight grin.

"Well, if that's what you want Kurumu-chan, I can try and oblige that."

The large breasted blue-nette blushes, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of red at the thought. Sitting there Tsukune can't help the smile that comes to his face. He knows that he's tempting her, and for him it's nice to be the one tempting his partner, rather than the other way around.

"This sort of thing is good too." Kurumu whispers quietly, taking a bite of her breakfast, her eyes dropping down to her plate.

Chuckling lightly Tsukune sits back in his chair, relief washing over him at Kurumu's less than enthusiastic response to his not so subtle flirtation.

"I was kinda worried that after you had sex you were going to change and become like your mother." Tsukune admits. "Or your aunt…" He adds dryly

Kurumu smiles at him, the expression warm and honest, and her cheeks still tinted a light shade of red.

"My auntie is a little extreme, when it comes to one of us. That's what it means to be an Arch Succubus." Kurumu explains for him. "Okaa-san is also a little over the top, but when my father was still alive she was faithful to him. Though…every succubus does want sex all the time to some extent, it's just what we are."

"What about right now?" Tsukune asks curiously, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

Her eyes drift up toward the ceiling, a thoughtful look coming to her azure eyes. The young succubus puts her pointer finger on her lip, looking deep in thought a moment.

"Well…we could break in the couch, or maybe the piano?"

Sitting there Tsukune blinks in surprise at the thought.

_I've never had sex on a piano before…_

"I've never done it on a piano before." Tsukune gives voice to the thought.

Standing Kurumu smiles. Walking around the table Tsukune's eyes watch her as she stops right next to him, extending her hand toward him.

"Well, I think it's time we changed that."

**XXX**

Opening the door to the common room of Devil's Little Angels Kurono Ageha slowly inhales, puffing out her chest as she raises her arms above her head, stretching her muscles. Her sister Shade is sitting at her table, the only table in the entire place that always has chairs at it, the smell of Chinese food wafting into her nostrils as she crosses the empty club floor. Ageha is dressed in a black tube top and a mini skirt, Shade is dressed rather skimpily as well, the arch succubus dressed in a pair of tight 'daisy duke' shorts and a tank top that's a size too small. In front of her are two brown paper bags, the same kind of bags the local take out place gives to their customers.

Ageha's sister smells strongly of a man's scent, and judging by the number of bags on the table Ageha can safely guess that her sister went out for food and after a 'favor' to the manager got whatever she wanted for free.

"Tsukune and Kurumu didn't come back yet?" Ageha asks casually, sitting down at the table.

"Nope." Shade answers around a bite of General Tso's chicken. "That one's yours." Shade continues, pointing to the bag farther from her.

"The usual?" Ageha knowingly asks, and her sister nods.

"Yep. What did _you_ do last night?"

Sitting there Ageha can't help but shake her head. For the two of them this has become a daily ritual. Like two rams butting heads the sister succubae constantly compare lovers in a daily contest whose sole prize is bragging rights. For the both of them it's nothing but fun and games, the two of them bragging to one another about the prior night's conquests. Neither of them ever truly wins or loses anything, the contest just a friendly game between siblings who have always been rivals (to some extent.)

"I had a rather energetic young man keep me company last night." Ageha brags and Shade smirks at her younger sister.

"I had two." Shade shoots back matter of factly. "And then there was the manager of the take out place."

Shaking her head Ageha opens the container of rice, scooping some out and raising it to her lips.

"You always try to one up me don't you?" Ageha asks knowingly, and Shade innocently shrugs.

"It isn't my fault you could never keep up."

**XXX**

Lying on the three cushion sofa Tsukune breathes lightly, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. He lies with his left hand above his head, his Rosario mixed in with his dark hair. They had sex on the piano…three times…

_She really can be insatiable… But is that really so bad? Some of the men on the executive board would love to meet a woman like her…_

Sighing Tsukune looks at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything. After they'd been together Kurumu had wanted to go get cleaned up, and Tsukune had given her the go-ahead. Being a vampire he can't shower with her, and without herbs to dilute the water if he so much as gets a little splashed on him it will hurt.

_I'll have to take a bath when I get back. I didn't know we were coming to a hotel when we left or I would've brought my bag with the herbs in it. As it stands now I'll probably smell like an onion patch by the time we leave._

Tsukune's eyes shift to his right, taking in the view, a thought coming to mind as he looks out the windows. His eyes quickly dart from the piano past his feet to the floor to ceiling windows, and then back again. Laying there it dawns on him that anyone who can see in through the windows just got a free show of him and Kurumu going at it like rabbits.

_I never thought about that, and Kurumu didn't seem to care. If she doesn't care that someone might be watching, why should I?_

The door past his head opens, and Kurumu walks out of one of the unused bedrooms in the four bedroom villa dressed in a white terry cloth robe tied at her waist with a towel wrapped around her head. Looking past the arm of the sofa Tsukune's eyes follow her, the succubus smiling as she approaches him, Tsukune moving to sit up when Kurumu reaches out, stopping him from sitting up and instead sitting down on the cushion his head had just been on, before lowering her destined one's head down onto her lap.

Laying there Tsukune blinks, feeling the soft terry robe beneath his head, a pair of blimps effectively preventing Tsukune from looking into Kurumu's eyes.

"This is nice…" Kurumu relaxes into the sofa, her left hand settling on his chest, her right hand absentmindedly playing with his hair.

This isn't the first time Tsukune has received the infamous 'lap pillow' that high school girls always do for the guys they like in comic books. Moka has done it for him several times, usually when they go out on dates or on the nights where the two of them were just relaxing in their apartment, enjoying one another's company and not caring about anything else.

"I must stink…" Tsukune trails, his eyes closing, relaxing into Kurumu's warm lap.

"Not at all." Kurumu says dismissively, her hand gently wrapping a lock of his hair around her pointer finger.

"I haven't had a bath since before we left, and after everything we've done…"

"It's fine Tsukune. Though, if you want to bath I went to an herbalist and bought some herbs. I think it should be enough for you to take a bath."

Blinking the young Aono forces himself not to sit up in surprise. Kurumu didn't mention this when she came in, she only gave him the can of tomato juice and that was it.

"Where are they?"

"They're on the bag on the counter. Didn't I tell you?"

Shaking his head no Tsukune sighs, somewhat relieved that the one major problem he's been facing since they rented the villa has been taken care of.

"That was really thoughtful of you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune compliments her, and Kurumu smiles, though Tsukune can't see it.

"I wanted you to be comfortable, and I remembered from high school that vampires can't bathe normally, so I figured I would get some herbs."

"Yeah…" Tsukune breathes in a low whisper. "Unless the water is pre-treated then I have to take a bath. If I try to shower things end up…bad…"

"You want to take a bath Tsukune?" Kurumu asks. "Want me to wash your back?"

"I…I think I'd like that Kurumu-chan."

Smiling Kurumu pushes him to a sitting position and stands, offering Tsukune her hand.

Looking her up and down Tsukune remembers that Kurumu just got out of the bath, and she's probably just dried off.

"You don't have to wash my back Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says as he stands. "You just got out of the bath, and…"

"It's OK Tsukune." Kurumu says dismissively. "I'm still wet."

For a long moment Tsukune considers the double entendre in Kurumu's words, and then grins, slowly shaking his head.

"Let's go Kurumu-chan."

**XXX**

Lying in the bathtub with Kurumu behind him Tsukune can smell the faint scent of the herbs mixed in with the water, along with the smells of soap and shampoo. Sitting there he can remember the last time he was in the bath with Kurumu. Things had been different. He'd just seen the video of Moka and Gin on the internet, and he'd been devastated by it. Seeing the video of his wife betraying him it was like he was right there, watching her cry out Gin's name while the two of them intentionally tried to make a child together. What man wouldn't be crushed after seeing that and going through what he went through?

Feeling Kurumu's gentle hands on his shoulders Tsukune relaxes into the water, Kurumu's hands gently tracing his scars. He's always been self-conscious about the marks on his chest, the proof of what his high school life had really been like. Because of them he's _never_ taken his shirt off in front of his parents, and fortunately going to the pool or the beach isn't something he has to worry about. Thinking about that he can't even begin to imagine how his parents would react if they ever saw them, especially the one Kuyou had given him, the giant X going from his shoulders across his heart and to his hips.

After he'd been turned he'd spent a long time looking at himself in the mirror. Moka had been there at first, but living in a separate dorm from her had given him a lot of free time, and before she'd made the…announcement…that both of her sides wanted him now that he was a vampire his self-esteem had been rather low. Seeing his chest marred with so many scars he'd thought that there was no way Moka, Kurumu, Mizore or any woman would ever want him. What woman would want a man whose chest is covered in scars? Taking his shirt off in front of Moka the first time had been nerve wracking. He'd fully expected her to look him up and down, scowl in disgust and tell him that it was all a mistake and that she didn't want him.

In hindsight, he kind of wishes that she did.

"You've got so many scars Tsukune…" Kurumu says gently, her voice filled with warmth and compassion.

"I wasn't always a vampire Kurumu-chan." Tsukune gently reminds her, feeling her fingers against his skin. "I've nearly died more times then I like to think about…"

"…Without…her…you probably would be dead Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers gently, intentionally not saying Moka's name.

"Without me, we'd both be dead…" Tsukune whispers, his eyes drifting to the calm surface of the water around him. "If I couldn't remove Moka's seal, then Sazio would've killed us both. Though, I suppose in hindsight that's better than being stuck in a bond with her."

"You're not stuck with her Tsukune. You're with me…" Kurumu whispers, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

She's finally got her destined one, and when he's sharing a bath with her he starts talking about the woman he'd chosen over her in high school?

"Yeah…" Tsukune agrees his voice genuinely happy.

Turning around Tsukune wraps her in his arms, smiling at her he gently kisses her.

"I love you, and I treasure you Kurumu." Tsukune confesses to her.

Sitting there Tsukune knows that he isn't going to get married right away, and both he and Kurumu are going to be alive for at least fifty years. Maybe in a decade or two he'll consider getting married again, and if it's possible to safely have children with her, he'll try it. But right now, he doesn't want to put himself in that situation again. How could he? He'd been head over heels for Moka and before the argument about children had come up he would've told anyone who asked that there was no way that Moka would ever cheat on him.

Then she did just that. She renounced him as her mate and threw him aside like a piece of garbage, and to his utter and complete surprise her mother had swooped in to pick up the pieces. Akasha had told him the truth about her origin, telling him that Issa didn't know about it, confiding in him. Then she'd wanted to have sex with him, and in his dejected and bitter state he'd agreed. He'd slept with her, giving into animal lust and acting like 'a proper vampire' should. In the moment, he'd enjoyed it, felt incredible pleasure while he'd been with Akasha. After the fact though he'd felt sick to his stomach, and he made a decision that he wasn't ever going to use anyone like he used Akasha that night.

"I'm not going anywhere Tsukune." Kurumu whispers solemnly.

**XXX**

Leaning over the sink Tsukune slowly wipes a towel against a plate, the Aono vampire drying the dishes while Kurumu washes them. After the two of them had a bath they'd gotten out and gotten dressed, and Tsukune had admitted that they needed to clean up the dishes before it draws bugs.

Putting the last of the dishes back into the cabinet Tsukune smiles as he slowly wipes his hand of any residual moisture.

"All done." Kurumu smiles, draining the sink, and Tsukune returns the expression.

Walking to the sofa together the two of them sit down, the couple enjoying the calm moment. Sitting there with her Tsukune can feel Kurumu leaning against him, and it's hard to deny that he literally means the world to her. She spent nearly a decade denying her nature for him. As a succubus, having sex and seducing men is second nature and what they're born to do. From the conversations he's had with Ageha and Shade, Tsukune knows that Kurumu's actions (waiting for him and keeping herself pure on the off chance he might take her) place her in the minority, a _very_ small minority. Most succubae that find their destined one but can't seduce him typically just move on. Most succubae don't find their destined one when they're still virgins, so they just drown themselves in their male harem to forget the pain of a broken heart. Kurumu never had a 'real' harem, never slept with anyone but him.

"I wish I could stay like this forever…" Kurumu whispers, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his arm.

_Forever…_

Hearing that Tsukune can't help but think about the future.

_What's going to happen in one hundred years when she grows old and dies? I'll still be young and strong and have a long life ahead of me…_

_It's no wonder Moka wanted to turn me. Thinking about watching her growing old and dying while I'm still young and healthy…_

Feeling depression rise inside of him Tsukune sinks into the couch, Kurumu still leaning on him in spite of the feelings churning inside of him. Tsukune doesn't want to watch Kurumu die, but what can he do? Humans are the most easy to manipulate into a monster form, and if Tsukune tried to turn her the odds are she would either die or turn into a mindless, bloodsucking murderer called a Ghoul. As much as Tsukune doesn't want to watch her grow old and die, he _really_ doesn't want to watch her turn into a mindless killer and end up having to kill her himself.

A rapid beeping suddenly bursts from Tsukune's right pocket, the sound of his mobile phone surprising not only the young Aono but also the blue-nette succubus sitting right next to him.

"Sorry…" Tsukune begins in apology, reaching for his phone. "I checked the voice mails and forgot to turn it off."

Pulling his phone from his pocket Tsukune checks the external display, the word 'Moka' displayed in Japanese kanji telling him that it's his wife's cell phone number calling him.

_That bitch would interrupt me now…_

Looking at the screen Tsukune scowls in disgust, and Kurumu's eyes go wide in understanding.

"It's her isn't it?" She asks knowingly, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"Yeah, it is." Tsukune admits with resignation thick in his voice.

"Answer it Tsukune." Kurumu says gently in a hushed whisper.

Blinking Tsukune doesn't know why Kurumu would suggest such a thing, and he really doesn't _want_ to talk to Moka. He wants to just ignore the call and then shut the phone off. Though deep down Tsukune knows that he _should_ talk to her, tell her with his own words and in no uncertain terms that the relationship they once had is finished, and nothing is going to change that.

"All right…" Tsukune whispers hesitantly, opening the phone and raising it to his ear. "Hello?" Tsukune answers the phone, his voice as cold as ice.

On the other end of the connection Inner Moka blinks in surprise. She hadn't been expecting Tsukune to answer the phone, and when she heard it actually ringing she assumed that he'd left it on and he wouldn't answer her since the caller ID would identify her. When the ringing had stopped Moka had been expecting Tsukune's pre-recorded voicemail greeting to kick on, not hear her husband's actual voice.

"Tsukune…?' Inner Moka whispers tiredly, her voice weary from the examination that Karzai put her through. "I'm glad you answered…"

Tsukune has never heard Moka sound so exhausted. During their entire relationship she's only ever been weak once, and that was when she'd given him the injection of blood that turned him. When that had happened she'd been exhausted, and he had done what needed to be done, killing one of the few people he felt could've been his greatest friend and when he'd finally come to his senses Moka had already put her seal back on.

"What do you want, Onee-san?" Tsukune asks heartlessly.

From his tone, anyone listening would never think for even a second that the two of them were once in love. For Moka, his tone as well as him calling her 'Onee-san' is like a slap in the face. Before he left he'd called her 'Akashiya-san,' now he's referring to her like they're strangers rather than two people who were lovers and spent years together.

_**What has happened to him?**_

Lying on her bed her eyes go wide in shock, and she forces herself to sit up, a blood bag on a stand next to her bed, a tube slowly trickling blood straight into her veins. Karzai's examination has drained her physically and mentally. She's never felt so much pain before in her entire life, and she'd been conscious throughout the entire ordeal. When Karzai had finished and said he would need a few hours to analyze the results her father had seemed somewhat pleased that she hadn't cried out, or given in to her pain.

"Tsukune, I'm not your sister…" Moka begins gently, opening her mouth to say more when Tsukune cuts her off.

"As far as I'm concerned you are." Tsukune's response is hard and unforgiving. "Because I'm now inexorably tied to _your_ family."

"You are tied to _me_ Tsukune…" Moka continues softly.

"No, I'm not." Tsukune answers absolutely. "If I were, I would've jumped off a cliff into the ocean by now."

"Tsukune…" Moka begins wearily. "You don't mean that, you're just angry…"

"Yes, I do." Tsukune shoots back absolutely. "Our relationship is over, done, finished. It's time you accepted that and moved on."

Sitting there with a transfusion tube in her arm Moka can't believe her ears.

_**Is this how bad things have gotten? He's been gone less than two weeks and he despises me now?**_

"Tsukune, I love you." Moka admits, and sitting next to Kurumu Tsukune scoffs, shaking his head in denial.

"_You_ chose to cheat on the man you love to try and hurt him." Tsukune reminds her bitterly. "What do you do to people you hate?"

"Tsukune, I _never_ hated you."

"You're nothing but a liar and a cheat." Tsukune bites each off word. "The only thing you love is your pride, and I hope you enjoy it while you spend the rest of your life spreading your legs for dogs."

Moka opens her mouth to deny that, and then closes it again. How can she deny that accusation? She brought another man into their home right in front of him and told the other man that she wanted his children over her husband's. He'd eagerly agreed and she led him to the bedroom that she was only supposed to share with Tsukune, and she closed the door and had sex with him, letting him spill his seed inside of her multiple times over the nearly hour long fuck session.

"It never would've gotten to that if you'd just agreed Tsukune…" Moka says weakly, the words sounding hollow and weak even to her ears.

"Shut. Up. Moka." Tsukune bites each word, his voice filled with contempt and hatred. "There's nothing you can say or do to salvage what we once had. It's GONE, like dust in the wind."

Shaking her head Moka can feel her arms and legs begin to shake in fear. Hearing Tsukune flat out tell her in no uncertain terms that they're through and he doesn't want anything more to do with her it's like her breath has been stolen from her, no wound ever hurting her so much or so deeply as Tsukune's words coming through the speaker.

"Tsukune…we need to talk, face to face. Come back to the Castle and…"

Moka opens her mouth to say more, but Tsukune's voice cuts her off, his voice dripping with indignation.

"We aren't even mated anymore and you _still_ boss me around!" Tsukune snaps at her. Inhaling slowly Tsukune takes a calming breath before he continues, Moka stunned into silence by her husband's words. "There's nothing for us to talk about. WE'RE THROUGH. Enjoy spending time with your family, like father like daughter."

Hearing that Moka can't believe what Tsukune is implying, that what she's done to him is the exact same thing that her father did to her mother.

"I am _not_ like my father Tsukune." Moka snaps at him, some heat coming to her voice.

"You're right." Tsukune says agreeably in hindsight. "He at least had the respect to do it behind Akasha's back."

"Tsukune…we really need to talk…"

As if on cue Kurumu reaches out and plucks his cell phone from his fingers. Blinking in surprise Tsukune watches as Kurumu raises the device to her ear, a 'eat shit and die' grin on her face.

"You don't have to worry about Tsukune anymore." Kurumu calmly explains to Moka.

On the other end of the connection Moka's red slitted eyes go wide in surprise. She hadn't expected Tsukune to have a woman with her, at least, not some woman that she wouldn't recognize. She knows that he and her mother had sex, and she'd fallen asleep outside Akasha's room in the castle wanting to be as close to him as possible only to wake up in her own bed and told that Tsukune had already left the Castle.

"Who is this?" Moka demands in outrage, not recognizing her high school rival's voice over the phone.

Smiling audaciously Kurumu presses the button on the keypad to end the call. The call immediately ends and Kurumu holds her finger there, the phone turning off less than three seconds later. Tsukune can hear the faint chimes of the phone being turned off, and he can't help but think about what's just happened.

_She's going to be furious…_

Setting the phone down on the coffee table in front of them Kurumu can't help but grin victoriously. Telling Moka off like that had been bittersweet and she'd reveled in every second of it. It only could've been better if Moka had walked in on the two of them in the middle of them having sex, Moka hearing Tsukune's voice moan Kurumu's name as he pounds her, hearing her joyous cries of pleasure as he fills her over and over again.

"Let her suffer for what she's done." Kurumu says dismissively, feeling an emotional rush after telling off a vampire and getting away clean.

Kurumu moves from next to him, extending her right leg she turns around as she straddles him on the sofa, Tsukune's back pressing against the leather sofa as Kurumu literally sits on his lap, her shorts and his pants the only things standing between their bodies.

"I'd much rather break in this couch…" She sultrily whispers in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck, aligning her body with his, her azure eyes looking into his and begging him to rip off her clothes and ravage her.

Sitting there Aono Tsukune does not miss her overwhelming desire to jump his bones. He can feel his member bulge in his pants, the crotch of his pants quickly getting tight as his bulge presses against her jeans, the fabric stimulating her with no panties between her and tight denim shorts.

_We've already done it on the Piano, the bar, and in one of the bedrooms. Maybe she did become insatiable. But honestly, is that a bad thing?_

His arms moving from his sides Tsukune's hands travel up her sides, his target the straps on her top when Kurumu's right hand slowly traces the back of his neck, her finger slipping off his skin just beneath the ear.

"I do have one small request…" Kurumu whispers, her lips scant inches from his.

Licking his lips Tsukune cocks his head to the side, getting ready to kiss her.

"Yes Kurumu?"

He's already leaning in when her words hit his ears, and stop his heart mid beat.

"I want to do it without the Rosario."

Sitting there Tsukune pulls his head back in surprise, looking her up and down he's honestly confused by her request. Every time they've been together it's been wonderful, why would she want to change that by removing his seal and putting herself in danger?

_What?_

Kurumu can see the surprise in her destined one's eyes, and her left hand gently rises to his hair, fiddling with it playfully, smiling at him with an alluring look in her eyes as she cocks her head to the side, leaning her head toward his, her lips closing on his like a shark that knows there's blood in the water.

"I don't know about that Kurumu." Tsukune whispers hesitantly, breaking eye contact with her.

He's only ever been with two other women without the seal, and both of them were pure blood vampires, usually also in their true form. He doesn't know how that would work with any other kind of creature, he's so strong like that, he could snap a human in half, and who knows what he could do to a girl like Kurumu?

"Why Tsukune?" Kurumu asks gently.

"I've never been like that and been with a non-vampire…" He whispers softly.

Some would think that the reason for that is because Tsukune is a vampire, and the traditionally stuck up and arrogant race of monsters would never consider blessing a 'lower creature' by having sex with them in their true form. The truth is actually much more complicated. Tsukune had been a faithful husband and mate to Moka, and other than Ria's repeated raping of him he'd never been with another woman, until Moka had brought Gin into their home and single handedly destroyed their relationship.

"Are you worried about hurting me Tsukune?" Kurumu whispers warmly, and the vampire Aono's head bobs in guilt.

"Yes." Tsukune admits with his eyes downcast. "I'm really strong like that, and I don't want to hurt you."

He knows that she isn't human, and that as a succubus she can probably handle a lot from her lover, but a vampire is an S ranked monster for a reason. If he obliges her and in the middle of it he uses too much strength and hurts her…he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Touching his face Kurumu looks into his eyes, her entire body pressing against his from the neck down.

"I'll be all right Tsukune." Kurumu whispers reassuringly. "Auntie Shade has been with a vampire in his true form before, and she says the difference between with and without is like night and day. I just want to know what it's like with you, that's all."

"I really don't know about that Kurumu…" Tsukune whispers dubiously.

Reaching out Kurumu's fingers grace his left wrist, her fingers wrapping around his silver Rosario. Grasping the cross shaped amulet Kurumu gives it a light pull, the cross coming off the bracelet with a barely audible sound.

PLINK…

His eyes going wide Tsukune's eyes snap to his wrist, seeing her hand wrapped around his Rosario. Sitting there Tsukune can feel the demonic power held in check by the seal fill him, his muscles bulging as the brown bleeds out of his hair, replaced by a rich silver color. His chocolate eyes turning red, his iris becoming slitted.

The demonic energy swirling around him Tsukune can feel it radiating off of him, wrapping around and flowing back into him, the energy seeping into his back at his shoulder blades. Feeling the power begin to well up there Tsukune blinks in surprise, Kurumu blatantly oblivious to the change as the skin beneath his shoulder blades begins to writhe. Sitting there Tsukune can feel something beneath the skin over his shoulder blades, like something trying to force its way out.

In a panic Tsukune grabs her by the sides and sets her down on the sofa, Kurumu's eyes blinking in surprise, her azure gaze following him as he gets to his feet. Breathing heavily Tsukune moans in pain as…something begins to push its way through the skin of his back, the Aono dropping to his knees he clutches at his sides, his shirt moving up and down in concert with the skin beneath it. Seeing the obviously strange motion on his back and Tsukune on his knees in pain Kurumu moves to stand up, opening her mouth to ask him what's wrong when the sound of flesh and cloth tearing resonates throughout the villa, a pair of large black bat-like wings tearing through his skin. Tsukune screaming a final time in pain as his transformation finishes, the six foot long wings extending to their full length with Tsukune on his knees, the Aono vampire glad that the pain is gone.

Sitting there Kurumu stares in awe, dropping Tsukune's Rosario and taking in the back of her destined one's wings and the powerful demonic aura that's practically suffocating her. Looking at him she can't believe that this man is the same man she knew in high school. She's been around him in his true form before, and while he was always strong and sexy, it was never like it is now. He's never sprouted wings before or possessed a demonic energy so strong that most monsters wouldn't be able to even look at him without quaking in fear.

Breathing heavily Tsukune can feel something sticking out of his back, coiling and opening, strange muscles moving strange appendages that he's never had before. His eyes slowly looking over his right shoulder he takes in the six foot long wing sticking out of his back and his mouth drops open in surprise. His head spinning like an owl to look over his other shoulder any color left in his face drains at the sight of a second, identical wing sticking out of his left shoulder.

_What the hell is this? What is happening to me?_

Kneeling there Tsukune shuts his eyes, his hands gripping his head he doesn't want to look at the aberrant wings sticking out of his back. Slowly getting to her feet Kurumu's eyes are locked on Tsukune's wings, the appendages similar to hers, though somewhat different.

"They're beautiful…" Kurumu whispers, the succubus scarcely aware that she's spoken at all.

Kneeling Tsukune doesn't want to move, afraid that he's going to break something or hurt her. Slowly Kurumu walks around his right side, her eyes locked on him as she takes in his true form. She can sense his confusion; see it in his eyes as he looks up at her, Kurumu pushing the coffee table with Tsukune's cell phone still on it out of the way.

"Kurumu…I…I don't know what to do…" He whispers in panic, his wings twitching in agitation.

Kneeling Kurumu locks eyes with his, surrounding the two of them in an illusion, using one of her kind's more downplayed abilities to conceal the obviously inhuman man kneeling in the middle of the villa. If anyone with a telescope were lucky enough to be looking into their particular room, they would've seen the entire change, seen his wings sprout from his back and rip through his shirt.

"Stay calm Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers, putting her hands on his cheeks, her fingers gentle against his skin, making him look into her eyes. "I can try and help you, but you have to stay calm. If your body is anything like mine, I can teach you to control them."

Tsukune slowly nods, his red slitted eyes looking into hers hopefully, his silver hair the same color as refined platinum.

"Now…" Kurumu begins slowly, speaking loudly and clearly. "If you want to pull them back into your body, you need to focus on that. Tell your body that's what you want and make it respond."

Nodding Tsukune closes his eyes, focusing all his willpower into the single thought. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth he can feel something begin to pull back into his body, his wings coiling up as they slide back into his flesh, his body absorbing the tissue. After nearly five minutes Tsukune opens his eyes, his wings are gone, but he can still feel his demonic energy flowing around him, what he felt like before the energy filled his shoulders and started the whole problem in the first place. Taking a slow breath Tsukune looks up into her eyes, the red eyed vampire managing a shaky smile.

"I think I've got it." He whispers, her hands still on his cheeks, her face just inches from his.

"How do you feel?" She asks calmly, remembering the first time her wings and tail sprouted from her body. She'd been terrified, though her mother had been with her the entire time, her auntie too, to an extent.

"I don't know what's going on…" Tsukune whispers, his fragile calm threatening to give way to blind panic.

"Stay calm." Kurumu says reassuringly, her voice like a tranquil lake at sunrise.

"I…I have wings now…" He whispers, and she smiles at him.

"Quite beautiful wings, if I might say so myself." She smiles at him.

"I don't know how I got them; I'm not supposed to have them!"

"Will learning why you have them change anything? Will it help you deal with them, here and now?"

Blinking Tsukune's eyes look thoughtful, the young vampire considering Kurumu's words.

"N…No…"

"Then you just have to learn to control them, and I'll help you with that." She says dismissively, and Tsukune's red eyes look into hers.

"Vampires aren't supposed to have wings…"

"I don't care about other vampires, and I don't care how you got them. You're still Tsukune, still my destined one. This only changes what you let it change Tsukune."

Kneeling there Tsukune finds himself nodding. Kurumu's words are oddly comforting, and he gets the feeling that she's speaking from experience.

"We'll figure it out later, together Tsukune." Kurumu continues, reassuring him, and Tsukune nods again, sighing in acceptance.

_Ok, so I sprouted wings. After everything I've been through and everything I've seen, is that really so odd?_

Nodding to himself Tsukune slowly stands up, Kurumu moving with him, the silver haired vampire still about a head taller than her, though his shirt is currently ripped to shreds, some of his scars visible beneath the tattered fabric.

"I'm surprised you can remove the seal Kurumu." Tsukune says casually, trying to break the tension hanging in the room.

Nodding Kurumu relaxes a little, seeing her destined one doing the same. Standing there he can almost taste her blood, his physical strength not the only thing that has been enhanced with the removal of the seal.

"You could remove Moka's in Yokai, so I thought I'd give yours a try."

Glancing over his shoulder Tsukune spots the Rosario on the sofa, lying there where Kurumu dropped it when he'd sprouted his wings.

"You could've told me what you were doing." Tsukune mutters gently.

Kurumu smiles at him, thoughts of Tsukune's wings forgotten, another thought coming to mind as she approaches him, tilting her head back to look up into his eyes, pressing her body against his. To a succubus, a vampire in his unsealed form is like a living Adonis. They represent everything a succubus seeks in a lover, strong, beautiful, sensual, one of the only creatures capable of satisfying their carnal desires.

"You're _really_ sexy like that Tsukune…" Kurumu breathily moans into his neck.

"Are you sure about this Kurumu?" Tsukune asks, his voice filled with power, his normally tenor voice just an octave lower.

"Yes Tsukune…" Kurumu moans, pressing herself against him. "I'm positive."

"Please tell me if I hurt you…"

Kissing him Kurumu can feel her destined one return the kiss, their tongues writhing around one another, Tsukune's strong hands drifting up her sides. Feeling his hands on the bottom of her shirt the two of them part just long enough for Tsukune to pull her shirt up over her head before she presses herself to him, kissing him again she can feel his hunger for her, Tsukune's desire speaking to her on a primal level.

Pulling back Tsukune's red eyes are sympathetic, his voice tinged with sorrow.

"I'm sorry…" He whispers, and Kurumu opens her mouth to ask what when he opens his mouth wide, latching onto her neck, his fangs sinking into her flesh.

Euphoric pleasure fills her, her breath coming out in a shuddered exhale, her knees getting weak she can barely stand as Tsukune drinks her blood. After only a scant few moments Tsukune pulls back, a trail of crimson dribbling past his lips and down his chin. Feeling the euphoria begin to fade Kurumu looks Tsukune in the eye, her azure gaze filled with lust and desire.

"I want to see you…" Kurumu whispers, leaning against him, her bare breasts touching his chest were his now tattered shirt doesn't cover.

Her hands reach out, grasping his pants at the waistline. Expertly opening his fly and pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time Kurumu's eyes lock on his member, her mouth opening in her surprise.

_It's bigger than it was before, thicker too…_

Looking at it Kurumu wants to suck on it, to feel it inside of her.

"Is something wrong Kurumu?" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu shakes her head no.

"You're wonderful Tsukune…"

Grasping it Kurumu drops to her knees. Taking him into her mouth she slowly begins to work him over. Bobbing her head up and down Kurumu's vampire lover lets out a moan of pleasure. Kurumu has memorized all of his weak points, focusing on them as she works him over.

"If you keep that up I won't get to put it in…" Tsukune whispers and Kurumu pulls her lips from his stick, looking up at him with a sly grin on her face.

"Let's break in the sofa Tsukune."

**XXX**

Sitting on her bed Aono Moka looks down at the cell phone in her hand. Still dressed in a sleeveless blouse and shorts, with an IV line in her right arm she feels like she's been hit in the stomach. She's finally spoken to Tsukune after nearly two weeks, and he told her that he thinks of her as his sister and doesn't want her anymore. What's worse is some woman took the phone from him and told her that Moka doesn't have to worry about Tsukune anymore.

_He doesn't want us… He's pushing us away and we're all alone again! _Moka's seal personality wails in her mind, the pink-ette metaphorically crying her eyes out at the news.

While the two of them may be two sides of the same person, 'Outer' Moka doesn't have her 'Inner' personality's fortitude and pride. While she didn't want her children raised among humans, she wasn't the one who thought of the idea of threatening Tsukune with another man. Inner Moka had thought of that idea, and at first Outer Moka had been against it. She'd wanted to convince Tsukune that they were right and not have to go that far. Then Tsukune had been stubborn, and no matter what she said or threatened to do he hadn't waivered. When she finally 'threw down the gauntlet' she'd expected Tsukune to realize how far they were willing to go and agree that her way of raising their children was right. Instead he'd continued to disagree with her and let her show him how far they were willing to take their threat, and after they'd gone through with it he'd attacked the man she'd been with and told her he hated her and walked out on her.

She knows that she shouldn't have listened to her Inner self, that going through with that threat was inexcusable, and now she's lost the only man she's ever loved.

_**Be quiet. I can fix things. **_

_And how are you going to fix things? He's told us he doesn't want us anymore!_

**_If need be I will apologize. Once I've apologized we can work past this mistake and get things back to the way they should be._**

_You won't apologize. _Outer Moka rebukes her other self absolutely. _Even if you did, you wouldn't mean it. Tsukune would know that it was nothing but lip service._

**_It shouldn't have come to this…_**

_We screwed up… He told us if we were both ever really sorry then he would listen to us, but now he's left us and he's got another woman with him and she sounds like she's his lover and…_

**_If he has a lover he's only taken her to make us angry. He isn't in it for the long haul and she is nothing but a means to make us angry. He doesn't love this other woman, he isn't like that._**

_I hope you're right. It would kill me if he really does leave us, after everything Ria put us through and everything that happened to us in Yokai together…_

**_We can fix this…_**

**XXX**

"Mmm…" Kurumu mumbles, the feel of something soft beneath her bringing her back to consciousness.

Opening her eyes she sits up slowly, groggily wiping her eyes she looks around, taking in the serene bedroom she's in. Sitting there she remembers the amazing sex she'd had with Tsukune, in his unsealed state his stamina was incredible. He'd pounded away at her again and again, filling her with his seed over and over, pushing her to limit and beyond.

Thinking about the number of times Tsukune climaxed inside of her she can feel something sticky on the inside of her thighs, a slight pain in her neck reminding her that he'd also bit her over and over during the romp, and she'd hardly felt it. If anything the euphoria she'd felt from Tsukune's bite only added to everything.

They'd had sex not only on the sofa, but the bar, the floor, the piano, everywhere except the bedroom and bathroom. In the end she'd passed out, and she has no idea how she got into the bed or why the blankets are pulled up to her neck or why there's a chair next to the bed with a robe hanging on the back.

Sitting there she can faintly smell Tsukune's scent, but it's coming from under the door that leads to the main room, not from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Feeling the blanket against her bare skin, Kurumu realizes that she's still naked, and Tsukune must've realized she passed out and brought her to one of the unused bedrooms and laid her down to rest.

_But why isn't he in here with me?_

Throwing off the covers Kurumu gets to her feet, the second she's upright her body sways, her knees buckling slightly from her own weight. Reaching out she quickly grasps hold of the chair nearby, a part of her still a little worn out by the vigorous and passionate sex she had with him.

_I'm glad I can't get pregnant right now. The sex is so good, and right now Tsukune doesn't need me conceiving his child on his mind right now._

Steadying herself Kurumu releases the chair and tests her legs, taking a step with each of them to ensure that she isn't going to fall flat on her face trying to walk.

_He really ravaged me…_

Smiling at the thought Kurumu removes the robe from the chair and pulls it on, remembering that the villa she rented has floor to ceiling windows, and anyone looking on would've gotten a free show watching the two of them going at it like there's no tomorrow.

Tying the robe around her at her waist Kurumu starts toward the door leading back to the main room. Opening the door Kurumu can see the city of Las Vegas in the afternoon sunlight in the windows, and she realizes that she must've been asleep for a few hours, if it's already past noon. Her eyes slowly scan the room, taking in the bar and the bottles that have set upright. She can clearly remember knocking one or two of them over during coitus, and even though she isn't worried about being charged for it someone came behind and cleaned everything up. Her eyes scanning to the sofa Kurumu spots her destined one, and she opens her mouth to call out to him when she actually _sees_ him, and what she sees catches her voice in her throat.

Tsukune is sitting on the sofa in his sealed form, his wrists on his knees and his head pitched forward. An air of guilt hanging over him. Standing there Kurumu wonders what Tsukune could possibly have to feel guilty about. At first he'd been worried about hurting her, but he'd quickly gotten past that and given her the greatest sex she's ever had. Since she hasn't slept with anyone but him, that isn't saying much, but she now knows that her aunt wasn't lying. Sex with a vampire in his sealed state is nothing compared to sex with that same vampire in his true form.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu calls out to him, and his head snaps up in surprise.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune blurts out in surprise, his head spinning around toward her like an owl.

His eyes betray his concern, and his guilt.

"How do you feel?" He asks, his voice betraying how he feels, and Kurumu smiles reassuringly.

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu says easily, approaching the sofa and sitting down next to him.

"You suddenly passed out and I was worried…" He admits in a tiny voice, his eyes drifting to the floor between his feet. "I was worried I did something to hurt you…"

"I just don't have your stamina yet Tsukune." Kurumu says dismissively. "But that will change, in time."

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu explains. "You have nothing to feel guilty about or worry. I didn't sleep a lot last night and it just caught up to me with everything we've been doing. I feel fine."

"I really thought I hurt you…"

"You didn't Tsukune. You were wonderful." Kurumu praises him. "Now I know what my Auntie was talking about with the difference between a sealed and unsealed vampire."

Closing his eyes Tsukune exhales a weary sigh.

"So, sex with me like this is boring to you now?" He whispers, swallowing the saliva in his mouth at the thought that she's going to want him to take off the seal every time they're together.

"No Tsukune…" Kurumu answers him, putting a reassuring hand on his thigh. "I love you, and being with your without your seal is like a special treat. I still love being with you no matter your form, and I still want to be with you."

"It's just I know how strong I am like that and if I hurt you, even by accident…"

"I'm fine." Kurumu repeats for the third time. "You didn't hurt me and I really did enjoy it, and I hope you did too."

Nodding Tsukune looks up, managing a smile in spite of how he feels.

"Yeah, it did feel good."

"It's fine then." Kurumu returns his smile, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm just glad you're OK Kurumu." Tsukune whispers, putting his hands on her sides, enjoying being close to her and _not_ having to be naked.

A gentle gurgle comes from her stomach, and both vampire and succubus look down, Kurumu blushing in embarrassment with Tsukune managing a light chuckle.

"I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast…" Kurumu admits in a tiny voice.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Housekeeping." A woman's voice calls from outside the door.

Tsukune and Kurumu share a look, the two of them realizing that the hotel maid is just now coming by to try and clean their room.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Housekeeping." The voice calls again.

"I'll handle it." Tsukune offers, smoothly rising from his seat on the couch.

Striding to the door Tsukune's puts his hand on the knob just as the maid opens the door, the door swinging inward Tsukune is greeted with the sight of a Latino woman standing in the hallway.

"We don't need anything." Tsukune says in his best English, and the maid quickly nods.

Putting both of her hands on the cart the maid travels down to the next room, and Tsukune grabs the sign from the interior door knob that reads 'do not disturb' and hangs it on the exterior handle. Sighing the Aono closes the door, turning back around to see Kurumu still sitting on the sofa, still dressed only in the robe he left for her in the bedroom.

"I put the sign up, so hopefully we won't be bothered again." Tsukune explains as he crosses the distance between the door and the sofa.

Standing Kurumu stretches, raising her arms over her head, arching her back slightly, and a smile on her face.

"We should order room service." She suggests, and Tsukune nods.

"If you do, I can pay for it. I feel bad making you pay for everything."

"I never thought I'd be in this position." Kurumu says with a shrug.

_But I'd always hoped…_

"I've been saving since I started dancing, and I managed to save up quite a bit and I haven't spent any, until now." She explains for him, and Tsukune still can't help feeling guilty. "Although, I still need to call my Auntie and tell her that I'm taking tonight off."

"Here." Tsukune offers, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his still turned off phone, holding it out for her.

"Thank you Tsukune." Kurumu smiles as she takes his phone.

Turning it on she walks back to the sofa, sitting down while the phone comes to life. Once it's on she dials the number from memory, the line ringing twice before her Aunt answers.

"Talk." Shade answers neutrally, Tsukune faintly able to hear her through the speaker on his phone.

"It's me Auntie." Kurumu speaks to Shade. "I'm taking the night off. I won't be back until tomorrow."

"What?" Shade asks in surprise.

"I'm taking the night off so I can spend it with my destined one." Kurumu explains exasperatedly.

"Are you planning on taking every night off now that you've finally landed him?" Shade asks, and Tsukune's cheeks darken lightly at the implication.

"No, I'm just on my honeymoon, and I'll be back after we check out tomorrow."

"You need any help handling your destined one?" Shade asks, and Kurumu shakes her head slowly.

"No Auntie."

"Have you done it when he isn't wearing the Rosario?"

A smile curls Kurumu's lips.

"Yes. It was _glorious_."

On the other end of the connection Shade's mouth nearly hits the floor.

"Where are you staying Mumu-chan, tell me."

"Nope. Not happening." Kurumu says with a smile.

"I'll get you for this, you know that Mumu-chan?" Shade asks, and Kurumu nods.

"I know, but not today."

Kurumu ends the call, smiling as she turns the phone off in her hand.

_This is going to have consequences…_


	19. Chapter 19: Coming Back

**Well, here's 19. This one isn't as long as 18, it's only a little over 11K words, but it's still longer than the majority of the previous chapters. I wanted to say thank you for the 250+ reviews, I appreciate and read each one. I hope that this chapter confirms that there is something else happening and more on the way. If you don't believe me, just ask the Mistress. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 19: Coming Back**

Hanging up the phone a low growl whispers past Caro Shade's lips. As a woman she's grown accustomed to getting what she wants, and for Kurumu to call her and tell her that her niece has gotten exactly what Shade has been seeking for nearly two weeks is like a slap in her face.

There are ways that Shade can get what she wants, methods she hasn't had to use since she learned them. No man has _ever_ warranted them, and now that Kurumu has issued the challenge, she has no choice but to respond in kind.

_I am going to get what I want Mumu-chan. Once I've been satisfied you can have your little emo-vampire…_

The door upstairs opens, and Ageha's scent wafts into the room, Shade slipping her mobile phone between her breasts.

Ageha is dressed in a tight, sprayed on black dress with a zigzag six inch cut starting at her cleavage and running down to her navel. The dress covers her only to mid hip, leaving plenty of her long, perfect legs exposed. Wearing six inch heels Ageha walks like she was born in them, Shade's sister ignoring the afternoon help working to get the club ready to open.

Shade is dressed in a mini-skirt and a matching tube top, like her sister her outfit leaves very little the imagination though Shade's ensemble does show more skin then Ageha.

"Kurumu-chan call?" Ageha asks knowingly, and Shade puts her left hand on her hip, her right arm hanging at her side.

"She won't be coming back tonight." Shade grumbles, and Ageha smiles.

"Looks like you owe me a hundred bucks nee-chan."

"I know…" Shade mutters as Ageha approaches her. "She's slept with him when he isn't wearing the Rosario."

"That must've been something…" Ageha says with a smirk, the younger succubus knowing full well how much it's eating at her older sister to know that Kurumu has gotten something Shade couldn't.

"You have _no_ idea." Shade says longingly, remembering the weeklong pounding she'd been given at the cock of Shuzen Issa in his released state.

"Jealous much?"

The look that Shade sends toward her sister could melt tungsten.

"_I _will be the one to win our bet."

"Shall we up the ante?" Ageha asks in challenge, a grin splitting Shade's lips.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why not make it the first to sleep with him when he isn't wearing the seal?"

"Deal." Shade agrees with a nod.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you nee-chan, and if it's half as good as you claim it to be, I'm definitely going to enjoy doing it."

"We'll see imotou-chan."

**XXX**

Sitting on his throne Shuzen Akashiya Issa slowly sips on a glass of blood. Standing next to and just behind his throne is a servant holding an insulated bucket filled with ice with a green champagne bottle in the ice. Dressed in his usual attire he is the picture of aristocracy and nobility. At the moment the herald of Bloodriver Akasha awaits the results of his third daughter's paternity test, the Djinn Karzai remaining locked in his laboratory once the examination had been completed. Moka has been in her room since Issa had her brought there, and she hasn't tried to speak to him or any of her siblings, not that her anti-social tendencies when it comes to her family are anything new. Moka has always been the 'odd one' among his progeny, and sitting there Issa can't help but question his choices in allowing Moka so much free reign in her life.

Akasha had wanted Moka to grow up around humans, to learn to get along with them and to 'truly love' and understand them as Akasha supposedly did. Thinking she was gone forever, Issa had agreed to her seemingly 'last request' and sent her to be raised around humans, sending Ria along to watch over her and protect her. However, hindsight is always twenty-twenty, and were Issa in the exact same situation with the exact same choices with no knowledge of how things would turn out, he would make the exact same choice.

At the far end of the throne room one of the ornate, ten foot high doors swings in, and Issa watches stoically as his second eldest child enters the vast throne room. Kahlua is dressed in a long flowing white evening gown with a diamond tiara in her hair. On her left wrist is a glittering diamond bracelet easily worth half a million dollars, the bracelet worn over a pair of matching white gloves that cover her arms from the elbows down.

Kahlua gracefully crosses the length of the throne room, the assassin vampiress moving with unearthly grace as she stops at the foot of the dais beneath the throne. Dropping to one knee Kahlua lowers her head in supplication, closing her eyes and speaking elegantly.

"You summoned me, Akashiya-sama?" Kahlua asks cordially.

"Rise my daughter." Issa says with a smile, Kahlua smoothly rising to an upright position. "I summoned you to properly thank you for your adept handling of that werewolf and preventing it from further tarnishing our family's reputation."

"I was happy to do it, Akashiya-sama." Kahlua says with a slight smile, bowing her head in supplication. "Though the doggie didn't put up much of a fight."

"That is exactly why I sent you to handle the situation. Had I wanted that dog to suffer, I would've sent Ria."

The truth is Issa wants nothing more than to resolve this mess that Moka has gotten herself into and put it behind him. Issa wanted the werewolf dead; he didn't want the dog punished for doing what Issa or any other male creature would've done if put in the same situation. It isn't much as kindness goes, but had Ria gone to handle the dog, he would've been begging for a quick, semi painless death before Ria slowly and as painfully as possible killed him.

"Thank you Akashiya-sama." Kahlua smiles at him. "I'm honored that you would trust me to handle such an important assignment."

Hearing Kahlua's response Issa cannot help the smile that parts his lips. Kahlua is acting exactly as a proper vampire should, and Issa is glad to see that at least three of his four daughters know what is expected of them.

"There is another matter I need to speak to you about my daughter." Akashiya informs her, and she lowers her head in supplication.

"Whatever you wish to speak to me about, I will listen Akashiya-sama."

Nodding Issa takes a sip from his glass, looking down to see it's nearly empty he holds the glass out to his right side, the servant recognizing the gesture and walking forward, setting the bucket down and withdrawing the bottle. Popping the cork from the top of the bottle the servant begins to refill his glass, her head lowered in servitude.

"I am contemplating mating you with Tsukune." Issa explains stoically, speaking like he's talking about a business deal. "I want to know, what is your opinion of him?"

A slight frown creases Kahlua's otherwise pristine features.

"He is far too humane for my tastes, Akashiya-sama." Kahlua says gently. "I would rather not be bound, but if I must I would rather be bound to another assassin. I know that Ria-onee-chan would much rather be bound to him."

At his side the maid finishes filling Issa's glass, returning the cork to the bottle and placing the bottle back into the ice before picking up the bucket and stepping back.

"Tsukune and Ria have a…history…together that would make their union rather one sided. He is a member of our family, and has earned his place as my son. I would rather not see him bound into a relationship that brings him no pleasure." Issa reminds her evenly. "He is a valuable asset and far too important to lose. For him to be bound to another clan's female could be disastrous."

Kahlua immediately lowers her eyes, fearing a coming reprisal from her father.

"I was under the impression that Tsukune would still be my Itotou-chan even if he leaves Moka-onee-chan."

"That's true, by rights Tsukune will still be my son and a member of this family." Issa agrees with her. "However, if he were mated to another clan's woman then that woman could try and influence him against us in a bid for the dimension."

"What about Moka-onee-chan?"

Issa's lips drop in a frown, the expression speaking volumes for the supremely self-controlled vampire elder.

"Moka has proven herself too immature and if she is willing to sully our bloodline just to win an argument then she cannot be trusted to inherit the entire dimension."

"Maybe my imotou-chan has learned from her mistake?" Kahlua offers gently.

"Moka has yet to apologize to me or Tsukune for her transgression against our bloodline." Issa counters evenly, sipping on the blood in the glass.

He does not expect Moka to apologize for 'cheating' on Tsukune, nor does he particularly care if she does or doesn't. However, trying to sire a half breed disrespects their entire bloodline, and as head of the family he is the symbol of not only the bloodline but also _the family_ that she so casually tried to sully.

"No proper vampire should ever consider having children of any kind except purebloods." Issa continues, and Kahlua bows her head in acknowledgement.

"I would never consider giving birth to a half breed." Kahlua explains, and Issa smiles approvingly.

"I am well aware of that, and I know that I raised you properly."

_Unlike Moka…_

"I would never think to disobey you Akashiya-sama. If you deem Tsukune to be my mate then I will do my duty to the family."

Nodding Issa is pleased with her answer.

"Very good. You may leave now my daughter." Issa says dismissively.

Kneeling Kahlua lowers her head in farewell before she smoothly stands and turns, walking away from the throne room with her head held high and her shoulders back. Issa's eyes remain on her the entire time as she strides to the doorway and opens it, closing the door to the hall behind her.

Sitting there Issa raises his cup to his lips, drinking the chilled human blood slowly, savoring the taste in his mouth. The blood is good, satisfying, but lacks a certain…heat that a live source provides. He could feed off of his servants, but his pride won't let him. For a vampire, the need for blood is absolute, and to go to your servants or slaves for your supply would send a message that you _need_ them, and Issa cannot have that.

_So, Kahlua will accept him, but only because of her sense of duty to the family. I have no idea how Akasha feels about him, though it's obvious that Ria fancies him. Unfortunately Tsukune has made it clear to me that he despises her after she blackmailed him and 'raped' him. If not for that, I could simply order the two of them bound, and Tsukune's loyalty would be assured. Now, even if he is bound to Ria, that alone might cause his loyalty to waiver…_

The doors to the hall swing open without warning, and Issa looks up to see a black cloaked figure glide into the room without a sound. The elder vampire quickly suppresses even the slightest hint of surprise as Karzai approaches the dais. Unlike his family and other members of vampire society, Karzai does not drop to one knee in supplication at the foot of the dais. Instead the enigmatic Djinn stops at the foot of the steps and 'looks' up at him.

"I have the results." An unearthly moan comes from beneath the cloak.

Standing Issa holds the glass out for the servant behind him, the woman quick to step up and relieve Issa's hand of the goblet, holding the cup with both hands as though it is the Holy Grail of Life itself. With the cup gone from his hand Issa strides down the steps slowly in a rare show of humility, each step measured and calculating. Were Ria, Kahlua or even Kokoa here they would be astounded to see their father actually approach someone and 'lower' himself to another creature.

Issa's feet touching the floor at the bottom of the dais Karzai's right hand rises, the sleeve of the cloak looking like a puppet on strings as it rises; Karzai's ghastly limb appearing inside the sleeve, clutching a simple white envelope and holding it out for Issa to take.

Carefully plucking the envelope from Karzai's 'hand' Issa opens it, seeing the envelope unsealed and easily opened. Reaching inside he withdraws a folded up piece of paper, opening it and reading the contents, his dark eyes scanning the paper, the Djinn's personal seal marking the bottom of the page, certifying its contents.

"You are certain of this?" Issa needlessly asks with his eyes glued to the page.

"Absolutely." Karzai responds in the same, hair standing on the back of your neck moan.

"Very good, you are dismissed." Issa informs the lower creature.

"Of course, Shuzen Issa."

A small 'boom' resonates throughout the throne room, a cloud of smoke springing into existence where Karzai once stood. Waving his hand to clear the smoke from his face Issa watches as the smoke quickly clears, and when it's gone not a trace of the Djinn is left, not even a single scuff on the polished marble floor from the explosion.

Looking down at the paper Issa quickly folds it up and places it back into the envelope, closing the envelope and slipping it into his inside jacket pocket before he turns his attention toward the servant.

"Prepare my carriage; I'm leaving immediately to attend a meeting of the Elders."

The maid bows her head in supplication.

"Of course Akashiya-sama." The maid quickly agrees, picking up the bucket by the handle and quickly walking down the dais and past him, exiting the throne room with his cup in one hand, the bucket and bottle in another.

_Six hours should be plenty of time…_

**XXX**

Yawning Kurono Ageha stretches, her body coiling and twisting on her queen size bed, the sheets thrown about her legs, the rest of her body exposed, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

The sound of metal rattling causes her to sit up slowly, the Succubus taking in the sight of the only other person in the room, a young Latino man in his early twenties putting on his pants. His lightly tanned muscular chest is exposed, his short dark hair unkempt. Ageha watches as he slips his belt on, the sound Ageha heard being the metal buckle attached to the belt clattering against the wedding ring on the man's left hand.

"Won't you stay and keep me company some more?" Ageha asks, and the man's entire body freezes, the expression on his face like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Last night was a mistake, Ageha." He speaks quickly with a thick accent, but his English is understandable. "I was drunk, and I'm married…"

"That didn't stop you last night." Ageha smiles at him, she hadn't even gotten his name, and he wasn't going to give it.

As it stands he's going to go back to his wife and tell her he spent the night with one of his friends on his sofa, his friend will back him up and he can try and repair things with his wife. If she ever found out that he went to strip club, and had a one night stand with a beautiful, big breasted woman, castration would be the least of his worries.

"Last night was a mistake." He says again, his voice thick with conviction. "I love my wife, and I would appreciate it if you never tried to find me."

Smiling Ageha slips her legs off of the edge of the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed with her left hand on the sheets.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to bed?" She asks, patting the spot next to her invitingly, looking at him with a look that screams 'fuck me.'

A slight bulge forms in his pants at the sight of her, and the man swallows the saliva in his mouth, the temptation to take Ageha up on her offer in his eyes, but he looks away and closes his eyes, balling his hands into fists.

"I have to go." He says insistently, bending over to pick up his shirt and walking toward the door, opening it and stepping out before closing it behind him.

Smiling Ageha pushes off the bed, getting to her feet and stretching. It isn't the first time she's been to bed with a married man, and it likely won't be the last. It also isn't the first time a married man has woken up the morning after plagued by guilt and wanting to get as far away from her as possible as quickly as possible. If a man wearing his wedding ring sleeps with her, it's either because he's angry with his wife and isn't thinking clearly, or he wants to break the relationship and is looking for an excuse to go rub in her face.

More than once men have asked her to accompany them back to their homes to see their cheating spouses and have Ageha explain that she slept with their husband the night before and he was going to divorce his wife. Those times she's always enjoyed watching the two spouses fight, agreeing to go just for the show, and once the two of them argue to a fever point and one of them walks away, Ageha follows and leaves, usually smiling at the whole situation.

She supposes she should feel guilty, but it isn't as though she forced any of her lovers into her bed. She's never once blackmailed or made a man do anything against his will with the help of her charm. She's also never let any of them believe that it's anything more than it is, she's never told any of them she loves them, never let them think that it was anything other than what it was, a one night stand that might or might not happen again.

Sighing Ageha scoops up her dress and lingerie, heading for the door and ultimately to the bathroom.

**XXX**

Walking downstairs Ageha has showered and dressed, though the red dress and 'fuck me' heels she's wearing are hardly what a normal mother would wear around the house. However, she isn't a normal mother.

Opening the door to the club's ground floor Ageha is greeted by the smell of stale cigarette smoke and masculine lust. Even though the club is closed and not a single customer remains, the smells have been absorbed by nearly every piece of furniture, though Ageha has long since stopped caring about the smell, just like her sister.

Her eyes scanning the room she finds said elder sister standing behind the bar, a bottle of 'Jack' in her right hand, an empty glass on the bar in front of her. Dressed in a long white shirt and nothing else, Ageha's elder sister looks like she's seen better days.

_Even Succubae have off days, and after everything she's been through… _

"Having a drink this fine morning?" Ageha asks, and Shade shoots her a knowing, incendiary look.

"Don't." Shade growls in warning, filling the glass with the whiskey before raising the bottle to her lips and going 'bottom's up' with the bottle in her mouth.

Ageha watches as Shade polishes off what's left of the whiskey before dropping the bottle into a nearby trash can. Scooping up the glass Shade walks to her table and sits down, rubbing at her temples as she takes a drink from the glass.

"You know that isn't going to help." Ageha says gently, walking toward the table.

"It helps." Shade growls defiantly, taking another drink. "You aren't the one who had to put down a goddamn riot last night, so leave me the fuck alone."

When the announcement had gone out that Kurumu would not be performing the night before, things had gotten bad. Ageha's daughter has developed a rather devout and eager fan-base in the two years since she came here, and those fans were not happy when they heard that the woman they all came to see wasn't going to show. Several customers had to be kicked out and a few girls were nearly given bruises because of it, and Shade had jumped into the thick of it. She's a tough bitch, but when faced with thirty angry, drunken men that she can't use her powers on, anyone would be hard pressed to come out without scrapes and scratches, or a five alarm headache pounding through her skull like a jackhammer. She'd been so preoccupied dealing with the riot and the fall out that she hadn't had time to get one of the many eager men that come to club every night to come to bed with her, by the time she'd finished dealing with everything it was past closing time and she'd been exhausted.

Walking past the table Ageha walks to the bar, grasping a clean glass and holding it under the faucet Ageha fills the glass with cool water from the tap, walking back to the table and setting it down in front of her sister. Shade takes one look at the water and scowls, drinking another mouthful of the whiskey, finishing off what's left in the glass.

"Drink _this_." Ageha says gently as she sits down, pushing the glass toward her older sister.

Grumbling Shade sets the empty glass down and picks up the glass of water, swallowing half of it before setting the glass down on the table. Sitting across from Shade Ageha feels a pang of empathy for her sister. For a mature Succubus nightly sex can be like a drug, and like all drugs, not getting it can make you feel like shit. She's also fully aware that running a club does have its negative aspects, and Shade has just been through one of the worst parts of it.

"Thanks…" Shade finally grumbles halfheartedly, taking another drink from the glass.

"You'll feel better. Kurumu will be back today, and tonight will be better."

"It damn well better be." Shade grumbles, her mismatched eyes looking down at the glass.

_If Mumu-chan doesn't come back before we open I'm going to personally go find her and drag her ass back here kicking and screaming…_

"How was he?" Shade asks, changing the subject, referencing the young Latino man who had come downstairs and left the club half an hour before Ageha.

"He was OK." Ageha says with a shrug, leaning back against her chair. "Nothing like my Takeya."

Shade's mismatched eyes roll in disgust.

"You _always_ go on and on about him." Shade points out tiredly. "I think you're just making up how good he was because he never gave me a turn."

Sighing Ageha shakes her head in resignation.

"You really have no idea…" She trails, and Shade takes another drink from her glass.

The door outside opens and both pairs of eyes turn toward it, the sister succubae watching as Kurumu walks into the club, followed very closely by her vampire destined one.

Looking at the two of them Ageha can see that her daughter is still dressed in the spandex tank top and shorts that she left in, though oddly she isn't wearing any underwear. Tsukune on the other hand is dressed in a dark blue shirt with the word 'Caesar's' written on it in stylized gold lettering along with the pants he was wearing when he left.

_Wasn't he wearing a plain t shirt when he left?_

Shade also notices the change in Tsukune's attire, but doesn't really think about it. She's just glad that Kurumu is back, and she won't have to put down another riot.

The two of them are holding hands, and Kurumu is smiling, while Tsukune looks relaxed and calm. Standing Ageha smiles widely at her daughter, the older Succubus able to tell that her daughter has finally 'ascended the steps to womanhood.'

"Congratulations Kurumu!" Ageha gushes, crossing the distance between them before wrapping her arms around her daughter, embracing her lovingly.

Smiling Tsukune slips his hand from hers, the young Aono taking a humble step back to distance himself from the scene. Kurumu can feel him release her hand, and she sends a quick look his way, her eyes thanking him before she returns her mother's embrace, hugging her back.

"Thanks Okaa-san." Kurumu smiles at her mother.

Releasing Kurumu from her hug Ageha turns her attention to Tsukune. Somehow Ageha crosses the distance between them, and before he can figure out what's going on he feels a pair of soft hands on the back of his head, and his eyes are buried in a sea of red, Ageha greeting him in a Succubus' trademark greeting.

"I want you to take good care of my Kurumu and treat her properly." Ageha admonishes him, slowly suffocating the Aono vampire. "If you don't, _I'll_ have to punish you."

The implications of said punishment are not lost on the Aono vampire shoved between Ageha's G cup melons.

"Mm mmmmmming…" Tsukune mumbles, trying to say 'I'm suffocating' and not quite managing.

"Okaa-san!" Kurumu scolds her mother, grabbing Tsukune by the arm and pulling his head from her mother's G cup chest.

Breathing again Tsukune inhales a deep breath, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Shade is right in front of him, wearing only a long shirt and nothing else. Leaning forward Tsukune can smell the alcohol on her breath, though the smell is strongly overpowered by the pheromones the Arch Succubus is giving off, her body literally producing a scent that causes arousal in men. Her right hand drifts to his left wrist, her soft fingers gently tracing the outline of the bracelet he wears attached to his Rosario.

"How about we take this off and the two of us go upstairs?" Shade whispers throatily, and Tsukune's eyes go wide at the implication, a knowing look passing in Kurumu's eyes as well.

"Auntie!" Kurumu screeches, grabbing Tsukune and pulling him into her own chest possessively, the Aono vampire once again being under threat of suffocation by warm, soft and very inviting succubus flesh. "He's MY destined one!"

Leaning back Shade glances toward her younger sister, the two of them sharing a knowing look before Shade turns her attention back to her niece.

"So?" Shade asks with a shrug, the motion pulling the shirt up and threatening to expose her sex for everyone to see. "There's nothing saying you can't share your destined one."

The two of them walk to one another, taking each other's hands they both turn toward Tsukune and Kurumu, their breasts pressing against each other, the look on their faces inviting and eager.

"We could all share him at the same time, together." Shade offers, and Tsukune pulls his head from Kurumu's chest, the young Succubus' grip faltering at her Aunt's words.

Her aunt and mother _never _share a single lover; much less have a foursome with another girl and only one man, a foursome with two men, possibly, but only one guy shared between them and one other person?

Tsukune's eyes go wide as he looks the two of them up and down, his disbelief etched all over his face. He quickly looks from Shade and Ageha to Kurumu, gauging Kurumu's reaction to the offer.

Like Tsukune, she's surprised by the offer, and the fact that it's genuine.

In his mind Tsukune can see a clear mental image of him lying on a bed, a shriveled up gray skinned zombie like husk while Kurumu, Ageha and Shade all sleep around him, their skin sparkling and shiny; the three of them practically glowing with vitality and happiness.

"Surely a big, strong vampire like you can handle three innocent little girls, can't you?" Shade asks innocently, and Tsukune doesn't fall for the trick.

Ageha and Shade are from 'innocent little girls,' and Tsukune is damn well aware of it.

"I couldn't do that." He answers simply, looking at Kurumu and smiling. "After everything that's happened, I just couldn't cheat."

Kurumu smiles approvingly, glad to see her vampire destined one isn't a fool for his tool.

"It wouldn't be cheating Tsukune." Ageha calmly rebukes him. "Kurumu can be there, we'll even let her go first."

Tsukune sends a questioning glance toward Kurumu, his eyes asking 'Are you OK with this?' and Kurumu is glad to see her destined one isn't disgusted by the idea of the three of them being together. She'd been a little worried that Tsukune's ideas about sex and love were rather human, and while she's fine with that, they both aren't human and in both vampire or succubus society the three of them having sex with him together is no big deal.

Ageha and Shade are right of course, there is nothing in a succubus' moral code that says that sharing a destined one is wrong or that their destined ones aren't allowed to have other lovers. Most Succubae don't take other lovers, and even if they do, once accepted by their destined one a succubus literally changes herself to suit him, becoming his ideal mate as long as he'll have her.

She'd be lying if she said that seeing her Aunt and mother in action isn't tempting. Both of them are masters of their craft, and her Aunt knows ways to please a man that Kurumu can't even comprehend. On the other hand, she's spent years being separated from him, how would she feel seeing her aunt or even her mother riding him for all she's worth, howling his name and hearing Tsukune moan their name instead of hers?

"Do you want that Kurumu?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu smiles at him.

Walking up to him, the young Succubus hugs him tenderly, burying her face into his shirt, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms slowly encircle her ribs. Standing there Tsukune doesn't know what Kurumu's answer to the question is, and both Ageha and Shade watch the two of them carefully.

"I want you to be happy Tsukune." Kurumu finally answers him, her head buried in his right shoulder. "For me, being with you is the greatest joy, if you want this then that's what I want."

Hearing her words Tsukune pulls her a little closer, her affection for him impossible to deny.

"Thank you." He whispers to her before he turns his attention to Ageha and Shade. "Your offer is very generous, but I'll have to decline."

Nodding Ageha pulls away from her sister, the two of them separating and putting an arm's length between them. Neither of them had expected Tsukune to agree, but it was worth a shot…

"You _are_ going to perform tonight Mumu-chan." Shade begins businesslike, changing the subject. "Last night there was nearly a riot when the announcement went out."

Stepping back from Tsukune Kurumu nods her understanding of her aunt's statement.

"OK." She agrees, turning her gaze back to Tsukune, looking up into his chocolate eyes questioningly. "Will you watch me Tsukune?"

His eyes flickering between Kurumu and the dark stage Tsukune nods reluctantly, seeing the expectation in her eyes.

"OK Kurumu-chan."

Smiling victoriously Kurumu jumps onto him, burying his face in her chest, letting out a 'yahoo' of happiness.

"Hey! How come you get to hug him?" Ageha asks irately, and between Kurumu's soft pillows the Aono vampire chuckles.

_This is a hug?_

**XXX**

Walking up to Devil's Little Angels Shirayuki Mizore stops at the doors, her eyes slowly pitching left and right. Outside the club, running around the block is a line of people. Most of the waiting patrons are men, though every here and there Mizore can see a woman among the orderly line. The line feeds right up to a pair of double doors leading inside, and sitting on a bar stool just to the left of the double doors is a woman dressed in a French Maid's outfit with long red hair tied into a bun on the top of her head. She holds a clipboard in front of her, a pen stuck in the clip of the clipboard.

_Ok, all you have to do is walk up to her and tell her you want to perform during amateur night._

Walking up to the woman Mizore slowly rolls the lollipop in her mouth back and forth, the stick gently swaying between her lips. Dressed in a long sleeve white sweater and a pair of shorts along with pink and white striped stockings and sneakers she doesn't look the part of a stripper.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the door asks, looking her up and down.

To her credit the young stripper doesn't gawk at her eyes or at the color of her hair. Mizore knows that having pale, lavender eyes isn't something normal human beings have, and any girl with hair her color invests heavily in dye.

"I'd like to sign up for amateur night." Mizore responds, speaking around the lollipop.

"OK." The stripper maid agrees; pulling the pen from the board and rotating the board toward her, the sheet set up with a time at the top and a space to put her name and the song she wants to dance to. "Just put your name and what song you want to dance to in the proper places."

Nodding Mizore takes the pen from the woman and is about to start writing her name in kanji when she stops herself. She isn't in Japan or the village anymore. She's in America, and she learned how to write in English in school, and she hasn't forgotten. Though, she hadn't been the best student.

Slowly scrawling her name and her choice of song on the paper she slides the pen back beneath the clip when she's finished, and the stripper rotates the pad around, reading the name.

"Mizore Shirayuki?" She asks curiously, and the snow woman smiles.

"Yep, that's me."

"All right." The woman agrees, removing the top sheet from the clipboard, holding it out for Mizore to take. "Take this in and show it to the bouncers inside. They'll show you to the waiting room. Amateur night begins in an hour, so you'll have to wait till then."

"Ok."

Taking the paper Mizore walks inside, opening the door on the left and ignoring the line of waiting customers. Walking through the door she walks into a small room with a second set of doors, a pair of bouncers waiting there. Holding the paper in her right hand Mizore walks to the bouncer on the left side of the doors, handing him the paper.

"I was told to give you this." Mizore deadpans and the man takes the paper, looking it up and down a moment.

"An amateur eh?" He asks casually, eying her like she's a piece of meat. "OK, follow me."

Waiving his hand for her to follow the man turns around and walks into the club, Mizore following him on his heels. Walking inside Mizore's eyes immediately adjust to the low light, and she looks around the club, searching for Tsukune, but the Aono vampire isn't anywhere to be seen.

The club is literally vibrant with people. The Snow maiden can smell the scents of alcohol and cigarette smoke along with the scent of masculine lust and sweat. At nearly every table sits a man with a provocatively dressed woman, the two of them kissing, or fondling, or doing whatever the man wants that the girl is willing to do. Against the right wall is a bar with a gruff looking man standing behind it, the man slowly drying a glass with a towel. The sound of hip hop music plays over the PA and on stage brunette with shoulder length curly hair grinds against the pole, the woman wearing a pair of clear stiletto heels and nothing else.

Looking back toward the bouncer she's surprised to see he's already put several feet of distance between them, Mizore nearly unable to find him in the low light, the man dressed in a black shirt and black pants. If not for the fact that he is Caucasian and bald she doubts that she would've been able to see him at all.

Shifting through the crowd Mizore quickly catches up to him, careful to keep her eyes on him lest she lose him again, she follows him through the club into the back area. Once the two of them walk through the door leaving the main room she's glad to see that the hallway is lit and there aren't nearly as many people. The bouncer quickly leads her to a door and opens it for her, the man holding it open to allow her to walk inside.

"You're on at 8:45 sharp; someone will come get you five minutes before you perform. If you decide not to do this say so then. If you have any kind of make up or costume you want to wear you can change in here."

Nodding Mizore walks into the room, surprised to see that other than furniture the room is empty, a pair of love seats and three cushion sofas surrounding a coffee table in the center of the room. Off to the left side of the room is a desk with a chair and a lighted mirror, Mizore opting to sit down at one of the love seats, crossing her legs in front of her.

_One hour…_

**XXX**

Sitting at Shade's private table Tsukune tries to relax into the padded seat, though Ageha and Shade sit on either side of him. After he'd gotten back he'd told them that his 'hands off' policy no longer applied, though if they tried to touch him and he didn't want it he would react violently. They'd both taken the news that they could now touch his shoulder or his arm without negative repercussions happily, and because of that he now sits between the two of them, the succubae on either arm, though neither of them has tried to put their hands on his fly or touch him inappropriately.

Sitting on the table in front of Tsukune is a simple glass, filled with tomato juice. Tsukune has been sitting at the table for the last thirty minutes, slowly sipping at the glass and talking with both Shade and Ageha.

"I'm glad that you were the one to finally make my daughter a woman Tsukune." Ageha smiles at him, clearly pleased as she leans heavily on his right arm.

Tsukune can feel her breasts pressing against his bare arm, his arm sandwiched between them somehow in spite of the tight dress Ageha is wearing.

"It's about time Mumu-chan finally popped her cherry." Shade speaks up next to him, leaning on his opposite arm.

Ageha is still dressed in the same red dress she was wearing when the two of them had come back to the club. Shade has since changed from the oversized shirt into a string bikini top and a pair of shorts that are centimeters from obscene. Through the tight clothing Tsukune can tell that she isn't wearing any underwear. Tsukune can feel Shade's breast against his left arm through the top, the Arch Succubus not caring for even a second that Tsukune might not want her so close to him.

"It was what she'd wanted." Tsukune mutters, looking down at his drink and taking a swig from the glass, letting the subject drop.

In truth Tsukune doesn't know exactly where he _should_ look. Being born and raised Japanese, he'd grown up in a very sexually repressed culture. While there are Japanese gentleman's clubs, they aren't like Devil's Little Angels. In Japan the laws don't allow _a lot_, and as far as Tsukune knows, there's no such thing as a 'VIP area' where customers can basically pay the girl to do whatever she's willing to do, including have sex if they want.

He'd actually been taken to three different clubs for his bachelor party (Gin had been there, as well as a bunch of his human friends that he'd kept in contact with during his tenure at Yokai) and during that entire night Tsukune never saw anything remotely like what he's seen since he came here.

_Just one reminder that this isn't Japan. This is America, and from what I understand this city is one of the least regulated when it comes to stuff like this. I've even heard there's a TV show that's all about a brothel somewhere…_

"Why is Kurumu-chan so insistent that I watch her?" Tsukune asks curiously, his eyes glancing from Ageha then to Shade. "I know she's a stripper, and I've accepted that. So why does she want me here?"

Kurumu had told him that she wanted him to be able to watch her perform, but deep down Tsukune knows that there's more to it than that. She'd been willing to outright quit if he didn't, and it just doesn't make sense to him that her only motivation is him accepting this part of her.

"Have you asked her Tsukune?" Ageha ignores his question, and Tsukune's head bobs quickly in a nod, both of his hands wrapped around the glass of juice in front of him.

"She told me that she wants me to accept this part of her and be able to watch her doing it." He explains for the both of them. "I've done that, I've watched her and I don't have a problem with it."

_That doesn't mean I want to do it every night. What man would want to watch his girlfriend strip night after night? Even if she's good at it…_

The two succubae on either side of him share a look, a 'you're an idiot' look that the young Aono doesn't miss.

"Put yourself in her situation Tsukune." Ageha begins gently, turning her full attention to him. "Deep down, my Kurumu is just a normal young woman. She has fears and insecurities just like everyone else. She's also fully aware that this job can be very dangerous, and while nothing has ever happened to her or any of the girls working here, there are other girls who have quit other clubs to come here and they have horror stories about a customer who gets too grabby while they're on stage or pulling a knife in the middle of a lap dance."

Looking at Ageha Tsukune doesn't understand the point Kurumu's mother is trying to make. He can understand why Kurumu would be worried if those kinds of incidents happened here, but according to Ageha's own admission they don't. That doesn't explain why she would want Tsukune in the room, watching her seductively take off her clothes while other men show their appreciation by throwing money at her like it's worthless.

"That doesn't explain why she'd want me here." He responds insistently. "If bad stuff happened here, I'd understand…"

"Put yourself in her shoes." Shade speaks up. "Imagine you're the one on stage parading yourself in front of dozens of eager, mostly drunk men who want a show. She doesn't temporarily go blind when she goes on stage, she sees the entire crowd, and to have someone in the crowd to concentrate on, who isn't acting like a slobbering horn dog, is like a port in a storm."

"It makes it much easier to relax Tsukune." Ageha chimes in. "If a girl is nervous she does things like trip or fall or make mistakes, and that shows in the tips. If you give a bad show, you don't make anything. If you give a good show, you make out like a king."

"Don't the two of you count?" He asks, and Ageha shakes her head slowly.

"It isn't the same Tsukune." Kurumu's mother responds dryly. "This job is a part of who she is, and you being here shows your support and that you care."

His eyes dropping Tsukune takes a drink from his glass.

"I never thought of it that way." He admits in a tiny voice.

"You never tried." Shade comments dryly.

Sitting there listening to Shade's tone Tsukune can't help but get the impression that she's upset with him.

_Well, what do you expect? She and her sister offered to give you a foursome and you turned her down. She's been throwing herself at you and you've rejected her. Who wouldn't be upset?_

"Shade-san, I understand if you're mad at me and don't want me here." Tsukune begins amicably. "If you don't want me here I can leave and go get a hotel room."

Her mismatched eyes twinkling with mirth Shade smiles at him.

"When did I say I want you to leave?" Shade asks casually. "Quite the opposite, Mumu-chan gives a much better performance when you're here."

As if on cue Kurumu's song begins, the whine of a guitar coming over the speakers, Tsukune's eyes along with the both Ageha and Shade's drifting to the stage as a cheer erupts from the crowd when the star dancer bursts through the curtain. Striding out onto the stage Kurumu is dressed like the stereotypical 'naughty school girl.' Grabbing the pole Kurumu sends a look his way, smiling and winking before she turns away, continuing her routine.

"This song really is fitting." Tsukune comments, Kurumu pulling off her top, showing her breasts to the crowd, money flocking to the stage in response.

Tsukune's eye drift to men around the stage, the vampire unable to comprehend how the men can so casually throw their money literally away.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" Shade asks, her eyes following his. "They come here to hand over their money to a woman that's out of their league who won't even give them the time of day."

"I wonder, how many of them are married, or have girlfriends?" Tsukune asks aloud, his eyes slowly scanning the crowd.

Technically, _he's_ still married. He hasn't yet filed for divorce, though he fully intends to change that within twenty four hours. The last thing he wants is for Moka to claim that they're still married, and try and convince him to go marriage counseling. Their relationship is over, as much as Moka may want him to ignore what she's done and forgive her, he can't. In hindsight, he's come the realization that he's been involved in a dominating, oppressive relationship, only unlike all the battered and beaten women he's seen on TV, it's his wife that has been emotionally controlling and manipulating him. Until the issue of children had come up, Tsukune had gone along with it. Now though, he sees his relationship to Moka for what it was.

_I won't go back…_

"You'd be surprised how many of them do Tsukune." Shade answers him, snuggling up next to him.

"Suddenly. I doubt I would be." Tsukune answers her with a shake of his head.

Sitting there Ageha puts a hand on his thigh, and Tsukune's eyes dart toward her. The look in his eyes is one of warning, the message as clear as day to the woman sitting next to him.

_Try it, and I'll rip your hand off._

"Men are naturally drawn to multiple women Tsukune." Ageha whispers to him, her hand still on his thigh. "It's instinctive to try and have sex with as many women as possible to increase the survivability of your genes."

"I'm _not_ a slave to my genes, Ageha-san." Tsukune replies icily.

"A damn shame about that if you ask me." Shade comments, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"What reason do you have to want to sleep with me?" Tsukune asks, grabbing Ageha's hand beneath the table and removing it from his thigh. "I'm not some super model or a sports star."

"Mumu-chan said you two had sex in your unsealed form. _I _just want to experience what she did. I can't speak for my imotou-chan though."

Hearing that Tsukune remembers the first time he took off the seal, the feel of his wings ripping through the skin of his shoulders, the pain he'd felt as it happened.

Suppressing a shiver Tsukune banishes the memory from his mind, bringing his attention back to the present.

"If you're just looking for a penis, there are plenty here." Tsukune offers, motioning with his hand toward the tables surrounding the three of them.

"Puh-lease." Shade grins at him. "There's a big difference between you, and the drunken slobs that come in here all the time."

"Comparing yourself to these men is like comparing filet mignon to hamburger." Ageha chimes in. "You're completely different."

"It's still just meat." Tsukune responds dryly.

"You know what Ageha-nee-chan means." Shade rebukes him. "You're more than just a stick of meat to us, especially to Kurumu."

"I know Kurumu loves me." Tsukune explains with a nod. "I just don't understand why it's so important to you two. Don't you care that I'm dating Kurumu?"

Shaking her head Shade's mismatched eyes meet his.

"Do you think vampires are the only monsters who have a different moral code from humans?" She asks curiously.

"No." Tsukune answers with a shake of his head. "I just don't understand how you treat destined ones, that's all."

"A destined one is the one a succubus chooses to father her children." Ageha explains for him. "The one she will be faithful to as long as he will have her."

"Don't you care if your destined one sleeps around?"

"It varies from person to person." Ageha explains. "Most succubae change themselves into the ideal mate for their destined one. Personally I had fifteen lovers that I frequented when I met him, and I became a supporting, loving spouse that would stay by his side through anything."

Looking at her Tsukune's disbelief is written all over his face and in his eyes. Seeing the look in his eyes Ageha inhales a cleansing breath, blowing it out slowly.

"I met my destined one after he'd been diagnosed with terminal cancer." Ageha explains in a low voice, Shade shaking her head in frustration.

"Oh, here we go…" The Arch Succubus mutters under breath, rubbing at her temple where she can feel a familiar headache coming on.

"_Fortunately_…" Ageha sends a pointed glare to her older sister. "I met him shortly after the diagnosis, and he managed to hold on for two blissful years so he could at least be involved in his daughter's life." Ageha explains, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes.

His eyes dropping to the table Tsukune reaches out, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tsukune whispers solemnly.

Her eyes drifting to Kurumu Ageha manages a smile, Kurumu now going through the motions of collecting the money thrown her way by the more than eager crowd.

"He gave me a strong, beautiful girl and did his best to hold on as long as possible to be there for her as much as he could even though he knew the truth about what we are and what Kurumu would be. At the end the doctors told me that it was a miracle that he'd survived as long as it did, and it had to have been through sheer force of will that he hadn't yet succumbed to the cancer."

"Did you try and get him help from the monster world?" Tsukune asks gently, and Ageha shakes her head, wiping at her eyes.

"He accepted his fate and knew that he was going to die." Ageha answers him. "He could've been saved, but the cost had been far too high for him."

_Something could've cured his cancer and saved him?_

"What price?" Tsukune asks curiously, though it's Shade that answers him when Ageha sobs, covering her mouth with her hand, the Succubus looking away and closing her eyes.

"_Her_ soul." Shade says simply.

Sitting there Tsukune feels a rush of shock and pity for Kurumu's mother rise inside of him. Seeing her weep and cry like this Tsukune can hardly believe that she's supposed to be 'an incarnation of lust and desire.' To him, Succubae are supposed to be all smiles and sex.

_I guess the whole destined one thing is really important to them. She makes it sound like it's been years since he died, and she's acting like it just happened a few days ago…_

Nodding Ageha wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling as she collects herself, Tsukune and Shade giving Ageha all the time she needs.

"The only thing we could've done was go to the Djinn and pay for a wish to save his life." Ageha finally resumes her tale. "The price would've been another life in exchange for his, and he wouldn't let me."

Sitting there Tsukune looks her up and down, his eyes going wide in shock.

"You would've given your life for his?" He whispers, and Ageha nods solemnly, sniffling again.

"In a heartbeat." Ageha answers him. "That's how much our destined ones mean to us Tsukune."

Nodding Tsukune lowers his gaze, not missing the implication in Ageha's statement.

_Kurumu would do anything for me…_

He already suspected as much, though to hear that Ageha would willingly give her life to save the life of her destined one is like splashing cold water on his face, literally and metaphorically.

"He told me that he couldn't go on living knowing that he'd condemned the mother of his child to death." Ageha continues, wiping the tears from the edges of her eyes. "He said that his best qualities will live on in Kurumu and that he'll be watching us from heaven and told me not to be sad about what was going to happen. I put on a strong front for him, and when he died I prayed…" Ageha trails, her eyes dropping to the table in front of her, her voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. "I prayed to anyone listening to grant him eternal peace, even if I'm condemned for all eternity."

"I'm sorry." Tsukune apologizes as Ageha wipes her eyes again. "If I had known, I wouldn't have brought it up."

"No…" Ageha says with a gentle shake of her head. "You deserve to know, you're a part of our family now."

Sitting there Tsukune is struck with an odd revelation. He'd tried so hard and suffered through so much to get into Moka's family and be accepted by her father, going so far as to face a dragon just to get into her family. Now, all he had to do was sleep with Kurumu and accept her feelings for him as her destined one…

_Talk about opposite ends of the spectrum…_

"I'm sorry Ageha-san." Tsukune apologizes again. "Is there something I can do to make up for this?"

Smiling Ageha reaches out and puts her hand on his. "I've always found the caress of a man to help me forget my troubles."

Sitting there Shade shakes her head slowly in surprise, a slight grin coming to her lips.

_She uses her tears as a weapon to try and worm her way into his bed, nice…_

"I don't want to betray Kurumu." Tsukune answers her, pulling his hand back and grabbing his glass, his eyes drifting to the gently swaying tomato juice as he raises it to his lips, taking a drink.

"You wouldn't be betraying Kurumu." Shade corrects him. "You could always take us up on the offer we made this morning. It would be the first time Kurumu has ever joined in on the fun."

Swallowing the tomato juice in his mouth Tsukune lowers his glass to the table, his eyes remaining fixed on the lip of the glass.

_Say no… _His thoughts whisper, soft and insistent. _Do you want to put her through what you've been through with that wench?_

"It was her decision." Tsukune answers resolutely. "And I stand by her on it."

"Just so you know the offer is still on the table." Shade informs him, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I'm not going to force her into something like that." Tsukune answers, unable to even imagine how she would feel seeing her aunt or her mother riding him or watching him thrust into her and listening to them cry out his name.

When he'd heard Moka crying out for Gin it had felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Is that how she would feel if she was in the same room, watching it happen, smelling it, feeling it happen on the same bed? He can't put Kurumu through that. He's already made her suffer for two years in exile while he was being led around like a dog on a leash.

"It will be a night to remember Tsukune." Shade offers invitingly, and Tsukune nods.

"I'm sure it will be." He agrees solemnly. "But, I'm not going to forget the last two nights I spent with Kurumu either."

Sitting back Tsukune takes a sip from his glass of tomato juice he got from the bar. After he'd returned from his 'honeymoon' with Kurumu both Ageha and Shade had welcomed him, and Shade had told him anything he wants to drink is on the house. Since alcohol doesn't affect vampires the same way it does humans, he's settled for a glass of tomato juice.

"Did you enjoy little Mumu-chan's performance Tsukune?" Shade purrs across his ear, lust literally flowing off of the woman in waves, Shade quite literally dressed in a string bikini top and a pair of shorts that are centimeters from obscene.

Both Succubae sit on either side of him, and Tsukune knows they both want to jump his bones, though he has no idea why. Since he came back from his time with Kurumu the two of them have become more and more daring. That very morning he'd walked into the bathroom looking to take a bath when he'd been greeted by Shade standing there in her back to him in her birthday suit, bending over, giving him a free view.

Unbeknownst to him, Shade had been waiting for him.

After babbling an apology Tsukune excused himself and started to head back to his room when Ageha had come out of her room and 'tripped,' conveniently falling on top of Tsukune. She'd called out in time for him to turn around, but not for him to get out of the way. He'd turned around just in time for Ageha to smash her breasts into his face and knock him to the carpeted floor. She'd acted like she was sorry, saying that she still feels a little tipsy from the night before, but at the time she'd been rubbing his face with her breasts, and it wasn't until he'd kindly asked her to get off of him that she'd gotten to her feet.

Then Shade had come out of the bathroom, still comfortably naked asking if Tsukune would wash her back for her, adding that she'd make it worth his while.

_I really need to talk to them and find out what the hell is going on. If it's that important to them that they have me I'll talk to Kurumu and see if we can all work something out. I don't want to hurt her, and if sleeping with her aunt and mother will settle things down and she's OK with it then I'll do it._

_Not that I wouldn't mind getting a little of both of them…_

"Kurumu's performance was good." Tsukune says amicably. "She really is good at what she does."

"She doesn't hold a candle to me though." Shade speaks up, sending an alluring smile his way. "Want me to show you what I can do? I'll happily give you a private show."

The man sitting at the table closest to them glances over in surprise, the topless woman sitting on his lap gently twirling his dark hair, her pert breasts hanging at his eye level.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" Ageha chimes in, smiling. "We could both give you a private show!"

Now the man's mouth drops open, his jaw practically hitting the table in surprise. The owner and her sister _never_ give a free show, and they _never_ both go into the same private room together with one man.

"Whaddya say Tsukune?" Shade smiles at him, slowly swirling a glass of bourbon next to her cheek.

Tsukune can feel a pair of eyes practically burning the skin of his right cheek, and Tsukune glances over, the man sitting at the table to his right looking at him with a livid, skin peeling glare. The message in his dark eyes is clear, 'If you say no you are and will forever be a homo.'

"How about the night after tomorrow?" Tsukune asks jokingly, trying not to start a riot.

"Done." Shade agrees, downing the glass of bourbon and slamming it onto the table, smiling victoriously.

Ageha practically glows with happiness.

"We're going to hold you to that Tsukune." Ageha sing songs at him and its Tsukune's turn to have his jaw drop open in surprise.

"I was kidding!" The Aono blurts out in Japanese, and both Ageha and Shade grin across the table at him.

"The day after tomorrow we're going to give you a private show together." Ageha says resolutely. "I'm looking forward to it."

Tsukune opens his mouth to argue, when a man's voice comes over the PA system.

"All right folks, it's time for amateur night!" The DJ calls out enthusiastically, and Tsukune takes a drink from his glass, fully ready to continue the argument about the private show after the first amateur dancer starts her routine. "First up, we have the lovely young Mizore Shirayuki!"

The young Aono freezes, his entire body seizing in surprise, his eyes snapping up to the stage with the glass still on his lips, his eyes bulging in surprise.

A rock song begins to play, and Tsukune watches the stage as a lavender haired woman bursts through the curtain.

Tsukune would recognize her anywhere. She's dressed in a white sweater, shorts and is even wearing stockings like the ones she wore when they were students at Yokai.

Lowering the glass tomato juice flies from Tsukune's lips, the Aono vampire sending the tomato juice across the table rather than at the Succubae sitting on either side of him. Looking up residual tomato juice dribbles down his chin, Tsukune taking in Mizore as she moves across the stage, the young snow maiden eating up the spotlight, grabbing ahold of the bottom of her sweater and pulling it over her head.

She isn't wearing a bra.

The crowd bursts into a cheer at the sight of Mizore's breasts, the eager men glad that the first performer isn't wasting any time. Bills fly from their hands, Mizore swinging her sweater around over her head, shaking her hips in time to the music as she swings her sweater over her head before she lets the top fly, the bundle of clothing sailing straight toward Tsukune.

"Oh shit!" Tsukune blurts out, setting the glass down in time to catch Mizore's sweater.

Catching the sweater Tsukune can smell her scent on the fabric, the Aono looking down at the sweater and then up to her, Mizore smiling at him as she turns around, bending over and slapping her ass, eliciting another howl from the men surrounding the stage.

_She isn't wearing any panties…_

Walking back toward the rear pole Mizore grabs it and swings around, looping her leg around the pole before she lands on her feet.

"Take it off baby!" One of the men jeers, and Mizore smiles, her hands grabbing the zipper on the front of her shorts.

With a single motion she slips the shorts off and goes completely naked, her body on display for the entire club. Tsukune noting that she keeps everything neat and trimmed…

_What the hell is she doing? _The thought repeats in Tsukune's head like a broken record.

The Aono vampire looks at her and then down again, trying to find some happy medium between being a gentleman and not being rude. The truth is he does think Mizore is a sexy woman, and with what she's doing on the stage, there's a reason money is being littered at her feet.

Looking up Tsukune watches as Mizore spins the shorts around like a helicopter before she tosses them toward Tsukune, the article of clothing landing in his lap. Looking down Tsukune can see a white piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets, the Aono vampire grasping the paper and withdrawing it. Opening the paper carefully Tsukune recognizes Mizore's handwriting, a simple message scrawled out for him.

_'I don't have any other clothes, so please bring these back to me, otherwise I'll have to walk around naked…_

"NO WAY!" The Aono blurts out in surprise.

Sitting there Tsukune sits with Mizore's clothes in his lap, both Succubae sitting at the table looking at him curiously.

"What's the matter Tsukune?" Ageha asks, her interest peeked by Tsukune's outburst.

The entire time Mizore continues her routine on stage completely naked and uncaring that everyone in the room can see everything she has.

_Is she really married and has she really had a bunch of kids? She doesn't look like anything's the worse for wear…_

Shade catches the inspecting glance Tsukune sends Mizore's way, the Arch Succubus grinning at the sight.

"A member of your high school harem?" Shade knowingly asks, the look that comes to Tsukune's eyes answering her as much as his solemn nod before he turns his gaze to face her.

"Yes, Mizore-chan and I were friends, though her society required her to get married and start having children as quickly as possible."

Ageha knowingly stays quiet. She's heard the entire story from Kurumu, and knows exactly what has transpired between Tsukune and the snow woman dancing on the stage.

"And she wanted you to be the father of these children?" Shade half asks and Tsukune's head bobs in confirmation.

"She wanted me to give her a child, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't fathom fathering a child and not being involved with it, and I was so devoted to my ex-wife that I couldn't do that to Mizore. The last I heard she'd gotten married and starting having children. I have no idea what she's doing here."

"Maybe she's come for some cum." Shade suggests, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"She's married; she has a husband and three or four kids." Tsukune argues. "Besides, she's supposed to be losing her ability to have children around now. She's probably barren by now."

Tsukune can see the gears turning in Shade's eyes, the Arch Succubus putting two and two together.

"She's a snow girl, isn't she?" Shade asks, and it's Ageha who nods her head.

"Her mother and I were rivals during our time in Yokai." Ageha speaks up. "We both set our sights on the same guy and neither of us landed him."

"Sounds familiar." Shade looks directly at him, and Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth.

A faraway look comes to Ageha's eyes, her lips curling in a slight smile.

"We actually had a little contest when we both came back as Alumni. Her mother and I each tried to seduce Tsukune, but he didn't take either of us."

"_Sounds familiar_." Shade grumbles, showing her displeasure at Tsukune's less than licentious attitude.

The song winds down, and Mizore waves to the crowd as she finishes her routine. Standing there naked Mizore scoops up her earnings, smiling the entire time as she collects the money thrown at her.

"All right folks! Give it up for Mizore!" The DJ's voice comes over the PA system, applause rising from around the club, Mizore taking a final bow to the crowd before she disappears behind the curtain.

Feeling the clothing on his lap Tsukune looks down at the pile of Mizore's clothes, remembering the message on the note.

"I have to go find her!" Tsukune finishes the glass of tomato juice before he stands, balling Mizore's clothes together in a heap and carrying them through the club, heading backstage.

Watching the vampire move through the crowd Shade and Ageha share a knowing look.

"Want to go watch?" Ageha asks, and Shade grins.

"This should be interesting."


	20. Chapter 20: What Mizore Wants

**OK folks. Here's Chapter 20 for your reading pleasure. It isn't too long, and compared to the prior two chapters it's only about half the length. The reason for the 'long' delay between chapters is I was recently struck with inspiration how to begin the second arc of this story and I had to write it. Turns out doing that took a few days and 20K words to write the entire scene. Anyway, enjoy. Hopefully this chapter will help with the impression that I'm not going to focus on sex and try to focus on the plot and advance it. -DarkSwordMage**

* * *

**Chapter 20: What Mizore Wants**

Moving through the back halls of Devil's Little Angels Tsukune follows Mizore's scent, the task difficult with her scent covered clothes in his arms. His mind is absorbed with the all-consuming task of returning Mizore's clothes to her, and trying to figure out why she's come to Las Vegas and bothered to volunteer for amateur night. He can't imagine her walking around naked and for the life of him he can't imagine why she would throw her clothes at him, or why she's even at the club. She's _supposed_ to be a loving mother, married to man and having children until she's incapable of conceiving another. If she's reached that point, and can't conceive another child, then she belongs with her family, taking care of them and raising them.

Fortunately, Tsukune has gotten good at differentiating between a 'live' scent and a stale one. Following that scent Tsukune approaches an interior door after turning a right corner. The hallway behind the stage forms a giant U shape, with various dressing rooms and even Shade's private office all connected to the single hall.

Stopping at a closed door Tsukune raises his hand, gently knocking on the door, his fist making a light tapping sound against the wooden interior door.

"Mizore-chan?" He calls out hesitantly, the bundle of her clothes held against his chest by his left arm.

On the opposite side of the door Mizore stands up from the love seat, nearly flying to the door and flinging it open. Standing in the doorway Mizore smiles at him, the snow woman still sucking gently on a lollipop, the stick gently swinging back and forth between her lips.

She's still wearing the pink and white stockings and shoes, and nothing else…

"Sorry!" Tsukune blurts out, looking away chivalrously, holding her clothes out for her. "I brought your clothes, so…" Tsukune mutters, gentle fingers grazing his as Mizore pulls the clothing from his grip.

"Thank you Tsukune. Would you come inside so I can change?"

The young vampire's cheeks flush lightly at the thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mizore-chan, you're married."

"Please come in Tsukune." Mizore's voice is soft and resolute, and Tsukune ducks his head, stepping inside.

"Thank you Tsukune." Mizore speaks before she closes the door behind him.

* * *

Standing at the corner of the hall both Ageha and Shade watch the interaction between Tsukune and the snow woman. Watching Tsukune step into the room with an obviously naked girl the two Succubae share a knowing look.

"Wanna do the usual?" Shade asks with a devious grin on her face, and Ageha nods.

"That'll be fun." Ageha agrees, the two beautiful women walking past the corner and down the hall, Ageha taking her position on the left side of the door, Shade on the right, ready to open the door and walk in at a moment's notice.

* * *

Exiting her private changing room Kurumu stretches, the adrenaline of getting on stage and performing in front of a cheering crowd beginning to thin out, but she can still feel the liquid excitement pounding through her as she closes the door. Dressed in a white tank top and short shorts Kurumu is practically radiant.

Immediately Kurumu notices her mother and auntie standing outside one of the changing room doors, anticipation hanging between them. Kurumu has no idea what the two of them could possibly be anticipating, though she did faintly hear the crowd cheering and clapping for the first amateur dancer. Kurumu hadn't been able to hear her name, but whoever she was, she made quite an impact on the crowd.

"What're you two doing?" Kurumu asks accusingly, faintly smelling Tsukune's scent in the hall, along with another scent that's oddly familiar.

A grin on her face Shade's mismatched eyes twinkle as she looks toward her young niece.

"Something very good is going in this room little Mumu-chan, we're just waiting for the right moment."

Hearing the anticipation in her aunt's voice combined with her smelling Tsukune's scent in the hallway Kurumu pushes past the two of them, grabbing the handle on the door and flinging it open, revealing the interior of the room to her.

The room is basically a large ten foot square room with a desk and lighted vanity mirror combination against the left wall, the majority of the floor space dominated by a pair of loveseats and sofas opposite each other with a coffee table in between them.

Kurumu immediately takes in the fact that Tsukune is in the room; her vampire destined one sitting on one of the sofas. He's fully clothed and isn't in any sort of compromising position. The other person in the room is that stalker-girl Mizore, the stalker snow woman pulling her long sleeve white sweater over her head, her lollipop stick popping up from the collar of the sweater. Mizore's eyes quickly take in Kurumu's appearance, her lavender eyes totally unsurprised that the Succubus just suddenly barged into the room.

"What's up empty-head?" Mizore asks casually, and Kurumu blushes.

To his credit Tsukune had just been sitting there. After Mizore invited him inside he went to the sofa and sat down and told her he was going to give her privacy so she could put her clothes on. Truthfully Mizore had wanted to jump his bones right then and there and tackle him to the ground, rip his clothes off and feel him plowing away inside of her while she rides him.

"Stalker girl!" Kurumu points at her friend in surprise. "What're you doing here?!"

"I'm here to get Tsukune to impregnate me." Mizore answers truthfully and nonchalantly.

The Aono vampire's head spins around like an owl, his chocolate eyes bulging out of their sockets in surprise.

_What did she just say! _Tsukune's surprise is written all over his face.

Behind Kurumu both Shade and Ageha smile, the two Succubae both suspected that Mizore's reason for coming here had something to do with child-making. The snow people are obsessed with child making, and it's gotten to the point where their entire society has become focused on that one single task.

In front of Shade and Ageha Kurumu stares at Mizore, the frank, no nonsense tone of voice combined with her body language giving Kurumu the distinct impression that Mizore is telling the truth. Why else would she come to the club and tell them all that she's here to get Tsukune's seed?

"I-I-I can't do that!" Tsukune stutters. "If I sire a half breed child, Akashiya-sama will..." Tsukune doesn't complete the thought, leaving the unspoken words hanging in the air.

The words 'he'll destroy it' pass through the minds of the three Succubae in the room, Mizore is the only one present who doesn't think anything of Tsukune's excuse, because she knows better.

"Your vampire father has already given me permission to seek your seed Tsukune." Mizore explains matter of factly. "You don't have to worry about creating a half vampire because my body can't support a half breed, they can't survive in our wombs."

Tsukune's eyebrows settle, his chocolate eyes darkening, his expression grimly serious.

"Are you sure about that Mizore-chan?" He asks insistently, and Mizore smiles at him.

"My people have been kidnapping humans lost in snowstorms for centuries Tsukune." Mizore reminds him. "We can't give birth to partial breeds."

"I understand…" Tsukune whispers in acknowledgement, his chocolate gaze turning to Kurumu.

"Are you all right with this Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks her, and Kurumu's azure eyes blink in surprise.

"Are you going to try and take Tsukune away from me if he gets you pregnant Stalker-girl?" Kurumu rounds her gaze on Mizore, glaring at the Snow Girl heatedly, Kurumu's hands balled into fists.

Mizore slowly shakes her head no, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tsukune is nothing more to this child than a sperm donor." Mizore explains for him. "He or she will be welcomed into my family as a sibling and my husband will support it as he has the rest of my children."

Relief washes over Kurumu, her shoulders sagging, her fingers opening, she closes her eyes and exhales, Kurumu concerned more with Tsukune leaving her than with him giving another woman a child.

"Why do you even need me Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asks astutely. "You just said you were married with a supporting husband. Shouldn't he be the one to give you a child?"

"He can't give me another child Tsukune." Mizore solemnly clarifies for all of them. "Snow men, like snow women, are only fertile until a certain age, and my husband has finally reached that age. We've been trying to conceive for the last five months, and we haven't been able to. We both took a fertility test, and it came back negative for him, and positive for me."

"So…you can still have children, but he can't?" Tsukune asks, and Mizore nods.

"That's right Tsukune. The Snow Priestess foresaw that you were going to be having problems with Moka, and she arranged for me to get permission to conceive your child."

Tsukune lifts an eyebrow in surprise.

"She _knew_ that I was going to have problems with Moka and didn't bother to try and contact me and tell me?"

"She's a very busy woman Tsukune, and she can't control what she sees or when she sees it. She was struck with her vision concerning you a few days before I came here to try and help you. That's one of the reasons why she allowed me to leave the village and come here. She wanted to confirm that you were having problems and going to leave your wife, and you would be receptive to an agreement like this."

Exhaling Tsukune slowly nods, his eyes dropping to the floor as he absorbs the information Mizore is giving him. His greatest fear in being with Kurumu is that she will end up carrying his child, and somehow Issa will learn of it, and he will be punished as severely as Moka is for attempting to stain their vampire bloodline.

If Mizore wants his child that badly, and will give it a loving, caring and supportive family then he can accept that. He doesn't like the idea of having a child and then abandoning it, but after everything that's happened to him, he's beginning to wonder if his anymore than peripheral involvement in their lives will be a positive influence. If Ria or any member of Moka's family were to learn he had a child with another race that he even remotely cared for they would use it against him. To them, it would be nothing more than an asset to be expended when the time is right.

_Ria or Issa would threaten the baby; use it to keep me in line. If I disobey or do something they deem punishable, they'll punish the child instead._

"Are you sure you want my child Mizore?" Tsukune asks, staring at her, his chocolate eyes deathly serious. "If I do this for you, I can't promise that I'll be even remotely involved with it. If I'm involved with this child it will make it a target in the eyes of her family and other vampires, they'll try and use it against me."

Hearing Tsukune's words directed at Mizore, Kurumu doesn't miss how they could just as easily be directed at her. If they somehow figure out how to have non half breed children, wouldn't her child be in the exact same situation? Wouldn't Tsukune's family use his child, and her, for that matter, as leverage against him? Does that mean that if he does give her a child, he won't be involved in its life, that he'll forcibly distance himself from it (and by extension, her) to protect it? Would her having Tsukune's child be the ultimate reason for him to leave her?

"I'm sure Tsukune." Mizore answers him, interrupting Kurumu's thoughts. "Ever since I've gotten to know you I've wanted nothing more than for you to give a child. I know as a human that must seem strange to you, but that's how I feel. I don't care that you'll hardly ever see it; just the fact that it's yours is more than enough for me."

Standing there Kurumu's eyes shift toward her destined one, taking in him watching Mizore, seeing him accept her answer to his question. She can't help but ask herself that same question. Could she give up her personal happiness, spending her life with her destined one, just so she can bear his child and raise it in peace and comfort? She's spent so long without him, and now he's finally here with her she can't imagine her life without him again. If he left her never to return, she would kill herself, she would go back to Japan and let herself be killed.

_I can't be without him again, I just can't…_

"Are you OK with this Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune's voice pulls her from her thoughts, Kurumu blinking and suddenly realizing that not only is Tsukune looking to her, but Mizore as well.

"I…" Kurumu mutters, her eyes flicking from Tsukune to Mizore, and then to the floor in front of her, her own conscience battling with her personal feelings.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks gently, walking around the sofa, approaching her he places a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "If you don't want me to do this, I understand. If you don't want to be around I can go get a hotel room somewhere. I don't want to hurt either of you."

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, his gentle yet reassuring fingers she looks into his eyes, seeing the concern and caring there, it's somehow easier for her to accept the cards she's been dealt. Unlike Mizore, her race isn't in danger of extinction if every Succubus doesn't find their destined one and have as many kids as possible. Sure, her choice to abstain from childbirth isn't going to be a popular decision among her kind, but with the situation the way it is, she can't think of any way to satisfy both her race's need to continue to exist and her desire to spend her life with her destined one, her _soul mate._

"I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu smiles at him, leaning against his right shoulder, Tsukune's hand still holding her. "I want you to do this for her."

The snow woman smiles victoriously, clearing the one major hurdle between her and getting Tsukune to impregnate her.

"Are you sure Kurumu?" Tsukune asks, both Ageha and Shade watching Kurumu carefully.

Still leaning on her destined one Kurumu nods, gripping his shirt she inhales his scent, the smell the most beautiful scent in the world to her.

"Yes Tsukune. She just wants your baby. I can't deny her that."

Walking forward Mizore reaches out and takes Kurumu's left hand in hers, Mizore squeezing her friend's hand reassuringly. All of them can see how much this decision has affected her, how hard it was for her to agree to her destined one giving another woman, one of her best friends, a child.

Raising her arm Ageha places a gentle hand on her daughter's back, sympathy written all over her face. Ageha can't imagine what her daughter must be going through, how much it must hurt for her for her to agree for her destined one, the man she loves and the only one she's ever wanted to love her in return, to give another woman a child. Like her child, she's also noticed the parallels between the Snow Woman standing in front of them, and what might have to happen to her if Tsukune conceives a child with her.

Shade noticed it too, though her response to the situation is rather flippant. Shade's answer to the quandary of Kurumu choosing either Tsukune or children is 'choose Tsukune'. In her mind children are _highly_ overrated and while she respects other Succubus' choice to have children, she doesn't see the point other than to simply continue the existence of the species, and there are plenty other Succubae out there with three or four children apiece, so there's no 'real' danger of the species dying out within her lifetime, unlike Mizore and the Snow people.

Nodding Tsukune turns his gaze to Mizore, his manner brisk and businesslike.

"I guess you want to get to it right away?" He asks, and she nods slowly.

"I'd like that, but we don't have to have sex a whole bunch. I took a fertility drug before I left and with a vampire's potency it should happen after just one time."

_Vampire's potency? _Tsukune thinks to himself, his curiosity playing across his face.

"What are you talking about Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asks, and the snow woman blinks in surprise.

"You don't know Tsukune?" Mizore asks, Kurumu pulling her head from his shoulder, looking up into his eyes curiously.

"Don't know what?" He asks, looking between Mizore and Kurumu.

"Pbft!" Shade tries to stifle her laughter, the Arch Succubus ultimately failing, bending over and clutching at her sides in laughter, her lurid laughter echoing in the small changing room.

Tsukune looks around the room, his gaze searching and questioning. He has no idea why Shade is laughing like she's just heard the funniest joke ever, or why Mizore seems so sure that if they have sex once it will be enough to ensure that she'll get pregnant. Nor does he understand why Kurumu, Shade and even Ageha all seem to have some idea as to what Mizore is talking about, but he doesn't.

"Male vampires are legendarily potent Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him. "Female vampires are the opposite end of the spectrum; they're supposed to be nearly barren and almost incapable of having children."

"So…you're saying I can get a woman pregnant if I have sex with her just one time?" Tsukune asks, not liking where this is heading.

"You don't have to worry about us Tsukune." Ageha assures him. "Our kind control our ovulation cycle, we're naturally sterile unless we go through a ritual that releases our ability to conceive. Not even a male vampire can impregnate us unless we undergo the ritual first."

Tsukune's entire body sags in relief. The last thing he wants to do is get Kurumu pregnant and put a big bulls-eye on her back.

"Are you all right Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and he quickly nods, smiling at the both of them.

"Yeah." He agrees. "I suppose there's no point in waiting…"

Recovering from her spout of hysteric laughter Shade grins, her voice lofty.

"You want some help Tsukune? I can make you harder than you've ever been."

"That's…OK…" Tsukune refuses her offer. "I think I'll be all right."

"Remember Tsukune." Ageha smiles at him, lowering her hand from her daughter's back. "The day after tomorrow…"

"I know." Tsukune agrees with a nod, Kurumu and Mizore's eyes glancing between Tsukune and Ageha.

"What's the day after tomorrow Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune sighs.

"I'll tell you later."

"Can we go upstairs now?" Mizore asks impatiently, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukune agrees, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going too." Kurumu speaks up, and Tsukune looks at her, his eyes wide in shock.

"Are you sure you want to be in the same room when Mizore-chan and I…?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu nods.

"I want to be there Tsukune. I want to be involved." Kurumu assures him.

"Works for me." Mizore answers matter of factly, grabbing onto Tsukune's left arm. "Let's go, time's wasting."

**XXX**

Walking into his room with Mizore on one arm and Kurumu on the other Tsukune can't help but feel uncomfortable. The closest thing he's ever had to a threesome is when Ria was raping him, but Moka was never around when that happened. He's never had two women on the same bed as him, both of them eager to jump his bones.

Fortunately the door swings closed on its hinges behind them. The door is unlocked and unbarred, but Tsukune doesn't think that either Ageha or Shade is going to just walk in and interrupt them.

Releasing his arm Mizore walks toward the bed, the snow woman grabbing her sweater at her waist and pulling it up, revealing her naked back to him. Both Kurumu and Tsukune can't miss Mizore taking her shirt off, and Tsukune's eyes glance to Kurumu questioningly, the young vampire still hesitant about Kurumu being in the same room as him when he intentionally knocks another woman up.

"You know we don't have to do this Mizore-chan." Tsukune offers gently. "There are other ways that you can be…fertilized…"

"I want to do this Tsukune." Mizore affirms for him, grabbing at her shorts and pulling them down.

Turning around Mizore unabashedly shows her body to him, her lavender eyes meeting his.

"I know that I'm not pure, and it isn't my first time, but I've always loved you Tsukune." Mizore bears her soul to the man she loves. "You're the only man I've ever loved, and I promise you that I will cherish the memory of this night for the rest of my life."

Hearing the honest sincerity in her words it's hard for Tsukune to try and argue with her. To hear a woman whole heartedly tell him she loves him and wants him to give him a child gives him a strange, warm feeling.

Sending a questioning look toward Kurumu the succubus still leans on his right arm. Glancing back to Mizore Tsukune's lips part in an uncomfortable grin.

"Why do I feel so awkward…?" Tsukune asks quietly, truly not sure how he should go about doing this.

Releasing his arm Kurumu steps back, grabbing the bottom of her tank top she pulls it up, revealing that like Mizore, she isn't wearing any underwear, an easy smile coming to the succubus' face.

"Let's make this a night to remember." Kurumu smiles at him.

**XXX**

Standing in the middle of a grassy mansion courtyard Tsukune inhales, smelling the familiar scents of grass and pollen, along the scent of slightly decayed flesh. Tsukune doesn't know where the odd smell is coming from, or how exactly he knows what the smell of slightly decayed flesh smells like, but somehow he just knows that the slightly putrid slightly sweet scent is what human flesh smells like when it's begun to decay.

In front of him in the manicured grass is a large six foot wide gray boulder. The rock is there for training purposes, as a target to be attacked and practiced upon.

Standing there Tsukune closes his eyes, focusing his mind on his demonic energy. Channeling the power around his hand a slight shimmer appears surrounding his hand. Holding his hand flat Tsukune raises his right arm, opening his eyes he swings his arm down, releasing his demonic power out, controlling it as it lances out from his flat palm, the energy lancing out for seven feet and stopping, a slight flicker appearing in front of him, the flicker running through the large boulder and a foot out the other side.

Exhaling a split appears in the boulder, the two halves falling away from one another. The boulder is split clean in half, the cut mirror smooth, the edges flat around the circumference of the cut.

"Very good." A weathered man's voice comments from behind him, the voice somewhat familiar to him.

Walking around him the speaker appears in his field of view. The man is old, slumped over in an osteoporotic slump. He wears glasses over his eyes, dressed rather simply as he approaches the split boulder. The man walks slowly, his pace showing his supposed age, the older man pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, his eyes appraising the cut in the boulder.

"An excellent cut." He comments approvingly. "The cut is smooth, and your control over the technique is precise and absolute. That you can use it in your current form with your powers suppressed is surprising. Most of your kind are helpless when they're wearing their seals."

Nodding Tsukune approaches the boulder, looking down at it, his own eyes scanning the cut, a prideful smile splitting his lips at the sight of his handiwork, and his teacher's honest appraisal of it.

**XXX**

Lying on his bed Aono Tsukune's eyes gently flutter open.

_That dream again…_

Looking up at the ceiling Tsukune closes his eyes, remembering everything from the still vivid dream. In it he was learning to use some sort of technique, and he suspects that the dream isn't a dream, but a memory. The only problem is Tsukune never once met the man from the dream, nor did he ever learn how to use a technique that can cut a boulder in half using only his demonic power. Ever since he slept with Akasha and left the castle Tsukune has been having strange dreams just like that one. In them he's always being taught how to use that strange technique by the strange elderly man.

_The next time I see Akasha, I've got to ask her about this, maybe she can help me put everything together, or figure out a way to stop them…_

Inhaling Tsukune can smell the snow woman sleeping against his left side and the succubus on his right. Looking at the both of them Tsukune remembers the night before, how they'd all stripped down and had sex. First he'd done Mizore, and once she was done he'd gone on to Kurumu. They'd both been active, and even when Tsukune was doing Mizore Kurumu was there, kissing him, holding him, licking him, it was like she knew what to do and to not let the experience become small, not let him focus on the woman he's inside of at the moment, staying involved. When he'd switched to Kurumu Mizore had been exhausted, and once Kurumu was sated he'd fallen onto the bed between them and they'd both snuggled up next to him.

Lying there Tsukune doesn't move; content to let both of the women lay next to him. His stomach growls hungrily, but the Aono vampire ignores it. The night before he'd done his best to satisfy the both of them, and in doing so he'd bit both of them during the height of their lovemaking, drinking their blood and seemingly increasing their pleasure even more.

Looking down Tsukune can see a bruise on each of their shoulders, along with two already closed puncture wounds on their necks. Neither of them complained about him feeding on them. Even now he can't help but wonder if they really felt pleasure when he'd bitten them. He knows what it feels like for a vampire to feed on him, and it's one of the most annoying pains he's ever felt. Every day in Yokai Academy Moka had fed on him, biting him with a happy squeal and when she pulled away she always had a blissful look on her face, saying that his blood was always so delicious.

_I was nothing but her juice box. Even after she turned me…_

"Brother-dear…" A familiar voice calls out to him, Tsukune recognizing the faint voice before the door to the hall flies open.

_What the hell?_

Sitting up Tsukune instantly recognizes his former tormentor standing in the doorway. Like usual Ria is dressed in a black gown and is covered from her neck down to her ankles, her gloved hands settling on her lap, folding in front of her. Around her neck she wears her Rosario, her dark hair held up in a bun at the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukune asks aloud, Mizore and Kurumu's eyes snapping open at his raised voice.

Ria ignores his question, walking into the room with a smug smile on her face as she looks around the room.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Ria comments smugly, her dark eyes traveling to the bed, and the two women who occupy it on either side of Tsukune. "And you're sharing your bed with more than one woman. Mind if I join in?"

Blinking Tsukune grabs the blankets and pulls them up over his scarred chest, the older vampiress snickering at the sight of Tsukune trying to be modest in front of her.

"You don't need to worry about covering yourself in front of me brother-dear." Ria assuages him. "I've seen everything you have, and more."

It's then that both Kurumu and Mizore sit up, the two of them fully awake and listening to the banter between Tsukune and his former tormentor. Both of them send heated looks toward Ria, the older vampiress clearly unwelcome.

Appearing in the doorway Ageha sighs, shaking her head solemnly.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, Tsukune, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Ageha apologizes.

"Oh me oh my, there's no need to apologize." Ria says dismissively. "After all, this is just one sibling visiting another."

"How can you call yourself his sister?" Kurumu speaks up from her spot next to him. "You raped him and tried to steal him for yourself!"

The look that Ria sends the succubus could kill.

"Watch your mouth you little bat-winged slut." Ria growls in warning. "It is only because of me that you have the opportunity to enjoy my dear brother. Anger me and I will put you in your place."

Kurumu opens her mouth to say something when Tsukune cuts her off.

"What do you want Ria-san? Why are you even here?"

"Why, I came to talk to you brother dear." Ria smiles at him.

"Then wait downstairs." Tsukune orders her. "I'll get dressed and come down in a minute."

Standing there Ria feels a shiver run down her spine. Tsukune has _never_ ordered her before, never commanded her to do anything. Sure, he's begged and pleaded, told her not to do what she wants to do, but he's never had the force of will, the backbone to actually order her to do something. For her it's a sign that Tsukune is changing, becoming the creature of pride and darkness that he was born to be.

"Very well brother-dear. Don't make me wait too long or I'll have to come back." She agrees with a suggestive wink.

Turning the older vampiress walks out of the room, her right hand on her right hip, Ria looking like she's mingling at a cocktail party rather than barging in on three people.

"What is she doing here?" Kurumu asks once she's sure Ria is out of earshot, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know." He answers honestly, looking to Kurumu and then Mizore. "I'm going to go talk to her; I want you both to stay here." Tsukune says before he throws off the covers.

Stepping into the room Ageha closes the door, sending a worried look toward her daughter's destined one. During their time together at Yokai, Kurumu often wrote and called Ageha to tell her about her day or to ask about what's going on in Ageha's life. It's during those phone calls that Ageha learned all about Ria and what she's done to Tsukune.

The older succubus watches as Tsukune climbs past the foot of the bed, the naked vampire quickly locating his boxers and then his pants, Ageha's eyes focusing in on his package, appraising him.

"Not too bad Tsukune." Ageha winks approvingly at him, and Tsukune stops mid step, his boxers in his right hand.

His face turns cherry red in embarrassment, and Tsukune's ears practically shoot steam out of them thanks to heat in his face. He hadn't been thinking about Ageha standing in the room, looking at him. His mind understandably focused on other matters.

"What're you looking for?!" Tsukune blurts out, practically jumping into his boxers, Ria momentarily forgotten.

"I'm a succubus Tsukune." Ageha answers him casually.

"Whatever." He says dismissively, not in the mood Ageha's playful demeanor with his sadistic older sister downstairs waiting for him.

Grabbing his pants the Aono vampire pulls them on, zipping them up and cinching his belt.

"I'm not going to let you go talk to her alone Tsukune." Kurumu speaks up from the bed, Mizore nodding her agreement.

"Me neither." Mizore agrees.

Sighing Tsukune scoops up his shirt, flapping it open to clear the wrinkles from it before he pulls it on over his head, feeding his arms through the short sleeves.

"I don't want either of you two getting hurt." Tsukune explains to both of them, running his hands through his hair. "If you're with me she might threaten you, and I don't want either of you getting hurt."

The two women share a look, and Kurumu is the first to look away, sighing in resignation.

"OK Tsukune, I'll wait." Kurumu agrees, Mizore nodding.

"Me too." She agrees, her hand drifting down to her stomach.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm sure whatever she wants is just to try and get to me or make me angry. I'll send her on her way and everything will be fine."

The both of them slowly nod their understanding, and Tsukune starts for door.

"Please wait here, I'll be back." Tsukune says before he steps out the door into the hall.


	21. Chapter 21: Results

**Well, here's Chapter 21. A lot happens in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy the swiftly moving plot that I'm weaving. Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate and read each and every one, and don't forget to thank the Mistress if you enjoy this story -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 21: Results**

Standing downstairs in Devil's Little Angels Ria looks around slowly, her eyes taking in the dark neon signs and the various love seats lining the room. Approaching one of the love seats Ria gently reaches out and touches the fabric, her gloved hand running along the arm of the small sofa, the smell of masculine lust and sweat wafting off the fabric and assaulting her nostrils.

The door upstairs opens, and Ria looks toward the door in time to see Tsukune silently emerge from the stairwell. Her vampire brother is dressed in a simple t shirt and slacks with tennis shoes, hardly the appropriate dress for a member of the Shuzen family and her brother, but Tsukune isn't among other vampires, he's among a trio of slutty succubi.

Approaching her Tsukune smells heavily of not only a succubus but also a snow woman. His features are set in an upset scowl.

Stopping just outside of arm's reach Tsukune's eyes narrow toward her.

"How did you find me?" He asks bluntly.

Ria smiles at him condescendingly, placing her hands on her hips.

"You honestly think you can hide from Fairy Tale forever Tsukune?"

Standing there Tsukune sighs, reaching up and rubbing at his temple tiredly. He _knows_ that Ria is here for some reason

"What do you want?"

Her face softens, her smile becoming kinder, her voice taking on a soft, caring tone.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I came merely to see you?" She asks, and Tsukune takes a half step back, her brother unfazed by her emotional showing.

"You don't do anything without a damn good reason." Tsukune scoffs at her.

Smiling Ria chuckles jovially, glad that her brother has finally begun looking for the hidden meanings in things, not just accepting everything at face value.

"That's right Tsukune." Ria smiles at him. "I came here to seek your hand in bond."

Looking at her Tsukune opens his mouth to say that he's involved in a romantic relationship when Ria cuts him off.

"If you're thinking about telling me that you're in a relationship, don't bother." Ria dismisses his protest. "I don't care how many girlfriends or lovers you have. All I want is for you to swear the blood rites with me and father my children."

Standing there Tsukune remembers the time he confronted Ria about his father, going to her office in a Fairy Tale building he'd fought her. The two of them wrecked the entire floor and he thought he'd beaten her senseless. Then she counterattacked, and thoroughly trounced him. Finally beaten into submission she'd offered an ultimatum, become her mate or sacrifice his father to her.

"I don't look at you like that." Tsukune says with a shake of his head.

"Other than swear the blood rites you don't have to do anything right now brother dear." Ria assures him with a smile. "We're vampires Tsukune, we have all eternity to have children and start a family. You can have your flings and even stay with your little succubus for a few decades, I don't care." Ria explains with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I just want you to come back to_ me_ when you're done."

Tsukune regards her with a knowing look in his dark eyes.

"This is all just another attempt to try and hurt Moka." Tsukune snaps at her knowingly, the Aono vampire sure that this is all a lie.

"I don't have to do that brother dear. You've already done that for me in spades." Ria answers him. "By leaving her you've wounded my dear little sister and left her broken and weeping."

Hearing Ria talk about Moka crying because of him, the Aono vampire dismisses the notion out of hand. In his mind Moka never cared for him, so why would she possibly cry about him leaving her? She's the one who threw him away. If she really cared about him she never would've gone through with her threat and had sex with Gin.

"If you're going to lie Ria, the least you can do is try and be convincing." Tsukune grumbles dryly, and Ria giggles playfully.

"You don't believe me brother dear?" Ria asks with a smile. "Honestly, do you have any idea how you've hurt her? It's been glorious! Father has confined her to the Castle and is disgusted with her."

"I'm glad that the worst thing that's ever happened to me has been fun for you, Ria-san." Tsukune comments dryly.

_So, that means he considers what Moka did to him worse then what I did…_

"Oh me oh my, it's been much more than just fun brother dear." Ria clarifies. "Seeing her shamed because of her own stupidity, her entire life crashing around her, it's everything I've ever wanted. All that's left is for you to agree to be mated to me."

"Why me?" Tsukune asks coldly.

Looking at him her eyes soften again, her lips parting in a soft smile.

"You're special brother dear."

Once again Tsukune is unfazed by Ria's apparent show of emotion. After everything she's done to him, he isn't going to trust her anytime soon.

By 'special' Tsukune is sure Ria is talking about the fact that he has a penis.

"There are other 'special' vampires other than me, why insist on me?" Tsukune asks callously.

"In the short time we've known one another you've grown on me brother dear." Ria explains for him. "Believe it or not I'm actually quite fond of you."

"I won't be your servant." Tsukune growls at her irately, and Ria smiles disarmingly.

"I know." She agrees, leaning close to him, lowering her voice to conspiratorial whisper. "Between you and me, you finally putting Moka in her place has me so hot for you…"

"This is just about sex to you." Tsukune snaps back with a knowing look, taking a step back. "All you want is a living vibrator."

Smiling Ria laughs lightly, straightening her body as she raises her hand to her mouth to cover it.

"Oh me oh my brother dear." Ria smiles at him. "This is about more than just the sex. You've finally discovered your vampire pride and you demand the respect due you as one of us, rather than following Moka around like her lap dog."

Crossing his arms over his chest Tsukune glares at her suspiciously, his voice laced with disbelief.

"You're attracted to me because I grew a backbone?" Tsukune asks incredulously.

"It's much more than that brother-dear." Ria assures him. "I recognize you for what you are rather than what you pretend to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"You pretend to be human Tsukune." Ria clarifies. "You're a vampire who pretends to be human, like a wolf hiding among sheep."

"I'm not pretending to be human Ria-san. In my heart I still am regardless of what that wench has done to me."

"My sister gave you the greatest gift a vampire can bestow on another Tsukune." Ria counters. "She gave you her blood, and by turning you and bringing you before me she's ultimately responsible for our being together."

"What makes you think that I'm going to accept you as a mate?" Tsukune asks matter of factly. "I loved Moka with my heart and my soul, and she threw me aside like trash. How do I know you won't do the same damn thing?"

"Because you let her, brother dear." Ria points out to him. "Every time my sister made a decision you bent to her will, and because of that she took advantage of your spinelessness and made you her pet."

Standing there Tsukune raises an eyebrow in questioning.

"You're saying that Moka's abusive nature is my fault?"

The Vampiress Sekitan bobs her head in confirmation.

"Yes brother-dear. From the moment Moka made you into a vampire you have had the power to assert your will on her. Instead _you_ chose to give in to her demands and refused to grow a backbone."

"I didn't let her raise my children as I saw fit."

"…Which is something I am _very_ glad to hear brother-dear." Ria confirms for him. "Had I known that the issue of children was where you would draw the line, I would've brought the subject up to you both years ago and saved you both from wasting over five years together."

Tsukune is absolutely certain that Ria means every syllable.

"Don't try to act like you're a good person Ria-san." Tsukune admonishes her. "You wouldn't have done it to save me from wasting my time with Moka; you would've done it purely for the satisfaction of breaking us apart."

"The two would've been one in the same brother dear." Ria comments, not denying that she would've done it solely to break them apart. "Would you still have agreed to be mated to her if you knew that she was going to go so far just to have a baby that she could raise however she wants?"

Standing there Tsukune is forced to take a long hard look at himself. Had Ria or the Snow Priestess or any of his friends known that Moka would do this to him before he'd sworn the blood rites to her he would've wanted them to tell him, to prevent him from experiencing the heartbreak he's been put through thanks to her. Unfortunately no one (including him) foresaw what Moka was going to do, and he'd been blindsided by this whole thing.

"Do you think I would've chosen you if I'd known?" Tsukune asks frostily. "You raped me; you raped my father and tried to use him against me to leave Moka for you."

"And in hindsight wouldn't it have been better if you _had_ chosen me brother dear?" Ria asks neutrally. "Or did you enjoy what Moka has done to you?"

"You're nothing but the lesser of two evils." Tsukune counters. "What makes you think that I would want you after what I've been through?"

"Because unlike my sister I know how you deserve to be treated, and unlike her I'm not going to presume to lock you into a monogamous relationship where you're the only one who isn't allowed to take lovers."

Standing Tsukune can't deny that her words make a strange sense. He's a vampire, and the entire time he's been with Moka they'd been living a relatively normal 'human' life. Maybe if the two of them had been loser and the both of them allowed to take other lovers, then they might not have had this argument.

_No, this problem isn't your fault. She's the one who chose to throw you away. Whatever her reasons, she refused to talk about it or try and work past it with me. Nothing could've gotten us past this…_

"That still doesn't explain why you want me." Tsukune changes the subject.

Ria smiles at him genuinely, one of her ambitions for her eternal life seemingly within reach.

"I've never been with a man who's made me feel like you did, and now that you finally see my sister for what she is it would bring me no greater joy if you would bind yourself to me."

Shaking his head Tsukune half turns away from her, his arms still crossed over his chest stubbornly.

"You only want us to be bound so you can hurt Moka." Tsukune insists. "You don't care about me beyond my ability to do that, and I'm _not_ going to be used, by you, her, or anyone _ever_ again." Tsukune growls at her with finality.

Hearing him stand up for himself a shiver runs down Ria's spine. Seeing him truly standing up for himself, acting like the vampire he should rather than a simplistic human, she's finally getting what she wants from him. All he has to do is agree to be bound to her, and she'll finally have everything she's wanted from him.

"Oh me oh my, do you honestly think I would _dare_ use you brother dear?" Ria asks him scandalously. "You are a vampire, my equal and the man I love."

"That didn't stop you from repeatedly raping me and forcing my father into an extramarital affair." Tsukune reminds her bleakly.

"That was years ago Tsukune." Ria reminds him carefully. "Since then my feelings for you have changed."

Every word is the truth. When Ria first met Tsukune he was nothing more to her than a tool to be used. She'd tried to seduce him purposely to try and hurt Moka. She knew how much value her sister placed on her ridiculous idea of monogamy and how much it would hurt her for her beloved mate to 'betray' her and sleep with her older sister. Instead Tsukune had compared her to Moka and found Ria lacking, something that she just couldn't stand, and Ria had made it her personal mission in life to make not only Moka miserable but Tsukune as well.

She would never admit how much she secretly enjoyed her time with him. He'd never willingly been with her, but all she had to do was remind him of his position, and how all she had to do was tell their father about Tsukune's human origins and what Issa might do, and Tsukune would submit. Then he'd gotten away from her, and she found herself longing for another time with him. She's had countless lovers over the centuries, and not one of them has made an impact on her life like Tsukune.

The fact that she's here now, trying to land him should be evidence enough of that. Moka is broken and beaten. She's already proverbially dug her own grave and now has to lie in it.

"You're saying you love me?" Tsukune asks incredulously, his disbelief clear as day on his features. "You don't know the meaning of the word. No one in your family knows what it means to love someone."

"I _can_ change your mind Tsukune. Spend one year with me and I assure you that you will know I care for you. I'll even allow our children to be raised however you want."

Standing there Tsukune raises an eyebrow questioningly. He very carefully looks her up and down, searching for some sign of deceit in her body language, but the Sekitan vampiress has been lying to people for over three centuries and has learned to hide it flawlessly. He's well aware that Ria is a master liar.

"You're a liar Ria-san, and you would do anything to get what you want."

"You're right Tsukune." Ria shamelessly agrees. "If it means loving and caring for you will get me what I want, then that's exactly what I'll do."

"To what end? I can't be that good in bed."

Were he some super lover, then there's no way Moka would've cried out in ecstasy when Gin had her way with her. If Tsukune was a better lover there's no way she could've emasculated him the way she did and done it without batting an eye in regret.

"Oh me oh my, you are more to me than a penis brother dear, unlike the owners of this establishment."

Narrowing his eyes Tsukune faces her bodily, raising a finger and pointing at her accusingly.

"Say what you want about Ageha and Shade, but Kurumu-chan is different." Tsukune corrects her.

"Kurumu? You mean the top heavy succubus you were fucking alongside a snow woman last night? She sounds _really_ different from the rest of her whore sorority."

Standing there Tsukune doesn't miss the obvious sarcasm in Ria's voice, or that her opinion of Kurumu is she's nothing but 'a blue haired slut.' What woman would _want_ to be in the same room while the man she loves intentionally tries to knock another girl up?

"I'm her destined one, and Mizore-chan wanted me to give her a child, so that's what I did." Tsukune responds matter of factly.

"Destined one?" Ria asks with a laugh. "Oh me oh my, you bounce back rather quickly, don't you brother dear?"

"Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan's feelings have always been there, I've just been too blind to notice."

Stepping forward non-threateningly Ria slowly places a gloved hand on his cheek, looking into his chocolate eyes longingly. When she speaks her voice is filled with longing. Her touch is gentle and soft, the touch of woman in love yearning for the man in front of her.

"Are you blind to the way _I_ feel about you Tsukune-darling?" Ria asks in a breathy whisper, the look in her eyes so innocent and caring.

Standing there looking Ria in the eye Tsukune warily steps back, pulling his cheek away from her hand, breaking eye contact with her. Hearing her words and her tone the Aono vampire is filled with discomfort. To hear and see Ria talking and acting this way it's hard for him to imagine that she's lying.

Nodding in resignation Ria lowers her arm, folding both hands in front of her against her lap.

"You aren't stupid brother dear. You don't trust me, and have plenty of reasons not to." Ria affirms for him, inside the elder vampiress is extremely pleased to see her plea has gotten to him, that he would become uncomfortable around her shows that he has some sort of feelings for her. "In time, I hope that your opinion of me will change and you will see that I am serious. Please consider my offer, if we're bound you can have your mistresses and can raise our children however you see fit."

She intentionally doesn't say that she'll also be taking other lovers and that neither of them will be monogamous. Ria knows that a part of Tsukune still thinks that his ridiculous notion of monogamy can work, and she isn't going to do anything to push him away from her or sour his opinion of her. She's sure that in time she'll be able to convince him that monogamy among vampires just doesn't work, and he'll accept it.

"What do you get out of that?" Tsukune asks warily.

"I've told you brother-dear." Ria begins exasperatedly. "I love you and I care about you. Besides, no matter how they're raised our children will still be vampires brother-dear, there's no avoiding that."

"I don't believe you." Tsukune says flatly.

Sighing exasperatedly Ria feels an unfamiliar frustration fill her. She's used to getting what she wants, when she wants. The fact that she's 'fighting' for Tsukune and pursuing him even though she's been with him and let him go shows how much she really cares about him.

"I'm going to get a hotel room nearby Tsukune." Ria explains for him. "I'll leave your name at the front desk and I'll call your phone and leave you message telling you where I am if you want to talk."

Turning away Ria heads for the door, Tsukune calling out to her when she's halfway there.

"Who else knows where I am?" Tsukune asks her, the dark vampiress stopping and half turning toward him, raising her finger to her lip thoughtfully.

"That horrid Akasha probably knows where you are, but I didn't tell anyone before I left, and I'm not going back until you agree to form a bond with me." She replies, pausing momentarily.

A thought comes to older woman's mind, a way for her to convince Tsukune that she's really in love with him, and a way to possibly get in his pants and enjoy him once again.

"Though…if you want me to leave then let me take you out to dinner. Spend one evening with me and I will willingly leave you in peace, if that's what you still want."

Standing there Tsukune racks his brain, searching for some way that the older vampiress can possibly weasel her way out of that deal.

"You'll really leave, and we don't have to have sex?" He asks in a guarded tone.

"Yes, I am a woman of my word brother-dear."

"…Fine…" Tsukune agrees with a curt nod.

Feeling a burst of victory Ria smiles, facing her vampire brother with her body.

"Good. I'll be back at 6:30 tonight to pick you up for dinner, and I'll have a suit for you to wear to dinner."

Standing there Tsukune nods mutely before Ria turns and leaves, the older vampiress closing the door behind her. For a few moments Tsukune just stands there, his eyes lingering on the door Ria left through.

The door upstairs flies open, Tsukune's head spinning around like an owl in time to see a pair of blue haired heads rush at him. One of them tackles into him, burying her face in his left shoulder while the other stops on his right. Both of them grab ahold of his arms, Mizore looking up at him while Kurumu has her face buried in his shirt. Both of them are dressed in a shirt and nothing else, Kurumu wearing an oversized night shirt while Mizore wears her sweater and nothing else, neither of them the least bit shy about Tsukune seeing them after what they did the night before.

"Don't do it Tsukune." Mizore warns him. "Don't listen to her."

Standing there Kurumu presses her face toward him, rubbing her eyes against his sleeve, her grip on his arm frantic, the succubus afraid that Tsukune is going to fall for Ria's lure and leave her again and never come back.

"Where do you both get the idea I'm going to listen to her?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Kurumu pulls back, sniffling lightly, her cheeks still wet from the tears.

"We were all listening Tsukune." Kurumu explains for him, and Tsukune's eyes drift toward the door.

"_All_ of you were listening?" He asks, raising his voice.

On cue both Ageha and Shade walk through the doorway then. The both of them are dressed in their rather…unique…fashion choices, both Succubi showing a fair amount of skin. Ageha is dressed in a maroon tube top and a mini-skirt with black knee high boots. Shade wears a tight black dress that's practically sprayed on and bursting at the seems with her flesh.

"I'm not going to listen to her." Tsukune assures them all. "I know that she isn't being genuine. She has some ulterior motive for coming here and trying to be mated to me."

Ageha shifts, crossing her arms under her ample G cups.

"At least while she was here she wasn't lying to you Tsukune." Ageha joins in.

"You don't understand Ageha-san." Tsukune dismisses her opinion. "That woman could tell you the sky is blood red and raining doughnuts and you'd think she was telling the truth."

"Well hon…" Shade begins slowly. "I don't know about truth and lies, but I do know desire, and I guarantee you that woman wants you balls deep in her."

"All I am to her is a tool to be used and discarded; she doesn't care about me beyond my ability to hurt Moka. I don't mean anything more to her than I did to Moka."

Shrugging Shade waves her hand dismissively.

"Whatever hon."

"Will you be leaving us Tsukune for a while Tsukune?" Ageha asks, seeing the question on her daughter's face, but Kurumu doesn't know how to broach it.

"Nope." He answers with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chuckling Ageha approaches him, cupping his chin and looking into Tsukune's eyes with an alluring look in her eyes.

"You know Tsukune you really are a good guy. Turning down another vampire to be with one of us, there aren't many of your kind that would do that."

Tsukune looks away from her, pulling his chin from her hand.

"It's a miracle they haven't made you exactly like them already." Shade points out, his dark eyes filling with resolution.

"I may have been accepted by their family but I've never really been one of them, and more than anything I've been trying to keep that distance."

"Hon, it's only a matter of time until they get to you." Shade smiles at him.

"I'm not going to give into them." Tsukune says resolutely. "If need be I'll stay with Moka's mother."

"Her mother?" Kurumu asks, looking up at him. "Who's her mother?"

The question is on all their minds, and each of the women looks at Tsukune curiously, the Aono vampire feeling their gazes on him.

"Her mother is the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha." Tsukune answers Kurumu.

"The Hades Lord?" Ageha asks in disbelief, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"Yes, she's expressed a romantic interest in me, and she's willing to give me a child if Moka won't."

"Correct me if I'm wrong hon, but isn't she over a thousand years old?'

"She is." Tsukune agrees with a light nod. "Vampires live for a long time, and she looks like she's your age and she can still have children even though she's as old as she is."

"I'd like to meet her…" Shade grins, the Arch Succubus already imagining all sorts of scenarios.

"I don't know about that, she isn't into women." Tsukune answers her.

"I've heard that before…"

**XXX**

Sitting in front of her computer Otonashi Sun quietly waits for her chat partner to get online. Like usual the young siren holds the wolf plushie Gin gave her to her chest, a smile on her face as she thinks about her weekly conversation with Gin. Two weeks ago he'd missed their appointed chat session, and the next day he'd set another one up, appearing with his nose in a cast.

When she'd asked he'd told her that he'd messed up his nose in a boxing match and it was nothing to worry about. He said that he underestimated one of is opponents and the guy had gotten in a lucky shot that had messed up his nose. Sun hadn't bought it for a second, but she'd recognized it for what it was. Gin had been trying to shield her from something that happened, and she'd tried pressing for information, but he'd brushed all her requests aside and told her not to worry about it.

She'd given up then, but the next week when he came on and his nose was still in the cast she'd asked him again if he would tell her what _really _happened. He said that he'd been hurt in one of his underground boxing matches and that Sun was looking too much into it. She'd kept pressing, saying that his nose wouldn't be in a cast for two whole weeks if it was just a simple light injury from a boxing match with a human. Gin had repeated that the injury was nothing, and while he was glad that she was worried for him her worries were misplaced. He'd told her there was nothing going on that he hadn't told her about and that he was just being extra careful with his nose injury and making sure to follow the doctor's orders.

Sitting there the blue haired Siren silently types on the keyboard, the video chat screen showing only darkness, her opening message ready to greet her special friend when he came online.

_How are you doing Gin-kun? Is your nose feeling any better?_

Nodding to herself Sun leans back in the chair, her feet on the chair, her knees brought up to her chest. Her room at the resort is Spartan as far as decorations go. She hasn't wasted any money on anything frivolous like posters or furniture. Gin had bought her the computer and the desk along with the chair as a present, and he was even footing the bill for the internet connection.

She'd told him that she would rather he save the money he was spending to be able to video chat with her and come stay with her that much sooner, but he'd been insistent. He'd said that he had a lot of stuff to take care of, and it was likely going to be a few years before he could permanently move here to be with her. She'd tried to ask him what was so important, but he'd said that he wanted to make sure that he was properly prepared for the life he wanted with her, and if that means he has to spend a few years away from her saving money he would put up with it for the opportunity to have a family with her and grow old together.

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

The clock on the wall slowly drones, and Sun looks down at the clock at the bottom of the monitor. It's the appointed time.

Feeling a rush of excitement the Siren eagerly squirms in her chair. Talking with him was always a joy, and it always makes her feel a little giddy when the time comes and he's a minute or two late.

One minute ticks off the clock, then two, Sun staring at the black screen the entire time. Sitting there she looks down at the clock and then back at the video window, telling herself not to panic to give him at least five full minutes before she begins to worry.

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK…

Sun watches as three minutes pass and nothing appears on the screen. Gin is never late to one of their chats without a good reason, and he always sends an e mail…

Leaving the video window (incase Gin gets online while she isn't looking) Sun opens her e mail client and loads it. She doesn't normally check it. Like the internet connection Gin had gotten it for her when he'd gotten her the computer, telling her that if he couldn't make one of the chat sessions he would at least send her an e-mail before the session and tell her why.

Watching as her Inbox loads a single unread e mail is there, the sender identified as Morinoka Ginei. Seeing his name attached to the electronic message a wave of relief washes over Sun. Nothing is wrong. Gin just got tied up doing something and couldn't make the chat session. There will be an explanation in the e mail along with a new time to meet, probably the next night.

Opening the e mail Sun notices that the e mail has an attachment, the screen telling her it's a video file of some kind.

Glancing at the video chat window it's still dark and silent she minimizes the video chat window and focuses on the e mail. The e mail is simple text, the message simple and unassuming.

_Sun-chan, please open the video attached to this e mail, it will explain everything._

Reading it a sigh of relief escapes Sun's lips. Nothing was wrong, Gin had just recorded a video message to explain to her why he couldn't show up for their weekly video chat session rather than explain it to her in an e mail. Gin can be odd at times, and if he put the effort into recording a video explaining his actions then there must be a really important reason for him to skip out on their weekly conversation.

Clicking on the file Sun watches the video downloads, the download only taking a few seconds before the download window closes. Watching the computer a video window pops open, showing Gin sitting in his chair with his shirt fully buttoned, his hair combed and his hands in front of him. He's sitting in his computer room, the same room he's in when she always talks to him. If Sun didn't know better Sun would swear that Gin is dressed up, like he's going to funeral or leaving a will…

"Sun-chan, if you're seeing this, then something really bad has happened to me." Gin begins solemnly, a lump forming in her throat at his tone, a feeling of dread falling over her as Gin continues. "I've told you that I'm involved in some things that aren't strictly legal, and in trying to make money quickly I've gotten involved with some potentially dangerous people. I don't know what has happened, but this message is set to be delivered to you automatically if I don't log into my computer at least once every three days. If that has happened then I'm afraid that I'm probably dead."

Hearing him admit that tears begin to fall from Sun's cheeks, the young Siren pulling the plushie closer to her chest.

_This can't be true!_

"I love Sun-chan." The Gin on the video continues, his words sincere and filled with emotion. "I've loved you for a long time, and more than anything I wanted to move there with you and Marion and start a family with you. If you don't believe anything else I've ever said, please believe that."

Sitting there the tears flow down her cheeks freely, the Siren silently watches as the man she loves on the video continues.

"I've done some terrible things Sun-chan, some really bad things. One of the reasons I haven't moved to be with you is because in my mind I'm not good enough for you. I've done some despicable things to people that I'm not really proud of when I think about you and what you would think if you learned about them."

The werewolf on the screen swallows the saliva in his mouth, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it again. Sitting there Sun can see the emotions on his face, so much to say during what is effectively his last will and testament to the woman he loves.

_You never had to prove yourself to me Gin-kun… I told you it didn't matter how much money we had, as long as I with you I would've been happy…_

"As much as I've been lying to you, I really have been saving money, quite a lot of it actually. Like this message those accounts are keyed, and I'm including the appropriate information and access codes at the end of the message so you can access them. That money is all I have in this world, and I want you to have it."

_No…Gin-kun…please don't say these things…this isn't true…_

"I love you Sun-chan. I really do. Thinking about it I wish that I'd told you that more, but I'd always thought that there was time for that later. Recording this I feel like that time has run out and there's so much left to be said between us…but there isn't time. I could spend three hours here telling you how I feel about you and the things I've done, but I don't want you to know. When you access the accounts, please don't dig into where the money came from, it's yours now and it doesn't matter how it was made. I love you Sun-chan."

Touching his lips Gin reaches out and gently touches the lenses with his fingers, Sun reaching out to the video screen, touching the screen, receiving Gin's last kiss.

"Gin…" The word whispers past her lips morosely, the single word filled with sorrow and anguish.

Sitting there Sun doesn't move, doesn't make a sound as the tears flow from her eyes, closing her eyes and pulling the plushie to her chest, sobbing heartbroken sobs in a sorrowful wail in a love lost.

Two hours later when her friend Marion comes in to check on her that's how Marion finds her. Sitting in front of her computer, crying her eyes out in front of a screen with a bunch of numbers on it.

Sun would never make another sound again, for the rest of her days…

**XXX**

Walking through the halls of Castle Akashiya Bloodriver Akasha has her arms at her sides, the castle oddly…empty with her former mate's departure. He left over an hour ago to attend an emergency meeting of the Elder Council that is going to decide Moka's punishment. Akasha could've attended, but the Hades Lord has never been leadership material.

Politically Issa can run circles around her, and she would rather leave matters pertaining to the Council up to her herald rather than deal with them directly. She knows that she could easily intervene and declare that Moka won't be receiving any sort of punishment beyond what has come down on her, but doing that would have severe and possibly dire consequences. It would test her authority to the brink, and having only been around for the last ten years she doesn't want to push things with a bunch of old hawks who are set in their ways and even more arrogant than her daughter and Akasha's former mate.

At the moment though, her thoughts are preoccupied with said daughter, and her attitude and the value she's placed on her relationship and her mate.

_Is this truly all there is to your resolve Moka? Will you just give up and walk away from Tsukune and let your relationship end with even trying to fight for what you want?_

Thinking about what she wants Akasha remembers looking into the villa room with both Tsukune and Kurumu inside, Tsukune on his knees, a pair of black demon wings ripping through his shirt as Tsukune changes into his true form. When she saw the transformation it had been all Akasha could do to remain standing and breathe.

Then she watched as the succubus talked him through getting his wings under control and helped him through it. Then she'd watched as the two of them had vigorous sex all over the villa, neither of them apparently caring that someone may've been watching them.

_He's living in a den of succubi, though there's little to fear of him forming any lasting relationships with them. He knows that vampires will outlive every other creature other than another vampire, so any relationship he has with them will be doomed to end in heartbreak._

Ahead of her a maid rounds the corner and Akasha approaches the servant, their eyes meeting the maid drops to one knee in supplication.

"What can I do for you Akasha-sama?" The maid asks in servitude.

"Where is Ria?" Akasha asks pointedly. "She wasn't at dinner and I haven't seen her."

The Hades Lord knows that it is never a good thing when Sekitan Ria just up and 'vanishes.' The woman is always plotting something, and while Ria can't hope to take Akasha on in a match or battle, Ria may try and beat her in another fashion. Ria is aware that she and Tsukune shared a night together before he left, and that Akasha would never consider doing that with someone unless she fancied him.

"I haven't seen Ria-sama since yesterday. Akasha-sama." The maid explains. "I have no worldly idea where she is."

_Is it possible that Ria knows where Tsukune has gone? I should go check on him, but first…_

**XXX**

Once Ria had left Mizore had wanted to have another go, to make sure that she'd been successfully fertilized, but Tsukune knows that in reality Mizore just wants to make love to him again, to feel the man she loves embrace and hold her. Kurumu had wanted to be involved once again, so the three of them had a quick, hour long threesome before Mizore got her clothes together and departed. Before she left Mizore told him that she would call him in a week or two and let him know 'if it took.'

When Mizore left, Ageha had pulled Kurumu aside a moment and words were exchanged before Ageha had said that the two of them had to leave, both of them winking and saying they'd be back soon before they'd left, leaving Tsukune and Shade alone.

Immediately the Arch Succubus had said she needed to go upstairs, and Tsukune had been relieved that she didn't immediately try and jump his bones. Going upstairs Tsukune turns on his borrowed laptop, connecting to the internet to do some 'work' for the first time in over two days…

**XXX**

Sitting on her bed in her room Shade has her legs crossed, completely naked with the lights low the Arch Succubus slowly inhales and exhales, controlling her breathing. The Arch Succubus relaxes, Shade relaxing every muscle in her body, calming her mind, becoming aware of a part of her that's been asleep, almost like a sleeping monster living in her consciousness.

Grasping ahold of that part of her Shade pulls, embracing it, drawing it toward her and wrapping herself in it like a blanket, immersing herself in it.

The result is immediate and instantaneous, her skin flushes with a slight pink tint, her breasts rising on her chest, any and all sag disappearing as her skin flushes, the air around her becoming heavy with pheromones.

Slipping her legs off the side of the bed the beautiful Arch Succubus stands up, stretching her arms and her legs, a confident smirk coming to her lips. On the bed next to where she was sitting is a slinky red dress that only covers to her mid-thigh, Shade reaching for it as she smiles.

_Tsukune, time for us to really meet…_

**XXX**

Sitting on the bed in his room Tsukune has his laptop on his lap. Dressed in a t shirt and slacks the Aono vampire is still dressed in the same clothes he spoke to Ria in, what he was wearing the night before when he'd brought both Kurumu and Mizore to his room.

Sitting there he clicks through his e mails, reading each one and responding in turn. To him it's amazing that so much e mail can accrue in just forty-eight hours. He's been at it for over an hour, going through each one and responding in turn, and he's just finally finishing his last response when the door opens.

Looking up Tsukune is greeted by the sight of Shade standing in the doorway dressed in a skimpy red dress that's just long enough to cover her and not be obscene. Looking at her he can tell that she isn't wearing any underwear, the dress is so tight any cloth beneath it would show through.

_Wow…she's…wow…_

Staring at her the woman is practically radiant, an alluring smile on her face, her mismatched eyes looking into his, her plum colored hair flowing down her head and over her shoulders.

_Has she always been so hot?_

Just looking at her Tsukune can feel himself getting aroused, his manhood pressing against his pants.

"Tsukune…" Shade begins slowly, favoring him a million dollar smile. "Would you come to my room? There's something I need your help with."

Nodding Tsukune sets the laptop aside, the computer almost instantly forgotten. Turning Shade sashays back to her door, never for a moment wondering if Tsukune will follow her.

For Tsukune he is only dimly aware that he's following Shade back to her room. He can't bring himself to look away from Kurumu's aunt, his eyes watching the way her hips roll as she walks, Tsukune feeling the urge to touch those long, silky smooth legs.

Leading him into her room Shade takes three steps into the room and stops, turning around as Tsukune follows her, the vampire stopping right in front of her. Reaching out Shade wraps her arms around him, tilting her head back to look up into his eyes.

"Kiss me Tsukune." She purrs; her breath hot against his cheek.

Leaning forward Tsukune presses his lips to hers, kissing the Arch Succubus for all he's worth, the desire to rip that red dress off of Shade and explore every inch of her body filling him.

Sticking his tongue into her mouth the Arch Succubus coils and wraps her tongue around his, sucking on his tongue and swallowing his saliva. She can feel his hands begin to roam up and down her body, his fingers clumsily tugging at her dress, threatening to rip it off of her.

Pulling back a string of saliva connects their lips, Shade looking up into his eyes once more.

"Take off your Rosario Tsukune." Shade purrs throatily, Tsukune nodding mutely.

Pulling his hands away from her he reaches out and grasps the cross on his bracelet. With a slight tug the talisman comes free with a barely audible 'plink.' Immediately Tsukune's demonic energy fills the room, his aura growing, becoming massive as his eyes change, becoming red and slitted with a slight glow coming to them as the brown bleeds from his hair, replaced by a rich silver. His body becomes more masculine, his muscles filling out; the Aono vampire growing an inch in height.

Then, a pair of demonic black wings burst forth from his back, surprising the Arch Succubus a moment, the sound of Tsukune's shirt tearing loud in the otherwise quiet room. With his wings furled they easily have an eight foot span. Looking at them Shade can't help but marvel at the sight of them.

_So, this is what Mumu-chan has been keeping to herself…_

"Fuck me Tsukune. Fuck me like I've never been fucked before."

Pushing her down to her bed, the young Aono stands over her predatorily, like a demon preparing to devour an innocent young virgin all alone in the woods.

She can barely contain herself…

**XXX**

Lying on her bed Moka feel empty inside. Since Tsukune left the young debutant has never felt more alone in her life. For her the unthinkable has finally happened, her Tsukune really wants nothing to do with her. In all her wild imagines she'd never thought that it was even a remote possibility.

Her door opens, and Moka looks up in time to see her mother Akasha enter the room. Her mother is dressed in her usual red dress attire and is wearing her seal. Unlike Moka Akasha has never removed her seal, even though she's in the castle, and it's perfectly acceptable for them to appear in their true forms.

"How are you feeling Moka?" Akasha asks genially, her jade green eyes somber.

"I'm fine Mother." Moka growls at her, her displeasure at Akasha's actions written clearly on her features.

Nodding Akasha slowly walks into the room, the Hades Lord stopping by her bedside.

"I have been made aware of the results of your paternity test, my daughter." Akasha informs Moka, her scarlet eyes going wide.

Sitting up suddenly Moka stares her mother down, every muscle in her body tensing in anticipation.

"Well…?" Moka asks, and the look in her mother's eyes sends a heavy weight crashing down on her shoulders.

_**Oh no…**_

**Flashback**

Taking his place at the head of the table Shuzen Akashiya Issa slowly inhales and exhales. The vampire elder sits in a dark room, an overhead chandelier adorned with candles casting flickering orange light into the large room. The room itself is dominated by a single ten foot wide circular black stone table with twelve chairs spaced at even intervals around the table.

Sitting at each chair is a vampire elder, each of the twelve a representative from their respective areas, each the leader of all vampires in their territory. All are men; save for one, a busty blonde woman in a dark dress who sits directly across from him, her name is Renard Maria, the only woman to ever ascend to this level and representative of the United Kingdom.

Around the table the ten other men all watch him, each of their red eyes expectant and impatient. They are all aware exactly why this meeting has been called, and not one of them is pleased by the need for it. They are all over five hundred years old at least, and to each of them, intentionally siring a half breed child is the absolute worst thing a vampire can do.

"You have the results Issa?" Maria asks from across the table, her lips twisted in a sadistic, gleeful smile.

Nodding Issa slowly reaches into his jacket, grasping the envelope there given to him by Karzai. Setting the envelope down on the smooth table top Issa slides it to his right, sending the results around the table, to be inspected by each elder in turn.

"My daughter's child is pure." Issa announces to them all. "No werewolf taint exists in her womb or in the child."

The implications of that statement hang between them. If the child is pure of blood, and possess no werewolf taint then the child 'logically' must be Tsukune's. Would Aono Tsukune want said child if he were to learn of its existence, Issa isn't sure. Had Moka not been stupid and pushed him so far, then they very likely could've worked this out and kept this matter private, instead she's broadcast herself rutting with a werewolf to the entire world, and has brought the full attention of their entire society down on her.

At his words the elder to his immediate right finishes reading the paper, folding it back up and placing it on top of the envelope, sliding it to the elder next to him.

"It is true." The Elder to his right, Wilson James agrees with a solemn nod. "The examination came back clear; no taint exists in Akashiya Moka."

Hearing a second vampire affirm Issa's announcement Maria scowls in disgust. After seeing the video of Issa's precious daughter defiling herself with a werewolf she'd been looking forward to finally humiliating him. If Moka isn't pregnant with a bastard half breed child then the worst they can possibly do is punish her by forcing her to relinquish the child or her position as heir to Akasha's bloodline.

"I'll believe that when I see it for myself." Maria growls at him, clearly displeased with Issa's proclamation.

Waiting in silence Issa watches as the results are slowly passed around. Each Elder reads the paper in turn, every one of them wanting to see Karzai's results for themselves. Watching Issa sees solemn acceptance in each of their faces as the results finally come back to him, the Shuzen Elder folding the paper and returning it to the envelope before pocketing it in his vest.

"Are you all satisfied?" Issa asks, once again his eyes slowly panning around the table.

Again the father of Aono Moka and Sekitan Ria sees accepting nods from his fellow elders.

"The question remains then, what am I to do with her?" Issa asks. "I can speak only for myself and our Lord Akasha, and we both agree that Moka has been made to suffer enough." Issa explains for them all. "Her mate has left her and refuses to speak to her, she's been confined to the castle and all her personal freedom has been rescinded."

Listening to him Maria stares at him incredulously.

"That's it?" Maria asks surprise. "Your daughter willingly tries to sully one of the most prestigious bloodlines in vampire society and you just confine her? She deserves to be _punished_, not slapped on the wrist!"

Again Issa watches as the other elders sitting around the table nod their heads, some more vigorously then others, but of the twelve, six of them nod their agreement to Maria's statement.

"Confining Moka to the castle is much more than a slap on the wrist." Issa retorts.

"No, confining her to your castle is nothing." Maria responds icily. "I propose that we sterilize your daughter and confiscate her child. It deserves to be raised among a proper family to teach it proper morals. It's clear to me that your daughter is incapable of doing that."

"Moka's child is pure; there are no grounds for removing it from her care." Issa rebukes heatedly. "The child can be raised among my progeny and have a proper upbringing."

"Your daughter still needs to be punished." Maria insists harshly. "Had she succeeded her in attempt to dirty her womb then you would be forced to disown her and banish her. As it is an example needs to be made to prevent others from attempting this foolishness."

Sitting there Issa curls his hands into fists. This argument is _not_ about Moka, but about Maria's own hatred of him and the fact that Akasha chose him and has kept him as her herald. There is a reason Maria is his greatest rival on this council, and that is because Maria's aspirations are to one day take his place and remove Akasha from power. She's never tried to hide this ambition, but it's never been openly discussed either. Akasha personally doesn't care, and since Maria has made no open moves against her or her herald there's nothing that Issa can do.

"Perhaps a compromise can be reached?" Wilson James speaks up from next to him.

Hearing his closest friend speaking for his defense Issa allows himself a slight smile. James is his greatest ally on the council, and one of the only vampires in the world who understand that confining Moka to the castle was in fact a punishment. The problem with the rest of their society is that the majority of their children would consider being confined in their ancestral home and allowed to roam the halls and eat their meals with their siblings their normal, day to day life.

"A compromise?" Maria asks curiously, turning her attention toward him.

"Moka could renounce her position as heir to the Hades Lord and temporarily have her reproductive abilities sealed. She can spend a century or two taking lovers and enjoying what she denied herself and when she's gotten the desire to rut with whatever she wants out of her system she can take a mate and possibly have children, if that is what both of them desire."

"And the child?" Maria asks curiously.

"It can be given up to be raised among a proper family." James offers. "This way she retains her ability to bear more children, and has a second chance at starting a family."

Nodding Maria turns her gaze toward Issa.

"That compromise is agreeable." She assents with a nod, the other elders mimicking the motion.

"Then I propose a choice." Issa begins slowly. "It should be Moka's choice whether to keep the child and at least know it, or to lose it and gain a second chance."

"You would leave your daughter to make this decision?" Maria asks dryly. "Hasn't she already proven her ability to make foolish choices?"

Issa's own voice is resolute and firm. He loves Moka, and he cannot fathom making this choice for her, and he cannot imagine Akasha making it for Moka either.

"It _is_ her child, the child she conceived _with her mate_, it is not our place to take it from her without her consent."

Again a majority of heads at the table show agreement, and Maria scoffs in disgust. This isn't what she wanted; she wanted Moka sterilized and the child taken from her to be raised ideally among the Renard family. To her, leaving this choice up to a twenty something year old who intentionally tried to conceive a half breed is moronic. Had the stupid girl succeeded she would be punished, and punished severely, instead she's being allowed a _choice_.

"Well Maria?" James asks amicably, playing peace keeper between the two.

"I will abide by her choice, either option serves as a deserving punishment." The blonde woman reluctantly agrees.

"Good." Issa agrees with nod. "Is there any other business?"

"…Actually, there is." James speaks up from next to him, and Issa regards his friend with a curious look. "It is about your former mate and our Queen."

His eyes settling Issa steeples his hands in front of him, his elbows on the table.

_I've been expecting this…_

"Akasha could not attend these proceedings." Issa informs them in a clipped tone. "Therefore, whatever matter you wish to discuss with her, shall have to wait."

"This matter cannot wait." James insists, his red eyes showing his regret. "We have been in talks Issa, and we all agree that it is time our Queen chose another mate and conceived a new heir."

Looking around the table Issa takes in each of the expressions looking back at him. All of the other elders clearly agree with this, some nodding when he looks at them, others simply remaining silent, their silence their agreement to James declaration.

"I assume this has been brought on by my daughter's recent…transgressions." Issa half asks, and none of the Elders at the table speak up in defiance of his statement.

"We all agree that Moka has shown that she has no regard for our laws, and that is not acceptable in one who is to become our leader." James continues, speaking for the rest of the assembled vampires. "It is time for Akasha to choose a new mate, and to sire a new heir. When the time comes that said heir is ready to assume her position, she can step down."

"Unfortunately, I do not have the power to make our lord favor me as she once did." Issa answers with just the barest hint of regret in his voice. "However, I can assure you that she has begun to search for a new mate."

Were any of them not listening before, THAT tidbit of information has all of them looking at him curiously.

"Really?" Maria asks, sitting forward in her chair. "No formal announcements have been made."

"Because Akasha has already rejected the suitors you placed before her." Issa reminds them all. "She has found another man to favor, should the two of them begin to court you will all be notified. However, until such time I cannot divulge private information shared in confidence."

That isn't what the assembled vampires were expecting. As their Queen Akasha is considered to be the 'top prize' among their kind and if she were mated to a vampire outside of the Shuzen clan than it would create possible discourse between her and her long time herald and disrupt the balance of power amongst the council. Issa knows this, and like he told them, he cannot share private information shared with him in confidence. If Akasha wanted the council to know the identity of the man she favors she would openly court him. However Akasha made it clear to Issa that the two of them are nothing more than acquaintances, and while the possibility for romance between them is present, it has not been cultivated.

"If that is all…" Issa begins slowly, motioning to both sides of the table questioningly with his hands, searching for any other business. "Then I call this meeting to a close."

With that the twelve chairs at the table are pushed back, each of his fellow elders smoothly rising from the table to leave.

**End Flashback**

"The council wants you to give up your baby, in return for another chance at having a family." Akasha explains solemnly, sitting on the edge of Moka's bed next to her. "If you choose to keep it you're to be permanently sterilized. Regardless, you can no longer be my heir."

Sitting there Moka feels like her entire world has just fallen away. The child in her womb is Tsukune's, and yet he has left her, told her that he doesn't want anything to do with her. Now she has to choose between raising the child she so desperately wanted with Tsukune alone, or give it up for another chance at a family in a century or two. She doesn't really care about being the heir to Akasha's position; she never has cared for political power or the ability to rule. Ever since she was a little girl all she really wanted was to live peacefully with a chosen mate, start a family and help them grow into fine, upstanding vampires. Like her mother she's never wanted to force her will on others, only to protect those who were precious to her if they couldn't protect themselves.

"That is to be my punishment?" The silver haired Moka asks quietly, and Akasha nods solemnly.

It is not lost on her that this is _exactly_ what she wanted from Tsukune. Their argument had been about the raising of children, and he'd been insistent that their children would know his parents, his cousin, and the humans he knew to be kind and good natured. Moka had been terrified, and she just couldn't accept her husband's argument that not all humans were horrible, her own experiences have shown her so much otherwise, and that her Tsukune is special, that there is no other human like him in the world.

If she chooses to the keep the child she will be made sterile, but she will also be allowed to raise it however she sees fit. Tsukune will not accept that it's his, or she can simply never tell him. She'll be able to raise the child among their kind as a vampire, and she'll be able to watch as her baby grows up strong and proud…

_But we'll be alone… _Outer Moka simpers in Moka's thoughts. _If you keep this baby and raise it then we'll never be able to see him again, it will be all we have…_

**_That isn't necessarily true. After a few decades he may return to us, and even if we cannot be bound nor have more children we will still have this one. We will be able to raise it however we see fit, and if Tsukune does come back in ten years or more it will already be old enough to take care of itself and make its own choices._**

_But he would want it to be kind and caring! We can't keep it from him; we have to tell him that we're carrying his baby! He deserves to know!_

"The council believes that you cannot be trusted Moka." Akasha answers her. "If you choose to give up the child your ability to reproduce will be sealed in such a way that only your father or I can release it; and that will only be done once you have taken a new mate and made the mutual choice to have children."

"I don't want to have children with a new mate." Moka insists obstinately, crossing her arms and looking away from her mother. "I love Tsukune; he is the only one I want."

"Tsukune doesn't want you now Moka." Akasha begins slowly, Moka's head spinning around, staring at her in disbelief.

"Mother! How can you say that! Tsukune is a good person and he loves me!" The delusional debutant insists.

Shaking her head Akasha sighs heavily.

"He doesn't want you Moka. What other explanation is there? He left you here, and has he called you even once since he left?" The Hades Lord knowingly asks.

Looking away Moka's guilt is written all over her face. Akasha knows that Tsukune hasn't called her or even tried to contact her since he left.

"You have brought shame upon yourself and by extension this entire clan." Akasha continues. "Tsukune is now a member of this family and the council will never allow him to be mated to you. You will have to accept a lower born vampire as a mate, if you take another."

"Until then I am to be alone?" Moka asks, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"Until your child is born you will remain here. Once the child is born and your choice made then you will be free to roam as you see fit."

Hearing her mother pronouncing sentence on her like a judge Moka feels a crushing weight come down on her shoulders. She's never felt so low in her life before this incident shattered the one thing most important to her.

"Is there nothing you can do to help me mother?" Moka asks. "I don't want to lose this baby, and I want it to know its father and to have siblings. It deserves to have a loving family and a proper upbringing."

Shaking her head no Akasha's voice is filled with regret.

"I cannot get involved my daughter." Akasha begins solemnly. "If I intervene and protect you from this it will be a direct insult to the Elders and their authority. I cannot risk going to war with the rest of our society and endanger Kokoa, Kahlua, Issa, Ria and Tsukune for you. I must do what is best for the greater good, and that means remaining disassociated."

"So you _can_ do something, but you simply refuse to?" Moka snaps accusingly.

Sitting there Akasha doesn't like hearing her daughter talk to her like that, like its Akasha's responsibility as Moka's mother to save Moka from her bad choices and to shield her from the consequences of her decisions. Akasha is not perfect, she has made her fair share of mistakes in her life and she will be the first to admit it, but she has never tried to pass the blame for her actions onto someone else. When she left Issa she knew it was because she'd been foolish to try and expect him to be someone that he is not. She's never once tried to rationalize it or blame him for their falling out. She's accepted that her bond ultimately failing is her fault and she'd been foolish to enter into it with him.

"You are an adult Moka." Akasha glares heatedly at her daughter. "_You_ were given _every_ freedom that your sisters were denied. You were allowed to live your life as you saw fit, and with that freedom comes _responsibility.__You_ made your choices, not me, not your father, and not your mate. No one forced you into going through with your threats. You made those choices yourself, so there is no one to accept the blame but you."

Looking away Moka feels a lump form in her throat, the debutant vampiress thoroughly chastised by her mother's harsh words, and the truth in them.

"Is there nothing I can do to escape this situation?" Moka asks in a low whisper, and Akasha sighs.

"Short of having a miscarriage, no."

Moka doesn't want to hear that. She wants to have Tsukune's child, and she wants to raise it with him. At this point she would gladly raise it around humans if only Tsukune would come back to her and embrace her, tell her he loves her and restore some semblance of 'normalcy' to her shattered life.

"What if Tsukune comes back to me? Wants to be mated to me again?" Moka asks hoarsely, and Akasha shakes her head.

"The bond will not be approved. He will be made to take another mate and have children with her."

Nodding in acceptance Moka's hands drift to her stomach where her unborn baby slowly grows. Vampire gestation is an odd science. Due to their unique metabolisms the length of pregnancy can be either human norm of nine months, or eighteen. The reason for this is simple. After a vampire is born and growing, it grows with a relatively human metabolism. Once they reach maturity however their metabolism slows and nearly stops. If a teenage vampire becomes pregnant while her metabolism is still relatively human, her pregnancy will only be nine months in length. If an adult vampiress like Akasha, Moka or any of her half sisters becomes pregnant then the mother's body slows down the development of the child to roughly half the rate of a human fetus.

"You still have roughly sixteen months before you're due; you have until you give birth to make your choice." Akasha continues, her daughter nodding.

Standing Akasha begins to walk away, the Hades Lord stopping halfway to the door.

"If I may offer some advice my daughter?" Akasha asks gently, Moka nodding her head mutely.

"If you choose to get rid of it, don't tell Tsukune." Akasha whispers solemnly. "If you truly care for him you will shoulder that burden on your own, and never tell him that he has a child out there somewhere. Believe me when I say ignorance is bliss."

Sitting there Moka just nods, the effort to just bob her head taking all her willpower. Lying down on the bed Moka places both of her hands on top of her stomach, her mind consumed with the thought of the baby growing there, and what choice to make.

"I understand." Moka whispers, turning her head away from her mother. "I would like to be alone please."

Nodding Akasha approaches the bed and pulls down the covers, slowly pulling the blankets up over her daughter lovingly. Leaving the blankets at her shoulders Akasha looks down at her child a moment, the Hades Lord searching for something to say, but ultimately she can't think of anything that will help her daughter feel better.

"Things will get better Moka, just give it time." Akasha offers gently, reaching out Akasha grips her shoulder and gently pats her daughter reassuringly, the Shinso woman not sure what else to do.

"If you need to talk, you know how to find me." Akasha continues, and Moka nods morosely

"Thank you." She offers quietly before Akasha turns and walks to the door.

Opening the door the Hades Lord sends a questioning look back toward her daughter, her emerald eyes filled with worry and concern.

"For what it's worth Moka, I'm sorry." Akasha offers her heartfelt sympathy.

Lying on her bed Moka just simply nods, the silver haired debutant too exhausted to do much else.

Seeing that she isn't going to get anything more from her daughter, Akasha slowly steps into the hall, closing the door behind her.

_I'm sorry Moka, I truly am…_


	22. Chapter 22: Since Grade School

**Ok, here's Chapter 22. Sorry that this took so long, but I have other stories in my own profile that I try to update as well as this one. Plus I recently picked up Dragon Age 2 and that has been taking up a lot of my free time. Though I'm going to try and devote more time to typing, I make no promises. Thank you for the 300+ reviews, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 22: Since Grade School**

Opening his eyes, Aono Tsukune inhales, the smell of masculine lust and feminine desire filling his nostrils. Lying on his stomach Tsukune can feel the six foot long wings sticking off his shoulder blades along with a soft, comforting yet unfamiliar bed beneath him.

Where am I? How did I get here?

Lying there with his head on a pillow the last thing the Aono vampire remembers clearly is sitting on the bed in the club's guest room with his laptop on. Kurumu and her mother Ageha had gone out for the day and left him alone with Shade. Tsukune had gone to his room to do some work for his day job that he'd been neglecting, and that's when Shade had come into his room dressed in a slinky red 'fuck me' dress and asked him to help her with something.

Then what had happened? Thinking about it the Aono vampire's memories are hazy, as though covered in a veil of fog. Mumbling Tsukune groggily wipes at his eyes, his right wing lying flat across the bed, his left wing curled back 'behind' him in the air. He's aware that he's naked, and that he's in a bed, and he doesn't have any blankets or any kind of covering over his body to keep him warm.

Oddly, Tsukune doesn't feel the least bit cold.

Then another thought occurs to his slowly moving mind, a very important thought.

Why am I not wearing my seal?

Taking another breath Tsukune can smell Kurumu's aunt. In fact, it is impossible for the Aono vampire to smell anything else, the smell of sex and Shade's scent is everywhere around him, the scent suffused into the sheets and the pillow his head is resting on. Sniffing his hand, Tsukune can smell her scent strongly mixed with his own, causing the first thoughts of dread to begin to form in the Aono vampire's mind.

Did she and I…?

As if to interrupt his thoughts an unnatural beeping noise fills the air around him, a lower buzz accompanying it telling him that his cellular phone is ringing.

Why didn't I turn it off?

Another slowly formed thought that goes unanswered as the loud beeping and low buzz continues mechanically. Pushing himself to his hands and knees the Aono vampire turned whatever-he-is looks around, searching his unfamiliar surroundings for some sign of his mobile phone.

Something on the king sized bed moves, the gentle shift of the mattress of a sleeping partner moving well known to Aono Tsukune. He is mutely aware that the person next to him is most likely Shade, and that the two of them did something that he didn't ask for and that Shade is probably responsible for his inability to recall anything beyond her initial sauntering into the guest room.

A fair skinned hand slithers out from beneath the sheets next to him clutching a small but thankfully familiar object. Relief washing over him Tsukune recognizes his cell phone, the mobile device held out for him to answer by his as of yet unidentified bed partner.

"Arigato." Tsukune says in his native tongue before plucking the device from the thankfully feminine fingers.

Tsukune flips the phone open, the ringing noise ceasing before Tsukune raises it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asks groggily, his unsealed voice a deeper, richer tone then his normal 'human' voice.

"Tsukune!" A very relieved and very confused Aono Moka nearly screams through the speaker on Tsukune's phone.

Hearing her voice a low growl of prophetic frustration slips past Tsukune's lips, the growl unheard by the extremely relieved vampiress on the other end of the line.

"I'm so glad you answered Tsukune, please don't hang up! I need to talk to you!" Moka blurts out frantically, the words nearly slurred together in her rush to get them out.

Recognizing Moka's 'true' voice Tsukune snorts in disgust, his right wing rising off of the bed and curling behind him, allowing Tsukune to move to an upright, but slouched forward sitting position.

"What do you want Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asks calmly, his tone that of a brother speaking to an estranged sister, which in his mind is exactly what they are.

On the other end of the line Moka's eyes go wide when it finally clicks that Tsukune is speaking to her in his 'vampire' voice. Normally Tsukune NEVER removes his seal for any length of time, and even when the two of them were staying with her family in the castle he would prefer to wear his seal when the two of them were alone or when he had a choice.

"Tsukune…why aren't you wearing your seal?" Moka asks inquisitively, and the Aono vampire scoffs in disgust.

She knows that he's taken refuge somewhere in the human world, and for a vampire to appear in their true form among humans…

"What do you want Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asks again, brushing Moka's question aside.

I don't answer to you anymore…

Hearing the veiled anger in Tsukune's voice Moka blinks in surprise. Why is he angry at her? The last time they spoke he'd at least been civil. Since then they've hardly spoken, so why is he so angry with her?

"I…" Moka begins slowly, her voice filled with regret, conflicted as to what to say next. She wants to tell him that she's pregnant with his child, and that she wants to keep it and raise it together with him. At the same time she knows that she needs to apologize to him for what she's done. "…I'm sorry for what I did to you Tsukune." Moka apologizes solemnly. "It was a mistake and I hurt you and I beg you for your forgiveness."

Sitting there Tsukune's red eyes just stare straight ahead in shock, his fanged mouth dropping open before he pulls the phone away from his ear to check the screen. Yes, it is Moka's phone calling him, and yes it is the proud, indomitable 'super vampire' that Tsukune first met when he accidently removed her seal for the first time those many years ago in Youkai Academy.

"…Tsukune…?" Moka's voice wafts from the speaker, the debutant vampiress not sure whether or not her husband and former mate is still on the phone with her.

Closing his eyes Tsukune shakes his head slowly, raising the phone to his ear.

"I'm still here Akashiya-san." Tsukune answers her neutrally.

Several heartbeats of silence follow; the vampiress on the other end of the connection shocked at her husband's blasé response to her heartfelt and sincere apology. She wants to fix things with him, wants him to accept her like he did and love her like he did when the two of them were living together before the subject of the rearing of children had come up between them. She'd been expecting, been hoping, that Tsukune would accept her apology and tell her that they can work together to try and repair what was once between them.

Unfortunately for her, the Aono whatever-he-is doesn't want to repair the bond between him and Akashiya Moka.

"I'm glad you've finally learned some humility Akashiya-san." Tsukune responds icily.

Too bad it took me leaving you and our bond being shattered for it to happen…

Moka opens her mouth to say something, but Tsukune continues, cutting her off and making her heart feel like a lead weight in her chest.

"I'm glad to hear that you're sorry, BUT we are no longer bound." He continues matter of factly, like a judge pronouncing the death penalty for someone who accidently murdered another. "However, I know that you don't really mean what you're saying. You're just trying to protect your pride from the disgrace of being thrown away by a worthless second born."

Hearing Tsukune say those things to her Moka feels like she's been punched in stomach, the breath leaving her lungs and her blood turning cold in her veins.

"That isn't true!" Moka adamantly denies his accusation. "You're more to me then just a second born! I love you Tsukune! I'm sorry and I'll do anything if you'll only forgive me for what I've done!"

Sitting there Tsukune just closes his eyes, exhaling slowly.

"…You're forgiven…" Tsukune offers easily, and Moka nearly falls over in surprise. "However, in exchange for that forgiveness I want you to move on." Tsukune continues, dashing whatever joy his wife may feel at receiving his forgiveness. "Find a mate that you treasure and who loves you, and that raising children with isn't an issue."

Because it isn't me…

Sitting on her bed Moka nearly drops the phone from her numb fingers in disbelief. To her Tsukune doesn't sound angry or even slightly displeased. He sounds absolutely and utterly calm.

In the silence of her shock, Tsukune continues.

"Your love for me wasn't enough to allow you to face whatever demons you have in your past, and that night you proved to me that you would sooner run away from them than face them." Tsukune continues, accurately summarizing exactly what Moka did when she chose to sleep with Gin rather than try to work things out with him. "I've realized that I'm not strong enough to help you, because you don't want to get past whatever issues you have with humanity. You made that abundantly clear that night that you would rather run away than face this, and I just don't have the strength in me anymore."

On the other end of the connection Moka feels her heart literally stop mid beat, her mouth dropping open, her red eyes going wide.

"No...Don't say that Tsukune…" Moka's voice whispers through the speaker, her voice breaking with tears in her eyes. "Please Tsukune; just come back to the castle. We can talk this out and work past this together, I know we can…"

"Why would I do that Akashiya-san?" Tsukune continues in that same infuriatingly calm voice. "You've already proved to me that you would sooner rip my heart out and crush it in your hand than face this, and I'm not going to let you hurt me again."

Shaking her head Moka clutches the phone with both hands, unable to keep her hands from trembling.

"Please Tsukune…don't say that." Moka pleads with him broken heartedly. "I would never dream of doing this again, so please…"

Ignoring Moka's plea Tsukune continues unfazed.

"Ria-san has already offered to become my mate, and has even agreed to raise our children however I see fit." Tsukune's words are like a slap in the face to her.

"You can't believe her Tsukune!" Moka cries into the speaker. "I want to have your children and raise them together with you! Please believe me!"

"Yeah, right…" Tsukune answers her sarcastically, his voice dropping disbelief. "You want my children so you can warp them into miniature versions of yourself or your sisters, and I refuse to allow that to happen."

"What about Ria?" Moka asks with anger beginning to creep into her voice, making her forget about the child in her womb and the reason she called Tsukune in the first place. "You think she's any better than me!"

"She agreed to let me raise our children around humans." Tsukune answers matter of factly.

"And you believe her? That has to be a lie!" Moka snaps back at him, the Aono vampire shrugging indifferently.

"Actions speak louder than words, Akashiya-san."

"What I did back then was a mistake Tsukune. I understand that now. I've told you that I'm sorry and I would never do it again."

Shaking his head the Aono male scoffs in disgust.

"Good bye Akashiya-san." Tsukune snaps at her before pressing the 'End' button, terminating the call.

Holding the button Tsukune shuts his phone off, setting it aside on the bed. Looking around cautiously Tsukune tries to remember how he came to be in this strange room, but his memories after Shade came to his room are still foggy. He has no idea how he came to be here or why he isn't wearing his seal.

Rolling over on the bed next to him Shade sits up slowly, allowing the blankets to fall from her body, the Arch Succubus practically glowing with happiness. Seeing her Tsukune feels relief wash over him at the sight of her. While he hadn't wanted to sleep with her, the fact that he can't remember anything had questions spinning around his mind, the possibility that Shade had lured him into some sort of trap where he would sleep with another man sending a chill down his spine. Sitting there her lips part in a satisfied smile as Tsukune looks away from her.

"I haven't been fucked like that since grade school." Shade breaks the silence, and Tsukune glances at her scandalously, for a second the Aono male takes her words at face value, that the Arch Succubus did in fact have sex when she was still in elementary school.

What did the two of us do?

Forcing himself to try and remember; to pierce the proverbial fog a single, vivid memory comes to mind. The sight of Shade on the bed beneath him, her legs wrapped around him, crying out his name as the headboard slaps against the wall, an ecstatic feeling filling him at the memory, how he was feeling at that exact moment.

Blinking the memory disappears from his mind's eye. Looking over at her Tsukune opens his mouth, speaking stoically and slowly.

"What did you do to me?"

Smiling the Arch Succubus flips her hair from her shoulders, grinning victoriously at her latest conquest.

"All I did was remove your inhibitions hon, nothing more." Shade dismisses his question. "I allowed you to release your animal passion, over and over again." She explains as she motions toward the blankets wrapped around her legs. "I'm going to have to get new sheets."

Well, that explains why we had sex. Still…

"Why am I not wearing my seal?"

"I wanted to experience what you were truly capable of." Shade answers dismissively.

"What did you do? It wasn't just an ordinary Charm. I've dealt with those before, and I can break them."

"That's right, it wasn't just a Charm. I used an ancient art of seduction that's become lost to the majority of our kind. Only those capable of using it are given the title of Arch Succubus."

So that's what that means. I always assumed it was just a title that meant that she was just really promiscuous even for one of them.

"Why do it? Why go so far?"

Smiling Shade throws off her blankets, getting on her hands and knees, looking him in the eyes as she crawls toward him.

"I wanted you hon. I tried every other method to get you into my bed, but you were…insistent. Don't misunderstand; I'm not looking for a relationship, I don't think you're my destined one and I damn sure don't want your children."

"So…I'm just your conquest and this is a one night stand?"

Tsukune never thought that he would ever ask that question. He's never viewed sex like a vampire before, and never thought that he would have simple, meaningless sex for the pleasure of it and nothing else. The irony of the fact is that in this situation it's normally the man trying to get away from the woman, not the other way around.

On her hands and knees Shade stops with her face right in front of his, the Arch Succubus close enough that Tsukune could smell her breath even without his vampire senses.

"I wouldn't mind a repeat performance…" Shade giggles, reaching out and touching his chest, running her finger along his collar bone. "All you have to do is ask."

"I had fun." Tsukune admits guiltily. "But I'm not going to do anything to hurt Kurumu-chan. I've done enough to her already."

"I'd say so, considering how much the two of you have been going at it." Shade giggles.

Closing his eyes Tsukune speaks slowly.

"It was what she wanted." He answers defensively.

"My niece really does mean something to you, doesn't she?" Shade asks, still on her knees, completely unashamed of the fact that she's naked as the day she was born.

Shame is an emotion that is completely lost on her…

"Yeah." Tsukune answers quietly, looking away from Shade and opening his eyes, a far seeing look coming to his glowing gaze. "She loved me and risked her life for me again and again. Even though things didn't start out the best she never stopped caring about me even after I'd chosen someone else. All she wanted was some of my attention and I'd been too blind to care."

Gently tracing his collar bone Shade's finger idly grazes his nipple.

"Do you think she'll be mad if she finds out about us?"

"I don't know." Tsukune admits with a shrug. "If she were human she would probably be disgusted."

"But Mumu-chan isn't human." Shade counters.

"I know that." Tsukune answers matter of factly, sighing reluctantly. "Do you want to become my mistress now?"

Smiling Shade cocks her head to the side, her plum colored hair gently swaying against her bare back.

"How about we be fuck buddies? That way neither of us is tied down."

I never thought that I would ever meet a woman who would say that…

"What about Ageha-san?"

"She feels the same way I do. The only one who wants to be your girlfriend is Mumu-chan."

Shaking his head Tsukune closes his eyes, not sure what he should think about the Arch Succubus right in front of him.

Looking him up and down Shade remembers everything that they did together, how he gave it to her again and again, pushing her to her physical limit in a five and a half hour long marathon sex session. Even when he climaxed he didn't stop, just kept going, fucking her harder and harder until she couldn't take it anymore and they both passed out in exhaustion.

Licking her lips Shade's mismatched eyes drift downward, fixating on Tsukune's limp manhood.

"My throat is really dry hon." Shade purrs at him, her hand reaching for his member. "Can I have something to drink?"

Her implications are obvious, and Tsukune quickly shifts backward, careful not to spin around when he gets off the bed, lest he slap Shade with one of his wings.

"I'll go get you something then, just as soon as I find my Rosario…" The Aono male looks around the floor, searching for the silver talisman that seals his powers.

On the bed Shade frowns in disappointment. She'd been hoping that finally sleeping with her would get Tsukune to loosen up. Unfortunately for her one of the side effects of the technique she used is a slight memory loss and her vampire lover doesn't clearly remember anything the two of them did together.

Spotting the glint of silver against the burgundy carpet Tsukune quickly scoops up his Rosario, returning it to its proper place on his wrist.

'Plink.'

The talisman snaps into the place with only a slight sound. The effect is immediate. The seal flushes the demonic energy from Tsukune's body, changing his hair and eyes back into a shade of brown, the demonic wings sucking back into his body like air into a vacuum. Feeling a sense of vertigo as Tsukune's strength is literally flushed from his body the Aono vampire pitches forward, grabbing his knees with his hands to steady himself. After a few moments the vertigo passes, and Tsukune stands up straight. He's still naked, but no longer looks like a winged demon with glowing red eyes and silver hair.

Seeing him return to his human form Shade can't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Kurumu's destined one is a real stud, and in his true form he has the potential to rival the greatest monster lovers she's been with. Unfortunately for her a mostly human mindset still dictates his decisions and his moral code.

Looking around again Tsukune locates his boxers and his pants, grabbing his underwear first and pulling it on as Shade moves from her hands and knees to a sitting position, the Arch Succubus watching the now sealed vampire pull on his boxers and then his pants.

"I do hope that you'll be up for another roll hon." Shade drawls at him, giggling playfully as Tsukune zips his fly.

"Maybe." Tsukune answers noncommittally. "Whatever trick you used against me I'll let it slide now, but the next time I wake up like this I'm going to punish you for it."

"If you want to punish me I've got quite the assortment of whips and chains hon." Shade offers, eliciting a blush from the Aono male.

Thinking about whips and chains Tsukune is reminded of his time with Ria, and the things the two of them did to one another. He can clearly remember being chained to a bed, naked and in his vampire form with Ria standing over him in her vampire form holding a lit candle. Tsukune could've easily ripped the sex-shop bought chains apart and fought back, but the chains were just for show. What was really holding Tsukune in place was Ria's blackmail, and he'd been forced to lie there and endure it as Ria tilts the candle to the side, spilling HOT melted wax on his chest, the burns searing his skin as fast as his vampire abilities can heal him.

Shaking his head to clear the memory from his mind Tsukune looks around for his shirt, finding it lying on the floor in tatters.

"I'm not into that kind of thing." Tsukune dismisses the offer, walking toward his tattered shirt, seeing the back of the shirt ripped all to shit.

I must've been wearing it when I took off the seal. Great, that's two shirts lost because of whatever has happened to me.

"You know, once your memory clears you're going to be thanking me and begging me for more."

"For some reason, I highly doubt that."

XXX

Sitting on her bed in Castle Akashiya Moka looks at her cell phone, the display showing the call over, the length of the call flashing, telling her that the connection has been cut. Pressing a few buttons Moka redials Tsukune's phone, hoping beyond hope that it will ring, and instead the call goes straight to voice mail.

He's turned his phone off…

"I am not going to let this end like this." The silver haired debutant growls to herself, tossing the mobile phone aside before she stands up.

Walking to her closet Moka opens the double doors, spotting a simple black tank top and matching skirt. Dressed in only a white nightgown Moka isn't in any shape to go walking around the halls of the castle with a full complement of servants all over the grounds. Instead the debutant vampiress pulls on a bra and a pair of panties before slipping into the tank top and skirt, slipping her feet into a pair of loafers before she turns toward her door, her mind focusing on a single thought.

I am going to find my mother, and she IS going to tell me where my husband is and I'm going to find him and set things right, no matter what!

XXX

Rounding a corner Aono Moka spots the familiar pink haired head of Bloodriver Akasha down the hall ten feet in front of her. Moka's mother is still dressed in a red Victorian style dress that's more appropriate to a social gathering than everyday wear. Balling her hands into fists Moka marches down the hall; her feet digging into the soft carpet as she approaches her mother.

The moment Moka rounded the corner ahead of her Akasha stops in her tracks, watching her daughter march toward her with purpose. Reading Moka's body language Akasha can tell that Moka was searching for her, and that something is on her daughter's mind. What exactly, the Shinso Hades Lord does not know.

"We need to talk." Moka grounds at Akasha, the pink-ette nodding her head permissively.

"Yes my daughter?" Akasha asks pleasantly, smiling at Moka in spite of her daughter's less than pleasant demeanor.

"I just called Tsukune and apologized for what I did but he told me that we aren't bound anymore." Moka explains, and Akasha shrugs her shoulders.

"I fail to see what that has to do with me, my daughter."

"I need to talk to him!" Moka bites the words out, the silver haired woman doing her best to contain her anger. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Akasha says with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

In truth Akasha doesn't know EXACTLY where Tsukune is at that precise moment. However, Akasha does know where he's been sleeping, where he's taken refuge in the human world. As far as she knows, she is the only one in their entire family that is aware of where he is.

Though she would never admit it Akasha is concerned about Ria's sudden disappearance. The pink haired Shinso has scoured the castle and questioned every servant in a vain attempt to locate the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa. She was on her way to check on Moka and ensure that her daughter doesn't need anything and is at least trying to accept the hand that fate has dealt her. Once that was done Akasha fully intends to go visit Tsukune and ask him herself whether or not Ria has put in an appearance.

"However, if you want my opinion my daughter I think that you should relax and wait for two weeks until Tsukune returns then."

Looking at him Moka raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Why is he returning in two weeks?" Moka asks inquisitively, feeling a ball of dread form in her stomach at what her mother is about to say.

"Your father has scheduled several bond meetings for Tsukune that day. So far four of the other elder families have sent word that they will be coming here, and I'm sure by then every other noble house will be here with their eligible daughters to try and tie their family to ours."

Hearing that Moka shakes her head in denial.

"Tsukune will never accept that." Moka counters absolutely, and Akasha shrugs her shoulders.

"Whether or not he chooses to court any of the suitors is his choice. Regardless of whether or not he chooses another mate he will be here to at least meet with them. It is his duty as a member of this family."

"I am NOT going to wait and allow more distance to come between us." Moka snaps at Akasha.

"And if he's found someone else since the two of you were separated?" Akasha asks. "Do you have the right to deny him whatever happiness he's found since he left?"

"I will fight for him as I have time and time again." Moka insists obstinately.

"Do you still feel like you have any right to him after what you've done? Do you think that he even wants you anymore?"

"We were happy and I can make him happy again." Moka insists. "I realize that I made a mistake and I'm not going to do it again."

One can only hope… Akasha thinks to herself.

"You need to go back to your room and wait the two weeks." Akasha insists. "I'll bring him back then, and after the bond meetings you two can talk until you're blue in the face."

Standing there another thought occurs to Aono Moka's mind.

"Why isn't Tsukune back here now? The reason he left is because we were under a trial separation. If our bond is absolved and Tsukune is no longer my mate, then there's no point in the two of us being separated."

"Your former mate chose to remain where he was rather than return here." Akasha explains with patience that she doesn't feel.

Shaking her head Moka refuses to accept her mother's explanation for Tsukune's actions. In her mind she and Tsukune were in love, and true love can overcome any obstacle, even blatant infidelity.

"I'm not going to just stand aside and allow another woman to claim the man I love! Tell me where he is so I can go to him and talk to him."

Shaking her head Akasha sighs in frustration.

"My daughter, you are in NO position to make demands, especially of me. Even if I were to tell you where he is, there won't be any point in you going to him, because he isn't going to take you back. If he were, he would've done so by now. You've already apologized, and he refused to come back to you."

Feeling anger begin to boil inside her Moka clenches her hands into fists, fighting the urge to lash out at the woman standing in front of her. Akasha is the Hades Lord, and Moka has no idea how powerful she is, even wearing her seal.

"I demand to know where Tsukune is." Moka grinds her teeth as she talks, and Akasha's jade eyes look directly into her red ones.

"If you truly wish to mend things between you and your former mate you should start by showing him that you've changed." Akasha counters, and Moka quirks and eyebrow curiously.

"And just how am I going to do that?"

"Well…"

XXX

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Tsukune lowers his hand into the sink, cupping a double handful of herb diluted water and splashing it on his face. Since leaving Shade's room Tsukune went straight to the bathroom and closed the door, using some mouthwash and liberally applying cologne to try and mask Shade's scent. Tsukune has no idea when Kurumu and Ageha are going to return to the club, and he doesn't want to be in the middle of a bath when the both of them get back.

Behind him the door opens, and Tsukune glances back in time to watch Shade saunter into the bathroom nonchalantly. She's still shamelessly naked, and Tsukune does his best not to stare.

"Do you mind?" He mumbles to himself, looking down at the water in the sink in front of him.

"You're dressed, and I don't care if you see me." Shade answers him with a shrug.

Walking to the tub Shade turns on the water, drawing a bath while Tsukune remains standing in front of the sink. Standing near the tub Shade watches the now 'human' Tsukune as the vampire scoops another double handful of water in his hands and then splashes it on his face, the vampire taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly.

"I'll give you some privacy." Tsukune says quickly, opening the drain on the sink before reaching out for the nearby hand towel to dry his face.

Raising the towel to his face the Aono vampire slowly wipes the water from his brow and cheeks, closing his eyes to dry his eyelids.

"Would you like to join me hon?"

Shaking his head Tsukune opens his eyes, folding the towel and returning it to its proper place.

"No thank you."

Walking away Tsukune opens the bathroom door and steps out into the hall, leaving the Arch Succubus alone in the bathroom, the Aono vampire wanting to put as much distance between him and Shade as possible.

Whatever she did to me, I'm not going to walk into it again…

Walking to his bedroom Tsukune quickly steps inside, grabbing a clean change of clothes. The strange smell of his scent mixed with Shade's is all over his clothes, and Tsukune doesn't want Kurumu to return to the club and find him smelling like her aunt, like Kurumu can't trust him to be alone with another woman.

Not that I did anything. It isn't like I asked to sleep with her…

Sighing Tsukune quickly changes clothes, shucking the clothes that were in the same room when he and Shade had been together, grabbing a pair of khaki pants and a black t shirt from his bag, pulling them both on. Slipping his feet into his shoes the Aono vampire checks himself in the mirror, quickly visually inspecting himself before he leaves his room. Closing the door to his room behind him Tsukune heads downstairs into the still closed club. Checking the clock on the wall Tsukune mentally notes that it's after two in the afternoon.

Did I spend that long having sex with her?

Standing there Tsukune closes his eyes and tries to remember, tries to figure out exactly how long he and Shade were in bed together, but his memories are still unclear, and what he can remember comes to him in short bursts, flashes of memory of him and Shade together.

At the far side of the club one of the doors outside opens, and Tsukune looks up in time to see a pair of blue haired bombshells stride into the club. Kurumu is dressed rather plainly, a pair of tight jeans and a black tank top. Ageha on the other hand is wearing a black tube top and a mini skirt with fishnet stockings with a matching handbag on her left shoulder hanging by a spaghetti strap.

Where have they been?

Seeing him Kurumu's eyes light up like the Fourth of July. Being away from him for even just a few hours she'd already begun to miss him, and deep down a part of her was afraid that she was going to return to the club and he would be gone, disappeared into thin air without another word. Ageha for her part is glad to see her daughter's destined one dressed and not in a compromising position with her older sister. Ageha had been half expecting to return to the club and find Tsukune and Shade connected at the hip.

Unbeknownst to her, if the two of them had returned an hour earlier, that's exactly what they would've found.

"Yahoo! Tsukune!" Kurumu calls out happily, running toward him and glomping onto him, embracing him in one of her trademark hugs.

"It's nice to see you too Kurumu-chan." Tsukune's muffled voice barely escapes Kurumu's bosom.

Wrapping her legs around him Kurumu hugs his head, completely latching onto him.

"I missed you." Kurumu whispers to him, pulling her chest back to look down into his eyes.

Opening her legs Kurumu slowly slides down his body and to her feet, leaning in and kissing him, pressing her lips to his, feeling her destined one return the kiss, the two of them enjoying a small moment together before Ageha clears her throat.

"Ach-hem." Kurumu's mother clears her throat loudly, interrupting the scene in front of her.

Hearing her mother clear her throat Kurumu blinks in surprise, remembering the reason why both she and her mother left the club in the first place.

"We got you something Tsukune." Kurumu explains as Ageha reaches into her handbag.

Curious Tsukune watches as Ageha withdraws a small bundle of papers and holds them out for him.

"We got you a Nevada driver's license and the other pertinent papers you'll need if you're going to live here." Ageha chimes in, the Aono vampire taking the small bundle curiously.

"I don't need a fake ID; I maintain dual citizenship thanks to my job…" Tsukune explains for them, and Ageha smiles.

"We know. Kurumu and I went to the DMV and made sure that there wouldn't be any surprises if you got a speeding ticket or had to go to court."

"Don't I have to be present to get things like this?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Ageha smiles gleefully.

"Not when the person who waits on you is a man, and you can charm him into doing anything you want."

Blinking Tsukune metaphorically slaps himself in the forehead.

Oh yeah, there is that…

"Thanks." Tsukune smiles at the both of them, opening the bundle and looking everything over.

True to their word inside the small bundle Tsukune finds a single plastic card, a Nevada driver's license with his picture on it.

"How did you get my picture?" Tsukune asks, looking up curiously, his dark eyes glancing between Ageha and Kurumu, the elder succubus smiling.

"Easy." Ageha answers him, closing her eyes.

A moment later the air around Ageha seems to shimmer, the effect obscuring her body for a few moments. When the shimmer disappears the Aono vampire is surprised to be looking a mirror image of himself standing there, smiling at him. The image is even complete with Rosario on his left wrist and everything.

Standing there his eyes go wide at the sight of his mirror image staring back at him.

"Surprised?" Ageha's voice comes out of his clone's mouth. "We Succubi are masters of illusion and deception Tsukune. Changing our appearance with an illusion is nothing for us."

As if to prove her words the image of Tsukune flickers again. Moments later the flicker vanishes and Ageha's 'normal' appearance is restored.

"Understand?" She asks, placing a hand on her hip.

"Let me get this straight…" Tsukune begins slowly, looking between the two succubi. "You can change your appearance like a shape shifter, and you used that skill to imitate me."

"More or less." Kurumu answers him, her eyes dropping in sudden apprehension. "You aren't angry are you?"

"Angry?" Tsukune asks curiously, looking down at the license and then back up at her. "No, I'm not mad, but you two didn't have to do this for me. I'd have gone with you if I'd known this is what you were doing."

"Don't worry about it Tsukune." Ageha dismisses his concern. "Kurumu wanted to do this for you. In truth she's worried that you're going to go back to Japan and disappear."

Immediately Kurumu's cheeks turn red in embarrassment, the young Succubus rounding on her mother irately.

"Okaa-san!" Kurumu growls in embarrassment toward her mother. "Don't tell him that!"

Giggling Ageha opens her mouth to say something snarky when the doors outside burst open, and all three heads turn in that direction as six armed men walk into the closed club with guns in their hands. Five of them are armed with pistols and dressed in short sleeve shirts and jeans. The sixth is dressed in a white suit and armed with what Tsukune recognizes as a sawed off pump action shotgun.

"Trevor!" Kurumu blurts out in surprise, the man in the white suit raising the shotgun in one hand.

Tensing Tsukune prepares to push Kurumu out of the way, but Trevor doesn't take aim toward Kurumu, instead the young human upstart points the scattergun toward HIM. Tsukune watches as a grin splits Trevor's face, the arrogant human speaking with authority in his voice.

"Both of you get away from that prick." Trevor growls at Ageha and Shade, motioning with the shotgun left and right, indicating that he wants Ageha and her daughter to step aside.

Both Succubi narrow their eyes, their muscles tensing, and Tsukune can feel the tension in the air. A quick glance to both women tells him that neither of them intends to stand aside, that they would sooner be shot protecting someone they consider family then step aside and abandon them.

If he uses that on them it could kill them. If he uses it on me…

"Ageha, Kurumu, do as he says." Tsukune speaks up from behind them, the two Succubi starting in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu asks hesitantly, her azure eyes meeting his chocolate ones, the Aono vampire nodding toward her.

"It'll be OK Kurumu-chan, so do as he says." Tsukune's voice is soft and insistent.

Grinning Trevor keeps the sawed off shotgun aimed directly at Tsukune's heart.

"Do as he says before my friends and I decide to just shoot all of you." Trevor threatens, and both Ageha and Kurumu step away.

"You honestly think you're going to get away with this? My sister is well known in certain circles, and if you kill any of us she's going to make sure your ass is the subject of a marathon gang bang." Ageha hisses at him, and Trevor scoffs dismissively.

"You think I give a shit about what some slut strip club owner can do? It was my money that started this place, and anything your sister can do, I can just buy my way out of."

Watching him Tsukune remains silent, his hands balled into fists at his side. Wearing his seal he isn't much more than human, and even though he is a vampire getting hit with a shotgun at close range would rip him up but it wouldn't kill him. He would eventually regenerate, but it could easily knock him out and make him susceptible to whatever else Trevor has planned.

"Trevor, don't do this." Kurumu pleads with him, her eyes locked on the shotgun held in his outstretched right hand. "It isn't Tsukune's fault that I wouldn't sleep with you."

"You think I give a shit?" Trevor snaps at her. "This fuck deserves to die for what happened to me."

What happened to him?

Walking toward Tsukune Trevor keeps the shotgun trained on his chest. The entire time Tsukune's eyes are locked on the barrel of that weapon, the Aono vampire well trained in martial arts and how to fight an opponent using firearms.

Keep him talking and get him just a little closer…

"The last time I saw you Shade-san told you not to come back." Tsukune reminds him evenly, Trevor scowling at the vampire in front of him.

"That bitch had me fucked up the ass by a couple of her bouncers! I couldn't walk straight for a week! I'm going to make all of you pay for that."

At that moment Trevor places the muzzle of the shotgun directly against Tsukune's chest, ensuring a point black shot. If Trevor pulls the trigger now, he'll likely blow Tsukune's heart, ribs and spine into a million pieces.

Not that the Aono vampire is going to give the human man a chance to pull the trigger.

Reaching out Tsukune grabs the shotgun by the pump, jerking the barrel up and away from him, using all the strength he can muster to smash the barrel into Trevor's face as hard as can.

CRACK!

Smashing the barrel into Trevor's face Tsukune is rewarded with a spurt of blood spewing from Trevor's nose, the Aono vampire jerking the shotgun out of Trevor's grip. Tsukune sends his right foot out in a straight kick; his foot squarely connecting with Trevor's left knee, the white clad human dropping to one knee in pain. Gripping the weapon by the handle Tsukune quickly jams the muzzle of the shotgun into Trevor's face, the arrogant human getting a firsthand look down the barrel of a loaded shotgun.

The whole exchange happens in the blink of an eye, and Trevor's men near the door all cock their weapons, the sound of the guns being cocked resonating throughout the otherwise quiet club.

"If you care about your bank roll you five won't shoot." Tsukune calls out to them, speaking to the five men armed with pistols, but keeping his eyes on Trevor. "If you shoot me my muscles will spasm and I'll pull this trigger."

The five men near the door all share questioning looks, looking between one another curiously. To Tsukune it's clear that the five men aren't professionals, probably just five of Trevor's friends that he's paying to help him.

"What are you doing?" Trevor demands with his eyes crossed, locked on the muzzle of the shotgun pressed against his forehead with Tsukune looking down at the despicable human in front of him.

"The way I see things, you have two options. The first option involves a closed casket funeral in your name. Is that what you want?"

Shaking his head no Trevor looks at Tsukune hopefully.

"What's option two?"

"Tell your friends to lower their guns and you all just walk out of here and never come back."

Nodding Trevor is quick to accept.

"I'll do it, I don't want to die!"

"Then tell your men to lower their weapons." Tsukune retorts flatly, the shotgun never waiving.

Nodding Trevor quickly speaks, his voice cracking in fear.

"Do it, lower your weapons."

Again the five men armed with pistols look at one another a moment before lowering their weapons. Pulling the shotgun away Tsukune glares daggers toward Kurumu's ex-boyfriend.

"Get out of here." Tsukune orders the older man. "If I so much as sniff you or your friends I'll fucking rip your head off."

Nodding Trevor quickly stands and turns around, not bothering to ask for the shotgun back as he heads for door. The entire time Tsukune watches them, holding the shotgun in both hands.

Watching the entire scene play out both Ageha and Kurumu are surprised at Tsukune's actions. The man had a loaded gun held against his chest and he didn't falter or look even the least bit afraid.

Tsukune for his part just watches as Trevor and his men leave the club with their proverbial tails between their legs. Once they're gone Tsukune quickly sets the shotgun aside on a nearby table, not wanting anything more to do with the weapon.

With them gone both Ageha and Kurumu approach Tsukune, the younger succubus wrapping her arms around her destined one, relief washing over her like a flood.

"Tsukune, how could you do that?!" Kurumu scolds him, the young Succubus too relieved to feel any real anger.

"It's all right Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her. "I'm a vampire. Ordinary guns won't work on me, so I was never in any real danger of dying."

"Still…" Kurumu begins slowly, looking up into Tsukune's eyes pleadingly. "Don't do something like that again, promise me."

"Kurumu-chan, I…" Tsukune begins only to have his young succubus lover cut him off.

"Promise me Tsukune!" Kurumu insists, clutching onto him possessively.

"Ok." Tsukune agrees quietly. "I won't do anything like that again." Tsukune agrees, and Kurumu's shoulders slouch in relief.

Satisfied the young Succubus doesn't release her destined one from her grip, just wanting to be close to him after just six hours apart. Watching the entire scene play out Ageha smiles at the sight, though unlike her daughter Ageha can smell a familiar scent coming from the Aono vampire, and she's also acutely aware that any man Shade has ever set her eyes on has spent more than an hour alone with her and not slept with her, especially after she became an Arch Succubus.

"So, I assume you and my onee-chan have been together?" Aghea asks curiously, and Tsukune blinks in surprise, his gaze falling toward Kurumu.

"She and I had sex." Tsukune answers Ageha, Kurumu starting in surprise, looking up at his chocolate eyes. "She did something to me, and I can hardly remember what happened."

Standing there Kurumu looks up at him curiously. How could Tsukune sleep with her aunt and not remember? He's a vampire, one of the most powerful monsters in existence. It isn't as though Shade can just slip him a roofie. There are aphrodisiacs out there that can drive a person to the height of lust, but Shade doesn't use them. As a succubus it's the lowest of the low one of them can do to resort to drugs to get the man they set their eyes on.

As Shade's sister Ageha knows her older sister better than just about anyone. She also knows what it means to gain the title of Arch Succubus.

"Let me guess, she appeared before you looking like a goddess, and you just did whatever she asked you to do without complaint?"

Blinking in surprise Tsukune cocks his head to the side curiously.

"Yeah. She said it was some kind of lost seduction technique or something."

Nodding Ageha isn't surprised in the least.

Looking between Tsukune and her mother Kurumu's blue eyes are questioning. She doesn't know anything about her Aunt's abilities as a seductress or what Tsukune and her mother are talking about.

"It's called Blossoming Tsukune." Ageha begins slowly. "Long ago our race was capable of emitting a powerful pheromone that overpowers logical reasoning in any man that smells it. The legends of our ability to seduce men come from that, all we literally had to do was be close to a man and they would be under our power."

"What happened? Wouldn't something like that be useful to any succubus?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Ageha shakes her head slowly.

"The problem with Blossoming is its indiscriminate Tsukune. If my Onee-chan uses that power and walks into a room full of men each and every man in the room will be her willing slave. For a succubus searching for her destined one it's rather difficult to find your chosen mate when every man you meet is a slobbering slave."

"So, eventually it became a hindrance rather than useful?"

"Exactly." Ageha agrees with a nod. "Over time we evolved and gained the ability to use our Charm power and other means of seducing men. Now we can walk into a room full of men and not have to worry about being skinned alive by a flock of jealous wives afterward."

Hearing Ageha's words Tsukune can clearly see Shade's plum haired head running down a street with an angry mob of jealous women chasing her. Chuckling lightly at the mental image Tsukune quickly shakes his head, clearing the image from his mind.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu asks curiously, the Aono vampire looking down at her, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Kurumu-chan, but I had sex with your aunt. I can barely remember what we did, but I didn't ask her for it. If you're mad at me because of it, I can understand how you feel." Tsukune apologizes to her, the memory of how he felt after what Moka did to him fresh in the vampire's mind.

"There really isn't anything for you to apologize for Tsukune." Ageha speaks her mind. "Once my Onee-chan has blossomed, she becomes irresistible to a man. The only way a man can possibly resist is if he's gay and even then, it would still be difficult."

Standing there Kurumu wraps her arms around him just a little tighter.

"I'm not mad at you Tsukune." Kurumu whispers to him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm just so happy that you want to be with me and you're honest enough to tell me something like this."

Smiling the Aono vampire slowly wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan, thank you."


	23. Chapter 23: I Win

**Here's 23. I got a lot of reactions from the last chapter, and probably threw a lot of the readers off with it. If you're reading this, then you aren't one of those people. I apologize that this took so 'long' but my beta had it for about two weeks. I've done some work on 24, and here's a little for all you Ria fans, you're going to ga-ga for the next chapter. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 23: I Win**

Standing there Tsukune holds his blue haired lover in his arms, Kurumu's ample breasts pressing against his chest, the young succubus resting her head on his chest, inhaling his scent, feeling secure and happy. After finally getting her destined one Kurumu isn't going to do anything to let him go or push him away. If he wants to have casual sex with her mother and aunt then she'll accept that. However he's made it clear that he doesn't want to do that, and that what happened between him and Shade was not his choice…

_If Kurumu hadn't been all right with this, if she and I had gotten into a fight because of that slut…_

The thought makes him want to rip something apart, not just hurt someone but actually RIP their limbs from their torso as they scream in agony. It's a new sensation for the Aono vampire, but after what he's been through and the way he felt after Moka did what she did, just the thought of putting another person through that makes him want to throw up. Technically he hadn't betrayed Kurumu, he never consciously asked for what happened between them. While it's true he's thought about it, the difference between the harmless wandering of the mind and infidelity is a conscious decision to act on those mental wanderings. Though some monsters, like Issa and other vampires don't care about sex Tsukune had been sure that Kurumu doesn't want him sleeping with anything that will spread her legs…

_Like Gin… I'm sure he would _love_ to meet Shade sometime…_

"Tsukune, are you all right?" Kurumu asks, looking up into his eyes, the emotional turmoil in his eyes as clear as day to her.

"I just…" The young Aono begins, tongue tied as to what he should say and what he _wants_ to say.

"You're mad about what my auntie did?" Kurumu asks astutely, Ageha placing her hands on her hips when Tsukune nods solemnly.

"I thought that you might be angry, that you would think that I wanted that from her and that you wouldn't trust me anymore. Doing that with her, that wasn't me. She said that all she did was lower my inhibitions but I never wanted it. I hardly even remember it."

Nodding Kurumu leans her head forward, resting her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms around her.

"I'm not angry with you Tsukune." Kurumu whispers, meaning every syllable. "I know that you're a good man and you wouldn't try to knowingly hurt me."

"I promise that this won't happen again Kurumu-chan, I swear." Tsukune solemnly vows to the blue haired woman in his arms.

_I'll kill that bitch if it does…_

"I know Tsukune, I know." Kurumu assures him quietly, clutching her vampire lover just a little tighter.

"Are you going to do anything to hurt my nee-chan Tsukune?" Ageha asks calmly, the blue haired woman crossing her arms beneath her ample bosom before she leans against a nearby table. "You told us earlier that if we put our hands on you against your will we would regret it, but hurting my nee-chan won't undo what she did."

"I understand that." Tsukune assents quietly, looking away from Kurumu toward the floor of the club.

Looking down Tsukune is forced to think about his answer to that question. Will he hurt Shade when he sees her again? He _could_ rip her apart, sure. He could take off his Rosario and beat her senseless, ripping off her wings and tail while Shade begs and pleads for mercy, but what would that accomplish? Like Ageha said it won't undo what happened between him and the Arch Succubus, it won't erase the truth. It might make him feel better, feel justified, but he's killed people before, and it's always come back to him later. When he'd killed Midou after he'd been turned he hadn't been cognizant. Days later the memories had come to him and he'd felt horrible. For days he'd seen them every time he closed his eyes he would see Midou's screaming face and thrashing limbs pushing against him as Tsukune drained him dry. Watching the man cry out and slowly get weaker and weaker as Tsukune drained him of his strength and his life like some kind of parasite had been horrifying. In the moment he'd only registered the taste of blood and how **wonderful** it tasted. His only saving grace had been the strange dreams he'd had with Moka, and spending nearly every waking moment fending off Kurumu's advances and fighting the other monsters who thought they would make a reputation for themselves by fighting and beating up a vampire.

_She deserves to suffer for what she did to you. _A voice whispers in Tsukune's mind. _Make her suffer! Make her look into your eyes and taste her fear as you rip her arms and legs off!_

Shaking his head to clear it Tsukune recognizes the same voice from the night he bashed Gin's face in, only now the voice is louder, more insistent. Pushing the voice and the tantalizing thoughts of ripping Shade apart and tasting her fear out of his mind Tsukune forces the sadistic voice in his mind to silence. He may've listened to it that night, but he isn't going to listen to it now.

_Moka and Shade are two different people. Shade didn't betray me, she wasn't my wife and she didn't sleep with another guy while I was in the next room._

Exhaling a shuddered breath Tsukune opens his eyes, the succubus in his arms and her mother both looking at him intently. Tsukune has yet to answer Ageha's question about his retaliation toward Shade, and both Kurumu and Ageha are afraid that the Aono vampire will do something drastic that he'll ultimately regret.

As if on cue the door upstairs opens. The three of them turn and look in time to watch Caro Shade waltz into the room. She's dressed in a small silver blouse that is little more than a bikini top with metallic silver cups over her breasts with a matching skirt that like the rest of her clothing leaves very little to imagination.

Seeing her Tsukune can feel his anger begin to boil inside of him, the Aono vampire forcing the emotion back down, suppressing it. When he'd woken up next to her he'd felt wrong, like his thoughts were slow and his mind wasn't working the way it was supposed to. He hadn't even been aware of his surroundings until after he'd gotten off the phone with Moka and he'd actively thought about it. Whatever she did to him had lasting effects, the fact that he didn't remember any of it combined with the fact that she'd admitted that she was willing to hypnotize him or do whatever it takes to get in his pants. When she'd moved to try and do something else his only thought had been to get away from her before she could do it again, in a fight or flight scenario, he'd chosen flight. If she could control his unsealed form and he couldn't fight it then what chance did he have to try and attack her if she just had to turn whatever it was back on and he was back under her spell?

Getting away from her had been good for his limping cognitive functions. It took nearly an hour, but as he splashed diluted water on his face and changed clothes whatever residual affect her 'blossoming' had on him worked its way out of his system. Now his mind is clear and sharp, and with Kurumu's feelings about the matter resolved, only a single thought about the entire situation remains…

_She raped me…_

Making a decision Tsukune quickly lowers his arms, Kurumu looking up at his face to see his brown eyes locked on Shade with a laser focus, his hands balling into fists. Watching him Kurumu remains silent as Tsukune marches toward her, Shade smiling at him with her mismatched eyes, the Arch Succubus ignoring the fire in the vampire's eyes.

"Well, I take it Mumu-chan MMPF!"

Whatever the Arch Succubus intends to say, Tsukune's hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing ensures that Shade is unable to articulate anything but the barest of whispers. Both Ageha and Kurumu watch in surprise as Tsukune raises the elder Succubus into the air, the Aono vampire glaring at her with a look that could burn skin.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" Ageha demands in surprise, her emotion clearly mirrored in her daughter's expression and body language.

Tsukune ignores Ageha's entreaty, instead his attention focuses solely on the woman held in his outstretched right hand, his left hand twitching in anticipation.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what would happen if you put your hands on me." Tsukune reminds the Arch Succubus, his tone brimming with anger. "Now, I'm going through with that threat."

Both Kurumu and Ageha go into motion, both succubi moving to restrain Tsukune and stop him before he can do anything rash. Instead they both watch as Tsukune reaches out, grasping Shade's right middle finger; the Aono vampire bending the digit back at an unnatural angle like Shade's finger is made of cardboard.

CRACK!

The sound of Shade's finger breaking resonates throughout the otherwise quiet room. Standing there Tsukune can feel the soft tissue bending to his will, the ligaments and bone stretching in a way that nature never intended, her finger bending backward nearly parallel to the top of her palm. Feeling the tissue breaking beneath his finger and hearing the sound of the finger being broken makes a part of Tsukune want to vomit in disgust. Another part of him however feels justified and revels in the sickening sound of flesh tearing and bone breaking and wants more…

_More…break every finger on her hand! _The voice spurs him on, begging for more carnage, for him to inflict more pain and suffering.

Pain shooting up her arm Shade closes her eyes, gritting her teeth against the pain of having her middle finger broken. Growing up neither she nor her sister have ever had a bone broken, though Caro Shade is no stranger to pain. She's been stabbed, tied up and whipped, beaten and humiliated in ways that neither Tsukune nor anyone else in the room can possibly imagine.

Seemingly all at once Kurumu is behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest the young succubus cries out to her lover, begging and pleading for him to stop hurting her Auntie and to let her go, Kurumu pulling on him with all her might to get him away from the woman who'd been like a surrogate mother after her father died and her mother fell into a bout of deep, almost suicidal depression. At the same time Ageha appears on his right, the older Succubus grabbing at his fingers and pulling, trying to use her strength to open Tsukune's vice like grip and allow air to once again travel down her older sister's windpipe.

"Stop Tsukune! Please don't hurt her!" Kurumu pleads with him, the succubus pulling at his ribs to try and get him to release her aunt.

Hearing her entreaty Tsukune immediately opens his hand; releasing her aunt, the Aono vampire releasing both her throat and his hold on her right hand. Seeing Shade begin to fall Ageha swiftly catches her elder sister, preventing the Arch Succubus from landing on the floor in a heap or hitting her head against a nearby table. At the same time Kurumu pulls her dark haired destined one away from her aunt, the young woman still shocked that Tsukune would actually break her aunt's finger because she seduced him.

Breath coming in seething gasps through clenched teeth Shade moans in pain, her head lolling back as the sound escapes her lips, her right middle finger bent back at an odd angle that is anything but natural. Any attempt to by Shade to move the mangled digit results in a fresh burst of pain burning up her arm and through her body. Holding her in her arms Ageha slowly lowers her elder sister to the floor, Ageha's eyes drifting down toward the damaged digit, her gaze slowly taking it in. Their kind can be marvelously tough and resilient, and while Ageha is sure Shade won't need to go to the hospital for the injury she will need at least basic first aid.

"I'll go get a medical kit and something to use as a splint." Ageha explains quickly, Shade nodding in response, her teeth still gritted against the pain.

Standing up Ageha sends a heated glare back toward her daughter's destined one. Meeting her gaze Tsukune's eyes are justified, unrepentant and lacking any and all animosity. While it's true that Tsukune did threaten them with physical harm should they try and put their hands on them, both Ageha and Shade had assumed that he was only abstaining because he had a vampire bond to worry about. Now he's a single man and both Ageha and Shade were sure that he was changing, that he wouldn't care about casual sex with either of them. That he would physically harm one of them because they slept with him against his will…

Breaking eye contact Ageha takes off for the bar, her aquamarine colored mane fluttering behind her as she runs for darkly stained oak bar. Ageha's goal is the first aid kit beneath the bar and then to head into her sister's office to find some gauze and something she can use to hold her sister's broken finger in a splint.

Watching Shade clutch at her right wrist in agony Tsukune glances back toward Kurumu, the young succubus still clutching onto him fearfully, afraid that Tsukune is going to continue and not stop until Shade's entire hand is broken and useless, or worse…

"Let me go Kurumu-chan." Tsukune's voice is gentle, the statement a request and not a command. Hearing it Kurumu shakes her head no in denial like a child refusing to eat their vegetables.

"I don't want you to hurt my auntie!" Kurumu insists, sounding like a child on the verge of tears. Burying her head in his back, Kurumu lowers her voice to a whisper. "I… I don't want you to start hurting people; I don't want you to change…"

Her voice is filled with ache and longing, tears at the edges of Kurumu's aqua eyes. Tsukune is not blind to any of it.

"My blood can help her heal Kurumu-chan, but if you won't let me go I can't offer it to her." Tsukune calmly reminds her, Kurumu's entire body seizing in surprise, her head snapping up to look him in the eye.

"Are you serious?" Kurumu asks curiously, tears streaking down her cheeks Tsukune's calm and compassionate gaze answering her question for her. "Why would you help her after hurting her?"

"I wanted to punish her Kurumu-chan." Tsukune responds slowly, a part of him hurt at the sight of her crying because of him. "She's been punished now, but I don't want her to suffer. She made a mistake and I don't think she'll do it again. If you don't want me to try and help her then I'm sure she can heal just fine on her own."

For a long moment Kurono Kurumu just stands there, gauging her destined one's words and trying to wrap her mind around Tsukune's logic.

_Is it really that simple for him now? Was breaking her finger like that really just a way to punish her for raping him? I know what my aunt did was wrong and she should apologize at least, but breaking her finger? Shouldn't he have demanded that my auntie apologize before he resorted to violence? Wouldn't the 'old' Tsukune have done that rather than this? _

"Do you swear that you aren't going to hurt her again?" Kurumu demands from him, the Aono vampire nodding understandably.

"I won't." Tsukune's response is solemn and earnest.

In truth he hadn't liked or wanted to break Shade's finger, but he felt it was something that had to be done. He told both Shade and Ageha that if they pushed him there would be consequences, who can fault him for retaliating when he warned them that he would? Considering that he could've just as easily broken her wrist or her knee or her leg or even her neck he thought that her finger would still send the message but at the same time would be a relatively 'minor' injury.

_After all, what's the first thing I learned in Yokai Academy? Monsters respond best to violence and show of force rather than compassion and negotiation. Demanding an apology from her for what she did would be wasting my breath. She's responsible for what happened and doesn't feel guilty about it, so any apology she gives would just be lip service anyway._

Making a decision Kurumu slowly lowers her arms, watching her destined one carefully. Standing there Tsukune slowly and non-threateningly turns around and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Surprised by the sudden hug Kurumu _doesn't_ return the embrace, Tsukune mentally nodding at her inaction.

_She'll probably want to sleep in her room tonight. Not that I blame her…_

Opening his arms Tsukune slowly steps back, the look in his eyes somehow unrepentant and at the same time filled with regret. Watching him turn away from her Kurumu can't figure out exactly what's going on in Tsukune's mind as he approaches Shade, Kurumu following him just outside of arm's reach, ready to spring into action should Tsukune make even one hostile motion toward Shade.

Looking at him Kurumu is almost sure that Tsukune regrets hurting her aunt and doing what he did. However, Kurumu had watched the entire thing play out, Tsukune hadn't been howling mad or in a fit of rage. He'd been calm and collected and broken her finger like it wasn't a big deal, almost like he didn't care if he hurt one of the people most precious to her. Seeing that she'd grabbed ahold of him and pleaded with him to let Shade go, and to her surprise he'd done so immediately and without complaint.

Stopping near her head the Aono vampire drops to one knee, Shade's mismatched eyes watching him approach and kneel beside her. Lying on her back Shade looks up at him without a hint of regret or guilt in her eyes, and Tsukune can see that the woman isn't going to apologize for what she did or how she did it.

_I expected as much. She remembers exactly what transpired between us while _I_ don't want to remember. She enjoyed me in my released state and I'm nothing but a conquest to her, and there's nothing I can do to change that. She isn't going to apologize, but maybe now she'll think twice before she blossoms for me again._

"You understand why I did that, don't you?" Tsukune asks her carefully, nodding toward her right wrist and the newly broken finger.

"How about next time you just take a swing at me instead, OK hon?" Shade smirks at him in spite of the pain.

Kneeling there Tsukune makes no move to help her.

"If there is a next time, you better kill me afterward, because I won't stop until I've ripped your head off. Am I clear?"

Nodding the Arch Succubus looks up at him, her lips pulling back in a playful smirk.

"Crystal clear hon, now are you gonna help me or what?" Shade asks bluntly.

_I suppose that's the best of what I'm going to get. Asking her to actually apologize for what she did is too much… Funny, she and Moka are a lot alike like that…_

Nodding inwardly Tsukune raises his right wrist, opening his mouth Tsukune bites into the inside of his wrist, using his vampire fangs to pierce his own flesh and puncture a vein; creating a small flowing stream of blood.

"Here, drink this, it will help you heal." Tsukune offers, bending his fist back and lowering it toward Shade.

During the heavenly week she spent with Shuzen Issa Caro Shade has become acutely aware of the healing and restorative properties of vampire blood. During the weeklong marathon fuck session she'd had with Issa the two of them had bitten one another several times, Shade drinking his blood and feeling her strength return to her, the pain from the wounds on her neck dulling as the wounds closed. Because of his blood she'd walked away from a weeklong marathon fuck session with an elder vampire with hardly a scratch.

Tilting her head forward Shade opens her mouth, planting her lips on Tsukune's flesh, slurping his blood down her throat as quickly as the life giving fluid flows through the wound in Tsukune's flesh. Tasting his blood the crimson fluid is sweet, like delicious nectar as it flows past her lips and down her throat. The entire time Tsukune's face is stoic, the vampire acutely aware of just how much blood Shade had imbibed, a part of him scared that whatever is in his blood will have a negative reaction in Shade, and after a few moments the Arch Succubus will begin to convulse and either die or vomit whatever blood she's swallowed back up.

Watching the entire time Kurumu briefly wonders what the blood flowing over Shade's tongue tastes like. Judging from the look on her aunt's face and the way she's greedily drinking it the blood must be delectable, but Kurumu has never tasted Tsukune's blood since coming to the club, and to her asking him to let her taste his blood isn't something you just inject into every day conversation. Normally Moka or Tsukune would only offer their blood if one of their friends were injured, usually when someone was mortally injured to try and save their life.

"That's enough." Tsukune says carefully, pulling his wrist away from Shade's mouth, her lips still open as her tongue snakes out, lapping any remnant of Tsukune's blood from her lips.

Watching the blood stream down his arm Kurumu watches as Tsukune raises his wrist to his mouth and licks the wound with his tongue. Watching the wound Kurumu is amazed to see the skin begin to grow over the puncture wound, the small blood flow staunching, a small trail of it remaining on Tsukune's arm as the wound closes.

Looking down at it Tsukune carefully watches as the crimson fluid flows around his bare arm, the Aono vampire unsure what to do with it. To him it's his own blood and vampire blood tastes horrible to another vampire, especially their own blood.

"May I?" Kurumu whispers curiously and Tsukune blinks in surprise before he looks over his right shoulder at her.

_She wants to drink my blood?_

Sending a quick look down at Shade the elder succubus remains lying on the floor and relatively motionless. Her eyes are still awake and aware, and she hasn't begun to convulse or gag before she ultimately expels the swallowed blood from her body the same way it was ingested.

Nodding permissibly Tsukune slowly moves his arm toward her; only a small amount of his blood remaining on his arm. Kurumu quickly steps inside arm's reach and grasps his arm by his wrist and elbow before she opens her mouth and slowly extends her tongue. She knows that she's about to drink her destined one's blood, and unlike said destined one she isn't a vampire, to her it isn't an everyday need to consume another creature's blood. Touching the end of the flow with her tongue Kurumu slowly licks upward, the taste of his blood cascading over her tongue as she laps it up. Tasting his blood it's like an explosion of flavor across her tongue, the vampire blood like nothing she's ever tasted before.

_**This**__ is what my auntie tasted when she drank his blood? I could get addicted to this…_

Her tongue lapping against his flesh Tsukune looks down at Kurumu carefully, the fear that Kurumu is going to find his blood delicious and she's going to become hooked on drinking it like a drug addict filling his mind. For a long moment Tsukune remains still, feeling Kurumu's tongue running up and down his flesh over and over again, the young succubus doing her best to leave no trace of the vampiric blood on Tsukune's skin. Feeling her tongue run up and down his forearm for the fourth time Tsukune forcefully pulls his arm away from her, the blue-nette Succubus blinking in surprise at Tsukune's sudden movement.

"That's enough." Tsukune insists; pulling his arm away and looking down to see his arm has been licked clean, not a drop of his blood remains.

Lowering his arm to his side Tsukune carefully wipes Kurumu's saliva from his forearm, the feel of a giant puddle of spit on his arm less than comfortable for the Aono vampire.

Watching him Kurumu blinks as the euphoric taste of his blood fades from her mouth, the young succubus quickly shaking her head. For a moment drinking his blood had felt almost as good as sex, and standing there Kurumu can feel the beginnings of desire stirring in her. Tasting his blood had begun to put her in the mood, and both Shade and Tsukune can smell it.

For some reason Shade hasn't had the same reaction, and Kurumu can only guess it's because Shade recently 'indulged' and fulfilled her desire for sex and presumably allowed Tsukune to give her all that she could want…

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks curiously, the vampire looking her up and down with concern filling his chocolate eyes.

Seeing that look in his eyes Kurumu wants to pounce on him right then and there, but the succubus keeps her steadily growing desires in check.

"Auntie, are you going to be all right?" Kurumu asks while staring at Tsukune almost like she's in a trance; never once looking down at Shade, a detached tone in her voice like her mind is somewhere else.

Lying there Shade grins, using her uninjured hand to push herself to a sitting position. Looking down at the injured digit her finger has already begun to bend back to its proper shape on its own, and Shade doesn't feel even a hint of pain at the sight of her finger spontaneously healing back into proper shape.

_His blood is really something…!_

"I'm fine Mumu-chan." Shade assures her nearly uninterested niece before she turns her gaze toward Tsukune. "Go tear her clothes off hon, she _really_ needs it."

Blinking Tsukune looks down at Shade, the vampire opening his mouth to ask how she can possibly accept the idea of him having sex with her niece not fifteen minutes after he broke her finger when a pair of arms wrap around his right arm; pulling him away from the Arch Succubus toward the door upstairs. Watching Kurumu drag her destined one upstairs the Arch Succubus just smiles, not a hint of animosity or anger toward the vampire currently being dragged up to the second floor of the club to be ravaged by the youngest succubus in her den.

_If I weren't worried about him breaking my finger again I'd be right there with you Mumu-chan…_

When Ageha returns five minutes later from Shade's office with a splint and a first aid kit, Shade's finger is nearly fully healed.

"Tsukune gave you his blood?" Ageha half asks at the sight of Shade's nearly healed finger.

"Yep." The older succubus answers her younger sister. "Feels great, in about an hour I probably won't even know it was broken."

"We should still splint it, to ensure that it heals properly." Ageha insists, and Shade slowly shakes her head, her plum colored hair swaying around her.

"No need." Shade says dismissively.

Moments later the muffled sounds of a man and woman in joyous ecstasy combined with the rhythmic squeak of the ceiling brings a smile to the face of both succubi present.

"Lucky bitch." Shade grumbles jealously, her mismatched eyes darting up the ceiling suggestively before she extends her uninjured hand for her younger sister to help her up.

Taking Shade's hand Ageha sighs regretfully.

"Yep." Ageha agrees as she pulls her sister to her feet.

With both succubi vertical Ageha picks up the nearby unused first aid kit and supplies that she brought from her sister's office. Scooping them all up Ageha turns to walk back to Shade's office to replace the supplies when Shade speaks up, making the younger but greater endowed succubus stop in her tracks.

"By the way…" She begins slowly, her younger sister stopping and looking toward the Arch Succubus in time to see Shade's lips spread in a victorious grin. "I win."


	24. Chapter 24: Dinner With The Devil

**Well folks, here's 24. A big thanks to my beta Xarkun's Shadow, he edited this and made sure there were no major flubs or mistakes. As for the content, well this chapter focuses heavily on Ria, and hopefully I didn't butcher the character. Anyway, enjoy, and thank you for all the reviews, if you ask a question and you sign it I will be happy to try and answer it. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 24: Dinner With The Devil**

Sitting in his study Shuzen Akashiya Issa leans back in his chair, his arms bent at the elbows, his fingers steeped together in front of his face. His eyes are closed, the gentle sounds of a nocturnal melody playing through speakers in the ceiling and on the open laptop on his desk. While Issa may not approve of all 'modern' conveniences he isn't stupid enough to adhere strictly to the 'old ways' and not keep up with the times.

That had been his father's mistake…

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Opening his eyes Issa's dark gaze travels to the double doors on the opposite side of the desk in front of him. Raising his voice Issa lowers his hands, his fingers draping over the arms of his chair.

"Enter."

At the sound of his voice the door opens, revealing a dark haired woman dressed in a maid's uniform standing in the doorway. Keeping his face neutral Issa watches as the maid daintily steps into the room, followed by two figures dressed in floor length black hooded cloaks. With his vampire eyes he can see that both figures beneath the cloaks are female, their heads pitched down, following the maid like dogs on a leash.

"The property you purchased has arrived Akashiya-sama." The maid explains stoically.

Nodding Issa stands up slowly, his cape fluttering behind him as the elder vampire walks around his desk, the two hooded figures stopping inside the room, standing shoulder to shoulder, ready to be inspected.

"Lower your hoods." Issa's voice is a command, the two women obeying immediately.

Dainty fingers slip from beneath dark robes, the two women reaching up and grasping at the edge of their respective hoods. Fair skinned fingers pull the hoods down, revealing a pair of young attractive feminine faces. Looking at them both Issa recognizes the woman on the right as an Elf. Long ago elves had been proud and noble denizens of the forest. When the other monster races had created their own 'hidden worlds' to hide from humanity the elves had been content to remain among the trees. Then humanity had expanded and the elves were nearly annihilated, forced to submit to the other monster races for protection and through the centuries have lost much of that nobility and pride.

Meeting his gaze the blonde haired blue eyed elf doesn't flinch. Her eyes are hard and strong, the eyes of a creature that has seen a great deal of hardship. Though she doesn't have any physical scars, in those blue eyes Issa can see a great many scars. Around her neck the yellow haired woman wears the ceremonial choker collar common to all the slaves of the Shuzen clan.

Next to her Issa recognizes a Siren. Like the elves Sirens were once proud and independent, but like the elves, human expansion ultimately forced them into hiding, and with the other monster races occupying what little space remained they too were forced into submission. Some bartered for residency with the other races, others became servants or slaves. Like the elf the siren has long hair, however the siren has her hair pulled back into a pony tail, while the elf wears it down. Looking into her dark eyes the siren's eyes are filled with sadness, something about her telling Issa that, like the elf, she has had a rough life. However, while the elf has been hardened by her lot in life the siren has succumbed to it and been beaten by it.

Seeing him looking at the blue haired siren the elf steps to the right, narrowing her gaze toward Issa, raising her right arm protectively in front of the girl next to her. Taking it all in Issa watches stoically, only slightly amused by the elf's delusion that the blonde haired woman could conceivably prevent Issa from putting his hands on the blue haired siren if he chose to.

_Something can be said for loyalty. I guess this one still has some remnants of the nobility that her race was once known for._

"I assume you're both wondering why I've purchased the both of you." Issa begins in his normal baritone.

Glancing around the elf warily eyes the vampire in front of her before she glances toward the maid standing off to the side. Like the maid she is well aware that the man standing in front of her is an S class monster and could easily rip her apart if he wanted. Unlike the elf next to her the siren lowers her eyes, her dark eyes staring into the floor in front of her. Unlike the blonde elf the young siren has accepted her lot in life as a slave; that she has no rights or value beyond what her current owner believes she's entitled to.

"You are Lyda, and the siren's name is Elissa, correct?" Issa half asks, speaking to the blonde haired elf.

The air around them is dry and cold, the air in the study unnaturally still. Lowering her arm the one called Lyda slowly nods her agreement. In response to hearing her name spoken the blue haired siren looks up meekly for just the barest moment before her gaze pitches down again. Unlike Lyda Elissa doesn't speak. Like the rest of her kind Elissa's voice carries tremendous power. If she does open her mouth she can use her voice to cause massive amounts of destruction.

"Why did you buy us?" Lyda demands from her new owner. "You have to know that the two of us have a history…"

"Indeed." Issa agrees with a curt nod. "The two of you met when you were both children. Elissa is a siren that has gone mute, and you were sold into slavery when you were very young. Neither of you know who your biological parents are and likely never will."

"So why buy us? We've been in James' possession for over 10 years, and suddenly you take an interest in us?"

"The two of you are to be presents to my son Tsukune, the beginning of his harem." Issa explains for both of them. "For the next two weeks you will wait here until Tsukune returns. When he does you both are to do whatever he asks of you without question."

"What about you? Will being a member of this Tsukune's harem mean we have to service you too?"

"Only with Tsukune's permission." Issa answers nonchalantly. "Until then you both are to remain here, untouched and well taken care of." Issa assures them, speaking not only to the two slaves but the maid as well.

"It will be done Akashiya-sama." The maid answers, bowing her head in supplication.

Nodding Issa slowly walks around his desk, sitting down in his chair, the elder vampire speaking as he rounds the desk.

"Show them both to their room." Issa says dismissively and once again the maid's head bobs in supplication.

"Of course Akashiya-sama." She says quickly, turning toward the two slaves dressed solely in cloaks. "Please follow me."

Standing there Lyda quickly glances between the maid and Issa, seeing the vampire elder sitting at his desk, looking at his laptop rather than the three people still in the room with him. Shaking her head Lyda sighs lightly, turning her attention back to the maid standing near her.

"Lead the way." The elf grumbles, her displeasure at being sold from one vampire elder to another clear in her tone of voice.

"Follow me." The maid says again, turning and heading for the door.

Watching her a moment Lyda reaches out, taking Elissa's hand in her own, the blue haired siren looking up at her elven compatriot a moment before solemnly nodding.

Wrapping her fingers around Lyda's Elissa's gaze pitches down, being lead on by the elf that is the closest thing she has to a family member.

**XXX**

Following the maid the elven harem member clutches her friend's hand tight.

"This is your room." The maid says as she stops, motioning toward a door on the left side of the hallway, the right side of the hall completely lacking any doors, instead paintings hang at even intervals, the paintings rimmed with golden frames.

Reaching out the maid opens the door, revealing the room to its new inhabitants. Holding the door open the servant of the Shuzen clan is well aware what the room looks like on the inside, she'd been one of the many servants tasked with redecorating not only this room but the one next to it as well. Unlike this room, the one next to it is the epitome of lavish and luxury, a King size curtained bed with red satin sheets, a large screen wall mounted TV, a mirror on the ceiling, a large armoire filled with clothing. Connected to that room is a full bathroom, housing a shower, tub, the 'whole nine yards' as it were. It is the room of a vampire, the room of the only male vampire living in the castle other than the clan's patriarch.

As such this room is dedicated to housing his harem whenever Tsukune chooses not to share his bed with them. For that purpose Tsukune's room is directly connected to this one with an interior door that can only be locked from Tsukune's side. Inside the 'harem room' are several sets of bunk beds, 14 beds in total. There are no other decorations or furniture of any kind, and only a single bathroom shared between the 14 beds.

"This is where we're to live?" Lyda asks irately, and the head maid nods solemnly.

"You both are quite lucky." She begins slowly. "I've met Tsukune-sama, and he seems like a decent, moral person."

"A moral vampire?" Lyda asks incredulously. "They don't exist." Her words are absolute. "I've seen how those bloodsucking freaks act my entire life. There isn't an inch of moral fiber shared between the entire race."

Shaking her head slowly the head maid closes her eyes, breathing a slow breath.

"I only hope you're wrong, for both your sakes."

**XXX**

Standing in front of the mirror Aono Tsukune slides his tie tight against his neck, cinching it left and right to ensure that it's tight and tied properly. Looking at himself in the mirror he's in his human form, dressed in a charcoal black suit with a crimson red vest and matching tie.

Lowering his hands from his neck Tsukune checks his cuff links, making sure they're clasped and ready, the white shirt a stark contrast to the red vest, tie and black suit.

Turning to the right Tsukune takes in the sight of Kurumu sitting on his bed in her underwear and on her knees, his pillow clutched to her chest possessively, the succubus' head half buried up to her nose in the soft pillow, the succubus enjoying her destined one's scent. Against the far corner Tsukune has the desk and chair pushed into the corner, the suit jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

"I don't trust Ria Tsukune; please don't go with her…" Kurumu pleads from his bed, her azure eyes staring at him, pleading with him not to accompany his elder sister in law to dinner.

Walking to the chair Tsukune picks up the jacket, swinging it around his shoulders and slipping his left arm through the sleeve, allowing the jacket to drape over his left shoulder before slipping his right arm through, pulling the collar forward against his shoulders.

"It's just one meal Kurumu-chan. Once we're done eating dinner Ria will go back to the castle and I won't have to worry about seeing her again." His voice is relaxed and reassuring, the Aono vampire truly not concerned about a simple meal out with his eldest sister in law.

Kurumu on the other hand can't stop imagining the kind of horror stories that Tsukune might end up coming back with. That he might come back with horror stories about something Ria did to him or maybe he won't even come back at all. Ria might convince him that it's best that he leaves and never comes back to her, and she couldn't take that. Being a succubus their lives become focused around their destined one. When she'd been exiled she'd felt empty inside, barely finding the energy to even get up in the morning. Now it's like that emptiness is gone. If he left and never came back, it would kill her…

"I don't want you to leave Tsukune…" Kurumu mutters into his pillow, the young succubus already feeling the beginnings of longing stirring inside of her.

Smiling Tsukune approaches the bed, his voice still reassuring and calm.

"I'll only be gone a few hours Kurumu-chan; I'm not even leaving the city." Tsukune assures her, touching her shoulders, looking into her eyes. _At least, I don't think I'm leaving the city…_ "Don't worry so much, you'll get premature wrinkles."

The blue haired succubus chuckles mirthlessly, looking up at him with a hint of sarcasm in her blue eyes, her voice slightly tinged with the emotion.

"Arigato Okaa-san."

Smiling the Aono vampire wraps the Succubus in his arms and hugs her, in spite of the fact that she's clutching onto his pillow like a lifeline. His smile never faltering Tsukune gently kisses her forehead, the busty blue-nette blushing at the intimate contact. In spite of the fact that they're both long since lovers Kurumu still feels that same surge of embarrassment and warmth when Tsukune shows his affection for her.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." Tsukune promises her before he lowers his arms; stepping back Kurumu's eyes watch him the entire time as he slowly makes his way toward the door.

"Be careful Tsukune; don't let her do anything to you."

Smiling the Aono vampire touches the doorknob, looking back at the beautiful woman sitting on his bed, worried sick about him.

"I won't Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her one last time before he opens the door.

Stepping out into the hall the first thing Tsukune notices is the sound of music from downstairs. Out in the hall the music is much louder than it is in his room, and Tsukune can only guess that Shade had each room soundproofed when she'd bought the place or had it built. Closing the door behind him the smile on the Aono vampire's lips disappears, his lips pressing together in a grim line. Looking down Tsukune quickly buttons the three buttons on the suit jacket, running his hands down the front of the jacket, smoothing out any remaining creases before he looks up, exhaling a slow breath before he heads for the door downstairs.

Opening the door to the stairwell Tsukune breathes normally, though in his mind each step is one step closer to an eventual meeting with his dreaded eldest sister in law. Walking down the stairwell Tsukune can only compare how he feels to standing in a subway tunnel, staring down the light of a quickly approaching passenger train ready to mash him up into meaty little bits.

_Funny, now getting hit by a passenger train running 170 KPH wouldn't kill me, but it'd hurt like hell though…_

His hand on the knob Tsukune pushes whatever thoughts he has about getting hit by trains aside. He'll need all his wits about him when dealing with Ria, and one misstep, one misspoken word and Tsukune could end up to his elbows in trouble, not only from Ria but the rest of Moka's family, and if he REALLY screws up, Kurumu.

Pushing open the door the blaring music hits Tsukune like a battering ram. Looking around the Aono vampire is greeted with the familiar sights of Devil's Little Angels on any given night, the tables packed with mostly single men with various scantily clad women sitting with them, talking or touching, doing whatever the girl will do that the man is willing to pay her for. All around the perimeter of the club are small two person love seats, at nearly each one sits a man with a woman sitting on his lap, again the customer doing whatever the girl is willing to do that he's willing to pay for.

_Perfect place for a bunch of succubi…_

Even in his sealed state Tsukune has little trouble seeing in the low light, and it's impossible for the Aono vampire to miss the tall, curvaceous figure standing near the door, dressed in a midnight black gown with her left hand on her hip, her right hand hanging at her side. Not a speck of flesh is visible below her neck, and yet the woman seems to bleed sensuality, the gown tight against her curves, showing off the size of her breasts and her hips along with accenting her slim waist. Were Tsukune judging his mate on purely looks alone Ria would be at the top of his list or at least within the top three. Unfortunately for him Ria's personality is that of a murdering psychopath, a habitual liar that will kill at the drop of the hat and doesn't care at all for the sanctity of non-vampire life.

Fortunately she's wearing her Rosario, her long dark hair tied up into a bun on top of her head, her dark eyes filled with boredom. Unbeknownst to Tsukune Ria has had no less than five men of varying degrees of drunkenness approach her and try to proposition her. Needless to say she coldly and flat out rejected each and every one of them. It isn't as though she isn't up for a good roll between the sheets; it's just that sex with an ordinary human is so _boring_ when compared to even the weakest monster.

Standing there Ria half turns when the door opens, taking in the sight of her brother dressed in a suit and tie, a slight smile coming to her face.

_If only he would dress this way more often, I'd actually have some competition for him…_

"You look ravishing brother-dear." Ria practically has to yell to be heard, her voice dripping with desire.

In truth if Tsukune said he wanted to go back to her hotel room and spend the entire evening there she'd be more than happy to acquiesce. It's been a while since she's had a truly satisfying romp, not that she's frustrated sexually. Tsukune is good in bed, and when he loosens up he is a good lover, but it isn't as though he's peerless, there are just very few creatures that can compare, but that doesn't mean she can't taste them whenever she wants.

Shaking his head the Aono vampire ignores Ria's compliment.

"Let's just go." Tsukune says dismissively, wanting to get this date over with as expeditiously as possible.

"I've got a table waiting at a place nearby." Ria says as she motions for him to go first.

"Ladies first, I insist." The Aono vampire responds dryly, motioning for Ria to go first.

Smiling the elder vampiress accepts Tsukune's chivalrous offer, choosing to ignore the sarcasm lacing her younger brother's voice. Reaching out Ria takes his hand, Tsukune blinking in surprise at the sudden contact before Ria begins navigating her way through the club, her younger brother in tow, the two vampires moving through the club single file.

**XXX**

Sitting at her sister's table both Ageha and Shade watch the two vampires moving through the throng. Ever since Ria entered the club they've been watching her. It isn't every day a vampire like her walks into their club, and when one of them does, they watch said vampire like a hawk. Seeing the two of them leaving together both Ageha and Shade come to an unspoken agreement.

_That woman is trouble with a capital T…_

**XXX**

Outside Devil's Little Angels Ria has a limo waiting. The Nevada night is warm and the sight of the elongated vehicle doesn't surprise Tsukune in the least. Ria lives like a member of upper echelon society, she never travels unless it's in a limo, never wears anything other than her usual tailor made form fitting dresses made of the finest silks. Tsukune has never known her to walk anywhere unless it's inside the castle.

The driver, a goblin in human form if Tsukune's nose can be trusted, opens the rear passenger side for both of them, motioning for them both to step inside. Ria slips into the limo without a word, as though she deserves the special treatment by the driver. Putting one hand on the roof of the limousine Tsukune offers the goblin a curt nod before he too flows into the rear of the limousine. Inside the car Ria sits in the rear forward facing seats, and Tsukune takes a seat next to her, intentionally leaving several inches of space between them. The mini bar in front of them is fully stocked and Tsukune half expects Ria to pop open a bottle of champagne and enjoy a glass before they arrive at whatever destination she has in mind.

The door closes and almost immediately Tsukune can feel the temperature begin to mercifully plummet. Straining his ears Tsukune can hear the quiet wisp of air running through vents, the vehicles climate control system running, cooling the interior air and sparing the vampire occupants of being slowly boiled. Glancing over at Ria as the driver walks to the front of the car; slipping inside before the limo slides into motion a part of Tsukune feels a rush of disappointment. He'd been half expecting her to start trying to seduce him the moment the two of them were alone together.

"Something on your mind brother-dear?" Ria asks astutely, the Sekitan vampiress sitting with her gloved hands in her lap, her legs crossed in front of her.

"No." Tsukune calmly answers with a shake of his head, just the barest twinge of disappointment in his tone. "I just half expected you to try and start something the moment we were alone."

Smiling Ria lifts her hands to her breasts, her eyes filling with desire, the elder vampiress looking at him with an expression that screams 'fuck me, right here, right now.'

"Oh me oh my; does that mean you want me darling?" She asks in a throaty whisper, leaning toward him. "If you like we can skip dinner and get straight to the good part."

The air between them is suddenly quite warm to the Aono vampire. A part of him wants to accept Ria's generous offer, to say he wants to go back to her hotel room and fuck her brains out. Another part of him, a stronger part of him, doesn't want anything to do with her and while Ria may be all sweet and kind now, in time their nocturnal escapades will turn dark, and Tsukune will once again be tied up and tortured. Turning his head away from her Tsukune closes his eyes, leaning back against the seat.

"If I said that wasn't a tempting offer, I'd be lying through my teeth and we both know it." Tsukune answers her honestly, the open admission that he actually desires her surprising the woman sitting next to him. "But, no. I was merely stating that I'm surprised that you're living up to your word."

Lowering her hands Ria leans back, scowling on the inside, but keeping her face carefully aloof. She'd been hoping that he would take her up on her offer, instead she'd gotten a much smaller victory, but in war you take any victory you can get.

"I told you, I am a woman of my word, in time you will come to me seeking what you know only I can give you, brother-dear."

"I highly doubt that Ria-san." Tsukune answers her.

The limo begins to slow. Looking outside Tsukune watches as the stretch pulls up in front of a high end French building that looks more like a palace than a dining establishment. Looking out the other windows Tsukune locates a sign by the road that reads 'Le Chateau De Amore.' Unfortunately for the Aono vampire he's never studied the French language. In Yokai, the secondary language he had to learn was English, not French or any other dialect.

"Are you sure this is a restaurant?" Tsukune asks curiously, Ria's head bobbing in agreement.

"Oh me oh my; don't you trust me brother-dear?" Ria asks him, her voice sounding genuinely hurt and Tsukune inwardly scoffs at the question.

_Yeah right. I trust you as far I as I can throw Akashiya-sama…_

The limo pulling to a stop Tsukune looks up the ten steps on the driver's side of the car. Like the rest of the building the steps are palatial in their design, polished marble leading up to a grand white building styled like a French chateau. At the front of the limo the driver's door opens, the chauffer slipping out of the car and walking back to the rear of the vehicle at a brisk pace. Reaching out the uniformed goblin in human disguise grasps the handle on the door, opening the rear door and holding it open for the vampire occupants in the rear of the stretched vehicle.

Smiling pleasantly Ria extends her hand toward him.

"Shall we go brother-dear?" Ria asks casually, Tsukune's eye drifting down to her hand and then to her face.

"Why not?" The Aono vampire agrees carefully, reaching out and taking her hand.

Smiling Ria carefully gets out of the limo with Tsukune in tow. Stepping out into the night air the rise in temperature is noticeable, and Tsukune reaches up, pulling at his collar futilely to try and loosen it.

_I didn't think about the heat and how much I might sweat…_

Dressed in a full uniform the driver, like Tsukune can feel the ravages of the Nevada climate and quickly wants to get back inside the climate controlled vehicle. Seeing both Ria and Tsukune the driver pitches his eyes low, showing both his respect and fear of the family that literally owns him.

"Park the car and wait." Ria orders the driver, apparently unaffected by the warm night air, in spite of her being covered from the neck down.

Hearing her Tsukune scowls on the inside at the cavalier way Ria regards the family servant. He's never treated them like servants and he's always thanked them when they do something for him. To his knowledge other than Moka no other vampire has ever done the same.

"Of course Ria-sama." The driver agrees with a humble nod, closing the door once Tsukune is out of the limo.

Walking to the front of the car the driver quickly steps inside and brings the limousine into motion. Turning away from the limo as it pulls away Tsukune can feel Ria's fingers wrapped around his, the dark vampiress regarding him with mirth in her dark eyes.

"Shall we go?" Ria half asks, and Tsukune nods his agreement.

"After you." The Aono vampire halfheartedly agrees.

Turning Ria still holds his hand in his as the two of them walk up the steps of the restaurant. Walking into the establishment the Aono vampire is hit by a blast of cool air. The doors closing behind him Tsukune is relieved to feel the cool air against his skin.

_I like summer as much as the next guy, but this… It was never like this back home. Then again, this suit isn't exactly the coolest attire, and when I was just wearing a t shirt and pants I didn't have a problem._

Inside the restaurant the place is dark, the lights dimmed low, gentle piano music playing over speakers hidden in the ceiling. Immediately inside Tsukune takes in the reception area, a darkly stained podium with a man dressed in a suit and tie behind it. Beyond the podium Tsukune can see one of three dining rooms, with the lights down low and the haunting melody of the piano creating an oddly relaxing atmosphere. The place is somewhat busy, with people dressed in evening wear and talking quietly amongst themselves. Inhaling Tsukune can smell champagne in the air, his vampiric eyes spotting bottles of the stuff at nearly every table, tall stemmed glasses filled and in many of the patron's hands.

"May I help you?" The host asks politely with a slight French accent.

_I wonder if it's real or if he's just faking it? Ria would probably know._

"We have a reservation." Ria explains for the man in perfect English.

"Your name?" The host counters, his eyes dropping to the podium in front of him, but not before his gaze lingers for a moment on Ria's full chest, the dress tight against her curvaceous form.

Seeing the man ogle her Tsukune feels a rush of jealousy, the Aono vampire biting his tongue before he says something to the host about what he just did.

_Why the hell do I care if this idiot ogles her? He can have sex with her and it's none of my business._

"Sekitan." Ria answers pleasantly, not giving her full name.

Like Tsukune Ria didn't miss the host's silent appraisal of her figure, and using her peripheral vision Ria watches him. She watches as his lips part for just the barest moment while the host looks down at his podium, Tsukune's mouth closing before the host can notice, the question 'why' written all over her younger brother's face.

Hearing her name the man's dark eyes bulge in surprise. Looking up his mouth opens and closes silently, not a sound passing his lips for a moment before the man seems to gather his wits.

"Of course Lady Sekitan." The man speaks quickly, stepping away from the podium. "You have a reservation for two, follow me please."

Nodding Ria turns her gaze to Tsukune, a slight smile on her features. Looking at her the Aono vampire looks away, locking his dark eyes on the back of host as the man walks away from them, the disguised vampire couple following the man casually, hand in hand.

_We must look exactly like a couple…_

Thinking that the Aono vampire pushes the implications of that thought out of his head. He agreed to have one meal together with Ria, afterward she's supposed to leave Las Vegas and not bother him again.

Following the man to a pair of double doors Tsukune spots a woman dressed in a white shirt button down shirt, dark slacks and a black vest waiting next to the doors on the right. She's a brunette with her neck length hair down. As they approach the host nods toward her permissibly, the woman turning toward the door closest to her and grasping the handle, the host approaching the opposite door. As one the two doors open, revealing a large thirty square foot room with only a single table at the center. In this room the lights are off, candles set in an overhead chandelier and on the table casting flickering fire light all around the room.

Looking around Tsukune feels an odd…romanticism in the air, the darkness in the room oddly comforting and reassuring. Tsukune had never been particularly afraid of the dark, as a little boy sure, but once he got to middle school he'd been duped by the lie that the majority of humanity has swallowed: 'there's no such thing as monsters,' so he no longer felt any fear of the dark or what it may hide. Now though, the darkness is comforting and relaxing, almost…alluring…

_Don't think like that. You're here to have one innocent meal with your elder sister in law. Get any thoughts about romance and love out of your head, right goddamn now…_

"Is this acceptable Madame?" The man asks, motioning toward the table.

"It is…acceptable." Ria acquiesces.

Walking around the table the woman pulls the chair out for Ria, Tsukune's elder sister releasing his hand and approaching the chair, sitting down the human woman slides the chair in, Ria smiling as the woman lowers her head, stepping around the table and pulling the chair out for Tsukune.

"Thank you." Tsukune offers as he sits down, the woman pushing the chair in for him once the Aono vampire is seated.

"Your server will be with you momentarily." The host explains stoically, both he and the other human stepping away and leaving Tsukune alone in the room with Ria.

Looking across the table at her the twin candles frame her face, their light flickering off her features, illuminating her face in orange light. Meeting his eyes the dark vampiress smiles, mirth her charcoal black eyes.

"Well darling, what do you think?" Ria asks intimately; interlacing her fingers on the table in front of her, her hand on top of the menu placed out for her, a similar menu in front of Tsukune.

Hearing her call him darling a shiver runs down Tsukune's spine.

"It's nice, but I'm not going to be impressed by your ability to throw money around." Tsukune answers dryly, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh do pull that stick out of your ass brother dear." Ria chides him. "After all, I did all of this for you, could you at least _try_ and enjoy it?"

Sighing the Aono vampire looks down at the menu in front of him, slowly reaching out and opening the menu. Taking one look at the menu Tsukune cocks in eyebrow in surprise. He can't read any of the writing, and has never seen it before.

_Is this French?_

"I can't read any of this." Tsukune comments dryly, closing the menu in front of him and placing it on the table.

"Don't worry darling, I'll order for both of us." Ria assures him, her words doing nothing to relax the vampire sitting across from her.

"Then I guess I'll have to trust you not to poison me." Tsukune comments dryly.

"Darling, why would you ever think innocent little me would do something like that?" Ria asks innocently, the look Tsukune sends her in return practically dripping with sarcasm.

It's then that their server arrives, a tall man in a white button down shirt and dark slacks, a black vest worn over the white formal shirt finishing his uniform.

"Welcome, my name is Anthony and I will be your server this evening. May I get you both something to drink this evening?" The waiter asks smoothly, Ria's eyes never once flickering from Tsukune as she speaks.

"Your best champagne." Ria answers him bluntly in perfect English, until that point the two of them had been conversing in Japanese.

The waiter quickly nods his head in agreement.

"Of course, right away."

Dismissing himself the waiter turns and walks around the table, heading for the door. Tsukune's eyes follow him a moment, the Aono vampire wondering if the man can speak Japanese. If he can, he would be privy to information that Tsukune would rather not have broadcasted to the entire world.

"So…" Tsukune begins slowly, turning back to the woman sitting across from him. "What to talk about?"

Sitting there Ria's expression is one of amusement, the dark vampiress still has her hands in front of her together on the table.

"How have you been since you left home?" She asks curiously, and Tsukune narrows his eyes at her.

"That castle _isn't_ my home." Tsukune answers her stubbornly.

Closing her eyes the dark haired vampiress scoffs lightly, shaking her head slowly in pity.

"Then _where_ do you think is home? That apartment where Moka fucked her doggie? Or maybe that house among those cattle that were once your family?" She asks sarcastically.

Tsukune opens his mouth to say his home is with Kurumu, but he snaps his jaw shut before the words escape his lips. He does have feelings for the young Succubus, but living where he is now is nothing but a stopgap measure. If and when he does move to Las Vegas he isn't going to spend his days living above a strip club.

"My family may be just food to you but I still care about them, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to them as cattle, Ria-san." Tsukune grounds the words past his lips.

Looking at him Ria's lips curl in a gleeful smirk.

"Of course _darling._" Ria answers him, a shiver running down his spine at her emphasis on the last word of the sentence. "I wouldn't think of doing anything to hurt a hair on any of their heads."

"Like blackmailing my father into an extramarital affair?" Tsukune grumbles and Ria crosses her legs beneath the table.

"You know I could just as easily return to your father and resume our little trysts, if you'd like?" Ria asks sarcastically, Tsukune's eyes narrowing dangerously at what his elder sister in law is implying.

_I knew it, all that nonsense about her changing was just more of her lies…_

"Stay the hell away from my family." Tsukune warns the woman sitting across from him. "Do anything to them and I swear that I will do _whatever_ I have to in order to destroy you."

"Oh relax brother-dear." Ria answers him playfully. "I'm no fool. I know that if I went to your father and demanded the resumption of our affair he would most likely disagree and I would be forced to tell your mother what has transpired between us, thus cause the loving little hearth that spawned you to be forever fractured. You would hate me for it and out of spite would choose _that woman_ or maybe my empty headed doll of a sister instead."

It is not lost on him that Ria is most likely referring to Akasha when she says 'that woman.' Neither does he miss the fact that Ria doesn't even bother acknowledging the fact that he just threatened to kill her if she did anything to his human family.

"You better." The Aono vampire grumbles in response, not knowing what else to say.

Smiling Ria's tone changes, shifting back to one of casual conversation, as though veiled death threats weren't just exchanged between the two of them not moments before.

"You still didn't answer my question darling." Ria changes the subject, Tsukune blinking in surprise, the Aono vampire silent a moment as he remembers exactly what question Ria is referring to.

"Are you actually curious or are you just making conversation?" Tsukune asks after a moment.

"Can't it be both?" Ria asks casually.

Sighing Tsukune wearily shakes his head, feeling tired and worn out. His dreams haven't been getting any better, and with everything happening what sleep he has been able to get has been limited. Ever since her first time Kurumu has been nigh insatiable, as though she's been making up for the years she kept herself pure, waiting for the day that Tsukune would come to make her a woman that she knew might never happen.

"Things have been good, for the most part." Tsukune answers her more or less truthfully. "I met all my friends from Yokai Academy and I feel like I'm finally moving on and putting Akashiya-san behind me."

"I'm glad to hear that you're on the road to recovery." Ria smiles at him. "I honestly thought that you would still be angry and obsessing over what my little sister did to you."

"What about you?" Tsukune asks, changing the subject. The last thing he wants to do is talk about himself with the master manipulator sitting across from him. With Ria talking about your innermost feelings is akin to giving someone who wants you dead a loaded gun, it never turns out well. "Commit any good mass murders lately?"

Smiling the dark vampiress chuckles jovially, as though laughing at some joke the Aono vampire completely missed.

"I haven't had to kill anyone for over six months." Ria offers nonchalantly. "No one has been stupid enough to cross our father since then."

"That's so sad." Tsukune's voice drips sarcasm. "You must've been so bored the last six months."

"Oh me oh my, these last few weeks have been more than worth the six months of boredom brother dear." Ria assures him. "It isn't every day that one of your life's ambitions is just dropped into your lap without having to lift a finger."

"It isn't every day that a marriage shatters and a man's heart is ripped from his chest." Tsukune counters evenly, and Ria grins.

"Clearly you have no clue as to the divorce rate amongst humans."

"You know what I meant." Tsukune grumbles, his eyes dropping to the table.

"Oh there, there." Ria coos gently. "I'll be here for you however you need me to be."

Blinking Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"You'll pardon me if I don't believe that."

"Oh me oh my, I honestly don't know why you're so hesitant to just accept my offer and at least sleep with me."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asks curiously, looking up as his eyes meet hers, both sealed vampires staring into one another's eyes, though the atmosphere between them is hardly one of longing and love.

"Think about it, do you even realize how much like a vampire you've been acting darling?" Ria asks curiously, Tsukune's eyes blinking in surprise.

"I haven't been acting like a vampire." Tsukune argues, the elder vampiress shaking her head slowly in denial.

"Then why did you call me, the woman who by your own admission made you miserable rather than go back to your so called human family?"

Sitting there Tsukune's eyes drop to the table.

_She has a point… _Tsukune's thoughts whisper in his mind, begrudgingly agreeing with his elder step sister.

"I wanted to be free of her." Tsukune's eyes look down at the menu in front of him. "I couldn't do that until I confronted Akashiya-sama and broke our bond."

Sitting there Ria indifferently shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine." The dark vampiress acquiesces, pausing only a moment before she raises her right hand with her pointer finger extended toward the ceiling. "When you renounce her you speak as though she never mattered." Ria continues, raising a second finger. "You abandon her to receive whatever punishment awaited her; would a _human_ do something like that if they truly loved the other person?" Ria continues, raising a third finger. "Third, you run off to a den of succubi and have sex with at least one of them." Ria raises her pinkie finger. "Fourth you have a threesome with said succubus and a snow woman purely for the purposes of child making. Last I checked sex was more to you than just a physical act to create progeny."

_Goddamn it I hate it when she does that…_

"Akashiya-san made her choice." Tsukune grumbles, his displeasure clear in his voice. "How can I be faulted for leaving her?"

Lowering her hand Ria smiles, leaning back in her chair the vampiress Sekitan can't help but feel vindicated. She'd posed all those questions to him, throwing his own actions back into his face and rather than deny or defend them he chose to blame Moka for starting the whole chain of events.

_Oh me oh my, I didn't think anything could be this delicious and not be fattening…_

"Oh me oh my I'm not faulting you brother-dear." Ria assures him. "In fact, I'm glad to see you finally waking up to your true potential. All that's left for you to do is make me your mate and feel for me what you did for my undeserving younger sister before she proved that she wasn't worthy of you."

"You think _she_ wasn't worthy of _me_?" Tsukune asks incredulously, and Ria slowly shakes her head in disgust.

_Oh me oh my, Moka is a much better manipulator than I gave her credit for._

"My sister never deserved your devotion and loyalty. You are much too good for a low class whore like her."

"And you're better?" Tsukune asks sarcastically.

"Of course." Ria answers matter of factly, as though Tsukune just asked her 'is the sky blue.' "I have the decency to be upfront about what I expect of you and though you may not believe it I have never lied to you Tsukune. Plus I would _never_ allow a lower creature to sully my womb with his seed." Ria says the last part almost scandalously, as though she were a normal person talking about committing cold blooded murder.

"No…I suppose _that_ would be my job?" Tsukune asks sarcastically, not expecting an answer from the dark woman sitting across the table from him.

"If you become my mate you can spill your seed inside my womb as many times as you want Tsukune-darling." Her voice drips desire and Tsukune immediately looks away from her, a part of him wanting to accept her offer and immerse himself in pleasure and the 'sins of the flesh.'

"Why are you so insistent on this? Don't you at least want to get to know me first before we become eternal mates?" Tsukune's voice is the voice of reason, trying to argue.

"I know you well enough from our time together, and I know that my feelings for you won't change." Ria counters nonchalantly, sitting back in her chair, smiling the entire time.

Looking at her Tsukune's eyes are filled with distrust.

"You know that it's hard for me to fathom that you can actually feel any emotion besides anger and jealousy?"

"Believe it or not Tsukune-darling that's how I feel." Ria offers with a shrug of her shoulders.

It's then that the server Anthony returns, the man clearing his throat to garner the attention of both vampires sitting at the table in front of him. In front of him he holds an ornate sterling silver ice bucket with flowers carved into it. Inside said ice bucket is a dark green bottle of champagne, complete with the cork sitting flush with the mouth of the bottle.

"Your champagne." The man offers smoothly, placing the bucket and bottle on the table between them and off to the side. Reaching into a pocket the server withdraws a manual corkscrew bottle opener. "Allow me."

Smiling Anthony removes the bottle of three thousand dollar champagne from the bucket and proceeds to screw the corkscrew into the rubber cork before securing the opener to the mouth of the bottle. With a tug the cork pops free, the air hitting the champagne causing froth to spill from the mouth, Anthony quickly removing the screw and placing the mouth of the bottle over one of the two empty champagne glasses on the table.

Both vampires watch as the human fills the glasses, the server filling each glass until only a scant centimeter of space in the glass remains, the server lowering the bottle to the table and replacing the cork, the rubber cork only one forth of the way in the bottle.

Reaching out Ria grasps the glass closest to her by the stem and raises it to her lips, drinking the champagne slowly and without offering any sort of gratitude toward the server.

"Thank you." Tsukune says in English, reaching out and taking his own glass by the stem before raising it to his lips, tasting the expensive beverage.

"Are you both ready to order?" Anthony politely asks, looking back and forth between them.

Lowering her glass to the table Ria is the first to speak, Tsukune intentionally drinking the champagne rather than trying to answer the man's question.

"I will be ordering for the both of us." Ria answers him, the man nodding his understanding of the statement before he withdraws a pen and a piece of paper.

"Whenever you are ready Madam."

Sitting there Tsukune listens with half an ear as Ria begins to speak French, the waiter's eyes going wide in surprise at her understanding of the language before he begins to write. The two of them have a short back and forth, and judging from their tone Tsukune can gather that the server asks a few questions and Ria answers them before he smiles and folds his notepad closed. Turning around the waiter dismisses himself, leaving the two of them alone once more.

"I really had no idea that you spoke French so fluently." Tsukune comments, soliciting a smile from his vampire sister in law as she lowers her glass to the table.

"I have many talents Tsukune-darling, you are only aware of a scant few."

Sighing Tsukune lowers the glass, deciding to change the subject.

"What about Akasha?" Tsukune asks curiously, bringing up the primary paradigm to their relationship.

"If you choose me then that woman will simply abide by it and leave us be." Ria assures him.

"What about _you_?" Tsukune asks astutely. "If I choose someone else will you just accept it and leave me be?"

"I am the _only_ one worthy of you Tsukune-darling." Ria dismisses the notion that Akasha just might be the better vampiress for him. "Should you choose that woman or anyone else I will make it my life's mission to destroy her and prove that I am the one deserving of you."

"So you intend to have me end up with you no matter what I want?" Tsukune asks, and Ria shrugs her shoulders.

"In time you will come to care for me as you did my younger sister." Ria assures him. "In a vampire union the feeling of love isn't necessary, it's about companionship, support and children."

"That isn't what I believe a mating is about." Tsukune counters, and Ria sighs in frustration, raising the champagne glass to her lips and taking a long drink from the champagne glass before returning it to the table.

"And what did that get you?" Ria asks coldly, looking at him harshly and not waiting for her chosen mate to answer. "Try looking at things like one of us, what you truly are."

"That's just it Ria-san." Tsukune argues. "In my heart I'm human and I don't want to change just to suit you or someone else."

The smile that splits Ria's lips is like a cat smiling at its cornered prey just before it strikes.

"You aren't changing to suit me Tsukune-darling. You've already changed, you've been changed for years now and it's time you embraced it and become what you were born to be."

"I was born **human**." Tsukune insists obstinately. "I wasn't born a vampire, an orc, a warlock or any other monster. I don't see why I should change when there was nothing wrong with me to begin with."

"If that's so then why don't you just take off your Rosario and look in a mirror, or better yet go to a church and splash some holy water on your face. After that tell me if you still think you shouldn't change."

The Aono vampire's eyebrows rise when Ria mentions his Rosario. As far as he knows Ria is _not_ aware of his recent transformation and he wants to keep things that way.

_She mentioned my seal, does she know about what happened? No…she can't know. There's no way…_

"How about this?" Ria begins slowly. "There's a vampire party happening two days from now. As a representative of the Shuzen family I will be attending and can bring a second. Why don't you attend this party with me and you can try acting like a proper vampire for the duration of the party and see whether or not you enjoy acting like a proper member of our family."

"What is the event?" Tsukune asks warily, the Aono vampire fully expecting Ria to say an orgy or an execution.

"The sixteenth birthday party for one of the daughters of the other elder families." Ria explains for him.

"Where is it and what kind of party is it?" Tsukune demands from her. "I'm not going to attend a blood orgy or a swinger party or anything like that."

"It isn't anything like that Tsukune-darling." Ria assures him with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, if anyone is going to be enjoying you then it's going to be me."

"You think I'm just going to jump into bed with you?" The Aono vampire asks sarcastically. "I can't forgive Akashiya-san for what she did, but what you did wasn't much better." Tsukune doesn't answer her question.

_So, he holds me in a higher regard than he does Moka…_

"My sister wanted to change you." Ria answers him. "She wanted to bend you to your will and make you act like her obedient little slave. I want you to act as the vampire you should be. I would never presume to order you around or try and make you obey me. I don't think you're my servant, unlike my younger sister."

"Yes Akashiya-san wanted to change me, and you're fifty times better at manipulating people. I don't want to change to suit someone else; I like me just the way I am." Tsukune insists obstinately.

"Oh me oh my you're already changing Tsukune-darling." Ria assures him, sending a shiver down his spine. "The best part is I didn't even have to lift a finger for it to happen. Although I must remember to thank my younger sister for finally putting an end to that pathetic farce the both of you called a relationship. It was doomed to fail from the beginning; I told you that it wasn't going to work but neither of you listened."

"We _were_ making it work." Tsukune narrows his eyes toward her in anger. "It was working until she decided she wouldn't even talk to me about this entire situation and chose to betray me rather than try and work past whatever problems she had."

"Were you making it work?" Ria asks with a sadistic smile. "Because the impression I got was you had become Moka's whipping boy, bending over backward for her while she never did anything for you."

Sitting there the Aono vampires frowns in disgust.

"I hate that about you." Tsukune grumbles, referring to her ability to take a person's own words and twist them around.

"In time you'll find it endearing, especially when you're sided with me rather than against me." Ria assures him.

_She said 'sided with me' rather than saying 'mated' or 'in love' with…_

"My sister is at least living up to her vampire potential, though she chose a foolish time to show it." Ria comments comically.

Hearing that Tsukune infers that Moka has been sleeping around, that after he left the castle and before their bond was absolved Moka began sleeping with the help and has been doing it since the day he left.

_And she calls and tells me that she made a mistake and won't do it again? Lying bitch…_

"I don't care what she does or who she does it with." Tsukune bites off each word. "I won't _ever_ look at her the same way again and I swear I'll _never_ touch her."

"Oh me oh my what about me Tsukune-darling?" Ria asks sweetly. "Will you touch me again like you did so many times before?"

"Without blackmail being involved?" The Aono vampire asks sarcastically.

"I told you." Ria begins, raising her champagne glass to her lips and taking a drink from it. "The next time we're together you will desire it."

Sighing, the Aono vampire shakes his head in frustration.

"You are a very sensual and attractive woman Ria-san..." Tsukune begins, his elder sister in law smiling at the compliment.

"Oh me oh my thank you Tsukune-darling." Ria smiles at him, pleased at hearing him compliment her. He's never done it before.

"_However_…" Tsukune continues. "I'm not some idiot who blindly follows my penis, sleeping with any woman who will spread her legs."

"You have no idea how many women would fawn all over you if you would only let them taste you." She smiles at him. "You could live like a King, like you're supposed to be but instead you choose the life of a pauper, humble and compassionate. A vampire has no need for such emotions."

"What about Akasha-sama?" Tsukune asks quickly. "She's compassionate and caring."

"She is also a Hades Lord." Ria counters without missing a beat. "They are ALL enigmatic, or have you forgotten?"

Shaking his head Tsukune sighs in frustration.

"No, I haven't forgotten." He offers, pausing momentarily. "Not that it matters. The way things are going now I'm not going to take another vampire mate anytime soon, and if I did it would probably be Akasha-sama."

"You honestly think that woman is better for you than me?" Ria asks icily. "You think she won't try and control and manipulate you? She is Queen of our kind and a Hades Lord."

"Look at Akashiya-sama." Tsukune counters. "Akasha-sama could've beaten him within an inch of his life or killed him for what he did but she chose to just leave him."

"_That _remains to be proven." Ria counters, the idea that her father could be beaten by that pink haired she-bitch impossible for the Sekitan vampiress to swallow. "Besides…" She continues casually. "You think that she'll allow that to happen again? You honestly think she'll let you be with your little Succubus even though you're mated?"

"We're immortal." Tsukune argues. "Kurumu-chan isn't. We can wait until after she dies and there's nothing standing between us."

The Sekitan vampiress slowly shakes her head in frustration, taking another sip of her champagne. To her it is incredible how Tsukune can be so close to so many monster races and be so ignorant at the exact same time.

"Succubi feed off of the sexual energy of men Tsukune-darling." Ria begins slowly, sounding like a school teacher teaching a class. "With regular sex from a vampire a succubus can live for well over a century. Do you honestly believe that woman will allow you to remain single that long? Do you think that she's just going to sit back and watch while you frolic with a succubus for a hundred years or more? You're far too important to remain single for that long and if that woman really is your choice than you're going to have to give up your precious succubus and snow woman."

"So this is where you tell me that you don't care how many lovers I have when we're mated?" Tsukune asks astutely.

"I am only speaking the truth Tsukune-darling." Ria assuages him gently. "You and I both know that woman will never permit you to have any lovers other than her while I encourage you to enjoy as many women as you like, so long as you never put your hands on little Moka, but I don't think that's a problem anymore."

"You expect me to just accept you going off and being with other guys like it's nothing?" Tsukune asks irately. "How can you expect me to swallow that after everything that's happened to me?"

"It isn't as though you won't have other woman ready willing and eager to be with you when I'm not." Ria answers matter of factly. "Besides, if you ever wanted me when I am with another man you need only call and I will come to you immediately; I only ask the same courtesy in return."

"So what? We just call the other and we're supposed to come like we have a leash around our neck?"

"Oh me oh my, it isn't as though I'll be asking to be with you every night Tsukune-darling. You will have ample nights to be with your other loves, as will I."

"Say what you want I'm not going to be mated to you Ria-san." Tsukune dismisses the train of thought. "I'm not going to just agree to be mated to you and I'm _not_ going to sleep with you."

"That's fine Tsukune-darling." Ria answers him.

_For now…_

"However, the question still remains. Will you at least agree to attend the birthday party with me?"

Sitting there Tsukune is silent for a long moment, the Aono vampire's mind churning to try and divine whatever ulterior motive Ria has for inviting to him to attend this party.

_She has to be lying; it has to be an orgy party or maybe a swinger party where people share lovers. If that's the case I feel like I'm strong enough to physically repel her and there's no way I'm going to do something like that…_

"So long as it's just a celebration of her birth and there isn't any kind of gimmick or kinky theme then I'll attend." Tsukune agrees, Ria smiling victoriously at his hesitant acquiescence.

"Excellent Tsukune-darling. The party is in two days. It is casual wear, so wear whatever you like."

Seeing her smile Tsukune feels a ball of lead form in the pit of his stomach.

_What did I just agree to?_

**XXX**

Sitting in the back of the limo Tsukune is still dressed in the suit though he's long since removed the tie. After agreeing to attend the party with her the dinner date had been relatively 'normal.' No death threats had been exchanged and neither of them had to raise their voice in anger. The atmosphere between them was civil and Tsukune never once caught her trying to do anything inappropriate. As the limo rolls to a stop in front of the curb in front of Devil's Little Angels Tsukune reaches for the knob, the sound of Ria clearing her throat giving the young vampire pause.

Looking back at her his chocolate eyes meet her abyssal black ones, a slight smile on her features.

"One last thing…" Ria begins, leaning forward suddenly and grabbing his cheeks she kisses him deeply.

Sitting there Tsukune is surprised by her swift movement, feeling her tongue part his lips and slip past his teeth, coiling around his like a snake wrapping around it's next meal. Before he can voice any resistance Ria is on top of him, the older woman pressing her body against his, her hands clutching his wrists, holding his arms away while her tongue ravishes his.

"Mmm…" A small moan escapes Tsukune's lips, Ria smiling inwardly at the sound.

Pulling back a string of saliva connects their lips, the strand shattering after only a brief moment of existence.

"I'm staying in the penthouse at Bellagio Hotel Tsukune-darling." Ria whispers, still on top of him and looking into his eyes with longing and desire. "If you want to pick up from here all you have to do is come find me."

With that the dark vampiress slithers off of him, the woman sitting up straight in her seat and smoothing the front of her dress with gloved hands. Sitting up Tsukune shakes his head, looking her up and down in surprise.

_Is she _really_ not going to do anything else?_

Hearing his thoughts he swears he almost sounds disappointed.

"…Right…" Tsukune mutters awkwardly, opening the door the Aono vampire isn't sure what else to say before he steps out of the limo, closing the door behind him.

Once the door is closed and Tsukune steps away from the car the limo smoothly pulls into motion, taking the dark vampiress back to her penthouse suite. Reaching up Tsukune can still taste Ria's lingering taste on his lips. Reaching up the Aono vampire touches his lips, the taste reminding him of strawberries.

_So sweet…_

Standing there it takes a moment for him to realize exactly what he's thinking and _whom_ he's thinking about.

What_ are you doing? Get your head out of your ass! What do you think will happen if Kurumu-chan kisses you and your lips taste like strawberries? She's going to know that something happened and she's going to suspect the worst! Get some mouthwash pronto!_

Nodding the Aono vampire heads for the double doors that will take him into the club, ignoring the strange looks he's getting from the line of mostly male customers waiting to get inside.

_Mouthwash, mouthwash, mouthwash, mouthwash…_


	25. Chapter 25: You Really Love Her

**(Well, here's 25. Good news is I've already done a bit of work on 26 and it's shaping up to be a 10,000 word chap. This one isn't, but I hope you still enjoy anyway. As for the similarities between this and Take What is Yours, I apologize for that, but I try to avoid any phrases that might make the stories similar, but there are only so many ways to say something. Anyway, thank you as usual for the reviews and once again thanks go out to Xarkun's Shadow for the beta. ENJOY) -DarkSwordMage**

* * *

**Chapter 25: You Really Love Her**

Smelling lilacs Aono Tsukune slowly sits up, groggily opening his eyes. When he'd gotten back from his dinner with Ria, Kurumu had been on stage. He'd watched her finish her performance and then immediately gone upstairs, using a bottle of mouthwash and cleaning his face. If Kurumu saw him with Ria's lipsticks on his face…

_She'd be pissed. I haven't told her that I'm going to that birthday party with her. I can't even begin to imagine how Kurumu is going to react when I tell her. She's going to think that I _actually_ have feelings for Ria…_

Looking around Tsukune inhales through his nose, a familiar scent that has no business being in the room with him filling his nostrils. Smelling it Tsukune is reminded of the night before he left Castle Akashiya, the night he slept with Akasha…

Standing near the bed, dressed in her normal red Victorian style dress stands the Hades Lord herself, her hands folded in front of her, her golden Rosario around her neck. Seeing her Tsukune nearly jumps through the roof in surprise. The door is closed and barred; the windows are all shut and locked. No one other than Kurumu and him should be in this room.

"Akasha-sama…!" Tsukune mumbles half coherently, blinking several times the Aono vampire goes from being half asleep to completely awake in a moment. "What're you doing here?"

Standing there the pink haired Hades Lord's lips turn down in a slight frown. She never wanted to be made a ruler, but when Alucard had threatened the world the first time she'd done what she could to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. After defeating him along with the other two soon to be Hades Lords the rest of monster society had put her up on that pedestal, she'd never asked for it, never wanted it…

"Good morning Tsukune." Akasha smiles at him, ignoring his question; her tone light and friendly.

Next to him Kurumu begins to move. Mumbling tiredly the blue haired succubus opens her eyes, sitting up and tiredly rubbing at her eyes to clear them. Unlike Tsukune she's completely nude, Tsukune choosing instead to sleep in his underwear. Seeing her Akasha feels a pang of jealousy. The succubus has been frolicking with one of her kind, staying with him and being with him as though she is worthy of him.

Taking in the Hades Lord standing near the bed Kurumu reaches out, wrapping her arms around her destined one's shoulders. Tsukune told her about the night he shared with Akasha, and how she must be interested in him. For her, the fear of losing to Ria is a tertiary concern; Tsukune himself has said repeatedly that he despises Ria and would only choose to be with her if he had no other option. With Akasha on the other hand…

Seeing the Succubus with her arms around him holding onto him for all she's worth Akasha forces herself not to scowl. While she isn't like the other so called 'Elders' who believe that 'vampires should only be with vampires' she does happen to believe in monogamous relationships, and most Succubi are the farthest thing from monogamous that a creature can be.

"I am here because of Ria." Akasha continues lightly. "She disappeared from the castle several days ago and no one has been able to locate her. Has she been here?"

Hearing her Tsukune nods solemnly. The second Akasha mentioned Ria Tsukune knew that Issa's eldest daughter must've come here without 'official' permission or without telling anyone where she was going.

"She's here." Tsukune confirms for the Hades Lord. "I went out to dinner with her last night; she tried to convince me to be mated to her."

Hearing his admission Kurumu clutches on to him just a little tighter. She figured that Ria would ask Tsukune to be mated to her, and she knows that Tsukune won't just agree to a lifelong relationship with her without a damn good reason.

"Did you?" Akasha asks inquisitively, the Aono vampire shaking his head no.

"No, I didn't." Tsukune answers her, looking into her green eyes with his dark ones. "Though she did remind me of something and I'm glad you came."

Sitting there Tsukune looks toward Kurumu.

"Bloodriver Akasha, I'd like to introduce you to Kurono Kurumu." Tsukune introduces the two women in the room with him, looking from Akasha to Kurumu and then back again.

Smiling Akasha bows her head politely to the naked Succubus clutching onto her destined one like he's going to spontaneously disappear. Akasha is no stranger to jealousy, possessiveness and fear; and looking at the incarnation of lust next to Tsukune Akasha can see that the girl is incredibly afraid of her. However, unlike most creatures that are afraid of her fear of bodily harm is not what drives the young Succubus, but fear of theft; that Akasha is going to take her destined one from her and Kurumu will never see Tsukune again.

_Such…devotion…Is this girl truly a Succubus? I've never seen one of them act so clingy before. _

All of Akasha's previous dealings with Kurumu's race normally involve her Aunt Shade and her former mate Issa. Since emerging from Alucard Akasha has spent the majority of her time in a self-imposed exile. Only a handful of creatures knew that she still lived, and she felt that it was best that way. However, there were times when she wanted to know what was transpiring in her daughter's life, so she was forced to visit her former mate…

On no less than seven occasions Akasha came to visit him to find him in bed with Shade wrapped around his waist. The horrible part was she'd actually been surprised that first time; seeing him being intimate with a lower creature, it shocked a part of her. Of course Issa had been as slick as a snake oil salesman, taking her sudden and unexpected arrival like it was nothing. When she'd demanded to know what he was doing, he very calmly told her that he was enjoying Caro Shade, and proceeded to ask her what business brought her back to the castle.

Needless to say she would _not _stand there and have a conversation with him whilst he plowed a Succubus. She'd told him to finish up and come to his study; she would be waiting there, one of the few times she's called herself the Hades Lord. An hour later Issa arrived at his study dressed and presentable. When she'd asked him why it took so long Issa said that he wanted to finish enjoying her, reminding her that their bond was long ago absolved by Akasha's own decree and that she no longer has any connection to him beyond his service as her herald.

It had been a sobering experience, one that further solidified her opinion that Issa would never be the man she'd thought he could be and that she'd been correct in breaking their bond those many years prior. After that, Akasha hadn't been surprised when she'd walked in on him with Shade, or any other woman for that matter. After a while Issa began to keep a small envelope with the latest events of Moka and Tsukune's life written in it, and when Akasha would arrive Issa would point her to it. At some point he offered to just send her an update message anytime something major happened, but Akasha had declined.

She'd been bored, living the life of a hermit alone and isolated from any other living soul was taxing for her. As much as she would loathe to admit it Akasha had begun to enjoy her trips to the castle to hear about her daughter. She would see other creatures, smell them, feel them, for a while she wouldn't be alone, both figuratively and literally. Then she'd gotten the message that something very bad had transpired between Tsukune and Moka, something to force Tsukune to call Ria and willingly seek out Issa alone. In that message Issa had been sure that something horrible had transpired between his daughter and her chosen mate, and Akasha wasn't going to sit in seclusion while her daughter's marriage fell apart.

It had been that loneliness, the desire for intimacy from another creature that had been ignored for so long that spurned her actions that night she'd been with Tsukune. In the moment she'd felt incredible joyous rapture, been satisfied by her daughter's husband in a way that she would never admit, but she'd been desperate. The morning after they'd both agreed to not think about it and while the word 'mistake' had never been uttered between them Akasha has never once thought of it as such. Since that night she's felt better than she has since she left Issa.

"…Kurumu-chan, say hello." Tsukune awkwardly prods Kurumu, the succubus still staring at the pink haired Hades Lord standing near the bed.

"It's nice meeting you." Kurumu says stiffly, clutching onto Tsukune just a little tighter.

Desperate didn't begin to describe how she feels at that exact moment. Here, in front of her not two feet away is the woman Tsukune admitted to sleeping with the night after Moka cheated on him. While he's said that there is nothing romantic going on between him and Akasha, Kurumu can tell that the pink haired woman bears some feeling for him. She's seen it before, felt it before and is scared for her very life because of it. Here is a woman who looks like the pink haired 'angel' that hit Tsukune that first day of their tenure at Yokai Academy, the part of Moka that Tsukune fell in love with at first sight, the innocent loveable girl that Tsukune wanted to protect and shield from a world filled with violence and cruelty.

Then she'd turned him into a vampire and it seemed more and more like Kurumu was going to lose her battle for her destined one. All she'd wanted was a place in his heart, but his heart had been filled with another, and when it came down to it she wasn't willing to share.

Unlike Kurumu Akasha is an S class monster, arguably the most powerful vampire to ever walk and capable of ripping Kurumu apart like a rag doll. Should Akasha truly view her as an obstacle to her relationship with Tsukune the pink haired Hades Lord could easily remove her Rosario and challenge Kurumu to a fight. Tsukune probably wouldn't like it, and that is probably the only reason that keeps Akasha in check. Should she attack and kill Kurumu it would drive Tsukune away from her rather than closer to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Akasha returns the greeting cordially. "Would you permit me to speak to Tsukune alone for a few minutes?"

Sitting there Kurumu's knee jerk reaction is to say no. She doesn't want Tsukune spending any time alone with Akasha or any other vampire woman out of the simple fear that they'll try and take the happiness that she's just finally achieved. Worse, Akasha might want another round with him, and Kurumu isn't going to stand outside in the hall while Tsukune makes love to another woman. She isn't going to allow him to forget about her and let another woman weasel her way into his heart.

Her arms tightening around him Tsukune can feel the succubus next to him press her body against his, Kurumu shaking her head no, clutching onto him, her blue eyes filled with fear and insecurity.

Reaching up Tsukune grasps her by the shoulders, slowly twisting his upper body in her embrace so that his body faces hers. Seeing this her eyes meet his, and he disarmingly smiles at his busty blue haired lover, his hands smoothly and gently traveling up the crook of her neck, his fingers sliding tenderly against her cheeks, cupping her face in his hands and looking at her with a genuine happy smile on his features.

"I'll be all right Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her looking into her eyes, her own aqua orbs filled with fear. "Go get a shower and I'll talk to Akasha-sama. I promise I'm not going anywhere and she isn't going to try anything with me."

Opening her mouth to say something Akasha is the next to speak, drawing the attention of both the vampire and succubus.

"I would _never_ do something like that." Akasha assures the succubus. "I came to talk, nothing more, nothing less."

Tsukune's hands still on her cheeks Kurumu's eyes lock onto her destined one's, her mouth opening to say that whatever Akasha has to say, she can say it in front of her, when her destined one speaks.

"Just go get a shower Kurumu-chan." Tsukune continues, soft and insistent. "I'll be right here and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere."

Sitting there Kurumu silently closes her mouth, the succubus just looking into his eyes, seeing the love and caring he holds for her in his dark gaze.

"You promise?" Kurumu whispers, and Tsukune nods, pulling himself toward her and hugging her, wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her tight.

"I promise." His words are absolute, and Kurumu reaches around him, her hands finding his shoulder blades, her forehead coming to rest against his broad, scarred chest.

_He's shielding me. He doesn't want me involved with her or with other vampires and he's trying to protect me…_

Standing there Akasha watches the entire scene silently. Seeing the two of them being so intimate the Hades Lord wonders whether or not Kurumu has any idea just how lucky she is. Tsukune is a vampire, an S class monster whose only equals are among his own kind. He has a heart filled with compassion and an honest desire to help those who can't help themselves. Among vampires that trait is unheard of. Even among other second born vampires that were once human, Tsukune is unique. When he'd been changed his soul had remained untainted. Normally when a human is successfully turned they feel some lingering resentment for losing their humanity; or they learn how hedonistic vampire society is and what they can get away with and any vestiges of their former human morals disappear.

_She probably has no idea…_

Exhaling a deep breath Kurumu slowly nods, the young succubus slowly pulling away from her vampire destined one. Carefully Tsukune opens his arms, keeping his hands on her as she slowly sits upright, her eyes filled with fear, her expression one of solemn acceptance.

"All right." Kurumu whispers, a part of her still deathly afraid that Tsukune isn't going to be here when she finishes.

Leaning forward Kurumu presses her lips to his, kissing her destined one for all she's worth, pressing her lips to his with all the passion and desire she feels for the dark haired vampire on the bed next to her.

She's immensely relieved to feel him return the kiss, to feel his own lips pressing back against hers. After a blissful moment Kurumu pulls back, looking into his eyes she wants nothing more than to pounce on him and make love to him again, to express to him how she feels in the best way she knows how.

"I love you." Kurumu whispers to him, both Tsukune and Akasha hearing the solemn declaration.

Cupping her chin Tsukune smiles at her, feeling a surge of warmth at Kurumu's words.

"I love you too." He whispers, kissing her on the cheek one final time.

Smiling Kurumu turns her gaze toward Akasha, the pink haired vampiress' jade gaze unreadable, her face set in an impassive mask. Nodding to herself Kurumu slips off the bed from beneath the blankets, bending down to pick up the pile of clothing next to the bed, not caring in the least that both Tsukune and Akasha can see every part of her.

The two of them watch as Kurumu retrieves her clothes, heading for the door without a thread of clothing on her the succubus opens the door, sending one last look of longing back toward Tsukune before she walks through the door and closes it behind her. Once the door is closed and the two of them alone Tsukune turns his full attention to the Hades Lord in the room with him, his chocolate eyes meeting her Jade green ones.

"Do you really love her?" Akasha asks calmly, her voice betraying nothing as Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth.

"I feel like I can truly relax around her." Tsukune answers Akasha's question. "She loves me and would bend over backwards for me. I can't even fathom how I could've compared her feelings for me to what Moka felt, because there was no comparison."

Hearing that answer Akasha inwardly nods. Tsukune is a man who just two weeks ago was betrayed by the woman he loved more than anyone. At that moment his definition of what it means to love someone is practically non-existent, because deep down the Aono vampire doesn't really know anymore.

"You were in love." Akasha offers easily. "I know from experience that love is blind. However, I have to admit that my daughter has missed you since you left the castle, and she truly does wish to mend things between you."

Hearing that the Aono vampire's face contorts in a scowl.

"Me going back to her would be like a blind man who can suddenly see choosing to give up his sight just for laughs." Tsukune comments dryly.

Heaving a heavy sigh the Hades Lord shakes her head slowly.

"My daughter has changed since you last her saw her Tsukune." Akasha reminds him matter of factly, the Aono vampire scoffing in disgust.

"Sure she changed, it only took me leaving her and telling her I never want to see her again for it to happen."

Drawing in a breath Akasha reaches up and rubs at her jade eyes absently. How can she possibly convey the truth to Tsukune? Anything she tells him will naturally seem like a mother saying whatever she has to in order for her daughter to be happy. The truth is if Tsukune truly doesn't want to be with Moka anymore than there's nothing she can say or do to try and bring him back to her. She _could_ bring up the existence of the child growing in Moka's womb, but in her eyes children should _NEVER_ be used as tools by their parents, regardless of the reason. If two people get together and remain together solely for the sake of the child then they are bound to be miserable, and Tsukune is too good a vampire to be stuck into an endless relationship with a woman that he doesn't want to be with solely for the sake of a child that he would sooner rather not have.

_If he believes the child is his and loves it he will be involved in its life, even if he isn't with the child's mother he will do whatever he can to ensure that the child knows that it is loved. That's all I that can be asked of him._

"I would sooner drink one hundred gallons of holy water."

"You're aware that would probably kill you right?" Akasha needlessly reminds him, Tsukune exhaling a weary breath.

"My point exactly."

Hearing that Akasha closes her eyes, slowly shaking her head, her pink hair gently swaying back and forth behind her.

_That does not bode well for the child in Moka's womb…_

"Ria-san is staying at the Bellagio Hotel in the penthouse." Tsukune changes the subject. "If you want my help dragging her out of there I will."

"Taking Issa's eldest daughter back to the castle isn't my purpose here." Akasha clarifies. "I came here to warn you about her."

"Thank you Akasha, but I'm not going to fall for her." Tsukune assures the Hades Lord.

In truth the Aono vampire doesn't know what he feels about his dark father's eldest daughter. A part of him hates her for what she did not only to him but to his father as well. However in light of recent events Tsukune has to admit that a part of him wishes that he'd listened to her. Before they'd sworn the blood rites Ria had told him that their relationship would never work, that he was in love with a charade and the woman he should have been in love with was the silver haired 'Inner' Moka. Instead Tsukune hadn't listened and he'd gone through with it anyway. In the end it had been at 'Inner' Moka's behest that the pink haired woman he'd fallen in love with called Gin and ruined their marriage. Now Ria has shown a genuine desire not to hurt him and that she _actually_ respects him unlike Moka.

When he saw the hostess at the restaurant ogling her like a piece of meat he'd felt jealous. Then when she'd kissed him he didn't feel as disgusted as he'd thought he would've been. Now he's agreed to go on a second date with her. A part of him knows that he shouldn't want anything to do with her, but after what Moka did he's willing to admit that maybe that kind of relationship can't work amongst vampires. Moka had certainly been the most 'humane' of any vampire he'd ever met, and yet she is just as cruel as Ria and the rest of them. With Akasha it seems like things could be different, but after what happened with Moka Tsukune just doesn't know, and he isn't going to go jumping into a relationship again without making absolutely sure that things are going to be good between them.

"You shouldn't have any problem fighting her off in your current state." Akasha comments matter of factly and the hairs on Tsukune's neck rise in surprise.

_She knows!_

His head spinning around Tsukune's dark eyes meet her jade green ones, Akasha's gaze holding his and not looking away, the Hades Lord completely serious.

"You know about my wings?" Tsukune half asks and Akasha solemnly nods.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since the night we were intimate." Akasha explains for him. "When were together we exchanged so much blood, and I was worried that something might happen. When you removed your Rosario in that hotel room I felt your aura and I knew that you were like me. I'm sorry Tsukune, I gave you so much of my blood and I drank so much of yours that you changed."

"You…you have the wings too?" Tsukune whispers, the Aono vampire truly clueless as to what Akasha looks like in her true form. Every time she's appeared before him she's always been wearing her Rosario. When he'd seen her wearing her Rosario in the castle he'd assumed she was in her sealed state because she preferred being that way, it never occurred to him that she might choose to be that way because it's easier to get around without a pair of six foot long wings sticking out of your back.

"Yes Tsukune." Akasha confirms for him. "Ever since I emerged from Alucard I've had them."

"Alucard?" Tsukune mumbles curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain that later." Akasha says quickly, dismissing his question.

"Ok…Did you have any idea this would happen to me?"

"No Tsukune." Akasha answers him. "I had no idea how my blood would react to another vampire and I never even thought about it when we were together. Unfortunately I was caught up in the moment."

Remembering that night Tsukune's cheeks flush lightly. Unlike with Shade Tsukune can clearly remember everything he and Akasha did, how angry he'd been, how she'd howled his name, how he'd moaned as he felt her body clinging to his, how he'd finished inside of her over and over again.

He was getting revenge on Moka, pure and simple. He was doing everything with her mother that she'd done with Gin, and when he'd woken up that next morning he hadn't felt any better. He'd thought he would've felt vindicated, fulfilled, but instead all he could think about was her betrayal and how much it hurt him, even though he'd done the same thing to her.

"We were both caught in the moment." Tsukune agrees, carefully choosing his words.

"You must have questions…" Akasha begins, walking toward the bed and sitting down next to him, careful not to sit _too_ close.

Nodding Tsukune slowly inhales, exhaling slowly, the vampire doing his best to sort out the questions in his mind.

"What am I?"

"You're a Shinso, like me." Akasha answers him.

"Vampires don't have wings." Tsukune counters and Akasha shrugs her shoulders.

"The wings are a mutation brought on by my extended presence inside Alucard. You really don't have anything to worry about. As long as you feed like normal you'll be fine. You should be much stronger than you were before and if you want I can teach you to fly."

"I've…I've been having dreams." Tsukune changes the subject. "I think they're your memories like what happened with you and Hayate."

Hearing Tsukune say the name of the vampire who gave his life to turn her Akasha's lips curl in a slight smile. She's only ever told that story to one other person and to her it's amazing that Tsukune would remember it nearly two weeks after she'd told him.

"I expected as much." Akasha says with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Tsukune, if I knew then I never would've…"

"It's fine Akasha." Tsukune cuts her off before she can apologize. "You're a good person and you didn't mean for this to happen, so there's no reason for me to hold a grudge against you."

"Thank you Tsukune." Akasha smiles at him pleased that the man doesn't harbor any animosity toward her. In truth Akasha is responsible for him being a Shinso like her and if he ever removes his Rosario in front of other vampires they'll likely treat him differently than they did before.

"What is it you wanted from me Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously, changing the subject.

"I'd like you to take me back to Japan for a day so I can speak to my parents."

Akasha's jade green gaze slowly looks him up and down, the Hades Lord's curiosity piqued by Tsukune's question.

"What do you want to talk to your parents about?"

"I just want to sit down with them and tell them face to face that I'm divorcing Moka and that she cheated on me."

Looking at him Akasha slowly turns her gaze toward the wall in front of them.

"You do realize that a phone call could just as easily do that, don't you?"

"I would rather do this face to face." Tsukune counters. "It's been a while since I've spoken to them and I just really feel like this is something I need to do."

Nodding Akasha looks back at him, her green eyes meeting his brown gaze, the Hades Lord slowly nodding toward the vampire sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'll get you there and accompany you during the visit." Akasha informs him, and Tsukune's dark eyes go wide in surprise.

_She wants to come with me? Oh no, no way! If my parents meet her who knows what they'll think?_

"You don't have to accompany me Akasha; I can do it just fine on my own." Tsukune assures her quickly, and Akasha slowly shakes her head no.

"I want to go with you Tsukune." Akasha offers easily. "I'd like to meet the people that brought you into this world and I've heard so much about."

Sitting there the Aono vampire exhales a heavy sigh.

"There isn't anything I can say to change your mind is there?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"I am Lord Tsukune." Akasha says with a smile. "You'll just have to deal with it."

"What will we tell my parents?" Tsukune asks curiously. "You look so much like Moka and if I told them the truth that you were Moka's mother they'd think I was insane since you look so young."

"You can tell them I'm Moka's older sister." Akasha says with a dismissive shrug. "You can say that you called me after Moka cheated on you and I've been looking out for you since then."

"Do you honestly think that will work?"

"The resemblance should be enough; your parents hardly know anything about our family."

_Yeah, they don't know anything because I'm afraid to have Issa spend any length of time around them because they'll figure out that something is very different with him and the rest of his brood._

"Yeah, the only time they ever met him was during the rehearsal dinner and during the actual wedding and reception."

Sitting there another thought comes to Akasha's mind, a very important question coming along with it, one that she feels she must ask.

"Do you honestly think you can be happy with Kurumu Tsukune?" Akasha asks.

"You're talking about the fact that I'm going to outlive her aren't you?" Tsukune asks intuitively, the Hades Lord nodding her agreement. "All that matters is how we feel about one another."

"Do you feel the same way with her that you did with Moka?"

Opening his mouth a moment Tsukune silently closes it, the Aono vampire contemplating the answer to Akasha's question.

"**No**." Tsukune finally answers her after a moment. "With Akashiya-san it was like the world fell away. I would've done anything for her but she didn't feel that way about me."

"And what do you feel about me?"

"You…are a very good woman Akasha." Tsukune begins slowly. "If I had to take another vampire mate tomorrow it would be you."

"Because I am the Hades Lord and the one who can bring you the most power?" Akasha asks knowingly, and Tsukune slowly shakes his head no.

"Not at all, I just feel like you're the only vampire I know that I can relax around."

"And my daughter?" Akasha asks curiously, a scowl coming to Tsukune's features at the mention of Moka.

In his mind Tsukune can clearly see that video he saw on the internet, watching as Gin thrusts into her and the woman he loved with all his heart and soul crying out in ecstasy to another man.

"Every time I think about her I keep remembering that goddamn sex video and I'm disgusted." Tsukune answers her. "She did what she did solely to hurt me and compel me to obey her when I'm not and I never will be her servant."

"She _has_ realized her mistake Tsukune." Akasha counters evenly.

She has to try and at least get him talking to her. Moka is going to give birth to his child and barring a massive shift in her personality Akasha believes Moka is going to choose to keep the child and accept sterility. If she does that she's sacrificing her ability to have a family solely for that child. If she sacrifices all of that and Tsukune won't even talk to her…

"Too little, too late." Tsukune responds heartlessly. "How would _YOU_ feel if Issa suddenly came to you and told you that he was willing to be faithful to you?"

"That will never happen." Akasha responds absolutely.

"Humor me."

Sitting there the pink haired Hades Lord takes a moment to think about that, just how would she respond if Issa came to her and told her he was willing to change to suit her? She tried for so many years to get him to change but every time he always went behind her back to be with another woman.

"I…I would want to know what caused this change and why it took twenty five years for it to happen." Akasha finally responds, and Tsukune nods solemnly.

"Would you take him back, even though he cheated on you so much when you were together?"

"I would at least try." Akasha offers and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"Then you're a better person than I am." Tsukune admits tiredly. "She threw her infidelity right in my face. How would you have felt if Issa had taken another woman to his bed right in front of you knowing full well that you were in the next room and you could everything? It's like she slapped me in my face and told me that she doesn't respect me even a little, instead she threw me aside like a piece of trash so she could fuck that son of a bitch."

"She says that she thought you would stop her, that you wouldn't let her go through with her threat."

"Why?" Tsukune asks curiously, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling. "If she really wanted a child from another man she would have ample time to do it, what would myself beating the crap out of _him_ that one time solve? I wasn't going to give in to her so she would just cheat behind my back and we would be right back to square one."

Talking about it Tsukune clenches his hands into fists feeling familiar anger begin to pound through his veins. Just by speaking about it it's like he can remember everything clearly, as much as the Aono vampire doesn't want to think about it Akasha seems insistent on bringing it up again and again.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Akasha apologizes. "I didn't mean to reopen old wounds…"

Opening his fist the Aono vampire inhales a calming breath, slowly letting it out.

"It isn't your fault." Tsukune dismisses her apology.

"I know how it feels to have someone betray you. I've had decades to deal with what Issa did to me but for you it's hardly been two weeks."

Turning his gaze toward her Tsukune's voice is hard.

"If that's true then how can you possibly suggest that I take her back?"

"She is my daughter Tsukune." Akasha admits with a shrug. "I want her to be happy."

"If all you're going to do is talk about her you can just go and don't come back." Tsukune dismisses her. "I'll find someone else to take me back to Japan and you don't have to worry about checking on me either. I'll have Ria-san take me back to the castle in two weeks for the arranged meetings."

"That isn't necessary." Akasha assures him. "I only wanted to confirm how you felt about Moka, I do know how it feels to be in your position and I'm not going to force you to go back to her. However I also promised that I wouldn't actively pursue you, so if you wish to be with me you have to be the one to instigate things between us."

"Akashiya-san means a lot to you doesn't she?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha solemnly nods.

"She is my daughter, I want her to be happy and well, right now she is miserable and afraid."

_Afraid? Moka isn't afraid of anything._

"Afraid?" Tsukune asks sarcastically. "Akashiya-san isn't afraid of anything."

"She's afraid of being alone." Akasha explains quietly. "She's afraid that you're set in your desire to be rid of her and she's going to wind up all alone."

"What about that son of bitch werewolf?"

"He is dead." Akasha informs him stoically. "Issa had him killed for posting that video."

Hearing that Gin is dead Tsukune doesn't feel a great burst of sadness or joy. Tsukune swore that the next time he saw Gin Tsukune was going to kill the werewolf himself. Now hearing that he's dead already the Aono vampires feels a slight twinge of jealousy. Thinking about running his hand through Gin's chest and ripping the werewolf's heart out is one of the few thoughts that has consistently brought a smile to his face since that horrible night.

"Akashiya-san should've thought about that _before_ she decided to fuck him with me in the next room." Tsukune responds coldly. "Because that night she made it abundantly clear that she didn't want anything from him beyond his sperm in the first place."

"You're correct Tsukune." Akasha agrees with him. "My daughter made a foolish choice and now has to deal with the consequences of her actions."

_Even if those consequences are going to affect her for the rest of her life…_

The door opens then, and both Tsukune and Akasha look to see Kurumu standing in the doorway. The succubus is dressed in a pair of dark shorts and a blue tank top, the top loose against her abundant bosoms and showing a lot of flesh.

"I'm done in the bathroom Tsukune." Kurumu says softly as she enters the room.

Sitting down on the bed Kurumu smiles awkwardly at her destined one, Tsukune returning the gesture to the blue haired succubus.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune turning his attention toward the Hades Lord. "Is there anything else Akasha-san?"

"When would you like me to take you back to Japan Tsukune?" Akasha asks curiously, standing up as she talks.

Hearing those words Kurumu's heart stops mid beat. All her fears about Tsukune leaving her come crashing down on her shoulders like a ton of bricks, the succubus sucking in sharp breath of surprise.

"Why are you going back to Japan?" The succubus turns her attention solely to him, wrapping him in her arms desperately, latching onto him with no intention of ever letting him go.

"I'm just going back to talk to my parents Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, raising his own arms and wrapping the fearful succubus with them. "I'll be gone a day at most and then I'll be back, nothing to worry about, I promise."

Feeling his arms around her and hearing the sincerity in his voice Kurumu turns her attention toward the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha. The pink haired Hades Lord is still in the room, still looking at the both of them.

The look in her eyes is one of suspicion and distrust. She doesn't trust Akasha as far as she could throw her, and Kurumu is sure that Akasha is going to do something to try and steal Tsukune away from her.

"You really have nothing to worry about Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her. "Akasha is only just taking me to Japan and making sure I get back, nothing more."

"Okaa-san and auntie both know how to work the tunnel system." Kurumu argues. "One of them would be happy to take you."

Chuckling lightly the Aono vampire hugs her just a little tighter for a moment, his voice relaxed light.

"I don't think my parents are quite ready to meet to your mother, much less your aunt Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her. "Honestly, you have nothing to worry about, I'm just going to go talk to them and once I'm done I'll come back and everything will be fine."

Slowly nodding Kurumu swallows the saliva in her mouth. She doesn't really have much choice other than to accept Tsukune's assurances that everything will be fine. She could have him followed, but if Tsukune or Akasha sees someone following him it will only cause friction between them.

"When do you want me to take you to see your parents Tsukune?" Akasha asks again, and Tsukune turns his gaze back to the Hades Lord.

"Tomorrow will be good." Tsukune informs her, Akasha's pink haired head bobbing in agreement.

"All right, I will return tomorrow morning then."

With that the Hades Lord steps away from the bed, speaking a few words before black flames surround her body, veiling the Hades Lord in flame a moment before the flames vanish, taking Akasha with them.

"Show off…" Kurumu mumbles, burying her head in her destined one's chest.

With her gone Kurumu is relieved to finally be alone with him, on the other hand she is still every bit afraid that Tsukune is going to disappear to Japan and never return.

"I don't want you to go Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers and Tsukune smiles down at the crown of Kurumu's blue haired head.

"I'll be fine Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her. "Akasha isn't going to do anything to me, I'm sure."

"But she's a vampire, just like Ria." Kurumu insists and Tsukune smiles at the succubus in his arms.

"Not all vampires are the same Kurumu-chan." Tsukune counters easily. "That's like saying you'll sleep with any guy just because your aunt and mother do."

Hearing that the Succubus is quiet a moment. Tsukune's logic is sound and there's no real way she could argue that without looking like a hypocrite.

"…I'll miss you…" The young succubus mumbles, not knowing what else to say in response to Tsukune's argument.

"I know." Tsukune whispers quietly. "But I'm going to be here all day and I'm not going anywhere."

Looking up Kurumu's aqua gaze meets his chocolate eyes, the succubus incredibly happy just being held in her destined one's arms. Leaning toward his face Kurumu parts her lips to kiss him when the door opens, the sound of the hinges squeaking surprising both the vampire and succubus, the two lovers looking toward the door to see Kurono Ageha standing there, dressed in her normal almost obscene dress Ageha smiles disarmingly.

"Tsukune, would you come downstairs? You've got a guest."


	26. Chapter 26: Cleaning Up A Mess

**Here's 26. I hope this one answers some questions, and I imagine I'm going to hear a bunch about this one. A lot happens, and I hope you didn't see it coming, so enjoy. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 26: Cleaning Up A Mess**

"What's wrong Ageha-san?" Tsukune inquires curiously; the Aono vampire's interest peeked by the busty Succubi's arrival. Being Kurumu's mother Ageha tends to give them their privacy and is much more hesitant than Shade to barge in on them when they're alone together.

"There's a guest here that needs to speak with you Tsukune." Ageha says again, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed beneath her bosom; the maternal Succubus smiling amicably in spite of the situation.

_Maybe it's a cop come here to talk about what happened with Trevor…_

"All right." Tsukune agrees with a nod, throwing off the blankets.

Still dressed in his boxers Tsukune gets out of bed and bends down, picking up his discarded pants. Pulling them on the Aono vampire grabs his shirt, pulling it down over his head while both mother and daughter watch, the Aono vampire running his hands down the front of the shirt, smoothing any lumps from the fabric. Sighing Tsukune runs his hands through his hair, pulling some of the knots from his dark locks.

Satisfied that he is somewhat presentable Tsukune starts toward the door. Ageha stepping aside to allow him to pass and Kurumu quickly scrambling off the bed to follow him. The two succubi following close behind Tsukune walks into the hall and makes a right; heading for the stairs. Unlike the night before the club is quiet and the air still. The night before the air had been filled with the smells smoke and sweat and odors that Tsukune chooses not to think about, lest he start gagging. Opening the door Tsukune can see to the opposite end of the club, on any given night such a feat would be otherwise impossible thanks to the horde of customers that visit the den of inequity each evening. On his left the Aono vampire can smell a live human's scent, following the scent with his eyes Tsukune takes in the sight of Shade sitting at the bar, her back to him with a human man in his late twenties to early thirties standing next to her.

Unlike Shade the man has close cropped dark hair cut in a militaristic style. There are several visible scars on his face, one going down his right eye, splitting his eyebrow. Another scar cuts across his nose, a third running down his left cheek. He's dressed in a white t shirt and slacks, a biker jacket hanging open on his shoulders.

On the bar next to him Tsukune can see a folded up newspaper. In front of Shade is a bottle of whiskey, the black label a dead giveaway what brand Shade is drinking. As Tsukune watches Shade grabs the bottle and raises it to her lips, drinking the whiskey straight from the source, taking a long drink from the bottle before lowering it to the bar.

_Well, who needs a glass?_

"This is the third killing like this in over two weeks, something is fucking going on." The man grumbles insistently toward Shade, the Arch Succubus rolling her eyes in exasperation before raising the bottle once more to her lips and taking a long drink from the whiskey in response to the man's declaration.

Carefully walking toward the bar with Kurumu and Ageha behind him Tsukune keeps his eyes on this scarred newcomer. As far as Tsukune knows this man isn't Shade's friend, and judging from the way he's talking and Shade's body language the Aono vampire is almost sure his purpose here isn't to fill the revolving door position that is Shade's lover. Their eyes' meeting a scowl comes to the man's lips, the strange scarred man turning his full attention to the Aono vampire.

"Who is your friend Shade-san?" Tsukune asks in English, trying to speak casually and be as non-threatening as possible.

The man's eyes look him up and down, a scoff passing the man's haggard lips.

"_This_ is the bloodsucker you were telling me about?" He asks with his voice gruff and filled with sarcasm. Next to him at the bar Shade takes another drink from the whiskey.

_Bloodsucker?_

Hearing that Tsukune takes a half step back warily. With his tone and the way the man looks at him, Tsukune is almost certain the man knows that he's a vampire, and if that's the case…

_If that's the case he's either another monster or he's here because there's a problem and he wants to involve me in it…_

"This is Tsukune Aono, the vampire that's been living with us." Shade introduces him to the man at the bar, speaking like the fact that he's a vampire is common knowledge.

Watching him the human doesn't even flinch in surprise. Seeing him casually accept the fact that a vampire is standing right in front of him, the hairs on the back of Tsukune's neck rise in warning.

"Who are you?" Tsukune regards the scarred human suspiciously, eying the man when he simply accepts Shade's declaration of his vampirism without batting an eye in surprise.

"My name is Samuel, and I hunt monsters."

_What…?_

"You…hunt monsters?" Tsukune slowly repeats his declaration, the vampire surprised by the sudden and albeit crazy introduction.

"You recognize this?" The man asks, ignoring Tsukune's question and grabbing the newspaper on the bar and holding it up for Tsukune to see, showing the Aono vampire the front page of the local newspaper, a headline reading 'Young woman savagely murdered' in big capital letters with a picture of a red haired woman smiling at the audience.

"No." Tsukune answers his question, his eyes darting between the newspaper and the self-proclaimed monster hunter. "Why would I?"

"A vampire murdered this girl last night." Samuel answers him, the man's voice dripping with accusation.

Standing behind him both Ageha and Kurumu watch the monster hunter like a hawk. The three of them have been living in Las Vegas for years and this is not the first time Samuel or someone like him has come to Devil's Little Angels.

Narrowing his eyes toward the monster hunter Tsukune's hand unconsciously drifts toward the Rosario on his left wrist, the Aono vampire ready to rip it off and defend himself if need be.

"You think I killed that girl last night?" Tsukune asks; picking up on Samuel's accusation.

"Did you?" Shade asks inquisitively, the Arch Succubus speaking with her back to him from her seat at the bar.

"No." Tsukune growls in frustration. "I was at dinner with Ria for most of the evening and when I was done with that I came back here."

"Did you really?" Samuel asks curiously. "You didn't stop on the way for a little chop and suck?"

"No." Tsukune denies again, frustration beginning to build inside the Aono vampire.

"How can I believe you?" Samuel asks inquisitively, and Tsukune sighs in frustration.

"What time did she die?" Tsukune asks coldly.

"12:30 last night." Samuel answers off the top of his head, the fact committed to memory.

"Then Tsukune couldn't have done it." Kurumu speaks up, stepping forward to be next to him and show her support. "We were in bed together last night, so unless he could be in two places at once…"

Kurumu leaves the rest of that thought hanging in the air. Tsukune can't possibly be in two places at the same time, so it isn't possible that he could be in bed with Kurumu and kill a girl at the same time.

"I do remember you came in around 10 and you went upstairs and never came down again." Ageha offers her proverbial 'two cents' on the situation, Samuel lowering the newspaper to the bar, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"You honestly think he didn't do it?" Samuel asks, looking at Tsukune but speaking to Shade, the Arch Succubus turning her head to the side and meeting his gaze without flinching.

"Honestly hon?"

"Yes, honestly." Samuel grumbles and Shade slowly shakes her head no, turning her gaze away from Samuel.

"No, I don't think he did, he isn't the sort." Shade answers him. "Plus, little Mumu-chan will give him all the blood he wants willingly."

"Mumu-chan…?" Samuel mutters and Kurumu blushes lightly at her aunt's use of her hated nickname.

Kurumu wraps her arms around her destined one possessively, staring at Samuel, the young Succubus ready to spring into action to defend him from the self proclaimed killer if need be. Looking at the sight of Kurumu clutching onto Tsukune so possessively a grin splits the scarred man's lips.

"Buddy, you must be some kind of monster."

From her seat the bar Shade chuckles mirthfully.

"Hon, you really have _no_ idea." Shade comments, raising the bottle to her lips and taking yet another drink from the whiskey.

"You know that isn't healthy for you." Ageha scolds her older sister, Shade glancing over her left shoulder toward her younger sister.

"And neither is moping around like a lost puppy and trying to kill yourself."

Hearing that Kurumu's mother scowls as though she's swallowed something sour.

"…Touché…" Ageha admits with a slight nod, the word bitter to the maternal succubus.

Turning away Shade turns back to her whiskey, Tsukune ignoring the back and forth between the two siblings. Whatever they're talking about happened in the past and whatever thoughts of suicide Ageha had the maternal succubus has obviously either not acted on them or gotten past them. Either way it won't do Tsukune any good to go digging into the matter further, at least not right now…

"Do you still think I killed that girl?" Tsukune asks, bringing the conversation back to its original subject. Samuel leaning back against the bar, smiling smugly.

"Did you?" He asks again, and Tsukune stifles a growl.

"No." The Aono vampire snaps the word, his patience quickly thinning.

"Then you won't have any issues with helping me find and grease the one who did." Samuel grins at him, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"You're going to kill him?" Tsukune asks curiously, Samuel tilting his head to the side, his voice taking on a tint of sarcastic curiosity.

"Is that a problem?" He asks, and Tsukune looks into his eyes, his own gaze hard and unflinching.

"We have a society and laws, I've got connections, let me use them to contact the vampire rulers of this area and they will stop this without making a scene." Tsukune counters, sarcasm filling the monster hunter's features at Tsukune's suggestion.

"The only thing you freaks will do is give him a medal and maybe a bloodsucker image award." Samuel counters. "This freak greased an innocent girl, and I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"So you'll trust a vampire to help you?" Tsukune asks, and Samuel's grin never falters.

"You try anything with me; I'll soak your rice eating ass in holy water and then lop your head off before I torch your fucking corpse."

"That's _so_ comforting." Tsukune mutters with sarcasm heavy in his voice. "You do know that Asians do eat other things other than rice?" Tsukune offers informatively and Samuel shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

"I'm going too." Kurumu speaks up next to him, Tsukune blinking in surprise at the sudden declaration.

"One monster along for the ride is one too many Busty." Samuel denies her request. "No way am I taking a vampire _and_ a succubus along for the ride."

"I can help." Kurumu insists, and Tsukune slowly shakes his head no.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan." Tsukune speaks softly, assuaging the Succubi's fears. "I'll be fine. You were exiled because you nearly revealed the existence of your race before, and you're on probation. If something happens and you do something you could be killed."

Bringing that up Tsukune does feel like a heel. That memory holds a lot of significance for both Aono Tsukune and Kurono Kurumu. For Kurumu it was the last time she saw her destined one for several years. For Tsukune it was proof of how far Kurumu was willing to go for him and the event that ultimately led to the greatest injustice he personally feels responsible for.

"All right…" Kurumu agrees with a solemn nod.

"I promise I'll come back Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her quietly.

Hugging him tighter Kurumu lowers her voice to a whisper.

"Be careful Tsukune."

"I will Kurumu-chan."

Standing there it's difficult for Tsukune to wrap his head around the kind of feeling that the succubus in his arms must feel for him. He is after all more or less responsible for her current situation. If not for his refusal to even at least consider Kurumu she would still be living in Japan, not in Las Vegas working as a stripper.

"How touching…" Samuel grumbles sarcastically. "Does anyone else feel the need to blow chunks?"

Slowly disengaging from Kurumu Tsukune focuses his full attention on the self-proclaimed monster hunter. If it is in fact a vampire that has 'gone rogue' and is killing people and putting their entire race at risk of revelation to humanity Tsukune wants to stop him, not only to protect the other vampires but to prevent another human from being hurt.

"What do you need me to do?" Tsukune ignores the human's sarcasm.

"Follow me." He says, pushing off the bar and walking past Kurumu, Tsukune and Ageha as he heads for the door.

Falling into step behind the scarred man the two of them make it to the door when Shade speaks up, stopping both Samuel and the Aono vampire in their tracks.

"Make sure he gets back, or I'll personally rip your tiny little pecker off." Shade warns the man, Samuel swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

_She just might too…_

"Of course." Samuel grumbles, a part of Tsukune reveling in Shade's open admission of his male inadequacy.

**XXX**

Leaving Devil's Little Angels both Tsukune and the monster hunter Samuel walk around the club to the garage behind the club, a strange silver 1967 Pontiac GTO that Tsukune's never seen before parked in front of the garage where Ageha keeps her husband's car. Looking at the car it's in pristine condition, not a scratch or speck of dirt on the silver paint.

"Get in." The monster killer grumbles as he walks around the driver's side of the car.

"What's the plan?" Tsukune asks curiously, Samuel already halfway into the car while Tsukune stops at the passenger door, leaning on the roof of the sports car.

"The plan is you're going to get in the car and we're going to go lie in wait for the bloodsucking freak preying on innocent people." Samuel growls at him, getting into the car.

Sighing Tsukune silently opens the door and gets inside, recognizing and smelling the leather interior inside the vehicle. The Aono vampire sends a silent look toward the driver, the human ignoring him as he starts the car, the engine rumbling to life.

Buckling his seatbelt the car swiftly pulls into motion, Tsukune doing his best to try and relax as the GTO pulls around the club, eventually pulling onto the strip, his life literally in the hands of the self-proclaimed killer of 'monsters' like him sitting next to him.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later the car pulls into a parking lot, Samuel shifting the stick into neutral before he kills the engine, heaving a sigh as he sits back in the seat.

"We're here." Samuel offers in a clipped tone, undoing the seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Not sure what else to do Tsukune decides to follow his apparent ally and gets out of the car. Closing the door behind him Tsukune watches as the man walks around to the trunk, Tsukune following to see as the man opens the trunk.

Looking inside the Aono vampire lets out a low whistle. Inside Tsukune can see all sorts of weapons, from guns to swords, nearly every kind of weapon the Aono vampire can imagine is stored in the car's trunk.

_Tsuara would absolutely love this…_

Watching silently Samuel reaches into the trunk, pushing aside a sawed off double barrel shotgun before grasping what looks like a small yellow water pistol.

_A squirt gun? He knows about our weakness to water?_

"Holy water." Samuel grins, showing him the small plastic water pistol before he stuffs it into the back of his waistband, making sure to conceal the weapon with his jacket.

With that done Samuel once again reaches into the trunk, grabbing a machete from the pile of weapons and slipping it into an unseen holster underneath his coat.

"How do you know about our weakness to water?" Tsukune asks inquisitively, Samuel grinning victoriously as he shuts the trunk lid with a loud 'thud.'

"I was taught all sorts of tricks." Samuel grins. "Best plan for dealing with a bloodsucker is spray it with holy water to incapacitate it and then lop its fanged head off." Reaching into his pocket Samuel withdraws a gold Zippo lighter. "Burn the body afterward, just to make sure."

Looking at him a very unhealthy grin splits Samuel's lips, and a shiver runs down Tsukune's spine at the sight of it.

"You look unhealthily happy right now." Tsukune comments and Samuel shrugs indifferently.

"What can I say? I _love_ greasing you arrogant sons of bitches."

_Arrogant? He's definitely dealt with other vampires before. I wonder, how many other vampires has he killed who haven't followed the rules?_

"So…" Tsukune begins amicably, changing the subject. "What are we doing here?"

Smiling Samuel walks toward the front of the car, Tsukune choosing to follow on the opposite side of the car, in case Samuel chooses to suddenly use that water pistol and spray him with it before he decides to lop Tsukune's head off just for laughs.

"Each of the victims was last seen at the open air café across the street before they were killed." Samuel informs him as he sits on the hood of the car.

Walking around to the front of the car Tsukune stops, looking across the street at the open air café Samuel mentioned.

It looks exactly like what it is, a functional open air café in Las Vegas. Thanks to the climate the people of the city hardly have to worry about rain. Looking at it Tsukune quickly takes in that it's sparsely populated. Of course it's nearly noon, and Tsukune is sure that the lunch crowd will be coming soon.

"Where are the police?" Tsukune asks, leaning against the front of the car. "Why is this place even still open?"

Looking at him Samuel scoffs in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Samuel half asks, the Aono vampire meeting his gaze and holding it, the human monster hunter shaking his head slowly. "You seriously have no idea as to the murder rate in this city? It isn't like on TV, people are killed _every_ night and the real LVPD isn't nearly as thorough as that crap you see on the boob tube. This is a legitimate business and the police haven't even made the connection between the victims, the killings are too spread apart and the police are spread too thin, plus they aren't even going to consider that it's a vampire out here killing people."

"What's the plan?" Tsukune asks gamely, leaning against the hood of the car.

"The plan is we wait here until you tell me when your fellow bloodsucker shows up, you point him out to me and then you stay the hell out of my way, understand?"

"I take it you've fought a vampire before?" Tsukune asks, and the man looks at him, pointing to the obvious scar on his right cheek.

"How do you think I got this?" He asks bitterly.

Swallowing Tsukune mentally kicks himself.

_Good job genius, keep it up and he'll burn you right alongside the one killing people…_

"Take a load off." Samuel says, patting the spot on the hood next to him. "We're gonna be here a while."

**XXX**

Five hours later the sun has begun to fall and the two of them are still in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of the GTO in silence, each of them watching the open air café across the street. Unfortunately for Tsukune he can't remain in the sun forever or at best he'll get bad sunburn, so every other hour he retreats into the car while Samuel remains on the hood, the monster hunter ever vigilant even though Tsukune hasn't detected even a hint of another vampire's scent on the wind.

Getting out of the car Tsukune sits down the hood of the car carefully, making sure not to scratch it. Samuel sends a momentary glance toward him, the monster hunter taciturn since parking the car and running Tsukune through the plan to kill the offending vampire.

"So…" Tsukune begins slowly. "How did you get involved in all this?"

Samuel looks toward him skeptically, the monster hunter's face filled with distrust.

"Seriously? You even give a shit why I do this?"

"Well yeah." Tsukune agrees with a shrug. "This isn't exactly something that someone would do without a good reason…"

"Yeah, well piss off freak." Samuel rejects his inquiry. "The last thing I wanna do is tell my life story to some smug blood sucking monster that's been drinking blood longer than I've been alive."

"I wasn't always a vampire, and I'm not that old." Tsukune corrects him. "I was born human, and I'm only twenty-three."

"Seriously?" Samuel regards him with a hint of skepticism, the Aono vampire nodding in confirmation.

"I was human until I got into a special High School; one of them turned me then. My parents are human and have no idea what's happened."

"What about the bloodsucker that turned you?"

A frown parts the Aono vampire's lips.

"I met her in school, thought I was in love with her."

"Let me guess…" The monster hunter begins slowly. "She turned you without telling you and now you hate her for taking your humanity from you?"

"Not at all." Tsukune says with a shake of his head. "She turned me to save my life; if not for her I'd be dead."

"O-kay…so what happened?"

"I fell in love with an illusion." Tsukune says dismissively. "I know now that it was never real, not for her."

Scoffing in disgust the monster hunter shakes his head slowly.

"Of course it wasn't real you stupid shit." Samuel berates him. "She's a goddamn bloodsucking monster; the only thing she cares about is where her next meal comes from."

"You know…" Tsukune begins with a weary sigh. "There's probably some truth to that."

"Believe me." Samuel continues absolutely. "If you're smart you'll just grease yourself and get it over with. Nothing good ever comes from a vampire."

"What makes you so sure?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Samuel sighs, pointing to the scar over his left eye.

"I didn't always hunt monsters." Samuel begins slowly, taking a deep breath to continue. "Used to be I was a normal schmuck, had a fiancée, was gonna get married, had a house, the whole nine yards."

"What happened?" The Aono vampire asks quietly.

Taking a deep breath Tsukune can see bitter memories playing across Samuel's eyes, the scarred man reliving a horrible experience in his past that he would sooner bury than ever speak of again.

"I came home early one night and saw the door to our house busted in." He begins quietly. "I heard my fiancée faintly screaming and I ran inside to see a vampiress holding her against the wall, feeding off of her like some demonic leech. I tried to stop it but the bitch threw me aside like I didn't weigh an ounce, draining my fiancée dry before she turned toward me. I was so afraid, and as she stood there looking at me with those inhuman red eyes she began to laugh." He continues, pausing a shiver runs down his spine. "I'll never forget that laugh, so long as I live."

"What happened? How did you survive?"

"Stroke of luck." He continues. "I landed near an end table with a glass of water on it. In a panic I grabbed the glass and chucked it at her, thinking that the broken glass might slow her down. She must not have been paying attention because she got hit with the glass and when the water hit her she began to scream. After that she ran for the hills."

"Talk about a stroke of luck…" Tsukune mutters and Samuel nods in agreement.

"Yeah…" He begins slowly. "I went looking for revenge and that led me to someone who taught me what to do, how to kill bloodsuckers and all manner of monsters that wanna feast on human flesh. The price for that knowledge was he wanted me to work for him as an enforcer, killing any monsters that don't toe the line."

"You agreed to get revenge." Tsukune summarizes, and the hunter slowly bobs his head in agreement.

"Problem is it isn't that easy." Samuel continues. "That night I hardly got a good look at her and she didn't bother to introduce herself before she took off. I gave my benefactor all the information I had and he said he would look into it for me."

"Have you found her?" Tsukune asks, and Samuel shakes his head no.

"Nope, but I've been close a couple of times." He admits with a weary sigh. "Once a year she likes to go out and gorge herself on fresh blood, but every time it's someplace new and there's no discernable pattern to the locations." He continues, turning his gaze toward Tsukune. "You know any chicks that do that?"

_The only woman I know that would something like that would be Ria, but she doesn't need to kill and there's no way Issa would let her do something to reveal their existence like that._

"No." Tsukune says with a shake of his head. "I don't know anyone who does that."

Leaning forward Samuel grabs him by the collar, the human staring into his eyes; desperation clear as day in the hunter's dark gaze.

"Don't lie." Samuel insists. "If you ever were truly human don't lie to protect one of those blood sucking fucks!"

"I honestly don't know any vampires that gorge themselves once a year." Tsukune insists truthfully. "If I did, I would tell you but I don't."

"What about you?" Samuel asks, and Tsukune breaks eye contact with him.

"I normally use blood packets or I feed off of a willing donor." Tsukune explains for him. "I normally take a pint or less, just enough to sate the thirst and that's it. I've only ever killed in self-defense."

Chuckling the monster hunter releases his hold on Tsukune's collar. Watching him Samuel returns his attention toward the café across the street, his voice holding an absolute promise.

"Mark my words, in a few years that will change, I guarantee it."

Turning away from the jaded human Tsukune opens his mouth to argue that point when a familiar scent wafts into his nose.

"One is coming." Tsukune says in a clipped tone and Samuel blinks in surprise.

"Where?" He asks in a low whisper.

"Across the street." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Nodding Samuel gets off the hood, Tsukune following suit. The two of them quickly move to the sidewalk, two pairs of dark eyes scanning the opposite side of the street. Tsukune looks up and down the street, searching when he spots a man in a red hooded jacket with the hood up. Looking down at his wrist Tsukune can see a bracelet with a chain attached at his right wrist, and something inside Tsukune tells him that the hooded man is the one they're looking for.

"Red hood." Tsukune says quickly, pointing toward the man.

"You sure?" Samuel asks, the Aono vampire nodding positively.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Tsukune assures him, the monster hunter looking at the hooded man a moment.

The two of them remain, watching as the man sits down at a table at the café. The guy keeps his hood up as he orders, his gaze always pointing toward a woman sitting alone at a table reading a book.

"He'll try and ambush her in an alley or somewhere away from people." Samuel begins quickly. "We'll watch and wait and when he makes his move, we strike."

"Got it." Tsukune says with a nod.

**XXX**

Walking down the street red haired Jennifer Olson has had a long day. Working in the lobby of the Planet Hollywood she's seen just about everything her mind can imagine, from Science Fiction Conventions to shows based around those weird Japanese cartoons, not to mention Comic book conventions…

A shiver runs down her spine at the thought of a collection of ten thousand greasy nerds getting together to bitch and complain about the plot of the latest superhero comic book. At 5'8" tall and 180 pounds with 36DD breasts and a coke bottle frame she's gotten more than her fair share of nerds trying to pick her up. She's dressed rather plainly, a t shirt and jeans with comfortable sneakers. It's her day off and she went out to eat at a local outdoor café.

Hanging a right down the alley Jennifer is on her way home, walking the route that she's walked a hundred times before when suddenly someone comes from behind her. She catches a glimpse of a red hooded jacket and white fangs before she's forcefully pressed against the brick building on her right, the right side of her face smashed against the brick, her assailant pulling her red hair aside, exposing the crook of her neck. Hearing him draw in an anticipatory breath terror floods into her system, somehow the woman knows that the man is going to bite her neck and kill her.

"Let her go!" A man with a thick Japanese accent shouts out, Jennifer looking in time to see an Asian man tackle her assailant, pulling the man in red off of her and knocking him to the ground. Holding her would be assailant down her Asian savor struggles to keep him on the ground, turning his gaze toward her only momentarily. "RUN!"

Nodding Jennifer doesn't need to be told twice. Taking off down the alley the red haired woman doesn't look back, putting as much distance between her and her would be killer.

She's halfway home before she thinks to use her cell phone and call the police.

**XXX**

Holding his fellow vampire on the ground Tsukune clutches at his wrists, wanting to keep the other vampire from getting to his seal and removing it. The last thing Tsukune wants to do is deal with a released vampire, which would mean having to remove his own seal and probably cause Samuel to want to kill him more than the vampire he's currently struggling with.

The two of them wrestling a moment the red hooded vampire sniffs, his struggles stopping his blue eyes look out from beneath the hood toward Tsukune.

"…Brother…?" The man mutters curiously, realizing that the Asian man on top of him is a fellow vampire.

"Now Samuel!" Tsukune calls out to the monster hunter.

Out of nowhere a stream of water lances out, aimed at the red hooded vampire but spraying across them both. The water touching his exposed skin Tsukune suddenly feels as though his skin is on fire, electricity leaping across his body the pain stronger than every other time he was exposed to water as a vampire. Clenching his teeth together to keep himself from screaming Tsukune does his best to hold the murdering vampire down as Samuel continues to spray them both with holy water.

The vampire murderer opens his mouth to scream but no sound passes his lips. He's never experienced so much pain before, combined with the electricity not only from his own body but from the sacrificial vampire on top of him the young pure blood can't suck in the air to scream he's in so much pain.

After ten seconds Tsukune can't take it anymore and rolls off of the vampire criminal, doing his best to put as much distance between him and the criminal vampire that Samuel is going to decapitate and then incinerate. With Tsukune out of the way Samuel heartlessly empties the rest of the water onto the criminal vampire, the hunter grinning sadistically as he sprays the remainder of his holy water onto the condemned vampire.

Tsukune watches as Samuel approaches the now downed vampire. Given time the criminal vampire could conceivably recover and fight back, but that will take time, and Samuel isn't going to give the vampire the time. Reaching into his jacket the monster hunter withdraws his machete, raising the blade the criminal vampire looks up with terror in his eyes before Samuel brings the blade down with a wet noise.

CHOP.

Tsukune watches as Samuel raises the blade again, blood soaking the stainless steel blade, the cut only halfway through to the spine. Growling with effort Samuel brings the blade down again, cutting the rest of the way through the vampire's neck and cutting its head off.

CHOP!

Nodding satisfied Samuel turns away from the decapitated vampire, turning his attention toward Tsukune. Lying there in the alley Tsukune feels a moment of terror as Samuel approaches him with a bloody machete in hand. Tsukune's strength is mostly gone, and he's still in a lot of pain. Watching Samuel approach Tsukune wonders for a moment whether or not the monster hunter is going to use that machete on him or help him up.

Stopping over him Samuel looks down at him a moment, Tsukune partly curled up in the fetal position Samuel shakes his head slowly before he thankfully sets the bloody machete down. Seeing that Tsukune feels a sigh of relief wash over him as Samuel reaches out, offering him a hand up.

"Thank you…" Tsukune mumbles weakly, reaching out and taking Samuel's offered hand.

"You did good..." Samuel praises him as he pulls Tsukune to his feet. "For a bloodsucking freak anyway."

"You could've tried _not_ hitting me." Tsukune grumbles once he's on his feet, and Samuel shrugs indifferently.

"Couldn't be avoided." He says dismissively.

Standing there Tsukune watches as Samuel turns away from him and approaches the decapitated body, picking up the head by the hair and setting it down on the torso. Tsukune watches as Samuel withdraws a small bottle of lighter fluid and sprays it on the body, emptying the majority of the bottle before he reaches into another pocket and withdraws a torn rag. Spraying a small amount of lighter fluid on it Samuel empties the remainder onto the body before pocketing the empty bottle. Withdrawing his lighter Samuel flicks it on, lighting the piece of cloth on fire before dropping it onto the body.

The effect is immediate. The fire from the cloth spreads across the lighter fluid soaked body like dry wheat. Tsukune watches a moment as the flames spread across the body, the weary Aono vampire watching as the flickering fires suddenly stop the air around him suddenly still; every sound of Las Vegas around him stopping.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

"Impressive work!" A man's enthusiastic voice calls out from behind him.

Starting in surprise the Aono vampire spins on his heel, taking in the sight of a homeless man standing 6 feet down the alley from him. The man's clothes are in tatters and he has a scruffy and unkempt beard. His hair is covered by a dark knit cap and his pants and shirt have holes in them.

"Who are you?" Tsukune croaks weakly, his strength still mostly shot with his wet clothes searing his skin. "What's going on?"

"You mean this bucko?" The man asks, revealing the fact that he's missing several teeth, and those that he does have are a sickly shade of yellow, spreading his hands and opening his arms wide, as though gesturing to the world around them. "I've just slowed time to the point where one millisecond for everyone else is equal to over an hour for you and me." He explains matter of factly, as though it's no big deal.

"Time dilation?" Tsukune asks curiously. "That isn't possible!"

"Not possible for a monster, but it is for an Angel." The hobo counters, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

In his later years at Yokai Academy Tsukune began to actively research the monster world. Figuring he was knee deep in monsters he felt obligated to try and learn as much as he could, all his knowledge until that point had been gleamed out of necessity, usually because his life or the lives of his friends depended on it. So, Tsukune began to research and learn as much about as many monster races as he could, and after a while he came to Angels. Being a school for monsters Tsukune thought that Angels were probably real and there were over a dozen recorded instances of them showing up among monsters. Unfortunately for Tsukune that's the opposite of what he found. Looking through several books Tsukune found zero concrete evidence of the existence of Angels and most 'creatures of light' that are in human legends. Ironically Angels are more of a mythological creature to monsters than they are to humans, so as far as the Aono vampire is concerned, Angels simply don't exist.

"Angel?" Tsukune asks disbelieving. "There's no such thing!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The hobo clicks his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be fooled by this appearance; I'm just borrowing it so I can talk to you."

"So what are you doing? Possessing some homeless drifter?"

Looking at Tsukune the homeless drifter raises a single eyebrow sarcastically.

"If I were to appear before you in my true form you would explode." The Hobo explains sarcastically. "Not even a human can stand in an Angel's true presence. You're a vampire, an unholy abomination. Besides, right now this man thinks he's on a tropical island beach surrounded by big breasted women waiting on his every need."

"How can I possibly know that you're telling the truth?" Tsukune asks sarcastically, the Hobo grinning in response to his question.

"You mean _besides_ the whole 'slow time to a crawl' thing?" The Hobo counters and the Aono vampire nods quickly.

The Hobo opens his mouth, and out of nowhere a light spills forth from the orifice, his eyes shining like twin stars. Looking at it the Aono vampire is forced to look away, raising his hands to shield himself from the light when a sound like a thousand horns assaults his ears. Standing there a moment the Aono vampire can feel the skin on his hands beginning to heat up, the flesh beginning to burn just from the light spewing from the Hobo's mouth and eyes. For several seconds it's all Tsukune can do to remain standing, the cacophony of horns drowning out anything else; the white light burning at his skin.

"OKAY!" Tsukune cries out as loud as he can. "I BELIEVE YOU!"

With that the light coming from the Hobo's mouth and eyes fades and the sound dwindles to nothing. Blinking Tsukune lowers his arms, his ears ringing the Aono vampire looks the homeless man up and down, stunned disbelief etched across his features. Meeting his gaze the homeless drifter grins, spreading his arms wide and looking at Tsukune with a jovial look on his face.

"What'd I tell ya?" He asks cheekily, and Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth, the Aono vampire nodding once again.

"What do I call you?" Tsukune asks, taking a half step back instinctually.

Seeing what he's seen and knowing what he knows about Angelic myths the Aono vampire isn't about to tussle with one. If the Angel can nigh stop time and make his ears ring and his skin burn with just light Tsukune can't even begin to imagine what the Angelic creature can do if he actually wants to hurt him.

"You kind calls me Azrael." The Hobo introduces himself. "And I've been watching you since the day you were born."

Standing there in that alley a shiver of terror runs down Tsukune's spine. The implications of those words if they're true are incredible, and not to mention dumbfounding.

"Why?" The Aono asks curiously. "What could you possibly gain by watching me?"

"Those were my orders." Azrael offers with a shrug. "Being an Archangel I'm one of the few creatures that communicate directly with the entity humanity calls God."

"The Christian God is real?" Tsukune asks; being raised in Japan the Aono vampire was raised atheist. He knows all about the religions of the world and respects their views and opinions, he just doesn't believe in them as well. As far as Tsukune is concerned, if he can see it and touch it, then it's real.

"As real as any of the other deities that humanity has prayed to over the millennia since the lights were turned on."

"Then what does he want from me? Why am I so important?"

Standing there Azrael slowly shakes his head, clicking his tongue in pity.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, it isn't what God wants from you; it's what he means for you." Azrael answers him, the Angel's words doing little to satisfy Tsukune's curiosity.

"If you ask me God wants me miserable." Tsukune counters darkly, and Azrael shakes his head slowly.

"Not quite…"

"What is it then?" Tsukune asks bluntly, anger beginning to form at the Angel's roundabout answers to his questions.

"You know…" Azrael begins slowly. "I had that _exact_ same question when I first received the order. What possible reason could there be for an Archangel like me to watch over a measly human boy? To answer me I was allowed a glimpse of your Plan."

"My Plan?" Tsukune responds, sensing the capital 'P' in the word plan.

"You know." Azrael says with a wave of his hand. "What God means for you to do with your life, your destiny."

"Then what's in my plan?" Tsukune asks, narrowing his eyes toward the Angel standing six feet in front of him in the alley.

"I can't say." Azrael says with a shrug of his shoulders. "You have to figure that out for yourself like everyone else."

"Then why appear now?" The Aono vampire asks with a growl.

"Why, to congratulate you!" Azrael grins at him, pointing momentarily toward the monster hunter and the burning vampire corpse at his feet. "You passed the test!"

_Test? Is he talking about killing a vampire that was hurting people? How is that possibly a test?_

"Test, what test?"

Azrael motions toward the vampire with a wave of his hand.

"Why killing that vampire and working along a human that despises your kind." Azrael answers him. "When you met that man this morning Samuel believed you to be filth and through the course of a few hours you managed to sway a hatred so powerful and deeply rooted in his soul that it defined his life for over a decade."

"You didn't do that?" Tsukune asks, Azrael slowly shaking his head no.

"I _have_ been involved with your life, but I'm forbidden from overtly interfering. I've made sure that things have turned out in your favor, like when Moka turned you. If not for me when you turned you would've become a mindless killing machine called a Ghoul."

Hearing that a thought occurs to the Aono vampire, the thought on his lips before he can even think about it.

"What about the argument I had with Moka about raising our children?" He asks heatedly, Azrael's lips splitting in a smug grin.

"I…was involved."

"So you controlled her and made her go as far as she did?" Tsukune asks, and the homeless drifter turned angel shakes his head no, chuckling playfully.

"Nope." Azrael assures him. "I told you, I can't overtly interfere. Do you remember that young mother you saw on your way home that day?"

Standing there the image is clear in his mind's eye. The day they'd decided to have children Tsukune and Moka had been out to lunch. On the way back they'd seen a young mother with a stroller smiling and looking happy. Seeing how happy she was with her child it had put the thought in both of their heads to have children. That night they'd agreed to have children together. It was a week and a half later that the subject of how they would be raised came up and the fateful argument began.

"That was you?" Tsukune asks, and Azrael nods.

"Yep." The Angel answers smugly. "I _knew_ that Moka would react like she did and I knew that she would make demands of you that you wouldn't yield to and that ultimately it would break the two of you apart."

"You _knew _we would be separated because of this and yet you did it anyway!" Tsukune asks with his ire beginning to rise.

"You had to go through this ordeal." Azrael answers him matter of factly. "You'll be a stronger person because of it."

"What about Moka?" Tsukune asks angrily. "What's God's little plan for her?"

"I dunno." Azrael answers with a shrug. "I only glimpsed a part of _your_ plan; God doesn't share his plan for each individual human with just anyone. God tells us what to do and we follow the orders without question, that's how it works."

"You just accept orders without questioning them?" Tsukune asks curiously.

"My brother Lucifer disobeyed, and for it God had my brother Michael cast him out of heaven. That sent a strong message, considering Lucifer was God's favorite until then."

"Then what is in my plan?" Tsukune asks curiously, trying to squeeze whatever information he can out of the enigmatic angel.

"All I can say is your name is going to go down in the annals of both human and monster history forever."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Tsukune counters, the Angel grinning and wagging his finger at the Aono vampire.

"Exactly." Azrael explains sarcastically. "I can't tell you anymore than what I've already said."

Standing there the Aono vampire sighs in frustration.

"Is there anything else?" Tsukune asks, feeling exasperated by his conversation with the Angel standing in front of him.

"Don't you have any other questions?" Azrael asks curiously. "I'm an Angel after all."

"No." The Aono vampire says with a shake of his head. "You've already answered every question I've got."

"I'll be in touch then." Azrael says in farewell.

Blinking the Hobo is suddenly gone, disappearing like he was never even there. In the next moment the silence is shattered, the sounds of the city filling his ears along with the sounds of flames crackling and the smell of burning flesh filling his nose. Standing there Tsukune watches the monster hunter turn around slowly, regarding the sealed vampire with curiosity in his dark gaze.

"Something wrong you bloodsucker?" Samuel asks, and Tsukune looks around quickly, searching for some sign of the Angel possessed drifter.

Sniffling the vampire can detect no sign of the homeless man's scent. Looking around there's no sign that a homeless man was there a moment ago, and Tsukune quickly looks back toward the monster hunter.

"No, nothing is wrong." Tsukune assures the monster hunter.

"If you smell something tell me." Samuel insists, turning away from the body and walking toward him.

"Thought I saw something." Tsukune informs the scarred man. "It was nothing, a trick of the light, let's just go."

"Let's." The monster hunter agrees with a nod.

Together the two of them step over the burning body and out of the alley, the two of them heading back toward Samuel's car.


	27. Chapter 27: Machinations

**Well, I figured I would get a reaction out of a lot of you from the last chapter, and I did. Here's 27, and I just wanted to state here that just because I've included a character that is supposedly an Angel this story is not going to turn into 'hark, God is good.' I'm about the farthest thing from a practicing Christian there is, and there is no way I'm going to sit here and preach to you people. Azrael shows up a grand total of three to five times throughout the three arcs this story is going to have, meaning 3 to 5 times throughout 70+ chapters. AKA, don't freak out because he's there. As for those who brought up the possible reference to SuperNatural, yes I like that series and I think it's good, and Azrael's character is slightly inspired by their take on Angels, because the idea that Angels aren't the 'fluffy white winged protectors' that everyone portrays them as is a refreshing and interesting idea that I personally like, and while Azrael isn't a morally ambiguous person that's willing to burn a town to the ground and kill thousands of innocent people, he isn't what many would deem a 'stereotypical' Angel. That said, I hope you enjoy the story. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 27: Machinations**

Swinging the 1967 Pontiac GTO into a parking lot the monster hunter Samuel shifts the car into neutral before engaging the emergency brake and killing the engine. Glancing down at his wrist Samuel checks the time, ensuring that it is _before_ the appointed time…

_Two minutes…_

Reaching over to his glove box the hunter opens the latch, the glove box opening to reveal a mostly empty compartment save for a small clear glass ball with a flat wooden base. Retrieving the softball sized crystal ball from the glove box the hunter closes the compartment with his free hand, setting the small mystical artifact on the dash in front of him.

He'd gotten the item from his benefactor, to be used as a means of communication. Unfortunately Samuel can't use the item on his own, something to do with his inability to use magic. However, the object can be used by his benefactor to contact him and speak to him more or less face to face. Normally he communicates with his benefactor via mobile phone, his benefactor's preferred method of communication being text message. Normally he will receive a message with the name of a town and state and some clue as to what he's looking for and that will be it. He only ever uses the crystal ball for special occasions, and even then, Samuel can count on one hand the number of times he's communicated using the artifact over the ten years that he's been working for the man.

Looking at the sphere Samuel crosses his arms over his chest impatiently, his left foot tapping against the floor of the car in annoyance. His eyes shift back and forth, looking around and searching for some sign of a witness that might go running around claiming they saw a man in a classic car speaking to a crystal ball.

_Doesn't look like anyone's around… If he doesn't hurry up then eventually someone is going to come along…_

As if on cue the sphere begins to gently glow, and Samuel watches as the light begins to swirl around inside the sphere. A moment later the swirling light fades, and the image of a face is left in its place.

The face in the sphere is relatively normal, a man's face dressed in white priestly garments. The only thing inhuman about the visage is his eyes, the man's eyes shining like twin yellow lights on his face.

"Greetings." The man's baritone voice offers cordially, his lips splitting in a knowing grin.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Samuel asks bluntly.

In all his dealings with this 'man' Samuel has always gotten the distinct impression that 'he' always knows more than he's letting on. The only other thing Samuel knows about him is that he is absolutely the farthest thing from human that he's ever met. That, combined with the fact that this…whatever he is taught Samuel everything he knows about how to kill monsters tells him that he is a complicated creature, why he would bother teaching a human how to slay his own kind is beyond Samuel.

_All I care about is the fact that he taught me how to slay those blood sucking monsters. I _am_ going to find that demonic bitch that killed Lisa and I will rip her heart out and I will watch as she looks up at me with the realization in those inhuman eyes that I am the one who ended her unholy life._

"You met Tsukune Aono?" His benefactor asks knowingly, and Samuel's face contorts in a sour grimace.

"Yeah, I met that bloodsucker." Samuel answers him. "Why?"

"Tell me, what do you think of him?"

"He isn't a regular bloodsucker." Samuel answers with a scoff. "I knew that from the moment you sent me to work with him."

In truth Samuel doesn't know what to think about Tsukune Aono. He's dealt with vampires before and in every one of those confrontations his opinion that they are unholy blood sucking fucks has been affirmed time and time again. When he'd heard that one of them had taken up residence in Devil's Little Angels, and had saddled up with Shade his knee jerk reaction had been to ask to go there to personally grease the vampire himself. His benefactor however had shot down the request, saying Tsukune has yet to break their laws and kill a human being. To Samuel that told him that this vampire willingly toes the line, following the rules because he knows what's good for him and is afraid of someone like Samuel lopping his fanged head off if he steps out of line.

Then Samuel met the man, and his preconceived perception of the vampire went out the window. For a half moment Samuel had thought he was human, not just because of the way he looked but the way he moved, the way he talked, everything. Not once did he ever speak down to Samuel or Shade or any of her family. He'd treated them as equals and actually volunteered to help Samuel put an end to the killings.

_Of course he wanted to call the bloodsuckers he reports to and have them 'handle' it themselves, but I'm not stupid. Those immortal freaks would've slapped that murderer on the wrist and told him to curtail his desires. That son of a bitch deserved to die and it felt good to cut his head off and set his abominable corpse on fire._

In the crystal ball the Priest's lips curl jovially, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Is that all you really think about him?"

"He's got a descent head on his shoulders." Samuel continues irately. "What do you want from me? You want me to say that he's a good person and I think he deserves a medal? He's a vampire. His entire race thrives on killing people and living off of my kind like a bunch of parasites."

"Not all vampires feed on live humans. You know that." His benefactor counters evenly, and Samuel grumbles in displeasure.

"A bloodsucker is a bloodsucker." Samuel shrugs. "They're _all_ monsters and they all deserve to burn. Innocent or guilty, it's just a matter of timing."

"That vampire is more important than you realize." Samuel's benefactor warns him. "If you harm him without my express permission then you will suffer, am I perfectly clear?"

Nodding the monster hunter turns his gaze away from the sphere sitting on his dash.

"I understand." Samuel grumbles, not pleased with the turnout but not stupid enough to directly go against him.

"As I said, Tsukune is important." Mikogami repeats himself. "I am merely curious as to his progress."

"'Progress?'" Samuel intones, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Let me guess, you've been watching him?"

"That is none of your concern." The white clad priest answers him. "All you need to do is tell me if you noticed anything strange about him; that is all."

"Strange?" Samuel asks with a sarcastic grin. "That son of a bitch is living with three succubi and I'm pretty sure he's slept with at least two of them. One was hanging all over him and practically throwing herself at him. He willingly helped me to kill one of his own kind and then a moment later looked like he saw a ghost."

Mikogami's glowing eyes narrow at that, his curiosity at what the monster hunter is talking about piqued.

"What do you mean he looked like he saw a ghost?" Mikogami questions.

Sitting there the vampire hunter shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know." The hunter explains calmly. "I emptied a bunch of holy water onto the vamp that was doing the killing and then he rolled away. Once I was sure he was out of the way I emptied what holy water I had left and then used my machete to lop his head off. Then I set the corpse on fire and I blinked and he was turned around, looking like he'd just seen a ghost."

"Did he say anything?" Mikogami asks through the sphere. "Did he mention anything, no matter how unimportant?"

"No." Samuel answers his benefactor impatiently. "He said he thought he smelled something but it turned out to be nothing."

Nodding Mikogami leans back in his chair, his face getting slightly smaller inside the glass sphere.

"Anything else?" The Priest asks and Samuel shakes his head no.

"Nope."

"Then there's nothing else to discuss. I'll contact you soon."

With that the image in the crystal ball fades, and Samuel sighs, reaching up and rubbing his temple tiredly.

_Just great. Something is going on and I'd bet my nuts that bloodsucker is involved in it somehow. I just hope that whatever it is that freaky Priest isn't playing with a fire that he doesn't know how to handle. If those bloodsuckers get strong enough that they don't need to toe the line anymore and can actually fight and win a war against humanity then it won't matter how many I grease…_

"Ah well, time to hit the road." The monster hunter sighs, reaching up and removing the Crystal ball from his dash, returning it to its place in the Pontiac's glove box before turning the key and starting the engine.

**XXX**

Sitting behind his desk in Yokai Academy Mikogami Tenmei steeples his hands in front of him on his darkly stained desk. In front of him is a Crystal Ball, nearly identical to the one in Samuel's car. Unlike Samuel Mikogami can use the mystical relic at will and doesn't need someone to activate it for him. For the Hades Lord using the relic to communicate is a minor task that he could do in his sleep.

Around him his office is dark, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy preferring the darkness to living in the light. While he isn't a vampire by any stretch he still prefers the dark. Being a Wraith Mikogami has always liked the dark.

"I take it you heard everything?" Mikogami asks aloud, the other occupant in the room stepping forward out of the darkness.

"Yes Master." Toujou Ruby answers obediently.

Dressed in her normal attire Ruby stands with her hands folded in front of her. Her hair is tied into her normal twin tails, her magenta eyes locked on the back of her master's head.

"Does what was said confirm what you felt?" Mikogami asks with his back to the Arcane Sister.

"Yes." Ruby answers with a nod. "Though it was only momentarily I felt an incredible surge through the Weave, as though a powerful mystical force momentarily walked the Earth."

"And yet you have no idea what this creature could've been?" Mikogami asks, and Ruby slowly shakes her head no.

Like most other creatures no two witches are alike. Each and every witch shares the ability to utilize magic. However each witch also is born with an innate affinity for a certain type of magic. For Yukari her affinity happens to be for creation magic, the ability to conjure an object out of thin air.

For Ruby her affinity falls into a different category. Ruby was born with the rare talent to sense the Weave. It is why her previous Master took an interest in her and took Ruby under her wing. The Weave is the mystical source of all mana, the energy used to fuel magic. The name comes from a legend that long ago a race of beings comprised of pure energy called the Weavers assembled or 'wove' an enormous mass of energy together into a power source. The resulting construct couldn't exist on the physical plane, so it was safely stored in another dimension. The legend states that only those who share the blood of the Weavers could tap into that power and it is from them that the first sorcerers created the mystical arts.

What makes her so special is that the Weave, while in another dimension exists very closely to the physical world. Whenever a being with mystical power uses their powers or moves through the world they inadvertently disturb the Weave. With Ruby's abilities she can sense the ability to use magic in those around her by the fluctuations in the Weave around her. For her to sense a fluctuation on the other side of the world the creature causing the disruption would have to be incredibly powerful…

"Unfortunately no." Ruby answers with a slow shake of her head. "I felt the disruption for only the briefest moment, and it was at such distance that I can't possibly determine the true extent of its ability."

"I see…" Mikogami trails in thought, the white clad Wraith momentarily silent. After a _long_ moment for the Arcane Sister her master finally breaks his silence. "Do you still desire to speak to him?"

Standing behind him the eldest member of Tsukune's so called harem slowly nods.

"Yes, I do." Ruby answers him evenly. "You know as well as I that I only have half a century of life, while Tsukune has a millennia or more. I wish to use that time to the best I can."

"You will remember that you agreed to work for me in exchange for my allowing you to remain here. If you are out with him, you can hardly work for me."

Standing there Ruby forces herself to remain calm. She'd been expecting her master to deny her request since she made it. After she went to see him in Las Vegas the Sister of the Weave has grown more and more concerned about him as the days have gone by. Knowing that he was hurt by the woman he chose to spend the rest of his life with and not knowing whether or not he's getting better or getting worse has been eating away at her to the point where she's hardly been able to concentrate on anything.

"I don't think our goals are mutually exclusive." Ruby counters carefully; her tone even, each word chosen with the utmost care and precision. If she can't convince Mikogami to agree to let her go then she will likely never be able to speak to him again unless he comes to Yokai, which considering his…familiarity…with one of the other Hades Lords is likely to never happen. His back to her Mikogami raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Extrapolate."

Breathing slowly Ruby inhales, forcing herself to remain calm in spite of every nerve in her body coming alive with excitement. If she can pitch this idea and get her master to accept it she'll be able to see the man who forever changed her life again and possibly be able to stay with him.

"You want information on Tsukune along with the other Hades Lords." Ruby begins carefully. "The last I heard Akasha is interested in him, and he is associated with her viceroy's family. If I were close to him he may feel inclined to talk to me."

"And in these ramblings he would speak about sensitive matters pertaining to Akasha or her viceroy or the other Hades Lords?" Mikogami asks, and Ruby quickly nods.

"Any such information I would gladly pass on to you of course, my master." Ruby quietly assures her current master.

"And your loyalty?" Mikogami asks inquisitively. "Should you spend an extended amount of time around him how am I to be sure you will continue act as my informant? You may begin feeding me false information out of loyalty to him or those he serves."

"I assure you master, I would never turn against you."

"I'm sure…" Mikogami chuckles, grinning playfully.

Standing there behind him a cold sweat begins to form on the back of Ruby's neck. She wants to see Tsukune again, even if all he will do is talk to her and just spend time with her she'll be happy with that. If he were open enough to actually agree to become her master…

A shiver of anticipation runs down her spine at the thought. Ever since she met him and he saved her from herself the eldritch sister has had countless dreams of him dominating her, tying her up and teasing her, spanking her, whipping her, punishing her in that oh so heavenly way…

"However, your point remains valid. I do desire more information about the other Lords, most of all Akasha. Since her return she has been a recluse, and the last few weeks has been the longest she's been out of her self-imposed exile. If she is contemplating a true return then I wish to know what her plans are and who might be involved. Such information would be priceless."

"All the more reason to agree to my request, my master." Ruby offers casually. "If the information is truly as valuable as you claim then it should be well worth the potential risk to my loyalty."

"You _have_ been a loyal servant." Mikogami smiles. "In light of your service through Tsukune's tenure here and the events that occurred, you have my permission to seek him out."

Hearing that Ruby feels a rush of victorious elation. In her mind she's already forming a list of the things she'll need to pack, the bourbon haired witch fighting the urge to summon her wand and leave immediately.

"However…" Mikogami continues pointedly. "I expect regular reports from you to be sent in a secure fashion." He needlessly reminds her. "Should these reports stop flowing or I feel you've begun feeding me false information there will be consequences."

"Of course, my master." Ruby agrees quietly.

**XXX**

Walking into Devil's Little Angels Tsukune quietly looks around, the Aono vampire ignoring the pounding music and the haze of cigarette smoke that seemingly hangs forever in the room during the club's working hours. A red haired woman dances on the stage, moving her body in tune to the pounding music playing over the speakers and filling the club.

Tsukune doesn't notice any of it. The entire trip back in Samuel's car Tsukune had been as silent as the grave, and Samuel, being the embodiment of brooding and anger he is had been more than willing to stay silent. For all Tsukune knew, the man believed Tsukune to be so pensive and thoughtful because of the new perspective Samuel gave him on his own existence, and that the Aono vampire was honestly contemplating suicide.

With everything that's just happened he quietly looks left and right, searching for Kurumu's blue haired head. Her head is nowhere to be seen, and a sigh of relief passes Tsukune's lips.

_She isn't on stage, that means she's either already gone on or is getting ready...  
_Walking toward Shade's table both Ageha and Shade sit at the table, and as Tsukune approaches both mature succubi turn their attention toward him, Shade's mismatched eyes looking him up and down while Ageha's gaze focuses on his face.

"Problem with Samuel?" Ageha asks, taking in the solemn expression in Tsukune's eyes.

"No..." Tsukune answers quietly, turning away from both of them. "Has Kurumu-chan already performed?"

"Nope." Shade answers in her usual drawl. "You looking for a private show with her hon?"

The Aono slowly shakes his head no.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Tsukune explains to both of them. "Please tell Kurumu-chan I'm sorry and I'd like to be alone."

Both Ageha and Shade look at him curiously, the curiosity piqued by the odd question.

"Sure hon..." Shade answers hesitantly, the Arch Succubus not sure why Tsukune would ask to be left alone after assisting Samuel with killing a criminal vampire.

"Thank you..." Tsukune offers before he turns away, heading for the door upstairs, his mind already focusing on other subjects as he heads for his room.

**XXX**

Sitting at her table Shade watches Kurumu's destined one walk away, his shoulders slouched and his gait slow and plodding. That combined with the look in his eyes is more than enough to tell her that something is wrong with him, though what exactly that could be she has no idea.

"Is it just me or did he look like he's just seen a ghost?" Ageha asks, turning her gaze from Tsukune to her older sister.

"Something happened to him when he was with Samuel." Shade agrees with her younger sister.

Looking at Shade Ageha's curiosity is clear in her blue eyes.

"Do you think that Samuel tried to hurt him?"

"No." Shade says with a shake of her head. "If Samuel tried to kill him Tsukune would probably be covered in blood and not as healthy looking."

"Maybe we should pay him a visit in his room?" Ageha offers suggestively, and Shade leans back in her seat.

"After Mumu-chan performs." Shade acquiesces.

**XXX**

Sitting in his room on his bed Tsukune stares at his open cell phone, the contact list open, and Moka's name highlighted on the list. Staring at that name the Aono vampire can't decide whether or not to call her and tell her what he's just learned, that an Angel caused the two of them to want to have children in the first place that ultimately brought about the argument that caused their marriage to fracture.

_What's the point? _Tsukune asks himself bleakly. _Azrael only admitted to providing the initial inspiration for us to want to have children. He didn't manipulate her into doing what she did so she couldn't really claim that something else 'made' her do it..._

_Though, someone would think that she deserves to know, but if I tell her she's only going to use it to try and convince me that she wasn't responsible for her actions and I should just forgive her and give her another chance, and that's the _last_ thing I want..._

The sound of the door opens reaches his ears, and the Aono vampire mentally kicks himself for not barring the door after coming upstairs. Watching the door open Tsukune watches quietly as both Ageha and Shade waltz into the room, the elder succubi not concerned in the least with his request for privacy.

_Figures they wouldn't listen..._

Turning off his phone the Aono vampire flips the phone closed and tosses it onto his pillow, turning his full attention to the busty women in the room with him.

"I thought I asked to be left alone...?" Tsukune trails quietly, and Ageha shakes her head in denial.

"Family doesn't let each other suffer when something can be done, and you're our family Tsukune, whether you realize it or not." Ageha explains for him.

"What says I'm suffering?" The Aono asks blandly, and Shade scoffs.

"Hon, you wear your heart on your sleeve, and I can read you like an open book." Shade counters.

Sighing Tsukune looks away from the two of them.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks dryly, his voice laced with the dread he feels at the coming conversation.

"You were gone all day." Ageha needlessly reminds him.

"We had to wait for the vampire to show up, like a stake out." Tsukune explains to both of them.

"And something happened when you found the vampire responsible for killing people?" Shade asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"No." Tsukune answers them, lying through his fanged teeth. "Samuel and I killed the criminal and then he brought me back here."

Neither of the two succubi believe the lie for a moment, and Shade is the first to speak her mind about it.

"Hon, if you were any more full of shit, you'd stink." The Arch Succubus comments sarcastically.

Shaking his head Tsukune's eyes pitch to the floor. The Aono vampire can feel both of them staring at him, their gazes searching and questioning, both succubi seeking the truth of the matter and the root of Tsukune's odd behavior.

"It wasn't just a routine investigation. You aren't the type to be this shaken up by a vampire getting killed."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tsukune asserts quietly, looking up to meet both of their gazes.

"Try us." Shade drawls, and Ageha chimes in, not giving the Aono vampire time to argue.

"You're family Tsukune, if something's troubling you we want to try and help if we can."

Shaking his head Tsukune chuckles mirthlessly, his gaze traveling to the ceiling.

"You know, it's funny that you care so much about family yet you approach sex so casually..." He comments dryly.

Coming from a human upbringing Tsukune is hardly accustomed to the different ideologies and moral codes that each monster race adheres to. From the time he's spent with Kurumu Tsukune knows her to be a loving, kind young woman and while she's not the sharpest tool in the shed she can be serious when she wants to be. There was nothing in his experiences with her to show or tell him that her mother and aunt would treat him like family or actually care about his emotional state.

"That's how we are Tsukune." Ageha responds sagely. "For us a destined one is the closest thing we ever get to a husband and a life mate. When you said you would be her destined one you became a member of our family, whether you knew it at the time or not."

Opening his mouth to say something the floor outside creaks and Tsukune's head snaps up in surprise at the sound, the thought of some random person listening in on the conversation filling him with dread.

"Kurumu?" Ageha asks, the maternal succubus half turning toward the door, a small 'eep' of surprise wafting in through the open doorway.

"Come on out Mumu-chan." Shade calls out, and Kurumu bursts into the doorway, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Auntie! Don't call me that!" Kurumu insists, the young succubus still embarrassed by her aunt's chosen nickname for her, the guilt she might feel for listening in momentarily forgotten.

Shade turns her mismatched gaze back to him then, her eyes filled with expectation, as if say 'well, are you going to spill your guts, or do I have to get creative?' Sighing Tsukune looks down again, the Aono vampire speaking in a subdued tone.

"You may as well close the door, and you might want to sit down for this, it's a doozy..." Tsukune begins.

Stepping into the room Kurumu closes the door behind her, ensuring that Tsukune's voice won't carry and anyone fortunate enough to get past the two bouncers downstairs and is able to understand Japanese telling the three women how a creature claiming to be an Angel appeared before him and told him that he's been watched since the day he was born.

Finishing his explanation Tsukune looks up, looking at each of them in turn. Shade doesn't believe him, the look in Ageha's gaze showing her curiosity. Only Kurumu seems to take him at his word and accepts it, and for that Tsukune can hardly blame either older succubi. Had he not been there and experienced it all firsthand Tsukune likely wouldn't believe it, and even then as he sits there recounting what happened a part of him wants to rationalize it away as a waking dream or some delusion brought on by recent events...

_But you know better..._ A part of him whispers to him. _You know that creature was real and even if it wasn't what it claimed to be it _was_ capable of stopping time and made your skin burn just by acting like a human light bulb..._

"Really hon, an a_ngel_?" Shade asks dubiously. "Like, feathery white wings and halo angel?"

Closing his eyes momentarily Tsukune shakes his head no.

"He looked like a homeless person, and claimed that body was nothing more than a container."

"And you believed him?" Shade continues, the Arch Succubus acutely aware of some of the delusional things some deranged homeless person will say or do.

"What kind of creature can just shine a light on a vampire and make it fall over in pain without saying some sort of incantation or touching it?" Tsukune asks desperately, a part of him praying that Shade will come up with another race of earthly creature that can do what he's just said. "The guy slowed down time and Samuel never even noticed him." Tsukune continues. "He knew things that some random homeless man couldn't know. I don't know how else to explain it."

"And he called himself Azrael?" Ageha breaks her silence, Tsukune turning toward the buxom blue-nette and nodding his head.

"That's right." Tsukune affirms for her.

"In some religious texts Azrael is called the Angel of Death." Ageha informs him, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders, Shade sending a skeptical glance toward her younger sister.

"You just _knew_ that off the top of your head?" Shade drawls, and Ageha looks at her older sister, a feigned hurt look in her eyes.

"What? I can't know things you don't?" Ageha counters. "My destined one was a man of the world and he often talked about the afterlife. I wanted to know what he was talking about, so I studied."

"He says that he was watching me since the day I was born." Tsukune offers with a shrug of his shoulders. "According to him if not for his interference I would've turned into something called a ghoul and I think he's responsible for my latest transformation as well."

"You mean those lovely wings of yours?" Shade asks knowingly, and Tsukune nods his head in affirmation.

"What are you talking about?" Ageha asks, her gaze flickering between Tsukune and Shade.

"Whenever I take my Rosario off now I supposedly grow large wings and my eyes glow." Tsukune explains for Ageha, the only woman in the room who hasn't seen him in his true form.

"That's different..." Ageha comments, the older succubus trying to envision her daughter's destined one with wings and glowing eyes in addition to the pale skin, silver hair and red slitted eyes.

"I think it has something to do with Moka's mother, but I don't know for sure." Tsukune offers, and Kurumu finally breaks her silence, changing the subject.

"What are you going to do now Tsukune?"

The Aono vampire shrugs his shoulders.

"Try not to think about Azrael and what his existence might mean." Tsukune responds dryly. "He said that I still have free will and I just want to live my life. Tomorrow Akasha is supposed to come to take me to see my parents so I can sit down with them and tell them what happened between me and...her..." Tsukune explains for the three of them. "She also told me that the first of next month I have to return to Castle Akashiya for 'bond meetings'"

Hearing that Kurumu frowns.

"Are you already trying to find another mate so soon?" The blue-nette asks quietly, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Issa arranged the meetings, not me." Tsukune clarifies. "I'm just supposed to meet with a bunch of potential suitors and if I don't like any of them then it's no problem."

Relief flooding through Kurumu the busty succubus exhales a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. Hearing Tsukune talking about taking another vampire mate she'd naturally thought that things would go back to how he was with Moka, he would disappear from her life again without a word and she wouldn't hear from him again until he was having problems with his new mate.

"Are you going to stay there?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I was thinking I'd spend a month at the castle trying to figure this whole thing out." Tsukune replies hesitantly, the Aono vampire not really sure exactly how he's going to go about choosing a new mate. "Just because I'm going to be at the castle doesn't mean I can't come here to visit." He continues, and Kurumu's lips turn up in a smile.

"I'm really glad to hear that Tsukune..." She smiles at him, a warm feeling at the prospect of him 'showing up to visit' for days at a time...

_Ideally we would never even leave a bed..._

Stepping toward her Tsukune puts a hand on her cheek, pulling her out of her thoughts, looking up into her destined one's eyes his chocolate orbs are reassuring and sincere.

"After everything you've gone through I'm not going to just abandon you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune softly whispers to her. "You're very important to me, and I meant what I said when I wanted to be your destined one."

Sensing the atmosphere Ageha clears her throat, turning her attention toward Shade but speaking to Kurumu and the only vampire in the room.

"You two no doubt want to be alone..." Ageha offers gently, jerking her head toward the door while meeting her older sister's gaze.

Ignoring her sister's not so subtle attempt to get her to leave Shade crosses her arms beneath her bosom, pulling up on her breasts, her D cups threatening to pop out of the already skimpy tube top she's wearing.

"You know hon, four is company." She offers suggestively.

Sighing Kurumu looks away from Tsukune, her features set in an annoyed scowl.

"Get out, both of you." Kurumu growls, walking toward both older succubi and pushing the both of them toward the door.

"Do call if you need any help, Mumu-chan." Shade drawls as both she and Kurumu's mother are gently pushed out the door by the youngest member of their brood.

"_I've_ got it well in hand." Kurumu asserts, closing the door on her mother and promiscuous aunt, grabbing the nearby desk and placing it in front of door, barricading it.

Watching the entire scene unfold Tsukune quietly walks to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it the Aono vampire smiles playfully at the scene in front of him. Before he began attending Yokai Academy Tsukune never would've in his wildest dreams believe that he would day be turning down a four way with four sensual, beautiful women all eager to please him.

_What normal guy thinks this stuff like this is going to happen to him anyway?_

With the desk in place Kurumu turns around, coiling her legs Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise as the young succubus jumps toward him, Kurumu literally pouncing on top of him and pressing him down onto the bed, pinning him there as her lips seek his out hungrily, claiming them as her tongue slips past his teeth, grazing his fangs as her hands begin to work at his belt and fly...

_Well, at least she isn't wasting any time..._

**XXX**

Being a 'mature succubus' which basically means a succubus that is no longer a virgin, Kurumu is a very generous lover when she wants to be, and with him it is as though she would do anything to please him. During one of few calms between love making sessions while they were staying at the villa together she'd offered to use her powers to change her appearance, she knew that being with the same girl again and again could be boring, and she was more than willing to change how she looked, how she acted, as long as it made him happy. He'd been flattered, telling her that he appreciated that but he isn't with her just because of how she looks, tapping her on the forehead he told her he liked her for who she was, not just the size of breasts.

She'd blushed and not three seconds later had pounced on him again, beginning another lovemaking session and showing him just how the succubi race had earned their reputation as incarnations of lust and desire.

Now though said blue haired bombshell lies next to him on his bed, the blankets pulled up over the both of him, her head on his left shoulder, her breast pressing against his left side, her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Kurumu-chan?" He whispers quietly. "You awake?"

Her aqua orbs opening Kurumu looks up at him, smiling as she halfway climbs on top of him, her left leg hiked up over his her left breast pressing against his chest, her womanhood resting against the crook of his waist, just above his left leg.

"Yes Tsukune...?" She asks with a smile on her face, the Aono vampire blushing, his next words coming out awkwardly.

"I...wanted to thank you..." Tsukune mutters, not sure quite how to word what he's trying to express.

Smiling Kurumu slides her body against his, her soft supple flesh pressing against his as she brings her head up next to his, practically fully on top of him now.

"What did I do to deserve such gratitude?" Kurumu asks playfully, her breath wafting across his neck, making his hairs stand on end, her finger gently running down the front of his chest.

"I slept with your aunt..." He admits quietly, a part of him still feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. "No matter how it happened, it did, so..."

Blinking the playful air disappears from around her, the succubus shifting her face in front of his, looking into his eyes her expression is suddenly very serious, in spite of the position the two of them were still in.

"Did you want her to do that with you?" She asks bluntly, and Tsukune slowly shakes his head no.

"No." He answers quietly. "I hardly even remember most of it..."

"Then she basically raped you and you were the victim." Kurumu says matter of factly, as though there isn't anything more to the subject. "I can't blame you for that, can I?"

"I...just don't want anything to happen between the two of you because of this. She helped you when you needed help and gave you a place to live and a way to support yourself. It doesn't make what she did any less wrong, but..." Tsukune trails, and Kurumu smiles, kissing him and surprising the Aono male beneath her.

Pulling back after a moment the playfulness has returned to her eyes, her expression much more relaxed and carefree than it was a moment before.

"I had some choice words for her, and Okaa san had to play peacekeeper." She explains for him. "She knows not to do it again, so I'm willing to forget about it if you are."

Sighing relief fills the Aono vampire as he tilts his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes.

"What do you think about this whole angel situation?" Tsukune counters quietly, searching for her true opinion.

"If you think you spoke to an angel then I believe you Tsukune." Kurumu offers with a shrug, her tone as though there was never any question in her mind about the issue.

Opening his eyes the Aono vampire chuckles, his hands finding her sides and slowly rubbing up and down them affectionately.

"You know, I half expected you three to have me committed for thinking I spoke to an angel."

"You're a vampire and I'm a succubus." She answers him matter of factly. "The human definition of 'crazy' is normal for us."

"I take it angels haven't ever been recorded before?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu shakes her head no.

"There are creatures like Pegasi and Unicorns and Fairies and stuff like that, but they're all extremely rare and if they're ever discovered by humanity most choose to run and hide, sometimes for years at a time before they venture out again." Kurumu explains for him, and again Tsukune can only wonder how he could literally be knee deep in monster society and still not know half the things that seem to be common knowledge to every non-human around him.

"Don't they have to send their children to school?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu nods once.

"Well...yeah, but they normally send them to human schools rather than a place like Yokai. They don't tend to associate with what many consider to be more 'traditional' monster races."

"I've never heard of any of this before..." Tsukune offers, and Kurumu shrugs dismissively.

"Its common knowledge and it isn't really discussed because there isn't any point. Those races were offered the chance to send their children to Yokai to learn to blend in just like everyone else but they chose not to accept the offer.

"I see..." Tsukune mutters thoughtfully. "I'll ask Akasha about them tomorrow, maybe she knows something..."

Lying on top of him Kurumu breaks eye contact, her voice coming out in a small whisper.

"How...how do you feel about her Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune blinks in surprise at the sudden question.

"I'm not going to leave you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, and Kurumu shakes her head no.

"Please answer the question Tsukune." Kurumu insists, the Aono vampire sighing, knowing full well that this is most likely a touchy subject with Kurumu.

"She seems like a good person." Tsukune offers honestly. "Though after what happened to me I'm not about to jump into a relationship with any vampire woman, no matter who it is. I followed my heart with Moka and she did what I thought she never could. Akasha wants a monogamous relationship and if she won't bend on the issue and I have to be mated I'll agree to mate her and just wait to swear the rites until you pass on, and I can give her the relationship she wants."

"I could live for a long time Tsukune." Kurumu informs him, and Tsukune shrugs indifferently.

"Akasha is over a millennium old and showing no signs of slowing down, she'll wait, I'm sure."

"I suppose..." She assents, her tone making it clear the succubus still isn't sold on the idea that Akasha will simply wait until she perishes before mating Tsukune.

"Are you asking this because you're worried I'm going to do something with her tomorrow when I spend the day with her?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu shakes her head no, kissing him tenderly before answering.

"I trust you Tsukune, even if you spend the whole day with her tomorrow I'm not worried that you're going to 'cheat' on me or anything like that."

Smiling at her honest answer Tsukune's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan..."


	28. Chapter 28: Sin to Win

**Here's Chapter 28**,** I know it's been a while since I've updated this but to make up for the wait you get an 11,000 word chapter. The last scene is a little something I thought up that I felt was appropriate, and if you aren't familiar with the song I mention I don't go into detail or display the lyrics, so there's no reason to rage. Enjoy the chapter. - DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 28 Sin to Win**

The next morning the smell of lilacs wafts into Tsukune's nostrils, the Aono vampire groggily opening his eyes and sitting up. Reaching up to rub at his eyes the Aono blinks three times before his vision is clear, Tsukune immediately taking in the sight of Akasha just standing there, fully dressed.

_Oh..._

His eyes going wide in surprise Tsukune speaks without thinking, without regard to the naked succubus lying next to him. Like her Tsukune is completely naked and the two of them had been together the night before. The smell of it must be impossible to miss.

"Akasha-sama!" Tsukune blurts out, nearly yelling in surprise.

Next to him Kurumu stirs, her lithe body shifting against the soft sheets.

"Go back to bed Tsukune..." Kurumu mumbles tiredly, unaware that the Leader of the Three Hades Lords and Current Vampire Queen stands in the room with them.

"Kurumu-chan, wake up." Tsukune reaches out, shaking the busty woman gently.

The blue-nette slowly opens her eyes, sitting up both she and Tsukune are still in bed, and Akasha remains standing in the same spot, her arms at her sides, her face a tranquil calm.

"I take it I woke you up?" Akasha asks, already aware that the two of them were probably intimate the night before.

Blinking Kurumu takes in the fact that Akasha is standing there, and she quickly reaches down, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up over her chest.

"Wha...what time is it?" Kurumu asks through a yawn, the succubus fighting to keep the bed sheets over her chest and wake up when only a moment ago she'd been fast asleep.

"It's 9 in the morning." Akasha answers her, the pink haired Hades Lord speaking casually.

"Give me a few minutes." Tsukune says, slipping his legs from beneath the sheets and standing.

Still stark naked the Aono vampire grabs his boxers nearby, pulling them on before he grabs his pants, slipping his legs into the pants while both Kurumu and Akasha watch him.

Zipping up his fly Tsukune casts a glance toward Kurumu, the succubus' forehead wrinkled in worry, her eyes overflowing with the emotion Tsukune can't help but feel a pang of guilt.

_She's worried that I'm going to end up leaving with Akasha and not coming back. Why wouldn't she? She knows that I slept with Akasha that one night, and I've told her again and again that if I had to choose a vampire mate I'd pick her. She'd have to be stupid not to think that something might develop..._

"I'll be back Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles at her, approaching her side of the bed before leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss.

Looking into her eyes the Aono places a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I promise I'm coming back Kurumu-chan." Tsukune solemnly vows to her. "You know I always keep my promises."

Nodding Kurumu removes one hand from the sheets and places it above his, the succubus closing her eyes and leaning against his hand.

"I know Tsukune..." Kurumu whispers, and again the Aono gives her a quick kiss before finally stepping backward, the succubus lowering her hand and allowing her destined one to walk away from her.

Standing there Akasha looks at Kurumu with empathy in her eyes, the Hades Lord knowing full well exactly how it feels to watch the man you love walk away from you to another woman. While she and Tsukune aren't lovers Akasha can't help but still feel a pang of pity for the blue haired succubus.

"I promise you, once he does what he wishes to do I will return him here." Akasha offers solemnly, and Kurumu just nods.

"Take care of him..." Kurumu says, and Akasha slowly bobs her head in affirmation.

Bending down Tsukune grabs his shirt, pulling it on over his head the Aono vampire remains silent, watching the interaction between the Vampire Queen and succubus who has begun to mean more and more to him with each passing day.

"I will." Akasha offers solemnly, an empathic nod from one woman interested in Tsukune to a woman wholly in love with him.

With that Tsukune approaches her, the Aono looking around curiously.

"I assume you're going to teleport me home?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha slowly shakes her head no.

"We'll be teleporting, but not to your home. It tends to cause a scene when two people appear in a burst of black fire in the middle of a suburban neighborhood." Akasha explains to him, and Tsukune mentally kicks himself.

_Obviously... If my parents saw her and I just appear out of thin air they'd know that something was up..._

"What do you need me to do?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha holds out a hand toward him.

"Take my hand and I will take us." Akasha offers, and Tsukune does as instructed, taking her offered hand with his own.

There's no countdown, no warning of any kind from Akasha at all before it happens. The pink haired Hades Lord merely closes her eyes and a second later Tsukune's eyes and ears are bombarded with noise, images and sounds flashing in front of his eyes and filling his ears, hundreds of different sounds colliding with his ears, Tsukune feeling like he's being ripped apart limb by limb.

It all happens in a moment, and the next thing he knows Tsukune stands in the courtyard of Castle Akashiya, the ground barren beneath his feet Tsukune drops to his hands and knees, his vision swimming

Standing next to him Akasha looks down at him with concern etched across her features. She's teleported so much now that the experience is nothing to her. For Tsukune it is the first time he's ever experienced it before, and Akasha can remember the first time she'd been transported in this manner, she'd thrown up and hadn't been able stand for nearly an hour.

Kneeling there Tsukune breathes heavily, the wet breaths a familiar sound to the Vampire Queen. She knows that he's about to vomit, and she feels a pang of guilt about it. If she'd thought of it she would've told Tsukune to not eat any dinner last night.

The Aono heaves, a wet mix of bile and partially digested food spilling past his lips, the vomit hitting the barren ground with a wet slap. Tsukune heaves again, Akasha kneeling down to touch him again when he heaves once more, spewing more vomit onto the ground.

Not sure what to do Akasha remains silent a moment, Tsukune's heavy breaths the only sound in the otherwise empty courtyard for several long moments before he spits, reaching up to rub at his mouth with the back of his right wrist. Turning his head toward her the Aono's eyes are wide in shock, Tsukune swallowing the saliva in his mouth before he speaks.

"Is it like that every time you do that?" Tsukune whispers in disbelief and Akasha solemnly nods.

"It is." She quietly affirms for him. "I'm sorry Tsukune. I forgot that it can be hard on someone and I've just gotten used to it."

Looking at her Tsukune once again swallows the saliva in his mouth, pushing himself up to his feet, Akasha rising with him.

"No way..." Tsukune mumbles.

He didn't want to ever have to do that again. He felt like he'd been ripped apart and put back together all wrong, his arms and legs all hurt and his stomach still churned. How Akasha could possibly be used that was beyond him.

"If you're ready we can go." Akasha says gently, motioning to a waiting limousine. "We'll take this through the tunnel system to your parent's home, we'll be less likely to raise suspicions that way." Akasha explains to him, and Tsukune nods his understanding, relieved that Akasha doesn't want to teleport him again. Nodding the Aono heads the limo, Akasha following as Tsukune opens the door, allowing the Queen of all Vampires to enter first before following her inside. Taking a seat in the rear, forward facing seats the car pulls into motion as Akasha glances toward the other vampire in the limousine with her.

"I heard about what happened between you and Ria in the back of one of these Tsukune..." Akasha speaks, and Tsukune looks away, feeling uncomfortable at her mention of the incident that sent Ria on her self-appointed quest to make both he and Moka as miserable as absolutely possible.

"She tried to seduce me and I turned her down..." Tsukune explains to Akasha. "Are you planning to do the same?"

"I would never." Akasha answers his question. "While what we shared was enjoyable it was a loss of control on my part and were it to get out that we were together my life would be made miserable."

"Why would you be made miserable?" Tsukune asks curiously.

"I am considered the top vampire mate by the other high born vampires Tsukune." Akasha explains to him. "The only reason I'm not hounded by suitors is because I made it clear that I wasn't taking a mate anytime soon though with this fiasco with Moka the Council has begun to push me to take another mate and have another child."

"Because Moka has been shamed in their eyes, because of what she did?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha solemnly nods her agreement.

"They way things are going Moka will be lucky to keep her status as Issa's child." Akasha explains for him. "They want me to take another mate, conceive another child and name them heir to my position."

"The position of Hades Lord is hereditary?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha slowly shakes her head.

"Somewhat." Akasha explains for him. "I am regarded as Queen of our race because I was the one to first unite our race as one when before we constantly fought with one another."

"But you changed that." Tsukune says, and Akasha nods, leaning back in her seat Akasha closes her eyes, placing her hands on her lap as she speaks.

"Yes, but I wasn't alone." Akasha explains to him. "Even with all my power I couldn't stop the entirety of our race, I needed help."

"You mean Issa." Tsukune responds, and Akasha opens her eyes, looking up at the ceiling of the limousine.

"His family held and still holds a lot of sway, even back then." Akasha explains. "Plus, he is like a man possessed on the battlefield. Those things combined with the people he had allied with him made him a prime candidate for a General to unite our kind."

"You weren't in love with him from the start?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"We only managed to unite the vampire clans together 100 years ago, and before that they were constantly fighting amongst themselves." Akasha explains. "As Issa and I worked to unite the clans I began to fancy Issa, when things were over I sought him as my mate, defeating any who stood in my way."

"Except...he was never faithful to you." Tsukune says, and Akasha sighs heavily.

"I thought that once we had a child together he may change, but I was mistaken and things only got worse between us. Now we are nothing more than Queen and Viceroy, this incident with Moka being the first thing to get the both of us in the same room in years."

"Is that why you left when Moka was young?" Tsukune asks carefully, not wanting to sound like he is accusing Akasha of something wrong. "When you disappeared and Issa and sent her to live in the Human World with Ria acting as her guardian?"

"No." Akasha answers him. "The reason Issa sent her away is because I died."

The words are spoken so seriously, so solemnly that Tsukune half expected her to say that she was forced to send Moka away because of political reasons or that she didn't want Moka involved in a vampire society.

The look the Aono sends her brims with incredulity, Akasha laughing lightly at the expression on Tsukune's face.

"Well...everyone thought I did." Akasha clarifies.

"What happened?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha's voice is solemn.

"I was not the only Shinso." Akasha explains. "There was another named Alucard who sought to annihilate humanity. Myself along with Mikogami and Tohou Fuuhei fought against Alucard and when we stopped him we were granted the title of Hades Lords by the rest of monster society. The Vampire Unification War happened after that and for a time everything was fine, Moka was born and I left Issa, but Issa wanted her to know her siblings so he convinced me to return to the Castle. Alucard was immortal and was sleeping beneath the Castle until something happened and something woke him up. I was forced to fight him and had to go into his body to seal him away and defeat him. I believed that I would never come back."

"What happened?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha inhales, exhaling slowly.

"My will overpowered and consumed his." Akasha explains to Tsukune. "I emerged nearly ten years later a changed creature, his flesh had merged with and altered mine and Moka was about to start Yokai and I believed it was best that she continue to believe I was dead so I left and went into seclusion. I spent years training, learning to control what I'd become."

"That's...incredible..." Tsukune mutters, he never heard about any of this before from either Issa or Ria or any of Moka's family.

"I felt it was best if I stayed out of Moka's life." Akasha explains, and Tsukune speaks before he even thinks about the question.

"If you could go back and do it all again, would you choose to show yourself to her instead?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha's answer is immediate and emphatic.

"In a heartbeat." Akasha answers him absolutely. "Moka deserved a shot at a normal life and as long as I was involved there was no chance of that happening. Now Moka is aware that I'm alive and things between her and the man she loves are in the mud."

"What happened between Moka and I had nothing to do with you." Tsukune explains for her.

"You do know that she's pregnant, don't you?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune scoffs, turning his head away from her.

"With _Gin's_ baby." Tsukune responds absolutely.

"The child is pure." Akasha says with a shake of her head.

"And it's supposed to be mine?" Tsukune asks sarcastically.

"We don't know." Akasha explains to him. "All that matters is it is not a half breed."

"Is there a way for her to have gotten pregnant with his baby and have it _not_ come out a half breed?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shrugs her shoulders.

"There are ways..." She admits, trailing off for a moment. "Whether or not Moka was aware of them, I can't say. No matter what she's being punished by the Council for what she's done."

"How?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Akasha inhales, the Hades Lord exhaling slowly and speaking softly.

"The Council is forcing her to choose between the baby she now carries and her ability to reproduce." Akasha explains to him. "If she chooses to keep the child she now carries then she will be permanently sterilized and not allowed to take another mate. If she chooses to give it up to be raised by an adoptive family she'll only be temporarily sterilized so she can take whatever lovers she wants without fear of soiling her bloodline."

"That's a sadistic choice..." Tsukune trails, not sure himself what he would choose were he in Moka's situation.

If the child really is _his_, (which it isn't) and she gives it up she'll never have another child with him. If she chooses to keep it then she loses her ability to have another child.

"Regardless the Council wants me to have another child." Akasha explains to him.

"And I'm sure they're just chomping at the bit to try and be mated to you." Tsukune says, and Akasha smiles at him.

"They are under the impression that I am currently interested in someone." Akasha responds, Tsukune nodding in understanding.

"I guess that would be the best way to keep them from bothering you about it." Tsukune agrees, and Akasha shakes her head.

"It happens to be the truth, Tsukune." Akasha explains to him, the Aono blinking in surprise before mentally kicking himself.

_Open mouth, insert foot... _The Aono thinks to himself.

The vehicle begins to slow, and Tsukune looks out through the windows, recognizing the neighborhood they're in, the Aono so heavily involved in his conversation with the Hades Lord sitting next to him that he never bothered to notice when they entered or exited the tunnel network. Tsukune quickly spots his parent's home in the distance, the limo slowing as it turns into the suburban home's driveway, the car sticking out slightly onto the street. Fortunately the street is usually very dull and only truly busy in the morning and afternoon during working days.

"It appears we've arrived." Akasha says, and Tsukune nods, reaching for the door handle.

Opening the door the Aono gets out of the limo, Akasha following him. The pink haired Hades Lord gets out slowly, her red Victorian dress making the act much more involved then it would be were she wearing more 'modern' clothing. Once Akasha is on her feet and clear of the door the Aono closes the door behind her, motioning with his arm for the millennium old vampiress to go first, the two of them walking toward the front door.

Stopping in front of the door Tsukune inhales, taking a moment to prepare himself before the Aono reaches out, ringing the doorbell.

**XXX**

Sitting down at their dining room table Aono Kasumi smiles across the table at her husband. With Tsukune off living with Moka the two of them had gotten into the habit of having their meals together on Sundays. With Tsukune she has felt a little lonely, though Taka has done much to try and help her with that, encouraging her to start a small garden in their backyard and helping her with it when he can.

They're both dressed rather plainly, Kasumi in a blue short sleeve blouse and a knee length black dress. Taka on the other hand wears a white button down polo and khakis, the man always preferring to wear casual clothing. With his position in Fairy Tale he always has to wear a suit and be presentable, at home, he can relax.

DING-DONG.

Both male and female Aono look toward the door at the sound of their doorbell. Neither of them is expecting a visitor today so neither of them has the foggiest idea whom it is standing outside their door ringing their door bell.

DING-DONG.

The sound comes again and Kasumi places both hands on her chair, the Aono woman standing up from the table.

"I'll get it." Kasumi offers, Taka nodding his understanding before Kasumi strides to through the archway into their living room and toward their door.

Reaching out Kasumi opens the door lock before grasping at the handle, opening the door to reveal Tsukune standing there dressed in a white t shirt and slacks with tennis shoes, her son smiling at the sight of her, a woman with long pink hair and dressed in an elegant red dress standing next to him.

For a moment Kasumi doesn't even acknowledge the woman standing next to her son, catching only the barest glimpse of her before she smiles a warm and welcoming smile, opening her arms and stepping forward, wrapping her son in a loving embrace.

"Tsukune!" Kasumi's voice radiates with happiness. "I'm so glad to see you!"

For a moment the Aono male raises his own arms and embraces his mother gently, careful to never apply more than only a small fraction of his strength. Even in her sealed state Moka could crush concrete with her bare hands, and now that he has Akasha's blood flowing through his veins the Aono male has no idea how physically powerful he has become.

"Hi Okaa-san." Tsukune returns her greeting, his voice warm and loving.

Lowering her arms Kasumi smiles at him, simply unable to contain the joy she feels at seeing her son alive and in person. It's been months since she last saw him and he and Moka were supposed to come over to the Aono home for dinner two days after 'the night' but they never did, with Tsukune only telling them that his relationship with Moka was through and that he was sorry that he couldn't come.

"Is something the matter Tsukune?" Kasumi asks, looking into her son's eyes with a hint of concern in her gaze. "We weren't expecting you to just drop by and you normally always call..."

The Aono smiles a slightly uncomfortable smile, Akasha remaining as silent and unmoving as a statue next to him.

"We...aren't intruding are we?" Tsukune asks, and Kasumi blinks.

Her lips move, annunciating the word 'we' but making no noise. Her eyes suddenly shift to Akasha, Kasumi's dark eyes going wide in surprise at the woman standing next to Tsukune, her next words coming out of her mouth before the Aono woman can think about them.

"Moka!" Kasumi blurts out in surprise, the Aono woman not expecting to see Tsukune with his wife.

In response Akasha laughs lightly, speaking informally.

"Not quite." Akasha offers easily, Kasumi blinking in surprise.

To the Aono woman Akasha is the spitting image of Moka, only slightly more mature looking, though the resemblance is enough that just looking at her face Kasumi had been rightfully confused.

"Tsukune, what is going on? Who is this woman?" Kasumi asks, turning her attention toward her only child.

"It's sort of a long story." Tsukune offers. "Can we come in?"

Nodding Kasumi steps aside, motioning for both of her guests to enter.

"Sure." She offers, and both Tsukune and Akasha enter the Aono home, Tsukune allowing Akasha to go first, the Aono male following close behind, Kasumi closing the door behind the both of them once they're inside.

"Honey!" Kasumi calls for Taka, the sound of muted footsteps in the kitchen approaching as both Tsukune and Akasha take off their shoes before entering the house proper.

Walking through the archway leading into the kitchen Taka stops in his tracks, taking in the sight of his son standing near the door, a woman who looks _a lot_ like Moka but dressed in a Victorian era style dress that Moka has never worn before standing near him. Taka knows immediately that the woman standing near her son is _not_ his wife, but that knowledge only raises more questions than it answers.

"It's good to see you Tsukune." Taka offers. "Who is your friend?"

Taking the opportunity Akasha steps forward, bowing politely to both Taka and Kasumi, speaking politely and introducing herself.

"Good afternoon to both of you, I'm Moka's onee-chan Akasha." Akasha introduces herself, lying through her teeth about the 'onee-chan' part.

To her credit Tsukune can't detect even a momentary pause in her voice as Akasha introduces herself, the woman lying through her teeth and making it look like she really is Moka's older sister, when in reality, she is Moka's _mother_.

Hearing Akasha call herself Moka's sister Taka visibly stiffens. His experiences with Ria are something that the man wishes desperately that he could just forget, and since he has had very minimal interaction with the rest of her family he can only assume that the rest of Moka's siblings are like Ria, willing to force an affair between herself and her in laws and blackmailing him into continuing it.

"Would you both like something to eat?" Kasumi offers, ignoring her husband's response and being polite. "We were just about to sit down to lunch."

"No, thank you Okaa-san." Tsukune offers with a shake of his head. "Actually, we came here to talk, if that's all right."

Husband and wife sharing a glance Kasumi motions to a nearby U shaped sofa sitting around a coffee table.

"It's fine." Kasumi agrees, motioning for the both of them to sit down. "Please sit."

Acquiescing both Akasha and Tsukune sit at the sofa, sitting with their backs to the door Taka doesn't move from his spot for a moment, Kasumi sending a scolding glare toward him Taka swallows the saliva in his throat and then takes a seat across from Tsukune, intentionally putting as much distance between himself and Akasha as possible.

"So..." Kasumi begins, her gaze settling on Akasha. "You're Moka's onee-chan?"

Akasha nods politely.

"Yes, I am." Akasha offers. "I would've introduced myself to you sooner but my relationship with the family has been...stressed...as of late and only recently been mended."

_You call being dead and buried stressed? _Tsukune thinks to himself, the Aono keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, you certainly do look _a lot_ like Moka..." Kasumi smiles, and Akasha laughs lightly.

"We get that a lot." Akasha offers, and Taka clears his throat.

"Tsukune...can I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?" He asks, his discomfort clear as day in his voice.

Nodding the Aono pushes himself up off the couch.

"Sure Otou-san." Tsukune offers, Taka standing up while Kasumi sends him a heated glare.

Taka ignores the look, knowing that he'll get his ear chewed off from his wife later for being rude and absolutely not caring. The man doesn't want _anything_ to do with a woman even remotely like Ria, and if Tsukune has somehow gotten himself involved with a woman like that then Taka isn't going to just sit by and allow it.

Father and son walk into the kitchen together, Taka lowering his voice to keep it from carrying into the living room, the two of them walking to the opposite side of the kitchen and nearly out the back door before Taka chooses to speak.

"What are you doing with one of Moka's onee-chan's?" Taka demands. "Don't you remember what Ria did!"

"Akasha isn't like Ria, Otou-san." Tsukune offers in an understanding tone. "She isn't going to do anything to either of us."

"Akasha helped me out after Moka cheated on me." Tsukune explains to his father. "She's had ample opportunities to try and hurt me and hasn't."

"What are you doing here then?" Taka asks, and Tsukune takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

"I came here to talk to you guys about what happened between Moka and me and at least give you guys some face time."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Taka asks suspiciously and Tsukune nods.

"I am." Tsukune assures his Father. "Akasha only wanted to come with me because she wanted to meet you and she's sort of interested in me."

"Interested in you!" Taka blurts out, barely managing to keep his voice down. "Aren't you still married?"

The Aono vampire nods wearily.

"Technically yes, but I'm going to get a divorce." Tsukune explains and Taka's eyes go wide in realization.

"Is Akasha the reason you're getting divorced?" Taka asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"Moka cheated on me." Tsukune explains to his Father. "I hadn't even met Akasha until after that and even if I hadn't met her I wouldn't go back to Moka."

"I'm sorry son, but after what happened with Ria, I can't help but be worried..." Taka explains and Tsukune shakes his head, reaching around and gently patting his father on the back reassuringly.

"I know and I understand, just give Akasha a chance, OK?" Tsukune asks, and Taka nods his head in acceptance, the man still having reservations about interacting with one of Moka's siblings, even if it is 'a good one.'

**XXX**

**Meanwhile...**

Watching Taka and Tsukune walk into the kitchen Kasumi waits until both men are out of earshot before she speaks, her voice blunt and straight to the point.

"What are your intentions toward my son?" Kasumi asks, and Akasha blinks in surprise, the Hades Lord keeping her face otherwise neutral.

"What makes you think I have any intention toward Tsukune?" Akasha asks, and Kasumi frowns at the much older pink haired creature.

"You can try and hide it, but my woman's intuition is telling me you've got some feeling for him." Kasumi explains her suspicions.

"Tsukune is a good man, and my onee-chan didn't have any idea what she had when she cheated on him." Akasha offers.

"You're right." Kasumi agrees. "Tsukune is a fine man and deserves only the best out of life. That he chose to walk away from a cheating woman shows that I raised him properly."

"M-my onee-chan made a mistake, and she realizes it now." Akasha explains. "However, I'm afraid it's too little too late as far as Tsukune is concerned."

Looking at Akasha Kasumi crosses her arms over her chest, her dark eyes staring at Akasha pointedly.

"You almost sound as though Moka is your daughter." Kasumi points out, and Akasha stares at Kasumi a moment.

_This woman is far too insightful..._

"Well..." Akasha begins with a light laugh. "Growing up I often had to look after Moka. Our father was a busy man and our mother died in childbirth when she had Moka, so I sort of was a surrogate mother figure for her."

"That must've been difficult..." Kasumi offers quietly. "I had no idea, and I apologize if I've offended you or brought up bad memories."

"It's nothing." Akasha offers with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Then, may I ask a question?" Kasumi asks, and Akasha nods permissibly. "Your brother-in-law walks away from your cheating onee-chan and your first move is to pursue your brother-in-law?"

"My feelings for him are my own." Akasha explains to Kasumi. "If he chooses to pursue me then I act upon them, if not, then it simply wasn't meant to be."

"You look _a lot_ like his hopefully soon-to-be ex-wife." Kasumi points out. "With that resemblance do you think it's healthy that he does pursue you? You could just be a replacement for the woman that hurt him."

"I am well aware of my resemblance to my onee-chan." Akasha explains. "Which is why if he does choose to pursue me then I am going to make it clear that I am _not _her, which in the long run might be the exact reason he does choose me over any of Moka's other siblings."

"And exactly what does _that_ mean?" Kasumi asks, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"I'm like the black sheep of the family." Akasha offers, the statement more or less fact.

"So...you've never had any dealings with my husband before then?" Kasumi asks, and Akasha shakes her head no.

_Tsukune said she was in the dark about what happened between him and Ria..._

"I just met you and your husband today." Akasha offers. "I assure you that I would never conceive of doing anything inappropriate to you or your family." Akasha assures her.

"I don't know for sure, but I thought something was going on between my husband and Ria." Kasumi explains to Akasha. "The sudden promotion, her interest in his job, there were many nights he came home from business meetings where he smelled like her perfume but whenever I brought the subject up he vehemently denied it and swore that he loved me and would never consent to that."

In truth Taka had not in fact been lying to her. He did not consent to the affair happening between him and Ria, and he did love Kasumi more than life itself, the sad truth however, was that Kasumi's suspicions were correct, he had been unfaithful on those evenings, though not without blackmail on Ria's part.

"Do you believe him?" Akasha asks evenly, Kasumi looking at the woman thoughtfully a moment.

"It only went on for six months and then everything went back to normal, and nothing has happened since..." Kasumi trails, not answering Akasha's question.

"Your husband is one of the few good men in this world, Kasumi-san." Akasha responds brightly. "His qualities show in Tsukune. _If_ something did happen between your husband and another woman it obviously ended a while ago and he hasn't done anything since, so why hold it against him? No one is perfect."

Were Tsukune within earshot, he would question those words. After all, this is the same woman who left her mate and Father to her daughter for his 'infidelity.'

"I...suppose so..." Kasumi agrees, the Hades Lord feeling a whisper of relief that the subject of the whether or not the Aono Patriarch has indulged in an extramarital affair is over.

As if on cue both Aono Taka and Aono Tsukune walk through the archway to the kitchen and back into the living room, Tsukune taking his seat next to Akasha while Taka takes his place next to his wife.

"Did you discuss whatever it is you wanted to?" Kasumi asks, and Taka quickly nods.

"Yes, it was just a little guy talk." Taka plays it off, trying to change the subject and make the private conversation seem insignificant.

Akasha can only guess what the subject of the conversation had been.

_He probably compared me to Ria... Who can blame him?_

As much as the thought of being compared to that woman sickens the Hades Lord Akasha takes it in stride. The man was literally blackmailed by this woman and to this day must still worry that Ria is going to come to Kasumi with the news that she's tasted her husband's body on multiple occasions.

"So, what brings you both here on a Sunday?" Kasumi asks, bringing the focus of the conversation back to the original subject.

Akasha turns her head to Tsukune, looking at the Aono male supportively a moment of silence hangs over the four of them, Tsukune nodding to Akasha before clearing his throat.

"I came to talk to you about what happened between me and my soon to be ex-wife." Tsukune explains to both of his parents, and it's Kasumi who speaks first, her voice filled with compassion and understanding.

"If this is too hard for you to talk about..." She trails. "If she really did betray you and this is too difficult to talk about and you still need time to cope, your Otou and I can wait." Kasumi explains, Tsukune shaking his head no in denial.

"I've dealt with it." Tsukune explains to both of them. "It's time I told you what happened and why."

Kasumi looks to her husband a moment before turning back to her son, neither Aono moving an inch from their spot on the sofa across from their son and the Hades Lord Queen of all Vampires sitting next to him.

"She cheated on me." Tsukune drops the proverbial bomb. "She had sex with another man in our marriage bed purely for the purpose of making a child that she could raise solely around her family. I wanted my children to know you guys and Kyouko-chan and everyone else, but she was against it, she threatened to do it if I didn't yield and she followed through with that threat."

Listening to their son's words both Aono Kasumi and Aono Taka wear an expression of shocked surprise. Neither had thought that badly of Moka, and every time they interacted with the girl she seemed like a sweet, kind, caring girl who loved their son and wanted to be happy with him. They _never_ expected anything remotely like this...

Watching them both Akasha keeps her own opinions on the matter to herself.

_That's _one_ way to spin what happened, though it makes it out to look like Moka hated your family Tsukune when the last I checked Moka adored your family, she just didn't like the idea of exposing vampire children to a human environment until they were teenagers..._

"She had sex with another man because she didn't want your children growing up around us?" Kasumi asks, seeking confirmation, her voice coming out in a shocked whisper.

"Yes." Tsukune offers with a solemn nod.

"Why?" Kasumi demands from her son. "What have we done to make her believe that we're such bad people!"

To this the Aono simply shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know..." Tsukune trails, those three words filled with more truth then either Taka or Kasumi can understand. "All I know is she refused to talk to me about her reasons and when I tried to compromise with her she outright refused. It was a 'my way or the highway' situation."

_I chose 'the highway,' _Tsukune thinks to himself._ Now Moka supposedly regrets her decision._

He didn't believe that for even a moment. Even _if_ she did regret it (and that is a BIG 'if') the only reason she does is because of the fallout that has happened in her family because of it. Her Father doesn't view her in the same light anymore, her mother has more or less had to disown her as heir and as far as Moka is concerned Tsukune is going to end up becoming bonded to her own mother and starting a new family with her.

"So, she called this other man and had sex with him while you were in the next room?" Taka asks, the Aono once again bobbing his head in confirmation.

"Why didn't you try and stop her?" Kasumi asks, and Tsukune exhales a weary sigh.

"What would that have solved?" Tsukune asks tiredly, as though the Aono vampire has thought about that very same question countless times since that terrible, terrible night. "I tried getting her to wait but she was bound and determined. Even if I'd forcibly stopped her then, she just would've done it again when I wasn't around."

"What did you do?" Taka asks quietly, the Aono vampire closing his eyes.

In his mind Tsukune can see it as though it just happened, the door to their bedroom opening, Gin standing there naked and content, smiling victoriously with a look on his face that said 'I just fucked your wife you little pussy.'

"After they were done I was waiting in the next room when Gin came to check on me. When I saw him I knocked his lights out before I stormed off and never looked back." Tsukune explains to both of them.

Nodding his head in approval Taka sits back in his seat, the Aono male glad to hear his son is willing to stand up for himself when pushed. Taka had been half afraid that Tsukune had meekly just walked away from everything, but hearing that his son at least opted to clean the other man's clock before leaving does give the man some satisfaction. No father wants their son to just walk away from something like that without leaving their mark, without making a statement to the woman who literally just betrayed them, so long as Tsukune didn't kill the man and no charges were filed.

Kasumi on the other hand is shocked to hear that her son chose violence to try and solve the problem. She would've preferred him to have just left while Moka was in mid-coitus and just never look back. Instead he'd waited until they were finished and then beaten up the other man, when it was his wife who'd instigated the whole thing and deserved to be punished for what she'd done.

"Where did you go from there?" Kasumi asks, bringing up her other concern as to the events of that night.

"After I left Moka I went to her Father's house to talk to him." Tsukune explains to the both of them.

"Why didn't you come here?" Kasumi asks, a small amount of hurt in her voice. "Did you think that we wouldn't welcome you? That we wouldn't understand what happened?"

Tsukune solemnly shakes his head no.

"I was..." The Aono pauses, searching for the proper word. "Emotionally distraught and I didn't want to burden you both with this." Tsukune explains to the both of them.

"So, you go to your Father in law instead?" Kasumi asks pointedly.

"Her Father is a very strict man." Tsukune explains to them both. "What Moka did broke one of his family rules, and I knew that he would support my desire for a divorce if I could get him on my side rather than have him use his connections to try and stop it."

"What are you going to do now?" Kasumi asks, her son shrugging his shoulders.

"I had a lot of friends in high school, and many of them wanted to be more than just friends, but I turned them down because I was in love with Moka." Tsukune explains. "I'd like to try and reconnect with them, if I can."

"You mean like Kurumu-chan?" Kasumi asks, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

Even Taka remembers that while Tsukune was off with Moka fighting a dragon and getting her father to accept him as a son Kurumu had come here, saying that she was Tsukune's good friend and she wanted to meet both of his parents. Her strategy had been simple, get in good with his parents and get them to try and change his mind away from Moka. It had failed, but it left a lasting impression on both of them, especially Taka, who'd never thought his son would ever be noticed by a knockout girl like Kurumu...

"Yes, like Kurumu-chan." Tsukune confirms for them.

"Would you like us to come with you to your old home?" Kasumi asks. "I'm sure you've got some things in the apartment and we'd be happy to help..." Kasumi offers, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"There's nothing in that apartment I want." Tsukune turns down his mother's offer. "As far as I'm concerned Moka can have it all. I can buy new clothes and whatever else I need."

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Kasumi asks softly. "I'm sure there's a lot there..."

"I'm sure." Tsukune responds without hesitation. "I just want this to be over and done with. My salary is enough I don't need any money and she's got more trust fund money then I can count, and I could probably get half of it and never have to work again."

"Why don't you?" Taka asks, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"That money isn't mine." Tsukune offers simply. "It isn't mine and never was mine, it would be wrong of me to try and take it. I earn my keep."

Sitting next to him Akasha smiles on the inside at that. It would be very easy for Tsukune to get half of Moka's money, since they didn't sign a prenuptial agreement.

Taka nods his head in approval while Kasumi smiles approvingly.

"Are you sure you both can't stay for lunch?" Kasumi asks, Tsukune glancing to Akasha who nods her head in approval.

"Sure." Tsukune agrees, Akasha nodding as well.

**XXX**

Walking into her Aunt's office Kurumu can't help but wonder where Tsukune was at that moment. He left that morning and hasn't been back since. She's just been going through the motions since he left and felt like a part of her was missing. Finally getting her destined one to not only acknowledge her feelings but want to return them has been blissful. Making love to him it's like her the world just melts away, all the years she'd spent away from him in exile worth every moment for that bliss.

Waiting in her Aunt's office are both her mother and her Auntie. What surprises Kurumu is the fact that Shade _doesn't_ have a man under her desk or sitting in her chair while Shade slurps on him. Her aunt is a very sensual woman, as is her mother, but Shade can and will put her desires on hold to handle business, be that running her establishment or something to do with her family.

Looking around the room Kurumu can't help but feel a twinge of worry. The last time something like this happened it was before Tsukune came and she'd dumped Trevor. They'd brought her in here to talk to her about her abstinence and to encourage her to at least reconsider using Trevor for what he was good for, a plaything and nothing more. She hadn't had the heart to do it and couldn't bring herself to possibly hurt a man and put them in the same situation she was.

"What is this?" Kurumu asks, approaching her Auntie's desk.

It's the middle of the day and the club is closed, the only people there are the three of them, so Kurumu can't even begin to fathom what it is Ageha and Shade both want to speak to her about.

"You know that we always do a special show every year for Halloween..." Shade begins, and Kurumu feels a sigh of relief wisp past her lips.

"Oh..." Her voice drips with relief.

Being Succubi they live their lives in secret. The only time they can ever reveal their true form is in private. Going out in public in her true form had been the reason that she was exiled in the first place, but there is one night a year where all of that changes. On Halloween night Ageha, Shade and Kurumu can walk around with their wings and tail in full view _in public_ and as long as they don't move them no one will question it. People just assume they're wearing 'costumes.' As such every year Shade hosts a special 'Halloween Bash' where she closes the club to the general public for a single night, selling tickets for a month beforehand to certain VIP customers. They always do something special for Halloween and give a special show. They planned what the show would be over a month before Tsukune arrived, and with the show being that evening this is usually about the time the three of them go over the entire show one last time.

"Your Auntie and I were talking about what to do this year..." Ageha begins, and Kurumu relaxes, leaning against a chair in front of Shade's desk.

"And? We've already decided and practiced the routine, what about it?" Kurumu asks and Ageha and Shade share a look.

"We were thinking..." Ageha begins slowly.

The woman explains their plan to her, going over everything in detail. Standing there Kurumu just listens as her mother finishes her explanation, waiting for the punch-line where Shade says 'just fucking with you Mumu-chan,' before they explain to her what the real plan is.

But it never happens. No punch-line comes, and it takes a moment for Kurumu to realize they're serious.

"There's no way!" Kurumu shakes her head in denial.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Mumu-chan." Shade scolds her niece.

"How can you even consider that!" Kurumu demands in surprise.

"We want to put on a good show Kurumu." Ageha says from her spot leaning against a wall. "We think this would be a good show and we'll take steps to make sure no one takes pictures or anything."

"That doesn't give you the right to get Tsukune involved!" Kurumu denies, and Shade shakes her head tiredly.

"That's why _you're_ going to ask him when he gets back." Shade drawls. "If he says no, then we've got a backup plan."

Sighing Kurumu closes her eyes tiredly.

"This isn't going to work, there's no way that Tsukune is going to agree to this." Kurumu denies, and Shade turns her attention to the financial ledger on the desk in front of her.

"You won't know until you try Mumu-chan."

**XXX**

Closing the door to the Aono home both Tsukune and Akasha head for the limousine that brought them here. Walking to the car the Hades Lord turns to her traveling companion, speaking warmly.

"They seem nice." She offers, and Tsukune nods.

"I know." Tsukune assents. "I honestly don't know what Moka thought they would do to our children my parents were around them."

"Moka was afraid that your children would go through what she did growing up." Akasha offers as Tsukune opens the door for the limo, the Hades Lord getting inside first.

"No offense..." Tsukune begins as he climbs in, closing the door behind him. "But our child would have a family, two loving parents and a home, not just one parent who takes a hands off approach and leaves her care in the hands of his eldest daughter."

"Issa chose to abide what he believed to be my last request." Akasha offers simply. "I can't fault him for that."

The limo pulling into motion Tsukune looks out the window, his voice carrying a hint of anger.

"Why are you even defending her?"

"She is my daughter." Akasha offers simply, and Tsukune just huffs.

"What's done is done." Tsukune responds after a moment. "I'm not going back to her."

"You can't remain unbound forever." Akasha needlessly reminds him. "If you aren't at least courting a mate then you're only going to draw attention to yourself."

Looking at her the Aono can't understand what she's talking about.

"My being mated can't be that important..." Tsukune offers, and Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"You are the only male child of the Shuzen clan." Akasha explains to him. "You are a powerful addition to any clan and without a bond are at best only peripherally related to the Shuzen. I can stall the issue for some time, but eventually you _will_ have to take a mate and swear the oath, otherwise you will be incessantly hounded and eventually even Issa will begin to pressure you to be mated to either Ria, Kahlua or Kokoa."

"Is this an attempt to try and get me to agree to be bound to you?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"Not at all." Akasha offers simply. "I'm your ally in this Tsukune, and I simply want you to be aware of all the facts and what you're facing if you choose to continue in procrastinating in choosing another mate."

"If I chose you, you wouldn't be happy." Tsukune offers solemnly. "Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan are both important to me and I can't just cut them off. I need to go see Ruby-chan and see if she still wants to be with me or not too..."

"So, you're going to start up a harem then?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I don't want to have a bunch of women lying around eager to please me. I'm not Akashiya-sama, if Ruby-chan and Mizore-chan don't want anything to do with me then I'll leave them be and that will be the end of it."

"So, you're saying if Ruby doesn't want anything to do with you then you'll leave her be?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune nods.

"If she doesn't want to have a relationship with me, then that will be that. If she's moved on and found a boyfriend or a husband then more power to her."

"And me Tsukune?" Akasha asks, the Aono shrugging his shoulders.

"It's like I told you, I can't just turn my back on these people again. I did it once, and Kurumu has been miserable because of it. If the others have been like that then I can't just let them suffer if I can do something to at least ease it."

Hearing the honesty in his voice Akasha can't bring herself to be angry at him. While many men would say 'I wanna bang as many chicks as possible' Tsukune seems to sincerely want to help these girls, though how he intends to handle the still underage Yukari Akasha doesn't know.

"I understand Tsukune, but you really can't remain unbound for long." Akasha needlessly reminds him.

"The way things are there's no option that works out for the best." Tsukune explains to her.

"True, but sometimes you have to take the choice that hurts the fewest people." Akasha responds, the Aono nodding reluctantly.

"If that were the case then you sound like you want me to pick Ria..." Tsukune trails, and Akasha shakes her head slowly.

"Not at all Tsukune." Akasha clarifies. "Though Ria would let you keep the most lovers on the side, you have to think about your own happiness too."

"I...I just want to give Kurumu-chan what she deserves." Tsukune explains to Akasha. "She sacrificed so much for me and been so devoted to me."

Smiling Akasha reaches out and gently pats him on the thigh.

"You are a good, caring man Tsukune." Akasha praises him.

"Well...the only thing I can think of to make things right is promise to mate a vampire and then wait until Kurumu and any other girls I'm with die and then mate that vampire."

"It sounds like you conceived that idea with me in mind Tsukune." Akasha points out, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"Like I said, of all the vampires I know you're the only one I've given serious consideration to mating."

"No matter what Tsukune you have bond meetings that you're going to have to attend." Akasha explains for him. "If you choose me before then the other Noble families will no doubt complain if you don't at least give them a chance."

"Tomorrow I'm going to some birthday party with Ria..." Tsukune says, and Akasha looks at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"With Ria?" Akasha asks, her curiosity apparent in her tone. "I thought your relationship with her was...strained...to say the least."

Chuckling the Aono nods.

"Yeah, you could say that." Tsukune agrees, Akasha remaining silent, waiting for him to continue to explain himself. "She wants me to attend the party as a vampire, live the life she and Kahlua and Kokoa and Issa all live, see if I like it. I'm only supposed to be there as her guest though..."

"I understand..." Akasha trails, and Tsukune doesn't know what else to say, a silence falling over them for a moment before Tsukune remembers that he has yet to ask the Hades Lord a question that's become quite important, in light of recent events.

"Do you know anything about Angels, Akasha-s-" Tsukune stops, clamping his teeth shut before the honorific 'sama' can pass his lips.

"Angels?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune nods.

"Are they real? Do they _really_ exist?" Tsukune insists.

"Outside of myths and legends Angels aren't real Tsukune." Akasha explains to him. "No one has ever documented one or met one and there's no proof that they're real."

Looking away from her Tsukune's voice is suddenly pitched low, his next words coming out only a fraction of a decibel above a whisper.

"What if someone actually spoke to one?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha leans back in her seat.

"Well, that would be a first, and that person would hopefully have proof of the encounter to back their claim."

"I see..." Tsukune trails, and it is then that Akasha asks a question, turning the tables on the young Aono.

"Why are you asking about them Tsukune?" Akasha asks. "I know you don't know much about the monster world, but I thought you knew enough to know that Angels weren't real."

"I..." The Aono trails, momentarily debating on whether or not to tell the Hades Lord what happened to him, how Azrael spoke to him and what he was capable of doing...

_Why bother? You actually think she's going to believe you? She isn't Kurumu, she'll probably think you're wacko and wanna have your memories examined or something..._

"Tsukune?" Akasha asks in that momentary silence, the Aono blinking in surprise.

"It was nothing." Tsukune says dismissively. "I was just curious whether or not they were real, since so many other supposedly mythological monsters are real, that's all." Tsukune tries to explain it away.

Looking at him Akasha can tell that he is lying to her, that he's covering something up and keeping something a secret from her. Unfortunately she isn't his mate and even if she were, if he isn't comfortable talking to her about whatever it is that brought this subject up then she isn't going to push it.

_But for him to ask about Angels... It's almost as if he had an encounter with one, or with a creature claiming to be one..._

"Ok." Akasha agrees, the Aono nearly slouching in relief at Akasha's willingness to allow the subject to drop.

_I'll have to investigate this, see if I can locate anything on a powerful creature masquerading as an Angel..._

The remainder of the ride goes in relative calm, the two of them making small talk as the limousine heads back to Las Vegas and the gentleman's establishment known as Devil's Little Angels...

**XXX**

Walking into the club Tsukune inhales, enjoying the relatively clean air of the empty establishment. In Japan it had been much later in the day when he'd arrived and left, now in Vegas it was still morning, Devil's Little Angels still closed with no one other than the three Succubi that call this place their home and their vampire border in the building..

"TSUKUNE!" A female voice shrieks in surprise, the Aono turning his head in time to see Kurumu charging for him like Ray Lewis.

He hadn't seen her before she'd called out, and he doesn't have time to get out of the way as the Succubus smothers him in one of her patented hugs, wrapping her legs around his waist Kurumu doesn't hesitate to start grinding herself against him, rolling his head around in her cleavage Tsukune would have to be completely homosexual _not _to feel _some _sort of arousal.

"I missed you!" Kurumu gushes, Tsukune's head still buried in her breasts, the succubus incredibly happy just to see her destined one again after a few hours.

_She really does live for me..._

"Well, well, well, look what we have here..." Shade says from behind Kurumu. "Let the poor boy go Mumu-chan before you really do smother him."

Almost immediately a vein bulges in Kurumu's forehead, the succubus pulling back only slightly, turning her irate gaze toward her Aunt.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kurumu scolds the older succubus.

Suddenly able to breathe again Tsukune starts sucking down air, the vampire not wanting to survive the pain of suffocation.

"Oh re-lax little Mumu." Shade grins at her, the eldest Succubus followed closely by her younger sister as both of them walk into the room. "We do need to talk to your destined one before you suffocate him, remember?"

Blinking Kurumu's anger disappears, the succubus reluctantly lowering her legs and pulling back, removing Tsukune's head from her embrace and allowing him to see once more.

"Talk to me?" Tsukune asks, taking a deep breath. "What about?"

Shade smiles, stepping toward him the succubus speaks quickly.

"We're putting on a special show tonight, it being Halloween and all." Shade explains to him. "We have a yearly special show here, and this year since you're with us I was hoping I might convince you to be in the show."

Tsukune blinks in surprise at her request, looking at her curiously.

"You want me to strip?" Tsukune asks slowly. "I don't think your customers would like that..."

Deep down Tsukune doesn't want to show his body to anyone in a public place. While he may be fine with Kurumu and Akasha seeing him naked that doesn't mean he's comfortable showing anyone. The scars on his chest are very embarrassing for him, and while Kurumu, Akasha and all of his friends from school can appreciate them for how he came by them, a random person would think he's a hideous freak that should've dropped dead by now.

"Oh no, we'll be doing all the stripping." Shade assures him. "I just have a simple little part I want you to play that I think will really set the mood and make it a memorable show."

"Ok..." Tsukune trails slowly. "I'm listening..."

Shade explains exactly what she wants Tsukune to do, going over a general outline of the entire performance from start to finish, including his part in the overall show.

"Are you being serious?" Tsukune asks once Shade finishes, the Aono looking around at the three succubi.

Not one of them laughs or shows even the slightest sign of sarcasm.

"Think of it as paying rent." Shade offers, and Tsukune turns his attention back to her.

"I don't know if it's a good idea..." Tsukune trails. "If someone were to figure it out..."

"They won't." Ageha says, placing her left hand on her hip. "The audience is going to be all human, and we're going to have any cameras or any recording devices confiscated before they enter, plus every one of these customers is a VIP and they know that if they get caught with a camera they're banned from the place." Shade explains. "At four hundred bucks a ticket, none of them is going to try anything."

"Four hundred dollars?" Tsukune asks, and Shade grins.

"For this show and all night open bar, that's a fair price." Shade explains to him. "Plus once the main show is over we have other dancers who will perform to entertain the crowd and they're still free to use the back rooms..."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tsukune asks, and Shade frowns at the Aono vampire.

"If I thought it wasn't gonna work I wouldn't wanna do it." Shade admonishes him, and Tsukune nods.

"OK." The Aono agrees hesitantly, Kurumu's jaw nearly hitting the floor in surprise.

"Tsukune, you don't have to!" Kurumu speaks up quickly. "We can perform without you and it won't be a problem, and you aren't going to get kicked out if you don't!"

Chuckling lightly Tsukune smiles at her, the expression warm and disarming.

"It's OK Kurumu-chan. I told you I wanted to be your destined one and involved in your life. If this will help to do that, then I'm all for it."

Kurumu's mouth opens and closes, but no words pass the succubus' lips, Shade clapping her hands together victoriously.

"All right..." She begins, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Let's get you ready..."

**XXX**

That night Devil's Little Angels doesn't open to the general public. Instead the majority of it's customers are turned away for the evening, only those with special tickets allowed into the building. Each ticket holder carefully selected by Shade and Ageha themselves. Not a single monster is amongst the crowd, only humans ignorant to the truth behind the seductive powers possessed by the club's owner and her family.

The seats have been rearranged, every table moved several feet away from the stage, a ring of men dressed in black and looking like Olympic weight lifters standing between the stage and the crowd.

Backstage Ageha, Shade and Kurumu all prepare, the three of them in their true forms with wings and tails exposed, Tsukune already in position beneath the stage. As the last of the customers take their seats the doors are closed and locked from the inside, the air in club just beginning to waft with smoke as one of the patrons lights up a cigarette, another striking a match and waving the flame beneath a cigar.

Many have spent over a week waiting for this night. Once the opening show was over the bar would be open, tits and booze flowing like whine until 2 AM when the club closes.

"All right everyone, the show is about to begin..." A sleazy male voice comes over the PA system, the voice's owner a Deejay standing in a booth.

The lights on stage go down, plunging the stage into total darkness.

"And now presenting 'Devil's Handmaidens.'" The man names the show.

_Burn It To The Ground_ by Nickelback begins to play over the speakers, a bass beat coming behind a guitar after a few moments. The lights come up, revealing Ageha, Shade and Kurumu in their true forms, their wings hanging behind their back, the three of them posing with their hands crossed above their heads. A moment later the three succubi begin to move to the beat of the song, the three succubi keeping perfect time to the rhythm.

As the singer begins to sing the three of them dance, their bodies flowing from one seductive pose to another, their bodies hardly covered by the string bikinis they each wear.

Strobe lights pulsing in time to the music raw sensuality bleeds from every pore, the crowd mesmerized by their movements as the succubi flit about the stage in time to the music. Several of the men watching begin to unconsciously drool, even the female customers are transfixed by what they see.

As the singer continues the stage parts in the middle, a seated figure rising from the middle of the stage, a red light lighting him from below, casting his face in red light and shadow.

The figure is male, shirtless and dressed in tight black leather pants, his exposed chest covered in scars. Atop his head he wears a black crown with blood red jewels adorning it, a pair of large bat-like wings draped over his shoulders like a cape, his crimson eyes softly glowing in the light of the stage.

Unbeknownst to them a powerful sealing spell is engraved into the underside of the throne, the powerful magic sucking in the Shinso vampire's aura and containing it, allowing him to appear as he is and not terrify every person in the crowd.

The three succubi dance around him as though he were their master and they his willing slaves, the singer in the song stopping as a guitar solo plays over the speakers, the solo rising steadily in beat until it reaches a fever pitch.

Raising his arm a demonic laugh comes through the speakers, a ring of fire bursting forth around the stage, three foot high flames surrounding the stage and flooding the room with heat, as though they were the flames of Hell brought forth.

Those in the front row of the crowd reel from the heat, the bouncers remaining unmoving and unflinching at the heat from the flames licking at their backs. The singer continues singing, the three succubi flowing around the stage, performing for their seated satanic master as the crowd looks on.

Kurumu, Ageha and Shade continue their performance, every eye in the crowd locked onto them as the song continues, the last chorus playing as the three succubi finish their routine, a minor outro playing before the lights go out, the flames around the stage suddenly disappearing; suffusing the stage in darkness only the gentle light from Tsukune's eyes is visible for a moment before the lights come back on, revealing the four of them posed together.

Kurumu sits at his feet, lounging lazily and looking at the crowd with an alluring smile. Ageha stands on his right, leaning against the throne with her head cocked back, looking over her left shoulder toward the crowd. Shade stands on his right, her elbows on the right arm of Tsukune's throne, her head resting on her hands, looking at the crowd with an inviting smile.

For a moment nothing happens, the crowd as silent and unmoving as statues. Then one man begins to clap, the sound of his hands coming together slowly and deliberately calling out to the others, and soon the entire crowd stands on it's feet, clapping and showing their approval, some toss money onto the stage in gratitude, and it's then that Ageha, Shade and Kurumu move away from Tsukune, Kurumu getting to her feet while both Ageha and Shade step toward the crowd, the three of them facing the crowd and taking their final bow while the throne slides down beneath the stage, taking it's demonic passenger with it.

With that the show was over, the three of them scooping up whatever money was thrown in tips before disappearing backstage, servers seemingly appearing from out of nowhere spreading out to the tables, taking orders for drinks as a male voice comes over the speakers.

"All right! Let's keep the party going for Destiny!" The sleazy voice introduces the next dancer as a single woman comes through the curtain, the first of many that will perform that night.

It's Halloween, the night to Sin to Win.


	29. Chapter 29: A Little Party

**Here's Chapter 29 Folks. A word of warning, it's over 11,000 words long and a bunch happens. Ria gets some time in spotlight, as does Akasha. Not much else to say, so enjoy. –DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 29 A Little Party**

Opening the door to Shade's office Tsukune can smell the three scents of Ageha, Kurumu and Shade inside the office, the three of them having come here after the performance. When he'd 'retreated' under the stage Tsukune had immediately returned his Rosario to his wrist and exited backstage as nonchalantly as possible. Shade had told him what to expect and where to go after the performance was over, and even then, when he'd seen the fire spring up seemingly at his command he'd felt a little overwhelmed by it.

The whole, 'appear in public in your true form' bit had him more than a little terrified. In his true form he's blatantly not human, so how they could ever possibly pass him off as just a regular guy in a wig and a bunch of prosthesis' was beyond him but they'd done it. No one in the audience had screamed that he was a REAL blood sucking monster, everyone had just stared in awe and that had been the end of it.

Stepping into Shade's office Tsukune looks around, seeing Shade sitting behind her desk, Ageha standing near her sister, Kurumu however stands near the door, the three of them still wearing their 'costumes' from earlier, though thankfully now in their human forms.

Upon seeing her destined one Kurumu's eyes light up, the busty blue-nette literally beaming with happiness at the sight of him.

"Yahoo! Tsukune!" Kurumu greets him happily, running at him to 'hug' him again, only her hug comes with the speed and force to rival an NFL linebacker.

Smothering him Tsukune can only mumble incoherently as Kurumu's 'sweater kittens' lovingly smother him.

"You were _so _sexy on stage! I just wanted to eat you up..."

Hearing that Ageha smiles, glad to see her daughter finally acting like one of their kind is supposed to act after years of self-imposed chastity. For both of Kurumu's relatives her decision to completely cut herself off from the male sex confounded and astounded them.

Now though...

"Really Mumu-chan, if you keep that up you're only going to end up suffocating him..." Shade grins, her eyes flickering up to take in the sight of Kurumu latched on Tsukune's head, the Aono fumbling at her sides desperately to restore the flow of air to his lungs. "Though...I've always wondered how much I could charge people to see you screw a guy on stage..."

Clearly thinking out loud, Tsukune doesn't miss the implication in her tone, that if Kurumu really were up to it she _would_ try to put on a show starring their star dancer...

"Kurumu, get down." Ageha offers gently.

Much as she may not want to Kurumu acquiesces to her mother's request, slowly releasing Tsukune from her embrace.

Stepping toward him Ageha smiles at her daughter's destined one, crossing her arms beneath her bosom and intentionally and ever so slightly lifting her G cup breasts, her bosom already straining against the skimpy black outfit, with the simple motion Ageha very nearly causes herself to simply pop out of her blouse.

Tsukune doesn't miss this, and forces himself to look away, much as he may want to see what Ageha is clearly willing to show him, if he'd only ask.

"You did well, and the show went off without a hitch." Shade says, the three of them turning their attention toward her.

"You _really_ aren't considering making Tsukune get on stage again are you Auntie?" Kurumu asks, and Shade chuckles.

"That all depends on your destined one, doesn't it Mumu-chan?" Shade smiles back at her niece.

"He only agreed to do this one thing because you said it was a onetime only thing!" Kurumu insists, and Tsukune reaches out, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to make love to you in front of a bunch of strangers, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her, and Shade chuckles.

"Is it really 'making love?' when Kurumu rides you like a horse and screams your name?" Shade counters, resulting in a rosy blush coming to Kurumu's cheeks, the Aono vampire fidgeting uncomfortably as well.

"AUNTIE!"

**XXX**

That night Kurumu of course wanted to be with him, and he'd fallen asleep with her next to him. He'd done it countless times with Moka, feeling secure in the fact that the woman next to him would be right there with him when he woke up the following morning, so it was nothing new for him to fall asleep with a woman in his arms, and with Kurumu's borderline obsession, there is no question in his mind that she _won't_ be there when we wakes up.

What he hadn't anticipated however, was his dreams...

Closing his eyes he'd opened them to find himself standing atop the dais in Castle Akashiya. Looking out before him there is an assembled crowd of people, all dressed in different clothing, the women wearing everything from cocktail dresses to medieval corsets, the men wearing everything from a suit to a suit of armor.

Standing there his hands are held out in front of him at waist level, both hands one on top of each other atop the pommel of a sheathed sword. Looking out over the crowd his gaze travels right, Issa standing next to him, a plush purple pillow held in both hands, a golden jeweled crown resting atop the pillow.

"If there is any here who dares to challenge this claim, speak now..." Issa calls out to the gathered crowd.

Looking back toward the crowd not one of the gathered creatures says a word. Looking closer he can see that he isn't looking at a crowd of humans or even normal monsters. No, assembled before him, standing shoulder to shoulder must be more than one hundred _vampires, _all in their released forms, all obviously 'nobles,' Tsukune even recognizing a few of them from the parties he's attended with Moka. He can even see Ria standing amongst the crowd, glaring at him with undisguised hatred and disgust.

"Then with this crown I hereby proclaim Akasha Bloodriver Queen of All Vampires!" Issa bellows out to the crowd.

_Akasha? What is going on? Isn't this a dream?_

Dropping to one knee Issa offers to the crown to him, and without thinking about it Tsukune removes one hand from the pommel of the weapon, grasping the crown with one hand and placing it upon his own head, several locks of silver hair dropping into the top of his vision.

Like a wave beginning at the front of the crowd all the gathered vampires drop to one knee in supplication, the entire crowd kneeling before him and lowering their heads. Rising to his feet Issa speaks, shouting to the rafters.

"All hail Queen Akasha!" Issa shouts, the cry resonating with the assembled vampires and being taken up anew by the crowd in front of him.

Rather than 'Hail Akasha' something totally different comes from their mouths.

"Tsukune..." A woman's voice that sounds a lot like Kurumu's comes from all their mouths. Opening their mouths to hail again the single feminine voice comes again, louder this time. "Tsukune...!"

**XXX**

"Tsukune!"

His eyes snapping open Aono Tsukune takes in the sight of Kurumu sitting next to him, the succubus as naked as the day she was born, worry in her magenta gaze.

"What is it Kurumu-chan...?" Tsukune whispers tiredly, sitting up groggily the Aono can clearly remember his dream and what he dreamt about, Tsukune not sure whether it was a dream or maybe a memory, laced into Akasha's blood...

"You looked like you were having a bad dream, is everything all right?" Kurumu asks, concern lacing her voice and brimming her eyes.

"I'm all right." Tsukune assures her, not wanting to burden the succubus with his problems and what might be happening to him.

"OK..." Kurumu agrees quietly, reaching out and wrapping him in her arms, hugging him tenderly, resting her head against the crook of his neck. "If something's bothering you, I'll always listen, and I'll do what I can to help, no matter what..." She whispers silently to him, and Tsukune knows that she's telling the truth.

"I know Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune whispers to her, kissing her forehead tenderly, raising his arms to return her hug.

Not wanting to move Kurumu remains where she is, enjoying his scent and the feel of his arms around her. After years of being alone, the succubus doesn't take a single moment of her destined one being by her side for granted. For a few moments neither of them speak, the both of them simply enjoying the quiet time alone, and Kurumu is the first to break it, her voice coming out in a quiet whisper.

"Tsukune...can I ask you a favor?" Kurumu whispers, and the Aono vampire tightens his embrace ever so slightly as he responds.

"Sure..." He answers, and he watches as she pulls her head back to look into his eyes, the succubus swallowing the saliva in her mouth, a tinge of worry in her aqua gaze.

"I...want to take you somewhere..." She whispers, and Tsukune cocks his head to the side quizzically.

"Where Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks warmly, and her voice comes out in that same insecure whisper.

"The place where I grew up, where I was born and raised..." She explains, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"Weren't you born in Japan?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu shakes her head no.

"I was born in raised in what's called the Oasis..." Kurumu explains to him, and Tsukune looks at her curiously.

"An oasis? Like a lake in the desert?" He asks, and the succubus bobs her head in affirmation.

"Like many of the other monster races we have a hidden world where we can gather without fear of persecution or discovery."

"Are you sure you want to take me there then?" Tsukune asks curiously. "I'm a vampire after all, and you make it sound like this is a place filled with succubi..."

"It is..." Kurumu confirms quietly. "I still want you to come with me there though, it's a sort of rite of passage for us to bring our destined ones there so they can understand what our race is why we do what we do."

"Does that mean you would rather raise your children there then around humans?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu doesn't need to be a genius to understand the question, or the sorrow in his eyes.

_It's still there, even now, he still feels some semblance of pain when he thinks about what Moka did to him... I'll wring her scrawny neck if I ever get the chance..._

"No, not at all..." Kurumu assures him, putting a hand on his thigh. "The Oasis is our place in the world, and when I have children I at least want them to have fond memories of it."

"OK..." Tsukune answers, placing his own hand atop hers. "Where is it? Will we have to manipulate the tunnel network?"

"It's nearby." Kurumu explains. "We can fly there on our own."

Nodding Tsukune exhales lightly.

"I can't go today, but tomorrow I'll go." Tsukune assures her, and Kurumu is acutely aware of the reason why Tsukune can't accompany her later that day.

_That witch Ria..._

"OK Tsukune..." Kurumu smiles at him, hugging her destined one. "Thank you..."

**XXX**

Standing in the middle of the closed club Ria fights down the urge to vomit. The entire place reeks of human stench and she truly can't comprehend how Tsukune can remain in this place for any more than a handful of hours at a time without vomiting.

Dressed in a black form fitting gown with a high collar and long tight gloves Ria is once again covered from the neck down, high stockings covering her legs nearly all the way up, the Sekitan vampiress opting for a pair of six inch heeled black shoes. Her hair is tied up in its usual bun, her charcoal black locks shimmering even in her sealed state.

She would never admit that she actually _prepared_ for this party and made herself up to be as attractive as possible. She wants Tsukune to choose her as his new mate, and if a little primping can bring her the victory she desires, then so be it...

Footsteps from behind a door bring her attention back to the moment, Ria turning her head casually toward the source of the sound, taking in the sight of the door opening to reveal Tsukune dressed in a midnight black suit with a dark silver vest and matching tie. She'd brought the attire for him and made sure it would fit him before she'd left the castle (she'd memorized his measurements, but she would never admit to that out loud.)

"You look ravishing brother-dear..." Ria praises him, the Aono exhaling quietly before approaching her.

"Let's go..." He says gamely, his tone that of a person being coerced to do something he doesn't really want to do.

Together the two of them exit the club, a limousine waiting outside, the engine running. A goblin in human form waits aside the limo, watching as both of the vampires approach the vehicle, the driver opening the door for Ria, Tsukune following her into the rear of the car after giving the driver a curt nod of thanks before slipping into the limo.

The door closing behind him Tsukune is once again alone in the back of a limousine with Ria, the Aono vampire averting his eyes to look at anything other than the other vampire in the seat next to him, his eyes ultimately settling on a five foot long box set on the seat running along the driver's side of the vehicle.

"What is that?" Tsukune asks, nodding toward the box, glad for something to talk about.

Smiling Ria leans on him, placing a gloved hand on his arm.

"Our gift to the gun loving seventeen year old." Ria explains casually.

Quirking an eyebrow at that Tsukune turns his gaze back toward the vampiress leaning on him, so close her scent is nearly suffocating.

She really was beautiful, even in her sealed state she was a looker, the fact that her clothes are tailor made to accent her curvaceous form making it even more apparent. Any desire he feels for her is tempered with an even larger amount of disdain, the memories of what she did to him and the way she enjoyed torturing him sexually...

"I assume that is something extravagant..." Tsukune offers, and Ria nods.

"Of course, such gifts are all that is appropriate between elder families."

"But I didn't get her anything..." Tsukune explains, and Ria shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"Oh me oh my...the gift is from the both of us, no need to worry." Ria assures him.

"It's strange that a 17 year old is into guns..." Tsukune trails, and Ria shrugs her shoulders.

"That is what I was told, so that is what I brought."

Nodding Tsukune returns his gaze to the window, watching the scenery go by.

"Where is the party being held?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles.

"At the humble abode of the American Vampire Elder, his name is Wilson James and his daughter is named Catherine, she is the one whose birthday they are celebrating."

Nodding Tsukune keeps his gaze on the scenery passing by, the Aono wanting nothing more than to get this over with.

"How long until we arrive?" Tsukune asks, and Ria leans back in her seat, keeping her tone casual, in spite of Tsukune's lack of attention toward her.

"We'll be there within the hour." She answers him, and Tsukune just nods mutely.

**XXX**

Sitting in her bathtub Aono Moka sighs, the silver haired vampiress bored out of her mind. Being confined to the Castle with her husband gone off to who knows where Moka has been worried. While she would never admit it to anyone other than Tsukune she has missed him terribly, and with everything that's transpired she has come to conclusion that her marriage is over, the best she can hope for at this point is to at least remain friendly with him, and in time he'll hopefully remember what he felt for her and get past what has transpired between them.

_I can't believe you agreed to what Okaa-san suggested... _Her seal personality says in her mind. _If you're going to have a problem doing then I'll gladly do it instead..._

Sighing again Moka sinks up to her chin in the herb scented water.

_**No, I need to prove how I feel to Tsukune and if doing that will show him then I shall gladly suffer it...**_

There's a momentary silence from her seal persona, 'Inner' Moka not sure what her other self is thinking about.

_I'm sorry... _She apologizes quietly. _After everything that happened I blamed you for what _we_ did and I realize now that it's as much my fault as it was yours, we both agreed to go through with our threat and now our bond is broken and our marriage in tatters..._

The silver haired debutant doesn't need any reminders of her current situation. Looking down at her left hand she can see the marriage band still there, one of the only remnants of her life before that horrible night where everything changed...

_**I never bothered to take it off, we truly thought that Tsukune would want to be free of us, even on that horrible night...**_

_I know...I never thought that he would let us go and then react like he did..._

**_All is not lost though... We have his child growing inside of us and we can keep it..._**

_I don't want to raise his child without him and if we keep it we won't be allowed to take another mate and Tsukune will probably take Okaa-san as his new mate... he's already slept with her and been with who knows who else since he's left..._

**_We can work this out... If need be we can run away from everything and hide..._**

_I don't want that... I won't put Tsukune through that... We made this choice, we have to deal with the consequences of what we've done. We've already hurt him enough, I don't want to hurt him anymore. It wasn't his responsibility to stop us when we told him it was what we wanted and we never even asked for his help..._

**_He should've known... He should've seen how we were suffering when we led Gin into our bedroom, when we looked at him that one last time before we closed the door..._**

_He isn't psychic, he can't read our mind and we told him it was what we wanted. He thought we were better than that, and he was wrong..._

The silver haired birth personality wants to deny that point, but she can't bring herself to, when their memories of that horrible, damnable night are proof to the contrary. Tsukune believed they would never stoop to using sex as a weapon that they would never seek children from another man just to spite him, and yet that was exactly what they did when it came time to choose. In hindsight the Aono vampiress wants nothing more than to take it back, to go back and stop herself from making the worst mistake she's ever made, to turn Gin away and tell him no, to admit to Tsukune that it was all a bluff and they weren't going to go through with it. They may have lost complete control over their relationship and the argument, but at least when they went to bed that night Tsukune would still be with her. She wouldn't have to sleep alone, or feel the emptiness she feels whenever she thinks about him...

The only positive thing that has happened out of this entire ordeal has been her mother's resurgence into her life. Ever since that horrible day all those years ago when Moka unintentionally woke Alucard from his slumber Moka has believed her mother to be sealed inside Alucard, the only thing keeping that terrible beast from reawakening and wreaking havoc upon the entire world. Instead she's learned that Akasha has been among since around the time she began Youkai Academy, when only she knew of Tsukune's human origin.

_**I just want him back in my life...to hear him talk to me in a friendly tone, to look at me and smile and not be angry...to let me try and repair the damage I've done to him...**_

_Hitting him didn't really help that much, you know..._

Blinking Moka looks up at the ceiling, surprised by her other personalities' bringing up of _that_ particular fact.

_**At the time I didn't think I had much choice, he called me a whore and a slut and I had no idea I was carrying his child and that Okaa-san would use her position to absolve our bond and try to snatch him away from us...**_

_You could've tried talking to him..._

**_What was there to say? I wasn't sorry for what we did at the time and he already told you that he didn't believe your apology because he felt it was insincere._**

_You still could've tried..._ Outer Moka insists quietly.

Sighing Moka grabs the edges of the tub and lifts, pulling herself out of the water and walking to the nearby sink where her Rosario rests.

"I tire of this..." Moka sighs as she grasps the silver talisman from the sink.

Sliding it into place with a soft 'click,' the silver haired Moka places one hand on the sink to brace herself as the silver cross flushes the demonic aura from her body, changing her hair to pink and her eyes to a human green, Moka slumping forward momentarily before her jade eyes open, looking at her still wet body in the mirror.

_Hello...? _The seal personality calls out to her 'other' self, searching for an answer, and after several moments of silence 'Outer' Moka sighs heavily.

"Great, now I'm stuck here alone with nothing to do..." Moka whispers, turning and walking back to the tub and sinking into the water again.

Sitting in the herb scented water she can remember when she shared this bathtub with Tsukune, how he would caress her and touch her, her own hands unconsciously shifting through the water, one hand drifting between her thighs while another finds her breast.

Closing her eyes it's like she's back in their apartment, Tsukune in the bathtub there with her, his fingers gently caressing her, touching her in the most intimate of ways that only he had until that awful night...

A soft moan escapes her lips, 'Tsukune's' hands knowing exactly how to please her as he continues to touch her, gently massaging her breast while fingering her womanhood another moan rises into the warm air, the pink haired vampiress lost in the fantasy as the pleasure inside her builds like a tidal wave, the feelings more and more intense with each passing moment, the pleasure building until a final, sharp moan gives voice to her pleasure, the Aono vampiress climaxing into the water.

"I'm CUMMING!" Her voice cries out into the moist air, every muscle in her body tensing for just the barest moment as the orgasm hits her, the feeling washing over her like a flood.

Breathing heavily her cheeks are flushed, the feeling of climax fading as Moka slowly slips into the afterglow. Tsukune pulls his hand from between her thighs, looking at it a moment he turns his head back toward her, only it isn't Tsukune's face she sees looking back at her.

"You're so ready now..."

It was Gin's...

"NO!" Moka cries out in denial.

Her eyes popping open the pink haired vampiress sits up quickly, her breath coming in haggard gasps, her jade green eyes wide, shock, surprise and fear battling for emotional supremacy inside her mind.

That wasn't at all what she was expecting to happen.

"What was that..." The vampiress whispers to herself, the pink haired woman not sure what to make of what just happened to her...

**XXX**

The limousine coming to a stop Tsukune looks out the passenger side window to see a mansion set on several acres of property and surrounded by trees. From the look of the house itself it appears to be condemned, the windows boarded up with ivy growing on the large columns in the front of the house, several of the shingles on the roof missing or ripped apart.

"_This_ is it?" Tsukune asks, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Oh me oh my, of course it is." Ria assures him, smiling playfully. "Do you honestly believe I would lie to you just to take you somewhere so we can be alone?"

Her tone is so innocent, if Tsukune didn't know better he would swear that Ria was actually somewhat offended by his accusation...

_Yeah, right... _The Aono thinks to himself.

Turning his attention away from the window to Ria, sarcasm is etched all over Tsukune's face, the emotion coloring his tone.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" The Aono half asks, looking Ria directly into her red, slitted eyes, the vampiress smiling before chuckling playfully.

She'd removed her Rosario once they'd left Vegas, and Tsukune had chosen to keep his seal in place. With his transformation he would ruin the suit he was currently wearing, and there is no rule that states that they cannot wear their seals while attending a celebration. It isn't normally done, but then again, normal vampires don't sprout six foot long wings when they transform, a fact that Tsukune doesn't want getting out.

"Let's go Tsukune..." Ria reaches for the door, Tsukune glad for the change of subject.

Opening the door Ria is the first to step out, Tsukune grabbing the rifle case by the handle before exiting the limo. Not sure what to do the Aono vampire follows his older sister-in-law toward the front of the house. Halfway from the limo to the front door the double doors swing open, a pair of men dressed as servants holding the doors open.

Judging from their scents Tsukune can tell both men are really goblins in human disguise.

"Ria Sekitan and Tsukune Aono?" The servant on Tsukune's left asks in English, and Ria nods her head in affirmation.

"Then please, follow us." The second servant says, the two disguised goblins motioning for them to go inside.

Covering the distance to the door Ria stops, noting that Tsukune is walking behind her, their present held in one hand, the Aono choosing to follow her rather than walk next to her.

That had to change...

Walking around to his left side Ria slides her arms around his, Tsukune blinking in surprise at the sudden movement, his eyes looking her up and down suspiciously, searching for an ulterior motive where none exists.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune whispers in Japanese, and Ria's lips turn up in a pleased smile.

"Oh me oh my we're attending this party _together_ Tsukune-darling, so there's no need for you to walk behind me like you're my servant..." Ria responds in Japanese, making sure to accent the word 'together,' momentarily confusing both of the servants, who don't speak a word of the language.

"Ach-hem..." One of the servants begins politely. "If you'll follow us?" He says again, both Ria and Tsukune nodding their agreement.

Closing the door behind them Tsukune takes his first look around the house, the Aono happy to note that inside the place looks like a palatial mansion, marble floors with a ionic columns on both sides of the hallway, a high ceiling with lights with polished brass fixtures at roughly six foot intervals, paintings of all kinds adorning both sides of the hall, pedestals with vases and pictures on the floor further emphasizing the opulence of the home.

Tsukune can't even begin to imagine how much this all must've cost, or how many servants it requires to clean and maintain...

"The party is being held in the ballroom, the Master requests that you not stray from that room without escort..." The servant explains as they walk, one servant in front of them with the other behind.

The two goblins lead them to a set of double doors on the left side of the hall, the servants opening the doors to reveal a large ballroom. The first thing Tsukune thinks of when he sees the large room and the ornate chandelier hanging in the middle is it reminds him of Issa's throne room. Like the hall outside the floors and walls are marble with columns supporting the ceiling.

Tables line the sides of the room, various sorts of cuisine laid out for the guests, a large open area in the center of the room beneath the expansive chandelier cordoned off as a dance floor, a small orchestra in the rear of the room playing a slow, haunting tune that each dancer moves in time to, the dancers seemingly flowing from one position to the next, as though the entire crowd were choreographed.

Feeling a tug on his left arm Tsukune blinks the surprise from his eyes and starts walking, the Aono vampire looking around the room to see that none of the other guests are wearing their seals. Another thing that catches his eye as the two of them approach the center of the room is the fact that he is one of maybe five that he can see who appear to be under the age of thirty...

_This is supposed to be a girl's seventeenth birthday party! Where are all the kids and her friends? This doesn't look any party any seventeen year old I know would want..._

"Follow me _darling..._" Ria purrs, leading her guest around the dance floor to a row of tables.

Unlike the tables Tsukune saw before this one is _not_ littered with food, but rather an arsenal of firearms sits on the table, guns of nearly every shape and size fill nearly every square inch of table space, Tsukune recognizing only a scant few from movies that he's seen.

_These are all gifts for a teenager! What person in their right mind gives a teenager a bunch of machine guns?_

Tsukune doesn't give voice to his thoughts, proverbially biting his tongue and reminding himself that vampires and humans are two _very_ different breeds, and that it's impossible to even remotely compare his humble upbringing with the life Catherine Wilson has undoubtedly had.

"You can put our gift anywhere my dear..." Ria says, pulling him from his thoughts.

Nodding mutely Tsukune places the metal box in one of the few open areas on the tables in front of them, the Aono making sure the box isn't going to fall before stepping back.

He's never handled a firearm before, and doesn't want one going off because he accidentally touches it by mistake. Ria is about to open her mouth when a man's voice wafts into both of their ears, his voice carrying an Austrian accent.

"Hello Ria..." A smooth male voice says from behind them.

At the sound of his voice Ria seems to stand a little straighter, Tsukune eying her a moment before they both turn around, seeing an older looking man wearing a dark suit with a red sash. What's strange about him is his appearance, unlike every other vampire present he doesn't look like a young, healthy person, instead this man looks senescent, though judging from Ria's reaction and the sash, which is supposed to identify Royalty, Tsukune knows the man must be important.

"Greetings Baron..." Ria offers cordially. "I wasn't aware that you were going to attend this celebration."

"But of course." The man responds evenly.

His gaze traveling to Tsukune one corner of his mouth rises curiously.

"And who is your new pet Ria?" The Baron asks calmly.

"Allow me to introduce my honored itouto, Aono Tsukune." Ria introduces him to the aged vampire.

Quirking an eyebrow curiously the Baron looks him up and down slowly, the older vampire appraising him carefully.

"So, this is the infamous Aono Tsukune..." He trails evenly.

"He chooses to wear his seal rather than not." Ria explains to the man. "Tsukune, this is the Grand Vampire Elder Baron Vladimir Teppes." Ria introduces the man.

Bowing politely Tsukune speaks formally.

"It is an honor to meet you." Tsukune offers, the Baron smiling at Tsukune's placation.

"It is good that you know your place..." The Baron says with a smile, turning to Ria. "There are some people I would like you to meet Ria."

To her credit the Sekitan Vampiress doesn't frown, as much as she _does not_ want to go with the Baron. Being the eldest daughter of the Shuzen family Ria is one of the most eligible bachelorettes in vampire society. Whenever she attends parties such as this one she is almost always subjected to a parade of would be mates, each of them wanting to use her to try and form an alliance between their families.

"Oh me oh my, my itouto came as my guest, it would be improper for me to leave him." Ria counters evenly, placing a hand on Tsukune's arm.

"Don't mind me." The Aono offers casually, smiling on the inside. "Go with the Baron and I'll go stand somewhere quietly."

Hearing that the Baron smiles, quite pleased with Tsukune's response. On the other hand Ria turns her gaze on him, her red eyes overflowing with annoyance. Seeing that look in her eyes the Aono vampire feels a swell of vindication. For years Ria mercilessly tortured him and he was powerless to fight back, now he can return the favor, even if it is in only this small manner.

"Splendid... let's go Ria..." The Baron says, motioning for the Sekitan vampiress to follow her.

Her eyes momentarily shifting to her younger brother Ria exhales slowly.

"As you wish..."

Much as she may loathe to admit it, she doesn't feel any animosity toward Tsukune for subjecting her to what she knows is coming. He has never been what one would call manipulative, so seeing him using his position to cause her suffering is a marked improvement in her eyes.

The two of them walking away Tsukune watches them leave for a moment, the suited vampire waiting until they're far enough away before walking toward the drink tables, grabbing a stemmed glass there that appears to be filled with blood, Tsukune holding the glass in one hand as he walks toward a section of wall with no vampires occupying it. Putting his back to the wall Tsukune crosses one arm across his chest, holding the glass near his face the Aono can smell the blood in the glass, the scent accented with various kinds of herbs to flavor the liquid.

Sighing the Aono takes a drink of the glass, noting that it is in fact blood in the glass, Tsukune lowering the glass and carefully swirling it in front of him, the Aono watching the blood gently shifting left and right as the Aono carefully tilts the glass left and right.

_I don't want any part of this... This is nothing more than a farce, I've got nothing in common with these people, just like they have nothing in common with a seventeen year old girl..._

Standing there Tsukune just wants to enjoy the silence, the Aono knowing full well that once Ria has endured whatever it is Baron Teppes has planned for her she'll be back. For whatever reason she has taken an interest in him, and for the life of him Tsukune can't begin to fathom why.

"Hey..." A young female voice calls out to him, Tsukune nearly starting in surprise at the sound of the voice practically right next to him.

Blinking he turns his head toward the source of the noise, finding a blonde curvaceous teenage girl standing next to him with long wavy blonde hair, the girl dressed in a yellow sundress that matches the color of her hair perfectly, her red eyes a dead giveaway that she isn't a human girl and in fact a vampire.

"Hello..." Tsukune offers in greeting.

Smiling the girl takes a spot next to him on his right.

"I haven't seen you before." She comments, and Tsukune chuckles.

"You could say that I'm 'new to the scene' as it were."

"There aren't very many new faces." She explains to him, leaning casually against the wall. "Did you come here with someone?"

Nodding Tsukune takes another sip of the blood.

"I came with S...er, Ria Sekitan." Tsukune explains, the Aono correcting himself and saying Ria's name in the Western style with her given name first and her family name second, the opposite of how he normally refers to her.

"I see..." She comments quietly, silent a moment as her red eyes look him up and down. "Are you her latest lover?"

_Wow...is she so promiscuous that even an American vampire knows about her?_

Chuckling Tsukune slowly shakes his head no.

"I'm afraid not." Tsukune responds sarcastically. "I'm her brother in law."

"Oh...then you must be Tsukune Aono." She says his name, the Aono vampire momentarily wondering why this girl knows his name before he mentally kicks himself.

_You're the only man Issa has allowed into his family, you were mated to the daughter he'd chosen as his heir, it's no wonder she knows who you are, the other elder vampires all probably try to use my example to try and weasel their way into the Shuzen clan._

"That's right." Tsukune assures her, giving the girl a slight smile. "Are you Catherine Wilson?"

"That's me." She responds with a bright smile. "But all my friends call me Kit."

"Then you're the birthday girl, congratulations." Tsukune offers, bowing his head in congratulatory.

"Yeah...not like this party is mine anyway." She comments sarcastically.

"I got the feeling that you hardly know any of the people here..." Tsukune explains, and sighs lightly.

"These people are all my father's friends and fellows, he wouldn't let me invite any of my friends from Yokai."

Hearing _that_ Tsukune raises his eyebrows curiously.

"You're a student at Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asks, and Kit nods happily.

"Yeah, I took today off and was supposed to enjoy today but this is nothing but an excuse for my Father to parade me in front of people and try to arrange a bond with me."

Chuckling Tsukune leans back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"I know the feeling, I really do."

Standing there Tsukune can understand how this girl could choose to interact with him rather than the other guests. Being in his mid-twenties Tsukune is probably the youngest person here next to Kit herself, making him the one most likely to have something in common with the high school girl.

The two of them are silent a moment, Kit choosing to break the silence first.

"Father told me that there was recent trouble amongst the Shuzen, something about a werewolf..." She trails, and Tsukune slowly bobs his head in affirmation.

"That's right, my former mate tried to have a child with a werewolf." Tsukune says the words evenly, not hint of shame or pain in his voice.

Hearing him Kit just stares at him momentarily, her mouth dropping open in shock. When she next speaks her voice is scandalous.

"...With your consent...?" She offers breathlessly.

"**No**." Tsukune answers absolutely. "We were having an argument and she chose that course rather than talk it out."

"That was really stupid of her." Kit comments, Tsukune laughing mirthlessly.

"You have _no_ idea..."

"You know...you don't seem like the normal type of vampire..." Kit comments, and Tsukune takes another drink from his glass.

"I'm a second born." Tsukune explains without a hint of shame or embarrassment.

"What were you before?" Kit asks innocently, and once again Tsukune doesn't hesitate to answer her.

"I was born a human."

Again the seventeen year old vampiress just stares at him a moment, her eyes momentarily as wide as saucers.

"...You're serious..." She trails, and Tsukune's gaze falls to his glass.

"Absolutely..."

"Wow..." She trails, disbelief coloring her tone. "You must be really something to be turned from a human being..."

"My former mate wanted to raise me into her own personal slave and lackey." Tsukune counters.

"Why would she do something like that?" Kit asks, the Aono shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to give her another chance to try."

"If she succeeded in trying to have a half breed baby then she'll be shamed forever and cast out." Kit explains, not a flicker of emotion crossing Tsukune's face.

"And I care because?" Tsukune asks heartlessly.

Hearing the anger in his tone Kit can understand why the older second born can still harbor strong feelings of resent and anger toward the mate that more or less tossed him aside.

"You're still mad..." She trails, Tsukune grunting sarcastically.

"Trust me, I have every right to be angry at her for what she did."

"I know." Kit assures him. "If it were any of my siblings they wouldn't have let their mate get away with it and gone out of their way to make their mate as miserable as possible for as long as possible."

"I didn't let her get away with what she did." Tsukune explains to the younger girl.

"You attacked her?"

"No, I attacked the dog she chose over me, beat him to within an inch of his life and then walked out of her life and I haven't looked back since."

"Did she ever try to apologize?" Kit asks, Tsukune turning away from her at the question.

"A lip service apology." The Aono offers dismissively. "She never meant it and only tried because she realized that I'm going to leave her and she doesn't want to be alone."

"She should've thought of that before she tried to have a child with a mongrel." Kit says, the Aono bobbing his head in agreement.

"Exactly. She told him all she wanted from that wolf was his seed, so as far as I'm concerned she dug her grave, and now it's time she lay in it."

Raising his glass to his lips the Aono takes another drink from his glass, drinking what blood remains in the glass, Kit's eyes focusing on his wrist and the Rosario there.

"You're wearing a seal?" She asks, apparently not noticing the fact that his eyes aren't red and slitted. "Why are you wearing it here? We're all vampires here and it isn't as though you have any fear of being discovered here."

"I prefer this form." Tsukune explains to the girl. "The thirst is easier to manage like this rather than without."

"You mean it doesn't make you feel less human." Kit says astutely.

"That _is_ part of it." Tsukune agrees.

"That's understandable, if you were born human..."

The two of them fall into a short silence, neither having anything to say before the doors swing open, a servant's voice calling out to everyone in attendance.

"Announcing Akasha Bloodriver, Queen of all Vampires!" The male voice yells out, the entire party seemingly screeching to a halt.

Kit blinks in surprise at the announcement, Tsukune very nearly drops his glass in surprise. Akasha isn't supposed to be at this party, she never asked where it was or if he was even attending, and she'd made no mention of possibly attending the previous day when they'd spoken.

"What is Queen Akasha doing here?" Kit asks, giving voice to the very same thought passing through Tsukune's mind, both of them watching as the pink haired Hades Lord strides into the room.

_I honestly wish I knew..._

**XXX**

**A few moments earlier...**

"My youngest son is a fine man and a suitable mate." The Baron finishes explaining to Ria, the eldest daughter of Shuzen Issa wanting to sigh in boredom but she bites her tongue.

Doing so would undoubtedly have consequences later.

"Our mating would be purely political, and we would both try to kill one another while we sleep." Ria counters, the Baron chuckling jovially.

"Oh, it's been over a century since that time, and yet you still hold a grudge..."

"My Lord and Father would have to approve the union, and I do not desire a mate at this time." Ria counters, the Baron unfazed by her rejection.

"You need a good man to rein you in a little." The Baron replies, and Ria scoffs.

"No man other than my Lord Father can tell me what to do." Ria counters, a hint of hostility to her voice.

As much as the Baron may despise it, her statement is the truth. The only creature on the planet that Ria HAS to obey is her father.

It's then that a male voice calls out over the playing music, causing the entire party to stop.

"Announcing Akasha Bloodriver, Queen of all Vampires!"

Hearing that both Ria and the Baron along with his entire entourage all turn toward the doors, watching as the Hades Lord enters into the room.

_What is that wench doing here...? _Ria thinks to herself, not giving voice to the thought.

"I wasn't aware our Queen was going to attend this celebration..." Baron Teppes comments.

"Neither did I..." Ria practically seethes.

The Sekitan vampiress can guess full well what has brought the pink haired wench to this gathering, the fact that she chose to attend on the same day that Ria brought Tsukune screams of ulterior motives.

The Baron begins to approach Akasha, Ria striding alongside him, the two of them eventually joined by the American Elder James and his party. Being the host of the party it is James' responsibility to greet any potential high profile guests like Akasha, and since the Vampire Queen hadn't bothered to inform him or anyone that should would in fact be attending, James didn't have any time to prepare a proper arrival for her...

Like Issa, James Wilson, the American Vampire Elder is a powerful figure whose influence spans the entire globe. He is one of the wealthiest creatures alive and it shows. Like the rest of the male guests James is dressed in a midnight black suit that's worth more than most people will ever earn working for ten years. Unlike Issa he keeps his hair cut short, his dark hair slicked back his jaw is like it's been cut from stone, his body that of an Olympic athlete at the peak of physical fitness.

To further emphasize his position James wears a knee length black cape lined with crimson, a dark red sash indicating his position as ruler.

"Queen Akasha, it is an honor..." James begins, the dark haired American Vampire Elder speaking to her, but Akasha merely brushes past him, ignoring the oldest and most powerful vampire in the room, instead heading toward Tsukune, and the Birthday Girl standing next to him...

_Oh no you don't you pink haired wench..._

**XXX**

Standing with his back against the wall a pit of dread forms in Tsukune's stomach as the pink haired Hades Lord brushes past Kit's father and starts walking toward him. Ria had been among the group of vampires who'd approached her and sought to greet her, with Akasha heading straight for him and Ria's knowledge of what has transpired between the two of them the Sekitan Vampiress can doubtlessly imagine why Akasha has decided to attend this one party in particular...

"She's coming this way..." Kit comments in a hushed whisper, her voice filled with reverence.

_Oh no..._

Approaching the two of them Akasha stops, both of her hands coming to rest in front of her, the Hades Lord offering Tsukune a short smile before she turns to Kit, ducking her head toward the birthday girl.

"Congratulations, I hope today is filled with many happy memories for you and your family." Akasha offers politely.

"Thank you Queen Akasha..." Kit responds politely, giving the Vampire Queen a polite curtsy.

Turning to Tsukune the Hades Lord favors him with a smile.

"Are you enjoying the party Tsukune?" Akasha asks casually, showing their familiarity.

"It has been a pleasant experience so far, Akasha." Tsukune answers her, a hint of dread in his voice at what the Aono vampire knows is coming...

After all, he can see over her shoulder, his eyes practically glued to the group of vampires heading their way. While Akasha can simply brush them aside, Tsukune isn't in any sort of position of power, the clan he's related to doesn't rule this area, he's nothing more than a guest here.

"You know our Queen!" Kit's eyes practically explode from their sockets in surprise. "And you're on a first name basis with her?"

Opening his mouth to answer the Aono vampire is about to speak when James along with Ria and the withered husk-like vampire who Ria called Vladimir Teppes approaches them, the ten of them forming a loose C around them, cutting Tsukune, Akasha and Kit off from the rest of the party.

"Lady Bloodriver..." The Baron begins slowly, speaking to Akasha as Ria walks around the Vampire Queen.

Stopping on Tsukune's left side Ria loops her arms around his, the Sekitan vampiress taking a possessive hold of his arm, glaring at the pink haired vampiress standing across from her.

"Tsukune is attending this party with me, _Queen Akasha..._" Ria practically sneers Akasha's name, those two words filled with malice and hate.

Feeling Ria so close to him a part of Tsukune wants to push her away, another part of him enjoys having her close, she's a _very_ beautiful woman and having her shower him with affection and actually desire _him_ is a heady feeling. In spite of everything that happened to him in Youkai, Tsukune isn't used to being the object of feminine attention. All his life he'd only ever really wanted a girl who liked him for who he is and was happy just being with him.

To her credit Akasha doesn't flinch at Ria's blatant hatred.

"I am aware of that Ria." Akasha counters, James choosing that moment to clear his throat loudly, garnering the attention of the two members of the Shuzen clan and the Queen herself.

"Ach-hem..." James begins, everyone turning their attention to him, his next words flowing with relaxed ease. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence, Queen Akasha?"

It's then that something occurs to the Aono vampire, something he never bothered to notice before, but has become all the more apparent.

_Not one of them calls her 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' or anything like that... I wonder why?_

"I heard from my Viceroy that this party was going to be a good one, so I decided to attend."

Ria scoffs in disbelief.

"Oh me on my... we both know the only reason you're here is because I brought Tsukune." Ria asserts matter of factly, tightening her possessive grip on Tsukune's arm ever so slightly.

Hearing that a scowl creases Baron Teppes' lips.

"What does _his_ presence have to do with anything?" The Baron demands, his negative opinion of Tsukune clear in his tone.

Opening his mouth Tsukune is about to say 'nothing' when Ria speaks for him, the Sekitan Vampiress dropping the proverbial bomb...

"She slept with him, and is seeking his hand in bond." Ria explains casually, almost as if she were discussing the weather or a local sporting event.

Their responses however, are far from blasé. Teppes visibly reels back as though disgusted, Kit's mouth drops open in shock, James merely appraises the Aono vampire, silently looking him up and down for a moment, the rest of the gathered vampires within earshot looking on with a mix of surprise and shock at what they've just heard.

_After all, why wouldn't they be surprised? In their eyes I'm nothing but an insignificant second born, why on Earth would someone like Akasha favor someone like me?_

"You didn't have to say that…" Tsukune whispers to Ria, the Sekitan vampiress ignoring the statement.

"So…this is the man…" James trails, cupping his chin with one hand.

Akasha however, is not pleased with the sudden revelation of what she deems 'private' business, in spite of her position the Shinso Bloodriver doesn't believe her romantic life is anyone's concern but her own.

"That is none of their concern Ria..." Akasha trails, ignoring the other vampires and focusing on the woman currently clutching to the arm of her daughter's former mate.

"I'm quite sure they disagree..." Ria smiles back, clearly enjoying the direction the conversation is heading.

"This is preposterous..." The Baron begins with disgust in his voice, his attention fixed solely on Akasha. "How can you possibly desire a worthless second born when you can have your pick of any noble pure blood?"

A slight growl escaping her lips Akasha raises her hand to her Rosario, the pink haired Hades Lord grasping the object there and removing it with a small 'plink.'

Of them all only Tsukune is prepared for what happens next, and even with him, he has never seen it happen before, only experienced it for himself, but that still doesn't prepare him for what happens...

Demonic energy explodes from her body like a bomb going off, the cavernous room suffocated by Akasha's energy, the very air itself tinting purple, like a miasma bursting forth. At the center of it all Tsukune can barely see her as her body changes, the pink fading from her hair, her jade green eyes changing, shifting to a glowing, slitted red. Leaning forward with her back exposed toward the ceiling a pair of black wings spurt from her back, the sound of flesh tearing echoing throughout the room as the pink mist condenses, shriveling up and flowing back to it's source, the vampires behind Akasha taking an unintentional step back as the Hades Lord stands straight, lowering her wings, power and authority radiating off of her, her normally fair skin now hard as steel, hands that once held him so gently and lovingly now capable of ripping the Aono vampire in half with the barest of effort.

The entire party stands silent, every monster in the room capable of feeling the tremendous weight of Akasha's aura pressing down on them. Several of the gathered vampires fall, unable to comprehend what they're feeling, those servants still in the room are filled with terror, some of the younger ones even wetting themselves.

For some reason Tsukune is reminded of the first time he removed Moka's Rosario during their time together at Youkai. After all, there is a reason that his mother Kasumi inquired about the possible relationship between Akasha and Tsukune, with Akasha so strongly resembling her daughter Tsukune could very well just be taking the rejected feelings he has for Moka and transferring them to Akasha.

Unlike Moka Akasha is no child; she's a vampire at the epitome of her strength. Vampires are creatures who respond to strength and power, and Tsukune can't help but momentarily admire the Hades Lord as she stands in the middle of the small crowd...

In spite of how she feels about the Hades Lord, Ria can't help but flinch as Akasha's glowing gaze regards her for a moment, her face etched with contempt and disgust.

She's never seen Akasha look like that before, neither has Tsukune, neither has any of the other assembled vampires currently surrounding her.

For a moment nothing happens, no one even breathes. For Tsukune he can't help but look at her true form for the first time and be struck by how...beautiful...she is. Her silver hair cascading down her shoulders, her dark wings furled behind her, the very air itself seemingly quaking in fear of the creature before him.

_That's it, I've become like her..._

Pulling her wings closer to her body Akasha turns toward the Baron, the Hades Lord reaching out and grasping the withered vampire by the neck, glaring at the shriveled up vampire with hatred in her gaze.

If looks could kill, the Baron would've been struck dead in that moment.

"There is more to nobility than a birth certificate." Akasha growls, her voice radiating authority and command, a stark contrast to her normally gentle and kind voice tone. "Whom I take a romantic interest in is my concern and none of yours!"

With that the Baron flies away from her, like he's just been shot out of a cannon. Blinking Tsukune has no idea what has just happened, even as the baron barrels into several of his entourage, the force of his body careening through the air carrying four of his party along with him before his momentum fades and their combined weight drags them to the floor, the five vampires hitting the marble floor with a thud, each of them grunting quietly on impact.

"You and your brood shall leave here immediately _Baron..._" Akasha hisses the title. "The next time we meet you will bow to me in apology or I will rip you and your entire family to pieces."

Her words are not lost on their intended target, the five vampires knocked to the ground already beginning to return to their feet as she speaks, two of the four members of the entourage help the Baron to his feet, the emaciated vampire's face glaring at Akasha with open fury on his features.

"As you wish, Queen Akasha..." Baron Teppes grounds the words past his lips, anger bubbling inside the withered vampire as he gets to his feet.

Turning and walking out of the room the Baron and his party all leave, Akasha watching the five of them and along with several others file out of the room. Once they're gone the Hades Lord turns around slowly, the red clad winged vampiress approaching Tsukune once more, the woman retrieving her Rosario from a pocket and placing it on the collar at her neck.

Immediately her demonic aura sucks back into her body like water rushing toward a leak. Her wings slurp back into her body, her backless dress unaffected by her transformation. The pink returns to her hair, the red changing to jade. Feeling dizzy by the sudden loss of strength Akasha shifts back and forth like a tower in the wind. Stepping forward Ria still holds on to his one arm, Tsukune doing his best to brace the Hades Lord before she falls on her face...

Seeing him jumping to Akasha's aid Ria frowns, Akasha's jade green eyes looking into his a moment, the Hades Lord smiling for a moment before Ria pulls on his arm.

"Dance with me Tsukune." Ria says, Akasha still standing as the dark haired vampiress drags Tsukune away toward the dance floor.

With the situation with Baron Teppes resolved the band begins to play again, the party once again resuming.

Pulling him onto the dance floor Ria aligns her body with Tsukune, the Aono vampire taking her hands in his as the two of them begin to sway in time to slow, nocturnal tune playing throughout the party.

"What are we doing here? I didn't ask you to dance." Tsukune comments, Ria smiling at him in spite of what's just happened.

"I'm not going to allow that wench to steal you away from me Tsukune." Ria explains matter of factly. "She doesn't deserve you..."

"And this would have nothing to do with the fact that she's Moka's okaa-san?" Tsukune can't help but question Ria's motives.

"She scorned my Father when he was too good for her, and now she appears to try and snatch you away as well."

As far as Ria is concerned Akasha's only purpose in existence is to cause her trouble. Every time the woman has appeared in her life it has been to cause her problems. She'd appeared a century ago, defeated every one of Issa's suitors who stood in her way. Then she had Moka and her Father doted on that child, showing her his favor when she'd done nothing to earn it and Akasha even had the gall to take that girl and leave for over two years before finally returning, Issa never once pursuing them or trying to bring them back into the family.

She'd never gotten a chance to choose what she wanted to do with her life, never got to leave and just _go _without some assurance that she would return...

"Akasha isn't interested in me romantically, she's told me so." Tsukune counters, and Ria slowly shakes her head in amazement.

"Oh me oh my, you are as dense as ever, aren't you Tsukune-dear?" Ria asks, the Aono frowning slightly at her insinuation.

"I'm not going to just give up on Kurumu-chan, and Akasha wants an exclusive relationship..."

"Then swear the blood oath with me today Tsukune." Ria says matter of factly, the dark vampiress not hesitating for even a moment. "I don't care how many other lovers you have or even if you choose to cohabitate."

Sighing the Aono slowly shakes his head.

"I am well aware of that, but I don't love you Ria-san..." Tsukune argues, Ria chuckling playfully.

"Love isn't necessary in a vampire bond Tsukune." Ria counters. "Though, those emotions may come in time. In time you will come to appreciate me as your mate, when the world changes around you you will come to me for comfort, knowing that I will always stand by your side."

For a moment Tsukune thinks about that, how it would feel to attend the last of his human family's funerals, (he'd have to wear a veil, or some other disguise) to stand there and listen to someone speak about his loved one and how they passed on, knowing that he will probably never join them...

But Ria would be there, she would be his mate and willing to stand by his side. She would comfort him when he became depressed...

_Of course, most vampire mates would do that, but other than Ria and Akasha, would either of them actually _mean _it?_

"All I feel for you is disgust..." Tsukune responds, never daring to even consider admitting that a relationship with Ria might not be so terrible.

"In time that will change Tsukune-dear, you _know _how endearing I can be when I want to..."

"Why do you _want_ to be endearing to me _now_? After everything you've done to me do you expect me to just jump into bed with you and swear to be your mate?"

"Oh me oh my, you still think _far_ too much like a human Tsukune." Ria politely admonishes him. "I don't want to be married or even live together if you don't desire it Tsukune, I honestly don't care if you swear the oath and then leave, all I ask is you maintain a means for me to contact you and to come to me when I call you. Naturally I will do the same."

"That isn't a relationship Ria, that's..." Tsukune pauses, searching for the word. "I don't even know _what _that is."

"It isn't a _human_ relationship Tsukune-dear." Ria agrees with him. "However, among _our_ kind it is more or less the norm, especially amongst noble vampires. Normally Father would arrange a mate for you, but our Lord has taken a liking to you and is giving you time to choose. However, should you take too long to choose Father may end up choosing a mate for you, and I assure you that I will do my utmost to ensure that I am the one he chooses for you."

"And think I'll just accept that? I'll _never_ accept you as my mate." Tsukune affirms, Ria chuckling playfully at Tsukune's apparent vow.

"_Never_ is such a _long_ time Tsukune-dear, give me just ONE night and I will remind you of some of my _very best_ qualities..."

The Aono vampire isn't oblivious enough to miss what Ria is alluding to.

"No." The Aono responds without a moment's hesitation. "Just because I agreed to attend this party with you doesn't mean I've forgiven you for what you did to me and my Otou..."

"Oh me oh my, give me the opportunity and I will show you just how sorry I am..."

Her tone is inviting, almost begging, but the Aono vampire doesn't fall for it.

"Never..." Tsukune denies, Ria chuckling again.

"There's that word again..." Ria smiles at him. "For someone so young you certainly throw that word around quite often even when you have no idea how long 'never' can be."

"It doesn't matter, I won't forgive you for what you've done."

"And why are you still so angry at me, when you've done _far_ worse to me little imouto?" Ria asks, the two of them still swaying back and forth to the nocturnal song.

"What are you talking about? You can't compare what I've done to what you did to me and Otou."

"Oh me oh my...really? So you _didn't_ have sex with that pink haired wench purely to throw it back in Moka's face? You haven't cruelly ignored her efforts to reconcile your relationship and abandoned her to face whatever justice our society deems appropriate?" Ria points out.

"_She_ chose this course, not me." Tsukune counters. "The moment she led Gin into our bedroom against my will we were over. She knew that I would never stand for it and she did it anyway."

"So...that means that what you've done to her _hasn't_ been cruel and heartless, because in your eyes she chose this and it isn't your fault?"

Gritting his teeth Tsukune can almost see what's coming, but the Aono is determined to win this argument, in spite of the fact that he has yet to actually outmaneuver Ria in an argument...

"It was what she deserved." Tsukune responds absolutely, and Ria's initial response is to laugh.

"Oh me oh my..." The woman trails through her jovial chuckle. "From your point of view perhaps, but what about Moka? Do you think that she thinks that she deserves everything you've done to her when all she wants from you is for you to accept her again and forgive her?"

"She hit me when I called her a whore not a day after she betrayed me." The Aono counters, unconvinced. "She doesn't want me back, all she wants is another opportunity to hurt me and I won't give it to her."

"And if she truly _does_ want you back?" Ria asks, and Tsukune scoffs.

"You know you sound like Akasha?" Tsukune points out, and Ria shakes her head.

"I'm merely trying to make a point Tsukune-dear." Ria responds evenly.

"What point is that?" Tsukune asks, and Ria doesn't hesitate.

"You and I are the same Tsukune...everything you've done you've done to be cruel and vindictive, the exact same reasons I forced you into an affair with me and did the same thing to your Otou."

"I'm nothing like you." Tsukune rejects the thought out of hand.

"Oh me oh my, you are more like me than you know." Ria counters. "You're just afraid to admit it to yourself."

"I have compassion and kindness, I care about people..." Tsukune counters.

"I possess all those qualities." Ria counters. "Unlike you however I only care about a select few people, it isn't my fault if the rest of the creatures in the world are worthless and don't matter."

"Stop comparing us!" Tsukune mutters, and Ria smiles.

"Then agree to be my mate." Ria counters easily. "It would be _much_ better than you think, you would be the envy of everyone around you and you would never again want for anything. You would have my protection and be the only creature ever allowed to try and give me a child, you _know_ how much that can be..."

_Put that way it _does_ sound tempting, and what would it hurt to at least talk about it?_

"You would _protect_ me?" Tsukune asks dubiously, and Ria smiles at him momentarily.

"Of course I would." Ria answers his question. "As my mate it would be my responsibility to ensure your safety and wellbeing, all I ask is that you do the same."

"Wouldn't _any_ mate do those things?" Tsukune asks, and Ria shrugs her shoulders dismissively.

"Possibly, however should you choose another mate _other _than me I will do what I have to in order to destroy you both and make you regret denying me."

The Aono slowly shakes his head in denial.

"You honestly don't care about what I want, do you?" Tsukune asks, and Ria chuckles.

"Are you saying that you _don't desire me?" Ria leans in, purring seductively in his ear._

Even through her clothing he can feel the shape of her body pressing against him, the Aono vampire reminded of those many nights he spent with Ria, how incredible the sex had been...

_Don't think about this..._

"I'm _not_ going to just take another mate." Tsukune counters, and Ria leans back, straightening her form.

"Akasha will _never_ be a woman like me..." Ria counters, Tsukune just shrugging his shoulders at that.

It is probably the truth. Akasha and Ria couldn't be two more different people, so how can he possibly argue that one day the two of them will _ever_ be similar?

_There's no way...is there...?_


	30. Chapter 30: Shall We Dance?

**Chapter 30 Shall We Dance?**

Watching Tsukune and Ria dance James Wilson turns his attention to the sealed Hades Lord standing not five feet away from him. Looking her up and down her gaze is locked on the slowly swaying couple, her hands balled into fists, her upper lip biting on her lower in a sign of annoyance.

Sidling next to her James lowers his voice to a whisper, speaking quickly.

"Is your former mate aware of your feelings?" James asks; Akasha's affection for the young Aono clear to him.

That fact only makes him even more interested in the Aono Vampire.

Turning her gaze to him Akasha slowly bobs her head in affirmation.

"Issa is aware." Akasha confirms for James, the American Vampire elder turning his attention back to the dancing couple.

James nods at that, relieved to hear that Akasha isn't stringing the Japanese Vampire Elder along when she's put what they shared behind her. What the pink haired Hades Lord probably doesn't know is that when she'd 'died' to defeat Alucard Issa had been devastated. He'd sent Moka away with Ria to watch over her and then disappeared, pushing all of his responsibilities onto his mate Gyokuro. The dark skinned woman became his proxy, and would allow no one to see her mate.

After a month James could wait no longer. He went to the newly rebuilt Castle and forced his way in. Gyokuro was there that day, and she tried to stop him, but James was and still is more powerful than she, and he'd barreled his way past her and kicked the door to Issa's chamber open. Inside he'd found Issa chained to his bed, looking like a dried out husk. He hadn't drank anything in over a month and was trying to starve himself to death.

Gyokuro immediately called for servants and had them bring several pints of blood, hooking them into intravenous machines and feeding the blood directly into his body. The effect had been nearly instantaneous, though it had required nearly ten pints of blood to fully restore his body to such a state that he wouldn't be crazed from hunger once released from his bindings. When he'd come to he'd been furious, glaring at Gyokuro and telling her that he didn't want to be disturbed, and James stepped forward, explaining that he'd more or less pushed his way into the room.

Issa had wanted to die, and James wasn't about to let one of his only friends shuffle off the mortal coil. Issa said that he didn't want to live; he'd failed Akasha and couldn't do anything to protect her. Gyokuro hadn't liked hearing that, and was understandably angry that Issa so valued Akasha when she'd spurned him. James did what he thought he could, he mentioned Moka. He told Issa that Moka was all that was left of Akasha in this world, that if he really cared for Akasha he would protect her.

Fortunately Issa seemed to understand, and after a few moments asked James to help him remove the bindings holding him in place.

"This Tsukune must be something special." James comments, and Akasha's gaze doesn't flicker from the man still on the dance floor next to Ria.

"You have no idea…" Akasha trails.

Hearing that James can only imagine what the Hades Lord is implying. If Akasha has slept with him, then it isn't that big a stretch of the imagination to think that she's given him her blood. The only question is, how much? The Shinso bloodline is the most potent and powerful of all vampire blood, though the only other known Shinso was Alucard, and the very same bloodline that flows through Akasha's veins drove him insane.

"And you truly wish to pursue a bond with him, in spite of his being a second born?" James asks carefully, Akasha slowly bobbing her head in affirmation.

"I haven't made my intentions toward him known, and I don't want him pursuing me because of my position, or feeling like he has to choose me because of who I am."

Nodding inwardly James can understand that logic. If given a choice any male vampire would choose Akasha over any other female simply for her position alone and what being her mate means.

"My daughter Catherine is scheduled to meet with him at the beginning of next month, as you are already aware." James explains, and Akasha exhales lightly.

"I know." Akasha answers him solemnly.

It had been for that reason that James had pointed Tsukune out to Kit when Ria had been escorted away by Baron Teppes and left Tsukune alone. Kit had wanted to speak to him even before James had told her who he was, so she hadn't argued when James suggested that she go to him and just talk to him.

"Then it is true what was said, that you've slept with him?" James asks, and Akasha looks away from him, her eyes momentarily looking down at the floor and then ultimately settling on Tsukune once again.

"I am interested in him." Akasha answers quietly. "Though I have yet to declare my intentions for his hand."

"He must be something…" James says again, looking at Tsukune with an appraising eye. "To garner not only your, but Ria's attention as well…"

"My daughter was a fool for choosing to do what she did." Akasha says matter of factly.

"On that we both agree, Queen Akasha."

**XXX**

The song ends, and as the tune fades Tsukune slips his hands from hers, stepping back before turning toward the crowd. Walking back toward the crowd Ria is next to him, the Sekitan vampiress glad to have gotten the last word in the conversation, and that Tsukune was genuinely flustered by her logic and reasoning.

Approaching the crowd James smiles at him, his voice coming out smoothly.

"Such graceful movements...would you do my daughter the honor of a dance Tsukune?" James asks, motioning toward Kit.

Smiling Tsukune turns toward the birthday girl, extending his right hand gentlemanly.

"That would be up to her…" Tsukune begins slowly. "Would you like to dance Lady Catherine?"

Smiling Kit reaches out and takes his hand, the yellow clad vampiress walking with Tsukune out onto the dance floor. The two of them begin to move in time to the slow music cascading over the dance floor.

"You know, you are really something else." Kit smiles at him, the Aono vampire shrugging his shoulders impassively.

"I never asked for any of the attention, or any of what I've received." Tsukune explains.

"Then it's all the more impressive. Queen Akasha has only ever shown interest in one man, and Ria has been dogged for years by practically every noble family and she's only ever expressed a passing fancy."

"The only reason Ria wants me is because she can't have me." Tsukune asserts matter of factly. "The second I became her mate she would move on."

"Being mates is more than just that…" Kit counters, the Aono nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Tsukune agrees, pausing for a moment. "So…is there anyone in Yokai that you like?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Nobody that my Father would approve of." Kit answers with a shake of her head.

"Vampires are rather few and far between." Tsukune comments. "Though you should be free to be with whoever you want."

"I know…" Kit replies. "It's just the situation that we're both in, unfortunately."

Hearing that the Aono vampire raises an eyebrow curiously.

"What makes you think that our situations are similar?" Tsukune asks, and Kit grins playfully.

"Call it a hunch." She answers with that same grin. "You recently broke things off with the vampire that turned you and now you're under pressure to take one of your former sisters as a new mate."

"Don't forget that the Queen is interested in me too." Tsukune comments, and Kit giggles.

"There is that…" She trails, her smile fading as she continues. "Though, her behavior toward you is uncommon. Do you think that she would react like she did for just another vampire?"

"Akasha and I share a secret, she's just looking out for me." Tsukune answers, and Kit cocks her head to the side quizzically, her curiosity piqued.

"What secret?" Kit asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I can't tell you, or I'd be betraying her and I doubt that I would live much longer if I did."

"It must be something big…" Kit trails, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"No bigger than her taking a romantic interest in me." Tsukune responds with a blasé tone.

As they dance Kit just stares at him a moment, her steps never faltering but her eyes overflow with incredulity.

"Do you even realize how big a deal it is that Queen Akasha is interested in you?" Kit asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

"What is the big deal?" Tsukune asks, and Kit sighs in disbelief.

"Akasha is our Queen, she's really powerful and her children would be the first in line for her position when they step down…"

"I thought the council had all the power?" Tsukune asks astutely, and Kit nods her head patiently.

"They do, but being Queen means status and respect, and when Akasha has an heir that the Council recognizes as worthy then Akasha can step down. Her child will then gain the ability to push the council into decisions and sway them, plus if they are related to another noble family it's bragging rights that one of their children is King or Queen."

"I still don't see the big deal." Tsukune says, and Kit shakes her head.

"Akasha only had one child. Said child has been disgraced and cut off thanks to recent incidents and because of that the Council is pushing her to take another mate and conceive another, legitimate heir."

"Akasha rules through a Viceroy though…" Tsukune counters.

"Now that she's come out of hiding the Council is planning on pushing her to be more active in her role. Whomever she chooses to be her mate will be able to sway her and get her involved in matters that she may never become involved in otherwise."

"It's her choice though." Tsukune insists.

"Obviously." Kit agrees. "Though, Akasha being interested in you is a double edged sword. She has a lot of would be suitors, and they'll be comparing themselves to you and trying to prove themselves better than you."

"Your siblings included?" Tsukune asks, and Kit shakes her head no.

"I'm the youngest, and all my other siblings are already mated, so no." Kit explains for him, Tsukune feeling relief at that. "If Father were to break one of those bonds Akasha would have to show strong interest in them, and since she hasn't, Father will likely be content to sit on the sidelines and watch and wait until the time is right for him to get involved to further his own ambitions."

"Is there ever a vampire mating that's for love?" Tsukune asks incredulously, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

"It's really rare." Kit answers him. "We live forever and it's hard for our kind to sustain that kind of passion."

"That's a shame…" The Aono answers quietly.

"Our Father arranged all of my sibling's bonds for political reasons. Breaking them would take a lot…" Kit trails.

"Sounds like you don't really like your father…" Tsukune trails, and Kit shakes her head no.

"I love him and he's a good man, but if you get on his bad side the best thing you can do is disappear before he gets his hands on you." Kit explains for him. "What about you, what's your Dad like?"

"My…biological father isn't much." Tsukune answers her slowly. "He's a hardworking man who loves my mother and wants to do right by her."

"And the Shuzen Elder? What about him?"

"He's…" Tsukune trails, searching for the right word. "He is an enigma. When Moka first brought me home he politely threatened to dismember me for thinking I was worth Moka, then he put me through a test and when I passed he was completely different to me."

"He changed after this test?" Kit asks, Tsukune nodding quietly.

"He sent me to retrieve a sword that he couldn't, when I returned with it you would think that I was born his son. I doubt the man thought that I was going to actually succeed."

"Well, I can understand why he would test you." Kit answers, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"That isn't even the messed up part." Tsukune responds and Kit cocks her head to the side quizzically.

"Do tell?" Kit asks, and Tsukune looks away, somehow never faltering in his movements even though his eyes aren't anywhere near their feet.

"When I accused her of what she did he waited until Moka had a chance to defend herself. When she didn't deny what I'd accused her of it was like he didn't care anymore."

"Well, for a noble to try and create a half breed is just about as stupid as you can be. It shames the entire family that she'd even tried. If she'd succeeded he would've been forced to disown her."

For a moment neither of them speaks. For Tsukune Kit's words are nothing more than a confirmation of everything else he's heard.

For her part Kit has been glad to listen to Tsukune vent. For one it allows him to release any pent up emotion, while also giving her insight into his personality and what's happened to him.

"Well, what about you?" Tsukune asks, wanting to change the subject. "Any interesting stories to tell?"

"My school life has had its ups and downs. You know how Youkai Academy can be."

"Yeah…" Tsukune agrees. "Things there are always interesting…one unsuspecting human dragged into a school full of monsters…"

Kit quirks an eyebrow at that, looking up at Tsukune curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Kit asks, and Tsukune shakes his head dismissively.

"It doesn't matter, just forget I said anything." Tsukune says dismissively, and Kit shakes her head no.

"You said one human gets dragged into a school full of monsters, is that what happened to you? Were you brought into that school without knowing what it was?"

"More or less." Tsukune answers. "The faculty didn't help calm my nerves either."

"Yeah, they are pretty clueless when it comes to humans." Kit agrees.

The song ends, and the two of them step away from one another. Walking back toward the throng Tsukune can practically feel Akasha's gaze on him as the two of them approach the throng of vampires surrounding James and Akasha. Smiling Kit approaches her Father, James favoring his youngest progeny with smile as Tsukune approaches the pink haired vampire Queen.

"Tsukune…" Akasha begins slowly, the Aono quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes Akasha?" Tsukune asks respectfully.

For just a moment Akasha's jade eyes just stare him, a slight shimmer in her gaze.

"Tsukune, would you remove your Rosario?" Akasha asks, Tsukune's heart literally stopping mid beat at the question, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Um…." The Aono stutters, not sure how to respond to that.

When his heart begins to beat again Tsukune can feel a single desire flowing through his veins, the desire to _not_ agree to Akasha's request. If he removes his Rosario, he'll grow wings and transform. If the vampires assembled here witness that…

_If they see me like that they'll never leave me alone…_

As if sensing his hesitation Akasha steps forward, lowering her voice as she speaks.

"They're going to learn one way or another Tsukune." Akasha tries to assuage him. "It will be best for you if you are the one to show them. The longer you wait the worse it will be."

Looking around Tsukune can see curiosity and guarded interest on the faces of the vampires surrounding them. He doesn't know how they're going to react when he removes his Rosario and transforms. The only thing he does know is that they will all understand that he is like Akasha now, and with Ria's recent revelation that he and Akasha have slept together, they'll all doubtlessly put the pieces of the puzzle together themselves and figure out the source of his new transformation…

Suppressing a sigh Tsukune reaches up, grasping at the collar of his jacket and carefully sliding it from his shoulder and down his arm.

"Hold these for me then…" Tsukune trails, Akasha nodding her understanding as Tsukune removes his suit jacket, handing it to her.

Taking his jacket the surrounding vampires all watch curiously as Tsukune removes his vest, handing the garment to Akasha before he goes to work on his tie and then his shirt buttons.

Ria watches him carefully, a part of her already suspecting what is about to happen as Tsukune unbuttons his shirt. Seeing him pull off his shirt to reveal his scarred, muscular chest Ria is struck with a sudden mental image of Tsukune, his aura radiating around him like a faucet completely open, spewing out of him, long dark wings furled behind him, glowing crimson eyes looking at her, flawless pale skin rippling as he smiles at her, strong hands reaching for her possessively, leaning over her dominantly…

For just the barest moment she feels a rush of desire, to actually experience that, to be dominated by another, by a creature that is her equal rather than being the dominator…

In the next moment Tsukune hands his shirt to the Hades Lord, and Ria squelches whatever fantasy her mind has envisioned for her, telling herself that she will think about _why_ she was desiring that from Tsukune later, even if it was only for just a moment.

Sighing the Aono vampire stands with his chest in full view, Tsukune feeling a rush of embarrassment at being exposed like this, his marred chest in full view of so many born vampires, not one of them bearing even so much as a scratch on their skin…

Looking at him Kit smiles slightly, taking in his physique with a woman's eye. In their sealed states most male vampires are flabby and unassuming. In their released states they look nigh perfect, but for a vampire to possess such a physique as Tsukune does _outside_ his sealed form is rare, combined with the many scars adorning his chest and the Aono vampire is practically one of a kind. Knowing what she knows about him Kit can only fathom that each of those scars came from his tenure at Youkai Academy, including the large, fatal looking X that stands out amidst the other marks on his chest and arms.

Like Kit the other female vampires gathered around Tsukune appraise him physically, many of them surprised by his physical appearance, just as Kit was. Like Kit James appraises the young vampire, but with a more analytical eye, recognizing the scars as cut and burn scars, the most pronounced of which being the giant X that should've killed most creatures nigh outright.

Sighing Tsukune raises his left wrist, looking at the Rosario there for a moment his gaze travels to Akasha, the pink haired Hades Lord nodding permissibly before the Aono raises his right hand, grasping the silver Rosario there and pulling on it, the suppressive object coming from his bracelet with a small 'plink.'

It's like a dam opening its floodgates.

Nearly immediately demonic energy spills out of Tsukune in a titanic surge, washing over the entire room. Swirling around him his energy flows like a wind storm, Akasha's long pink hair rising, pulled at by his aura as though the Hades Lord were standing in a wind tunnel. Leaning forward the skin on Tsukune's back stretches, splitting open as two six foot long bat wings spurt forth from his shoulder blades, his hands balled into fists, his arms bent at the elbows as the brown bleeds from his hair, replaced with a rich silver, his chocolate eyes disappearing, replaced with a pair of slitted glowing crimson jewels.

Like a swarm of bees returning to it's hive his aura pulls back, Tsukune standing up straight as he furls his wings closer to his body, the entire party stopping and staring at what they see, demonic energy flowing from his every pore, his arms loose at his sides, his hands balled into fists.

For the longest moment his gaze remains fixed on Akasha, the Hades Lord standing directly in front of him and not the least bit cowered by what she sees. Holding his jacket, vest and shirt the Hades Lord smiles warmly, truly glad to see Tsukune in his true form, the experience much more visceral when she can reach out and touch him rather than from a block away.

His gaze leaving the Hades Lord his eyes slowly pan around the crowd, the expressions on the surrounding vampires a mix of shock and awe. When he comes to James, Tsukune finds the Elder vampire nodding approvingly, his daughter next to him just staring at him wide eyed, her eyes flickering up and down his form, as though she were trying to drink him all in all at once…

Turning away from them his gaze travels to Ria, the Sekitan vampiress smiling at him. As their eyes meet Ria's tongue slips between her lips, the Sekitan vampiress licking her lips amorously.

Seeing that Tsukune feels a chill run down his spin, his attention ultimately coming back to Akasha as the Hades Lord half turns away from him, holding Tsukune's proffered clothing out toward James.

"Would you do me the favor of holding these while I dance with Tsukune?" Akasha asks, and James steps forward, taking the offered bundle of clothing carefully.

"Of course my Queen." James smiles at her, Akasha stepping forward in her still sealed form, offering her hand to Tsukune.

"Dance with me…" Her words are lyrical, Tsukune blinking in surprise at the request.

"M-my wings…" He trails, and Akasha smiles at him, taking his hand in hers.

"Just relax…" She continues in that same melodic voice, slowly leading him toward the dance floor.

As they walk the vampires in front of them clear a path, giving both the Hades Lord and the now transformed Tsukune a wide birth, making sure to not be anywhere near his wings Akasha leads him toward the floor.

Every other vampire on the dance floor vacates the dance floor, giving Tsukune and Akasha sole use of the entire space. Since his transformation the party has gone as silent as a tomb, and James raises his hand, calling out to the band near the back of the room.

"A song for our Queen!" James commands, the band members immediately beginning to play once more, a beautiful, haunting song coming over the crowd as both Tsukune and Akasha begin to dance in time to the beautiful music.

For a few moments neither of them speaks, Akasha smiling at Tsukune as the transformed Aono dances with her, Tsukune following her lead and trying not to hit anyone with his twelve foot wing span…

"I…I hope you aren't doing this just to keep up with them…" He finally breaks the silence between them, Akasha's smile never faltering.

"Is it so strange that I would want to dance with you?" Akasha asks innocently, the Aono shaking his head no.

"I want you to dance with me because you want to, not just because Ria and Kit wanted to."

"Is it so strange for me to care about you?" Akasha asks, again the Aono shakes his head no.

"No…but doing this will make them think that you're interested in me, romantically."

"Then they are free to think that Tsukune." Akasha says simply, the Aono vampire sighing lightly.

"I just want things to be simple, if people think that we're mated or involved it will only make things more complicated later if you choose someone else as your mate."

"I naturally attract attention Tsukune." Akasha says simply. "It's one of the downsides to being their ruler. If you want me to distance myself from you I will."

"I don't mind." Tsukune says quickly. "I just don't want you pursuing me when I might not be able to give you what you want…"

"What are you talking about Tsukune?" Akasha asks.

"I know you want to be monogamous and I can't give you that. I denied the precious people in my life for Moka and I hurt them. I want to reconnect with Ruby-san and if she still wants to be with me then I can't deny her either."

"And if she doesn't want you?" Akasha asks, Tsukune shrugging indifferently.

"If she doesn't want me then I'll leave her alone, but Kurumu does want me, and I'm not going to just leave her alone again. If I can safely give her a child then I feel like I should at least try."

"Do you want to have children with her?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune sighs lightly.

"Only if I can without falling into the same situation Moka did."

"There are ways for you to have children without passing on the vampire gene." Akasha explains, Tsukune nodding quickly.

"Would you at least be willing to point me to someone who can help me with that?" Tsukune asks. "I don't want you to have to help me give another woman a child…"

The Hades Lord smiles at that, happy that Tsukune cares about her enough to think about her to try and spare her unneeded pain.

"Ria would know…" Akasha points out and Tsukune frowns.

"I would rather not be indebted to her for her for anything." Tsukune responds without a moment's hesitation.

"Then I will help you Tsukune." Akasha says easily. "It's more or less common knowledge and it isn't your fault that you were never informed."

"Thank you, I know that this can't be easy for you to help me get another woman pregnant…"

"While it is true that I would rather you choose me and be mated to me you are the first vampire I've ever met that's willing to be monogamous, I understand that you've only just met me, and lasting love does not just appear overnight."

"I still believe monogamy is what's right." Tsukune says quietly. "I don't want to start a harem, and the only reason I'd do it in the first place is because it's what Ruby-san and Mizore-chan and Kurumu-chan want…"

That probably wasn't true, each of them care about him and love him, and unlike Moka they hadn't cared if they shared him. They each wanted him for their very own, but none of them wanted to deny the other girls that loved him and time and time again proved their love and protect him and each other…

The look that Akasha gives him overflows with sarcasm.

"I understand Tsukune, but don't make it sound as though you take no pleasure from it. You'll get to be with multiple women and give them all children and they're all OK with it."

"I never asked for it though." Tsukune comments, and Akasha exhales quietly.

"There's something about you Tsukune…" Akasha trails momentarily. "Some force that draws people in, I can't really describe it…"

"That may be so, but you basically want me to be married to you, and I hardly know anything about you. I have no idea what your interests are, what you do for fun…" Tsukune trails.

"You know as well as I do that we are immortal Tsukune…" Akasha needlessly reminds him. "We don't have to be mated right away. If you wish to pursue me as a mate and wish to get to know me better then we can spend time together and get to know one another better."

Dancing with her the Aono vampire can't help but feel a little uncomfortable, a single subject coming to mind as he continues to dance with the Hades Lord.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think this is a little strange?" Tsukune asks quietly. "I mean, you're Moka's mother, isn't this you basically stealing me away from her and betraying her?"

Akasha raises one pink eyebrow at Tsukune's question, curiosity coming to her jade gaze.

"Do you intend to go back to my daughter Tsukune?" Akasha asks. "Are you going to return to her and tell her that you wish to work past what has transpired between you and give your marriage another chance? I was under the impression that you wanted nothing more to do with her and would sooner take Ria for a mate than return to her?"

Her voice holds only the slightest curiosity, and Tsukune mentally kicks himself for even bringing up the question in the first place.

_Of course she's going to have thought this through, and you're an idiot for even asking that question. You can't steal from someone who has no claim on you in the first place…_

"I'm not going back…" Tsukune trails, and Akasha's gaze doesn't falter.

"Do you believe I had anything to do with her calling that Werewolf and trying to be impregnated by him?"

Looking into her eyes Tsukune breaks eye contact, his glowing gaze slowly shifting left and right as the Aono Shinso shakes his head no. He knows for a fact that Akasha had nothing to do with what Moka did…

_No…the only vampire involved in what happened was your daughter… It was an Angel that sent us on that course…_

"No. I know you didn't have anything to do with that." Tsukune assures her, and Akasha nods.

"Moka believed you would acquiesce to her demand before it came to following through with her threat. When you did not, she felt compelled to carry out her threat." Akasha explains stoically.

"She wanted me to give in and obey." Tsukune retorts evenly.

"That…is one way to put it…" Akasha trails.

"I will never go back." Tsukune says absolutely.

"Then I am not stealing anything." Akasha responds matter of factly. "You chose to leave my daughter and that means you're available. All I am doing is keeping my options open and seeking another mate wherever I may find it."

**XXX**

Watching the Shinso pair dance James cannot help but envision Akasha in her true form, her long silver hair swaying with her own wings draped over her own shoulders, power and authority radiating off of the both of them.

The thought sends a chill down his spine…

Standing next to him Ria however does not like what she is seeing. Like James she too can see Akasha and Tsukune together in their released forms, and the Sekitan vampiress does not miss the implication that their physical traits creates a commonality between Tsukune and Moka's accursed Mother. Ria doesn't think for even a moment that the pink haired wench will hesitate for even a moment to build upon that connection between them and try to form a relationship.

"They are quite the pair, aren't they?" James asks her, and Ria scowls toward the Shinso pair.

"Oh me oh my…she is nothing but a conniving wench who deserves to be miserable and alone." Ria answers without a moment's hesitation.

"Should I take that to mean that you believe Tsukune is the better creature?" James asks, and Ria crosses her arms beneath her bosom, glaring at Akasha with open hatred in her eyes.

"It is no secret that I desire him, and now that I have seen what he truly is that hasn't changed."

Seeing him transform into a winged Shinso Ria's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Watching him change into the vampire Adonis that he is now Ria can only imagine how many more suitors her brother in law will have because of what's just transpired.

_Not that it matters…_ Ria thinks to herself. _That wench doesn't compare to me, and neither do any of the other noble daughters that will seek his hand…_

**XXX**

"I suppose…" Tsukune agrees. "It's likely though that Moka will blame you for my not going back."

"My daughter has no one to blame for her current predicament but herself." Akasha responds matter of factly. "If she has yet to learn that fact then she is even more foolish and more immature than even the Council believes."

"Do you love her?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course I love my daughter Tsukune." Akasha answers warmly. "I've given my life for her and would do so again in heartbeat."

"What will you do if she asks you to give up on me because she wants me back?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha looks at him a moment, her gaze contemplative.

"If you wish to resume your relationship with her then I will do as asked. However…" Akasha begins slowly. "I have sacrificed much for her, given of myself again and again for her. There must come a time when I say enough. She has to grow up and make her own decisions. I am not going to suffer for all of eternity just because she was too blind and foolish to see how good she had things when she chose to do what she did."

"Most of our kind would say that Moka is still just a child." Tsukune counters.

"Actually my daughter has always been a tad mature, she grew up rather quickly."

Tsukune chuckles mirthlessly.

"Ironically it was all an act…" Tsukune counters. "If she really were mature then she never would've done what she did."

"Of course." Akasha responds casually. "Had she been thinking clearly she never would've gone through with that threat." Akasha continues. "She's told me many times that if she could do it all over again knowing what she knows now she never would've forced the issue."

"If wishes were horses…" Tsukune mutters sarcastically.

The song slowly fades and the two of them step back, Akasha momentarily smiling at him.

"You really are quite handsome like that Tsukune." Akasha compliments him, her eyes drifting down to his scarred chest and the black wings furled behind his shoulders.

Embarrassment fills the Aono at Akasha blatantly ogling him. Even after becoming a vampire Tsukune has had mixed feelings about his appearance, most notably the scars that adorn much of body. While Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and all his other friends from Yokai can appreciate them for what they are, evidence that he put himself in harms way against monsters that sought to rip him apart, others who aren't aware of his past may be repulsed by the sight of them.

"Thank you…but I would rather change back and put my shirt back on…" Tsukune comments, and Akasha smiles at the Aono Shino standing in front of her.

"I can understand that…" She begins slowly, stepping forward Akasha places a gentle hand on his scarred chest, tilting her head back to emphasize the slight height difference between them, lowering her voice it takes on a slightly amorous tone as she continues. "Is there any way I could convince you to stay like this a little longer?"

In all honestly Tsukune really doesn't like remaining in this form for an extended period of time. In his sealed state Tsukune at least still feels somewhat human, he can look in the mirror and see the face that he's always seen for years since before coming to Yokai Academy. After Moka had turned him he'd been without a Rosario for over a week, and when Mikogami finally gave him a seal Tsukune had been relieved, not only because he wouldn't stand out anymore, it also meant that he wouldn't feel so…inhuman.

Then he'd spent several months with Moka at the Castle where he'd met Ria and Issa and the rest of Moka's family. During that time he'd been kept busy, either with Moka or playing Chess with Ria, so he never really had time to think about how he felt. After a while he just sort of began to ignore it. Then he'd gone back to the human world and eventually Yokai again and he began to notice the change when he transformed, the inhuman strength, the vitality, it was as though he truly was the world's most supreme creature.

Then he'd met Akasha, and they'd shared their blood with one another. The first time he'd transformed into his current state he'd nearly had a nervous breakdown. In his current form he doesn't even fit in amongst other vampires, and he feels even stronger and even more invincible than he did before…

"That's…" He trails, and Akasha lowers her hand, smiling at him, somehow understanding what's going through his mind.

"It's all right Tsukune." Akasha assures him. "I can understand how being like this might make you uncomfortable…"

Opening his mouth to say they should return to the other vampires Tsukune quickly closes it as the throng of vampires that once surrounded he and Kit approach him and Akasha, the Aono looking around to notice that he and the Hades Lord are the only two on the dance floor, every pair of eyes practically glued to them for the entirety of the dance.

_Have they been watching us this entire time?_

He'd been so focused on Akasha and their conversation that he simply hadn't noticed.

"You are quite full of surprises, aren't you Tsukune?" James asks as the throng approaches, Ria stepping forward, approaching Tsukune in spite of Akasha standing practically right next to him.

Leaning in the Sekitan vampiress is smiling, lowering her voice to an amorous whisper.

"Oh me oh my…I'm so wet for you right now…"


	31. Chapter 31: Sekitan and Akasha

**Well, you'll notice that the turnaround on this is kinda...quick, and the reason you're reading this now is because this story passed 500 reviews, what I consider to be a milestone, so I thought I would be a stupid little idiot and write a chapter as a sort of thank you to all of the readers and your mostly positive support. If not for you and most especially the Mistress, you wouldn't be reading this. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 31 Sekitan and Akasha**

Vampires are creatures blessed with super human senses, their touch, taste, sight, smell, and even hearing are all beyond human. To say that every vampire in the large ball room heard Ria's words to Tsukune isn't far from the truth, and in the silence that follows the Aono vampire feels a lump of dread form in his stomach.

Not because he is afraid of Ria, or what she might want to do him. His dread comes solely from the pink haired Hades Lord standing next to him, and the death glare that comes to her face as Ria smiles at him, ignoring Akasha completely, Ria either incredibly confident or suicidal.

I don't know which... The Aono thinks to himself as Akasha reaches out, grabbing Issa's eldest daughter roughly by the arm.

"I need to speak to you." Akasha's words are as cold as ice, the Hades Lord's grip on Ria's arm making sure the Sekitan vampiress can't misinterpret the statement as a request.

Without waiting for an answer Akasha begins to literally drag Ria away from the group, the crowd of surrounding vampires parting like the biblical Red Sea, giving the irate Hades Lord plenty of space lest one of them become the new target of her unrestrained ire.

His first thought being to protect the peace of the event the unsealed Aono steps forward, opening his mouth to call out to Akasha to try and mediate a peaceful resolution to a situation he is sure is going to otherwise end in bloodshed.

A strong hand grasps his shoulder, Tsukune's glowing gaze snapping around like an owl to the source of the physical contact, his eyes following the arm back to it's source cobra quick, finding the arm to be connected to James himself, the man regarding Tsukune with a deadly serious expression.

"It is best if you remain a bystander Tsukune." James says sagely, the Aono looking him up and down momentarily in shocked surprise.

"Are you insane?" Tsukune hisses quietly. "Akasha will kill her!"

Slowly James shakes his head, lowering his hand from Tsukune's shoulder.

"Were Queen Akasha going to harm Lady Ria, she would've done so already." James continues wisely. "Lest you forget what happened to the Baron?"

Blinking it takes Tsukune a moment to realize that James had a point. When the Baron had insulted him Akasha hadn't hesitated to remove her Rosario and put the man in his place. If Akasha wanted to throttle Ria she would've just done it, she wouldn't go through the trouble of dragging Ria away only to bash her brains in.

"I…I suppose…"

XXX

Pulling Ria away from the crowd the Hades Lord doesn't stop until they're both well enough away from the rest of the crowd that they can speak without someone easily eavesdropping on their conversation…

Of course, any conversation in the entire room was going to be overheard, vampire hearing was simply too sensitive.

Stopping Akasha removes her hand from Ria's arm, the Sekitan vampiress smiling in spite of the disgust she feels for the pink haired wench standing not three feet from her.

"What are you doing?" Akasha's face is stone, her voice as cold as Pluto.

"Oh me oh my…whatever are you talking about?" Ria asks innocently, intentionally feigning innocence.

The look that Akasha gives Ria oozes sarcasm from every pore.

"Why are you trying to seduce him?" Akasha asks, cutting through the crap. "Don't you remember what you did to him, or how much he despises you?"

Smiling Ria's expression never falters.

"If he despises me so much, then he is free to push me away." Ria says matter of factly. "If he truly does hate me as you say, then why are you the one standing here talking to me, why is Tsukune not the one telling me how he feels?"

Her point is blunt and obvious, and Akasha opens her mouth a moment to answer before closing it again, pausing only momentarily.

"He has told you how he feels about you, but he would rather not make a scene. I have no qualms about causing a ruckus if need be."

"Obviously…" Ria trails, placing her left hand on her left hip, her right hand raised to her face, her slender fingers splayed across her right cheek. "Tell me, has Tsukune told you about what he and I shared? How many times he moaned my name whilst in throws of passion?"

Her tone is curious, as though she were asking about a children's baseball game or the local weather patterns…

Akasha's tone on the other hand is anything but casual.

"Tsukune moaned my name when we together that night." Akasha responds with a hint of anger in her tone. "All that means is that he is aware of the woman he is currently sleeping with. It doesn't mean he loves you or even cares about you."

"True…" Ria answers with a slight tip of her head. "Though, is it so hard for you to fathom that I simply care about him and desire him as a mate?"

"You can't care about another." Akasha says matter of factly. "I'm warning you, if you try and take his blood for your own I'll personally rip you apart without a moment's hesitation."

Smiling Ria chuckles playfully.

"Oh me oh my…I must admit that that thought did cross my mind, but do you honestly believe I would be foolish enough to take Tsukune's blood? It may make me stronger but you would still present a problem. It would be much easier to simply make him my mate and have him ascend to rule the dimension on his own, and then rule as his Viceroy."

Narrowing her eyes suspicion colors Akasha's gaze.

"Is that your true intention? Are you looking to manipulate him into dethroning Issa and taking over the clan?"

Akasha cannot help but question Ria's motives. After all, she is his eldest daughter and most faithful servant and as such should be his most beloved and honored, and yet she wasn't allowed to take his name unlike the children he'd had with Gyokuro, she has also never been as beloved as his other daughters, most especially Moka. She has been his shield and sword for centuries, yet he seemingly favors her the least of all his children. Who wouldn't feel some sort of resentment if placed in her position? Being a vampire and raised to value your own pride so highly it would only be natural for her to feel some sort of resentment or animosity toward her Father.

And she would be lying if she said that she didn't dream of one day usurping Issa's position and even Akasha's. She has never hidden the fact that she desires to be master of nothing less than the world itself…

"If I were?" Ria asks evenly, neither confirming nor denying Akasha's question. "What does it have to do with you? Father is nothing but your Viceroy, and Moka is no more your daughter now than I am."

Her hands balling into fists Akasha bites back her knee jerk response; not acting on the urge to backhand the Sekitan vampiress and put her in her place.

"Moka is still my child and I love her, regardless of whatever stupidity she has taken part in." Akasha counters, and Ria smiles pleasantly at Akasha's words, her next statement overflowing with sarcasm.

"So you show that love by stealing the man Moka gave her blood to and turned? You show that love by sleeping with him even though he was still mated to that very same daughter that you love and cherish?"

Her tone is innocently curious, both the Sekitan vampiress and the Hades Lord herself fully aware that her innocent tone is a façade.

"I have stolen nothing." Akasha answers matter of factly. "Unlike certain people I don't meddle in the lives of a bonded pair with the intention of causing them misery."

"Oh me oh my…" Ria trails, biting back the urge to laugh in the Hades Lord's face. "You can lie to Tsukune all you want, but don't think you can lie to me and I won't call you on it." Ria continues, her tone deathly serious. "Even a child could see the frailty of Tsukune's mental state the night before he left our home. Given the proper encouragement he would've slept with even me, and I'm sure you didn't hesitate to push him into that, to goad him into striking back at Moka for what she'd done to him."

That wasn't the truth, not the full truth anyway. When Moka had come to their room and Tsukune had told her that he'd had sex with Akasha they hadn't done anything, yet. He'd been against sleeping with her from the start and wanted to sleep on the floor, and it was only at her request that he'd joined her in bed.

It was also only after he'd told Moka that he'd slept with her that Akasha made the choice to actually commit the act. She'd been lonely and just a little desperate. It had been over twenty years since she last felt the touch of a man, and never since she'd returned. When she'd learned about Moka bringing home a boy and taking him as a mate Akasha had done her homework on him, and Issa gladly sent her anything he could tell her about Moka's soon to be mate. She would never admit it, but she'd been there the day they'd sworn the blood vow, and she'd also been there to see their human marriage. Being what she is she'd naturally became an expert at sealing methods and had developed a cloak that would completely seal her presence inside it and make it literally invisible. During her time away she would often take little trips to 'check up' on her daughter and her mate, finding happiness in the fact that the two of them were happy and living the life they'd wanted.

Yet the more she saw Tsukune, the more she found herself thinking about him. At first she told herself it was simply looking out for her daughter's well being. It would be easy for a weakling human to become intoxicated with the strength of being a vampire and become a completely different individual. Akasha has seen it happen several times in her millennia of life, but it never happened to Tsukune. There really was something about him, some charisma that she couldn't quite put her finger on as time went on…

Then she'd gotten the message from Issa about Tsukune's abrupt return to the Castle and his seeking an absolution of his bond with Moka…

"It wasn't my intention to hurt Moka." Akasha counters, and Ria grins, leaning in, lowering her voice to an amorous whisper.

"Tell me, did you ever have him take you from behind?" Ria asks shamelessly. "I always loved it when he fucked me doggy style, the way his dick curves it just hits all my sweet spots…"

Blinking Akasha feels a rush of disgust rise in her at Ria's statement.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Akasha answers Ria, the Sekitan vampiress chuckling jovially.

"No need to be shy, after all, I'm sure you also know what it feels like when he cums inside, feeling that warmth spreading through you…his arms around your waist clutching onto you as he blows his wad inside you…" Ria pauses, her tone taking on a wistful hint as she continues. "I always loved it when he did that…"

Standing there Akasha remembers exactly what it felt like.

"That doesn't matter." Akasha says dismissively. "It also doesn't change the fact that he detests you."

Smiling Ria places a hand over mouth, hiding the expression from the Hades Lord.

"And yet has he not told you repeatedly that he would sooner take me as mate then return to the spoiled brat who spread her legs for a common mongrel?" Ria asks heartlessly, already knowing the answer.

"He has." Akasha admits, her expression like she's just tasted something sour. "But it doesn't change the fact that if he's given a choice he would choose any other before you."

"We both know that he has a problem with admitting to unpleasant truths." Ria counters. "You know as well as I that the reason he prefers wearing a seal is because remaining in his true form makes him uncomfortable. He still pines for an ordinary human existence when he has been given something far greater." Ria continues, pausing for a moment. "Though, I can't place all the blame solely upon Tsukune, after all, the woman who was responsible for teaching him what it is to be a vampire neglected to even explain the basics of what our family does. When I first met him he was completely ignorant to the truth, he had no idea that Father ruled our kind and what it truly means to be a member of our family. He didn't even know that if he were permitted to renounce Moka that Father would want him to take another mate, preferably one of his other daughters."

"It is true that Moka neglected to teach him everything, she did so out of a desire to protect him." Akasha counters, and Ria scoffs in disgust.

"Protect him from what?" Ria asks with a shake of her head. "By blinding him to what is common knowledge she was blatantly trying to control and manipulate him. She wanted to believe that he had no choice but to marry her and be monogamous, where a proper vampire would've known that is a pipe dream for us, a foolish and idiotic human ideal that not even they can manage half the time."

As much as Akasha may hate to admit it, Ria has a point. Even humans, with their comparatively insignificantly short life spans cannot maintain a monogamous relationship, with the divorce rate among them sitting at roughly fifty percent. She still believed that it was possible for a vampire relationship to be exclusive, but it requires that commitment from both partners, and both of them must adhere to it. She isn't going to be in another relationship where she repeatedly walks in on her mate committing infidelity.

"And you are to be his teacher?" Akasha asks. "You're to be trusted to teach him what it means to be a vampire, and not twist him into a black hearted, back stabbing male version of yourself?"

"Oh me oh my, thank you for the compliment…" Ria smiles at Akasha's words, the Hades Lord very nearly slamming her forehead into her palm in surprise.

"It wasn't a compliment…" Akasha trails dryly, and Ria's smile doesn't falter.

"Maybe not for you…" She trails, the Hades Lord sighing in frustration.

XXX

Meanwhile…

Watching Ria and Akasha talk Tsukune is hard pressed to keep his attention on the conversation. Rather with Akasha and Ria gone a proverbial harem of beautiful red eyed women has surrounded him, many of them smiling at him, some winking or even others doing other suggestive things toward him; the swallowing an entire banana whole and the wrapping of a lollipop with a tongue outside the mouth being two or more lascivious acts…

Looking away the Aono vampire doesn't know where to look, the female vampires choosing to place themselves between him and Akasha and Ria's conversation. The fact that many of them were going of their way to show him their 'assets' or their curvaceous forms doesn't help him to relax in the least.

It's like he's back in Yokai Academy again. Once more Aono Tsukune is the standout in a world that he never asked to be a part of, surrounded by creatures that don't really understand him. Looking around Tsukune knows that some of the weaker vampires and all the serving staff actually fear him, the legends of the Shinso giving him quite the unwarranted reputation…

Standing next to the Aono James can't help the smile that rests on his lips, the American vampire elder privy to the show but lacking the same moral entanglements that currently boggle down the Shinso standing next to him.

On his opposite side Kit can't keep her eyes off of him. Feeling his unrestrained aura combined with standing right next to him she can physically reach out and touch him. Fortunately for her she has yet to experience a man's embrace and 'climbed the stairs to womanhood' but the thought of offering Tsukune her virginity doesn't detest her as much as she thought it would with him standing right there, shirtless with his sculpted physique and lustrous hair and beautiful wings…

Shaking her head the youngest daughter of James Wilson mentally kicks herself.

Get your head out of his crotch. Kit thinks to herself. Start throwing yourself at him and you'll probably blow whatever chance you have of actually becoming his mate, and if that happens you know how Father will react…

He would be quite upset. In his entire life Issa has had over a hundred males attempt to court his children, and so far only one has succeeded, and for the life of them none of the other noble houses can fathom why. Tsukune was a second born that had been turned less than a year when he'd been accepted into the Shuzen family. They also couldn't fathom how Tsukune had managed to retrieve Issa's Sword, when even the finest suitors had attempted the task and been routed, if not by the traps leading to the Dragon's Den then by the Dragon itself.

The bond meetings next month are conceivably the only chance many of the noble houses will have of forming an alliance with the ruling Shuzen. To sour that before the bond meeting itself would be viewed as nothing but a missed opportunity that would instead be exploited by another.

"Quite the show eh?" James asks, gently nudging the Aono vampire in his ribs, tilting his head toward the raven haired vampiress who currently holds a lollipop in her right hand, her tongue coiling and slithering around the cherry flavored treat like a python wrapped around its prey.

Chuckling Tsukune doesn't miss the woman standing next to her, half a banana stuffed down her throat before she pulls the majority of it out, biting off only a small fraction before she begins go to work deep-throating it again.

And still a third has gotten an ice cream cone from somewhere, the young brunette slowly licking at the cone, taking long, slow licks with her tongue…

Looking away Tsukune does his best to focus on the man next to him or the girl on his opposite side that isn't simulating a sex act.

"It is…" Tsukune answers without a hint of appreciation in his voice. "I'd imagine it's more for you than me."

Grinning James shakes his head no, chuckling lightly.

"Unfortunately Tsukune, this is all for you." James grins at him, motioning with his hand toward the floor show between them and Akasha's conversation with Ria.

The problem was the Aono vampire doesn't want any of it. Looking at them Tsukune can't help but ask himself how many of them are bonded and have mates? He can't help ask himself how and where they learned to do what they're doing.

How many of them have spent years or even centuries learning how to please a man from who knows how many different guys?

He honestly doesn't know and in all honestly he doesn't want to know. What kind of person would?

"There are a lot of guys that would kill to be in your shoes right now Tsukune." Kit speaks up from his left side, the Aono's head spinning around to face her, seeing the high school girl looking at him, facing him with her body.

"Maybe, but these women don't know me from a hole in the wall." Tsukune counters. "How many of them already have mates? How many of them know what they know because of those mates?"

"…In truth? Probably not that many…" Kit answers slowly. "I mean, we aren't humans Tsukune. Many of us have our first experience in high school or later. Sometimes it's a harem member, it all depends on the person."

Nodding inwardly Tsukune lowers his gaze contemplatively, the Aono vampire momentarily silent as he contemplates the young vampiress' words. It's difficult for him not to think with a human's mentality, he's only been a vampire for just under a decade, and the majority of that time was spent living a relatively 'human' life with Moka. Now that life is gone, and Tsukune has been proverbially dropped into the deep end when it comes to vampire lifestyle.

It's like night and day…

XXX

"I'm not going to let you twist Tsukune into a heartless monster." Akasha insists, and Ria smiles.

"Oh me oh my, like mother, like daughter…" Ria trails, and Akasha blinks in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" The Hades Lord glares at Ria, trimmed fingernails digging into her palms at the insinuation that Akasha is doing the same thing to Tsukune that Moka did.

"It's rather simple." Ria responds matter of factly. "Moka wanted Tsukune to obey her every whim, and now you're declaring that you won't allow him to act like a proper member of our race."

"That isn't what I said." Akasha counters. "I said I wasn't going to let you twist him and corrupt him…"

"And if he chooses me?" Ria counters.

Lowering her emerald gaze Akasha doesn't immediately respond.

"If he chooses you then that is his choice." Akasha says after a long moment. "However, he hasn't yet chosen you, and I'm not going to tolerate you throwing yourself at him."

"If he doesn't like it, then he is free to say so." Ria says matter of factly, turning away from the Hades Lord. "If you have nothing else, then I'm going to return to my brother, the man I brought here…"

Watching Ria walk away Akasha momentarily considers pulling off her Rosario and putting Ria in her place, but the Hades Lord stops herself, her left hand twitching the only sign that she was even considering action. Inhaling slowly Akasha takes a calming breath, blowing it out slowly to settle her emotions.

Here we go…

XXX

Watching Ria stride around the floor show in front of him Tsukune feels a momentary sense of relief. Ria wasn't harmed and neither she nor Akasha had begun screaming. As it was though the manipulative vampiress was smiling at him, and just the sight of it sends a chill running down his spine. If Aono Tsukune has learned one thing from his time as a vampire it's that Sekitan Ria smiling is never a good thing.

"What was that?" The unsealed Aono asks as Ria approaches, cocking his chin in the direction behind Ria, the Ria's smile never even flickering as she approaches him.

"I just had a little chat with Akasha." Ria says dismissively. "Nothing to worry about."

Coming around the crowd Akasha is close behind Ria, Tsukune's glowing gaze momentarily flickering to her.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he's glad that nothing happened during Ria and Akasha's little 'chat.' Watching them walk away he'd been envisioning another incident of Akasha removing her Rosario and quite literally ripping Ria apart. Much as he may want to see Ria taken down a few pegs, he doesn't want to see her killed.

Deep down he truly believed that no one deserved to die for what they've done. Sure, he was not and still is not going to forgive Moka for what she'd done, but that doesn't mean that he feels that she deserves to die.

"I think it is time we began opening gifts." James says astutely, wanting to prevent any other incidents between Tsukune, Akasha and Ria.

Approaching Akasha James hands Tsukune's clothing back to the Hades Lord, the American Elder turning his attention toward his youngest child.

"If you would, my dear?" James asks, motioning toward the table lined with gifts.

Nodding Kit steps away from Tsukune, smiling at him one last time before turning toward the gift table and walking toward it.

The crowd seems to follow her, and Tsukune does his best to keep up with the crowd, his head constantly looking left and right, searching for someone that he might smack with his wings. Fortunately for him the majority of the crowd gives him plenty of room, and although both Akasha and Ria remain close to him, they also take his wings into account and make sure to avoid them.

Approaching the table Ria stands on his left, Akasha on his right. As Kit begins to open her first present Ria sidles right next to him, placing one gloved hand on his upper arm, her other hand slowly sliding down his arm, the touch soft and caressing.

A part of him was disgusted at Ria simply touching him, but in his current form he doesn't mind it so much, like this it is somewhat…enjoyable, having a beautiful, sensual woman tenderly caressing his arm with care and adoration. It was surprising that she Ria can actually be tender and loving…

What was even more surprising, and even more disturbing to the Aono Shinso, is that he finds himself liking it…

Glancing over at her Ria just smiles at him, her eyes focused on Kit as she removes the top of the box, revealing a gold plated rifle that Tsukune doesn't recognize, the young girl apparently recognizing it as she places a hand on the stock, running her fingers along the golden surface.

Looking at the weapon for a moment Kit slowly closes the case once more, moving on to the next present on the table. She opens another present, this one a pair of pistols that appear to be plated in platinum, engraved with an intricate design and embellished with diamonds…

Glancing over at Akasha he sees her gaze on Kit, but when he turns his head toward her she quietly turns her gaze to him, her emerald gaze curious. Not knowing what else to do Tsukune smiles at her, mouthing the word 'sorry' before he turns his attention back to the birthday girl.

For just a moment Akasha's gaze lingers on Tsukune, her eyes taking in his true form again, the pink haired Hades Lord beside herself with joy at Tsukune's behavior. Unlike Alucard, Tsukune has the Shinso blood flowing through his veins and isn't a bloodthirsty raving murder machine bent on the annihilation of the human race. For decades she has been the only Shinso, the only one of her kind, and now there is another, a young, handsome, chivalrous and compassionate man not five feet away from her…

Blinking Akasha looks away from him, mentally scolding herself and telling herself that she's over a thousand years old, too old to be ogling a man like a horny school girl…

Even if he is incredibly handsome…

Closing her eyes Akasha stops that train of thought before it can go any further, forcing herself to focus on the birthday girl and not the male Shinso standing right next to her in all his vampiric glory…

Akasha looks back to her in time to watch Kit approach the gift from the Shuzen family. While she has no idea what her former mate's family has chosen to give the teenage vampiress Tsukune has, the Aono slightly curious as to contents of the metal rifle case that he'd carried into the manor.

Staying quiet Tsukune watches as Kit opens the latches on the side of the case, grasping the case by its ends and opening the metal case on it's rear hinge. Inside Tsukune quickly takes in the sight of an old looking lever action rifle that he's seen in many Cowboy movies.

Beneath the rifle the Aono takes note of a piece of paper, Kit's eyes also dropping to the paper her hands reach for it, grasping the paper Kit looks at it a moment, her eyes going as wide as saucers as she reads the text on the page.

"Certificate of authenticity…this is…" She trails, her voice tinged with awe.

Dumbfounded the Aono vampire looks at Ria, hoping for some clue as to why Kit would be awed by a comparatively lackluster gift. Ria however doesn't look at him, her smile giving away nothing as Kit speaks again, Tsukune's eyes snapping to the birthday girl.

"Daddy, it's a blood gun!" Kit exclaims, and James actually starts in surprise.

Blood gun…?

The implications as to what those two words could mean spin through Tsukune's mind in the moment of silence between Kit's proclaim and her Father's response.

"You're joking…" James trails, his voice carrying a hint of curiosity as the American Elder steps forward, Kit holding the paper out for her Father to examine for himself.

Tsukune's head snaps back to Ria like an owl.

"What the hell did we give her?" Tsukune growls in a low whisper, speaking in Japanese, the Aono a hair's breadth away from telling James that the gift wasn't his idea and whatever negative implications it carries that it had nothing to do with him.

Smiling Ria just pats his arm reassuringly.

"Relax Tsukune, just watch…" Ria assures him, responding in Japanese before the Aono turns his attention back to Kit and her Father.

The American Elder now holds the paper in his hands, his eyes slowly looking up and down the half page for a moment. Exhaling James places the paper back in the case, his gaze momentarily taking in the rifle still in the case before he turns his attention to the throng of onlookers.

"Whose gift is this?" James asks, bellowing to the entire room.

Smiling Ria pulls one hand from his arm, her hand coming to rest on his bare back, giving the Aono vampire a slight nudge forward.

"It was my brother's idea." Ria speaks up, Tsukune very nearly tripping over his own feet as Ria gently shoves him forward.

Opening his mouth to deny that Tsukune's voice dies in his throat when he sees the American Elder nodding, an approving smile coming to his features.

Stepping forward the American Elder extends his hand to the Aono Shinso, Tsukune momentarily stunned by the reaction until James speaks, his words snapping Tsukune out of his delirium.

"I have been trying to acquire a Hatfield Rifle for my own collection for decades, and yet you were able to track one down for my daughter, thank you." James offers, and Tsukune quickly reaches out and grasps James' proffered hand.

"You are very welcome." Tsukune responds warmly. "I hope your daughter enjoys it."

XXX

Appearing in a burst of black flame an empty Devil's Little Angels spins before Tsukune's eyes, the disorientation slamming into him like a freight train. Reeling from the effects the Aono grabs ahold of Akasha, the Hades Lord standing right next to him. Clutching onto her arm the Aono focuses on holding all the blood he'd drank at the party, and his dinner, down.

He's fully dressed and wearing his seal. When he'd made the decision to leave the party both Ria and Akasha had offered to see him home. Ria would obviously leave with him and take him back in a limo using the tunnel network. Akasha on the other hand simply spoke a few words and the two of them disappeared in a burst of fire, nearly instantaneously reappearing halfway across the continent of North America…

Watching him very nearly lose his lunch Akasha feels a pang of sympathy. The first time she'd been teleported she'd thrown up just like Tsukune, and it took her years to become fully accustomed to it.

After a few moments the Aono stands straight, releasing his grip on Akasha's arm. Taking several deep breaths Tsukune forces his stomach to settle, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly to finally settle his stomach and nerves.

"Are you all right Tsukune?" Akasha asks, the Aono nodding grimly.

"Yeah, I'm good…" His response is quiet.

Akasha doesn't say anything for a moment, allowing her much younger passenger additional time to gather his composure. After several heartbeats Akasha speaks slowly, hoping that by distracting Tsukune from his current physical state will help him to relax.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Akasha asks, the Aono nodding slowly.

"Yeah…" He trails, thinking back to the entire evening and how 'his' gift to Catherine had been her favorite present…

She said that it was used in some historic feud 200 years ago…Her father even said he had a gun from one of the two families, but the gun Kit received was from the other side…

"Your present to Catherine really went well." Akasha says, and Tsukune solemnly shakes his head no.

"It wasn't my gift." He denies. "I only knew that it was a gun until she opened it…"

His words are no surprise to Akasha. It had seemed a little odd to her that Tsukune, a modern Japanese man would have knowledge of an historical American Feud and know enough to actually search one of the weapons down and acquire it.

"Either way, did you enjoy yourself?" Akasha asks, the Aono swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

"Yeah, I had a good time." Tsukune says, and Akasha smiles.

"Good." Akasha smiles at him, the Aono looking around at the vacant club.

It's past four in the morning, the club vacated and cleaned before they closed.

"Doesn't teleporting like that take anything out of you?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shrugs her shoulders, the Aono looking back at her as she responds.

"I taught Mikogami most of what he knows, and I'm a Shinso, so it takes a lot to make me feel exhausted." Akasha responds, the Aono quiet for a moment, considering her words before he speaks.

"Could you teach me to control my powers?" Tsukune asks, and nods solemnly.

"Given two days time I could teach you much, but I have to warn you, it will be forty eight hours of constant training. We'll stop only long enough to drink and then resume. If you want to spread out the training into sessions I could do so over a period of time, but you would have to be released for training, which doesn't lend itself to a crowded area, especially since I too will have to be in my true form."

Two days…

Nodding the Aono doesn't think about stretching out the training time. Being a vampire he doesn't need to sleep or eat anything beyond blood and if after two days he has a handle on what is happening to him and he can hold his own in a fight against a much older vampire opponent, then he's up for it.

"All right, when will we train?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha raises a hand to her chin, putting a finger to her lower lip in thought.

"How about the two days before the bond meetings?" Akasha offers, and Tsukune momentarily thinks about those days.

"You mean the last two days of the month?" Tsukune clarifies, and Akasha nods, lowering her hand to her side.

"That's right." Akasha confirms, Tsukune nodding once in affirmation.

"All right, we'll train then." Tsukune agrees, and Akasha smiles lightly toward her fellow Shinso.

"Then I shall see you then, if you need me, you know how to contact me." Akasha needlessly reminds him.

"I do. Thank you Akasha." Tsukune offers politely, the Hades Lord standing up straight and waving her hand dismissively.

"Think nothing of it." She responds before disappearing in a burst of black flame.

Watching her disappear Tsukune suppresses a shiver, remembering what he's gone through both times Akasha teleported him.

You are a better person than I am to be able to do that on any sort of regular basis…

With Akasha gone Tsukune turns toward the door that leads upstairs, a part of him expecting the door to open to find Shade, Ageha and Kurumu all standing there eavesdropping, but nothing happens as one second ticks by, and then another.

Mentally kicking himself for thinking that the three succubi he's been living with are hopeless spies he cocks his head to the side, straining his ears and listening, trying to hear if either Shade or Ageha are…enjoying…a new…friend, but the Aono Shinso can't hear anything other than the soft beating of his own heart.

Nodding to himself Tsukune heads for the stairs, hoping to find Kurumu in bed asleep…

XXX

Opening the door to their bedroom slowly Tsukune pokes his head in, the second level of Devil's Little Angels as quiet as the proverbial tomb. Judging from their fading scents Tsukune can tell that neither Ageha or Shade are present, the both of them probably enjoying a night on the town with a well to do fuck buddy…

Or maybe they're both together, showing some bastard the night of his life…

He doesn't know if that's probable or not, they've both offered on multiple occasions to quote 'show him what a Succubus can do' but he isn't just another human. Much as he may not like to admit he has more stamina than any human could possibly hope to have.

It was possible they were willing to share me ¸ since I'm a vampire, but a single, normal human?

Pushing thoughts about Ageha and Shade out of his mind Tsukune slips into the room as quietly as he can and closes the door behind him. Stepping lightly toward the bed Tsukune can see the back of Kurumu's azure haired head and the shape of her body beneath the blankets.

The last thing he wants to do is disturb Kurumu from her sleep.

Stopping near the bed Tsukune begins to undress, taking off his jacket, vest, shirt and then his pants, making sure to hang the tuxedo on the hanger that Ria provided, lest Tsukune wrinkle the obviously expensive suit. Approaching the bed the Aono grasps the sheets, raising them carefully Tsukune sticks one foot in, making sure to move as slowly as possible he doesn't even get his first leg completely under the blanket when Kurumu rolls over onto her back, her one arm flopping down on his side of the bed, her half closed eyes taking in the sight of him trying to quietly get into bed, her eyelids popping open a moment later, the succubus sitting up like she's just been shocked.

Crap…

Like usual, Kurumu was sleeping au natural, her curvaceous form in full view from her hips on up.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu's voice overflows with concern. "What…what time is it?"

Suppressing a frown the Aono vampire gets into bed with her, speaking as he does.

"It's past four in the morning, I was trying not to wake you." He responds quietly, and Kurumu smiles at her destined one, not the least bit ashamed that she's sitting there naked as the day she was born.

"I was worried…" She trails, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she hugs him warmly, pressing her face into his chest. "I missed you…"

Her words are heartfelt, and didn't even begin to describe how'd she'd been feeling when she'd gone to sleep two hours prior with no word from him and no idea if he was even all right. She'd performed that night and had done horribly, she couldn't get herself to stop envisioning doomsday scenarios where Ria kidnaps him somehow and starts raping him again…

"I missed you too." Tsukune returns the hug, feeling reassured with Kurumu's arms wrapped around him.

He hadn't wanted to go anywhere with Ria, but if it would shut her up and get her to leave him alone and not pester him then he was willing to endure it.

Smiling Kurumu nuzzles her head against his chest, inhaling his scent, incredibly happy just to have him back with her, to feel his arms around her and know that he's all right, that he still cares about her and hasn't been scarred by some new, twisted method of torture Ria's developed since Tsukune managed to end her blackmail of him.

"Can you still come with me to the Oasis tonight?" Kurumu asks after a moment, the Aono nodding slowly, one hand rising to the top of her head and gently stroking her mid back length azure locks.

"Of course…" Tsukune answers easily, Kurumu exhaling softly against his bare chest.

"Thank you…" She whispers, laying down the Aono follows her lead, the two of them lying down together in bed, the succubus resting her head on his chest, her arms still around his upper shoulders…

Almost immediately she's out like a light, her breath coming out in soft puffs across his collarbone, everything right in her world again.

The Aono vampire can't help but chuckle mentally in astonishment.

How I envy you sometimes Kurumu-chan…

Closing his eyes the Aono vampire does his best to relax and drift off to sleep, not sure when he'll have to wake up, hoping that he'll be able to get at least six hours before their trip to the Succubi Oasis…


	32. Chapter 32: Past Human

**OK, here's 32. As many of you probably already know it's long, over 11K words, and a bunch happens. Hope you all enjoy. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 32****: Past Human**

Sitting at Shade's table inside Devil's Little Angels the Aono vampire glances down at his watch, seeing that it's just after five in the afternoon, mentally noting that it's been fifteen minutes since he last looked…

The club opened barely half an hour ago, and looking around Tsukune is surprised by how clear the air is. He can actually see from one end to the other, in a few hours that will be quite the feat, with the smoke and haze the club's crowd normally generates just having a good time.

He's gotten used to smells, but every other time he's been seated here the place has been busy, filled near to bursting with people and not an empty seat in the entire place. The other thing that has been different in the past, normally Shade and Ageha both sit on either side of him, now the Aono vampire sits alone.

Kurumu had woken him up just shy of noon, and he'd had mostly restful sleep. His dreams had been thankfully clear of any of Akasha's memories, though he can barely remember what he had dreamt at all.

Beneath the table his leg begins to shift up and down, a sign of his growing nervousness. He'd told Kurumu that morning that he was going to spend the last three days of the month with Akasha training, and Kurumu took it as well as can be expected. Then she'd said she needed to go speak to her Aunt and mother, and promptly went to talk to them. When he asked what they'd talked about, Kurumu had just said that it wasn't anything important and not to worry about it.

He'd gotten the feeling that wasn't quite the truth, but he wasn't going to push the issue. If Kurumu believed it wasn't important, then he was willing to wait until she was ready to tell him.

It probably has something to do with the trip we're taking tonight…

"Excuse me, are you Tsukune Aono?" An unfamiliar voice calls out to him, and Tsukune blinks in surprise, his eyes snapping up to take in the sight of a wavy red haired woman standing near the table.

Like the other girls that work at Shade's club, she's gorgeous, though this one is dressed in red lingerie that matches the color of her hair and a pair of six-inch heels. He's never spoken or even seen her before.

"Yes, that's me." Tsukune answers. "Can I help you?"

"May I join you?" She asks, and Tsukune nods his head permissibly, the red haired girl slipping onto the U shaped seat on his right, sliding up close to him.

With her so close Tsukune can clearly smell her scent, and the Aono vampire makes a mental note that this girl is just a normal human.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She says, her voice pitched to a normal conversational volume, something else that would be impossible in a few hours. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Tsukune asks curiously, the girl smiling at him before she responds.

"My name is Melissa and Kurumu and I are friends." She offers easily. "When I started working here six months ago Kurumu showed me the ropes and made sure I didn't do anything to ruin my future."

The Aono vampire can only imagine what things this girl could've done working here to ruin her future.

"So Kurumu talked about me?" Tsukune asks, the red head nodding once more.

"Yeah, whenever we talked about boyfriends she would talk about this guy she met in high school, this really sweet loving guy that meant the world to her, but had his heart set on someone else."

"Yeah…" Tsukune trails quietly, his eyes pitching downward, his shoulders slouching as the memory of those days comes to him, all those happy times…

Watching him practically sink into the seat in depression Melissa starts talking again, hoping that a change of subject will brighten his mood.

"Anyway, about two weeks ago she told us that the guy she was always talking about showed up here and something had happened between him and his wife. She started going straight upstairs after changing and last night she seemed distracted while she was performing, she very nearly tripped and fell off the stage…"

"My wife and I got into an argument, a very bad argument, and it ended with me leaving her." Tsukune explains for the girl, intentionally being vague. "I came here to get away from her and her family."

"Well, Kurumu has been really happy since you showed up, and since you started watching her perform she's been much more energetic with her routines. She really cares about you, so don't let the fact that she's a stripper get to you. She had this boyfriend Trevor, he was a real grade A asshole who tried for months to get into her panties and she never let him, no matter how much liquor he poured down her throat."

"I know…" Tsukune trails. "We've met."

"Right." Melissa agrees quickly. "My point is just because Kurumu's a stripper it doesn't mean that she's going to cheat on you. She's been doing this for years and she's always looking out for us. When I first got hired I'd never done this sort of thing before and I was so nervous that I nearly had a panic attack, but she talked to me and helped me get over my anxiety. She's done a lot to help all of us, like if one of us goes through a bad break up or whatever she's always there to lend an ear and a shoulder. She listens and she cares, so don't break her heart, or I'll rip your balls off."

To accent her point Melissa reaches across underneath the table and gently pats Tsukune's groin with her hand, a slight smile on her face as she finishes her statement.

"I'll remember that." The Aono answers wisely, the red haired girl nodding before slipping off the seat and standing.

"Well, I have to get back to work before The Bitch finds out I've been slacking, see ya." Melissa offers with a wave before walking past the table.

Watching her go momentarily Tsukune turns his attention back to the table in front of him, the Aono reflecting on what the red haired stripper just told him.

She's been acting like a den mother to the girls that work here…

The thought fills him with two very distinct emotions. At first he feels a burst of happiness, that Kurumu hasn't allowed her situation to sour her personality and is still a good person, in spite of what's happened to her. He'd always known that she wasn't a bad person, and it was why he'd stood up to the very irate Inner Moka who'd wanted to rip her wings and tail off for trying to steal Tsukune from her.

Then after a moment the Aono feels a pang of guilt flush whatever happiness he may feel out of him. In his mind Kurumu is only in this situation because of him. He'd spurned her for a woman who wanted to manipulate and control him and mold him into her personal slave. She'd done everything she could to try and change his mind but he was too stupid to see it, and in the end he'd gotten her banished from Japan and forced to live in America, working as a stripper at her Aunt's club.

How could I have been so blind?

He'd never asked for Kurumu's devotion, never asked for any of the girls he knew in Yokai to be so devoted to him, save one, and the one he'd chosen had been the one to rip his heart out and piss on it.

All I can do now is what I'm doing, return her feelings and be her Destined One. I don't know what else to do…

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Tsukune does his best to relax into the seat, stopping himself from checking his watch again and telling himself to be patient and relax.

As if on cue two very voluptuous forms descend upon the U shaped booth like birds of prey, Ageha sliding in on his right, Shade on his left, the both of them smiling at him and placing themselves right next to him. Like usual Ageha is dressed in a dress that is probably a few sizes too small and only centimeters from being obscene. Shade on the other hand is wearing a mini skirt with fishnet stockings, a matching tube top and an open leather jacket that matches her top.

Reaching around behind him with her right arm Tsukune glances at her, Shade's mismatched eyes looking back at him with mirth overflowing from her gaze. In her left hand she's holding a white envelope, the Arch Succubus placing said envelope on the table right in front of Tsukune.

Not sure what to make of the envelope before him Tsukune glances at Ageha, Kurumu's mother just smiling at him, a knowing smile that shows that she's enjoying his curiosity. Unlike Shade, Ageha slides right up next to him, her left arm snaking around behind him, her left breast pressing into his right side, Ageha pressing on his arm just enough pressure to make Tsukune unable to ignore the sensation but not enough to cause her to pop out of her dress…

Feeling Ageha's hand on his lower back Tsukune looks at her a moment, the Aono vampire wondering if Ageha's hand is going to go lower to try and cop a feel. He'd warned them both that if they tried anything against him he'd make them suffer, and so far neither of them has done anything, beyond Shade's 'blossoming' for him.

"What is that?" Tsukune asks, jerking his chin toward the envelope on the table in front of him.

"It's what we've been doing all day hon." Shade answers him, the Aono feeling the leather of her jacket across the back of his neck. "Go ahead and open it."

"It isn't some dirty picture is it?" Tsukune asks, momentarily envisioning himself opening the envelope to find a picture of Kurumu, Shade and Ageha all in the buff together, displaying themselves for the camera, the picture a 'masturbatory aid' for his time with Akasha, or a memento for him to remember them by.

"Good guess, but no." Ageha giggles. "If you'd like one that can be arranged…"

"No." Tsukune says without a moment's hesitation.

Reaching out the Aono vampire opens the envelope, finding it not even sealed, the flap only folded into the envelope the Aono easily opens it and reaches inside, grasping what feels like a small bundle of papers and withdrawing them, looking at them curiously.

One is a plane ticket, Tsukune checking the dates on the ticket to see that the flight leaves Las Vegas International Airport one week before Tsukune is set to begin training with Akasha…

Okay…

Setting the ticket down Tsukune looks at the other paper, taking in what looks like a second ticket, only it isn't an airline ticket. Looking at it closely Tsukune reads the paper, taking in the words 'reservation notification' and 'Paradise Bermuda.'

What the…?

"What is this?" Tsukune asks, a hint of dread in his voice as he sets the second paper down.

"You wanna tell him nee-chan, or should I?" Ageha asks, speaking to Shade.

"They're a plane ticket and reservation for a resort in Bermuda." Shade explains to him. "Mumu-chan told us that you were leaving us three days early, so we decided to show you how much we like having you by showing you a weeklong bash in Bermuda."

"We've taken care of everything." Ageha explains. "All you have to do is come, and you'll experience a week that you'll never forget."

The Aono vampire is all too well aware of what will likely happen once the four of them arrive at this resort.

We're likely to never leave the room…

"You don't have to do this, I don't want to do this." Tsukune says, and Ageha places her free hand on his cheek, gently turning his head toward her.

"We want to do this Tsukune; Kurumu was the one to suggest this and wants to make memories with you."

"And having a weeklong foursome with your Aunt and Mother is considered a good memory for a Succubus?" Tsukune asks, and Shade chuckles.

"I doubt you'll be able to last the full week hon."

Tsukune doesn't say anything to that, instead his eyes drop to the two tickets on the table in front of him.

They've already paid for it, and if Kurumu really wants to go then who are you to deny her? I doubt they would pay for a stay on a resort and then want to stay in the room the entire time, so you might do something else besides have sex, and it could turn out to be a positive memory…

"Well Tsukune?" Ageha asks, her soft hand slowly leaving his cheek. "Will you come?"

"I will." He answers with a nod, and behind him Shade grins.

"You're in for a week you're never going to forget…"

XXX

Standing atop Devil's Little Angels Tsukune can feel the warm desert air pressing down on him, threatening to make him start sweating even though he hasn't done anything strenuous. In front of him Kurumu exhales, the succubus dressed in a mini skirt and a matching tube top. Holding her hands near her sides Kurumu slowly inhales, taking a deep breath as she begins to manipulate the youki energy within her, the succubus drawing the energy out of her body and swirling it around both herself and the vampire standing four feet away from her.

Tsukune can feel Kurumu's youki wash over him, the passing of her energy over him making the hairs on his arms stand on end, feeling a slight feeling of discomfort from all around him as Kurumu surrounds the both of them in an illusionary weave, the two of them literally disappearing from sight to all but the most astute vision.

With her eyes closed Kurumu focuses, extending the illusionary weave centered on her own body, wanting to give Tsukune enough room to be able to fly once the two of them take to the air.

Satisfied that her illusion is large enough Kurumu opens her eyes, exhaling in relief. Maintaining an illusion was nothing, but extending it and manipulating it requires focus.

"I'm done." Kurumu says simply, Tsukune nodding in affirmation as he reaches for the bottom of his shirt.

Grasping the bottom of his shirt Kurumu's wings and tail pop out as the Aono strips his shirt off, revealing his scarred chest once more. Holding the shirt in his hand a moment Tsukune just looks at it a moment, telling himself that this is necessary and that Kurumu can't carry him to this Oasis, no matter how much he doesn't want to return to his true form…

Grabbing at his belt with his free hand the Aono shoves his shirt between his belt and his pants, tying his shirt around his belt with a knot, ensuring that he'll have something to wear when he returns to his human form. He doesn't know what to expect at the Oasis, and the thought that it is like a nudist's colony has crossed his mind, though he suspects that if that were the case Kurumu would've warned him before now.

"Here Tsukune…" Kurumu begins slowly, reaching into her bosom and withdrawing a pair of clear goggles. "Wear these to protect your eyes."

Tossing the goggles to her destined one Tsukune grabs the item in mid air, looking at them a moment and contemplating the fact that Kurumu had them sequestered between her breasts…

Pushing his reservations aside the Aono pulls off his Rosario, the object coming free with a small 'plink.'

Like every time before youki energy bursts forth from his body like a damn bursting. The brown bleeds out from his hair, replaced by a rich silver as the skin on his back splits, his wings spurting forth from his shoulder blades.

For one block in all directions every human being feels a sense of dread fall over them. Even inside the club the customers feel a sudden dread form in their stomachs, the girl on stage momentarily stopping her routine.

For just a moment Kurumu ogles her destined one, suppressing a shiver at the sight of him in his full on vampiric majesty…

"Shall we go?" Kurumu asks, hoping that once she's flying she'll stop thinking about the incredibly attractive male not six feet away.

"Yeah…" Tsukune agrees, shifting his wings up and down slowly, the motion coming much more naturally than the Aono vampire had thought it would.

This will be his maiden flight, after all…

Pushing whatever reservations Tsukune has about flying out of his mind he motions for Kurumu to go first, favoring the bluenette with a slight smile.

"Lead the way."

Smiling Kurumu does just that, flapping her wings and taking to the air, the succubus doing her best to rise slowly, looking at Tsukune as he dons the goggles, adjusting the strap so that they're comfortable on his head before he opens his wings to their full span and then flaps them, the action forcing him a few feet into the air.

Trying not to think about the fact that he's flying Tsukune forces himself to flap his wings again, the action becoming easier with every attempt.

In a few moments the two of them are soaring through the air, Tsukune quickly gaining an aptitude for flying, feeling a vague familiar feeling that he can't quite explain.

Flying low over Las Vegas Kurumu keeps them both within ten feet of the rooftops, Tsukune noting the lights cascading across her body as the two of them fly over the city and out toward the desert.

He doesn't look down, instead he focuses on the spade tip of Kurumu's tail, telling himself over and over again not to look at anything else.

Once they leave the city limits Kurumu slowly dives, taking them down from well over a hundred feet in the air to just over twenty feet above the sands, the Aono vampire incredibly grateful for the change in altitude.

If I fall from this height I should be all right…

The thought brings him a surprising amount of comfort, and with the wind blowing past the both of them conversation is impossible. Following her Tsukune quickly realizes why Kurumu had given him the goggles, feeling the wind rushing against his cheeks and lips; the goggles protect his eyes, keeping the blowing wind from drying them out.

For a moment Tsukune wonders how Kurumu deals with the problem, but then he sees her right hand move, her arm waving to him, Tsukune looking up at her face to see her looking back at him over her right shoulder. They lock eyes and she jerks her chin toward their front, pointing with her right hand.

Following her finger with his eyes Tsukune doesn't see anything at first, but as they get closer and closer, his vampiric eyes begin to make out the beginnings of something that has no earthly business in the middle of a desert.

It looks like a ripple in the air, like heat rising on a hot summer day. However, this ripple takes on a distinct shape, what looks like a large dome that's at least two miles wide, if not bigger.

That must be the barrier around the Oasis…

Nodding his understanding Kurumu turns her head forward again, the two of them flying toward the large dome, Tsukune reaching out with his vampiric senses, trying to discern the number of succubi behind the barrier and how strong they are.

Unfortunately for him the only succubi he can sense is Kurumu, it's as though his senses are blocked at the barrier, like a brick wall stands between him and what's inside. Pulling his senses back the Aono mentally kicks himself.

That barrier conceals their whole settlement and protects them from the watching eyes of humanity. Do you think any single creature is going to be able feel what's inside it without crossing it?

Akasha might, but she's a thousand year old who's been a Shinso since the day she was turned. You've been a Shinso what, 2, 3 weeks now, and before that you were only a vampire for 10 years so don't get full of yourself. You're special, but you're nowhere near Akasha's level…

Approaching the barrier Kurumu climbs, tripling their altitude Tsukune follows suit, sure that there is a meaning behind the sudden change. Nearing the barrier Kurumu touches it first, the succubi passing through the shimmering dome without a hint of resistance. For a scant few heartbeats the Aono vampire is alone, Kurumu disappearing from his senses entirely, for just a half second the Aono wonders whether or not the barrier will stop him from entering.

Then Tsukune touches the shimmering dome, his body passing through it it's like a static charge passing across his body, making the hairs on his arms, chest and the back of his neck stand on end. It is distinctly unsettling, and as his feet pass through Tsukune looks back, seeing the barrier remains a shimmering dome even from this side, but now Tsukune can't sense anything outside the dome, as though the world ended at the edge of sphere…

Spinning his head around Tsukune searches for Kurumu, and is momentarily struck speechless by what he sees…

It's a settlement, almost identical to a suburban neighborhood. At the center of it all is a lake that it is crystalline blue and easily covers a third of the space inside the dome. Around the lake grass grows, the Aono vampire spotting trees growing in several of the resident's backyards.

Focusing Tsukune can see flickering lights near the lake, the Aono recognizing them as torches, looking closer he can see people swimming and even flying around the lake, many of the figures on the ground possessing wings and a tail. Those swimming frolic in the lake, playing with one another. He can hear faint voices and laughter, the sounds happy and carefree.

Twenty or thirty feet from the lake the houses begin, the houses surrounding the lake on all sides, each home set on a plot of land, with many of them possessing fenced in backyards. He isn't a realtor, so the Aono vampire can't even begin to guess how much land each home has, but each house appears to rest on the same amount of land, each plot large enough to accommodate a modest backyard, a brick path connecting the homes and forming a spider web like pattern inside the dome. Unlike a human neighborhood however these houses aren't spotless, many of them have ivy growing along their walls or obvious cracks in the exterior, Tsukune remembering that monsters view a damaged building as having 'character' and he can only hope that these houses are like Castle Akashiya, and the interiors are all in good repair…

One home in particular is larger than the others. While most of the houses are relatively normal two story single family homes this one is twice to three times that size, a large plot of land in front of the house covered in brick, some part of Tsukune looking at it and something tells him that has to be the house of the settlement's leader, and the space in front of it is like a town square…

The Oasis is much bigger than he thought it was.

Then he feels their auras.

It's like being hit by a freight train. Outside the dome the Aono vampire couldn't sense a monster aura to save his neck, inside there are so many and so much that it's almost suffocating. There are so many spread out throughout the entirety of the dome's interior that the Aono vampire can't even guess how many succubi live inside the sphere.

"Tsukune?" A voice calls out to him, snapping the Aono vampire from his daze, his senses coming back to him, the Aono vampire hovering in the air, his wings flapping slowly, keeping him aloft without pushing him backward or forward.

How long was I staring?

In the distance the sounds of laughter and conversation begin to peter off, Tsukune shaking his head to clear it, actually looking and seeing Kurumu hovering not ten feet away, her wings matching his almost flap for flap, concern etched across her brow and filling her gaze.

"I'm fine Kurumu-chan." Tsukune says after a moment. "Just had to take it all in, that's all."

Relief playing across her face Kurumu exhales a held breath, the succubus mentally kicking herself for her lack of foresight.

"I grew up here so I know what it's like, I forgot that you've never been here before and I should've warned you…" She apologizes, speaking as though the two of them were on the ground and not hovering sixty feet in the air.

Looking down the Aono swallows the saliva in his mouth, how high he is suddenly hitting him, filling him with the sudden desire to land and have solid ground beneath his feet.

"Can we continue this conversation down, on the ground please?" Tsukune asks, nervous tension filling his voice, Kurumu blinking in surprise.

"Sure, follow me." She offers with a wave of her hand, turning away from him and slowly diving toward the town square he'd noticed earlier.

Nodding to himself Tsukune follows, looking left and right the Aono takes note of a small parking lot near the edge of the dome on his right, the lot filled with various kinds of cars, many of them expensive looking. A small road leads to the edge of the dome from the lot, and Tsukune quietly wonders how the cars all got inside the dome. None of them appear to be off road vehicles, and he hasn't yet met a succubus that can carry several tons while standing on the ground, much less fly at the same time.

I'll have to ask Kurumu later…

Storing the mental note Tsukune focuses on his succubus guide, Kurumu landing smoothly with practiced ease, the succubus landing on her feet with hardly a sound or flutter in the breeze. Tsukune on the other hand comes down quickly, flapping his wings the air swirls around violently, the Aono vampire landing on his feet with a thud, his knees bending on the impact, Tsukune reaching out with both hands to brace himself and prevent his face from having an impromptu meeting with several bricks.

Watching him Kurumu steps forward to help, but before she can get close enough to touch him Tsukune rises, standing up straight and furling his wings closer to his body. Reaching up Tsukune grasps at the goggles and removes them, pulling them off his head Tsukune looks at them a moment.

"Thank you for these." He offers earnestly. "I never even thought about it until we were in the air."

"Your welcome." Kurumu smiles at him. "You get used to it after a while, but I figured since this was your first time flying you'd probably need something to protect your eyes."

Out of pure reflex her wings and her tail disappear back into her body, and Tsukune opens his mouth to question that when he hears the sounds of female voices yelling and rapid footsteps along with a small swarm of ten airborne figures closing around them.

The ten flying succubi arrive first, landing in a loose circle ten feet away from the two of them. Moments later those on the ground arrive, the small crowd gathering around their flying compatriots, some even drop to their hands and knees and crawl forward, poking their heads between or underneath a pair of legs in order to get a better view.

For several moments no one speaks, Tsukune hesitates to even breathe, lest he set the surrounding crowd into a frenzy.

They're all women, mostly beautiful, well endowed women, many of whom appearing to be in their mid twenties. Some wear swimsuits, everything from normal one piece suits to string bikinis that leave very little to the imagination, a few of them are even stark naked and don't seem to care in the least bit.

Some are very young, varying in age from five or six to pre-teenagers. Not one of the assembled crowd appears old, Tsukune having to look very hard to see even a hint of wrinkle on any of their faces.

Searching for something to say Tsukune's mind comes up blank. The young succubi stare at him curiously, intrigued by the sight of another non human with wings that doesn't have a tail and isn't female. Those that are older stare at him too, but Tsukune doesn't see guided intrigue in their eyes and on their faces, many of them stare at him like a schoolgirl eying a movie star. Some even grab cell phones from their pockets and start taking pictures, a few even stare slack jawed, like they can't believe their eyes.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune whispers, his voice brimming with anxiety.

Unconsciously the Aono vampire takes a step toward her, Tsukune momentarily asking himself how they all knew he was here and were all able to locate him so quickly, the answer coming to him a heartbeat later.

My aura… Tsukune thinks to himself. Vampires have incredibly large auras, don't you remember? You're a Shinso, they all probably felt you the moment you passed through the barrier. You shouldn't be surprised if you even woke a few people up and interrupted anyone who was having sex…

The thought brings him no joy or even a hint of humor. He didn't want to make a flashy entrance and have the entire settlement come out to greet him. He'd wanted to come to this place and see it as Kurumu saw it when she was growing up. She'd wanted to bring him here, but deep down Tsukune has been curious. The only monster settlements he's seen are the Snow Village and Yokai Academy, the latter of the two a school that is empty for a month out of the year and occupied by a myriad of races, the former belonging to a race fighting desperately to survive…

He hadn't known what to expect.

The door on the large house behind Kurumu swings open, Tsukune along with the assembled crowd turning to look as a tall, leggy blonde woman dressed in an open red robe hanging loose from her shoulders steps out into the warm night air.

Confidence flows from the woman in waves, everything about her from her posture to the way the other succubi look at her telling Tsukune that she is someone important.

Stepping down the steps her robe conceals her breasts, but does nothing to hide her womanhood, Tsukune mentally noting that the woman shaves before he forces his eyes up. Watching her walk down the steps he takes in the fact that she has blue eyes, her hair hanging down just past her shoulders, her hair color similar to strands of gold that Tsukune's seen at some of the vampire parties he's attended. She has a curvaceous figure, with breasts that could give Ageha's a run for their money. She's just over six feet in height, Tsukune noting that she has a few inches on him, and he's tall for a Japanese man, something to do with Moka's vampire blood.

The crowd parts without a word, Kurumu sidling up next to Tsukune, the blonde woman quietly walking forward on bare feet, not in the least bit concerned that a strange winged man that she's never met before can see her most intimate area, instead her blue gaze flickers up and down his body, staring at his feet her eyes momentarily hover on his chest before settling on his face.

Feeling an arm slip around behind his lower back Tsukune nearly jumps to the moon in surprise. Glancing down Tsukune is relieved to see that it's Kurumu's arm that is touching him, and not some strange succubus trying to get in his pants without even giving him her name…

"My name is Miranda Collins, and I'm the leader here." The blonde identifies herself, speaking in a cultured tone; almost as though they were at a cocktail party. "It's nice to see you Kurumu." She continues, speaking to the succubus standing next to Tsukune. "Who is your friend?"

Tsukune doesn't say anything. Having spent years around vampires, where one word spoken at the wrong time can mean being ripped apart for showing disrespect Tsukune isn't going to let his mouth get him into any trouble. The woman, Miranda, asked Kurumu who he was, and he is perfectly content to let the succubus answer.

"This is Tsukune Aono." Kurumu introduces him in English, using the Western style of naming a person with his given name first and his family name second. "He's my Destined One."

At the sound of Kurumu's words many of the assembled women start in surprise, even the blonde leader raises an eyebrow at Kurumu's statement.

"Is this true?" She asks Tsukune, the Aono vampire bobbing his head in affirmation.

"It is, and I've accepted her feelings and want to try and return them." Tsukune admits calmly, and Miranda steps forward, raising one crimson nailed hand to his face, the blonde woman gently caressing Tsukune's right cheek with the back of her finger, her blue eyes staring into his.

"My, my…" She trails, a slight smile on her face. "Aren't you just the catch of the year…"

Her tone is playful, and Tsukune feels a chill run down his spine at the succubus looking at him like she is. He knows that he stands out here, not just because he's a vampire, but because he has a Y chromosome, and he also knows that as far as desirability vampires rank very high amongst the monster races. That doesn't mean he likes it.

Kurumu doesn't like it either, the blue haired succubus pulling Tsukune closer to her, breaking his eye contact with the succubi leader and pulling her hand away from his face. Her grip around his waist tightening slightly as she wraps her free arm around him possessively, as though trying to make a statement to the surrounding females ogling Tsukune like a piece of meat.

"He's my destined one!" Kurumu interrupts, Tsukune blinking and looking away from the blonde woman still standing in front of him.

"You've already made that fact clear Kurumu." Miranda responds matter of factly. "You obviously know how attractive he is, so why did you bring him here?"

"I…I wanted to introduce him to everyone and I wanted him to see where I grew up." Kurumu explains, Miranda nodding in understanding.

"Then let's party to celebrate!" Miranda declares to the crowd, Tsukune quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"A party? That really isn't necessary…" The Aono tries to sidestep the event, Miranda grinning as she steps forward, wrapping one arm around Tsukune's shoulders, leaning on his opposite side as Kurumu, making sure that her breast presses against his ribs.

"Sorry Mr. Vampire, but when one of us scores a sexy thing like you it's reason to celebrate." Miranda offers smoothly, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, leaning in close to Tsukune's ear. "It'll be even better if you share…"

The hairs stand on the back of Tsukune's neck at her implication, and Kurumu must've heard it to, because Tsukune suddenly feels her pulling on his arm, the succubus literally pulling her Shinso destined one away from the older blonde.

"Hey!" Miranda half scolds Kurumu, the bluenette glaring daggers back at the leader of the Oasis.

"He's my destined one and I'm not sharing him!" Kurumu growls, Miranda grinning toward the younger succubus, the two of them momentarily staring one another down.

For just a moment Tsukune swears he can see two large cats standing above Kurumu and Miranda, the two felines hissing at one another, fangs bared with both beasts only a hair's breadth away from a fight…

"Now, now…" A third voice speaks, Tsukune turning his attention toward the crowd as a red haired woman steps forward.

Unlike many of the women in the surrounding crowd this one has her wings and her tail concealed, and she is also conservatively dressed, for a succubus…

She stands an inch taller than Tsukune, with shoulder length wavy fire engine red hair, green eyes and figure that curves in all the right places. She looks to be in her late twenties or possibly thirty, carrying a very 'cougar' like air about her. She wears a white tank top with 'daisy duke' shorts and high heels, her skin lightly tanned and flawless, the only imperfection on her at all is a small beauty mark under her left eye.

"There's no need for theatrics." The woman continues smoothly, stepping forward to play peacekeeper. "Let's all just go to Miranda's house, have some drinks and celebrate one of our sisters landing her destined one, OK?"

She looks at Kurumu first, her last word hanging in the air, her green gaze seeking approval Kurumu nods her head in agreement, the succubus on Tsukune's arm choosing not to say anything, lest she say something to make the situation worse.

"Miranda?" The woman asks, turning her head toward the voluptuous blonde still standing there in an open red robe.

"Of course." Miranda agrees and turns on her bare heel, starting back toward the small mansion she'd emerged from. "Let's get this party started!"

XXX

Twenty minutes later Tsukune is inside the house, in a large living room with dance music playing over speakers around the room. Inside the house is painted white, the walls and ceilings painted with lightly stained hardwood floors.

When they'd entered shirtless men dressed in tight black leather pants seemingly appeared from out of nowhere, dragging whatever furniture was in the living room to another room, making space for the guests to mingle, one of the shirtless men starting up the stereo while several others began serving drinks and party food.

Watching one of the men walk by the Aono vampire focuses on his eyes, searching for some sign of the succubi charm but there's no trace of any hypnotic influence on any of them. Of course it doesn't help matters that none of them dares to look him in the eyes, and judging from their scents as they pass close to him many of them are downright afraid of him.

Not that they can get close enough to the Aono vampire to offer him a drink, even if they wanted. Succubi surround him, Kurumu latched onto his arm, she'd released him only long enough for him to drape his wings over his shoulders like a cape, allowing him to walk into the house and not damage anything. Once his wings were in place she'd latched onto him and hasn't let go since, a small crowd of beautiful young women following him wherever he goes, asking him questions that he doesn't want to answer.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get those beautiful wings?"

"Are you against having a mistress, do you have a harem?"

Being bombarded with questions Tsukune doesn't know what to say, each of the myriad of stunning females looking at him expectantly, effectively trapping him where he is inside the house.

"Leave him alone!" The red haired woman from earlier scolds the surrounding girls. "He just got here and you're all already trying to get in his pants!"

A collective sigh coming from the surrounding girls they slowly scatter, some going to get drinks, others talking amongst themselves, about what Tsukune has no idea.

Seeing the red haired woman across the room Tsukune nods appreciatively, the woman waving her hand dismissively before a man dressed in shorts and t shirt approaches her, the two of them talking amongst themselves.

"A couple?" Tsukune asks curiously, nodding toward the red haired woman and the man she's speaking with.

"That's right." Kurumu confirms for him. "I remember them from when I was little. They've been married since we were four."

"They're married?" Tsukune asks curiously, the Aono vampire under the distinct impression that marriage amongst non humans was not the norm. "Is he human?"

"That's right." Kurumu answers both questions. "Do you think it's strange that a human man would be OK with marrying one of us?"

"No." Tsukune answers with a shake of his head. "I just think it's peculiar that they would choose to live here rather than in the human world."

"That's their decision Tsukune." Kurumu says gently. "Auntie, Momma and I all have a reason for living where we do, if one of us meets our destined one and the two of them want to live here then they can, if not then that's their choice."

"I know." Tsukune answers, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "I just think it's strange that I've got girls throwing themselves at me while he can just walk around without even causing a stir." Tsukune explains, Kurumu shaking her head tiredly in response to his statement.

"Human men aren't that attractive to us Tsukune." Kurumu explains gently. "In Yokai the reason I was interested in you in the first place is because you were close to Moka and I thought of her as my rival. It was only after you stood up for me and protected me from her true self and I learned about the kind of person you are that I fell for you."

"So, if I were still human, there wouldn't be a problem?" He asks, and Kurumu shakes her head again.

"He's been living here for nearly twenty years. If he was going to sleep with anyone other than his wife he would've done it by now, and after twenty years he's old news. When one of us brings our destined one here for the first time and he's young and strong he always receives a lot of attention."

"I see…" Tsukune trails thoughtfully.

Almost like a trial by fire…If you're brought here and don't succumb to temptation then you're a keeper, if you succumb…

Out of the corner of his eye the Aono vampire notices Miranda walk into the room, the blonde Succubi leader now dressed in a form fitting red evening gown with spaghetti straps and a high slit on both sides of the dress that comes up to her hips, the dress giving any onlooker a generous view of her smooth, supple legs and the red three inch high heel shoes she's wearing.

Her sapphire gaze sweeps the room, locating Tsukune almost immediately, the blonde succubus moving through the room with ease, the crowd parting in front of her, allowing her to approach the vampire guest of honor and the succubus who brought him here.

"How about a very…private tour of my home Tsukune?" Miranda offers, her tone like a billboard that lights up 'fuck me.'

"I…I don't think that's wise." Tsukune counters, a frown creasing Miranda's lips at his refusing her offer.

"He doesn't want to sleep with anyone." Kurumu says from his side, and Miranda slowly shakes her head in frustration.

"You can't exactly blame us, can you?" Miranda asks, speaking to Kurumu. "You bring a hot piece of ass like him back here and you expect us all to just be hands off?"

"He's my destined one." Kurumu insists stubbornly.

"And I'm glad you found him." Miranda replies. "But there's nothing saying that you can't share if he wants to."

"He doesn't want to and neither do I." Kurumu insists, and Miranda opens her mouth to answer, but Tsukune cuts her off, speaking first.

"I think it's best if the two of us just left." Tsukune offers humbly.

"Nonsense!" Miranda says with a shake of her head. "You just arrived and this party is in your honor."

It's then that the couple Tsukune noticed earlier approaches, the red haired woman holding hands with the human guy, Tsukune looking him up and down, the man's features telling him that he's of European descent, probably an American.

"Hello." The woman says politely. "I'm Samantha and this is my husband John." The woman introduces the two of them to Tsukune before she turns her attention to Miranda. "You should go play host Miranda, the Smiths are looking to speak to you about something."

Suppressing a groan Miranda sighs in disgust.

"I'll be right back." She says matter-of-factly before turning and walking into the crowd, leaving Tsukune and Kurumu alone with the human/succubus couple.

"Sorry about that." Samantha apologizes politely. "A lot of the residents here are single and searching for their destined one, and a vampire is hard to resist."

Looking himself up and down the Aono slowly shakes his head.

"I don't understand it…" He mutters, and the human chuckles.

"Of course, you're a guy." John says matter of factly. "It is hard to understand, since this place is almost literally all women."

"What about male children?" Tsukune asks.

"Our kind can only produce female children Tsukune." Kurumu explains from his side, the Aono regarding her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That actually isn't that surprising at all…" He mumbles to himself.

"Let me give you some advice…" Samantha begins slowly. "Just relax, and don't agree to anything." She advises the Aono vampire. "If you're really about not being involved in an orgy then you can stay at our place."

"Are you sure about that?" Tsukune asks curiously.

These people don't know him or Kurumu from a hole in the wall, and yet here they were, opening their home to him, when he's a vampire, a blood sucking winged monster that they've just met.

Then he remembers something Moka told him a long time ago, when they'd been talking about how monsters view humanity. She'd told him that all monsters feel a communal bond with members of their own race, be it succubi, vampires, werewolves, witches or warlocks. She'd also told him that they were much more accepting of other monsters than humans were of one another. They all shared a common plight, they all feared discovery by humanity.

"It's hard for visitors here." Samantha interrupts his thoughts. "Are you sure you're up for staying the night? Most men would love to be here and drown themselves in an orgy."

Tsukune can't help but think about what Issa would do in this situation.

He'd be at the center of an orgy the likes of which I can't even begin to imagine…

"I'm not like most vampires." Tsukune counters, and Samantha shakes her head no.

"That wasn't anything against vampires." She responds matter off factly, the Aono vampire not quite sure how to respond to that.

"Tsukune is a good man, and I don't think he's going to fall for their charms." Kurumu defends him, her hold on his hand getting just a little tighter.

Unlike most of the other succubi present Kurumu doesn't have her wings and tail in view, even though there was no danger of discovery here.

At her words a slight smile comes to Samantha's face.

"You must be something special."

His red eyes flickering to the man next to her Tsukune makes eye contact with him for only a moment, the human man looking away almost immediately, his scent reeking of fear and dread.

Vampire, remember? Probably thinks you're going to suck the blood from his veins and kill him…

"I…wasn't always a vampire." Tsukune admits evenly.

"I wager there's a story there…"

The Aono doesn't get a chance to respond, as the blonde succubi leader emerges from the crowd then, holding a bottle of brown whiskey with a black label. Approaching him Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth at the sight of the bottle of whiskey held in the woman's right hand, a grin on her face that sends a shiver of dread down the vampire's spine.

"What is that for?" Tsukune asks, nodding toward the bottle of liquor in Miranda's right hand.

"A little game…" Miranda trails with a devilish grin, her eyes settling on Kurumu.

The succubus next to him seems to understand exactly what the settlement leader is thinking…

"Oh no!" Kurumu responds adamantly. "I am not getting into a drinking contest with you."

Miranda's grin never falters.

"So far your aunt has been the only one to ever drink me under the table…" Miranda trails, her eyes taking a far away look as she remembers the day, what she can remember of it. "It figures you don't have the stomach."

With her challenge Miranda's gaze comes back to the here and now, a confident smirk on her face at the gauntlet being thrown, Kurumu narrowing her gaze toward the older succubus, the unspoken challenge hanging between them.

Among succubi vampires are considered to be the most desirable, and while it's no big deal for a succubus to bring a human or some other monster here, in the five centuries their Oasis has existed, a vampire has never been brought here as a destined one. The insinuation that a 'reserved' girl like Kurumu who found her destined one in high school and made the choice to save her self for him rather than lose her virginity and indulge like the rest of her race could possibly handle a vampire like Tsukune is almost insulting to some of the other succubi, most of all Miranda…

"You're on." Kurumu agrees, Tsukune feeling a spike of surprise flush into his belly at Kurumu's acceptance of Miranda's challenge.

With a wave of the blonde woman's hand the crowd parts and four shirtless men carry in a table, placing it near the four of them Kurumu and Miranda both take opposing seats at the table, the older succubus grinning while Kurumu wears a poker face.

A shot glass is placed in front of each of them, Miranda placing the bottle between them.

"You know the rules." Miranda reminds her needlessly. "Shot for shot."

Kurumu nods gamely, Miranda cracking the seal on the bottle and setting the lid aside before pouring herself and Kurumu a shot. Setting the bottle aside Miranda takes her glass, Kurumu doing the same, both succubi raising their glasses together.

"Bottom's up." Miranda says, and the both of them quickly down the shot, the brown liquid flowing past both of their jaws and down their throats.

The entire time Tsukune, Samantha and her husband John watch, the Aono suppressing his desire to voice his protest to this, reminding himself that this isn't his place, and he should respect the laws and customs of the succubi.

Even if I think they're stupid and childish…

XXX

Ten shots later both Kurumu and Miranda's cheeks are slightly flushed, the two of them staring one another down from across the table, empty glasses in hand.

"You ready to give up?" Miranda asks, placing her glass on the table, signaling she's ready for the next drink.

Shaking her head no Kurumu places her own glass on the table in front of her.

"No way…" She mutters stubbornly, Tsukune biting back the urge to sigh in exasperation…

XXX

An hour and four and a half empty bottles later both succubi look like they've seen better days. Both look like they're ready to either pass out or vomit, and Tsukune can see that Kurumu is nearing the end of her endurance. In the short time he's been with her he's learned a lot about reading her signals, and he can tell that she's on the verge of collapse.

His eyes glancing to her opponent Tsukune doesn't know what to make of her. Like Kurumu she too looks like she's been through a wringer and is on the verge of passing out, yet neither of them hesitates to place their glass on the table, neither succubus willing to back down.

By now Miranda is far too drunk to pour, so Samantha has taken up the duty, the sober red head pouring a shot into each glass.

Leaning down Tsukune is still in his true form, the drinking contest now the center of the party, seemingly the entire settlement enjoying watching the contest play out.

"Give this up." The Aono whispers to her quietly. "This is childish."

"No." Kurumu ever so slightly shakes her head in denial. "I'm not going to lose…"

"There's no point to this." Tsukune insists.

It's like they were drinking to see whom he would go home with that night, but he isn't a piece of meat, he isn't going to stay here with Miranda even if Kurumu passes out then and there.

"I'm not going to lose…" Kurumu slurs obstinately, the Aono vampire sighing in resignation.

"Fine…" He mutters, stepping back to give her space.

"Trouble in paradise?" Miranda asks coherently, her lips curled in a grin.

"No." Kurumu answers for them both. "Let's finish this."

Taking her glass Miranda raises it to her lips.

"Of course."

The two of them down three more drinks, the pause between each longer and longer until finally…

"Uhn…" Miranda moans, her face falling forward, the Succubus leader flopping onto the table in defeat.

"I…win…" Kurumu trails before she too falls forward, the young succubus hitting the wooden table with an audible 'thud.'

XXX

With Miranda comatose and Kurumu close behind the party began to wind down. The guests began to leave, and Miranda's harem was left the task of getting their sultry matron to her bed for the evening, while Tsukune has a similar task placed before him.

Kurumu leaning on him heavily the two of them follow John and Samantha, Kurumu letting out the occasional despaired moan with her arm across his shoulders, his left hand on her right hip, his left arm just under her breasts, holding her up while she shamelessly leans on him, literally unable to walk without support.

Her vision swims and she can barely think. She feels like she's going to throw up and knows that she would if she so much as tastes another drop of whiskey. Her throat feels like she's swallowed hot coals and speaking coherently isn't an option.

"You'll feel better in the morning." Tsukune whispers to her, Kurumu moaning in response.

"She drank an awful lot…" Samantha trails, looking over her shoulder and back at the vampire, succubus pair. "Not many of us can out last Miranda…"

"Technically she didn't." John counters. "She only managed to stay vertical a few seconds longer."

"Don't cheapen this with technicalities." Samantha scolds her husband, giving him a harsh look.

"I know…" The man trails, holding up both of us hands defensively. "The girl did good."

"She did damn good." Samantha corrects him, sending another look back toward the succubus leaning heavily on her destined one.

Slowing down the human man falls into step only a few feet in front of Tsukune, the man looking over his shoulder toward the Aono vampire.

"So, what's your story?" John asks curiously, and the Aono vampire shakes his head in denial.

"That's a long, a complicated, story." Tsukune responds grimly, Kurumu moaning again from next to him.

"Well, we aren't going anywhere, and the house is a bit away yet…" John trails, Tsukune glancing at him and then at his wife, seeing expectant looks on both of their faces.

Why not tell them? No better way to tell how well you've gotten past it then by talking about it…

"I was born human…" Tsukune begins slowly. "I grew up a normal human life and ended up going to Yokai Academy by accident."

Hearing that Samantha's eyes bulge.

"You were human and you wound up there?" She trails, her voice tinged with awe and pity.

Blinking John looks between the two of them, completely clueless as to what they're talking about.

"Yokai Academy?" He asks curiously, his question hanging in the air a moment.

"It's a school for monsters." Samantha answers him. "They teach young monsters how to blend in with humanity and co-exist."

"Like those dolls little girls play with?" John asks, and confusion plays across the Aono's features.

Dolls?

"No dear." Samantha says gently. "They have rules there that forbid humans, if a human is found to be there then they're burned alive."

Incredulity playing across his features John looks to Tsukune, the glowing gazed vampire nodding solemnly.

"It's true." He quietly affirms for the human man. "They kill humans on sight, and for a while I was all right, I met a vampiress on my first day and she became friends with me. She watched out for me and I actually managed to build a group of dear friends, Kurumu included." He continues explaining. "This vampiress was cute and I thought she was very sweet and kind and I had begun to develop feelings for her, and when she was lured into a trap I took a blow that would've killed her. It very nearly ripped me apart and I should've died. Instead she'd crawled to me and gave me her blood. She turned me into a vampire, brought me into a world I never wanted any parts of…"

His voice carries just the barest hint of bitterness, telling both the succubus and human that there is more to that situation than the vampire is letting on, but neither of them were going to push him to reveal more than he wanted. Samantha can almost tell that this girl must've done something to him to hurt him, and she can sympathize. She knows what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you love, whereas John can't bring himself to even look Tsukune in the eyes without forcing his knees not to knock together.

"So, you met Kurumu there, and that's when she set her sights on you as her destined one?" Samantha asks, and Tsukune slowly nods.

"That's right." He answers quietly. "She was throwing herself at me and I turned her away. I didn't want to hurt the girl I liked and it ended up causing Kurumu more pain than I ever really realized."

"So, something happened between you and this other vampire, so you sought Kurumu out?"

Again the Aono nods quietly.

"I always regretted being unable to return her feelings, and I thought that if she still cared about me we could give it a try. I'd always felt something for her, I wanted her to be happy but I didn't want to hurt the vampiress. I never asked for Kurumu to be so devoted to me, but she was…"

"So, you had the option of having her as a mistress and you turned it down?" John asks.

"I…" Kurumu mumbles, Tsukune looking down at her, concern etched on his features as she raises her head. "I…"

Without warning the succubus pushes off of her destined one, landing on her hands and knees with her body perpendicular to his Kurumu heaves, nothing coming out as the succubus sucks in another breath only to heave once more, a string of dark liquid spewing past her lips and onto the ground, the substance smelling a lot like the whiskey she'd been drinking earlier.

"Kurumu…!" Tsukune kneels next to her, the succubus raising her hand to her mouth to wipe any remnants away before turning to look at him.

"Tsukune…" She mumbles his name, her blue eyes falling closed as her body pitches to the side.

In his released state catching her is a simple task, the Aono seeing her body has gone limp, telling him that she's finally mercifully passed out.

Scooping her up in his arms 'princess style' Kurumu doesn't feel like she weighs an ounce, the Aono vampire carrying her gently, trying his best to support her and not hurt her. With his released strength he could break her in half if he wanted…

"She all right?" Samantha asks, Tsukune nodding quickly.

"I think she just passed out." He explains, and Samantha sighs.

"Probably for the best." Samantha says, resignation thick in her voice. "She's going to wake up with one hell of a hangover though."

"Yeah…" John agrees.

The four of them begin walking again, Tsukune carrying Kurumu in his arms while both John and Samantha lead him down the brick path.

"Anyway, what happened between you and this vampire girl?" Samantha asks, and Tsukune nods, remembering where he was in his tale.

"The vampiress wouldn't have it." Tsukune answers. "She wanted us to have a human relationship, marriage and monogamy and everything."

"Then what happened?" Samantha asks, a mirthless grin splitting Tsukune's lips as he responds.

"She wanted our children raised solely around vampires, and I wouldn't have it, so she chose to have children with a werewolf instead."

Samantha's eyes go wide, the red haired succubus apparently understanding the circumstances and the idiocy in them. John however is clueless, his eyes overflowing with curiosity.

"I take it that's a bad thing?" John half asks, and Tsukune nods quietly.

"They consider it the worst affront to their species, trying to create a half breed vampire." Tsukune explains, Samantha quietly noting that he said 'they' instead of 'we' when describing the vampire race. "The best part is the werewolf she chose had a little home porno business he was running over the internet, and he somehow taped the whole thing and put it up on the internet and the vampire council got wind of it." Tsukune explains.

"Wow…" Samantha murmurs.

"What makes this even better is my ex is supposed to be some sort of princess, a 'high born' 'royal' type, her father is the leader of their race and he spoiled her from the day she was born. He saw that video and now she's under house arrest, the bond that we had is gone and as far as vampires are concerned I'm a free man. They've even arranged several matchmaking meetings for next month to try and get me to choose a new mate."

For a few moments neither of them says anything, Tsukune glad for the momentary silence when John turns toward a house along the path, motioning toward the two story suburban home with his left arm.

"This is it." He offers quietly, Tsukune nodding his understanding as he carries the blue haired succubus in his arms toward the house.

"Do you have any children?" Tsukune asks as they approach the single family home.

"We have two girls, but they're both away at college at the moment so it's just us."

"Thank you again…" Tsukune offers as John opens the front door, the Aono turning sideways to carry Kurumu into the house proper, Samantha two steps behind him.

Stepping inside he finds himself in a hallway, the walls colored a gentle beige color with the ceilings painted a soft white, with recessed lighting in the ceiling, a stairway leading up dominating the left side of the hall.

Looking around Tsukune can't help but feel this is relatively 'normal.' It actually reminds him a lot of his parent's house, the Aono vampire spotting several pictures hanging on the walls of family together.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left, it's a guest room." Samantha explains, the Aono nodding his understanding as he heads for the stairs with Kurumu in his arms.

Carrying the succubus up the steps Tsukune easily carries her to the door Samantha mentioned, the red haired succubus behind him, opening the door for him to allow him to carry her fellow seductress into the room without risk of dropping her.

Turning sideways again Tsukune carefully carries Kurumu through the doorway, finding the guest room to be sparsely decorated, a small dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp next to a twin size bed.

Setting Kurumu down on the bed on her back Tsukune carefully pulls his hands from beneath her, the Aono vampire intent on letting the blue haired succubus 'sleep it off' when her blue eyes groggily open, a smile coming to her face at the sight of him leaning over her in bed.

"Thank you…" She whispers, and the Aono vampire doesn't know what she's talking about, but it doesn't matter.

"Don't worry about it." He assures her, brushing some of her bangs aside before carefully pulling her hair from its clip.

"I heard everything…" She murmurs, telling Tsukune that she never in fact did pass out. "I…I don't regret anything."

Smiling the Aono carefully pulls the blankets from beneath her, draping them over her still clothed body with the utmost care.

"Get some sleep." Tsukune says gently.

Smiling her eyes close, and this time Tsukune is sure the succubus is out like a light, because a few moments later she begins to softly snore, the Aono chuckling quietly to himself as he straightens his posture.

There are a few things I regret… He thinks to himself solemnly.

A gentle knock interrupts his thoughts, his head snapping to the source of the noise, taking in the sight of John standing in the open doorway, a nervous expression on his face.

"Stud, you need to come downstairs." John says, and the Aono raises an eyebrow curiously.

"'Stud?'" Tsukune parrots, and John shakes his head dismissively, motioning with his hand for the Aono vampire to follow him.

"Come on." He offers, turning away from the door and starting back toward the stairs.

Sighing the Aono vampire follows him, not sure what else to do as the two of them trudge down the steps, Samantha waiting by the front door, her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her features.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asks blankly.

"A small mob." John answers him with a grin, the Aono vampire blinking in surprise.

A small mob?

The Aono vampire expecting torches and pitchforks Samantha opens the door to see a crowd of ten women all standing not ten feet from the front door. Tsukune recognizes all of them from the party, and at the front of the group stands Miranda herself still wearing her dress from earlier. Seeing her Tsukune feels a lump of dread form in his stomach, how she's even up and on her feet while Kurumu is in bed asleep is beyond him.

What now?

"What is it now?" Tsukune asks, his patience beginning to run thin.

"We aren't letting you get away." Miranda proclaims. "Kurumu knew how we would react when she brought you here, and we aren't leaving without a taste."

Suppressing a groan the Aono vampire fights the urge to slam his head against a brick wall in frustration.

"I don't know what you people have heard about other vampires but I'm not them, I don't appreciate this and I don't want it." Tsukune denies.

"Come on…" Miranda pouts, stepping forward Tsukune balls his hands into fists.

They never learn…

Taking one step forward Tsukune reaches out with his right hand, grabbing Miranda by the throat and hauling her into the air, his expression grim, his glowing red eyes glaring at her, his voice as cold as oblivion.

"I am a vampire." Tsukune glares at the older blonde. "Test my patience and I will rip you apart and bathe in your blood. Now know your place and go home before I drain you dry, all of you."

His voice doesn't raise even a fraction of a decibel.

Tossing the succubus leader to the ground Tsukune glares at the nine others, his gaze slowly sweeping back and forth, taking in the shock on each of their faces.

"The first one of you to touch me forfeits that hand." He growls his ultimatum. "Approach me if you dare."

None of them takes the Aono up on his offer, Miranda pushing herself to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Jeez, talk about taking the stick out of your…"

"Go home." Tsukune growls at her. "Now, before I decide to take that stick and beat you to death with it."

His threat seems to work, the crowd of women slowly dispersing, Tsukune watching until the last of them has left the area, the Aono vampire sighing in frustration as he turns around, both John and Samantha standing near their door, silent spectators to the entire scene.

The two step aside, allowing their guest back into their home Samantha follows her husband inside, Tsukune waiting near the door as the red haired succubus closes the front door and locks it, the human man staying near his wife, looking at Tsukune with a mix of fear and dread in his eyes.

"Is there someway you can look more human?" John finally asks, unable to bear it any longer. "Just looking at you I get this feeling of dread and it's hard to breathe being near you…"

"I'll wear my seal." Tsukune assures the man, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his Rosario.

Placing the object on his wrist the change is almost immediate. His wings slurp back into his back, the color returns to his skin, the silver of his hair is replaced by a shade of brown, the crimson bleeding from his gaze, replaced by a soft chocolate.

Feeling like he's just run three marathons back to back Tsukune falls to his hands and knees, his world momentarily swaying at the sudden and nearly debilitating loss of strength.

Watching the change John feels a shiver run down his spine. Watching six foot long wings just suck back into a person's body, seeing and feeling them change into something that is so radically different from what was there only moments before is disturbing to him, that a creature that looked like Tsukune did could simply place a small cross on his wrist and suddenly look like an average Asian man sends a shiver down his spine.

It brings a question back to his mind that he has been grappling with for years, ever since Sammy told him what she really was and brought him here, how many other people that he knew in his life were monsters in disguise?

He doesn't give voice to his thoughts though…

"This is your human form Tsukune?" Samantha asks, the Aono nodding grimly.

"More or less." He answers breathlessly, standing up straight before he unties the shirt from his belt.

Pulling his shirt over his chest both Samantha and John's eyes linger on the scars adorning Tsukune's chest…

"What happened to you man?" John asks, and Tsukune looks away from both of them, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Yokai Academy." He answers, Samantha nodding her understanding.

"Go on up to bed and get some sleep." Samantha says sagely, Tsukune nodding before heading up steps, his footsteps fading as John's eyes follow him momentarily before he looks back toward his wife.

"What does that mean?" John asks in hushed tones.

"He got those scars when he was in high school." Samantha explains to her husband.

John's eyes go wide at the implication in his wife's voice.

"You mean, he was a teenager when he got those?" He asks, and his wife grimly bobs her head in confirmation.

"And he was completely human." Samantha trails, her eyes drifting toward the top of the stairs.

He must have an angel looking out for him, to have gone through so much and survived…


	33. Chapter 33: Morning After

**Well, here's 33. It isn't as long as 32, but it still covers a lot. As far as the content involving Shade, I just want to state that this is my take on the character and by no means what the Mistress has planned for her backstory. I wanted to try and make Shade to be more than just an amorous woman, and I hope that this little bit does that. Also, as far as the update time, that's just my motivation and time that I can spend behind a keyboard. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 33 Morning After**

Opening her eyes Kurono Kurumu immediately regrets doing so. Pain throbs inside her skull, like there was a demolition crew working against her forehead.

"Mmm…" Kurumu woefully moans, sitting up and groggily rubbing at her eyes.

She can smell Tsukune, and the first thing she notices is that she's in an unfamiliar room…

Her memories from the night before after the drinking contest are spotty and vague, bits and pieces coming to her as she tries to recall exactly what happened.

I'm never going to drink that much whiskey in one night again…

"How are you feeling?" A gentle masculine voice says from next to her, Kurumu turning her toward the source of the noise to see Tsukune sitting next to her in bed, the Aono sitting atop the blankets while she's beneath them.

"Like a jackhammer is running inside my skull…" Kurumu groans, Tsukune chuckling lightly at her metaphor.

"Well, you did basically drink three bottles of whiskey." He needlessly reminds her. "You were sort of asking for a hangover…"

"That doesn't help with the jackhammer in my skull…" Kurumu responds blithely, too miserable to try and insert humor into the situation.

"Do you want some of my blood?" Tsukune asks quietly, slipping one foot over the edge of the bed. "It might help with the hangover."

She knows the healing properties of vampire blood first hand, but Tsukune isn't just a normal vampire like Moka had been when she'd injected him time and time again. Tsukune had been human, a fact that had probably saved him and allowed him to become a vampire in the first place. Now Tsukune is a Shinso, with the blood of Akasha herself flowing through his veins. She doesn't know what his blood might do to her, and even if it did heal her, it would only work a scant few times before she would be unable to take another infusion, and it was best to save something like that for a life and death situation, not an instant hangover remedy.

"Tempting as that is, no." Kurumu denies quietly.

"I'll go get you some water and see if they've got any headache medicine." Tsukune volunteers, swinging his other leg over the edge of the bed and standing.

"Thank you…" Kurumu offers quietly, Tsukune smiling at her before walking toward the door and opening it, leaving the Succubus alone in bed, her eyes pounding with each beat of her heart.

Groaning Kurumu flops back onto the pillow, closing her eyes to try and garner some measure of relief from the headache pounding inside her skull…

XXX

Hitting the bottom step Tsukune turns toward the kitchen, smelling John's human scent mingled with Samantha's, the Aono vampire calmly walking down the hall to the find the two of them in the kitchen together, eating breakfast.

Their kitchen is plain and unassuming, a stove, a microwave, a refrigerator, tile floors and a four person table rounding out the decorations. John sits at the table, wearing what looks like boxers and a nightshirt, a plate in front of him with bacon and eggs and toast on it, the smell wafting into the air.

Samantha stands near the stove, a coffee cup held in both hands, steam gently wafting from the ceramic cup, a white pill bottle and a glass of water on the counter near her.

"Good morning." The red haired succubus greets him; dressed in a tank top and shorts Tsukune doesn't need vampire vision to see that she isn't wearing a bra.

"Morning…" John offers with a friendly half wave, a piece of toast hanging in his mouth.

"Good morning to you both…" Tsukune returns the greeting.

"How is she?" Samantha asks knowingly, setting her coffee cup down on the counter.

"In pain." Tsukune answers calmly. "Do you guys have any headache medicine or anything like that?"

Smiling Samantha grasps the pill bottle and glass, the red haired succubus carrying both objects to the Aono vampire.

"Here." Samantha offers both to Tsukune. "Give her these and it should help her to feel better."

"Thank you." Tsukune gratefully accepts the proffered glass and what he hopes is medicine.

The bottle doesn't have a label, and Tsukune just tosses that up to it having fallen off at some point, not giving it a second thought as he accepts the glass and the pill bottle.

"Don't mention it." Samantha says dismissively.

"I appreciate it." Tsukune says before turning around, heading back the way he came, water and medicine in hand.

Turning at the bottom of the steps Tsukune heads back upstairs, the married couple remaining in the kitchen, Samantha watching him leave, John sitting at the table, eating his breakfast.

As his footsteps fade up the steps Samantha grins coyly.

"Oh, you'll appreciate it all right…"

XXX

Slipping into the guest room Tsukune finds Kurumu lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her one arm bent with her hand above her head, her other hand resting on her stomach.

"Here…" He calls out gently. "I brought some medicine."

Opening her eyes Kurumu sits up slowly; holding out both hands Tsukune gives her the glass of water first, the succubus accepting the glass gratefully as the Aono opens the pill bottle, dumping out a pair of plain blue pills.

"Here…" He says again, dropping the two pills into her waiting palm before closing the bottle and setting it on the nightstand.

Without hesitation Kurumu pops both pills into her mouth and downs the glass of water, swallowing both pills along with most of the water in the glass.

"Thank you Tsukune…" Kurumu thanks him after polishing off the remainder of the water, handing the glass back to him the Aono sets it aside before sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Samantha-san said the pills should help you feel better." He says, and Kurumu nods, feeling warmth fill her from the pit of her stomach…

Is it getting warm in here all of a sudden?

"Yeah…" She trails, the warm feeling getting stronger, the pain from the headache subsiding, the pain replacing by the growing warm feeling, the heat getting stronger by the moment. "It-it isn't getting warmer in here, is it?"

She can feel her heartbeat picking up even as Tsukune cocks his head to the side, concern etched across his face as he speaks.

"No." Tsukune answers curiously. "Are you feeling all right Kurumu-chan?"

"I…I think…" Kurumu mumbles, the heat rising inside of her, a single desire that she'd ignored for so long filling her from her very core…

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asks, concerned for her he reaches out and touches her arm, his fingers gently sliding across her skin; his touch sending a bolt of lightning coursing through her body, but in a very good way…

"Ah!" Kurumu moans, Tsukune pulling his hand away like she was a cobra, poised to strike.

Gasping in pleasure her pain is distant now, the heat from before intensifying inside her body with his touch, the fire burning away at her reason like an inferno through dry leaves…

"Tsukune…" Kurumu moans his name; leaning forward she wraps her arms around his shoulders, the Aono vampire blinking in surprise at the sudden action.

"Kuru-"

He's interrupted by the blue haired succubus pulling on him, yanking him toward her and pulling him onto the bed, pulling his lips to hers she kisses him passionately, his lips opening in surprise he tries to speak, only to feel her tongue slip it into his mouth, tasting his morning breath and feeling the sides of his fangs as she writhes her tongue around his, grinding her entire body against his.

Not knowing what's going on Tsukune tries to pull their lips apart, but Kurumu holds him in place, the succubus rolling them both over, putting her on top he can feel her grinding her body against him, his own body responding with the feel of her waist pressed against his, her breath hot and sharp through her nose, even as she pulls her hands from his shoulders. Wearing only a tube top Kurumu is very nearly popping out of it before she reaches back and undoes the zipper, throwing it aside like garbage…

He can feel her breasts press against him a moment later, even through the shirt her can feel her soft flesh inviting him, begging him to touch and tease, even as her own hands grab at the front of his shirt, pulling on it to remove it.

He tries to speak, to say something but Kurumu never releases his mouth, her nails ripping the fabric the succubus rips his shirt into pieces and throws it aside, pressing her bare chest against his, he can feel her nipples against his skin like two pebbles…

It's only then that she pulls back, wanton desperation written on her face like a billboard.

"Please Tsukune…" She begs, her hands drifting to his waist, his belt…

The way she says those words, it's clear to the Aono vampire what the blue haired succubus is asking of him.

Well, it isn't like there are any children here…

His hands grasping his belt the Aono vampire begins to open his belt, Kurumu all too eager to assist…

XXX

"Tsukune!" Bump, squeak, bump, squeak, bump, squeak. "Tsukune!"

Sitting in the kitchen both John and Samantha look up at the ceiling, the sounds of Kurumu and Tsukune going at it like horny rabbits impossible for either of them to miss.

Toast in one hand John glances down at his watch, mentally noting the time.

"Are you sure they're all right?" He asks over the moaning and the grunting. "They've been going at it for over an hour now."

Sitting across from him Samantha holds her coffee in both hands, calmly drinking the hot beverage.

"He's a vampire dear." Samantha responds casually. "If anything she's more likely to run out of steam before he does."

Scoffing in disgust John shakes his head in disbelief at that. In bed Sammy is like his own personal Aphrodite, he's done more with her in their marriage bed than he ever thought he would ever do with a woman, and she's never told him no. The fact that there is a creature out there that could outlast someone like her, it's inconceivable.

Shaking his head John takes a bite of toast, chewing on it and swallowing it before drinking from a glass of orange juice.

Bump, squeak, bump, squeak…

"What if they drive the headboard through the wall?" John asks. "Fixing the wall will be expensive."

Across from him Samantha grins, beneath the table her bare foot rises along his leg, her toes gently gliding against his groin.

"Are you really worried, or just jealous?" Samantha asks amorously, setting her cup of coffee down on the table. "You know, I actually feel a headache coming on…"

His eyes going wide John sets the toast down on his plate, standing up and pulling his shirt off without a word, Samantha rising to her feet and shucking her tank top.

"Then lets get you healthy…" He trails, pulling off his pants as Samantha pulls off her shorts…

XXX

At some point during their love making, both Tsukune and Kurumu begin to faintly hear the sounds of a man in woman moaning in pleasure, but neither of the two young lovers bothers to notice…

XXX

Three hours later the Smith house goes quiet, Tsukune lying on the bed with Kurumu on top of him, both as naked as the day they were born, the now soiled bed sheets kicked aside, the two of them enjoying one another's body heat to keep warm.

"I think they're done." Tsukune whispers, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Five more minutes…" She mutters, her head resting on his chest her thighs clamping against his just a little tighter in protest.

Somehow the nightstand had survived their coupling, the digital clock there displaying 11:38.

They'd been together for almost four hours…

His hands drifting along her silk soft skin Tsukune's fingers come to rest where her legs meet her lower back.

"Mmm…naughty boy…" Kurumu mock scolds him, her head not moving a centimeter from its spot on his chest.

"Like you don't like it…" He replies coyly, the succubus smiling at that.

"True…" She murmurs, her nose gently nuzzling against the crook of his neck, her warm breath cascading across his collarbone.

"How's your headache?" He asks quietly, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Gone…" Kurumu whispers, immensely glad for that fact.

"Looks like the medicine worked then." Tsukune comments and Kurumu giggles.

"Oh, it worked all right…"

Blinking he slowly looks down at her, his chocolate eyes curious as he stares at the top of her blue haired head.

"What're you talking about?" He responds quietly, Kurumu opening her eyes to look up into his.

"I'm a succubus Tsukune." Kurumu needlessly reminds him of that fact. "We thrive on lust and sex, remember?"

"Yes…" He trails, nodding slowly. "I still don't get what that has to do with that medicine…"

"It wasn't headache medicine Tsukune." Kurumu says gently. "It was an aphrodisiac."

For a moment the Aono vampire doesn't say anything, his mind putting the pieces of the pie together and coming up empty.

"How would that help?" He asks bluntly, and Kurumu sighs, leaning against his collar again.

"Having sex with you does more than just make us both feel good Tsukune." She explains to him quietly. "If I'm hurt or physically unwell then it helps me to heal."

"So…when you say you have a headache; that means that you want to make love?" He asks, and Kurumu smiles.

"Penny for the smart man…" She murmurs into his ear.

"Huh…" The Aono responds thoughtfully.

It's the exact opposite of nearly every sitcom you see on TV… Tsukune thinks to himself.

"By the way Tsukune…" Kurumu trails, gently tracing her pointer finger around his left nipple.

"What is it?" He asks, looking down to see her looking up at him and smiling.

"I want you to princess carry me again, when I'm sober." She informs him calmly.

"You remember that?" He asks in surprise, and she slowly bobs her head in affirmation.

"I remember parts of what happened last night." She explains to him. "After the drinking contest, things get…choppy."

"You were monumentally drunk." Tsukune points out, the succubus smiling at his words.

"But I won, didn't I?" She knowingly asks.

"That you did…" Tsukune trails, looking at the clock again. "We really should get dressed and go downstairs, it's almost lunch time."

Opening her mouth to protest Kurumu's stomach growls, the sound audible to both the succubus and the vampire beneath her.

Scowling the succubus looks down toward her belly button.

"Quiet you…" She mutters, the Aono vampire sitting up slowly, forcing Kurumu to move with him, his arms looping up beneath her armpits and behind her shoulder blades, supporting her as he sits up.

"Let's go…" He begins gently. "We could both use some food…"

Sighing Kurumu begrudgingly removes herself from atop her destined one, getting off of him and placing her feet on the floor before standing. Stretching her arms and legs the succubus truly does feel better, her headache completely gone. Bending over to scoop up her skirt she doesn't care in the least that the bedroom door hangs open, and any passerby could just walk by and see her in her birthday suit, and she doesn't care about giving her destined one a show as she bends over either…

For his part the Aono stretches his arms and legs, his stomach lightly growling, reminding him that he hasn't fed in the last forty eight hours, Tsukune swinging his legs over the bed and sitting on the edge as Kurumu picks up the discarded bed sheet, using a clean section to towel herself off.

"You all right?" She asks, balling the sheet in her hands.

"I'm good." Tsukune assures her, his member still moist, but he's ignored far worse.

Grabbing his discarded boxers the Aono pulls them on, frowning as he bends down and picks up the only shirt he'd brought to the Oasis.

Holding it up the shirt is ripped into several pieces, the result of feeding a succubus an aphrodisiac and trying to tell her no…

"Sorry about that." Kurumu apologizes, his gaze lingering on the torn shirt before tossing it aside. "I just felt so hot…I wasn't thinking and I didn't care about anything except getting what I wanted."

Waving his hand dismissively the Aono vampire picks up his pants, pulling them on and cinching the belt closed as Kurumu slips on her skirt and then her tube top, the two of them dressing in comfortable silence.

Once they're both dressed Kurumu glances at him, Tsukune holding her gaze a moment before looking away, embarrassment tinting his chocolate eyes. Suppressing a sigh Kurumu already knows what is wrong with her destined one, the fact that it's practically written all over his face makes it rather easy.

Stepping forward Kurumu places a gentle hand on his chest, a slight smile on her lips as she looks up into his eyes, her voice soft and reassuring.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Tsukune." Her voice is warm and comforting, a single finger gently tracing one of his many scars. "Each of these is beautiful, they're evidence of the kind of man you are, someone who would risk his life for someone he cares about."

"I know…" He trails, avoiding her gaze. "I just…"

"It's all right." She offers casually. "I'm sure John has a shirt you can borrow, and they've all seen them before, so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Swallowing Tsukune nods, and Kurumu leans forward, placing a feather soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you…" She whispers into his ear.

"I love you too." Tsukune responds quietly, Kurumu smiling at his response.

She'd longed to hear those words for so long, all the misery and loneliness she felt before is worth it just to hear him tell her he loves her…

Smiling Kurumu steps back, walking toward the door the succubus takes one step before her destined one speaks; his voice quiet in the otherwise silent house.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune begins quietly, the bluenette turning toward her destined one, still smiling even as she responds.

"Yes Tsukune?"

Fidgeting the Aono vampire feels a different kind of discomfort rise inside of him. With his stomach growling he needs to feed, and Kurumu has never hesitated to offer him her blood, but he can clearly remember his time in Yokai, when Moka would latch onto his neck daily and feed on him, how much it hurt to feel her fangs pierce his skin and the semi permanent hickey she'd left on his neck because of it…

"I…I'm getting hungry…" He mumbles, and recognition flashes in Kurumu's eyes.

Stepping forward the succubus cocks her neck to the side, her neck practically throbbing, begging the Aono vampire to give in.

"Go ahead Tsukune." Kurumu whispers, the Aono nodding gratefully.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders Tsukune leans in, plunging his teeth into Kurumu's neck, the succubus feeling a slight twinge of pain while Tsukune can feel her hot blood begin to flow down his throat.

Her mouth dropping open Kurumu feels euphoric ecstasy spread throughout her entire body. Her knees getting weak she wraps her arms around Tsukune's shoulders, holding onto him as he literally drinks the blood from her body. Pulling him closer Kurumu doesn't want the feeling to end, it's like she's experiencing a torrent of miniature orgasms, one after another, the succubus drowning in sexual bliss as her destined one feeds on her.

Feeling Kurumu pulling on him he does his best to hold her up, her body shivering in pleasure, her breathing coming in shuddered gasps, he looks in time to watch her eyes roll back in her head, her one hand traveling up the back of his neck and grasping the back of his skull, pulling him toward her, pressing his lips tighter against her neck…

After three gulps the Aono pulls away, a small trickle of blood dribbling from his lips as he raises one hand to cover his mouth, his other arm supporting the succubus he just fed from. Her hand on the back of his head Kurumu pulls his head toward the crook of her neck invitingly.

"More…" She trails, her hushed voice begging the Aono Shinso to continue, to take every drop in her veins if he so desired.

"No…" He whispers, using his tongue to lap up whatever blood remains on his chin before he shakes his head in denial.

Nodding Kurumu stands up straight, exhaling heavily as the feeling of ecstasy fades; Tsukune bracing the succubus, not wanting her to suddenly go weak in the knees and fall and hurt herself. Looking into her eyes the Aono vampire swears he can see disappointment cross her brow for just the barest moment, but the emotion is gone just as quickly as it was there, and a moment later the succubus smiles at him.

"Feeling better?" She asks, and Tsukune nods guiltily, unable to suppress the disgust he feels for what he'd just done, the Aono male feeling like a walking leech.

I just fed on her blood and she's asking if I'm feeling better…

"Yes, thank you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune answers somberly, incredibly grateful to the blue haired succubus for her generosity.

It's that wench's fault that I'm like this…

XXX

Turning at the bottom of the steps both Tsukune and Kurumu turn to take in the sight of Samantha and her husband lying on the kitchen floor, naked as the day they were both born. Strewn about around them are their clothes, and Tsukune briefly looks at the scene, taking in the sheen of sweat on their skin, and the small puddle of white fluid on the floor between them before the Aono looks away, averting his eyes while Kurumu doesn't even flinch.

"You both finished?" Kurumu asks gently, the two of them lying on their sides, John behind Samantha.

At the sound of Kurumu's voice Samantha's head lazily rises; a slight smile coming to her face at the sight of the shirtless Aono and the blue haired succubus. Behind her John looks over her left shoulder toward them, his eyes groggy.

"We were waiting on you." Samantha smiles, Kurumu's lips curling jovially.

"Well, we're all done." Kurumu smiles. "Your medicine really did the trick, by the way."

"Glad to hear it." Samantha smiles as she slowly stands, her red hair cascading down her shoulders as she languidly stretches her arms over her head, her entire body in clear view.

"Um, my shirt got ruined, so do you have one that I can have?" Tsukune asks, discomfort in his tone as John gets up as well, the human man scooping up his boxers and slipping them on.

"Yeah, I have an old shirt that you can have that should fit you." John volunteers.

Nodding Tsukune still doesn't look at either of them, relief washing over him at John's offer to replace his torn shirt. He isn't looking forward to walking around the succubi settlement without a shirt, his scars only a part of his trepidation.

He'd made it clear to those ten the night before that he wasn't going to drown himself in flesh, and they'd dispersed because he was in his true form and could cause them all grievous harm. Now he is in his human form and while he isn't a vampire Adonis with his seal on his wrist, it cannot be wise for a man to walk around a place full of horny women with no shirt on, it would be begging for some eager succubus to pounce on him and go to town.

"Why so embarrassed Tsukune?" Samantha asks curiously, noting his perpetually downcast gaze. "You think I have something you haven't seen before?"

"No." Tsukune answers quietly. "I just don't think it's proper to stare at a woman's body that isn't your lover."

Blinking Samantha just watches him a moment as John picks up his pants and slips them on, the red haired succubus still completely naked and completely comfortable.

"You know, if I hadn't been listening to you and Kurumu going at it I'd be almost sure you were gay." Samantha explains, and Kurumu shakes her head slowly,

"It's just how he is." Kurumu counters. "He's a gentlemen."

"I can see that." Samantha agrees, bending down to pick up her panties. "I see now why you fell for him."

Picking up his shirt John pulls it down over his head before he speaks.

"Come on Tsukune, let's go get you a shirt while Sammy gets dressed."

Nodding the Aono follows the human male back up the steps, leaving Kurumu alone with her fellow succubus as the two destined ones climb the stairs. At the top John turns to the first door on the right, Tsukune following him into a relatively 'normal' looking bedroom. The center of the room dominated by a king size bed with white sheets, a pair of double doors on Tsukune's right, a nightstand on the wall perpendicular to the double doors, facing the bed.

John walks toward the double doors, swinging one open the man reaches inside, flipping through several shirts before finally settling on one, withdrawing the shirt on a hanger, turning it around and showing it to Tsukune.

"How's this?" John asks, showing Tsukune the blue and orange Hawaiian shirt.

"It's different." Tsukune comments, John shrugging his shoulders as he holds the shirt out for Tsukune.

"You said you needed a shirt." John comments, Tsukune taking the shirt and unbuttoning it, handing the hanger back to John before slipping one of his arms through the sleeves.

"You know, this isn't what I expected from a couple living in the Succubus Hidden World." Tsukune comments, and John chuckles.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When Sammy first brought me here and told me what she was I thought she was crazy, I thought there was no way a bunch of beautiful, constantly horny women like her could exist, it would've been a paradise."

"Did you give in?" Tsukune asks, and a slight frown comes to the man's lips.

"I got the same welcome you did." He answers the Aono vampire. "Before I even knew it I was alone in a room with three of them and we were naked. Sammy found us after we were done, and I felt like a heel. I found out later that she brought me here to test me, and I failed…"

"But you're together now…" Tsukune responds, John exhaling a sigh.

"She was already set on me as her destined one." John explains quietly. "After what happened she was crushed, I felt guilty as hell and it took a long time for her to forgive me and give me another chance. After that she brought me back here, and I got a similar welcome, but I didn't screw up the second time."

"So you got married, got a house, started a family?" Tsukune asks as he slips his other arm through the sleeve and John nods.

"Yep, and we've been happy ever since." John explains, the Aono buttoning the shirt, leaving the top collar button open.

"Guess we should head back down?" Tsukune asks, and John nods.

"Let's go stud." John grins, the two of them starting back down the stairs.

Meanwhile

Once Tsukune and John disappear up the steps Sammy continues dressing, pulling on her bra and then her shorts, finishing with her blouse.

"So, what's it like with a vampire?" She asks as she pulls on her tank top, her curiosity natural. Growing up among succubi she'd heard stories about the legendary S-class vampires and their almost as legendary libidos.

"I really couldn't tell you." Kurumu answers.

Raising an eyebrow Samantha cocks her head sideways curiously.

"You mean he was your first?" Samantha asks, Kurumu nodding, a slight smile coming to her features.

"Yep. Auntie and my mom wanted me to try and get over him, but I didn't want my first time to be with some random guy I didn't care about…"

"Was he gentle?" Samantha asks curiously. "I mean, we've all heard about how rough they can be when they want to…"

"Tsukune isn't like that." Kurumu says with a shake of her head. "He was gentle and loving. He was so worried about hurting me that he almost wouldn't go through with it…"

"Good." Samantha smiles. "You'll never forget your first time, and I'm glad it was with your destined one."

"Me too." Kurumu smiles, Samantha stretching her arms over her head a moment.

"I'm going to go get to work on lunch…" She trails, half turning toward the stove.

"I'll help." Kurumu offers, and the red haired succubus shakes her head in denial.

"That's all right, you're a guest, so just relax and enjoy this time with your destined one."

"What about me?" John's voice carries, both Kurumu and Samantha turning their heads toward the steps, watching as Tsukune and John round the bottom of the steps, Tsukune now dressed in a bright Hawaiian shirt, his lips set in a calm line, a light grin on John's features.

"Nothing about you dear." Samantha comments with a grin. "We wouldn't waste our time gossiping about you."

"Oh…burn…" John grins. "From my wife, no less."

"Come on." Samantha responds with a wave of her hand. "Help me make lunch and let our guests relax."

"Right." John agrees, turning to Tsukune with a sarcastic grin on his face. "Try to keep your clothes on, if I don't get any, you don't either."

"No problem." Tsukune agrees with a grin.

"You two should go to the living room." Samantha says. "Take a load off and relax, one of us will come get you when the food is ready."

"Ok." Tsukune agrees, the Aono half turning toward the door, looking to Kurumu the succubus smiles as her destined one holds his other hand out for her. "Shall we go?"

"…Sure…" Kurumu responds quietly, stepping forward and taking his hand, the two of them leaving the kitchen hand in hand and walking to the living room.

Walking through the archway into the living room Tsukune quickly takes in the layout of the room, a large flat screen TV setting on a knee high rolling table, a three cushion sofa in front of the flat screen, Tsukune and Kurumu sitting down on the middle cushions together, Kurumu resting her head on his shoulder, their hands still intertwined as a sigh escapes her lips.

"Happy?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu smiles, Tsukune watching the reflection in the dark TV screen.

"I am." Kurumu responds quietly, truly enjoying just sitting there, relaxing with her destined one next to her.

"You feeling better?" Tsukune asks, Kurumu nodding again.

"I am, and it feels good to know that I managed to do the same thing my auntie did."

"Out drink Miranda?" Tsukune half asks, and Kurumu giggles.

"Yep."

"So, Shade-san did that when you three were living here?" Tsukune asks.

"She did." Kurumu answers him.

"So, what happened? Why aren't you still living here?"

He'd been curious, ever since he learned about the existence of the Oasis. Learning that Kurumu grew up here he with her aunt and mother Tsukune has been quietly wondering why they're living in a strip club in Las Vegas among humans, rather than here with other succubi. Living with Issa and Moka's family Tsukune got the impression that Monsters don't want to live among human beings and preferred to live among their own kind where they don't have to hide what they really are. That a trio of monsters would choose to live among humans rather than among others of their own race doesn't make any sense to him.

"This place, it's led by Miranda, an Arch Succubus." Kurumu explains, tilting her head straight, away from his shoulder.

"Like Shade-san?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu nods.

"That's right." Kurumu explains. "Arch Succubi are like the Shinso. They're stronger and more powerful than a regular Succubus."

"OK…so what does that have to do with anything?" Tsukune asks.

"Well, Auntie awoke as an Arch Succubus ten years ago." Kurumu begins slowly. "Until then we'd been living here, and when Auntie awoke it was a big deal. Many of the residents thought that maybe Auntie should lead us."

"Why? Because Shade-san thought differently than Miranda-san?"

"Exactly." Kurumu answers him. "They were divided on an issue, a very particular issue."

"What issue?"

"Our destined ones, and their…acquisition." Kurumu answers carefully.

"Acquisition?" Tsukune asks, Kurumu chuckling mirthlessly.

"Auntie thought that we should be more…aggressive with our destined ones." Kurumu continues. "She thought that if our destined ones didn't want us, we should kidnap them and take them by force if nothing else worked."

Like the Snow People? Tsukune thinks to himself.

"Miranda disagreed?" Tsukune half asks, and Kurumu nods.

"She did. Auntie never wanted to be a leader, so while she didn't like what Miranda wanted to do she never really spoke out, she was content to just enjoy life, she didn't agree with the system but didn't want to change it. When she awoke though it brought a lot of attention to her and what she believed. Others began to believe that she was right and our race needed to follow her instead, to preserve our numbers and keep us from becoming like the Snow People."

"It couldn't have stayed that way for very long…" Tsukune trails, and Kurumu sighs.

"It didn't. It got worse and worse as time went on, and Auntie chose not to get involved. She kept quiet and her would be followers only spoke louder and louder, until there was…an incident…"

As she finishes her voice pitches low, her gaze dropping Tsukune is struck with a sudden premonition of what this 'incident' must've entailed…

"Someone died, didn't they?"

"They did…" Kurumu answers with a weary nod. "A woman named Patrice was holding a demonstration against Miranda and Miranda and several of her followers came. Miranda and Patrice got into a heated argument, and Patrice pulled a knife, accidentally killing Miranda's best friend. After that everyone scattered, and Miranda went to Auntie, begged her to speak out, to prevent any more bloodshed. Auntie agreed, she stated publically that she was wrong and never wanted any violence and was leaving the Oasis. After that the protests died off, Okaa-san followed Auntie in her self imposed exile, many of the people who still agreed with Auntie's beliefs followed her into exile. A lot of them wanted to join Auntie at her club but she wouldn't let them, she told them to go into the world and find their own paths, so in the end they scattered."

"Wow…" Tsukune trails. "I never imagined…"

"It isn't something Auntie likes to talk about." Kurumu offers quietly.

"She certainly got the short end of the stick…" Tsukune mumbles.

"Auntie made the sacrifice to save lives and protect the peace. A civil war among our people would only cause more bloodshed and she didn't want any part of that."

"That was really responsible of her."

"Much as she may act like one, Auntie isn't just a slut."

"Does she still believe it's all right for you to kidnap your destined ones?"

"She hasn't found her destined one yet, and if she did she would do whatever she has to be with him, if that means kidnapping him then she would." Kurumu explains. "Miranda on the other hand thinks that if our destined ones don't want to be with us, then that is their choice."

I'm kind of glad Shade didn't take power…

"So you agree with Miranda then?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu nods once.

"Yep." Kurumu agrees.

Kurumu smiling the two of them are silent a moment, a thoughtful look coming to Tsukune's eyes after a moment.

"You know, if you still don't feel well you can go back to bed…" Tsukune suggests, a part of him not believing that Kurumu really has recovered from her hang over.

"I'm fine." Kurumu assuages him. "Besides, I didn't bring you here just to spend the day in bed."

"Really, it wasn't to test me?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu blinks in surprise.

"How…how did you know about that?" Kurumu whispers, and Tsukune exhales slowly.

"Samantha did the same thing with her husband." Tsukune explains for her.

"Well…a part of the reason I brought you here is I did want to test you, after what happened with Auntie I wanted to know if you were still you, or if Ria had gotten her claws into you…"

Hearing that Tsukune lowers his eyes, his hands balling into fists.

I'm going to rip that woman's head off the next time I see her…


	34. Chapter 34: Reminisce

**Well, here's 34. This was supposed to be up around the time the 600th review came in, but real life can be a kicker and draw me away from my keyboard. Not to worry, as I have two chapters that take place later in the story almost back to back already written, and there are maybe 2 more chapters in the first part of the story, and what I have written of part 2 is actually two chapters long, so you'll get them both probably within a few days of one another. As always thanks to Xarkun's Shadow for the beta, the Mistress for her support and encouragement, and any of you who still actually care about this story. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 34 Reminisce**

"I never asked for what happened between me and your Aunt. She practically raped me!" Tsukune insists irately.

He doesn't even remember part of it, and he'd thought that Kurumu had been fine with it. If she really believed that he wanted what transpired between Shade and him…

"I know…" Kurumu trails, feeling guilt rising inside her at her destined one's indignation. "It's just hard for me to know when you're lying to me. I wanted to know if you really meant what you were telling me or if Ria managed to get her claws into you…" Kurumu pauses. "I know that you're hiding things from me, and I can't help but wonder if you're just telling me what I want to hear…"

Swallowing Tsukune looks away from her, his ire tampered by a sudden spark of guilt.

"I may not tell you things Kurumu-chan, but that's only because I don't want to worry you or doing something to get yourself hurt…" Tsukune tries to explain.

"I know that I can't stand up to Akasha or even Ria, but I still love you Tsukune, and I don't want you keeping secrets from me…"

Suppressing a sigh the Aono vampire looks away from the succubus sitting next to him.

"Sometimes the only way I can protect you is to keep secrets from you." Tsukune explains quietly. "If you got yourself hurt because of me I would never forgive myself… There are just some parts of my life that you can't be a part of Kurumu-chan…"

His voice thick with regret Kurumu can hear how horrible Tsukune feels about lying to her, and as much as he may hate to do it, the Aono vampire can't think of any other way to prevent something bad from happening to the blue haired succubus other than keeping secrets from her.

"I want to be with you always Tsukune." Kurumu responds solemnly. "I'll take on any burden for you, no matter what."

Closing his eyes Tsukune's voice comes out in a lower whisper, his shoulders slouching.

"I couldn't live with myself…" He trails, and Kurumu turns her gaze toward him, her eyes curious.

"What are you talking about Tsukune?"

"If I brought you back to the castle and told her family that I wanted to be with you as more than just a mistress they would laugh in my face if I'm lucky and beat you into a bloody pulp if I'm not. I won't bring you into that world, I won't. I'll be with you in the human world and everywhere else, but I refuse to expose you to that. The less vampires know about you, the better."

"Why?"

"They would threaten you to get to me." Tsukune explains quietly. Ria would threaten you to get to me… "Moka threatened me with infidelity to get me to obey, do you think bodily harm or financial ruin to a 'lower creature' would mean anything to them?"

Looking down Kurumu already knows the answer to that question.

"No…" She whispers, and Tsukune sighs, turning his gaze back to her, tightening his grip on her hand.

"I'm going to find a way to get your exile lifted, make it so you can see my family if you want to again…"

"Tsukune…I appreciate you wanting to do that for me, but you don't have to. If you come and live in Las Vegas I won't have any reason to want to go back to Japan…"

Smiling the Aono slowly shakes his head in denial.

"I want to Kurumu-chan. I feel like you got a bad deal and I want to try and fix it."

"Thank you Tsukune…" Kurumu trails, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So, can I ask what was the other reason you wanted me to come here?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu smiles.

"I wanted you to see where I grew up, and where I'd like my children to be raised too."

His brow wrinkling in concern Tsukune tilts his gaze down toward the succubus sitting on his right.

"I thought you wanted your children raised among humans…"

"Well, if we have children and raise them here they'll have three months off of school every year. I'd really like it if they could spend at least part of their summers here."

Nodding Tsukune can understand why Kurumu would want her children to see and know this place. One of the other reasons he wants to lift Kurumu's exile is in case they do start a family he wants to be able to take the entire family to meet his parents, and while he might be able to call Kurumu his wife in front of his parents, and even actually marry her if she wants it and he's comfortable with it, but he wouldn't be able to explain to his parents why he can't come back to Japan for a few days, or if he ever does go back, why he couldn't bring his children's mother with him. It would only lead to trouble and his parents asking him why Kurumu doesn't like them anymore…

And I don't need that kind of stress on top of everything else…

"That sounds good." Tsukune smiles at her, Kurumu immensely relieved to hear her destined one agreeing to her proposition.

"Food's ready!" Samantha's voice carries from the kitchen, Kurumu pulling her head away from him to look into his eyes.

"Shall we?" Kurumu asks, the Aono nodding agreeably before the two of them stand, walking back to the kitchen hand in hand…

XXX

An hour later the two of them step out of the Smith home and into the sunlight of the Oasis. Looking up toward the afternoon sun Tsukune raises his free hand, holding it against his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun, looking around at the expanse of buildings around him.

The night before he'd seen the Oasis from the air, but it had been dark, and the only sources of light around the settlement had been the lights from homes. While his Shinso eyes allow him to see in the dark, vampire vision works best in complete darkness, light fouling with his night vision. Now in the light of the afternoon sun Tsukune can see the majority of the Oasis clearly.

"You managed to build quite a bit out here without anyone noticing…" Tsukune comments.

Standing next to him Kurumu squeezes his left hand, a smile on his face as the two of them begin walking around the Oasis.

Kurumu leads him on a tour of the Oasis, the blue haired succubus enjoying the opportunity to show her destined one the place where she grew up.

"This is the middle of the desert, and we're protected by a dome just like Yokai Academy and the Snow Village." Kurumu reminds him.

"What about the water?" Tsukune asks, lowering his hand and motioning toward the lake in the middle of the Oasis. "It can't be natural…"

"Years ago one of us made a deal with a Djinn." Kurumu explains. "In exchange we got a lake that will never run dry."

"Some kind of magic relic, like the source of the barrier around the Snow Village?"

"I don't know." Kurumu says with a shrug. "No one other than the leader knows."

"That's smart." Tsukune comments, and Kurumu grins.

"We aren't all just tits and ass Tsukune."

"I never thought that." Tsukune denies and Kurumu chuckles lightly.

"Though, I never gave you any reason to think otherwise." Kurumu responds sarcastically.

"People are never rarely as stupid as they appear." Tsukune counters.

Walking around the Oasis Kurumu shows him the park where many of the children play, pointing out the first tree that she ever climbed, or the merry go round where she used to play, or the swings where her mother pushed her.

Listening to her telling him about her childhood Tsukune can't help but notice the smile on her face, the light in her eyes as she relates how she skinned her knee climbing a neighbor's tree and the scolding she'd gotten from her mother because of it…

She's happy, just being here showing and telling me these things, she's really happy…

Unfortunately Kurumu's childhood memories aren't the only thing Tsukune is exposed to. While not drawing the same attention as his shirtless, winged silver haired vampire alter ego would Tsukune is still a young man that's never shown his face before. Even with Kurumu right next to him the other succubi still send him amorous looks, and thanks to the fact that some of them prefer being naked instead of wearing clothes Tsukune is treated to a free show…

Don't let it go to your head. Most of these women haven't been with a man in years and thrive on having sex and lust. They would want you even if you were just some random guy brought here to prove a point…

It's a sobering thought, and a blow to whatever boosts the Aono vampire's ego may've gotten by being on the receiving end of so much attention…

"It's different seeing them all in their true forms…" Tsukune comments as the two of them continue to trek through the Oasis.

"Is it any different than when you're with Moka's family?" Kurumu asks casually, mentioning Moka's name and not eliciting a scowl from her destined one. "They all appear in their true forms when there's no danger of revealing themselves to humans."

"That's true…I'm just not used to seeing people with wings walking around is all."

"We all have wings and a tail, so for us it's no big deal." Kurumu responds with a shrug.

"I know." Tsukune admits solemnly. "I haven't spent that much time around succubi that aren't living in hiding. If I could go back and do it all over again I would…" The Aono trails, and Kurumu's eyes flicker up toward him, a glimmer of hope in her gaze, her voice coming out in a low whisper.

"Would you have come here with me during the breaks at the Academy?" She asks, Tsukune nodding agreeably.

"At least once." He answers truthfully. "Instead I put all my time and effort into a relationship that was doomed to fail from the beginning…"

Hearing that Kurumu's lips turn down in a slight frown. She didn't bring him here today to have him remembering his shattered relationship with his former vampire mate. She'd brought him here to see him smile, to give him a glimpse of the world she knew growing up and to show him her childhood home.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu begins slowly, wanting to change the subject when a pair of hands slip between their heads, the supple palms pressing over Tsukune's eyes, a pair of soft objects pressing into his back through the material of the Hawaiian shirt.

"Guess who…" Miranda seductively purrs into his ear, her breath wafting across his earlobe.

Every hair on his neck stands on end, his free hand balling into a fist…

"Miranda!" Kurumu scowls, her hands balling into fists at the sight of the Succubus Leader standing behind her destined one, hands over his eyes, pressing her breasts into his back.

"Oh…, you gave it away Kurumu…" Miranda pouts, pulling her hands from Tsukune's face.

With her hands away from him the Aono vampire steps forward, half turning toward the succubus leader, both Kurumu and Tsukune looking at Miranda, his expression like he's just swallowed something sour, Kurumu scowling in disapproval at the succubus leader.

"What do you want Miranda?" Tsukune asks, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Kurumu is taking you on a tour, isn't she?" Miranda half asks. "Has she shown you the beach yet?"

Shaking his head no the Aono looks between Miranda and Kurumu, his gaze curious.

"No, what beach?" Tsukune asks, Kurumu blushing at his question, a grin splitting Miranda's lips at the sound.

"Why, it's the pride of our little settlement…" Miranda grins, Tsukune involuntarily taking a step back.

"Do I even want to know?" The Aono asks, dread coloring his voice.

"Oh come now…" Miranda frowns playfully, her gaze turning to Kurumu. "It isn't so bad, is it?"

"Um…" Kurumu trails, not sure what to say.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Miranda grins. "Come and see for yourself."

XXX

Standing there Tsukune stares at a large white metal sign with the words 'Nude Beach' in large black letters dominating the top half of the sign, the words 'no clothing permitted beyond this point' written in smaller font beneath. The sign is mounted on a six foot high wooden fence that completely blocks any peeping eyes, the Aono staring at the sign in a mix of understanding and disbelief.

Why didn't I see this coming?

Standing on either side of him are Kurumu and Miranda, the succubus leader grinning while Kurumu is feeling like a scarred mouse. She doesn't know how her destined one is going to react to the proposition of going to a nude beach. He's told her vampires have issues with pure water, so he might want to go anywhere near a large source of it…

"Well Tsukune?" Miranda asks, her tone expectant, the succubus leader clearly wanting Tsukune to experience the beach.

His gaze glancing to Kurumu Tsukune is torn. A part of him doesn't want to go anywhere near a beach, the thought of being splashed by pure water and being unable to suppress the pain and then being dragged away to become a succubus sex slave doesn't sit well with him. Neither does the thought of exposing himself to a bunch of strangers. The other part of him is curious, the thought of walking up and down a beautiful beach populated with mostly buxom, naked women enticing to him.

Though, there's still that whole 'get splashed and be taken away to be locked in some dark basement to be used a sex doll' thing…

"I don't think so…" Tsukune tries to reject the idea.

Miranda doesn't want to hear of it.

"Oh don't be that way…" Miranda frowns. "After all, what could possibly happen?"

"I'm not really one for beaches…" Tsukune counters and Miranda cocks her head to the side curiously.

"Why not? You embarrassed because you've got all those scars?" Miranda tries to get an answer.

"It isn't that." Tsukune denies.

"Then what is it?" Miranda insists, searching for an answer.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu breaks her silence, both Miranda and Tsukune's attention snapping to her.

"Yes Kurumu?" Tsukune half asks.

"Would you come with me?" Kurumu asks. "I want you to see where I grew up, and this is part of it."

Her magenta gaze is curious, and seeing it the Aono vampire is sunk.

"All right." He agrees, a heavy sigh wisping past his lips.

Hearing that Miranda smiles victoriously, giving the blue haired succubus an approving thumbs up.

"Good job Kurumu." Miranda grins, and the blue haired succubus' cheeks tint a rosy shade of red. "Let's get naked!"

XXX

Fifteen minutes later the three of them are on the beach, each wearing nothing save for Tsukune wearing his bracelet and Rosario and Kurumu her hair clip. Miranda walks on his right side, Kurumu on his left, between him and the water. Miranda walks with her wings and tail in view, while Kurumu still looks human.

Feeling the sand between his toes Tsukune doesn't feel the least bit cold. The air is warm and slightly moist, a light breeze wafting past him from the lake.

Casting a glance behind him Tsukune can see beach chairs and umbrellas sitting in front of nearly every house that sits near the beach, many of the settlement's inhabitants on the beach, some of them sunbathing, others playing in the water, and some just sit on the beach, reading or enjoying a quiet drink, the fact that they're naked is the only similarity between all of them.

They're all naked, and the majority of them are succubi…

Walking down the beach a young succubus walks toward them, the young girl maybe fourteen or fifteen, with auburn colored hair and a figure that has no business being on a fourteen year old girl's body, the girl sending Tsukune a look that sends chills down his spine.

Jailbait…

Suppressing a shudder Tsukune looks away, forcing himself to breathe normally and not focus on the teenage girl that just walked by.

"Well, what'd ya think?" Miranda asks, breaking the silence between them.

"About what?" Tsukune responds, and Miranda shakes her head, her blonde hair swaying behind her before she raises her hand, motioning toward their surroundings.

"About this beach…and the view…" Miranda trails amorously.

Looking away Tsukune is immediately treated to a generous view of Kurumu's naked form.

His eyes snapping up Tsukune doesn't know where to look when his eyes meet hers, and Kurumu's cheeks once again turn a shade of crimson.

"Um…" She mumbles, not knowing what to say.

"God…" Miranda mumbles in disgust. "You're so head over heels…"

His attention shifting to the Arch Succubus Tsukune casts a sideways glance toward her, his expression curious.

"And there's something wrong with that?" Tsukune asks, and Miranda shrugs her shoulders.

"No, nothing's wrong with it, it's just weird, that's all."

Listening to her Tsukune can't help but raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Why is it weird that Kurumu fell in love?"

The look Miranda gives him overflows with sarcasm.

"Have you ever met her Aunt?" Miranda's voice drips sarcasm from every syllable. "That woman gives our kind a bad name sometimes…"

Cocking his head to the side Tsukune doesn't understand why Miranda would view Shade's lifestyle negatively. They're both succubi, and while Shade doesn't have a harem of shirtless men serving at her every need she does have promiscuous sex with seemingly a different man every night.

Why would Miranda disapprove of that?

On his opposite side Kurumu frowns.

"You've always been hard on Auntie." Kurumu rebukes the succubus on Tsukune's opposite side. "Even after she went into exile when you asked her to. The least you could do is show some gratitude."

"Her leaving was her choice." Miranda responds matter of factly, sending an angry glare past Tsukune to the blue haired succubus. "I didn't force her to do anything."

Kurumu however, is not deterred by the Arch Succubus' anger.

"Auntie still left everything she knew behind for the sake of the common good." Kurumu insists. "If she hadn't things only would've gotten worse."

"I am aware of that." Miranda grounds icily. "That she left of her own volition is one of the reasons why you and your mother are still welcome here."

"But we don't have a house here." Kurumu responds. "If we were to come back here we would have to live with someone else."

"If you wish to return you need only say so, and arrangements can be made." Miranda counters. "I am not omnipotent, if you just show up without warning I will do what I can to shelter you until a home can be made available."

"Like we would be welcome…" Kurumu mutters, looking away from the blonde woman, Miranda either not hearing Kurumu's statement or choosing not to respond to it, a silence falling over the three of them as they continue to walk along the beach.

"So…" Tsukune begins slowly, feeling the awkward silence beginning to settle. "Why do you not like Shade-san so much? There has to be reason…"

Her blue eyes glancing to Tsukune Miranda's next statement is spoken in a low growl.

"It's her fault that I lost my destined one." Miranda responds, and Tsukune blinks in surprise at that, Kurumu's head spinning around.

"That isn't so!" The blue haired succubus denies. "Auntie didn't have anything to do with what happened!"

Opening her mouth to respond Tsukune holds up both hands, one in front of each woman on either side of him, the Aono hoping to play peacekeeper.

"Since I obviously missed something, why doesn't one of you fill me in?" Tsukune asks, hoping to stop the argument before it begins, or at least postpone it until he can better understand the situation.

"Gladly…" Miranda begins, her eyes looking straight ahead. "I met my destined one after I'd gotten out of school, I'd had a harem, and was looking to add to it. I saw him at a bar staring into a bottle of beer. He'd just gone through a bad break up and I'd thought he would've been an easy score. I made my move…and he thanked me."

Did I hear that right?

"He…thanked you?" Tsukune parrots; and Miranda slowly bobs her head in affirmation.

"He told me that he appreciated my interest, but he wasn't interested." Miranda explains. "Naturally I was intrigued. He'd seemed miserable but after I'd approached him he'd paid for his drink and left. I did some digging and found out who he was, arranging it so that I would run into him later. We talked, and began dating. He wanted to take things slowly, so I didn't press him for intimacy. Three months in he was ready, and I felt like I was a virgin I was so nervous. Afterward I fell asleep next to him, and woke up next to him the next morning. I'd never done that before…"

"So, you realized he was your destined one. How did you lose him?" Tsukune asks gently, and Miranda sighs, taking a deep breath before she begins speaking.

"After four months we were exclusive. I cut off my entire harem and was his girlfriend. I was happy, but I was young, and I wanted him to see me for what I was…"

"You wanted him to know you were a succubus." Tsukune answers, and Miranda nods.

"Yes. I thought that if it didn't go badly I could just kidnap him and bring him here and hold him until he'd accepted it, so I told him and showed him, what I really looked like." Her words are solemn, as though remembering a very bad memory.

"It didn't go well…" Tsukune trails, and Miranda shakes her head no.

"No, it didn't." Miranda answers. "He was terrified. He'd heard those bullshit legends about us eating men's souls and thought that's what I was after. He tried to run, and fearing that he would reveal our existence to the world I knocked him out. I brought him back here, thinking that maybe Shade might've had the right idea…"

"So…you kidnapped him because that's what Shade thought you should all do?"

"Partly." Miranda responds, exhaling a frustrated sigh. "I didn't want to lose him, and I didn't want him to reveal our existence either, so I brought him here and bound him. He wanted to leave, called me a monster. I told him I loved him, that he would be cared for, that nothing bad would happen to him, but he didn't believe me. He didn't want anything other to than to leave, and when word got out that I'd kidnapped my destined one, the leader at the time came to me and told me I had to release him. I tried to argue, but she was insistent. She charmed him, made him forget about me, about this place, about our race, everything. She sent him away and I haven't seen him since."

"You never tried looking him up?" Tsukune asks, and Miranda shakes her head.

"He's married now; to a girl he met a week after he left here." Miranda explains to him. "If I'd never kidnapped him, never had the idea in the first place I would've been happy just being with him…"

"I see…" Tsukune trails thoughtfully.

"Just because Auntie gave you the idea doesn't mean it's her fault." Kurumu insists, giving her opinion. "You didn't have to kidnap him or bring him here. You could've just charmed him and made him forget about you being a succubus."

"Tell me something…" Miranda begins slowly. "Would you ever charm your destined one into forgetting something like that?" Miranda asks. "Would you be happy knowing that the man you love thinks that what you really are is a monster, and if you ever slip up and reveal it to him he'll run away screaming? Wouldn't you rather have him accept you for what you are rather than live a lie?"

Swallowing the saliva in her mouth Kurumu looks away guiltily. In truth she's already charmed Tsukune, twice actually, though the first time was before she'd set her soul on him as her destined one. The second time she'd done it to try and help him, and she'd done it without batting an eye. If it made him happy she would charm him eighteen different ways from Sunday, live whatever lie he wanted her to…

"I'm sorry you lost your destined one." Tsukune begins gently, thankfully drawing Miranda's attention away from Kurumu and the answer to her question. "I'm sorry to hear that things turned out the way they did."

Sighing Miranda's lips settle in a slight grin, her eyes looking him up and down.

"Now that I've talked about me, your turn." Miranda shifts gears. "What in the world happened to you? I've never heard of a vampire being so scarred before…"

Vampires possess an accelerated ability to heal, so for a vampire to develop a scar the wound must be severe and repeated, usually only the most masochistic or stupid vampires ever develop a scar. Some families use it as a punishment, marring their child's body with a permanent mark that will forever remind them of their stupidity, while others just love pain.

His eyes dropping Tsukune is quiet a moment, exhaling a quiet breath before he continues.

"I'm a second born vampire." Tsukune explains to her. "I got into Yokai Academy by accident, and these scars are what I got for being a human at a school full of monsters."

"I see…" Miranda murmurs.

She hadn't gone to Yokai herself, but she knew what it was. She'd had the option of course, just chose not to. She knows that humans aren't permitted there, and that if one is found it's to be put to death on sight.

Doesn't explain how he became a vampire though…Miranda thinks to herself, not giving voice to the question.

In the end it doesn't matter how he became a vampire. All that matters is that he is one, and that he isn't interested in a little private time with her, or anyone besides Kurumu, for that matter…

Falling into silence the three of them continue their trek down the beach, Tsukune continually exposed to amorous looks and naked nubile bodies…

XXX

Nine hours later Tsukune and Kurumu stand in the middle of the Oasis, the sky is dark and torches are lit around the town square, casting flickering firelight around them. Both Kurumu and Tsukune are in their true forms, Tsukune's wings furled close to him, Kurumu's in a similar position, the two of them surrounded by a crowd of succubi. They'd just finished saying their farewells; the two of them were leaving the settlement to return to Vegas. Kurumu had done what she'd wanted to, she'd given her destined one a glimpse of her childhood, and shown him her people's place in the world.

Miranda stands at the front of the pack, John and Samantha next to her. Tsukune has already thanked the red haired succubus for her hospitality, and Miranda for showing the two of them the beach and going out of her way to make him feel relaxed.

"See ya." Miranda offers with a wave, both John and Samantha offering a wave goodbye as well before Kurumu exhales.

Closing her eyes the blue haired succubus weaves an illusion, surrounding both she and Tsukune in a cloak of invisibility to allow them to return to the city without causing a panic.

"I'm ready…" Kurumu trails as she opens her eyes, meeting Tsukune's gaze the Aono reaches up to his forehead, slipping the goggles over his eyes to protect them.

"Then let's go." Tsukune offers, Kurumu nodding as the crowd steps back, giving them room.

With a flap of her wings Kurumu takes to the air, Tsukune extending his own wings and following suit. Kurumu takes the lead, the Aono doing his best to follow her and not think about his feet not being on the ground and instead focusing on flapping his wings, maintaining altitude and not falling.

They head toward the barrier and the human city beyond, the Aono casting one last look over his left shoulder back toward the Oasis before the two of them pass through the barrier, the hairs on his arms and legs once again standing on end as the Aono Shinso slips through.

Once through Tsukune can't sense any of the succubi auras inside the dome, the Aono exhaling before he turns his attention back to Kurumu, the blue haired succubus oddly not looking back as the two of them soar over the desert sands, the hot air rising from the desert below helping to keep the two of them aloft as they return to the Paradise of Sin known as Las Vegas.

If the male population of the city knew about the Oasis they'd have no shortage of potential destined ones…It's such a shame that they have to hide, so close to a human city and yet so far…

XXX

Getting back that night had been relatively easy. Thanks to Kurumu's illusion no one saw two winged figures flying low over the city, coming to land on the roof of a well known Gentleman's Establishment.

Upon landing they'd both returned to their human forms, and they'd both agreed that a bath was necessary. They'd relaxed that night, with Kurumu taking the night off. They'd gone to bed that night without making love, the blue haired succubus happy just to share a bed with her destined one, while Tsukune is happy simply to only be surrounded by one beautiful woman who wants to ride him like a horse, instead of a hundred of them…

XXX

The next day Tsukune spends the majority of it in front of his lap top, it was his final day before they'd left for the Caribbean, and Tsukune wanted to wrap up as much business as possible before his trip. Kurumu, Ageha and Shade spend the majority of the day packing, Tsukune hearing faint conversations in the hall, some of which cause his fingers to stop mid stroke on the keyboard…

"What do you think of this whip, think it's too much?" Shade's blasé voice carries.

"I think it looks great with that black leather blouse, but it might be a little much. I don't think Tsukune is into S&amp;M play…" Ageha responds casually.

"You're probably right…" Shade retorts thoughtfully. "That nurse outfit should get him going though…"

"I would hope…"

Sitting there Tsukune can get an all to clear mental picture of what must be transpiring right outside the door. A part of him knows that they're doing what they're doing simply to get to him; another part of him also dreads the days to come. It's been years since he's had to go through an airport…

XXX

Lying on the bed in the Penthouse of the Belliago Hotel Ria lounges naked, save for her Rosario and collar, her hair down her body on display for any who might see, a book held in one hand, the Sekitan casually flipping through the tome, The Art of War, one of her favorite reads.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

The electronic chirping of her mobile phone shattering the quiet Ria carefully marks her page, setting the book down before casually reaching for the nightstand and her mobile phone there. A quick glance at the screen shows that it's Tsukune, a slight smile comes to her features at the sight. She has been rather bored, in spite of the occasional trip out amongst the herd for entertainment.

"Yes brother dear?" Ria asks sweetly as she answers the phone.

"Hello, Ria-san…" Tsukune begins slowly, discomfort in his tone. "I'm calling to tell you that tomorrow I'll be leaving Las Vegas and staying in the Caribbean, and once I'm done there Akasha-sama will accompany me until I return to the Castle, so you needn't stay at a Hotel any longer."

While hardly a simple hotel room Ria has enjoyed the perks of staying where she is. Being in the human world for an extended period of time has been refreshing to the Sekitan vampiress. She's enjoyed the looks she gets as she strides down The Strip, a few idiots even propositioned her as a prostitute…

Not that they'll ever be making that or any mistake for that matter, again…

"Oh me oh my, why are you departing for the Caribbean brother-dear?" Ria asks casually, the Sekitan vampiress none too thrilled with the idea of Tsukune spending any time with Akasha alone, but she has long since learned to conceal her emotions and get what she wants from those around her.

"Kurumu-chan and the others want to take me there as a farewell of sorts…" Tsukune trails. "They call it a 'last blast' celebration."

A slight smile comes to the dark vampiress' lips.

"Would you like me to accompany you brother-dear?" Ria half asks, already knowing his answer. "I could arrange for much better travel accommodations than those whores ever could…"

A private jet stocked with alcohol and blood and a bedroom comes to mind as Ria offers the suggestion.

"No." Tsukune responds a moment after she stops talking. "I'm just calling you to inform you that you don't have to stay in Las Vegas if you don't want to anymore."

"Oh me oh my…I'm flattered that you would think of me and my well being Tsukune-dear…" Ria purrs into her phone, and on the other end of the line a chill runs down Tsukune's spine.

"Akasha-sama will ensure that I will return to the Castle in time for the bond meetings." Tsukune changes the subject, clearly uncomfortable with Ria's suggestion that he actually cares about her.

"Very well." Ria agrees. "I will see you when you return to the Castle Tsukune." Ria bids him farewell, much to the Aono vampire's relief.

"Thank you Ria-san. I will see you when I return." Tsukune offers before ending the call.

Pulling the phone away from her ear Ria closes it, slipping her legs over the side of the bed the Sekitan vampiress stands, her mind already focusing on the assets Fairy Tale has in the Caribbean, who she can lean on to follow Tsukune and report his movements to her.

Go wherever you want Tsukune, I'm not going to lose track of you for an instant…

XXX

The next morning they'd arrived at Las Vegas International Airport over an hour before their nine am flight. Tsukune carries the bags he'd brought from the castle, while Kurumu, Ageha and Shade all have their own suitcases packed and ready. They'd called a cab to get to the Airport, and after Ageha paid the driver (Tsukune didn't see any currency change hands before she'd walked away from the window) they'd gone into the airport to pass through what has become of airport security.

Shade, Ageha and Kurumu pass through security without an issue. They each take off their shoes and all metal objects on their bodies before passing through the detector. Tsukune on the other hand removes his shoes, his keys, and all the metal on his body save for one small thing…

Stepping through the detector a loud BEEP cuts through the air, making the Aono wince and the male TSA employee sigh in frustration.

"Your bracelet sir…" The man motions toward his left wrist, Tsukune fighting back the urge to frown.

If he removes his Rosario, then his true nature will be unleashed, and passing through a metal detector will be the least of his concerns…

"I can't take it off." Tsukune insists, and the TSA employee sighs again.

Grabbing a wand from nearby the employee waves it up and down Tsukune's body, the wand beeping when it's held over his left wrist, and nowhere else.

"All metal objects have to go through the scanner Sir." The man insists. "Take off your bracelet and try passing through the detector again…"

Standing there Tsukune feels discomfort begin to rise inside him. There is no power in the world that will convince him to remove his Rosario here, in front of all these regular people.

Opening his mouth to argue Shade steps forward, the three succubi all stand aside on the opposite side of the detector, waiting for Tsukune to pass through the security checkpoint. Unbeknownst to him the three succubi all anticipated this problem, and are ready to deal with it.

"Excuse me hon…" Shade drawls, placing a hand on the man's arm, looking into his eyes. "He doesn't have to take the bracelet off, just let him pass, it will be all right."

The man's eyes seem to glaze over as Shade speaks, the Arch Succubus forcing her will onto the ordinary human man, his head gently bobbing in agreement.

"OK, you can go." He agrees, his voice as flat as a washboard.

"Thank you." Tsukune offers kindly, moving past the man and reclaiming his things.

Once his shoes are back on and his bags in hand the four of them start walking toward their gate, the Aono vampire throwing a curious look over his shoulder.

"That almost sucked…" Tsukune mumbles, and Ageha grins.

"We figured that was going to happen, no worries." Ageha affirms with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I could've chartered a private plane or something…" Tsukune offers and Kurumu shakes her head no.

"Let us take care of everything on this trip Tsukune." Kurumu says softly. "Just relax and unwind."

Nodding Tsukune takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

"I'll try…"


	35. Chapter 35: Suitors By The Dozen

**Well, here's Chapter 35. There's one more chapter after this one in the first part, and once I've got the Gaiden back from my beta I'll send the last chapter of part 1 to the Mistress. Hope you all enjoy... -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 35 Suitors By The Dozen**

**One Week Later…**

Opening the door to the hall Tsukune steps out, wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a long sleeved shirt, his Rosario firmly in place, one bag slung on one shoulder, the other two held in his hands. Behind him Tsukune can smell a mix of sweat and sex, three exhausted succubi lying on the suite's king sized bed.

_They'll be leaving tomorrow, and I left a note and some towels for when they wake up…_

After arriving in the Caribbean the four of them had been greeted by a limousine, chartered by Shade the three of them were taken to their resort in style, and after checking in Kurumu had surprised him by wanting to go sightseeing. What was even more surprising was Shade and Ageha had agreed with her, voicing their own desire to see not only what the resort had to offer as far as entertainment but also the local sights.

_After two days though…_

Shaking his head to clear it Tsukune uses his foot to nudge the door closed behind him, the darkly stained wooden door sliding closed with a soft 'click,' a sign on the door telling the maid not to bother the occupants.

Exhaling Tsukune can faintly smell lilacs, his eyes coming up Tsukune quickly takes in the sight of Akasha standing in the hall to his left, the Hades Lord wearing her seal with her golden Rosario at her neck, dressed in a red Victorian style dress that would garner looks if she'd bothered to use a 'normal' method of travel to come to the resort to pick him up.

He can only hope that she was intelligent enough to appear out of sight and away from any people. Until now she's only ever used the power to appear in private areas or in Monster domains.

"It's time…" Tsukune half asks, the Hades Lord slowly bobbing her head in affirmation to Tsukune's question.

Standing there Akasha quietly notes that Tsukune smells strongly of soap, _not_ of sweat and three different succubi women, though she can faintly smell Shade, Ageha and Kurumu's scents on him the smell is nowhere near strong enough to tell her whether or not Tsukune slept with any of the three.

"Take my hand…" Akasha offers gently, raising her left hand toward Tsukune, the Aono vampire nodding grimly before raising his left hand.

Slipping the bag down his arm the Aono vampire slides the cloth handled bag down to his shoulder, allowing it to hang there and freeing up his hand.

His hand now free Tsukune reaches out, gingerly taking Akasha's hand in his own, gently interlocking his fingers with hers.

"In three days I will return you to the Castle for your Bond Meetings Tsukune." Akasha begins evenly. "Until then I will do my utmost to teach you what I can."

"Thank you Akasha-s-…" Tsukune very nearly adds an honorific to her name, catching himself before he can.

A slight frown coming to Akasha's features the Aono vampire ducks his head apologetically.

"Sorry…force of habit…" Tsukune mumbles his apology, the Hades Lord stifling the urge to sigh in frustration.

"It's nothing…" Akasha offers dismissively, tightening her grip on his hand. "Are you ready?"

Nodding grimly Tsukune closes his eyes, steeling himself for what he knows is coming.

"I'm ready." His tone is grim, his expression solemn and resolute.

Closing her eyes Akasha focuses, the air around them beginning to shimmer like heat rising for a brief moment before black flame sparks around them, the black blaze engulfing the vampire pair, momentarily burning before disappearing in a wisp of smoke, leaving no trace of the vampire pair…

**XXX**

**Three Days Later**

In front of Castle Akashiya the air is still, the ground bare no insects chirp, no birds tweet. Then without warning a black flame sparks at the steps of the Castle, the fire over six feet in height and burning for only a moment before two figures emerge from the flames.

One is female, wearing a red Victorian dress with long pink hair and green eyes, a golden cross attached to the collar around her neck. The other is male, dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a blue and orange 'Hawaiian' shirt, a silver cross attached to a leather bracelet at his left wrist.

One is Hades Lord Akasha Bloodriver, Queen of All Vampires. The other is Aono Tsukune, second born vampire and only acknowledged son of Shuzen Akashiya Issa.

Both are Shinso…

Vertigo hitting them both Tsukune drops to his hands and knees, the Aono vampire heaving dryly before he closes his mouth, breathing heavily and forcing himself to remain somewhat composed while the feeling passes and his world settles. Next to him Akasha remains standing, the Hades Lord long since accustomed to the effects of the teleportation technique.

"Are you all right Tsukune?" Akasha asks after a moment, feeling a pang of sympathy for him as the Aono vampire slowly gets to his feet.

"I'm fine…" Tsukune assures her, swallowing the saliva in his mouth before looking around.

Parked in front of the castle in a large circle are several limousines, each one with dark tinted windows, not one of them running the Aono vampire glances around, counting over twenty of the luxury vehicles before he turns his attention back to Akasha, Tsukune mutely aware that all the Shuzen family vehicles are kept in a garage behind the Castle, so all of these must belong to visitors.

"What are all these doing here?" Tsukune half asks, and Akasha smiles lightly at his question.

"Issa has invited all the other 'noble' families with suitable daughters." Akasha explains for him. "As such several others wished to attend as well, so more than just the other Council families will be in attendance."

Sighing Tsukune slowly shakes his head in denial. He was under the impression that he was supposed to be meeting with eligible bachelorettes with whom he could _possibly_ pursue a relationship. He never thought for even a moment that Issa would use it as an excuse to throw yet another celebration, and that even those whose children aren't involved in the match making meetings would want to attend.

"I assume we're expected…" Tsukune trails, and Akasha nods solemnly.

"Of course…" The Hades Lord agrees, extending her hand.

Reaching out Tsukune momentarily hesitates. He spent the last three days with Akasha, doing nothing but train together with her, doing his best to learn from her and gain a semblance of understanding of not only his abilities, but what has been happening inside his subconscious. To say that he now 'has a handle' on what he is and is much more capable than he was before would be the truth, and it is all thanks to the millennia old pink haired vampiress standing next to him.

Meeting her gaze the image of her in true form flashes to Tsukune's mind, wearing what amounts to a black one piece bikini with knee high boots (Akasha had called it her 'combat attire') with six foot long bat like wings furled around her body, her silver hair hanging at her back, her red eyes glowing, power and sensuality radiating off of her Tsukune quickly shakes his head, clearing his mind of the memory.

A lot can happen in 72 hours…

"Ok…" Tsukune agrees, taking her hand, the two of them walking up the steps together toward the front double doors leading into the main hall of the Castle.

Approaching the doors the two of them reach out with their right hands, pushing the doors open, revealing the grand hall of Castle Akashiya, a line of maids in front of them standing shoulder to shoulder, their heads lowered in supplication as the Hades Lord and Tsukune step into the Vampire domicile.

"Greetings, Akasha-sama, Tsukune-sama." The Maids speak in perfect unison.

The doors swinging closed behind them Akasha slips her hand from his stepping forward and half turning toward him, her voice even.

"Something special has been prepared for you Tsukune." Akasha explains, clapping her hands twice.

Blinking in surprise Tsukune opens his mouth to ask what Akasha is talking about when the line of maids parts at the middle, revealing a lone figure standing behind the line.

She's dressed in a maid uniform nearly identical to the other servants in the Great Hall, however unlike the others no choker adorns her neck. Long silver hair hangs down her back, her uniform hugging a slender and curvaceous form, her red slitted eyes meeting his, her lips turning up in a slight smile at the sight of him after a month apart…

Inhaling Tsukune smells Moka's scent, the Aono vampire mentally noting that her scent is different than it was before. After smelling her every day for years Tsukune knows exactly what Moka's scent should smell like, and now there is a subtle difference to it…

_Reminds me of Gin…_

Aono Moka lowers her head toward him, the sight of her dressed in a maid uniform making Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise; his chocolate eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"What is going on!" Tsukune very nearly snaps at Akasha, his attention fixing on the Hades Lord, taking in the sight of the slight smile on her features.

"My daughter has volunteered to be your personal servant for the duration of the day." Akasha explains to him.

The Aono vampire doesn't believe it for a second.

"Why?" He asks suspiciously, not sure why Akasha would arrange this or even why Moka would agree to it.

In his mind Moka's recent apologies and apparent change of heart are nothing but a farce. Before that night he'd _thought_ he'd known her. He'd believed her to be a strong woman, and while her other side could be violent and overbearing at times, she'd always had his best interests at heart, and the pink haired of version of her was sweet and kind and loving.

Then that same sweet and kind girl told him that if he wouldn't let her raise their children how she wanted then she would get someone else to father them. It was like a slap in the face, and as Tsukune watched her invite Gin over, dress up in his favorite dress, put on the perfume he liked, greet Gin, and then tell him what she wanted from the werewolf, Tsukune couldn't believe it.

Then she'd led him to their marriage bed, and everything he thought he knew about her, everything he cherished about her, was ruined for sake of winning this one argument…

Over the last thirty days Tsukune has come to that one conclusion, that the girl who took another man to their marriage bed is the 'real' Akashiya Moka, and the girl he'd thought he'd known was nothing but a façade, a sham.

For her part it takes all of her willpower not to fidget, the Aono vampiress uncharacteristically uncomfortable. She isn't used to wearing a maid uniform, or showing so much of herself in public. It wasn't her idea to do this, and when her mother had first suggested it Moka had not been thrilled. Akasha had told her that doing this was a way to show her former mate that she values him more than her pride; that she would willingly serve him however he wanted.

Akasha had also told her that what she'd done was not something that can be fixed by a few words and a single gesture, and would take time to fully repair, if it ever did. Akasha had said it would take a commitment from her, day in and day out for the rest of her life to prove to Tsukune that she has changed, that she's learned from the horrible incident that transpired between them and has changed for the better.

"My daughter wishes to prove to you that she has changed, and wants to repair the damage that she has done." Akasha explains, Tsukune scoffing in disbelief.

"No." Tsukune denies flatly, not an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

"I'm sorry Tsukune…" Moka whispers solemnly. "I've apologized to you, and if you took me back I would never do this again…"

Shaking his head slowly Tsukune exhales a weary sigh, his voice thick with resignation.

"You know, a month ago, I would've told you that I understand, and that we could work past what happened, but I've spent the last thirty days coming to grips with what happened, and I just can't go back to being your mate, or your husband, not anymore."

His voice is even, not a hint of anger or irritation.

Standing there Moka can't believe her ears. How can he say those things? What could've possibly happened to him in the last month to change his mind so much? Didn't he love her? Didn't he cherish her more than anything else in the world? How could those feelings just disappear?

Footsteps against the soft carpet waft into the air, Tsukune, Akasha and Moka all turning their heads to watch one of the double doors on the left side of the hall swing open, a familiar figure covered from the neck down in a midnight black dress with silver trim, matching gloves, stockings and shoes

"Oh me oh my, do I hear my dear brother's voice?" Ria half asks, striding into the room.

At the sight of her the assembled servants lower their heads, dressed in a maid's uniform Moka glares at her older half-sister, a scowl on her face at the sight of the several century old vampiress.

"Ria-san…" Tsukune greets her frostily.

Akasha nearly mirrors her daughter's expression, disgust painted on Akasha's face at the sight of Issa's eldest daughter.

Approaching the three of them Ria eyes the silver haired Moka wearing a maid uniform, a mirthful smirk curling her lips.

"So…finally realized your place, eh Disappointment?" Ria intones gleefully, referring to Moka by a new nickname.

"This isn't what it looks like." Moka denies, and Ria grins playfully.

"Oh? It looks like you've lowered yourself to servitude. If it isn't that then what is it? Cosplay?"

Moka opens her mouth to explain that her attending to Tsukune isn't just show, but closes it when she spots him staring at her intently, the Aono vampire obviously curious to Moka's sudden willingness to serve him.

"My daughter has volunteered to be Tsukune's exclusive servant for the day." Akasha explains to Ria.

The Sekitan vampiress scoffs in disgust at Akasha's words.

"Oh me oh my…I had no idea you were so pathetic…" Ria trails, speaking to Moka.

Narrowing her eyes Akasha's voice is sharp.

"Don't sully this gesture of love and compassion." Akasha growls, and Ria is impassive to the anger in Akasha's voice.

"Why bother with this foolishness?" Ria gives voice to the thought running circles around Tsukune's mind. "The Disappointment has already proven that she would rather have Fido's pups over Tsukune's."

"That was a mistake." Moka grounds toward her older half-sister. "I've already apologized and sworn to never do it again."

Hearing Moka's words Ria's red slitted eyes narrow toward her younger half-sister, her voice laced with anticipation.

"If you do there will be no protecting you. Father will disown you or risk slandering our entire family, and once he's cast you out I will take great personal pleasure in flaying you alive."

Every one of the three vampires believes Ria's statement. The animosity between Ria and Akasha's only daughter well known to every member of the Shuzen Clan, and the Hades Lord herself.

In response Moka glares defiantly at her older sister, the silver haired vampiress not cowed by Ria's threats. She's heard them all before, and she's never feared them, and she never will.

Opening her mouth to answer Ria Akasha quickly cuts her daughter off. Both Moka and Ria are in their true forms, and were the two of them to fight in a battle to the death it would likely wreck the Castle, unless someone stopped them.

"Don't you have some entertaining to do?" Akasha asks, swiftly changing the subject away from her daughter and her current choice of dress.

Every other 'noble' vampire family has gathered at the Castle for the upcoming meetings, each of these families considered to be important, and each must be shown the respect fitting their position, lest Issa slight one of them by 'disrespecting' them. One way to show respect being to have one of his many daughters attend to the family. Being Issa's eldest Ria _should_ naturally be acting as a vampire family's guide, but she isn't.

"Nonsense…" Ria says with a false smile, the expression a vain attempt to hide the disgust Ria feels for two of the three other vampires in the hall with her. "My sisters and Lord Father can see to the needs of the other noble families. _I_ have been tasked with ensuring that my honored brother arrives swiftly for his bond meetings, being the man of the hour…"

Forgetting Moka entirely Ria focuses her attention on Tsukune.

"Shall we go?"

Opening his mouth to answer Akasha speaks again.

"There is no need. I will see Tsukune to the meetings and preside over them, as agreed to by _your_ _Lord Father_."

"Oh me oh my, I am under orders, and I would _never _think to disobey."

Akasha and Ria glaring one another down Tsukune sighs explosively, the Aono vampire disgusted with the proverbial 'pissing content' going on between the Hades Lord and Issa's eldest daughter.

"Just tell me where the room is and I'll get there myself." Tsukune volunteers.

"Follow me Tsukune-dear." Ria offers, starting down the hall.

The Aono doesn't verbally respond, instead Tsukune begins following Ria back the way she came, both Akasha and Moka falling into step with him, Akasha walking alongside him, while Moka follows two steps behind.

Glancing back behind her Akasha takes in the sight of Moka staring sullenly at Tsukune's back.

Slowing her pace Akasha falls behind, falling into step with Moka, the Hades Lord pitching her voice low, whispering words of encouragement to her obviously upset daughter.

"You did well back there." Akasha praises her, Moka's gaze lingering on Tsukune's back before drifting to the floor.

"I trust you didn't sleep with him during the last three days…" Her voice is low, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"We were training." Akasha responds evenly, Moka not sure whether to take that as a yes or a no…

Ahead of them Ria can hear everything spoken between the pink haired Hades Lord and her daughter. Her curiosity already piqued as to what happened even before Moka asked Akasha about what transpired between them.

"You spent the last three days with that woman…" Ria begins slowly.

"I did…" Tsukune answers her flatly, not giving anything way to the much older vampiress. "Akasha-sama taught me some things and I feel like I've got a better mindset now."

"Oh me oh my…" Ria begins playfully. "I would love to hear all about it…"

Tsukune knows where Ria is going with this line of questioning. She wants to know whether or not Tsukune slept with Akasha during the last seventy two hours, just like Moka wants to. However, Tsukune isn't going to give Ria any information that could come back to bite him again.

"It's of little consequence." Tsukune says dismissively.

A slight smile coming to her face at Tsukune's denial Ria feels a rush of approval.

_He's finally learning…_

Approaching an interior door Ria turns, cutting Tsukune off, the Sekitan vampiress taking position on one side of the door, Akasha smoothly approaching the other side, the two vampiress' framing the door on either side.

"This is it Tsukune." Ria explains.

Pushing the interior door open Tsukune takes in the sight of a simple sitting room, a small coffee table sitting in the center of the room surrounded on three sides by a trio of chairs, a small brass bell sitting in the middle of the table, overhead lighting casting soft light into the room, the beige colored walls giving a very soft, relaxing atmosphere to the room.

_In spite of the fact that I'll be meeting several prospective mates in here…_

Keeping his mouth shut the Aono vampire calmly strides past Ria, giving the Sekitan vampiress a curt nod of appreciation before walking into the room, both Akasha and Moka remaining in the hall a moment as Tsukune approaches one of the two chairs.

"Your task is complete Ria." Akasha dismisses Issa's eldest daughter. "Go and return to your Father, tell him the meetings will begin on time."

Suppressing a scowl Ria tilts her head in supplication.

"Of course, Mother Akasha…" The Sekitan vampiress grounds the words past her lips.

**XXX**

Sitting down in the chair Tsukune does his best to relax, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. His eyes rolling up to the ceiling the Aono vampire tries to relax into the comfortable chair, not paying attention to the short exchange between Akasha and Ria.

The sound of the door closing opens his eyes, the Aono male turning his head to look to see Moka and Akasha in the room with him, the silver haired vampiress approaching his left side, Akasha quietly walking around to his right, the Hades Lord standing near the chair perpendicular to his, Tsukune's eyes drifting between mother and daughter wearily…

"Why are you both here?" Tsukune asks, trying to keep his voice neutral.

He can't fathom why either Moka or her mother would _want_ to be present while several potential mates parade themselves in front of him like a buffet line…

"As Lord I will preside over these meetings…" Akasha answers him. "I will ensure they remain Civil, and as your personal servant Moka's place is by your side, to fulfill any needs or wants you may have."

Suppressing a sigh Tsukune closes his eyes, speaking slowly.

"I'd rather not do this in front of the both of you, but if I'm interested in one of these women I'm going to show it."

Slipping into the chair the Akasha's expression is a tranquil mask.

"Obviously." Akasha answers matter of factly.

Glancing to his left Moka's red slitted gaze meets his, her eyes dropping, not a single syllable passes her lips, though Tsukune has gotten good enough at reading her to know that Moka is not comfortable with this, and would rather not be present.

_You chose this path Moka, not me…_

Taking no satisfaction in that Tsukune closes his eyes, taking a moment to prepare before opening them again.

"Let's get this over with."

Nodding Akasha reaches out, grasping the handle of the bell on the table and raising it.

"Very well…"

Gently shaking the bell the sound pierces the air, the ringing echoing in the room, Tsukune opening his mouth to ask why ringing the bell was necessary when the door opens, the three of them all turning their heads to watch a blonde vampiress enter the room.

Tsukune recognizes her immediately. Dressed in a form fitting red dress Tsukune very nearly does a double take. The garment is cut very short, covering only her mid-thigh, leaving plenty of her smooth legs in full view, the top of the dress not much more than a pair of red sashes connected to a collar that cover her breasts, a pair of matching gloves covering her arms to the elbow, the dress complete with a pair of high heeled matching shoes, her blonde hair hanging down, gently swaying as she walks.

"Kit…?" Tsukune mutters her name, the blonde teenager smiling at him as she daintily sits across from him at the table, her back straight and her shoulders square.

"Hey Tsukune." Kit smiles at him, her tone friendly, Moka frowning at the blonde American's tone.

_**Why is she acting so friendly with him?**_

Looking at her the Aono vampire can't believe his eyes. When he'd met her at her birthday party these meetings had already been arranged. She had to know who he was and yet she hadn't let on that she was one of his potential suitors. She'd acted nonchalantly and hadn't done anything to try and convince him to pursue a relationship with her…

"I had no idea…" Tsukune trails, her lips turning up in a playful grin.

"So I'm _that_ gorgeous huh?" Kit asks, raising her hands and slowly waving her hands up and down her curvaceous figure.

Blinking Tsukune quickly shakes his head in denial.

"That isn't what I meant!" Tsukune blurts out in surprise, a part of the Aono vampire remembering that the girl in front of him is only seventeen years old, and that if he were to do anything with her it would be a sex crime. "I'm just surprised that you're here."

Chuckling Kit lowers her hands, a smile settling on her features.

"Dad thought it would best if I didn't tell you about my coming here today." Kit explains. "He wanted your opinion of me to be unbiased, and if you knew that I was one of the women seeking your hand in bond, then you would second guess everything I said and did."

Sitting there Tsukune can see the logic in that. He'd just met Kit, and her Father wanted him to form an honest opinion of her without being tainted by the knowledge that she is to be one of his potential mates that he would be meeting with. When he'd met her Tsukune had thought her too young to be considered ready for a mate, but like Succubi, vampires have a different moral code than humans do, including what the minimum age for intimacy is.

"Well…what am I supposed to say?" Tsukune asks her, Moka and Akasha both looking on, silent witnesses to the entire ordeal.

"We're supposed to talk about ourselves, and whether or not we want to be mated to one another." Kit explains to him.

"Ok…" The Aono begins slowly. "Well, what's your opinion on relationships?"

"What about them?" Kit asks curiously.

"Like Monogamy?" Tsukune asks, and Kit's lips flatten.

"Honestly I don't think it will work. Eventually one or the both of us will get bored with each other after a century or two, and we'll want to spice things up."

Hearing that a frown creases Akasha's lips, Tsukune momentarily glancing to the Hades Lord to see the disapproving look on her face.

_Well, it's clear which way Akasha leans on that question…_

Tsukune doesn't need to look to Moka to know that she feels almost identically to her mother. She'd wanted an exclusive relationship with Tsukune until things had gone sour between them…

_Well, her answer is pretty much par for the course, as far as vampires are concerned, so I can't really hold it against her…_

"What about children?" Tsukune asks, shifting subjects.

Again Kit regards him with curiosity in her red eyes.

"I want to have them." Kit answers. "If that's what you're asking."

The Aono slowly shakes his head no.

"What I want to know is would you tolerate raising them at least partially around humans?" Tsukune asks, Kit quirking an eyebrow curiously at his question.

"Partially, maybe 50/50?" Kit offers, and Tsukune nods, accepting the answer.

It was more compromise than he ever got from Moka…

"Why would you want to raise our children around humans?" Kit asks, and Tsukune lowers his gaze a moment.

"They will need to learn to blend in, and understand human society." Tsukune tries to explain.

"I see…" Kit answers noncommittally.

"So, what else are we supposed to talk about?"

"Whatever comes to mind…" Kit answers casually. "What hobbies do you have?"

Blinking Tsukune is momentarily taken off guard by the question.

"I enjoy writing and martial arts." Tsukune answers her. "What about you?"

"I like shooting and collecting Guns, Dad got me into it. I also just like to sit down and relax. I'm not that big into pro sports or anything like that, but I can watch it if it's on."

"OK…" Tsukune answers. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Not really." Kit answers with a shrug. "You?"

"No." Tsukune answers with a shake of his head. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Opening her mouth to answer Tsukune Kit is cut off by the Hades Lord herself.

"The purpose of these meetings is to determine whether or not you would be willing to pursue a relationship with your suitor Tsukune." Akasha explains for him. "If you both have no other questions then you both have to decide whether or not you would want to continue to get to know one another."

"I do." Kit answers affirmatively, her red eyes looking at Tsukune expectantly.

"I'd like to get to know you better." Tsukune answers after a moment, the blonde vampiress grinning on the inside.

The best that any of his suitors can hope for is a proposal to be mated, but such an expectation isn't realistic, so being told that he has no objections to their getting to know one another better is the best they can hope for and actually hope to attain.

"OK…so what's next?" Tsukune asks.

"Unfortunately there are 11 other women waiting to see you Tsukune." Akasha explains, Kit smoothly rising to her feet.

"I'll see you at the party, okay Tsukune?" Kit offers with an easy smile.

"Sure."

Smiling the blonde teenage vampiress waves good bye before departing, leaving Tsukune once again alone in the room with his former mate and her mother.

_1 down, 11 to go…_

**XXX**

Three suitors later the door opens, Tsukune watching as a woman enters into the room. She's dressed in a raven black dress that matches her shoulder length hair, her features giving her the look of a woman in her late twenties, telling Tsukune that she could be anywhere from 30 to 900 years old.

Her name is Stephania DiSoto, second eldest daughter of the Italian vampire elder Raymond…

Smoothly the fair skinned woman slides into the chair across from him, carrying an air of maturity about her as she casually crosses her legs, folding her hands in front of her lap.

Looking her up and down Tsukune quietly notes that her dress is form fitting, her body curving in all the right places. His eyes settling on her face the woman smiles at him, a sort of 'come hither' smile.

Taken aback by the look Tsukune immediately averts his gaze, the act of self-consciousness intriguing the Italian vampiress across from her. Growing up she's always gotten all sorts of attention from the opposite sex, other vampires ogling her with desire in their eyes.

Needless to say she's had her fair share of men seeking her hand, but never has she had a potential bond mate react to her appearance like Tsukune has. Normally they start drooling at the sight of her, but not Tsukune.

"Greetings." Tsukune offers awkwardly.

"Why hello…" Her smile never falters as Stephania greets the Aono vampire.

Sitting there Stephania quickly glances toward the Hades Lord sitting on her left, the jade-eyed Shinso eying her judgmentally.

_That's the look of a woman in love…_

She's seen it before, the look of disgust a woman in love carries for any woman that catches their beloved's eye.

Shifting her attention to the other female vampiress in the room Stephania recognizes the silver haired Akashiya Moka, the woman who was once mated with the very same man sitting across from her.

_So his former mate is standing next to him, wearing a maid's uniform. He really must be something to have gotten both of them interested in him…_

"So, what's your name?" Tsukune asks, and Stephania leans back in her chair.

"Stephania DiSoto." She introduces herself.

Each of his suitors already knows who he is, so there's no need for Tsukune to introduce himself.

"So…what should we discuss?" Tsukune asks, trying to move the meeting along.

"Well, vampire bonds are about companionship, support and children." Stephania explains. "So, why don't we start with children?"

"Would you consent to raising our children around humans at least part of the time?" Tsukune asks, and Stephania remains quiet a moment.

"Since they will need to know to blend in, I suppose." Stephania agrees.

"Would you support our family?"

"Of course." Stephania answers casually.

Hearing that the Aono momentarily mentally kicks himself. The blood rites demand support, if she fails to live up to the sworn rites than Tsukune can renounce her, and shame her entire family in the process.

"Well, what do you do for fun?" Tsukune asks, trying to learn more about the older woman sitting across from him.

"All sorts of things…" Stephania responds with a smile.

"Can I trust you?" Tsukune asks, and the dark haired vampiress chuckles mirthfully.

"Of course you can trust me, as a mate."

Suppressing a frown Tsukune leans back in his chair, interlacing his fingers on his lap.

"That answer doesn't really help your case." Tsukune points out dryly.

"Should we be bound I will be a willing mate and abide by the blood rites." Stephania groans. "Beyond that what else is there to being a mate?"

"Companionship." Akasha answers in his stead. "Your mate is the one you swear to stand beside for all eternity."

"I agree…" Tsukune says with a nod.

Sitting in her chair the Hades Lord's lips turn up in a slight smile, Akasha happy to hear that Tsukune agrees with her.

Seeing that Stephania's red slitted eyes dart back and forth between Akasha and Tsukune, the Italian vampiress truly intrigued by the dark haired young man sitting across from her. Akasha has ever only shown interest in one man before, and had countless virile, attractive would be mates offered to her, and she's turned each and every one of them down.

"I'd like to see you again…" Stephania purrs, placing her hand on her left cheek, her fingers splayed across her cheek.

"…I suppose so." Tsukune agrees, the dark haired beauty smoothly uncrossing her legs and standing.

"Then I shall see you again." Stephania agrees.

**XXX**

The next suitor to enter the room is a green haired vampiress dressed in a conservative evening gown. Watching her walk into the room Tsukune remains silent as the green haired vampiress closes the door behind her.

The door closing with a soft click she pulls her hand from the knob, looking into his eyes a moment before she looks away, a slight flush coming to her cheeks before she walks around the chair in front of him. Sitting down she presses her legs together, her hands balling into fists pressing against her thighs, her shoulders bunched together, her head slouched, her green bangs hanging between her eyes and Tsukune's.

_What's with her? She's acting like a scarred rabbit…_

Of all the women Tsukune has met or interacted with on this day, this is truly a first. Every other vampiress he's met before has been proud and confident, this one is almost the polar opposite.

"H-hello…" The green haired vampiress mumbles, beneath her dress her thighs slowly rub back and forth nervously, her red eyes drifting back and forth between Moka and her Mother.

"Hello." Tsukune returns the greeting, the green haired vampiress fidgeting uncomfortably. "I'm Tsukune Aono, you're?"

The last is spoken as a question, and the green haired vampiress recognizes it, blinking in surprise.

"Sorry…it's Sandra Kemp." She introduces herself, her voice barely above a whisper, the whispered apology making the Aono vampire blink in surprise.

"What are you apologizing for?" Tsukune asks quietly.

"I-I forgot to introduce myself." Sandra tries to explain. "I was supposed to…"

Her eyes continually shift back and forth, jumping from Tsukune to Moka and then to Akasha and back to the Aono vampire, the emerald haired vampiress seemingly expecting an attack at any moment.

"Are you all right Sandra?" Tsukune asks curiously. "If you're not comfortable doing this then there's no need to force yourself."

"There's nothing wrong…" Sandra responds quietly.

Sitting there Tsukune exhales a sigh, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head in frustration.

"I suppose we should get this started…" Tsukune begins wearily, unable to keep the fatigue from his voice.

He's done this almost a dozen times by now…

"Are you against having your children raised around humans part of the time?" Tsukune asks.

"No." Sandra answers curtly.

_That's it? She isn't going to say anything more?_

"Just 'no?'" Tsukune asks curiously. "Don't you want to extrapolate?"

"No." Sandra says again, Tsukune suppressing the urge to sigh.

_One word answers…okay…_

"Then would you have any objections to being my mate?" Tsukune asks.

Again the green haired vampiress answers with a curt reply.

"No."

"Then you would fulfill the obligations of the blood rites and not ask for anything more?" Tsukune insists.

"I don't know…"

Hearing that Tsukune quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"You don't know?" Tsukune asks.

"Yes." She answers matter of factly, ducking her head demurely.

"Can you tell me what you mean?" Tsukune asks gently.

"Why?"

Blinking Tsukune fights the urge to slam his head into his palm.

"I'm curious how you couldn't know whether or not you'd fulfill the obligations of being a blood mate." Tsukune explains.

"I…I have no problem with being your companion and supporting you, but I don't feel that I know you well enough to agree to have your children."

Hearing that Tsukune finds himself nodding. The Aono vampire can understand her feelings and why she would hesitate. Children are important after all…

"Then, would you like to get to know me better?" Tsukune asks, the green haired girl quickly bobbing her head in affirmation.

"Yes."

"Well, then I'd like that as well." Tsukune affirms, giving the withdrawn green haired vampiress a smile. "I'd also really like it if you would relax a little."

Blinking a crimson tinge comes to her cheeks.

"Um…" She mumbles, her eyes dropping down to the table in front of her. "I'll try…"

"All right." Tsukune agrees. "Then I'll see you at the party."

"OK." Sandra agrees with a nod, standing up and heading for the door.

**XXX**

After eleven potential bond mates Tsukune sighs wearily. Having gone through the same meeting eleven times over and over again Tsukune wants to bang his head into a wall out of sheer boredom. He's asked the same questions eleven different times, and while he's gotten different answers from a few, the majority of the answers have been the same, and the woman across from him is exactly what he was expecting.

She was proud, arrogant and hateful of humanity.

Moka has remained at his left side the entire time, watching quietly as women parade themselves in front of him one by one. Sending an occasional glance her way Moka never holds his gaze for more than a few seconds before looking away.

Akasha on the other hand has been slightly more talkative, expressing how she feels about certain subjects and defending Moka's presence when it's questioned. A few of his would be suitors were repulsed by the sight of her, the video that she'd made with Gin had apparently made its way around the Council families, and a few of Tsukune's would be suitors didn't hesitate to express their disgust of her and what she'd done.

The door opening Tsukune sits straight in the chair, relief washing over him at the thought that this is the _last_ suitor, and once he's gone through the motions with her he can free himself from this room and the awkward environment it has become…

A young woman around his age steps into the room, with long red hair and dressed in a black gown, Tsukune quickly sizes her up, nothing that her figure is somewhat average, though she appears to be slightly taller than he is, with very long legs.

It helps that she's also quite beautiful, but every vampiress that he's met today has also been a knockout, making a part of the Aono vampire wonder if the Council families kill unattractive children when they're born…

"Hello…" The woman greets him, her voice carrying an English accent.

Sitting down across from Tsukune the red haired vampiress crosses her legs, resting her elbows on the arms of the chair, interlacing her fingers over her lap.

"I'm Allison Renard. It's a pleasure to meet you." She continues, Tsukune giving the girl a slight smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Tsukune responds.

"So, what are you opinions on children?" Allison asks, making the Aono vampire blink in surprise.

_Maybe she isn't one for pleasantries…At least this will go faster…_

"I think they need to understand human society, so I'd like to see them brought up around them at least partially." Tsukune answers, the crimson haired vampiress eying him intently as he answers.

"That's understandable. Tell me, do you believe that an alliance between our families would be beneficial?"

Blinking Tsukune wordlessly works his mouth, surprised by the question.

"I don't think politics should have anything to do with a vampire mating." Tsukune counters after a moment. "If our bond was based on that then there's no point."

"Yet you yourself have experienced a failed relationship." Allison counters. "You were brought into this family as a second-born, granted nobility and recognized as a member of the most powerful Japanese vampire clan and the current ruling house. It is for that reason that you sit there, undergoing these meetings. Had the Shuzen Elder not been so impressed by you he simply could've cast you out after your bond had been absolved, or forced you to mate one of his other children."

"I fail to see how my failed relationship has any connection to any of that." Tsukune counters.

"My point is simple. Had you been made to mate one of Issa's daughters after renouncing your disgraced mate you would currently be bound, and that relationship would be permanent, because it would base on necessity and duty, without a bond or clan you would be a vagabond, and you are far too powerful to be allowed to roam free."

"So…you're saying I should've chosen one of Lord Akashiya's other daughters?" Tsukune tries to parse her logic, the red haired vampiress shaking her head no.

"I'm saying you shouldn't choose a mate based on a feeling of desire or adoration. A bond must have a valid purpose, a deeper reason than passing affection."

Frowning Tsukune closes his eyes, exhaling slowly.

"I don't think that's so." Tsukune responds, opening his eyes to look into hers. "A relationship between a man and a woman shouldn't be for political purposes. I wouldn't bring a child into this world just to further my own ambitions and solidify an alliance."

"Then that is your opinion." Allison says with a shrug. "You're wrong, but you'll see that eventually."

Frowning Tsukune shakes his head slowly.

"I don't think I could be mated to you." Tsukune denies, Allison shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"As you wish."

Without another word the British vampiress stands and turns away, walking to the door and opening it, closing it behind her.

With that the last of the bond meetings is over, Aono Tsukune sighs wearily, slouching into the chair wearily.

For a moment silence settles over the room, the Aono vampire alone with the Queen of all Vampires and her daughter, the silver haired vampiress watching her former mate slouch into the chair, having not said a word during any of the twelve meetings.

"Will you really pursue a relationship with any of those girls Tsukune?" Moka finally breaks her silence, his eyes opening Tsukune slowly pans his head toward her, his expression grim.

"You and I are through Akashiya-san." Tsukune needlessly reminds her. "If I can find even a bit of happiness with someone else, then I'm going to try."

Without another word Tsukune places both hands on the arms of his chair, pushing himself to his feet Moka opens her mouth to say something as her former mate brushes past her, heading for the door.

His hand on the knob Tsukune doesn't hesitate to open the door, stepping out and closing it behind him…


	36. Chapter 36: A Slight Compromise

**This is what I consider to be the 'climax' of the first part of this story. It resolves a major plot thread and is the end of Tsukune's first month after leaving Moka. There will be a Gaiden chapter after this that will try to explain Akasha's presence and some of the differences from Canon. I hope you all enjoy. -DarkSwordMage**

**Chapter 36 A Slight Compromise**

Pushing his way through the sitting room door Aono Tsukune doesn't look back. Dressed in a simple t shirt and khaki slacks the Aono vampire is hardly dressed for the occasion of meeting his potential bondmate, but Tsukune isn't going to make any hasty decisions about the woman he's supposed to spend the rest of his very long life with. He'd thought that Moka had been 'the one' and she'd tossed him aside when he'd refused to bow down to her. Most of these other suitors are even older than her and like her they were all raised in vampire high society, and it shows in each and every one of them. Not one of the twelve had a very high opinion of humanity. The best he'd been able to get from any of them was tolerance. When he asked about raising their children around humans most had outright refused, only three had considered it, though for widely different reasons.

"Tsukune, wait!" Inner Moka calls out from behind him, pushing her own way through the door.

The Aono vampire doesn't stop. Instead Tsukune's pace seems to pick up as he walks away from the room and its two remaining inhabitants. Though in truth Aono Tsukune only desires to be away from one of said inhabitants, and unfortunately for him it is that person that gives chase.

"Tsukune, WAIT!" Moka calls out again, crossing the distance between them and reaching out and grabbing him by the wrist, his right arm jerking back, the Aono vampire stopping mid step.

He doesn't look back at her.

"Release me Akashiya-san…" His voice comes out in a hushed growl, his disgust for the woman right behind him overflowing in his tone.

"Not until you agree to talk to me." Moka answers defiantly, she's waited an entire month for this opportunity; she isn't going to let it slip through her fingers.

Standing there it takes all of Tsukune's willpower not to turn around and punch his former mate as hard as he can. Just feeling her hand against his skin it used to give him so much joy, now whenever he sees her all he can think about is the video he saw of her and Gin together. In his mind he can hear her ecstatic moans of pleasure as Gin had his way with her…

She'd never been like that with him.

"I have nothing to say to either of you." Tsukune growls, pulling on his wrist, trying to pull it through Moka's fingers.

Her released grip is like a vice clutching tight to her former mate's wrist. With his Rosario on Tsukune doesn't have the strength to pull himself free of her, and if she wanted she could physically hold him down and make him remain still while she talks to him…

…But she isn't going to. Spending the last month alone Aono Moka has had plenty of time to reflect, not only on her relationship with her mate but on her own actions, both by her and by her demure, pink haired seal-personality. Looking back on their entire relationship from the day they were married until that horrible night, Moka saw that Tsukune was correct, he gave in to her on every important decision, from what color their furniture will be to what he should wear. He'd only ever stood up to her twice, the first time had been when they discussed finances, and Tsukune had been adamant about not taking 'handouts.' Both sides of Moka had wanted him to stay home and be with her. Her family was wealthy enough that the two of them could've been living in a grandiose mansion in the wealthiest most expensive neighborhood in Japan eating caviar and drinking thousand dollar bottles of champagne day after day and they wouldn't have put a dent in her father's vast fortune. Instead the two of them were living in a modest single bedroom apartment in a neighborhood full of middle class people.

Tsukune had insisted that he should get a job; that he should earn his keep rather than just accept it like he was entitled to whatever Lord Akashiya deigned to give him. It had been both endearing and frustrating. On one hand the part that she loved about Tsukune is his honesty and nobility, she turned him and ultimately chose to be with him just because he is exactly the type of person that would sooner earn his way rather than accept what he called 'charity.' On the other hand Moka knew that if a husband does cheat on his wife, it's usually with a mistress that he met at work. More than anything Moka had been afraid that Tsukune was going to meet some svelte young woman and would fall prey to her charms and become like the rest of her kind. That he'd been faithful had been a blessing, and she was sure that either Kurumu or maybe Mizore was eventually going to sway him and persuade him to cheat on her with them, even only once. Thus she moved him away from them and intentionally chose where they were living because it was away from the rest of her husband's so called 'harem.'

Ultimately she'd yielded and used her connection to her father to get him a position on the executive board of Fairy Tale's advertising branch. Her father had given him a position usually filled by one of his many 'talking head' representatives that would enforce his will by proxy. Tsukune quickly stepped up to the position and faced it head on, giving it his all to do the job to the best of his ability. He'd done a wonderful job, under his watch the advertising firm's revenue has increased and the morale of all the employees has sky rocketed. Tsukune had made it a point to visit with each of the employees and talk to them, everyone from the advertising 'idea people' to the guy working in the mail room. Her father had been immensely pleased with Tsukune's work. Once Issa saw the numbers from Tsukune's division and saw that his total income had actually increased Issa had summoned the both of them to the castle and had a party in his honor.

In the end though, she'd been the one to break their marriage vows, not her husband…

"We still need to talk." Moka insists adamantly, and Tsukune sighs explosively, his entire body slouching in resignation.

"…Fine…" The Aono vampire mutters under his breath, the look on his face as though he's swallowed something sour.

Releasing his hand Tsukune pulls his wrist away from her, crossing his arms over his chest, keeping his back to her. He has no intention of turning around to face her to speak with her, if she wants to talk so badly she can do it to his back. If that isn't enough, then as far as Tsukune is concerned Moka can go pound sand.

Awkward silence filling the air between them Moka takes a cleansing breath, slowly exhaling to calm her nerves and focus. A part of her is afraid that Tsukune isn't going to listen, and at any moment he's going to take off running as fast as he can and put as many thick reinforced walls between them as possible. Instead Moka's former mate remains rooted to the spot, his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathes through his nose.

"Tsukune, I'm…I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you." Moka begins ever so slowly. "I was wrong and I pushed you away from me, and I want you to know that I never intended for it to turn out the way it did."

Hearing her words the Aono vampire closes his eyes. Pitching his voice low Tsukune's next words practically freeze the air around them.

"How was it supposed to turn out?"

Swallowing the saliva in her mouth Moka licks her lips to wet them. Closing her own eyes Moka can feel the beginnings of old insecurities and loneliness begin to creep back into her. For her standing there it's like she's back in middle school, a scarred little girl alone along amongst a crowd of people that don't understand her. In a way that's exactly what she is. Among vampires both she and Tsukune are but children, and because her upbringing was so drastically different from her sisters' none of them can possibly understand how she feels. Only now her only lifeline, the only creature that was supposed to understand her is standing not three feet away, but for all intents and purposes it may as well be miles for the emotional distance between them.

"You were supposed to stop Gin before he had his way with us. You were supposed to get mad with jealousy and agree before we had to go through with our threat." Moka tries to explain to him, her voice cracking as she remembers what her other self was feeling as she lead Gin to that door.

The pink haired seal personality had been terrified. She'd wanted Tsukune to be her knight in shining armor and stop her from going through with the lunacy she was about to commit, and yet as she stood there Tsukune hadn't moved to save her. Instead her husband and mate and the man she loves more than life itself abandoned her and allowed her to go.

Now Tsukune truly wants to abandon her and be away from her. In his mind however Tsukune feels that Moka abandoned him, that she turned her back on all the ideals and values that Tsukune held sacred. Moka had felt abandoned, that her mate and the man that was supposed to love and cherish her had left her and she'd done the only thing she could think of to hurt him and make him share in her pain. Tsukune had felt betrayed and when Gin had come out and smiled at him with that smug, self-satisfied smile Tsukune was sure that Gin knew that Moka had enjoyed him more than her husband, that Moka had never been fucked like 'The Wolfman' just fucked her.

"And what pray-tell would that have accomplished? Did you expect me to rip his head off and then bow down to you and apologize? Did you think I would release all the anger I held toward _you_ on _him_ and then agree to your conditions?" Tsukune's voice drips with condemnation.

Standing there Moka is sure that he's judging her, pronouncing her guilty of the most painful betrayal he's ever experienced.

"You were supposed to stop us…" Moka continues quietly. "You were supposed to save us from ourselves, and you didn't."

Standing there Tsukune doesn't move to turn around. He can hear the ache in Moka's voice, the longing for him to turn around and embrace her. Two months ago Tsukune would've wrapped her in his arms and held her tight, he would've told her it was all right and they could work through this problem together, that a compromise could be reached. However two months ago Moka wasn't interested in compromise, she wanted Tsukune to agree to her way of raising their children and nothing else, and every time he offered to try and come to a mutual agreement where their children were raised in both lifestyles Moka immediately refused.

In the month since that night, Aono Moka has wished over and over again that she would've just accepted those offers of compromise. Even if it meant her children growing up around humans half of the time at least she wouldn't be alone, she would still have her mate and the ability to have a family. Her father wouldn't despise her and Tsukune would still love her.

"It wasn't my place to 'save you' Akashiya-san." Tsukune responds icily. "You chose to betray me, to take everything I loved about you and throw it aside like it meant nothing to you, just to hurt me. I can't forgive you for that."

Hearing his words Moka looks up to the back of his head, reaching up with her right hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Can't, or won't Tsukune?" Moka asks in that same quiet voice.

"…Both…" Tsukune growls at her, the word like a giant weight slamming down onto her shoulders. "You did what you did solely to hurt me and for no other reason. You knew how much it would hurt me if you betrayed me like you did, and you did it anyway. I can't forgive that, I **won't.**"

"Please don't say that Tsukune…" Moka begins to plead with him, her voice breaking. "We love each other, and we can get past this…"

Rather than deny her, Tsukune's next words are a final condemnation of her and everything she did that horrible night.

"Where was your love for me when it was time for us to work past your hatred of humanity?" Tsukune righteously demands from her. "If you expect me to try and work past this, why couldn't you at least _try_ to work past how you felt about humanity? Why couldn't you at least tell me why you despise my kind so much?"

Blinking Moka's eyes go wide in surprise. Hearing him identify himself as a member of humanity rather than a vampire like her…

"I understand that you feel like you're still human Tsukune…" Moka begins carefully. "In a lot of ways you are still human, in your heart and in your mind you are, but you have to accept that there's more to you then just being human." She continues slowly. "You're a vampire as well, like me, like my mother."

Standing there Tsukune can feel the urge to vomit rise in his throat at Moka's implication. Other than Akasha Tsukune doesn't think any of Moka's family are descent, good natured people. Issa has his honor and proven to be a loyal and proud man who stands by his word and his family, but at the same time the first time Tsukune met him the man threatened to rip him apart and kill him without blinking an eye; he's also a sex fiend who refused to acquiesce to a simple request from a woman that he supposedly loved who loved him with all her heart and soul in return. As for Ria and the rest…

"I'm _nothing_ like you or your family Akashiya-san." Tsukune growls in defiance. "I have more in common with humanity than I do with anyone else, so who else am I supposed to identify with?"

"I understand that!" Moka insists stubbornly. "You have a human's heart and mind and a human's heritage but biologically you aren't human anymore! When our children are born they won't be born human. As much as you may want that to be different you have to accept that!"

"I know that." Tsukune counters evenly, his voice a tranquil contrast to Moka's. "My children deserve to have a human upbringing and to know my human family and the good people I knew growing up along with a chance NOT to turn out like _you_ or your sisters." Tsukune spitting the word 'you' past his lips.

Standing there Moka cannot miss the implication in her husband's voice. He's putting her into the same category as Ria, Kahlua and Kokoa. He's never done that before, he's never ever said that she was anything remotely like her siblings.

"Tsukune how can you say that? I'm nothing like them!" Moka denies his accusation, Tsukune slowly shaking his head in response.

"Oh really?" Tsukune begins sarcastically, Moka opening her mouth to say that she isn't like her siblings when Tsukune continues, silencing her protest in her throat. "Your sisters all think that sex is nothing more than an act to be enjoyed, that they're all better than humanity, they don't care at all about killing or about love, _just like you_."

Standing there the young vampiress is struck silent by her husband's accusation. She's never once acted like her siblings. She's always used them as the example not to follow and tried to live her life counter to what they would do. Tsukune has always known that she's strived to be a better person than her siblings, so how can he say that about her?

"Tsukune I am nothing like them! I love you and I care about you! I miss you so much!" Moka insists, the words just going in one of Tsukune's ears and right out the other.

At that exact amount more than anything else Aono Tsukune just wants his soon to be ex-wife to stop talking and leave him alone. He's spent over a month putting her behind him and moving on, talking to his biological family with Akasha, spending all that time with Kurumu, getting Mizore pregnant and going out for a day in Las Vegas with all of them together. Unfortunately for him Aono Moka has no intention of shutting up or of leaving her husband alone. She's spent the last month thinking about the next time she saw him, how she would tell him about the child they made together growing inside her body, how she can fix what's broken between them.

"Then why did you betray me?" Tsukune asks heartlessly. "You admitted to doing it solely to hurt me. Why would I go back to you after that? If you're willing to go this far just to hurt me what else will you do if I take you back and I disagree with you on something else? How can I even trust you anymore? You cheated on me in our marriage bed, knowing I was in the next room and I could hear everything!"

Shaking her head Moka sniffles, the silver haired vampiress at a loss as to what she can say or do to fix things. More than anything she wants Tsukune to accept her again, to tell her that he loves her and that she isn't alone anymore. Instead it's as though that she's only pushing Tsukune farther and farther away from her. She would bend over backwards and do _anything_ if only Tsukune would forgive her and take her back.

"I'M SORRY TSUKUNE!" Moka screams at him, closing her eyes, her voice cracking in sorrow. "I'll do anything if you'll only forgive me and give me another chance! In school you always said that people deserved a second chance! You spared Kurumu and the others even though they wanted to hurt you or even kill you! Why can't you give me the same chance to prove that I've changed?"

"Because you haven't." Tsukune answers her absolutely, Moka opening her mouth to deny the accusation when Tsukune continues, giving the silver haired vampiress pause. "And because I'm not the same person that you knew in Yokai Academy. You turned me into a vampire and you twisted my heart and ripped it into pieces, how could I possibly still be the same person after that? Why are you even doing this Moka? Why are you so insistent on us getting back together?"

Staring at his back Moka's red eyes are pleading and desperate.

"Because we were happy! I want to go back to that! I want to be with you and only you! I never wanted Gin or anyone else I swear!"

"And what if **I** _don't_ want to be with you?" Tsukune asks icily. "If you truly love me as you claim to, wouldn't you want me to be happy, even if it means me being with someone else?"

Shaking her head in denial Moka doesn't want to even consider that. She remembers all too clearly how she felt when Ria took him away from her for their little trysts. She'd felt like a part of her had gone missing and she'd felt alone again. If he were to truly leave her and choose someone else over her… She wouldn't be able to take it, she can't watch him laugh and be happy with another woman, can't watch him smile at another woman, no matter who it is.

"I can make you happy Tsukune!" Moka insists, tears flowing freely from her slitted red eyes. "Give me another chance and I promise that you won't regret it! You'll be happy and we'll be together again."

Scoffing Tsukune opens his eyes, looking up toward the ceiling.

"You know who you sound like right now Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asks casually, and Moka blinks in surprise, opening her mouth to say no when Tsukune continues, silencing her. "You sound exactly like Ria-san. She's told me time and time again since I left you that she can make me happy and if I only spend one year with her that she'll prove that she loves me."

Hearing that Moka dismisses her husband's implication out of hand. She knows that her sister is a liar and a cheat and would say or do anything to get what she wants. Moka is positive that Ria doesn't care about Tsukune, all Ria wants is to hurt Moka and destroy her, beyond that Moka is sure that Ria doesn't care even a little about him. After all, why would she? Ria has been with more lovers than Moka can even count and she tossed each and every one of them aside when she got bored with them. What does that say about her eldest sister's view about sex and love?

"Ria doesn't care about anyone or anything other than our father Tsukune." Moka insists bluntly. "You can't believe anything she says or does."

Standing there a wicked grin split's Tsukune's lips, the Aono vampire looking back at her with hatred in his eyes. Taking her in for the first time since the end of the bond meetings Moka is dressed in a maid's uniform, complete with ruffled skirt and everything, the black and white French maid outfit cut deep, showing a generous amount of cleavage and just barely covering her panties. When she first put it on Moka had been incredibly embarrassed, but her mother had convinced her, telling her that if Tsukune sees her wearing this and she serves him dutifully and without hesitation as a maid Tsukune will see that she places him above herself. Instead Tsukune had been wary around her and suspicious that Moka had some other ulterior motive for acting as his personal maid.

"Like I can believe you?" Tsukune continues unfazed by his wife's emotional display. "At least Ria-san _never_ betrayed me. She never told me one thing and then did another. She may've meant to hurt me when she forced me into her bed and when she seduced my father, but she never told me that she loved me or that our time together was about anything more than hurting you. It's too late for us Moka, no matter what you say or do I've moved on."

_**He can't mean…?**_

Standing there Moka is baffled that Tsukune could possibly be defending Ria after everything she did to him. Hearing about it from Tsukune Moka knows exactly how Ria sexually tortured him and forced his human father into an extramarital affair to try and get to Tsukune. When he finally got away from her Moka had thought that it was finally over between her and her eldest sister, instead Tsukune now favors her over his wife, and is defending her against the woman he swore to have and to hold. She can't accept Tsukune saying that they're through, they _can't_ be through. In her entire life Tsukune is the one bright spot in what otherwise has been a dark and abysmal existence and she can't lose that. She can't let him go when she finally knows what it's like to be loved…

"Tsukune, you can't do this, _please_ don't do this…" Moka insists, the fear of being alone filling her, lacing her voice.

"You're nothing but a coward Akashiya-san." Tsukune's voice is ice. "You were afraid of being alone, so you made me a vampire. You refused to face your fears about humanity so you betrayed me and cheated on me with Gin! Even now you're only talking to me because you're afraid of being alone. You don't want me to leave you, well guess what, I'M LEAVING YOU."

Hearing her mate flat out tell her that he's leaving her and that he thinks that she doesn't care for him Moka doesn't know what else to say. What else can she say to try and refute his allegation toward her?

"I'm pregnant with your child Tsukune!" Moka breaks down, the words spilling out of her as she clasps her hands together in front of her. She hadn't wanted to use their child as a tool. She doesn't think her baby should be used like that, but Aono Moka doesn't want her mate to leave her, she wants him back more than anything and if her having his child can bind the two of them together and be the beginning of the reconciliation of their relationship then she'll gladly tell him.

Standing there Tsukune looks her up and down, watching her standing there with her hands clasped together in front of her like she's praying to him. Looking at her Tsukune remembers that terrible night, how the pink haired Moka had pleaded with Gin to give her a child just like the silver haired Moka is pleading with him now. Looking at her the mental image of pink haired Moka standing there wearing his favorite dress with the perfume he bought her filling the air, her hands clasped in front of her, begging Gin to agree to let her raise their abominable children solely around her family with no werewolf influences in their lives at all is clear as day to him.

The sight of it all makes him want to puke.

"…You expect me to believe that?" Tsukune growls at her in outrage, feeling his anger beginning to rise inside of him at the sight of her.

Blinking it takes a moment for Moka to realize that Tsukune doesn't believe her. Unlike him Moka has had nearly three weeks to come to grips with this fact and accept it. She was conscious during Karzai's examination of her and she's seen the results from the examination. She _knows_ that the child growing her womb belongs to Tsukune and no one else. He is the only vampire that she's ever slept with and the only man other than Gin to ever share her bed.

"Tsukune…you…" Moka begins slowly; ready to say that he has to believe her only to have her former mate cut her off, his voice dripping with anger.

"Gin knocks you up and you expect me to believe that it's mine?" Tsukune growls at her indignantly. "You expect me to raise another man's child that you created while I was in the next room! What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Feeling his anger burning inside it takes all of Tsukune's willpower not to reach out and wring Moka's neck. The Aono vampire is positive that Moka is lying to him. IF she is pregnant he's sure that the child is Gin's, _not_ his. After all, Moka invited Gin over to their home for the express purpose of obtaining Gin's seed and not even looking for child support from him to help her raise it. Instead Tsukune is positive that Moka is trying to fool him into raising a werewolf's half breed bastard, and he doesn't want any part of it. In his mind that child is the product of Moka's betrayal of everything he holds sacred and a symbol of that betrayal, he would sooner die than help her to raise it.

"It isn't Gin's Tsukune! It's YOURS!" Moka insists, closing her eyes with even more tears flowing down her cheeks in rivulets. "A Jinni named Karzai examined me and he found that the baby inside of me is a pure blood! If Gin had gotten me pregnant than the child would be a half breed! Ask my father, my mother! Either one of them will tell you and they have no reason to lie!"

Thinking about it a moment Tsukune sighs in frustration. While it's true Akasha or Issa have no reason to lie to him about the 'purity' of Moka's child he knows better. Her scent is different than it was before, the change reminds him of Gin, and the only reason Moka's scent would be reminiscent to his is because it is his child growing in her womb. The child may not be a half breed, but there have been children born of mixed breed relationships only to be born the same race as the mother.

It isn't common with vampires, but it can happen.

In truth Tsukune doesn't want her to be pregnant with his child. If she is then that means he's forever linked to her through the flesh of that offspring. Even if he takes another mate and has more 'legitimate' children with another vampire Moka will always have his first child as means to get to him, to find him and be in the same room as him.

"What proof do you have?" Tsukune growls back at her in anger. "How can you even expect me to believe you? We spent years having unprotected sex together! I can't even begin to imagine how many times I thought you might get pregnant after what we did together! Instead we spent years together and you never once even worried about it or even had a pregnancy scare! Now you betray me and now you tell me that you're pregnant and it's mine? We haven't had sex in over two months, remember! You cut me off the second I disagreed with you!"

Shaking her head Moka sobs heartbrokenly. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she's been thinking about how Tsukune would respond to her telling him. She'd expected him to be skeptical, that he would want to see the results or that he would at least wait to see the child born before he'd cast his judgment. She'd never expected him to outright call her a liar and tell her straight up that he doesn't believe her.

Unfortunately for her in Tsukune's eyes Moka has been dirtied and defiled. When he'd fallen in love with her he'd equated her to some kind of perfect angel, he'd thought that there was no way she would _ever _willingly hurt him. Instead she did just that and now she expects him to come back to her and tell her that he loves her and he doesn't care that Moka did the worst thing that's ever happened to him and now wants him to help her with the burden of raising the bastard child growing in her womb?

"Tsukune you have to believe me!" Moka insists, trying to hold herself together in spite of her husband only wanting to get away from her and denying his child growing inside her. "I wouldn't lie to you about this! I swear!"

"And what does that matter to me?" Tsukune asks heartlessly, his words like a knife cutting into Moka's heart, making her just stare at him in a shocked stupor. "I don't trust you, and I damn sure don't love you anymore. I don't want _anything_ to do with you or that half breed…**abomination** growing in your belly! If you want someone to help you raise that…thing, why don't you go hit up the father?" Tsukune offers coldly, making Moka blink in surprise when she remembers that Gin is in fact dead, and if Tsukune is suggesting that she seek him out than he can't be aware of that fact. "I'm sure Gin would just love to know he knocked you up in one shot…" Tsukune pauses, raising a finger to his lips and looking thoughtful a moment before continuing. "Actually…how many times did he defile you while I was outside the door? How many times did he do it before it finally took?"

"…Gin is dead Tsukune…" Moka quietly sobs the words, ignoring Tsukune's question and looking down toward the floor guiltily. "Father ordered Kahlua to kill him for posting that video of the two of us having sex together on the internet."

Standing there Tsukune just nods. He figured that Gin was responsible for that little web site, though he had no idea that Issa ordered the mutt put down for posting that video. Had he known Tsukune would've gladly attended the funeral; Gin at least had the decency to send him that video and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he successfully ejaculated inside of his wife and impregnated her. As far as shows of friendship go it isn't much, but at least there was a silver lining to the entire thing…

"Oh?" Tsukune asks curiously, and Moka's head bobs solemnly in agreement.

"I have that pendant that he always wore… The cleanup crew took it from his body to prove that he's really dead. Father wanted me to have it as a constant reminder that he's dead and it's my fault." Moka explains quietly, guilt rising in her at the thought of what happened to Gin because of her and her insecurities.

"Too bad for you." Tsukune comments snidely, not caring that Gin is dead. The man was not and never was Tsukune's friend. Everything Morinoka Ginei had done for Tsukune had been because Gin had an ulterior motive. What Gin had wanted more than anything else back in Yokai Academy had been for him and Moka to split up and Gin to be there to be the rebound guy; the man a woman sleeps with to get her old lover out of her system and begin to move on. Ultimately Gin finally got what he wanted, it just cost him his life, and for that Tsukune isn't sorry and he doesn't feel even a hint of sorrow. As far as Tsukune is concerned the son of a bitch werewolf had it coming in spades. "Looks like you're going to be _all alone_."

_No…Tsukune don't say that! Don't abandon me! Please!_

"Tsukune why won't you believe me?" Moka tearfully sobs into her hands, the sight of her crying her eyes out and wracked with sorrow doing nothing to stir Tsukune's pity of her.

"Let's say I believe you." Tsukune assents hypothetically. "What do you think having my child is going to accomplish? Do you think it's going to make me love you again? Do you think that it's going to wipe away everything you did? Do you think I'll take you back?"

"I…" Moka whispers, not really sure how to answer that question. "I thought that you would at least wait to see it until you make a decision, and once you see that it's pure you would at least try to be a father to it."

"And you think that means being your mate and husband?" Tsukune asks sarcastically. "Children grow up with separated parents all the time. Their childhoods are far from what I'd call 'ideal' but our children having an 'ideal' childhood is impossible. You want to turn them into prideful, cruel mean spirited monsters while I want them to at least have some compassion and kindness. Those two ideals can't co-exist; you can't succeed in raising it to be a 'proper vampire' unless I fail in trying to instill any good values in it at all."

"I don't want my children to go through what I did growing up!" Moka insists. "My parents were separated; I know what it means to grow up without a stable loving home! I don't want that for them! They deserve to be happy, to see their mother and father in the same room! I want them to know what it means to love and to care, I want them to have those 'good' values you want to try and teach them!"

"While raising them purely around the rest of your demented family?" Tsukune asks harshly. "Tell me something, how long do you think it will take for Ria or Issa to get our child alone and start influencing them? Ria will tell it to do whatever it wants and to just take whatever it wants whenever it wants regardless of what happens to other people. If the child refuses Ria will tell it that what I've taught it is a lie and that I'm a fool. What do you think will happen when it's given a choice between not getting what it wants and listening to me or doing what 'Auntie Ria' said and instant gratification?"

Tsukune shudders when the words 'Auntie Ria' pass his lips. In his opinion there's no way that Ria should be allowed within one hundred feet of a child, no matter what the situation. To him, Moka wants to throw his children 'to the lions' and let a bunch of beasts raise them rather than try to teach them some compassion and caring. Tsukune doesn't want to see his children jaded, to watch them go into their freshman year at Yokai Academy telling the other students to take what you want and it's acceptable to kill someone for insulting them.

"We can try Tsukune!" Moka insists. "We can raise our children around your family half the time and then bring them here the other half. We can compromise! I swear!"

Turning around to face her fully Tsukune very slowly looks her up and down. Over the years he's learned a thing or two about reading people, and while he might not be able to figure out Ria or Issa (in his mind not even Sherlock Homes could figure out Ria.) he can read Moka. Looking at her he can tell she's serious, that she really means that she wants to compromise with him and raise their children in both environments.

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't believe you." Tsukune answers her absolutely. "My child isn't growing in your womb, and if you don't have an abomination growing inside of you, how do I know that you didn't sneak off and let some other vampire impregnate you or that you took steps so that Gin's child wouldn't be a half breed? How can I trust that you'll keep your word? How do I know that once the child is born you'll let me take it to the human world and try to teach it how to care and how to love? How do I even know that your family will allow me to?"

Standing there Moka can't believe her ears. Every time Tsukune refers to the beautiful life growing inside of her he calls it an abomination or a thing. While it is true that if she was pregnant with Gin's child it would most likely be a half breed, calling it a thing and an abomination...

"My family doesn't care how I raise my children! That decision is up to us and no one else!"

"Then how come the vampire council is making you choose to either give up the child or your ability to reproduce?" Tsukune asks her coldly, Moka's eyes going wide in surprise.

"H-How do you know about that?" Moka asks in shock, Tsukune's expression set in a poker face.

"Akasha-sama told me." Tsukune answers her. "I've known for over a week that you're supposedly carrying my child, but the only thing that so called 'test' revealed was that it isn't a half breed." Tsukune continues ruthlessly. "And you expect me to believe what a Djinn doctor says about my child that hasn't even been born yet?"

"It's yours Tsukune!" Moka insists. "You're the only man other than Gin I've ever been with!"

Staring at her Tsukune's voice doesn't rise even a fraction of a decibel.

"Then how come you smell like Gin?"

Actually hearing him Moka just stares at him, the question completely serious, his chocolate eyes staring at her, waiting for her reply. She doesn't know anything about her smelling different, none of her family has said anything to her about her scent changing or that something is different with her.

"Tsukune, what are you talking about?" Moka blurts out in surprise.

"It's in your scent Akashiya-san." Tsukune explains to her. "It's faint, but it's there, and I will never forget that Wolf's scent, as long as I live."

Standing there Moka doesn't know what to say. Like Tsukune she knows that there is a remote possibility that Gin _could_ be the father of her child. The odds were somewhere around one in one million, but it is possible, and if that is the case and Tsukune is right, then she has no claim to him, the child growing inside her is hers alone, and even if she took another mate her new mate would never accept it and her family would treat it as an adopted child at best, at worse shackle it into servitude.

"Are you sure Tsukune…?" Akasha's voice breaks the silence, the pink haired Hades Lord approaching her daughter from behind, the Aono vampire momentarily looking her in the eyes as he answers her question.

"I'm positive." Tsukune answers without hesitation. "I'd stake my life on it."

Hearing him Akasha slowly bobs her head in affirmation. Seeing that Moka just stares at her mother in shocked stupor.

"Mother…you believe him?" Moka whispers, Akasha slowly rounding her jade eyes on her daughter, her expression solemn.

"The truth is your scent has changed my daughter." Akasha calmly assures her. "I've never been in the same room with this werewolf you speak of, so I merely believed it to be the natural pheromonel changes our bodies undergo when we become pregnant."

"That…that can't be true…" Moka whispers, denial thick in her voice.

Her child being Tsukune's is the only good thing in her life right now. If the baby growing inside her body really isn't his, if she managed to obtain Gin's seed and create a pure blood baby with him…

_**No…**_

"Tell you what…" Tsukune begins slowly. "IF the child is born without dog ears and a tail I'll agree to a DNA test. IF that test comes back that it's mine and I can take the child to be raised away from here then I'll _consider_ accepting it."

"It isn't a half breed!" Moka sobs, relieved that Tsukune will at least give her the chance, if not a very good one. The skirt on her maid uniform swinging back and forth as she talks. "It's your child and it deserves to know who its father is and it deserves to have a stable happy life growing up!"

She simply won't accept any other truth…

"Then give it up." Tsukune snaps at her, not believing for even a fraction of a second that the child is his. "If you give birth to a half breed child I swear that you'll never see me again. I will never look at you or it ever, and I would sooner die than have a hand in raising it."

Hearing the 'if' in that statement Moka feels a small ray hope, the pregnant vampiress clutching onto the feeling with everything she has.

"And if it is a pure blood child and the DNA test confirms it's yours?" Moka asks, and Tsukune stares at her a moment.

In that moment of silence between them Moka can practically taste his disbelief. It's clear as day to her that Tsukune doesn't expect that to happen, and that when she gives birth if the child comes out a pure blood vampire the DNA test will confirm that it isn't his.

"If the child is mine, then we'll talk." Tsukune answers her begrudgingly. "Even if it is my child that doesn't mean I have to love you. You having my child DOES NOT absolve you of what you did to me. You hurt me and I will not put you in the position to do it again. I will love and care for my child, that doesn't mean I have to love the woman that birthed it."

It is not lost on him that if the child is a pure blood and it is his Tsukune would have to admit that Moka was in fact telling him the truth. If things come to pass as she claims they will then Tsukune will apologize for what he's said to her, but he will not take her back and accept her as he once did. He can't bring himself to consider the idea of taking her back without the same questions coming to mind: what's to stop her from doing this again, how can he trust her after she did what she did? The truth is, he can't ever fully trust her again, and if they go back to the life they lived Moka will have ample opportunity to be alone in that apartment and she'll have plenty of time every day he goes to work to bring a lover into the apartment and do whatever she wants with him and then clean up whatever evidence. Every day he would suspect of her of infidelity, and he won't raise a child in that situation.

Then there's Kurumu. After everything she's gone through and everything they've done Tsukune can't just callously cast her aside. Kurumu was faithful to him when he got her exiled. She loved him and pursued him even though he made it clear that he'd made his choice. When he said he would be her destined one he meant it. He might not be able to give her children, but he will be there for her as much as he can. She deserves at least that much.

Taking a deep breath Moka visibly steadies. Watching her Tsukune is surprised to see her reach up and wipe her eyes, the female vampire slowly breathing in and out. Gone is the torrent of despair and anger, in its place Tsukune sees a sort of quiet serenity, a calm confidence that wasn't present in her just minutes ago.

_What did I do…? _Tsukune's thoughts are wary, suspicious. _Before I'd told her I would talk to her if the child belonged to me she'd been frantic, now she's at peace, maybe even...happy?_

Wiping her eyes again Moka's red slitted eyes meet his human brown ones, the two vampires, one sealed, one not, looking at one another with a myriad of emotions and a long conversation still between them.

"I wish that you wouldn't go this route, but if you're at least willing to wait and see then there isn't much else I can ask of you." Moka's voice is almost happy as she speaks, and Tsukune warily takes a half step back, his own voice level and controlled, but filled with sarcasm.

"You do realize that I still believe it isn't mine." Tsukune needlessly reminds her. "Just because I'm willing to give the child the benefit of the doubt until it can be tested doesn't mean I've forgiven or forgotten what you did."

"I know." Moka assents with a heavy sigh, looking down at the ground a moment before she looks up at him, a familiar 'light' in her eyes that Tsukune recognizes from happier times.

_Is she happy? Does she honestly believe so deeply that the child she's carrying is mine? Is she delusional, or…_

Tsukune intentionally doesn't follow that thought to its logical conclusion.

"Why are you suddenly so calm about this?" Tsukune asks suspiciously.

"Because, I know the truth and what you are going to see when I give birth to this baby." Moka's hands drift down toward her stomach. "I know that you'll accept that I'm sorry for what I did, and I truly want to make it right."

"You can't just 'make this right.' Even IF the child in your womb is mine, you still tried to conceive a child with my best friend practically in front of me as a means to punish me. I don't trust you, and I will _never_ trust you like I did before."

Again Moka just slowly nods, accepting her former mate's proclamation without a hint of sadness or anger.

"I've made mistakes Tsukune." Moka responds quietly. "Not just with Gin, but with a lot of things. I was selfish and arrogant. I took your love for me for granted and I truly believed that there was nothing I could do to destroy our relationship. I thought that I knew best and you needed me to guide you and correct you. I was treating you like a servant, and for that I truly apologize."

Her words are honest and sincere, everything Tsukune can see, hear, taste and smell about her tells him that she's telling the truth, that she really is repentant for what she did. Not only that, she's apologizing for trying to control their marriage and trying to explain herself.

"Do you think that makes up for it?" Tsukune asks, crossing his arms over his chest, and Moka slowly shakes her head no.

"No…I know it doesn't begin to make up for what I did to you Tsukune." Moka answers him, her response honestly surprising her former mate.

Taking a step forward Moka reaches out with her right hand to touch him, and Tsukune shifts backward, his eyes dropping to her outstretched hand, everything about him telling her that he doesn't want her to touch him.

"However…" Moka begins slowly, lowering her hand. "I mean to show you that I've changed, and I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to prove that to you. Do you at least believe that much?"

"I believe that you're desperate." Tsukune counters evenly. "I believe that you're afraid that I'm going to fall in love with your mother or another vampire and take her for my mate."

"That's all true Tsukune." Moka confirms for him, her eyes ever so slowly drifting to Akasha and then back again. "It scares me to think of you with my mother, with Ria, or with any other woman."

"Why? Because I'll be happy? Because I'll get past you and move on?"

"Because I'll be alone again." Moka answers him, her voice pitched so low Tsukune can barely hear her. "You're the only person in the entire world I can count on. My mother hates my father and can't stand to be around him, I can't relax around any of my sisters, and you're the only one…"

"There **are** other men out there Moka, three billion of them are human, I think. I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to spend their life with you."

Shaking her head Moka looks up into his dark eyes, her scarlet orbs filled with longing.

"I don't want them Tsukune, I want you…" She whispers, her voice trailing, just staring into his eyes. "Can we at least be friends? I know it's too much to ask you to share a bed with me, but can we at least be friendly with one another until the baby is born?"

"You know that I'm still mad at you." Tsukune needlessly reminds her, Moka nodding solemnly.

"Yes Tsukune, I know. I'm not asking you to take me back or even go out on a date with me, I just want to be able to talk to you or eat breakfast with you and the rest of the family. I just want to be friends, at least for now."

"No demands? No telling me what I should and shouldn't do? No checking my cell phone history to see who I've been talking to or going through my e mail?" Tsukune asks, and Moka shakes her head no solemnly.

"No, Tsukune." Moka assures him quietly.

Standing there Tsukune is silent as a tomb. For a long moment the hallway is deathly quiet, Moka watching the 'gears turn' in her former mate's eyes, seeing the emotional war being fought in his chocolate eyes. One part of him wants to tell her that it's impossible, that he doesn't want anything to do with her, and the other is at least willing to try this with her.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Tsukune asks. "I'm going to see other women, probably even Akasha. Do you want to do that to yourself? Do you want to watch me form a bond with another woman while we're nothing more than friends?"

Swallowing Moka slowly nods.

"I would rather have you in my life as a friend Tsukune, then not at all." Moka answers him, the Aono accepting her statement quietly.

"We'll see." Tsukune affirms after a moment with a weary nod. "The second I catch you falling back into your old habits, that you haven't changed, we're done. Am I clear on that?"

Nodding Moka practically falls over in relief.

Standing next to her daughter Akasha's lips curl in a slight smile. She can't help but feel a swell of pride at Tsukune's words. He's willing to give her another chance, to not totally condemn her for her past mistakes and give her the chance to show that she's changed.

"Yes Tsukune." Moka answers him, the debutant vampire controlling the urge to raise her voice and show just how happy both sides of her are. "Would you talk to Omote? She would really like to speak with you."

"No." Tsukune answers quickly, looking away from the silver haired woman. "Every time I think of her I remember that video. Even looking at you it's hard for me not to remember."

Sighing Moka can accept that. It was her other self who was 'in control' when she'd slept with Gin. It was her other self that was on the video, crying out in ecstasy as Gin had sex with her. Moka doesn't even want to broach the topic to him now. Maybe in time he'll accept that they can be close and she isn't thinking about Gin and how it felt to sleep with him while the two of them are together.

"I understand Tsukune." Moka answers him. "I hope that in time you will give her the chance to redeem herself in your eyes, she is just as regretful as I am."

"I'm sure she is." Tsukune responds in a low whisper, fixing his eyes on the corner of the hall where the wall meets the floor, intentionally not looking at Moka or her Mother.

Like Moka Akasha had been in the room when Tsukune had met with his potential suitors lined up for him by Issa. Akasha had been mostly silent, there in the capacity as the Hades Lord to ensure that the meetings were conducted peacefully. In truth a part of her had been judging each of the suitors, Akasha picking the flaws out of each suitor, the pink haired Hades Lord ultimately finding none of them worthy of Tsukune. For all the 'nobility' on their birth certificates in her mind one hundred of them don't even equal just one of Tsukune.

Reaching out from behind Akasha gently grasps Moka by the shoulders and speaks softly.

"That's enough now Moka." Akasha gently assures her.

Nodding her agreement Moka looks away from Tsukune, looking into her mother's eyes, the slightest smile splitting her lips. She's managed to convince her mate to at least defer his judgment until after their child is born and a proper DNA test can be administered. As far as victories go it isn't much, but it's better than Tsukune leaving her in a broken heap, telling her that he refuses to acknowledge the child even if it is his. She knows that asking him to speak to her other self was pushing her luck, and now knows that however he feels about the silver haired version of herself that he must feel twice as strongly about her 'other' self.

Looking up at Tsukune Akasha can tell that deep down Tsukune truly doesn't know what to make of Moka's sudden change. He's still holding a lot of anger toward her, and in spite of what he's said he isn't a bad person. Anger can make people say and do things that they don't really mean, and Akasha can tell that Tsukune didn't want to have this conversation with Moka. Akasha knows that Tsukune can't show her any kind of compassion; that this has to be done so Moka can understand that Tsukune is through with her and there is no chance of reconciliation between them, but that he will at least give his unborn child the benefit of the doubt. Akasha's only feelings on the matter are that it's a shame that Moka's child will never know what it's like to have parents that are in love and happy together, but whether or not to be involved in that child's life is Tsukune's choice and his choice alone. If Tsukune truly doesn't believe it's his or want to be involved then there's very little anyone or anything can do to make him. Now the choice remains with Moka. Tsukune has made it clear that he will at least wait for physical proof that the child is his before he makes a final decision, and if she were to keep it Tsukune would still have to take another mate and have 'legitimate' children with that mate. If she gives it up without showing him the result of the DNA test Moka can tell him whatever she wants, that it was stillborn or that she gave it up for adoption, and Tsukune will simply nod and in time he will get past his anger and his mistrust and the two of them can slowly rebuild their relationship, if they so choose.

_Unless he's mated to another woman before then. _Akasha thinks to herself. _I'm sorry Moka, I'm so sorry but this is how things are. When you took that creature into your bed that night you made a choice and sent your mate a clear message. You might not have meant to send that message but in the end that only matters if it matters to him, and he's made it clear that it doesn't._

"I think that's enough…" Akasha says quietly, speaking toward Tsukune.

Standing there Tsukune solemnly nods, his head slowly bobbing up and down once.

"I have something that you can wear to the party tonight Tsukune, please go to my room and wait there for me. Once I'm done with Moka I'll meet you there."

Nodding again Tsukune turns and starts walking. After ten steps the Aono vampire stops and looks back over his left shoulder, taking in the scene of mother and daughter standing next to one another, Akasha holding her daughter and comforting her.

Moka looks back at him, a part of her wanting to cross the distance between them and embrace him, tell him that she loves him and beg and plead for him to let her share a bed with him. Another part of her knows that she's attained a victory today, that Tsukune could've just as easily told her that he wouldn't be civil with her and wouldn't even speak with her unless ordered to by Akasha or Issa.

Closing his eyes the Aono vampire slowly shakes his head once before he turns away from the scene. He truly didn't want it to have to tell her like this, but he tried being compassionate and doing this gently. In response Moka had been stubborn and insistent. She'd kept calling him and trying to talk to him even though he'd made it clear that he doesn't want anything to do with her and confusing his trying to break things off with her gently for lingering feelings for her. He'd left the sitting room as soon as the bond meetings were over to try and avoid this, but Moka gave chase, and there just isn't anything else he can think of doing to try and get the message through to her other than putting his hands on her. He even slept with Moka's mother while Moka was outside the room, and while Moka couldn't hear it Tsukune told her about it anyway. Yet she still insisted.

"The meetings are over now Moka…" Akasha says gently. "We need to get you dressed."

Nodding Moka doesn't say anything, allowing her mother to gently turn her around and guide her back to her room.

_Maybe now you'll understand. _Tsukune thinks to himself as he watches Akasha leading her daughter back toward her room._ I'm not sorry for this Moka. When the time comes and my suspicions are proven true you won't ever see me again_


	37. Chapter 37: Gaiden 10 Years

**Chapter 37 Gaiden: 10 Years…**

**Flashback**

_It's been ten years since that horrible day…_

Sitting in the back of his horse drawn carriage Shuzen Akashiya Issa leans against the wall, his elbow on his knee, his fist under his chin, his eyes resting on the open window, the mountainous countryside slowly sliding by.

Pulling his gaze from the window the Shuzen Elder leans back; closing his eyes Issa is alone in the rear of the carriage. Dressed in a black suit with no sash or cape the Shuzen Elder is hardly dressed for his position, but the Shuzen Elder isn't going to meet another noble vampire or their representative.

His intention today is only to mourn.

He can remember everything about that day, exactly ten years prior, when the Shinso Akasha sacrificed her life to seal the awakened Alucard and save the world. Since then he'd moved the Castle from the site, and along with the remaining two Hades Lords they'd sealed the site, encasing the ruins in a dome, doing their best to seal the site and keep anyone who might use Alucard's remains away.

Since then he'd pushed many of his duties onto his mate, Gyokuro. Though with time Issa returned to his proper position, and every year on the anniversary of the day the Shuzen Elder returns to the site, to leave a token of remembrance and remind himself of the sacrifice Akasha made for the benefit of all…

The carriage slowing Issa sits forward, the driver pulling the carriage to a stop Issa opens the door, stepping out into the afternoon sun. Ahead of him sits a dome of demonic energy, the Shuzen elder reaching back into the carriage and withdrawing a bouquet of white roses.

They were Akasha's favorite flower.

Sitting in the driver's position on the front of the carriage is a Goblin servant in human disguise, the lowly creature holding the reins on the twin midnight black horses pulling the carriage.

"Wait here." Issa commands the goblin, the servant wordlessly nodding before Issa turns away from the carriage, heading toward the dome.

Touching the sphere the magic surrounding the site reacts to his demonic aura, the barrier parting around him, allowing the Shuzen elder to step through and enter the former site of his family's ancestral home.

Outside the dome the area appears empty, bland mountain terrain with only a scant few scrubs of grass adorning the ground. Inside the dome however, the landscape is far different.

The ruins of the castle lay scattered about the area, stone blocks and mortar littered everywhere.

Stepping forward Issa stops at the edge of the rubble, a collection of nine withered bouquets lying at the foot of the wreckage, each of the bouquets white roses that have wilted and died.

The air is still and stale, the dome such that it is designed to keep any outside influence out. Should Alucard reawaken he could plunge the world into chaos and destroy humanity. Akasha was the only force that could stop him, and she sacrificed herself to do that. With no other Shinso alive should Alucard reawaken he would be unopposed in his desire to burn humanity.

Much as Issa may want to return his race to their position as rulers, to once again strike fear into the hearts of humanity the Shuzen Elder also realizes that humanity is not the same bunch of idiots they were before monsters had been driven into the dark. Should monsters once again try to rule humanity they would band together and face the common threat, they would exterminate every non-human they could, or destroy themselves in nuclear fire…

Sighing Issa slowly kneels, placing the bouquet of fresh white roses near the others, breathing a heavy sigh.

"I miss you my love…" Issa whispers to no one, the landscape itself seemingly the only thing to receive his words. "Your daughter is doing well. She's a student at Yokai Academy now, Mikogami will watch over her there."

Closing his eyes Issa slowly rises, opening them and once again taking in the sight of the expanse of rubble before him, all that remains of his once great Castle.

"Until next year my love…" Issa whispers.

Turning away from the rubble Issa begins a slow trek back toward his chariot. A part of him yearns to hear Akasha's voice, to see her again. After a decade without her Issa has tried to move on, but he's never truly come to grips with her loss. As powerful as he was when Alucard had awakened Issa couldn't do anything to stop him. The creature had taken Moka and would've killed her if Akasha hadn't interfered…

Nearing the dome a wisp of wind blows, the air tugging at his jacket Issa stops, half turning back toward the rubble, the Shuzen elder raising one eyebrow curiously.

"…Gyokuro…" A bare whisper wafts on the wind.

Issa would recognize that voice anywhere.

_Akasha…?_

"Akasha?" Issa calls out to the rocks.

She'd merged with Alucard to stop him, if she somehow managed to actually beat him, to destroy his consciousness and not die in the process…

The wind blows again, the waft of air carrying the voice from before, louder this time…

"…Gyokuro…"

"Is that you Akasha? Are you alive?" Issa calls out again, stepping toward the rocks.

If Akasha was somehow alive, if she'd done the impossible and actually beaten the ancient Alucard…

He wouldn't know what to do if that were true. He'd chosen Gyokuro as his mate before he'd met Akasha, and after she'd shown interest in him he'd 'traded up' as it were and taken her as his new mate. He'd already had a child with Gyokuro, Kahlua, just as he'd had another child with Lady Sekitan, Ria's mother. Akasha had gotten pregnant, and given birth to his third daughter, then she'd left him, and Issa had gone back to Gyokuro, having one more child in Kokoa before he decided he'd had enough children.

Gyokuro had naturally despised Akasha as a result of Issa's choices, and while Issa has always suspected that his dark skinned mate had a hand in what happened he has never been able to prove it.

Of course, all the evidence had been buried under several tons of Castle.

"Akasha!" Issa calls out a third time.

Ahead of him the pile of rubble begins to shift, the wreckage undulating as a large demonic aura surges forth. Standing there it hits Issa like a battering ram. He's never felt an aura so powerful, so dark…

It's all he do not to stumble in disbelief as the rocks ahead of him shift, like a creature from beneath the Earth…something rises up from beneath the rubble accompanied by the sound of flesh tearing, like some abominable monster ripping its way from its womb, throwing one hundred pound rocks aside like they're feathers.

It has a human body, naked with long silver hair hanging around its body like curtains. Two large bat-like wings hang from its back, blood on its bare skin in large patches, the crimson liquid staining its hair.

It stands hunched forward, its arms hanging with its hands open, its wings low and back.

It raises its head, and past the stained silver locks Issa can see a pair of crimson slitted eyes, glowing with unnatural light.

"A…Akasha?" Issa whispers, his voice tinged with shock.

The creature standing in front of him is nothing like the kind, gentle woman he once knew.

"GRRRAH!" A feral roar rages from her mouth, the silver haired creature throwing its head back and roaring to heavens.

For nearly a minute the monster roars, howling out in unfathomable fury as her demonic aura flares, swirling and churning in fury Issa raises his hands, a swarm of bats bursting forth from her body, filling the interior of the dome, the Shuzen Lord trying to protect himself from the creature before him.

After a minute the roar subsides, the monster's aura settling, the bat swarm collapsing in on its source; its head leveling toward him.

It takes a deep breath, blowing it out Issa lowers his hands, meeting the creature's glowing gaze the Shuzen Lord has no idea whether he is looking at what remains of Akasha or her physical husk, demented by Alucard's ancient fury.

"Akasha-chan?" Issa asks again, desperately hoping that the creature in front of him will answer him, will prove itself sane and not come screaming for his blood.

Raising its right arm the creature stares at the limb, at the blood covering the majority of the limb.

Exhaling hungrily the monster raises its right arm toward its face, sticking out its tongue the demonic creature presses her tongue against her blood smeared limb, slowly dragging its tongue along the limb, lapping the blood up and drinking it down, cleaning the blood from her limb like a sponge slurping up a coffee spill…

Its arm clean the monster lowers its limb, looking at him directly the creature takes a step forward, Issa unconsciously take a half step back.

"Akasha? Is that you?" Issa asks again.

Blinking the 'light' seems to return to the creature's eyes, its glowing crimson gaze looking him up and down, her eyes settling on his face.

"Issa…?" It asks; its voice identical to Issa's memories.

"Akasha…" Issa trails, not sure what to say.

"Wha…how long have I been gone?" Akasha asks, and Issa sighs, looking away from his former mate.

"It's been ten years since you left my love." Issa explains to her, the Hades Lord blinking in surprise.

"Ten years…" She trails thoughtfully, not sure what to make that information. "M-Moka?"

"She's at Yokai Academy." Issa explains quietly. "She just started school there."

"I see…" Akasha trails. "Gyokuro?"

Blinking Issa doesn't know why Akasha would want to know where Issa's current mate is.

"She's at the Castle, only 3 miles southwest of here…"

"I see…" Akasha hisses, closing her eyes.

Opening his mouth to ask what Akasha could possibly want from Gyokuro the words freeze in Issa's throat as black flame ignites around Akasha's feet, the fire leaping up her body and consuming it, leaving nothing behind.

_She just…_

Panic setting in Issa turns away from the wreckage, running through the barrier, his body passing through with hardly any resistance.

Outside the barrier everything is calm, every ounce of Akasha's aura restrained by the barrier. His carriage is waiting right where he left it, the Shuzen Elder not bothering to climb into the horse drawn carriage.

"Back to the Castle!" Issa barks authoratively. "As quickly as you can!"

Without another word the Shuzen Elder sprints past the carriage, heading for his castle as quickly as possible…

**XXX**

Bursting through the Castle doors Issa can feel Akasha's aura nearby. He would recognize her aura anywhere now…

He can't feel Gyokuro.

The implications of that fact push him to move, the Shuzen Lord turning left and pushing his way through the double doors, his destination the throne room. Running down the hall any servant naturally moves out of the way as the Shuzen Lord practically flies by.

Turning at the double doors to the throne room Issa pushes both doors open, revealing the grand and empty throne room, a pair of thrones resting on the dais in the center of the room, Akasha's naked and winged form standing on the dais with her back to the door, her wings down, keeping him from seeing anything below her shoulders.

"Akasha!" Issa calls out, running into the room and heading for the dais.

Halfway to the dais Akasha half turns toward him, and Issa stops in his tracks at what he sees.

The Hades Lord holds Gyokuro's severed head in her hand, her fingers clutching Gyokuro's head by her blonde hair, blood dripping from her neck, Akasha's glowing gaze staring at the severed head, at the shock forever pasted on Gyokuro's face, the expression forever frozen on features just before she'd died.

His eyes dropping Issa can see her body, minus its head lying on the dais, blood pouring from the open neck.

_Oh no…_

His eyes coming up to meet Akasha's gaze Issa's face is frozen in shocked disbelief. Gyokuro was a strong and powerful vampiress. For her to be killed, Akasha must've surprised her and used overwhelming power to behead her.

Raising the head Akasha looks into Gyokuro's red slitted eyes, the Hades Lord scowling toward the now severed head before bending her arm at the elbow, her arm lashing around, throwing the head toward him in a backhand motion.

Opening his mouth to say something Issa moves to catch Gyokuro's severed head, but the Hades Lord snaps her fingers, never once turning her back toward him.

"_Incendia._" Akasha intones, a spark igniting on the top of Gyokuro's head, the flame spreading across Gyokuro's now severed head, the fire burning the flesh and leaving nothing behind.

The flames burn for only the barest moments, the blackened head hitting the floor in front of him with a thud.

"You may bury the rest…" Akasha says dismissively, the head rolling to a stop at Issa's feet.

By burning the head Akasha insured that Gyokuro would never resurrect. Normally beheading a vampire is enough to ensure death, but older, more powerful vampires can resurrect if their head is reattached and given time. This normally takes years, and after resurrecting the vampire is usually a changed creature, normally driven insane by what they've experienced.

"Why Akasha-chan?" Issa asks, his hands balling into fists. "Why would you kill Gyokuro?"

"She is the one who released Alucard." Akasha explains matter of factly. "She lured Moka into the basement of the Castle, intentionally tried to awaken her latent Shinso powers to reawaken Alucard. If not for her I would never have had to spend a decade in that purgatorial existence…"

"I…" Issa trails, his gaze dropping to the charred head lying at his feet.

"She deserved to die Issa." Akasha's voice wafts into his ears, the Hades Lord turning from the top of the dais and softly stepping down the dais, her wings settling across her shoulders…

His eyes coming up Issa takes in the sight of Akasha stepping off the final step. She's still naked, blood splattered across portions of her body.

He doesn't know what to think. He'd loved Akasha and when she'd left him he'd been devastated. Gyokuro had tried to help him, and he'd eventually pulled through. He owed her a lot, but now…

She was the one to cause his distress in the first place, and she'd proven that she couldn't be trusted…

"I…I guess…"

**XXX**

**Present**

"F…Lord Akashiya, is something troubling you?"

Blinking Issa clears the memories of that day from his mind, his crimson slitted gaze shifting to his left, his third daughter sitting atop a stool next to him.

The Shuzen Lord sits atop his dais, watching the assembled vampires gathered at his Castle enjoying themselves; dancing around him the Shuzen Lord sits above them all, Moka sitting on his left, made to witness the party but forbidden from taking part.

"It's nothing Moka." Issa says dismissively, turning his attention back toward the crowd slowly dancing around the dais.

It wouldn't do to have his mind wandering with so many of Issa's enemies gathered so closely around him…

_Some things are better not thought about…_


	38. Chapter 38: Disturbance In The Force

**Chapter 38 Disturbance In The Force**

_"Murder is a disturbance in the Force, the epitome of a disturbance in the Force."_

That night Shuzen Akashiya Issa holds a party, the celebration supposedly in honor of Tsukune returning to the castle. In reality Issa only wanted an excuse to hold a party. It isn't often that the Vampire Elders are together in one place except for a meeting of the Elders, and Issa took advantage of the opportunity to play host and held a party. Tsukune hadn't made any decisions on whether or not to take any of the potential suitors he'd met with that morning as a mate, though he did say that he would like to get to know a few of them a little better.

Dressed in a suit complete with red lined black cape Issa sits upon his throne atop the dais in his throne room. The grand chamber is teeming with movement, dancers filling the floor directly in front of the throne, the vampires moving in time to a gothic melody played by a small orchestra in the back left corner of the room. Against the left side of the room is a row of tables with food and drink laid out, servants standing near each table to assist the guests in whatever manner they wish, each of the servants a lower race assuming a human guise and dressed in servant's attire.

At his left side, dressed in a low cut silver gown that matches her hair and sitting on a padded stool is Issa's third daughter, Akashiya Moka. Since the…incident…with Moka and the werewolf Issa has taken a hard line with her, keeping her in the castle for over a month and severely restricting her personal freedom. He no longer trusts his third daughter, and has kept her in the castle to make an example out of her.

It is at his decree that she sits at his left side, her punishment being that she's allowed to attend the party but not be a part of it. Instead Moka has had to sit next to her father on a stool like a child in time out, rather than on a throne like an equal. She has had to watch as both her sisters dance and enjoy themselves; Ria in particular has sent Moka several condescending looks as she dances with some nobleman or son of nobility.

Issa for his part sits on his throne, enjoying the festive mood of the party, watching the members of the other noble houses dance and enjoy themselves. Earlier, Akasha sent him a message that both she and Tsukune would be attending the party, and Issa cannot wait until his former mate and his only son arrive. The message did not say when they would arrive, only that they would be attending.

Standing just outside the door in the hall Issa knows that a servant stands dressed in a suit and tie, the servant's sole responsibility to open the door and announce the guests as they arrive to the party.

As if in response to his thoughts one of the doors at the far end of the throne room opens, a voice speaking above the music and the murmur of the guests that are talking amongst themselves and not dancing.

"Announcing the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha and her guest for the evening!" The voice calls out to the assembled crowd.

As one the dancers stop and the music comes to an abrupt halt, all eyes in the room turning toward the door, watching as a man and a woman walk into the grand throne room hand in hand.

**XXX**

**5 minutes earlier.**

Walking down the hall in Castle Akashiya Tsukune is dressed in black, his attire closer to medieval era armor then party wear. A black leather long sleeved brigandine covers his chest and arms, black metal fingerless gauntlets covering his wrists but leaving his fingers exposed. On his shoulders he wears a pair of simple black circular spaulders. On his waist he wears a simple belt attached to his pants, a hole in the pants at the base of his spine allowing a sleek black spade tipped tail to slip through and coil around his waist, a pair of black leather full greaves adorning the front and back of his legs with black metal sabatons with leather soles on his feet. He hadn't wanted to dress in the armor, but the brigandine is backless, the spaulders clipping to the part of the brigandine that covers his lower back.

Akasha on the other hand is dressed in a red dress, from the waist down the dress is rather 'normal' for evening wear. Though from the waist up the dress wraps around her stomach and leaves her upper back exposed, a single U shaped stretch of fabric covering her breasts and behind her neck, leaving her sides and much of her cleavage exposed. Unlike Tsukune she wears matching red shoes with three inch heels.

Both of them are in their true forms, Akasha's long shimmering silver hair down, Tsukune's short silver hair lightly combed and styled how he likes to wear it. Both of their eyes are red, a soft crimson glow shining in their eye sockets. Both of them have their black bat-like wings draped over their shoulders, the claws of their wings interlaced over their collars, the wings hanging like capes over their shoulders and their arms, rather than appendages.

Unlike Akasha Tsukune has a tail lightly wrapped around his waist. While he was in the Caribbean with Kurumu and her family he'd fed on a lot of succubus blood, and Akasha had warned him that a Shinso can assimilate other monster's traits by drinking a large quantity of their blood. He hadn't been expecting to grow a tail when he's left to train with Akasha, and has only had a scant few days to get used to it, and everything its presence entails.

Approaching the door Akasha's grip on his hand tightens just a little, her red eyed gaze turning to her right to look at him.

"Are you ready for this Tsukune?" Akasha asks as they approach the door, the announcer already reaching for the knob as the couple approach the large door.

In his true form Tsukune feels every bit the vampire that he is, strong, fast and incredibly tough. Even then, Tsukune knows that he and Akasha are going to be the center of a lot of attention, their appearance alone assures that.

Surprisingly, Tsukune isn't as nervous as he thought he would be about it.

"I'm ready Akasha-sama." Tsukune answers her confidently, the two of them stopping in front of the door.

"Your names?" The announcer asks, and Akasha answers him.

"Bloodriver Akasha."

"Her guest." Tsukune responds curtly, and the man nods.

Glancing over at him Akasha wonders for a half second why Tsukune didn't give his name to the announcer. As a vampire and a guest at the party it his right for his name to be announced upon his arrival. She can only assume that he doesn't want any _more_ attention drawn to them. He's well aware that both Moka and Ria are attending the party, and there is a chance, however slim, that Moka and Ria won't be looking for him if his name isn't called, and they might assume that Akasha is attending with another vampire or some other creature.

In truth Tsukune realizes that he's attending this party with the Hades Lord herself, and anyone looking at them could easily mistake them for a couple. He feels that if his name is announced alongside hers, it will give the impression that he and Akasha are 'together' when the truth is the two of them are just attending the party together as the Hades Lord and her guest for the evening, nothing more.

Opening the door the announcer opens his mouth, speaking into the room, his voice loud and proud.

"Announcing the Hades Lord Bloodriver Akasha and her guest for the evening!"

**XXX**

Every pair of vampire eyes in the grand throne room watch as Akasha and her guest enter the room, the two of them in their true forms, their wings in clear view. Akasha walks into the chamber like the Lord she is, Tsukune on the other hand just tries to look as confident as he can, the younger vampire comforted by and feeding off of Akasha's confidence, giving off the impression that the two vampires are together.

Watching Tsukune and Akasha enter the grand ballroom Ria is amongst the throng of vampires standing aside, talking and being social. She's dressed in a black gown with ribbons of red, the dress matching her dark hair and crimson eyes, the dress tight against her voluptuous form. Her dark hair is held up in a bun on top of her head, her face set in an amused smile. Like usual, she's covered from the neck down, her black gloved right hand holding a glass of champagne with her left arm supporting her right, casually drinking the champagne from the stemmed glass.

Kahlua is on the dance floor, the second daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa dressed in a flowing silver gown and diamond encrusted tiara, a pair of diamond earrings made of platinum adorning her ears rather than her normal Rosario earrings. She's dancing with a handsome young vampire around her age, the both of them are single and good looking, enjoying their lives as they are.

All of their eyes follow Akasha and Tsukune as they enter the room, the Shinso pair moving elegantly and unhurriedly, the entire party stopping for the sole purpose of witnessing their entrance.

Walking next to Akasha Tsukune's grip on her hand tightens ever so slightly, the only sign of the Aono vampire's insecurity. Akasha for her part has over three centuries of experience dealing with this sort of situation. Ever since she was given the title of Hades Lord she's been up to her elbows in high society and parties such as this one.

Tsukune on the other hand has been to several parties like this one, though he's never been quite the center of attention before. The first time he'd shown his face to these people it had been shocking (to them) after he'd sworn the blood oaths to Moka and made her his mate. Everyone had been surprised that the aristocratic Akashiya Moka had turned and taken a second born vampire as her mate. After the initial outrage, and Moka's insistence that Tsukune wasn't just a passing fling and they had in fact sworn the blood oath, things had settled down and the party continued. For an hour or so after several young, handsome vampires had approached her and offered their heartfelt best wishes on the union, and Tsukune got the definite impression that each of the young men was a potential suitor for Moka's hand had she not chosen him. In the end, all of those vampires will now get the very chance she'd denied them by mating him, now that she's renounced him and their bond has been absolved.

From her seat next to her father said former mate watches Tsukune with the eyes of a hawk. Seeing him in his silver haired, red eyed, winged form for the first time Moka sucks in a sharp breath of surprise. She can only guess that Akasha gave him a massive infusion of her blood at some point for some reason, and said infusion is the source of his aberrant appendages.

Kahlua for her part takes in the first site of her Itotou-chan with a smile. Seeing him confident and strong Kahlua is happy, especially since he isn't fighting with Moka or scowling at her. Seeing him in his new outfit she's glad that Tsukune finally decided to actually get dressed up and would've preferred it if he had come to her. She loves to play dress up, and she's sure she could've found something that would make her Itotou-chan look ravishing...

"They're all staring at us…" Tsukune leans toward Akasha, whispering in a hushed voice, his red eyes darting around the room.

The Aono vampire can feel every pair of red slitted eyes on him, his attempt to try and enter the party in a subdued fashion blown out the window. He isn't used to being the center of attention, and he doesn't want to be. He just wants to attend the party as a regular guest and member of Issa's family.

"Of course they are staring at us Tsukune." Akasha answers him in the same hushed whisper. "I am a Shinso and their Lord. Were you not my equal they would still look at you and judge you."

The Vampire Queen's words do little to subdue his nervousness. He'd wanted to avoid making a scene, though a part of him knows that making a scene was unavoidable. He's attending this party with arguably the most powerful vampire in existence. The other vampires are going to look.

"Just ignore them Tsukune, half of them are just jealous of you being on my arm."

"And the other half?"

"They are jealous of _me_."

_She makes it sound like the other women are attracted to me…_

Slowly walking forward Tsukune's glowing gaze pans the room, and to his surprise Akasha is right. The looks he sees on the faces of many of the female vampires are filled with envy and desire, Tsukune knowing enough to know said envy is directed at Akasha, said desire directed toward him.

The Shinso couple slowly makes their way toward the dais and Akashiya's throne. Sitting upon his throne Akasha's former mate watches the two of them approach him with guarded interest. Ever since the night Tsukune and Akasha slept together Issa has suspected that Tsukune has changed, that Akasha's Shinso blood may've changed him from a 'normal' vampire into a creature like her, a creature that is altogether different than him or even Akasha's daughter Moka.

Stopping before the dais Akasha tilts her head respectfully toward her former mate.

"Issa." Akasha says simply, the true ruler acknowledging her appointed representative.

A moment later Tsukune slips his hand from hers and expertly drops to one knee in supplication, his wings spreading out on the polished marble floor like a cape, the gesture a son recognizing and respecting his father, as per his position.

He never once looks at Moka.

"Akashiya-sama." Tsukune says in greeting, rising to his feet, looking up at Issa with his crimson glowing gaze.

Nodding Issa returns Akasha's gesture, wordlessly acknowledging his former mate before he turns his gaze to his son, favoring Tsukune with an approving smile.

"It is nice to see you my son." Issa responds in his normal baritone.

Sitting there Issa looks directly into Tsukune's eyes, his only son's gaze confident and strong, so similar to the time he came to the castle seeking the absolution of his bond with Moka.

"Out of my way!" A woman's voice yells irately.

From the throng of vampires a blonde woman pushes her way forward, the crowd parting to allow her passage. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye Issa turns his gaze toward her, watching the buxom blonde woman stride toward his throne, Tsukune's dark father instantly recognizing the blonde haired red eyed beauty as Renard Maria, the only vampiress to ever ascend to the position of Elder Vampire and Issa's most despised rival.

The blonde woman is dressed in a low cut red evening gown with her hair tied into twin buns, one above each ear. She wears a pair of red ruby earrings with rubies each the size of Tsukune's thumb nail in her ears.

The look in the woman's eyes is irate, Maria is clearly displeased with Tsukune at Akasha's side, and the mere thought that a measly second born could possibly be the equal of the greatest vampire to ever walk.

"Is there something you require Maria?" Issa asks neutrally, his right elbow on the arm of his throne, his face leaning on his fist, his gaze looking at Maria curiously.

The blonde vampire elder glares daggers at the Shuzen lord, her displeasure clear as day to both Akasha and Tsukune. Sitting next to her father Moka's gaze remains locked on her once mate, the young vampiress unable to believe that her Tsukune can possibly have changed so much in only a scant month. Just thirty-five days ago he'd been by her side and a loving spouse. For a creature that is going to live for eternity whose family hasn't changed _at all_ for as long as she can remember, she just can't fathom that Tsukune can undergo such a major change so 'quickly.'

"Do you expect this…trick to actually work?" Maria demands, motioning toward Tsukune with her right hand, her voice tinged with disgust, her heated gaze directed solely at Issa. "Do you honestly expect me, or any other elder to believe that a measly second born possesses even a fraction of the power of a Shinso?"

A slight smile curls Issa's lips.

"You misunderstand." Issa corrects her with mirth in his voice. "I had nothing at all to do with what you see before you. If you have difficulty believing in my son's strength then perhaps you should direct your questions to the vampiress on his arm."

Blinking Maria's red eyes narrow dangerously toward Issa. She's sure that this is some attempt by Issa to try and increase Tsukune's value amongst the other noble families, to send a message to all his potential suitors that Tsukune is much more than just a second born vampire, when in truth that's all he is, in spite of his connections.

"This is no trick Renard Maria." Akasha speaks from Tsukune's side. "He is as your eyes perceive him."

Maria's red eyes slowly pan up and down Tsukune's body, her face showing her revulsion.

"You expect me to believe that this…" Maria waves her right hand at him again. "Has become a Shinso and possess more raw power than me or any of _my_ progeny?"

"I am only saying that Tsukune is as you see him." Akasha responds evenly, her glowing red eyes' meeting Maria's narrowed red ones. "This is no illusion or trick."

"Then you insinuate that he is worthy of accompanying you, the Queen of our kind, when he's nothing but a second born that's been a vampire barely even a decade?"

Standing there Tsukune's red eyes blaze, the glow from his eyes intensifying in repressed anger.

"You should be careful how speak about him." Akasha warns the Elder Vampiress. "If you anger him he might put you in your place."

Maria's red eyes go wide in sarcasm.

"Him?" She asks disbelieving. "I would mop the floor with him! Even my son could tear him apart like a newborn whelp!"

"Why don't you prove your boast?" Issa asks from his throne, a sly grin coming to his lips. "Invoke the Rite of Savartis."

Tsukune's curious glowing eyes flicker between Issa and the blonde English Elder.

_Rite of Savartis?_

"Savartis was a vampire who was alive a millennia ago Tsukune." Akasha explains for him. "He was notorious for holding tournaments with the prize being the hand of his child in bond."

"So…" Tsukune begins slowly. "This rite is some sort of tournament for the position of bondmate?"

"It's a match, Tsukune." Issa corrects him. "Invoking the Rite means to lay a challenge. As you are the closest Akasha has taken to a bondmate since she renounced me, Maria may invoke the Rite and challenge you as Akasha's champion, Maria's chosen champion fighting for her family and himself."

_Akasha's champion? Me?_

"I am merely attending this event as Akasha's guest. She hasn't designated me her champion or even a suitor for her hand." Tsukune corrects them all.

Sitting on her padded stool Moka feels relief wash over her. Akasha has promised her that she isn't going to actively pursue Tsukune. She'd sworn that she wouldn't do anything to actively sway him, unlike her older sister Ria, who has been trying to drive a wedge between them for years. Even though it's just etiquette, she knows Tsukune well enough that if he were interested in being mated to Akasha, he would say so.

"I invoke the Rite of Savartis." Maria decrees confidently. "As my champion I select my son Alexander. He will mop the floor with your so called 'champion.'"

"The rites demand a prize." Akasha responds casually. "Since Tsukune is neither my suitor nor my bondmate I wager my position as Hades Lord." Akasha responds evenly, staring Maria down. "Against this I ask that you offer your services as a lover for my viceroy."

Issa blinks in surprise, the Vampire Elder sitting forward eagerly.

Tsukune's glowing gaze flickers to Akasha, his eyes questioning.

_Why would she demand THAT against her position as Hades Lord?_

"You would wager your position as Queen of our race against my services as a lover for your Viceroy?" Maria asks, and Akasha nods.

"My Viceroy has been in charge of the dimension for over a century, and I feel it's time he was rewarded." Akasha explains her reasoning. "Should Tsukune win you will service my viceroy as his lover whenever he chooses, for as long as he desires it."

"I accept your terms." Maria agrees with a boastful smile. "When I am Lord my first act will be to remove your viceroy from his position and have him undertake the most disgusting and shameful task I can think of."

From his throne Issa chuckles merrily.

"When you are my lover, I will have you service me immediately, in front of everyone assembled here." Issa calmly retorts, his confidence in Tsukune absolute.

"I will _never_ please you." Maria snaps at him, her voice filled with disgust.

"Then you should bring your champion forward Maria." Akasha reminds her, and the blonde woman nods.

"Alexander!" She calls out. "Come here!"

"Yes mother!" A male voice answers from the throng surrounding them.

Several of the vampires' part, a young man apparently in his early twenties stepping forward. Like his mother Renard Alexander is blonde, his short hair slicked back, his red eyes are nearly the exact same shade of crimson as his mother's. He's dressed in a midnight black suit with a silver vest and tie. He's relatively handsome (as most of the vampires here are) and Tsukune can see through his suit that he has a muscular build.

Smiling Maria motions toward him clearly pleased with her progeny's timely appearance.

"This is my son Alexander." Maria shows him off like he's an animal on display. "He will annihilate your pathetic second born."

Smiling the two hundred year old pure blood vampire nods.

"Of course mother." He agrees, sending an anticipatory look toward Tsukune.

"Then let it be a match to the death." Akasha decrees, the blonde Elder Vampiress smiling in agreement.

"I would have it no other way." She says before turning her gaze toward her son. "I want you rip that pathetic piece of filth apart and thoroughly humiliate him."

"As you wish, Mother." He says with a nod.

Tsukune turns his gaze toward Akasha, his glowing eyes questioning.

"I can kill him and there will be no repercussions?" Tsukune asks calmly, and Akasha nods.

"You are fighting as my champion Tsukune." Akasha explains for him. "Your actions are my actions."

Nodding Tsukune turns his attention back toward his opponent.

"I am ready." Tsukune declares casually, his wings still draped over his shoulders.

Smiling Alex removes his suit jacket before he reaches up and unties his tie, handing both articles of clothing to his mother before he removes his vest, leaving only his shirt, his pants, his belt and his shoes.

"Please hold these for me mother while I slaughter this whelp." Alex speaks to his Elder, and Maria gratefully accepts the offered clothing.

"I look forward to your victory, my child." Maria says to him before she steps back, giving her son a wide berth.

Placing a gentle hand on Tsukune's cheek the Aono vampire looks into Akasha's eyes, the Hades Lord's glowing gaze confident and supporting.

"Give him no quarter Tsukune, he won't give you any." Akasha warns him, and Tsukune touches her hand with his.

"I won't, Akasha-sama." Tsukune assures her, squeezing her hand a moment with his before he lowers his hand, Akasha's own hand dropping away from his cheek.

Without another word the Hades Lord steps back, the throng of vampires gathered around the two combatants taking an involuntary step back to keep their distance from the retreating Hades Lord.

"I am ready." Alexander smiles at him, raising his fists and dropping into a boxing stance.

"Begin!" Issa calls from his throne.

The second the word leaves his lips the vampire Alexander goes into motion, charging at Tsukune head on. Stopping inside arm's reach Alex thrusts his right fist forward in a straight jab, Tsukune shifting his head to the left, avoiding the punch and allowing Alexander's arm to pass over his right shoulder, his face set in an impassive mask. The pure born vampire swings his arm around in a back hand motion, aiming to knock Tsukune's head from his shoulders, the Aono vampire leaning back, his opponent's fingers skimming Tsukune's silver locks, Tsukune's arms still at his sides. The entire interchange happens in a scant two seconds, both vampires moving at inhuman speed.

"Fucker!" Alexander cries out, shooting his right foot out in a rising kick meant to connect with Tsukune's chin and knock his opponent on his back.

Again the Aono vampire barely avoids the blow, Tsukune taking a step backward to allow the blow to pass harmlessly in front of him.

"Stand fucking still!" Alexander growls, dropping his foot and stepping forward, thrusting his left fist forward with all of his weight behind the strike, the blow aimed directly at Tsukune's impassive face.

Tsukune's right hand rises, grasping his opponent's fist mere inches before it touches Tsukune's face. His fingers wrapped around Alexander's fist the Aono vampire stops his opponent's punch in its tracks. In one moment both combatants are motionless, the air rushing away from them from the force of their demonic energy. Looking past his hand to his opponent's face Tsukune's face is still set in an impassive emotionless mask. His opponent however shows his anger; his brows cinched together, his eyes burning with annoyance.

Tsukune's left foot lances out, his sabaton covered foot striking Alexander in the ribs, eliciting a grunt of pain from the blonde's lips and knocking the wind out of the vampire before Tsukune releases his hold on Alexander's fist and sends him skidding back, his formal shoe covered feet skidding against the smooth marble floor for 6 feet before he comes to a stop. Lowering his foot Tsukune watches as Alexander's eyes meet his, the pure blooded vampire's eyes burning with fury.

"You will pay for putting your disgusting hand on me." Alexander threatens him, Tsukune unfazed by the threat.

Amongst the throng of spectators Ria smiles as she watches the spectacle. Knowing just how powerful her younger sibling was _before_ Akasha's blood fueled transformation Ria is certain that Tsukune can handle his significantly older pure blood opponent. Just seeing him fight and act so emotionlessly she's pleased, glad to see her younger sibling finally acting like the vampire she has always known to be sleeping inside of him.

Moka for her part watches with a mix of concern and fear. She knows that she made Tsukune strong and taught him just about everything she knows about fighting, but he knows very little if anything about magic or the mystical arts, and if his opponent is schooled in such forms of combat, Tsukune will be hard pressed to counter it.

Sending a look her father's way Moka takes in her father's amused expression. Like Ria and Akasha, Issa is absolutely confident in his son's ability to mop the floor with his opponent, and appreciates Tsukune's sense of showmanship that he didn't immediately slay his opponent and is instead toying with him.

"Is that all you have?" Tsukune asks passively, the two of them still standing apart from one another, Alexander coiling his legs.

"I'll kill you!" He roars in rage, springing forward like he's been shot out of a cannon.

Tsukune's vampiric eyes track his opponent, the Aono vampire casually noticing a twenty-five percent increase in his opponent's speed compared to his previous attacks. Unfortunately for his opponent, he isn't fast enough.

Alexander sends his right fist out in right hook and Tsukune steps lightly, allowing the blow to pass in front of him and across his opponent's body. Pulling his right fist back Alexander fires a left jab, again Tsukune expertly avoids the blow, allowing it to pass him by harmlessly. Dropping Alexander extends his right leg, spinning his body in a counter clockwise sweeping motion, aiming to take Tsukune's feet out from under him. Instead the Aono vampire again steps back, raising one foot and allowing his opponent's limb to pass harmlessly by.

A murmur of disappointment runs through the crowd around the two combatants. The assembled vampires want to see blood, instead they're being treated to a showcase of Tsukune's ability to avoid and repel his much older opponent's attacks and nothing else.

Anger rising inside Alexander he continues turning, rising to his feet and thrusting out with both fists, sending the strike straight for Tsukune's chest.

His fists impact Tsukune's chest, the Aono vampire's wings still draped over his shoulders. For a moment Alexander feels a rush of victory at finally landing a blow against his opponent, then his fists continue moving, passing through his opponent's chest…

_What the? _He asks himself, pulling his hands back, looking down at them and then to the winged vampire standing across from him, Tsukune's face set in that same impassive mask he's worn the entire fight.

"Is that the limit of your abilities?" Tsukune's impassive voice comes from behind Alexander, Tsukune's opponent turning around in surprise to see Tsukune standing there with his hands at his sides, ten feet between them, the Tsukune standing in front of Alexander disappearing in an eye blink. "Your last grouping of attacks was twenty-five percent faster than all your previous attempts. Is that the limit of your strength and speed?"

Watching the fight carefully Ria's face shows mild interest.

_An illusion? Does that mean he's gained succubus powers along with that tail?_

His anger beginning to boil Alexander's demonic aura flares, his energy swirling about him in anger his voice is like a man possessed by a demon.

"I'll fucking show you!" He screams in fury, drawing his fist back and charging at Tsukune.

Once inside arm's reach Alexander thrusts his fist forward, putting all his strength, anger and speed into the attack, his fist like a miniature battering ram.

BAM!

The air rushes out in impact as Alex's fist meets Tsukune's, the Aono vampire again stopping his opponent's strike inches before it can connect, Tsukune's left hand wrapped around Alexander's right fist, their hands shaking as Alexander tries to push his fist forward and Tsukune's hand holds his in place. The pure blooded vampire looks on in stunned disbelief. In his mind there is absolutely _no_ way that a ten year old second born should be strong enough to stop his full strength. Even if Tsukune blocked the punch it should've knocked him on his back just from the transfer of force. Instead the Aono vampire stopped the punch cold and took the entire force of the blow and shrugged it off.

Tsukune takes in his opponent's disbelief stoically. It's clear to him and everyone present that his last strike was his best, meant to show Tsukune the difference between his and Alexander's strength.

"Such a shame…" Tsukune whispers, his opponent blinking in surprise, about to ask what he's talking about when Tsukune's right palm lances out, the heel of his hand crashing into his nose and knocking the older vampire back, a fine mist of blood spraying from his nose, the heel of Tsukune's hand striking the soft tissue of Alexander's nose and smashing it in.

Reeling in pain the older pureblood grasps at his nose, his world swaying back and forth like a ship on rough seas. Among the throng his mother along with the rest of her entourage stares in open shock.

_How the hell can he hit so hard?_

The gathered spectators murmur approvingly, the smell of one of their own being blooded exciting them all. They want to see more, the majority of them don't even care whose blood is spilled.

They just want blood…

Gathering his wits Alexander jumps back in, refusing to believe that his opponent is as strong as he apparently is, there has to be some trick to it. Alexander raises his fist to throw a punch when Tsukune's wings unfurl, the Aono vampire spinning around counter clockwise, the steel like wing slapping against Alexander's body with a crack, sending him flying through the air and crashing into the marble floor almost fifteen feet away, a gust of wind blowing from Tsukune's wings, blowing up the dresses and coat tails of all the nearby vampires, the air whooshing by relatively harmlessly.

Ria drops one hand to her dress, holding it down while her other hand holds onto her glass of wine. Kahlua drops both hands over her waist, holding her silver gown down and preventing her dress from flying up and flashing her body to the assembled crowd, several other female vampires among the crowd assuming similar poses.

Akasha is relatively unaffected, her dress tight around her waist and with her wings draped over her shoulders and down her back she doesn't have to worry about her dress blowing up and exposing her panties to the assembled crowd.

The throng of spectators in the path of Alexander's body quickly move aside, allowing the pure blooded combatant's body to bounce against the marble floor and land on his back, Alexander skidding for three feet before he comes to a stop fifteen feet away from his opponent.

With his wings open the crowd makes sure to keep their distance, lest they touch one of Tsukune's aberrant appendages and be accused of interfering in the match. Of them all only Akasha watches without a hint of surprise or curiosity. Only she knows the full depth of her champion's abilities, and that now that Tsukune has opened his wings, he's fighting seriously.

_This will be over soon. _Akasha thinks to herself, her face showing the barest hint of approval at her champion's routing of her supposedly 'superior' opponent.

Watching the two hundred year old vampire bounce off of Tsukune's wings like a giant paddle Ria wonders just how powerful her younger brother has become. She's accepted the fact that he's strong, that he, along with her Lord Father are the only two creatures in the world that are worthy of her love and affection. She'd _thought _that Tsukune's wings were nothing but for show, or at best a means to achieve limited flight. If they're strong enough to be used as offensive blunt force weapons…

_I wonder what he can do with that tail… _She wonders to herself, taking a sip from her glass of wine, looking on with expectation and approval.

Oh his throne Issa smiles, the Vampire Elder watching his son thrash his greatest rival's progeny with genuine pleasure. His suspicions about his only son are all proving true, and this match will serve as a message to the entirety of their society that the Shuzen family not only posses the Hades Lord but a second vampire of nearly equal power and strength.

"You fucker…" Alexander mutters as the air settles, the pure blood shaking his head to clear it before he gets to his feet, Tsukune still standing fifteen feet away from him.

The Aono vampire stands with his left arm at his side, his left hand balled into a fist. His right hand also hangs at his side, however Tsukune's right hand is flat, his fingers set in a position to deliver a knife edge chop, a slight shimmer in the air surrounding his right hand.

Standing there Akasha recognizes the silent shimmer surrounding his hand, her suspicions that this match is going to end quickly all but confirmed at the sight of it. Akasha knows exactly what Tsukune is planning to do, and she's also fully aware that her opponent has no idea what's about to happen to him.

Throughout the entire room, only one other creature recognizes the slight shimmer hovering around Tsukune's right hand. Sitting on his throne Shuzen Issa leans back, his son's victory all but assured.

_So, he can use 'that' technique? I never knew he had it in him…_

Next to him Moka watches on the edge of her seat. She has no idea what her former mate is about to do and can only guess as to purpose of his right hand's position and the shimmer surrounding it. She's confident that Tsukune is going to win, though unlike her father and mother she has no idea exactly how Tsukune is going to assure his victory.

"Surrender now and I will make your death quick and painless." Tsukune calls out to his opponent, his voice carrying with it an absolute promise.

An arrogant smirk curling Alexander's lips the pure born progeny of Renard Maria raises his fists, dropping into a fighting stance.

"You're the one who's going to die quick and painlessly you freak." Alexander shoots back.

"Very well then." Tsukune answers, his words a pronunciation of his opponent's slow, excruciatingly painful death.

Tsukune's right hand swings around his body, parallel to the ground, a slight flicker appearing in the air between him and Alexander a moment, the air itself still, the throng of vampires seemingly holding their breaths, waiting to see what's about to happen.

Hot pain shoots up Alexander's legs, the sensation stabbing in his mind. Looking down the vampire is shocked to see blood spurt from his legs midway down this thigh, his pants dropping down, revealing his knees and his shoes as his pants fall to the floor, the rest of his body pitching forward, falling face first into the marble floor, blood squirting from the cut, the vampire cut clean through skin, muscle and bone.

"GAH!" Alexander cries out in agony, his hands clutching at the stumps that were once his thighs, his legs still upright not two feet away from him.

Blood oozing from his legs Alexander clutches at the stumps, willing the wounds to stop bleeding but he's been cut through the bone, and unless the limbs are reattached, he's going to bleed until the wounds close, which will leave him unable to walk.

CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, Tsukune's slow and meticulous footsteps clatter against the marble floor.

"You chose this." Tsukune says simply, slowly walking toward his opponent, the Aono vampire closing for the kill.

All around him the throng of vampires are excited; the smell of Alexander's blood has them all enthralled, including Ria and Kahlua. On his throne Issa knows that this match is over, that Tsukune won't be giving his opponent the time to recover from the injury. Next to him Moka clutches her seat, watching in stunned horror as her former mate crosses the distance between him and the pure blood, Tsukune ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Looking up Alexander recognizes the look in Tsukune's glowing gaze. It's the same look that he's seen in the eyes of his mother time and time again. The same look that she had when she hung him into a well and left him to hang there for over a year.

Tsukune's right hand is still flat, the shimmer hovering around his hand as he approaches his opponent.

"…I yield!" Alexander cries out, the pain from his severed legs beginning to dull. "Please, just kill me and get it over with!"

Looking down at him Tsukune slowly shakes his head no.

"I can't do that." Tsukune answers heartlessly. "You chose this. Your pride made you blind to what should've been obvious. Now you will suffer, but you still have your pride."

Sitting there the irony of the situation is not lost on Moka. Tsukune could just as easily be speaking to her about their relationship, telling her that she chose to toss him aside, that her pride chose this course and made her blind to what she now understands. Unfortunately for her, it is a case of too little, too late.

Swinging his right hand up into the air there's another shimmer in the air between Tsukune and his pureblood opponent. In the next instant Alexander's left arm splits from his shoulder, fresh pain filling the pure born vampire as even more blood spews from his now severed left shoulder.

"AH!" He cries out again, his remaining arm clutching at the wound on his left shoulder.

Rolling over into his back the blonde haired vampire screams in pain, blood pumping from the wounds on his legs and his left shoulder.

"You will suffer…" Tsukune explains, reaching out and grasping the pure blood vampire by his hair.

Raising the torso up Tsukune opens his mouth, baring his fangs he can smell Alexander's blood, the sweet smell of blood making him hungry. To the other vampires Alexander's blood smells bitter…

The Shinso palette however, is far less…refined…

Letting out an animalistic growl Tsukune sinks his fangs into his opponent's neck savagely, Alexander opening his mouth in a silent scream as the vampire's blood flows down Tsukune's throat, the Aono Shinso sucking the blood down greedily, taking as much blood from his soon to be dead opponent as he can…

Watching him draining Alexander's body Ria can't help but smile. To her the sight of Tsukune drinking blood so freely is long overdue. For Moka she can't believe her eyes, Akasha watching calmly, knowing how Tsukune's palette has changed since his transformation.

After nearly a full minute Tsukune pulls his lips from his drained opponent, the Aono opening his grip from his opponent's hair, the torso dropping and hitting the floor with a flop, the head flopping back against the floor and then bouncing off the floor before coming down again, coming to an inert rest on the marble floor in front of him.

Spreading his fingers Tsukune extends his left arm, holding his hand out at shoulder level, his palm up, his thumb and middle fingers pressed together.

"_Incendia._" Tsukune intones, snapping his fingers, a ball of flame the size of a baseball appearing in his hands.

Looking up at him Alexander's eyes are wide and unseeing. Standing over him Tsukune looks down at the blonde vampire with disgust in his glowing gaze.

Seeing the flame and the look in his eyes a shiver of ecstasy runs down Ria's spine. She knows what Tsukune is going to do, can see it in his eyes and in his body language.

_Do it Tsukune! Set him of fire and make him suffer for slighting you! _

Sitting on his throne Issa watches with only mild interest. The match is already over; all that's left is for Tsukune to apply the finishing stroke. Once his opponent has been reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes Tsukune will be the victor in the match, and Renard Maria will be his personal sex slave.

A smile curls Issa's lips at the thought, at the humiliation he's going to put his greatest rival on the Council through.

Next to him Moka's red eyes are locked on her former mate, the vampiress unable to believe that Tsukune is going to burn Alexander alive and kill him. Tsukune has never been one to turn down a fight, to protect his loved ones Tsukune would do anything, but he's never killed unless he had to! If his opponent stops fighting before Tsukune injured him badly enough Tsukune always let them go, or only beat them hard enough to cause them to lose consciousness. He's _never_ killed a beaten opponent unless he's absolutely had to, and he's never acted like he enjoys it.

_He wouldn't…he can't…_ Outer Moka sobs in her mind, the pink haired personality watching the fight unfold through her other self's eyes.

_**He won't. He's our Tsukune. He would never just murder someone unless he absolutely has to.**_

For her part Kahlua just wants the fight to end so she can get back to the party. She's always preferred things like dancing and partying to fighting and killing people. She's a very good assassin, and when she has to kill someone she pursues the assignment without fail, but she's never enjoyed doing it.

Amongst the throng Maria can't watch, Alexander's mother turning away from the scene. The members of her entourage all look away as well, each one of them knows Alexander very well, and to watch him burn alive is just too much for them. Standing there Tsukune looks toward Maria and her entourage, his glowing gaze watching the woman he can see her emotional pain hanging over her. She _really_ doesn't want to watch her son immolated right in front of her.

"Know your place…" Tsukune intones the Shuzen family creed.


	39. Chapter 39: A Little Dance

**Chapter 39 A Little Dance**

Murder, the act of taking another's person's life. Among humans it is one of the blackest most taboo acts a person can partake in. Growing up Tsukune always believed that murder is wrong, and that there is no excuse for callously taking another's life…

Then he'd gone to Yokai Academy.

There he'd learned a lot about a lot of things, and the very same things that made him proverbially blend into the crowd in middle school made him stand out. He was human and hated fighting; he sought to foster peace and harmony in an environment that seemed countermanded toward those very same ideals.

Now he stands above an exsanguinated, nigh limbless vampire head and torso, its red eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream, and Tsukune is contemplating burning the creature alive…

_I could spare him…_A small voice whispers in Tsukune's mind. _I could claim that he isn't worth killing and walk away. It would save his life and keep me from becoming a murderer…_

_But it would also insult him and his family. _Another voice counters. _His family would undoubtedly heal him, and he would dedicate himself to killing you and bringing down the Shuzen family and everyone close to you including Kurumu. It would fracture the Vampire Elders and possibly start a war…_

In the eyes of vampire society it would be a mercy to kill him. Were Alexander to survive such a humiliating defeat his pride would never let him show his face amongst the rest of highborn vampires without striking back at the vampire and the family that wronged him.

Then there's the simple fact that were the situation reversed, and Alexander was the one standing over him, holding a ball of magical flame about to set Tsukune's nearly lifeless body on fire Alexander wouldn't hesitate. He would tilt his hand and burn Tsukune alive, and as Tsukune screamed Alexander would laugh joyously, reveling in his victory.

Perhaps that makes him the better person. Standing there looking down at the drained vampire body Tsukune doesn't immediately finish him. For just a moment Tsukune hesitates, balking in the face of cold blooded murder.

_I don't have a choice…_

Exhaling Tsukune begins to tilt his hand, ready to drop the flame and put an end to death match when something gives him pause.

"Tsukune NO!" A familiar voice screams in his ears, the Aono vampire starting in surprise, very nearly jumping through the roof in surprise.

_Omote…?_

It was her voice that he'd heard, and as his eyes pan around the assembled vampires surrounding him they all watch him with eager anticipation on their faces, not one of them even showing the least bit of surprise…

_Did they not hear that?_

His eyes drifting to his former mate sitting atop her stool on the dais Tsukune takes in the sight of his former mate's silver haired self, **not** the pink haired, demure seal personality created to allow her to blend in to human society.

Shaking his head Tsukune returns his attention to the body at his feet, slowly rotating his hand, the baseball sized flame falls from Tsukune's fingers.

The fire drops like a stone, Alexander's eyes unseeing as it drops to the top of his head. The minute the flame touches the crown of his head, the effect is immediate. The flame immediately flashes over Alexander's entire body, the fire jumping from his torso to his severed arm and legs.

"AHHHH!" Alexander suddenly screams in agony, his body writhing against the floor as the fire burns his flesh.

Turning around Tsukune's wings blow the air, the flames flickering in the gust of wind. Walking away from the burning vampire Tsukune is visibly unfazed by the anguished screams coming from behind him. Walking back to Akasha Tsukune furls his wings, draping them on his shoulders, interlocking the claws on his wings over his collar.

Visibly the Aono doesn't show an ounce of regret over what he's just done, deep down though the Aono vampire feels a pang of regret as the vampire on the floor behind him screams in agony. A part of him regrets what he's just done, while another part of him doesn't care in the least.

Which part is him, and which part is the growing Shinso inside of him, Tsukune doesn't know.

For two full minutes Tsukune waits as his opponent burns, the other vampire screaming for a full minute before he finally succumbs to his injuries and passes out. For the next sixty seconds the assembled vampires watch as his body is reduced to nothing but ash. Watching the vampire burn the smell of burning meat fills the air, the smell making Tsukune hungry, his stomach growling at the smell of cooking meat.

The thought that the smell is making him hungry makes him want to vomit.

Sitting on her stool Moka just stares at him, her eyes following him in shock. Watching him set his opponent on fire and not even bat an eye; Moka can't believe that the man slowly walking back to her mother is the same man she knew in high school. Never in even her wildest fantasies did she imagine that the man she loves would ever callously take a life like Tsukune just did.

Ria on the other hand can't help but smile. In her eyes Tsukune has FINALLY cast off the shackles of his humanity and embraced the vampire he is, the vampire he was born to be. For her it is a glorious sight, one that she has spent years waiting for.

Watching Tsukune return to her Akasha smiles approvingly. Tsukune has shown his power to everyone here, and sent a message to the entire of vampire high society. None of them will ever question Tsukune's abilities now, and any of them foolish enough to challenge him will know exactly what they're getting themselves into, and how Tsukune will deal with them if they insult him.

The flames flickering and dying Tsukune waits, his glowing eyes taking in the three piles of ash on the marble floor where his vampire opponent once laid. Raising her voice Akasha calls out, speaking as the Hades Lord and true master of the realm.

"Someone bring an urn and a broom!" Akasha calls out to the servants in the room. "It's time for my champion to receive his trophy."

Blinking Tsukune looks at Akasha curiously, his head tilting to the side.

"A trophy?" Tsukune whispers.

Tilting her head toward him Tsukune turns around to watch as servants push their way through the crowd. One of the butlers holds a Wisk broom and a dust pan, the second a plain white ceramic urn. The assembled vampires including Tsukune and Akasha watch as the help sweeps up Alexander's ashes, dumping the vampire's remains into the urn. Watching it Tsukune is filled with a foreboding feeling as the goblins quickly sweep the vampires remains into the urn. Once the ashes are swept up the urn is brought before Tsukune, the servant, a goblin in human form dressed in a butler's uniform, dropping to one knee and presenting the urn toward Tsukune.

"Your trophy, Tsukune-sama." The servant presents the urn.

Slowly Tsukune reaches out and grasps the urn, carefully picking it up and holding it in front of him.

"You can't!" Maria's voice cries out from the throng, all eyes in the room turning toward the Elder Vampiress that cried out.

Standing with her entourage Maria's red eyes are filled with indignation, sending a death glare toward her son's murderer.

"The Rite _you invoked_ demands a trophy from the loser to the winner." Akasha reminds the blonde Elder. "Since your champion is nothing but ash, Tsukune has every right to keep his remains as a trophy commemorating his victory. Unless of course, you'd be willing to offer something else of equal value as a trophy, say…your daughter Allison? She would make a _wonderful_ reminder of Tsukune's victory over her brother, and I'm sure my champion would get _plenty_ of use out of her."

Standing there Tsukune sends a questioning look toward Akasha, his glowing eyes unsure.

_I don't want a slave or a trophy or anything like that. All I want is to be treated like I deserve to be treated…_

Maria's eyes linger on the urn in Tsukune's hands, a moment later her gaze shifts toward her daughter standing next to her. Unbeknownst to Tsukune, Renard Maria only has three children. Her eldest son is over three hundred years old and mated with his own family. Alexander was her middle child, and she was contemplating mating him before she had to watch him be murdered by a second born…whatever it is Tsukune has become. Now she only has one child left that isn't mated. To see her sent off to be a trophy for the vampire that murdered her brother just so she can hold on to her son's physical remains…

"…No…" Maria answers, looking away in guilt. "I won't sell my daughter away to be a trophy for anyone. Keep his ashes."

Nodding Akasha smiles at Tsukune, her long silver hair swaying gently as she turns to face her champion with her body.

"That is your trophy Tsukune." Akasha articulates for him. "You are free to do with it however you wish."

"Thank you Akasha-sama." Tsukune says with a respectful nod.

Holding the urn in both hands Tsukune slowly walks across to the other side of the throng. His metal covered feet clanking lightly against the marble floor, Maria looks up in time to watch Tsukune approach her, the Aono vampire standing just outside of arm's reach Tsukune raises the urn toward her, holding it out for her to take.

"I offer you this token of goodwill." Tsukune holds the urn out for her. "It is my sincerest hope that this incident will not cause any friction or lingering resentment between our families."

Sitting on her stool Moka feels a momentary sense of relief. _There_ is the Tsukune she knows and fell in love with. Only the man she loves would consider handing over a trophy he's earned for himself.

Amongst the throng Ria watches curiously. She knows Tsukune well enough that he would _never_ outright murder someone who can't fight back, and seeing him do just that Ria wonders for a moment if the whole match and Tsukune's behavior has been nothing but an act.

_Though, to actually kill another vampire so heartlessly like that… He doesn't have it in him. There's no way the man I forced into my bed could possibly do what Tsukune has just done._

Maria's eyes go wide in disgust, her gaze looking at Tsukune's face and then down to the urn held in his outstretched hands. Feeling her gorge rising Maria wants to snatch the urn from Tsukune's fingers and spit in his face, tell him to take his 'token of goodwill' and shove it up his ass, that she'll never forgive him for murdering her second child and she's going to see Tsukune suffer for what he's just done if it's the last thing she ever does.

However Maria does not reach out and snatch the urn from Tsukune's fingers. Instead she looks at him with barely restrained disgust in her red eyes. If she spits in Tsukune's face and disrespects him now, she'll be disrespecting Akasha's chosen champion, and as such Akasha would have every right to do to her what Tsukune just did to her son. She wants to live to take revenge for her son's death; she doesn't want to join him in an urn beside his on Akasha's trophy shelf.

"Do you think I'm going to accept that like this?" Maria demands from him, her voice filled with indignation. "Do you think my pride will let me accept that?"

Tsukune's face doesn't show a hint of anger or surprise. He knows full well how prideful vampires are, and if these vampires are anything like Issa or Ria than she wouldn't accept the urn. Her pride would never let her accept a gift from the man who less than fifteen minutes ago just burned her son alive. Standing there Tsukune is well aware that the woman in front of him would rather reach out and rip his head off than accept his gift.

"Very well." Tsukune says with a nod, pulling the urn close to his chest before he turns away from the blonde woman and strides toward the dais.

Every eye in the expansive throne room watches as Tsukune slowly approaches the dais, the Aono vampire dropping to one knee at the foot of the dais in respect, lowering his head and extending the urn held in his hands, his demonic wings spreading out against the marble floor like a cape.

"Lord Father, I offer you this as a token of my loyalty and love." Tsukune presents the urn to his Dark Father.

Sitting there Issa smiles, the Elder Shuzen extremely pleased with Tsukune's offer, his red eyes flickering to Maria, Issa taking in the sight of Maria sending a livid, death filled glare in Tsukune's direction.

Next to him Moka stares down at Tsukune. Not once during the short walk from his position near Maria to the foot of the dais did Tsukune once look at her. Fears that Tsukune is pretending that she simply doesn't exist and refuses to even look at her unless he's told to squeezing a vice around her heart, making the blood flowing through her veins go cold.

_**This can't be happening… Tsukune I don't want you to start acting this way! I loved you the way you were! You can't do this to yourself!**_

Placing his hands on the arms of his throne Issa smoothly rises to his feet, his cape fluttering around his knees as he walks to the edge of the dais. Walking down the steps Issa stops at the bottom next to Tsukune, the Elder Shuzen vampire reaching out and gently taking the ceramic urn from his son's hands, smiling down at the simple white urn.

"Your generosity is appreciated my son." Issa answers him, running a hand over the smooth ceramic urn. "I have just the place to display it, a shelf over the bed in my chamber."

Hearing Issa's words Renard Maria's face screws into a scowl, the veiled intention behind Issa's words as clear as day to her.

"You honor me with your words Lord Father." Tsukune answers Issa appreciatively, his head lowered in supplication.

Turning away from Tsukune Issa walks up the dais, setting the urn down on the right side of his throne before he returns to his chair. Sitting down Issa leans back in his throne, the Vampire Elder sending an approving smile toward Tsukune.

"Rise Tsukune and enjoy the party, you have earned it." Issa praises him, Tsukune smoothly rising to his feet in response.

"Thank you, Lord Father." Tsukune offers with a bow of his head, the Shinso turning from his Vampire father and walking back toward the true Dark Lord of the dimension.

Turning his gaze toward Maria Issa's lips curl in a knowing smile.

"Come here Maria. I require your services." Issa beckons to the blonde vampiress.

Hearing Issa call her Maria looks up in disgust, the woman feeling her gorge rise at the thought of doing anything for Issa's benefit, much less getting on her hands and knees and servicing him in front of every other vampire gathered here. A part of her wants to back out, to tell Issa that she's never going to lower herself by doing anything for him. If she backs out though, she'll surely anger Akasha and if Tsukune wields only a fraction of her power than Akasha herself must be a fearsome creature in combat.

Not only would she anger Akasha, as the symbol of her family she would be bringing shame upon her entire clan. As the Elder it is her responsibility and the responsibility of her family to set an example for the vampires under them. If she backs out of this, she'll be saying that it's acceptable for them to do the same, and in doing so she'll bring shame to their entire family. Maria is the one who invoked the rite, and she willingly agreed to the terms laid out by Akasha herself. Backing out would be a blow to not only her pride but the pride of her entire family.

She can't have that.

Nodding Maria slowly inhales and exhales, collecting herself before she hands over her son's jacket, vest and tie to her daughter Allison.

"Hold onto these for me my daughter." Maria pushes the clothing into her daughter's arms.

Nodding Renard Allison eagerly accepts the garments, looking at her mother with a respectful, sympathetic gaze.

"Never let him know how much this disgusts you mother." Allison whispers to her matriarch, and Maria steps forward, walking with her head held high and her shoulders back.

Crossing the open floor toward the dais Maria walks up the steps slowly, her eyes flickering to Moka on the stool next to Issa, Maria's red eyes disgusted with the silver haired vampiress sitting next to her father. In Maria's eyes Moka shouldn't even be allowed to attend the party, but it was not her decision to make.

"Allow me." Maria pushes the words past her lips, forcing herself not to look disgusted as Issa spreads his legs for her.

Dropping to her knees Maria slowly opens his fly, her fingers reaching inside.

"Continue the party!" Issa calls out merrily, the band beginning to play once more.

With the music beginning again those vampires surrounding the dais smoothly pair off once more, the blood sucking monsters smoothly dancing around the dais, none of them caring at all that Issa is being serviced by a fellow Elder on his throne, or that his shamed third daughter sits right next to him, a silent witness to everything.

Sitting on her stool Moka can't bring herself to look at her father as his greatest rival slowly goes to work on servicing him. Instead her eyes are locked on Tsukune, Moka's red gaze following him as both he and Akasha walk away from the dance floor, toward the tables set off to the side.

Were it not for her father's decree that she is to remain at his side on the stool the entire night Moka already would've descended the dais and embraced her former mate. All Moka wants is to try and fix things between them, to repair the relationship that she willingly shattered, to get the man she so callously tossed aside back and bring some semblance of happiness back into her life.

Instead, she is forced to watch as her mother and the man she loves approach the food tables, the ambient noise preventing even Moka's sharp ears from listening in on their conversation.

**XXX**

Approaching the row of tables next to Akasha Tsukune keeps his face set in the same impassive mask he showed to the now deceased Renard Alexander.

"You did well Tsukune." Akasha praises him quietly, reaching out to pick up a bundle of green grapes by the vine.

"Here, Akasha-sama." A maid's demure voice offers in a hushed whisper.

Standing near the table a short haired brunette stands with a plate held outstretched. Near her is a stack of clean plates, her only duty for the entire event being to offer plates to any guest approaching the table without one. When she saw the Hades Lord approach her table the female goblin broke out in a cold sweat. Rumors about the woman abound amongst the servants of the castle, some making her out to be a kind hearted soul that takes pity on 'lesser' creatures. Others make her out to be a ruthless tyrant that will rip some apart for displeasing her.

"Thank you." The Hades Lord offers just as quietly, the dark haired maid's eyes going wide in shock.

For a member of the family to _actually_ thank her, and the Hades Lord herself for that matter…it's unprecedented…

"It was my pleasure, Akasha-sama." The woman quickly blurts out quietly, the maid stepping back and disengaging from the conversation after Akasha has taken hold of the proffered plate.

Setting the grapes down on the plate Akasha plucks one from the small section of vine, popping the fruit into her mouth and chewing.

"You flatter me Akasha-sama." Tsukune bows his head appreciatively, his voice respectful and proper.

"Would you like a grape Tsukune?" Akasha asks, pulling a grape from the vine and holding it out for him between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Thank you, Akasha-sama." Tsukune says politely, reaching to take the grape from her fingers when Akasha gives him a disapproving stare, his hand stopping centimeters from hers.

"Open wide Tsukune." Akasha says gently, the Aono vampire swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

_This is going to cause problems… _Tsukune knowingly predicts.

Keeping his thoughts to himself Tsukune opens his mouth wide and Akasha sets the grape on his tongue tenderly, the Hades Lord feeding her champion like a lover feeding her bedmate.

Every pair of eyes not watching the dance floor watches the exchange between the two. Those close enough to listen in listening with rapt attention, the nearby partiers doing their best to look like they're **not** listening. The Hades Lord feeding even a single grape to anyone, let alone a second born like Tsukune holds limitless potential for interpretation, and thus, rumors and gossip.

Among the watchers is Ria, the eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa scowling at what she's seeing. Ria's opinion of Akasha is already dragging through the mud, just because Akasha is the woman who gave birth to her most hated sister Moka. If the Hades Lord thinks she can just waltz into their lives and swoop in and _steal _Tsukune from her before she has the opportunity to capitalize on his finally casting off his humanity without some competition, she's dead wrong.

On her stool Moka watches her mother feed the man she loves a grape, Aono Moka's vision focusing in on the exchange with laser like focus, anger beginning to boil through her veins at the sight of her mother acting so friendly with Tsukune. Akasha promised Moka that she wouldn't actively pursue Tsukune and try to win his heart, and she'd been relieved to hear it. In Moka's eyes her mother is proving her word means nothing as Tsukune swallows the grape.

_**I can't believe she would do this to me! She's my mother! How dare she act like that with him!**_

'Outer' Moka remains quiet. The demure seal personality doesn't want to see Tsukune falling in love with anyone else just as much as her prideful 'Inner' self, but 'Outer' Moka isn't as emotional and quick to anger as her 'true' self.

While 'Inner' Moka may wish Tsukune's return to her above all else, 'Outer' Moka isn't so sure. Unlike her other self the pink haired personality doesn't have the overwhelming pride and arrogance of the vampire race, and has watched every interaction they'd had with him. She's seen how he's treated her 'Inner' self and the way that he speaks to her and she can see that Tsukune wants to be away from her. While the pink haired personality doesn't want to lose him, she is willing to at least give him some space and contrary to his belief she does want him to be happy, even if that means his being with another woman.

'Inner' Moka on the other hand, would sooner skin herself alive than watch him be with another woman over her…

Approaching the two of them Ria can feel Moka's burning stare on the back of her head as she approaches the Hades Lord and her guest. Ria's dark dress contouring to the curves of her body, the eldest daughter of Shuzen Issa still holding a glass of wine in her left hand, a jovial smile on her face, her coal black hair done up in a bun on top of her head, her eyes the same blood red as the rest of the vampires filling the throne room.

"Congratulations on your victory, brother-dear." Ria praises him, favoring him with a smile. At the sound of her voice Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise; Akasha's guest for the evening slowly turning around to face her, along with the Hades Lord herself.

Meeting her red eyes Tsukune's glowing gaze is cautious and wary. Even _if_ he can overpower Ria he isn't going to risk doing something stupid like get in a fight with her in front of all the gathered witnesses. He hopes that Ria won't try anything underhanded with the Hades Lord herself standing right next to him.

"Thank you, Ria-san." Tsukune says amicably, his arms hidden beneath his wings, Tsukune clasping his hands behind him to prevent himself from fidgeting.

"I had no idea you were versed in the mystical arts." Ria continues with her tone one of casual conversation, her smile never faltering. "When I saw you burn that arrogant little upset alive, it was _glorious._"

It doesn't surprise either Tsukune or Akasha that Ria enjoyed watching Tsukune burn his opponent alive. In Tsukune's mind Ria is exact type of person to get off on listening to someone scream in agony and intentionally not lifting a finger to help him. He can remember all too clearly when she took him to the Fairy Tale warehouse in the United Kingdom, how she'd thrown him aside when he'd tried to stop her from torturing the poor souls foolish enough to try and steal from Lord Akashiya.

"It was a match to the death." Tsukune answers, regret thick in his voice. "It was regrettable that he chose to suffer rather than accept a quick and painless death."

Smiling Ria slowly sips on her wine, enjoying the vintage while watching Tsukune's expression, the Shinso's face carefully arranged to show only tranquil calm. In his eyes however Ria can see that Tsukune is wary of her, the winged vampire's guard raised simply at her presence.

"I have to admit brother dear; I was rather surprised to see you kill him like you did. I would've thought you'd have been more…" Ria pauses as if searching for the proper word. "…humane."

"_He_ chose a slow, painful death." Tsukune answers with a dismissive shrug. "I carried out his decision."

_That's an odd way to rationalize it. _Ria thinks to herself, keeping her thoughts to herself. _At least for him anyway…_

"Tsukune acted as my champion, Ria." Akasha speaks up from next to him, still holding the plate with the bundle of grapes on it in both hands. "His actions were my actions. Would you expect **me** to show mercy to my opponent?"

Smiling Ria bows her head in supplication toward the Hades Lord.

"Of course not _Akasha-sama_. _I_ would never presume to tell you what you should or should not do." Ria replies with a slight smile. "And you need not explain my brother's actions to me, in fact I approve of them."

Plucking a grape from the bundle Akasha can feel her patience beginning to wear thin. Akasha has never liked Ria, the dark vampiress born around the time she met Issa and over the course of the following centuries Akasha has watched as Ria grew into the twisted monster she is today. Raising the grape to her lips and popping it into her mouth, Akasha stares Ria down, her glowing eyes filled with veiled hostility, Akasha chewing the fruit a moment before swallowing it.

"Is there something you want from me or Tsukune Ria?" Akasha asks straightforwardly, her voice dripping with disdain.

Ria's answer is quick and without a moment's hesitation.

"I would love the honor of a dance with my victorious brother." Ria smiles at him, sipping on her wine. "After all, what is one dance amongst siblings?"

Tsukune's glowing gaze locks onto her face, his mind beginning to churn, searching for some hidden intention behind Ria's seemingly benign request. He knows her far too well to just accept Ria's request at face value. With her, there is always an ulterior motive, an angle beneficial to her that Tsukune isn't aware of.

His eyes quickly glance to Akasha, his glowing gaze curious. For her part Akasha watches Ria like a hawk eying a threat to her nest.

_Would Akasha take offense if I agreed to dance with Ria? Would the assembled vampires here think it's more than it is?_

The thoughts run through his head in a second, Tsukune's glowing gaze returning to Ria, his eldest sister still holding her glass, sipping lightly from it.

"What harm is there in one dance?" Tsukune asks slowly, nodding his head agreeably.

A victorious smile splits Ria's lips at his words, the mischievous vampiress downing what remains of the wine in her glass before she approaches the table. Setting the wine glass down on the table Ria turns so that her body is parallel to Tsukune's, extending her gloved hand toward him.

"Shall we dance brother dear?" Ria asks, and Tsukune slowly takes her hand.

**XXX**

From her spot atop the dais Moka watches as her eldest sister talks with her mother and Tsukune. Moka's vampire eyes allow her to see that Tsukune is naturally wary of Ria, and Moka is glad to see it. Then something is said and Tsukune nods in agreement to something. Ria then quickly finishes her glass of wine before holding her hand out toward Tsukune.

Watching it all Moka feels prophetic anger begin to flood her system.

_**There's no way that he will dance with her…**_

Sitting there in silence Moka watches as Tsukune takes Ria's hand, the two of them slowly proceeding toward the dance floor. Ria's gloating smile is as clear as day to her eyes, Moka's fingers tightening into fists, her round fingernails digging into her palms, her arms literally shaking in anger.

Next to her Issa's eyes flicker toward her. Like nearly every other vampire here he has been watching his former mate and his son since the conclusion of the death match. Watching Tsukune take Ria's hand Issa's eyes flicker to Moka, seeing his third daughter looking like a caged wolverine ready to eviscerate, his voice comes out with just a hint of authority in his tone.

"Stay where you are Moka." Issa knowingly warns her.

From his tone you would never guess that the man currently has a woman between his legs, working him over.

Exhaling a shuddered hot breath Moka forces herself not to move. Instead the shamed vampiress sends a heated glare toward her eldest sister. If looks could kill, Sekitan Ria would spontaneously burst into flame at that exact moment.

**XXX**

Walking out onto the dance floor with Ria next to him Tsukune quickly takes her other hand as the two of them begin to dance. He's been to several of these affairs with Moka, and while Ria is taller than his former mate both of them are well versed in ballroom dancing. The two vampires begin to move in time with the slow, gothic music, Ria's red eyes looking into his, the elder vampiress just a half inch taller than he is with the three inch heels she's wearing.

Moving across the dance floor with unnatural grace the surrounding vampires give both of them a wide birth. Every couple the two approaches casually moves away, separating themselves and respectfully keeping their distance.

It isn't respect that Tsukune sees when he locks eyes with any of his fellow dancers, its fear. To him, it's blatantly obvious that they're afraid of him, and he can only begin to fathom why. He _is_ a second born vampire that's only been a vampire for just under a decade. Regardless of whatever blood flows through his veins, he shouldn't have been able to defeat a two hundred year old pureblood and make it look like child's play.

The irony of the situation is not lost on him that before Moka threw him away he would be afraid of him too, but for different reasons. Before Tsukune would've been appalled by the casual murder of another creature and he would never have approved of a death match for no 'real' reason. Now though…

Like Tsukune, the looks sent their way are not lost on Ria, unlike her dance partner; the vampiress Sekitan enjoys the attention, wallowing in it like a pig in excrement.

"Surprised by their newfound respect for you brother dear?" Ria asks as the two of them move in time to the music, the bottom of Ria's dress swaying with each step back and forth.

"I don't see respect, I see fear." Tsukune counters evenly, his gaze looking over her right shoulder.

Smiling the elder vampiress moves closer to him, their bodies separated by scant centimeters.

"You will find that the two are heavily intertwined brother dear." Ria lowers her voice, speaking into his ear. "Respect cannot exist without fear, and fear begets respect."

Blinking Tsukune's glowing gaze looks at Ria's left cheek, her head practically resting on his right shoulder.

"I never feared my human father, and I've always respected him." Tsukune counters, trying to disprove Ria's statement.

Pulling her head back Ria regards him with mirth in her red eyes, a playful smile parting her blood red lips.

"Oh me oh my, you're telling me that you never once acted out or did something bad when you were growing up brother dear?" Ria asks sarcastically, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I wasn't a perfect child." Tsukune answers without shame or remorse. "No one is."

"And your parents never caught you doing anything you weren't supposed to?" Ria asks knowingly, the Aono vampire's eyes wary and cautious.

"No…they did." Tsukune affirms for her, answering her slowly and carefully, each syllable carefully thought out.

"And you were punished in some way?" Ria continues inquisitively, her dance partner not sure where the Sekitan vampiress is going with this line of questioning, but he's fairly certain that he won't like it.

"…Yes…" He answers slowly, warily.

"And did you do whatever it is you were punished for again?" Ria continues in that same inquisitive tone.

"No, because I knew not to." Tsukune answers her, Ria slowly shaking her head no at Tsukune's answer.

"No Tsukune." Ria gently corrects him. "You didn't do it because you were afraid of being punished again. That fear was the genesis of your respect for your father. When he punished you he showed you what he was willing to do to make you suffer to correct you. That fear of being punished is the basis for the entirety of human society. Do you know how barbaric their world would be if not for prisons and capital punishment? There would be no law, no order. It would be chaos."

"That isn't necessarily true." Tsukune tries to argue. "Not all humans are maniacs whose only motivation to act properly is the fear of punishment."

"I didn't say _all_ humans would become raving lunatics Tsukune." Ria calmly corrects him. "Were their world suddenly plunged into anarchy there would be mass panic and riots. Millions if not billions would die. So called 'atrocities' like rape and murder would be even more common than they are now."

Tsukune opens his mouth to deny that, but no words push past his lips. His glowing gaze looking away thoughtfully. Dancing with Ria Tsukune remembers the time he spent on the sofa in the apartment with Moka watching the evening news when they were living together. How often would the newscaster talk about some local being murdered or some tragedy befalling an innocent group of people? How many times has a so called 'ethnic cleansing' happened in a third world country, just in the twenty-some odd years he's been alive? In those areas there is no law or order like Japan or the United States or most of the European Union. The only punishment in those third world countries is mutilation or death, and yet those people still do whatever they have to in order to get what they want, even if it means getting one of their arms or legs lopped off if they're caught.

_What would happen if the entire world was like that? _

He can only come to one logical conclusion, it _would_ be chaos. There would mass panic and hysteria. People would be killing one another over the basic necessities of survival. Society would fall apart and civilization as he knows it would cease to be for the most part.

"…Maybe…you do have a point." Tsukune admits reluctantly, and Ria smiles at the admission. "I don't agree with it, but I can understand your logic."

"That's all I ask of you brother dear, to open your eyes to new perspectives."

Sighing Tsukune quickly changes topics, another question coming to the Aono vampire's mind.

"That doesn't explain why you asked me to dance." Tsukune responds; bluntly changing the subject.

Smiling Ria cocks her head to the side, her voice taking on a hint of warmth and tenderness.

"Is it really so hard for you to believe that I care about you brother dear?" Ria asks him in a soft tone of voice that he's hardly ever heard from her before. "I've told you before that I love you, and I want to be mated with you."

Shaking his head Tsukune doesn't believe her for even a second.

"You don't know what love is Ria-san." Tsukune retorts absolutely.

"There is more than one kind of love Tsukune, and more than one definition." Ria begins slowly. "For a human to 'love' means to want to spend the remainder of their short lives with just one person. For a vampire to 'love' means to always want someone by your side, to support and in turn be supported by them, to have a family and truly share eternity with them. Is that so hard for you to understand my darling Tsukune?"

Feeling discomfort rise in him Tsukune looks away from her, the Aono vampire still dancing with her, all the while his steps never faltering even once. The Aono vampire is uncomfortable because Ria's words are pleasing to him in his current form, to have that kind of relationship with another immortal doesn't sound wrong to him. He knows that a vampire mating _isn't _marriage, it isn't a monogamous relationship between two individuals, and yet all the same he can see some of the appeal in it. To have that kind of unshakeable stability in your life; when everything around you ages and dies, to have that one special connection with another person that never fades, never withers…

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, Ria's words clearly having an effect on the young Shinso dancing with her.

Smiling Ria leans her head in, surprising her partner by placing a feather soft kiss against his lips, Tsukune's entire body stopping mid step in surprise.

**XXX**

On her stool Moka watches Ria and Tsukune talk; the two of them looking like any other couple dancing around the dais save for Tsukune's wings hanging on his shoulders.

Then Ria leans in and kisses him, the two of them stopping in the middle of the dance floor the moment Ria's lips touch his.

_**That BITCH!**_

Springing from her seat Moka practically jumps from the dais when her father's voice calls out to her, his tone sending fear snaking down her spine.

"Sit down Moka. I won't ask again."

The refined vampiress swallows the saliva in her mouth. She can feel her father's eyes smoldering against her back. Taking a deep breath Moka forces herself to relax, turning around and walking back to her stool and sitting down daintily. Her eyes never once look at her father, instead she watches as Ria pulls away from Tsukune, relieved to see the look of surprise on Tsukune's face that Ria kissed her, and that he didn't return the kiss.

**XXX**

Standing near the table Akasha watches as Tsukune dances with her former mate's eldest daughter. Like Moka Akasha is too far away to listen to their conversation, but she does her best to read their lips and judging from the mood she can tell that Tsukune isn't enjoying himself a great deal, his general mood a defensive one.

Then Ria leans in and kisses him.

CRASH!

The sound of a ceramic plate shattering startles the nearby servants, their eyes all searching for the source of the noise, finding the Hades Lord standing there with white ceramic dust in her hands, a small pile of ceramic scraps and mostly picked grape vine at her feet. Akasha's eyes glow hotter, the light intensifying until Ria pulls away, the bewildered shock on Tsukune's face telling her enough to temporarily settle her anger.

**XXX**

Pulling back Ria is smiling, and Tsukune's glowing red eyes narrow accusingly.

"What was that for?" He asks suspiciously, not a hint of happiness in his voice at the gentle kiss.

Tilting her head to the side Ria's smile doesn't falter.

"I wanted to kiss you." She simply answers, smiling at him.

"You only did that because we're in front of Moka and her mother."

"Partly." Ria agrees, the vampiress taking the lead as two of them continue to dance in rhythm to the gothic symphony. "It was an added perk."

"Then why did you do it?"

"To show my approval." Ria answers him. "You're finally throwing off the shackles of your humanity, and I for one am glad to see it."

"I'm not 'throwing off the shackles of my humanity.'" Tsukune counters. "I'm just seeing what it's like to act like a vampire."

"The two are one in the same brother dear." Ria reminds him easily. "You cannot truly act like a vampire without abandoning the human mentality that has held you back for so long."

"How is my human mentality holding me back?"

"How is it not?" Ria asks incredulously. "Would a human have been able to show that arrogant upstart his place? Would a human have burned him alive and not shown an ounce of regret? Do you think you would've been able to get out of that match by acting humble and apologizing? If you had apologized it would've drawn shame on our clan and made us look weak. You had no choice but to slaughter that blonde fool, and I'm glad to see you accept that without hesitation."

"Renard-sama was the one who invoked the rite, not me." Tsukune counters. "It was her mistake that led to her son's demise."

"Oh me oh my, I'm not blaming you brother dear." Ria enlightens him. "Quite the opposite. That fool deserved everything he got for insulting you like he did."

"Would you have done any different were you in my shoes?"

"Yes Tsukune. I would've ripped his arms and legs off and then chopped his testicles off _before_ I set him on fire."

Suppressing a shudder Tsukune does his best not to miss a step.

"In hindsight I'm sure Alexander would rather fight me instead of you."

"I suppose." Ria admits with a light shrug.

The song continues, the two of them still dancing in time with the music.

"So, what is it exactly you want from me Ria-san? You tell me you think that my humanity held me back, and you're glad that I killed that vampire, and then you kiss me."

"I've told you Tsukune-darling. I want you to love me like you did Moka; I want to share eternity with you."

"Then why did you blackmail your way into having sex with me? If you care about me so much, then how could you use me as a tool to hurt Moka?"

"When I first met you Tsukune you were nothing more than a means to an end. I did use you as a tool purely to try and hurt my younger sister and I've never denied that. Every time we were together I never told you I loved or that I cared about you."

"Then why now?"

"Because ever since you so cleverly wiggled from my grasp I've missed our time together."

The look that Tsukune gives her is brimming with sarcasm.

"You expect me to believe that you haven't had sex since the last time I was with you?" Tsukune asks disbelievingly, and Ria smirks confidently.

"I never said that I haven't been having sex brother dear." Ria retorts casually. "I said I've missed you. I've missed talking with you, missed hearing your voice and the way you make me feel."

"I'm sure you can find another lover whose dick is bigger than mine." Tsukune mutters dryly, completely missing the meaning behind Ria's words, the woman shaking her head slowly.

"Unlike your little succubus you are more than a dick to me brother dear."

"Then what am I to you? Why bother pursuing me at all if sex doesn't mean anything to you?"

"You are the only creature worthy of me Tsukune." Ria explains to him. "Other than our Lord Father there is no other creature worthy of my attention and my affection."

"And you expect me to believe that? After everything you've done and everything you've put me through you expect me to believe that you care about me?"

"My goal has always been to show my younger sister Moka her place brother dear. I've never once tried to hide that ambition from you, and my forcing you to have sex with me was just another means to try and hurt her."

"And what about me? Was I just a casualty in the war between you and Moka?" Tsukune asks. "What about my father!"

_He's already thinking of himself more than he's thinking of others. It's a good start…_

"You were a means to an end." She answers him without guilt or shame. "I used you to hurt my sister, nothing more."

"That doesn't explain what you did to my father." Tsukune argues. "You used him and threatened to shatter my parent's marriage to try and get to me."

"I wanted you to agree to be mated to me Tsukune." Ria responds casually. "I told you, I missed you. That is not an emotion I am used to experiencing."

"So you seduce my father and force him into an extramarital affair because you missed _me_?"

"I couldn't have you, so I went for the next best thing."

"You could've sent a message, done something else."

In truth when Ria had seduced Tsukune's father she hadn't done it because she'd missed him. She'd done it because he'd had the gall to insinuate that she was inferior to Moka, and Ria couldn't accept that. In time though, as her affair with Tsukune continued her feelings for him had begun to change. She found herself unconsciously looking forward to her time with him, and when he finally confessed his origin to her father and gotten away from her she'd felt beaten and dejected. Aono Taka didn't compare to Tsukune, and Tsukune had gotten away from her.

"I broke it off didn't I? I told your father that I wouldn't tell your mother about what happened, and I wouldn't sleep with him again. If you don't believe me then call your father and talk to him. I've kept my word."

"You've only kept your word because you didn't have any blackmail material on me. If you could you would've kept sleeping with him, just to spite me."

"Not really Tsukune." Ria answers him. "While admitting your human beginnings to our Lord Father removed my ability to blackmail you, I had plenty to continue seeing your father. If I'd truly wanted to I could've insisted upon the affair, but I didn't. Our Lord Father wouldn't have cared if I'd taken a human man for a lover, even if he is your biological father."

"Is this the part where you say you broke it off and haven't told my mother because you love me?"

"And if I did tell you that was the reason?"

"It wouldn't excuse what you did, nothing can."

"I am sorry for what I did to your father Tsukune. I've already apologized to him, and believe me when I say that I would never touch your father again."

_Especially if I had you…_

"You don't mean that. You don't even know what it means to apologize, and your pride wouldn't let you apologize to a human."

"You are free to think whatever you want brother dear." Ria answers with a shrug.

"So you just used my father, just to hurt me and ultimately Moka? That's all it was, just another attempt to hurt your sister and the people closest to her?"

"I've already admitted my wrongdoing Tsukune." Ria calmly reminds him. "I could've continued to sleep with him, but I didn't. That should count for something, shouldn't it?"

_She…she does have a point… If she really wanted to hurt you she could've kept sleeping with your father or told Okaa-san about the affair. It would've shattered their marriage and they would've probably gotten a divorce. Instead she kept her mouth shut, and she hasn't done anything in nearly five years…_

"So after I renounce Moka you come to me and tell me you want me to put you in the same position she was in?" Tsukune asks, changing the subject. "You want me to trust you and put you in a position to hurt me even more than you already have?"

"I've told you before Tsukune I would never betray you. If you would give me the chance I know that I can prove to you that I love you, and that I treasure you more than anyone else."

"You would be mated to me and continue to sleep around, taking lovers whenever you desire?" Tsukune asks, and Ria nods guiltlessly.

"Of course Tsukune." She answers matter of factly. "You would be free to have as many lovers or mistresses as you want, and see them whenever you aren't with me."

"It's that simple? You _really_ wouldn't care if I had a harem of women eager to please me?"

"Wouldn't care? Brother dear I would be proud of you."

Tsukune's face screws in confusion, Ria's words honestly surprising him.

"Proud of me? What in the world does _that_ mean?"

"That you are a lover capable of endearing a multitude of women to you as just a member of a 'harem' would mean that you are a skilled lover and powerful creature. Our Lord Father's harem is not simply about sating his sexual appetite Tsukune, the size of a vampire's harem is a sign of not only his sexual prowess but a symbol of his status and standing."

"I don't need a harem filled with beautiful women eager to please me to make me feel good about myself." Tsukune answers solemnly, and Ria shrugs dismissively.

"That is your personal choice brother dear. If you don't want any mistresses or other lovers while very flattering that is your choice. I only ask that you not force your personal choices on me."

Slowly swaying back and forth with Ria right in front of him Tsukune's glowing gaze looks thoughtful, his eyes dropping; the Shinso's face contorting in thought.

_Could I do that? Could I live like that? Could Kurumu possibly accept that? Could I do that to her and live with myself?_

Tsukune will _never_ bring Kurumu back here. Originally he wasn't going to do it because he and Moka chose to be in a monogamous relationship, and they were making it work. Now, his bond with her is absolved and as far vampire society is concerned, he is a free man. He could bring Kurumu back here as his mistress or member of his harem, she would be given a room next to his and he would be allowed to be with her whenever he chooses. If he does bring her back here though he'll be subjecting her to a life among vampires. She would be nothing more than a concubine. Issa, Ria, Kokoa, Kahlua, Moka and probably even Akasha would treat her like she's less than human, like a piece of meat. Issa would ask to use her, or just casually sleep with her without even bothering to ask, because she would be just a pleasure to enjoy, a piece of property, nothing more.

_I won't do that. She deserves to have a life, to live and be happy. If my being with her for a week or two out of the month makes her happy than that's what will have to happen._

"I'm not going to choose another mate right now Ria-san." Tsukune finally declares his intentions. "I've returned to the castle for the coming month to try and figure out whether or not I'm ready for another mate, if there is another vampire that I can be mated to."

"Then agree to court me brother dear."

_Agree to court her?_

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are considering forming a bond with me. It's akin to human dating. If we agree to court one another then we are simply courting one another."

"Isn't that basically dating? Why not just call it that?"

"Vampires have been mating for over a millennia Tsukune." Ria corrects him. "This practice has been around since before the term 'dating' was even conceived."

"I guess…" Tsukune answers hesitantly.

"It really doesn't mean anything Tsukune." Ria continues assuringly. "If we start courting one another and you decide after two hours that you don't want to be with me you can say so and our courtship will be over, no harm no foul."

"Really? It's that simple? If I decide to call it off after a month we'll just go our separate ways with no hard feelings?"

"I can't guarantee there won't be hard feelings between us Tsukune." Ria says with a dismissive shrug. "But, it won't be like your relationship with Moka. You won't have to seek our Lord Father's permission and have him absolve our courtship. It will be your decision, and he will bear you no ill will should you choose to end it."

"_If_ I choose to do this, will it mean that we'll have to have sex?"

"If you want." Ria answers, her hands in his. "Like each mating, each courtship is different."

"And there aren't any consequences if I court more than one woman?"

"Of course not." Ria answers him. "I would welcome the competition."

"As long as it isn't Moka." Tsukune points out, and Ria smiles at him.

"I don't think you'd be stupid enough to court her when you finally see her for what she is." Ria shoots back, her smile never once faltering.

Huffing in annoyance Tsukune glances toward the dais, taking in the sight of Issa on his throne, Renard Maria's blonde head bobbing up and down between his legs. Moka sits next to him, her red eyes locked onto him like a hawk.

"Why not?" Tsukune asks, looking back at Ria. "We can court, but I'm not going to act like your obedient slave. If I don't desire your touch, I expect you to listen."

"I would never force myself on you again Tsukune. I promise you that when I touch you, you will desire it."

"We'll see." The Aono answers grimly, another thought coming to mind. "Do you know that she claims that she's pregnant with my child?"

Dancing with Tsukune Ria raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh me oh my." Ria says in surprise. "I hadn't heard that…"

"She's lying." Tsukune says absolutely. "She says that she had some kind of test by some Djinn or whatever. I don't believe for a second that it's my kid. She's got Gin's half breed bastard growing in her womb and she's trying to dupe me into raising it with her."

_A Djinn examined her? I wonder…_

"Did my imotou happen to mention the name of the Djinn that examined her brother dear?"

Tsukune's face twists in thought, the Aono looking up a moment in thought.

"Um, it was something with a K…Kanzai, Karzan…"

"Karzai?" Ria provides for him, and Tsukune nods his head in affirmation.

"That's it, Karzai." Tsukune confirms for her. "She said he invaded her body and examined her and was able to tell she was two months pregnant with a pure blood child."

"Is that so?" Ria asks as a thoughtful look comes to her red eyes.

_If she was examined by Karzai and he claimed that she was pregnant with Tsukune's child then it has to be true. If it is… That wench doesn't deserve to bear his child…_

Tsukune feels a foreboding feeling run down his spine at the sight of the familiar look in Ria's eyes. He's seen that look in her eyes before, the same look that says she's scheming about something. Immediately Tsukune narrows his eyes suspiciously, the Shinso's shoulders coiling, ready to throw his dance partner across the dance floor and into the opposite wall.

"What are you planning Ria?" Tsukune growls defensively, his voice laced with anger.

Immediately Ria smiles disarmingly, the elder vampiress putting her thoughts on hold for the moment.

"Relax brother-dear." Ria says soothingly.

"Why should I relax? Every time I've seen you with that look something inevitably happens to me to make my life miserable."

"It isn't your misery that I'm thinking about brother-dear." Ria answers him, Tsukune's glowing gaze going wide in realization.

"You're plotting something against Moka, aren't you?" Tsukune perceptively asks, and Ria's smile grows slightly wider.

"And if I am?" Ria asks casually. "Why would you care? She cheated on you with a werewolf and got pregnant with his child and is trying to deceive you into raising it as your own."

"I don't care what happens to her." Tsukune answers her, meaning every syllable. "She threw me away like a piece of trash; she doesn't care about me so I don't care about her."

"Spoken like a true vampire brother dear." Ria smiles at him, the vampiress Sekitan truly pleased to hear the vampire she desires as her mate finally speak and act like a proper member of their race…


	40. Chapter 40: One Dance

**Chapter 40 One Dance**

As if on cue the song ends, the gothic melody drawing to a close. With the song over Tsukune steps back from Ria, disentwining their hands, lowering his arms to his sides.

"Would you like to share another dance brother dear?" Ria asks, giving him a smile that is far too ladylike for him to accept.

"No thank you." Tsukune answers politely, bowing his head toward her respectfully. "I am rather hungry."

"Of course, brother dear. Enjoy the festivities. Should you wish to dance or speak to me you need only find me."

"Thank you, Ria-san." Tsukune agrees, the Aono vampire turning away and walking toward the serving tables where Akasha still stands.

Smiling Ria turns and walks in the opposite direction, crossing the dance floor to the opposite side of the room as the tables. There are some vampires that she was talking to before, making small talk, and she intends to return to them and continue to speak of things that are of no consequence. She cannot afford to be overly eager. If she pushes Tsukune too hard or too fast he could get skittish and call off their courtship and she would be back to square one.

No, she has to proceed carefully, each step measured and deliberate.

_You will be mine sooner or later Tsukune, this I swear. I _always_ get what I want._

**XXX**

Approaching Akasha Tsukune notices a small amount of white ceramic dust on her fingers. The plate that she was holding is gone and the entire time he walks back to her Akasha's eyes follow him.

Stopping inside of arm's reach Tsukune looks the Hades Lord in the eyes, his gaze questioning and curious.

"Is something the matter Akasha-sama?" Tsukune asks curiously, hoping that Akasha didn't see Ria kiss him.

"That was a lovely dance you shared with your sister Tsukune." Akasha comments dryly. "Did you enjoy the taste of her lips when she kissed you?"

Tsukune can hear the barest hint of jealousy in Akasha's tone, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that if Akasha is sweet on him she isn't going to like watching another woman kiss him in the middle of a dance floor, particularly if said other woman is supposed to be acting as his sister, rather than his lover.

"She kissed me, and I was as surprised as you were when she did it."

"You didn't exactly push her away."

_Why is she acting so defensive? She's talking like I cheated on her when we aren't even dating._

"And why would I push her away? She's an attractive woman who kissed me." Tsukune answers nonchalantly. "I'm not mated, nor am I in an exclusive relationship with anyone."

"Because she is the woman that thoroughly raped you and humiliated you. Because you can't trust a word she says."

"Would a vampire care if another woman blackmailed him into having sex with her?" Tsukune asks casually. "A vampire would willingly sleep with her and not care about being monogamous, so why should I care about what she and I did? She isn't still doing it."

"Because you removed her ability to blackmail you." Akasha reminds him evenly. "She didn't stop because she didn't want to do it anymore."

"And if she puts her hands on me again and I don't want it I'll cut them off." Tsukune answers casually. "She's aware of that, and she isn't going to try and do anything with me that I don't want."

"You talk like you're going to be spending a lot of time with her…" Akasha begins slowly.

"She and I agreed to court one another." Tsukune answers her.

Akasha's glowing gaze goes wide in surprise.

"Why would you do that Tsukune?" Akasha asks inquisitively. "You can't seriously want to actually spend time with her."

"She claims that she cares for me." Tsukune answers her. "She realizes that I'm not going to accept her trying anything with me, and if she really wants to be with me then she'll accept that."

"And while the two of you are dating she'll be fucking half of vampire society."

"So?" Tsukune asks curiously. "She and I aren't mated, and even if we were, it isn't as though the blood rites demand monogamy."

"You broke up with my daughter because she cheated on you."

"Because we were married." Tsukune explains to her. "She agreed to get married to me and live as a married couple in a monogamous relationship. She also chose to throw our marriage out the window."

"So, you're going to go from being married to mate to the woman who raped you?"

"Ria-san and I are courting, nothing more. Whether I choose to further pursue a bond with her or not is my business." Tsukune retorts calmly.

"And if other women want to be with you?"

"Then they need to say so." Tsukune answers her, narrowing his eyes toward her knowingly. "I cannot read minds."

"I can't just declare that I want a mate Tsukune." Akasha reminds him. "As the Hades Lord I would have suitors constantly seeking my hand if they believed that I was searching for a mate."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me to ask you to court you?"

Akasha inhales slowly, closing her eyes before she exhales, her shoulders sagging slightly as though some invisible weight rests upon them.

"I promised Moka that I wouldn't actively pursue you. She claims to still care for you and is afraid that I am going to try and steal you from her."

"There is nothing between Moka and me." Tsukune answers absolutely. "I refuse to go back to her, and if she still cares for me then she'll want me to be happy, and that means moving on. If I happen to move on with you, then that is my choice, and has nothing to do with her."

"I am her mother Tsukune. I love her, and I want to see her happy."

"Then convince her that it's time for her to move on." Tsukune answers the Hades Lord. "I would like to court you Bloodriver Akasha, you are a beautiful woman with a kind heart. I would love to get to know you better, and if we both want to pursue a bond after we've gotten to know one another then we can discuss it."

"And Ria? Are you going to jump into her bed after seeing me?"

A slight chuckle escapes Tsukune's lips.

"Trust me when I say this Akasha-sama, sex is the last thing on my mind right now."

"And just why is that?"

Standing there Tsukune sends her a wary look.

"The week before I came here I was in Bora-Bora with three succubi. During the course of the week I didn't get much sleep."

"You had sex with the three of them for a week straight?"

"Not necessarily..." Tsukune answers without a hint of guilt or shame. "When they learned that I planned to come here for a whole month they wanted to have a 'last blast' before I left."

"So you spent an entire week having non-stop sex with them."

"You wanted to know Akasha-sama. You can't hold what I've done with Kurumu and her family against me. Their moral code is different than ours and everything I did with them was at their request. I didn't force any of them into anything. They wanted to be with me, and since my bond with Moka was absolved I didn't see why not."

Standing there Akasha can't bring herself to try and argue with him. As a vampire Tsukune is right, his actions with Kurumu and her family are guiltless. As a human his actions could be considered reprehensible, but the both of them know better than anyone else that they are the farthest thing from human in the room.

"You're right Tsukune." Akasha agrees with a nod. "You aren't bound and we aren't human."

"Then there's nothing to argue about." Tsukune says with an easy smile. "Do you accept my request?"

Standing there it takes the Hades Lord a moment to realize what Tsukune's asking her about.

"I would like to court you Tsukune." Akasha answers him with a nod.

The vampires within earshot all visibly start in surprise when they hear Akasha's answer to Tsukune's declaration. Akasha has been approached by every noble vampire from every family with even the slightest noble connections and she has turned down every potential suitor out of hand, spending little more than ten minutes with each of them before she sends them on their way.

She's never agreed to court any of them, nor has she ever blessed one of them with her blood like she has Tsukune.

"Thank you Akasha-sama. I assume you would like this kept between us?" He asks, and Akasha grins at him, the Hades Lord chuckling lightly.

"I don't think that's possible Tsukune." Akasha answers. "We've got far too many eavesdroppers."

Hearing that every vampire within earshot does their best to look like they aren't listening, each of them taking a step away from the Shinso pair. Tsukune's glowing eyes quickly look around, the Aono vampire taking in the sight of all of them stepping away from him and the Hades Lord, each of them clearly hearing Akasha's comment and trying to make it appear as though they couldn't have been listening, when the truth is they've heard every word Tsukune and Akasha exchanged.

"Excuse me." A gentle voice calls from behind him, a familiar scent beside an unfamiliar scent coming to his nostrils.

Turning around Tsukune is greeted by the sight of a handsome six and a half foot tall man dressed in a crimson colored suit with a cape draped over his shoulders. The suit is a dark color, reminding Tsukune a lot of the color of dark blood, his vest matching the suit, the black tie a stark contrast to the red suit. His cape matches his suit. The man's dark hair is flicked into little spikes with blonde highlights, unlike nearly every other man present. Like every other vampire here his eyes are red, his thin eyebrows relaxed with a jovial smile on his face.

Next to him stands a woman in a slinky red dress wearing five inch high heels with curtains of yellow hair hanging past her shoulders. She has a bombshell frame with round hips, a slim waist and large breasts. On her wrist she wears a ruby encrusted bracelet that matches her dress, her slim arms smooth and unmarred, a sure sign that she is a born vampire. Her dress is tight against her curves, showing off her sex appeal, the dress hanging down to her knees; the slit in the right side of the dress going up to her hip.

Tsukune recognizes them both. He met them both earlier when Ria took him to the blonde girl's 17th birthday party, and he met her again earlier in the day as one of his suitors. One of things he'd noticed about her when he'd first met her is that her red eyes are very calm, reminding Tsukune of pools of blood.

Her name is Wilson Catherine, and the man next to her is her father, the vampire elder Wilson James. Like the other suitors Tsukune met Catherine is the child of an Elder vampire.

"Catherine! Elder Wilson!" Tsukune offers in greeting.

Reaching out Catherine lightly pinches Tsukune on the cheek, a playful smile on her face.

"I thought I told you to call me Kit." Catherine mock scolds him, Tsukune winching playfully at her.

"Sorry, Kit." Tsukune grins at her, Kit's fingers falling from his cheek.

"Tsukune, this is my dad, James." 'Kit' motions toward the crimson clad vampire standing next to her.

Extending his hand, Tsukune smiles amicably toward the Elder Vampire.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Elder Wilson." Tsukune offers respectfully, the American Elder grasping Tsukune's hand, shaking it firmly.

"The pleasure is mine." He smiles at Tsukune; his hand still wrapped around Tsukune's a moment after their handshake is completed. "Congratulations on your recent victory." He offers to Tsukune; the Elder dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Between you and me, it's about time someone made that woman eat her words."

Hearing that Tsukune momentarily looks away, Akasha momentarily taking in Tsukune's averted gaze, his eyes momentarily clouded with guilt.

Blinking the emotion clears from Tsukune's eyes, the Aono looking back toward the Elder in front of him.

"I suppose." Tsukune answers with a hint of nervousness in his voice, James finally releasing his hand.

Standing next to him Akasha remains quiet, her gaze fixed on the Shinso next to her.

_He feels guilty about what he's done, and he's trying to hide it…_

A part of Akasha is glad to see Tsukune feeling guilty about what happened with Alexander. She doesn't want Tsukune to become a creature that kills without a hint of remorse, and while his actions are guilt free in the eyes of vampire society, he clearly holds some remorse over what transpired…

_I'll talk to him in private when I get a moment… The worst thing you can do with guilt like that is keep it bottled up inside…_

With his hand finally free of James' grasp Tsukune motions toward the Hades Lord next to him.

"Wilson James, Catherine, I believe you both know of our Lord Bloodriver Akasha." Tsukune introduces her, the Hades Lord smiling amicably.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Akasha-sama." James greets Akasha, Akasha giving him a simple respectful nod.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Akasha offers formally.

Smiling James returns his attention to Tsukune, the Elder Vampire regarding Akasha's guest with a sly grin.

"My daughter wishes to extend her heartfelt congratulations for your victory Tsukune." James declares his intentions, nodding toward his daughter, giving her permission.

Smiling 'Kit' steps forward, reaching out and lightly slapping Tsukune on the shoulder, her palm striking the wing covering Tsukune's shoulder.

"You kicked his ass Tsukune." Kit grins at him, her hand still atop Tsukune's wing, leaning in and lowering her voice, intentionally giving Tsukune a view down her dress at her ample assets. "He was a real dick."

Opening his mouth to say something Tsukune stops himself, closing his mouth before taking in the sight of both older vampires grinning at the younger vampiress' disparaging opinion of Maria's former champion.

"I really wouldn't know." Tsukune finally answers. "I didn't know him long enough."

"Trust me Tsukune, he deserved it." Kit grins at him.

"Either way, he is dead." Tsukune answers. "I don't see the point in dwelling on it."

"That's the correct attitude to take Tsukune." Akasha nods at him. "We are eternal, there is always a tomorrow for our kind."

_There is some truth to that, though that sounds like something Ria would say…_

"Either way." Kit begins with an easygoing grin, holding her fist out toward Tsukune. "Congrats on kicking that fucker's ass."

Standing there Tsukune looks down at her hand a moment, the Aono vampire wondering what she's doing a moment.

Kit's red eyes flicker between her fist and him, her eyes expectant, and Tsukune looks back her blankly. After a moment realization dawns on her, and she chuckles, leaning in and wrapping her arm around his neck, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"You _do_ know what a fist bump is, don't you?" She asks, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"Oh!" The proverbial 'light bulb' goes off in Tsukune's head. "Right! Sorry." Tsukune apologizes before reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

Pulling her arm back she holds her fist out for him again, the Aono vampire raising his own hand and lightly tapping his right fist against hers.

"Give me a call if you ever wanna hang." She smiles at him and James chuckles at his daughter's laid back behavior.

"If you're ever in America, don't hesitate to call either of us." James says to Tsukune as he extends his hand to shake, his eyes shifting to Akasha. "The same to you as well Akasha-sama."

Reaching out to take his hand Tsukune shakes the elder's hand firmly before he speaks.

"Actually, I'll probably be spending a lot of time in Las Vegas, should I contact you the next time I'm there?" Tsukune asks curiously, James looking at him curiously.

"Sin City? Who do you know there?"

"Kurono Kurumu." Tsukune answers him. "She was a friend I met in Yokai Academy."

"A vampire? I've never heard of her."

"She isn't a vampire, she's a Succubus. She lives there with her mother and her aunt Shade."

James eyes go wide in recognition.

"Shade? As in Caro Shade?" He asks knowingly, and Tsukune nods casually.

"Yeah, that's her." Tsukune affirms for the elder vampire. "Have you met her before?"

A sly grin comes to James' lips.

"You could say that." He answers with a grin, and Tsukune can tell exactly what James is alluding to.

_He's slept with her. Why am I not surprised?_

"She's a very…special…woman." Tsukune comments and James' head bobs in agreement.

"That she is." He says with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'll send someone to her club with instructions on how to contact me. The next time you're there don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything or if you want to visit. I'm sure we can arrange something."

"I will, Elder Wilson." Tsukune says with a bow of head.

"I think it's time we got back father." Catherine reminds her patriarch. "If we don't go back they'll begin to wonder."

"Such is life." James says with a sigh, looking from his daughter to Tsukune. "The next time you're in Vegas, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." Tsukune assures the two of them before they walk away, the two vampires disappearing among the throng.

Looking back to Akasha the Hades Lord wears a slight smile.

"That was rather…interesting." Akasha comments on the American Elder and his fifth daughter.

"Kit is an unusual vampire." Tsukune agrees, turning to face Akasha with his body. "From what she's told me of her father he can be very loving and kind, but at the same time he can also be heartless and cruel."

"You met with her as a potential suitor didn't you?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune nods. "Are you going to try and court her?"

Tsukune slowly shrugs his shoulders.

"She's very laid back and I think we could be friends." Tsukune answers her. "As a bondmate? I don't know. She's a pureblood, and her opinion of humanity is even lower than Moka's."

"You are aware that Ria despises humanity just as much if not more?" Akasha needlessly reminds him. "Do you think she would put up with your human family for even ten minutes?"

"She's had dinner with them before." Tsukune argues.

"One meal out at a restaurant doesn't mean anything Tsukune." Akasha corrects him. "Do you think she would've agreed to spend the entire day talking with your family and sharing a meal like I did? She wouldn't be able to stand them."

"I suppose." Tsukune says with a shrug.

_Maybe I should test her. Tell her if she can't spend an evening with my family then I can't be mated to her. If she learns Akasha did it without a problem it will either piss her off or get her to call off our courtship or get her to be more tolerant. Either way, I win…_

**Read Here**

**XXX**

Sitting on her stool Moka can't stand it anymore. Since Tsukune arrived with her mother she has been watching him, feeling the desire to stand up and go to him and at least try to talk to him rising inside of her no matter how much she tries to ignore it. She's watched him like a hawk the entire time, and when Ria had kissed him she very nearly jumped from the dais and wrung her older sister's throat. Now she's watched as the American Elder and his daughter talked to him and Tsukune seemed completely relaxed with both of them!

"Father, I want to dance with Tsukune." Moka turns her attention to her father. "Please give me permission to ask him to dance."

Moka's voice is pleading, the silver haired vampiress has never wanted anything more than to just go her former mate and just _talk_ to him.

Sitting on his throne Issa grins victoriously. Renard Maria's head slowly bobs up and down between his legs, each move, every second of pleasure he feels is like a slap in her face. She's tried so hard to hide her disgust of him, and doing this for him, he knows it disgusts her, and he fully intends to keep her in his service for a long time.

"You do realize that my son has made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want you anymore?" Issa asks carefully.

"I don't care." Moka says dismissively, turning back in time to see Tsukune laughing at something, feeling a pang of yearning.

_**That should be me. It should be me he's talking to and laughing with. Instead he's doing it with my mother while I'm stuck up here watching it.**_

"Then go ahead." Issa gives his permission, waving his hand toward Tsukune. "I wouldn't expect him to say yes."

"I don't care." Moka retorts obstinately, the young woman already on her feet.

Descending the dais Moka expertly moves through the flowing crowd of dancers surrounding the stage, careful to avoid bumping into any of the dancers and starting an incident.

Wearing the silver dress Moka does indeed look stunning, but none of the vampires here dare look at her approvingly. Every vampire here is fully aware of what she tried to do, callously endangering of one of the noblest bloodlines of vampire society to try and win an argument. To say that none of them sympathizes with her is an understatement. There isn't a single pair of friendly eyes among the throng of vampires gathered in her father's throne room.

Pushing past the throng Moka makes her way toward the food tables. It's incredibly easy to pick her former mate and her mother out of the crowd; the two of them are unlike any other vampire here.

"Tsukune…?" Moka calls out to him as she approaches him, raising her left hand, her wedding ring still on her left ring finger.

At the sound of her voice Aono Tsukune visibly stiffens. Tsukune stands with his back toward her, Moka's mother Akasha faces him, though the Hades Lord's attention is solely focused on Tsukune, and with all the vampires gathered together in one room it's almost impossible to sense one approaching.

Slowly turning Tsukune's glowing gaze regards her with disgust playing across his features. Moka has seen that look on his face before, many times since he came back to the castle and in between the bond meetings. When the suitor had gone and it was just her, Akasha and him alone in the room Tsukune continually looked disgusted, pasting on a smile only when Akasha speaks or when the next suitor enters into the room. The entire experience had been for naught. She'd wanted to show him that she cared about him, and she'd thought he would understand that her agreeing to act his personal servant would prove that she's changed. Instead he'd acted like it was all a lie, and every time she's tried to speak to him about how she's changed he comes back at her angry and unwilling to listen to her.

"What do you want Akashiya-san?" Tsukune asks, his teeth grinding the words past his lips.

Looking to her mother Moka watches as Akasha takes a step away from Tsukune, Akasha giving her daughter a permissive nod. Looking back to Tsukune Moka takes a slow breath, gathering her patience.

"Tsukune, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Moka asks politely, holding out her hand.

Tsukune's eyes flicker from her face to her outstretched hand, the Aono vampire suppressing the desire to slap her hand away and tell her how much she disgusts him.

"No." Tsukune answers without hesitation. "If you want to dance, there are several young, unbound vampires here that you can dance with."

"I don't want to dance with them Tsukune." Moka informs him, dropping her hand. "I want to dance with you."

"And why would you want to do that?" Tsukune asks with forced calm in his voice. "You didn't have any problem throwing me away like a piece of filth, so why would you want to dirty your image by being seen fraternizing with me?"

In truth Tsukune is well aware that Moka's reputation among the other 'noble' vampire houses is shot. Every one of them is acutely aware of what she's done, and if the two of them were to dance, it will be Tsukune's reputation that is tarnished, not hers. For Moka, all she wants to do is try and repair the damage that she's inflicted not only on Tsukune but on her relationship with him. Ever since he left her she's felt like her life is empty, like a part of her is just gone.

"I don't care about what these people think of me Tsukune." Moka informs him casually.

_Obviously, or you wouldn't have fucked Gin and let him knock you up. _Tsukune's thoughts whisper in his mind, the Aono vampire keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Then what do you want from me Akashiya-san?"

"I told you Tsukune, I just want the opportunity to dance with you."

"Why?" Tsukune asks coldly. "For what purpose?"

"Because I want to be near you Tsukune." Moka explains with an exasperated sigh. "I love you and care about you."

"Then why did you toss me aside exactly like you _don't_ care about me?" Tsukune retorts logically. "Was my skill as lover so lacking that you thought a dog would be better than me?"

_**Tsukune…**_

"Tsukune, I've already told you that I'm sorry for what I did to you." Moka reminds him. "I know that I've hurt you and you only have to tell me what I have to do to fix things and I will do it."

Shaking his head Tsukune reaches up and rubs his temple with his left hand, the second born turned Shinso looking away from her in frustration.

"There is nothing you can do to 'fix' things between you and me Akashiya-san." Tsukune answers her. "When you did what you did you took everything that I loved about you and threw it away along with me."

"Stop saying that!" Moka snaps at him heatedly, raising her voice slightly, the vampires surrounding them turning toward them.

Some of the surrounding vampires send disgusted looks toward Moka; others look annoyed at the thought that she dare interrupt their own conversation. For her part Moka does her best to ignore them completely. She truly doesn't care about her position as heir to the Hades Lord or being a member of the Shuzen family. Moka would give it all up in heartbeat if it would change things, if Tsukune would love her again…

"It's the truth, Akashiya-san. I've accepted it, it's time you did too."

Moka closes her eyes, shaking her head no in denial.

"That's not the truth and you know it Tsukune!" Moka denies him.

"Then what is the truth Akashiya-san?"

Sighing Moka slowly inhales, swallowing the saliva in her mouth before she speaks.

"The truth is I made a mistake that night." Moka admits; the look on her face like she's just swallowed something sour. "What I did was wrong, and what I want more than anything is for you to forgive me and take me back."

"Why? I'm nothing to you but a second born piece of filth aren't I?" Tsukune asks curiously. "I'm not a born vampire, so I can never be good enough for you, so why would you want me back?"

Standing there Moka's red eyes snap open in surprise. Where did he come up with that thought? Why was he asking her that? She never once insinuated that his being a second born made her too good for him. All she cares about is that he's a vampire and that he loves her. She couldn't accept his feelings before because she couldn't stand the thought of him growing old and dying while she remained young and beautiful. When he'd turned it was like a gift from the heavens.

_**Tsukune, what has happened to you? How can you say those things? How can you act like this?**_

"I never said that!" Moka snaps at him in surprise.

"You didn't have to." Tsukune answers her, stepping toward her.

Slowly raising his hand Tsukune touches her cheek, his bare fingers soft against her skin, her red eyes looking into his glowing orbs. When they were mated he used to touch her like he is now all the time, he would look into her eyes with such love and tenderness when he told her he loved her. She'd taken it for granted then, she'd been so sure that nothing could ever part them; that they truly were going to spend an eternity together and no matter what happened they would always be together.

Now though…

Reaching up Moka places her hand on top of his, the smell of his scent in her nose, the feel of his flesh against hers…

Tears in her eyes Moka wishes that this one moment will never end, that time would just freeze, and she could feel this feeling forever.

_**How could I have been so stupid?**_

"You despise humanity Akashiya-san." Tsukune's voice is filled with warmth and concern, his tone contradictory to his words. "You can't get past the fact that I was once human, and you've never forgiven me for it."

Around them a collective gasp rises from the surrounding vampires. It's common knowledge that Tsukune is a second born, the fact that he has no family or pedigree in this modern age is enough to irrevocably prove that. However, what he was before he was turned was never made public knowledge. To 'old hawks' like Issa and the other Elders, humans are absolutely worthless. Since Tsukune had managed to somehow get Issa to agree to give him in a place in the Shuzen clan it was assumed that Tsukune was a Yokai Kitsune or some other powerful monster before Moka had turned him. For him to admit that he was human before Moka turned him is like a woman admitting she knew she was HIV positive before she had unprotected sex with a bunch of men without telling them.

"That isn't true Tsukune." Moka corrects him, tears at the edges of her eyes, her fingers squeezing his hand against her cheek. "I never cared that you were human…"

"But I'm not human anymore." Tsukune's voice is like a judge pronouncing a death sentence.

The claws over his collar disentwine, Tsukune carefully unfurling his wings, extending them to their full twelve foot span, the nearby vampires moving aside, clearing a thirteen foot circle around Tsukune and Moka. The air gently shifts as Tsukune opens his wings, the Aono vampire looking at her with pity in his eyes.

Moka's own eyes are filled with sadness and regret. She can see it in Tsukune's eyes; she knows what he's going to say. He's going to tell her that he doesn't want anything to do with her. He's going to take his hand away from her cheek and tell her to leave him alone. He's going to cut her without ever using a blade…

"One dance…" Tsukune trails, Moka's red eyes going wide in utter shock at the sound of his words.

For just a moment the Akashiya vampiress stands rooted to the spot, staring into her former mate's eyes before her mind processes what has just transpired, and her fingers gently curl around his, taking his hand in hers and slowly pulling it away from her cheek.

"Thank you Tsukune…" Moka whispers appreciatively, the silver haired vampiress walking toward the dance floor, the assembled vampires parting in front of the pair, making room for Tsukune's furled wingspan, several of them sending disgusted looks toward Moka as she passes them by.

_They really don't like her now…_Tsukune thinks to himself, keeping the thought to himself.

Together the two of them slip onto the dance floor, Tsukune taking the silver haired vampiress' hands as they begin to slowly dance to the funeral dirge like song wafting across the dance floor. Tsukune has been to many of these events with Moka, and danced with her more times than he cares to count.

So, it is with a feeling of nostalgia that the Aono Shinso begins to move across the dance floor with his former mate. The silver haired beauty smiling as the two of them sway to the music, Moka reveling in Tsukune's proximity to her. After spending a month apart from him, Moka is incredibly glad just to have him close to her, even if it is for only a few minutes.

"I really appreciate this Tsukune." Moka smiles at him.

His hands around hers Tsukune glances away from her, his expression as though he swallowed something sour.

"Don't read too much into this Akashiya-san." Tsukune responds quietly. "I danced with Ria-san too."

Hearing his reminder Moka solemnly nods her understanding.

"I know Tsukune." Moka offers softly.

Moka had been incredibly happy to see Tsukune react so negatively to Ria's advances. Deep down a part of her has always been upset over the fact that she and Tsukune were together, even though she knew it was blackmail and she'd offered her consent, she'd never liked it. If Tsukune were to _choose_ to be with her Moka doesn't know what she'd do.

"I know it sounds strange Tsukune, but I would rather see you end up with my mother than Ria." Moka explains, Tsukune turning his attention back to her, his expression curious.

"Really? I would've thought you'd be furious at Akasha-sama for everything that she's done for my benefit."

"I _am_ angry at her for what she's done." Moka affirms for him. "The fact that she slept with you, that she's favored you like she has…it screams that she cares about you as more than a friend, and she's promised me that she wouldn't pursue you."

"There comes a time in every parent's life when you must simply say enough is enough." Tsukune replies. "Akasha-sama has done more for you than you realize. Everything she has done for me this past month pales in comparison to what she has done for you."

Nodding Moka doesn't try to argue that point, she knows full well how much her mother has done for her in her life, how her mother literally bled for her, and even after what happened between her and Gin. If not her mother's interference she's almost positive she would've been cast out of her clan. She would be locked up in a cell until she gives birth to her child, once that happened she would be cast out, forced to live in squalor among the humans. Never again would she be able to see her Father, mother, her sisters or Tsukune. To even try would mean a beheading…

Instead she's being offered a choice. She's still a member of one of the wealthiest and strongest vampire clans. Compared to everything she has been able to keep, losing her mate is a miniscule price to pay.

It is not a price she wishes to pay, however…

"I understand that Tsukune, and I'm not saying that my mother doesn't care for me, but I can't look past how she's treating you. She's never doted on a man so much since she was with my Father."

Dancing with Moka Tsukune's eyes drift to the dais, and the Lord of the Shuzen Clan sitting there, Maria Renard's blonde head gently bobbing between his legs, a confident, self-satisfied smile adorning the man's features.

Moving across the dance floor the other dancers move away from them, as though the two of them were ridden with disease, and simply being in close proximity will cause them to catch it. The truth is none of them wishes to be near the woman Tsukune is dancing with, and were she not present he doesn't doubt that he would have several gorgeous (and probably mated) female vampires offering to share the dance floor with him.

"Then all the more reason you should appreciate my looking past what has transpired between us." Tsukune responds evenly.

"I know…" Moka admits. "If you were anyone else you probably wouldn't ever speak to me again after what I did to you, and _how_ I did it."

Hearing her words Tsukune feels a semblance of relief.

_At least she's finally come to understand why I was upset. If she can see that and truly change for the better than maybe there's hope for her yet…_

In spite of everything a part of Tsukune doesn't think his former mate is a bad person. He doesn't think of himself as a bad person and he just committed cold blooded murder. If Moka truly does realize her mistake and want to change herself for the better than Tsukune has to give her credit for at least that. Ria _knows_ that she is wicked, conniving schemer and enjoys it, she doesn't want to change because she doesn't see any reason to.

"I'm actually glad to hear that, Akashiya-san." Tsukune offers, and Moka blinks, a solemn look coming to her red eyes, her gaze drifting down and away a moment.

"Tsukune…do you think you could just call me by my name again?" Moka asks, intentionally not looking at him.

Ever since that night Tsukune hasn't ever called her 'Moka' or even 'Moka-san' like he did back in Yokai Academy. The day before he'd left he wouldn't even refer to her by name, instead choosing to call her whore and slut and other derogatory titles.

Holding her hands Tsukune can see the nervousness in her eyes, hear the fragile hope in her voice that he will agree to this one simple request…

"All right…Moka-san." Tsukune agrees, and for Moka it's like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

She's heard him call her name so many times before, heard him say 'Moka-san' more times than she can count, but never before has it ever _meant_ so much just to have Tsukune call her by her first name.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka smiles, looking up into his glowing eyes, genuinely happy just hearing Tsukune call her by her name again.

It is the first step in the long road to her earning his forgiveness…

"By the way…" Tsukune begins slowly. "Has Omote been active recently?" Tsukune asks, surprising the silver haired vampiress facing him.

Cocking her head to the side Moka's red gaze is curious.

"Not especially, why do you ask?" Moka asks, Tsukune's expression calm and unreadable.

"Then I guess I was hearing things…" Tsukune trails, Moka looking at him, her curiosity only growing at the sound of his response.

"What did you hear Tsukune?" Moka insists, Tsukune's eyes shifting down to the floor a moment before rising, his gaze meeting hers and holding it.

"During the death match, right before I set Alexander on fire I heard her voice." Tsukune explains. "She screamed at me not to go through with what I was about to do, and when I looked around I didn't see her and no one else appeared to hear it." Tsukune continues. "I thought maybe that she might've been talking to you, but if she wasn't than I guess I was just hearing things."

After he'd been turned their subconscious minds had become connected. At first Tsukune began to have very provocative dreams about her, about the silver haired woman dancing with on the dance floor, the majority of the dreams revolving around the two of them being intimate with one another. He'd learned that it was her way of telling him that she was interested, and she wanted him to act on those dreams and actually show her that he wanted her in real life. At first he'd been hesitant, and it hadn't been until over a month after he'd turned that he'd finally found his courage.

After that she still continued to give him pleasant dreams, but it was as much for her own enjoyment as for his. Once they'd become mated and a couple she no longer felt the need, and hasn't utilized that connection since.

_**In his current state of mind I doubt that he would welcome my presence in his subconscious, and if I were to use that again he would seek some way to sever the connection…**_

There is so much left to discuss between them, so many things unspoken that have to be said. His new form, his powers, his tail, what he did during the last month, where he was, had he been taking care of himself, there was so much she was concerned about, and yet she doesn't want to say any of it.

Dancing with him she's content to simply enjoy his proximity.

"You look good Tsukune…" Moka offers, changing the subject with a simple, innocent compliment.

The truth is he does look good to her. When she'd last saw him he'd been an emotional wreck, and even though he's no longer in his sealed form she can tell that whatever demons may've been haunting him when he left have been put to rest. She doesn't know how he did so, nor does she really _want_ to know, all that matters is that he's not calling her filthy names and repulsed by her touch.

Dancing with her Tsukune doesn't know how to respond to the offhand compliment. He hadn't been expecting it, and doesn't know if his former mate is going to use it to segue into a discussion about his appearance, and how he came to possess such a drastically different form than when she'd last seen him.

A part of him doesn't even fully understand it himself. Before he'd been with Akasha he was 'normal' (for a vampire) and then he'd spent the night with Akasha, a known Shinso. He'd consumed her blood in the throes of lovemaking and she had drank from him in turn. Had he carried the Shinso blood this whole time, and he'd simply acquired Akasha's form that night as he'd drank of her, or did he somehow gain the Shinso power that night along with Akasha's traits and memories?

He doesn't know, though the way he'd felt on 'the night' when he'd struck Gin. He'd felt more than angry. He'd felt…strong…powerful…like something had awoken inside of him, something that had arisen with his anger, and has been present since.

"…Thank you…" Tsukune responds stoically.

"Did you…enjoy…what happened during that match?" Moka asks, and Tsukune blinks in surprise, seeing the insecurity in his former mate's eyes, the deeply veiled fear she feels at the prospect of her former mate enjoying what he'd done.

The stoic mask slips, just for a moment, regret settles on Tsukune's features, Moka's former mate glancing away from her, his voice thick with emotion.

"I wish it hadn't come to that…" Tsukune offers quietly, Moka feeling a wave of relief at his answer.

Turning his gaze back to her Tsukune's features are once again a chiseled calm.

"What you did wasn't your fault Tsukune." Moka tries to assuage him. "By killing him you did him a far greater honor than sparing him."

"I know…" Tsukune trails, not taking any comfort in the twisted reasoning.

The two of them continuing to dance Moka looks around, the two of them are practically alone on the dance floor, the majority of the eyes in the room focused on them, hushed whispers passing from ear to ear, vampires looking on with expressions ranging from disgust to outright appall.

"It would seem we're the center of attention…" Moka trails, her head slowly turning back toward her former mate.

"Let them talk." Tsukune says dismissively, a sour scowl on his face. "For all their pomp and arrogance and claims of superiority all I ever see is pettiness and stupidity."

Opening her mouth to answer Moka closes it again. She doesn't think that he's talking about her, but thinking about his comment, he could just as easily be speaking about her and what happened between them. She's constantly claimed that she is better than humanity and most other monsters, and while she may be more tactful about it than most members of her race, it doesn't change how she thought or what she believed.

_**Have I been petty? Did I really hold him up to an impossible standard, expecting him to fail?**_

"Tsukune…may I ask you a question?" Moka begins slowly, her former mate blinking in surprise at the sound of his former mate's words.

"I see no reason why not." Tsukune responds, and Moka swallows the saliva in her mouth.

"Do you think that I held you up to impossible standards, expecting you to fail?" Moka asks, and Tsukune is quiet for a moment, his steps never faltering.

For Moka it is one of the longest moments of her young life.

"No." Tsukune finally answers. "I don't believe you were holding me up to impossible standards, expecting me to fail."

"That's good…" Moka responds quietly. "I never…" She trails, not sure what she wants to say as she takes in the sight of her husband's stoic features.

"I believe that even you didn't know what you wanted." Tsukune explains to her. "I can't find any other explanation for why you would say and do the things you've done."

For him, it is a simple case of 'buyer's remorse,' nothing more, nothing less. Moka wanted to have children that she could raise as she saw fit, without realizing the full implications of what she was doing. She wanted children to raise as she saw fit and have her mate stand at her side, even if said children weren't his, conceived out of spite toward him for refusing to acquiesce to her demands.

_Even if I was in the next room while she conceives them…_

The thought brings him no anger or disgust. He doesn't trust her, but that doesn't mean he doesn't pity her as well. Moka made her choice, and now that she has come to realize the consequences of that choice she wishes to un-make it.

The truth is, things are never that simple, a fact he has become increasingly aware of since that night.

"I…" Moka trails, looking away from him, her gaze unsure as her mind searches for the words she wants to say. "I just wanted a family with you…I wanted to protect my babies from going through the same hardships that I did, and I believed that exposing them to your family would do that."

"And you made your choice." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Hearing him Moka can _feel_ the weight to his words, as though a pronunciation of a universal fact, when in the moment all she'd felt was fear for her unborn children, fear that they would experience the same derision and bigotry that she did growing up and hiding among humans.

"I really am sorry Tsukune…" Moka whispers yet another apology. "Please believe that…"

Nodding Tsukune stops dancing, his left arm lowering her right to her side, his right hand disentwining from hers, his fingers slowly rising her face, her former mate gently caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"It's time you moved on Moka-san." Tsukune offers gently, pulling his hand away from her cheek. "Find someone you can have children with, someone who won't take issue with what you want for them."

Hearing his words Moka doesn't want to hear them. She knows what he's going to say, and desperately doesn't want to hear it.

"Tsukune NO!" Moka denies, wrapping her arms around his neck, throwing her body against his.

She doesn't care that everyone is looking at her, she doesn't care that she looks pitiful crying and begging and pleading to a second born that's just admitted to once being human. All she wants is to feel him hold her, to wrap his arms around her protectively and tell her that he loves her and that they can get past what's happened.

Grabbing her by the shoulders Tsukune gently pushes her away, the young vampiress sobbing prophetically, knowing what Tsukune is going to say and unable to help the pain that she feels, like a knife stabbing a million times in her heart.

"Find happiness Moka-san." Tsukune offers gently. "Find love in whatever form you can."

His words are warm and kind, a since hope that his former mate will once again find a reason to smile and be happy again.

"I've already done that!" Moka insists, her voice fraught with pain. "I love you! I want you! I don't care about children anymore! All I want is for you to take me back! I'll raise our children around humans! I'll send them to human schools and do whatever you want! Tsukune please!" Moka insists, her heart breaking at the sight of the unshaken and unaffected calm in Tsukune's eyes.

Stepping back Moka drops to her knees, her tears flowing freely now, Tsukune looking down at her with that same stoic, unwavering calm as she cries at his feet. Standing there he feels nothing. To him, this is nothing but an act, Moka has already been shamed in the eyes of vampire society, so she doesn't have anything to lose by approaching him and saying these things.

He knows that she just doesn't want to be alone, nothing more, nothing less.

"Find another lover." Tsukune offers. "There are men out there who still desire you, go to them, I'm sure they'll eagerly stand by your side."

"I don't want them you idiot!" Moka scolds him, her words hollow and lacking any heat. "I want you…"

From the throng Akasha steps forward, the Hades Lord approaching her daughter and kneeling down next to her, wrapping her arms around her child, the Hades Lord pulling her distraught daughter toward her comfortingly.

Taking in Akasha's kneeling form Tsukune slowly closes his wings, draping them over his shoulders.

"With your permission Akasha-sama, I will take my leave." Tsukune offers humbly, bowing his head toward the Hades Lord.

"Of course Tsukune." Akasha dismisses him, holding her daughter close, Moka sobbing into her chest.

"Good evening then." Tsukune offers in farewell with a nod before he turns away from the Hades Lord and her daughter on their knees, his expression stoic and unemotional.

Walking away the vampires in Tsukune's path quickly part, giving the young Aono an unobstructed path toward the door.

_It's time I got to sleep. There's nothing more to be gained by staying at this party, and I haven't slept in over a week…_


	41. Chapter 41: Save You

**Well, here's 41. I know it's been a long time since this story was updated and the chapter is kinda short, but I can only say that real life plays hell with my writing, and I'm actually working on chapter 42, so I'll hopefully have it by the end of December. (One of the reasons it took so long for this is because I wrote two chapters to one of my own stories instead of writing to this…)**

**Chapter 41 Save You**

Being a vampire Aono Tsukune's physiology is wildly different than when he'd been human. Vampires don't need to eat or drink 'normal' food to survive, nor do they _have_ to sleep. However, sleep can be more than just rest for the body, it can be rest for the mind. For the majority of his life Tsukune has always slept an average of six hours per day.

Since arriving in the Caribbean with Shade, Kurumu and Ageha Tsukune slept normally for the first three days of the trip, then on the fourth night Tsukune's nights took a very different turn…

Then he'd met up with Akasha. For seven solid days thereafter he'd been busy with the Hades Lord, enduring a constant training regimen that made anything Moka put him through look easy. True to her word they'd only stopped working long enough to drink some blood and recover some of their strength…

_I haven't gotten a wink of sleep in a week, and that obnoxious party will probably go on for another solid week. I'll have to lock the door on my room tonight…_

Approaching the door Tsukune stops, reaching for the knob the Aono mentally checks the surrounding hallway, making sure that he's at the proper door before he opens it. In Castle Akashiya opening the wrong door could be a _very_ big mistake. Tsukune knows that Lord Akashiya maintains a harem, and the last thing Tsukune wants to do is open the door to his Harem Quarters.

_I can't even begin to imagine what a bunch of attractive monster women would think seeing me like this…_

Sure that he's in the proper place Tsukune turns the knob, opening the door and swinging it outward.

Taking in the sight of the room's interior Tsukune lets out a low whistle of appreciation. It reminds him of Akasha's bedroom, only not as extravagant. A king size bed dominates the far wall, the room lacking any sort of windows. His eyes going up Tsukune can only guess that the ceiling is roughly 12 feet high, a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, faux candles with modern bulbs casting golden light throughout the room. His eyes panning left Tsukune takes in the sight of the seven-foot high wardrobe, the furniture made of darkly stained wood.

His eyes only linger there for a moment before his gaze settles on his bed, and the two beautiful women sitting on it dressed in revealing nightgowns.

One has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the pointed ears of an Elf. Her build further reinforces the stereotype that Elves possess natural beauty, and though she is far from the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on she's easily one of the top ten. At the sound of the door opening both of their heads turn toward him, Tsukune meeting her blue gaze, her crystalline gaze resolute and strong.

_Those aren't the eyes of someone who's had an easy life…_

Next to her sits a blue haired woman with dark eyes. While she doesn't have a succubus-level body she's still attractive, and when Tsukune meets her dark eyes her gaze pitches downward, Tsukune feeling a surge of pity for the girl during the brief moment of eye contact.

Around both of their necks he can see a choker collar, only unlike the rest of the servants in the house the crest on their collars is a shield with a sword bisecting it, a pair of wings flanking the medieval style shield.

Stepping into the room Tsukune closes the door behind him, making sure to keep his voice level and relaxed.

"You two are…?" Tsukune asks casually, approaching the bed slowly and carefully, making sure to leave 4 feet of space between him and the foot of the bed.

"We are your slaves." The Blonde answers him. "The beginning of your Harem."

"I never asked for any slaves or a Harem." Tsukune says with a shake of his head.

"We were bought by Issa and given to you as a gift." The blonde explains, Tsukune once again shaking his head.

"Why didn't I see this coming…?" Tsukune mumbles under his breath, looking away from the two women dressed in lingerie sitting on his bed.

For the two women on the bed staring at the Aono vampire, this is not the reaction they were expecting from their 'owner.' For Lyda she'd been expecting Tsukune to enter the room, realize that they're his new slave girls, and then proceed to ravish them both repeatedly. Elissa however has been listening to the other servants in the Castle, and from them she's learned a lot about their new owner.

"Aren't you going to ravish us?" Lyda asks, and Tsukune sighs heavily.

"Is that what you want?" Tsukune asks, and the blonde elf blinks in surprise.

She hadn't been expecting to be given a choice in the matter…

"I don't want you going to your Father and telling him that we didn't try to serve you and get punished for it." Lyda responds matter of factly, Tsukune slowly shaking his head at her answer.

_At least she's honest…_

"Then I'm not going to ravish either of you." Tsukune explains. "I'm actually quite tired and I just want to go to sleep."

Again that was not the response Lyda had been expecting. After being in the service of a family of vampires for over ten years she's learned to expect them to be sexually voracious and not care a whit about what she wanted.

"Really?" She asks, and Tsukune nods tiredly.

"Yes…" Tsukune answers, reaching into a pocket and withdrawing his Rosario.

Placing the small object on his wrist the Rosario does its job, Tsukune's wings sucking into his back, his aura vanishing, his hair changing back to its normal color, his eyes becoming a human brown.

"I haven't slept in two weeks…" Tsukune continues; his hands on his knees.

Both Lyda and Elissa watch as Tsukune methodically removes his armor, laying the armor out on the floor as he removes it from his body.

Leaving his boxers on Tsukune turns his attention to the two women still lying on his bed.

"Do you both have another bed you can use?" Tsukune asks, and Lyda regards him with a cautious look, Elissa's blue eyes shifting to the floor as her Elven companion answers for her.

"We do." Lyda answers.

"Then, would you both please sleep there?" Tsukune asks, wanting to get both of the women out of the bed so he can sleep peacefully.

"No." Lyda denies. "If we are found in our own beds it will appear as though we didn't do as we were told."

"…Fine…" Tsukune mumbles. "You can sleep here tonight but I don't want any funny business."

Nodding Lyda doesn't say anything as Tsukune gets into bed, the Aono vampire slipping into the blankets on the right side of the bed, Tsukune choosing to be as far from the both of them as possible.

"Just please leave me alone." Tsukune asks politely, laying down and putting his head on a pillow, his back to the both of them.

Closing his eyes Tsukune is asleep almost immediately, both of the women lying on the bed with him sharing a curious look, truly surprised at their new owner's refusal to even touch either of them.

"Maybe he's secretly gay…" Lyda shrugs her shoulders, lying down on the king size bed, Elissa taking the spot between the Elf and Tsukune, the three of them drifting off to sleep together…

**XXX**

"Rise and shine my love…" A very familiar voice wafts into his ears.

Rising from sleep Tsukune's mind momentarily doesn't recognize the feminine voice speaking to him. His eyelids splitting open Tsukune groggily turns his head toward the source of the woman's voice.

Actually _seeing_ who is lying in bed with him Tsukune doesn't immediately believe what he's seeing. Lying in bed with him is Ria, the Sekitan vampiress wearing black lingerie that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Lying on her side she sits facing him, her long hair down, a genuine smile on her face.

_HOLY HELL WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHE DOING IN MY BED!?_

"R…" Tsukune mumbles, momentarily struck speechless by the sight of the woman lying in bed with him.

Chuckling lightly Ria leans forward, her lips gently gracing his, the softest caress for just the barest moment before Ria pulls back, his eyes wide in shock, the Sekitan vampiress momentarily eying him, seeing the shock in his eyes she cocks her head to side curiously.

"What is wrong my love?" Ria asks quietly, with tenderness to her voice that Tsukune has never heard before.

"Wha-What is going on?" Tsukune manages to ask, Ria smiling slightly at Tsukune's question.

"Do I need a reason to share a bed with my mate?" Ria asks, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

_Did she say mate?_

"We're mated…" Tsukune whispers, and again Ria's lips curl in a momentary smile.

"Of course."

His response is immediate and without thought.

"What about Akasha?"

Rather than anger Ria the Sekitan vampiress smiles at the question.

"Dead, by your own hand. Or don't you remember chopping off her head and burning her to ash?"

_I killed Akasha? When did that happen?_

"What about Issa?" Tsukune asks, and Ria opens her mouth to answer when there's a knock at the door behind her.

"It's time." Kahlua's voice is clear, and Ria's head sags, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"Work is never done…" Ria mumbles, turning her head toward the door, her voice rising in volume. "Enter!"

The door opens then, revealing the svelte dark skinned blonde standing in the doorway. Wearing a white gown Kahlua looks every bit the pampered princess.

Stepping inside her gait is graceful and smooth, Ria throwing off her blankets as the dark skinned Kahlua enters the chamber, Ria swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her bare feet on the floor and smoothly rising to her feet.

"I will dress and then leave." Ria says as she rises, her left hand rising to her right shoulder, slipping the lingerie from her shoulder.

"Okey dokey." Kahlua answers, a childlike smile on her face as she turns toward him, lowering her head in supplication. "Good morning Itotou-sama."

Her red eyes meeting his Tsukune blinks in surprise, totally shocked by the respect in Kahlua's voice, the…admiration…for him in her tone.

Her gaze is expectant, as if Kahlua is looking for him to say something. Lying there Tsukune just stares at his older sister in law.

Noticing the interaction between Kahlua and Tsukune Ria speaks quickly.

"My mate is tired from the events of last night. A few hours rest will do him a world of good." Ria says, speaking for him.

Blinking Kahlua cocks her head to the side quizzically.

"Did you not sleep Itotou-sama?" Kahlua asks, and again Ria answers for him.

"His duties have left him rather drained, and he won't be seeing anyone today." Ria explains. "We'll reschedule."

"Okey-dokey."

"If there is nothing else, leave us." Ria says, the blonde vampiress nodding her head in supplication.

"I hope you feel better Itotou-sama." Kahlua offers sincerely before turning on her heels and departing, Kahlua closing the door behind her.

With Kahlua gone Ria slips her nightgown from her other shoulder, allowing the garment to fall, revealing her naked body to Tsukune before she approaches a closet door, opening the door and withdrawing a dress, slipping it on before dawning a pair of gloves and boots, the Sekitan vampiress covering herself from her neck down.

"I will use my own chamber this evening…" Ria begins slowly. "Feel free to indulge in your harem this evening or simply relax however you see fit."

"OK…" Tsukune trails, the Sekitan vampiress turning, approaching his side of the bed, a gentle smile on her features.

"I will see you again tomorrow my dear." Ria offers warmly, giving him one last kiss before turning and heading for the door.

"…Sure…" Tsukune mumbles, not sure what else to say.

Watching her leave Tsukune doesn't know what to think as Ria leaves the room. Alone in the opulent bedroom Tsukune throws off the blankets, swinging his legs out and placing them on the carpeted floor.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Tsukune inhales slowly, taking a calming breath and slowly blowing it out.

"What is going on…?" Tsukune asks himself, not expecting an answer.

"Now that's the sixty four dollar question, ain't it?" A familiar voice comes to Tsukune's ears.

His head spinning around toward the source of the noise Tsukune takes in the sight of the homeless man from the first time he'd supposedly spoken to an Angel standing there, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a casual grin on his face.

"YOU!" Tsukune jumps to his feet, unable to keep the accusation from his tone.

Chuckling the homeless man grins, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Glad to see you remember me." He grins, and Tsukune balls his hands into fists.

"What is this?" Tsukune asks. "A dream, a vision?"

"Eh…more of a vision." The man answers.

"Of the future?" Tsukune asks, and Azrael nods.

"Bingo." He answers matter of factly.

"Where is Kurumu, my human family?" Tsukune asks, not caring about Moka at all.

"They're fine, no one would dare threaten someone under the protection of a Hades Lord."

"Ria is the Hades Lord?" Tsukune asks, and Azrael slowly shakes his head in denial.

"Not her." Azrael explains matter of factly.

Standing there Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"There's no way…" Tsukune trails, and Azrael chuckles.

"You think so? Ever bother to ask yourself why Kahlua kept referring to you with such respect? You killed their previous Lord and the former head of the Shuzen Clan. This Castle and the Shuzen family all belong to you, after all, you keep what you kill."

"Why?" Tsukune asks disbelieving. "I never wanted any of this."

"Cheesy as it sounds…" Azrael begins with a light laugh. "You did it for love."

The realization dawning on him Tsukune's eyes go wide.

"You can't mean…" Tsukune trails, mouthing the word 'Ria.'

"Partly." Azrael answers.

"What could she possibly do to make me love her?"

"I don't know." Azrael says with a shrug. "That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

"Wait…I thought you weren't allowed to interfere?" Tsukune asks, and again Azrael chuckles.

"I'm not." Azrael denies. "This isn't the physical world. You could wake up and convince yourself that this is all just a dream and forget about everything."

"Why show me?" Tsukune asks, and Azrael shrugs.

"That's something you have to figure out on your own." Azrael answers.

Blinking Tsukune opens his mouth to ask if Azrael will answer any of his questions before the homeless man disappears.

"Great…" Tsukune grumbles.

For a moment the bedroom is silent, the Aono not sure what to do before a small knock wafts from behind Tsukune, a demure woman's voice accompanying the knock.

"…Tsukune…"

Raising an eyebrow curiously the naked Aono strides to the interior door, flipping the lock and releasing it, opening the door to be greeted by the sight of a busty blue haired young woman dressed in a tube top and mini skirt…

"Kuru-" Tsukune begins to say, her indigo eyes lighting up at the sight of him, the succubus leaping forward and tackling him to the ground like a professional linebacker.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu cries out joyously, kissing him as though the fate of the entire world rests on it.

He can feel her tongue slip into his mouth, the succubus pressing her body against his as though trying to merge the two of them into a single being simply by pressing their bodies together.

After nearly a full minute the succubus pulls back, a joyous smile on her face.

"I missed you so much…" Kurumu smiles at him, Tsukune's mouth dropping open at her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu cocks her head to the side quizzically.

"I'm a member of your harem." Kurumu answers matter of factly, and Tsukune's eyes go wide.

Around her neck the Succubus wears a black collar with a silver clasp, the clasp showing the same symbol that Lyda and Elissa were wearing when he went to sleep.

"This…This can't be…" Tsukune trails, his voice tinged with disbelief.

Lying on top of him Kurumu doesn't understand why Tsukune is acting the way he is.

It's everything Tsukune _hasn't_ wanted for the blue haired Succubus. Bringing her here to the Castle, making her into a harem member…he never wanted to put her in that position, to ever have her looked at as anything less than another person…

"Tsukune…what is wrong with you today?" Kurumu asks, and the Aono shakes his head in denial.

"I want you to take that collar off and get as far away from here as possible!" Tsukune grasps her by the shoulders, his voice showing his desperation.

Staring at him Kurumu doesn't move to remove her collar, the Succubus shocked by the change in her destined one's behavior.

"I never wanted this for you…" Tsukune continues, staring into her eyes intently. "I never wanted you to get involved with my vampire family!"

"Tsukune…why are you acting like this?" Kurumu asks. "We chose this."

Lying there it takes a moment for Kurumu's words to sink in.

"_We_…" Tsukune mutters the word, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Master…is something the matter…?" A familiar feminine voice calls out, Tsukune looking past Kurumu to the open doorway.

Like a specter from his past Ruby stands in the doorway, wearing her normal dress and pink blouse, her hair tied into its normal style. Like Kurumu Ruby also wears a collar around her neck, a smile on her face.

"R…Ruby-chan…?" Tsukune mumbles, the witch smiling as two women Tsukune has never seen before slide into the doorway on either side of Ruby.

_Oh boy…_

Knock, knock.

The sound comes from the door that Ria left through, and lying on the floor Tsukune has to look 'up' in order to take in the sight of the closed door.

Turning has gaze back to Kurumu Tsukune's voice is even.

"I should answer that…" He trails, and Kurumu nods, slipping from atop him and allowing her destined one to stand.

Offering her a hand Tsukune gratefully accepts Kurumu's outstretched hand, the succubus pulling him to his feet easily, Tsukune offering her a grateful nod and a smile before turning toward the door.

Walking to the door any trace of happiness slips from Tsukune's expression, a calm, emotionless 'mask' settling on his features as the Aono reaches for the knob.

Grasping it Tsukune slowly pulls the door open, revealing a silver haired vampiress standing on the other side of the door…

Dressed in a red tank top and shorts Tsukune would recognize her anywhere. Her appearance has hardly changed from the last time he saw her, though he can see concern and pity in her red eyes as their gazes meet, the vampiress momentarily looking away, Tsukune unable to tell whether or not she notices Ruby and Kurumu standing in the room with him.

"Moka-san…what are you doing here?" Tsukune asks, keeping his voice even.

"Can…can we talk?" Moka asks quietly, her tone making it clear that Tsukune's former mate wishes to speak in private.

Hearing the sound of Moka's voice Kurumu's face contorts into a scowl, the expression a clear sign of the Succubus' lingering resentment of her former high school rival and her actions toward Tsukune.

Ruby and the other nearby members of Tsukune's harem keep their expressions neutral. Like Kurumu they are considered to be Tsukune's property, and should they anger a member of the Family that vampire would be within their rights to claim visceral satisfaction, even though Tsukune is the head of the Clan and King of all Vampires.

Kurumu is aware of this as well, but unlike Ruby and the rest of Tsukune's harem the blue haired Succubus _really_ doesn't like Moka. Kurumu had been the one to see Tsukune immediately after leaving the Castle, she'd been the one to help him through the pain he'd been suffering, and more than any other she knows the depth of the wounds Tsukune suffered at Moka's hands, and were she able, would rip Moka's head from her shoulders and not feel an ounce of regret or guilt.

Looking back Tsukune offers an uncomfortable grin.

"Would you both mind?" Tsukune asks, Kurumu's gaze shifting from Tsukune to Moka, and then back again.

Opening her mouth to say something Kurumu remains rooted to the spot a moment, Tsukune wondering whether Kurumu will protest being sent to the other room before the succubus closes her mouth, nodding her agreement and then turning, walking back to the door to the Harem chamber.

As Kurumu approaches the door Ruby steps aside, allowing her inside, Kurumu closes the door behind her, leaving Tsukune and Moka alone in the bedroom.

His head turning back to his former mate Tsukune's voice remains even.

"You wanted to talk?"

Nodding Moka walks into the room, Tsukune closing the door behind her.

"I did…and I wanted to do it without Ria here…"

Her tone is subdued, and Tsukune's expression contorts in questioning.

"This isn't about us getting back together is it?" He asks, and Moka slowly shakes her head no.

"No, it isn't…" She trails. "I know that you've made you choice, and I've come to accept that…"

"Then why?" Tsukune insists, trying to keep the mild irritation from his voice.

"I…" Moka trails, an ache in her voice, a longing that Tsukune has never heard from her before. "I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you, is that so wrong?"

"No…but don't you have a child to take care of?" Tsukune asks, and Moka raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Tsukune…you know that I had a miscarriage years ago, so why would you ask me that, you know that I haven't been with another man since?" Moka asks, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

_A miscarriage? That's strange…_

"I must've forgotten, my apologizes…" Tsukune offers quietly, and Moka sighs, her shoulders slouching in as though a great weight rests upon them.

"Back then…I really wish I'd just talked to you…" Moka whispers quietly, her eyes turning to the floor.

"We've all made choices that we have to live with." Tsukune replies, and Moka nods slowly.

"I know. I've already apologized several times, and you slept with my mother just to try and hurt me." Moka reminds him, and Tsukune breaks eye contact with her, feeling a flash of guilt at Moka's mentioning of what happened between him and Akasha.

"I'm sure it hurt…" Tsukune trails, keeping his voice level.

"It did." Moka affirms for him. "And now my mother is dead, by your own hand…"

Swallowing Tsukune doesn't flinch at that, his voice level.

"And now you're here to take your revenge?" Tsukune asks, and Moka slowly shakes her head no.

"No…I know that you only did what you did because Ria manipulated you into doing it." Moka explains to him, her gaze rounding on him, her eyes staring into his desperately. "I promise you Tsukune, I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to break whatever spell she's used on you."

Looking at her Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Ria-san isn't manipulating me." Tsukune denies.

Looking into his eyes Moka slowly raises her hand, touching his cheek with her hand, her fingers soft against his skin.

"It's going to be all right Tsukune…" Moka whispers softly. "I'll free you from her and you'll never have to do what she tells you to ever again…" Moka continues. "Whatever Ria has done to you, I promise that I'm going to fix it."

Looking at her Tsukune can see the desperation in her eyes, practically feeling it coming off of her in waves.

_This is it…She's lost her mind and this is all that's keeping her going…_

Without warning Moka raises her arms, wrapping them around him in a desperate embrace.

"I swear I'm going to save you Tsukune…" Moka whispers, and Tsukune feels his eyelids getting heavy, his body going limp…

_What is happening to me...?_

"Tsukune!" Moka calls out his name.


	42. Chapter 42: Another Possiblity

**Chapter 42 Another Possibility**

Smelling lilacs Tsukune groggily opens his eyes, having passed out in Moka's arms Tsukune doesn't know where he is, or why he should be smelling lilacs. The scent is undeniably Akasha's, and the last he knew in whatever dream/vision world Azrael has thrown him into, Akasha is dead…

His vision coming into focus Tsukune's eyes pan around, his gaze searching for the source of the lilac-like scent wafting into his nostrils. Instead all Tsukune can see is a strange roof and strange walls, soft silken sheets pulled up to his shoulders, warm, electric feelings running up and down his spine. Looking down Tsukune can see a small hill in the sheets, the hill slowly rising and falling, faint slurping noises wafting from beneath the comforter…

"Hu-ha…" Tsukune wordlessly mumbles, grasping the top of the comforter and pulling it up, looking beneath the blanket to see a crown of pink hair slowly bob up and down…

Were it not for the fact that Akasha's scent is _everywhere _and there is no trace of Moka's scent anywhere Tsukune would assume that the pink haired woman is his former mate…

_No…it can't be her…_

"A…Akasha…?" Tsukune whispers the woman's name, the pink haired woman momentarily pausing her motions, her lips puckered, Tsukune's member held between them.

Her eyes rising Tsukune's chocolate gaze meets her emerald one.

"Gooh Morning…" Akasha slurs, and Tsukune's hands gently grip the sides of her head, slowly pulling it off of him…

"Morning…" Tsukune offers with a half grin, Akasha's head tilting up fully, the Hades Lord crawling up from beneath the blankets, her head finding its way to the pillow above his left shoulder.

Not a thread of clothing rests on her body.

"Sleep well?"

"Uh…" Tsukune mumbles, breaking eye contact.

Lying next to him Akasha cocks her head to the size quizzically.

"Is something bothering you Tsukune? You're acting like you're embarrassed to see my body…You haven't done that for years."

_Years…? Is this another vision of what could happen?_

Much as he may want to the Aono vampire can't say anything about what he's experiencing being a vision to the pink haired Hades Lord lying next to him. If this is in fact a vision of the future than Akasha would believe what is currently happening to be the present time, and not have any idea about an enigmatic angel riding around in a homeless man's body…

"It's nothing." Tsukune denies, offering the older vampiress a grin. "I just didn't think you'd wake me up like that…"

Smiling Akasha leans on him, unabashedly snuggling up next to him.

"It's your scent…" Her voice whispers into his ear. "It's just addicting…"

Looking around Tsukune doesn't recognize his surroundings. It isn't his room in the Castle, and it isn't the room he'd woken up in during the vision with Ria. His eyes panning around the room is circular, the wall past his feet curving around, the room itself apparently surrounded by a floor to ceiling set of sectional blinds, the room itself bathed in darkness, recessed lights in the ceiling turned off, Tsukune's vampire eyes allowing him to see in the darkness almost as clearly as if it were as bright as day…

_Where am I? Is this another vision being shown to me by Azrael?_

"Hmm…" Akasha wordlessly mumbles, nuzzling against his collarbone.

A contented sigh wisping past Akasha's lips Tsukune doesn't say anything at first, the Aono vampire wondering just exactly what he _should_ say in this situation. It's clear that he's involved with Akasha, and judging from where they are he's assuming that this isn't any room in Castle Akashiya. He knows for a fact that it isn't Akasha's bedroom, nor is it _his_ bedroom.

Where would he be if not one of those places?

"Akasha-chan…" Tsukune begins slowly, Akasha's green eyes fluttering open at the sound of his voice.

Her body against his Tsukune can feel the softness of her skin, felt her arm slide across his chest, her warm breath across the width of his neck…

To say it mildly arouses the Aono vampire wouldn't be very far from the truth…

"Yes Tsukune…?" Akasha asks in a breathy whisper.

Meeting her gaze Tsukune can see the desire in her eyes, hear the _want_ in her voice, as though the pink haired Hades Lord can smell his own desire and respond in turn…

His cheeks flushing Tsukune looks away momentarily, guilt momentarily flashing in his eyes, the memory of the first night he'd been with Akasha coming back to him with crystal clarity.

"Tsukune…" Akasha whispers his name, pulling her head up toward his, her lips drifting closer to his with every passing moment…

"Akasha-chan…I…" Tsukune whispers, not sure what else to say as the Hades Lord draws herself closer to him…

Tsukune can feel Akasha's body atop his, the Hades Lord on her elbows and her knees, her eyes staring into his, her lips parted ever so slightly, her breath warm across his skin. He can feel his heart rate begin to rise, his lower body rising at the same time at the prospect of intimacy with the beautiful pink haired woman lying atop him…

One part of him wants to find out what is going on, another part, a _growing_ part, wants to enjoy the woman lying in bed with him.

He can feel his organ twitch against her stomach, a throaty purr escaping Akasha's lips, her eyes momentarily drawn downward between them, her gaze taking in the sight of Tsukune's swollen organ, her eyes rising to his, her lips curled in a sinful smile.

"Well…aren't you eager?"

Leaning down Akasha lowers her lips toward his, licking her lips to wet them, a shared breath passing between the pair, Tsukune opening his mouth to say something when Akasha's lips cover the distance, claiming his lips as the Hades Lord presses her body against his, Tsukune's hands unconsciously slipping around her ribs, holding Akasha close as the Hades Lord curls her tongue around his, Tsukune kissing the Hades Lord back, pressing his lips to Akasha's for several moments before the Hades Lord pulls back, putting only a scant few centimeters between them.

"Akasha…" Tsukune whispers her name into her ear, a shiver of anticipation running down Akasha's spine at the sound of her name.

"Tsukune…" Akasha whispers his name, staring into his eyes, her gaze begging for the Aono vampire to ravish her.

Shifting her body Akasha can feel Tsukune's member against her skin, the Hades Lord positioning Tsukune at the entrance to her womanhood, the tip of the Aono vampire touching her, Akasha's body parting for his, the Hades Lord momentarily pausing with Tsukune waiting at her entrance…

"Akasha…" Tsukune whispers her name, his hands drifting down toward her waist, any thoughts of what is happening to him and his current situation completely flushed from his mind, replaced by a single, all-encompassing desire…

Applying just a twinge of pressure on Akasha's hips the Hades Lord slowly lowers her hips, her body accepting him eagerly, and a moan of pleasure escapes Akasha's lips as the Hades Lord plunges Tsukune into her, accepting him greedily. Wrapped in her warm wetness Tsukune moans, his eyes nearly closing as a moan of pleasure passes Akasha's lips.

The Hades Lord lies on top of him, Akasha's body pressing against his, her jade green eyes staring into his nearly closed chocolate ones, the air around them rising in temperature as Tsukune grasps Akasha by the back of the head, pulling her lips to his, Tsukune kissing her greedily, the Aono swallowing a moan as the Hades Lord raises her hips, pulling back until only Tsukune's head remains before plunging down on him again.

Their tongues writhing against one another Tsukune can feel euphoric pleasure coursing through him as Akasha continues to make love to him, the two of them kissing again and again as the pink haired woman continues to gorge herself upon his member, the ragged breaths rising in tempo as Tsukune's free left hand cups Akasha's left breast.

"Mmm…" Akasha momentarily pulls her lips a scant few centimeters from his, her tone overflowing with sensuality even as Tsukune ever so carefully teases her nipple.

With Akasha on top of him, moaning in euphoric ecstasy Tsukune can feel his own pleasure building, his moans rising as Akasha continues to ride him cow girl style, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

For nearly half an hour this continues, Tsukune's euphoria reaching a fever pitch as Akasha nears her own climax…

"Ugh…!" Tsukune moans, grasping Akasha by the hips and pulling her down, pushing himself deep inside her as his pleasure explodes…

Feeling his warmth spread throughout her body Akasha can feel him quiver inside of her, every muscle tensing for one brief moment before an explosion of pleasure flows through her body.

For a few moments neither makes a sound, Tsukune the first to break the silence, releasing a shuddered breath as the Hades Lord sits on top of him, the pink haired woman looking into his eyes longingly, Tsukune opening his mouth to say something when Akasha leans down, kissing him gently.

"I love you…" Akasha whispers to him, her voice filled with sincerity and love.

"I love you too…" The words just flow past Tsukune's lips without any thought.

Hearing that the Hades Lord smiles, holding him close and enjoying the afterglow, meanwhile Tsukune lies on the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, unblinking.

_Why did I just say that, and why was it so easy? Do I _really_ feel that way about her, or was that some sort of bleed over from this vision?_

What scares Tsukune is that he doesn't know the answer to that question. If it is how he feels about the Hades Lord than what he's experiencing now is likely to be the path he chooses...

If it isn't, and what he just said is just some sort of bleed over from what he's experiencing then Tsukune is no closer to making a decision on whom he will take as his next mate. As it is the Aono vampire feels torn, not sure who will be the best match for him…

"Hmm…" Akasha quietly giggles, gently tracing the outline of his nipple with her finger, the feel of her finger against his skin making the Aono blink in surprise, his gaze snapping down to the site of the touch.

"A…" Tsukune mumbles, not sure what to say.

"Something bothering you my love?" Akasha asks, her left hand rising to his right cheek, the back of her fingers gently caressing his cheek as she continues. "You seem distant…"

"I…" Tsukune trails, not sure how to say what he wants to say, what _needs_ to be said. "…This may sound strange to you…"

Lying atop him Akasha can hear the hesitation in her lover's voice, her finger pulling away from his skin, her hand splaying on the mattress next to him.

"You believe this is a vision given to you by an Angel?"

Her tone is like she's asking about the weather, as though Akasha were inquiring about a mundane subject.

Blinking Tsukune very nearly starts in surprise, the fact that Akasha remains on top of him, keeping him inside of her, is the only thing that stops him from doing so.

"You…you know about that?" Tsukune whispers scandalously, the pink haired woman chuckling mirthfully.

"You told me about it after we became mated." Akasha explains to him.

"I see…" Tsukune trails, the thought that he'd choose to be mated to Akasha not as surprising as the last vision, and whom he'd taken as a mate in it.

Slipping off the bed Akasha stands, Tsukune's eyes following the Hades Lord as she walks to the circular wall, grasping at the curtains around the room and pulling them apart, the sound of casters coinciding with the sliding curtains. Sunlight floods into the room, harsh white light blaring through the floor to ceiling windows, Tsukune momentarily raising his hands to shield his eyes from the sudden glare, the light illuminating Akasha's nude form perfectly, the golden Rosario and the collar and chain the only things on her body.

Looking through the glass Tsukune is treated to a cityscape stretching out before him. His eyes looking left and right Tsukune doesn't recognize any of the buildings or the local geography.

"Where are we?" Tsukune asks, slipping from the bed and standing, walking toward Akasha and the floor to ceiling windows.

If Akasha is willing to stand near the windows, then he's sure that she isn't worried about voyeurs, meaning either they have no reason to worry, or Akasha simply lost any feeling of modesty in her very long life.

"Don't you recognize it? It's Tokyo after all."

Her tone is nonchalant, as though she were telling him about some random, everyday occurrence.

_Tokyo…?_

It's hard for him to believe that the metropolis stretching out before him in the floor to ceiling window is the city that Tsukune has spent much of life in. It looks nothing like how he remembers it, the Aono unable to guess just how many years have passed in this vision. Vampires don't age like humans do, meaning Tsukune will need to find a calendar or a clock to get a semblance of the time period.

"It's unreal…" Tsukune trails, truly blown away by the sight of the city stretching out in front of him.

Standing next to Akasha the Hades Lord slowly turns her head toward him, a curious expression on her face.

"Would you like to see it?" Akasha asks, Tsukune blinking in surprise at the question.

"Yes…Yes. I'd like that." Tsukune agrees, the Hades Lord smiling at his answer.

"Then get dressed."

**XXX**

Exiting the apartment he shares with Akasha Tsukune quickly learns that it's the penthouse level of a building, a keycard in his wallet and in the handbag Akasha now carries allowing either of them to take the elevator up to the top level.

"We sometimes fly." Akasha says matter of factly as the two of them ride the descending elevator. "Though this elevator is a private one."

Nodding Tsukune notes that no soft music plays through speakers in the elevator, the ride down filled with a calm quiet.

He wears a white button down long sleeve shirt and black slacks with black shoes, his Rosario hanging from the sleeve at his left wrist. Akasha wears a red Victorian style dress and matching shoes, along with a matching handbag, her golden Rosario hanging from the collar around her neck.

Getting dressed had been an experience. Akasha had to show him where he kept his clothes, showing him the walk in closet half dominated by his clothes, the other half filled with various kinds of woman's clothes. For him it was like moving to a new place, only to find that everything there has been tailored to him.

The elevator doors sliding open Tsukune can smell a myriad of scents flowing into the elevator. His eyes looking left and right Tsukune is treated to a sight that he's never seen before, even as Akasha steps through the open doors and out into the lobby, Tsukune momentarily rooted to his spot inside the elevator.

Standing near a sitting area is a lizard man, in full monster form, just like the creatures that were angry at Yukari his first year at Yokai. The lizard man stands almost face to face with a normal human, the two of them talking nonchalantly as though the monster's appearance were nothing out of the ordinary.

Behind the counter stands a Yukki Onna, like Mizore, and like the lizard man talking to the human in the sitting area, the monster is in their true form, quietly speaking to someone across the counter from her.

_What is going on!?_

Akasha had told him as they dressed that he might be in for a shock, but this…

To see monsters in their true forms freely interacting, not only with one another but regular humans…

"Tsukune?" Akasha's voice breaks his revere, the Aono blinking before his gaze rounds on the Hades Lord, Akasha standing in the path of the elevator doors, preventing them from closing.

"Sorry…" Tsukune mumbles a quiet apology, stepping out of the elevator, the Hades Lord following him out of the elevator, allowing the doors to close behind them.

"Come Tsukune…" Akasha offers, holding out her hand. "There's much I want to show you."

Taking Akasha's hand the Hades Lord smiles, leading Tsukune toward the double doors leading out of the lobby, and into the streets.

**XXX**

Akasha leads him to a park, fields of trees and verdant green grass in the midst of a modern city. On the way from the condo building to the park Tsukune is surrounded by even more evidence that this is _not_ the Tokyo he once knew.

Like the building's lobby monsters walk down the city streets in their true forms, the non-humans not even causing a stir amongst the human populace. Wearing their Rosaries, the two of them don't even cause the locals to bat an eye, human or otherwise. Arriving at the park Tsukune is treated to the sight of non-human children laughing and playing. Even as they arrive Tsukune can see what appears to be a half human half-werewolf girl playing with other children, a group of parents standing off to the side, watching their children laugh and play and enjoy themselves.

"This is incredible…" Tsukune whispers, unable to keep the awe from his voice.

For him this is an impossible sight. It's what Mikogami was working toward, it's the same dream Tsukune believed in, what he's always wanted ever since he learned about the existence of monsters in the first place.

"This is what we fought for…" Akasha begins slowly. "What we bled and sacrificed for."

At the sound of the word 'bled' Tsukune is reminded of an observation that he'd made in the lobby of the condominium, and again on the way to the park and once again now that the two of them have arrived in the public park.

His eyes scanning left and right Tsukune doesn't see any other vampires, other than Akasha, can't _feel _any other vampire auras. Meaning there are either no other vampires in the city, or they're wearing seals like he and Akasha are, which wouldn't make any sense, given that every other monster Tsukune's seen has been walking around in their true form with no difficulty.

_This world…coexistence…it couldn't happen overnight, and it couldn't have been easy…_

Tsukune is well aware that many vampires would sooner return to the world where humans huddle in their homes at night, afraid of vampires and monsters rather than live in peaceful coexistence. Then there are monsters like Saizo, who viewed humans as nothing more than a snack made of tasty flesh. For peaceful coexistence to become a reality, either these monsters would need to change their mind, or they would have to be exterminated.

_What did I sacrifice to achieve this dream?_ Tsukune asks himself. _In that other vision where I was with Ria, Kurumu, Ruby and the other people I care about were in my life, my family was OK and Kahlua, Kokoa and even Moka was alive. I haven't seen them yet here, and so far the only person I've met that was involved in my life before is Akasha…_

BEBEBEEP. BEBEBEEP.

An electronic beeping cuts through Tsukune's thoughts, his eyes snapping to Akasha's handbag, the source of the sound. Blinking at the sound Akasha reaches into her bag, her own gaze dropping as her hand withdraws a small mobile phone.

"Oh!" Akasha blinks in surprise, touching the screen with her thumb before raising the phone to her ear. "Saya-chan! I've been waiting for your call!"

_Saya? _

Raising an eyebrow curiously Tsukune watches as Akasha's lips turn up in a smile, an air of bright happiness coming to her that Tsukune can't explain.

_Why is she so happy…?_

"We're both here…" Akasha pauses, listening for a moment. "You'll be there in 20 minutes? Good." Akasha continues. "We'll meet you there."

The Hades Lord is silent a moment, listening to whatever the person on the other end of the connection is saying.

"OK. See you soon."

With that the Hades Lord pulls the phone away from her ear, pressing the screen with her thumb again before slipping the device back into her pocket, her gaze rising up to his, her smile never faltering.

"Saya?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha nods, holding out her hand.

"You'll see soon." Akasha explains, Tsukune gingerly taking her hand, not sure what Akasha is planning but willing to go along with her, at least for now.

**XXX**

Following Akasha through the city Tsukune has no idea where he's going. Judging from the local sights Tsukune can only fathom that Akasha is taking him to a business district, many of the buildings the two of them pass have signs on them, liquor stores, drug stores, convenience stores, grocers; many of them appearing to be locally owned, the businesses carrying a person's name or a family name.

Their pace slowing Akasha shifts, turning to the right toward a building, Tsukune's eyes panning to the right, his gaze rising to the sign above the door.

"Fangtopia?" Tsukune mumbles to himself, not sure what to make of the name.

His eyes dropping Tsukune looks left and right, seeing a line of people standing to the right of the door, many of the people dressed in black, some wearing fishnet stockings or shirts, some have their hair dyed in strange colors, many of the women wearing black lip stick, many of the people, male or female, have distinctly pale complexions and judging from the fact that none of them have wings or any odd appendages or strange scents, they're all human.

_What is this?_

Standing on either side of the entrance are two rather muscular men wearing dark sunglasses, Akasha approaching the two of them calmly, the man seemingly acting as gatekeepers for the establishment, determining who can enter and who cannot.

"Hello Takashi, Ryu…" Akasha nods toward the two men standing on either side of the double doors.

"Good afternoon ma'am." The man on the right says, reaching out and opening the door for both of them. "Please go on in."

Not knowing what is going on Tsukune follows as Akasha leads him through the double doors, into a small room with a pair of double doors opposite the two they've just passed through, Akasha waiting until the bouncer closes the door behind them before opening the interior door.

_Reminds me of getting into Shade's club in Vegas…_

Following Akasha into the room Tsukune can hear faint gothic music playing. Walking into the room Tsukune looks around, the lights low, tables surrounding a dance floor with booths lining the walls, a bar on the left side of the room with a bartender behind it. Looking at it all Tsukune can only fathom that this is a night club of some kind…

"A night club?" Tsukune asks Akasha, the Hades Lord leading him off to the right, the two of them standing apart from the rest of the people in the club.

"That's right." Akasha affirms for him as Tsukune's eyes pan around the room.

People sit at tables, talking amongst themselves, a handful of the tables only have a pair of people sitting at them, while others have four or five people sitting at them. Like the people waiting outside these people are also dressed rather oddly. As Tsukune's eyes pan around the room several of the patrons sitting at the tables look toward him and Akasha, a look of awe coming to their eyes for the brief moment they make eye contact before the patron looks away.

"What is this place?" Tsukune asks, turning his attention back to the pink haired vampiress who accompanied him into the club.

"It's a vampire club." Akasha answers him, Tsukune blinking in surprise.

"Really?" He asks, and Akasha nods.

"Ever since humanity learned the truth, every race has integrated. At the same time humans that idolize the different monster races have gathered in common interest." Akasha explains to him.

_I bet the succubi have quite the flock gathered at their doorstep…_

"So…these people are vampires?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"There are only three vampires in this city Tsukune." Akasha answers him. "These people are all here because they're fans of our kind, many actually want to become one of us…"

_If they knew the full truth about that, a lot of these people wouldn't even be here…_

"Then…" Tsukune begins, only for a female voice to cut him off.

"Momma!" A young woman's voice calls out, a smile coming to Akasha's face, her eyes shifting from Tsukune over his shoulder, the Aono vampire turning, following Akasha's gaze toward the source of the voice.

A young woman walks toward the two of them. Unlike Akasha her clothing is more modern, though unlike the other patrons she isn't dressed almost solely in black. She wears a sleeveless crimson colored tank top blouse that leaves her midriff exposed with a knee length skirt and 1 inch heeled shoes. She has long auburn colored hair, her eyes a familiar shade of green, her face reminding him strongly of Akasha, though her nose and ears both resemble his, rather than the pink haired Hades Lord. Around her neck she wears a black choker collar with a bronze Rosario with a blue jewel in the center attached.

"Saya!" Akasha gushes, walking past the Aono vampire to embrace the approaching young woman.

The two of them wrapping their arms around one another in a warm embrace Tsukune can only stare in abject shock as the two of them hug. Her appearance, her age, the way she'd referred to Akasha, and Akasha's prior statement that there are only three vampires in Tokyo all slamming into Tsukune at once, leading the Aono vampire to a single conclusion.

_She can't be…_**my child**_!_

Watching silently Akasha and Saya part after a few moments, the young auburn haired woman smiling at her cotton candy haired mother.

"I'm glad you're both here!" Saya smiles at her, her voice carrying an almost lyrical quality to it.

"Saya..." Tsukune mumbles, the young vampiress blinking before she turns her gaze toward Tsukune.

"Dad!" Saya quickly crosses the distance between them, opening her arms and embracing him in a warm hug.

Standing there Tsukune has no idea what to do, his entire body going stiff as the young vampiress hugs him. After a few moments Saya opens her arms, stepping back and looking at Tsukune curiously, her expression impossible to misinterpret even as she cocks her head to side.

"Dad…are you all right?" Saya asks; her tone laced with concern.

Watching the entire scene play out Akasha can understand Tsukune's shocked reaction and momentarily immobility. She intentionally hadn't told him about Saya, about the fact that she is in fact their daughter, and how she'd started the vampire club as a way to make money and reach out to those humans who desire to live in their world.

"Tsukune is just a little worn out…" Akasha tries to explain, and Saya blinks, lowering her arms and stepping back, half turning so that her body is perpendicular to his and Akasha's.

"Oh…kept him up all night last night I take it?" Saya asks with a knowing grin, and Akasha's cheeks flush ever so slightly at the unspoken meaning in her daughter's statement.

"Wha…?" Tsukune mumbles, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that **his daughter** stands not five feet from him.

He has so many questions for her, questions that he can't ask without raising her suspicions that something is wrong with him. What kind of childhood did she have, did she know his mother, father, and the rest of his human family, did she go to Yokai Academy, is she involved with anyone, is she happy… All these questions spin around Tsukune's mind, the Aono forcing them into the back of his mind, instead smiling happily at his progeny.

"You know how your mother can be…" Tsukune chuckles, and Saya's lips curl in a smile, the apparent twenty year old winking at her father suggestively.

"Oh I do…" She trails. "I still remember that time I came home and the two of you were…enjoying yourselves…" Saya trails, mock shivering in disgust. "I think the sight is actually burned into my retinas…"

Akasha's face immediately contorts into a scowl.

"Saya!" Akasha scolds her daughter, embarrassment overflowing in her voice.

"Oh mom, relax…" Saya waves her hand dismissively. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know that!" Akasha responds matter of factly. "I just don't think it's something you should talk about so casually!"

"I know…" Saya trails. "Actually, there's someone I want Dad to meet…"

"Me?" Tsukune asks, pointing to himself with his pointer finger. "Who would you know that would want to meet me?"

"You'd be surprised Tsukune." Akasha answers him. "For humans, we represent a lot: a cure to almost any disease, a way to cheat death and be young forever…" Akasha trails, her eyes shifting toward a table occupied by several young humans talking and enjoying the atmosphere of the club.

Her implication is obvious, even to him.

_What normal human wouldn't want to become a vampire? You get to live forever; you're strong and fast, and there are so few that people will adore the ground you walk on in hopes that you'll turn them…_

"Actually she says she's an old friend of yours." Saya explains. "She wouldn't tell me her name though, just that you would recognize her when you saw her."

"Her?" Tsukune asks. "I've met a lot of women in my life…that really doesn't narrow it down…"

_Besides, I'm mated and in a monogamous relationship with Akasha…_

"Where is this woman?" Akasha asks, and Saya's head turns toward her mother, her expression shifting into a frown.

"Actually…this person wants to meet Dad alone." Saya explains to her mother cautiously. "She's under the impression that if you're with him then she'll be in danger. Something about you having a jealous streak…"

Hearing _that_ Akasha's lips turn down in a frown.

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all…" Akasha mutters sarcastically, and Tsukune can understand the statement.

_How many suitors did Issa have when Akasha met him? How many did she kill in order to become his mate?_

"I think I can meet one woman." Tsukune offers, Akasha's jade eyes shifting toward him.

"Good!" Saya agrees emphatically. "She's waiting in my office upstairs."

Glancing to Akasha concern is written on her face like a billboard.

"Be careful Tsukune." Akasha warns, Tsukune smiling at her assuringly.

"I will."

With a farewell wave Tsukune follows Saya through the club and up a stairwell. Following his daughter Tsukune has no idea who this woman he's supposed to meet is, and is mildly curious as to her identity.

At the top of the stairwell Saya leads him through a single door that leads directly into an office. The walls are white and posters of various landscapes hang on nails, a single overhead bulb casting modern light into the room, a single darkly stained desk with a single chair behind it, a pair of chairs on the door side of the desk. His eyes glancing right Tsukune takes in the sight of a small sitting area, several low sitting chairs surrounding a modest coffee table.

Standing in front of the desk is a blue haired woman, Tsukune blinking in surprise at the sight of a blue mane of hair while Saya closes the door behind them.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks, not sure who the woman waiting in Saya's office is.

She has shoulder length hair and a flawless complexion. She wears a black tube top and a mini skirt, black thigh high boots with a three inch heel on her feet.

"Not quite, Tsukune." A familiar voice answers him, the Aono blinking in surprise at the sound of that voice.

It's very familiar to him, and yet at the same time, it isn't…

_Ageha-san…?_

"I brought Dad, just like you wanted." Saya answers him, Tsukune momentarily glancing back toward her.

"Um…" Tsukune mumbles, watching as Ageha turns to face him.

Seeing her Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise.

She doesn't look like a woman in her fifties. Instead she looks like she's barely even twenty. If she were to wear a school uniform, Tsukune would believe that she's a senior in high school…

_But why would she change her human appearance to look like that? Is she just trying to deny how much she's aged?_

Ageha looks into his eyes, and in the moment of contact Tsukune's body feels like it's become distant, his arms and legs no longer responding to his thoughts, like something has disconnected him from his own limbs.

"That's good Saya-chan." Ageha praises his daughter. "Go and keep your mother busy, use whatever means you have to in order to assure that we aren't interrupted."

"Yes, Ageha-sama." Saya answers, Tsukune blinking in surprise at his daughter's answer, looking back in time to see his daughter open the door and then close it behind her.

"Wha…what is going on?" Tsukune asks, turning back toward Ageha to see the young woman approach him, a smile on her lips.

"I've been waiting for this day…" Ageha trails, reaching up and touching his cheek with her hand.

Tsukune can feel his own will being suppressed, Ageha's charm literally separating his body from his mind, making him unable to move or do anything without Ageha's permission. Tsukune also has experience _breaking_ said charms, and in that moment, with Ageha's hand on his cheek, Tsukune tries to free himself from Ageha's mental control, using everything he knows to try and regain his freedom.

Unfortunately nothing works. Every time Tsukune tries to break Ageha's control, her charm bounces back, just as strong as it was before Tsukune pressed against it, and his own will weakens with each attempt…

"Why…why do this?" Tsukune asks, struggling to speak, trying to distract Ageha and weaken her control.

"Now…now…" Ageha smiles at him, her hand dropping to his chest, her fingers gently flowing down the front of his body as she continues. "You're mine now Tsukune, so stop struggling. If you don't you'll be comatose before I can even get your pants off."

Were her words capable of doing so, a chill would go flying down Tsukune's spine at the implication of her statement.

_She's going to rape me…but why…?_

"Why?" Tsukune asks again. "Why did you change how you look? Why rape me?"

Smiling Ageha's pointer finger hooks against his belt.

"We succubi are capable of a great many things Tsukune…" Ageha begins slowly. "If we're willing to pay the price, we can even attain eternal youth."

"But why…?" Tsukune insists, judging from everything he knows about Succubus lore and Ageha's statement, the price for her youth must be innocent male lives…

"My daughter is dead Tsukune…" Ageha explains, opening his belt, her fingers grasping his zipper. "She died in a hit and run years ago, they never caught the person responsible, and I know that it wasn't an accident."

_What?_

The sound of his zipper coming down is loud in the otherwise quiet room, Tsukune swallowing the saliva in his mouth, hoping to keep Ageha talking, give him time to try and break free from her control.

"She was murdered?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha nods, bending her knees and kneeling down, putting her head at his crotch level.

"By your scheming mate." Ageha responds, pulling his pants down, leaving his underwear on. "She died so you would stop paying attention to her, just like your witch friend and nearly every other girl you knew in school."

_What? Akasha had them killed? No…she wouldn't…_

"You…you can't know that for sure…" Tsukune tries to argue, and Ageha laughs.

"Of course. You think a _two thousand_ year old would be stupid enough to _not_ cover her tracks? Honestly…she must be as dry as desert, being that old…"

Her last statement is said almost sarcastically, and Tsukune is in no mood to appreciate the attempt at humor.

"She wouldn't…" Tsukune mumbles, and Ageha looks up at him, mirth in her obsidian orbs.

"You think she'd be willing to wait when the only things that stands between her and the man of her dreams are a few non vampires? Would you?"

Much as Tsukune may not like it, Ageha's logic makes a lot of sense. Akasha spent decades without a mate after she left Issa. Would she really be willing to wait eight plus years for Kurumu and his other female friends to die so they could be exclusive?

"That doesn't explain this…" Tsukune tries to argue, and Ageha pulls his pants down, taking in the sight of his flaccid self.

"Well…what do we have here?" Ageha asks, eying it a moment. "This is rather nice…Kurumu must've really enjoyed it."

Tsukune tries to fidget, to get away from Ageha, but his body won't respond to his will.

"This is rape Ageha-san…please don't go through with this…" Tsukune begs, and Ageha's head jerks up, her eyes staring heatedly into his.

"My Kurumu never wanted anything other than to have a family with you." Ageha explains. "She died wanting nothing more than to allow herself to conceive your child and raise it with you, but that Scheming Bitch would never allow it."

"We can't have a family…" Tsukune argues.

"I know." Ageha says matter of factly. "You're going to inseminate me, and then you're going to forget this ever happened. I'll bear your child and raise it, just like Kurumu would want…"

She begins to touch him, using her hands in a way that she knows will excite a man, regardless of his mood…

_No…no…NO!_

**XXX**

"NO!"

Opening his eyes Tsukune sits up in bed, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. His eyes dancing around the room Tsukune takes in the sight of his bedroom in Castle Akashiya, where he'd fallen asleep before he'd had his first…whatever it was he'd just experienced.

_A dream…or a vision? Or maybe a nightmare?_

Not knowing what to make of what he just experienced Tsukune just sits in his bed a moment, breathing and trying to relax.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound of a gentle hand tapping against his bedroom door nearly makes the Aono vampire jump through the roof in surprise. His head turning toward the door Tsukune has a moment to ask himself _who_ it is knocking on his door when a very familiar voice wafts through the wooden barrier.

"Tsukune…are you awake?" Moka's voice carries. "Please open the door…"

Listening to her a heavy sigh wafts past Tsukune's lips.

_Great…what does she want now?_


	43. Chapter 43: On The Hill

**Chapter 43 On The Hill**

Sitting on the bed Tsukune momentarily casts a glance over his shoulder toward the other two occupants of his bed, both his harem members lying on the silken sheets, quietly sleeping, and their faces lulled in an expression of peace and relaxation.

_I must've made a fairly good impression on both of them…_

When they'd spoken to him he'd been honest. He didn't ask for a harem, doesn't _want one (who wants to have to satisfy a bunch of different people at the same time when he can hardly keep up with one?). When they'd asked about his…carnal appetite, he'd again been honest. Tsukune had been exhausted when he'd fallen asleep, the fact that he'd put his head on the pillow and almost immediately fallen asleep proof of that._

_That dream though…_ Tsukune thinks to himself, the Aono vampire looking away as what he'd been experiencing before he'd woken up comes back to his mind with crystal clarity.

_Ageha was crazy…The look in her eye, the impact Kurumu's loss must've had on her, with Kurumu's father gone and no one else in her life she would've told herself anything, created any story to come to grips with what happened…_

Tsukune can't hold Akasha culpable for the things Ageha claimed she'd done in his dream. In spite of Azrael's presence, Tsukune can't say for sure one way or another whether what he'd just experienced was really the future, or just some powerful creature impersonating an Angel playing tricks on him. Even if it were true, and what Azrael showed him was the future, could Tsukune really approach her and condemn her for actions that she has yet to even commit, even Ageha herself admitted to having no evidence to support her accusations against the Hades Lord.

"Tsukune…" Moka's voice calls out again, slightly louder than before, reminding the Aono vampire of the _other_ problem requiring his immediate attention.

"Funny…" Tsukune mumbles to himself as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet on the floor, pushing himself off the bed and to his feet. "In reality Moka is bothering me, in my dreams, her mother is…"

Pushing the notion aside Tsukune starts toward the door, the Aono wearing only his underwear and Rosario bracelet as his bare feet quietly plod against the hardwood floor.

Stopping near the door the Aono reaches out, grasping the knob and quietly turning it, opening the door to reveal _not_ his silver haired former mate, but the pink haired version of her, her Rosario firmly in place on the chain around her collar, Moka dressed in a knee length sundress with a conservative cut, her shoulders covered only by the dress' thin white straps, her hands together behind her back, a small smile on her face, a familiar smell coming to Tsukune's nostrils that he hasn't smelled in over a month.

Her eyes looking him up and down Tsukune doesn't miss the slight blush that comes to her cheeks, or the way her jade green eyes momentarily linger on his boxers, a small spike of pheromones coming to Tsukune's nostrils, her own eyes looking away from him, beyond him to his room, and the two female forms lying on the blankets on his bed, his former mate undoubtedly smelling their scents faintly on her husband.

_If he'd slept with them their scent would be all over him…instead it's like he'd just shared a bed with them…_

Realizing that Moka feels a wave of relief wash over her. After witnessing him kill someone in cold blood first hand Moka had begun to wonder whether or not her actions on that night had set her husband down the path on becoming what her older sister Ria would call 'a proper vampire.' Had Tsukune done that he wouldn't have hesitated to sleep with both of his new acquisitions, instead he's opted not to enjoy them.

"Can I help you Moka-san?" Tsukune asks, her eyes shifting back to him, her gaze settling on his face, her fingers quietly fidgeting behind her.

"That's…" Moka begins quietly, not sure how to proceed. "I was hoping that I could ask for a favor?"

Standing there with his hand on the door Tsukune blinks in surprise, Tsukune momentarily quiet after listening to Moka's question. A part of him can't believe that Moka would have the audacity to ask him for a favor, yet another part of him is curious. What could she possibly have to ask of him that he would willingly agree to do with their relationship in its current state?

"What favor?" Tsukune inquires, his eyes staring at her, his gaze guarded and questioning.

"Ever since I came back, I've sort of been under house arrest…" Moka trails, Tsukune nodding his head in understanding.

"Akasha-san told me about it…" Tsukune explains, Moka blinking in surprise.

_I should've guessed that…_Moka thinks to herself.

"Well, there's a place just outside the Castle, somewhere I used to go when I wanted to be alone…" Moka explains to Tsukune. "I was hoping that you could accompany me for a few hours?"

Standing there Tsukune's gaze is tranquil, his expression a calm mask.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave…" Tsukune trails; and Moka nods.

"I'm not allowed to leave…on my own." Moka explains to him. "If I am accompanied by a member of my clan, then they become my guardian for the duration of my time away…"

"So…I would be responsible for you?" Tsukune asks, and again Moka slowly nods.

"Yes…if I were to…misbehave…then you would be punished for my actions as well." Moka explains to him. "Though, I'm not going to do anything! I just want to get out of this place for a few hours, nothing more."

Tsukune can hear the sincerity in her voice; can imagine that he would be climbing up the walls and willing to bend over backwards after having been confined to the same building for over a month. In the time that Moka has been locked in this Castle Tsukune has traveled practically around the world and seen sights that he never thought he would've seen: Las Vegas, the Oasis, and Bermuda. All the while Moka has been stuck inside the Castle.

"Not that I think you'll do this without some form of payment, which is why, I have this…" Moka trails, separating her hands, swinging them both around her body.

In her left hand Moka holds a picnic basket, the smell that Tsukune noticed before coming from the wicker basket, her right hand clutching a folded up blanket.

"That's…" His voice trails, his eyes locked on the basket, a hint of recognition in his tone.

"Yes…" Moka affirms quietly, smiling as she continues. "I got up at 4 am today to make it."

When Tsukune and Moka had moved in together, they'd eventually told his parents that the two of them were engaged. When that happened his mother Kasumi had insisted on teaching Moka her way around a kitchen. Moka had assured Tsukune's mother that she was more than a competent cook (though in reality her cooking skills weren't that much better than Tsukune's) but Kasumi had been insistent. After the second day Tsukune offered to talk to his mother, convince her to release Moka from her Kasumi's cooking lessons, but Moka had refused. Kasumi had told her that she wanted to pass on the cooking that Tsukune had grown up eating, the family recipes that Kasumi had learned from her own mother. The first time Moka made one of Kasumi's dishes Tsukune had said that it was exactly like his mother had made, and she'd felt incredibly happy at the honest praise, and Tsukune had taken the fact that Moka actually listened to his mother that she loved him, and she saw Kasumi as a person and didn't hate her.

"So…you want to have a picnic?" Tsukune asks, and Moka quietly nods.

"I know that it's asking a lot of you…" Moka trails quietly. "And you don't owe me anything…"

"You just want to go outside and sit at this spot? You aren't going to try and convince me to get back together with you?"

Slowly shaking her head in denial Moka's jade eyes drop to the top of the picnic basket in front of her.

"No." Moka answers Tsukune's question. "I just want to go outside for a few hours…"

"I can understand that…" Tsukune explains. "But why me? Couldn't you ask Lord Akashiya, Kahlua-san, Kokoa-chan or Akasha-san to do this for you?" Tsukune points out, not bothering to mention Ria.

But Tsukune and Moka know that there is a snowball's chance in hell of Ria agreeing to do a favor for Moka…

"Father would say no…and Kokoa wouldn't accept a request from me, and my other self isn't interested in this. Kahlua wouldn't be interested either, and Mother…" Moka trails, her eyes flicking up to Tsukune's gaze, and then down again, her shoulders slouching, everything about her body language telling Tsukune that Moka doesn't want to be alone with her pink haired mother.

"I see…" Tsukune trails, his left hand on the back of the door, his right hand at his side, his eyes momentarily looking over his right shoulder toward the bed in the rear of the room before coming to rest with the woman standing in his doorway. "Can you give me twenty minutes to get dressed?"

Hearing his question Moka's eyes dart up, her eyes going as wide as saucers in disbelief.

"Of course!" Moka agrees, unable to help the smile on her lips, or the relief in her voice.

"Twenty minutes then." Tsukune says, closing the door, turning away as he does.

**XXX**

**20 Minutes Later.**

Standing outside Tsukune's bedroom door Moka can't help but tap her left foot impatiently against the floor.

_I can't believe he said yes…_

**_He isn't like our family, you know that. _**Her other self-scolds her, her annoyance clear in the tone of her thoughts. _**Just don't start talking about resuming our relationship with him during the picnic. It was embarrassing to dress up in that maid uniform…**_

_I know…I was there…_

Before her seal persona can respond the door opens, and Tsukune stands in the doorway, dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a long sleeve button down shirt, the top two buttons left open, his Rosario dangling from its chain through his left sleeve.

Casting a momentary glance past him Moka catches a quick glimpse of his bed, now unoccupied, the two women who were laying on it now nowhere to be seen. What's odd is that the bed is now made, and Tsukune couldn't have had the time to get dressed _and_ make the bed…

_Meaning one of those women made it…but why would they do that? They're supposed to just be sex-slaves…_

"Something bothering you Moka-san?" Tsukune asks; his voice level and polite, the complete opposite of when they'd been in Yokai Academy, and Tsukune had called her 'Moka-san' countless times.

Blinking Moka smiles, pushing whatever questions Moka may have about his bed and its current condition out of her mind.

"No…are you ready?" Moka asks, motioning with her right hand down the hall.

"Yes." Tsukune answers, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Starting down the hall Moka begins her trek toward the front door, Tsukune falling into step next to her, his hands slipping into the pockets of his pants, his eyes staring straight ahead, the two of them falling into silence as Moka's hands both clutch the handle on the picnic basket.

_I have to say something…if I don't we'll just be stuck in this awkward silence the entire time we're together…_

"I didn't just make food." Moka blurts out, and Tsukune blinks in surprise, his head turning toward her, his gaze mildly curious. "I…I also made tea and put in a thermos along with a pair of cups, so…" Moka trails, not sure what else to say.

"You really went all out with this…" Tsukune comments, and Moka nods.

"I thought that it would be like payment for coming with me on this picnic, and I wanted it to be delicious…"

That morning the kitchen staff in Castle Akashiya had been surprised when Moka had walked into the kitchen. In the years many of the servants have spent working in the Castle's kitchen not once has a member of the Family walked into the kitchen and politely asked to use some of the appliances. For the kitchen staff it was unheard of, a member of the Family wanting to cook, to actually do something for themselves rather than force one of them to do it for them…

So, they'd done as asked, they'd given Moka everything she asked for without complaint and didn't ask any questions.

"I hope this is worth it." Tsukune offers noncommittally.

"It will be." Moka offers assuredly.

_After being cooped up in this castle for over the past month…yeah, it probably will be… _Tsukune thinks to himself, the Aono male choosing not to give voice to the thought.

Together the two of them walk through the hall of the Castle, both wearing their seals, occasionally passing a servant as they do. Whenever the two of them approach a servant the creature always moves to the side, lowering their head in supplication without ever speaking a word, even though neither of them are giving off even a hint of an aura, and appear to be nothing more than a pair of humans. However, each family servant is well aware what each member of the family looks like, with and without their seals, and instructed to treat them the same, with or without their seals.

Approaching the double doors to the main hall Tsukune stops, reaching out and grasping the knob with his hand, Tsukune momentarily pausing before opening the door, his head casually turning toward the pink haired woman walking next to him.

"Are you sure my accompanying you outside is approved?" Tsukune asks, the meaning behind his words obvious to Moka.

_He's asking whether or not I'm lying to him, and if he's going to be punished for doing this…_

"I wouldn't ask you to do this with me if I thought for even one moment you would suffer because of it Tsukune." Moka explains for him. "I've caused you too much pain already…"

Her voice is fraught with emotion, heartache, remorse, regret and sorrow all seeping into her tone.

"Ok…" Tsukune mumbles, opening the door, holding it open and motioning for Moka to go first.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka offers quietly, her tone honest and sincere.

Tsukune doesn't verbally respond, instead the Aono vampire merely nods toward his former mate as she walks past him, Tsukune stepping into the hall behind her, the door closing behind him.

Not ten seconds after the two of them enter the hall the front door opens, both Tsukune and Moka's eyes drawn to the open door, even as a Sekitan Ria steps through the doorway.

Like usual Moka's eldest half-sister is covered from the neck down, wearing a lavender colored dress and matching gloves, shoes and stockings, her hair tied into a coal black bun, her eyes a shade of crimson and slitted, a clear sign that Ria is in her true form, unlike both Moka and Tsukune…

Seeing her Tsukune's right hand unconsciously drifts toward his left hand, and the Rosario hanging there, his eyebrows narrowing cautiously just at the sight of his former tormentor. Moka on the other hand can't believe her luck.

_We were finally going to be alone together and just when the two of us were going to enjoy a picnic together Ria has to interfere!_

"Oh…" Ria smiles at the sight of them, the door outside closing behind her. "What do we have here?"

Both Tsukune and Moka stand near the double doors leading to the wing that contains the Family's bedrooms, neither of them moving to close the distance between them and Moka's eldest half sister. Instead Ria makes her way toward them casually, Ria taking in the sight of Moka holding a picnic basket combined with her wearing a dress, telling the Sekitan vampiress all she needs to know about what is happening.

"Tsukune and I are going on a picnic…" Moka answers, intentionally not meeting her older sister's gaze.

Hearing Moka's response Tsukune feels a rush of frustration. When dealing with Ria it is best not to give her any information at all. Telling Ria that the two of them were going on a picnic together is equivalent to giving someone a loaded gun with explicit instructions on how to use it and then saying that you have 1 million dollars on you and if you die no one will miss you…

You're basically asking to die.

"Hmm?" Ria asks, cocking her head to the side, raising one hand and touching her bottom lip, her blood red lips curled in a smile. "A picnic? Surely you aren't thinking of trying something with him once the two of are alone together, after everything that you've _already_ done to him?"

Hearing her question Moka's lips flinch, a sure outward sign that Ria's words have hit their mark. Seeing Moka's reaction Tsukune stifles the urge to jump to her defense, to tell Ria to lay off and defend Moka against their former tormentor. Instead Tsukune remains silent, choosing instead to remain out of the conversation, and allow Moka to defend herself.

If there's one thing that Tsukune has learned over the past month, it's that Moka can make her own decisions, and doesn't need him to help her.

"I…I just want to go outside for a few hours." Moka counters, unable to help the slouch in her shoulders with Ria standing right in front of her.

"Oh me oh my…" Ria trails, her eyes shifting to Tsukune, the Aono forcing himself _not _to swallow the saliva in his mouth with Ria's eyes settling on him. "You are aware that should you leave the walls of the Castle with Moka _you_ will be held responsible for her actions?"

"Yes…" Tsukune trails with a nod. "Moka-san already explained her situation to me."

Smiling Ria lowers her hand, her fingers coming to rest in front of her waist, her other arm hanging at her side.

"Then it would be appropriate to say that you are doing her a favor." Ria says with a smile. "After all, her asking you to accompany you on a simple excursion shows that her punishment has been successful."

For a moment Tsukune doesn't do anything. In that moment Moka wants to say something, to tell Ria to leave Tsukune alone, but the pink haired vampiress is just now starting to close the distance between the two of them, and if she were to defend him he may not appreciate it, and tell her that he doesn't need her to fight his battles for him, and only drive him farther away from her, which is the absolute last thing Moka wants.

"I am hardly lifting her punishment." Tsukune counters. "I have no intention of taking Moka-san on a world tour. I'll have her back in the Castle before the day ends."

"Hmm…" Ria trails, her eyes twinkling with mirth, and the look in her eyes sent tendrils of fear running down Tsukune's spine. "Very well. Once you've returned I would like to speak to you, _in private_."

"Then I shall see you when I return." Tsukune assures, Ria nodding before walking around the two of them and through the double doors behind them.

"Well…" Moka begins slowly. "Shall we get going?"

Tsukune's eyes lingering on the double doors a moment Tsukune shakes his head, turning his gaze back to Moka.

"Yes, let's go." Tsukune agrees.

**XXX**

"This is it Tsukune…" Moka's voice carries over her shoulder, the Aono vampire stopping in his tracks.

The two of them stand on a hilltop not too far from the castle. After stepping through the front door the two of them only walked for a handful of minutes before arriving at the hilltop.

Like the rest of the landscape the hill is nearly barren, gray, dead grass covering much of the hill, a single apparently dead tree growing from the hilltop. Approaching the tree Moka kneels, placing the basket near the base of the tree. Spreading the blanket out beneath the tree Moka allows the blanket to settle against the dead grass, taking a seat on top of the blanket before picking up the basket.

"Come sit Tsukune…" Moka trails, patting the blanket in front of her, placing the basket on her left.

Nodding quietly Tsukune takes a seat across from Moka, leaving an arm's length between them, Tsukune choosing to sit cross-legged, preventing Moka from moving closer to him.

Exhaling Moka opens the basket, reaching inside and withdrawing a thermos along with several Tupperware containers.

"Hopefully everything is still warm…" Moka trails, setting the containers out in front of her, between the two of them.

"Hopefully…" Tsukune agrees.

**XXX**

**1 Hour Later**

"So, Mizore-san really got on stage and danced for everyone in the club?" Moka asks, her cheeks tinted red from embarrassment.

"Yep…" Tsukune answers, suppressing a chuckle. "I nearly fell over when I saw her come through the curtain."

"I never would've thought she would do something like that…" Moka trails, disbelief in her voice. "She has children now…"

"I know." Tsukune agrees with a nod, choosing not to tell his former mate about the threesome he'd had with Mizore and Kurumu. "I couldn't believe that she, Ruby-chan and Yukari-chan all dropped what they were doing to come see me when Kurumu-chan called them…" Tsukune explains with a shake of his head.

"They all really care about you…" Moka trails, her tone taking on a hint of sorrow. "Even back in school, I knew they all would've done anything for you…"

Listening to her Tsukune just stares at her a moment, his features set in a calm mask, his eyes giving away nothing of what is going on inside his mind.

"They all have their own lives now." Tsukune counters after a moment, his gaze turning away from her. "Miracle of miracles; Yukari even found a boyfriend."

"I know…" Moka affirms quietly. "I'm glad she finally found someone her age."

"That makes two of us." Tsukune agrees, the Aono personally incredibly glad that the little girl that used to demand threesomes with him and Moka has moved on from her high school obsession.

The thought of sharing a bed with Yukari and Moka at the same time back in high school had sent shivers down his spine, and now the thought makes him want to vomit.

"So…you spent most of your time away with Kurumu-san and her family?" Moka asks, and Tsukune nods.

"I wanted to go someplace where no one would think to look for me." Tsukune explains. "Unfortunately Ria-san is a resourceful woman and came looking for me, and Akasha-sama was able to locate me as well…"

"That's to be expected…" Moka answers, her expression relaxed.

_**Ria would go looking for him, no surprise there…**_

Nodding inwardly 'Omote' Moka doesn't respond to her 'Ura' personality's thought. They'd both suspected that Ria wouldn't allow Tsukune to simply disappear, and she would seek him out, if only just to try and hurt her.

"So…you and Kurumu-san must've gotten close…" Moka trails, and again Tsukune slowly nods.

"We did." Tsukune agrees, and Moka quietly nods.

"I thought as much…" Moka trails.

Tsukune's own expression is one of detached calm, his legs flat against the ground, a small cup of cooling tea held in both hands on his lap.

"You asked Moka-san." Tsukune begins calmly. "Would you rather I lie to you about it?"

Blinking Moka meets his gaze, her jade green eyes resolute before Moka slowly shakes her head in denial.

"No." Moka answers his question. "I don't want you to lie to me ever again Tsukune."

"Do you want to know more about what happened in the month I was away?" Tsukune asks; his tone wary.

"Yes…" Moka answers with a nod.

"When I left I…" Tsukune pauses, momentarily searching for the right words. "I wasn't in the best state of mind." Tsukune explains. "Ageha-san picked me up, and she told me that Kurumu was working as an exotic dancer."

"…A stripper…" Moka mumbles, and Tsukune doesn't disagree.

"…Yes…" Tsukune agrees quietly. "Anyway…when she told me that she was dating I offered to go elsewhere. I had no idea _where_ I would go, but I offered, and she said no. We arrived at the club and Ageha-san led me inside, Kurumu-chan happened to be dancing then, and I felt incredibly guilty. It wasn't until Ruby-chan and the others came and forced their way into my room that I started talking to them. They ended up taking me out for a tour of the city…"

"That must've been nice." Moka says, forcing a smile. "I'm told Las Vegas is a beautiful city."

Tsukune can hear just the barest hint of wistfulness in Moka's tone.

_It's understandable that she'd be a little jealous…She's been stuck in the Castle while I've been out seeing sights and traveling…_

"It is." Tsukune affirms. "After that things were fine, until one day I checked my e mail, and found a strange message there."

"A strange message?" Moka asks, and Tsukune nods.

"It was an e mail from Gin, at least, I think it was from Gin…" Tsukune explains, and Moka raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Why do you think it was from him? Did the message say it was from him?" Moka asks; her curiosity piqued.

Looking at her Tsukune is momentarily silent, the Aono vampire fairly positive she isn't going to like it when Tsukune answers her question.

_If she's asking me that question then she can't know that Gin made the video with the two of them public…_

"He had a website where he posted videos of women that he'd slept with, and he'd somehow taken a video of you two when he came over that night, and sent me a link to see it…"

Sitting on the blanket Moka's cheeks darken, her gaze pitching downward. An air of guilt forms around her, and Tsukune can see her fingers twirl around one another, a sign of her nervousness, and her guilt.

"You saw that…?" Moka whispers, her tone overflowing with embarrassment.

She can remember exactly what it felt like when she first saw that video, looking through her other self's eyes. Watching herself having sex with Gin she'd felt violated. Her other self had been furious as well, and had sworn that she would throttle Gin within an inch of his life the next time she saw him.

"I did." Tsukune answers calmly, looking away from her, a far off look coming to his eyes. "Seeing it I couldn't look away. Kurumu had been bathing when I'd found the link, and she came out in the middle of the video. She tried to talk to me, but I couldn't look away. She ended up closing the laptop, and when I looked at her I just couldn't stop crying."

Hearing that Moka feels a surge of guilt rush through her. That night she'd wanted to hurt Tsukune and break his will. She'd thought that the mere _threat_ of taking another man into their bedroom would be enough. She was wrong, and hearing her former mate admit that he was devastated by the video of her having sex with another man brings her no joy.

"I'm sorry…" Moka apologizes quietly.

Opening his mouth to say something Tsukune stops himself, his mouth momentarily hanging open before Tsukune snaps it closed.

_No sense in harping on what's done, it won't change anything…_

"Anyway…" Tsukune continues after a moment. "Kurumu-chan chose to charm me, forced me not to think about you and what transpired between us. It helped me to move on."

Hearing that concern cuts through Moka's guilt, the implication that Tsukune may yet still be under a succubus' mental control rising to the front of Moka's mind.

"Are you still under her control?" Moka asks, leaning forward slightly, and Tsukune's head turns toward her, his expression calm as the Aono vampire slowly shakes his head no.

"I asked her to remove the charm before she and I got serious, and she did." Tsukune explains, Moka's jade gaze falling to the blanket below the both of them.

"So…you slept with her." Moka says; her tone laced with dread.

"Yes." Tsukune answers with a curt nod.

"I understand…" Moka offers evenly, in spite of the horrible pit Moka can feel in her stomach at the prospect of the man she loves making love to another woman, the pit in her stomach joined by a burst of jealousy.

In the month he'd been gone Moka has had almost zero sensual contact, while Tsukune has enjoyed the attention of a Succubus. Though he didn't say as much, Moka is sure that her former mate slept with Kurumu multiple times while he was gone.

"If it helps, I didn't touch her until after Akasha-sama told me our bond was absolved." Tsukune explains, and Moka slowly shakes her head.

"I said I understand, and I do." Moka affirms for him, dismissing his explanation.

Looking at her a moment Tsukune turns away, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"You told me you didn't want me to lie to you…" Tsukune trails, and Moka looks away from him, her gaze looking out over the landscape in front of them.

A light breeze blows then, the small gust of wind tugging at Moka's cotton candy locks.

"It really was nice coming here…" Moka trails, changing the subject.

Turning his head back to her Tsukune takes in the sight of her sitting on the blanket, her face framed in profile, a mountain range behind her…

_If not for what she'd done to me in the past I would say she's really beautiful…_

"You said you used to come to this place when you were young…" Tsukune trails, Moka slowly nodding her head in affirmation.

"There were times when I would want to get away from everyone for a few hours…" Moka begins slowly. "So I would sneak out and come here. Of course I knew that I wasn't _really_ sneaking out. Someone always knew where I was, but it was a few hours of freedom without having to worry about appearances or having to spar with someone…"

"Must've been difficult, growing up among vampires…" Tsukune trails, a part of him unable to comprehend how someone could force their children to fight in death matches against their siblings.

"Have you ever done anything like that?" Moka asks, and Tsukune slowly shakes his head no.

"Not really…" Tsukune offers. "There were times when Kyouko would be a little overbearing, but she never really pressured me into anything I didn't want to do." Tsukune explains.

The wind blows again, a gentle breeze passing between them, though this time a familiar scent rides on the breeze, both Moka and Tsukune turning their heads toward the source of the breeze, catching the sight of a crown of pink hair slowly rising up the hill, Akasha's form approaching the top of the hill, the Hades Lord dressed in her normal red Victorian style dress, her golden Rosario hanging from her choker around her neck.

"Akasha-sama…" Tsukune trails, not sure why Moka's mother would seek them out.

Seeing her mother Moka suppresses the urge to scowl, instead forcing herself to keep her expression a serene mask.

"Mother…" Moka offers a frosty greeting, Akasha's own expression giving away nothing.

"I thought I would find you here…" Akasha offers, the Hades Lord looking out toward the mountains in the distance. "You always used to come here when you were younger…"

Finishing off the remainder of his tea Tsukune sets the empty cup down on the blanket.

"Moka-san asked me to bring her here." Tsukune explains, and Akasha slowly nods.

"I can understand that." Akasha says, her gaze resting on Moka. "If you wanted to leave the Castle you only had to ask me and I would've gladly accompanied you wherever you wanted."

"I appreciate that Mother…" Moka begins slowly. "However, seeing as you are the Hades Lord I assumed you were busy."

Looking at Moka Tsukune can't help but wince at Moka's tone.

_If she were being any colder her breath would be coming out in frost clouds…_Tsukune thought to himself.

For her part Akasha doesn't take any offense at Moka's less than warm demeanor.

"I appreciate that my daughter, but if you need me I am never too busy for you."

Sitting there Moka begins to pack up the now empty Tupperware containers, slowly stacking them back inside the picnic basket before grasping the now empty thermos.

"If you don't want anything else Tsukune, I would like to return…" Moka says, intentionally not speaking to Akasha.

"OK Moka-san…" Tsukune says, pushing himself to his feet, stepping off of the blanket. "Would you like me to help you pack up?"

"No…" Moka denies with a shake of her head, packing the last of the supplies in the basket before setting it aside, standing up and moving off of the blanket before picking it up and folding it in her arms.

With the blanket folded in her arms Moka bends down, picking up the basket with her left hand, her right arm holding the folded blanket against her stomach beneath her bosom.

"Shall we go Tsukune?"


	44. Chapter 44: The Party Continues

**Chapter 44 The Party Continues**

Walking back to the Castle with Moka and Akasha, Tsukune can feel a weight pressing down on his shoulders. Next to him Moka walks with her hands together, clutching the picnic basket in front of her, the blanket folded under her left arm, both of Tsukune's arms at his sides, his hands partially in his pockets. Behind the two of them walks Akasha herself, the Hades Lord walking with her hands folded in front of her lap.

What presses down on Tsukune's shoulders is not the weight of a chain, or a stockade, but of the _silence_ hovering between the three of them. Never before in Tsukune's short life has the Aono felt so encumbered. Walking the short distance from Moka's hilltop to the Castle Tsukune feels as though each step is only millimeters in length, that the once short walk has increased one hundred fold.

What's worse is the silence itself, deafening as it is. Walking back Tsukune should be able to hear so much, the sound of their feet crushing grass, the gentle breeze blowing through the mountains. Instead all Tsukune can hear is the supernatural quiet, hovering around them like an ominous cloud.

"So…did you enjoy the picnic Moka-san?" Tsukune finally breaks the silence, the pink haired woman next to him turning her head toward him, a faint smile coming to her lips.

"Yes. Thank you for accompanying me Tsukune." Moka offers warmly, Tsukune turning his head away from her then, his fingers shifting up and down, the adolescent Shinso fidgeting nervously. "Did you enjoy the food I made?"

"Yes…" Tsukune answers, bobbing his head in affirmation. "It was just like I remember."

"Good…" Moka smiles again, truly grateful that she'd taken Kasumi's cooking lessons.

_Thanks to those lessons and what I learned I was able to help reconnect with him…to show him I really care about him…_

Her other self remains quiet, not a peep out of the birth personality currently sealed inside the Rosario.

"I am sorry if I interrupted Moka, I didn't come here to end your time outside the Castle walls." Akasha finally speaks from behind them.

To any highborn vampire looking on, the scene would induce a feeling of such shock and awe that they would be rendered speechless. Akasha is their Queen, the one true ruler of all vampires. By all rights Akasha should be the one in front, with Tsukune and Moka forced to follow _her_, not force the Queen of their kind to follow two children who have barely seen thirty years of life.

"No one is insinuating that, Your Highness." Moka responds, her voice as cold as nitrogen.

Tsukune cannot help but notice Moka's tone, and the words spoken. If Tsukune didn't know better, he would swear that Moka and Akasha were no more related than he is to the Vampire Queen, judging from her tone and Moka's referring to Akasha by a title.

Akasha does not miss this either, her daughter's tone and obvious attempt at distancing themselves from one another making her heart ache. Regardless of what Moka may believe, Akasha truly does love her daughter and wants her to be happy. Unfortunately Akasha also values her own happiness, and after decades of life in solitude the Vampire Queen has recently discovered the joys of companionship, and does not wish to return to her former life of solitude and perpetual silence, not with a man like Tsukune alone. Were she to exile herself Tsukune would be forced to choose a mate either from the Shuzen family or one of the other noble houses…

And she would much rather he choose her instead.

"My point is that my actions have had several unintended consequences." Akasha responds, choosing to ignore Moka's less than casual tone.

"Then what did you intend to happen when you slept with my mate and my husband, Your Highness?" Moka retorts, still facing forward.

Opening her mouth to answer Akasha's response is on her lips when Tsukune speaks, unintentionally interrupting her.

"You can't blame Akasha-sama for what happened between us." Tsukune tries to defend Moka's mother. "If you're upset about what happened between us, then you should blame me."

Her expression analytical Moka slowly turns her head toward him.

"Then you're saying you raped my mother Tsukune?" Moka asks, her tone calm and polite, hardly the hot, infuriated tone Tsukune would expect of a woman demanding to know if someone raped their mother.

"No!" Tsukune denies, disgust playing across his features, the thought of Tsukune forcing himself on a woman making the Aono vampire want to throw up. "I would never force myself on a woman."

"Then Her Highness was a willing participant in what transpired between you." Moka says matter of factly.

"If you're upset by what happened, then you need to know that I lied when you came to Akasha's door and confronted me." Tsukune explains. "I told you we'd been together because I wanted to hurt you. I thought if you knew how I felt when you were with Gin, then you'd understand."

"So, you didn't have sex with my mother before our bond was absolved?" Moka asks, Tsukune momentarily quiet.

"No…" Tsukune answers after a moment, slowly shaking his head in denial. "After I closed the door I went back to bed with Akasha-sama, and one thing led to another…"

"Then the truth is you slept with my mother while we were still together, and you expect me to simply ignore this and treat her as though nothing happened?" Moka asks, and again Tsukune slowly shakes his head no.

"I don't think you should just let it go." Tsukune denies.

"Then what would you have me do Tsukune? Simply forgive her for sleeping with my husband, the man I love?"

"Your Mother, Akasha-sama, loves you Moka-san." Tsukune affirms, turning away from her. "She has done more to protect you than anyone else in the world. She doesn't deserve her daughter severing her ties with her and treating her like a stranger, not when she gave up her life to save you."

"How Moka treats me is nothing for you to be upset about Tsukune." Akasha finally speaks, Tsukune looking back at her curiously.

"Akasha-sama…you don't deserve to be treated like a stranger by your own daughter." Tsukune tries to argue, but the Hades Lord quietly shakes her head no, her pink locks swaying back and forth behind her with the motion.

"My daughter and I have much to discuss Tsukune, which we will do, in time." Akasha explains, Tsukune turning back to see Moka facing forward again.

"You'll forgive me if I do not rush to have that discussion, Your Highness." Moka responds dryly.

Sighing Tsukune remembers the vision he'd had where he was mated to Ria. Moka was alone, embracing her role as a member of the Shuzen Clan…

_Is that where she's headed now? Is she going to cut Akasha from her life and disown her and embrace her Father's lifestyle?_

Turning his eyes forward Tsukune can't bring himself to smile; the thought that Moka is going to turn into another Kahlua or Ria bringing him absolutely no joy. Instead the Aono vampire feels a sick pit of dread form in the pit of his stomach.

_Everything Akasha fought to protect her from, the life that she wanted for Moka…it's gone now…_

**XXX**

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Ria-san…" Tsukune calls out his hand resting against Ria's bedroom door.

Standing outside Ria's door Tsukune hopes with all of his heart and soul that the eldest daughter of Shuzen Issa is elsewhere and wholly otherwise occupied.

Unfortunately for Tsukune, that isn't the case.

"Enter Tsukune." Ria's voice carries from beyond the door, Tsukune closing his eyes in frustration, the Aono biting his tongue before he can mutter a curse.

_It would figure she's here…probably waiting…_

Exhaling a heavy breath Tsukune lowers his hand, grasping the knob and opening the door, revealing Ria's bedroom to him, the sight of it very familiar to him after all the years he's been a vampire.

Closing the door behind him Tsukune can remember the first time she'd brought him here; it was during his first stay here, after he'd passed his initiation into the Shuzen Family. Kokoa had wanted to spar with Moka, insisting upon it day after day and after several days Moka finally relented. She'd left Tsukune in her bedroom, saying she would be back in a few hours. Not five minutes after Moka left Ria had shown up, practically dragging him to her bedroom and sitting him down to play chess.

That first time, like the many times that followed, always ended the same way, with Ria soundly beating him.

His eyes drawn to the fireplace Tsukune can feel the heat of the fire burning in the hearth, the firelight flickering around the otherwise dark room, casting seemingly moving shadows.

His eyes shifting right Tsukune takes in the sight of a table and a pair of chairs sitting near the fire, the chairs on opposite sides of the table, a chessboard sitting in the middle of the table, a set of white and black marble chess pieces sitting on the board, not a speck of dust on any of the pieces…

_She's already got the board set up…please don't let her ask me to play again…_

His eyes shifting left Tsukune takes in the sight of Ria standing near the fireplace, her right shoulder facing him, her body framed in the firelight, Ria wearing a midnight black dress, the Sekitan Vampiress covered from the neck down, her dark hair tied into a bun atop her head, her eyes red and slitted, a clear sign that she's in her true form…

Standing with her hands folded in her lap her eyes stare into the flames, the sight of her quietly staring into the flicking flames, Tsukune is momentarily rooted to the spot.

"Beautiful…" Tsukune mumbles, the Aono scarcely aware he's even said anything.

Blinking Ria turns her head toward him, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hello Tsukune…" Ria greets him with a throaty purr.

Blinking Tsukune looks away from her, discomfort contorting his features.

"You asked to speak to me Ria-san." Tsukune explains, standing near the door. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

Looking at him Ria turns to face him bodily, her eyes slowly panning him up and down. Her gaze coming to rest on his face after a moment, an amused smile settling on her lips.

"Oh me oh my…you're still wearing your seal…" Ria smiles, and Tsukune momentarily glances down at his left wrist, and the Rosario there.

"I just prefer this form to my monster form." Tsukune explains, Ria shaking her head in denial.

"It isn't your 'monster form' Tsukune." Ria corrects him. "It's your _true_ form, what you _really_ are."

Looking away uncomfortably Tsukune can't deny Ria's statement. His winged, tailed, Shinso form is what he really looks like; he's only able to even appear human because of the talisman on his left wrist.

"That may be true, but I wasn't born a non-human." Tsukune counters, shrugging his shoulders. "Not wearing my seal just feels…strange…"

"Could it possibly be that you continually wear your seal, even when it isn't required?" Ria asks inquisitively. "There is no need for you to appear human while you're here."

His hands balling into fists Tsukune doesn't want to remove his Rosario from his wrist. Even after spending a week in his Shinso form with Akasha Tsukune can still feel his skin crawl when a wisp of air blows across his wing, or his tail shifts against his waist, the sensation alien to him.

"…I really don't want to ruin this shirt." Tsukune tries to argue.

Smiling Ria casually cocks her head to her right.

"Oh me oh my, then just take it off." Ria offers casually. "It isn't as though I haven't seen you without a shirt before."

Not knowing how to respond to that Tsukune closes his eyes a moment, exhaling quietly before opening his eyes. His hands grasping the bottom of his shirt Tsukune pulls it off. Holding the shirt in his left hand Tsukune grasps his Rosario with his right, pulling at the object on his left wrist with a gentle tug.

PLINK.

The sound of the Rosario coming free is incredibly loud to Tsukune. Standing there Tsukune feels a rush of energy, like a dam bursting, the flood filling him, the energy flowing throughout his entire body, his hair turning silver as his eyes become red and slitted, the energetic feeling welling up at both of his shoulder blades and the base of his spine, his wings and tail ripping through his skin at the same time, his bat like wings sticking out at an angle, his spade tipped tail sticking straight out.

Breathing heavily Tsukune stands up straight, his wings furling behind him, his tail slowly wrapping around his waist as his wings lay across his shoulders, Tsukune shifting his head back and forth, stretching his neck muscles, the Aono feeling like he could move mountains.

"Better?" Tsukune asks, his voice half an octave lower.

Smiling Ria's eyes slowly pan him up and down, an amorous look settling on her features as her eyes meet his.

"Oh me oh my yes…" Ria smiles at him, and even in his released form a shiver of dread runs down Tsukune's spine at the tone in her voice.

Stepping toward him Tsukune has to stifle the urge to step back, to keep the distance between him and former tormentor, instead Ria slowly approaches him, Tsukune's eyes following her as she stops in front of him, less than foot between them.

_Well inside arm's reach…_Tsukune thinks to himself.

"You truly are a magnificent creature…" Ria trails, her right arm rising from her side, her hand touching his cheek, her gloved fingers gently caressing his cheek, the Sekitan vampiress staring into his eyes, the longing in Ria's red eyes making Tsukune distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hardly…" Tsukune denies, breaking eye contact with her, his softly glowing gaze settling on the floor on Ria's left.

Smiling Ria cocks her head to the side, her head slightly tilted back, the Sekitan vampiress taking a step forward, bringing her body right next to his.

"You have the strength of the Shinso, strong, powerful wings and a succubus tail and the knowledge of a Hades Lord." Ria counters. "How is that not magnificent?"

"If I drink too much blood from anything other than a human I risk mutating and changing, gaining the traits of that race." Tsukune explains. "How is _that_ magnificent?"

"Then you just be careful." Ria counters. "Were I in your situation I would enjoy what I'd become."

_Were you in my situation you'd be a raving mass murderer…_Tsukune thinks to himself; the Aono again choosing _not_ to give voice to the thought.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Tsukune asks, turning his gaze back to her.

Smiling Ria slowly shakes her head no, the Sekitan vampiress lowering her hand from his cheek, her gloved hand falling to his wing covered shoulder before sliding down his arm.

"No…I actually have a request…" She begins, taking Tsukune's left hand in her right hand.

"And what is that?" Tsukune asks, wanting to get to the heart of the matter and get this visit over with as quickly as possible.

"Your tail…" Ria trails, her eyes darting down the spade tipped tail wrapped around Tsukune's waist pointedly before rising back to meet his gaze. "It works like a succubus' tail, doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Tsukune trails, not sure where Ria is going with this train of thought. "Why wouldn't it?"

Thanks to his feeding almost exclusively on succubus blood during his time in Las Vegas, along with the trip to Bermuda Tsukune managed to acquire a succubus' tail. Unfortunately Tsukune already possessed the ability to charm people, though Tsukune doesn't know if he's capable of 'blossoming' like a succubus can.

Truthfully Tsukune doesn't want to know if he can or not. Being a Shinso and a member of the Shuzen Clan Tsukune is hardly suffering from a lack of feminine attention, and if he were to blossom that would only get worse, with any random female swooning over him like a horny school girl ogling the school idol.

"Hmm…" Ria trails, her eyes dropping a moment, her right hand wrapping around his left hand. "Have you ever used it?"

"'Used it?'" Tsukune asks. "You mean using it to dive into a person's mind?"

"Exactly…" Ria nods, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"I know what to do…but I've never done it before." Tsukune admits with a shrug.

"Well…why not try it, with me?" Ria asks, and Tsukune's mouth very nearly hits the floor in surprise.

"You _want_ me to invade your mind?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles at him.

"You claim to know that I don't know what love is, and that I'm incapable of caring for another person. If you enter my mind then you can know how I feel toward you."

Staring at Ria Tsukune can't comprehend how she could possibly suggest such a thing. Succubi don't use their tails to invade another person's mind unless it's absolutely necessary. Tsukune can understand why, a person's mind is their most private place, and entering it would be the greatest invasion of privacy one creature could commit against another.

"Well Tsukune?" Ria asks after a moment, Tsukune not sure what to say in response to proposition.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Tsukune tries to argue, Ria cocking her head to the side.

"Oh me oh my whatever for?" Ria asks. "I want you to do it after all."

Sighing Tsukune looks down at the floor, his tail slowly uncoiling from around his waist.

"If something…odd happens I'm going to break the connection…" Tsukune says as his tail fully uncoils, rising up to Ria's forehead, the spade tip splitting open down the middle like a flower.

Smiling at the sight of the neural fibers at the center of Tsukune's tail slowly drifting toward her forehead Ria closes her eyes, doing her best to relax as the fibers touch her forehead, spreading out across her forehead. Feeling the smooth texture of her skin run down his tail Tsukune suppresses a shiver of disgust, instead closing his eyes, remembering what Tsukune has to do mentally in order to slip into another person's mind…

**XXX**

Opening his eyes Tsukune finds himself standing in front of a cement wall twenty feet high. Looking around Tsukune takes in the sight of the wall stretching off in both directions for as far as his eyes can see, the only change in the otherwise flat and texture-less stone is the seven foot high opening directly in front of him, the opening showing a long hallway that ends in a T, the hall stretching off toward both the left and the right.

"Is this Ria-san's mind?" Tsukune asks himself, his 'thoughts' spoken aloud here.

Looking around Tsukune has no idea where he is, or whatever it is Ria wants to show him.

"Is this how she perceives her psyche?" Tsukune asks himself, stepping toward the opening in the stone. "A maze?"

Not knowing what else to do the Aono vampire steps forward, walking into the hallway and into the maze. Walking toward the end of the hall Tsukune stops at the end, looking left and right, neither side giving any indication that either path will lead to the center of the maze.

"If this is her mind…then the closer I get to the center of the maze, the deeper I dive into her psyche…" Tsukune mumbles to himself, choosing to turn right purely on the fact that it is the side of his dominant hand.

Walking down the featureless halfway Tsukune sighs, not sure what to do when the wall on his left suddenly changes, the face of the wall flashing like TV static, and the image resolving into a familiar landscape.

"The area around Castle Akashiya?" Tsukune asks, not sure what he is witnessing as a pair of figures appear in the cloud of mist in front of the viewer.

Watching the figures approach Tsukune vaguely recognizes both of the approaching people, the pair of figures emerging from the mist, Tsukune immediately recognizing both.

"Me and Moka-san?" Tsukune asks, suddenly remembering why the scene seems familiar to him.

It was the first time he'd met Ria after coming with Moka to Castle Akashiya.

"Her memory…" Tsukune mumbles, turning away from the silent scene playing out on the wall, the image jumping to a moment of static before disappearing again.

Sighing Tsukune starts walking again, turning left and right at random, the Aono vampire sure that he's never going to locate the center of the maze, Ria's mind far too complex and convoluted for him to parse through.

Turning left Tsukune finds himself staring down a dead end hallway, the hall a scant ten feet in length before coming to an abrupt end. Stopping in his tracks Tsukune shakes his head, sighing in frustration.

"So…that's how you view yourself, even in your own mind." Ria's voice carries from behind him.

Spinning around Tsukune takes in the sight of Ria standing not five feet from him, wearing a black dress and covered from the neck down. Her eyes are red and slitted, her hair tied up into a bun atop her head.

For his part Tsukune is dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a long sleeve button down khaki colored shirt.

He also appears to be completely human, no red eyes, silver hair, wings, tail or Rosario.

Meeting her gaze Tsukune can only imagine that he's speaking to Ria's conscious mind…

"How I view myself is hardly your concern…" Tsukune denies, and Ria slowly shakes her head in denial.

"I suppose that can be discussed later…" Ria trails, looking past him toward the wall now behind him. "This is what I wanted to show you…"

Like a television being switched on an image appears on the wall, the image of Ria's bedroom, a book held in her left hand, Tsukune unfamiliar with the text on the pages.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…" Ria's whispered question is clear to Tsukune's ears, the Aono darting his eyes between the scene and the Ria standing next to him.

"What is this? One of your memories again?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles.

"Just watch…" Ria trails, never taking her eyes from the image on the wall in front of them.

Turning back to the image Tsukune watches as Ria closes the book, Ria tossing the hardback novel onto her bed, a frustrated sigh wisping past her lips.

"Why am I even thinking about him?" The 'Ria' in the image asks herself, her eyes dropping to the chess set.

The image of vampire Tsukune sitting across the table fades in, the image of him staring intently down at the chess board; the image a moment of time during one of the many hours Tsukune spent concentrating on the game, trying to decipher a way to outmaneuver Ria on the chessboard…

The image brings a smile to her face, Tsukune feeling a burst of happiness at the memory, the feeling almost immediately followed by disgust.

"Why?" Ria growls, her eyes dropping to the chessboard Ria snarls in fury, swiping her arm along the board, knocking all the pieces to the floor angrily.

The pieces clattering against the floor and the wall the image fades, Tsukune looking back the woman standing 'next' to him.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles.

"You felt how I felt, didn't you?" Ria asks, Tsukune breaking eye contact, looking away then. "This is a memory from after you'd sworn the oath to my younger sister. I was reading when I remembered how happy I was playing a simple game of chess with you, and it infuriated me that I felt that way. I was upset that you kept coming to mind, even thought it was years since the last time we were together."

"So you think that's what it means to love?" Tsukune asks, looking back to her, the Aono still not convinced that Ria truly loves him. "Enjoying a game of chess with me isn't love."

"True…" Ria says with a nod. "There's also this…"

Another image appears in front of the two of them, this time the image is of a dark hotel room ceiling, Tsukune's vampire body in view, his chest and waist bare; the Aono thrusting into her, a sudden euphoric feeling rushing through him, Ria's moaning voice carrying along with Tsukune's heavy breathing.

Opening his mouth to say something…to scream in disgust or try to argue against what he's seeing Tsukune stops, another feeling coming to the Aono vampire, one that doesn't stem from physical sensation.

A sense of security comes to him, feeling 'Tsukune' holding 'her' the Aono vampire is subjected to the same feelings that Ria felt when the two of them were together…

The image continues, the memory playing on like a forgotten movie.

"I'm going to cum Ria-san…" His own voice is clear, and Tsukune feels a surge of disgust and revulsion.

"NO!" The Aono screams, breaking the connection.

**XXX**

Opening his eyes Tsukune is back in Ria's bedroom, the two of them fully clothed with his succubus tail hanging a scant few centimeters from Ria's forehead. Lowering his tail the Aono steps back, not sure what he's just experienced as Ria opens her eyes, a smile gracing her lips even as Tsukune closes the tip of his tail and wraps it around his waist.

"You saw all of that, didn't you Tsukune?" Ria asks, Tsukune looking away from her, breaking eye contact, his discomfort clear in his eyes.

"I saw and felt…things…" Tsukune tries to explain. "I can't explain quite exactly what it was…"

"Oh me oh my…you saw my memories Tsukune." Ria explains to him. "How I felt during those times, how I _still_ feel about you in spite of what's transpired between us."

Feeling a surge of frustration Tsukune keeps his eyes down, the Aono not sure whether or not he should look at Ria.

"What do you want from me Ria-san?" Tsukune asks, frustration in his tone. "Do you expect me to just swear the blood oath with you and become your mate after everything I've been through?"

Smiling Ria folds in her hands in front of her, casually tilting her head to the left, her tone relaxed, a stark contrast to Tsukune's.

"Oh me oh my…while I _would_ love for you to swear the oath and become my mate right now, we are both immortal and you have quite the opportunities in front of you." Ria explains to him.

His gaze snapping back to her Tsukune's gaze is guarded and skeptic.

"What 'opportunities?'" Tsukune asks, not sure what exactly the Sekitan vampiress is talking about.

"You have the opportunity to sample a bevy of potential mates." Ria explains to him. "I suggest you enjoy Catherine, Akasha, and any of your other potential mates. Then once you've had your fill, choose and swear the oath."

Shaking his head in denial Tsukune can't fathom following Ria's advice. He can't imagine sleeping with a girl without having _some_ feeling for the woman. When he'd first been with Akasha he'd been upset and more than a little attracted to her, being the Queen of Vampires Akasha embodies power, confidence and authority and Tsukune couldn't help but feel attracted to that.

"I don't think I can do that, Ria-san." Tsukune denies, Ria shaking her head, chuckling mirthfully.

"For now simply remain in your true form for a few hours." Ria suggests. "Just _enjoy_ being what you are, rather than abhor it."

Sighing Tsukune looks down at himself, at his wings draped over his shoulders, his tail wrapped around his waist, his silver hair hanging around his eyes, feeling like energy flows through his veins, but in an oh so very good way…

"I don't abhor being a vampire Ria-san." Tsukune tries to correct her, and Ria clicks her tongue in disapproval.

"If you don't hate it so much, why do you insist on wearing your seal even when you're here in the Castle, where you have absolutely zero chance of risking discovery?"

His fingers shifting back and forth Tsukune clasps his hands behind his back to keep his hands from fidgeting.

"I'm not like I was when I first came here all those years ago." Tsukune counters. "Right now I can't wear a shirt in my true form unless it's specially made, and I would rather not traipse around showing my scars to anyone who happens to pass by."

Smiling suddenly Ria steps forward, moving inside Tsukune's personal space the Aono is about to ask what she is doing when Ria places her left hand on his right shoulder, her right hand touching his chest, her pointer finger gently tracing one of the longer scars adorning Tsukune's chest.

"Why are you so ashamed of these?" Ria asks in a breathless whisper. "Each one is a mark of your character, what you've endured and fought for. As long as you're ashamed of these scars anyone will be able to use them against you, but if you wear them with pride, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Casting a glance at her left cheek Tsukune opens his mouth a moment before closing it.

"You aren't the one whose body is covered in scars." Tsukune counters. "Not that it would matter; you're always covered from the neck down…" Tsukune comments dryly.

Smiling Ria leans in, her voice a tantalizing whisper.

"Would you like to give me some scars Tsukune?" Ria asks in a breathless whisper. "I've got whips, chains, candles…"

Hearing _THAT_ Tsukune very nearly shoves Ria away from him.

"I would never do that to another creature!" Tsukune very nearly growls. "I'm not some sick sadist like you."

"Oh me oh my…you only say that because you've never tried it." Ria smiles at him. "I'm sure if you just tried it you'd love it. Can't you imagine hearing me _scream_ for mercy, panting and begging you to stop…?"

Hearing her describe that scenario Tsukune feels a burst of curiosity, a part of the Aono vampire truly wondering what it might feel like to finally turn the tables on the woman who tortured him for so many years. At the same time Tsukune can't help but scowl, realizing that he's curious about being the dominator and making Ria scream for mercy and feeling disgusted by it. After spending years as the one being humiliated Tsukune can't fathom putting another creature in that position, regardless of whomever it would be…

"No." Tsukune says flatly.

Leaning back Ria smiles, the Sekitan vampiress lowering her hand and stepping back, a casual smile on her features in spite of Tsukune's rejecting her advances.

Like Tsukune some part of Ria is curious, what would it feel like to have Tsukune tie her up, looking like he is now? What would she feel like as Tsukune bends her over his knee, spanking her, his vampire voice calling her a bad girl even as he pours hot wax on her bare skin, making her scream…

Standing in front of her Tsukune can smell the spike in Ria's pheromones, Tsukune immediately raises her guard, the Aono taking a half step back, recognizing that Ria is sexually aroused but not understanding _why._

"What is wrong with you?" Tsukune finally asks, and Ria casually cocks her head to the side curiously.

"And what makes you think there's something wrong?" Ria asks matter of factly.

Looking at her Tsukune's eyes overflow with disbelief.

"My nose still works just like it did before Akasha-sama gave me her blood." Tsukune says matter of factly. "And I _know_ what arousal smells like."

Smiling Ria's voice gains a slight edge of sarcasm.

"Oh me oh my I would hope so, especially after spending a month with a trio of succubi."

Much as Tsukune may hate to admit it Ria has a point, both Ageha and Shade _reek_ of arousal almost every hour of the day, and while Kurumu isn't quite as bad, when he was alone with her in his bedroom she would give Ageha and Shade a run for their money in the arousal department.

At least, when it came to him anyway…

"I'm going back to my room." Tsukune says, half turning away from Ria. "I hope you enjoy the party."

Smiling Ria turns back toward her fireplace.

"You should go back to the party as well brother-dear." Ria suggests. "The party is being thrown in your honor, after all."

Walking back to the door to the hall Tsukune opens it, stepping out and closing it behind him, the door closing behind him with a soft 'click.'

Hearing the door close behind him Tsukune exhales a heavy sigh, not sure what to make of what he's just experienced. When Ria told him that she loved him Tsukune was understandably skeptic, but when he dived into her mind Tsukune was able to feel how she felt, and the feelings she felt weren't all that unfamiliar to him. Longing for someone when they aren't around, feeling happy when you remember your interactions with them…those are both feelings Tsukune can understand, though it is difficult for Tsukune to wrap his head around the thought that Ria _felt _them.

_What am I even doing, standing here trying to figure out Ria, I'd have better luck trying to figure out quantum physics…_

Staring back to his room Tsukune sighs tiredly, feeling like his mind has just run a proverbial marathon. Mentally Tsukune has walked several miles and endured a long conversation with a woman that Tsukune wishes would just leave him alone. Unfortunately for the Aono vampire Ria seems intent on badgering him into finally agreeing to be his mate and subjecting him to a normal vampire relationship. What Tsukune can't figure out is _why_ Ria insists on being his mate.

"Hello Aono Tsukune…"A feminine voice calls from behind him, speaking English.

Nearly jumping surprise Tsukune turns around to see a woman dressed in formal wear, a dark evening gown the color of the night sky. Looking at her Tsukune doesn't recognize her, she has dark skin and long, dark hair, ruby red earrings along with a matching bracelet and necklace along with matching high heeled shoes. She's a few inches shorter than he is, and her red eyes form a clear sign that she's a vampire in her true form.

Behind her on either side stand a pair of maids, each of them wearing the Shuzen family seal on their collars around their necks, the both of them fairly good looking, a sure sign that the two women are likely members of Issa's harem.

_They're both likely here to watch over her…If she isn't a member of this family then it would be the height of stupidity to let her walk around without some sort of chaperone to make sure they don't get into something they aren't supposed to…_

"Hello…" Tsukune offers in return, the Aono trying to place the woman's accent. "I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of being introduced?" Tsukune asks, and the woman chuckles jovially.

"You're quite right." The woman affirms for him. "My name is Priya Wilson." The woman introduces herself to Tsukune.

"Wilson?" Tsukune asks, his tone showing recognition. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the American Elder would you?"

"That's quite right." Priya confirms for him. "He is my mate."

_His mate? He doesn't look like Catherine at all…could she be from a different mother like Ria, Moka, Kokoa and Kahlua?_

"Really? He has yet to mention you in any of the conversations we've had." Tsukune explains, and Priya smiles, not at all surprised by Tsukune's statement.

"That doesn't really surprise me." Priya replies. "I spend majority of my time managing my mate's financial affairs, which doesn't leave me with much free time to enjoy parties and other social gatherings."

_I'm sure you also enjoy your fair share of lovers on the side as well…_

Tsukune doesn't give voice to the thought, lest he offend the woman he's just met…

"Well, it's been very nice to meet you." Tsukune says, and again the woman smiles at him.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." Priya affirms for him. "I must say it is quite the treat to meet the Shinso that has garnered so much attention as of late…"

"Through no effort of my own…" Tsukune comments dryly, and Priya chuckles mirthfully.

"Do you honestly think that someone such as yourself isn't going to draw attention to yourself?" Priya asks. "You have spent more time alone with Queen Akasha than practically any other creature."

"Queen Akasha only favors me because I have become a Shinso like her." Tsukune explains. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Really? Then it would appear that my mate's information on the matter is mistaken, odd considering that the source of the information is your Father himself."

Swallowing Tsukune starts talking, trying to smooth things over as quickly and quietly as he can.

"Akasha merely accepted my request to court her." Tsukune tries to explain. "Since she showed interest in me, I felt it appropriate to ask, and she accepted."

"Yet she's already slept with you once, hasn't she?" Priya asks, and Tsukune bites back his initial response to that question.

_Issa has been oversharing…_

Sighing Tsukune slowly shakes his in denial, not sure what to make of the older vampiress standing in front of him.

"Abstain long enough and any heterosexual will get desperate for attention from the opposite sex." Tsukune tries to explain, and Priya shakes her head in denial.

"If all she wanted was a release there are plenty of options open to her, rather than sleep with a young vampire barely 25 years old." Priya explains. "She slept with you for a reason, and that's because she favors you, the only man other than Issa to be so honored…"

"I suppose…" Tsukune admits with a weary shrug. "Not that it matters, Akasha can have whomever she wants, and if she wants me then I'm sure sooner or later she'll get me."

"That's rather existentialist of you to say…" Priya trails, placing one hand on her right hip. "If you want another for a mate than you have every right to choose her instead."

"True…" Tsukune agrees quietly, not sure what Priya is looking for him to say.

_She probably wants me to choose Kit and put an end to all of this…_

_"_I'm surprised you haven't asked about my nationality." Priya continues. "That's usually the first thing someone asks me when I first meet them…"

Looking at her Tsukune shrugs his shoulders, his wings shifting up and down with the motion.

"I wasn't going to pry." Tsukune explains to her. "Those subjects are both personal and if you don't want to talk about them then it is none of my business to ask."

Hearing his response Priya smiles slightly, the idea that Tsukune is anything but a born vampire cementing in her mind. Were he a born vampire he would ask without a second thought, heritage is a favorite topic of discussion amongst the nobility. More often then not it is used as a means to insult the lower born vampire.

"You're the first one not to question my heritage." Priya explains.

"Since you brought it up, where are you from?" Tsukune asks. "I've never heard of a name like yours before."

"I'm originally from India." Priya explains casually. "My father was the head of the ruling Clan in that country and I was his second legitimate daughter. He decided that I would be mated to the then second child of the ruling American clan."

"Second child?" Tsukune asks, raising an eyebrow. "I would've thought James was the eldest…"

"He wasn't." Priya says with a shake of her head. "He was born the second child to the previous Elder, and when I was mated to him that is all he was, the second child in a noble clan."

"So what happened?" Tsukune asks curiously. "How did James go from being the second child to the ruling leader?"

Tsukune's curiosity is not without personal interest. The Aono is curious how a vampire can ascend the ranks, the only manner Tsukune is aware of being to murder the previous lord in cold blood and assume his position. The Aono hoping that there is another way for that to happen, though deep down Tsukune doesn't want to lead the Shuzen a part of him knows that he might not have a choice if he truly wishes to bring about peaceful coexistence between the various monster races and humanity. What worries him is what he might have to do to one day reach that end.

_How many lives will I have to sacrifice to achieve that goal, how many will have to die for that reality to come about?_

"James killed his Father in single combat." Priya explains matter of factly, making Tsukune swallow the saliva in his mouth, the Indian vampiress confirming Tsukune's fears for him. "He challenged his Father in single combat and was forced to kill him, to spare the previous Lord after losing a fair match to their son would be a greater insult than simply killing them."

Nodding Tsukune can understand how that would be unavoidable. Spare your Father after besting him and you only create an enemy who will stop at nothing to remove your head from your shoulders and embarrass you in every way possible before doing it. Sighing Tsukune does his best to paste on a smile.

"Well, at least things worked out for James, he became the American Elder and gained a seat on the council." Tsukune points out brightly.

"True." Priya agrees with a nod. "Though I can't say that his older sister felt particularly good when James murdered their Father."

"What did James do with his siblings?" Tsukune asks, and Priya shakes her head in denial.

"He killed them." Priya explains. "One by one they all sought to take his position, and one by one he had to kill them."

Feeling a pang of guilt Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Makes me glad that I wasn't born into the Shuzen family sometimes…" Tsukune mumbles, and Priya clicks her tongue in disapproval.

"If Lord Shuzen were to hear that he wouldn't be happy." Priya reminds him. "As far as he's concerned being accepted into the Shuzen family should be the greatest thing to happen to you, ever." Priya explains and Tsukune slowly nods.

"You're right…" Tsukune admits with a weary sigh. "If Issa were to hear me say that I would be punished."

"Well, I should return to the party…" Priya explains. "Might I suggest you do the same?"

Shaking his head Tsukune turns back the way he came, the Aono having no intention of returning to the party currently being thrown in his honor. The last thing Tsukune wants to do is rub elbows with vampire nobility.

"I'm going to go back to my room…" Tsukune trails, and Priya smiles.

"Your loss…"


	45. Chapter 45: Deal

**Chapter 45 Deal**

Closing the door to his bedroom behind him Tsukune exhales a heavy sigh, Tsukune feeling mentally drained after speaking to Ria and then James' mate Priya. After everything that's happened Tsukune just wants to sit down and relax, take a moment to catch his breath.

His eyes panning around the room Tsukune takes in the sight of the empty room, feeling a wave of relief wash over him at the sight. Walking to his bed Tsukune is still in his true form, the Aono pulling his seal from his pocket and placing the talisman on the now made bed, Tsukune sitting down with his wings still splayed across his shoulders, Tsukune somehow managing not to sit on his wings as yet another sigh wafts past his lips.

Sitting there Tsukune can't help but remember his dreams, and the fact that a supposed Angel is involved in them.

_Yet another part of my life that I can't quite seem to understand…_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound of a person's fist tapping against his door makes Tsukune's head snap up like an owl. Feeling a surge of dread Tsukune stands up, walking toward the door, wondering what it could be this time when Tsukune opens the door, revealing Ria standing there, a smile on her face.

_Oh what fresh hell is this?_

Unable to keep the scowl off his lips Ria doesn't seem to notice, her own expression overflowing with mirth.

_I wouldn't put it past her to be smiling simply because I'm frowning…_

"Can I help you Ria-san?" Tsukune asks, doing his best to sound as formal and polite as possible.

If the Sekitan vampiress cares about how Tsukune speaks to her, she takes great pains _not_ to show it.

"Oh me oh my…Father sent me." Ria explains to him. "He has asked whether or not you intend on returning to the Party?" Ria asks, Tsukune shaking his head no.

"No." Tsukune says flatly.

Looking at him a moment Ria cocks her head to the side.

"Something on your mind brother-dear?" Ria asks.

Opening his mouth to say something Tsukune closes it after a moment, not sure whether or not he should tell Ria about Azrael and what he's been experiencing.

"What's bothering me is personal, Ria-san." Tsukune rebuffs her question.

"If we are going to be mates one day you shouldn't have any problems talking about intimate matters with me." Ria explains matter of factly.

_She'll probably just think I'm nuts, but who cares? _

"What I have to say may seem a little strange…" Tsukune begins and Ria smiles, leaning against the doorframe.

**XXX**

So…you think that an angel has been bothering you?" Ria asks, Tsukune slowly nodding in agreement.  
"So…you think I'm crazy right?" Tsukune asks, and Ria shakes her head in denial.

"Oh me oh my, not at all." Ria denies. "While no one has ever seen or spoken to an Angel you've always been rather special Tsukune, and if what you say is true then it's very interesting…"

"I don't understand it…" Tsukune says, shaking his head in denial. "It's like this angel wants to be involved with who I choose for a mate like the fate of the world rests on who I choose."

"Well…in a roundabout way it does." Ria explains. "Just not from your particular point of view."

Looking at her incredulously Tsukune can't comprehend what Ria is talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asks, not understanding what Ria means.

"With your power if you choose to mate with a daughter outside the Shuzen house you'll be forging an alliance between our clan and theirs, which isn't something that happens very often." Ria explains. "And should you choose me then it will cement your position within our society."

"And Akasha…?" Tsukune asks.

"If you choose that woman then you will be regarded as mate to the Queen and bring my full fury down upon you."

Tsukune is silent a moment after that, something in his eyes telling Ria that he expected the Sekitan vampiress to say that, but she can't imagine why.

"So…your point is that whomever I choose will shake the foundation of vampire society and could potentially lead the clan to either ruin or prosperity."

"Something like that…" Ria agrees.

"I can understand that…" Tsukune agrees. "Though it doesn't explain why an Angel would give a crap about me."

"You are important to a great many people." Ria explains. "Is it so hard for you to imagine that you might be important to them too?"

Sighing Tsukune shakes his head, walking toward his bed and sitting down, Ria following him but choosing not to sit down next to him.

"I just wish I could get a straight answer out of them." Tsukune shrugs, and Ria smiles, placing her hands on her hips.

"There aren't very many of those in life." Ria explains, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I suppose…"

Tsukune is quiet a moment after that, giving Ria a moment to ask a question.

"May I ask you a question brother-dear?" Ria asks.

"Sure." Tsukune agrees with a nod.

"Earlier you told me that Moka is convinced that she's carrying your child…" Ria begins, Tsukune nodding his head in agreement.

"That's right." Tsukune agrees. "She thinks it's mine but I don't believe her."

"And if she is?"

"She isn't." Tsukune responds absolutely.

Chuckling Ria feels a surge of joy. To think that Tsukune would be so upset and angry at Moka for what she'd done is like candy to the Sekitan vampiress.

"Humor me." Ria insists.

"If it were mine I would want to be involved in it's life." Tsukune insists. "I would try to see that it's raised with honor and nobility and a sense of right and wrong."

"I thought as much…" Ria trails, Tsukune not sure what to make of that.

"Why are you even asking?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles disarmingly

"Oh me oh my…I was merely curious." Ria says with a wave of her hand. "Our Father along with Akasha and most of the family and other noble vampires believe that the child is yours."

"Not that it matters whether it is mine or not." Tsukune says with a shake of his head. "Right now it's Moka's choice whether or not to keep the child. Whatever she chooses I just have to live with it."

"Oh me oh my…I am rather glad to see that you no longer blindly trust my younger sister like you did."

"I don't trust anyone blindly anymore." Tsukune denies, and Ria scoffs.

"I wouldn't say that." Ria denies. "You seem to trust that woman implicitly, when you should suspect her above all others. She _is_ Moka's mother after all."

Shaking his head in denial Tsukune sighs heavily.

"Akasha has done a lot for me, but I still question everything she does." Tsukune explains, and Ria smiles.

"That is the proper attitude to take brother-dear." Ria praises him.

"I know that I can't live a normal life anymore." Tsukune explains. "That doesn't mean I can just accept that overnight."

"Yet you intend to spend the next month here, don't you?" Ria asks, and Tsukune nods.

"Part of it anyway." Tsukune explains, and Ria smiles.

"Then hopefully by the end of the month you will have come to accept it."

"It all depends on what happens over the next month." Tsukune offers with a shrug.

"Then do you at least feel better after having talked about this with me?" Ria asks, the Aono vampire bobbing his head in affirmation.

"I do." Tsukune confirms. "It's nice to get this off my chest, thank you for listening Ria-san."

"It was my pleasure brother-dear." Ria smiles at him, the sight of that smile sending shivers of fear running down Tsukune's spine.

"Should I expect you to use this against me?" Tsukune asks, suspicion coloring his tone. "Try and have me locked up as mentally deficient?"

"You have nothing to fear from me brother-dear." Ria assures him, her words doing absolutely nothing to assuage Tsukune of his worries. "Besides, if it is true then there's something special about you and if not then I'm sure whatever this is you will work past it in time."

"So…you think I'm crazy." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"Tsukune…you don't get to be in my position without looking at things from every angle." Ria explains. "To fixate on only one answer to a question is to shut yourself off from other, potentially easier answers."

"How can I prove that an Angel has been harassing me in my dreams?" Tsukune asks, not sure how he could possibly prove such a thing.

"Well, if something really has been prodding at your subconscious then I'm sure that there is some sign left in either your mind or body." Ria explains. "If you like I will do some research and see if there is some method for detecting any changes in those areas. If we manage to locate some unknown energy or something else out of the ordinary then we can either prove that an Angel has been in contact with you or we can find out what has been impersonating one."

"I…suppose that could work…" Tsukune agrees, and Ria smiles.

"Splendid." Ria agrees. "Is there anything else you want to discuss with me?"

Shaking his head in denial Tsukune meets her gaze evenly.

"Not really." Tsukune explains. "The only other thing I really want to talk about is who I'm going to take as a mate, and I already know how you feel when it comes to that particular subject."

"You know that I am the _only_ woman worthy of you Tsukune." Ria chides him gently.

"Like I said…" Tsukune trails. "I'm already well aware of what your opinion is and if you were to ask any of the other women vying for me they would say the same thing."

"Hardly." Ria replies matter of factly. "Other than _that woman_ none of them actually care about you. They are only here because of the fact that you are related to the ruling clan and without that they wouldn't care in the least."

"And if Moka never introduced me to our Father then _you_ wouldn't care either." Tsukune points out dryly. "The fact that I rejected you probably doesn't help much either."

"True…" Ria assents mildly. "Though everything happens for a reason, and if what you say is true then you should understand that first hand."

"Then what about free will?" Tsukune asks. "What if I choose to just drop off the face of the planet and disappear?"

"Then it would be best if you were to borrow our Father's sword and cut your own head off." Ria explains darkly. "Because now, even if you could convince Akasha not to seek you out the rest of our society would be disinclined to do the same, you are _far_ too powerful and far too special to be left alone. Whichever clan can ally themselves with you gains a massive boost in strength, as such our Father will not permit you to leave our Family and go elsewhere, and the other noble clans will not stop until they secure your allegiance. Why do you think our Lord Father bought those slaves for you?'

Hearing _that _Tsukune raises an eyebrow curiously.

"You knew about that…" Tsukune mumbles and Ria chuckles mirthfully.

"Of course brother-dear." Ria smiles at him. "I'm the one who suggested the idea after all."

Hearing that Tsukune is quiet a long moment, not sure what to say in response to Ria's statement.

"Nothing to say brother-dear?" Ria asks after a moment.

"No…" Tsukune mumbles, and Ria grins.

"Cursing Akasha for turning you into a Shinso like her?"

"No." Tsukune says with a shake of his head. "Cursing myself for staying at Youkai Academy because of her. Things would be so much different if I'd just left that first day."

"Of course." Ria says matter of factly. "You'd likely be dead."

"Dead is simpler than this." Tsukune says matter of factly. "Not necessarily _better_, but it is simpler."

"You really should relax brother-dear." Ria says casually. "An immortal life is much more enjoyable with the proper companion and mindset. The relationship you wanted from Moka was an illusion, sustainable only as long as you chose to close your eyes and be an obedient little slave. The truth is your relationship was doomed the moment she brought you here to become her mate."

"She did that of her own volition." Tsukune points out, and Ria nods.

"Exactly." Ria answers matter of factly. "It is in our blood to do as we want, to enjoy physical pleasures however we please, _whenever_ we please." Ria continues. "Moka denied that for years before she finally cracked."

"Moka didn't fuck Gin to enjoy another lover." Tsukune says matter of factly. "She did it to have children with him."

Chuckling lightly Ria raises a hand to her mouth to cover it.

"Tell yourself whatever you want brother-dear." Ria chuckles. "The truth is she was getting bored and wanted another man, your dog friend was convenient and she obviously didn't care how you felt about it, because she did it."

"I know…" Tsukune agrees, and Ria's expression softens.

"I only want you to accept the truth Tsukune." Ria offers gently, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Your truth, maybe." Tsukune denies, and the two of them fall into a momentary silence.

His eyes darting to Ria the Sekitan vampiress meets his gaze evenly, a slight smile coming to Ria's lips as their eyes meet.

"May I ask you another question brother-dear" Ria asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"You can ask all you want, whether or not I answer is another matter entirely." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"Are you as powerful as Akasha?" Ria asks, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"No." Tsukune says matter of factly. "She was teaching me and while I may be able to kill a stuck up 200 year old brat there's no chance I could stand up to our Lord Father, much less Akasha."

"So…it's a matter of training then?" Ria asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I'm stronger than I rightly should be, but Akasha is over 2,000 years old, and has always been a Shinso. For me to go toe to toe with her I would need an equalizer of some kind."

"I see…" Ria trails, and her tone sends shivers down his spine, suspicion rising inside the Aono Shinso.

"Why are you asking me this?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles disarmingly.

"No reason…" Ria says, and Tsukune doesn't believe her for a moment.

"Bull." Tsukune responds matter of factly. "You never do anything without an ulterior motive."

"I was merely curious." Ria tries to explain. "There has never been another vampire like Akasha, so I wanted to know just how powerful her blood has made you."

"You're planning something." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"I am _always_ planning Tsukune."

"I know…and that's what worries me." Tsukune mutters dryly.

Smiling Ria doesn't respond to that, in spite of the fact that the Sekitan vampiress heard Tsukune's statement as clear as day.

"Are you certain that you won't return to the party?" Ria asks, Tsukune shaking his head in denial.

"No." Tsukune says flatly.

"Really?" Ria asks. "I wouldn't mind accompanying you back to the festivities, and you would be the envy of every man there with me on your arm…" Ria offers, Tsukune quietly shaking his head in denial.

"No." Tsukune says again. "The last thing I want to do is be surrounded by a bunch of pomp and circumstance."

"All right then." Ria agrees, turning toward the door.

Watching her go Tsukune can't help but feel his eyes drawn to her waist, watching the way Ria rolls her hips, her form fitting dress doing nothing to conceal the way her body moves as the Sekitan vampiress places her hand on the door knob, casting one last look back over her left shoulder, winking suggestively toward Tsukune before opening the door, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind her.

His eyes lingering on the door a moment Tsukune shakes his head to clear it, doing his best to banish Issa's eldest daughter from his thoughts, his mind once again returning to the problem has become the focus of his life since returning to Castle Akashiya.

_So…who should I take as a mate…?_

Sitting on his bed Tsukune sighs, leaning back across the bed, staring up at the high ceiling above the bed.

"Now what…?"

**XXX**

Sitting next to her Father's throne Akashiya Moka looks to be the very definition of pristine vampire perfection. Wearing a white evening gown Moka is dressed for the event. After returning from her picnic Moka was met by a family servant who told her that her presence was being requested at the party. Going back to her room Moka changed into her current dress, putting on a pair of diamond earrings and a matching bracelet along with a pair of high heeled shoes.

Looking to her right Moka takes in the sight of her stoic Father sitting atop his throne, the picture of aristocracy, his face a calm mask as his eyes take in the sight of the gathered vampires around them dancing and enjoying themselves.

Thankfully her father has sent Maria on her way, the woman no longer obediently servicing her Father.

"Is something on your mind my daughter?" Issa asks, never once looking toward her.

"I would like to leave Father…" Moka says, truly bored with simply sitting there watching other people have fun.

"Not until the celebration has concluded." Issa rebukes her. "It is time you were reminded how to act as a proper member of this family."

"Father, this party is being thrown in Tsukune's honor, and he isn't even here. Why must I attend if he does not?"

"This party is a celebration of his return to his home." Issa corrects her. "As for why he was allowed to leave, your brother has done nothing to embarrass this family." Issa explains to her. "Besides, it would be rude of me to ask my guests to leave after I invited them into our home."

A murmur begins to rise within the crowd then, both Issa and Moka looking toward the source of the strange sound, the source of the noise away from the dance floor, near the serving tables, a pair of vampiress' at the center of the commotion.

Both Issa and Moka look in time to see a red haired vampiress shove Kahlua, an angry growl rising from the British vampiress' lips along with the motion. Taking the shove Kahlua steps back once, glaring at her attacker a moment before her leg flies up, the side of her foot impacting the side of Renard Allison's face, the blow knocking the other vampiress to the ground.

Raising his hand Issa waves it quickly, making a slashing motion with his hand, the band immediately stopping the music even as Issa jumps to his feet, his voice booming out around the entire ballroom.

"Silence!" Issa demands, all eyes in the room turning toward the Shuzen Elder as he descends the steps of dais, the crowd around the two thrones parting like the biblical Red Sea.

"What is going on here?" Issa demands, striding toward the scene of the commotion even as Renard Allison stands up, a furious look on her features.

"I demand satisfaction!" Allison growls toward the Shuzen Lord. "Your son killed my elder brother and I will have revenge!"

Approaching her Issa leaves roughly 6 feet of space between them, the Shuzen Lord hardly surprised by Allison's demand.

"My son was acting as Akasha's champion when he killed your brother." Issa says matter of factly. "If you wish for satisfaction, then you should take your grievance to her."

"You are her Viceroy, and I intend to have you experience the same pain, to take from you what your son has taken from me!"

Standing there Issa's face is chiseled from stone for all the emotion it shows, the Shuzen Elder reading the much younger vampiress' body language and tone, even her scent showing her resolve. All these things leading Shuzen Issa to one conclusion: the woman standing before him intends to kill one of his children to make him experience the same feelings of loss and regret that she felt when Tsukune finished her older brother.

Turning his gaze to his daughter Issa's voice carries just the barest hint of authority in his tone.

"Kahlua, kill her."

Hearing her Father's order Kahlua nods obediently, tears already forming in her eyes even as the words push past her lips.

"Yes Father." Kahlua's tone is obedient, the crowd surrounding the scene already beginning to back away, to give both combatants the room to engage in their bloody spectacle.

Not one of the onlookers objects to what is about to happen, no member of either family suggests that this need not occur, that two young noble vampires need not kill one another purely for the sake of honor and revenge. No one remarks that should Kahlua win it will remove any chance for Tsukune to bond with the Renard family; that one of Tsukune's potential suitors will die.

Quite the contrary, many are looking forward to the show…

"I'm sorry…" Kahlua sobs, apologizing toward her opponent even as Kahlua's right arm changes, transforming into a set of long, razor sharp blades capable of slicing vampire skin like a hot knife through butter.

"A transformation? That isn't possible!" Allison denies, jumping back even before Kahlua moves to strike, the British vampiress realizing that allowing Kahlua to dictate the speed and range of the fight will only end it all the quicker.

Lunging forward Kahlua howls for Allison's blood as the svelte vampiress swings her tri-bladed arm, seeking to cut Allison's head off with a single move. Seeing the attack coming Allison ducks, avoiding all three of Kahlua's blades before Allison steps forward, placing her right foot between Kahlua's feet, drawing her fist back, channeling her energy into the blow Allison howls in fury, thrusting her first forward and driving it into Kahlua's chest. Her fist hitting Kahlua in the stomach the 'crack' of the impact is audible to all the grand throne room. The force of the blow transferring to Kahlua the dark skinned vampiress goes flying backward, the crowd quickly parting to keep from being unintentionally drawn into the match, Kahlua smacking into the far wall loudly, her body splaying against the ancient stone wall in impact, the blonde woman falling to the floor with a loud 'thud,' Allison sending a victorious look toward Issa, the intent behind her expression clear.

She believes that she is on the cusp of victory, and she wants Issa to know it.

Smiling Allison coils her legs, springing toward Kahlua's prone form, the British vampiress stopping in front of Kahlua's head, Allison reaching down and grabbing Kahlua by her hair, raising the blonde woman's head up so Allison can look Kahlua in the eye.

"I'm going to bathe in your blood you slant eyed bitch!" Allison roars toward Kahlua, drawing her free hand back and punching Kahlua, the sound of the impact resonating throughout the entire throne room.

Again and again Allison hammers on Kahlua's face, the young vampiress wanting the Shuzen enforcer to suffer, to destroy her in every way possible before she takes Kahlua's head, the demons of rage and sorrow lending her strength.

Strength, but not intelligence.

After thirteen blows Allison draws her fist back, ready to plunge her hand through Kahlua's chest and rip the other vampiress' heart out.

In that moment Kahlua raises her head, a single phrase pushing past her lips.

"I'm sorry…" Kahlua whispers even as her own blood flows from her smashed in nose, her lips split in multiple places.

Allison's eyes glaring at her in fury the British vampiress is about to ask what she's talking about when Kahlua's spikes curl around _behind_ Allison, driving into her body and scything through her skin like tissue paper.

Allison's blood spurting from the three wounds her eyes drop down to the three spikes sticking out the front of her body, her gaze wide and disbelieving, Allison not comprehending _how_ things could've changed so quickly. She'd been about to win and in the blink of an eye her victory was taken from her.

Allison's hand releasing her Kahlua lands on her feet, standing up straight as her three blades carry the other vampiress, holding her up.

Allison staring in disbelief Kahlua flings her to the side, tossing her opponent like a rag doll, the younger vampiress slapping into the wall with a loud thud, the wounds on her torso spurting blood when she impacts the wall, droplets of the stuff splattering to the floor, a trail tracing her flight path on the ground.

Groaning in pain Allison hits the ground with a quieter thud, more blood coming from her wounds with the impact, but the young vampiress is in no condition to get up and moving, her rage blown away like so much dust in the wind when Kahlua impaled her.

In the next moment Kahlua stands over Allison, the British vampiress lying face down and barely moving, unintelligible groans the only sound coming from her lips as Kahlua raises her three blades, swinging them a moment later, scything her opponent's head from her shoulders, not a flicker of hesitation showing in Kahlua's movements, even as her arm swings back around, slicing her head into 3 separate pieces, her arms swinging down at the body again and again, dicing her opponent up like a kitchen chef chopping up ingredients.

After nearly a full minute Kahlua stops, her opponent reduced to nothing but bloody ribbons, globs of the fluid spread out across her once white dress. Her arm changing back to normal Kahlua looks down at herself, a frown creasing her lips.

"I mussed my new dress…" Kahlua mumbles with a pout.

The match now over Issa raises his voice, speaking to all the gathered vampires.

"This party is now over!" Issa dismisses them all. "All of you are hereby requested to take your leave of my home." Issa pauses. "And someone clean up that mess!"

With that the guests slowly begin to file out of the grand throne room as servants seem to appear from out of nowhere, gathering up what remains of Renard Allison's body, those affiliated with the Renard family remaining behind as the servants finish with the remains, collecting them into a wooden box and handing the box to one of the retainers of the Renard family.

With that done the last of the guests leave, the servants ensuring that they are all escorted back to their cars before returning to begin cleaning up the food and drink and mess left behind by the festivities.

Once the last guest leaves both Moka and Kahlua approach their Father, bowing to one knee in supplication before their Lord.

"Well done Kahlua." Issa offers flatly, not an ounce of warmth in his tone. "You and Moka both may return to your respective rooms."

"Yes Lord Akashiya." Kahlua and Moka respond in almost perfect unison, standing up and turning away from their Father, heading toward the door.

**XXX**

Sitting on his bed in his true form Tsukune has his laptop open in front of him, the Castle naturally having a Wi Fi signal Tsukune stares at the screen, grateful that he doesn't have to use the wireless modem he brought along with the laptop when he left the Castle a month prior.

The word Azrael sits atop the screen, Tsukune looking at an online encyclopedia entry for the creature, a part of the Aono surprised by the sheer amount the name is used, both in popular culture and in human religion.

_An Angel and even a comic book character…who knew…_

While talking with Ria did help to relax him, he still knows almost nothing about the creature haunting his dreams, so Tsukune chose to do a simple internet search on the name, hoping to locate some clue or tidbit of information that may shed some light on the truth behind his subconscious invader. A part of Tsukune doesn't accept the fact that Azrael is an Angel, and wants to try and decipher what the creature really is, and why it would do what it's doing.

Another part of him is more than a little curious, if it is in fact THE Angel speaking to him then Tsukune wants to know more about him. Either way it wasn't as though he has anything better to do with his time at the moment, the Aono Shinso not really in the mood to go on a date or spend time with another person.

_Well, at least there's no lack of information about the guy…_

Choosing the first religious annotation Tsukune clicks the link, the page changing to a religion based website, Tsukune sighing as a wall of text appears beneath a painting of the Angel Azrael.

_Time to start reading…_

**XXX**

Sitting on the sofa in the living room of her home in the Snow Village Hutaro Mizore can barely keep her hands steady. Sitting next to her is her mother Tsuara, Mizore's mother wearing her normal Yukata while Mizore wears her normal, more casual attire. Both are in their human forms, with a small piece of plastic held in Mizore's hand, both mother and daughter staring at it intently, the discarded box for the home pregnancy test lying on the end table next to the sofa.

A single thought swims in the mind of both Tsuara and Mizore, the thought repeating like a manta, two simple words repeating over and over.

_Turn blue, turn blue…_

Neither can think of anything else, and as they watch the small cut out section of the test changes, turning a deep blue color.

"YES!" Mizore screams, jumping up like she's just been shocked by a thousand volts of electricity, her mother feeling a similar burst of joy at the sight of the blue color, the elder Yukki Onna embracing her daughter in a loving hug.

"Congratulations Mizore!" Tsuara gushes, truly elated for her daughter. "I'm so happy for you!"

Smiling Mizore can't believe her luck. All the loneliness she's felt since Tsukune made his choice suddenly worth it now that she is going to be the mother of his child. She was finally going to have a baby with the man she loves…

"We need to tell the Priestess…" Tsuara trails, and Mizore nods.

"Of course." Mizore agrees, nodding in agreement.

Stepping back Tsuara eyes her daughter a moment, a grin coming to her lips.

"So…how does it feel to finally have a child with the man you love?"

Lowering her hand to her stomach Mizore smiles.

"It feels wonderful."

**XXX**

Sitting on his bed Tsukune sighs, opening the third page on the list of many that focus on Azrael. So far everything Tsukune had read regarding the guy has all been relatively the same. Knowing that Tsukune begins to read the information displayed on the page, already dreading yet another, long, tedious boring read when his mobile phone rings, looking down at the phone Tsukune doesn't recognize the number displayed there, feeling a sense of dread as the Aono opens the phone, raising it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tsukune asks curiously, when a familiar voice answers him.

"Tsukune?" Mizore's voice comes through the speakers, Tsukune recognizing her voice immediately.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune's voice overflows with warmth. "It's so nice to hear from you." Tsukune pauses. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Mizore responds, her voice bright and happy. "I'm just calling to tell you that I'm pregnant."

Actually _hearing_ what Mizore just said Tsukune feels like he's had the wind knocked out of him. Holding the phone in fingers that have suddenly gone numb Tsukune just stares at the wall in front of him, the words Mizore just said repeating over and over in his head like a broken record.

_She's pregnant, she's pregnant, she's pregnant, she's _really_ pregnant…_

For several long moments Tsukune doesn't do anything but breathe, the silence falling over him like a weight.

"Tsukune…?" Mizore's voice breaks the silence, the Aono blinking in surprise at the sound of her voice, Tsukune mentally kicking himself for going temporarily mute.

"Congratulations Mizore-chan." Tsukune offers warmly. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Tsukune." Mizore responds.

"You'll have to contact me when your due date gets close." Tsukune says. "I'll come by and be there when the baby is born, if you want me to."

"I'd like that Tsukune." Mizore responds.

"Do you want me to stop by occasionally after it's born or do you want financial help for it?" Tsukune asks, not even thinking to question whether or not Mizore's child belongs to anyone but him.

"I would like it if our child knew it's father Tsukune." Mizore says, and Tsukune nods, even though Mizore can't see it.

"I can't promise that I'll be there all the time and that it will be a perfect childhood, but I promise I'll try Mizore-chan."

"I know you will Tsukune…"

**XXX**

Walking back to her room Sekitan Ria can't help but smile. After everything that's happened she's getting closer and closer to Tsukune, and if everything goes as planned than her younger sister's former mate will be central to her own plans.

_Soon I will have everything I have ever wanted…_ Ria thinks to herself when her phone rings, the sound making the Sekitan vampiress blink in surprise.

Reaching down Ria withdraws her phone from her stocking, raising it to her left ear and answering the call.

"Sekitan Ria." Ria answers curtly.

"This is Nall, an agent with The Broker." A masculine voice comes through the speaker.

'The Broker' is the name given to the central entity that deals with any and all of the magical artifacts floating around the world. If you're looking for a rare or hard to find item, then 'The Broker' is the one to ask. His prices always vary, depending on the item, and while 'The Broker' is unable to acquire everything at any given time, it is possible to place 'orders' with 'him' and when that particular item is in stock an agent who works for him, such as 'Nall' will contact you with a meeting time and place to discuss payment.

"What is this about?" Ria asks curtly, not caring about pleasantries with the man on the other end of the connection.

"We've located one of the special items you've placed on order, and we're ready to make a deal." The deep voice explains.

"When and where?" Ria asks.

"Midnight tonight in Azkarra." 'Nall' says before the connection goes dead.

**XXX**

Sitting in Tsukune's old bedroom above Devil's Little Angels Kurono Kurumu holds her mobile phone in her hand, the blue haired succubus feeling a strong urge to simply dial Tsukune's phone. Even if he doesn't answer she will still get to hear his voice thanks to his voicemail greeting…

His scent still permeates the room, and even days after Tsukune left Kurumu still finds herself sleeping in this room rather than her old one. Just being able to smell his scent puts her at ease, Tsukune's old pillow her new favorite bed time companion.

_I really want to call him…_ Kurumu thinks to herself, the urge to simply open her phone and call him rising inside of her.

The door hanging open Kurumu doesn't hear the sound of her mother's feet clacking against the steps as she comes up the stairs, the matron succubus walking to the open doorway, leaning against the frame a moment while her daughter stares down at her phone, Kurumu's desire as plan as day to her voluptuous mother.

"Just call him already." Ageha scolds, her daughter's head snapping up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"What if I interrupt something?" Kurumu asks, giving voice to the major thought holding her back.

The last thing she wants to do is call Tsukune only to have him tell her that he's in the middle of some important vampire ceremony. If she were to do that she would be so embarrassed and likely make Tsukune think that she's acting too clingy, when it's been over a week since she last spoke to him. To her people in normal relationships speak at least once a week, and while she _knows_ that her relationship with her destined one isn't normal, is it so bad that she just wants to hear his voice for a few minutes? She's a succubus after all. Her kind literally _live_ on sex, love and desire.

"If you want him to come for a visit then I'm sure he'll understand." Ageha chides her.

"But…" Kurumu trails, her eyes dropping to the phone in her hand, her grip on the device tightening ever so slightly. "If he comes for a visit, then I won't want him to leave…"

Pushing off the doorframe Ageha slowly walks over to the bed her daughter sits on, Ageha sitting down next to Kurumu and placing a reassuring hand on her right shoulder, gently rubbing Kurumu's right shoulder.

"Until he figures out what he has to figure out, then he'll have to leave, you know that." Ageha offers quietly, and turns her head toward her mother, her gaze pleading.

"What could be so important that he _has_ to stay…?" Kurumu asks, and Ageha smiles, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.

"You know that Tsukune is connected to their ruling family…" Ageha begins patiently. "To them appearances and politics are important, that's why whoever Tsukune chooses to be his next mate is so important to them. They want to know with whom he'll have children and what family they'll form an alliance with."

"But…that isn't a marriage…" Kurumu denies, and Ageha slowly shakes her head in denial.

"Vampires don't marry honey." Ageha gently reminds her daughter. "They mate, which is basically an agreement to have children with each other, stay at one another's side and not try to kill each other and not much else." Ageha explains.

"That's a joke…" Kurumu shakes her head, and Ageha shrugs.

Truthfully Ageha doesn't really comprehend how two immortals can hate each other and stomach to be in a relationship. She can't imagine trying to bring a child into the world and repeatedly trying to do so if she despised her partner.

"They take it very seriously honey." Ageha explains. "Just like our destined ones are to us."

"I just want to hear his voice…" Kurumu trails, and Ageha sighs in frustration.

"Then call him!" Ageha practically growls in frustration. "If you don't then I'm going to take your phone and do it myself!"

Hearing the anger in her mother's voice Kurumu speaks quickly.

"OK, OK, I'm calling him…" Kurumu trails, a part of her incredibly grateful for her mother pushing her to pick up the phone.

**XXX**

Sitting on his bed Tsukune's phone rings, the sound of the chirping noise loud in the otherwise quiet room, Tsukune reading _yet another _internet page regarding Azrael. Taking his eyes from the screen Tsukune picks up his phone, checking the display to see that it's Kurumu calling him, Tsukune blinking in surprise at the sight of the name on the screen.

Opening his phone Tsukune raises it to his ear.

"Hello…?" Kurumu's voice wafts from the speaker, her voice unsure.

"Hello Kurumu-chan." Tsukune greets her. "What's up?"

"Well…it's been over a week since you left, and I just wanted to call, see how you're doing…" Kurumu explains, and Tsukune sighs, hearing the longing in Kurumu's voice, and knowing that Kurumu must be missing him.

"Who I take as my next mate is a very serious thing, and I can't just jump into another relationship. Unfortunately that means that it's going to take time…"

"I figured…" Kurumu trails, her voice thick with sorrow, when a second voice comes in clear in the background.

"Invite him here already!" Ageha scolds her daughter, and Tsukune can practically _feel_ Kurumu blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm getting to that Okaa-san!" Kurumu scolds her mother.

Chuckling Tsukune doesn't give Kurumu the chance to ask.

"Would you like me to come over for a few hours Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks, Kurumu blurting her response into the phone.

"Only if you aren't busy and it isn't interrupting anything."

"I can always make time for you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune agrees, and Kurumu practically screams into the speaker.

"REALLY?"

Smiling Tsukune grins.

"I'll leave in thirty minutes." Tsukune smiles and Kurumu's voice practically beams.

"Thank you Tsukune."

"I'll see you soon." Tsukune smiles before hanging up.

**XXX**

Walking through Azkarra Ria wears her seal around her neck, the enchantment on the Djinn marketplace revealing her true form even with the object in place, the various vendors around her not even sending a second glance her way as Ria passes them by. Walking through the open air marketplace Ria casually looks left and right, taking in the sight of creatures bartering and selling just about everything they can, money, valuables, souls...

Walking toward a very specific tent Ria pushes the veil aside, revealing an empty tent barely six feet square. Knowing that this is the proper place Ria steps inside, a strange sense of vertigo smashing into her before she finds herself standing in dark warehouse, lights lining the outside of the large, nearly empty warehouse, a single human standing in the middle of the dark warehouse.

Her features returning to normal Ria inhales, Ria recognizing the man's scent as that of a lizard man, the same type of creature that wanted revenge on Yukari for her constant pranks when Tsukune first met her.

"Agent Gamma?" Ria asks, approaching the lizard man, a long case setting on the floor behind him.

"That's correct." The man says, holding his hand up to command her to stop. "That's far enough!"

Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans the lizard looks every bit unremarkable, his short dark hair cropped close, his features the very definition of average.

Stopping Ria doesn't approach him; leaving ten feet of space between them.

"What have you got for me?" Ria asks, and the man bends down, moving the case between them and opening the latches, revealing a sword and it's scabbard.

The hilt of the weapon is like golden vines wrapped around themselves, the cross guard an extension of the vines, the pommel of the weapon a diamond sphere, the scabbard a dark color, gold trim at the tip and where the cross guard meets the scabbard.

"This…" The lizard man says picking the weapon up by the hilt and by the scabbard, the lizard man slowly drawing the weapon from the scabbard.

The center of the blade is flat, featureless save for the glowing orange runes running down the center of the blade, the edge of the weapon razor sharp, the air around the blade shimmering with heat, as though the weapon itself were dipped in fire.

"This is what you seek, the Legendary Flaming Sword." Gamma explains, his lips turning up in a smile as he waves the weapon around, the air shimmering in the rising heat.

Smiling Ria folds her hands on her lap, a smile on her face.

"Surely you don't expect me to take you at your word?" Ria asks, calling for proof.

Grinning the lizard man turns, swinging the sword through the nearby pillar, the blade slicing through the reinforced concrete as though it were tissue paper, smoke rising from the cut, the smell of burnt concrete and metal coming to Ria's nose.

"That could easily be accomplished with any enchanted blade." Ria comments dryly.

"This blade can cut anything." The lizard man boasts. "The wounds are seared closed afterward, preventing them from healing properly."

Looking at the weapon held in the creature's hand Ria allows a hint of curiosity into her voice.

"Is that so?" Ria asks, and the Lizard smiles, sliding the sword back into it's scabbard.

"So, do we have an arrangement?" The man asks.

"I'm not buying anything without at least visually inspecting it." Ria denies, the man eying her critically.

"Give me the money and I'll slide you the blade." The man demands, and Ria sighs, reaching into her purse and grasping a small velvet bag, tossing the bag to the other creature.

Catching the bag in one hand he places the blade in the case before sliding the open case toward her, Ria stopping the case with her foot, leaning down to touch the hilt, her fingers centimeters from the blade when an electrical current zaps her fingertips, Ria reeling her hand back from the hilt, a scowl forming on her face.

"Looks like the blade don't like you too much." The man smiles, and Ria narrows her eyes toward him, feeling a surge of disgust at the sound of the Lizard man's mocking tone.

The jewel in her seal shining like a demon's eye Ria moves, drawing her monster energy into her legs, crossing the distance between them in a blur of motion.

Gamma's mouth dropping open, his face contorted in surprise Ria thrusts her hand out, driving her flat hand through his neck, her fingers like a blade, piercing the lizard's spine, his blood spurting from both sides of her hand.

"I received a message from the Broker after you contacted me." Ria smiles at him. "You stole this and were planning to sell it to me without the Broker's consent. As payment for removing a traitorous lizard from the Broker's service he's allowing me to keep the blade for my trouble."

Yanking her hand to her right, Ria literally rips the lizard's human head from it's body, the head sailing to her right, the once human head and body distorting, changing into that of a Lizard man as the body falls to the floor in a thud, the head landing several feet away, hitting with a thud and rolling for several feet before coming to a stop, the severed head stopping on it's neck.

A moment later a man appears from the darkness, this one dressed in a long back cloak and a black fedora, his hat pulled down over his forehead.

"I am Agent Epsilon." The darkly dressed man introduces himself. "The Broker thanks you for your handling of this…unfortunate situation."

"It wasn't a problem." Ria assures the man.

"You may take the blade as agreed." Epsilon explains, stepping back into the darkness and disappearing.

Smiling Ria walks to the dropped bag, picking up the bag and opening it, looking inside at the gathered diamonds glittering inside the bag. Smiling Ria pulls the bag closed before slipping it back into her purse, the Sekitan vampiress walking back to the case still lying on the ground, closing the case and latching it closed before picking the case up by the handle.

"Equalizer acquired…" Ria says to no one, a smile splitting her lips.

**XXX**

Opening the rear door of a limousine Tsukune feels the warm Las Vegas air slap him like a giant hand, Tsukune still unaccustomed to the constantly warm to scorching hot Nevada weather.

Dressed in a long sleeve shirt and slacks and wearing his seal Tsukune looks to be nothing more than your average wealthy Japanese man enjoying the Vegas nightlife. Getting out of the car Tsukune takes in the sight of the usual line wrapping around the club, the majority of them calmly waiting for their turn to enter Shade's den of inequity. Shaking his head Tsukune walks toward the door, the two doorman recognizing him and not even bothering to stop him, Tsukune walking through the exterior doors and into the small room directly inside them, the Aono pushing through the interior doors, the familiar smells and sights of Devil's Little Angels hitting him like an old friend.

Sighing Tsukune can barely hear himself think over the music and the noise of the crowd, the Aono spotting Shade and Ageha sitting at their usual table. Spotting him the Succubae pair wave him over, Tsukune moving through the crowd, approaching the guarded table, Shade and Ageha smiling at him as he leans forward, the three of them having to shout to be heard over the music.

"Ageha-san, Shade-san." Tsukune offers in greeting. "Has Kurumu-chan performed yet?"

Grinning Shade shakes her head no.

"Hon, she took the night off and she's upstairs waiting for you." Shade drawls, and Tsukune nods his understanding.

"Thank you, I'll go see her." Tsukune explains, turning away from the table, walking toward the door upstairs, Shade's voice carrying from behind them.

"If you want any help don't hesitate to call!" Shade's voice is barely audible, and Tsukune cringes internally at the thought.

If he hadn't fed off of both of them during their time together Tsukune would've been left sore and barely able to walk. As it is now he's fairly sure he's going to have to leave in the morning, and if he…entertains…all three of the Succubae then he won't be able to return until the next evening if not later.

_Not that Kurumu would mind that one little bit, but I get the feeling Issa would be more than a little upset…_

Pushing his way through the door leading upstairs Tsukune climbs the steps at a slow jog, the Aono taking less than thirty seconds to climb the stairs and open the door on the second level. Following his nose Tsukune follows Kurumu's live scent, the scent leading him to his old bedroom, the Aono walking inside to find the succubus wearing a very revealing black teddy that does little to hide anything, her entire body pouncing like a panther as Tsukune walks into the room, the Aono very nearly knocked off his feet by the succubus charging at him like a freight train, Tsukune barely managing to catch her as the blue haired woman wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, her lips locking with his in a deep, passionate kiss.

"It's good to see you too…" Tsukune mumbles, Kurumu's lips still attached to his.

Her leg reaching out Kurumu somehow manages to close the door with her foot, the succubus not wasting any time.

**XXX**

RING, RING, RING.

The sound of Tsukune's mobile phone cuts into his ears, the Aono vampire opening his eyes, feeling the weight of Kurumu's head on his shoulder, a moment of panic passing through him as the Aono remembers where he is and what he was doing before he'd fallen asleep, Kurumu mumbling tiredly next to him, the sound of Tsukune's phone ringing waking the Succubus from her slumber, Tsukune reaching for the nightstand as Kurumu's hand grasps his upper arm.

"Just let it ring…" Kurumu mumbles tiredly, one of her legs slipping atop his waist, the Succubus lying on her right side while Tsukune lays on his back.

Sending a solemn look toward Kurumu Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"I can't just let it go…if it's Issa it will be important."

Frowning Kurumu lowers her hand, the Succubus feeling a very strong desire to just smash Tsukune's phone where it sits, even as the Aono reaches for the device and picks it up, flipping it open and holding it up to his ear.

"This is Tsukune." Tsukune answers the phone, Issa's voice coming through the speaker next to his ear.

"I hate to interrupt my son, but I'm afraid I need you to return to the Castle." Issa's tone carrying just a hint of regret.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukune asks quickly, his hand on the blanket, ready to throw it off and jump into action, but Issa's next words leave the Aono only with questions.

"An envoy of Mikogami's has arrived, requesting to speak with you specifically." Issa explains, Tsukune opening his mouth to ask who when Issa continues. "Return as quickly as you can."

With that the call goes dead, Tsukune sighing he turns to Kurumu with regret on his face.

"I have to go back to the Castle, the Headmaster sent someone to speak to me." Tsukune explains to Kurumu, the Succubus cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Did he say who was sent?" She asks and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Unfortunately, no." Tsukune answers her question, throwing off the blankets covering them both. "Which means if don't get back soon, I'll be in serious trouble."

Grabbing onto his arm Kurumu _really_ does not want her Destined One to leave.

"Can't you stay just for a few hours?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune looks at her, solemn regret in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune apologizes earnestly, meaning every syllable. "I want to, but if I don't return I might be forbidden from ever leaving again, and you don't want that, do you?"

Releasing her grip on Tsukune's arm Kurumu's gaze drops, a frown creasing her lips.

"…No…" Kurumu whispers, and Tsukune smiles, giving her a quick kiss.

"I promise I'll be back." Tsukune smiles.

**XXX**

**3 hours earlier.**

Sitting behind his desk in Youkai Academy the Hades Lord known as Tenmei Mikogami smiles, his glowing eyes shining like light bulbs in the sockets, a grin on his lips.

The new 'test subject' at Youkai Academy is doing well. His grades are good and like Tsukune he's managed to make a few friends, (of both male and female persuasion, unlike Tsukune), and he has yet to have the majority even accuse him of being human, though Mikogami has learned that his friends all know the truth, and don't care.

"Master…" Ruby's voice carries, and Mikogami grins.

"Enter." His words are simple, and a moment later the door opens, and Ruby steps inside, her head ducking low in respect. "Is it done?"

Nodding Ruby's voice is subdued.

"I delivered the case to the Broker's agent per your request, Mikogami-sama." Ruby reports, her tone respectful.

"Good…" Mikogami smiles, leaning back in his chair.

"If I may ask Mikogami-sama, what was in that case that was so important?" Ruby asks, the Headmaster of Youkai Academy giving her the case but _not _telling her what it's contents were, or why it was so important that it be delivered to a quasi-criminal that deals in everything from black magic rituals to just about any taboo item or subject in any monster society.

"It was vital that you deliver that case and it's contents when you did." Mikogami answers her. "Now…shouldn't you be leaving for Castle Akashiya? That was our deal little Ruby…you deliver the case and pass on any information regarding Akasha or her Viceroy to me, and you may stay with Aono Tsukune."

A smile coming to her lips Ruby nods.

"Of course, thank you Mikogami-sama."

**XXX**

**Present**

Sitting in his study Shuzen Issa steeples his hands on his desk, the witch called Toujou Ruby stands across the desk from him, the witch dressed in what Issa is told is her normal attire, the witch waiting patiently, in spite of the fact that it's been well over an hour since she arrived.

"I assume the matter you wish to discuss with my son is of extreme importance for you to come here yourself, half breed?" Issa asks, unable to help the disgust Issa feels toward the witch.

Keeping her expression calm Ruby doesn't think any of Issa's tone toward her. Witches have always been looked down upon by other monster races.

"I have permission from my Lord to speak to him, as well as your Queen." Ruby says matter of factly.

"I am no fool…" Issa narrows his eyes toward her, suspicion coloring his tone. "I know that Mikogami is planning something, and I know that you spent time with him while he was in Las Vegas."

"The human world isn't any monster's domain." Ruby denies.

"I always make a point of keeping track of my family while they're away." Issa counters.

Sighing Ruby half turns away from Issa's desk, looking toward the door and then back again.

"Do you have any idea when Tsukune will return?" Ruby asks pointedly, trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, I am not psychic." Issa responds, leaning back in his chair, resting his arms on the arms of his chair.

The door behind Ruby opens then, the eldritch sister turning to see a woman wearing a maid uniform standing there, one hand on the knob, the other at her side.

At the sight of Issa the woman bows her head respectively.

"Your son has returned, Lord Akashiya." The maid offers humbly, and Issa doesn't give Ruby a moment to respond.

"Fetch him." Issa commands, and the woman nods before departing.

**XXX**

Returning to the Castle Tsukune was thankfully _not _greeted by Ria or anyone in particular, Tsukune opting to head for Issa's study when a maid came running, a hint of a familiar scent on her that Tsukune can't quite place…

Opening the door to Issa's study Tsukune takes in the sight of a very familiar figure standing there waiting for him.

"Ruby-chan!?"


	46. Chapter 46: Twists

**"AN: Sorry about that. I accidentally uploaded the wrong file.**

**Mogul-Khan, unclench. It was an accident. Everyone else, thanks for pointing out this mistake.**

**I want to give DarkSwordMage a hand for giving me these stories to post, literally, in the same day. I wasn't able to post them till today because I was training with my National Guard unit. With that said, please give him a warm round of thanks for his tireless efforts to entertain with his writing. At the end of the chapter I have left a note for those Guests who have left reviews in Take What Is Yours I would like for them to read if they are also reading this story." - Mistress**

**XXX**

**Chapter 46 Twists**

"Hello Tsukune…" The Eldritch enchantress smiles at him. "It's nice to see you again."

"It…it's nice to see you too…" Tsukune mumbles, the Aono shocked at Ruby's mere presence in the Castle.

_What is she doing here, why is she here? I thought Mikogami had her as an employee and she was always busy helping him…_

"This witch has come with an offer for you, my son…" Issa trails, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"What offer?"

"I'm here to offer my services as a member of your harem, Tsukune-sama." Ruby smiles again, Tsukune's mouth working but no words pass his lips.

He'd never thought he would ever hear those words from anyone, ever.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, not sure what to say when Issa speaks.

"I would like a word in private with my son." Issa says pointedly, his gaze locked on Ruby, the thinly veiled intent behind his words obvious.

He doesn't trust Ruby as far as a human could throw her.

"Of course." Ruby agrees, sending a smile toward Tsukune before turning away, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The two of them alone Issa doesn't waste any time in getting straight to the point.

"You absolutely cannot trust her." Issa says matter of factly.

"She's a friend of mine and I've known her longer than I've known you." Tsukune counters, and Issa narrows his eyes toward his only son.

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that Mikogami has his claws into her." Issa retorts calmly. "She no doubt has a secondary purpose for being here, _especially_ since Mikogami gave her his blessing to come here."

"I suppose…" Tsukune offers with a shrug. "If she does I can't think of anything that she would want to do to harm me."

"She may not seek to harm _you_ but the rest of this Family is another story." Issa responds dryly. "I will not indulge in a spy from another Hades Lord."

"What could Ruby-chan possibly learn from being in my harem?" Tsukune asks dubiously, not sure what Ruby could possibly feed Mikogami being in his harem.

"You are a Shinso, your power can tip the balance of power among the lords and change the world." Issa says matter of factly.

"…I really don't think Ruby-chan would do anything bad…" Tsukune tries to argue, and Issa sighs, shaking his head in frustration.

"It has been years since you last routinely spoke to her." Issa denies and Tsukune closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"Is there anything else?" Tsukune asks, changing the subject.

"Yes…" Issa begins slowly, leaning back in his chair. "Concerning whom will become your mate, I am under the impression you are courting Ria and Akasha, as well as the unbound daughters of both the Wilson and DiSoto families."

"Yes…" Tsukune answers slowly. "What of it?"

"I would like to offer my opinion." Issa explains, and Tsukune quirks an eyebrow curiously.

_I think I know where this is going…_

"And what would you have me do?" Tsukune asks.

"Were I in your position I would choose my daughter Ria." Issa says matter of factly. "She is an excellent woman and her loyalty to this family is unquestionable. She would make any vampire happy."

A part of the Aono vampire isn't surprised by what the Shuzen Lord has just told him, another part of him is surprised.

"What about Akasha-sama?" Tsukune asks curiously. "Wouldn't you want her and I to get together if she loves me and is happy being with me?"

Shaking his head Issa sighs heavily, his shoulders slouching as though a heavy weight rests upon them.

"You have begun to finally act as a proper member of our race should…" Issa begins slowly. "Akasha continues to stubbornly hold on to some very human ideals and I would rather see you continue to grow into a proper vampire rather than be with Akasha and return to your old ways of thinking. I've been down that road, and unless you can convince Akasha to change her mind any relationship you have with her will only end in heartbreak."

"What about the other two?" Tsukune asks, and Issa meets his gaze.

"If you were going to choose one of your other two suitors I would rather you choose Wilson Catherine. Her father is a good friend of mine, and a trusted ally. DiSoto Raymond is close to Renard Maria and can't be fully trusted."

"I see…" Tsukune nods. "I'll take your advice into consideration." Tsukune replies, and Issa nods.

"Good, you may take your leave then." Issa dismisses him.

Turning Tsukune walks to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hall, Ruby outside the door, the witch patiently waiting for Tsukune to finish his conversation with Issa.

"Walk with me…" Tsukune trails, and Ruby nods obediently.

"As you wish Master." Ruby answers, following Tsukune as the two of them begin to walk down the hall.

Walking back toward Tsukune's bedroom the words come so easily to the Aono vampire.

"What brings you to this Castle my pet?" Tsukune asks, Ruby feeling a flush of warm electric feelings at his referring to her as his belonging.

"Mikogami-sama convinced Queen Akasha to give me permission to come here as a guest." Ruby explains, and Tsukune doesn't buy it for a moment.

"And what is the _real_ reason?" Tsukune asks.

"I am supposed to be keeping tabs on you and Akasha, if you do choose to pair up with her the two of you will be quite powerful and Mikogami-sama will want to know what your plans are before they are put into action."

"I see…" Tsukune trails, and a slight smile curls Ruby's lips.

"I've been a _very_ bad toy Master…" Ruby shivers, and Tsukune grins.

"Bad toys need to be punished."

Hearing Tsukune's words Ruby's steps unconsciously quicken, the witch barely able to contain her anticipation.

**XXX**

Lying on Tsukune's bed with a blindfold over her eyes Ruby can't help the smile on her face. Light whip marks show on her arms and legs, the witch naked with a white substance flowing from between her legs, her arms and legs tied to the bed posts.

After getting back to his room Tsukune punished Ruby in the most glorious way and it made her feel indescribably good.

Gentle fingers grasping the blindfold Tsukune ever so carefully pulls the blindfold from Ruby's eyes, looking down at the disheveled witch bound to his bed.

"Did you like that Ruby-chan?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby smiles.

"I felt wonderful master." Ruby answers him as Tsukune removes the first of the ropes on her right wrist.

"Good…" Tsukune trails, removing the rope from her right leg while Ruby removes the rope from her left wrist. "I want you to wear something while you're here…" He trails, and Ruby blinks, removing the rope from her leg as Tsukune gets up, walking to the nightstand on the right side of the bed.

"What is it master?" Ruby asks as Tsukune opens the drawer on the nightstand.

"It's for your protection, and I think you'll like it." Tsukune says as he withdraws the collar from the drawer. "This will mark you as my property while you wear it, and the other vampires shouldn't lay a hand on you while you're here." Tsukune explains as he hands her the collar.

Accepting the collar gratefully Ruby runs her fingers along the black leather collar, a smile coming to her lips.

_This will make me his toy…_

"I'll never take it off." Ruby says solemnly, Tsukune feeling a surge of awkwardness at Ruby's loving his collar.

"You should make a point to hide it while you're not in the Castle." Tsukune explains, his tone showing his awkwardness. "It might send the wrong impression to the wrong people."

"I will Master…" Ruby agrees, putting the collar around her neck.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound coming from the interior door leading to Tsukune's Harem quarters the Aono turns his head toward the door, curious as to why either of his Harem members would knock on the door. Getting up the Aono walks to the door while Ruby cleans herself off, Tsukune opening the door to see Lyda standing there, dressed with a scowl on her face.

"Is something the matter Lyda-san?" Tsukune asks, and the Elf doesn't hesitate to respond.

"I knew all that crap you spouted about treating us like people was nothing but lies." The Elf glares hotly at him. "You're just like every other arrogant vampire, treating other people like objects, calling them your pets and looking down your nose at us!"

Feeling a burst of indignation and shame Tsukune balls his hands into fists, trying to temper his anger and resisting the urge to backhand Lyda across the room.

"I wouldn't do what I did to Ruby-chan unless she wanted to." Tsukune tries to argue. "I know that I'm far from perfect and I've hurt a lot of people that were close to me, but I'm trying _not_ to be like the people who sold you; I'm trying to treat you like a sentient being that has rights, not just a piece of meat to be enjoyed and then thrown away."

Scoffing Lyda doesn't buy Tsukune's argument for even a moment.

"Then why does that witch look like you've whipped her? Why are there ropes tied to each of your bed's corners, and why did I hear her calling you Master like she's your pet?" Lyda insists, and Tsukune opens his mouth to answer, to try to explain, when Ruby speaks, cutting him off.

"Because I _want_ to be Master's toy." Ruby responds matter of factly, the Elf blinking in surprise, her eyes snapping to Ruby standing behind Tsukune's bed, pulling bra straps over her shoulders.

"You _like_ being tied up and whipped? Being treated like an object to be used and then discarded?" Lyda asks, and Ruby bobs her raven haired head.

"I do." She says matter of factly. "I've known Master for years and it's only just now that he's FINALLY started treating me like I want to be treated!" Ruby explains to the blonde elf. "I spent YEARS trying to get him to at least tie me up a little and he NEVER did it! Do you know how frustrating that can be?"

Staring at Ruby a moment Lyda looks toward him and then back to her, the Elf's head shifting between them with an incredulous look on her face.

"She's serious isn't she?" Lyda asks, her eyes settling on Tsukune, the Aono slowly bobbing his head in affirmation.

"Wow…" Lyda mutters, more than a little surprised by Ruby's admission.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Master?" Ruby asks, pulling on her skirt. "You owe him that much, especially after yelling at him like that!"

Opening her mouth to answer Lyda is about to speak when Tsukune cuts her off.

"It's nothing Ruby-chan, Lyda-san doesn't owe me any apology." He explains to the witch before addressing the elf. "Is there anything else you wanted Lyda-san?"

Closing her mouth the Elf shakes her head no in denial.

"Nope." She answers, and Tsukune nods, closing the door as the Elf turns away from him, Tsukune making sure the door is closed and locked before turning back to Ruby.

"Your Harem?" Ruby asks, pulling on her corset like blouse as the Aono walks toward the bed.

"Lord Akashiya bought her and another one for me…" Tsukune answers heavily. "It wasn't my idea…"

Smiling Ruby walks around the bed, the witch wrapping Tsukune in her arms, embracing him warmly.

"Thank you Master." Ruby whispers, Tsukune's arms slipping around her shoulder blades, gently squeezing her.

_I'm on a slippery slope here…have to make sure I don't fall down it…_

**XXX**

Sitting in her room in Castle Akashiya 'Ura' Moka sighs, laying on her bed, remembering the brief time she spent with Tsukune during their picnic.

_**Things were so simple…I was sure he would say no but he didn't, we were actually able to spend time together without arguing or getting into a fight…**_

To say that the silver haired vampiress thought that the picnic idea was going to blow up in her other self's face is an understatement. She'd been expecting Tsukune to give her a few choice words then slam the door in her face.

_**Why do I keep underestimating him? You'd think I would learn by now…**_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound of a gentle tapping at her door stirs Moka from her thoughts, the former Aono vampiress sitting up, calling out to the unknown knocker.

"Enter."

The hope that it's Tsukune knocking at her door burns for a brief moment before the door opens to reveal Ria standing in the doorway, the Sekitan vampiress holding a tray with a small bucket of ice with a green bottle in it along with two glasses. Seeing her eldest sister Moka's mood immediately sours, a scowl forming on her lips.

"What do you want?" Moka nearly snarls, Ria smiling as she walks into the room.

"To mend our broken relationship." Ria replies, setting the tray down on the bed between them. "We are sisters after all."

"There is nothing to mend." Moka responds matter of factly. "You are trying to manipulate and steal the man I love."

"Oh me oh my…you know it's nothing personal Moka." Ria smiles, placing a glass in front of Moka on the tray and one in front of her.

"Don't talk like you aren't enjoying every second of it." Moka snaps, and Ria doesn't growl, scowl or even frown.

"Who Tsukune mates is his choice and I have no control over it." Ria responds. "If he chooses me there is nothing I can do to change it."

She doesn't bother to mention that as a daughter of the Shuzen family Ria would be obligated to accept Tsukune choosing her as a mate.

"It doesn't matter." Moka snaps, turning her head away from Ria, even as the Sekitan vampiress removes the green glass bottle from the ice, removing the cork and pouring blood into the glass in front of Moka.

"Oh me oh my…don't be that way Moka. I came here to honestly try and mend our relationship." Ria finishes filling her own glass

"By sharing a bottle of blood?" Moka asks sarcastically, making no move to take the offered glass of crimson liquid.

"I don't expect us to be ideal siblings after sharing a single bottle of blood, but it is my sincerest hope that this can begin to change things between us."

"You lie like a rug, Ria-nee-san." Moka answers matter of factly. "You probably came here today to poison me."

"Really?" Ria asks, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Were the blood poisoned I would be poisoning myself, and as for the glass…"

Reaching out Ria grasps Moka's glass and takes a long drink from the glass, setting it back down in front of her.

Looking at Ria suspiciously Moka doesn't move to take her glass. Sighing Ria picks up her own glass.

"Oh me oh my…if you don't want it then I will sit here and drink it." Ria explains, taking a drink from her own glass.

Reaching out Moka takes her own glass, sniffing at it a moment before tipping the glass to her lips.

"See?" Ria asks after a moment. "Honestly I just want to try and mend our relationship, nothing more."

Not quite sure what Ria's true goal is Moka sighs, taking a long drink from the glass.

**XXX**

Closing the door to her bedroom Sekitan Ria's lips finally turn up in a grin. The crackle of the fireplace is the only sound in the room as the dark vampiress walks toward the nightstand, and a plain white bottle sitting there.

Picking up the bottle of abortion pills Ria slowly runs her fingers along the label-less plastic case, the pills created as a last resort to abort a half breed fetus should other forms of contraceptives fail. Given her actions her Father has always made sure Ria has a stock of the pills, just in case she may come in need of them.

_They will work just as well on a pure blood, if that is what indeed is growing inside your womb Moka…_

Unlike Tsukune Ria is not closed off to the idea that Tsukune's vampire fertility may have inseminated Moka before the two of them began to argue, and Ria is not going to take the chance that Moka will give birth to Tsukune's pure blooded child and bear Tsukune's first child. _That_ honor belongs to her.

_Fortunately there won't be any trace of these drugs in her system. If Father found out I destroyed a pure blooded fetus…_

Their race is slowly dying off, though if Ria's plans all go as planned, her Father will never know what she's done…

**XXX**

Feeling a pain near her stomach Moka opens her eyes, the silver haired vampiress pulling the sheets up to reveal a large splotch of red blood between her legs, Moka feeling a momentary sense of dread before the urge to vomit rises inside of her, Moka throwing off the blankets and running for the bathroom…

**XXX**

Lying in bed with Ruby next to him Tsukune still wears his seal, the Aono staring up at the ceiling, his mind consumed with his current predicament. He'd woken roughly an hour prior and hasn't been able to get back to bed. With Ruby lying on his shoulder the Aono vampire doesn't want to move, knowing that he would feel guilty for moving and waking Ruby.

The knob on his door turning Tsukune's head snaps toward his door to see it open, revealing Akasha standing in the doorway, a solemn expression on her features.

Looking into her eyes Tsukune _knows_ that something has happened, what exactly he can't imagine even as Akasha takes in the sight of him looking right at her, the Hades Lord blinking once.

"Something has happened with Moka and she's asking your presence." Akasha says loudly, Ruby stirring next to him.

Her eyes momentarily glancing toward the witch Akasha doesn't say anything about Tsukune sharing his bed with a member of his Harem.

"What happened?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha breaks eye contact, her gaze resting on the floor.

"We believe she's had a miscarriage."

"What!?" Tsukune blurts out, Ruby sitting up and groggily rubbing at her eyes, Akasha's head rising, her gaze settling on the Aono lying in bed.

"She's asking for your presence, and I don't have time to waste explaining it to you." Akasha responds, a bit of an edge to her tone. "I'm going to go try and console my daughter, if you will try and help me do that I suggest you get dressed." Akasha finishes, turning around and walking away, leaving the door open.

Sitting there Tsukune looks toward Ruby, the witch turning her head toward him, her eyes telling him that she heard everything, and she already understands.

"I'll be back." Tsukune says, throwing off the blankets.

Standing up Ruby begins to get dressed even as Tsukune grabs his pants.

"I'll get dressed and come with you." Ruby says, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"I don't think that you should come." Tsukune denies. "If you do then it might just complicate things. Someone might blame you for Moka having a miscarriage."

Standing there holding her bra Ruby stops, staring at Tsukune a moment.

"You don't think that I had anything to do with this, do you?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"No. I don't think you did." Tsukune assures her. "You didn't even know she was pregnant until I told you yesterday."

Nodding Ruby sits down on the bed, looking toward Tsukune as the Aono puts on his pants.

"You must be upset…" Ruby trails, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know how to feel." Tsukune explains to her. "I honestly believe that the child wasn't mine, so I don't know how to feel about Moka losing it."

"She'll be devastated…" Ruby replies. "To her that baby was yours, it was all she had left of you in the world, and now it's gone."

"I don't know." Tsukune says with a shrug. "Before everything happened I would've thought like that too, but after what she did with Gin I don't know how she'll respond."

"She won't be happy that this happened." Ruby says absolutely. "No woman would be."

Sighing Tsukune picks up his shirt, his pants closed, fly up and belt cinched, the Aono pulling his shirt down over his head.

"We'll see."

**XXX**

Approaching Moka's bedroom door Tsukune takes in the sight of Akasha standing near the closed door, the faint sounds of sobs wafting through the closed door, Akasha's expression one of deeply concerned worry, the expression a mother worried sick for her daughter, but unable to do anything about it.

"What happened?" Tsukune asks, his eyes shifting left and right pointedly, noting that only Akasha stands outside the door, several other scents fading, meaning others had been there, but departed.

"It looks like a miscarriage." Akasha sighs. "A doctor has already been to examine her, she isn't with child anymore. There's no evidence of magic or foul play, and we took a blood sample to look for drugs…"

"She really lost her baby…" Tsukune mutters, and Akasha slowly bobs her head in affirmation.

"This happens sometimes…" Akasha sighs. "If there is something wrong with the baby then the mother's body can reject it…"

"So…you're saying that this means that her child wasn't mine?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shakes her head in denial.

"That isn't necessarily true." Akasha denies. "This could've been caused by your being born human, or the latent Shinso blood that's been sleeping inside you since Moka turned you."

"So…" Tsukune frowns, turning away from the Hades Lord. "It could've been my child…"

"It could've been." Akasha says, her gaze turning back to the door, and the faint sobs coming from within. "Right now Moka has been repeatedly asking for you. She won't change out of her nightgown and hasn't stopped crying. I've tried to comfort her but she won't accept it…"

"I can understand that…" Tsukune trails.

"Will you at least recognize that this is a tragedy and offer _some_ sympathy?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune nods.

"I'll try." Tsukune offers, and Akasha nods.

"Thank you." She says, pushing the door open. "Go on in."

The sound of Moka's sobs intensifies as the door opens, Tsukune feeling a surge of apprehension as he walks through the door, the lights are turned off and Moka sits on the bed, wearing a blood stained silver nightgown that Tsukune recognizes as the same one she wore the last time the two of them stayed at the Castle.

Sobbing Moka has her hands on her eyes, heart wrenching sobs echoing around the otherwise silent bedroom. Oddly, her Rosario rests on the choker around her neck, her pink hair splayed across the still stained sheets.

Dread settling in Tsukune's stomach the Aono slowly approaches the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed and Tsukune speaks carefully.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune trails, her head snapping up, her green eyes overflowing with tears.

"Tsukune!" Moka cries out his name, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him even as the words spill out of her mouth like a floodgate, the Aono not sure what to think as Moka continues talking. "It's gone…" Moka sobs. "It's gone and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Sitting there with Moka Tsukune doesn't think that Moka is apologizing about her tryst with Gin…

"You have nothing to apologize for Moka-san…" Tsukune denies, trying to assuage her even as her tears moisten his shirt, Tsukune not sure what to say as Moka continues talking.

"I'm sorry Tsukune…it's gone and I'm so sorry…" Moka continues sobbing, the pink haired woman unable to hold the emotion in.

Not knowing what else to say Tsukune tries to speak as earnestly as he can.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Moka-san." His voice is soft, and he means every word.

Regardless of what the child meant to him, it meant the world to Moka, and now that it's gone, it's as though she has nothing left of her life with Tsukune.

Sniffling Moka's voice is quiet, her words whispered past her lips.

"Thank you."

Grasping her by the shoulders Tsukune gently pushes her back; looking down at her, his expression shifting into a frown.

"You really should change your clothes Moka-san…" Tsukune offers gently, and Moka shakes her head in denial, her pink locks swaying with the motion.

"I don't want to." Moka denies, looking down toward the bloody nightgown, her hands drifting to her stomach. "These were the last clothes I was wearing as a mother…"

"You don't have to get rid of them…" Tsukune says gently, pulling her hands from her stomach. "But you really should change your clothes…"

"No…" Moka sobs quietly, shaking her head again. "I don't want this…I don't want to lose the child we made together."

"There's nothing you can do…these things happen for a reason Moka-san, you just have to accept it."

"I…I don't want this…" Moka whispers dejectedly, her shoulders slouching as though the weight of the world were on them, her head dropping, showing Tsukune the top of her pink haired head, the sight bringing yet another thought to the Aono's mind.

"Moka-san…why are you wearing your Rosario?"

"My other self doesn't want you to see her like this." Moka explains. "She's taking it even harder than I am."

Not knowing what to say Tsukune doesn't say anything, Moka only waiting a scant few moments before continuing.

"It's like fate…" Moka trails, her voice laced with depression. "Fate knows that I would be a horrible mother, so it took my baby from me…"

"That isn't true." Tsukune denies. "No one person or being is responsible for this. It happened because something was wrong with the baby and your body had to reject it."

Tsukune opts _not_ to tell Moka about the call he recently got from Mizore. It would only make his former mate feel even worse that she has lost her child and Mizore is going to be the first woman to give birth to a child of Tsukune's.

"I know…but that doesn't make any of this any easier…" Moka trails. "My whole life had become focused on the life growing inside of me, and just like that…" Moka snaps her fingers. "It's gone…"

"This isn't going to be your only opportunity to have children…" Tsukune says gently.

A part of the Aono vampire feels relieved that Moka has had a miscarriage, not that he would dare say that aloud. Now Tsukune doesn't have to worry about undergoing a DNA test to prove that Moka's child is his or not. Now he doesn't have to worry about forcing himself to put up with her just because she gave birth to his child.

Another part of him feels relieved for Moka herself. She'd been given a choice whether or not to keep the child or her ability to have more. As things are now Moka will have to choose to keep her reproductive ability. Her legitimate children will be children of the Shuzen Clan, Issa's grandchildren. He would never allow Moka to permanently lose her ability to bear children as things are now.

"It was my only chance to have a family with you…" Moka trails, grasping his shirt with her hands and sniffling, Moka truly wanting Tsukune to just stay with her.

"I should go…" Tsukune says, grasping her hands and pulling them from his shirt, Tsukune standing up even as Moka starts talking.

"Please don't leave Tsukune…" Moka begs. "Stay just for a few more minutes, please…"

"I've already stayed here too long Moka-san." Tsukune says matter of factly, heading toward the door. "We aren't mates anymore, it isn't my job to comfort you when something happens to you anymore."

With that Tsukune walks to the door, the sound of Moka sobbing again reaching the Aono vampire, Tsukune ignoring the sounds of his former mate crying heartbroken sobs as he opens the door, Tsukune stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind him, reducing Moka's crying to faint sobs.

Akasha still stands outside the door, the Hades Lord overhearing everything that just transpired between Tsukune and Moka. Meeting Akasha's gaze Tsukune doesn't flinch, doesn't look away from the scowl on Akasha's face in spite of the fact that nearly every other vampire in the world is cowed by that gaze.

"I'm not the one she should be seeking sympathy from anymore." Tsukune explains to her.

"That doesn't mean she still doesn't want your sympathy, still deserves it." Akasha counters.

"Tell me Akasha-sama…" Tsukune begins, soliciting a narrowed glare from the Vampire Queen for using an honorific with her. "Had Gyokuro-san had a miscarriage with Kokoa would you feel that it was a tragedy, or that she deserved it?"

Akasha's eyes momentarily glowing red Tsukune can tell that he's struck a cord with the Vampire Queen.

"Whether or not Gyokuro would've deserved a miscarriage is moot, Moka doesn't deserve what's happened to her."

"That's a matter of opinion Akasha-sama." Tsukune denies. "Either way, if Moka wants sympathy then she should talk to her parents, not the second born that she threw away."

"We both know that Issa isn't one to offer emotional displays." Akasha counters, the Hades Lord choosing _not_ to address Tsukune's comment about Moka throwing him away. "As for me, there is simply too much distance between us for Moka to accept any comfort from me."

"Then Moka should've thought about that before she chose to distance herself from her family and her friends because I'm not going to sit there and tell her how sorry I am that she lost her child when the truth is deep down I'm not. Now it doesn't matter if it's pure or not, it's gone."

"Is that how you truly feel?" Akasha asks, a part of her surprised by Tsukune's admission.

Another part of her however is anything but surprised that Tsukune feels the way he feels. He made it clear to her during their time together training that he didn't believe Moka's child was his, and now that Moka has had a miscarriage, she can understand just how relieved he might be about the whole ordeal.

"Now I don't have to worry with a DNA test for a child that probably isn't mine." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Sighing Akasha shakes her head, the Hades Lord unable to bring herself to argue with Tsukune's statement.

_What does it matter now? _Akasha thinks to herself. _The child is gone, and there is nothing that can be done about it…_

"This has hit my daughter rather hard…" Akasha responds, her gaze shifting back to the door to Moka's bedroom. "She wanted to be a mother, and now that's gone."

Nodding Tsukune doesn't disagree.

"She wanted to be a mom so bad she spread her legs for a man I considered to be one of my best friends." Tsukune comments dryly.

"We all make mistakes Tsukune." Akasha counters. "Including you."

"I know, like marrying a girl you only think you know."

Sighing again Akasha's next statement comes out quietly.

"Would it really be so hard to forgive her Tsukune, especially after what's just transpired?"

Looking at her Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"You of all people should understand how I feel, after what Issa did to you. Besides, I'm not mad that she got pregnant, I'm mad she even tried to conceive a child with Gin in the first place."

"Issa has not tried to make amends for what he's done." Akasha counters. "He refuses to even admit he'd done anything wrong. My daughter has."

"She just doesn't want to be alone." Tsukune says matter of factly. "Anyone will be fine for her."

Sighing Akasha doesn't know what else to say, Moka's former mate proving time and time again that whatever love he once held for his former mate has all but soured.

"I'm sorry Akasha-sama…" Tsukune begins. "But I would like to return to my room, if there is nothing else…"

Hearing his question Akasha shakes her head no in denial.

"Of course you may go Tsukune." Akasha explains to him. "I'm not keeping you here against your will and you at least tried to talk to her."

"Thank you." Tsukune offers with a bow, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving the Hades Lord standing outside her daughter's door.

**XXX**

Sitting on her bed the pink haired Moka can't stop sobbing. She heard her mother talking with Tsukune but couldn't make out the words, and can only assume that whatever conversation they had is over, as it's been several minutes and no other voices have wafted into the room from outside the door.

Feeling lost and alone Moka doesn't know what to do as the door opens, her jade green eyes looking up to see her mother standing in the doorway, her tear stained face contorting into a frown.

"What do you want?" Moka sobs, sniffling and trying to get her crying under control at least while her mother is present.

"I overhead your conversation with Tsukune…" Akasha trails, and Moka sniffles.

"So…you're eavesdropping on me now too…" Moka comments, and Akasha shakes her head in denial.

"I am your mother Moka and I'm worried about you." Akasha denies.

"If that's true then how could you sleep with my husband like you did?" Moka asks, and Akasha's cheeks darken slightly.

"Marital Fidelity is hardly a subject you have any right to speak about, Moka." Akasha counters. "What happened between Tsukune and I is not the reason why your mate sought the absolution of your bond."

"You could've said no." Moka counters, and Akasha closes the door behind her, approaching Moka's bed.

"Would you rather I allowed your mate to fall victim to Ria, or perhaps Kahlua, or maybe one of your Father's many Harem girls?" Akasha asks, and Moka frowns, breaking eye contact with her.

"I just wish it never came to this…" Moka mutters, and Akasha sighs tiredly.

"Then you should've thought about that before you struck first."

"It was a mistake and if I could do it all over again I would never sleep with him…" Moka trails, and Akasha sits down on the bed.

"We must all live with our choices, my daughter." Akasha offers sagely. "Just as I must always live with the heartbreak of catching your Father cheating on me behind my back."

"I…I just want to fix it, to make things go back to the way they were…" Moka trails, and Akasha reaches out, placing her hand atop Moka's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"There is no magic bullet to undo what you've done. If you truly want to be with him again then all you can do is resolve to be a better person and follow through on that resolution. If in time his feelings for you return then you may yet be together, or he may choose another woman. If he does all you can is give him your blessing and accept it, unless you want to end up like your older sister Ria…"

"I won't let myself end up like Ria-nee-san…" Moka trails, and Akasha removes her hand from Moka's.

"Just as you never would've cheated on your spouse whom you treasured more than life itself." Akasha counters, Moka sighing heavily at her mother's response.

"Please…I would like to be alone Mother, I'm already being punished for my mistake."

Standing up Akasha asks one final question of her daughter.

"Do you regret doing it?" Akasha asks, and Moka nods tiredly.

"Every hour of every day…"

**XXX**

Sitting in his study Issa has his crystal ball sitting on his desk, the center of the ball a fog, the crystal ball connected to several other crystal balls all over the world.

"And you're sure she had a miscarriage?" James' voice comes from the sphere.

"She has been analyzed by a doctor, no drugs are present in her system, and her blood contains the normal hormone traces associated with a female vampire miscarrying a child." Issa explains tiredly, speaking with the entire vampire council at once.

"She could've taken an abortion pill…" The Italian Elder Raymond suggests, and Issa stops himself before he shakes his head in denial.

"She has no access to any of those drugs, and even if she did she wanted this baby, she wouldn't willingly choose to get rid of it."

"Would you be willing to swear to that?" Maria asks, and Issa suppresses the desire to groan in frustration.

"Yes." Issa agrees.

"That still leaves her punishment…" Maria says. "Now that the child is gone a new set of choices must be put forward…"

"Why not simply offer her temporary sterilization or banishment?" James offers. "If she chooses the latter she will be free to do as she wishes."

"That is acceptable…" Issa agrees.

In turn each of the Elders offer their agreement, a wave of relief washing over Issa as the last of the Elders agree to the new conditions.

**XXX**

Walking back into his room Tsukune sighs, feeling grateful to be back in his own room, rather than sitting in Moka's room trying to console a crying woman that Tsukune doesn't really want to console. Coming back to his room Tsukune takes his time walking, using it as an opportunity to think.

Entering the room Ruby is sitting on his bed, Tsukune's newest Harem member fully dressed and sitting on the bed cross legged, her eyes closed, an aura like waves of heat radiating around her, Tsukune stopping in his tracks at the sight of Ruby literally radiating with power.

"Would you like me to leave…?" Tsukune whispers, and Ruby opens her eyes, the aura around her fading as she uncrosses her legs.

"No." Ruby answers him. "May I ask what Akasha came to talk you about Master?" Ruby asks.

"Moka-san had a miscarriage." Tsukune says matter of factly. "She wanted me to comfort her over the loss of what was supposedly our child."

"You think it was Gin's baby?" Ruby half asks.

"Yes…" Tsukune agrees.

"Then it was fortuitous that she lost the baby…" Ruby says matter of factly. "Either way the child would not be born into a loving family and from what I understand the child's future was in question and it would have a hard time growing up."

"You're right…" Tsukune agrees, and Ruby smiles.

"So…what now Master?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders, his stomach growling.

"I haven't had anything to eat since last night, so I think I'm going to go get something to eat."

Tilting her head to the side Ruby doesn't hesitate to offer her neck to Tsukune, the Aono vampire opening his mouth at the sight of Ruby's tilted neck. Nearly licking his lips in anticipation Tsukune stops himself, shaking his head to clear it of any thoughts of taking a bite out of Ruby's neck.

"Actually I'm going to try and eat something normal." Tsukune says. "I really don't want to risk hurting someone, especially you."

Glancing down at his watch Tsukune takes note of the time.

"Actually…breakfast should be served here soon…" Tsukune says. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Would the other vampires allow that?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I doubt that you would be allowed sit at the table, but at least you would be there." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"I would like to see that…" Ruby says, standing up. "It must be a sight to behold."

Shrugging Tsukune doesn't know how to respond to that.

"It's just a bunch of vampires sitting around a table being waited on hand and foot." Tsukune shrugs.

"Still…" Ruby persists. "I'd like to see what a meal among vampires is like."

"Then you might want to hide that collar." Tsukune says, motioning toward the collar still around her neck. "You'll get _far_ better treatment as a representative of Mikogami than as a member of my Harem."

Waving her hand over the collar it disappears, and Tsukune quirks an eyebrow.

"Invisibility spell?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby smiles.

"That's right Master."

"You could just as easily take it off, you know." Tsukune says.

"This collar is a symbol of my finally belonging to you and your accepting everything I've ever wanted from you Master." Ruby explains to him. "I'd never take it off."

"All right…" Tsukune sighs. "I just hope that this doesn't cause more problems…"

**XXX**

Walking into the dining room with Ruby behind him Tsukune still wears his seal, though he can feel the auras of nearly every other vampire in the Castle. Other than Moka and Akasha vampires in the Castle don't wear their seals. Sitting around the table Issa sits at the head of the table, with Akasha on his right, Ria on his left, Moka sitting next to her mother, Kahlua and Kokoa sitting next to Ria.

Sitting at the head of the table Issa is the first to see Tsukune enter, the Shuzen Lord nodding toward him.

"My son…I hadn't expected to see you this morning…"

"If it isn't any trouble Lord Akashiya I'd like to join you for breakfast." Tsukune says, Issa's eyes shifting to Ruby as the rest of the table regards them both.

Kahlua just smiles, blissfully happy, and not for the first time Tsukune finds himself envying her innocence. Kokoa just scowls, clearly not happy with Moka's presence at the table, Moka's expression overflowing with sorrow, the pink haired young woman idly poking at her food, not even bothering to look toward Tsukune. Akasha merely nods toward him, while Ria sends him an inviting smile.

"What is your reason for being here, as a representative of another Hades Lord?" Issa asks, nodding toward Ruby.

Opening his mouth to answer for her Ruby speaks, cutting him off before he can, and making Tsukune very nearly smack his hand into his forehead.

"Tsukune is my Master." Ruby explains. "He has made me his toy, giving me a collar bearing his symbol."

Hearing _that_ Moka's fork drops from her fingers, her expression shifting to disbelief as Issa quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"Really?" Issa asks, and Ruby smiles, waving her hand over her collar, revealing it to them.

"I can explain…" Tsukune begins, and Issa smiles.

"My son…I had no idea you had those inclinations."

"I don't want living creatures as toys…" Tsukune tries to deny.

"It certainly doesn't seem that way." Issa denies, turning his attention to Ruby. "Tell me witch, what of your loyalty to Mikogami?"

"I don't see how the two cannot co-exist." Ruby says matter of factly.

"There may come a time when you must choose between Mikogami and my son." Issa says matter of factly.

"Are you planning on turning against him?" Ruby asks pointedly.

Sitting back in his chair Issa smiles at Ruby's answer to his question.

"Of course not." Issa counters. "I merely wanted to see where your loyalties lie."

"Tsukune is my Master, and I will do whatever he asks of me." Ruby vows solemnly, and Issa chuckles mirthfully.

"Quite amazing that you can inspire such loyalty when you were _only human_, my son." Issa comments, Tsukune not missing the accent on the words 'only human' and what Issa really means.

_Well, at least I know where Moka gets her negative opinion of humanity…_

"It would be wise not to underestimate humanity." Akasha counters. "Just because they're mostly weak doesn't mean they don't have other qualities."

"Of course…" Issa trails, a scowl on her face as though he's just tasted something sour. "Now, sit down, both of you."

Surprised by Issa allowing Ruby to sit Tsukune takes on seat on the same side as Moka and Akasha, Tsukune choosing to leave a seat between him and Akasha's only daughter, Ruby sitting on his right, on the opposite side of him as Moka.

Sitting, servants quickly arrive, placing oranges, apples, strawberries, cherries and other fruits on plates in front of them. Looking at the food Ruby feels a minor twinge of surprise, even as a servant pours a thick red liquid into Tsukune's glass, another servant pouring water into Ruby's glass.

"This is a rather unusual breakfast…" Ruby comments, and Issa nods.

"We draw our primary nutrition from blood." Issa explains. "This other food is merely garnish for that." Issa explains to her.

"For one who claims to want to be in close proximity to one of us you know very little about our kind." Akasha explains.

"Vampires are hardly forthcoming with that sort of information, except among their own." Ruby counters. "Besides, Tsukune is hardly the average vampire."

"What are your intentions with Tsukune?" Akasha asks, and Ruby doesn't hesitate to answer.

"I am his toy." Ruby says again, and Tsukune just picks up a strawberry, biting off a piece of the fruit, Tsukune not even bothering to contribute to the conversation.

There would be no point after all.

Moka shaking her head Ruby doesn't miss the act of condescension.

"Something to say harlot?" Ruby growls.

"Oh me oh my, such entertainment this morning…" Ria smiles, holding her glass in her right hand, a smile on her face. "We should invite Tsukune's new toy to all of our meals…"

"I am not a harlot." Moka denies, her gaze looking at Ria.

"Slut is an appropriate adjective as well."

Moka's hands balling into fists Tsukune is about to open his mouth when Akasha speaks.

"My daughter has made a mistake, and while what you say is technically accurate I will not permit you to bring it up over a meal. I won't tolerate violence at the table." Akasha explains, sending a pointed look toward her daughter, Moka opening her fists with her mother's glare.

"You've been rather silent brother dear…" Ria begins, soliciting a scowl from Moka. "Tell us, what is your opinion on this subject?"

Rather than fall for Ria's trap Tsukune does his best to avoid it.

"My opinions on the subject are well known." Tsukune counters. "I don't feel that it's appropriate to bring it up again."

Finishing off his strawberry Issa is the next to speak, changing the subject.

"Do you have any plans to follow up with any of your suitors from the other council families?" Issa asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"At the moment no." Tsukune replies. "I don't want to be mated to a woman simply because her family told her to mate me, and after the party two of them backed out."

"That was due to splintering loyalties." Issa informs Tsukune. "If Maria had her way none of the other council families would consent to their children being bound to you after you killed her son."

Hearing that Ruby's ears perk up, the eldritch witch casting curious eyes toward her Master.

"It was a match to the death." Tsukune explains to her, turning his head to speak to her. "The position of Hades Lord was at stake, my opponent refused to yield and I was honor bound to kill him."

"I am not blaming you my son." Issa denies. "I have told you before that I applaud what you did. However, Maria already didn't like this family, your killing her son will do nothing to endear her or her clan to us."

"I offered her the ashes." Tsukune responds, and Issa shakes his head in denial.

"For her to accept that from you would've been humiliating in the eyes of the other vampires." Issa explains solemnly. "She would've lost a great deal of respect from the other clans and her pride would've been heavily wounded."

"She chose to invoke the Rite, it isn't my fault she lost." Tsukune says, his eyes shifting pointedly toward Moka. "You should never bet what you aren't willing to lose."

Knowing what Tsukune is implying the pink haired vampiress lowers her head.

"Oh me oh my…" Ria smiles, sipping at her glass. "Such wisdom from one so young…you truly are wise beyond your years Tsukune."

Tsukune feels absolutely no pleasure from Ria's praise, the Aono picking up a cherry and eating it, chasing the piece of fruit with a mouthful of blood.

"I assume you are no closer to selecting a mate?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"No, I'm not." Tsukune denies, and Issa speaks.

"You know your suitors well enough, you could at least commit to one of them." Issa says, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Right now I don't want another mate." Tsukune denies. "The last one didn't work out so well, and I'm not that eager to jump into yet another relationship."

"Such is your right…" Issa begins. "However if you felt you were too immature for a mate then you never should've taken one in the first place."

"That…that was different, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune denies, and Issa leans back in his chair.

"That is not how our kind view things." Issa explains to him. "If you are mature enough to be mated to one woman, than you are mature enough to be mated to another. It isn't as though what is required changes from one mate to the next, the blood vows remain the same."

"I was misinformed when I swore the oath originally." Tsukune explains. "I was under a much different impression back then."

"Monogamy amongst immortals is a pipe dream." Issa says, waving his hand dismissively. "Impossible to maintain after no more than fifty or sixty years."

Akasha's eyes flicker to Issa but the Hades Lord doesn't say anything, Tsukune not missing the change in Akasha's gaze.

_As to be expected…_

"I agree wholeheartedly, Lord Akashiya." Ria smiles, Tsukune very nearly mumbling the words 'suck up' under his breath.

"It is my decision Lord Akashiya, and there is no need to rush things, we are immortal after all."

"That is true, for now." Issa agrees. "But the other council families are eager to forge an alliance with this one, and will start putting pressure on me to force you to choose."

"If it's that important why don't you simply arrange something?" Tsukune asks, and Issa quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"Is that what you want, my son?" Issa asks.

Four pairs of eyes stare at Tsukune after Issa asks that question, Ria, Akasha, Ruby and Moka all staring at him quite intently as Tsukune answers that question.

Were he to agree Issa would likely pair him with either Catherine Wilson or Ria, depending on what was more important to him. On the other hand, were Akasha to lean heavily on Issa he would likely pair Tsukune with the Hades Lord herself. All Akasha would have to do is threaten to remove Issa from his position of power.

"Not really." Tsukune answers. "But I am curious who you would suggest I mate with."

"You…would like my honest opinion?" Issa asks, and Tsukune nods.

"Of course, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune affirms.

"I would have you choose our Queen and my former mate." Issa says, his eyes shifting to Akasha.

The sound of Moka's fork clattering against her plate is very loud in the otherwise quiet dining room, Tsukune's eyes shifting to Ria, the Sekitan vampiress as still as a statue, her mouth hanging open at the sound of her Father's words.

Blinking Tsukune recognizes surprise as it settles on Akasha's face, and feels the same emotion flower inside of him.

"You would have me choose our Queen, Lord Akashiya?" Tsukune asks, and Issa bobs his head in affirmation.

"I believe that the two of you can make one another happy." Issa says matter of factly. "In spite of what has transpired between us I still want her to be happy and actually enjoy her life."

"I…" Tsukune trails, truly surprised by Issa's answer.

He'd been expecting to say that he wanted Tsukune to mate with Akasha. Not twenty-four hours prior Issa said he would sooner see Tsukune mated to Ria, and if he had any sort of relationship with Akasha it would only be doomed to failure.

"I would've thought you would've wanted me to choose your eldest daughter Ria." Tsukune says, and Issa sighs.

"Traditionally, yes. I would rather you mate with Ria, as it would ensure your loyalty to this family and fulfill the obligations that have been placed on both of your shoulders. However, tradition is not always the proper path."

_Wow…_ Tsukune thinks to himself, not sure what to say in response to that.

**XXX**

Sitting in her chair Sekitan Ria can't help the snide, disgusted thoughts from running through her mind.

_It figures. When it comes time to choose between me and that pink haired wench he chooses _**_her_**_…_

"Oh me oh my…surely you would rather Tsukune be mated to someone within the family…" Ria smiles, and Issa shrugs his shoulders.

"If Tsukune chooses you, then I will support his decision." Issa says matter of factly. "I've never meddled with who my children choose as a mate, and I don't intend to start now."

"There is something I wish to discuss with you in private Tsukune…" Ria says, turning her gaze toward Issa's only son. "Once the meal is over would you come back to my room?"

Looking at Ria a long moment Tsukune sighs.

"I suppose…" Tsukune agrees heavily, dreading yet another private conversation with Ria.

SLAM!

The sound of Moka's fist smacking the table draws the attention of everyone at the table, all eyes turning to Akasha's daughter as the pink haired version of her stands up, disgust settling on her face as she glares down at Tsukune.

"How can you agree to being alone with her!?" Moka growls irately. "She just wants to seduce you and hurt you. Don't come crying to me when she leaves you broken and weeping!"

Looking at the irate pink haired woman Tsukune doesn't feel even a bit of anger.

"So, that's the extent of your 'love' for me? Someone hurts me and you tell me to get lost?"

"You _know_ what Ria is." Moka stares her former mate down. "You know what you're getting into by agreeing to be alone with her."

"Oh me oh my…" Ria smiles. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, dear sister." Ria offers snidely.

Moka's head slowly turning toward Ria Moka's gaze could melt tungsten.

"No fighting at the table…" Kahlua begins. "If you start fighting I'll be so sad…"

With that both Moka and Ria immediately calm down, Moka raising her hand to her mouth as though to clear her throat.

"I have been…emotional since my miscarriage…" Moka offers, sitting down at the table again.

"Oh me oh my I understand completely." Ria says, her tone completely serious. "I know _exactly_ what it feels like to have your lifelong goal snatched away from you when it seems like you've just attained it."

Finishing the last of the fruit Tsukune downs the last of his glass of blood, pushing away from the table.

"I think I'm done now." Tsukune says matter of factly, standing up, Ruby following his lead.

"Master…would you like me to accompany you to Ria-sama's room?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I won't be long." Tsukune says, and Ruby nods obediently.

"Of course, Master."

Ruby turning and walking away Ria stands up, a smile curling her lips.

"I won't permit violence among members of this family…" Akasha begins, iron in her tone. "If I learn that you've done anything to harm Tsukune I will inflict the same pain on you tenfold."

"There is nothing to worry about, Akasha-sama." Tsukune explains to the Hades Lord. "Ria-san has already sworn that she wouldn't lay a hand on me, and she's held herself to that."

Smiling Ria tilts her head in appreciation toward him.

"Thank you Tsukune."

Her jade gaze settling on Tsukune Akasha doesn't buy Ria's so called 'change.'

"If she so much as lays a hand on you, don't hesitate to tell me Tsukune." Akasha says, sending a heated glare toward Ria, the threat unmistakable.

"Oh me oh my…you make me out to be some sort of demon…" Ria chuckles, and Akasha doesn't blink.

"You've done much to be demonized for." Akasha says matter of factly.

"Says the woman with wings." Ria comments matter of factly.

Narrowing her eyes toward Ria the heat in Akasha's gaze could rival the sun.

"I will remind you that Tsukune possess those same wings and a succubus tail, as well." Akasha comments, her tone making it abundantly clear that the Hades Lord would like nothing more than to rip off her Rosario and pound Ria into the ground like a pile driver.

"If you both like I can come back after you've beaten one another into bloody pulps?" Tsukune offers, both Ria and Akasha turning their eyes toward him.

The look on both of their faces makes Tsukune want to take off his Rosario.

_Now I know what they mean when they say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…'_

"There will be no need." Ria says after a moment. "Unless you have something else, Queen Akasha?"

Quiet a moment the Hades Lord slowly shakes her head.

"No, you are both free to leave."

The two of them bowing toward Akasha Ria is the first to leave, Tsukune following Ria out of the dining room and back toward her room.

"This must be important…" Tsukune begins carefully.

"I wouldn't ask to speak to you alone unless it were." Ria says matter of factly.

Following Ria into her room Tsukune goes in first, Ria holding the door for him and closing it behind him.

His eyes looking around Tsukune notes that the room is empty.

"You don't have one of your boyfriends here?" Tsukune asks, and Ria shakes her head in denial.

"None of my boyfriends are ever worthy of being my mate, therefore there is no reason to bring them here and make my Father aware of them."

"Why bring me here then?" Tsukune asks, turning to face Ria with his body as the Sekitan vampiress walks to her bed, kneeling down to grasp something beneath it.

"I want to give you a gift." Ria says matter of factly.

"What gift?" Tsukune asks, and Ria withdraws a long metal case, picking it up with one hand and walking it toward him.

"This." Ria says, Tsukune accepting the case and setting it down.

There are latches along one of the sides of the case, Tsukune easily popping the latches and opening the case, revealing a sword and scabbard within, Tsukune's eyes darting up to Ria and then back down again.

"A sword?" Tsukune asks, and Ria chuckles.

"Not just any sword."

Grasping the hilt Ria watches as Tsukune's hand touches the golden hilt, his fingers wrapping around the hilt and drawing the sword, the blade not reacting like it did when Ria touched it.

Pulling the blade from the scabbard waves of heat rise from the blade, his eyes wandering up and down the length of the weapon, Tsukune feeling the heat rising from the sword.

"It feels so hot…" Tsukune trails, not sure what to make of heated blade.

"You've heard numerous legends about flaming swords throughout history." Ria begins. "This is the earthly basis for those legends, fashioned millennia ago by a Djinn for a warrior that could kill anything."

Holding the sword in one hand Tsukune sends an incredulous look toward Ria.

"Where did you get this?"

Smiling Ria chuckles.

"I have my connections." Ria grins, and Tsukune looks down at the weapon, carefully sliding the blade back into its sheath.

"Why give this to me?" Tsukune asks. "If it really is what you say it is then why not keep it for yourself?"

"Oh me oh my…I have my reasons…" Ria answers, and Tsukune sighs, setting the sword back into the case.

"I want the truth Ria-san, or I won't accept it."

Sighing Ria walks around the case toward Tsukune.

"This sword is useless to me." Ria explains, reaching out for the hilt only to have a bolt of what looks like electricity jump to her hand, the Sekitan vampiress pulling her hand back, her middle finger already stinging. "There are legends that it is enchanted, to allow only those 'pure of heart' to take possession of the blade."

"That doesn't explain why you'd want me to have it." Tsukune denies. "There are plenty other creatures that are pure of heart and could use this sword."

"Before I tell you that, I need your promise that you will never speak of it to another." Ria says, and Tsukune raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Whatever your reason, you can trust me." Tsukune says, and Ria smiles.

"Seal the accord with a kiss…" Ria responds, and Tsukune blinks.

"A kiss?" Tsukune questions, and Ria nods.

"If you want to know, then a kiss is a small price to pay." Ria smiles.

_I could just walk away right here…_Tsukune thinks to himself. _But…if she is planning something and it involves me, wouldn't it be better to know about it beforehand rather than be blindsided?_

"Fine…" Tsukune agrees.

Walking toward her Tsukune puts his hands on her shoulders, Ria's red slitted eyes looking into his brown ones.

Leaning in Tsukune quickly kisses her, the Aono quickly pecking Ria on the lips and then pulling back.

Frowning Ria shakes her head in denial.

"That won't do." Ria denies. "I want a _real_ kiss, not some quick peck."

Sighing again Tsukune exhales tiredly.

"Fine…"

Grabbing Ria by her shoulders her body goes momentarily stiff as Tsukune kisses her, his tongue parting her lips her body relaxes, Tsukune leaning her back, literally holding her up as Tsukune kisses her. Her arms snaking around his back Ria finds herself melting into the kiss, kissing Tsukune back as her own tongue coils around his, Tsukune breaking the kiss after several beats of their hearts, Ria frowning as Tsukune stands up straight, her arms still wrapped around his back, the Sekitan vampiress finding herself not wanting to let him go.

"How was that?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles.

"Much better." Ria praises him. "I don't suppose I could convince you to do it again?"

_No…_

"I've done as you asked." Tsukune says. "Now, why give me this sword?"

"I want _you_ to use this sword Tsukune." Ria explains to him. "I want you to use this sword, and drive it through my Father's cold, black heart."

**XXX**

**AN: A few 'guests' have been leaving anonymous reviews to my story Take What Is Yours. I have asked, one time, if they may come out of the shadows, so to speak, so I could invite them to discuss the story more through Lord Of The Land Of Fire's Forum LOTLOF's Fiery Playground. I appreciate their very intellectual dissection of my story and their perceptions, however there is a few points I would like to make.**

**One: Thank you for pushing that story over the one thousand review mark. Very few stories have done so.**

**Two: Kasumi is a minor character in my story. Her part is a pivotal one that I have chosen to act as she does that can easily be explained through reasons following canon through my interpretation. One of the points the 'Guests' made was 'If she was a good mother, she would...'. The thing is, I've never stated, posted, or even made any inclination, as a writer or otherwise, that Kasumi was a good mother. Tsukune, as we know it, is a very, very, VERY forgiving person, to the point of either sainthood or doormat. Where did that come from? Since we know so little about his father and just a bit more about his mother, I was given pretty much free reign as to how to perceive his mom considering how eager Tsukune is to forgive.**

**Three: Since I've never posted or made any direct say as to Kasumi being a 'good mother', like any character in my story, she has flaws. In my stories, it is my opinion, I believe characters with flaws are more interesting. They break the reader from the normal, everyday 'good guys'.**

**Four: If she, a very minor character, frustrates you, guest reviewer, or you all, guest reviewers, than I believe I have made a grand success. She has done her part is more ways than I can elaborate.**

**Thank you all for your time.**

**Respectfully,**

**Your Mistress.**


	47. Chapter 47: Very Well

**Chapter 47 Very Well**

Standing there Tsukune feels like he's been slapped, Ria's arms wrapped around him the Aono Shinso can only stare incredulously, every fiber of Tsukune's being telling him that he COULDN'T have heard Ria correctly. She had to have misspoke or said something that she didn't mean, because she did not just ask Tsukune to kill Issa for her.

"Ria-san…I think I misheard what you said…" Tsukune begins, and Ria smiles at him.

"Oh me oh my, I said I wanted you to use that sword and drive it through my Father's cold, black heart." Ria says again, speaking clearly.

Standing there Tsukune can't help the question that comes to his lips, and can't fathom what Ria's answer to it might be.

"Why would you want me to kill Lord Akashiya? He's your Father and Lord of the Shuzen."

"You really don't understand?" Ria asks, cocking her head to the side slightly.

Shaking his head Tsukune doesn't have to fake his inability to understand Ria's request.

"Why would you want me to kill your Father?" Tsukune asks again, and Ria chuckles.

"Oh me oh my…because he has shamed me and insulted me my entire life, and he deserves to have everything taken from him right before he dies."

"Insulted you?" Tsukune asks. "He's done nothing but honor you since I've met you." Tsukune argues. "You've served him longer than I've been alive."

"That's true." Ria says with a nod. "I've done things that you would be appalled at, I've saved his life and killed his enemies. In all that time he's never _once_ looked at me as he has Moka, or _her mother_."

Ria practically growls the last two words in her statement, and Tsukune still doesn't understand how she can say what she's saying.

"He's praised you, given you gifts…" Tsukune points out.

"He has…" Ria trails. "However those are just rewards for my service. How do you think he would react if I came to him and told him that I no longer wanted to serve him that I wanted to live the same life Moka has?"

"I…I would think that Issa would at least try to allow you to leave…" Tsukune says, and Ria scoffs.

"He would refuse, brother dear." Ria says matter of factly. "Myself, Kahlua and Kokoa, we were never given a choice. We had to join Fairy Tail and serve the family or we were _disowned._ The only one who was ever given a choice was Moka."

"So…that's why you want me to kill him? Because he loves Moka more than you?"

"Were that the only reason, I wouldn't want to see him dead." Ria explains. "Have you ever heard the name Sekitan other than a reference to me?"

Blinking Tsukune pauses, momentarily thinking about all the conversations he's had with other vampires, Ria's last name never once coming up among them, other than a direct reference to Ria herself.

"No…" Tsukune says slowly, not sure where Ria is going with this line of questioning.

"My mother belonged to a lesser clan." Ria explains to him. "When she and my Father were together it was just a fling. She told him that she was taking contraceptives, but she didn't. She took an ovulation stimulant and conceived a child when the two of them weren't even courting. She believed that if she were to give birth to his Firstborn child he would agree to be her mate and she would become a noble vampire. Instead Issa decried her deception, gathered the noble houses behind him and took her prisoner. He made her watch as he and his allies _exterminated_ my mother's relatives, anyone even remotely related to the Sekitan clan was slaughtered and killed. Then, after she gave birth to me, when she was the last surviving member of the clan, she was given a choice, join Issa's Harem as an object to be used and abused, or commit suicide with honor. She chose the option that would protect her pride."

"I see…" Tsukune mumbles, and Ria lowers her arms.

"And that isn't all…" Ria continues. "Do you know what it means to be a vampire clan's first born?"

Shaking his head no, Tsukune has no idea what being the first born of a vampire clan means.

"I have no idea." Tsukune explains.

"Being Firstborn means that child is one charged with protecting the family and the current leader. However, there are perks as well, you are the heir to the clan, when the leader steps down, you are the one to take his place. Instead I have been condemned to an eternity of servitude and then I get to watch my spoiled younger sister ascend to power. Instead I've been denied even my most basic birthright, being branded with my mother's name."

"Moka doesn't have Issa's last name either." Tsukune points out, and Ria smiles.

"No, instead Issa gave her a name he created in order to associate himself with _Akasha_, giving her the name he prefers even over his own, to this day."

"So…that's why you want him dead, because he doesn't love you like he does Moka, and because he named you after your mother?"

"That's right Tsukune." Ria assures him.

"Then why not just assassinate him?" Tsukune asks. "He trusts you, it would be child's play for you to get close to him and jam a dagger into his heart."

Smiling Ria slowly nods her head.

"True…" Ria agrees. "Do you believe the other Council families will simply allow that to happen?"

Shrugging Tsukune doesn't know what Ria is talking about.

"The other council families wouldn't care." Tsukune says, and Ria shakes her head.

"An Elder's Firstborn assassinates their leader by stabbing them in the back, and you think that they won't care?" Ria asks, and Tsukune shrugs.

"I have no idea…" He mutters, and Ria sighs.

"If I were to assassinate Issa they would call me a traitor. They would demand I turn myself over to be executed for treason against the Council. If I were to refuse they would begin a genocidal campaign against our entire family until either our entire clan is destroyed or my head is separated from my shoulders."

"So…you think I'll just step up to be killed as a traitor instead?" Tsukune asks, and Ria shakes her head no.

"Oh me oh my, you know that vampires always believe that the strong has the right to rule and the weak are to be used." Ria needlessly reminds him. "As a member of this family you may Challenge our Father for the right to rule. You will fight him in fair combat, one on one until one of you dies, the winner earning the right to rule the Clan and Issa's seat on the Council."

"Then why not do that yourself?" Tsukune asks.

"Because no matter how much stronger I become our Lord always remains stronger still." Ria explains to him. "You on the other hand are a Shinso, a vampire capable of unquantifiable levels of power and strength."

"Only if I kill another breed of monster, and even then if I do that too much I'll end up like Alucard." Tsukune counters, and Ria nods.

"I know, but our Lord Father has already begun making plans for you Tsukune." Ria says, and Tsukune quirks an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles.

"Our Lord plans on subjugating humanity, and you are central to his plans." Ria explains to him, Tsukune staring at her blankly.

"That would be stupid." Tsukune counters. "There are billions of humans and they have weapons of mass destruction. They would band together and wipe monsters from the face of the Earth if we tried to assert dominance."

"Right now that is true, but if our Lord possessed a servant capable to controlling magnetic fields, manipulating metal, he would make his move."

"But he doesn't." Tsukune counters. "Besides, what good would someone who can manipulate metal be to him against humanity?"

Shaking her head Ria sighs.

"Oh me oh my _think_ brother dear." Ria responds. "All the weapons humans use, guns, missiles, bombs, planes, bullets, they're all made of metal. A creature that could manipulate metal could control these weapons and turn them against humanity. What would be their greatest strength would become the greatest weapon against them."

"I would never slaughter millions of innocent people." Tsukune denies, and Ria smiles.

"You'll have to make a choice Tsukune, the humanity you love so dearly, or your own life. Because once Father begins his quest, he won't stop until he's gained complete victory and returned humanity to the Dark Ages."

"So you want me to kill him to stop him from beginning this insanity?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles at him.

"You killing a millennia old Elder will send ripples throughout our entire society Tsukune." Ria explains to him. "You will usurp one of the most powerful vampires alive and become the first second born to ever sit at the Council table. Kill _that woman_ and you will become King of All Vampires; sitting on that throne you will have the greatest chance to forge a peaceful coexistence with humanity."

"But I would have to kill Akasha and Issa first." Tsukune says. "Besides, don't you want to prowl the streets at night, making humans scream for mercy before you drain them dry?"

Chuckling Ria shakes her head in denial, the motion surprising the Aono vampire.

"In the world, our Father desires' humanity is less than a third the size it is now." Ria explains to him. "Were that to happen our food supply will be greatly diminished. I would much rather have a plentiful herd and stalk from the shadows than live in the light with barely enough food to go around."

Blinking Tsukune can see the logic in Ria's argument. It's the same principal as deforestation or over fishing, if you cull the animal population too much then you run the risk of driving them to extinction.

"None of that even matters though." Tsukune counters. "I don't have the power to control electricity, and I've never heard of any monster that can."

Smiling Ria chuckles mirthfully.

"One of Father's employees, a section head for Fairy Tail named Raika has that power." Ria explains to him. "Once Raika completes his current assignment our Lord Father intends to bring him here and serve him to you on a silver platter."

"So he expects me to just kill this creature?" Tsukune asks incredulously.

_I'm sure 'Raika' doesn't know about _that_ particular part of his Boss's plan…_

"As I said, our Lord will render him helpless, and then order you to drain him dry and absorb his powers." Ria explains to him. "Once he's done that he will give you time to learn to control your newfound abilities, and you may be able to delay the genocide of humanity for a year at most, but eventually you will have to choose, either revolt against him or subservience, there will be no middle ground."

"Akasha would never let that happen." Tsukune denies, shaking his head. "She would do everything to stop him."

"Powerful though she may be, Akasha is only one creature. I can assure you the entire Council will back Issa's plan to return our species to the limelight, _every_ Elder secretly wants to rule over humanity once more. Some are just less willing to admit it than others."

"And if I refuse?" Tsukune asks. "Killing me will only prevent him from following through with his plans."

Chuckling Ria smiles at him, the sight of that smile sending shivers down Tsukune's spine.

"Oh me oh my…whoever said our Lord would kill you?" Ria asks, her tone like a slap in Tsukune's face. "He will beat you within an inch of your life, and then lock you the dungeon, _starve _you for decades, letting your thirst erode your will to resist until you will be pleading to help him. It may delay his plans for a decade or two, but he will gladly wait."

"Akasha would never permit that…"

"You are a member of this family Tsukune." Ria needlessly reminds him. "Akasha is our Queen, and only related to this Clan by choice. Should our Lord do something that displeases her, Akasha's only recourse will be cut ties with our Family, anything else and the other noble houses will all band against her and seek her destruction. Our Lord Father is willing to sacrifice his position as Viceroy if it means achieving his goal, I assure you."

"So basically I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." Tsukune summarizes, and Ria shakes her head in denial.

"I'm trying to tell you that you have the potential to surpass our Lord, with the proper training, this sword and Raika's powers you will be more than a match for our Lord in combat. You **can** beat him and take control of the Clan."

"Making myself an Elder in the process, and forcing me to undertake responsibilities that I will never want." Tsukune counters.

"Then you could easily make me your Vicerine." Ria says, and Tsukune narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"I see now…" Tsukune says. "You're only doing this further your own ambitions." Tsukune counters. "You don't care about me, you just want me to give you your revenge and then make you the clan leader."

"Oh me oh my…I've never made any attempt to hide my ambition from you Tsukune." Ria explains to him. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want you make me your Vicerine to rule the Shuzen clan in your stead, but that doesn't make what I've told you any less true. Our Father intends on forcing you to raise your hand against humanity. He will make you absorb the powers of a Raijuu and use those powers against that race that birthed you in a genocidal campaign meant to return vampires to their former glory. If you ignore my warnings then he will do everything in his power to break your will and make you his willing servant."

_This is like the dream I had…she was my mate and she ruled the clan in my stead. I must've chosen her to stop Issa from committing mass genocide, what Azrael must've meant when he said I mated for love was my love of humanity. Am I really willing to suffer an eternity with her to save millions if not billions of lives?_

"Can I at least think about this?" Tsukune asks, and Ria bobs her head in affirmation.

"Of course." Ria agrees. "However, I would ask that this not leave this room. If our Father were to find out about this he would kill me for plotting against him."

"If I really wanted I could just go tell Lord Akashiya everything you've just told me." Tsukune says, and Ria smiles. "It would be appropriate revenge, don't you think?"

"Were you to tell him I could just as easily deny everything." Ria explains. "It would be my word against yours."

Suppressing a frown Tsukune can't deny Ria's logic. Were he accuse her of plotting against Issa he has zero evidence to prove his accusation, and Ria could just as easily deny everything Tsukune says and Issa would likely punish him for bringing false accusations. Even if he could prove it, Issa very well might approve of Ria plotting to dethrone him, lest he allow himself to grow weak…

"However, I don't think you have it in you." Ria continues. "Not to mention the fact that I have to trust you with this, I cannot succeed in my ambition on my own and the only one I can trust to help me is you."

"…I see…" Tsukune trails, and Ria steps back, closing the case and latching it. "Take the sword as my gift, take your time and think about your decision. When our Lord Father summons you to drain Raika, you will know that I'm not lying to you."

"We'll see…" Tsukune trails, picking up the case and walking toward the door, Tsukune opening the door with one hand and closing it behind him.

_Thank Kami that's over…_

Walking back to his bedroom with the sword case in hand Tsukune does his best to keep his expression neutral.

Approaching his bedroom door Tsukune opens the door, Ruby's scent strong in the room as the Aono walks into the room, Tsukune taking in the sight of her sitting on the edge of the bed, an old looking black book held in one hand, Ruby draping a red bookmark into the page as he enters the room, Ruby closing the book as he closes the door behind him.

"Hello Master." Ruby greets him warmly. "Did you have a pleasant discussion with that blackmailing, black hearted bitch?" Ruby asks casually, a smile on her face.

_Well, at least it's clear how Ruby feels about Ria…_

"It went well enough…" Tsukune trails, choosing _not_ to tell Ruby everything about his conversation with Ria.

"If I may ask, what is in that case?" Ruby asks as Tsukune walks to the foot of the bed, setting the case down with the length of the case against the foot of the bed.

"It's a sword." Tsukune says, and Ruby quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"Just a regular sword?" Ruby asks. "May I see it?"

Nodding permissibly Tsukune doesn't care if Ruby wants to look at Ria's present to him. Walking to the opposite side of the bed that Ruby was sitting on Tsukune sits down as Ruby stands, the Eldritch Enchantress walking around to the foot of the bed, popping the latches on the case and opening it, Ruby's eyes going wide at the sword and sheath contained within.

"What is this?" Ruby whispers, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"Ria-san gave it to me." Tsukune explains, and Ruby looks up at him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"She just _gave_ this to you?" Ruby whispers, and Tsukune nods.

"Why is that surprising?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby looks down at the sword again.

"I can feel a tremendous amount of mana coming from this sword." Ruby explains to him.

Reaching out Tsukune opens his mouth to warn Ruby against touching the weapon when her fingers grace the hilt, an electrical arc appearing between the hilt and her fingers, Ruby pulling her hand back as though she were shocked.

"A protective enchantment…" Ruby mutters, and Tsukune gets up.

"It's supposed to prevent anyone not 'pure of heart' from touching the sword." Tsukune explains, bending down and picking it up. "Makes me wonder if that's the truth though."

_I'm hardly what anyone would call pure of heart anymore. I've killed, I've done things that would make any 'moral' person cringe. _

Drawing the blade from the sheath Ruby's eyes are locked on engraved weapon as Tsukune holds the weapon up in front of her, making sure to keep it away from her, lest she get burned by the heat radiating from the blade.

"Ria just _gave_ you this?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune nods.

"Yes, she just gave it to me." Tsukune affirms. "Why?"

"The amount of magical energy within this blade is incredible." Ruby explains, her tone overflowing with awe. "Whoever forged it must've been very powerful and very skilled."

"Ria-san said it was the earthly basis for the legends of flaming swords." Tsukune explains to her. "Supposedly it can cut anything."

Her eyes drifting up and down the engraving running along the center of the blade recognition flashes in her eyes, her gaze darting back and forth between the symbols.

"I recognize some of these…" Ruby trails, Tsukune blinking in surprise. "They look like ancient Manokian."

"Manokian?" Tsukune parrots, and Ruby nods.

"They are said to be the creatures that first created magic." Ruby explains to him. "Made of mana themselves ancient monster races hunted them down and used them as living batteries that were literally drained dry, or so the story goes."

"Then…could a Djinn be one of these Manokians?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby shrugs.

"Manokians are creatures of pure magical energy, they can take whatever form they choose." Ruby explains to him. "Some legends claim that the Djinn are their descendants, but Djinns aren't comprised of mana."

"Ria-san said a Djinn crafted it for a warrior who wanted a sword that could kill anything." Tsukune explains.

"It's possible that a Djinn learned some Manokian and was able to forge this blade, but I've studied every text Mikogami has on them and I've only seen a handful of their writing and I only recognize two of the symbols engraved here."

"So…what does that mean?" Tsukune asks.

"It means this sword is priceless." Ruby explains to him. "Just for the writing on the blade alone…what it could teach magic users is today about Manokian forging techniques…" She trails, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. "Sorry…I was babbling."

"Well…as long as you are here you can feel free to study it." Tsukune says. "Just please keep it in this room. If it's really as valuable as you say then I don't want it getting stolen."

"Thank you Master." Ruby smiles at him. "Though, I'll need to suspend it for a bit until I can finish copying the inscriptions along the blade." Ruby explains, her wand appearing in her hand.

"Go ahead." Tsukune offers, the jewel in Ruby's wand glowing an ethereal blue before the sword levitates from Tsukune's fingers.

The blade hanging in midair Ruby waves her wand again, a book and pen appearing in front of her, Ruby disappearing her wand before opening the book, Ruby grabbing the pen before she opens the book goes to work.

"Don't hurt yourself Ruby-chan…" Tsukune warns, genuine concern for the witch in his voice.

"I won't, and thank you Master." Ruby says, not taking her eyes from the blade and inscriptions there.

**XXX**

Sitting on his bed with his lap top laid out in front of him Tsukune sighs, having spent hours reading and responding to e mails from Tsukune's subordinates Tsukune giving serious thought to just quitting the job and giving it back to one of Issa's pawns.

_Don't…you can't stay here forever and once everything settles down again you're going to have a life to get back to, and having a day job is part of it…_

His eyes shifting to his left Ruby sits on the floor of the room, her long skirt splayed around her, books scattered about around her in a circle, Ruby's eyes going from her handwritten journal to one of the texts and then back again, Ruby trying to decipher the language and plumb it's secrets.

_At least the sword is put away. Once she finished copying the runes she went right to work…_

The sound of his phone chirping pulls Tsukune's attention away from his lap top, Tsukune looking down at the closed phone, checking the caller ID display to see 'Kit' displayed there, Tsukune quirking an eyebrow curiously, Tsukune wondering why she would be calling him…

"Hello Kit." Tsukune answers the phone.

"Heya Tsukune." Kit returns the greeting. "How ya doing?"

"I'm…I'm all right." Tsukune agrees, choosing not to tell Kit about what's transpiring in his personal life.

"Well…do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Kit asks, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"Not that I'm aware of." Tsukune explains.

"Then can you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Kit asks, and Tsukune blinks.

_She's inviting me to dinner…?_

"I believe I can manage that." Tsukune agrees.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Kit says quickly.

"I can come." Tsukune replies casually.

"Then be here around 5 local time?" Kit asks.

"Sure." Tsukune agrees.

With that Kit hangs up, the line going dead Tsukune pulls the phone away from his ear, closing it before setting it down on the bed. Feeling eyes on him Tsukune turns toward Ruby, the witch sitting with her head turned toward him, her expression curious.

"May I ask what that was about Master?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune smiles awkwardly.

"One of my vampire suitors just invited me to dinner at her home tomorrow night…" Tsukune explains, and Ruby cocks her head to the side curiously.

"Will you be taking me with you Master?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs.

"If you'd like to go." Tsukune agrees. "If it's anything like I'm used to experiencing it will be a grand affair and guests will be allowed to bring an entourage, so I doubt anyone will care that you're with me."

"Thank you Master…" Ruby smiles at him. "Though…about right now…"

**XXX**

Sitting on the bed Ruby lies in the middle of the bed, her arms and legs chained to the bed pots, a blindfold covering her eyes.

Holding a feather Tsukune ever so carefully drags the tip of the feather along her skin, Ruby gasping with delight at the sensation of the feather gracing her belly button. Tsukune slowly, tantalizingly pulling the feather toward her chest Tsukune uses it on one of her nipples, a pleasured moan escaping her lips as Tsukune uses the feather, ever so carefully drifting the tip of the feather across her nipple, Tsukune using the white feather to tease the witch, Ruby wallowing in the sensation as Tsukune moves the feather lower, gracing her 'special button' with it.

"AH!" Ruby moans, her back arching, Tsukune smiling at the joyous rapture in her tone.

"Do you like that?" Tsukune asks, speaking playfully, Tsukune dragging the feather around her womanhood, Ruby nodding her head empathically.

"Yes Master…" Ruby begs. "Please give me more…"

The more sound she makes more Tsukune asks her if she likes it, the point being to make Ruby beg for what she's receiving, all of it part of the play between them, nothing more…

**XXX**

Sitting on his bed Ruby lies next to him, sleeping contentedly even as Tsukune stares up at the ceiling.

_We never actually had sex…she just wanted me to tease her with everything…_

It wasn't like his time together with Ria. She'd never asked him to stop, begged him _not_ to do the things he was doing to her. Instead she didn't want him to stop. He'd just used the various tools she'd provided to fulfill the fantasies she'd had about him. While some of it seemed…strange…to Tsukune, he wasn't about to say no. After everything he's been through he can understand how people can enjoy different things.

_She trusts me so much…_

Not sure what to feel about that Tsukune looks down at Ruby, her face set in a contented smile, her sleep peaceful and relaxed, a part of the Aono vampire not wanting to share a bed with her, Tsukune afraid that he might hurt her in his sleep.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound of someone knocking at his door draws Tsukune's attention, the Aono turning toward the sound while Ruby continues to lie on the bed next to him. Taking the blanket from his body Tsukune slowly gets out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxers Tsukune bends down, picking up a pair of pants and putting them on before Tsukune walks toward his bedroom door, his seal gently clanking as his bare feet lightly plod against the stone floor. Reaching out with his right hand Tsukune grabs the knob and opens it, his lips turning down in a scowl at the sight of Outer Moka standing at his door, her expression consumed with worry, Moka wearing a conservative nightgown that does little to show her body.

For that at least Tsukune is glad. The last thing he wants is to see Moka's naked body once more.

"Yes Moka-san?" Tsukune asks frostily.

"Tsukune…I'm…I'm really worried…" Moka trails, and Tsukune quirks an eyebrow.

"About what, Moka-san?" Tsukune asks.

"My other self…" Moka trails, her gaze dropping. "She hasn't spoken to me since two nights ago, and the last time I took off the seal she put it back on with a note telling me to never remove it again." Moka explains to him. "I'm honestly worried about her."

"And what would you have me do about it?" Tsukune asks, not sure what Moka could possibly want from him.

"I want you to take off the Rosario and keep it." Moka insists. "Make my other self-talk to you about whatever is going on in her mind and try to figure out what's wrong."

"Must I…?" Tsukune asks, truly not wanting to go through with this.

"Please Tsukune…" Moka begs quietly. "I can't go to my Father, and my Mother doesn't care. You're the only one I can go to for help with this."

"All right…" Tsukune mumbles.

Reaching out Tsukune grasps the Rosario around her neck, pulling on the object lightly, expecting the talisman to pop off its chain with little effort has it had time and time again when the two of them were in the Academy together. Instead the item doesn't come free. Instead Moka's neck jerks forward with the motion, Tsukune blinking in surprise as Moka's eyes go wide in surprise.

"It seems that I can't remove your seal anymore, Moka-san." Tsukune says matter of factly, Moka's disbelief written on her features like a billboard.

"Why?" Moka whispers, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tsukune asks. "You know more about seals than I do, Moka-san."

"I'll remove the seal and give it to you." Moka says. "I want you to hold on to the seal, make my other self talk about what's going on with her."

"All right." Tsukune agrees.

Reaching up Moka grasps her Rosario with both hands, pulling the Rosario from her choker, the object coming free with an audible 'plink.' For a moment Moka clutches the Rosario, handing it to Tsukune, the Aono accepting the talisman from her before her aura surges forward.

Standing there Tsukune watches as Moka's aura bursts forth, the vampiress leaning back as a swarm of bats appear around her, her hair changing to a regal silver, her body becoming more feminine as the change progresses, her eyes turning red and slitted as the change ends, Moka standing up straight as the last bat vanishes.

Feeling her aura and looking at the silver haired woman in front of him Tsukune can tell immediately that something isn't right. Her aura feels different, even in her released form it's subdued, her body language lacking even an ounce of pride as her eyes meet his, her red slitted gaze showing insecurity and fear, something he's never seen so openly on Moka's face…

"…Moka-san…?" Tsukune asks curiously, and she blinks at the sound of his voice.

"It's still me Tsukune…" Moka explains, her voice still the same as it was when she was wearing her seal. "I shouldn't be here. Where is my other self?"

"Don't panic." Tsukune says calmly. "There could just be a problem with your seal, and Akasha-sama is here, she'll look at it and fix whatever is wrong."

_Though I doubt there's anything wrong…this is probably just a really convoluted cry for attention…_

Handing the Rosario back to Moka the silver haired vampiress places the object on her choker once more, the young woman turning back to her human form, her aura disappearing, her hair changing back to pink, her eyes shifting to a shade of emerald.

"Let's go see Akasha-sama…" Tsukune says, turning away from the door. "She can check your Rosario and figure out what's wrong."

Walking into the room Tsukune picks up a shirt and shoes, not bothering with a pair of socks as the Aono vampire pulls on his shirt and slipping his feet into his shoes before starting back toward the door. Motioning for Moka to go first the pink haired vampiress nods before Moka starts walking, Tsukune closing the door behind her and following his former mate through the halls of Castle Akashiya. Walking behind her Tsukune doesn't know what to think about what's transpiring.

_Is this just a problem with her seal, or is it something else? Could her personalities have merged?_

At breakfast Moka had been angry, even though it was her seal persona she'd still been angry, slamming her fists on the table and giving hateful looks. While Tsukune wouldn't put those actions past 'Ura' Moka Tsukune can't imagine her seal personality doing those things. Even when they'd been heatedly arguing over their child's upbringing the pink haired Moka never raised her hand against him, never looked at him like she wanted him to burst into flames. If the two personalities merged and the seal personality came out the victor, she would gain traits and quirks from the other side of her…

Approaching Akasha's door Moka stops, hesitating to knock on her mother's door even as Tsukune walks up behind her, Tsukune glancing down at her a moment, the Aono wondering if Moka is going to bother knocking on her mother's door, if Tsukune is going to have to do it for her.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Tsukune asks, and Moka turns her head toward him, her expression unsure.

"I…I really don't want to have to talk to her…" Moka explains, and Tsukune can understand Moka's trepidation.

"She created your seal, Moka-san…" Tsukune begins gently. "Your Father has some knowledge about it, but Akasha would know better than anyone. If anyone can fix a problem with your seal then it's her."

"Uuh…" Moka mumbles, raising her right hand to her face, Moka biting her pointer finger beneath the knuckle.

_Oh yeah…_Tsukune thinks sarcastically. _The two personalities really have merged…_

Reaching out Tsukune knocks loudly on Akasha's door, the Aono speaking up, very nearly shouting toward Akasha's door.

"Akasha-sama…are you in there?" Tsukune calls out, the Aono knowing that even if the Hades Lord _is_ inside her bedroom she can't answer.

A handful of moments later the door opens, the Hades Lord standing in the doorway, her right hand on the knob.

"Can I help you?" Akasha asks politely.

"We…" Moka begins slowly before correcting herself. "…I…think that there's something wrong with the seal."

Blinking Akasha's eyes drift to the talisman hanging from her collar.

"What's wrong with it?" Akasha asks.

"The other me didn't come out the last time I removed the seal, and she hasn't spoken to me even though I've called out to her countless times." Moka explains to her mother.

Looking at her daughter a moment Akasha steps aside, motioning for both Moka and Tsukune to enter her room.

"Come in and I'll check your seal." Akasha says, Moka stepping forward even as Tsukune momentarily hesitates.

_I could say that this is none of my business and excuse myself. After all, what business of this is mine now that we're not mated?_

Much as Tsukune may feel that this isn't his responsibility anymore, another part of him _is_ curious. Is Moka just lying to him and crying out for attention, or has something really happened with her seal?

Moka walking into the room Akasha's eyes shift to him, her jade gaze curious as to what Tsukune is going to do the Aono follows Moka inside Akasha's bedroom, Akasha's head following him as he enters the room before she closes the door behind him.

"I'll check your seal Moka, so lay down." Akasha explains to her daughter, the pink haired Moka nodding her head obediently.

Lying on the floor Moka lies with her arms at her sides, Akasha approaching her right side, the Hades Lord kneeling down.

"Close your eyes and try to relax Moka." Akasha says gently, Moka following her mother's instructions.

Reaching out Akasha touches the jewel set in Moka's talisman, the jewel shining as a spider web like design projects from the jewel, Akasha eying the complex network of lines critically, Tsukune kneeling down next to her, the network of lines looking like gibberish to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shakes her head no after a moment.

"It doesn't look like there is." Akasha says. "The seal is functioning as it should."

"Then this is business with her other self is just an act?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shrugs her shoulders.

"Possibly, possibly not." Akasha answers him ambiguously.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune inquires.

"It's her aura." Akasha explains. "It feels different, like she did before I gave her the seal."

"You mean before the personality schism." Tsukune explains.

"Then…what does that mean?" Tsukune asks.

"I don't know." Akasha answers. "The only explanation for her other self not appearing with her aura feeling like it is now is that she's simply no longer there."

"So…she just disappeared?" Tsukune asks and Akasha shrugs.

"It's possible that the birth personality merged with the seal personality." Akasha explains.

"Why would that happen?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha shrugs her shoulders.

"Moka may've decided she didn't want to exist anymore, and choose to be absorbed into the seal personality rather than absorb the seal personality." Akasha explains.

"That's insane." Tsukune denies. "The birth personality was always the stronger persona and was never fazed by anything."

"She loved, and still loves, you." Akasha responds. "She also put a lot of her hopes into the baby, now that child is gone and you've made it clear you don't want her anymore, so maybe she just chose to give up and not exist rather than experience that."

"She wouldn't have to be alone, she could've taken another mate." Tsukune suggests, and Akasha shakes her head in denial.

"She doesn't want another mate, Tsukune." Akasha says.

Breaking eye contact Tsukune looks down at Moka's sleeping face, not sure what to think about what is going on.

"This could all be an act…" Tsukune trails.

"Well…there is one way to make sure…" Akasha trails, reaching out and touching the jewel in Moka's cross, the image of the seal fading, Moka opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Well?" Moka asks expectantly. "Is something wrong with the seal?"

"I have a question for you Moka, do you remember your 7 year birthday?" Akasha asks, and Moka bobs her head in affirmation.

"You wore a pretty pink dress with frills like mine and we danced together…" Moka explains, Akasha's lips turning down in a frown.

"I see…" Akasha trails, Tsukune turning his head toward Akasha.

"That doesn't prove anything." Tsukune counters logically. "She could've easily looked through her other self's memories."

"Possibly." Akasha counters. "Though from the speed of the response it's fairly clear that was not the case." Akasha explains. "The fact that she remembers that event when it was the silver haired version of her who was there proves that their memories have at least merged."

"What does that mean?" Moka asks, panic seeping into her voice. "Did she just disappear on me?"

"That seems likely." Akasha explains with a weary sigh.

"Why?" Moka asks, not comprehending why her other self would just choose to vanish.

"I'm not absolutely sure yet, but with time I should be able to decipher whether or not your other self is still there."

Sitting there Moka sobs.

"No…" Moka whispers, tears already flowing down her cheeks as the young woman hiccups, lonely sobs waft from her mouth again and again as the young woman continues to cry.

Feeling a pang of empathy Akasha slowly wraps her daughter in her arms, speaking quietly and reassuringly.

"It's all right…" Akasha whispers warmly, Moka leaning onto her mother, crying heartbrokenly as Akasha's head turns toward him, an expectant look on her face, her eyes shifting from him to Moka and then back again, her intent unmistakable.

Sighing Tsukune moves around, touching Moka's shoulder Tsukune speaks quietly.

"I'm sorry Moka-san." Tsukune says, her tear filled eyes turning toward him, Moka sobbing again as Akasha lowers her arms, Moka wrapping Tsukune in her own.

"Tsukune!" Moka sobs, holding onto him for dear life.

For thirteen minutes Moka cries, the young woman's sorrowful wails the only sound in Akasha's otherwise silent bedroom, the Hades Lord and Moka's former mate both as quiet as a grave. For Tsukune it is the longest thirteen minutes of his life, kneeling there with his former mate holding onto him, crying into his shirt as though nothing happened between them. For Moka it feels like only a moment, finally having him close to her again coupled with what she's just learned making her yearn for some sort of comfort, and after months of arguing and a solid month of not seeing one another Moka is simply grateful just for his not pushing her away.

After thirteen minutes though Moka does pull back, the young woman sniffling and wiping her eyes, looking down at the wet spot on Tsukune's shirt, a frown creasing her lips.

"Sorry…thank you for letting me do that…" Moka sniffles, and Tsukune waves it off.

_After everything she's gone through, she deserves some sympathy…_

"Moka…" Akasha begins slowly, her daughter turning her head toward her even as she pulls away from her former mate. "I would like to speak to Tsukune in private, and it will only take a moment…" Akasha trails, and Moka lowers her eyes.

"You want me to go back to my room?" Moka whispers, and Akasha shakes her head.

"If you wish to speak with me further you can just wait outside a few minutes. Once I've said my peace with Tsukune I will gladly explain anything I can to allay any concerns you may have."

"That's fine…" Moka trails, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to go back to my room. I have a lot to do…"

"All right then…" Akasha trails as Moka stands up fully, Tsukune following suit, both the Hades Lord and the Aono Shino following Moka with their eyes as she walks toward the door.

Her hand touching the knob Moka opens the door, stepping out into the hall and closing it behind her. The door closing with a soft 'click' Tsukune turns his attention to the Vampire Queen, speaking casually.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Akasha?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha turns away, walking toward the nightstand on the left side of her bed, speaking as she does.

"I thought you should know I ordered a DNA test on the remains of Moka's child." Akasha explains, stopping in front of the nightstand and opening the drawer, Tsukune narrowing his eyes toward her suspiciously.

"Well, was it Gin's baby?" Tsukune asks expectantly, Akasha withdrawing a manila folder and closing the drawer, walking back toward him.

"Here…" Akasha offers, holding the folder out for him. "See for yourself."

Taking the folder Tsukune looks at Akasha a moment and then opens the folder, his eyes scanning the paper inside.

_DNA match 97%..._

His eyes scanning the page Tsukune locates the information he seeks, the name of the Father listed at the top of the page.

_That's not possible…_

"This can't be right." Tsukune denies, closing the folder, his eyes shifting up to hers. "You'd need a sample of my DNA before all of this started…"

"Like one of the hairs in your comb in your apartment?" Akasha asks, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"You went back there?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha nods.

"I wanted to be sure, and to finally put this matter to rest." Akasha explains. "I gave the doctor who performed the test a strand of your hair I collected from your apartment. The child _WAS_ yours Tsukune." Akasha explains matter of factly.

Standing there Tsukune's fingers go numb, the folder slipping from his fingers, the papers spreading out across the floor. Staring at Akasha Tsukune feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, Tsukune feeling an incredible surge of guilt at the news.

_It was mine, and I said all those things to her…called it all of those things…_

"Wh…why did you wait to tell me this?" Tsukune asks. "Why not tell Moka? She'd want to know."

Nodding Akasha doesn't deny Tsukune's statement. Bending down Akasha speaks as she begins to pick up the papers once contained within the folder.

"I'm sure she would, but she has experienced a lot these last few days." Akasha explains. "I want her to begin to let go, and if I were to tell her this she may very well not let go and do something…stupid." Akasha explains. "Instead I'm leaving it up to you. If you wish to tell her you can, if you don't then I promise you I will never speak of this to another soul."

"I…" Tsukune trails, and Akasha finishes gathering the papers, closing the folder around them and picking the folder up. "I don't know what to do…"

"The choice is yours Tsukune." Akasha says, walking back toward the nightstand, opening the drawer. "I've said all I wanted to say, you may go."

Still feeling like a deer in headlights Tsukune nods, turning away from the Hades Lord and walking to the door, opening the door and stepping out into the hall, closing it behind him.

_Do I tell her, or don't I…? _Tsukune thinks to himself.

A part of him believes that she deserves to know, that this might help her to afford closure on the issue and move on. Knowing what he knows now Tsukune also believes that he owes her an apology. He's said awful things to her, hateful things, and it turns out that he was wrong.

Another part of him however _doesn't_ want to tell her, that part logically thinking that she may use the fact that it was his child to try and bridge the gap between them. What he's just learned does not absolve her of what she's done, but it does make him a royal jerk, and he is man enough to admit when he is wrong, and willing to at least apologize for that…

Nodding to himself Tsukune marches toward Moka's bedroom, following his former mate's fading scent as he does.

**XXX**

The door to Moka's bedroom opening the pink haired vampiress blinks in surprise at the sight of Tsukune standing there. Wearing her seal Moka looks him up and down, her expression curious.

"…Can I help you Tsukune?" Moka asks, not sure what could suddenly bring her former mate knocking at her door.

"Actually…" Tsukune begins slowly. "I'd like to talk to you, if that's all right." Tsukune explains, and Moka blinks in surprise, clearly _not_ expecting Tsukune to say what he did.

"S…Sure…" Moka agrees, opening the door wide and stepping back.

Stepping into the familiar bedroom Tsukune looks around slowly, mentally noting that almost nothing has changed since he was last here.

_That picture on the nightstand is in a different frame though…_

Choosing not to say anything about the picture frame Tsukune walks into the room and stops, putting his hands behind his back to keep him from fidgeting, his posture almost ramrod straight as Moka closes the door.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Tsukune?" Moka asks, walking to her bed and sitting on it, Moka thankfully _not_ offering him a seat.

He wouldn't accept it.

"I came here to apologize…" Tsukune begins, and Moka blinks in surprise, her features showing the expression.

"About what?" Moka asks, the young woman not having the slightest clue what Tsukune could apologize for that he _would_ apologize for.

"I'm sorry for calling your baby an abomination and disgusting, for saying all the mean things I said about it." Tsukune offers solemnly, lowering his head in apology.

Blinking sorrow passes on Moka's features, the young woman feeling the emotion fill her stomach at the mention of her lost child.

"That's…" Moka trails, her gaze dropping, her tone laced with sorrow.

"I also need to tell you that the child was mine." Tsukune says quietly, and Moka's head snaps up, her sorrow washing away from her features like water flowing down a rock, surprise filling her face in it's wake.

"Wh-what did you say?" Moka asks, shock in her voice.

Sighing Tsukune looks into her eyes, his voice coming out calm and firm.

"Akasha-sama had a DNA test on the remains." Tsukune explains. "Using one of my old hairs she discovered the baby was mine."

"Oh…" Moka offers in astonishment.

Looking at her Tsukune can see her processing the information she's just been told, the young woman feeling a mix of joy and sorrow at the news.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for saying the things I did about the child. I never believed you would be a bad parent, that you wouldn't love your child with your heart and soul." Tsukune apologizes, and Moka lowers her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me Tsukune…" Moka answers him quietly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone now…."

Nodding Tsukune turns toward the door.

"I understand. You know that I meant what I just said, I really am sorry about the terrible things I said about you and the baby." Tsukune insists, and Moka nods.

"I know, thank you Tsukune." Moka says, and Tsukune walks to the door, not knowing what else to say the Aono turns the knob, opening it and closing it behind him.

Exhaling a heavy sigh Tsukune barely has a moment to gather his thoughts before Akasha clears her throat, the Aono vampire very nearly jumping through the roof at the sound.

"Ach-hem…" Akasha startles him, Tsukune's eyes finding her standing off the left, the Hades Lord staring at him intently. "I see you've told Moka about the child's lineage…" Akasha begins, Tsukune blinking in surprise at her words.

_She was spying on us?_

Not giving voice to the thought Tsukune nods.

"I thought she deserved to know the truth." Tsukune explains to her. "I owed her an apology, and it would've been difficult to apologize to her without explaining _why_ I'm apologizing."

"Is that _really_ why you chose to tell her Tsukune?" Akasha asks, eying him, her features a calm mask that gives nothing away.

_Why is she asking me that?_

"Why else would I tell her the truth about her lost child?" Tsukune asks, feeling somewhat insulted by Akasha's question. "I made a mistake, and I'm not so arrogant as to be unwilling to apologize to the people I've wronged. Why else would I apologize to her and tell her about the child's parentage?"

"To hurt her." Akasha answers matter of factly. "By telling her the truth you'll only be taunting her with the fact that had she not lost the child it would've been yours."

Standing there Tsukune blinks in surprise, feeling shocked at Akasha's implication.

"How could you think I would do that?" Tsukune asks, and Akasha doesn't flinch at the anger in his tone.

"Because Tsukune, you've done things since we've returned to the Castle that I never would've believed you capable of." Akasha counters. "If you truly hated and despised Moka as you claim, you _would_ use her miscarried child as a weapon against her."

Narrowing his eyes Tsukune feels a burst of indignation, a part of him wanting to rip off the Rosario and then show Akasha just how upset he is at her insinuation.

"Whether or not it was born that baby was mine." Tsukune counters. "_I _would never use my child as a weapon. Unlike Lord Akashiya I don't use people."

"Yet I heard you call that very same baby an abomination and a half breed." Akasha counters. "Wasn't _that_ using it as a weapon to hurt Moka?"

Suppressing a scowl Tsukune feels like he's just swallowed something sour.

_She's right and you're a hypocrite, you know…._ Tsukune thinks to himself.

"I've already apologized to Moka for that." Tsukune counters, and Akasha stares at him, her tone dead level.

"I thought you apologized for calling it a half breed when it wasn't." Akasha counters, and Tsukune suppresses the urge to growl in anger.

He isn't going to lose his cool with the Hades Lord. Whether or not she favored him she is still stronger than he is and he doesn't want to cross her. Were he to try and attack her Akasha would likely beat him like Ria did when Tsukune went to her office to try and demand Ria not continue her affair with Tsukune's father.

It didn't end well.

"I told her I was sorry for saying the things I did." Tsukune counters. "And I meant every word. I'm _not_ some heartless monster, and I _do_ admit my mistakes when I make them."

Watching him Akasha doesn't say anything for a moment, Tsukune not sure where the Hades Lord is going to go with this conversation.

"As long as you truly are apologizing, and you aren't trying to hurt Moka with this, then I suppose that there's nothing to be upset about." Akasha explains.

"Then I shall take my leave…" Tsukune bows his head toward her. "If you need me for anything else Akasha, you know where to find me."

Turning and walking away from the Hades Lord Tsukune walks at a clipped pace, not slowing down until after he's turned a corner, the Aono vampire sighing in relief, his shoulders slouching in relief.

_At least the interrogation is over…_

Walking back to his bedroom Tsukune feels the worries about Akasha slipping out of him, Tsukune not even bothering to think about Moka and her current predicament. He's told her how he feels and spoken to her, beyond that there's nothing more he can do nor does Tsukune _want_ to do anything to try and help Moka get through what she's experiencing. She's made it clear that she doesn't need him, whether she meant it or not doesn't matter in hindsight.

Opening the door to his room Ruby is there, the Eldritch sister smiling at the sight of Tsukune, the woman sitting on his bed watching TV, Ruby using the remote to shut the television off as Tsukune closes the door behind her.

"What was that about Master?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"Akasha-sama believes that Moka's personalities have merged…and the pink haired one is the personality that won."

"The seal persona won?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune nods.

"Yeah…" Tsukune answers, sitting down on the bed on the opposite side as Ruby. "Akasha-sama believes the other persona gave up and chose not to exist."

"Why would she do that?" Ruby inquires, Tsukune shrugging his shoulders.

"Akasha-sama thinks it's because she lost our baby and torpedoed our marriage. All I have to do is file for divorce and get that over with and I'm a free man, literally and figuratively."

"What will you do then Master?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs.

"Probably go back to Las Vegas, try to be Kurumu-chan's destined one." Tsukune explains to her. "If I can give her children and not fall into the same situation Moka is then I'll try and be with her."

"What about me Master?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shrugs again.

"You can do whatever you want." Tsukune explains to her. "If you want my assistance with anything then I'll try and help."

Sighing Ruby's gaze drops to the bed sheets beneath her.

"I…I would like to rebuild the Witch's Knoll before I die." Ruby says, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"Die? What are you talking about?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby meets his gaze.

"When I first met you and tried to stop you I used a powerful dark magic spell that actually drained my life force." Ruby explains. "After using it I was only left with thirty years of life, when I should have close to one hundred."

"Then that means…" Tsukune mumbles, momentarily straining his brain. "You only have twenty years left…"

Nodding Ruby doesn't deny Tsukune's statement.

"The Witch's Knoll has been a home and safe haven for witches for generations, though right now it remains in trust." Ruby explains. "Before I die I would like to see that place restored to its glory."

"…Is there anything I can do to help you Ruby-chan?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby shakes her head no.

"What happened to me isn't something you can just undo. Once used you can't restore a being's life."

"…What if you were turned into a vampire?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby lowers her eyes.

"If I were made into vampire it would allow me to live beyond my remaining time." Ruby explains. "However, humans are very difficult to turn into vampires, my being a witch will only complicate things and make that even more difficult. Combine that with the fact that you have the Shinso blood, and it becomes too dangerous to even consider that option."

Sighing Tsukune shakes his head, sitting down on the bed, his voice suddenly tired.

"When were you planning on telling me this Ruby-chan?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby smiles at him.

"…Now."

Sitting there Tsukune smacks his face with his palm, a part of the Aono Shinso feeling like an idiot for even asking that question.

_Why didn't I see that coming?_

**XXX**

Standing in his private chamber in Yokai Academy Tenmei Mikogami's expression is stoic, an unfeeling mask worn for the benefit of the room's other inhabitant.

Standing across from him the Snow Priestess stands with her arms behind her back, her expression a calm smile, the woman already aware of what is about to transpire in this conversation, but she still intends to go through it anyway, even as her eyes scan one of the many bookshelves in Mikogami's office, the woman casually perusing the Hades Lord's book collection.

"Ruby has met with him, she is currently feeding me information while acting as his slave." Mikogami explains to the Priestess.

Smiling a genial chuckle wisps past the Preistess' lips.

"Then things are going to get interesting." She replies, and Mikogami narrows his glowing gaze toward her.

"What have you seen Priestess?" Mikogami inquires, and the leader of the Snow People turns her head toward him, her lips curled in a grin.

"I've seen a great many things…" She answers ambiguously; Mikogami is in no way pleased with her answer.

"Such as?" Mikogami insists, and the Preistess turns her attention back to the bookshelf.

"You know that my prophecies don't come freely Tenmei." She rebukes him. "As for your witch, she can't tell me anything I can't see for myself."

"It isn't wise to cross a Hades Lord…" Mikogami threatens, and the Priestess doesn't even flinch.

"Kill me and you lose a valuable resource. Much as you may loathe to admit it you need me, and you can't risk losing my assistance by strong arming me." She counters, and Mikogami can't help the scowl on his lips.

"You are a very crafty woman…" Mikogami replies, and the Priestess' grin only gets deeper.

"It's easy when you're the one holding all the cards."

**XXX**

Standing in Issa's study Moka feels like the weight of the world rests upon her shoulders. Both her mother and father occupy the study with her. Her father sits behind his desk; Akasha stands next to him, the two of them staring her down with stoic expressions on her face. Each of the three of them wears their seals, Moka feeling a feeling of dread sloshing in her stomach, a part of her already knowing why she's been brought before both of her parents.

"As you have no doubt guessed Moka, you have been summoned to finally receive your punishment." Issa explains, and Moka swallows.

"Then you're going to seal my reproductive abilities?" Moka asks, and Issa stares her down, his expression carefully guarded.

"Your child is gone now, and it falls upon me to enforce your punishment." Issa explains matter of factly. "With this you will be free to sample the men of the world and enjoy whatever you wish. When you finally take another mate and state your intentions to begin another family then the seal shall be removed."

"Don't I get any say?" Moka asks.

"It is either this or exile." Issa says matter of factly. "Should you choose exile you will give up your place as a member of this clan and heir to Akasha's bloodline, you will be a clanless wanderer that will be rejected by every other noble house. You will _never_ see Tsukune, me or any other member of this family."

Looking down Moka feels like she's stuck between a rock and a hard place, her choices a sadistic choice meant to make her suffer no matter which side she chooses. Standing there Akasha rounds the desk, reaching out and placing her hand on Moka's shoulder.

"I am sorry Moka…" Akasha whispers, the Hades Lord meaning every syllable.

Could Akasha prevent Moka from suffering through this punishment she would, but were Akasha to try and shield her daughter from this it would be like slapping the members of the Council in the face, the other Council families would lash out, united in anger against her and the Shuzen Family. The combined might of the other noble houses would be enough to even counter her power. They would exterminate Issa, Kahlua, Ria, Moka, Kokoa, and last but not least, Tsukune as well.

Looking at her Mother Moka can't keep the indignation from her voice, disgust playing across her features at her Mother's consoling touch.

"Do you even really care?" Moka asks her mother. "It isn't like you've done anything to help me."

Hearing his daughter Issa stands up quickly, Akasha dropping her hand from Moka's shoulder as Issa walks around the desk, the male vampire reaching out and backhanding his daughter, knocking the pink haired Moka to the floor, Moka crying out in pain as she falls to the floor, Issa glaring down at Moka with disgust in his eyes.

"Don't speak to your Mother that way!" Issa very nearly growls at her. "Especially when you aren't even aware of the truth!"

Looking up at her Father Moka doesn't even bother trying to keep the hurt from her face, her pain flowing into her tone.

"What's the full truth?" Moka demands. "I'm being made to give up everything I've ever wanted, no matter what I do!"

Staring at her Issa purses his lips, the man exhaling slowly, taking a moment to calm himself.

"If not for your Mother and I you wouldn't even be here." Issa explains to her. "If the Council had their way they would've ripped your uterus out of you and banished you forever." Issa explains to her. "It was only because of Akasha's behest that the Council's punishment was so light and they even offered you the benefit of the doubt."

Looking at Issa Moka looks at her mother, her gaze swinging back and forth between her Father and Mother, her features shifting; incredulity playing across them.

"I…I wasn't aware of any of that…" Moka explains, pushing herself to her feet, Issa turning and walking back behind his desk, the man sitting down behind his desk while his daughter gets to her feet again.

"You should always _think_ before you speak, and ensure that you are fully aware of the situation before you open your mouth." Issa explains, and Moka nods, turning her attention to her Mother.

"I'm sorry…" Moka apologizes earnestly.

Knowing what _could_ have happened to her Moka feels a sudden rush of appreciation for her Mother. She doesn't doubt for one second that the other Council families would've had her mutilated and then banished.

"Apology accepted Moka." Akasha smiles at her daughter.

Clearing his throat Issa remains quiet a moment as both Moka and Akasha turn their heads toward him, the Shuzen Elder brisk and business-like with his next statement.

"What is your choice Moka?" Issa asks. "Will choose banishment and retain your complete freedom, or will you accept your punishment and remain with this family?"

"I can't just leave…" Moka says, shaking her head in denial. "I still have to try and repair what I've done to Tsukune…"

"Should you choose to remain you and Tsukune will not be bound." Issa explains to her. "So long as you are here you will never be more than his sibling."

"That doesn't matter." Moka denies. "I hurt him and it's my responsibility to try and undo what I've done. I can't do that if I'm banished."

"There is little you can do when the man hurt refuses to allow you to even try, Moka." Akasha explains.

"That doesn't matter." Moka denies. "I still have to try, even if he hates me forever I can't just give up on him. He gave up on me when he thought I wanted someone else and I have to prove that I'm worthy of him, that even if he won't be the father of my children I still want him to be in my life."

"That is a very beautiful thing to say Moka…" Akasha trails, and Issa shakes his head.

"The best thing you can do is sever all ties with him and let him go." Issa explains matter of factly. "The longer you hold on to those feelings the more it's going to hurt you."

Looking at her Father Moka is momentarily silent.

_It sounds like he's speaking from experience…_ Moka thinks to herself.

"Well…you're an adult now Moka…" Akasha begins. "You can make your own decisions and I'm not going to lecture you or tell you what to do."

Sighing Issa leans back against his seat.

"If you have nothing else Moka, then I suggest we begin the sealing immediately." Issa explains. "The sooner this is done the sooner you can leave the Castle again."

"Let's get on with it then." Moka nods, Issa nodding his approval.

"Very well."


	48. Chapter 48: A Better Match For You

**Chapter 48 A Better Match For You**

Opening the rear door of a limousine Tsukune sticks his right leg out, his left leg following the Aono Shinso pulls himself out of the limo, Toujou Ruby following her master out of the limo. Looking around Tsukune takes in the sight of a large, dilapidated looking mansion. Looking at it Tsukune takes in the sight of ivy growing over the columns and walls, the windows boarded up, one of the pillars in the front of the large home broken halfway up.

_Oh yeah…monsters think broken buildings have 'character.' _

It's one of the few things that Tsukune truly does not understand about non-humans. Being born human Tsukune likes it when a house looks new, undamaged and clean. Even after becoming a vampire that hasn't changed. Looking at the house Tsukune can only hope that the inside of the house is clean and modern like the interior of Castle Akashiya. If not…

_If it's like the exterior I don't think people would be proud to show it off…_

"No welcome party…" Ruby notes quietly, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to come greet us." Tsukune replies, not the least bit offended by the lack of a greeting. "We should get going, we don't want to be late."

_It is supposed to be a date between Kit and me after all…_Tsukune thinks to himself, choosing not to give voice to the thought.

Ruby nodding her agreement the two of them begin walking toward the front steps, Ruby walking behind him, her hands folded in her lap while Tsukune walks with his hands at his sides, his posture relaxed as the two of them ascend the steps.

His foot hitting the top step the doors open, Tsukune stopping in his tracks as the double doors swing inward, light spilling out of the doorways across both of their faces, Tsukune momentarily squinting before his eyes focus, Tsukune taking in the sight of twelve female maids standing in a straight line on either side of the hall, their heads lowered the twelve of them speak in unison.

"Greetings Lord Tsukune." They all offer in perfect English, Tsukune mentally telling himself to switch languages.

The only word Tsukune can think of to describe the interior of the mansion is palatial, overhead lights on golden chains hang at even intervals, the modern bulbs filling the interior with light, the lights hanging from high ceilings easily twelve feet high, the walls a soft cream color with paintings and vases and other decorations spaced evenly on both sides of the hall. The center of the eight foot wide hallway is covered by a plush, red carpet, Tsukune very nearly taking his shoes off before he remembers that America doesn't share that custom.

Movement drawing his attention Tsukune's eyes fix on a red eyed female teenager walking toward him. Unlike the maids she is wearing a dark evening gown, low cut with a high slit on her left leg that goes all the way to the hip. Wearing high heels Kit walks in them as though she were born in them, her footsteps quietly thudding against the carpeted floor.

"Hey…" Kit offers casually, her hands sliding to her hips.

"Hello." Tsukune offers in greeting. "If I'd have known it was a formal affair, I would've worn a suit…" Tsukune offers awkwardly, and Kit waves her hand dismissively.

"Dad wanted me to wear this…" She explains, her gaze turning toward Ruby. "And this is?" Kit asks, speaking to Tsukune.

She doesn't dare _speak_ to Ruby, the Witch's scent and appearance telling the young girl that she is in fact _not_ a vampire.

"This is my toy Ruby…" Tsukune tries to keep a straight face, a part of him wanting to laugh at the notion of having a person as a belonging. "I hope you don't mind that I brought her along…"

"So…" Kit replies carefully. "She's your slave…"

"I am Master's toy." Ruby responds matter of factly, Tsukune very nearly smacking his forehead in embarrassment.

"OK." Kit agrees, her attention shifting back to Tsukune. "You don't have to wear your seal here, so you can remove it if you want."

Blinking Tsukune looks down toward the Rosario at his wrist a moment, the Aono unconsciously swinging his left arm behind him.

"I'd rather not take it off, my true form tends to butcher shirts, and I don't have any others to wear." Tsukune replies.

Standing behind him Ruby blinks curiously.

_Butcher shirts? _Ruby thinks to herself, not sure what Tsukune is talking about.

"If that's the case we would happily loan you something when you need to return." Kit explains.

"It's fine…" Tsukune explains. "I don't mind wearing my seal, so it isn't a big deal."

Shrugging Kit doesn't really mind that Tsukune chooses to remain in his human form. While it's not usually done when among other vampires Tsukune is obviously a special case, and she can understand him not wanting to rip his clothes into tatters when he's in an unfamiliar place.

"Well…follow me then." Kit offers, turning around and walking away from the two of them.

Nodding both Tsukune and Ruby follow her through the hall, Kit making a right after 3 hallways, Tsukune making a mental note of what path they're taking as they move through the house. The last thing Tsukune wants to do is be caught inside the home with no way to escape.

Kit walking to a door the young woman pushes the door open, Tsukune eying the room as both he and Ruby follow Catherine inside the room. Following behind Kit Tsukune takes in the sight of a sitting room, a three cushion sofa, a love seat and a recliner all set around a coffee table in front of a large 90 inch big screen TV, the furniture occupying the right side of the room. Sitting on the left against the back wall is a small bar, stocked with liquor with six stools sitting at the bar. Closer to the door on the left sits a standard size pool table, Tsukune taking in the sight of the pool cues and other instruments on the wall around the table.

"Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes." Kit explains as she walks halfway into the room. "Feel free to relax here until then."

Tsukune's eyes lingering on the pool table Kit doesn't miss the Aono's hovering gaze, or what he's looking at.

"Have you ever played pool before Tsukune?" Kit asks casually, and Tsukune blinks, pulling his gaze from the table and instead focusing on the other vampire in the room.

"No." Tsukune says with a shake of his head.

"Well…if you like I could teach you." Kit offers casually. "It's a game of true skill and almost impossible to cheat at."

Shrugging Tsukune can't think of anything else to do with a half an hour before the meal.

"Sure." Tsukune agrees, and Kit smiles, Ruby choosing then to speak.

"Do you mind if I observe?" Ruby asks in English, speaking to Kit, and the young vampiress shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"Not really." Kit replies, and Ruby smiles.

Placing her hands behind her back Ruby stands in silence as Kit walks to several hanging pool sticks, removing two from the rack before turning and casually tossing the stick to Tsukune.

The cue sailing lazily through the air the Aono grasps it with his left hand, Tsukune grasping the base with his right hand, the Aono watching as Kit walks back to the table.

"Since you've never played Billiards before we'll start with an easy game, called 8 Ball." Kit explains, laying the stick on the table and kneeling down behind the far end of the table, the two longer sides parallel to Tsukune's vision, the sound of balls clicking together loud to him.

Standing up Kit places a hollow plastic triangle on the table with one hand, reaching down again she withdraws three ceramic balls of various colors and begins placing them inside the triangle, Tsukune noting that she seems to be alternating, placing one ball that is a solid color next to one that's white with a colored stripe running down the middle of it.

"There are a total of 16 balls…" Kit begins. "8 that are solid color, and eight that have a colored stripe…" Kit continues. "The point of the game is to knock either all the striped balls or the solid color balls into the pockets, saving the all black 8 ball for last."

Blinking Tsukune watches as Kit continues to place balls into the triangle.

"How do you determine who has to aim for which color, or does it not matter?" Tsukune asks, and Kit bends down again, grabbing more of the balls as she responds.

"The first person to sink either a striped or solid ball claims that style, while the other player has to sink the other kind." Kit explains. "If you sink one of each type then neither side is claimed until only one type is sunk."

"I see…" Tsukune trails, and Kit finishes with the balls, the young vampiress gently pushing the balls forward against the triangle, snugging them inside.

"I'm done racking the balls, so if you want to break, you can." Kit offers, pulling the triangle from the set of balls before putting it away underneath the table, Kit reaching down one final time to grasp an all-white ball with no number on it.

"This is the cue ball." Kit explains, walking around the table and placing it on a spot near the opposite side of the table as the racked balls. "You use your stick to strike this ball and then hit the other ones." Kit continues. "If you sink the cue ball it's called a strike, and the other player gets to take the ball and place it behind this dot." Kit explains, pointing to where the cue now rests. "Some play by the rule that the last ball you sunk also comes out when you scratch, setting you back, but since you're new to the game we can just ignore that rule."

"OK…" Tsukune agrees. "Since I have no idea, you can break, I'll watch."

Nodding Kit picks up her cue stick and leans down, threading the front of the stick through her thumb and pointer finger, Kit leaning forward over the edge of the table, her rear sticking out as she slowly draws her cue stick back and forth without touching the ball.

_I wonder if she's doing that to try and show off…_

Breaking Kit knocks the balls around the table, the balls splintering out in nearly every direction, Tsukune watching as they bounce off the sides of the table, not one of them going into a pocket.

"Take whatever shot you want Tsukune." Kit explains, standing up straight.

Walking around the table Ruby walks next to him. After a moment the witch leans in and whispers into Tsukune's ear, Tsukune blinking a moment before nodding, the Aono leaning down over the table, lining up his cue, Tsukune taking the shot.

Watching Tsukune taking his shot the cue bounces off one wall and then hits another ball, the solid ball rolling directly for a corner pocket, the ball rolling into the pocket quietly, even as Tsukune stands up straight, the Aono watching his shot play out.

"Impressive…" Kit praises him. "Especially for someone who's never played pool before…"

Shrugging Tsukune motions to Ruby standing near him.

"Ruby-chan is the one who suggested what to do…" Tsukune admits, and Kit turns her slitted gaze toward the witch, her expression neutral.

"So…you're his coach?" Kit asks with a smirk, and Ruby shakes her head no.

"This game appears to be nothing more than simple mathematics, geometry actually." Ruby explains to Kit. "If you can figure that out then the game is easy."

"The average person doesn't know that much geometry to be able to set up a shot like that." Kit replies, and Ruby shrugs her shoulders.

"Some would say I am smarter than the average person." Ruby replies, and Kit sets the bottom of her cue on the floor, her shoulders slouching in relaxation.

"I can see that…"

**XXX**

**30 Minutes later.**

The doors opening Tsukune stands up straight, the Aono choosing not to go through with his next shot as a male elf dressed in a butler uniform walks into the room.

Like every other elf Tsukune has seen this one is beautiful, though the Aono has to admit that he's never seen a male member of the species before. Watching the tall, blonde haired blue eyed man walk into the room Tsukune can only assume that Issa doesn't have any of them in his employ because Issa doesn't want the women of his harem lusting after anyone except him.

Around his neck the elf wears a simple collar, the symbol at the middle a pair of lances crossed with bat wings on either side of it.

_That must be the Wilson Crest…_ Tsukune thinks to himself.

"The meal is ready, Lady Catherine." The man offers, his voice as smooth as silk.

Even Ruby blushes slightly at the sound of his voice, Tsukune momentarily glancing toward the witch before his attention shifts back to the Elf.

_I'm not gay and even _I_ think he'd be a lady killer with that voice and those looks…_

"I'll guide us to the dining room Randall." Kit replies, the young vampiress seemingly unaffected by the elf's voice and looks.

"Of course Lady Catherine." The Elf offers, bowing his head in supplication before closing the door behind him.

"Follow me." Kit offers, walking back to the rack of cue sticks and placing her stick on it.

Tsukune following suit it takes the Aono a moment to place his cue on the rack, Kit watching as Tsukune returns the stick to its proper place, Kit motioning for Tsukune to follow her with a wave of her hand, the Aono nodding his understanding as the other vampire walks toward the door, Tsukune following her as she walks, Ruby falling into step behind him, the Aono keeping his eyes forward as Ruby walks behind him, Kit pushing the door open, leading the both of them out into the hall, the young vampiress turning left and walking down the hall casually.

"You really should remove your seal." Kit offers nonchalantly. "There's no need for pretenses here. This place is absolutely safe from humans, any human here is nothing more than a slave to the family."

Shrugging Tsukune doesn't immediately reach for his seal and remove it.

_Funny…America fought a whole war to end slavery, and yet here it is, alive and well…_

"Not to pry, but why are you so insistent upon my removing my seal?" Tsukune asks curiously.

"We're among other vampires." Kit offers with a shrug. "Why bother chaining yourself and holding yourself back when you don't have to? It isn't as though anyone is going to appreciate it."

"Still…" Tsukune begins with a shrug. "This is just a meal between me and your family. If it's all the same I'd rather just wear my seal."

"It's your choice, though I can't begin to understand it." Kit replies casually.

_That's the difference between you and me. _Tsukune thinks to himself. _When you transform into your true form you still look like something 'normal.' Me? I look like some freakish hybrid with disturbing powers…_

Kit stopping at a door Tsukune blinks, the Aono eying the door a moment as Ruby comes to a stop behind him. His eyes appraising the door a servant stands on Tsukune's left side of the door, Kit speaking to the man as though nothing were amiss.

"This is Tsukune Aono." Kit says, and the man nods his understanding.

Tsukune opening his mouth to ask what is going on the servant pushes the door open, Tsukune feeling a pang of familiarity as the servant begins to speak, light spilling out from the room and into the hall

"Accompanying her ladyship Catherine Wilson, son of Issa Shuzen, Consort to Queen Akasha and guest of honor for the evening, Tsukune Aono!" The servant announces to the occupants of the room.

Looking into the room Tsukune takes in the sight of at least fifty people in evening wear, and just as many if not more wearing servant attire. Tsukune blinking in surprise he feels like a deer in headlights for a moment, at least one hundred pair of eyes all looking back at him before he turns his gaze toward Kit, the young vampiress mouthing the word 'surprise.'

_Oh boy…_

Kit walking into the room Tsukune suppresses the urge to sigh, the Aono following her into the room as Ruby calmly walks into the room in Tsukune's wake. Walking into the room with Ruby in tow Tsukune can feel the eyes of every person in the room on him, the Aono looking around, taking in the sight of a large ball room, Tsukune feeling like he's back in the throne room at Castle Akashiya, serving tables lining both the left and right sides of the room, a dance floor cleared between them, a small orchestra playing in the rear left corner, a pair of thrones sitting against the rear wall on a raised dais.

The room is as quiet as the grave as Tsukune follows Kit into the room, several pairs of eyes glancing at him curiously, Tsukune not sure how to respond to the questioning looks playing across several of their faces.

_They're all vampires in their released states, I don't even need to feel their auras to know, I can tell just from their eyes…_

Approaching the rear of the room a man holding a champagne glass steps out from among the throng, the man standing directly in their path, Kit stopping with several feet of space between the interloper and James' youngest daughter.

"What is this?" The male vampire asks, dressed in a suit and tie, his hair slicked back, his features set in an expression of conceit. "Why is he wearing a seal!?"

"There is no reason to shout." James says as he emerges from the throng, his voice a calm contrast to the vampire impeding their progress. "Why do you wear a seal and conceal your beautiful true appearance Tsukune?"

_You and I have a _VERY_ different definition of beautiful…_ Tsukune thinks to himself.

"My true appearance can be difficult to move in." Tsukune explains. "Also, some vampires are put off by how I truly look."

"Nonsense." James replies. "Your wings mark you as a Shinso."

"Yet I have nothing to wear that can accommodate my true appearance." Tsukune replies.

"Well…" James chuckles. "Surely we can find something for you to wear once you are ready to leave."

Fighting the urge to continue to try and argue Tsukune glances toward Ruby, the witch looking at him curiously, and her expression natural. As far as Ruby knows Tsukune has never before sprouted wings or a tail, and should only look like he does now when he removes the seal, only hair, eyes and muscles should change so that he looks like practically any other vampire.

Ruby shrugging her shoulders Tsukune sighs, reaching up and removing his shirt, the Aono handing his discarded shirt to Ruby, the witch accepting his shirt before Tsukune reaches out, grasping the Rosario and pulling the seal off with a small 'plink.'

**XXX**

Standing there Ruby watches as Tsukune removes his seal, the Eldritch Enchantress feeling a battering ram of vampire aura slam into her. Feeling the surge in Tsukune's aura Ruby blinks in surprise as the skin above Tsukune's shoulder blades splits, a pair of demonic, bat like wings bursting forth, a spade tipped tail breaking the skin near the base of Tsukune's back, Ruby recognizing the tail from her time at Yokai when she saw Kurumu transform into her true form.

_A succubus tail and those wings…_

Tsukune's eyes closed as his body changes the Aono opens them, Ruby sucking in a breath of surprise, seeing the sclera of his eyes turning red, a soft glow shining in his eyes, Ruby taking a half step back as he lowers his wings, draping them over his shoulders like a cape, his bare chest marred with scars, his red eyes panning around the room, fixating on her.

Looking into those red eyes Ruby feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. Staring into his eyes Ruby feels a rush of desire, her mouth dropping open in surprise Tsukune mouths the words 'I'm sorry' before the surrounding people begin to speak.

"Ooh…I'd _love_ to sample what he still has hidden…" One woman whispers, and Ruby isn't the least bit surprised at the admission.

Like floodgates being opened several people rush past, nearly all of them wearing evening gowns, some holding glasses, some not, all of them seemingly talking at once.

"How handsome!" One woman praises him.

"You're so sexy!" Another lavishes him.

Looking at the throng of female vampires now around him Tsukune's eyes dart between them, his head turning back and forth, his eyes showing that he doesn't know how to respond to the feminine attention suddenly being heaped upon him.

"Now now…" James begins, cutting through the crowd easily. "You'll all have time to speak to him, for now you should return to your respective dates."

Standing apart from them Ruby's curiosity is piqued by James' statement.

_They all have dates?_

A murmur of discontent rising through the assembled women they all disperse a moment later, the crowd of gathered women walking back to where they'd been standing before Tsukune's arrival.

"Now that the guest of honor has arrived…" James begins, drawing Ruby's attention back to her Master. "The Feast can begin!"

**XXX**

_This must be what it feels like to be wined and dined…_

It's been over three hours since Tsukune removed his Rosario. Since then the Aono has been the proverbial center of attention, the 'feast' actually not much more than servants bringing food to whatever vampire wants it. Since removing his Rosario Tsukune has been greeted by more than one woman looking to ingratiate themselves to him, many of them not so subtlety trying to flirt with him as they do.

"I thought succubae were supposed to be the sex demons…" Ruby mumbles under her breath.

Hearing Ruby's comment Tsukune grins, the Aono raising his left hand to cover his mouth, Tsukune not sure what is going to happen next when the doors burst open.

"Let's get this party started!" A VERY familiar voice echoes throughout the grand ballroom.

_That can't be…_

Feeling like he's been kicked in the stomach Tsukune turns his gaze toward the doors, seeing a very familiar trio walk into the room, the entire room going quiet at their sudden intrusion.

_Oh Kami…what are they doing here?_

Walking into the room as though she owns the place Caro Shade grins victoriously, the Arch Succubus wearing a black dress that appears to be a size or two too small, Kurumu and Ageha following in her wake, like Shade they too are both wearing very little that is only a few centimeters from obscene…

Seeing them Tsukune suppresses the urge to smack his forehead with his hand, the Aono watching quietly as Ageha brazenly walks up to a male vampire, the succubus leaning on him and talking to him, her intent clear as day to Tsukune and just about everyone else looking on, even without vampire senses.

_She's coming on to him…_

"Shade…what brings you here?" James asks, recognizing the succubus, and Tsukune watches Kurumu's aunt carefully, her mismatched eyes twinkling mirthfully as she approaches the Vampire Elder, Kurumu in tow.

"Well…we heard there was going to be a party, and figured we would drop by…" Shade grins, and the surrounding vampires begin to talk.

"They dare crash this party?" Tsukune hears one of them ask another, the Aono getting the clear indication that the sentiment is shared amongst many of the others.

"I'm told your niece and my daughter's friend are well acquainted with each other?" James asks, and Shade nods.

"Tsukune is little Mumu's destined one." Shade replies, and Kurumu's face turns blood red.

"AUNTIE!" Kurumu nearly screeches, Kit quirking an eyebrow curiously, the teenage vampire mouthing the word 'Mumu' and looking at Tsukune.

Leaning in Tsukune lowers his voice to a whisper.

"I'll tell you later." Tsukune explains, and Kit nods, the Aono standing up straight and looking back to the three of them to see Kurumu's face return to more normal color.

"Your niece has paired on him?" James asks, and Shade grins.

"Yep, known him since they were both in Yokai." Shade replies, and Kit looks toward him curiously.

"Is that true?" Kit asks, and Tsukune nods.

"Yes, she and I have known one another for a while, and I've been with her…" Tsukune trails, Kit frowning at Tsukune's answer. "Is that a problem?"

"No…" Kit answers, shaking her head. "I just hope you use protection. If we're mated I don't want to catch anything."

Hearing Kit's reply Kurumu's face contorts into a scowl.

"Hey!" The succubus responds irately, opening her mouth to continue when Tsukune replies, his voice level and even.

"Kurumu isn't like that." Tsukune replies, and Kit scoffs in disbelief.

"Really? Succubae live to be sluts and whores, screwing anything that will have them." Kit replies.

"That isn't so for all of them." Tsukune denies, and Kit waves her left hand toward Ageha, still hanging on a well-dressed vampire, his arm nestled between her breasts.

"Really?" Kit asks pointedly, looking directly at Ageha.

"Kurumu kept herself pure for me even though I'd rejected her." Tsukune denies, every surrounding vampire watching the conversation intently.

"Really?" Kit asks incredulously, her eyes shifting to the youngest blue-nette in the room, Kurumu nodding her head once in affirmation. "Why?" Kit asks, and Kurumu breaks eye contact with her.

"That's…personal." Kurumu replies, and Kit whistles.

"You must be a helluva lay for a succubus to abstain for you…" Kit comments.

Shaking his head Tsukune sighs lightly, the Aono _knowing_ that Kurumu didn't save herself for him because of his prowess in the bedroom.

"My point is not all succubae are like your preconceived notion." Tsukune replies, and Kit shrugs her shoulders.

"We aren't you know." Kurumu speaks up, Shade stepping back, disengaging from the conversation and moving toward a potential partner for the evening.

"Continue the party!" James calls out, stepping back and allowing his daughter some semblance of privacy as the band begins again, the sound of the music helping to drown out what is transpiring around the three of them.

"Your species doesn't do much to undo the stereotypes placed upon you." Kit replies, and Kurumu nods.

"I know, but we all aren't like that. It's like saying all vampires are arrogant, bloodthirsty monsters that love to kill and would stab their own fathers in the back if it would benefit them."

Kit's face contorting into a scowl Tsukune can tell that Kurumu's words have struck a chord with her.

_A lot of vampires are that way, most notably Ria, but then again some of them aren't, or at least, they don't seem like they are…_

"How have you been Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks, Kurumu turning toward him and smiling slightly.

"A little lonely." Kurumu replies, and Tsukune breaks eye contact momentarily.

"Sorry…" Tsukune replies, and Kit blinks, the scowl falling from her face.

"Why are you apologizing to her?" Kit asks, and Tsukune sighs.

"She set her soul on me as her destined one." Tsukune repeats himself. "The reason she never slept around was because she loves me."

Scoffing Kit shakes her head in denial.

"Love can't exist between a vampire and any other creature, not in the way humans strive for at least." Kit denies.

"That's awfully jaded for a teenager…" Tsukune replies carefully, and Kit shrugs her shoulders.

_She sounds like Issa…_

"We're immortal. Humans live a tenth as long as we do and they can barely make the notion of monogamy work." Kit explains.

"I love Tsukune, until the day I die I'll love him." Kurumu denies, and Kit shakes her head.

"Whatever, it isn't as though I'll be involved with him because of love or anything sappy like that…" Kit replies, Tsukune momentarily frowning at her statement.

_That's awfully endearing…but what can you really expect?_

"I don't know how vampires do it, but we're different…" Kurumu denies.

"Vampires live for a thousand years or more." Kit explains. "When we enter into a bond its permanent, and unlike human weddings can't just be annulled, so why should we base our relationships on feelings that can barely be maintained sixty years, much less two hundred?" Kit asks. "Our entering into a bond is a vow of companionship, support, and family. How better to show your feeling for someone than to swear to remain with them literally throughout eternity?"

Her lips turning down in a frown Kurumu doesn't look away, her tone level and calm.

"Yet you sleep with other people…" Kurumu replies, and Kit shrugs her shoulders.

"All the more reason to appreciate our mates." Kit replies. "We have casual sex to add variety to our lives."

"If you're in love sex should never be boring." Kurumu denies, and Kit chuckles.

"You know, you really don't have much room to talk…" Kit replies, motioning with her hand behind Kurumu.

Both Kurumu and Tsukune half turn, taking in the sight of Ageha lip locked with a man, his hand groping her right breast, Shade French kissing another, their tongues writhing around as Shade's hand moves up and down inside his pants.

Seeing them both Tsukune isn't the least bit surprised, and neither is Kurumu.

"Neither of them has a destined one…" Kurumu replies, turning back to face Kit as the same time as Tsukune.

"Yet here they both are, practically screwing men they just met." Kit replies, and Kurumu opens her mouth to answer, an unlikely speaker cutting her off.

"Perhaps it would be best to agree to disagree." Ruby breaks her silence, the Eldritch Enchantress never leaving Tsukune's side, even for a moment.

Sighing Kit shrugs her shoulder dismissively.

"Whatever…" The young vampiress mumbles, clearly ready to drop the conversation.

Smiling Kurumu turns to Tsukune, the succubus forgetting about the American Vampiress in a moment.

"I've missed you." Kurumu says, opening her arms and hugging him, in spite of the fact that she can feel his wings beneath her arms, she's infinitely glad just to be in his presence again.

Seeing Kurumu hugging Tsukune Kit scoffs.

"What?" Kurumu asks, lowering her arms and turning her attention to the young vampiress. "You just said you don't love him, so what do you care what I do with him?"

Opening his mouth to speak Tsukune is about to when Kit replies, the young woman's response giving the Aono pause.

"I _don't_ care." Kit replies. "I just think it's sad and pathetic the way you hang on him like that. Don't you have any pride?"

Hearing her words Tsukune is struck by a memory of Outer Moka, her words coming back to him, the pink haired version of Moka talking about the silver haired variant.

_'Her pride has always been important to her, VERY important.'_

His lips forming a flat line Tsukune turns toward Kit, his expression serious, Kit blinking in surprise at the sight of Tsukune's expression.

"I've come to a decision…" Tsukune begins. "Our courtship is over, I don't believe you'll be the right mate for me."

Blinking surprise plays across Kit's features.

"Why?" Kit asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"You just aren't the right person for me." Tsukune explains to her. "There's another out there who will be a better match for you, that's all."

Listening to them talk Kurumu blinks in surprise, the Succubus not sure what exactly is transpiring, but she knows enough to understand that something had been formed between Tsukune and the young American girl, and she doesn't want Tsukune breaking it just for her. She doesn't want him to suffer because of her, and will do anything to prevent that.

Ruby on the other hand knows exactly what has just happened between Tsukune and Kit, the Witch keeping her mouth closed as Tsukune and Kit go back and forth, Ruby noticing Kurumu opening her mouth to speak up, the succubus no doubt going to speak up, to try and smooth things over.

Reaching out Ruby grasps Kurumu's arm, the witch gently squeezing the succubus' arm, the blue haired young woman turning her head toward her high school friend, her gaze questioning as Kurumu finds Ruby's eyes, Ruby's expression saying more than enough to give the succubus pause.

Momentarily silent Kit shrugs her shoulders.

"My Father will want to know…" Kit says, and Tsukune nods in understanding.

"I'll go tell him." Tsukune explains.

Turning away from them Tsukune marches toward James, the surrounding vampires parting like the Red Sea as Tsukune approaches the American Vampire Elder.

James stands nearby a group of well-dressed vampires, the man obviously noting Tsukune's approach as he marches toward the group, James turning toward the Shinso as Tsukune stops with several feet between the two of them.

"Something on your mind Tsukune?" James asks, the Aono's expression serious.

"Yes. I'm ending the courtship between myself and your daughter." Tsukune explains, and James blinks in surprise.

"That…is rather sudden." James replies evenly, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't wish to waste either of our time under the pretense of a relationship that I feel that I will never really want." Tsukune explains to him.

"That is a shame…" James comments, and the Aono exhales slowly.

"If you understand that I'll take my leave." Tsukune explains, and James blinks in surprise, the expression playing across his features.

"Why would you leave?" James asks, and Tsukune very nearly falls over in surprise.

"I just dumped your daughter…" Tsukune explains. "Aren't you furious?"

Laughing James can't help the chuckle that wafts past his lips.

"You misunderstand Tsukune." James explains to him. "I knew from the very beginning that her chances of landing you were slim and you were only courting her because of political pressure from the Council." James explains. "Compared to Queen Akasha, any man would sooner pursue Akasha over my Catherine and I take no insult in that. Plus you were honest enough to approach me and deliver this news yourself rather than allow my daughter to do it for you, which speaks volumes of your character, Tsukune."

"I still don't understand why you don't want me to leave…" Tsukune explains, and James chuckles.

"Tsukune, this isn't a celebration of your union, it's a party I wanted to throw, and you're the guest of honor, why end it?" James explains simply, Tsukune blinking in surprise.

_Do these people do nothing but party all the time?_

"Are you sure you aren't angry?" Tsukune insists.

"Nonsense." James replies, leaning in close the man lowers his voice to a whisper. "Between you and me Issa has been particularly broken up about what happened between him and Akasha, and has been pulling for the two of you to get together."

Narrowing his eyes Tsukune isn't the least bit surprised at James' statement.

"If Issa really is upset about it then he should do something to fix it." Tsukune replies, and James chuckles mirthfully.

"He tried, but our Queen can be rather stubborn, and then there was that business with Gyokuro…"

_Gyokuro…? _Tsukune thinks to himself, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"Who?" Tsukune asks, and James blinks in surprise.

"You don't know…" James trails, and Tsukune continues to look at the vampire Elder curiously.

"After Akasha…left…Issa took another mate, the same woman who mothered his second and third daughters. When Akasha returned and learned that Issa returned to her Akasha went to her and ripped Gyokuro's head off."

Blinking Tsukune can't fathom why Akasha would do something like that.

"Why would Akasha do that?"

"Because Gyokuro and Akasha hated one another." James explains. "Plus with the circumstances behind Akasha's disappearance a lot of us believe that it was Gyokuro who started the whole ordeal and forced Akasha to do what she did."

"What did Akasha do?" Tsukune asks, and James shakes his head in denial.

"It isn't my story to tell." James replies, and Tsukune nods.

"So, Issa has been without a mate for ten years…"

"More or less." James replies. "The problem is that Akasha is out there, but he was unable to locate her because she'd absolved their bond and left him."

"Maybe to punish him?" Tsukune suggests, and James shrugs his shoulders.

"Possibly, though I can't say for sure." James explains. "Our Queen has always been a sort of an enigma, she showed up a millennia ago from out of nowhere with the Shinso bloodline, the last Shinso before her disappearing over a century prior."

Momentarily silent Tsukune speaks slowly.

"Was his name Hayate…?" Tsukune whispers, and James blinks in surprise.

"Ah…so you've heard this story…" James replies, and Tsukune nods.

"Issa told me after I first met Akasha." Tsukune replies.

It's then that a beautiful woman approaches them, the vampiress dressed in a custom made evening gown that shows her figure, Tsukune recognizing the look of form fitting clothing from his countless hours spent with Ria.

"James…I need you to rip my clothes off." The woman purrs, and James turns his head toward Tsukune, the man's face contorting in exhaustion.

"Ah…work, work, work…" James mumbles, and Tsukune grins.

"I'll leave you both to it then…" Tsukune offers.

Turning away the Aono Shino walks away from the American Vampire Elder, both Kurumu and Ruby follow behind the Aono, Tsukune finding an empty spot of floor and heading toward it, both Kurumu and Ruby behind him.

"I can't believe they're letting you stay, even after what happened." Kurumu comments, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I sort of expected it to turn out this way." Tsukune explains. "No need to let a little event spoil the opportunity to socialize and make other vampires see how rich and successful you are."

"They look at you strangely Master." Ruby offers pointedly, and Tsukune nods.

"Because they're afraid." Tsukune says matter of factly.

"Why?" Ruby asks, the question already on Kurumu's lips when Ruby asks it, both the succubus and the witch curious as to why these vampires would be afraid of Tsukune.

Neither of them are even remotely afraid of him. After having been through Yokai Academy with him and experiencing everything they have with Tsukune both Ruby and Kurumu know that Tsukune would never, _ever_ lay his hands on them, Tsukune only ever fighting in self-defense, and only when he's never left with another choice.

"You…" Tsukune begins hesitantly. "You don't want to know." Tsukune denies.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion Ruby can tell that Tsukune is keeping something from them, the thought of _what_ he could be hiding sending chills down her spine.

"You're hiding something Master." Ruby counters, and Tsukune swallows the saliva in his mouth.

"I am." Tsukune doesn't deny. "I'm only hiding it because I don't want you two to worry about something that doesn't mean anything."

Arriving at the spot Tsukune turns around, Tsukune stopping with his back to a wall, Kurumu and Ruby forming a loose circle in front of him.

"What did you do?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune sends her a momentary glance, his expression grim.

"It isn't important." Tsukune denies, and Ruby doesn't buy that even for a second.

"It doesn't seem that way for them." Ruby denies, sending a _long_ look toward the surrounding vampires.

"It may matter for them, but it doesn't concern you two." Tsukune explains, and Ruby shakes her head in denial.

"We can be the judge of that." Ruby explains, and Tsukune sighs tiredly, feeling frustrated at both Kurumu and Ruby's insistence on knowing.

"I fought and killed a vampire that was over one hundred years old, and I made it look like child's play." Tsukune explains, and Ruby blinks in surprise, the emotion playing across Kurumu's face as well. "They're afraid because I shouldn't be that powerful and I made it look easy and they're worried that I'm even stronger than I'm letting on."

"Why did you kill him Tsukune?" Ruby asks, and the Aono momentarily breaks eye contact with her, the Shinso looking away.

"He was a bad person, and it was a death match." Tsukune explains to her. "The other guy wanted me dead, if I hadn't killed him I wouldn't be standing here today."

"You couldn't just incapacitate him?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"I did, but if I'd have spared him it would've shown weakness and told every noble vampire house that I'm afraid to kill when the situation calls for it." Tsukune explains. "For vampires that is like a shark sensing blood in the water. If not for fear of reprisal they would constantly be at war with each other."

"Why did you get involved?" Ruby asks. "Did someone put you up to it?"

"It was because of Akasha." Tsukune explains, both Kurumu and Ruby blinking in surprise at Tsukune's answer.

"Not Ria?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no, both Ruby and Kurumu surprised that the Hades Lord would make him kill someone.

After everything that he's told those about Akasha both Kurumu and Ruby both believe that Akasha isn't the type to kill when it suits her.

"Not this time, though Ria did enjoy watching everything…" Tsukune trails, feeling a tendril of disgust form inside of him.

_I know that I didn't have a choice…but how could I do something that Ria would actually enjoy watching…?_

It's then that three different scents waft into Tsukune's nose, the Aono barely able to parse three vampire auras approaching him, Tsukune turning his attention to a trio of vampire women approaching them. Both Kurumu and Ruby detecting their arrival the Succubus and the Witch both move to Tsukune's side, the trio of evening gown clad vampire women all looking at him.

"Well…well…well…" The vampiress in the center of three begins amorously. "What are you doing here all alone without a lovely woman or three on your arms?"

His first thought being to say that he isn't alone Tsukune swallows that reaction, knowing that if he were to bring Kurumu and Ruby into the discussion the three women would just dismiss his protest, saying that neither Kurumu nor Ruby _matter_, that he would be much better off with the three of them instead of a pair of lower creatures.

"Surely you ladies can find better company than little old me." Tsukune replies sheepishly, the vampiress on the left giggling at his response.

Reaching out the woman ever so slowly runs her hand along his muscled chest, Tsukune not sure where the woman is going with her hand.

"Surely a big strong vampire like you can handle the three of us all by your lonesome." She replies, her hand continuing to rub against Tsukune's chest.

"I am a rather busy man." Tsukune replies. "There are plenty of other men here who would be eager for your company."

"They don't compare to you." The third vampiress pipes up. "Even in their true forms…"

The woman's hand still on his chest Tsukune reaches up, grasping her by the wrist, the Aono narrowing his eyes toward them, any humor sliding from his face like water down a cliff.

"Drop the act." Tsukune replies in a no nonsense tone. "I'm not interested in any of you, so leave before I become angry."

"All right…" The one in the center agrees, the vampiress on the left pulling her hand back Tsukune releases his grip, the woman pulling her hand back before the three of them turn on their heels, walking away from him and leaving the Aono Shinso in peace.


	49. Chapter 49: I Will

**Chapter 49 I Will.**

"Why did you turn them down?" Ruby asks, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"Because they didn't want sex." Tsukune counters, and Kurumu blinks in surprise.

"Then what did they want?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune sighs.

"My blood." Tsukune explains to both of them. "Akasha warned me that other vampires will try and drain me dry to gain the power I have."

"There were three of them though…" Ruby points out, and Tsukune nods.

"No doubt they each intended to betray one another and try to drink me dry themselves." Tsukune explains.

Hearing his explanation Kurumu frowns.

"That's awful…" Kurumu comments, and Tsukune grins.

"Tell me about it." Tsukune replies. "That's why I prefer to stay away from these people. They're all self-serving and wouldn't hesitate to kill their own parents if they thought they could get away with it and would gain from it."

Listening to her destined one Kurumu stares at him uncomprehending.

"You're…joking, right?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no

"I wish I was."

"Yet…Moka wanted her children raised in this society…" Ruby trails, and Tsukune's lips press together in a grim line.

"Exactly why I didn't give in to her demands that night." Tsukune explains to them both. "I knew how they would be raised and there was no way I was going to allow my children to be raised like her sisters were."

**XXX**

Smelling a familiar scent Moka slowly opens her eyes, the young vampiress groggily taking in the state of her bedroom, Moka sitting up and wiping her eyes, the pink haired vampiress dressed in conservative pajamas that cover her from her neck down, Moka looking around the room curiously as her vision clears.

_Is that Gin's scent…?_

Sitting up Moka can feel something sitting around her neck, looking down to see Gin's necklace sitting around her neck, the wolf pendant perfectly placed above her bosom.

_How did that get there? _Moka thinks to herself.

When she'd fallen asleep Moka _had not_ been wearing the necklace. After she'd received the necklace she'd placed it in a drawer, telling herself that she shouldn't throw it out. Gin died because she'd carelessly invited him into her bed without thinking that he might try to record the encounter and then post it online for all to see. After she learned what he did Moka was ready to throttle him, but a part of her wasn't surprised in the least. She'd invited him over _exactly_ because he was the type of person who would have sex with a married woman, something not many men would willingly do with said woman's husband residing in the next room.

Reaching up Moka grasps the necklace, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside, the necklace clattering against the wall before falling to the floor.

Watching the necklace hit the floor Moka sighs, momentarily wondering exactly how the piece of jewelry came to rest around her neck. Inhaling deeply Moka can still smell Gin's scent, in spite of the fact that his scent wasn't that strong on the pendant, and even if it were, it shouldn't be as heavy in the air as it is now.

_Why do I smell his scent? He's been dead for weeks…_

Throwing off the blankets Moka walks to her bathroom, turning on the water and cupping her hands beneath the faucet, filling her hands with the pre-diluted water before splashing some of the water on her face, Moka faintly smelling the herbs mixed into water.

Looking down into the sink Moka sighs, feeling a mixture of boredom and exhaustion, the young woman nearly positive that she's beginning to lose her grip on her sanity.

_I just need something to occupy my time…_ Moka thinks to herself. _I'm bored and I've been stuck in the Castle for over a month…_

Looking up into the mirror Moka's eyes go as wide as saucers, Gin himself standing almost _directly_ behind her, the werewolf dressed in the same attire he wore the night he came to her and Tsukune's apartment, a smug smile on his face.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

Spinning around in a twirl of pink Moka can feel her hair swinging around her as she takes in the sight of the air behind her, completely void of _anything_. Blinking Moka looks up and down, wondering what is happening to her as her head turns and looks over her shoulder, the young woman only seeing her reflection looking back at her. Turning her head back around Moka closes her eyes, reaching up to rub at them.

"I'm seeing things…" Moka mutters to herself, telling herself that she _did not_ just see Gin standing behind her.

Walking out of the bathroom Moka closes the bathroom door behind her, the pink haired woman walking to her closet and reaching out, opening the walk in closet and taking in the sight of the racks of women's clothing, a section on the right side of the closet noticeably empty, Moka frowning at the sight of the empty rack and the space above it…

_Where Tsukune's clothes used to be…_ Moka looks away from the empty space, instead focusing on the remaining 85% of the closet, her eyes panning from right to left, Moka searching for something to wear.

_These are all 'her' clothes, nothing here belongs to me…_ Moka thinks quietly, coming to a decision.

"I need to go shopping…" Moka mutters to herself.

Turning away from the closet Moka walks toward the room's call string, reaching out and pulling the string, Moka waiting a few moments before there's a knock at the door.

Opening the door a crack Moka looks through the now open door to see one of the servants, a goblin, standing outside the door.

"Please locate my mother and tell her that I intend to go shopping, and would like to know if she would like to accompany me." Moka explains, the servant bowing his head in supplication.

Turning the servant skulks away, Moka turning back toward the closet.

_There has to be something in here I can wear…_

**XXX**

Walking up to Moka's bedroom door Akasha wears a red Victorian style dress, her features set in a calm mask, the Hades Lord not quite sure if her daughter is serious in her desire to go shopping with Akasha or not. Approaching the door Akasha's pink haired daughter stands outside the door, the young vampiress wearing a large white t shirt and dark jeans, Akasha not recognizing the clothing from anything in Moka's closet.

Quietly approaching Akasha can faintly smell Tsukune's scent hanging around Moka, though the Hades Lord can detect no other trace of Moka's former mate in the air. Looking closely at Moka's clothing Akasha takes in sight of the fabric hanging from her daughter's frame, the clothes too big for her, and the size of the garments sending a distinctly uncomfortable realization running around her mind.

_Those clothes…are they Tsukune's?_

"Hello Moka…" Akasha begins slowly. "Why are you standing in the hall and not waiting in your room?"

"I think something is wrong with my room's heat." Moka explains to her mother. "It feels cold, and I think I'm getting cabin fever."

"…The servant said you wanted to go shopping." Akasha replies.

"I do." Moka replies quietly, slowly bobbing her head in affirmation. "I need a new wardrobe, all the stuff here belonged to her…"

_That makes sense…_ Akasha thinks to herself.

"You know Moka, you could wear them." Akasha replies. "You two _are_ one in the same now."

Shaking her head in denial Moka doesn't want to hear that line of thought.

"No. Those clothes belonged to her and I'm not going to…sully…those things by wearing them." Moka explains, and Akasha quirks an eyebrow.

'_Sully' _Akasha quietly notes the word used by her daughter.

"Your sister Kahlua would be happy to accompany you on a shopping trip…" Akasha explains slowly, and Moka shakes her head in denial.

"Kahlua-nee would never let me buy anything other than dresses." Moka explains, and Akasha doesn't deny the statement.

**XXX**

Standing in a boutique in New York City Akasha stands at a rack of clothing, the Vampire Queen looking for something for her daughter while said daughter stands at another rack of clothing. Using both hands Akasha casually flips through the rack, Moka using her right arm, three outfits already draped over her left forearm.

Finding a red dress on the rack Akasha withdraws it, holding it out for her daughter to examine.

"How about this?" Akasha asks, Moka temporarily taking her green gaze from the rack of clothes, her eyes panning up and down the dress held in Akasha's hand.

"No…" Moka denies, shaking her head. "It's too revealing…"

Akasha's own eyes looking the dress up and down the Vampire Queen hardly feels that 'revealing' is a proper adjective for the dress. While nothing like what Ria would wear, the dress is also far from what a succubus would wear for a night out on the town.

"This is hardly bad." Akasha replies, and Moka shakes her head again.

"It's too much, I'm sorry." Moka explains, Akasha sighing in frustration.

"OK…" Akasha trails, putting the dress back on the rack.

Starting back on the rack Akasha keeps her tone casual.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Moka?" Akasha asks, and Moka shakes her head in denial.

"No…" Moka trails, pulling a blouse from the rack. "What do you think of this?"

Turning her head toward her daughter Akasha takes in the sight of Moka holding a red blouse with short sleeves and a high collar.

"That's…very conservative." Akasha replies.

Nodding Moka seems pleased with Akasha's response.

"That's what I thought too." Moka replies, draping the blouse over her arm.

Seeing her daughter accepting the blouse Akasha sighs, turning away from the rack of clothing.

"Are you sure there is nothing you wish to discuss with me Moka?" Akasha asks.

"No. Why would there be?" Moka asks casually, and Akasha's eyes pointedly drop to the clothing on her arm.

"You're selecting conservative clothing with very little sex appeal." Akasha points out.

"And is there something wrong with dressing conservatively?" Moka asks, and Akasha shakes her head no.

"There is nothing wrong with dressing conservatively, but you are an attractive girl Moka, and you shouldn't be afraid to dress to show it."

Blinking Moka's gaze drops to the clothing draped over her arm.

"What point is there? It isn't as though I have anyone to dress like that for…" Moka trails.

_And we get to the core of the issue…_

"Just because you aren't mated doesn't mean you'll never see him again." Akasha replies. "If he does take a mate it isn't as though he'll be barred from ever sleeping with you again."

"He won't ever touch me again." Moka denies. "He's never gone back on his word…"

Hearing her daughter's words Akasha feels a momentary sense of both surprise and a little pride. That her daughter would have such unquestionable faith in Tsukune's character that he would stand by his word no matter that circumstance shows that Moka still holds a great respect for her former mate, in spite of the fact that he slept with her own Mother while Moka was outside the door.

"As you know eternity is a very long time and after a century or two he may come to desire your touch again." Akasha tries to change her daughter's mind. "Wouldn't you rather be prepared for that to happen rather than not be prepared?"

"It doesn't matter." Moka denies insistently. "I'm not attractive enough to wear things like that…" Moka trails.

Sighing Akasha fights the urge to grind her teeth in frustration.

"I understand that you are down on yourself Moka, but when things get better, and they will, then you'll be glad to have more revealing things."

Shaking her head Moka continues to flip through the rack in front of her.

"There isn't any point…" Moka trails quietly, and Akasha can feel her patience beginning to wear thin.

"Having a man tell you that you look good and seeing men look at you with desire in their eyes can help your self-confidence Moka." Akasha reminds her.

"It won't be Tsukune looking at me…" Moka trails, flipping to the next garment.

"Moka…you are free to travel the world in the lap of luxury, you can be with any man you want and enjoy him for as long as you like."

"Yet the best man in the world won't even look at me twice." Moka replies, her tone sullen.

"If Tsukune was so great why did you choose to cheat on him like you did?"

"I wanted him to agree with me. I thought I knew what was best and he was being foolish."

"Do you still believe that to be so now?" Akasha asks, and Moka shakes her head no.

"I know I made a mistake…" Moka trails, and Akasha doesn't accept her daughter's answer.

"That wasn't what I meant." Akasha clarifies. "What I mean is do you still believe that his opinion that raising your children around humans is wrong or not?"

Lowering her eyes Moka doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I know I shouldn't have cheated…" Moka trails, and Akasha sighs in frustration.

"You're still holding onto the idea that your children should only be raised around vampires until they're teenagers…" Akasha points out, and Moka stops flipping through clothes, her arm falling to her side.

"I don't even want to have children anymore…" Moka denies. "If Tsukune would just be with me then I'd gladly give up having a family forever…"

"Unfortunately that means you'll likely never be mated again Moka." Akasha explains to her daughter. "One of the central principals to a bond is children, and without that our kind simply see no point."

"I…I just want things to go back to the way they were before…" Moka mutters, and Akasha slowly shakes her head in denial.

"That isn't going to happen." Akasha denies. "Ria is apparently set in landing him, and should Tsukune _not_ choose a mate your father will likely select her for him."

"You really don't have any room to talk about that…" Moka replies, and Akasha doesn't feel an ounce of shame at her daughter's words.

"When your husband and I slept together he desired it and it wasn't my place to deny him."

"I was right outside the door…" Moka replies.

"At least you were sparred hearing the same things your husband had to hear the night you did it to him." Akasha replies.

"I know…" Moka answers quietly. "Tsukune wanted to get back at me and hurt me for what I did."

"Well…you could always try tempting him." Akasha replies. "Let him see you looking sexy and with another man and he might feel a little jealous."

"Tsukune would probably be happy for me." Moka replies. "Probably tell me he's glad that I'm finally moving on when it's anything but…"

"There is no harm in buying nice clothes that show off how you look." Akasha replies, and Moka shakes her head again.

"This body isn't mine…it belongs to my other self…"

"It _is_ yours now." Akasha denies. "Regardless of how it happened and what it cost you."

Her gaze locked on the floor Moka's voice comes out in a whisper.

"The cost was too high…"

**XXX**

Walking out of the Wilson Manor Tsukune has Ruby and Kurumu with him, neither of his former 'high school harem' members wanting to end their time with him. The Aono is once again in his human form, his seal at his wrist, his shirt covering his chest.

"Well…where to now?" Tsukune asks as the two of them stopping outside the house, Kurumu choosing then to speak.

"You're both welcome to come back to the club if you want." Kurumu offers, Tsukune blinking before turning a questioning gaze toward Ruby.

"Do you want to go back there Ruby-chan?" Tsukune asks, and Ruby shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"Whatever you wish, Master." Ruby replies.

Hearing Ruby's response Kurumu cocks an eyebrow curiously.

"Why is she referring to you like that Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune blinks, shame coloring his gaze. "Why is she wearing that collar?"

"Ruby-chan joined my harem as a sex slave…" Tsukune mutters.

Hearing Tsukune's explanation Kurumu's eyes light up like the Central Park Christmas Tree.

"Can I join!?" Kurumu asks, her voice tinged with excitement.

Hearing her request Tsukune is reminded of the vision he'd had, where he was with Ria, and Kurumu came into his bedroom through the harem quarters in the room next door. He'd never wanted that for her, _never_ wanted her to degrade herself as nothing more than a piece of meat to be enjoyed and then forgotten about.

"I…I've never wanted that for you Kurumu-chan." Tsukune denies, and Kurumu's face falls.

"If…if it means that I can be with you Tsukune I'll do anything!" Kurumu tries to insist, and Tsukune shakes his head in denial.

"I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen." Tsukune insists.

"I want to join! Just like Ruby!" Kurumu insists, the Aono sighing in frustration.

_How am I going to juggle them all?_

**XXX**

Returning to the Castle with Moka Akasha has a pair of bags in her hands, Moka holding a pair of bags in both hands. The two of them walking through the Castle hall together Moka keeps her gaze lowered, the pink haired vampiress seeming to carry a heavy weight upon her shoulders, the young female never once looking happy or showing even the slightest sign of enjoyment the entire time she was out shopping with her mother.

"These are all your new clothes Moka…" Akasha begins, and Moka keeps her eyes on the floor, her tone bittersweet.

"Now all that's left is throw out all the old things…"

"So you're going to just throw them out?" Akasha asks, somewhat surprised by her daughter's statement.

She'd thought Moka would put those clothes in storage, out of sight and out of mind, that way if she wanted them later she would still have them.

"All those clothes are hers." Moka explains to her mother. "They're nothing but a reminder of a person that doesn't exist…"

"That isn't so…" Akasha begins gently. "That other persona still lives inside you, as a part of you."

"I'm supposed to be her, but none of those clothes make me feel like I'm attractive or that I deserve to wear them…"

Sighing Akasha resigns to her daughter's stubbornness.

"Very well Moka…"

**XXX**

Walking back into the Castle Tsukune feels tired. After leaving the Wilson Manor he and Ruby had returned to Devil's Little Angels for the night, and now both he and Ruby are returning to the Castle, Kurumu sadly left in Las Vegas.

He'd told her that he needed time to think about adding her to his 'harem.' The last thing Tsukune wants is to bring Kurumu back here, only for Issa to learn that he has a 'virginal' succubus that's only ever been with him. Issa would undoubtedly use his position to force her into something, and Tsukune can't be with her 24/7.

_It's pretty amazing that he hasn't done something like that with Ruby, or the other two slaves he bought for me…_

The only conclusion Tsukune can draw on those three is that the two he'd been given were 'unused,' and Issa wants him to have the pleasure of their first time. As for Ruby she is tied to Mikogami, and Issa probably doesn't trust the witch enough to allow her to get close to him without some weapon being nearby…

_At least I don't have to worry about a relationship with Kit anymore…_Tsukune bleakly thinks to himself. _Though, I never 'saw' a future where I ended up with her…_

The sound of odd footsteps against carpet pulling Tsukune from his thoughts the Aono looks up to see a servant approaching him, the goblin wearing the appropriate uniform.

Stopping Tsukune waits for the goblin to come to him, the creature stopping well outside of arm's length, the servant lowering its head in supplication.

"Lord Akashiya wishes to speak to you." It informs Tsukune evenly, the Aono nodding in understanding.

"Thank you." Tsukune offers, the creature turning on its heel and shambling away.

Waiting for the goblin to leave Tsukune turns his attention to Ruby, the witch silently walking behind him, a content smile on her face.

"Go back to my room and wait there please…" Tsukune asks her as politely as he can. "I'll do my utmost to make this quick."

Ducking her head Ruby speaks softly.

"As you wish, Master."

**XXX**

Walking into Issa's study Tsukune closes the door behind him.

"Greetings Tsukune." Issa offers evenly, the man seated behind his desk, his hands on the arms of his chair.

"Greetings Lord Akashiya." Tsukune replies, standing near the door.

"I received a message that you have chosen to end your courtship with Catherine Wilson." Issa explains, and Tsukune stiffens, the young man standing just a little straighter.

"She wasn't the best mate for me." Tsukune replies, and Issa slowly nods.

"I can understand, though I must admit that I am personally rather glad that my Ria and Akasha are still in the running."

_In the running? He's talking like this some kind of election…_

"This isn't an election…" Tsukune replies.

"I know, whom you choose to mate is your choice, though I would be lying if I told you that I was sad that you didn't mate with Catherine."

"Well…I unfortunately hardly know anything about Stephania." Tsukune explains.

"Well…feel free to invite her here or make plans with her." Issa suggests. "She is a _very_ sensual woman and quite skilled…"

"You've…you've been with her…" Tsukune trails, not the least bit surprised by the fact.

"Twice." Issa explains to him, a smile on his face. "Though, she doesn't compare to her mother when it comes to the bedroom."

_Wow…_ Tsukune thinks to himself. _Remember…different moral code…_

"Is there anything else Lord Akashiya?" Tsukune asks formally.

"No, though I have to admit that Moka has been acting oddly recently, and has repeatedly requested to see you."

Narrowing his eyes anger colors Tsukune's gaze.

"I'm not sleeping with her." Tsukune says matter of factly.

Grinning Issa slowly shakes his head in denial.

"Her requests are to talk, not share a bed." Issa clarifies, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"She needs to just move on." Tsukune replies. "She's grasping at something that is beyond her now…"

"Perhaps she's just looking for friendship?" Issa offers, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"Real friends don't stab one another in the back like they don't care about them." Tsukune replies.

"She has gone to a lot of trouble for someone who was only a momentary lover and meant nothing to her." Issa replies.

"I gave her _ample_ time to see the error of her ways and apologize." Tsukune retorts. "She chose not to."

"So…if she had come to you when you first came here demanding the absolution of your bond you would've forgiven her?" Issa asks, and Tsukune breaks eye contact.

"I…I would've tried to work with her…" Tsukune explains. "I wouldn't be set on ending our relationship but she didn't apologize. She waited until after our bond was absolved and our union broken to finally realize what she'd done and tried to fix it."

"She is trying to repent Tsukune…" Issa explains, and Tsukune stares him down.

"Will the Council ever forgive her?" Tsukune asks. "Will they ever let _you_ live down the embarrassment that Moka has brought upon you?"

His gaze darkening Issa's voice is even.

"The Council has their own motivations for doing what they do." Issa replies.

"I despise her." Tsukune explains to Issa. "I would sooner cut my own head off than spend an eternity with her as her little servant." Tsukune continues. "Enduring her constant control over every decision I make, her insecurity and paranoia making me feel like I'm some sort of pre-criminal."

"Paranoia?" Issa asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing Tsukune takes a deep breath, his eyes gaining a distant look, as though Tsukune were peering at something far away.

"I came home from work late several times and she accused me to cheating with another woman that I work with." Tsukune explains to him. "It was always on her mind and there were a few times when I was sure she was looking for me to cheat so she could divorce me. But then she would stop talking about it and some time would pass and things would get better, or at least I _thought_ they were getting better." Tsukune's voice changes, his tone filling with anger and hate, his eyes coming back to the here and now. "Now I know the truth, she got a case of buyer's remorse and wanted out. She wanted to screw the men she could never have and was getting bored with me. Well now she has all the freedom in the world and I don't care if she wants to spread her legs for the goblins here."

His tone is petulant, Tsukune's voice seething with anger. Seeing his only son speak with anger in his tone Issa is mildly surprised.

"I've never heard you speak with such anger Tsukune…" Issa explains. "Even when you told me of the humiliation you endured at Ria's hand you were calm and controlled."

"I am hardly the same creature I was back then, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune replies.

"Obviously." Issa doesn't argue. "The Shinso blood can do many things to a vampire."

At the mention of the Shinso bloodline a question pops into Tsukune's mind.

"May I ask you something, Lord Akashiya?" Tsukune asks.

"Of course, my son." Issa agrees.

"Why have you not attempted to claim the Shinso blood for yourself?"

Grinning Issa leans back in his chair.

"Because I know more than anyone what it means to bear that bloodline." Issa explains to him. "It is as much a curse as it is a blessing and I do not need that complicating my life. I am already one of the strongest vampires alive, I do not need any more strength. Besides, you are my son and proven to be loyal to the family. Should I require your strength you will gladly offer it. What need do I have to possess the Shinso blood when my son willingly offers it."

"That only holds true as long as I am loyal to the family. If I mate Akasha and she convinces me to leave this clan then you will no longer possess it."

Chuckling Issa doesn't seem the least bit perturbed by Tsukune's implication.

"That is not very likely to happen." Issa denies, and Tsukune doesn't understand what he means.

"Why is that?"

"The life of a vagabond is not an easy one." Issa explains. "Were you not associated with this clan the other families would seek to either ally with you or kill you. Should you spurn them all they would unite to see you destroyed."

Hearing Issa's words Tsukune is more than a little surprised by the logic in the statement.

"Talk about a hell of a choice…" Tsukune mutters, and Issa shrugs.

"You are either with us, or against us." Issa explains. "The Shino were left alone once before and it almost destroyed our food supply."

Listening to Issa talk Tsukune bobs his head in appreciation.

"I appreciate the information, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune offers, and Issa smiles at him.

"Call Stephania and invite her here. I promise you will enjoy her company." Issa offers, and Tsukune slowly nods his head.

"I will, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune affirms, turning toward the door.


	50. Chapter 50: One on One (FINAL)

**Chapter 50 One on One**

The next morning, Moka stands in front of her closet, the bags from the previous day set out on her bed, the contents of the mostly empty bags now sitting in Moka's bedroom closet.

She hadn't been in the mood yesterday to put the clothes in her closet, and she'd been very tired after the shopping trip with her Mother. She could hardly sleep the night before though, the entire night she'd felt like she was being watched.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound of a fist gently tapping against her bedroom door Moka's pink haired head turns toward her door, the young vampiress not sure who it is that would be knocking at her door. Akasha isn't one to just show up out of the blue, and her Father has never been one to come to her to talk. The thought that it might be Tsukune never even enters Moka's mind. As she turns toward the door Moka steels her resolve, telling herself that it's likely Ria come to rub Moka's nose in something.

Approaching the door Moka reaches out, opening the door and stopping with her hand on the interior knob, the pink haired vampiress momentarily thinking that she's gone crazy.

Tsukune stands in the doorway, Moka's former mate dressed and wearing his seal, his countenance a calm mask, his hands clasped behind him.

"…Tsu…Tsukune…?" Moka stutters, a part of her unable to comprehend why her former mate would show up at her door.

"Hello Akashiya…" Tsukune greets her evenly, Moka noting that Tsukune referred to her by her family name, rather than her given name.

"Wha…what brings you here?" Moka asks, and Tsukune looks left and right, his eyes noticeably shifting in their sockets. "I thought you hated me."

Shifting uncomfortably Tsukune doesn't say anything for a moment, Moka momentarily wondering what is going through her husband's mind before he speaks.

"I've…I've been thinking a lot lately." Tsukune replies. "I had a long talk with Ruby-chan last night, and I've come to the realization that I owe you an apology."

Standing there Moka can't believe what she's just heard. Ever since her actions were made public, her shame laid bare; Moka has only wanted to set things right, for Tsukune to forgive her and to begin to rebuild what she so callously threw away.

Opening her mouth to say something…anything…Moka doesn't know what is going to come out of her mouth when Tsukune continues.

"Since that night I've said and done things that were cruel and wrong, and while I meant to do them at the moment I came to regret them after the fact."

"…Like sleeping with my mother?" Moka asks quietly, and Tsukune's face doesn't flinch.

"I don't regret what happened between me and Akasha-sama." Tsukune replies, Moka mentally noting that Tsukune is using an honorific when he refers to Akasha.

_At least he isn't close enough to her that he feels comfortable referring to her by just her name…_

"Yet you still did it." Moka replies. "You slept with my mother while I was right outside the room."

"_After_ you slept with another man, someone you told me you wanted to Father your children." Tsukune counters, and Moka breaks eye contact.

Much as she may hate to admit it, Tsukune has a point. He only did what he did _after_ she invited Gin into their marriage bed.

"I…I never wanted to do that." Moka explains to him. "I never wanted to go through with my threat…"

"Then you have an incredible acting talent." Tsukune replies evenly.

"I wanted you to stop me, to knock Gin out before he could take me." Moka explains.

"Gin didn't take anything Akashiya-san." Tsukune corrects her. "You invited him into our home, asked him to give you a child. He didn't push you down and rape you."

"I…I still wanted you to stop me…" Moka trails.

"You told me I didn't have a say in how your children would be raised, and that you wanted Gin to give them to you."

"…Everything I said that night was a lie…" Moka trails. "When you just let Gin do as I asked I didn't have any choice but to go through with my threat, or lose the argument…"

"Would you still follow through with your threat now?" Tsukune asks. "Would you continue to go so far just to keep your children raised solely around vampires?"

"I would allow my children to know humans growing up…but I'd also want them to know vampires too."

It was such a big concession for her. Months ago Tsukune would've been happy with it. He would've believed that Moka had saw the error of her ways and the two of them could continue to be happy. All he'd wanted leading up to that horrible night was for Moka to make that one single, solitary concession. Now though it is a matter of too little, too late. Knowing what he knows now Tsukune couldn't fathom going back to an exclusive relationship with Moka.

_There's Kurumu to think about, and then there's the fact that her Father herself specifically forbade the two of us from getting back together. Then there's Akasha…_

Truthfully Tsukune doesn't know how he feels about the Hades Lord and mother to his first mate. All he really knows about her is that she was born human like he was, and became a Shinso, and was willing to sacrifice herself to protect the world, and that her personality was the template for the pink haired version of Moka, the woman he initially fell in love with…

"Then I'm sure you'll find a mate that will happily give you children." Tsukune replies.

Shaking her head Moka doesn't want to hear that.

"I don't want a new mate. I want my husband." Moka replies.

"Our wedding vows were just words if you don't believe in them, and our bond is long gone." Tsukune replies.

"I understand…" Moka replies. "I just hope in time that you'll forgive me for my choices

"If you really want my forgiveness Moka, then move on." Tsukune explains to her. "Find happiness and have the family that you've always wanted."

"That isn't possible now." Moka denies with a shake of her head.

"In time you will have urges." Tsukune explains. "In time you will seek to sate them, and when you do you'll take another love and in time you will see me as nothing more than a sibling."

"That will never happen." Moka replies, and Tsukune shrugs.

"Time will tell." Tsukune replies.

**XXX**

The next day Tsukune stands outside Castle Akashiya, the Aono Shinso in his true form, wearing a pair of dark pants and black boots, his muscled chest bare, his wings draped over his shoulders like a cape, his silver hair unkempt.

Next to him stands Issa. Unlike Tsukune the Shuzen Elder is the epitome of style and preparation. Wearing a suit, cape and red sash not a hair is out of place on his body. Looking at him Tsukune could easily believe that Issa is prepared for another grand celebration, rather than a small meeting.

"You're certain this is going to be a private meeting?" Tsukune asks, Issa turning his gaze toward him. Issa's countenance giving away nothing.

"I assure you my son this will be a simple meeting between myself, Raymond, Stephania and yourself, _as you requested_." Issa accents the last three words in the statement, making sure to remind Tsukune that it is because of him that it is only Raymond and his eldest daughter coming to meet them.

Were Issa to have his way this event would be a more fitting spectacle. Their entire families would be meeting one another, and both Tsukune and Stephania would be the stars of the occasion. Not only would it be appropriate for the occasion it would also be another opportunity to rub Issa's fortune in Raymond's face. Unfortunately Tsukune had insisted that his first private meeting between him and Stephania be a small gathering.

_Why…I will never know…_ Issa thinks to himself, the born vampire unable to comprehend why Tsukune seems to have this inborn desire for privacy.

"I've never really talked to Raymond before though…" Tsukune points out.

"He's a reserved individual." Issa explains to his only son. "He chooses to watch and wait and make a decision only after careful consideration. Of all the others he is the least understood, often choosing conflicting views on issues brought before the Council."

"…He must have his own motivations then…" Tsukune replies, and Issa nods.

"I do not doubt it for a moment."

A horse drawn carriage rolls up then, four black horses leading a black carriage, Tsukune momentarily wondering how something like that got to the Castle's location, but Tsukune doesn't focus much on the thought. The carriage pulls up, the rear doors directly in front of Tsukune and Issa, the driver, a goblin in a tuxedo, hops down from the driver's seat on the carriage, the creature shambling to the rear of the carriage before reaching up and opening the door.

The door opening Tsukune is treated to sight of DiSoto Stephania sitting in the back of the carriage. Dressed in a red evening gown Stephania swings her legs through the door, Stephania gracefully placing her feet on the ground.

Approaching the carriage Tsukune reaches out with his left hand, offering it to Stephania the dark haired Italian takes his offered hand, Stephania gracefully exiting the carriage, her hand held in Tsukune's as she steps out into the dreary sunlight.

Like Tsukune and Issa she is in her true form, her beauty striking and only complimented by her red slitted eyes. Meeting his gaze Stephania offers him a small smile, the expression meant to be warm but Tsukune finds it distinctly unsettling.

Remembering his manners Tsukune still hold Stephania's hand, the Aono lowering his face to the top of her hand and placing a kiss atop it as Stephania's father exits the carriage.

Like her daughter Raymond is an attractive creature, his dark hair slicked back, his attire a tailored suit and cape similar to Issa's, a similar red sash draped across his left shoulder. Seeing the sash Tsukune is reminded that the sash designates royalty.

_Though…as King of All Vampires wouldn't Issa be the only one to wear a sash like that? Maybe every elder has the permission to wear one?_

"Greetings Raymond." Issa offers calmly, the Italian man nodding toward the Japanese Elder.

"Greetings Issa." Raymond returns the greeting, the man speaking in perfect Japanese.

_Well, he's been alive for a few centuries, it really isn't that surprising…_ Tsukune thinks to himself.

"My son requested that this be a small, informal meeting…" Issa begins as Tsukune releases Stephania's hand. "Since this is their first meeting beyond the initial meeting."

Raymond's gaze settling on Tsukune his gaze is cold.

"I am told you recently called off your courtship to Catherine Wilson." Raymond reminds him, Tsukune feeling a surge of discomfort at the sudden reminder.

"I felt as though she was not the proper mate for me." Tsukune replies, and Raymond's expression doesn't flinch.

"I would hope that you do not come to the same conclusion about my Stephania." Raymond replies. "She is the eldest of all my children, and the only one yet to select a mate."

Laughing lightly Stephania raises one hand to her mouth to cover it.

"I simply have yet to meet a vampire that meets my high expectations, Father." Stephania replies, like her Father Stephania speaks flawless Japanese.

"…Of that I am well aware…" Raymond replies stoically.

"Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" Issa asks. "A small meal has been prepared."

Nodding Raymond turns his gaze toward Issa.

"Lead the way."

**XXX**

Sitting in the dining room Tsukune sits across from Stephania, while on his left Issa sits across from Raymond, the four of them casually eating together in spite of the fact that they're both from two noble vampire houses. Sitting there eating Tsukune can only think of the first time he had dinner with Moka and his family, and how different it is.

_We were talking and relaxed then…the food was made by Mom and everything was…homey…this is…_

"This food was rather well prepared…" Raymond comments, and Issa leans back in his chair, the man probably the most relaxed of the four diners.

"I hired an expert Italian chef personally to cook this meal." Issa explains to him.

"What about you Tsukune?" Stephania asks casually. "Is this your first time eating Italian?"

"I've spent some time in America, and eaten Italian food there, but it wasn't anything like this." Tsukune explains, and Stephania smiles, setting her fork down beside her plate.

"Copies never stand up to the original." Stephania explains to him. "Just as I'm sure Ramen made in Japan tastes better than anywhere else in the world."

"Depending on how it's prepared." Tsukune replies. "Though that is true is almost anywhere in the world."

Not saying anything else the conversation at the table seems to dwindle, the four of them falling into a silence that quickly becomes uncomfortable.

"Well…Raymond and I are going to retire to my study." Issa says, standing up, Raymond following suit. "You two should get to know one another in private."

About to move himself Tsukune doesn't know how to approach being alone with Stephania. Sex being the absolute last thing on his mind at the moment Tsukune doesn't want to have to rip her apart and then explain WHY he killed the eldest child of a Vampire Lord.

Standing up on her side of the table Tsukune is quick to follow suit, making sure to keep his eyes on the woman across the table from him. Were she to make a move against him Tsukune wouldn't hesitate to have her in pieces in the span of a heartbeat.

Slowly walking around the table Stephania smiles while Tsukune's gaze is locked on her, his lingering gaze colored only with suspicion, the Italian heiress not the least bit surprised at Tsukune's attitude toward her. He hardly knows anything about her, and neither of them care to count the number of vampires dead because of the blood pumping through his veins.

"You really do look _much_ better like that…" Stephania voices her opinion on his true form as she crosses the end of the table, approaching him as she continues. "Though…why so guarded?"

"I know nothing about you, and you likely want to drain me dry for the damn blood in my veins."

Smiling Stephania doesn't appear to be the least bit offended by Tsukune's statement.

"And where would you get a silly idea like that?" She asks, and Tsukune doesn't fall for her charm for a moment.

"You can't tell me that the idea has never crossed your mind." Tsukune replies.

"I'll admit, I _have_ thought about it." Stephania replies, surprising Tsukune. "Though, I almost have to admit that I have more willpower than the average vampire, and I don't want to wind up in an urn on your Father's trophy shelf."

"Yet you desire power, don't you?" Tsukune asks, and Stephania grins. "Besides, I don't trust you."

"All creatures desire power Tsukune, humans and vampires are no different in that regard, no matter how much you may want to believe otherwise." Stephania denies. "Though you would be a fool to trust me. You hardly know me and you have no idea what my motivations are, even if I am here in fact to acquire your blood for myself."

"If I can't trust you enough to have sex with you how can I be mated to you?" Tsukune asks, and Stephania grins.

"In time you will come to trust me." Stephania replies. "Until then I'll just have to abstain from enjoying you…more's the pity."

Her tone even Tsukune doesn't know if Stephania is actually upset about the lack of coitus between them. Like she said he knows absolutely nothing about her.

"So, you want us to date until I trust you." Tsukune responds.

"It isn't as though you'll have to swear a vow of chastity until we can be together." Stephania points out to him. "You've been with Akasha, and both Issa's first and third daughters desire you, do they not?"

"You're awfully well informed." Tsukune replies, and Stephania grins.

"Information is the greatest weapon. Know something your opponent doesn't wish you to know and you hold the advantage, no matter the situation."

"You sound like an information broker." Tsukune replies.

"How perceptive." Stephania reaches out, poking her right pointer finger against his sternum. "Our entire clan specializes in just that, and we make it a point to know things that others don't want us to."

"So…you spy on people." Tsukune summarizes, and Stephania smiles.

"_You_ know your fair share of secrets, and I'm sure someone would pay for you to keep your mouth shut."

_Or have me killed…_Tsukune thinks bleakly.

"Sounds like extortion to me." Tsukune replies.

"That's a very…human…way to look at it." Stephania points out, once again reminding Tsukune that he isn't talking to a human.

"If they'll pay to shut me up, then they'll pay to have my head cut off." Tsukune points out, and Stephania's smile widens.

"Exactly. Which is why the first rule is _always_ never let the other person know exactly how much you know and always appear that you know more than you're letting on."

_Reminds me of Mikogami…_

"So, you knowing all my personal secrets…is that the truth or are you just acting like you know more than you're letting on?" Tsukune asks.

Her lips shifting to a grin Stephania shifts her left hand to her left hip.

"You'll have to answer that for yourself." Stephania replies.

"Ah…" Tsukune offers in understanding. "Can't have you breaking the Cardinal Rule after just quoting it to me."

"Though, there is something we can do…" Stephania begins, reaching up and grasping the right side strap of her dress, pulling it down.

Seeing her begin to take off her clothes Tsukune keeps his expression neutral.

"You're teasing me?" Tsukune asks.

"I am showing you my body." Stephania replies, slipping off the other strap of her dress before letting it fall, revealing that she's not wearing any underwear. "The same body that will be yours if you choose to mate me."

Suppressing the urge to frown Tsukune takes in the sight of her naked form stoically, her body like something that's been sculpted. Her skin is flawless, her appearance that of a woman in her late twenties, her skin taunt over her frame, his eyes drawn to her neck, to the veins there, and the blood pumping through it…

"Best we should wait on this matter." Tsukune offers after a moment, looking away, the Aono not wanting to have a second taste of Italian. "Best not to look until you can touch."

Laughing lightly Stephania kneels down, picking up her dress before slipping a leg through it.

"Quite the analogy, though what do we do from here?" Stephania asks as she puts a second leg into the dress, slipping it on in a similar manner to how she removed it.

"Why don't we spar?" Tsukune offers, and Stephania quirks an eyebrow.

"You want to fight me?" She asks, and Tsukune shakes his head.

"A sparring match would be a friendly duel. It's also a way for us to get to know one another."

"Sure…though it has to remain friendly. After what you did to dear Alexander I'm not going to underestimate you."

Nodding Tsukune motions with his left hand.

"This way."

**XXX**

Approaching the Castle dojo Tsukune can hear the sound of female voices grunting, two very familiar scents in the air as the Aono grasps the knob on the dojo door. Opening the door Tsukune takes in the sight of Moka and Kokoa in the midst of a duel. Moka is in her true form, while Kokoa holds a pair of swords, the sight of weapons meaning that Kokoa is fighting seriously.

Both wear workout attire, Moka wearing a white tank top and thigh high shorts while Kokoa wears a track suit, the two of them clearly not anticipating a spectator.

For a few moments Tsukune watches the two of them spar, Kokoa remaining on the offensive, swinging her swords again and again, trying to land a blow against her older sister. Moka on the other hand shifts and dodges, avoiding Kokoa's blades and not striking back in retaliation.

"You've lost your edge Onee-sama!" Kokoa declares thrusting both swords out toward Moka's stomach.

The silver haired Moka ducks, avoiding both blades and sticking out her leg, using it to sweep one of Kokoa's legs from beneath her, causing her younger sister to begin to lose her balance.

Kokoa nearly falling backward the red haired vampiress flips backward, landing on her feet and bending her knees, holding both blades at the ready at her sides as Moka comes back up to her feet.

_She's right though…_ Tsukune thinks to himself. _Her movements are all off, she's not like the woman that taught me how to fight. It's like she's afraid of her own strength… Maybe there is some credence to Akasha's theory about her…_

Kokoa going on the offensive the younger Vampiress starts swinging her swords again and again, Moka shifting and sliding, ducking and avoiding Kokoa's blows, Moka hesitant to strike back against her younger sister, Moka clearly not paying attention as she backs into a corner in the dojo, Kokoa realizing what her sister has just done.

_She's stuck in a corner…_

"I've got you!" Kokoa declares victoriously.

Blinking Moka seems to realize that Tsukune and Stephania are in attendance, Kokoa swinging her swords when Moka ducks, several silver haired locks flying free as Moka thrusts her right foot out in a blur of motion, knocking Kokoa back like the younger fighter has been hit by a brick wall.

Smacking into the opposite wall with a heavy thud Kokoa lands on her rear, her back against the wall. Her eyes momentarily closed Kokoa shakes her head, standing up before her swords change back into Kou.

"That's more like it!" Kokoa shouts approvingly.

Moka's eyes locked on Tsukune Kokoa's gaze follows her older sister's eyes, seeing Tsukune in his true form along with the Italian Vampiress standing next to him. Seeing him Kokoa's lips turn into a frown, her smile at Moka's final move gone from her lips at just the sight of Tsukune.

"What do you want?" Kokoa asks bluntly, her tone showing that she is less than thrilled to be in Tsukune's presence.

_Well, she's never gotten over the fact that you've charmed her now what…thirty times?_

"We came to spar." Tsukune explains for them, Moka blinking in surprise as both she and Kokoa close the distance between themselves and Tsukune.

"The two of you…?" Moka whispers, Tsukune not sure whether Moka is asking a question or not.

"If the dojo is in use we can do something else…?" Tsukune offers.

"That's all right." Moka says, stepping aside. "The two of you go ahead."

Kokoa frowning both Tsukune and Stephania walk toward the center of the room, Moka and Kokoa watching as the two of them stand apart from each other.

"You watch…" Kokoa begins. "I bet that Italian mops the floor with him."

Standing there Tsukune isn't the least bit surprised that Kokoa would think that about him.

"He's already beat someone older than he is." Moka counters.

"That was with the element of surprise." Kokoa counters. "That woman has seen what he can do already."

Standing in front of Tsukune the dark haired Italian heiress smirks confidently.

"I'm surprised they don't start taking bets." Stephania points out.

"This is a _friendly_ spar after all." Tsukune counters.

"Of course." Stephania replies casually. "Though I'm hardly dressed for it, unlike you."

_These are the only clothes I have that accommodate my wings…_

Stephania lowering herself into a fighting stance Tsukune doesn't bother trying to counter Stephania's statement. Pulling his wings from his shoulders Tsukune shifts his body, assuming a similar stance.

"Hand to hand it is." Tsukune agrees. "Ready when you are."

Not waiting for Tsukune to take the initiative Stephania moves in, crossing the distance between them and throwing a punch, Tsukune easily following her movements, knocking Stephania's punch away from his face, her fist flying past his head harmlessly. Her leg coming out Tsukune steps over it, making sure to increase the distance between them as Stephania flows upward into a vertical position. Tsukune keeping his fists up Stephania leaps forward, thrusting her right foot out in a flying kick.

Dropping his hands to his chest Tsukune catches Stephania mid kick, the Aono momentarily grinning before he twists Stephania's foot, the dark haired Vampiress spinning midair and landing on the floor with a thud.

Lying on the mat a moment Stephania pushes herself to her feet.

"You're fairly strong, fast too." Stephania points out.

"I wasn't lying when I said that Shinso blood flows in my veins." Tsukune counters.

"…I can see that…"

Darting toward him again Stephania is faster this time, her movements nearly a blur Tsukune shifts into motion, his body moving on instinct as Stephania attacks, Tsukune countering when he can.

"Born vampires value offense over defense." Stephania jabs as the two of them continue to exchange blows.

"I know that too." Tsukune counters, ducking her right jab and driving his left elbow into her chest.

Stephania moving backward Tsukune barely hits her before she thrusts her right leg out, Tsukune choosing to jumping up and flip over, spinning in midair so that he lands facing her and well out of arm's reach from his opponent.

"Most impressive." Stephania praises him.

"Don't you have some special ability?" Tsukune asks. "Something to set you apart from the crowd?"

"I do…" Stephania smiles at him.

"And what would that be?" Tsukune asks.

"You'll just have to find out."

Without another word Tsukune goes on the offense, moving in Tsukune throws a combination of punches and kicks, trying to land a blow against her, but Stephania expertly sidesteps Tsukune's attacks, her movements as though she knows what Tsukune is going to do. Swinging a backhand she ducks, avoiding the blow before she thrusts her right arm out, striking Tsukune in the ribs with a palm thrust, the Aono raising his right knee and driving it into her face a fraction of a moment later.

Both of them recoil, the vampires stumbling back from the force of the blows, Tsukune meeting her gaze after the two of them stop moving.

"You let me land that last hit." Tsukune explains, and Stephania's lips curl in a grin.

"I had to, if not I never would've been able to land a hit."

"It's almost like you can anticipate what I'm going to do…"

"Well…my family has always specialized in feeling a monster's aura." Stephania explains. "It isn't an absolute science, but it can help tremendously in hand to hand combat."

"That must come in handy." Tsukune comments.

"It does, but it doesn't work on everyone." She explains to him. "Like you, you keep everything bottled up and there's so much it's very difficult to feel where you're shifting it to either attack or defend."

"So that's why you didn't mop the floor with me." Tsukune tries to explain.

"That, and you _are_ very fast and quite strong. If we were fighting seriously I'm sure you'd give me a run for my money."

"I don't think they'll be a need for that anytime soon."

"You're not that strong." Kokoa boasts. "I could beat you without even getting serious." Kokoa boasts toward the Italian vampiress.

Her mouth curling in a grin Stephania doesn't seem the least bit concerned.

"You wish to fight me child? Very well." Stephania agrees.

"I assume you have no objections to my remaining and watch?" Tsukune asks.

"Of course not." Stephania agrees. "I'd prefer you stay and watch me mop the floor with your sister."

Nodding Tsukune leaves the center of the dojo, walking toward Moka Tsukune drapes his wings over his shoulders as Kokoa and Stephania stand apart from one another. Walking toward the side of the room Tsukune stands near Moka, but intentionally chooses _not_ to stand next to her.

"I'm going to teach you some respect." Kokoa growls toward her opponent.

"When this is over, you shall be the one who's learned respect." Stephania replies.

Grabbing her bat familiar Kou Kokoa changes her familiar into a pair of twin swords.

"Time to bleed." Kokoa grins.

Charging Stephania Kokoa moves, her movements quick Tsukune's eyes are barely able to keep up, Stephania moving as well, the two of them moving with unnatural quickness.

"She's fast…" Tsukune comments.

"Kokoa has been working as an enforcer for our Father and continued to sharpen her skills…" Moka explains.

The two of them moving around the dojo their movements seem to flow with one another. Kokoa attacks and Stephania expertly avoids her blades.

"Stand still!" Kokoa growls in frustration.

Bending her knees Stephania ducks Kokoa's slash, the elder vampiress sticking her foot out and bending it backward, pulling Kokoa's right foot out from underneath her. Stumbling Kokoa tries to regain her balance as Stephania's hand wraps around her throat. Lifting Kokoa up Stephania slams the younger vampiress down to the ground.

"Your movements are so easy to read." Stephania taunts her. "Your aura is so much smaller than his."

Growling through her clutched throat Kokoa thrusts her blades out, trying to impale her opponent only for Stephania to disappear in a blur of motion, the older woman appearing ten feet away, not a hair out of place.

Growling Kokoa gets to her feet, glaring at Stephania were looks able to kill the older vampiress would burst into flame.

"The only members of your family that can hope to best me other than your Father are Tsukune and your older sister Ria. You really should admit defeat now before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." Stephania taunts. "What's your family motto again…know your place?"

The arrogance in Stephania's tone is like rubbing Kokoa's face in excrement. Her rage boiling Kokoa roars in fury, her blood lust filling the room.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kokoa screams, charging toward Stephania.

Her eyes changing the sclera of her eyes becomes red, the entire eye filling with crimson save her pupil, her gaze murderous, her aura filling with bloodlust the size of her aura grows, like a balloon filling with air the size of Kokoa's aura nearly doubles; her strength and speed growing with it.

_A vampire's power is their ability to convert their monster aura into strength. With her eyes like that Kokoa should be almost twice as strong…yet I've never heard or seen her do this before._

"Blood haze…" Moka mumbles, and Tsukune blinks in surprise.

"Blood haze?" Tsukune asks, turning his head toward his former mate.

"It's a state of near insanity where we're driven to kill and our instincts take over, we won't willingly stop until we taste blood." Moka explains for him.

Standing there Tsukune can't believe what he's hearing.

"You're being serious, aren't you?" Tsukune asks, Moka's countenance grim.

"We have to stop her, if she keeps this up she'll be killed."

Growling like an animal Kokoa starts swinging her swords, the blades moving like flashes of light, Stephania deftly shifting her body left and right, back stepping easily as Kokoa continues her bladed assault, the youngest member of the Shuzen Family roaring for blood.

"Hmm…a blood haze huh? Too bad…looks like I'll have to put you down like the mad dog you really are." Stephania comments casually.

Blinking in surprise Moka doesn't want Stephania to kill her younger sister. Turning to Tsukune desperation colors Moka's tone.

"I'll stop Kokoa you restrain Stephania." Moka explains, and Tsukune nods.

Like Moka Tsukune doesn't want Stephania to kill Kokoa either. Opening his wings Tsukune prepares to go into motion as Moka starts moving, Moka disappearing in a blur of motion as Tsukune does the same. Appearing behind Kokoa the silver haired vampiress grasps her sister in a full nelson, Tsukune appearing behind Stephania and grabbing her left wrist with his right hand.

Blinking Stephania looks back at him, her expression showing amusement at this latest development.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Kokoa growls, trying to swing her swords with Moka holding her back, her older sister barely able to restrain her.

"Kokoa calm down! I don't want to hurt you!" Moka tries to reason with her homicidal sister.

Flailing her legs Kokoa drives her right foot back, striking Moka directly in the knee, the impact making Moka cry out, her hold weakening for just a half second.

Kokoa exploding forward Tsukune doesn't think. Grabbing Stephania the Aono pushes her aside, Kokoa not even noticing that her target has changed, her blades still swinging even as Tsukune tenses his muscles.

Catching her right wrist in his hand the Aono quickly grasps her other wrist, his Shinso strength allowing him to hold Kokoa's strength at bay.

"I won't let you kill anyone Kokoa." Tsukune denies, and Kokoa doesn't hear him.

"DIE!" Kokoa roars at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any choice." Tsukune replies.

Drawing his head back Tsukune slams his head into Kokoa's, the impact temporarily stunning Kokoa before Tsukune pulls his head back, craning his neck to the left Tsukune opens his mouth, driving his fangs down into Kokoa's neck.

_A vampire's strength is directly tied to their blood. If I nearly drain her dry she should just slip into unconsciousness._

Kokoa tries to resist, tries to hurt him but Tsukune keeps going, ignoring the odd taste in Kokoa's blood as Tsukune continues to drink it down, her strength fading until her limbs finally go limp, Tsukune pulling his lips from her neck and letting Kokoa's body drop.

Kokoa's body falling Moka catches her younger half-sister in the air, both Stephania and Moka looking on the entire time, watching silently as Tsukune subdued Kokoa.

"She's weak…" Moka comments, leaning down and sinking her fangs into Kokoa's neck.

Watching her for a moment Tsukune is about to move to stop her when Moka pulls away, the silver haired vampiress seeming to think the same thing that Tsukune was.

_If Kokoa has too much blood injected into her again, it'll just put us back in the same situation…._

His vision suddenly blurry Tsukune blinks, trying to clear his head before his world starts to teeter.

"I…I feel weird…" Tsukune mumbles, his body tilting over as consciousness slips away.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka calls out, her voice the last thing Tsukune hears before his world goes black.

**XXX**

**Thank you for reading the last chapter (as of 06/15/2015) by DarkSwordMage. Thus, this concludes my daily update, and is now marked as 'Complete' since DarkSwordMage have abandoned this story at chapter 50, this chapter.**

**It was my pleasure to bring back this story once more and allow other users to get to know this DarkSwordMage's fictional work. Should you ever have any questions, comments, or feedback, please feel free to drop a review or send me a PM.**

**\- iNSaNiTY49**


End file.
